Beautiful When You Don't Try
by itwasadream
Summary: Future fic. Written off of the prompt: Quinn is an up and coming photographer charged with photographing the award winning Rachel Berry.  Faberry goodness. M rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was sent two prompts to write to and this is the first chapter to one of them. **

**Prompt: **_**It's been seven years since graduation and Quinn Fabray is a highly popular and in demand photographer whose latest job is photographing the A-list, award winning Rachel Berry. Things start off roughly with an apologetic Quinn and a hesitant Rachel, but things quickly progress.**_

**The first chapter is a build up. I already have the second one written and might post it soon. **

**Reviews are always wonderful to get. Let me know what you think!**

**~/~/~/~/~/~**

_I can do this. _Quinn told herself, pulling the collar of her winter coat up to her face as she walked down the crowded New York City street. _It's been seven years. I've changed. She'll know that maturity comes with time. She has always had the better grip on the reality of people and their personalities anyway. _She rounded the corner and caught sight of her assistant huddled against the wall by the entrance to the studio building. "Is everything set up?"

The nervous young brunette shifted the thick rimmed glasses on her face and smiled between the steam puffs of her breath lifting in the air. "Yes Ma'am. Lighting is now setting up and awaiting your approval. Your equipment, cameras, lenses, and filters are all accounted for and organized as you like. Backdrops are in place and-"

She was cut off with a light smile and a raised hand. "Kim. I know you are still new to this and to working with me," Quinn opened the door and held it, "but all I require is a 'yes'. Okay?" She waved her hand at the nodding girl for her to enter, following close behind her. "I'm not as much of a hard ass as everyone says. And contrary to popular belief, I _don't_ bite."

Kim laughed lightly as she closed the elevator doors and signaled their floor. "Of course not." She commented as if she had known all along.

Quinn arched an eyebrow and decided to break in her new assistant to see if she was going to last. "Actually, I shouldn't say that. I do bite. Just not at work." She lifted her gaze to the illuminating floor indicators above the elevator door while she watched from the corner of her eyes as the brunette shifted in uncertainty. "Hey, Kim?"

"…yes Ma'am?"

"Do you ever joke?" The elevator fell silent until Quinn looked to her assistant and smiled a laughing smile. After another second of hesitation, Kim broke out into a nervous, forced laughter and the elevator dinged its arrival. Quinn stepped out first, shaking her head. She needed to find someone with a sense of humor to work with.

The studio was nothing more than a large, empty loft now occupied by the equipment of the most in demand new photographer in the industry and a crew of stylist, makeup artists, and random paid employees who avoided eye contact and busied themselves as she approached. Quinn wasn't the same bitch she had been in high school, but she did utilize the skills she had perfected in that department to maintain her control if she needed to. She couldn't be seen as a push over. She was still too new. But today, the cowering crew made her nervous. _Today_ was the worst day to be seen as a bitch.

"Is she on her way?" The blonde asked stripping off her coat and throwing it across a vacant chair before busying herself with adjustments in search of perfection.

"She is due here any minute." Kim stated looking over the schedule on her phone, double checking just in case.

"That means she will be here in twenty." Quinn informed her without making eye contact.

"Excuse me?"

"If she is suppose to be here _now_, then she won't show up for at least fifteen minutes with the maximum being thirty minutes. She has to be fashionably late to make an entrance but not glaringly late to be viewed as unprofessional." She stopped her staging to look at the confused yet intrigued girl. "Because of all the words you could use to describe her, Rachel Berry is anything but unprofessional."

Kim followed closely with scurrying steps as the tall blonde glided through the open space with purpose and poise. "You have worked with her before, then?"

Quinn smirked and laughed to herself as she examined the lighting. "No. I haven't had that professional pleasure yet." She furrowed her brow. "Are these hot lights?"

"Uh…" The lighting technician fumbled with his answer.

"I want to be able to see her, but not see her sweat. Find some warm lights. It may be winter outside but this building is already heated. We don't need to turn it into a sauna."

"Yes Ma'am."

Quinn left the man to his work, moving on to check her camera equipment. "If you haven't worked with her, you must have heard what she is like then." Kim continued, gaining the infamous dropped brow glare from Quinn. "I'm only asking because I'm a fan of hers. Then again, who isn't right now? I mean, she's only twenty-five and already won Tony Awards and a Grammy for her work on stage. Now with the rumors of her moving to television or film…" Kim sighed in her adoration. "She's just an inspiration of talent."

The blonde smiled away her laughter but nodded her head. "Always has been, even if it wasn't appreciated. Tell you what, why don't you head down and escort her up. Give you some time to tell _her_ how much you admire her. I am sure she would love to hear it."

~/~/~/~/~/~

"Rachel…Rachel, are you even listening to anything I am saying?" An older woman, mid fifties, with graying brown hair asked, nudging the diva sitting next to her in the backseat of the car.

Rachel turned her gaze to her manager and nodded her head with a weak smile. "I am…but if you could repeat the last few things you said just in case."

The woman narrowed her eyes and dropped her hands so they crossed over her lap. "I have known you for several years now, Rachel. Do I even have to finish my thought or are you going to tell me why you seem so…so…nervous?" The woman shuddered at the word. "That's not a word I use to describe you very often."

The diva looked out the car window but really studied her own reflection in the glass. "It's just this photo shoot."

"Rachel, it's like all the others." Her manager answered flatly, returning her attention back to her phone. "The only difference is the photographer is apparently as big a deal as you are. You know, in her _own_ world."

That most definitely was not the only difference, but her manager was the last person she needed to inform of her and Quinn's history. If she did, it would be plastered all over the news stands. 'Rising Star Confronts High School Bully' or 'Old Rivalries Ignite on Set'. She liked working with Margaret. The woman knew what it took to get her client to the top, but Rachel didn't trust her with anything personal.

"Now, I may have to dash off in an hour. I'm trying to like up a few more things for you but sometimes persistence is more appreciated in person." Margaret explained as the car pulled up to their destination. "Can you manage standing in front of a camera by yourself? I'll make sure everything is running smoothly before I go."

Rachel shook her head. She would actually rather get this over with without Margaret's prying eyes around. "I can manage just fine. Go to your meetings. Work your magic." She added with a warm smile to convince the woman to leave her now and not enter for her awkward meeting with her former tormentor.

"Alright then, call me when you're done and let me know how everything went."

Kim literally ran to the car, beating the chauffeur to opening the door. "Miss Berry, it is and honor to meet you. I mean, a _true_ honor. My name is Kim I am Miss Fabray's assistant. I will be escorting you up to the studio."

Rachel smiled lightly in amusement as she exited the car. "_Miss_ Fabray…"

"Yes. Quinn Fabray."

Rachel hadn't realized she had spoken out loud and waved her hand in the air. "Yes, I know. I'm just…not accustomed to hearing her referred to as _Miss Fabray_." She tried explaining as she followed the nervous girl into the building. "May I ask you a question?"

Kim's eyes widened in surprise and overwhelming joy when her idol grabbed her arm to stop her from entering the elevator. "Of course! Anything!"

Just a little too eager for Rachel's taste. "Tell me what it is like to work for Quinn. Is she pleasent?"

Kim hesitated, looking around, but couldn't refuse the diva's request. "To be honest with you, I have just started working for her recently. She's been shuffling through assistants since her last permanent one quit…citing _personal_ issues as a reason for her departure. Not to say Miss Fabray is hard to work with. From what I have observed she simply likes things to run smoothly, requiring everything to be set to specific detail."

"She's professional." Rachel clarified for herself. "That is a quality I can appreciate." And be thankful for. Hopefully it would carry her through this today.

"She said as much."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked finally allowing them to enter the elevator.

"She somehow accurately predicted that you would be between fifteen and thirty minutes late as to make an entrance without seeming unprofessional." The diva huffed a laugh at her predictability. It was strange to have someone who already knew her be involved in her career. It had always been a world of strangers. "She seems to be a good read of character."

Rachel shook her head. "Not really. She just knows me better than I thought she did. We went to high school together." Kim's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in her shock. "It's been a very long time since we've seen each other though. So here's to old times." She muttered the last part to herself as the elevator reached the top floor.

Her eyes instantly scanned the busy, yet empty space, for the blonde. "I'll let her know you are here. Can I take your coat?" Rachel unbuttoned her coat and handed it to the young girl as her eyes fixed on Quinn just over the assistant's shoulder. She was standing with her back to Rachel, talking with a man and issuing orders. Her posture was strong but not ridged and uptight like it had been in high school. Rachel found herself silently wishing Quinn would turn so she could see her face. It had been so long.

As if she heard the brunette's plea, Quinn turned to point out directions and her eyes caught Rachel's. The diva could read her lips as she told the man she would be right back but never broke her shared gaze with Rachel. It wasn't a glare or a stare with animosity or distaste behind it, but almost as if the hazel orbs were smiling at her.

Quinn looked just the same but with the slightly more angular features of maturity. Her walk was something Rachel wasn't expecting to notice but the sway was undeniable to her eyes. The long legs took equally long strides that slowed as she approached. To ease any of Rachel's worries further, the blonde smiled the most genuine smile she had ever seen on the blonde's lips.

"Rachel," The diva smiled at her name falling from the former head cheerleader's lips. No nicknames. Another good sign.

"Quinn," The two women embrace in a quick hug before Quinn took a step back to give Rachel her space. She had no false illusions that Rachel had magically forgotten the years of torment she had put her through. Quinn wanted the diva to know she had changed, grown up and matured, but without it feeling like she was in denial that anything was ever wrong between them.

The two stood in silence as they adjusted to each other's presences after so long. This time, as equals. "Seven years." Quinn finally said, breaking the silence. "It's a long time. I've been trying to figure out all morning just how to start this conversation but have yet to discover an appropriate starting place. The best I could come up with was, congratulations on obtaining your dream and…and I'm glad you didn't allow me to stand in you way."

Rachel was taken aback by the comment. She had never seen Quinn as someone who could jeopardize her dream but could also see where she might have thought she was. Most teenagers would have crumbled under some of the cruel and hurtful comments she had read in response to her Myspace videos. Quinn was a reason Rachel hated school, but never her dream. "Quinn,"

The blonde stopped her. "I have every intention of keeping this photo shoot professional but I just need to say that I am sorry." She paused and faltered in her strong posture, giving Rachel the dominate presence in the room. "I have been sorry for everything I've done and said to you for a very long time. Just too proud to admit it. And I needed to say it."

Rachel hesitated, making sure Quinn was done. Her hazel eyes lifted from the ground to meet hers and she knew it was her turn. "You're right. Seven years is a very long time. A lot can happen. Congratulations on your success as well. Who would have known you would become a famous photographer?"

Quinn laughed at the statement. "Not even me. Then again, there are a lot of things in my life that I was never expecting." The diva was curious but didn't press as Quinn turned her head to look over her shoulder. "Everything is ready. I'll just show you the concept the magazine has decided on and then I'll turn you over to the stylists."

Rachel had always felt uncomfortable at photo shoots but never allowed it to show. She hated being pulled and pushed constantly by hair and makeup artists, the open critics of her photos and what imperfections they would have to photoshop out. She felt like an ant being held under a magnifying glass with the hot sun being funneled down on top of her. It was torture but she always put on a Rachel Berry smile and pressed through it.

Coming into this shoot with Quinn as the photographer, Rachel was expecting to have trouble even doing that. She hadn't slept well since she heard who this new and oh-so-amazing photographer actually was. Yet, here she was, following Quinn over to a table against the wall, feeling as if the two had always been around each other.

"They are naming you the new hope for bringing the younger generations flooding back into musical theaters instead of the movie theaters. So what they are wanting to do is a comparison shot in a sense. We are going to get you all dolled up in the flowing theatre dresses from back in the day first. You know, _Phantom of the Opera_, _Think of Me_, type dress. To represent the talent you have rivals those of the legends." Quinn met her eyes quickly and smiled in her agreement with the statement. "And _then, _we are going to set you up for a more modern, younger…sexier shot."

"Sexier?" That was another word that was not commonly used to describe Rachel Berry. She had every ounce of confidence in her voice, not so much with her 'sexiness'.

"Yeah. Sexy." Quinn ran her eyes over the diva's worry written face and smiled broadly. "It will look great. I promise. I can already see it in my mind."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the supportive reviews. Here is chapter two right away. Hopefully you will get right into the groove of the story. I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow and things wil be picking up soon.**

**~/~/~/~**

_Breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Just breathe._

Rachel tried to ignore the six hands within inches of her face as four primped her hair, pulling, pushing, tugging, digging bobby pins into her scalp trying to secure her hair in the perfect shape. Two other hands were more invasive, lifting her chin, stretching her face for the application of heavy makeup. She followed orders to look this way and that way while trying to accommodate the pushes and pulls from the opposing wishes of the hands in her hair. It didn't help that there were another half dozen crew members standing around with their eyes glued to her, scanning over her, searching for any imperfection needing to be corrected.

_Breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Just breathe. Almost done._

"Hey, guys. Give her some room to breathe. My goodness." Quinn approached waving her hands as if she was swatting the stylists away like flies. "Thank you. She looks wonderful but I think she needs some air."

"We still need to secure-"

"You can secure it later if it becomes a problem." Quinn cut off the hairdressers. "This photo is about her, not the hair. Right now the hair looks perfect." The blonde stared them down, unwavering in her decision. Slowly they backed down and strolled to the far end of the room, obviously talking about her as they went.

"Was it that obvious?" Rachel asked nervously. She didn't want to seem weak. This was part of her dream and she needed to be able to handle it.

Quinn shook her head and smiled lightly. "Not at all. I just know you well enough to read that look in you eye. You handled it much better than I would have. I would have been overwhelmed and tearing up." The blonde admitted, lightly brushing a strand of hair back in place. "They are so worked up about getting their things perfect that they don't step back to see how they are screwing up the big picture."

"The picture is your job." Rachel quipped, trying to add to the conversation.

Quinn dropped her eyes from Rachel's hair to her deep brown eyes and smiled again. "That it is. And that is why I get to step in and shoo them away. They worry about your hair and makeup. I worry about you." The two fell into a silence that gripped them firmly but never too tight. They knew each other, or rather, each others past. But now this blonde standing before Rachel was nothing like her memories. She was calm, relaxed, yet still very much in control. Quinn was the first to break the silence after clearing her throat. "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to get a few quick test shots."

"Of course." Rachel turned and tried walking but the dress made it a difficult task to accomplish. "It is expected that a dress this elegant would make anyone look like a unsophisticated goof trying to walk in it."

Quinn smiled broadly and held out her hand for Rachel to steady herself as she ascended the staged steps on the set. The shoot was a depiction of a Broadway stage ready for opening night show. The backdrop was of a stray nightscape of a distant city and Rachel was to be on the raised balcony overlooking the view. Fake stone columns and ivy vines lined the marble structure and Rachel felt she was truly on a theatre stage. She accepted Quinn's hand impulsively had was hit with the sudden realization that she had never come in physical contact with the blonde outside of Glee Club or the light physical altercations they had, which all consisted of just arm pulling. Nothing gentle and supportive like now.

"So, where do you want me?" The diva asked relinquishing Quinn's hand.

"Wherever is comfortable right now. We can make adjustments as we go. Hey, Kim? Can I get you to set up the computer over her so I can get a look at these as we go?" The brunette assistant scrambled to do as she was asked, her eagerness less with pleasing the blonde and more with being near Rachel.

"Well, she is eager." Rachel noted as she observed the younger girl's frantic work. "It's a good quality to have in an employee."

"Yes." Quinn agreed turning to look up at Rachel again. "But she lacks a key quality I require. A sense of humor. She doesn't laugh at anything."

Rachel arched an eyebrow. "I remember someone who use to be like that."

"Yeah, well, people change." Quinn replied dropping her eyes. "Unfortunately, I don't have seven years to wait for her. I'll give her another week or two before I look for another one."

"I heard you have gone through quite a few recently." This was her moment to pry a little. The opening was almost handed to her.

"I'm not a bitch or overly picky or anything like that. I just need someone who will learn quickly, can follow my directions, but still has the balls to question me from time to time. And that takes confidence."

Rachel nodded her head, mostly in agreement with the last statement. "How long have you been looking for someone of the aforementioned description? Have you ever found one? Because I do believe they would be a very interesting individual to see you interact with. They would have to be a well balanced person to follow but argue at the same time."

"I had one. And you are right, she was very interesting. Definitely kept me on my toes while still being able to instinctively know what I needed to be done. But now I have been looking for about four months to replace her." Quinn glanced back to Kim who was just finishing up the set up.

"So, why isn't she here any more?" Rachel asked curious as to what the _personal_ issues were that caused her to leave. They may give her a much more accurate read on who the HBIC cheerleader turned out to be. "I would have figured that if you had managed to find someone who was everything you were looking for, then you would have done whatever it took to keep her around."

"Uh…" Quinn hesitated, looking around before weakly meeting Rachel's strong gaze. "She was the perfect assistant, but not the world's best girlfriend…" The diva's eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the confession. "Like I said before. My life turned out very different than I had ever expected."

"I would say so." Rachel blurted out before she could catch herself. "Sorry."

Quinn shook her head and waved it off as she descended the steps to grab her camera. "It's okay. Seeing as the majority of our time in high school was spent fighting over boys, your confusion is more than understandable."

The next several minutes passed in silence. Quinn Fabray was gay? The diva's mind raced but could only focus on the new information she had just received. The blonde who tortured outcasts was once again a minority, but had finally embraced it. Quinn took her test shots and adjusted the lighting and a few of the props before she approached the diva to fix another strand of hair and met Rachel's strong gaze again. Quinn stopped just in front of her and stared back.

"Still processing?"

Rachel couldn't say anything and only nodded.

"It's okay. Took me a long time to get use to it as well." She admitted for small talk as she tucked the lose strand of hair behind Rachel's ear.

"How did you…when did you figure it out?" The question stumbled its way out of the diva's mouth but Quinn seemed unphased by the stammering.

"_She_ helped me figure it out. We were working late one night a few years ago. We were looking at some shots on the computer and she just leaned over and kissed me. I knew right away that I was gay because there was something in that simple kiss that I had never felt with any guy I had been with. You know, that funny twinge in your stomach and the sudden flash of warmth all over your body. However, it still took me weeks to admit it."

"It is a big thing to admit."

Quinn nodded her head and stepped back to begin taking her pictures. "Enough about me though. How is life treating you? Obviously good to some extent. Can you drop your chin just a little?"

Rachel did as she was asked and continued staggering her poses as Quinn moved around. "Well, work keeps me fairly busy. Any relationships have to take a backseat to long hours and a tired diva, and are therefore few and far between. I can't complain though. This is my dream. What I've always wanted and I actually got it." She could see Quinn smile from behind the camera. "How did you end up in photography?"

"Here, take a seat." Quinn helped Rachel sit and staged the dress, straightening it and fluffing it a little. "Well, I took a photography class my freshman year in college and fell absolutely, head over heels in love with it. It's a little hard to explain the addictiveness to someone, but I _am _completely addicted."

"Try me." Rachel urged, interested in what could capture the former cheerleader's heart like the stage had hers.

"Well, there is this feeling I get that just takes my breath away." Quinn began and she shifted her angles continuously. "I remember the first time I had it. I was up in the mountains and pulled out my camera to take a picture during the sunset. I spent forever trying to figure out my angle and focal point like the amateur I was. I centered my shot, the lighting was perfect, angle flawless, and the shadows were magical. I finally found what I wanted in the viewfinder. It was so beautiful, pinks and blues of the sky playing against the dark grey stone mountains. The picture I took was everything I could have ever imagine it being and I was high off of satisfaction until I lowered the camera and saw the real thing standing right in front of me." Quinn lowered the camera and locked onto Rachel's warm chocolate eyes and paused. "There are no words to describe the feeling of realizing that the perfection you see through the lense, is more perfect without it."

Rachel's breath caught in her throat and Quinn returned to her place behind the camera with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Even though I know I will never catch every essence of beauty, it's the feeling I get knowing that there is always more to see. That each picture exposes just a little bit more." The blonde continued, moving to the other side of the set, Rachel's eyes following as she went. "Once I noticed that, I really started looking at things. It amazed me how much we see everyday but have never looked at. How many people we talk to but never really see. That one experience has caused me to step back an re-examine every detail of my life. Every experience, relationship, friendship, every history… I see it all very differently now."

Rachel swallowed hard. She was so wrapped up in the passion that Quinn was speaking with that she didn't realize she was breathing hard. She was uncertain of exactly why she was having a hard time breathing. It must be the dress, the corset style bodice. "I assume that is where your new calm nature derived from?"

"It is. Turns out that when you see the world for what it is, it makes it much easier to be yourself. The world is much more than people and their opinions. Nothing is that simply defined. Never caught in a single frame. Why worry about one when there are millions more to look at?" Quinn stood up and dropped her camera to her side. "I think we've got our shot."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for such awesome comments. I love reading them and they get me pumped to keep writing. I hope you continue to enjoy this fic.**

**~/~/~/~**

Quinn set her camera down on the table and walked over to help Rachel up. The diva reached out with both hands and as they connected with Quinn's she realized how sweaty they were. As she pulled against the blonde to stand, her hand slipped, and she fell back to her sitting position, pulling Quinn with her. The photographer, fearful of stepping on the massive suit of the dress, kept her feet in place and leaned forward to catch her weight on the steps, one hand on each side of the diva.

Rachel's breath caught again as she and Quinn found themselves an inch away from each other's face, their eyes locked and breath panting from the sudden, unexpected movements. Rachel could feel the warmth radiating off of the blonde and the scent of her hair in her nose. It was all so familiar to her. Quinn only stayed there for a second before pushing herself up. "Sorry. I lost my balance and didn't want to step on the dress."

"No. No. It's fine. I understand. I'm sorry, my hands slipped. I must have had them cupped and the sweated. It's my fault."

Quinn offered the diva her hands again, this time with success at standing. As the blonde pivoted, still holding one of Rachel's hands for balance, the diva suddenly noticed the other people in the room. The whole time she had been so focused on Quinn that she had forgotten about them. She didn't see them or hear them, despite her excellent hearing and their myriad of voices echoing off of the barren walls. She had been oblivious.

The diva was also oblivious to the fact she had yet to let go of Quinn's hand after they had reached the computer and stopped moving. It was only when Quinn needed to use both hands that they broke apart. Rachel could feel the blush spreading over her face and hoped the heavy makeup was enough to cover it. It also didn't help that Kim's eyes kept bouncing from the screen she was suppose to be looking at and her idol.

Once again Quinn's timing was godsend and she snapped her fingers in her assistant's face and pointed her attention back to the screen. "We all know she is talented and beautiful, you don't need to keep staring at her." Kim ducked her head in a nod and fixed her eyes to the photos. Rachel fanned herself as another heat wave rushed over her. _Beautiful._

"I love this one." Kim gushed, pointing to the screen with her index finger. "The intensity in her eyes…it's as if she's seeing right through the camera to you."

Quinn shifted so Rachel could see the picture and the diva nearly gasped. Kim was right. Rachel had taken thousands, if not tens of thousands, of photos but never one that seemed so real, so alive. The emotion in her eyes made the rest of the shot a blur. There was nothing else that compared to draw her attention away.

"That was one of the last ones we shot." Quinn noted, clicking back to the beginning and shuffled through them sequentially.

Rachel saw the dozens of photos of herself as the passed, each one a bit more relaxed, another step closer to having that life in her eyes. She was playing back her memories of the shoot but couldn't remember half of the poses she was seeing before her now. Her attention had been to wrapped up in Quinn and her passion. "I didn't even realize you had taken so many."

"Like I said, every frame is something new. Something more. The more you take, the more likely you are to catch what it is you are looking for."

"And did you?"

Quinn met Rachel's eyes in a silence that lasted just a second longer than it should have. "I do believe I have."

Rachel pressed her hands to the bodice of the dress and inhaled deeply, hoping for relief from the heat. Every time their eyes met or the blonde spoke with a certain confidence, she ignited. "So, are we done with this dress then? As beautiful as it is, I do believe I would have an easier time breathing out of it."

"Of course." Quinn looked to Kim who guided the diva back to one of only two rooms on the entire floor of the building while she continued examining her work. She was so lost in the pictures that she didn't head when Kim once again approach and jumped at the suddenness of her voice.

"You didn't tell me you went to high school with her!"

She fought to still her now pounding hear beat and sat down in the chair. "You never asked _how_ I knew her. You only asked if I had worked with her or had been told about her. Big difference, you know." Quinn teased.

"But you went to _school_ with her! What was she like? Did you have any classes with her? Had you ever heard her sing? Was she as good then?"

The blonde smiled and bit her bottom lip between her teeth as she reclined back in the chair and listened to the barrage of fanatical and completely unprofessional questions being thrown at her. "Are you going to act like this with every famous person I photograph?"

The brunette stuttered and repositioned her glasses on her face. "No, Ma'am."

Quinn studied the younger girl before her. She was only curious. "You would be safe in saying that Rachel Berry and I were not close friends, though we probably could have been."

"Wh-what stopped you?"

The former head cheerleader shifted her eyes back to the computer screen and sighed at the familiar face it displayed. "A lot of things. Her wardrobe and obnoxious personality. My popularity and insecurities. Typical high school bullshit. I actually tormented her every day. I mean, absolutely _humiliated_ her."

"But you seem so…friendly to her now. Like a _natural_ friendly."

"Seven years was enough time for me to get over myself…and for her to get a stylist to dress her." She could still see her assistant trying to place the Quinn Fabray she was becoming accustom to in the cruelty slot she was painting for herself. "There is, of course, much more to that story. But the only thing I believe you need to know right now, is that Rachel Berry has always been a star with a phenomenal amount of talent and the drive to get her wherever she wanted to go. She is in true worth of the accolades she is receiving now."

Kim smiled at the praise of her idol and nodded in acceptance.

"Can you check on her? And if she has a dozen hands in her face, tell them all I said to leave."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Quinn watched as the girl left and looked back to the warm chocolate eyes on the screen. Rachel Barbara Berry had been the focal point of nearly all of Quinn's regrets in life. Each nickname. Each slushie toss. Each time she purposefully tried to hurt her. Declining her offer of friendship. Never seeking one out on her own. Letting so much time pass before issuing her apology. The diva had even unknowingly played a part in the downfall of the only serious relationship in Quinn's life. But that was a whole nother story.

"Miss Fabray?" Kim called as she scurried across the loft.

"Quinn. I told you, just call me Quinn. What do you need? Is everything alright?"

Her assistant pointed back in the direction of wardrobe. "She is asking for you."

Quinn furrowed her brown but moved quickly back to the dressing room. The stylists, hair, and makeup artists were all out side the door. "What's wrong?" She asked anyone who was willing to answer, but received mostly shrugs.

"She just asked us to leave her for a minute until after she talked to you."

She pursed her lips as she knocked on the door and a tiny voice replied that she could enter. The room was full of racks of clothing, shoes, and little tid bits here and there. Mirrors lined the wall across from her while a comfy sofa rested against the same wall as the door. Rachel was sitting on the sofa, wrapped in a long white robe.

"You okay?" The diva stood quickly, curving her arms around her body and Quinn instantly knew what the problem was. "Rachel, if you aren't comfortable in the outfit we can try another one. I was actually hoping to try a few others out. The dress was set but this portion of the shoot is still up in the air."

"It's not really the outfit. I mean, a bathing suit covers less so that isn't really the problem."

Quinn was a little confused now. "Then what is?"

"I don't mind people looking at beautiful photos of me trying to look 'modern, young, and sexy' but…" She dropped her eyes and the blonde stepped closer to ease her into continuing. "I don't think I can have all these people staring at me while you are trying to take the pictures. 'Sexy' isn't really in my comfort zone." Her voice faded as she finished.

"Okay. Not a problem. Kim!" Rachel bit her lips between her teeth and looked away as the younger brunette entered the dressing room and closed the door behind her. "Let everyone know they can go home for the rest of the day. This is going to be a closed session."

Kim hesitated for a moment, making sure she understood correctly. "Yes, Ma'am. Me as well?"

Quinn nodded and the assistant left the room to deliver the message. The blonde took a sea on the sofa and patted for Rachel to sit and wait out the crew's departure. "Thank you. I'm sorry that I-"

"Don't apologize." Quinn interrupted. "I understand. It's not like you are saying no to the whole shoot. Just the dozen or so people gawking at you doing it."

The diva laughed lightly. She was still adjusting to this new, relaxed Quinn Fabray. "What about hair and make up?"

"I was wanting to go with a more natural look anyway. So I can handle that. The hair, I want it loose like it is." Quinn stood up and pulled Rachel over to the mirrors to continue. "You have a natural wave to your hair that looks really sexy when it's down." The blonde admitted running her fingers through the dark tresses to make it fall in the desired fashion.

Rachel silently praised whoever handed her the robe because it was concealing the chill bumps cascading down her arms with each graze of Quinn's long fingers against her scalp. Unfortunately, the robe wasn't doing much to hide her lightly heaving chest or her clenched jaw as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

Quinn rand her fingers through one last time, rubbing the soft strands between her fingers before dropping them along with her eyes to the makeup. "We just need a little bit of eye makeup to make your eyes really pop." She gently lifted Rachel's chin for better lighting. "You have beautiful eyes that can just melt a person. Add some darkness around them and their warmth just pierces you."

Rachel took the opportunity to study Quinn's face while the blonde concentrated on her makeup, not where she was actually looking. Quinn may have been complimenting her eyes, but Rachel believed Quinn had the better pair. Her hazel eyes were mostly green with bursts of light brown, but what Rachel loved the most were the dark brown freckles in her right eye.

"Are you dating anyone?" Quinn's eyes snapped to Rachel's with the unexpected question. "I'm only asking because you mentioned your ex left four months ago, but you never said anything about a current girlfriend."

"Uh…no. I'm not seeing anyone." The blonde admitted, turning her attention back to Rachel's make up. "Are you? You said relationships were few and far between but never said anything about a current one."

Rachel smiled at the mirrored question. "No. The last disaster ended a little over a month ago."

The blonde winced. "Disaster, huh?"

"I use to believe that having a relationship with someone whose life mimicked mine would be beneficial. They would understand some of the difficulties of being on stage and the common drawbacks of a relationship with said individual."

Quinn smiled lightly but tried to force it back. "You forgot about how dramatic they can be, didn't you?"

"Just a bit." Rachel confessed as Quinn finished and set down the mascara. "Drama, jealousy, and envy…none of which are conducive to a healthy relationship, but are devastating if possessed by _both _individuals."

"Very true. Let me check and see if the coast is clear."

Rachel watched as Quinn leaned her head out the door and returned with an approving smile, opening the door further. "So, what about your ex? Similar problem? Should never date a co-worker?"

Quinn slowed her pace to match Rachel's leisurely stroll. There was no rush anymore. No one else's time to consider. "No. Nothing like that. Adrianne was very sure of herself and very sure of her opinion of everyone else. She _knew_ I was gay so she kissed me. She _knew_ I liked her so she pursued me. She _knew_ how everything was going to turn out and there was no convincing her otherwise. I, unfortunately, couldn't keep up with her certainty. I still had past issues holding me back that she felt I should have easily been able to deal with. She lost patients with me. I was taking too long to accept the things she was so easily certain of."

"Everyone moves at their own pace, though."

Quinn nodded with an expectant smile. "Yes. But she _knew_ my pace was the same as hers."

"And so she left you just because you needed more time to deal with past emotional issues?" Rachel felt a slight wave of anger. Did this woman not know all of the things Quinn had experienced in her life? An ass of a father, emotional abandonment from her mother, being homeless and pregnant at sixteen, and then realizing her uber Christian upbringing once again condemned her when she admitted that she was gay.

"No. Not really. That got her a little frustrated but it was more of _what _the issues was. But that is a story for another time." Quinn quickly stated, closing the conversation and grabbing her camera. "I do believe it is time you learn to become comfortable with that sexy side of yours."

Rachel smiled a nervous smile and walked over to the second set; a blank backdrop and a wooden stool. Quinn lifted her camera for a few test shots as Rachel removed her robe. She prayed the diva hadn't heard the moan that escaped the back of her throat as she gawked through the lense, felling slightly perverted. This was going to be a long shoot.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You have all been so generous with the comments and I thank you. It makes me so happy to know that you are loving this fic. I am going to try and keep the updates regular for you but I have been neglecting my other fic. I will try and keep a balance between the two. I promise not to leave you hanging.**

**~/~/~/~**

Safely hidden behind her camera, Quinn's eyes traced up the seemingly endless tan legs before they disappeared into the combination of the shortest black spandex shorts she had ever seen and the hem of a loose fitting white dress shirt. _God, she has great legs…and ass_.

"How should I pose? All of my instincts are telling me to cover myself so…"

Quinn lowered her camera and laughed lightly. Only Rachel Berry could look like that and still be insecure about it in an empty room. "Take a seat on the stool." She ordered as she set the camera down and approached. "Angle yourself just a little." The blonde grabbed Rachel's legs behind the knees and twisted her on the stool, fighting herself to actually let go of the soft skin when she was done and only succeeded to after a light graze of her thumb to the side of her leg. "Alright, since we still need to work on getting you comfortable, cross your legs and your arms over yourself, but lean forward a little."

Rachel wrapped one arm across her stomach and let her hand fall by her legs as she brought the other up and across her chest, that hand resting on her shoulder.

"Perfect. Now you are a little more covered up but still, like, teasingly seductive." Quinn explained as she moved some of the diva's hair in front of her vacant shoulder. "Feel any better?"

"Actually, yes." Rachel answered, unaware if she answered for her modesty's sake or the feeling of Quinn's fingers in her hair again.

Quinn smiled and returned to her camera. "Can you brace your bottom leg on the wrung of the stool. Lift it up a bit." The blonde licked her lips subconsciously as the flexing leg caught the light and illuminated the toned muscles. "That's good." _Yep. Very good_. "Can you relax your shoulders a little bit?"

The diva did as she was asked and grew more confident as the photographer snapped more picture, obviously Quinn was pleased with what Rachel was doing. As time progressed Rachel opened her posture slightly, moving the hand on her shoulder to the stool behind her, supporting her weight as she leaned back a little.

"That's good." Quinn commented licking her lips again. She needed to get control of herself. This was a time to be professional. Dirty thoughts could come later. She tried to steady her rapid breathing as her eyes studied the form in her viewfinder. It was a challenge to ignore it when that was what she was _suppose_ to be looking at. _Professional. Professional. Professional_. Quinn suddenly likened herself to Finn and his Mailman chant, and broke into a broad smile.

"What is it?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Oh, nothing." She lied. "I'm just glad that you are getting more comfortable in your skin. It's good. Can you…um…" She hesitated. This sounded so wrong to say with the thoughts going on in her mind but her request was meant solely for the photo shoot. "Would you be comfortable enough to undo, like, the top two buttons of your shirt?" She held her breath in anticipation.

Thankfully the request didn't sound perverted to Rachel's ears and the diva looked down to unbutton her shirt. Quinn inhaled a deep breath slowly as the small tan hands separated the overlapping layers of white material. "I would still be comfortable with a third if need be."

Quinn cleared her throat as she changed positions for the next series of shots. "That would be good."

"And the hair is still good?" Rachel asked as she released another button and returned to her reclined pose.

The blonde's eyes fell down the strip of the newly exposed skin along her chest and sighed heavily. "Yep."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh."

Rachel paused. "You aren't giving me much direction."

Quinn knelt down and brought the camera back up to her face. "You don't need it. You seem to be in touch with your natural sexiness now…it's good." Again, Quinn caught herself licking her lips. She was so frustrated with her lack of professionalism that she was tempted to walk out right now and splash cold water in her face just so she could concentrate. "Got some nice ones there. Let's try a few with out the stool." She grabbed a floor box and slid it into the shot. "Let's see what your sexiness tells you to do with that."

Rachel laughed as she studied the foot high wooden box on the floor. "Okay. I think I've got something." She sat down on the floor, her back to the box, and propped her front forearm on top of it for support. The other arm dangled over her back leg which was bent up at the knee while the other stretched out straight on the floor. She even shifted her shoulders to face Quinn a little. "How is that?" She asked with an amused smile before teasing. "Is it 'good'?"

This time it was the blonde's turn to blush. "Yeah. It's good." She crouched down on the floor to get a lower angle and wished a fan had been turned on right then. Not only because her body felt like it was on fire, but because the partially unbuttoned shirt was dangerously close to exposing what Rachel had always kept hidden under those awful argyle sweaters. All she needed was a slight breeze to move the material. _Professional. You are a professional. Act like one. _"So are the rumors true? Are you considering going into TV or film?"

Rachel brushed her hair to fall over her front shoulder and dipped her chin seductively. "I don't know. I have had some offers but I'm not sure I am ready to give up Broadway just yet."

Quinn stole a quick look over her camera, her brow furrowed. "Who said you had to give it up? Go do a movie and then come right back."

"It's not all that simple to 'come right back'."

"For you it would be."

Rachel faulted at the comment and Quinn snapped a picture. "I appreciate your vote of confidence."

"Anytime. Try sitting up with your knees to your chest, you arms wrapped around them." She waited until Rachel was in position but then set her camera down. "Let me fix your hair." Quinn shuffled over on her knees and fluffed the diva's hair, giving it a bit of volume.

Rachel's eyes closed at the feeling and wished Quinn would never stop. "How many outfits did you want to try for this shot?"

"I want to try at least one more. Something a little more comfortable for you."

"The outfit _is_ comfortable." Rachel answered hoping to delay the blonde's departure, her eyes still closed. "I wear less to sleep so this is nothing." Quinn lifted her face to the ceiling and mouthed 'oh my god' in a plea to give her the strength to get through the afternoon with out throwing herself at the brunette. "I just don't know what _looks_ sexy."

"Judging by some of the picture I have taken…you do. You are doing just fine. Let me get a series in this pose and then we will get you undressed. I mean, dressed…in the other out fit." Quinn kept her back to the diva as she shuffled back to her camera. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid_.

~/~/~/~/~/~

"Rachel." Quinn called through the door as she knocked on it again. "Are you almost-" The door flew open and Rachel was standing before her in a pair of skin tight jeans and a black bra. "…done?"

"There are too many shirts to choose from. I can't possibly decide by myself. This is what stylists are for you know. However," She grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled the still flabbergasted blonde into the room, motioning for her to have a seat. "Since you are the photographer and have the final say…you can be the one to decide."

Quinn forced herself to let go of Rachel's tiny hand and sat down in the selected chair, leaving her eye level with the perfect ass as the diva returned to the racks of clothing. After a few mouthwatering seconds, the hem of a shirt fell into her line of view and she moved her eyes up to Rachel's as she turned for comments.

The shirt was a glittering, purple, oversized tank top more or less. Not really what Quinn was looking for, but on the plus side, it showed a significant amount of cleavage. The blonde shook her head and the diva instantly lifted the garment over her head. This time, Quinn's eyes fell to the toned abdomen as it stretched to grab the second top selected. It was a tight white tank top that hugged her curves perfectly.

"This any better? I know you were wanting to go with the minimal approach in contrast with the over the top, elegant gown."

Quinn didn't' trust her self to speak yet, so she blew out a long breath and stood. She looked Rachel over once more before moving to the clothes rack. "I definitely want something more along the natural look. Less showy. Things always seem more beautiful when you don't try."

Rachel took the shirt off and studied Quinn's flushed face as she shuffled though the clothes. "Are you okay? You seem a bit…flustered."

"I'm good."

"You're _good?_ Is 'good' like a code word for you or something?"

Quinn smiled in her embarrassment. "It's safe and multifunctional."

Rachel arched an eyebrow at Quinn's determination not to look at her. "So right now, what does it mean?"

The blonde finally turned to her. "Are you still as persistent as you were in high school?" The question was serious. If the diva was, then there was no point in trying to fight it.

"I am and always will be. I have no self control." The diva beamed. "So, what does it mean right now?"

Quinn shifted her body, holing onto the rack with one hand and pressing the other to her hip. "Right now, it mean I am dying, trying to stay professional while you are standing in front of me half naked." Quinn was expecting Rachel to blush or move to cover herself, but never what the diva actually did - nothing.

"Which part is the problem? The 'naked' or that it's only 'half'?"

Quinn's mouth went dry and her eyes widened as she stared. "What?"

"You should so see your face right now." The diva laughed. "I'm joking. Calm down and pick out a shirt for me…and you said you need and assistant with a sense of humor. Where is yours?"

The blonde finally managed to breathe again and returned to her search for the rest of Rachel's outfit. "Actually," She turned back around. "Put this one back on." She handed Rachel the white tank back. "And you will need this too." Quinn grabbed a black belt as Rachel pulled on the shirt and began threading it through the brunette's jeans, pulling her closer as she reached for the back loops.

The confidence Rachel gained from her joke evaporated and she was back to her flushed, breathless self as Quinn's arms wrapped around her; the blonde's hot breath on her face. Worse than Quinn seeing her blushing, was knowing how her body reacted when the photographer's fingers grazed the skin of her torso as she hooked the belt together.

"There. Simple. Casual. Skin tight and absolutely sexy."

Rachel swallowed hard, looking down to the ground. "Good to see there is still some of the feistiness of the old Quinn Fabray hidden under the calm waters."

The blonde smirked. "Just enough to keep things interesting." Their eyes met again in an intense stare, burning into one another, causing their already heated skin to ignite further. Their attention was only pulled apart when Quinn's cell phone rang. She looked down as she pulled it out of her pocket and frowned. "I need to take this. I'm sorry. I'll be right back."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You are all amazing. Over 60 reviews in just four chapters. You make my heart happy. And you will be rewarded for your paitents. I promise. **

**~/~/~/~**

Rachel stepped closer to the door in hopes of catching any bit of the blonde's phone conversation. Her desire to know everything always did seem to get the best of her, but it was more of Quinn's solemn expression that held her concern.

"Yeah. I know…Of course I will…No, Adrianne. I…Will you listen to me for one second?…Thank you. I will. You _know_ I will, but today isn't a good d-…I'm working!" The diva noted the emotional strain in her voice even as she tried to hush it. "Look, just call me later. I need to get back to this…bye."

Rachel moved back to the sofa and acted as if she was oblivious when Quinn entered. "Everything okay?" Time to see if this new Quinn was not only calm, but truthful. "Did you need to leave?"

"No." The blonde shook her head and scrunched her face. "No. It was nothing dire like that. Just someone is need of a letter of recommendation for a new job. Apparently my thoughts and opinions now mean something in the world." Rachel thought that was plausible. "It can wait until tomorrow though. Are you ready for the next set up?"

"Mhmm." Rachel nodded and stood, walking out of the room as Quinn held the door with one hand and the other lightly grazing the small of the diva's back in a guiding motion as she passed. Chills raced up her spine. "Same poses?"

"Uh, we will go back to the stool but instead of sitting on it, I want you to lean against it. Use it as more of a prop than a seat."

Rachel arched an eyebrow as they took their places. "Don't have the legs to show off this time."

God bless maturity, Quinn thought as she readied her camera. These joke would have never flown in high school. Especially not after Rachel learned Quinn was gay. "Yeah. All three miles of them. For a shorty you have the longest legs I have ever seen."

Rachel smiled away her blush as she shifted her weight against the stool. "I like my legs, thank you very much."

_I do too. _"All those hours on your elliptical, right?"

"Can't argue with the results. Mock me all you want." The diva teased, amazed at her own involvement in the amount of flirting happening. She was flirting with a woman. Not just any woman, but _Quinn Fabray_.

"I won't mock you." Quinn replied as she snapped a few shots. _I'd like to do a lot things to you, but not mock you._

"Do you plan on keeping your studio in New York? I have heard that you have had offers to go out to LA."

The photographer halted her actions and stood straight in surprise. "How did you…"

Rachel took the lull in photo taking to actually sit on the stool and rest her feet. "Please. You think I would find out you would be photographing my editorial and not do some research? I thought you knew me better than that. But are you?"

Quinn knew that was how Rachel worked. She just never assumed she was important enough for the diva's efforts. "I don't know. I don't really have any reason to go all the way out there. Beside work, there's nothing there for me." She explained moving closer for the conversation. "As odd as it sounds, New York feels more like home to me. More so than Lima even."

"Really?" Rachel loved New York and would willingly live there every day for the rest of her life but home was still in Ohio with her dads. Maybe if they were here things would be different. "When was the last time you went back?"

"To Lima?" Quinn raised her eyebrows in amusement. "I _haven't_. Been everywhere but Lima."

Rachel could understand why but it didn't stop her from asking the question. "Why not?"

"Same reason I will probably never go to Los Angeles. There's nothing for me there."

"Do you…" Rachel's voice trailed off with the echoes of footsteps through the room. Both women turned their attention to the only entrance and waited as the snapping of high heels approached.

"What the hell?" Quinn whispered as a tall, thin woman emerged from the doorway. She had long, flowing brown locks that swished with the forcefulness of her swaying hips, curves that would cripple and man or woman with desire. He skin was light but with more of a tan than Quinn's perfect porcelain skin and her perfectly angled facial features where topped with eyes that burned a fierce green. She could have easily been a model. But despite all of the distractions, Rachel's attention was glued to the smile on her face. It was a seductive smirk hidden just barely below the surface of a light, playful smile on her perfectly plump lips. "What are you doing here?"

Rachel turned her attention to the blonde standing next to her with the fullness of her voice.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought it would be the opportune time to have you take care of that letter."

Rachel tried to hide her surprise. _This_ was Adrianne? The woman who convinced Quinn Fabray that she was gay? She could see why, but her approval stopped at appearances. Quinn didn't seem to approval at all either and it was written all over her face.

"I'm working right now. I don't have time to write the letter."

Adrianne wasn't taking no for an answer. "Not a problem. I can write it and you can sign it. I know what you would say anyway." She _knew_. Quinn was very accurate with her description of the woman. Before Quinn could refuse, the tall woman approached with an out stretched hand. "I am Adrianne, by the way. Quinn sometimes forgets herself when I'm around. Please excuse her lack of manners. You must be Rachel."

Her tone was pleasant but Rachel knew the hidden meaning. 'Hi. I'm Adrianne. I have hand Quinn in ways you could never dream of experiencing. And, yes. I know _exactly_ who you are.' The diva held her smile and accepted her hand shake.

"Quinn has told me so much about you." Adrianne gushed as she squeezed the diva's tiny hand forcefully. She was making her claim. She saw Rachel as a threat. Here Rachel sat with a decision to make. Back down in submission to this woman who still obviously had feelings for her newly discovered gay friend, or…claim Quinn for herself?

Rachel huffed a laugh in realization and squeezed firmly back. "She's told me a lot about you too." Their eyes locked and they had both made their claim on the blonde.

Adrianne's smirk deepened then fell as she retracted her hand. "Well, don't let me distract you." She commented, running her hand down Quinn's arm before heading over to the computer. The contact between the two caused bile to rise in the diva's throat, realizing that Adrianne was right with her covert message. She had Quinn in ways Rachel hadn't and never would be able to. That woman was Quinn's first experience with females. She was probably her first real relationship, the first time she said I love you and meant it…Rachel was playing catch-up to things she could never get.

"I'll be right back." Quinn excused herself and followed her ex. Again, Rachel praised her superb hearing as she was able to catch the hushed conversation clearly. "Are you serious right now?"

Rachel had turned her eyes to the ground but saw Adrianne try another comforting stroke of Quinn's arm in her peripheral vision. She also saw the photographer quickly brush it away.

"Baby, I'm just needing that letter sooner than tomorrow. I need to fax it tonight. Besides, I _know_ you. You'll torture yourself over every word choice and drag out the process much longer than it needs to be. So I'll type it now. Twenty minutes tops. And then you can sign it."

"_Baby_?" Quinn asked, questioning the brunette's word choice.

"Yeah…" This time the brunette smiled seductively and cupped her hands on Quinn's hips. "I know that we have had our differences of opinion but you still mean a lot to me. I was being stupid and rash when I left."

Quinn didn't move out of the brunette's hold but she didn't embrace it either. "And this revelation just came to you, today? Out of all the days in the last four months?…You found out she was going to be here, didn't you?"

Rachel's eyes shifted from the hole she was burning into the floor. Adrianne showed up solely to make her claim on Quinn because Rachel was there?

"Of course I knew she would be here. Anything you do is common knowledge in the circle. Or, perhaps I should say, and _work_ you _do_." She inched closer in a seductive move to kiss the blonde. Rachel's breath quickened. It was time for Quinn to choose. Did she even realize there was another choice?

"Type your letter." Quinn turned her head away from the encroaching mouth. "I'll sign it. Then leave." Adrianne's posture tensed and straightened with the rejection. "Better yet, type it in my office. I'm trying to work." The blonde's words weren't cold, but they were final.

Adrianne huffed and snatched her bag out of the desk chair. "Fine."

Quinn's eyes were glued to the fuming brunette who marched to the other room on the floor while the blonde slowly ventured back to Rachel. After Adrianne entered the office and slammed the door, Quinn turned her gaze to Rachel's warm eyes. "I'm sorry about that. She's-"

"Jealous." Quinn nodded her head under Rachel's piercing gaze. "Of me?" The blonde hesitated but nodded again.

"I think I should probably explain some things to you. I didn't really have plans to, but after that…"

Rachel bit her bottom lip and nodded her head as well. "I think so too."

Quinn lifted her eyes to the ceiling and let out a long breath. She dropped her gaze and narrowed her eyes. "I think I am going to need to sit down for this." She jerked her head for Rachel to follow and they both sat down on the floor with their backs against the brick wall.

"How come you never reached out to me?" Rachel asked wanting to get her questions answered first, just in case Quinn decided to close off during their conversations like she use to do. "I mean, I wasn't expecting you to show up at my door with an offer of friendship or anything. When I learned you were here in New York, I chalked up you avoidance to you simply still hated me from high school. But after today…why didn't you at least write me a note and leave it back stage or with my manager?"

Quinn dropped her head back against the wall and stared out into the room. "There were a few reasons. The first is that I was ashamed of the way I treated you and I thought you deserved to revel in your success without the bitchy cheerleader from high school stirring up painful memories."

"But you're not that cheerleader anymore. I would have seen that." Rachel turned her head to study Quinn's profile. "What were the other reasons?"

The blonde grinned nervously but never shifted her gaze from in front of her. "How honest are you wanting me to be?"

"I am prepared for brutal honesty. It's a perk of the business."

Her nervous grin shifted in the truth based joke, but she still wouldn't look at the diva. "Adrianne didn't want me to."

This is what Rachel was looking for. She pushed herself off the fall and faced Quinn with her body, legs curled under her Indian style. "And why would she not want you to see me?"

Quinn worried her lip between her teeth, obviously still debating how honest she was actually going to be. She furrowed her brown and released a slow breath through her nose. "Because she knew I had feelings for you."

"…me?"

Quinn finally turned her head to look back at the diva, looking right into her eyes. "Yeah. You. You make a lasting impression."

"I…I don't understand." The brunette fumbled. "I mean, there was obvious sexual tension in the studio today, but you've been in New York for over a year. How can you have developed these feelings for me since then, when you haven't even talked to me since graduation?"

"Because I had feelings for you _at_ graduation. All wrapped up in teen angst, self-loathing, and layers upon layers of quotable bible verses. Granted I didn't always like you. Sophomore year I _really_ didn't like you." Rachel dropped her eyes to her fingers as she fiddled with them, reminding herself that she asked fro brutal honesty. "Junior year was pretty much a continuation of that, but the animosity began to fade."

"Oh." Quinn Fabray was interested in her. She had made a claim on the blonde…this was all so strange but not very worrisome. "You and Adrianne…"

Quinn snickered to herself as she turned her eyes to the office door. "You as well. I couldn't get over my regrets of never telling you how I felt, or at least telling you that I didn't hate you. She told me to get over it because you were straight, dating some guy from Broadway, and that you were happy. I didn't need to go screwing it up."

"But why did she leave then?"

"Because she knew I never would get over it. Because she knew that she could never be you." Quinn shifted a little bit. "What I'm saying…or what I'm _trying_ to say is; Adrianne was a lot of firsts for me. First kiss with a woman. First public date with a woman. First…_time_ with a woman. She was the first to get me to admit I was gay, but not the first to give me those feelings. She also realized that she would be the first one I would get over losing. Not you. Like I said. You make a lasting impression."

"You never lost me."

Quinn laughed out loud. "That's because I was too chicken to even try for you. Even these last four months with Adrianne out of the way. I still couldn't talk to you or tell you. When I got the offer for this photo shoot, I jumped at the opportunity but still never anticipated telling you all of this. I just wanted to see if those feelings are still there."

"Are they?"

The blonde stole a quick glance at the diva. "Do you really need to ask? After the 'obvious sexual tension' in the studio, as you so put it." There was a lull in the conversation. Rachel didn't know what to say or do. She didn't even know what to think. "Look, I'm sorry for unloading all of this on you. I should have just tried harder to keep today professional. I don't want things to get weird between us."

The diva shook her head. "They wont. Homosexuality is not a new concept to me. I do have two gay dads. Granted I have never had a woman confess their feelings for me…well, other than a few fanatical fans…"

Quinn smiled lightly but let it fade. "I'm still sorry. It has to be awkward."

"It's nothing that I can't handle. Especially after today with Adrianne." Quinn arched an eyebrow, looking for an explanation. "Are you oblivious to covert women-speak?" Now Quinn dropped her brown in confusion. "I totally laid claim to you with Adrianne."

"Claim?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. If she thinks she is going to get you back, she has competition."

A hesitant smile spread over Quinn's lips as she processed the diva's word. "No she doesn't. She can't compete."

The brunette blushed slightly. "So, are we going to finish this shoot or not?"

"Um…yeah." Quinn beamed. "But not with that look. We still have one left to try."

Rachel furrowed her brow. "Was this already planned?"

Quinn nodded. "One more outfit and one more set." She announced.

"Another set?" The diva asked looking around.

Quinn laughed before she stood with a guilty look on her face. "Yeah. It's kind of hidden. It was the magazine's concept but I wasn't too sure you would be up for it, soooo…I kept it hidden until you were more relaxed…the outfit too." The brunette narrowed her eyes as Quinn pulled her off of the ground. "They kind of latched on to the word 'sexy' and ran with it."

"Quinn…are you delaying?"

The blonde could no longer limit her beaming smile from stretching from ear to ear as she guided Rachel back behind the Broadway stage set. The large backdrop had isolated a corner of the studio and created a closed, intimate environment.

"We would use the widows as a natural back drop and the brick walls, with the darkening skies out side." She pointed and Rachel realized just how late it was getting. "They want an urban feel. Like a struggling artist in a rundown apartment. And, uh…you would be there." Quinn pointed again.

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and looked up to the tall blonde. "It's a mattress on the floor."

The photographer grinned broadly again. "I know. Like I said. It wasn't my idea, but a struggling singer in a small, urban, New York apartment in contrast with being on stage in a frilly dress…it could work nicely."

"I'm afraid to ask what they selected for my wardrobe."

Quinn bit her bottom lip and blushed. "It…is…sexy…but I doubt you wear any _less_ to sleep." She turned and departed the secret set, Rachel scurrying nervously behind her.

"I _am _wearing close, right?"

"Define 'clothes'…"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Firstly, you guys are amazing with the comments. I love you all for your support. It is very motivating.**

**Secondly: I made this chapter so this fic could very well end here _OR_ keep going on. I will leave that up to you. Let me know if you want it to keep going or not.**

**And thirdly: After 5 chapters and over 13,000 words of teasing...it's time we got to the pleasing. This is not a work friendly chapter. DO NOT READ AT WORK!**

**~/~/~/~**

Quinn sat in a chair just outside the dressing room waiting for Rachel to gather her nerves to get dressed and exit. After the diva's initial shock of the magazine's choice in wardrobe, she at least thanked them for offering her a wide selection of colors to choose from. Now, it was just a waiting game. Quinn fiddled with her fingers to pass the time in the silent loft and only shifted her eyes up when she heard a door open.

"Did she run yet?"

Quinn's eyes lifted to meet the emerald orbs of her ex confidently strolling towards her. "No. She's just changing for the next shot." The blonde moved to stand but was stopped by one of Adrianne's legs on each side of her, the brunette straddling her waist.

She didn't waste any time and attacked Quinn's neck with an assault of kisses, nips, and licks. "God I've missed you."

Quinn placed her hands to the aggressive woman's hips and pushed but Adrianne pushed back. "Adrianne, stop." Any further words were cut off by the full lips on the brunette's in a familiar lingering kiss.

"When will you see how this is going to end?" She asked, returning her mouth to Quinn's neck and running her hands over the blonde's chest. "She doesn't know what she wants. But I know what I want."

Quinn turned her head and pushed again with a little more force. This time Adrianne relented, stumbling backwards a few steps as the blonde moved to her feet. "I know what I want too." Quinn snapped in a hushed voice, knowing Rachel was just on the other side of the thin wall. "And I'm sorry, but it's not you. That's why you left. The only reason you're back now is because you hate to think that you lost at something in a little game you're playing right now."

"I did lose something. _You_. I made a mistake."

"No." Quinn shook her head. "You didn't. You leaving was never because you didn't care. It was because I couldn't care enough for you while not knowing what I could have had with Rachel. It's my fault. I'm the one that has hurt you."

"And you're doing it again."

Quinn closed her eyes in frustration, fighting the urge to run over and comfort her former lover. Sure Adrianne was pushy and full of herself sometimes, but there was enough good there to have kept Quinn around for nearly three years. She had her softer, more playful, and fragile side. "I don't want to, but you're making that impossible. I can't give you what you need right now. I'm sorry. I am _so_ sorry."

The brunette's eyes reddened at the tears she repressed and handed the blonde her type letter. "Sign it and I'll leave." Quinn stared for a second but knew there was nothing she could say to make the situation any better. She took the paper and returned to her office for a pen, Adrianne in tow. Quinn scribbled her name on the white paper and handed it back to the wounded brunette who refused to meet her eyes. "Call me when she runs and you get the answer you've been wanting so damn long for."

Quinn didn't say anything as she watched her ex girlfriend walk out the door. The situation sucked but it was better than continuing a life of what-ifs.

"Quinn?" Rachel's voice echoed through the empty loft.

The blonde straightened her hair and clothes before she stepped out of her office. "Yeah?" She froze in place when she caught sight of Rachel standing just outside the dressing room in sheer black lace panties and matching bra. The blonde couldn't breath, let alone close her mouth, so she was fairly certain she _was_ drooling.

"I think I'm partial to the black ones." The diva commented, teasingly surveying her 'clothing'. "But the gold ones were tempting too." She looked up and met Quinn's unblinking eyes. "What does the photographer think?"

"I…I…uh…hmm…*cough*…" She finally forced herself to stop struggling to speak and just gave a nod of her head.

Rachel's smirk deepened. "Was that a yes to this one…or the gold one?" If Quinn had had the use of her legs at the moment she would have taken the diva right them. Hell, if she had been within arms reach she would have. Thankfully, there was about twenty yards twenty yards between them. "I'm waiting for the photographer's decision, other wise I'm going to go back in there and change into-"

"You take those off and you wont be putting anything back on." Quinn was surprised her voice worked and shocked at the words that actually fell out of it.

"I don't think I would have a problem with that…I mean, I'm nearly naked already." She joked with a bashful smile.

_Dear God…_ Quinn kicked her professional side's ass internally. "Before that happens, I do need to get a few shots…"

"Of course." The blonde watched the diva walk across the long empty loft in bare feet and lacy lingerie, making sure to leave plenty of distance between them before she followed. Her self control was rapidly dwindling.

"Do you want me laying on the bed?" The diva asked crawling onto the mattress on her hands and knees.

_I want you anywhere I can get you. _"Yeah. Laying, facing me. Head at the foot of the bed." Quinn knelt on the floor at the end of the bed, Rachel with her stomach to the mattress, hands folded under her chin, eyes piercing Quinn. "Can you move your hair to fall around your face?"

"You wont do it for me?" Rachel teased, drawing Quinn out from behind her camera.

"No." She answered a little too quickly and a little too short. "I can't touch you right now." Her voice was calm and forced steady by sheer will power. She snapped a few more shots and swallowed hard as Rachel pushed herself up on her elbows and looked down on the camera, cleavage in prime view, wedged between her arms. "Are you trying to be seductive?"

Rachel rested her chin back on her hands as she pulled a pillow under her chest. Quinn watched intently as the brown locks of hair slowly glided over her bare shoulders. "Is it working?"

Quinn's jaw bobbed under the camera as she continued to take pictures and form her response in her mind before she allowed herself to actually speak. "Are you asking if it looks seductive, or that you are seducing me?"

"Both."

Quinn swallowed hard as Rachel reached out and lowered the camera from her face. "Yes."

The diva's eyes held hers in place. "Which one?"

"…both."

The brunette continued to guide the camera down to the floor and walked her fingers up to Quinn's hand. She hooked her fingers to Quinn's and pulled the breathless blonde forward. As Quinn approached the diva lifted herself off the mattress to her knees and then pulled the blonde down as she reclined backwards onto the mattress.

Quinn hovered above the brunette, a hand braced on each side of her shoulders, her hips slowly lowering between Rachel's legs. Was this real? She couldn't tear her eyes away from the deep chocolate orbs underneath her. She had so many dreams like this that she feared that with one blink it would all be gone. And as if reading the blonde's fears, Rachel lifted her hands to Quinn's face cupping it softly. Her hazel eyes snapped shut as she molded to the warm touch, angling her face to fit the tiny hands and lightly kissing her palm. It was real.

Rachel's fingers began tracing her features and Quinn opened her eyes again, studying the diva's eyes as they danced over her face. The brunette's thumbs ran over Quinn's bottom lip painfully slow, memorizing its outline. "Kiss me." The request was barely a breath from Rachel's mouth.

Quinn swallowed hard as she lowered herself to Rachel's lips, allowing them to brush lightly, sharing each other's breath, before she closed her eyes and captured the perfect mouth with hers. Her chest fluttered and her breath was sucked from her lungs, but she held on to that kiss until her blood boiled with its need for oxygen. They both gasped and panted for the air they were so desperate for, but pushed the pain of their burning lungs to the back of their mind and met with another passionate kiss.

This time Rachel ran her fingers into Quinn's blonde locks and pulled her closer, never wanting to let go. The photographer didn't mind, only gasping for breaths between connections of their lips, relishing the sweetness of Rachel's mouth that she had dreamed of for so long. The only thing better was when Rachel granted the blonde access inside her mouth and their tongues met for the first time. Quinn moaned at the contact as they fought for dominance. She didn't care who won, she just wanted more.

With the forcefulness rising with their desire, Quinn abandoned the diva's bruising lips for her neck and Rachel gasped with approval of the first nip of skin. The brunette clung tightly to the blonde, hooking her arms over her back, hands locked onto her shoulders, pulling her closer. Their warm bodies pressed tightly together as Quinn traced the diva's jaw line from one side of her neck to the other with desperate kisses and hot breaths.

"I need you." Quinn confessed as she kissed Rachel's lips again.

The brunette writhed under the blonde as she rocked her hips, connecting with Rachel's center. "Then take me."

An animalistic growl ripped from the back of Quinn's throat at Rachel's words and she trailed wet kisses down the column of her neck, licking and nipping at her collarbone, while a hand slipped under the diva and unhooked her bra with ease. The grazing fingers sent chills up the brunette's spine and she began shaking with anticipation.

Moving to hold her weight on her knees, Quinn separated their bodies enough to discard the lacy black bra on the floor. Rachel's hands, no longer clinging to Quinn's shoulders, found the opening of her white blouse and ripped it open, sending buttons pinging off of the surrounding walls and floor. Instantly her tiny hands found her breasts and began massaging them through the fabric of her bra, pinching the hardening nipples between her forefinger and thumb. Quinn's moans were swallowed by the diva's mouth as she fought to discard her blouse.

Rachel released her lips so she could sit up and removed her bras as well. The diva's hands ran up and down the burning skin of Quinn's stomach as she hovered above her again. Quinn braced herself on one hand and followed with lust filled eyes as her other kneaded Rachel's exposed breasts before she lowered her mouth and teased the nipple with lazy circles of her tongue. The diva's nails raked over her stomach on their trek up to her breasts, resuming their teasing of Quinn's nipples. The blonde moaned as she closed her soft lips around Rachel's rosy bud and grazed it between her teeth as she let it slip out.

"Fuck, Quinn…take me now."

The diva released the blonde's breasts as she lowered herself, trailing openmouthed kisses down the brunette's flexing abs. The muscles fluttering with each swipe of her tongue. Quinn ran her hands over Rachel's hip bones and back underneath her before she lifted her hips and removed her underwear. The blonde surveyed her naked dream before her, running light hands over the soft skin of her legs, spreading them further apart. She brought her mouth down and ran her tongue through the moist length and Rachel's breath caught in her throat. The diva arched her back at her tongue's second, more forceful swipe, flicking her clit at its end, and whimpered in need.

Quinn sat back up on her knees and ran her middle and ring fingers through her slick wetness, pressing down with her palm as it moved over her clit.

"I have wanted you for so long." Quinn admitted, running her hand through again as she trailed kisses back of the panting diva's body to her ear. "I've wanted to know what you taste like. What…what you feel like…" She slide her two fingers deep inside and grunted, curling them upward firmly as she drew them back slowly. She pulsed in again as she suckled Rachel's ear lobe. "And you know what?"

Rachel's breath was ragged gasps as Quinn pressed down on her clit again with each tortuously slow pulse of her long fingers inside of her. The diva's nails dug into Quinn's back in desperation. "…what?…" Quinn smiled at the raspy-ness of the singers voice.

"You did not disappoint." The blonde began a steady increase in her pace, studying how the brunette's body began to tense as she reached a furious pace, her palm slapping hard against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Rachel mashed her lips between her teeth, closed her eyes, and threw her head back, but kept her hands busy. Blindly she unhooked and unzipped Quinn's black pants and slid her hand inside. He fingers fumbled in the wetness she found there but quickly found what they were looking for and Quinn gasped above her.

"Fuck." Quinn rested her forehead to Rachel's and she closed her eyes. "That feels so fucking good." She rocked her hips in time with Rachel's circles for more pressure.

Rachel's moans and grunts of pleasure had melted into whimpers and shaky gasps as she neared her orgasm. "Yes…so close, baby. I'm so close." She quickened her pace with her fingers, silently begging Quinn to do the same. Her arm burned but she bit her lip and pushed it further until Quinn gasped sharply and her body jerked with ragged breaths.

As her ecstasy took her, Quinn grew more forceful with her thrusts, sending Rachel closer to her edge. Her hazel eyes watched as the diva withdrew her hands from her pants and sucked them into her mouth, moaning at the taste. "You taste so good."

Quinn's eyes were suddenly clear and studying the brunette's face like a predator stalks its prey. Rachel's eyes met hers and she smiled before pouncing on her lips. She moaned at the taste of herself still on the diva's tongue before she lowered herself back down between her thighs and sucked her clit between her lips. Rachel's hips bucked with each flick of the blonde's tongue that matched the relentless pace of her fingers still inside.

She felt the pull in the pit of her stomach and the sudden burst of relief causing her to scream the blonde's name as she came. Her toes curled and her body shook uncontrollably while her arms flailed in search of her lover. Quinn resumed her hovering position above the brunette, kissing her neck tenderly as the diva threw her arms around her neck, her body still lost in pleasure. "Holy fuck." Was all Rachel could say once she was able to speak again. "Just…holy fuck."

Quinn laughed into her neck. This was what she wanted. To be as close as she could be to the diva, to feel their bodies pressed together, vibrating against one another with each pounding heart beat as her breath slowed. She placed one last kiss on the brunette's neck and began to pull away. Her hips pressed into Rachel and the diva bucked and shook.

"Are you still going?" Quinn asked in amazement as the brunette still quivered in her orgasm.

"Ye-Ah!…either that…hmm…or you…you broke me…"

Quinn returned to her lovers arms and pressed her lips to her ear. "If that is broke, I'm not too sure you want me to fix you." The diva only shook her head and fisted the blonde hair.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow. You guys really responded to that question and so I will deliver. I'm not sure how far it will go but I am still enjoying writing it, so it shall continue. If you think of anything you would like to see covered, I will see what I can do to put it in here. Just let me know.**

**Thank you all again for such wonderful (and numerous) reviews…over 130 for just 6 chapters. It's madness. Keep them coming because I love to read them. They help motivate me to update faster. I feel obligated to you.**

**~/~/~/~**

Beep-beep-beep. Beep-beep-beep.

Quinn lifted her head, brow dropped, eyes squinted, and she surveyed her surroundings.

Beep-beep-beep. Beep-beep-beep.

"What the hell is that?"

Rachel moaned and pulled Quinn's arm back around her waist, locking their fingers together to hold her in place. "Ignore it. It will stop in a minute. Go back to sleep." The blonde was too groggy and far too content pressed against the diva to argue and nuzzled into Rachel's hair.

"You smell good."

Rachel smiled at the comment. "And I haven't even had my morning shower."

"Morning…" Quinn echoed in a groan. "Any chance you know what time it is? If that beeping was the alarm on your phone, then I can assume it is six in the morning?"

"Ha! No. I'm far too exhausted from work anymore to wake up that early. That's not even my exercise alarm. However, I can tell you that it is eight thirty by it."

Quinn's eyes flew open and she sat up quickly, startling the diva awake. "Shit!"

"What? What is it? What's wrong?"

Quinn wrestled the covers off of her and searched the floor for her clothing. "This isn't exactly my apartment Rachel. People work here and K-" She was cut off by the sound of shuffling footsteps and crinkling of paper. Quinn ran her hands over her face in pure disbelief. "..and Kim is always here by eight fifteen. She's eager, remember?."

Rachel instinctively drew the sheets up to cover her naked body as Quinn pulled on her blouse. "Well, get rid of her."

"How am I suppose to do that without her knowing exactly what happened?" She fluttered her blouse to show Rachel the buttons were gone and she could no longer close it. The diva winced in regret of being so forceful with its removal. "Are you entirely ready to be outed to your biggest fan?"

_Outed_? Rachel's eyes dropped from Quinn. Was she gay now? How did this all happen so quickly? "What do we do then?" She asked meeting Quinn's eyes weakly.

The blonde's heart thudded heavy in her chest when she saw the look of regret and uncertainty in Rachel's eyes, but she pushed the heart ache away. Even if this was nothing more to her, Quinn still needed to get her client out of there with her dignity still in tact. "I need you to trust me for a minute."

Rachel nodded. "Okay." Of course.

Quinn straightened her posture and cleared her throat lightly. "Kim? Is that you?" Rachel snapped her eyes shut, but quickly remembered to trust.

There was a long pause and both women hoped it was due to shock of hearing another voice and not that the young assistant was looking for her boss. "Y-yes. I didn't realize you were here. I thought you just forgot to lock up." Quinn rolled her eyes at the notion of forgetting to lock up a room with tens of thousands of dollars worth of equipment just lying around. "Where are you?"

"I didn't mean to scare you, but I need you to do me a favor. Can you run down to the storage room and bring up the old lighting stands. I was brain storming and I need to see them." Rachel silently praised Quinn's quick thinking and acting skills. "Can you get them now?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Both women breathed a sigh of relief as they heard footsteps departing and the ding of the elevator.

"Come one. Get to wardrobe and find something to wear. We can act like we are going to a breakfast meeting to catch up on old times." Quinn waved the diva past and watched as she ran to the other side of the long room wrapped in a white linen sheet. Adrianne was probably right. Rachel didn't know what she wanted, only thought she did. The blonde pushed the thoughts aside and followed, in need of a new shirt.

They both scurried to get dressed in silence but Rachel's eyes were glued to the blonde's expressionless face. "Quinn…I…"

"Don't." She cut her off with s soft voice while fixing her hair. "Just forget it ever happened. It's okay. I understand."

She moved to exit but Rachel jumped in her way. She didn't want it to end like this. She didn't know what was going through her mind or what to say, but seeing Quinn hurt was not an option. "No! I just…I…"

"Can't even look me in the eye." Quinn finished the diva's stumbling sentence with her own thought. "Two minutes ago you were cuddled up to me and now you can't even look at me. What am I suppose to think?" Her calmness wavered and a hint of frustration seeped through.

"Just give me a minute to process things. There's a lot there!"

Quinn inhaled a deep, calming breath when Rachel finally did meet her eyes with a pleading stare. It _was_ a lot. She couldn't really expect everything that happened yesterday to stick and they all of a sudden be this happy inseparable couple. Rachel was ruled by her emotions, but they shifted from day to day. "Okay. I'm sorry. Just finish getting ready and I'll take you out to breakfast. Maybe we can talk about it then."

Rachel nodded and let the blonde pass. This is why things are suppose to be taken slowly. It was all her fault too. She pushed for it. Quinn was trying to be professional and was now being punished for Rachel's rash decision. What had changed? She woke up so happy, happier than she has been in a long time. But it all just seemed so out of character for her. She hadn't seen the blonde in nearly a decade and now she was sleeping with her? She had never even been attracted to another woman before yesterday.

Quinn was disposing of the linens in a laundry bag when Rachel found her. She tossed the bag into the corner and picked up her abandoned camera. "Battery's dead." Rachel stepped back and let her pass so she could swap out the batteries and transfer the pictures to the computer. "We didn't actually take too many, but maybe we got lucky with a shot."

The diva watched over her shoulder as she flipped through the dozen or so photos and stared in amazement. Each one of them had that spark in her eye that Quinn had managed to catch in her last photo of their first set up.

"Those turned out well." Kim noted as she arrived with the lighting stands. "She has that look again. Almost like she is trying to eat you through the screen. How do you draw out a look like that?"

Quinn didn't answer, but Rachel thought about it. The first time it happened, she had been immersed in Quinn's passion. This time she was just immersed in Quinn. "You have to make a connection." The photographer and assistant turned to look at the diva as she continued, peering into Quinn's eyes. "There needs to be a spark to get a look like that."

Kim nodded in the intense silent stare down between the other two women. "Right. Um, I saw you hadn't checked you messages yet this morning." Kim broke the awkwardness and pulled Quinn's attention away from the diva. "So I checked them for you. Just a few confirmations for tomorrow and a few for next week and a woman named Adrianne called. She wanted to meet up with you one evening. She said 'when everything turns out like she expected' for you to give her a call. She is available on Tuesday."

Rachel's jaw clinched. "Are you ready for breakfast? I'm starving."

"I was wondering what you were doing back here so early." Kim remarked looking back to the diva with an intrigued smile, obviously never expecting to see her again after yesterday.

"Yes, Quinn and I have a breakfast date."

"Meeting." Quinn corrected her. "Breakfast _meeting_."

"No. Date." The blondes eyes met Rachel's again but were still filled with caution. "Normally I require a date before sex, so last night was a freebee until I get my breakfast."

"Wow." Quinn huffed with a laugh, a little less than amused. "Where did your modesty go?"

"On the floor of this studio."

Quinn went three shades of red as Kim quickly excused herself. "You are the most bipolar yo-yo I have ever met. Figure things out, then mess with my emotions." Quinn walked off in her long strides of purpose and Rachel was hot on her heels with short frantic steps.

"I have. I _have_ figured it out."

The blonde tossed her a disbelieving glance over her shoulder as she continued walking. "No. You haven't."

"Will you stop walking? I can't keep up." Quinn ignored her request so Rachel relied on her childish instincts, tackling the blonde to the ground and sat on top of her, holding her in place.

"Are you crazy? That hurt!"

"Deal with it. All you had to do was stop walking. You made your choice and I made mine." Rachel waved off the concerned assistant who was rushing to her boss' aide. "Now you need to listen to me."

"I need to listen to you?"

"Yes, but that requires you to shut up." Quinn lowered her brow, unamused. This was definitely not the same Rachel Berry from high school. This one and balls. "I want you. I want to be with you. But you have to admit, from my end of things, this is all happening insanely quickly." Quinn opened her mouth to plead innocence in the blame but Rachel covered her mouth. "I'm not done. You have spent many of the last seven years knowing who you are and how you feel towards me. This time yesterday, I still only knew you as the cheerleader who slushied me for her own amusement. Now, not even twenty-four hours later, I am waking up in your arms. I have over twenty years of memories of you as the cheerleader. Twelve_ hours _of you as the most amazing woman I have ever met. I'm sorry that I needed to be reminded of how I got to that point."

She removed her hand and stood up, backing away a few steps as Quinn picked herself up off the ground. They stood panting in their frustrations with one another in silence, Kim's eyes bouncing between them, waiting for someone to talk. As the long seconds passed, she took it upon herself to speak first. "She sounded pretty convincing to me…"

"See." Rachel pointed to the other brunette, thankful for the unexpected aide. "She understands. Quinn, I want to try this. I know I've caused a fairly crappy start, but I want to try. Please don't close me out." She took a step closer. "We can start this again slow, like it should have been. I'll learn more self-control." Quinn arched an eyebrow and Rachel bounced her head towards her shoulder. "Okay, so I'll learn_ some_ self-control. Any amount is more than I have now. I'll work on it."

Quinn couldn't hide the tweak of her lips signaling her amusement in the diva admiting she needed to work on something, a flaw. Rachel took another step closer, begging for an answer. The blonde finally nodded as Rachel took her hand in hers. Their eyes dropped from each other and turned to the applauding assistant whose enthusiasm faded under their stare. "Sorry."

Rachel smiled and Quinn rolled her eyes. "Hey!" The diva poked her in the side. "Don't roll your eyes at my biggest fan."

Quinn arched an eyebrow. "Are you already meddling in my work?"

"I am." She answered nonchalantly. "Now, I thought you were taking me to breakfast." Rachel grabbed her coat and Quinn's, offering it to her with an out stretched hand but pulled it back as the blonde reached for it. "Kiss me so I know you're not mad at me anymore."

"You kiss _me_ so I know you really do want this."

Kim's eyes bounced between the two stubborn women again. "You two are going to starve at this rate."

"No we wont. I'll just go out without my coat." Rachel scoffed at the blonde's level of stubbornness but smiled at her playful nature. "So shall we go? There's a nice little place down the street that serves some vegan food. You are still vegan, right?"

She nodded her head and smiled a little wider that she remembered. "At least it is close otherwise you might freeze before we get there." She commented brushing past the blonde and made her way to the elevator. "And stop looking at my ass."

Quinn's eyes shot upward and then to Kim as the assistant giggled. "She knows you quite well already. I didn't even know you were gay."

The blonde smiled with a bit of a blush. "I like to keep my personal life separate. Trying to learn from my past mistakes."

Kim nodded wit a hidden smile. "But last night doesn't count, right? Or is this a normal habit…to sleep with your models?"

Quinn narrowed her eyes, there was something to her comment that seemed…informed. "Are you…are you worried I am a womanizer and am going to hurt her?"

"I'm her biggest fan, of course I am."

"Hurry up, Fabray. I'm hungry!"

Quinn took a step towards the exit but kept her eyes on her assistant. "You may be her biggest fan, but I'm still your boss. Remember that. Also, remember my personal life needs to stay personal. We aren't ready for this to come out yet. Whatever this is."

Kim nodded and made a hand motion of locking her lips together as Quinn finally left to join Rachel in the elevator.

~/~/~/~/~/~

"I can not believe you walked all that way in a short sleeve shirt with snow flurries falling down out side." Rachel lectured as she ran her hands up and down Quinn's shivering arms while they waited in line for their food.

"I can't believe you let me." The blonde retorted.

The diva roller her eyes and moved from Quinn's arms to her hands, pulling one from her pocket and massaging it between hers. "We are learning each other's level of stubbornness. It is a start. We do have seven years to cover, you know."

"So, you really want to give this a try?"

Rachel looked up to Quinn's serious face and nodded her head slowly. "I honestly never considered anything like this ever happening, but now that it has, I would like to see where it goes." She dropped her eyes and pulled the remaining hand from Quinn's pocket to warm it as well. "I can't say that I am in love with you or that I have always wanted to be with you, but I like where this is heading."

"I can respect that. And because of it, I'll let you set the pace for how fast we take this. I have no regrets about last night, but maybe we should slow it down a bit."

"Yes. I agree. Let's try hand holding first." Rachel interlaced their fingers and dropped their hands comfortably. "And try the mind blowing sex with the longest lasting orgasm I have ever had again later."

Quinn smiled and blushed, turning her face away from Rachel. "Are you always so blunt?"

"Are you always so shy?" Rachel cooed. It was endearing to see the once stone cold cheerleader melt away at a compliment.

"Order up."

Quinn thanked the man, handed Rachel her food, and took hers separately as to never have to release the diva's hand and Rachel fell a little further. She may not be in love with the blonde yet, but she was definitely headed there. They took their seats at a tiny table inside and Quinn kissed her hand before she let it go. Taking it slow was quickly becoming a problem. All Rachel wanted to do was lean over and devour the blonde's lips for breakfast.

"So, are we defining this, or…" Quinn inquired between bites of food.

Rachel thought about it. Things were so easy with Quinn. It was when they threw the rest of the world in that things got scary. She knew what she wanted to say, but thing were so much more complicated than just saying: 'Hey world, this is my girlfriend. Now move on with your normal day'. Granted it wasn't uncommon for this type of relationship to occur in the Broadway circuit, but those people were normally out before their careers took off. It was a bigger deal to come out when you had thousands of eyes on you.

Then there was Margaret to worry about too. Once she got over the shock and ranting about all of the high profile dates she had set up for Rachel, she would be all over Quinn. She would want details on the relationship, how it came to be, what their past was about. Then it would start appearing in the magazines and newspapers. There would be questions about it in every interview she would have from this point on. Quinn would get endless phone calls at the studio asking for inside scoops. It was going to get messy.

"I don't know. If we define this, that I'm with you, then you get attached to me in the eyes of the rest of the world."

Quinn furrowed her brow and ate slower as she tried to follow. In her mind, that was the point of a relationship. To have the other person.

"Okay, let me try and explain that better. If you and I, as friends, were to have our picture snapped this morning, the caption would read; 'Rachel Berry and friend were spotted having breakfast'. If we were dating, it would read; 'Rachel Berry and new girlfriend Quinn Fabray, the highly sought after photographer whose studio on whatever street has been buzzing with beautiful women traipsing in and out at all hours, were spotted having breakfast. Let's hope Rachel isn't the jealous type'. Get it?"

"Got it. I become public domain and of high interest. Especially because of the girlfriend part." Rachel nodded. "Then I guess we can't hold hands either." The diva's eyes widened in argument. "If I were to walk around holding your hand, they would know something was up. We are in one of those situations where we either embrace it or hide it completely. That, of course, is your call."

Rachel hesitated eating and shifted her eyes between Quinn and her food. "And how is this just my decision? Do you not have any concerns about the side effects of being in a defined relationship with me?"

"No." Quinn answered flatly, shaking her head. "I have wanted to be with you for so long, I'll take whatever comes just so I can be. If it requires that we hide behind closed doors for awhile…I can do that too."

"Which would you prefer though?"

She huffed a little bit of a laugh and dropped her eyes to her food. "I would prefer not to have to try and fight my urges to touch you. Especially when you decide it is time to progress from hand holding to kissing. Because that is going to be hell. I have become a very affectionate person, you know…or don't know, but now you do. Still though, if I need to learn to deal with it because that is easiest for you, then I will. As long as I get you when no one else is looking."

Rachel didn't want it to be like that but it would be easier right now. A relationship is hard enough, but adding a rough history and the world's prying eyes…it was going to be, as the blonde so put it, hell. "I don't know."

"Well," Quinn began shifting sides of the equation around to look at all the pros and cons. "The benefits of just coming out are freeing. We don't have to worry about whose watching every move we are making in fear that we will be discovered. But what about, like, the thing you said in the captions? About the beautiful women and rumors? We don't really know each other yet. Can we handle the rumors in the papers, not being really sure if they are rumors? We don't really have that base of trust yet.. Say you see a candid picture of me with another woman…do you get jealous or angry thinking there is a possibility I cheated on you? Do you even know if I have ever cheated on a partner before…not counting Finn. High school doesn't count."

Rachel froze for a second. Quinn had a point. She would have trusted the blonde wouldn't cheat but she really had no reason to believe so. She was nothing like the cheerleader she knew in high school. She very well could have incriminating secrets or be the worlds best manipulator. "Okay. I'm following. But, have you? Cheated on a partner?"

"No. I haven't. I'm not the cheating type. But those are the things we have to learn so we aren't torn apart by the rumors. So, since we are just starting this out, maybe we should keep it on the down-low for a little bit. A few weeks or so. Not like a permanent or long term thing."

Rachel nodded slowly and then quicker as she felt more comfortable with that idea than she did just coming out right away. They needed to be prepared for the worst. "Yeah. And then when I think I am ready, we can make it be known. At our own pace." Quinn smiled and nodded her head sharply in agreement. "Good to know you aren't the cheating type, by the way." She added later as a casual joke. "But what skeletons do you have in your closet that I should be worried about? You know, that way they are out in the open."

"Uuhhh…" Quinn sat back in her chair and pondered her answer. "Just to start off with honesty? Things you might not be thrilled to learn about later from someone else?" Rachel nodded. "Okay…then I wont lie to you. The last four months…without Adrianne or the three year long commitment, I have to admit, that I might have garnered a bit of a reputation."

Rachel arched an eyebrow. "A bit of a reputation?"

The blonde crossed her arms over her chest and dropped her eyes in slight embarrassment. "I've been enjoying the single life and having the opportunity to do so while my days revolve around beautiful models…I kinda, 'whored around' as my father would have put it."

Now both of Rachel's eyebrows crept up to her hairline. "You 'whored around'? Like, how many woman are we talking about here? In four months? Are we talking one a day for a total of, what, a hundred and twenty?"

Quinn scoffed. "No. The studio wasn't open every day." The diva dropped her brow, unamused. "Maybe one or two a week. So, a dozen or so."

This honesty thing was creating its own challenges. Rachel was slapped with a massive wave of jealousy and wanted nothing more than to take Quinn back to her apartment and claim her territory again. A dozen or so? Please, Rachel would make sure Quinn would never even look at another woman like that again. "Well, I guess you should know that I am a bit possessive then."

"I know." Quinn beamed at the flustered brunette across from her. "You always have been. But I don't mind. Despite my actions over the last few months, I do enjoy being 'claimed' by someone. Even though we aren't defining this, I have no intentions of giving any other woman my attention."

"Okay. I appreciate that and it is reciprocated." The photographer tried to lessen her amused smile as Rachel still tensed in her obvious jealousy. She loved it. The angry sex would probably be great right now, but she pushed the thought aside. They needed to take it slow. She could always strike that nerve again later to get a rise out of the diva. "So…" The diva began again as she finished up her breakfast. "Do you have any plans for Thanksgiving?"

She shook her head as she silently studied the woman across from her. Every movement and mannerism, memorizing them.

"Then would you spend it with me? I know it's not until next Thursday and things can change for you, but I'm heading home to Lima and I would like it if you came. I think I am going to wait until then to tell my dads that I'm romantically interested, and in the basic definition, dating a woman. It would also give us the opportunity not to hide anything…" Rachel wasn't sure what to expect as an answer. Quinn would probably be game for it but she hadn't been back in seven years. Obviously, she never intended to go back.

The blonde worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "That's in five days, right?" Rachel nodded. "Then, sure. I would love to. Are your dads going to mind me being there? I'm still that cheerleader to them too, you know."

Rachel wiped her mouth with a napkin and waved her hand. "They will love to meet you. They never had the opportunity in high school and will understand that things change. People change. Especially when I tell them that you have been pining over me since graduation." Quinn rolled her eyes and blushed. "It's cute and they'll eat it up. They'll love you."

"I hope so." Quinn added with a smile._ I really do hope so_.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Once again, you are awesome with all of your wonderful reviews. I'm working on getting things lined up to hit some of your suggestions. Updates might be a little slower over the weekend because I work but I will try to get one out every day and keep up the pace. I will give it my best try. Again, reviews are always welcome as are suggestions. I hope you all enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

Slow. They were taking it slow. Aiding them, and in many ways, replacing Rachel's lack of self-control, was their conflicting schedules. After breakfast Saturday, Rachel was set for two shows starting in the early afternoon and running until midnight. Quinn had meetings with the magazine company to look at the work she had done with Rachel so they could make their final decisions and then she needed to make preparations for the shoots she had scheduled for Sunday. Any free moment they had, they were on the phone talking, flirting, and teasing. Starting to relearn one another.

Their schedules on Sunday weren't much better. Rachel had another show and Quinn was booked for two shoots. The blonde was still snapping shots as Rachel walked out of the elevator and into the busy studio. Music boomed from speakers and the crew stood around talking in many conversations while making glances over to the set. There was a group of models outrageously dressed in beautiful, yet unbelievably impractical, all black clothing staggered against a pure white set. The studio lights were dimmed and bright filtered lights exaggerated the shadows of the models and props against the white backdrop, adding a haunting feeling to the photos. It was spooky with their heavy makeup, yet there was something so uniquely beautiful about it.

_The things she comes up with_, Rachel thought as she approached the blonde hidden behind her camera, oblivious to the brunette's presents. The diva placed a light hand on the photographer's side, a little higher than her hip. It wasn't a flirtatious gesture but one viewed merely as an attempt at drawing her attention away from her work.

"Hey. What are you doing here already?"

"Early show on Sundays." Rachel explained as she back away slowly. "When you have a chance I need to see you for just a few minutes. It wont take long."

Quinn nodded, a little confused, before she returned and snapped a few more shots. "Take a five minute break. Touch them up a little. I'll be right back." She handed Kim the camera and retraced Rachel's steps to her office. "What is it?" She asked passing Rachel who was holding the door open, shutting it as the blonde entered.

"I was just thinking." She paused, leaning against Quinn's desk.

"About…?"

"A lot of things actually. The main one is that I haven't kissed you in over twenty-four hours."

Quinn smiled and slowly approached the diva. Keeping her hands in her pockets, she invaded the brunette's personal space and lowered her lips just in front of Rachel's. "Should we do something about that? I still thought we were in the hand holding stage."

Rachel leaned forward slightly so their lips brushed without fully connecting. "That stage was surpassed with the bouquets of white roses, daisies, and lilies you had delivered to my dressing room for each of the three shows I have done. Not to mention the arrangement of wildflowers you had waiting for me at my apartment. So just kiss me already."

The blonde smiled and obliged, warmly catching hold of the diva's bottom lip between hers. As Quinn stood up a little, Rachel lifted into the kiss, bringing a hand to the blonde's neck and pulling her closer again. The passionate kiss quickly turned into forceful, desperate, openmouthed kisses as Quinn lifted Rachel to sit on top of her desk, moving to stand between her knees. Her mind was telling her to stop but the feel of Rachel's skin under her fingers as she ran her hand up the back of the diva's shirt was overwhelming.

"When will you get done here?" Rachel asked in panting breaths as Quinn devoured her neck with busy kisses and nips.

"Not soon enough."

"Take me home tonight. I'm done with going _that_ slow. Even if we just cuddle I will be happy." Rachel swallowed hard as Quinn grunted in her halted kisses, and rested her forehead to the diva's, gasping to catch her breath and ease her heaving chest. "I'll wait until you're done. I can stay here, out of the way. You wont even know I'm here."

"I'll know." The blonde retorted with a smile and a laugh. "I will most definitely know. But that's fine. I just want you to be sure about this. I don't want us to go running into this if your not ready. I'm…I'm a mush now." Quinn warned. "When I give my heart to you, I'm going to give it all."

Rachel ran her hands up and down Quinn's neck, absorbing the soft feel of her skin and the plea not to break her heart. "I am ready to move forward with us, just not for the world to get their hands on you. I still want to wait for that. But I am ready to be your girlfriend. Your significant other. Your committed partner. Your one and only. Your-"

"Gold star?" Quinn asked pulling her head back to see Rachel blush and nod her head sheepishly. The blonde threw her arms around the diva's tiny waist and picked her up off the desk, twirling her around in circles. "Is it strange that the things I use to mock you for, I now find endearing?"

Rachel held tight as the blonde gave in to her excitement. "Maybe you only mocked me for them because you were afraid to find them endearing." There was no doubt in Rachel's mind that Quinn truly did have feelings for her that reached far back into their past. Her reaction was far too genuine and over the top not to be. This was real. She had found someone who not only knew her at her worst, most narcissistic, self-centered, and immature times in high school, but loved her during them. Quinn knew who she was deep down inside. All the blonde had to learn were likes and dislike she had accumulated over the years, little personality tweaks.

Quinn finally set Rachel down and placed one more kiss to her lips. "I should get back and finish this up. It shouldn't take but an hour tops. Make yourself at home." She offered pulling her desk chair out for the diva to sit in. "The pictures the magazine decided on are on the computer if you want to see them. I have a lot of stuff on there so just shuffle through."

"I wont find anything I might not want to see, will I?" Rachel teased as she booted the computer.

Quinn arched an eyebrow as she opened the door. "No. I keep all of that on my home computer. I like to keep work and play separate, remember?" Rachel rolled her eyes and Quinn left her to return to her work.

To say there were a lot of pictures on Quinn's computer was a gross understatement. Folders upon folders were brimming with her work. Twelve of the folders on the desktop broke them down by month of the current year, each of those having multiple folders inside of themselves for nearly each day. The blonde had confessed an addiction in their first conversation and Rachel was now confronted by it.

Not all of the folders contained photos from her paid work purposes, but many of simple trips through the city. As the diva clicked through, her eyes were glued to the screen in awe and amazement. Quinn had truly found her calling. Her passion showed through in her photos. Candids with perfect and artistic angles and rarely captured emotions, architectural masterpieces that Rachel walked by everyday and hardly recognized as the same buildings, behind the scenes photos from her shoots which were just as beautiful and artistically done as the actual staged shots.

The brunette had abandoned her search for her own pictures and lost herself in the endless collection before her. She was dating an artist, not just a photographer. Someone whose creative abilities matched her own in her mind, or maybe even more. Rachel could sing and dance and act, to fall into a character given to her. But to create something like that, simply amazed her. "That's it." She whispered to herself in the empty office, arching an eyebrow and pouting her lips in defeat. "I'm in love."

She lost all sense of time and only broke her attention away from the screen when Quinn cleared her throat. The diva looked up in surprise to see the blonde standing in the door way with her camera focused on her, and she took a picture. "That was a good one. I shall title it: _Finally Noticing I Was Being Watched for the Last Ten Minutes_."

Rachel blushed and dropped her head slightly into her shoulders. "Have you really been standing there for that long?" Quinn smiled adoringly and nodded her head causing Rachel to blush deeper.

"I didn't want to disturb you. You seemed very…focused. Did you find the pictures?"

Rachel shook her head as Quinn approached and set the camera down on the desk. She stood behind the brunette's chair and dropped her chin to the diva's shoulder. "To be honest, I stopped looking for them. I was lost in all the others. Quinn, they are beautiful. You are amazing. I found over two dozen that I want to have hung up in my apartment and I only made it through October and November."

Quinn kissed her gushing girlfriend's neck and turned the monitor off before she stood. "I appreciate your compliments but they aren't necessary. I just point and click. Not a whole lot of talent required for that." Rachel's jaw dropped and she swiveled in the chair to look up to the modest blonde in shock. "That would make an interesting picture too." She teased lifting the diva's jaw with her index finger but Rachel swatted it away.

"When did you become so coy and diffident? What happened to the self-assured blonde who praised her own worth?"

The blonde gritted her teeth in the embarrassment of past immaturity. "She realized there are far more wonderful people in this world more deserving of her praises. I do what I do because I _like _what I do. I don't really seek out the acclaim."

Rachel hesitated before she continued. "It seems you have done a complete 180 since high school and I have managed to stay relatively the same."

Quinn leaned down and kissed her lips and the diva forgot everything else, holding on to the blonde's lips longer than she had intended. "Good. I liked you back then, and you seem to like this new me as well. Are you ready to go?" Rachel nodded, unable to find her words while she was locked on to those hazel eyes. "Then lets go." The blonde pulled her up from her seat with both hands and escorted her to the elevator.

It was only when the two stepped out of the building and Quinn dropped her hand, that Rachel felt sad. This wasn't right. She needed that hand. She felt like she was trying to hide something because she was ashamed of it when that wasn't even true. She may have been a little scared but her motives were simply to protect the fragile beginning they had created. As soon as they were in the car and on the road to Quinn's apartment, Rachel seized her hand. She held it and traced over the back with her fingers, never letting go until they arrived.

Quinn fisted her hands in her coat pockets to prevent herself from trying for Rachel's as they exited the car and entered the building. It was a challenge and didn't quite feel right to her either, but it was necessary. Just a few weeks. And time in Lima would speed up the process of learning one another, especially with parents involved. All the embarrassing stories they could tell. Until then, she praised any door that would close, taking the diva's hand again in the elevator.

"Once we come out to everyone," Rachel began as she stared at the elevator floor indicator. "I am gluing your hand to mine." Quinn smiled and laughed lightly. She wouldn't argue with that.

Quinn's apartment was very much what Rachel was expecting from the blonde. She wasn't entirely sure what it was about the spacious three bedroom loft that seemed so like the woman but she felt instantly comfortable. As if the apartment reached out to embrace her and was a haven form the harsh reality outside of its walls. It was safe, secure, and strong.

A few of the blonde's favorite pictures adorned the foyer walls and held the diva's gaze as the entered. The apartment was dark. With dark floors, dark wall paint, dark cabinetry and furniture, but warm lighting was strategically placed throughout the space to soften the harsh edges. As the apartment veered off to the left, Rachel gasped.

On the largest wall was a mural, photographic wallpaper of an enhanced version of one of Quinn's photos. The picture stretched from the dark wood floors to the eight foot high ceiling and twelve feet along the wall. It was a motion blur capture of crowds of people passing through time square at night and a single young girl in focus, directly centered. She was dressed in vibrant red rain boots and rain coat, and held a red umbrella that hid her face due to the slightly elevated angle the photo was taken from.

Rachel gawked for a long time, her mouth agape, before she managed to point to the wall. "I love that." She commented unblinking.

"I'm glad." The blonde beamed, helping the overwhelmed diva out of her coat. "It's one of my favorites and a constant reminder to slow down and enjoy life. Not to get worked up over the little things, you know?"

"You lead very much the philosophical lifestyle." The diva noted, still drawn to the photo on the wall while Quinn discarded their coats. "I'm curious to see how it is going to fit with my 'look-at-me, look-at-me' lifestyle."

"Very well, actually." Quinn remarked running her hands over Rachel's stomach while she teasingly kissed her ear from behind. ""Because I like to look at you." Rachel melted back into her touch, lacing her fingers into the blonde tresses as she placed a second kiss behind the diva's ear. "I am more than willing to give you all the attention you need and want."

God, this woman was perfect. She knew just what to say and what to do. Just the way to touch Rachel.

"How did you get like this?" The brunette turned in the former cheerleader's arms and looked her in the eye. "Time means maturity, but this is an extreme change. What caused it?"

"It was a progressive change. It wasn't as simple as one life altering moment or anything like that. It was countless hours soul searching. I know I never showed it in high school, but I have always been a rather pensive person. I like knowing how things and people work so I can better understand them. So one day I simply decided to try and figure out how I worked." She pulled away and guided Rachel towards the sofa.

Rachel took her seat next to Quinn. "Do you have anything planned for tomorrow? And shoots?"

"Uh, no. Studio is closed except for the crew to clean up after tonight's shoot. Kim will take care of that though."

Rachel smiled and leaned forward for a quick kiss. "I'm off as well. The theatre is dark on Mondays. So you are all mine. I can do with you as I please."

Quinn ached an eyebrow. "So…exactly how slow are we taking things right now? We are past hand holding and at least on to kissing, but…what's the next step?"

"Cuddling."

Quinn's light smile widened with the answer. "Mmm…I like cuddling." The diva turned so she was sitting sideways on the couch, her back resting against Quinn's angled chest. The blonde's hand drew the dark locks of hair behind the diva's ear and kissed her neck lightly before she guided it down her back and rested her hand on her hip.

"You said you were the affectionate type, so I figured as much.""

"Did you?" Quinn teased as she ran the fingers of her other hand over the exposed skin on Rachel's shoulder.

The diva nodded. "So in a little more than forty-eight hours, I have learned that you are an incredibly calm, intellectually intense, passionate, faithful, commitment loving, romantic, artistic, sensual woman. What else can you tell me?"

"Anything you want to know." Quinn answered absently as she watched as Rachel's arms broke out in chill bumps when she brushed the back of her fingers gently up the brunette's arm.

"Um, I'm sure I had a lot of things to ask but they seem to have suddenly fled my mind."

Quinn brushed her lips against the bare shoulder and Rachel's heart flipped in her chest. "Then perhaps you can tell me something about you instead. Other than you are a strong, independent, ambitious, talented, passionate, caring, understanding, sensitive, and sexy woman."

"Sexy? I'll still have to get use to have that one describe me. Beyond that…" She faltered as the warm lips kissed the back of her shoulder while the moving hand guided down her arm grazed the side of her breast. "I'm, um…I'm incredibly turned on."

"Are you going to be able to stay the night and limit yourself to only cuddling?" Quinn asked as she removed her hand, finally realizing what her actions were doing to her struggling girlfriend. She was going to have to learn to control her affinity to touch. It was one of her vices. She loved contact.

"Can you help me? You have more will power than I do." Her voice trailed off in a hushed plea. She was so turned on right now. She wanted Quinn but she also had a plan that she wanted to stick to. That was yet another thing that had not changed since high school. Once she had her mind set on something, she felt obligated to see it through. They were taking this slow. They needed to at least make it two days without throwing themselves at one another again.

"I will see what I can do, but I make no promises. You can be absolutely irresistible sometimes."

The diva blushed and shifted her weight so she could lower her head down to Quinn's shoulder. "As long as we can say we gave it our best try, then I will be pleased with our efforts."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alrighty! A little bit more build up and learning in this chapter. Hopefully by tomorrow or Sunday morning they will be in Lima. **

**As always, thank you for the reviews and please leave any suggestions you may have. Even if I don't get to them right away, I will try and fit them in later chapters.**

**~/~/~/~**

"So you're a movie buff?" Rachel asked as she scoured Quinn's collection in general curiosity. "Particularly in horror films, thrillers, and general scare the shit out of you type flicks, judging by what I see here." That was a shocker. She was expecting Quinn to be the romantic comedy type or even to dabble in the intellectual independent variety. Then again, she did have quite a few of those too.

Quinn was in the kitchen pouring them a glace of wine with a sheepish grin on her face. "Yeah…I have one of those oddly deep explanations for that as well."

"I like your deep reasoning." Rachel remarked as she studied the back of a BluRay case with a furrowed brow. "It means you actually think about things, not just do what is expected or normal." Her brow deepened and she hushed her voice. "Because this is definitely not a normal movie."

"I heard that by the way." Rachel jumped at the closeness of the blonde's voice and peeked over her shoulder. No more than three inches from her face was her glass of wine being offered to her by the smiling blonde. She accepted it with a blush. "Thank you and sorry. But what is your deep and thought-provoking reasoning for your desire to be scared out of your mind?"

Quinn sat down next to the diva and joined her in her exploration of all of her movies. She had so many she had forgotten about half of them. "You spend most of you life laughing, crying, happy, or sad. You know, content. That is what the fast majority of movies cover when it comes to emotions. I don't find those sufficient to quench my thirst for escapism. Now, _fear. _That isn't an emotion you feel very often, so when you do, it is exhilarating. I'm talking about something that makes you feel alive more than you normally would."

"So…you feel more alive while watching other people run for theirs? That's a little sadistic."

The blonde shook her head. "No, no, no. I'm not sick like that. I don't feel alive because of what is causing the fear, just the fear itself. Like rollercoasters or sky diving or being held at gun point." She joked. "Movies are just the safest way."

"I see. Well, then you may find my collection of classic musicals a little too tame for your taste." Quinn tweaked her eyebrows in silent agreement. "So, I now know that you like scary movies and actually being scared. What else?" The diva abandoned the movies and turned to face the blonde while sipping her wine. "Hmm? What are your guilty pleasures, your weaknesses. Dish the dirt."

"The dirt?" Quinn teased. "You're suppose to work for that. I can't just go spilling all of my secrets."

"I'm willing to work for them." Rachel retorted leaning forward and taking her girlfriend's lips with hers. She braced herself on her hands and pressed further into the kiss, deepening it with desire. Quinn brought a hand up to the brunette's face and cupped it gently, massaging her thumb against the diva's cheek. She could so easily fall into this trap. Rachel pulled back from the kiss to look into Quinn's eyes. "How much work does it require for an answer?"

The blonde bit her bottom lip playfully as she diverted her eyes in contemplation. "Depends on the specific question."

Rachel moved back in to kiss the blonde but hesitated just before their lips touched and moved to lightly kiss her neck instead. "Where is your favorite place to be kissed?" Quinn let out a breathy laugh. "Besides _that_ place. Somewhere I can kiss you and not be breaking my promise to myself of keep this slow."

The diva placed another kiss a little higher on her neck. "You're getting warmer." This time Rachel brushed her lips up the blonde's neck until she sensed the slight tremor rip through her body and placed another kiss. Quinn's breath caught and she grabbed the diva's arm in encouragement. "There."

Rachel smiled and kissed it again before moving up to suckle her earlobe. She walked on her hands, further into Quinn's space, until the blonde began to give and lay down on the floor. Once in the dominate position, Rachel allowed her hands to wander, searching for the soft skin she so desperately wanted to touch. Her hand found the connection as the tips of her fingers moved from the blonde's hip to just under the hem of her shirt.

"S-slow?"

The diva halted her lips and pulled back, hovering over the blonde who was already panting with her eyes shut, trying to regain some of her control. "Can we not kiss?" Rachel asked as she leaned down and lightly pressed her lips to Quinn's chin, then to the underside of her bottom lip. "You are the first woman I have ever kissed and your lips are so much nicer than any man's." She placed a chaste kiss to the plump lips. "So much softer and more tempting."

Quinn let Rachel kiss her once more, deepening it, but denied her access when she asked with a light graze of her tongue. "Tempting is the problem. We have a lot to cover still. What's my worst habit? What's my pet peeve? What still manages to piss me off in a split second no matter how calm I may seem to be?"

Rachel knew she was right. "You're spoiling my fun."

"No. I'm just trying to make it last longer than the first fight we happen to get into."

The diva relented lifting herself off of the blonde. "It's just not fair. You seem to know me so well and I have no clue about this person you have become. What I've learned, I love, but there is so much more. It's frustrating to know you in the sense of the _old_ you, but not be able to act upon that established comfort."

Quinn hesitated, still laying on the floor with her eyes closed. "Trust me, I know. I've wanted this much more and for much longer than you have."

"Then spill your secrets."

Quinn laughed nervously as she shook her head. "If it was only that easy to open up and bare your soul."

Rachel was hit with the sudden realization that why Quinn may appear a very different person in most regards, she still had a bit of her old self there. The part that was guarded, scared, damaged in many ways. Rachel was asking to instantly be let in to a place where very few would be granted access after years of relationship and trust building. Sex wasn't the only aspect of their new relationship that they were going to have to take slowly. The diva sensed the blonde's vulnerability and laid down next to her on the living room floor, took her hand, and intertwined their fingers.

"Let's start with a question at a time. What is your worst habit?"

Quinn rested the back of her free hand against her forehead as she fought back the slight wave of anxiety that rushed of her when she realized that to let Rachel in, she would eventually, yet again, relive all the pain of her stories. Rachel knew some of what had happened in high school, but not in any significant detail. "Worst habit is this right here. Shutting people out. Being too guarded about certain things. Other than that, I'm pretty laid back."

"Pet peeve?"

She paused, still with her eyes closed, and let out a defeated sigh. "Being pushed. Even when I need to be. I'll snap at you quickly, then realize you are only helping, and come begging for forgiveness later." She explained. "Just to give you a bit of a warning."

"Appreciate that. I'll try and remember that when you are suddenly and irrationally jumping from your calm waters to raging typhoon."

Quinn turned her head to look at Rachel with a dropped brow. "I said I would snap, not rip your head off."

The brunette shrugged her shoulders. "Semantics. I'm just preparing for the worst case scenario. But let's move on to something a bit more pressing." Quinn gritted her teeth in apprehension. "How do you think you are going to handle everything when it comes out? You are well known in the photography world, but you haven't had to deal with people following you and trying to take _your _picture. They may become very interested to the point of obsession with-"

"Obsession?" Quinn mocked playfully, not believing it would become anything that extreme. A few questions in interviews here and there and then it might die down to the occasional rumor.

"Yes, _obsession_. Not only are you dating someone successful, but you are successful yourself, and absolutely gorgeous. Magazines and newspapers will be dying to find out more about you…digging into you past…"

The blonde returned her eyes to the ceiling and swallowed hard. Rachel was most worried about Quinn's past being pried into. Not so much about her being pestered by wannabe photographers. Having people know about how rough her and Rachel's past was could very easily be twisted as humorous in the eyes of fate. But if they caught on about her daughter and the fact she was being raised by Rachel's biological mother, they would eat that up to no end. Front page, cover story news as Margaret would word it.

"Do…do your parents know that you're gay? You said you haven't been back since we graduated, but you only came out three years ago…"

"No. They don't know. Actually, no one from Lima knows. Just you."

"Well, I feel special." Rachel beamed with her wide 'Rachel Berry' smile and Quinn cooed at her adorableness.

"You are special, but you already knew that."

"I did, but you still haven't answered my first question. I bombarded you with a second before you had the chance to speak. How do you think you are going to handle it?"

"Oh, goodness…" Quinn exhaled forcefully as she thought about it. "I can handle the paparazzi just fine. Questions about our past will be fine. If they call up and annoy my parents for a comment, outing me in the process, I will be fine. I just worry about them finding out about the baby…whose not much of a baby anymore…" She paused and Rachel squeezed her hand. Beth would be nine now, nearly ten. "Mainly because I still have so many regrets about it. Do you think they would pry into that?"

Rachel met Quinn's worried hazel eyes and forced herself to nod. With out a doubt. As soon as the found out.

She took the answer well and chuckled nervously. "Any chance they'll say, "Hey, big deal, someone else is gay' and leave us alone?"

It was Rachel who laughed this time. "There is a small, unlikely, but existent possibility, no matter how improbable it may be. But we can always hope for the best."

"Yeah…Well, I do believe we have made some great progress tonight, but I am due for a shower. I have a lighting technician with a passion for hot lights."

Rachel scrunched her nose. "Is that what that smell is?"

Quinn sat up straight and dropped the diva's hand. "I do not smell!…do I?" She smelled herself just in case.

Rachel shook her head. "No, you don't. I was only teasing. Go take your shower. Do you have something I can wear to sleep in or is clothing optional for tonight?"

The blonde glared. "I have something you can wear. And by the time I get out of the bathroom, the door to which, I will be locking…I expect you to already be dressed in them. I don't need the temptation of bare skin."

"Party pooper."

~/~/~/~/~/~

"Are we going to be able to do this or should I sleep in the guest bedroom?" The diva asked as her girlfriend crawled into bed with her.

"That would be worse actually." Quinn stated as she curled her arm around Rachel's side and locked their hands together up against the brunette's chest. "Knowing that you are just across the hall but I can't touch you would be absolute torture for me. I have to touch. You are fine just like this." She wiggled closer until their bodies were pressed tightly together and then nuzzled into Rachel's neck. "Just don't turn around. If I see those eyes or lips, I'll be done for. If you kiss me, I'll be done for. If I see you smile, I'll be done for. So, just don't turn around."

"Okay. So…"

"So…?"

Rachel bit down on her bottom lip to hold back her smile. "So, what's your favorite sex position?"

"Oh my God. Baby, you can not ask me things like that until I can do them to you. I understand that you are relying on me to be strong and resist you tonight, but that doesn't mean you can just give up and torture me."

There was a pause. "You called me Baby."

Quinn could hear her smile in her voice and that was killing her too. "Yeah. Is that okay? I figured it was better than Man-hands or RuPaul. Much more loving and appropriate."

Rachel fought the urge to turn around to look at Quinn's face as she talked, so she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "That's fine. I like that. _Baby_."

"Baby." Quinn echoed as she pressed her smiling lips against Rachel's shoulder. "So lets talk about something else besides sex."

"That would be more conducive for our situation." Rachel said as she played with the fingers in her hand, studying how soft yet strong they were. How they compare to her tiny ones in length. "Did you have any particular topic in mind?"

The blonde laid there with her eyes open, concentrating on the feel of Rachel's fingers running over hers, trying to visualize how it looked to have them locked together like that. "Tell me about your dads. When are we going exactly?"

The diva grinned. "Are you nervous?"

She scoffed. "Of course I am! We've been together for two days and I'm already set to meet your parents. It's a little daunting. Especially since not only are they oblivious that we are dating, but that you are in fact gay."

She had never thought of it like that. It _was_ going to be awkward. Her dads knew she was bringing Quinn with her, that the blonde was someone she had known in high school, and had recently met up with in New York. However, the whole coming out thing, she would rather do face to face. She also wanted Quinn there for her strength and sureness in her own sexuality. Her encouragement was going to be needed despite the fact that Rachel's dads were gay. She didn't fear anger from them or disappointment, but uncertainty and shock. They had become accustom to her always knowing who she was and now everything had changed, and suddenly.

"So, what are their names? What are they like?" Quinn urged her, squeezing her tightly to snap her out of her thoughts.

"Their names are Elijah and Kevin."

"And which one is which?"

"Dad is Elijah. Short, wears glasses, is Jewish, and white. Daddy is Kevin. Tall, Christian, and is black…I feel you laughing by the way." Quinn only laughed harder. "I know, they're complete opposites in nearly every sense."

"I would say so. Tell about their personalities. Am I going to get the cold shoulder and the 'if you hurt my daughter' speech?"

"Daddy will give you the speech but then turn around and be your best friend as soon as he is done. Dad will keep quiet until you have actually done something to hurt me. He doesn't let things go very well."

Quinn flinched. "How is he going to handle the way-"

"I told you not to worry about our past. You were a teenager then. You are a mature adult who no longer tortures me but rather loves me now. If I can forgive you, so will he."

She pulled the diva a little bit closer. "But you forgive everyone."

"Quinn, I'm dating you. They'll accept that. You are an absolute sweet heart and romantic. They'll love that. They will judge you based on what they see now, not what they know from then. Oh, and to answer your other question. We have a flight Wednesday morning. They will pick us up in Dayton. We're set to fly back Sunday afternoon. Do you have any scheduling conflicts?"

Rachel wasn't use to having to be accommodating for anyone else, but Quinn knew that. Plan first, ask second. "If I do, I will cancel them. I will call Kim tomorrow to find out."

The brunette furrowed her brow. "You don't _know_? What kind of professional are you?"

Quinn bit Rachel's shoulder in response. "One who pushes their temporary assistants to find out if they are worth keeping around."

Rachel laughed and leaned back into the blonde. "I like her. I think you should hang on to her if you can."

"You're only saying that because she'll agree with anything you say because you are who you are. If we ever have a disagreement, I'll be outnumbered."

"That _is_ a plus, but it also gives her some credibility when it comes to being trusted. When we come out, it would be nice to know your assistant isn't selling our stories or anything."

"That's a really good point. I had never thought about that."

"That's because you've never had to deal with the media like that. It will be an experience that you will likely never forget."

Quinn kissed Rachel's neck and closed her eyes. "Baby, any experience with you is hard to forget."

"Well now you're just being cheesy."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Lima will be coming with the next update. This one is just for fun... a little bit of a lead in for some things that I will hit on in later chapters. Anyway, thank you for all of your supportive words. Whenever I get stuck writing, I go bad and read them to help me through. Hope you enjoy!**

**~/~/~/~**

When Quinn woke up she was alone in bed. She stretched her arm out across the place where Rachel had been laying and it was cold. She had been gone for a while. There was no sign of the diva as Quinn threw the sheets off of her and stumbled to the door, still half asleep. She stood in the doorway for a few minutes and stretched the sleep from her waking muscles.

Rachel was in the kitchen cook breakfast, oblivious as the blonde entered and watched her adoringly. Quinn could get use to waking up like this. She watched as the diva abandoned the food cooking on the stove and attempted to get a plate from the top cupboard but couldn't quite reach. Quinn waited a few seconds for her eyes to engrain the vision of the brunette's short blue stripped cotton shorts becoming even shorter as she stood on her tip toes before she walked over and pulled the plate down for her.

Rachel jumped slightly as the blonde's arm came into view and blushed when their eyes met. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I didn't hear you wake up, so I guess we are even." Quinn quipped as she relinquished the plate and Rachel returned to the stove. "How long have you been awake?"

"About twenty minutes." Rachel's breath caught as she felt Quinn's strong arms snake around her waist and the former cheerleader's hot breath on her neck. Her body reacted in another way but she was trying to ignore it for now. "You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you."

Quinn placed a few slow, tender kisses to the diva's neck and shoulder before she pulled away. "Can I help you with anything?"

Rachel cleared her throat to compose herself. "I saw you had some apples and bananas. Can you slice them up and add some of the grapes in your fridge? I love me some fruit."

Quinn did as she was asked but nearly cut her finger off when her eyes found their way back to Rachel. "Did you sleep well?"

A smile spread across Rachel's face and she nodded. "I did. Better than I have in a long time. However…"

The blonde stopped her movements and cautiously looked to the brunette. She didn't like the rising musical tone to the word. "However…?"

Rachel pulled the food off of the hot burner and shut it off before she turned to face Quinn, delaying her response and putting the blonde on edge. "However, before you and I move on to the next stage of our relationship…meaning sex, of course, I am requiring that you obtain a new bed."

Quinn narrowed her eyes. "You are _requiring_ me to get a new _bed_ before you will have sex with me?…What if the sex was at your place?"

Rachel faltered and shifted her eyes in deliberation. Obviously she hadn't thought of that. "That's not the point."

"No? Okay. Then what is?"

"Well, before I came to cook breakfast, I spent several minutes lying in bed thinking, and a rather disturbing notion popped into my mind." Quinn held back her laughter as the diva's recollections were animated by exaggerated bursting hand motions. "_That_ is the same bed where you have had you way with over a dozen random women and your ex girlfriend."

Quinn smirked. "They weren't all on that bed." She watched as Rachel's posture straightened and tensed with the rise of her jealousy. "But I see your point."

Rachel dropped her eyes and played with the edge of the island countertop that separated the two women. "I'm afraid to ask if I should also be requiring you to purchase a new guest bed and couch as well…"

The blonde's smirk deepened. _And countertops, and shower, and floor, and new studio…God, I really was a whore._

"Scratch that. I really don't want to know." Rachel admitted as she waved her hands in the air.

Quinn reached over the counter and grasped one of the diva's flailing wrists, pulling her around to her side of the island. She pulled her to stand between her knees and hooked her hands behind her back so she couldn't leave. "I'll get a new bed. We can even go shopping for it today if you would like, seeing as we are both free." Rachel smiled lightly, pleased with the blonde's suggestion but still playfully avoided eye contact. Quinn leaned forward and pressed her mouth to the diva's ear. "That way, when we finally do get to that point of our relationship, it wont be _my_ bed, but completely _our_ bed."

"_Our_ bed…" The diva played with the words on her tongue while she still continued to look everywhere but at Quinn.

The blonde kissed her cheek. "Yes, _our_ bed. It will never have anyone else in it."

"We will need new sheets too."

Quinn nodded. "Consider it done."

Rachel finally met the hazel eyes and beamed shyly. "So you would really do that?"

Quinn nodded sharply with certainty. "Anything to get in your pants."

The diva scoffed and slapped her shoulder, trying to pull away, but Quinn held tight. "Where did your romantic side go?"

"It's there. Just buried under the layers of horny and infatuation. Once we take care of those, I will be back to quoting Shakespeare and comparing your beauty to that of the celestial heavens, though they never could compare to you." Rachel rolled her eyes. "There it is. Glad to know it still peeks through all the hormones. Lets eat so we can go get that bed." Quinn finally released her hold and watched as she departed. "And stop staring at my ass."

~/~/~/~/~/~

"Friends do this all the time." Rachel assured Quinn as they entered the mattress store. The diva waltz in, commanding attention without speaking while the blonde trailed meekly behind her. "Second opinions are always beneficial."

"Second opinions, yes. But not when the _sole _decision comes down to whether or not _you_ like it. Give me a mattress on the floor and I'm happy."

Rachel glanced over her shoulder. "You've already proven that."

Quinn glared back with a soft smile. "You know what I mean."

The diva began her stroll and was quickly approached by an enthusiastic sales clerk. "Ms. Berry, It is an honor to meet you." The gentleman in his mid-thirties gushed as they shook hands. "Is there anything I can help you with today?"

She pointed behind her to the blonde and the man followed her finger. "My friend, here, is in need of a new bed, yet somehow manages to ignore her typically artistic nature when it comes to selecting one. She needs our assistance in avoiding the gaudy and excessively simplistic."

"Of course. Let me show you our bedroom sets. Right this way."

Quinn held the diva back a few steps before they both followed. "Bedroom sets? Why don't we just move in and get all new furniture?" She asked jokingly.

"We can still do that. I am practically going to be living with you anyway."

The blonde arched an eyebrow with the development she was oblivious of. "Really?"

Rachel nodded and carried a matter-of-fact expression on her face. "Because when we _are_ able to progress to a more mature stage together, we have seven years worth to make up for."

Quinn beamed. "I love the way you think." She would have also loved to have taken hold of her hand, or kissed her to show her approval, but she pulled her hand back before she grabbed Rachel's. _That was close._

"I like that one. It's your style. Clean edges but with a little something extra."

"That is the classic sleigh style bed." The clerk informed her. "It's simple yet has a flare of elegance and class." Quinn squinted her eyes but couldn't see the class, though it was a nice bed. "It comes in several different types of wood. Did you have a preference?"

"Dark." Quinn answered as she ran her hands over the curves on the foot of the bed.

"I almost bought one like this when I moved in to my new apartment." Rachel confessed. "But then I went with the more classic four post frame instead."

Quinn bit her lips between her teeth to prevent herself from remarking about what they could do on _that_ bed. "I like this one. We agree. We're done."

"Not hardly." Rachel grabbed her arm, keeping her from running for the door. "We still have to choose a mattress…for you." She added as a delayed side note before turning to the sales clerk. "We will let you know when we've made our decision. When _she_ has made her decision."

The blonde smirked as the man departed. "That was smooth."

"It was a small slip up. Hardly noticeable. Now lets go find a mattress. And no water beds."

"What?" Quinn feigned hurt. "You don't find sea sickness to be sexy? Rolling waves and sloshing don't do anything for you?"

Rachel turned around quickly to face her girlfriend but hesitated. She dropped her eyes and then continued walking.

"Had to catch yourself too, huh?" The diva nodded before throwing herself down on a mattress. Quinn crawled on to the bed as well, resting her chin on the back of her hands while she locked onto Rachel's warm chocolate eyes. "So, why don't we give ourselves a tentative time frame for coming out. That way we have something to focus on. A goal."

Rachel rolled on to her stomach, bracing herself on her elbows as she thought about it. "I like that idea. Set a date and once we get there, we can reevaluate our readiness. Did you have a time in mind?"

"Why not when we get back from Lima? We would have had almost a week to act like a normal couple and deal with the hecklings of a small town. We should have a good idea if we are ready by then."

They pushed themselves off of the mattress and moved on to the next one, reclaiming their positions. "I like that idea. Now I don't feel like we are wandering aimlessly."

"Right. So…do you like this mattress?"

"Why are you so eager to leave?"

Quinn stared at her dumbfounded. "I am laying on a bed…with you…and I can't touch you because people are looking….It's torture."

"What is it with you and touching?"

"I can't tell you that until I am able to touch you. And that would do best to wait until we hit the sex stage."

"How did we ever decide that you had more will power than me?"

~/~/~/~/~/~

"Please?" Quinn asked. Her words muffled through her smile and kiss pressed to the diva's lips as the brunette lay under her on the bedroom floor, surrounded by the skeleton of their new bed.

"No." Rachel answered in a laughed and tried to crawl out from under the blonde.

Quinn followed her movements and kissed her again. "Please?" She had the diva pinned now. With an arm prepped above her shoulder, the other hand by her side, while her other side was flanked by a knee. She was stuck. "Please? Please? Please?" Quinn begged, peppering Rachel's neck with kisses as she giggled uncontrollably.

"No."

"Why not?" The blonde asked turning her kisses into nips, causing Rachel's resistance to melt away.

"Because it's _our_ bed. I don't…hmmm…I don't want a bunch of sweaty men's hands touching…" Her words were stopped as Quinn teased her collarbone with a lick and hot, openmouthed kiss. "I don't want them touching our bed. _We_ can put it together. God damn that feels good."

Quinn huffed a laugh against the brunettes skin as her tiny hand ran through the blonde locks of hair. "But it was part of the delivery service and at this rate, we wont be finished before we leave for Lima."

"God, shut up and kiss me!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Quinn moved into the heated kiss and slid her hand to cup Rachel's side over her ribs. The touch tickled and Rachel's body jerked, her leg coming up between Quinn's and caused the blonde to gasp with the contact. "Wait, we can't be doing this." Quinn warned and tried to pull away but Rachel pulled her back down.

"Yes we can. This _is _slow. Three days. And…and when we are in Lima, we are staying with my dads so this may not happen again fro a while. So it's slow."

Their eyes met and studied each other for certainty. "You are sure you want to be with me? That you are willing to come out to the world as being gay? That this isn't just some fling?"

Rachel ran her fingers through Quinn's hair one more time and nodded. "There is no way I am giving you up. Now…" She dropped her hands to Quinn's blouse and began to unbuttoning it. "…make love to me."

Quinn capture Rachel's lips in a hungry kiss and groaned as nails raked down her now bare torso. She shifted her weight and moved her leg up high between Rachel's thighs until it connected and the diva instinctively began rocking against it.

"No, wait. Not here." The blonde stated before standing up, dragging the frustrated diva along with her. They exited the bedroom for the living room and Rachel understood now. She began discarding her clothes as Quinn ripped the plastic covering off of the new mattress and let it flop to the floor before removing her own clothing. Rachel laid down on the mattress and Quinn lowered herself on top of her, crushing their lips together with desire.

"I need to feel you." Quinn confessed as she lightly trailed her fingers down the diva's arms. Rachel quivered as the chill bumps on her skin sank into her bones. Quinn pressed her lips to the warm skin on Rachel's wrists and trailed them up, following the path of her fingers, feeling every inch of skin with both. As she got to Rachel's shoulders, the diva's wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck pulling her closer as her mouth worked her pulse spot while her hands slipped between the mattress and the soft skin of the brunette's back.

Rachel pushed her hips up off the mattress, rolling Quinn onto her back and straddled her waist. She looked down on the blonde and her hungry eyes. Quinn needed more. There was something about this touching, this feeling, that she needed. Rachel reached behind her and pulled at the blonde's wrists until they released and Quinn allowed Rachel to take the lead. The diva brought both hands to her face and kissed each palm before lowering them to her neck. She threw her head back as she guided the warm palms over her collarbone and to her breasts where they instantly began massaging.

With each tweak of her hardening nipples, Rachel writhed against Quinn who moaned along with her. The diva held a hand to her breast while she continued to guide Quinn's right hand lower, gasping as the blonde's thumb finished its trail trough her dark curls and pressed against her clit. Quinn began tight circular massages with her thumb as she watched Rachel writhe on top of her, her wetness apparent on Quinn's stomach. The blonde bit her bottom lip as she lowered her thumb even more to run through the slickness. "Let me have you." She begged.

Rachel released her hands and leaned forward, bracing a hand on each side of the blonde's head and lifting so Quinn could fit her hand down between their bodies. She teased the diva's entrance with slow, soft circles before she gently slid two fingers inside. The brunette's walls squeezed at her fingers, desperate for more.

Rachel began rocking back against Quinn's hand and elicited moans that made Quinn's own wetness begin to pool "Fuck Baby, you feel so good on my fingers. So tight."

The diva managed a smile despite her bottom lip being crushed between her teeth and she began rocking a little faster. Quinn pulled her fingers out, gaining a whimper of disapproval, and she returned them, adding a third. "Oh my god. Oh, Quinn…fuck!"

Quinn beamed as she felt Rachel begin to stretch around her. Her contracting walls pulling her deeper inside. "That's it Baby. Feel the stretch. Take it." Rachel nodded her head and began her movements on the blonde's fingers again. Grunting with each drag of her clit against Quinn's wrist. She dropped her head and pounded down faster as her muscles began to tense. Her ragged breath became staggered and desperate as she clinched her eyes shut and let out shaky moans. "I'm cumming. I'm cumming."

The blonde lowered her other hand from the diva's breast and pressed her thumb firmly to her clit and Rachel released, shaking and screaming on top of her. "I could watch you cum every day and never get enough."

The diva giggled as she continued to shake and fought to maintain her balance. "I hope we can test the validity of that statement."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay...this chapter was going to be much, much longer...but I just got home from a busy twelve hour shift at work and I am exhausted. I almost fell asleep while typing this. I will post the rest of it tomorrow, but I want to leave you all with a question. Who are you wanting them to meet up with? I know a few people have mentioned Satana or maybe Brittany, but is there anyone else? Just let me know.**

**As always, thank you, thank you, thank you for all of the reviews. They make me smile.**

**~/~/~/~**

Tuesday had proven to be the couples most difficult day. Quinn was busy with Kim trying to reschedule a few things to clear up her weekend while not offending the clients and jeopardizing her reputation. Rachel had rehearsals in the morning and a few interviews in the afternoon before a show that ran til late. Their phone conversations were reduced to quick texts that garnered Rachel her first lie to an interviewer who asked it they were from special someone. The brunette spent the rest of the day feeling guilty for denying Quinn.

That night, Quinn hardly slept. Partially because Rachel wasn't there. The other was due to nerves. She was going back to Lima for no other reason than Rachel wanted her to. She didn't want to but she wanted Rachel to be happy. Not only was she terrified of meeting the diva's dads and blindsiding them with the fact she was dating their daughter, but she also feared running into her own parents. Even though she was twenty-five, successful, and happy, they would never approve of her life style. While she may not require their approval to be happy in life, she knew having them rip her apart again would still hurt. And it was more pain that she didn't need.

Then on top of that, there was a big chance that she and Rachel weren't the only ones heading home for the holiday. Regrets still racked her for not keeping in contact with a few people, but she felt that she had to let go of everything that could possibly tie her to her past if she was to ever be able to move on from it. Rachel was the only one she could never fully let go of. Now, she may be faced with the repercussions of her choices.

"You're being very quiet this morning." Rachel noted as she shifted in her first class seat to look at the blonde staring out the plane window. "I know you're not much of a morning person, but it is nine o'clock and you haven't said much of anything besides 'good morning'. Are you sure you want to come?"

Quinn looked to Rachel and locked their eyes in a serious silence before she leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, not caring if anyone saw. "I want to go. I _am_ going. I'm just a little nervous."

A light smile pulled at the corners of Rachel's mouth in response to the lingering feeling of her girlfriend's lips on her cheek. "I would like to cast my vote in favor of coming out when we arrive back in New York."

The blonde smiled adoringly. "You can't vote yet. We haven't even made it to Ohio. Though I do love you enthusiasm, lets stick with our plan and vote when we get back."

Rachel sighed in her vexation. "Fine, but don't expect my opinion to change," And faced forward again.

Quinn's smile of adoration never lessened as she moved her eyes over the diva's profiles, soaking in every detail. She couldn't help herself anymore. She lifted her left hand to the brunette's shoulder and lightly brushed her fingers over Rachel's cheek. "I love you. I know you don't feel the same, and I understand. I just needed to say it."

Rachel's eyes were glued to the magazine in her lap but Quinn knew she wasn't reading it. Her attention was on Quinn's soft touch. "I care more for you than you think."

~/~/~/~/~/~

"There's my baby girl!" Quinn smiled broadly as Rachel dropped her bag and ran to Kevin, throwing herself into his arms. The blonde reached down and picked up the bag, venturing on.

"And you mush be Quinn," Elijah met her with a hand shake and a warm smile while his daughter was preoccupied in his husband's spinning embrace. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

_No frowns of cold shoulders. That's a good start. _"Thank you for having me. I know it was a little last minute and I hate to be a burden."

"Oh, nonsense." Kevin cut into the conversation as he finally allowed Rachel to greet her other father. "We love extra company. The house still feels empty without Rachel and her double wide personality filling every nook and cranny." Quinn's eyes widened as the taller man bypassed a hand shake and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Here, let me get your bag."

She reluctantly let the man take it from her. She still wasn't use to this family feeling anymore. Her tie since high school had been spent in relative solitude except for Adrianne and what Rachel was now referring to as the 'Random Dozen Romps'. The count was probably closer to two dozen, but she decided not to remind the diva she said 'a dozen or so', with the emphasis on the _so_.

"So," Elijah began as he took Rachel's bag from Quinn as well and began their trek to the exit. "How was the flight? Better than the long car drive I assume?"

"And always will be." Rachel swore through her unfaltering, beaming smile. "The best part about finally making it, is the ability to choose between first-class plane seats and a nine hour car ride." The diva trailed a few steps behind the men and took Quinn's hand in hers. The blonde mirrored her shy smile. She was ready to cast her vote too. This just left so right.

The men loaded the bags in the trunk of the car while Quinn opened the back door for Rachel. The diva glanced back to the distracted men and then gave her a chaste kiss in reward for her chivalry. They were progressing quickly but still unnoticed. This made Quinn smirk like a little kid getting away with doing something they were suppose to be.

"Now how did you two meet back up?" Kevin asked turning around in the passengers seat to look at the girls as they pulled away fro the airport, confirming that they _did_ know who she was in Rachel's past.

"Quinn is that hot new photographer who photographed Rachel for that magazine I was telling you about." His husband informed him as he looked back to Quinn, and she nodded.

Kevin looked her over with a critical eye. "You would have struck me as a model more than a photographer. Anyway, who would have thought that two old classmates from Lima, _Ohio_ would end up working together in New York City. It's amazing how fate works, isn't it?" The two women pursed their lips in attempts to lessen their grins as they nodded their heads. "Are you folk still in town, Quinn? Are you planning on seeing them while you're here?"

Quinn glanced to Rachel who seemed unmoved by the question, motioning with her hand to answer as she pleased. "They're still here…I think. I, um, haven't seen them since graduation, nor talked to them since just after."

Kevin's face drew taunt, not with disapproval, but concern. "Bad blood?"

She nodded. "There is a lot in our past that kept me from allowing myself to remain in a position where it could all happen again."

Elijah huffed a laugh. "I understand. I have had the 'privilege' of meeting your father through work. Russell Fabray, right?" Kevin gasped and shifted an anxious look between his husband and the blonde, apparently aware of some horror stories from the workplace.

"That would be him. I can only assume he hasn't changed in the last seven years?"

Elijah nodded and hesitated before looking at her in the rearview mirror. "He does, however, praise you and your accomplishments to the whole town." Quinn's eyes widened and her jaw went slack. "He even has a magazine article about you framed by his desk. If you were to ask anyone who doesn't know you, they would say you are the apple of his eye and call home often, but your success keeps your schedule too hectic for you to visit."

She huffed a ragged laugh of disgust. Such a difference from the disappointment he wouldn't acknowledge in high school. "That's alright. I have a secret up my sleeve that will get him to shut up. I'm sure by this time next week it will be as if I don't even exist to him." The men tweaked their eyebrows in interest but didn't push as Quinn shifted her stare of aggravation out the car window. The also thought nothing of it when Rachel took her friends hand to comfort her.

It was a bit more than an hours drive to Lima, but the car ride proved valuable. Not only did it give Quinn time to get comfortable in the open Berry Family dynamic and their playful bickering, but it was also informational as Rachel filled her fathers in on her career and the daily trials she had faced recently. All the things Quinn wanted to know but that they just hadn't gotten to yet. More stories poured out as her fathers rehashed their favorite experiences and memories of past visits to New York and phone calls. From nervous, yet humorous, rants and panic attacks about her opening night on Broadway, to her drunken embarrassments at the after party, all leaving Quinn with yet a deeper adoration for the woman. Every ounce of her was in love.

Her attention only shifted as they reached the city limits of Lima. "It looks the exact same." She noted quietly.

"Yep. Probably always will." Rachel added as she squeezed the hand she had yet to let go of.

Quinn felt anxious as she stepped out of the car in the Berry's driveway. Actually standing on the ground meant she really was back. It had been so long that her childhood felt like a lifetime ago. This place was familiarly foreign to her. She knew it, but it didn't know her or how she was to fit in it.

"Baby Girl, why don't you take Quinn inside and show her the guest bedroom while your dad and I get the bags?" Rachel nodded with a sly smile and lead the blonde into the house.

It was a large house without being extravagant or daunting, and it was warm and friendly like the people who occupied it. "Perhaps I should tell my dads the guest room isn't necessary?" The diva asked, looking for Quinn's opinion.

The blonde's eyes were still shifting around the foyer as the walked past. The kitchen and dining area were to the left, nothing formal. A hallway was straight ahead, parallel to the staircase. And the living room was on the right, where Rachel now stood. "That is your call. You know them better than I do. Right now I'm just along for the ride." She was no longer nervous that they would hate her interest in their daughter because of their past. They seemed like very relaxed men who knew what was important and what was petty.

Rachel nodded and waited for the two men to walk through the front door. "Dad, Daddy, Why don't you just set the bags down there for now. I need to talk with you about a very important development in my personal life."

The two men exchanged worrisome looks as they set the bags down by the door and joined the girls in the living room. Elijah sat in his chair while Kevin sat on the arm rest, draping an arm over his husband's shoulders. Quinn took a seat near Rachel on the couch and hid her smile behind her fingers. They had no idea she was involved in this bombshell their daughter was about to drop on them.

"Okay," Rachel shifted nervously on the couch, smoothing her hands over her jeans. Quinn fought the urge to reach over and place a comforting touch on her shoulder. Rachel needed to do this on her own. "I have been attempting to compose this information in a manner where your shock and doubt will most easily be alleviated. However, I have found myself at a loss for the appropriate words in an odd occurrence."

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Kevin blurted out and Elijah quickly slapped his vocal husband's arm. Rachel's jaw dropped while Quinn laughed. _That would be interesting_. _Not only for the lack of a penis but the sight of a little Berry running around._

"N-no. No. Nothing like that."

"Oh, thank God." Kevin continued. "Because you know my feelings on Chris. He isn't deserving of you and I would hate to think you have put yourself in a position that would allow him to-"

"Daddy! I'm not pregnant! I'm not even dating Chris anymore." Quinn kept a smile but arched an eyebrow. 'Chris' was another topic they had yet to discuss, and seeing how her fathers so adamantly disapprove, she was naturally interested.

"You don't have to date to have sex, and sex is all it takes to get pregnant."

"I am _not_ discussing my sex life with you right now!" She paused. "Well…maybe I am. I just…"

"What is it Sweetheart?" The shorter man asked in a calm voice.

Rachel closed her eyes and composed herself, opening them again with a quick release of her breath. "…I'm in love."

Both men and Quinn straightened in surprise. "But not with Chris, right?" Elijah asked just to double check. Rachel shook her head.

"With a woman." Now a wave of anxiety washed over the blonde as she saw the two men sitting across from her frown. "I know it seems sudden, but I can't deny it." Rachel took Quinn's hand in her and waited for her fathers to absurd and process the information as their eyes shifted between each girl and their conjoined hands.

Elijah moved his index finger with his eyes. "So, you two…" They nodded. "Since?"

"Friday."

"Friday?" His eyes widened. "As in five days ago?" Rachel nodded again. "So, you two met up, took pictures, and fell in love…after seven years of no contact and no semblance of a friendship?"

Quinn flinched. It was her turn to try and calm the mean's fears. "Yes…in most cases. I _have_, however, had feeling for your daughter for a very long time…since high school even. I was just too young, immature, and scared, so I ignored them, acted out against them. I wasn't ready to deal with those feelings or may parent's reactions to them." Elijah's brow lightened a little with understanding. "I spent the last several years with my regrets and the photo shoot allowed me the opportunity to express my feeling to Rachel."

The room sat in silence for a few seconds before the shorter man leaned forward and brace his elbows on his knees. "That I can understand. I am still having difficulty understanding this in regards to Rachel though. Where did all of this come from? You have never once mentioned being interested in women and we have had many talks on the topic." Kevin nodded his head in remembrance.

"To be honest," Rachel began, looking to Quinn. "She's the only one I am attracted to. When we first met up I was scared because of our history, but I soon realized she is not the same person." She looked back to her dads and smiled broadly. "Dad, she is everything I could ever hope of finding. She knows me, the good and the bad. She's smart, a creative equal, passionate, romantic, _patient_. God know I need someone with patients! During the shoot, I lost myself in her. I felt…I felt at home."

Quinn fought to calm her rapid breathing with each confession. Hearing them from Rachel's mouth as heaven.

"I've never felt like this with someone before. Sure, I've enjoyed my previous relationships, but I now see they were lacking." The two men still weren't buying it and the diva was getting frustrated. "If I had known this version of Quinn in high school, we would have had this conversation then. I have no doubts about it. I would have fallen head over heels in love with her and you would have accepted me as being gay and my feelings for her without question."

"Without question, may be a bit much. You just described a very powerful connection that would have scared us to hear coming from our teenage daughter's mouth."

"But I'm saying it _now. _I'm not a teenager! I know what I am feeling! I know what it all means!" Quinn squeezed her hand, calming her. She was beginning to scream in desperation.

Elijah sat back in his chair, still trying to accept that his daughter, who spent all of her life never being attracted to a woman, no other woman but the blonde, was now gay. He obviously didn't have anything against it if she was, but he was worried she was mistaken or something. He just wanted to make sure she knew what she was getting herself into. What she was risking on something that happened over night.

Kevin patted his husband's shoulder but smiled lightly at the frowning women. "So I guess all the bags need to go to your room?"

Rachel nodded, still looking for Elijah's acceptance.

"I'll help you." Quinn offered, standing before she bent down and kissed Rachel on the cheek. "I love you. It will all be okay. Just give him time." Rachel was thankful for the whispers of encouragement and smiled as the blonde left the room before she turned her attention back to her dad.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay. So I didn't get to update this morning like I had planned, so here is an extra long chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it. I had a lot of fun wrting it. Thank you so much for all of the input with who they should meet up with. I am workig on the one with her parents as we speak. Don't know if that will be in the next update or the one after.**

**Anyway, thank you all for the reviews and enjoy!**

**~/~/~/~**

"So, how long have you been out?" Kevin ask setting some of the bags down just inside Rachel's bedroom door before taking a seat on the diva's bed. He watched as Quinn slowly scanned the room in amazement that everything still looked the same from all of her MySpace videos.

"Three years."

The tall man nodded and followed with his dark eyes as she finished her inspection and sat down next to him with a light, nervous smile. "But you've known for longer?"

She hesitated and nodded. "I had a really good idea senior, an inkling late junior year."

"So, if you knew then, what took you so long to come out? Especially since your parents were out of the picture."

She nervously scratched her head and diverted her eyes to the floor across the room. "I hadn't actually admitted it to myself. I had some other issues I was trying to deal with and that was just adding to the emotional fire."

Kevin never broke his sight on her and she was beginning to feel the pressure of his stare. She couldn't tell if he was disapproving of her or just trying to get a read. He braced his heel on the bed frame and hooked his hands around his raised knee, softening his posture a slightly. He was reading her. "What type of issues would you allow to prevent you from being who you are?"

She didn't want to do this, but she needed to. This was for Rachel. Quinn may not have a family to answer to, but the diva did. "They were issues best dealt with on my own. Emotional damage. Proving to myself that I wasn't a disappointment like I had been told. Proving to myself that the bitch I portrayed myself as was actually the cause of a good portion of my unhappiness. There are still a few things that I am working on though."

"Like your daughter?" Quinn's eyes snapped to his, wide with nothing less than shock. "Has Rachel told you that we have contact with Shelby?" She was stunned but finally managed to shake her head. Why hadn't Rachel told her that? Kevin suddenly had a glint of guilt in his eye, seeing her reaction, and lowered his eyes from hers, shaking his head. "I mean, it's not like we just call each other up and chat for hours like old girlfriends, but it is about a half hour conversation once a week. Would you like to see a picture of her?"

"No!" Quinn sprang up off the bed, but held on to his arm that was reaching for his wallet. "I…I…I'm not ready for that." He nodded and returned his hand cautiously to his lap. She released his arm and fought to catch her breathing that was now panicked. "This weekend is about Rachel. That…I'm not ready to do both.

Kevin nodded his head once more as he watched the blonde woman fighting to keep the tears from falling while she stared at the spot on the mattress where he was sitting. He could tell that she wanted to know but was scared. "Okay. Well, if you change your mind, just let me know."

~/~/~/~/~/~

"Dad," Rachel's voice was pleading. It broke Elijah's heart not just to give in if it made his daughter happy, but happiness now could very easily turn into very public heart ache later.

"I'm just worried for you, Rachel. This is such an unexpected change."

"I know. It caught me off guard as well. But when I almost lost this because of my uncertainty, I realized just how much I wanted it. Dad, I really and truly love her. Just get to know her and you would even agree that she is perfect for me. She lets me rant _and_ actually listens to it. She even provides feedback!"

Elijah ran his hand over his balding head and repositioned his glasses on his face. "that is a…unique quality."

With Rachel's flare for the dramatics, she threw herself off the couch and to her knees by his chair. Elijah rolled his eyes. No matter how old she got she still acted like the little diva who use to feign panic attacks when asked to mow the lawn. "Give this a chance. Your approval means so much to me."

He leaned forward and slumped his shoulders. "I know it does, and I will gladly see where this goes while you are here." He assured her as the shock began to wear off. "I am sure you have already thought of the repercussions and possible whiplash to your career…"

She nodded forcefully. "I know what I'm risking, but I need to know how this plays out. I don't want to have the regrets that Quinn had. We are waiting to come out publicly until we know each other better and are fully prepared. This vacation we are testing the waters of being in an open relationship in the confines and protections of a small town. As much as we are rushing into this, we really aren't."

Elijah sighed and stood, pulling his daughter into a hug. "So this is the secret Quinn was referring to in regards to her father?" The diva nodded and buried her face into his shoulder. "I wonder what he would say if I went into work Friday raving about my daughter finding this amazing, successful, beautiful, New York City photographer for a girlfriend."

"Can I be there when you tell him?" Quinn asked jokingly. Both Rachel and Elijah turned to the taller pair descending the stairs and Rachel went instantly into panic mode when she saw Quinn's reddened eyes.

"Why were you crying?" She asked running to the blonde and glaring at Kevin. "What did you say to her?" His eyes widened in humorous surprise with the accusation.

Quinn cupped the brunette's face as she held her bay the waist. "He didn't say anything. We were just talking. Relax." She kissed the diva lightly and the tension fell from her shoulders.

"That's a neat little trick." Kevin noted, still on the stairs. "We usually have to wait an hour for her to finish ranting before we can get a word in."

Rachel rolled her eyes and Elijah smiled. Obviously there really was something between the two, but he was still concerned. "So, shall we go get something to eat for lunch? There is a new restaurant that just opened last month. It's suppose to be really good."

"So Breadsticks isn't the only place in town anymore?" Quinn mocked as she followed Rachel out the front door, her hand seemingly glued to the diva's hip.

"No. We have four restaurants actually." Kevin joked back as Elijah closed and locked the door. "Although three serve the exact same thing. They just have different colored carpeting inside."

~/~/~/~/~/~

Quinn had never felt so quickly at ease as she did sitting with the Berry Clan at the restaurant table. She had been a fumbling goof when she met Adrianne's family. Her sentences were jerky or too short or too long for appropriate conversation. Her hands shook so badly that she actually spilled her glass of wine all over the table. It was disastrous. Adrianne did her best to try and comfort her, but Quinn was so on edge that the brunette's reassuring hand on her knee caused her to jump out of her seat in the middle of diner, pulling all eyes to her. It still amazed her that somehow after all of that, Adrianne's mother absolutely adored her.

Now, sitting in the dimly lit restaurant, Rachel's chair pulled close to hers at the round table, she was relaxed and reclined and draped her arm over the back of the diva's chair. She was even comfortable enough to subconsciously allow herself to run her fingers up and down the back of the brunette's neck.

Kevin had a smile plastered on his face as Rachel recounted her surprise to Quinn's flowers and romantic text late at night while Elijah studied the blonde's fix and adoring gaze on his daughter. He was more and more approving with each smile and laugh that came from the tiny brunette.

"Holy freakin' Fabray…"

All four heads turned to study the figure approaching them with a cocky strut. Instinctively, Quinn's eyes started at the black high heel shoes and moved up to the exposed legs, perfectly shaped and perfectly fitted into the tight black pencil skirt. The white blouse followed the curves into the top of the skirt and was finished with a delicate belt. The blonde ignored the promenade cleavage exposed by the unfastened top button as her gaze continued up. "Oh…my…God…"

"Not quite, but close." Santana quipped as she came to a stop at the table, waving a smile of hospitability to the men before looking back to the blonde. "I never expected to see you again. It's been how many years?"

Quinn fumbled with her answer. She knew she could run into someone from school, but she wasn't ready for it. Especially not Santana. The two's rocky relationship was a constant fight for dominance that fell into a comfortable pattern at the end of Senior year. They weren't the best friends that would hang out every day, but they did have this silent understanding with one another that was uniquely theirs. "Too many."

The Latina narrowed her eyes but kept a faint smile on her lips. "Berry." She greeted.

"Santana." The two brunettes had run across each other occasionally on the diva's visits home. The most memorable was two years ago, just after Rachel landed her big role on Broadway. It consisted of eye contact, a quick nod of the Latina's head, and a 'good job, Berry'. It was all very Santana.

The Latina tilted her head and her smile twisted into a smirk as she noticed Quinn's hand stroking the diva's neck. "…holy shit…" Quinn stopped her finger but then realized they didn't need to be discreet and continued, broadening her strokes on the soft skin. "I have no words…I am in fact speechless." The Latina shifted her weight onto one foot, throwing her hip out. One arm was wrapped around her stomach supporting the elbow of the arm covering her moth. She wasn't laughing, just gaping. "I just…I can't….when?"

Rachel pressed a small hand to Quinn's leg. "Just recently. Only about a week."

"A week?" Santana yelled in a hushed tone. "Q, what the hell took you so long? I so caught you checking out her ass in Glee senior year. You wanted to hit it then!"

Quinn ran her fingers nervously over her forehead as Rachel blushed and her dads laughed. "She knew?" The diva asked as the burn of her blush began to subside.

"I wouldn't even admit it to myself, let alone tell anyone."

"Berry, she didn't have to tell me. It got worse as the school year went on. You had her hyperventilating during one rehearsal in the auditorium. She was so in to you that she forgot to breath and nearly passed out."

Quinn's eyes widened with embarrassment while Rachel fell a little further in love and Elijah watched her do it. Kevin leaned back in his chair and looked up to the Latina. "Can you join us? We have just been informed of this sudden relationship and are very curious to hear about Quinn. You know," He wiggled his eyebrows. "The kind of things she does want to tell us."

Santana beamed and grabbed a chair from the nearest table. "Lucky for you, they can't fire me, so I'm all yours. What do you want to know?"

Quinn dropped her brow. "You-"

"Own this place? Yes. Now stop trying to avoid the spotlight. We can discuss me later. I have this undeniable urge to embarrass the shit out of you right now."

"Santana," The blonde pleaded with her eyes but the Latina wasn't looking at her.

"I plan on releasing some of my frustration with you for just walking out of everyone's life seven years ago." The mood suddenly changed as Santana turned and locked onto Quinn's eyes, losing all sense of playfulness. "When you left, you didn't just leave your sorry excuse for parents. You left everyone. Hell, even Berry keeps in touch and we all tortured her in school."

Rachel ducked her head slightly. She wasn't expect this much of a reaction to Quinn's long awaited return. Quinn was expecting Santana to be annoyed with her, but now she was just furious with the blonde.

"So much has happened, Q. So much that you should have been here for. Not all of us were able to go travel the world and become some highly praised photographer. I'm happy you've made something of yourself because you needed it, but you lost a lot to do it. The worst part is, I don't even think you realized you had something to lose by doing it."

"Santana," Quinn's voice was hushed, trying to have a private moment with three sets of eyes on them. "I regret-"

"Regrets don't mean shit to the 'friends' who needed your support through their hard times." Santana stood up and returned her chair to the other table. "I hope you stick around long enough to run into a few more 'old friends'. Once you do…call me. I'm in the phone book. Exactly where I've been for the last seven years."

The table fell silent for a long time as Quinn watched the Latina disappear through the kitchen doors. With her pain ripping at her voice she turned to Rachel. "Do you know what that was about?"

The brunette cleared her throat and fiddled with the napkin in her lap. "Her mom died last year. Cancer. I sent flowers and my number in case she needed someone to talk to. She never called though."

"Look, Quinn," Kevin interrupted. "Life comes with regrets. The only thing you have control over is how you handle them when given the opportunity. You're going to be here for a few days, just give her a call when she's had some time to cool off."

Elijah nodded his head in agreement but neither said anything else until the food came. Rachel scooted her chair closer and wrapped her arms around Quinn's torso, kissing her repeatedly on the cheek as the blonde was lost to her thoughts. "I'm sorry. I should have told you about it. I wasn't thinking." The sadness in Rachel's voice broke Quinn from her trance and she pulled the diva close, kissing her on the forehead.

"No. It's fine. Not your fault at all. I should have known about it when it happened." She closed her eyes and inhaled the soft scent of Rachel's hair and thanked whatever gods that may be that Rachel was able to forgive her. "I'll talk with her before we leave, but right now lets just eat."

Kevin hesitated, looking at the blonde's meal. "She wouldn't, you know, like, spit in your food or anything?"

Doubt ran through her mind but she just shrugged her shoulders. She deserved it if she did.

~/~/~/~/~/~

The mood had lightened again by the time they got home due to a tweak of a smile Santana gave Quinn as they left the restaurant. The Latina didn't want to stay mad at her, she was just venting. And venting was something Quinn understood. Both Rachel and Santana had received most of hers in high school. There was hope they could work things out.

"What I am interested in hearing about," Quinn chimed in a wide smile as she sat on the Berry's sofa with Rachel's head in her lap and her fourth glass of wine in her hand, "Is this _Chris_. Who is Chris?"

"An ass!" Kevin bellowed from his position on the smaller couch, feet kicked up and fifth glass of wine in his hand. "He is a selfish, self-centered, self-assured, self-righteous, self-satisfied, son of a bitch."

"Sounds like my father." Quinn retorted and the two broke out in a rolling drunken laughter. Rachel roller her eyes in amusement, but also disbelief, that these two got along as well as they did.

"He wasn't that bad, just a little more arrogant than I like."

"So her _was_ a boyfriend?" Rachel nodded, stealing a sip of wine from Quinn's glass. "The last 'disaster' as you put it?"

"She admitted it was a disaster?" Rachel cringed at the pleasure her father was getting from this conversation.

"What is all of this yelling about?" Elijah asked as he entered the living room with another bottle of wine for the already intoxicated duo.

"Honey, Rachel had finally admitted that dating the ass was a disaster. It's wonderful to finally hear. No more Mr. Well-when-I-did-this or Mr. You're-not-looking-at-me-enough. Bye-bye. Kick his ass out the door."

Elijah arched an eyebrow and handed the bottle of wine blindly to Quinn, which she gladly accepted. "He's had enough already. And Rachel," She lifted her chin to see the short man. "I'm glad you finally realized that, but it would have been nice if you could have done so before the _two week long _vacation that the two of you spent here."

"Oooooo, he was dually disliked." Quinn laughed into her glass before finishing what was left.

"Whatever, I'm sure Adrianne wasn't much better. She seemed like real bitch to me."

"Ex girlfriend?" Kevin asked pointing to Quinn with a furrowed brow but didn't wait for a response before he looked down to Rachel. "You've _met_ her? Dish the dirt."

Rachel nodded. "She showed up at our shoot to reclaim Quinn, but I claimed her too. Adrianne was not at all impressed. But I have her now." She said, lifting her hands over her head to graze both side of the blonde's torso. "And the bitch is gone."

Quinn smiled softly. "She really wasn't a bitch. A little forceful at times, and self-assured. _That_ came off a little bitchy, but she herself was not a bitch."

Rachel snapped her hands down to her side and scrunched her face. "Are you defending you ex girlfriend?"

"Were you not just defending your ex boyfriend?" Quinn spit back, looking down between her empty glass and the bottle of wine she was about to pour with a humored smile.

"That's different. There is no chance that Chris and I will ever get back together."

Quinn exhaled in a strange mixture of a scoff and a snort. "But you think I'm going to just finish with you and go running back to Adrianne's arms?"

Rachel turned her head to the side and mumbled. "Between her legs maybe."

"_Excuse_ me?" Quinn froze in shock of the diva's comment, anger apparent on her face. "Are you frickin' serious right now? Did you _seriously_ just say that to me?"

Rachel sat up but avoided Quinn's hurt gaze. "I know, I'm sorry. It was stupid and uncalled for."

The two men exchanged confused looks, oblivious to what was said by their daughter. From their view of the situation, Quinn's reactions very much mirrored her father's don't-ever-disagree-with-me tendencies, and their daughter was cowering for forgiveness. To say they were concerned was an understatement. Neither man liked Russell Fabray, and were now leery of his daughter.

Quinn stared hard at the diva for a moment longer before she gently put the bottle and glass down on the coffee table and excused herself from the room, walking calmly out the front door.

"Rachel, what just happened?" Elijah asked hoping for an explanation before he jumped to any conclusions.

"I was being stupid and let my insecurities get the best of me." She answered standing up to find her shoes. "I made a hurtful comment that she didn't deserve. I'm going to go talk to her." Rachel hobbled as she put on her last shoe and grabbed her coat on the way out of the door. She fixed the collar on her coat and jogged to the end of their driveway, looking in every direction for the blonde, but she was gone. She didn't even have a coat. The diva returned to the house and grabbed one of her father's coats and their car keys. "I'm taking your car."

_What the hell was she thinking running out without a coat in late November_? Rachel dialed Quinn's phone number as she pulled out of the driveway. It rang and rang and rang, finally going to voice mail. The diva instantly redialed hoping to aggravate the blonde into answering. Once, twice, on the third time the line picked up. "Quinn where are you? I'm driving around looking for you."

"Baby girl," Rachel froze and checked the number she dialed. "She left her phone at the house, Rachel." It was Kevin.

"Just call me if she shows up, okay?" She didn't wait for an answer and closed her phone, throwing it into the drivers seat. Even if Quinn was hurt by her comment, running off like this with the sun going down was ridiculous. As the diva stopped at a stop sign, she delayed and caught her breath, thinking of where the blonde could have gone. She wouldn't have gone to her parents house. She wouldn't have gone back to the school anymore. Santana's was too far away.

"That park!"

During one of their phone conversations between shows and shoots, Quinn divulged that she use to go to a certain park to think. When her mother was considering taking her father back she said she practically lived there. And when her mother actually did take him back, Santana had to throw her in the car and drive her home, otherwise she would have stayed there all night.

Sure enough the blonde was sitting on top of a picnic table as Rachel pulled into the parking lot. She sent her dads a quick text, grabbed the extra coat, and exited the car. "Quinn." The blonde got off of the table and began walking again. Rachel ran to catch up with her but always seemed a few steps behind. "Quinn, don't shut me out."

The blonde stopped suddenly, turned, and started walking towards Rachel, slightly startling the diva. "Why wont you let me _in_?"

"What?" Rachel was lost and Quinn was obviously drunk. The blonde waved off the jacked that Rachel tried to wrap around her.

"You obviously don't believe a single word that I have said to you over the last five days. I have confessed my deepest feeling for you, but you've only ignored them or thought they were just empty words. Rachel, I love you. I absolutely _love_ you. I would _never_ do what you accused me of."

"I know that."

Quinn shook her head. "No. You _want_ to know that, but you don't."

"I do." She argued as they both stood in the empty park and the sun dimmed around them. Their puffs of breath were illuminated by the street lights as the began flickering on. "I said it because I was jealous. Quinn, she was your fist. To hear you defending her…I just, it makes me feel like I'm a second choice sometimes. I know that's not true, but-"

Her words were cut off by Quinn's lips on hers in a passion filled, lingering kiss that had Rachel gasping for breath as Quinn pulled away. "She left me because _she_ was the second choice."

Rachel held Quinn's hazel eyes with her but never saw them. Every once of her consciousness was focused on the hands cupping her face. They were cold as ice but Rachel never felt the chill. They were smooth and gentle but Rachel never felt their couture of firmness. All she felt was tem pull at the deepest part of her being, screaming for her to release it to meet Quinn's. Her soul was begging for something only this touch, this connection could give it. Freedom, and escape from herself.

She pulled Quinn's hands away from her face and cupped the blonde's with her own, dragging her into a deep kiss, crushing their lips together with her force as their tongues felt everything they could. She needed more and apparently so did Quinn, who wrapped her arms around the diva's waist and pulled her flush against her, lifting her off the ground. The blonde's hands slipped under her jacket and flattened for the maximum amount of contact. Rachel's legs hooked around Quinn's hips for the same effect.

Rachel pulled away from the kiss, her forehead resting on Quinn's, and panted in whimpers. She felt as if her heart was going to rip out of her chest. It wanted out. She wanted to let it out, but didn't know how. "Just hold me." She begged as she buried her face in the crook of Quinn's neck and held tight.

"I will. I will, Baby." Quinn knew what she was feeling. It was something that words just couldn't explain. That need to just be absorbed into the other.

It was only when Rachel began to feel Quinn's muscles quiver that she let go. "You've got to be freezing. Here. Take the jacket." This time Quinn didn't argue. "I'm sorry I said what I said."

Quinn kissed her gently as the diva rubbed her arms to try and warm them up. "I just need to know that you trust me. This relationship isn't going to go anywhere, especially not with the media, if you don't trust me."

Rachel ran her eyes over her face. "Kiss me again." The blonde smiled and did as she was asked and pulled away, looking for approval. "Nope, do it again." Quinn smirked and slowly leaned in, teasing with her pace and watched as the diva's lids fluttered close as she prepared for the kiss.

"No."

Rachel's eyes snapped open and Quinn stood up straight. "What?"

"_You_ kiss me."

"Are we back to this again?" Rachel asked with an arched eyebrow.

Quinn laughed and nodded her head. "Except this time, I already have the coat." She teased before running towards the car.

Rachel rolled her eyes and delayed in turning until she let out a sigh. "You can't get in the car. It's locked and _I_ have the keys."

Quinn spun around in her child like jog, her blonde hair bouncing up and down behind her, and waved her hand in the air. "No you don't."

The diva instantly slapped her hand to her jacket packet but it was empty. "Sneaky little pickpocket." Rachel's snapped up as she heard the car door shut and the engine start. _She would not_. Quinn put the car in reverse and began backing our. "Quinn Fabray, get your drunk ass back here now!"

She didn't. She made Rachel job half way down the block and then preceded to ease the car just out of her reach every time she moved for the door handle. Quinn was definitely a playful drunk, but Rachel learned quickly and sat on the hood of the car so she couldn't drive anywhere.

"Get off the car." Quinn honked the horn.

"Let me in. _Promise_ that you'll let me in." Rachel matched her gaze through the windshield and waited for her response.

Quinn paused in her thought. "Get off the car." She honked the horn again.

"Roll down the passenger window." The blonde arched an eyebrow in interest and rolled it down. Rachel climbed up the hood and swung a leg through the window, the rest of her body soon following. "Thank you." She huffed, straightening her jacket.

"That was like, really bad 80's action hero type hotness." Quinn beamed in her drunken stupor.

"You're drunk. You shouldn't be driving."

Quinn rolled her eyes and vibrated her lips together. "We are four blocks away. I'll be fine. Now, buckle up, Baby. Mama's gonna take you for a ride." Rachel did and Quinn crept the car forward slowly before slamming on the breaks. She started off again and slammed back down on the breaks.

"Are you trying to give me whiplash?"

"I'm being extra cautions. I'm drunk, remember? It would be really bad if I was swerving all over the road like this." Quinn playfully began swaying the car down the empty street at five miles per hour, and then slammed back down on the brakes.

"Just drive."

"Okay." As soon as she took off again, red and blue lights flashed into the car and the cruiser behind them ordered them to pull over. Quinn looked out the back window and then to the diva who was pressing on her temples with her index fingers. "I don't have my wallet."

Rachel looked to her girlfriend in disbelief. "You are _drunk _and driving a car that isn't registered to _either of us_, and you are worried about not having your driver's license on you. We're going to jail!"

Quinn's smile barely lessened until the officer tapped on the window for her to roll it down. "Good evening Officer. Is there something wrong?" Rachel slapped her palm to her forehead. _What wasn't wrong?_

"Oh my God."

"Oh my God." Quinn echoed.

Rachel removed her hand and looked to Quinn, confused. She leaned down to look out the window. "Oh my God."

"Oh my God." The officer echoed.

Quinn burst out in laughter and reached out the car window, pulling on the officer's uniform. "Look at you all dressed up. Who would have ever thought that Noah Puckerman would become a cop?"

"Are you…" He bent down to look at Rachel. "Is she drunk?" The diva bit her lips between her teeth in their guilt. "There are so many questions running through my mind right now, it's unreal. Her here…and you…how you are in the same car…I…" He stood up and raised his hands and shook his head in surrender to the layers of unbelievable.

"It's okay, Puck. Why don't you give us a call tomorrow and we can explain it all to you when I'm sober."

_Please, please, please_. Was all Rachel could think.

He bent back down. "Babe, as usual, you have piss poor timing. I have a rookie in the car who happens to be my boss' son. Just…" He hesitated looking back to the cruiser. "Let me just run your information and I'll give you a warning. He doesn't need to know you're hammered."

Quinn reached into the jacket pocket and handed Puck the wallet that magically appeared.

"So…you're a six foot tall black man?"

Quinn chuckled. "I'm surprised you didn't notice that when you took my virginity." Rachel couldn't help but laugh at that one.

"Funny, Fabray." He opened the door. "Lets go."

"Puck, are you serious?"

He helped her out of the car and the rookie emerged to help. "I can't even run you info. I have no choice. The kids a bit on an ass so just keep quiet. He wont speak to you but he will listen to everything you say." She nodded and pursed her lips as he turned her against the car. She shot him a questioning look over her shoulder. "Everything by the book, Babe. Including the frisk." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"What your hands, Puckerman." Rachel warned from inside the car.

"Don't worry, Rachel." He grinned as he playfully frisked the blonde, only touching the ticklish spots and her ass. "Because you're next. I'm assuming since this car has Ohio tags, it doesn't actually belong to either of you. Rookie," He called to the young kid who had been watching from a distance. "Put the babe in the car. We've got one more coming."

Rachel stepped out of the car and glared at him as he approached with a smirk. "Touch anywhere inappropriate and I will make sure you never father another child."

"You can't threaten a cop, Babe."

She put her hand to his chest, stopping him from getting too close. "It wasn't a threat. Believe me."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you all for such wonderful reviews. I am thrilled that you enjoyed the last chapter. I know a lot happened in it so this one kind of slows things down just a bit. But of course, more drama and some funny moments will be coming up.**

**~/~/~/~**

"So, how long have you two been back in town?"

Quinn leaned forward and pressed her face against the grated divider that separated the front and back seat to look at the clock on the dash. "Not even twelve hours." Not even twelve hours and she had already met Rachel's parents, been verbally assaulted for her absenteeism in friend's lives, gotten into a fight with Rachel, and has now been arrested…not even twelve hours. She still had four days to go.

Rachel dropped her head back against the seat. "My dads are going to kill me. _Margaret_ is going to kill me." She sat up as quickly as she could with her hands cuffed behind her back. Puck said they were necessary and protocol but she figured it was some part of a sick fantasy that he was playing in his head. "Can you imagine what the papers are going to say?"

Quinn giggled and put on a fake news anchor voice. "Just days after Tony and Grammy award winning artist Rachel Berry was slated to be photographed by up and coming photographer Quinn Fabray, the two were arrested for DUI, failure to produce a valid drivers license, and being in possession of a vehicle not register to either. The two were detained in their home town of…" She trailed off as the realization hit her. This was going to out them. Maybe not that they were dating but at least make their history be known. It was going to peak interest and entice prying eyes.

Rachel read the look on Quinn's face and kicked her lightly. "Yeah!"

The blonde thought quickly. "H-hey, Puckasaurus…" She cooed in his ear and the young rookie tried to hide his smirk. "I know and respect that you are a sworn protector of the law," _Though you have broken almost all of them_. "And I would never ask you to turn a blind eye to our-"

"_Our?" _Rachel asked but Quinn ignored her.

"_Our_ apparent disregard for them, but is there any way you could, you know, keep it quiet?"

Puck glanced over his shoulder to her, still pressed against the divider, and smirked. "Are you still worried about your reputation after everything you been through?" She rolled her eyes. It wasn't really her reputation she was worried about. She didn't have to appeal to the general public like Rachel did. And at the rate she and Rachel were progressing, they weren't going to be ready to come out as soon as they got back. "I'll do what I can to keep it quiet, _if_…you go out with me Friday night."

Quinn snapped her face away from the divided. "You want a date?" The blonde asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah. You strung me along in high school and now I want to show you have you've been missing."

She looked to Rachel who was visibly angry with the request and obviously wasn't going to be able to hold it in much longer. Quinn knew Puck would keep their secret until they were ready for the world to know, but she also remembered what he said about the rookie sitting next to him. "Puck, I'm seeing someone."

He shrugged his shoulders and glanced out of his window. "Yeah? I am too, so what?"

She rolled her eyes again and smiled. "You're never going to change. And because of that, even if I wasn't dating anyone, it would never work out between us. Sorry, but no."

"Oh, come on, Babe." He pleaded looking in the rearview mirror. "Forget the jerk off for one night and I guarantee you that you wont even remember his name at the end of it."

"Jerking off is all you're going to be doing, Puckerman. She said no."

The still very juvenile man glanced over his shoulder to the frustrated diva and smiled broadly. "Someone's got her panties in a twist. I can help you with those too, Berry." She glared coldly at him but he continued to smile. "It's still a little weird to see you two together, let alone sticking up for each other. Then again, it's probably a little weird to see me in the _front seat _of a cop car."

That it was. Stranger yet, was that the women found it more comfortable in their holding cell than the back of Puck's cruiser. It was a simple square room with three sides made of grey cement blocks while the fourth as a wall of iron bars. While in appearance the cell was cold, they were both thankful that it was in fact nicely heated.

"I cannot believe you." Rachel mumbled for the hundredth time as she sat Indian style on the bench that lined the back wall, staring at the bars in front of her.

"On the plus side, I don't think they can actually charge you with anything. Your name should be clear and therefore have no record of your involvement for the papers to get a hold of. I think Puck is just holding you here to piss you off."

Rachel roller her head against the wall to look at the sobering blonde sitting to her right. "How is it that you are so calm right now? You have just been arrested and could end up doing actual time in jail."

"Would it cost me you?"

Rachel dropped her brow and lifted her head off the wall, burrowing her eyes into Quinn's. "What?"

"If I went to jail, would you leave me? Would you find it unbelievably difficult to be connected to someone with a criminal record?"

The brunette scoffed and returned her eyes to the barred walls. "Don't be ridiculous. Of course it wouldn't cost you me."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders and mimicked Rachel's fixation on the bars. "Then why should I be worried about anything? It's not going to jeopardize my relationship with you and holds no effect on my ability to take pictures."

Rachel thought about it for a minute and the cell fell silent except for the sounds of their breathing bouncing off of the barren walls. "I envy you. I wish I could be that calm and nonchalant about things. Just to enjoy what comes and not care as long as I have what's important."

"But what is important to you requires that you care about what happens. This would affect your career and your career is everything to you. You need to protect it. That is something that I can understand."

The diva leaned her head to the side and rested it on Quinn's shoulder, the blonde resting hers on top of the brunette's. "It's not everything to me anymore."

"Awwww. That's so sweet."

"Don't ruin the moment." Rachel warned with a light slap on Quinn's thigh before she took the blonde's hand in hers and intertwined their fingers.

"So, um…if your dads are going to kill you, and you didn't actually do anything wrong…what are they going to do with me?" Rachel's laughed began as a huff and progressed to a chuckle which ended up in her holding her side with her available hand as her muscles began to ache. "Just so you know, you're making me nervous."

"Uh…" Rachel's laughter slowly faded to sputters as she regained her breath. "I'm not entirely sure what their reaction to having to bail you out the first night they met you is going to be. But I do believe they will probably still like you over Chris."

The light smile Quinn had been carrying through Rachel's laughing fit fell. "Probably?"

Rachel nodded her head. "If you were me and tomorrow wasn't Thanksgiving, they would leave you in here for at least 24 hours, just so the reality of the situation set in for you. But they wont do that to you now. Or if they did, once they bailed me out, I would bail you out."

Quinn looped her arm around Rachel's shoulder, their hands still joined, and pulled her close to kiss her temple. "Thank you. And I'm sorry for getting you in this mess to begin with."

"If you're really sorry, make it up to me." Quinn arched an eyebrow. "Kiss me. I never got my proper kiss in the park, so you can start with that." The corner of the blonde's mouth tweaked in a smile and she pulled the diva closer, pulling her into a light kiss that she deepened slowly. She dropped her hands to Rachel's knees and turned the brunette to face her for a better angle, but Rachel placed her hands to Quinn's collar bone and pushed back slightly. "You better not be trying to have your way with me while we are sitting in a jail cell." The blonde bit her bottom lip and smiled before returning her mouth to Rachel's, kissing her with the same deep tenderness as before. "Because," Rachel continued pushing the blonde away again. "If you were, I would most certainly have to remind you about the unthinkably unsanitary environment we are currently in. There's no telling how many drunken party goers have thrown up here or….hmmm."

Her typical Rachel rant was cut of by a more forceful kiss that seemed to suck the air from her lungs and she gave in to the blonde's sweet lips. Rachel glided her hands up from Quinn's collarbone over her neck and into her hair. Quinn braced a hand on the bench between the diva and the wall and leaned further into the kiss while running her available hand up the diva's side, swallowing her moans as their tongues danced.

"Well, I'm glad to see your brush with the law has brought you two back together."

Both girls jumped apart and shyly turned towards the barred wall. Kevin smiled broadly, apparently still with a bit of a buzz from his drinks, while Elijah looked much less impressed. Rachel gave her disgruntled father a weak smile while Quinn lost all of hers in her shame for causing them to have to be there now. The two men shook their heads and turned to leave so they could sign the paper work. Still standing in disbelief, however, was Puck, his mouth agape and his eyes wide. Quinn gave him a devious smirk before she leaned back over and kissed Rachel on the cheek. She was rubbing it in.

His jaw finally lifted and his lips curled into a pleased smile as he unlocked the cell and allowed the two woman to exit. "So…you're seeing someone?" He asked with an arched eyebrow as Quinn led Rachel out of the cell by the hand.

"Yep. And I don't share." Puck bounced his head to the side and mouthed 'damn' in his disappointment.

"And Noah…" Rachel pulled the blonde to a halt in front of their old friend. "This is what we are needing to stay out of the papers. So, if you could…"

He gave a genuine smile and nodded his head. He always was a good guy deep down inside. "But I want to see another kiss." Both woman glared at him but he was unwavering. "Kiss or I sell the story. And you know they would pay some big bucks for _all _the information I can give them. Drunken nights. Babygate. Who lost their virginity to who. Who I've made out with in their bed when their dads weren't home. Who took performance enhancing drugs in glee…" Rachel gasped at the memory. "They would pay some serious money for that shit. All I'm asking for is another kiss."

"Oh for the love of…come here." Rachel huffed and pulled Quinn into another kiss, not passion filled like their other voluntary caresses, but enough to make the childish man happy.

He beamed in satisfaction as he followed the couple out into the main part of the station. "I also require that I be present the next time you two have-"

"No!" They screamed in unison.

"I'll just watch…no touching."

"No!"

"What about from, like, a webcam or something?"

"No!"

~/~/~/~/~/~

"So how long am I going to get the cold shoulder from Elijah?" Quinn asked as she abandoned trying to dry her hair and fell on Rachel's bed. She had apologized several times at the station and on the ride home. She also insisted on paying them back for posting her bail. She couldn't do much more than that.

"He'll get over it eventually." Rachel said as she leaned down on the bed and kissed the blonde lightly. "I'm jumping in the shower now that you're done. I feel gross from being in that cell still."

"You know you could have joined me when I took mine."

Rachel rolled her eyes as she entered her en suite bathroom. "I think you have pushed your luck enough today. Making my fathers listen to us having sex would just push them over the edge."

Quinn smirked at the idea but it faded as Rachel closed and locked the bathroom door. She really was pushing her luck. She had to remind herself that Rachel's dads didn't know her like Rachel did…for as much as Rachel did. They had horror stories from high school, the sudden 'conversion' of their daughter into the homosexual lifestyle, and now an arrest that resulted in the impounding of one of their cars, a $1,500 bail, and her license being suspended for ninety days. When she heard that bit of information, she was suddenly glad she lived in New York and had taxis all over the place. Her recent actions weren't exactly painting her in a positive light.

She didn't know if she was at a true loss for ideas or if it was the alcohol still flowing through her, delaying her thought process, but she couldn't think of a way to fix the situation other than just keep a low profile. She had Rachel, she didn't want to screw it up. If her dads disapproved, Quinn feared that Rachel would take that in to account when trying to determine if this was going to work in the long run. She was fairly certain Kevin liked her. They were a lot a like honestly. Observers who read people and figured out if they liked them before they even spoke to them. She understood him and he seemed to understand her. Elijah made her nervous though.

She laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling, too worried in her thoughts to even fall asleep. "You still with me over there?" Quinn lifted her head and then sat up as Rachel emerged from the bathroom in baggy sweatpants and a tight white tank top, obviously lacking a bra. The blonde nodded her head, unable to find her words. "Good. So…" Rachel stood at the foot of the bed, leaning her weight forward slightly, pressing into Quinn's knees.

Suddenly Quinn wrapped her arms around the diva's waist and pulled her back down on to the bed. "So…how about something we haven't talked about yet today. Like, you're in love with me now?"

Rachel smiled with a slight blush, momentarily forgetting about her earlier confession. "I know it's a big thing to say, and shouldn't be thrown around lightly, but everything I said down stairs was true. You amaze me, Quinn Fabray. And don't roll you eyes like that. It's true."

"I thought you found my modesty to be endearing?" The blonde teased as she rolled over so Rachel was on her back and she hovered above her.

"It can be." The diva confessed between the light kisses Quinn was tenderly peppering her lips, with each one becoming a little more heated. "But it can also be heartbreaking to know that you don't see yourself being worthy of praise." Quinn lingered in the last kiss, holding on to the diva's bottom lip and losing herself in her sweet taste before letting it go. She looked down on to Rachel, her eyes darting over the diva's face. "What do you think about when you do that? When you look at me like that?" Rachel asked sheepishly as she traced the column of Quinn's neck with her index finger.

"It's cheesy." The blonde warned but Rachel only shrugged.

"Tell me any way."

"I…" She struggled to find the right words. "I'm looking at you. Like, _really_ looking at you. Memorizing each inch of your face so…" She trailed off and wanted nothing more than to forget the conversation completely. It was incredibly cheesy.

"Are you blushing?" Quinn rolled her eyes and tried to roll off of Rachel but the brunette followed and they ended up in their original position, with Rachel laying on top of Quinn, her light weight being held by the blonde. "Tell me."

"It's just a lot of things." Quinn blushed deeper with her embarrassment.

"Like?"

"Like…up until Friday I had never gotten the chance to really see you. To look that deeply into your eyes. One thing that slowly killed me over the years was I began to forget what details I _did_ have of you. I want to memorize them now so I can just close my eyes and see you as if you were right in front of me…it's cheesy…but yeah."

Rachel smiled bashfully as the blonde struggled with the burning blush on her face. "If I knew that, I would have put some makeup on. I don't want you to remember me like this."

"Oh, whatever. Like I said before, you're more beautiful when you don't try."

Rachel rolled her eyes and tried to roll off of Quinn but the blonde followed just as the diva had before her, once again alternating their positions. "But you spend all your time around beautiful women who you have obviously been attracted to in the past. I can't compare to them."

"Baby, you never _need_ to compare yourself to them."

But she did compare herself to the women whose job it was to simply look stunning. She always would compare herself to them, even if Quinn hadn't confessed her promiscuous past with her models. Rachel turned her head to the side, away from Quinn's concerned eyes. "Why me?"

The blonde gaze pause to the question. Was she serious? "Why _not _you? I love everything about you. You're passionate, talented, ambition, caring, understanding, genuine…if we are talking about appearance, I have a list of those too. Lets start from the bottom and work our way up, shall we? You have the most amazing legs I have ever seen and I day dream constantly about touching. An ass I could squeeze all day long. Your body is in perfect shape. Your boobs are amazing." Rachel slapped the blonde's hand away as she fondled her breast and pointed an index finger of enforcement in her face.

Quinn smiled adoringly and continued her list, lowering her mouth to Rachel's neck. "You have a slender neck that just begs to be kissed." So she kissed it slowly. "Your perfect smile lights up a room. Your lips give me wet dreams." Rachel blushed before Quinn claimed the praised lips with her own. "Your eyes melt me. Your hair is beautiful. And your skin is so soft. So…why not you?" Quinn hovered over the diva and waited for her blushing to stop so she could respond. After several seconds of silence, Quinn nuzzled the brunette's neck in encouragement. "Huh? Why not you, Baby?"

"Well," The diva finally began in a playful, uppity tone. "Someone certainly knows how to make a girl's panties drop."

Quinn lifted her hips off of Rachel and looked down between their bodies. "They aren't down."

"They will be the first chance we get. We just have to get my dads out of the house first."

"Don't think I wont hold you to that." Quinn teased as she pressed another kiss to the lips that she had craved to taste for so long.

"Please do."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who took the time to leave such encouraging reviews. They really do motivate me. I hope you enjoy this next installment. Let me know if you do and i will hopefully be able to update again tomorrow. Thank you again.**

**~/~/~/~**

The last time Rachel woke up next to Quinn, she had watched her sleep cautiously, fearing that the blonde would wake up and be a little creeped out by her observant gaze. But now she laid there content as she let her eyes slowly wander over the blonde's features. She was like an angel when she slept, Rachel decided. Even now as she laid on her stomach with her hand placed on the mattress near her face, and her blonde locks flowing over the pillow that she wasn't using and had pushed up towards the head board, she looked every bit peaceful and complacent. Rachel just listened to her slow and calm breathing with such concentration that her own breaths became in sync with her lovers.

She felt a pull at her heart when she thought back to high school and tried to imagine what her younger self would have thought if she and Quinn had ended up in this position back then. Would she have been able to see past the bitchy cheerleader that was the target of everyone's affection to see the mild mannered, yet vulnerable woman she sees now? She didn't think she would have. Rachel had always known Quinn was just hurt and lashing out at her, but she wouldn't have been able to see beyond the blonde's guarded walls, and shamefully, wouldn't have even tried.

Seven years was a long time to have gone without what she had experienced within just the last week, but it was time that was necessary for both of them. Quinn had to learn to drop at least some of her walls, while Rachel needed to look deeper into people, beyond the answers she may have been looking for. She had to learn that while some people are exactly as they appear, others are far more complex personalities to try and navigate, Quinn being one of those.

Their encounter with Santana had left Rachel feeling she had rushed things, and pushed Quinn into something she wasn't ready for. The blonde still had a lot of demons to face in Lima that Rachel had never accounted for, yet she never hesitated in agreeing to come back with the diva. Now Rachel was just confused with which way to handle their situation. These were all issues Quinn was going to be confronted with once they came out and reporters starting prying for dirt, but was it best to try and help Quinn deal with them now, or just delay announcing their romance? This vacation really was forcing them to learn one another and develop the base of their relationship. There was no nervous first introductions or lists of favorite colors and foods, or even a brief childhood history. They had already known those things. They were diving right into the big issues. And it was terrifying.

Rachel laid on her side while she watched the blonde and glided her right hand over the cool sheets to Quinn's, hesitating before she lightly traced her finger with her own. Her large chocolate eyes scanned Quinn's face for any sign that she was disturbing her before she continued. She moved her middle finger up to Quinn's knuckle, just barely grazing her skin, and then down the back of her hand. Rachel use to think intimacy was simply sex. But being with Quinn, she had realized that something as simple as this touch could be a hundred times more intimate then having sex. Her senses weren't running wild like they do in the heat of passion but were funneled and focused on the smallest, most minute sensation to the point it enveloped her. She understood Quinn's need for touching now. Instead of losing yourself in the other all the time, touching left her with the sensation of finding herself. Of feeling _everything_ instead of not being able to get _enough_.

She removed her hand and braced herself on her elbow, moving to lightly graze the soft skin with her lips, but never kissing. She slowly trailed her brushing grazes to the blonde's wrist and lightly kissed there before continuing at a languid pace over her forearm, placing another kiss at the bend of her arm before moving further up. The higher she managed on Quinn's shoulder, the more frequent and heavy the kisses were until the blonde began to stir. Rachel then moved her free hand to the other side of Quinn's body to brace herself above the turning blonde.

"Good morning." Quinn greeted with a warm, sheepish smile as she stretched slightly. Rachel studied her in the same manner she had the night before, memorizing her features before she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Good morning." She kissed the blonde again, steadily deepening her lip's caresses until Quinn reached up and cupped the diva's face, deepening them herself. Rachel moved her lower half over Quinn as well, forcing the blonde to turn completely onto her back. She wasn't quick to leave the passion she found with her girlfriend's mouth, instead taking the time to linger in it. Her senses torn between the soft, sweet lips and the blonde's hand that had slipped from her face to her side, lightly gliding over the thin material of her tank top.

Rachel ran her tongue over Quinn's bottom lip slowly and was granted access inside her mouth as the blonde bent her knees to cup Rachel's sides. The roaming right hand was joined by the other, each with light fingers inching the white fabric up the diva's torso. Quinn ran flat hands over the exposed, taunt abs causing Rachel to moan into her mouth.

"Your dads?" Quinn asked in a breathy voice of desire as Rachel moved her kisses down her jaw line.

"Always go for a walk on days off."

"Thank God." The blonde gasped lightly as Rachel finally made her way to her neck in an agonizingly slow pace. She hoped to quicken things slight and ran her palms up under the diva's remaining shirt and cradled her breasts in her warm hands. Rachel reacted with a gasp of her own, the hot breath on her neck sending shivers down Quinn's spine, but the diva kept her leisurely pace. Quinn tried to motivate her again, squeezing the tender flesh with more force, lightly pinching the hardening nipples between her fingers. Rachel only grunted. "Please. I need you." Quinn pleaded.

The diva panted hot breaths on the blonde's collarbone before she kissed it lightly. "Time. I want time." Quinn's brow furrowed and her hips bucked at the denial of what she needed, but Rachel ignored her, running her kisses and light licks across her upper chest then up the column of her neck to tease the other side equally. She wanted every inch of Quinn. When she reached the blonde's earlobe and teased it with her tongue, relenting slightly and moved a hand under Quinn's shirt to give her some of the contact she was wanting. The stomach muscles jumped and her chest heaved with the connection. She was desperate for it.

Rachel quickly moved down in the bed, lifting Quinn's shirt just enough to expose her flexing abs and began peppering them with slow kisses, tailing them up as she finished removing the blonde's shirt. Her mouth halted on the underside of Quinn's breasts, teasing the sensitive skin with her light touches before she took the pink nipple into her mouth. The blonde arched into the touch, desperate for more as her girlfriend swirled her wet tongue in lazy circles. She grunted in her frustration but whimpered at the occasional nip of her teeth.

"Rachel…" Her voice was a ragged as her breathing. The brunette looked up without removing her busy mouth and saw the pleading hazel eyes locked onto hers with urgency. She pushed herself up and forcefully captured the blonde's mouth again, her hands busying themselves, pushing the heavy fabric of Quinn's sweatpants down her thighs. "Yes."

The diva hurried hot, wet kisses down the panting blonde's neck and between the valley of her breasts, slowing them as she past her naval, and continued to remove her sleepwear completely. As her kisses reached the blonde curls, Rachel ran her hands up the former cheerleader's legs and lifted them over her shoulders. She massaged the muscles on her outer thighs as she quickly found the blonde's swollen clit with sluggish, broad strokes of her tongue, and Quinn fisted her hair. Rachel needed this as bad as Quinn did now. She flicked her tongue over the bundle of nerves and smiled as the blonde bucked off the bed with each quick and firm connection. She wasn't going to last long.

The diva hooked her arms around Quinn's thighs and pulled herself in closer as she sucked her clit in and out between her plump lips and felt the blonde's leg muscles begin to quiver. She looked up to see Quinn bit her bottom lip and throw her head back, arching her back off of the bed, but didn't relent. She sucked furiously until the blonde screamed her name in ecstasy and convulsed uncontrollably in sharp, broad movements that tapered down to continuous quivers as Rachel trailed her light kisses back up to Quinn's mouth.

"You're getting good at this." Quinn remarked through a beaming smile and hooded eyes as Rachel teased her neck again.

The diva laughed in her ear with hot breaths. "What are you talking about? I'm a natural." Quinn nodded her head and licked her lips and Rachel decided to leave her mark on her neck now that she was done with the blonde. "Now, lets get a shower before my dads get home."

~/~/~/~/~/~

The girls had showered, dressed, ventured down stairs, and were in the process of making breakfast when the two men walked in the front door. Kevin was the first inside, greeting Quinn with a warm smile and Rachel with a kiss on the forehead. Elijah lingered in the doorway to the kitchen with the local daily paper in his hands which he ceremoniously dropped on the table as Quinn sat down with her cup of coffee.

"Congratulations. You made the paper." Quinn looked up to him questioningly before cautiously picking up the paper. "In the 'Police Roundup' section of the local." He pointed to it at the bottom of the page. "It's the part of the paper where the police department reports every call they investigate and arrest they make. You're first on the list."

She was. It read: Arrests made Wednesday, November 21st before 10pm. Quinn Fabray of New York City, held and released for driving under the influence, failure to provide a valid driver's license, and possession of vehicle without proper registration.

"Quite a way to announce your arrival, don't you think?" Elijah remarked before turning to greet his daughter whose heart went out to the blonde at the moment. This was not the way she needed people to know she was back in town, let alone be getting this treatment from her father. Granted, if this had _not_ been Quinn's first time meeting her dads, Rachel would have probably done the exact same thing her father just did. Though it would have been in light humor, not condemnation.

Quinn let out a long sigh and set the paper back down on the table. At least it didn't mention Rachel. That was a very big plus. Now she just hoped no one would actually read the paper today seeing as it was Thanksgiving. She was a little surprised it even printed, being a holiday. "I can't tell you how sorry I am for this. I have never been arrested before. I'm not normally the type of person to screw up this badly…" Besides getting pregnant at sixteen. "I seem to average one grand moment of stupidity a decade."

Kevin reached over and pressed his hand on top of hers as she ran her other hand over her face. He glanced to his husband who had his back to the pair and then looked to the blonde. "Don't let him guilt you too bad. When we first started dating and even after we got married, I had to bail him out of jail several times, but we will save those stories for another time."

She thanked him with a smile of gratitude. She could definitely get use to being around him. Rachel kissed her cheek with the same encouragement as she took a seat and looked at the section of the paper. "So…did you manage anything this disastrous when you met Adrianne's parents?"

Quinn chuckled. "I definitely embarrassed myself if that is what you are asking. I apparently don't perform well under pressure. This though," She tapped the paper. "takes the cake. With Adrianne, I only ruined a lace tablecloth that had been in her family for three generations."

Rachel's jaw dropped in horror while Kevin covered his face in embarrassment for her. "Oh, my goodness. Was her mother upset with you?" The tall man asked, peeking through his fingers as Quinn shook her head.

"No. Somehow, and I'm still not sure how, it endeared me to her. Marie absolutely loved that I was nervous and clumsy. Very unique woman. Her father though, was less impressed. But that was mostly because I was female and dating his daughter."

Kevin stole a piece of his daughter's toast from across the table and sat back, listening in interest. "Did he not know she was gay?"

She nodded as she swallowed her sip of coffee. "He knew. He had known since she was nineteen, so he had known for six years at the time. I guess he still thought that one day she would just turn around and be straight. She hadn't brought anyone home in over a year, so I can only assume that he thought his wish was coming true. Then she walks in the door with me."

"He gave you a hard time?"

"He tried to. He went on anything he could think of, like the unprofessional aspects of dating a co-worker, let alone someone in the position of your 'boss'." Both Rachel and Kevin tilted their head in understanding of his angle. "But things weren't like that between the two of us. We had been friends and she just ended up helping me with my photography. It wasn't until I started to gain notoriety that we decided it would be best if she was my official assistant. Besides, I had a hard time seeing her as my subordinate when she was three years older. But I guess that was just the run off of what was left of the high school version of me. Age doesn't always mean superiority."

"At least he wasn't nasty with you about it. When Elijah and I did the whole meet the parents thing, it got ugly."

Quinn gritted her teeth in memory. "It was headed there. But Adrianne isn't the type to be pushed around or let anyone who she cares about be pushed around. There was a small screaming match they took into the living room while Marie and I stayed in the kitchen. Yeah…totally heard it all though. He started ranting, wanting to know why she insisted upon ostracizing herself and painting herself into a corner that was empty in a world of cold people. She lectured him about the ACLU and quoted articles and statistics. They went back and forth for a good half hour."

Elijah huffed a laugh, his back still turned to the trio. "So, according to what you said yesterday and this morning, this _Adrianne_ is forceful in her convictions, self-assured in her beliefs, slightly abrasive because to it, protects those she cares about, and references the ACLU…" He turned to face Quinn. "Your ex girlfriend sure sounds a lot like Rachel."

The room fell silent as Rachel and Kevin processed the comparison while Quinn met Elijah's gaze confidently. She knew where he was headed now. "In many regards, yes. She is a lot like Rachel. However, it doesn't mean what you believe it to mean."

"No?" He asked a little smugly.

She shook her head. "No. Rachel is not a fall back for me. She doesn't remind me of Adrianne. I told you yesterday that I had feelings for Rachel many years ago. It was _Adrianne _who reminded me of _Rachel. _It wasn't my entire attraction to her, the two _are _very different, but it was something that initially caught my eye. It was also the downfall of our relationship. Adrianne reminded me of Rachel, but she wasn't Rachel."

He slowly strolled over and took the last seat at the table, his eyes glued on hers. She saw what he was thinking now. He didn't like her. He didn't trust her. All he saw when he looked at her was the blonde cheerleader who wanted attention and used his daughter to get it. He saw Russell Fabray's daughter. She had blown her first impression to hell and back.

"Mr. Berry," This caught his attention. She couldn't use his first name without there being some equality between them, and he obviously didn't feel there was any. "I understand your hesitance in approving of your daughter's relationship with me. I also understand why you find it difficult to trust me and to trust my intentions. I have yet to show you or give you any reason to think of me differently than you do right now. However, I would very much appreciate a chance to show, or to tell you, if you would prefer, just how strongly I feel for your daughter. I will do anything, and answer however many questions it will take for you to feel that you have gotten the truth from me and that you can trust me to love and protect Rachel's heart."

In that moment, she wasn't sure what caused it, but he could ask her any question, no matter how personal or sensitive the topic, and she would answer it truthfully and without hesitation. Her walls just seemed to have vanished under his disapproving stare. She would do anything for this to work. She and Rachel were going to need Kevin and Elijah's support and acceptance if they were going to make it through the rough transition of coming out to the public.

She set her coffee mug down and reclined in her chair, still holding his gaze confidently. "Ask me anything."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: These next few chapters are going to be of the shorter variety (more than likely). And I will hopefully get back to the lengthier ones by Monday.**

**As always, thank you for the wonderful reviews. Keep 'em coming. And I hope you enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

As Quinn reclined back in her seat, putting the ball in Elijah's court, she saw a glint of something in his eyes. He was debating his emotions. She had just impressed him but he also wanted to take her up on her offer. He believed Rachel would be upset if he was to go as personal as he was wanting to, but also believed that Quinn would help sooth her worries, wanting this openness as much as he did. Quinn was showing initiative and leaving herself very vulnerable for the benefit of their relationship. He wasn't blind. He saw that. And it impressed him.

He dropped his eyes to his lap, crossed his legs, and picked at his pant leg. "How personal are we talking about getting?" Rachel just sat there, unable to think of anything to do. She didn't want Quinn to have to do this, but at the same time, knew she really needed to. Kevin slowly shifted his restrained gaze between his husband, the blonde, and his hand on the table, waiting for the tension to find its peak.

"However personal it takes." Quinn answered honestly.

Without lifting his eyes from his fidgeting hand he began. "I could easily start where almost anyone would expect me to, with high school and the absolute hell you put my daughter through. With the nights she spent upstairs crying herself to sleep, feeling like she was worthless, unworthy of acceptance. With the times I had to watch her shamefully try and explain why she never wanted to have a birthday party, citing the cliché of it all instead of admitting she simply didn't have any friends because of your constant humiliation of her. I could start with that, but I wont." He looked up and met Quinn's eyes. She held his stare and accepted the blame and the guilt that he wanted to make sure she felt. It didn't matter what Quinn did now, she could never take back her actions, and he wanted her to remember that.

She swallowed the burning feeling in her throat. "Then where would you like to begin?" She wasn't going to back down to this.

"I would like to continue on the topic of Adrianne." Rachel's jaw clinched. As it did, the diva realized that is probably why her father chose the topic. "How long were you two together?"

"Three years."

"That's a long time. You must have really loved her." He was definitely pushing to strike that nerve.

"Yes." Quinn's answers were direct and without delay.

"Do you still love her?"

"Yes. She is a very special person and has helped me a great deal not only in a professional capacity, but in my personal life as well. I will always love her. However, I am not _in_ love with her. I haven't been for a while."

"Because she's not Rachel?" He asked mockingly. Quinn nodded. "But you knew that was part of your attraction to her, and that it was the cause of you two separating?" She nodded again. "So if you knew that she wasn't what you wanted, did you not feel like you were using her?"

The blonde sighed but gave no further pause. "At first and at the end, yes. There was a time in the middle when I was in love with her for being her. If we hadn't reached that point, our relationship would have ended much sooner."

"By you or by her?"

"By me." When she first started dating the taller brunette, it was out of general curiosity and infatuation with how much she reminded her of Rachel. Once the newness wore off, Quinn began pulling away and distancing herself from Adrianne, trying to find a way to end it, knowing that she didn't share the brunette's love. But after one tipsy night, walls were let down by both women and true personalities seeped through and Quinn finally saw Adrianne for who she was, not the similarities, but a good natured, caring, thoughtful, intelligent woman who challenged her in ways no one else ever had, a woman that allowed her to be _her_ for the first time. Their relationship almost seemed to be brand new after that.

However, once they opened the studio in New York and Quinn began seeing Rachel's posters and interviews, and hearing about her constantly, those old emotions came flooding back and she began to fall out of love with her assistant because of her regrets. Adrianne saw it happening and left before she could get hurt. However, her leaving didn't stop her love for Quinn. She held a true passion for the blonde that she tried to rekindle at Rachel's photo shoot, but Quinn couldn't lead her on anymore. She already felt guilty enough for wasting the last three years of the woman's life on something that she should have acted on sooner.

"Had Rachel not returned your feelings, would you go back to Adrianne?" Quinn saw this coming but Rachel didn't. The diva's eyes widened, never having considered what would have happened if she had denied Quinn's love.

The blonde took in a deep breath. "If Rachel had no feelings for me and there was no chance of us being anything more than just friends, then I would have tried to work things out with Adrianne. I told you, what kept us apart _were_ my feelings for Rachel. If Rachel didn't want me, then I would have no other choice but to try and move on from them. There is nothing wrong with Adrianne. Nothing preventing me from enjoying a relationship with her _except_ that I have deeper feelings for Rachel."

"So Adrianne is more your second choice?"

"Yes." Rachel had heard that from Quinn's mouth before but it never seemed so certain as it did now, at least not to her ears. Quinn may have always meant it, but now Rachel truly believed it.

Elijah nodded in his acceptance. "Have you ever cheated on a partner?"

"In high school, but not in any of my mature relationships. I enjoy honest commitment and being secure with my partner. I'm not fond of secrets either."

"Should you and Rachel have arguments like you had yesterday, would you turn to Adrianne for comfort?"

She shook her head. "Adrianne still holds feelings for me so I would not for many reasons. One, I would not put myself in the position to have her try and express those feelings any further than she already has. Two, I would not want to put her in the awkward position of having to listen to me discuss my relationship with another woman, knowing she has those feelings for me. And three, I would not want to give Rachel any reason to doubt me."

There was a long pause this time. Quinn replayed her answer in her head to see if she had said something that would have up set him or given him a reason to delay his integration, but she couldn't find any. "Do you know what happened when Rachel met her mother?" Everyone else at the table shifted in their surprise at the question. It was completely unexpected. "That Shelby denied Rachel the simplest connection because she wanted something else. That she ignored Rachel's feelings for her own."

"I do." She didn't really know where he was going with this, but she answered anyway. She never approved of what Shelby had done. She knew that one day her daughter may look for her and she would never turn her back on the chance to get to know her in any capacity.

"Then why did you give her exactly what she wanted to replace Rachel, allowing her to just walk away without any hesitation from this girl that you say love so much."

Quinn fought herself from getting upset. He was throwing so many pieces together without even seeing if they fit. He was twisting things. She took a moment to sip her now cold coffee to calm down. "At that time, I didn't have feelings for Rachel. My mind was so wrapped up with all of the other struggles I had going on that my feelings for women were nonexistent in comparison. You have to take that out of the picture."

"No I don't." He cut her off with a harsh tone, pissing her off in the process. "You knew Rachel. Spent every day at school with her. Extra hours practicing for Glee Club. You were there when she first met her mother. You _knew_ Rachel. You _knew_ what she was feeling, but you did it anyway." Rachel sat facing her father, making certain not to move as she was interested in the question and didn't want to scare the blonde out of answering it in fear of hurting her feelings.

"Okay. Fine." Quinn's voice was still calm with only a hint of frustration. "I knew Rachel, yes. I knew then her as the diva who had two gay dads but had never met her mother. I knew Rachel wanted that maternal bond and was denied it for Shelby's selfish reasons. I also knew that Shelby was going to get what she wanted, whether it was from me or from an adoption agency." She paused, tapping at the table top to keep her hands from shaking with her rise of emotions. She waited for a minute while she decided how best to continue, finding it difficult to swallow past the hard lump in her throat. She was frustrated. She was pissed. She was hurt. She was angry with herself. She was angry with Shelby. But she managed to swallow it all down. She needed them to understand. Her vision began to blur with tears that threatened to fall from her eyes as she spoke the next sentence, her voice a light, cracking whisper of raw, heartbreaking emotion. "But I was a mom. I had a daughter that I needed to worry about, not the diva who still had two loving parents at home waiting for her. You don't know where your child is going to end up when you give them to an adoption agency. You don't _know_ if they are going to go a good home where they will be loved like you hoped they would be. But here was a woman who had messed up so badly with her own daughter and wanted nothing more than to make up for it with mine. I _knew_ Shelby would give her absolutely everything she would ever need and all the attention I dreamed of her having. Giving my baby to Shelby was the only action I ever took as a mother for my daughter, and I don't regret it." She finished, shaking her head. There was nothing he could ever say to make her regret that decision.

After another hard swallow she turned to Rachel and a tear finally managed to trail down her cheek when the reddened chocolate eyes met hers. "I'm sorry if my actions hurt you, but I needed that peace of mind." Rachel grabbed the blonde's hand and brought it to her lips, kissing it lightly as her own few tears fell.

"It's okay. I know. I understand." She truly did. In high school she had been a little hurt by Quinn's actions, a little betrayed. But now she understood. This is where Rachel had always faltered, stepping back and taking everything into consideration. She would have seen it properly if it had happened today, but never considered Quinn's emotions back in high school.

Elijah cleared his throat, unexpectedly pulling their attention to him. He was obviously overwhelmed by her response, noted by the rawness in his voice. He wasn't expected an answer like that. "I think that is enough questions for right now. If I have anymore, I hope your offer still stands?" He asked as he stood up from his seat.

She nodded, wiping the betraying tears from her eyes. She had tried so hard not to cry. "Of course."

"Okay then." He nodded and left the room, Kevin following closely behind to give the women some privacy.

Quinn looked up to the ceiling and rested her head against the back of the chair. "I think I am going to get sick." She had so much emotional acid in her stomach that it made her nauseated.

Rachel leaned over and grabbed a hold of the blonde's chair and slid it closer to her. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's shoulders and pulled her into a hug, kissing her temple. "I love you. Thank you so much for what you just did. I think he has gotten a much more detailed picture of who you are. How deeply you feel about everything, and how honest of a person you are."

Quinn melted further into Rachel, dropping deeper into her arms to rest her head on her chest, trying to heal some of the emotional pain with the diva's touch. "I hope so, because I don't know what else to do. I fucked this weekend up so badly."

Rachel's heart broke with the guilt in her lover's voice. She didn't know how much more of this Quinn was going to be able to handle. "The weekend's not over yet. And it was _one _incident. Even though Dad may still have his reservations, Daddy approves. He says you ground me, keep me from flying away in my own drama. You hold me in the land of reality while still allowing me my play time in the dramatics."

"Yep." Quinn mumbled from Rachel's chest. "I don't want to clip your wings, just put a homing device on you." Rachel laughed and began rocking the blonde in her arms slowly. Quinn may have been cracking jokes, but she was already exhausted. "Hey Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this is kinda off topic and everything…but what do vegans eat on Thanksgiving? There's no turkey."

Rachel rolled her eyes adoringly. Only Quinn could go from pouring her heart out to reminding Rachel of a little kid with her sleepy, childlike voice. "We will have turkey. I'm vegan but my dads aren't. But I eat just about everything else. There are casseroles, special pies, stuffing, baked vegetables…all sorts of things. Don't you worry about me."

"I'm not." Quinn confessed, pulling the diva tighter to her. "I'm just trying to figure out what I can cook for next year." A slow smile spread across Rachel's face with her growing understanding of Quinn's comment. They were going to be together this time next year and there was no doubt about that in the blonde's mind. This could work and Quinn was hoping to move past this rough start. She was going to do whatever it took.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Again, another short one. Just enough to keep things going. Hope you all enjoy and as always, thank you for your supportive reviews. I absolutely adore everyone of you who takes the time to type them up. Thank you.**

**~/~/~/~**

"Do you even know how to cook?" Rachel asked with a laugh in her voice as she took the burning vegan dish from the blonde's hands.

"I'm a work in progress." The blonde retorted as she leaned back against the far counter and watched the diva try to salvage the food. Her eyes trailed over the brunette locks pulled back in a lost pony tail that fell down the bared long neck and the small portion of her back that her light dress left exposed. "Adrianne always did the cooking. She said I could pay the bills."

Rachel tweaked an eyebrow. "So you were the man of the relationship? The bread winner?"

"If you want to simplify things to that archaic of a level, then yeah, I guess so. It just made sense seeing as I paid her paycheck as well."

The diva huffed an amused laugh and raised her brow. "Well, I do believe mutual responsibility by both parties would prove far more beneficial for our relationship. Which, of course, means you will have to learn to cook. How did you survive the last four months on your own?"

Quinn broke her gaze on the brunette's back and quickly glanced around to see if the men were present. They were in the living room watching the parade on TV. Elijah seemed to be avoiding her, or at least eye contact with her. Rachel had said he probably felt he had crossed a line with his questions and was taking his time to carefully consider his next batch.

Quietly, she moved to stand behind the diva, bringing her hands up to her bare shoulders and dragging them down the smooth skin of her arms. As her hands reached Rachel's and pulled them away from the blonde's cooking disaster, she placed several light kisses on her shoulders, up the crook of her neck, to her ear. "I became a regular at every restaurant and deli within a three block radius of the studio and my apartment."

Rachel leaned her head back against the blonde's shoulder, closing her eyes and losing herself as Quinn wrapped her tightly in her arms and the lingering kisses on her bared neck. "Are you serious?" Her voice was light and the question was only meant to convey her contentment in the moment.

"I am. Though I can cook breakfast. Pancakes, french toast, eggs, sausage, bacon…all the stuff you wont eat." Quinn lightly shifted her weight between her feet in a gentle sway with the diva in her arms. "But as long as I can do this, I will learn to cook for you. I'll even hire fancy French chef to teach me with private lessons."

"If that's the case, why not just hire the chef to cook the meals for us."

Quinn smiled broadly and nuzzled into the dark brown tresses, inhaling their scent deeply. "Well, since it is beneficial for us to split responsibilities equally, you can help pay for him."

Rachel finally pulled her arms apart and turned to face the blonde, kissing her gently and wrapping her arms around her neck. "Try the lessons first. If you nearly burn down the kitchen again, then we will discuss it."

"I didn't almost burn-"

"You did." The diva argued nodding her head.

"I did not."

"You did." She nodded again.

"I…I'm not arguing with you." Quinn stated with a smile and turned away from the diva, tucking her hair behind her ears to reveal a growing smirk.

"I know you aren't. Because you did." Rachel retorted, returning her attention to the blackened mess beginning to harden to the cooking dish. "You most definitely did."

Quinn retreated to the sink and picked up the nozzle attachment and aimed it at the unsuspecting diva and turned the cold water on full blast. The icy liquid hit Rachel between the shoulder blades and her scream of shock was overridden by a gasp. The blonde bit her bottom lip and grinned as the diva struggled to approach her, the water now hitting her in the chest and neck.

"Quinn!" Rachel finally made it to the blonde who had returned the nozzle to its position and was now trying to fend off the dripping brunette's attempts at hugging her in revenge. "Don't you want a hug? You like cuddling. Lets cuddle."

Quinn held Rachel by the wrists and kept her at bay until her foot slipped on the wet tile floor and they both went crashing to the ground. The blonde had released Rachel on the way down in attempts to often the brunettes fall with an arm around her waist as Quinn fell on top of her.

Rachel held the back of her head that had bounced off the tiles and winced between laughs. "That hurt."

"Then why are you laughing?" Quinn asked through her own giggles as she pushed herself up to hover over the diva on her hands and knees.

"Because it was funny. The look on your face. I wish you had your camera."

"Yeah, yeah. But since we are in this position, shut up at kiss me." Quinn leaned down but Rachel turned her face to the side.

"Maybe later. We need to clean up this mess."

Quinn didn't miss a beat and kept lowering her mouth further until it reached Rachel's neck. "Maybe later." She mocked with a light kiss.

"We still need to cook." Rachel continued to argue but with no conviction in her voice as she threw her arms around the blonde's neck and pulled her close as she suckled her earlobe. "Then again," She stumbled with her words, licking her lips as her eyes closed. "We have plenty of time for that still."

"Yeah. Now will you kiss me?" Quinn moved her kisses up the diva's jaw line and Rachel attacked her lips eagerly.

Rachel was much more aggressive than Quinn had been expecting, fisting her hair and pulling her deeper into the crushing kiss. "Where are my dads?"

The blonde pulled away to try and gage the seriousness of the woman's face underneath her, but she was pulled back down before she could. "They're…fuck…" Quinn momentarily lost her words as Rachel brought her knee up between Quinn's legs and slowly rocked into the blonde's center. They shouldn't be going this. This was the last thing Elijah needed to witness right now but Quinn was quickly losing her control as Rachel thrust her tongue inside her mouth. "We can't do this." She pulled away quickly, trying to scramble to her feet and put distance between her and the one thing she wanted more than anything.

"What?"

Quinn looked around and found a hand towel to begin drying up the water and distracting herself. "There are so many reasons why, Rachel. And you know that."

The diva grunted on the floor and slammed her fists to the puddled tiles. "I know. I know. But if they hadn't been home?"

The blonde smirked, looking down at the water soaked brunette. "Without a doubt."

"How's the cooking going, girls? Do you need any he..help?" Both men stopped at the doorway and surveyed the kitchen, the blonde, and their daughter still laying on the floor.

Their eyes locked for a long, silent minute before Rachel nervously smiled. "Quinn almost burned down the house."

"I did not." The blonde pouted, covering her face. _Get their car impounded then burn their house down…great._

"We were just making sure there was no long a threat of a fire."

Kevin huffed a laugh while Elijah kept relatively serious. "And why are you on the floor?"

The diva diverted her eyes and played with the bow on her soaked dress. "Honestly? I was trying to have my way with Quinn while you two were distracted."

"Oh my God…" Quinn turned and lowered her forehead to the countertop, hiding her layers of embarrassment.

"You could have at least gone up to your bedroom, Sweetheart. That way we wouldn't have walked in on you." Kevin retorted sending Quinn into another embarrassed 'oh my god' rant while Elijah rolled his eyes at his husband. "Oh, come one. She's twenty-five, Eli. God only knows how many times she's already had sex. Especially now that these two have figured things out after so many years."

"Actually, you may be surprised to learn that we are pacing ourselves."

"Oh my God, Rachel…" The blonde covered her head with the hand towel to hide her blush further.

"What? If anything, that should show them how serious we are about this relationship. It's not just about the absolutely amazing, mind blowing-"

"Rachel!" Quinn pulled the towel off of her head and turned to look down at the suddenly blunt brunette on the floor so quickly that her hair took an extra second to fall messily around her face.

Rachel reached over and grabbed the blonde's ankle before turning to her dads. "Isn't she so cute when she's embarrassed? I love it." Kevin beamed adoringly at his daughter and led his secretly smiling husband back into the living room. "See, you were blushing for nothing."

"I'm not talking to you right now." Quinn informed her as she retuned back to dry the counter.

The diva released her ankle and slowly worked her hand up the bottom of her pant leg. "That's okay. What I want to do doesn't require talking."

~/~/~/~/~/~

"Hey, Quinn?" Rachel called through the house for the blonde who came bouncing into the kitchen as the house phone rang for the second time. The blonde had just finished with her second shower of the day after a little mishap with the seasoned stuffing and a small puddle of water they had missed on the floor. "Can you answer the phone. I'm a little busy." Rachel motioned to the homemade dinner rolls she was kneading.

"Sure. Where are your dads?"

"Out to pick up more bread for new stuffing."

"Right…" The blonde blushed and picked up the ringing phone. "Berry residence, all of which are a little fruity."

Rachel rolled her eyes and her girlfriend winked and waited for the pause on the other line end of the line to end. "Rachel?" Quinn didn't recognize the voice and shook her head.

"No. She is preoccupied at the moment. May I take a message?" The diva furrowed her brow and Quinn raised her shoulders in ignorance of the caller's identity.

"Actually, I was looking to speak with Kevin."

"Unfortunately, he has just stepped out with Elijah to try and salvage a cooking disaster. Would you like to-"

"Who _is _this?"

Quinn hesitated, looking to Rachel who was still clueless. "This is Quinn Fabray."

There was a longer pause on the other end of the line this time. "Quinn, this is Shelby Corcran. What are you doing at the Berry's?" The blonde's mouth hung open, not even searching for words.

Rachel tapped her foot on the ground to pull the blonde's attention to her. "Quinn, who is it?"

'Your mom,' She mouthed and Rachel's eyes went wide.

"Quinn?" The telephone answered.

The blonde swallowed. "Yeah?"

"I asked what you were doing at the Berry's house."

"Right." She pressed her palm to her forehead and closed her eyes to try and focus her thoughts. "I'm visiting. Yeah. Rachel and I are visiting."

"Oh." Shelby's voice trailed off as if she was lost in her thoughts now as well. "Um, when Kevin gets back, can you have him call me?"

"Uh, yeah. Not a-" Her words haled at her lips when she heard the other line buzz with a small voice. It was her daughter. She just heard her daughter's voice for the first time. She didn't know what she had said, but she heard her. "I'll tell them…"

Rachel stared at the shell shocked blonde as she quickly slammed the phone down and stared at it. "What's wrong?" Quinn didn't answer and Rachel began to panic. "Quinn, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing…nothing." She answered, still not removing her eyes from the phone in front of her. "I'm, I'm…I'll be right back."

Rachel watched as Quinn slowly left the kitchen and listed as the blonde made her way calmly up the stairs and then her bedroom door click shut. That was definitely not a reaction to nothing.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay. A little bit more of a filler but NO CLIFFHANGER. I wont be updating this tomorrow but you can expect a much longer update Monday. I hope to push through this writers block I have with my other fic tomorrow. Thank you all for reading and another thank you to those who review. I love, love, love to read what you all think. I hope you enjoy and let me know if there is anything you still want to see before they head back to New York.**

**~/~/~/~**

"Oh, thank you." Rachel raised her eyes to the ceiling to give thanks. "You." She looked to a bewildered Elijah as he walked in the front door. "Come finish this bread and you," She looked to Kevin. "Shelby called like two minutes ago. I don't know what was said but I do believe she wanted to talk to you."

"Do you think she burned the turkey?" Kevin jibed as Elijah washed his hands to take over the bread from Rachel. "And why are you so panicked?"

"Quinn answered the phone and now she's like…comatose." Rachel explained. The two men's eyes met quickly at the possibilities. She ignored them and ran up the stairs to her room where she found Quinn laying on the bed. "Hey…"

She didn't say anything until Rachel set her knee on the bed to join her. "How come you never told me that your mom has contact with your family? And why does Kevin have a picture of…of her daughter in his wallet but Elijah still seems furious with her about the way she treated you ?"

Instead of laying down, Rachel decided to sit on the edge of the bed. She couldn't tell if Quinn was upset with her for not mentioning any of this or just curious. There wasn't a definitive emotion playing on her face. "She doesn't exactly call and talk to me. Not really Dad either because he _is _angry with her. I tried to warn you that he doesn't let things go easily. Daddy on the other hand, just likes to be friendly. She started talking to him a few months ago, but…I don't think I should be telling you this. I don't know all of the details anyway."

"So your mom talks with your dad, but not you?" Rachel nodded and Quinn furrowed her brow. "How does that work?"

The diva fiddled with her fingers in her lap. "She's just looking for advice about raising an adopted child. Who better to ask than the men who raised hers?" She shrugged her shoulders. It was logical and she couldn't blame Shelby for seeking the advice.

Quinn untucked an arm from around her body and grabbed Rachel's fidgeting fingers. "Does it bother you?"

The brunette shrugged. "It hurts but there's nothing I can do about it. Quinn, what happened on the phone? Why did you run off?"

"I actually tried very hard not to run."

Rachel rolled her eyes. _Only Quinn can joke at moments like these_. "You know what I mean. What did she say to you?"

Quinn shook her head as best she could while laying down. "It was nothing Shelby said. I heard her. I heard her voice in the background. I kinda freaked out."

"You heard Beth?" Rachel's mouth fell open. Freaking out was an understatement for what she was expecting the blonde to have done in that situation.

"She actually named her Beth?"

"I thought you did?"

"No." Quinn rolled on her back slightly to reach Rachel's bad better at their distance. "I left the birth certificate blank, but Puck had mentioned the name to her."

Rachel paused for a moment, unsure of how comfortable Quinn was with the topic. "You mentioned Daddy's picture of her, have you seen it?"

"No. I couldn't. I was too scared." Rachel dropped her brow for more of an explanation but Quinn waved it off. "Yes or no answers are great and easy to give right now. But I'm already emotionally spent for today and I can't even attempt to verbalize any more feelings than that."

"Okay. Fair enough, but that does lead me to a question I've been wanting to ask you for a while. And, as in a while, I actually mean since yesterday. This…"

Quinn shifted slightly, moving her free hand under her head and trying to calm Rachel's anxiety with a slight curve of a smile. "This what?"

"This has all been very unfair to you. When I asked you to come it was for selfish reasons mostly. I wanted you here when I told my dads about us. I didn't want to have to do it by myself."

"That's understandable, Baby." She squeezed the small hand in hers. "I'm here to support you. That's my job as your girlfriend."

Rachel dropped her eyes to the blonde's hand and played with her fingers, trying to remind herself how they had gotten here again. How they had gone from high school enemies to lovers. It was easier to remember in New York, here they were surrounded by memories and things linking them to the past. Now Rachel remembered why it was Quinn had cut herself off from everyone. "Yes, but I haven't really been doing my job when it comes to supporting you."

"You're dong just fine."

"No, Quinn. I'm not. I should have told you about Santana, even if I didn't think you would meet up with her. You were caught off guard. I should have told you about Beth. I should have told Dad to get over himself when he was giving you the cold shoulder when we got out of jail. It's not like you robbed a bank or killed someone. You were goofing off at five miles per hour on a barren road. I shouldn't have let him talk to you the way he did this morning. Questions are fine but he pretty much attacked you down there, and you didn't deserve it."

"Rachel, it's fine."

She could only shake her head as she studied the blonde's face. Quinn was smiling. It wasn't a broad smile but it was a genuine smile and it confused Rachel. "Why wont you let anyone take care of you?" Quinn didn't answer, just held her smile and pulled Rachel to lay down on the bed, wrapped in her arms. "See, this is what I'm talking about. Why are you holding me when you are the one that's upset. I should be holding you. I should be comforting you. Why wont you let me take care of you?"

"You over think things." Quinn held tighter as the diva attempted to turn around in response. "You held me this morning, did you not? You comforted me then. I let you take care of me."

_Once. Out of how many times? _"Quinn,"

"I know what you mean, Rachel. I do. I'm just not ready to get into that deep of a conversation. Yes or no answers, remember?"

"I remember. That wasn't the actual question I had planed to ask anyway. It just slipped out when you went from being depressed to smiling at me. I'm only use to those extreme changes happening as people come on and off stage. Not in real life. My real question is, did you want to call it an early weekend and just head home tomorrow? You're emotionally spent on your second day here and it's not even noon. Maybe these past issues and regrets should be dealt with in stages instead of bombarding you all at once."

Rachel waited to see if Quinn had a response but she never said anything.

"Maybe when you're ready to deal with the next set, I will know how I can actually help you. Right now the best I can do is talk and listen, and you're not up for talking."

"That _is_ going to be a quirk in our relationship." Quinn admitted with a little laugh. "When you are sad or hurt, or feel someone else is, you need to talk about it and solve it right then. I do if it's someone else, but if it's me…I like to think about it first, and talk once I have it pretty much worked out."

"That's because you're weird." Quinn laughed and squeezed the tiny brunette in her arms. "I'm just joking…kind of. But seriously, did you just want to head back to New York tomorrow? I wouldn't mind. I even think it may be best."

"No." Rachel was surprised by the finality of the blonde's response. "I want to deal with as much as I can now, for many reasons. One, I've already waited too damn long. Two, I'm afraid if I stop being confronted by them, I will avoid them again in the future. And three, I want to be with you. I want to be able to go to one of your shows and meet you back stage and not have to censor myself. I want to hold your hand walking down the street, kiss you hello and goodbye. I know that can't happen until I'm ready to have questions about all of these past demons be asked."

Rachel rolled over and stared into her hazel eyes to read her emotions. Quinn was being honest. "I want you to listen to me for a minute and not roll your eyes, not try and leave, not crack a joke, or laugh at what I say. Promise me that."

Quinn hesitated for a second. Rachel's expression was nothing less than absolute seriousness. Her chocolate eyes informed her that she better make this promise and she damn well better keep it. "I promise."

"I have never met someone like you. I don't know if it amazes simply because of the type of person you are, or because I knew the type of person you _were_. You put yourself out there to be hurt for the benefit of others sometimes and that scares me a little bit. Especially because I feel like I can't protect you. I understand that is who you are now, but I need you to let me be there for you more. Help me find a way to be more of an equal when it comes to emotional burdens. I don't want you to go through things alone."

Quinn didn't respond for several minutes which seemed like hours to Rachel. She would have began to panic if she wasn't able to read the calmness and appreciation on Quinn's face. "I can try that… I've never been good with letting anyone in though. I mean, I can tell you my thoughts on things and certain emotions are easy enough for me to convey. But when it comes to the bad ones, hurt or sadness…" She gritted her teeth.

"In time I hope to be able to read those because I know that about you already. What I'm asking for, is for you to literally let me be there for you. Don't go running off up stairs unless you take me with you. Even if you don't talk, I still want to be _here_. With you. I want to hold you so even if I don't know exactly how you are feeling because you 'like to think about it first', at least you will know you're not alone."

"Why do you have to be so perfect?" Quinn growled playfully and rolled Rachel on her back a little, burring her face in the diva's neck. "More importantly, why did your dads have to come home?" Rachel laughed her perfect laugh and ran her hands lightly through Quinn's hair as she breathed the brunette in. Just being that close seemed to make all the pain and confusion go away. "You seem to know just what to say and it makes me fall that much more in love with you. I'll let you be there for me with things, but when I see Santana, I need to do that on my own."

The blonde pushed back a little to see Rachel's face. The diva smiled lightly and nodded her head. "I understand that. But I would like to know what happened when you get back." The two former cheerleader's problems had nothing to do with Rachel and were completely internal. Quinn's only emotional battle there was her regret of never keeping in contact. That was also Santana's issue. Rachel wasn't needed to solve those problems. All they needed to do was start talking again. Apologize, forgive, and move on. Both were completely capable of that, especially now that Santana had already unloaded her frustrations with Quinn.

"But…there was one thing that I am still considering doing that isn't necessarily required to do for us to come out whenever we get back."

Rachel brushed the lose blonde strands behind Quinn's shoulders and trailed her thumb down her jaw line. "And what is that?"

"I'm thinking that I may pay my parents a visit." Rachel's eyes widened in shock. "Not to hash up old drama, but just to say 'Hi. This is who I am and I'm happy with it. I thought you should know'."

"You want to come out to your parents?"

Quinn nodded and her smile faded slightly in uncertainty of her next thought. "And I want you there for that. I would like you to be there with me when I tell them. If I do it, that is. I'm still not sure."

Rachel's jaw bobbed for a few speechless seconds. "Oh."

"I mean, you don't have to if-"

"No, no, no." Rachel cupped her hands around Quinn's sides as she tried to roll away from the diva. "No. I will. I want to. I was just…surprised. I thought you would have wanted to avoid them, that's all." That and she was absolutely terrified. These were the Fabray's they were talking about. The people who could be so detached from any shred of human emotion that they could throw their own child out on the streets in her greatest hour of need. Finn had given her the broadest of details of that night but always knew by the look in his eye that things were much worse than he had described. Suddenly, reality hit Rachel. She didn't want Quinn to be in that situation alone. To have Quinn be at the mercy of their wrath and verbal abuse by herself. She wanted to be there without a doubt.

"That's why I can't decided." Quinn admitted as she lowered herself to get comfortable on the diva. "I don't know if I should just leave the peace and let them read it in the paper or have a co-worker bring it up, or if I want to be the one to tell them."

"Which one would give you the most peace of mind?"

Rachel watched as Quinn's eyes shifted but never really focused on anything as she thought things through. "I want to tell them. Not to rub it in their faces, but so they know it's true. They know it's real. They will probably say hurtful things but that isn't the point. I don't really know what is though…" She trailed off, a little defeated, and rested her head on Rachel's chest.

"I do." Rachel confessed, matter-of-factly.

"Do you?" Quinn was interested to see what Rachel's sixth sense was telling her now.

"Uh huh." Rachel nodded and stroked the blonde locks of hair. "It's to show them you aren't scared of them any more. That, while they are still your parents, they no longer hold power over you. And that you are happy and stronger because of it."

_Damn, maybe she does have a sixth sense. It's just so easy for her to see these things._ "Have I told you how perfect you are yet today?"

"You have."

"Have I told you how much I love you yet?"

"You have done that as well."

"Hmm…and your dads are still home, aren't they?"

Rachel sighed. "Yeah…unfortunately."

"Well, hell. I'm just going to have to come up with new ways of telling and showing you how much I love you."

"That's right, Baby. You have to work to get at this."

Quinn laughed and lifted her head to smirk at the diva. "Apparently not much, seeing as it took me only three hours to 'get at you' the first time and the only purchase of a new bed to 'get at you' the second time. Shit. By the third time I didn't even have to do anything. I've got you so addicted you couldn't even wait until I woke up."

"You know," Rachel began as she tried to slid out from under the blonde, but failed. "I think I enjoy your modesty more than I do your cockiness."

Quinn wrestled the diva's arms above her head and placed a tender kiss to her defenseless lips. As if the kiss was a claim of temporary dominance, she released Rachel's hands which instantly wrapped around her neck in playful obedience. "I could probably make some sort of crass joke right now about you not liking cockiness and being a lesbian, but I would prefer to spend my time and energy memorizing the taste of your lips."

Rachel nodded as Quinn returned to her mouth. "I like that idea too."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay, so I'm back from my 24 hour break. Sorry for any spotty editing. I'm falling asleep as I'm reading it. I don't think there are any more mistakes than usual. ;)**

**This is a longer chapter (yay) and hopefully they will stay this long, if not longer. This six chapter fic has turned into this epic story now. It's so weird but it allows me to touch on things in much more detail. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. And I'll keep checking back to see what you all think for when I write the next chapter.**

**As always, thank you all again for your reviews. I check them constantly to read your input.**

**~/~/~**

"We should…we, um…we should go see…if they need any help…oh, God…cooking." Rachel finally managed to say between heated kisses. She sat straddling Quinn who was sitting Indian style on the diva's bed, her hands cupping the brunette's plump ass through her jeans and squeezed, lifting the brunette up into each kiss.

"Yeah. We should." Quinn agreed but never moved to depart or cease with her kisses.

Rachel smiled before cupping the blonde's face and crushing their lips together. "We aren't going to, are we?"

"Not yet. I need more kisses." Quinn informed her before moving her mouth to the sensitive skin of her neck. "Seven years to make up for."

Rachel's eyes were closed tight and her fingers locked in the blonde hair as Quinn trailed a mixture of kisses and licks down the neckline of her v-neck black shirt, between her breasts, and back up. She was already so turned on it was painful. _Did we not just do this this morning? Quinn was right, I am addicted_. "If this keeps up, I'm going to need more than kisses and my fathers are just down stairs."

Quinn growled and rested her forehead against Rachel's jaw. "Ugh…"

"Yeah." Rachel panted and she was finally able to open her eyes. "I know…We are suppose to be taking this slow though. I don't know about you, but twice in just a few hours isn't normal for me." The blonde couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her lips and only hoped that Rachel was oblivious. "Quinn Fabray!"

Quinn snapped her head up to look at the diva with the biggest grin on her face. "How the hell do you know these things? I always thought you were a little crazy with the whole sixth sense thing." Rachel arched an eyebrow. "Obviously that didn't stop me from loving you though."

"Whatever." Rachel rolled her eyes and lowered her hands from Quinn's hair and trailed them down her arms. "But seriously, are you a sex addict? How many times did you average a day?"

"I don't think you want my honest answer for that. I _really_ don't think you do."

"Are you referring to your 'whoring around' phase then?" Quinn nodded and Rachel hesitated. She was curious but was also unsure of how personal she was going to be able to go with the blonde. Was she just as open now as she was relaxed compared to her previous closed and uptight self back then? "You do realize that this might come out in the papers. If they are really looking for the dirt, they will pick up any story they could get their hands on." Quinn nodded again with a sheepish smile. She never thought any of her past would end up being public knowledge. "I think I would rather hear about the details from you and not some harlot being paid to disclose the facts."

"Harlot? I wouldn't go that far. They were one night stands…mostly, but calling them harlots is a bit much."

"Regardless, I would still rather hear about it from you. In honesty, how many were there since Adrianne?" Quinn collapsed backwards on the bed, sighed in frustration and embarrassment, and began counting, apparently taking longer that Rachel deemed necessary. "This is only a four month period we are talking about here."

"I'm thinking. I don't want to miss one and have you turn around and call me a liar when you find out." Rachel crossed her arms over her chest while she remained straddling the blonde's waist and waited. "…seventeen."

"Oh my God!"

"You asked!"

"You slept with seventeen women in only _four months_? Most people don't have that many sexual partners in a life time."

"How many have you had?"

"In twenty-five years? Counting you? Five!" Quinn raised her brow in the extreme difference between them. "What happened to the good little Christian girl who wouldn't let any guy tough her? Even when she was pregnant and nothing else could happen?"

"She was gay. She didn't _want_ any _guy_ to touch her."

Rachel just shook her head. "So you would have been more open to sleeping around in high school if you had been out?"

Quinn hesitated and looked into Rachel's shocked eyes and thought. "Not to the extent that I have these last few months, but I would have taken a few chances if I had been. Like you, for one. I would have abandoned my morals in a heart beat."

Rachel moved a hand to her forehead and covered her eyes. "I'm sure that would sound really sweet if it wasn't for the word 'seventeen' that kept popping into my mind randomly as you spoke your thoughts."

Quinn dropped her brown and lost all signs of her smile. "Are you mad at me?"

The diva huffed and lowered her hand back down across her chest. "No."

"You sure seem like it. Baby, they didn't mean anything. I was exploring. I had only ever been with Adrianne…and Puck, if he even counts for anything."

Rachel twisted her neck and lifted her hand to stop Quinn from saying anything further. "Wait, wait, wait. You are saying that since the _one_ time you had slept with Noah and he got you pregnant, you hadn't had sex with anyone over the next, what, six years?" Quinn nodded and Rachel's jaw fell open. "My god. So you only had sex one time in twenty-two years?"

"Yes…"

The diva lowered her hand. "Yeah, I can't be mad at you for exploring. You deserved it."

Quinn laughed and blushed. "Thank you for your approval."

"Still, seventeen is a little much…"

"We should go help your dads." Quinn reminded her, tiring of the conversation.

"No, no, no." Rachel braced her legs and pinned the blonde's hands. "I'm finding this topic suddenly very interesting. I managed five partners in eight years. From the age of seventeen to twenty five. You managed two from the age of sixteen up until four moths ago, so, eight years? And then you racked up seventeen in those four months…and you mentioned some of those weren't one night stands? You must have been especially attracted to those women." Quinn didn't answer because the diva was getting irrationally jealous but Rachel read the expression on her face. She was wrong in assuming there was something special about those women but Quinn was afraid Rachel would only get more jealous with her answer. "Tell me. Like I said before, I would rather hear about your marathon sexcapades from you than some-" "Model?" Rachel snapped her mouth shut. She liked the word 'harlot' better. "Fine. The ones who lasted longer than one might were the ones I happened to take home on weekends or other days I had off. That's how it worked. I met them at work, brought them home, had my fun, and then they left when I had to go back to work. Whether that was in eight hours or eight days. So, yes, I pretty much had a woman in my bed every night."

"Just like that? Pick them up and drop them."

"Yes. I wasn't looking for a relationship. Just sex….company. They were attractive but they weren't you."

Rachel leaned forward and put her weight on her hands that were still gripping Quinn's wrists and kissed her lightly. "That was sweet, more so because I believe it's true."

"It is." Quinn reassured her quickly and she was rewarded with another kiss before her hands were released and Rachel rolled off the bed.

"Last question, more out of general curiosity. How does one entice so many women into their bed in such a short amount of time, knowing that all it would be was sex?"

Quinn smirked as she sat up on the edge of the bed. "A variety of ways. Some made the advances and I accepted. Other's required direct flirting. While an intense few and a handful of curious girls required an entire shoot of seductive stares, comments, and discreet touches before they knocked on my office door after everyone had already left."

"And if they didn't give in by the end of the shoot?"

Quinn shrugged. "Then I went home alone. No big deal. I didn't have my heart set on anything." Rachel turned for the door but Quinn caught her with an arm around the waist and pulled her so there was no longer a gap between the diva's back and Quinn's chest. "Rachel, they didn't mean anything. _You, _are everything. I love you. They were just me exploring my sexuality further."

The diva turned around in the blonde's arms and kissed her deeply without any notice before she forced herself to pull away. "I told you that I couldn't be mad at you for exploring. I just didn't like the fact that some of _them_ made advances at _you_."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "And like you don't have thousands of people falling over themselves to see you as you exit after shows?"

"That's different." Rachel informed her, opening the bedroom door. "It doesn't make me jealous when they flirt with me, only when they flirt with you."

"Fine. Then I just wont tell you if they do."

Rachel stopped at the top of the stairs and turned a serious face up to the taller woman. "You would keep secrets from me?"

"Would you get pissed at me for something I have no control over?"

The diva dropped her eyes and set her jaw. "…I'll work on it. They just better not be stupid enough to do it in front of me once we come out."

Quinn followed with a smirk as they finally began descending the stairs. "Does it mean angry sex if they do?"

~/~/~/~

"Uh-huh…yeah, yeah…I know." Kevin snapped his fingers as the women walked into the kitchen to grab his husband's attention since he was still on the phone. "Yeah. It would make sense but there are a lot of things to think about."

"So what are you two going to do until diner is ready?" Elijah asked with a beaming smile. It didn't take much for Quinn to realize he was trying to distract her from the fact that Kevin was probably still on the phone with Shelby.

"We were going to finish cooking." Rachel informed him, grabbing her gold star themed apron before Elijah took it from her.

"We are more than capable of cooking the remaining dishes without your assistance. Why don't you two go enjoy yourselves until diner is ready."

That was actually the problem. Every time they started enjoying themselves they had to remind each other that the men were still home. "Lets go for a walk or something." Rachel suggested something to keep them occupied and out of her bedroom. She snapped her fingers in excitement. "You could show me how to use your camera like you promised me you would."

"I could…" Quinn replied playfully as Rachel approached. The diva held the blonde's sides and kissed her lightly. "And now I will. Lets go. My camera's upstairs." Quinn informed her with a smack on the butt and a quick grin from Elijah before she quickly followed. Whether he liked it or not, Quinn made Rachel happy and allowed her to be who she was and have what she wanted. There was no denying that.

"Do you know what I just realized?" Rachel asked as they reentered the bedroom. "You never answered my original questions."

"You only asked a dozen of them. Which ones would you be referring to at this time?"

Rachel watched cautiously as Quinn lifted her camera bad and began checking the memory and batteries out of habit. "If you are a sex addict and how many times a day, or night, you averaged."

Quinn dropped her hands to her side and stared blankly in front of her for several seconds in mild frustration before she began packing up her camera again. "Are you addicted to talking about sex?"

"No." The diva shook her head and accepted Quinn's hand as the blonde shouldered her bag and led her out of the bedroom and down the stairs. "I'm just curious to see what I am going to be required to-"

"You're not _required_ to do anything." Quinn stated forcefully as she turned at the front door to convey her seriousness face-to-face. "I don't want you to ever feel like you _have_ to do something like that. I'm more than comfortable with the pace we're going now. And no, I'm not a sex addict."

Rachel hesitated saying anything until Quinn took her hand again and they left the house, beginning their walk to some undisclosed location. "That's not what I meant." The diva confessed in a hushed voice. "I understand how it sounded, but that was not at all what I meant. I was asking so I would be able to…properly allocate my energy throughout the day." Quinn tweaked an eyebrow and tried to bite back her smile at the very 'Rachel Berry-ness' of the comment. "In past relationships, I avoided sex to some degree. Mostly because it seemed that it was all my boyfriends ever wanted. So I would throw myself into my work until I was exhausted and too tired. Providing me with a valid excuse."

"That's a little sad. Why not just tell them to back off and show some initiative in other aspects of your relationship first?"

Rachel shook her head and pulled closer to the blonde as they strolled down the side walk. "It has definitely been a while since you have dated guys. But, anyway, now that I'm no longer in that type of situation, no longer avoiding sex, I was curious as to how often I should…look forward to it."

"I see now." Quinn nodded her head and smiled. "It all depends on the day and the mood, as it should be. But with the-"

"Seventeen harlots?" Quinn stopped walking and arched an eyebrow playfully before she continued with Rachel in tow.

"Sometimes once a night. Sometimes all night long. Whatever I felt in the mood for. I didn't exactly keep track. But when it comes to you, just tell me when to start and when to stop."

The diva smiled in her amusement. "I think I can handle that arrangement. Can I ask for clarification on something?" She let go of Quinn's hand and hooked her arm around the blonde's allowing her to put her ungloved hand in her pocket.

"Of course. You don't have to ask for my permission."

"Well, it's a little personal so I was wanting to make sure."

"Baby, we've been discussing how many times I have had sex and with how many women. You can't get much more personal than that." The diva blushed and buried her face into Quinn's arm. Quinn was just the right amount of openness, the right amount of humor, and the right amount of seriousness. In all, she was perfect.

"That's true. I was going to ask about the 'whatever you felt like' comment you made. It gave me the impression that you were more of the aggressor when it comes to sex. From our own limited experiences, I would have to agree. However, I am looking for you input on the thought."

Quinn smiled as she guided the diva across the street to the park they had been at the previous night. "I am more of a giver than a receiver, it that is what you are asking. I enjoy both, obviously, but I am more drawn to giving."

"That's what I thought." The diva confessed as she released the blonde so she could ready the camera. "That's a good thing seeing as I still don't really know what all I'm doing. And I definitely don't mind receiving. I was just curious as to why, if there even is a reason."

Quinn slipped the neck strap over Rachel's head and allowed her to get comfortable with the weight of the camera. "I don't know. I've never really thought about it before."

"I can't se anything." Rachel stated as she held the large camera up to her face.

"That's because the lense cap is still on."

"Oh."

"But I don't know, I guess I just like…"

"Being in control?" There was a pause and Rachel peeked over the camera to an unamused blonde. "Sorry, sixth sense thing."

"Intuition. Very, very good intuition." Rachel shrugged her shoulders and returned to the camera. "But yeah. I guess I do." Quinn paused as she watched Rachel blindly fumble with trying to focus the lense. "Is that a bad thing? That I like control?"

"No. Not for me it isn't. I may be a control freak in my work but when it comes to personal things, I like guidance. And when it comes to sex, specifically with you, you can have all the control you want."

Quinn arched an eyebrow at all the possibilities the diva may or may not have been aware she had just provided Quinn with. "Would you like some help with that?" She asked as Rachel studied the camera lense as she turned it.

"Yes. You _are_ suppose to be teaching me."

"Right. Try teaching you anything. See how far you get. Here. Flip that little switch. Now it will focus automatically. You can zoom by twisting here, but you wont have to worry about focusing."

"One step at a time, right?"

"Right." Quinn watched adoringly as Rachel stumbled further into the park while looking solely through the viewfinder, causing her to lose all sense of balance. _This_ _woman is going to kill me with an overdose of adorableness_, the blonde thought to herself as she started walking just behind Rachel in case she tripped.

"Can I take pictures?"

Quinn lifted her eyes from their sentinel gaze at the diva's stumbling feet to the back of her head. "Baby, it's a camera. That's what you're suppose to do with it. Snap away."

Right on cue Rachel tripped on a rock. Quinn quickly hooked her arms around the diva's torso and held her up, continuing her secure hold while Rachel caught her now panicked breath. "Maybe I should do stationary photography?"

The blonde smiled and slowly released her hold on Rachel, dreading the break of contact. She had spent so long wanting to know what it would be like to have Rachel be hers and to be Rachel's in return. Her day dreams rarely progressed beyond their first evening together though. But here she was, standing in front of her. She was Quinn's to touch. Hers to hold, to hug. Hers to kiss and make love to. She was perfection. Not only as a woman with the endless complementary traits she could list, but as the puzzle piece that had been missing in Quinn's life for so long. Quinn had always hoped that Rachel would be the one to fill the loneliness in her heart so she could focus on filling all the others, but now she couldn't even remember what they were. Having the diva in her life had fixed them all. She was content in life, completely.

"I thought you would be more coordinated than that. You know, being a trained dancer and everything."

"It's a common misconception." The diva joked with an embarrassed peek over her shoulder to the smitten blonde before she continued forward. This time with the camera down from her face. "I'm going to go down by the pond."

Quinn wrapped her jacket close to her body as she took a seat on the nearby bench. "Just don't fall in."

"I won't destroy your camera. I promise." The brunette called back as she continued down a little grass slope to the water's edge.

"The camera can be replaced. I was referring to you getting hypothermia in wet clothes. I can't replace you. You are truly one of a kind."

"How did you get so suave?" Rachel asked as she squatted down and began taking pictures. "I mean, you have more smoothness and one liners than any Casa Nova I have ever met. Even more than Noah. I'm not complaining tough. I think it's cute. Usually when guys drop a like, I have to fight the urge to roll my eyes…or gag. But when you do it, I can't help but to smile and blush."

Quinn scrunched her face in deliberation. "So…you avoided having sex with your boyfriends and the men who tried to hit on you they induced gagging fits…how did you _not_ realize you were gay?"

Quinn could tell by her body language and slight lowering of the camera, that Rachel had just rolled her eyes at her. "I guess I was just waiting for you to get the guts to tell me how you felt."

"Oh, I see. This is all my fault. I guess it is. I've got you now though." She smiled at the brunette who turned her attention back to taking pictures and Quinn lowered her voice. "Still don't know how I managed that one though."

"Okay. So, random get-to-know-you question number one," Rachel introduced her thought as she stood and approached the bench were Quinn was wrapped snuggly in her grey coat. "Do you believe in marriage?"

Quinn's brow furrowed. "There are people who don't?" Rachel nodded her head as she took a seat next to her. "Are you one of those?" The diva shook her head this time. "Okay. Good. You had me worried there for a second."

Rachel tried to hold back her beaming smile. "Your fear would imply that you have intentions of one day marrying me."

The blonde blushed and pulled her jacket collar up around her mouth to hide her smile. "Maybe I have thought about it before. That is the whole point of dating, to find that one person you can spend the rest of your life with."

"It is." The diva beamed. "Second get-to-know-you question." She hesitated. "Do you want kids?"

Quinn, however, did not hesitated in answering. "Yes."

Rachel smiled. She had been worried that Quinn would be reluctant about having kids after Beth. "With the uniqueness of a lesbian relationship, would _you _want to have them or your partner… wife… whatever the case may be?"

She couldn't help but grin at Rachel's attempts to still become comfortable with the 'gay' title. She had to remind herself that not even a week ago, Rachel Berry considered herself straight as an arrow. "Well, with the uniqueness of a lesbian relationship," She mocked. "Why not both? Why would it have to be one or the other?"

"Good point. So I guess that question was invalid." The diva concluded, lifting Quinn's arm and looped it around her shoulders so she could rested her head in the crook her the blonde's neck. "How many do you want?"

"At least two. You?"

"Two sounds nice but I would not be opposed to the further expansion of our family."

_Our family. _Quinn's smile deepened until her face hurt. But was this conversation even appropriate to be having at this point in their relationship? Not even a week into it? There was a fine line on where to incorporate their past familiarity and when to ignore it. They had known each other for most of their lives but Quinn was a completely different person now. Their relationship was completely different. SO is it still valid or should they be starting completely over? Fuck it. Rachel was the same and Quinn knew exactly who she was now. They were adults, not hormone driven teenagers rushing into things.

"So, how many were you thinking of expanding to? And how many would you be willing to have?"

Rachel wiggled closer. "Three is still very plausible but the maximum would be five."

"Five? You better be having quite a few of those."

"If we have two, I'll have one. If we have three, I'll have one. If we have four….I might have two. But if we have five, I will most definitely be having two. I have a career that would be greatly impacted by a pregnancy. I can't be eight months pregnant and bouncing around on stage."

"I did."

"And I was terrified you were going to slip and fall every time you did. You nearly gave me a heart attack a couple of times. Besides, there's a difference between Glee Club and Broadway."

Quinn laughed and kiss her forehead lightly. "I know there is. I'm messing with you, relax. Goodness. I'm already dreading your pregnancy mood swings."

"You weren't exactly sunshine on a spring day yourself."

The blonde dropped her brow but kept a light smile on her lips. "I was dealing with a lot more than just pregnancy hormones."

"I know." Rachel admitted pulling Quinn's available hand into hers and played with her slender fingers. "Speaking of those other things, have you actually made you decision about meeting up with your parents? And when are you going to talk with Santana?"

"Santana's tomorrow, for sure." Quinn answered with her eyes locked onto their hands as Rachel held them up to compare their sizes. She had such small hands. Hell, she was small. "I was thinking that maybe we could deal with my parents Saturday. Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes. There is no way I'm letting you go through that on your own."

"That's so sweet of you. Now, I have a random get-to-know-you question that doubles as a slight panic mode question, but it's completely unintentional." Rachel scrunched her face as she tried to followed while Quinn locked their fingers together. "How long do you believe two people should date before it is appropriate to propose?"

The diva deadpanned and her jaw went slack.

"That's what I meant by unintentional panic mode." Quinn joked as she lifted their conjoined hands to shut the diva's mouth. "I'm not proposing. I'm simply asking for your honest opinion. You and I still have a whole lot of things to learn before we get to that point. I think it would also be easier to come out with a gay relationship than it would be a gay marriage."

"Right…yeah. Totally. Um," Rachel dropped her pensive gaze to Quinn's hand in hers. Her eyes locked onto the slender ring finger. "I don't know. I believe it depends on the individual involved. For two people who just met, I would recommend at least a year of courtship."

"But for two people like us?"

Rachel looked up, into Quinn's beautiful eyes and stared. "Sooner. Much sooner."

~/~/~

"Are you _serious_?" Elijah asked as he stomped his foot on the ground. "Please, Kevin, tell me you are joking?"

The taller man shook his head.

"And you agree with her?"

"I don't agree full out with her." He explained as he leaned against the countertop and crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "I just don't see why we can't at least ask."

"You want to ask her? You've only known her for two days, one of which we made her cry."

"_You_ made her cry." Kevin corrected him forcefully. "You and Rachel are so much a like that sometimes it's scary. You both always have to push, trying to get your own point across and never take into consideration the fact that you may be wrong. You tried to guilt that girl into feeling bad that she hurt Rachel by using the most painful and yet surprisingly well thought-out decision a sixteen year old could ever make."

Elijah tuned and braced his hands on the counter, letting his head hand heavy with his own guilt. He knew he had messed up and was trying to think of some way to apologize beyond simply saying the words.

"If she can think that deeply at sixteen, I am sure she is more than able to handle a simple question now."

The shorter man calmed himself with a few deep breaths and his tone lowered considerably. "I'm just afraid that it's too much, too soon. You saw how broken she was after our conversation this morning. She still plans on talking with her friend that is mad at her. How much more emotional…_crap _do you want to put her through?"

"I understand. But it's not really your call though. Like Quinn said, Shelby's going to get what she wants. It's up to us how she gets it though."

Elijah took his glasses off and ran a broad hand over his face. "Ask Rachel first. That's all I ask. And at least wait until after diner."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay. Second long chapter. Woohoo. Starting to form a pattern. Hopefully I can keep it up. The first hundred or so words were what I had planned on writing and then things just sort of drifted until the chapter break. Hopefully it works out nicely.**

**I'm really interested on your input with this chapter. Leave me your opions so I can have some guidance in where to go with this. Thank you for reading and reviewing. And I hope you all enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

"Perfect timing as usual." Kevin chimed as the younger couple walked through the front door and removed their coats. "We are just about finished up here so why don't you two go get cleaned up and we can finally enjoy the food that hasn't been burned or ended up on the floor."

Quinn blushed and followed Rachel down the hall and into the guest bathroom to wash their hands, closing the door behind them. "What are you doing?" Rachel asked with a giggle as the blonde cupped her hips from behind and began kissing her neck.

"I would have thought." She paused, capturing the diva's lips as she turned her around to face her. "That was fairly obvious." Quinn bent down and lifted the tiny brunette to sit on the bathroom counter, her small hands fisting the blonde tresses.

"My dads…" Rachel argued half-heartedly as she spread her knees for Quinn to stand between them. The blonde traced her hands over the diva's tight jeans to the outside of Rachel's thighs as she moved forward and into place.

"Right now we are just kissing…do you want me to stop?" Quinn asked teasingly as she moved her kisses down the column of the diva's neck and then back up to Rachel's chin where she stopped, removed her grinning mouth, and waited for the brunette to meet her interested gaze with her answer.

Rachel slowly opened her eyes and met the beautiful hazel ones that seemed to see right into her and she couldn't form words. She wanted Quinn to keep going, to take her and to keep taking her all night until she was spent. She wanted to give the blonde every ounce that she had in attempts to illustrate that she was Quinn's, that no one else had every come remotely close to making her feel the way the blonde made her feel with the slightest touch, the whisper of her voice, a simple smile, the lightest of kisses. At the same time, she just wanted Quinn to hold her and nothing else. Just to burry her head in her lover's chest, wrapped in the security of her arms, until she felt that their bodies had fused together and were inseparable, unbreakable together in comparison to their fragile, separate selves.

Quinn saw the intense debate in the diva's eyes as her tiny hands fell from her hair and trailed over her jaw line. "Rachel," Her voice was strong and full of purpose but she had no idea what she had wanted to say. Her mind raced for any fragment of the thought she had wanted to convey that evoked the name to fall from her lips, but there was none. There was nothing that she wanted to disclose that words could even describe but yet she needed to say it. "Rachel." This time it was a whisper that cut through the lust fog surrounding her and she was able to see herself and her position again, her posture straightening slightly. The spoken name wasn't a call for the diva's attention. She already had her recognition with their eyes still locked together.

She knew what it was now and had no other way of describing it other than a mental connection, a personal recognition, not with the woman in front of her, but with herself. From the time Rachel Berry had walked into her studio Friday afternoon, she had been trying to meld their lives together. Not the life of the diva to the life of the photographer, but the detached realities of their turbulent childhood and their current selves. Rachel was no longer a dream that had suddenly materialized in her life and Quinn was no longer this stranger in the foreign surroundings of her childhood memories.

The blonde felt as if she had just been woken from a dream and saw the world around her with so much more clarity. She was no longer separating her life into halves, divided by location and other's memories of who she is. No longer felt the need to separate her past from her present, no longer needing to try and forget or ignore. She wasn't trying to force to vastly opposite lives together anymore. With Rachel here in front of her, with the chocolate eyes that never demanded an explanation looking into hers with nothing but love, everything simply fit. There was no longer the question of, how did this all happen. How did they go from what they were to what they are? She had her answer but it was nothing that could be put into words other than 'Rachel'. She connected the two halves of Quinn, made her whole again.

Rachel saw the change taking place in the blonde in front of her and watched in awe. She didn't understand what was changing entirely but she knew what this new feeling pulling at her was. There was a glint in Quinn's eye that shot her back to high school, to the lively pregnant blonde with that spark of life. The spark that came with the belief and hope that life was just beginning, that spark that adults lose when they get their careers, their houses, their rigid routine that takes them trough the rest of their lives. The two versions of Quinn seemed to suddenly meld together. The openness of the mature blonde with the vitality of the younger. The calmness of the photographer with the fearlessness of the cheerleader, ready to live life to its fullest. She seemed whole.

"I love you." Was the next statement that managed to escape the blonde's mouth. It was said with as much certainty and undeniable truth as she would have said her name in an introduction. "I just…I love you."

The diva's lips twitched their way into a deep and genuine smile and she kissed Quinn lightly, lingering in the touch before she pulled away and met her eyes again. "I love you too. More than I could ever tell you."

Quinn smiled, resting her forehead to Rachel's before she moved and nuzzled into the diva's neck, pulling her closer with arms around her waist and just held her there. Rachel held Quinn around her neck and smiled in complacency. After a final deep breath of everything that was Rachel, the blonde slowly pulled away. "We should go eat before your dads think we are doing something inappropriate in here."

"You mean, something like you were intending on doing just a few minutes ago?" Rachel asked as she slid down off the counter.

Quinn smiled pulled the diva in with a single hand to the small of her back and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Yeah, something like that."

The two women finally emerged from the hallway and joined the two men at the round table in the same positions as their rocky morning had started out. Quinn across from Elijah with Rachel on her left, Kevin across from her. The atmosphere was warm but held a light layer of tension as they all sat down.

"We normally begin with someone listing what they are thankful for this year and what they are hopeful for in the future." Elijah explained to Quinn, meeting her eyes for one of the first times since the morning's confrontation. "If you all wouldn't mind, I would like to do it this year."

They all shared quick glances and nodded in approval.

"Thank you. I am thankful for this wonderful food, wonderful family, wonderful company. I am thankful for everyone to be in good health and good spirits." He paused and locked eyes with Kevin. "I am thankful that I will never again have to sit at this table with Chris and listen to his-"

"Dad!" Rachel shrieked in objection against the inappropriate comment while Quinn and Kevin joined in laughter.

"I'm thankful for it too." The taller man added as they all struggled to regain their composure. Rachel was still less than amused until Quinn reached over the table and squeezed her hand. Elijah watched as his daughter's scowl evaporated and she smiled to the beaming blonde across from him. He cleared his throat and pulled the attention of the room back to him.

"I am thankful to have found a lasting love with my husband of twenty-eight years. I am thankful for my daughter who has provided us with nothing but joy for twenty-five of those years. I am thankful that she has also found a love like ours. And I am hopeful for second chances to overcome my past mistakes."

Quinn's eyes left Rachel's and met his. He was apologizing and accepting their relationship. "I second that." She answered before looking back to Rachel and kissing her hand. "How can I deny second chances?"

Kevin clapped his hands together and surveyed the food. "Well, now that we are all one big happy family, let's eat!"

Thanksgiving was a holiday Quinn had never enjoyed celebrating. It wasn't because of what it stood for or anything along those lines. It had always been because of her family. At Christmas they had religion to talk about, but at Thanksgiving, it was always conversations on anything and anyone they were critical of. Pointing out and over analyzing imperfections to make themselves feel more blessed. Anything to make themselves feel better. They had managed to take a holiday that was meant to show your thanks for everything you had and turned it into a holiday to identify the inadequacies in everyone else's life. And if you couldn't find a way to participate in the conceited babble, then you spent the entire evening in poised silence.

At the Berry's, there were roars of laughter and good natured bickering, joke telling and playful teasing. There were force feedings of vegan dishes to prove they tasted well. A mini food fight of stuffing when Kevin refused to stop disclosing all of Rachel's most embarrassing moments. Even a little more aggressive attempt when she physically tried to hold his mouth shut while he recounted the awkward conversation they had when Rachel felt compelled by her guilt to confess when she had lost her virginity to Finn. That altercation ended with Rachel finishing her diner sitting prisoner in Quinn's lap so the blonde could hear the rest of the story.

"It wasn't nearly as humorous when it was happening." Rachel informed Quinn who only smiled and nodded.

"Better than when my parents found out I wasn't a virgin anymore." Quinn reminded her as the diva fed her a bit of her vegan casserole. "That's good, actually."

"Thank you. You will have to learn to cook so you can cook this for me. It's my favorite." Quinn only responded by wrapping her arms around the diva's body, arms included, in nothing less than a bear hug. "Hey. Don't ignore me. You said you would take lessons."

"I still say we should hire the chef."

"I'm sure you do."

The two men sat back and watched the exchange with smiles on their lips. "So, when are you two going to decide it you're ready to come out?" Kevin asked.

"And what do you think Margaret is going to say?" Elijah added. Quinn lifted her chin to the diva's shoulders and listened.

"She will want to do one of two things. Number one," Rachel tried to raise her index finger in dramatic, showy fashion but Quinn still hand her arms locked so she cleared her throat.

"Oh, sorry." The blonde released her and rested her hands on the outside of the diva's thighs.

"Like I said, number one; she is going to latch on and cause a huge whirlwind of interviews and anything else that will create a buzz. Or, number two, she will want us to keep it quiet."

"Quiet?" Quinn asked curiously.

"It depends on how she feels it will affect my marketability."

"Oh," Rachel could hear the sadness and contemplation in Quinn's voice and could only imagine the concern on her face as she pressed it into the diva's back.

"If that is the case, I think I will be looking into getting a new manager."

"I though she was the best though." Quinn asked with the same worried tone.

The diva nodded her head. "She is the best when it comes to getting her client to the top. Now that I'm there…"

Elijah reached rowed for his glass and cleared his throat. "Maybe that would be best all together then. You don't need someone trying to hide your relationship with Quinn but you don't want someone who will exploit for profit either." Kevin nodded in agreement.

"I don't care." Quinn retorted quietly. "I don't want to hide, but I don't care if they bug me. I'll just make Kim answer the phones all day and hang up on them. If it is as bad as you are making it out to be, she may finally get annoyed and show some back bone. I'd be more willing to keep her around then."

"Who's Kim?" Kevin asked "Another ex girlfriend?"

Quinn laughed as she pulled her head away from the diva's back and the brunette reclined into her instead. "No. I only have one of those. Kim is my assistant and ironically, Rachel's biggest fan. She feels oddly protective of this one." She explained wrapping Rachel in her arms. "She even silently threatened me that first morning we were together."

Rachel smiled in amusement. "Did she really?"

"Yep. She was afraid that you were just another one of those…what was the word you used…harlots?" Rachel rolled her eyes. "She was thrilled to find out that things were different with you."

"I thought she just started working for you. How does she know about your legion of flings?"

Quinn bit her lips as she realized that her girlfriend's fathers were still both in the room, looking directly at her intently, and waiting for an explanation of her 'legion of flings'. "I told you," she mumbled in Rachel's ear. "I garnered a bit of a reputation. You can't be a reputation unless people know about things."

"So you are saying it's common knowledge that you have a habit of sleeping with all of your models?"

Obviously Rachel had no issues with disclosing the details in front of her fathers but Quinn still felt uncomfortable with the men's intense gazes and she let out a slow breath. "Is this really the time-"

"Yes." All three Berrys answered in unison.

"What the hell, it's all bound to come out anyway. I enjoyed my single life." She explained curtly to the men before returning directly to Rachel's question. They didn't need to know the details. It wasn't really their business anyway. She was faithful to Rachel and that was all that mattered. "It's known. There are more people working on a set than just the models and photographers, you know. And they all love to gossip. But I wouldn't go as far as saying it's common knowledge. Now can we please change the topic, or go back to the original one?"

"Which was?"

"When are we going to decided if we were coming out."

"I already told you my answer to that on the way here. I have every intention of walking around New York City with your hand in mine. I don't want to do what most people do and have a formal announcement about it. I just want us to be us and have people figure it out along the way."

Quinn kissed Rachel's cheek and held her tighter. "That is why I love you. Well, one of the many, many reasons. But are you sure you are ready for any backlash?"

"There is bound to be some." Kevin added.

"I know there is, but I look at it this way. I'm either going to hide who I am out of fear, or I'm going to deal with whatever comes because I'm in love with a woman. I would much rather deal with the close-minded idiots than act ashamed of what I have found. If it damages my career, so be it. I've been a star on Broadway. I've won my awards. I've lived that part of my dreams. I'm ready for some of my others now."

Quinn loved Rachel for all that she said, but she was also scared for it as well. She just kept hoping that they were preparing for the worst, not the inevitable. Times had changed and this was New York City they were talking about. Things were much more accepted there than Ohio.

~/~/~/~

Kevin still believed that there would be nothing wrong with asking Quinn, but he knew it was going to be emotional. He began dreading his decision as he covertly watched as his daughter lay snuggled up to the blonde on the couch as they watched TV. They were peaceful and he was probably going to shatter that this evening. "Hey girls. Can I steal Rachel for a minute?"

Without hesitation the diva pecked her girlfriend on the cheek, set down her cup of tea, and stood from the couch. Quinn took advantage of the diva absence immediately and stretched her legs out the full length of the sofa. "What is it, Daddy?"

Kevin motioned for her to head down the hallway and into the office. "I need to talk to you. To get your opinion on something, as well as your own feelings on the topic."

Rachel took a seat in the dimly lit study. The room was like a cocoon, all walls were covered with bookshelves except where the pair of large comfy chairs sat against the wall that separated the office from the living room and the single window that was now black from the night. The diva watched while Kevin shut the door and poured himself a glass of liquor. He finished it quickly and poured another.

"Expecting that much of a reaction, huh?"

The tall man looked to his daughter and offered her a drink. She waved it off. "It's about the phone call I had with Shelby today." Rachel's already nervous smile fell slightly. "What do you know about the talks I've been having with her? What has your father told you?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and shook her head as she diverted her eyes to the burgundy carpet. "Just that she was looking for advice on how to deal with the difficulties of raising an adopted child. Is that not right?"

"That's right." He answered, taking the seat next to her and sipping his drink. "Though, it mostly revolves around one thing."

"What topic would that be?"

"Beth started asking about her birth mother."

All of Rachel's attention flooded to the blonde who was just on the other side of the wall behind her. The diva turned her head to visualize where the couch would be against the wall. She was only a foot away from this conversation and had no clue she was the topic. "Quinn."

"Yes. Shelby has been open with Beth about things. Obviously she knows she was adopted. Shelby never tried to keep that from her. I mean, you've see the picture. Beth looks nothing like her so there was no point in trying to hide it. I encouraged her to tell Beth that Quinn loved her very much but was not in the position to take care of her for herself."

"That's an understatement."

"Yes, well…I thought any further detail should come from Quinn if they were ever to have contact."

It made sense. It would mean more coming from Quinn as well. For Beth to hear the emotion in her voice instead of Shelby just listing off the sketchy facts that she knew, if she actually knew anything beyond Quinn was only sixteen. Rachel had never mentioned her being kicked out and she doubted Quinn did either. "Okay, but why are you telling me this."

Kevin took a longer sip of his drink and leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs. "Because Beth has been asking about her birth mother for months. Naturally, with the more she learned the more her curiosity grew. She has progressed to wanting to meet her. Your father wanted me to talk to you about it before I even mentioned it to Quinn."

"Daddy," Rachel help up her hand to stop him. "No. This weekend is already filled with so much emotion. That is the last thing Quinn needs to hear about. She plans on talking with Santana tomorrow and wants to meet her parents Saturday. It's just all too much."

"Rachel, it's not that simple."

The diva stood up sharply, other emotions flooding over her. "It is perfectly simple. We can schedule something in a few weeks. Give her a reprieve, some time to repair herself from any wounds she hacked open again with this visit."

Kevin slowly stood with his glass firmly in his hand. "I would have suggested that, except Shelby now knows that Quinn is in town. She's hell bent on getting this over with. She wanted to come over and ask Quinn herself but I knew that wasn't a good idea for many, many reasons."

No kidding. Not only would she have blindsided an already emotionally drained Quinn, but it would have pissed Rachel off to no end. Not only did this woman deny Rachel any type of connection, but held a relationship with _her_ fathers while ignoring her existence. Now she wanted to come into _her_ home, ignore her while she visited with _her_ family and talk with _her_ girlfriend. Just so Shelby could make _her_ daughter happy with forming a relationship with Quinn. Rachel was furious. How can she be so set on providing Beth with something she denied her own daughter of? The answer was pretty obvious to the diva. Shelby loved the baby she raised, _not_ the one she gave birth to.

"You wanted my opinion. I gave it to you." Rachel stormed out of the office door and ran quickly up the stairs, grabbing Quinn's unwanted attention.

"Rachel?" The blonde threw the blankets off of her and moved towards the stairs, catching sight of Kevin as he slowly walked down the hallway. She ignored the look of sorrow on his face and only moved quicker up the stairs. She reached the bedroom door and slammed into it. Rachel had locked the door. "Rachel," she knocked. "It's me. Let me in."

There was no answer. Quinn pressed her ear to the door and listened closely until she heard distant sobbing. She shook the handle again but it wasn't going to budge. Looking around quickly, she found a way in. The upstairs consisted of a hallway with Rachel's bedroom on the right side and the guest bedroom on the other. Directly between the two was a small window leading out to the roof which Quinn hoped stretched around to Rachel's room.

The former cheerleader opened the window and threw herself out, thanking God that she wasn't afraid of heights. Especially since the roof had much steeper of a slope than she was expecting. It also didn't help that it was pitch black, freezing cold, and the wind was blowing with gusto. Much in Quinn's fashion, she had also never thought to grab a coat or her shoes.

It wasn't until she rounded the corner of the house that she even considered the possibility of the windows being locked. She cursed as she tried for the first one and it didn't budge. She continued cursing as she slowly made her way to the only other window into the sobbing diva's room. She reached for it and lifted. It opened. "Thank you." She shimmied into the room and onto Rachel's desk, but couldn't see the brunette anywhere. "Rachel?" Quinn heard a gasp of surprise coming from the bathroom and ran to the closed door, pushing it open slowly. Rachel was sitting on the tile floor with her knees pulled up to her chest and tears running down her face. Quinn dropped to her knees and cradled her in her arms. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"She never loved me. She never wanted me."

Quinn didn't need to ask who she was talking about, but she was still confused as to how this came up. She doubted Kevin called her into the office to tell her that kind of a thing. "Shhh. It's her loss and you have so many other people who love you." The blonde repositioned herself on the floor with her back pressed against the bathtub and hooked an arm behind Rachel's back and the other behind her knees, pulling her tiny frame into her lap.

Rachel clung to Quinn as she wrapped her arms around her and just let the diva cry it out. There was nothing else she could say until she knew what was going on. She just held her close, kissing her forehead, and running her fingers through the dark locks, humming random songs to try and sooth her. It was over a half hour before the sobs stopped and the only sound other than Quinn's hums were Rachel's rasping breaths.

Rachel sniffed and wiped the tear hanging on the tip of her nose. "How did you get in here? I locked the door."

"I climbed through your window." Rachel pulled back to look at Quinn's face to see if she was serious. "Don't ever think a locked door will keep me from getting to you."

The diva huffed a light laugh and crashed her head back down onto Quinn's shoulder. "You don't have any shoes on…"

"I heard you crying. There was no time."

"No coat…"

She kissed Rachel's forehead. "No time."

They sat there for another several, silent minutes before Rachel took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "If given the chance, would you want to meet Beth?"

Quinn furrowed her brow with the question. Obviously it has something to do with Rachel's breakdown about Shelby not wanting her. "I would never do to her what Shelby did to you, if that's what your asking."

"I know you wont. You're not like her. You're better. You loved your daughter. I was just a product of a job."

"That's not true. I _know_ that's not true. Once you have a baby of your own, you'll know that too. You have to love them. To have that little person, that tiny part of you, growing inside…there's no way around it. Maybe not as much as she should have, but she loved you."

Rachel hesitated and thought about it. Maybe she would understand when she had one of her own. She knew there was suppose to be this indefinable connection between mother and child, even in the womb, but her experiences with Shelby had made her question that in high school. "That wasn't my question though. Would you want to meet Beth if you had the chance? If she wanted to meet you? If she wanted to know about you?"

Quinn inhaled deeply and let it out as she thought. She didn't really need to think. She had thought about this for countless hours since she first found out she was pregnant. "I would, but I would be absolutely terrified that she'd hate me for giving her up. That she'd think I didn't want her and she wouldn't give me a chance to explain anything."

"She wont be like that."

"But you don't know that for sure."

Rachel sighed and sat up in Quinn's lap but stared at her hands. "Yes I do. That is what Shelby has been talking with my dad about. Beth has been asking about you." She met Quinn's eyes and brushed the lose strands of hair out of her face. "And she wants to meet you. I didn't know if you wanted to deal with that now, or wait until your next visit maybe."

Quinn sat motionless and replayed Rachel's words over and over until the diva reached over and closed her open mouth for her. "I…I don't know. She…she wants to see me?" Rachel nodded her head with a bit of a smile. She was happy for Quinn. And a little jealous of Beth. She knew she shouldn't be, but she couldn't help it. At least Beth was going to have a mother who wanted to meet her and to have some sort of relationship with her. "I…"

"…you?"

Quinn began snapping out of her shock and looked at Rachel as the diva played with the sleeves of her oversized sweater. Rachel was still hurting. "That isn't going to work."

Rachel furrowed her brown and looked up to Quinn in confusion. "What isn't going to work?"

"I…I want to meet her, but I don't know if I'm ready. And even if I was, I would absolutely need your support when I met her. That would require you to see Shelby and that's not fair to you. I…I don't know what to do."

"Quinn, this is your daughter we are talking about. If you aren't ready, that's fine. We can always schedule a visit for another time, but don't refuse the whole thing just because of me."

"There's just a lot to consider, Baby. I want to meet her. I want you there. But I don't want you to-"

"It doesn't matter about _me_!" Rachel exclaimed as she stood up from the floor and the shocked blonde. "This is about you and that little girl. I'll do what I need to in order to be there for you. You are always putting yourself out there to be hurt for this relationship, and now it's my turn. I never wanted you in that position but you put yourself there, now I'm doing the same." Quinn's jaw bobbed for a few seconds before Rachel kneeled down in front of her, giving her a chaste kiss. "If you're not ready, we can do it another time. But if you are, then we should do it now. I'm there for you. _Let me _be there for you."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Alrighty...sexy times and old friends...good stuff. Still brain storming on how I am going to handle Quinn's parents and Beth. Please be patient with me and fill free to provide input on how you think things might go. I may not update tomorrow...then again, I may. I don't know.**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They mean a lot to me and keep me motivated when I get to those writer block moments. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

Quinn had never been a morning person. At night, she always felt more alive, more aware of everything. The mornings were times she dreaded, waking up and leaving the comfort of her bed, leaving her unfinished dreams. It was the worst beginning to a day that just happened to be the beginning to every day. The last few mornings, however, had started to change her mind. Yesterday, Rachel had woken her up in the most amazing way possible, with kisses and everything she could dream of. Today, she was awake first and watching the diva sleep. The emotional drama from the previous night had left Rachel drained and Quinn concerned, so she hardly slept while the diva crashed and had yet to wake up despite it being nearly noon.

Quinn was sitting at the foot of the bed, leaning against the bed post with her legs stretched out towards her pillow, camera in hand. She brought it up to her face, focused it on the sleeping diva, and took a picture before peeking over the top of the camera to see the real thing. She loved that feeling. That feeling that no matter how long someone else stared at the picture she just took, they would never be as lucky as she was to see the real thing in person.

A light smiled formed on her lips and she returned to her camera, pulling her legs to sit Indian style and resting her elbows on her knees. She zoomed in and traced over Rachel's placid features, her lightly closed eyes, slightly pouted lips, barely curled fingers, strands of wavy dark hair that had fallen near her eyes. She could wake up to this every day. She could forget about the lost dreams and the blinding bright lights of morning that she hated. This would make up for all of that.

The blonde lowered her camera as Rachel started to stir, wiping the sleep from her eyes before she stretched onto her back and caught Quinn's loving gaze. "Good morning. Working on satisfying your addiction I see." Rachel jibed, pointing to the camera.

"Both of them."

"Both?"

Quinn nodded, abandoning the camera and walking on her hands up to her girlfriend's waiting lips. "Taking pictures and looking at you. I always did tell you that your 'look-at-me, look-at-me' life style would never be a problem."

"Oh, I see." Rachel ran her hands up and down Quinn's neck as the blonde trailed light kisses down her jaw line to her ear. "What time is it?"

The blonde smiled as her kisses departed the brunette's ear lobe and ventured down her neck slowly, becoming longer and heavy with each caress. "It's that time that is long past the time when your dads go to work." She nipped at the diva's collarbone and soothed the reddening skin with her tongue as her hands pushed the covers away from Rachel.

"You're very eager this morning." Rachel teased as Quinn's warm hands ran over her stomach as the blonde wasted no time in removing the light tank top and continuing her trail of kisses to the pert breasts, causing the diva to gasp and begin to pant as she expertly teased the hardening nipple. Rachel loved it when Quinn did that. Not just the swirls of her tongue but the feel of her hot breath on her skin, the closeness of their bodies, and how her hands explored every inch of skin as she did it. Quinn slid her hands between the diva and the mattress, cupping her ass, and pulled the brunette's hips down the bed, flush against Quinn's, bringing the diva's mouth level with hers again.

"It's a busy day and we're already getting a late start." Quinn explained as she worked Rachel's sleep pants down and threw them off the bed. Rachel guided her hands down Quinn's chest, groping her breasts before she reached for the hem and pulled it up over the blonde's head. After adding her shirt to the growing pile of clothes on the floor, Quinn dove back into the diva's neck, quickly trekking down the brunette's tight body as her hand move up her endless legs, lips and hands meeting at the apex of her thighs.

Rachel fisted the sheets by her head and licked her lips as she arched into the touch of Quinn's mouth. Every touch the blonde made was perfect. Perfectly placed. Perfectly timed. Her heart pounded and her breath grew ragged. Quinn's pace was slow, not rushed or forceful, as she massaged Rachel's sensitive bud with broad strokes of her tongue, watching the diva as she whimpered behind hooded lids. Quinn didn't need to rush this, she had plenty of time and Rachel had surrendered herself to her.

Quinn quickly removed her pants and began a path of slow, wet, openmouthed kisses from the inside of Rachel's thigh up her flexing abdomen. After teasing the underside of each breast with light licks and each nipple with swirls of her tongue, the blonde braced herself above the diva, rocking her thigh into her core. She watched as Rachel writhed under her and moaned her name in a deep lust filled tone, eyes still closed, mouth open and panting. Quinn lowered herself, breathing hot breaths into Rachel's ear, grunting with each connection of their bodies, pushing the brunette further towards her edge.

Rachel released the stressed sheets and dug her nails into Quinn's lower back, begging for more pressure. Quinn answered with quicker, more forceful rocks that the diva matched with her own, each more desperate than the last, until their rhythm was lost and Rachel came, scraping her nails down Quinn's back. The blonde moaned at the burning sensation and delved into Rachel's neck, slowing the pulsing of her leg but never stopping completely.

"That is such a great way to wake up." Rachel stated, running her hands through Quinn's hair as the blonde sucked hard on her neck.

"I'm not done with you yet." Quinn informed her as she lowered a hand between their bodies to replace her rocking leg. Rachel's hips bucked and she whimpered as the blonde brushed the over stimulated nub. Quinn continued further down to the brunette's entrance and slid her middle finger in to the first knuckle teasingly. Rachel rolled her hips for more but received nothing. Hoping to entice the blonde she lifted her left leg between Quinn's and the blonde gasped. Rachel was amazed at the wetness on her leg from just one touch and began slow rocks to work her to the edge.

Quinn pulled away from the diva's neck and captured her lips in a heated kiss as she thrust her middle finger in to the last knuckle, swallowing Rachel's throaty moans. She soon noticed Rachel was matching her pace with her leg to try and motivate the blonde to move thrust faster, and succeeded. Quinn curled her finger up, connecting with the desired spot and quickened her pace and Rachel followed suit, relishing every moan and gasp that escaped Quinn's throat.

The blonde abandoned Rachel's mouth, too desperate for air to continue kisses. Her eyes shut tight as she neared her edge, and rested her forehead to Rachel's. The diva worked Quinn's breasts, pinching the erect nipples and grazing her nail against the sensitive underside and the blonde whimpered, biting her bottom lip. She was getting near her climax. Rachel knew it was only the matter of a few more rocks and pressed harder into her. The blonde's thrusting finger halted temporarily as she was lost to her pleasure and convulsed against Rachel's leg. She sat up and gripped the diva's thigh with her free hand and rode out the last wave before she turned her hungry eyes back down to the diva.

She released her bottom lip and smiled seductively as she removed her finger before replacing it with both her middle and ring finger, moving her thumb back up to the brunette's clit. Her thrusts started out slow as Rachel stretched to the new width and grew in force as the pace accelerated. Without the blonde to latch onto Rachel returned her hands to the sheets at her head and didn't even bother to try an mute the screams of pleasure that poured form her mouth as her muscles began to tense.

"Are you close?" Quinn asked in a low, panting, sultry voice. Rachel nodded and Quinn pulled out.

Rachel's eyes opened as she tried to pressed her thighs together for just that slightest bit of pressure she needed for her release, but Quinn stopped her. "Quinn…"

The blonde shook her head and moved to kneel between Rachel's legs to prevent her from closing them. "I said I wasn't done with you yet." Unconsciously, the diva's hands trailed down her stomach towards the pressure but Quinn caught them before they reached their destination. The blonde seized the delicate wrists and pinned them above the diva's head, lowering her own in a slow, passionate kiss to the diva's lips. Rachel still writhed in search for anything to relieve the ache but was soon lost in the sweetness of the blonde's mouth and her hips slowed.

Their tongues danced slowly as their once heaving chests calmed and the desperation began to fade. When Rachel moaned into another passion filled kiss, Quinn released her grip and allowed Rachel's hands to slip free, wrapping around Quinn's neck to pull her in deeper. The blonde kept her hands braced on the mattress, mindful not to stimulate the diva until she was ready, but before the brunette's body calmed too far down she began trailing lingering kisses down her jaw line, keeping the level of arousal constant with the perfect pace and forcefulness to each touch.

She nuzzled the brunette's ear and lowered her right hand back down between Rachel's legs, careful not to make contact until she gently pressed three fingers inside. Rachel gasped and her back arched with the first few slow pulses. Quinn experimented with the rhythms, pauses, and twisting in her unhurried movements until she found a combination that Rachel responded to the most. She pressed one final kiss to the diva's lips before lowering her mouth to her clit and administering slow licks and light kisses.

Rachel was in heaven. Her body was on edge but wasn't desperate. Each pulse, lick, touch…it was all so much. She could feel it all and was left not wanting more. It seemed like hours that Quinn pleasured her unlike anyone ever had, making her feel more than she ever had. She was almost to the point of questioning what the big deal was about orgasms until Quinn changed her methods and sucked the bundle of nerves between her tightly pressed lips and Rachel remembered. She wanted more now. She wanted that release, that explosion of pleasure.

She fisted the blonde hair and Quinn continued to suck, speeding up her fingers as she did, building the diva to her climax. Quinn could feel the brunette's walls tightening down around her fingers and required more force to obtain the same depth with each thrust. Rachel was getting close and lifted her hips off the bed for just a little more pressure. Quinn lightly pinched the diva's clit between her teeth and Rachel came undone, shaking the entire bed as she cried incoherent words at the top of her lungs, and Quinn returned to leisurely strokes of her tongue and slow pulses of her fingers until Rachel's seizures lessened to tremors.

Quinn removed herself from her girlfriend and cleaned herself off with a sheet before she moved up to the spent diva's face. Rachel was so gone she couldn't even open her eyes and Quinn only smiled before kissing her cheek. "I'm going to take a shower and then go see Santana." Rachel only nodded, licking her lips. "You take the time to recuperate."

"Okay." The word was barely more than a exhale of breath as the diva pulled a pillow to her chest. As Quinn crawled off the bed, she covered her girlfriend's naked body with the discarded blankets and then headed to the shower. When she emerged, Rachel was passed out. Quinn bit her lip adoringly and kissed her on the forehead before she left to meet Santana.

~/~/~/~

"Are you dining alone this afternoon or are there other members to your party?"

Quinn met the young waiters eyes and shook her head. "I was actually hoping that you would be able to tell me if Santana Lopez is here today?"

"Yes, Ma'am. She is. Would you like me to get her?"

"Please. Oh, but" She called him back as he started to depart behind the employee doors. "Can you tell her it's Quinn Fabray who wants to speak with her?" He nodded his head a disappeared. She was surprising the Latina as it was. She didn't want to absolutely blindside her. Hopefully this gave her some time to composer herself and prepare any screaming rants in advanced.

It was only a few minutes before the waiter emerged with the Latina behind him. The blonde breathed a sigh of relief when she actually appeared calm in nature, expecting, almost. Santana made eye contact as she walked past Quinn, silently telling her to follow as they walked past dining couples to the very back of the restaurant, into the room reserved for business and conference lunches. She held the door open and allowed Quinn to enter, securing them behind her. Then, she stood in silence with her arms crossed, waiting.

Quinn nervously fidgeted with her fingers inside her coat pockets as she willed herself to speak. "Do you have time to sit down?"

"You aren't planning on trying to catch up on the last seven years right now, are you?" Santana asked smoothing her black shirt as she sat down at the long table that ran the length of the private room.

"No. I thought that this time would best be spent with groveling and endless apologizing and maybe a little bit of explaining." Santana's eyes unnarrowed for a second as she got her first little glimpse of the 'new' version of Quinn as she took the seat next to her. The calm, sometimes inappropriately humorous photographer. But she quickly caught herself.

"Isn't groveling normally done on your knees?"

Quinn diverted her eyes and nodded her head slowly with a light smile on her face. "I can do that too if it would make you happy. You deserve it."

Santana shook her head in disbelief and crossed her arms over her chest again. "Who the hell are you? What did you do with the bitchy blonde?"

The blonde huffed a laugh as she took off her jacket and laid it on the table. "She disappeared sometime after I left Lima." The Latina didn't reply. "I had my reasons for shutting everyone out. For just walking away. I wont apologize for that." Quinn held up her hand as Santana braced herself to start yelling. "But I had no reason to never look back. Once I did what I needed to do, I should have come back and made things right."

"Why didn't you, Q? I understand you needed to leave your parents and give yourself a break from the drama, but why did you never come back? Never call? Seven years is such a long time."

"I know. I know." Quinn closed her eyes, propped her elbow on the table, and ran her hand through her hair as she fought through her emotions to find a starting place. "I guess-"

"You _guess_?" She opened her eyes, resting her hand to her forehead, and met Santana's dark eyes with a look the Latina had never seen before. Quinn's walls were down. She wasn't trying to hide her emotions nor project a certain one above the rest. Her hazel eyes were filled with everything genuine. She waited for the Latina's newly softened look to harden again as Santana rebuilt _her_ crumbling walls before she continued.

"I was scared…Of a lot of things. I was afraid that if I came back, you would have all moved on and made lives where I no longer fit in them. I was scared that all the changes I had made in myself, the changes that made me a happier person, you would have disapproved of. I was terrified that if I came back, I would be the old me when I left again. Finding peace with myself was not an overnight thing, and I hated the thought of having to do it all over again."

"Q…"

"I know that's not an excuse. But it's what I told myself every time I thought about coming back to visit or to give you a call. I said to myself, 'Hey, what does she care? She made it this long without you. Why would she want to see you now?'. The truth is I have no excuse. So that is where the groveling and endless apologizing comes in, but if you would like to yell at me first, we can do that too. I don't have a preference."

Santana sat there for several, intense minutes eyeing the blonde who bowed under her gaze. "I don't want to yell at you. I assume Berry has told you about my mom, so as you can imagine, I've had my fair share of being mad at the world. Frankly, I'm tired of being mad. I'm hurt and I feel betrayed, but then again, I wasn't the only one dealing with issues." She paused and reclined back in her chair, dropping her hands to her lap. She really wasn't mad anymore. "I had to sell Mom's house because it reminded me too much of her. It caused too much pain to relive the memories. I suppose it is similar with you coming back here. You relive a little bit of the pain every time you see something familiar. And lets face it, everything in Lima is familiar because it never changes." Quinn nodded in solemn agreement. "But you still could have called."

"Yes. I could have. I _should_ have. I just didn't think you would care."

"I know we were never really best friends but I would have cared. We didn't need to have been besties for me to want to talk to you…but then again, you and Berry weren't good friends, and now you have a huge ass hickey on your neck." Quinn smiled broadly and covered the mark with her hand. "Explain all of that to me. I am dying to hear about that."

"I just…well you apparently knew about my gayness in high school."

Santana mirrored Quinn's posture with an elbow braced on the table and nodded her head. "I had a _really_ good idea."

"Yeah, well, Rachel was kind of my fixation, though I wouldn't admit it to myself."

"You actually thought you were straight? Your eyes were glued to her ass every time she walked by. I mean _every_ time."

Quinn covered her face but thought the blush burned through her hands. "I know…I didn't admit it until I was twenty-two. After a failed relationship, I had my chance with Rachel, so I took it."

"See," Santana began pointing a playful finger at the blonde. "I knew you were gay, but I had no idea about Berry. That one surprised me."

"She didn't know either actually…not until she met the 'new' me…and my ex."

"Bet you that was interesting. So, she said you two just started dating, but how long have you been in contact with each other?" A smirk slowly spread over Quinn's lips and Santana arched an eyebrow. "Spill it. I want the details. You denied me seven years so now you have no room for modesty."

The blonde laughed. "We met up about three hours before we got together."

The Latina's mouth dropped open. "So, Berry's not a prude anymore, and apparently neither are you. Three hours and it didn't end up being a one night stand? I'm impressed."

"Yeah, well, anyway. What about you? Anyone special?"

"Depends on the day. I guess nothing's changed except I only bounce between two people instead of how ever many I want."

"That's an improvement." Quinn teased. "So…names…."

"Puck and B." The blonde held her sides and burst into laughter. She should have seen that coming. It was too obvious and something just never change. "We all actually share a house, but not a bed." She added for clarification. "We make our own little dysfunctional family that works quite nicely."

"I've run into Puck already, well…I'm sure you've heard that story…" She nodded. "But how is Brittany doing?"

"She good. Works at McKinley with the Cheerios. She's as happy as happy can be. Our lives are fairly boring and not worth the space in Photo Magazine or anything like that. Berry's not the only talk of the town, you know. The local paper is always printing articles about both of you. They're proud that people from Lima made it big." Quinn managed a weak smile in her modesty as she fiddled with the buttons on the jacket laying across the table. "I'm proud of you too." The blonde's gaze snapped up to meet Santana's. "You made something of yourself. You deserve to be told that."

She huffed a nervous laugh. "Thanks." She hated praise because she never felt worthy of it, that it didn't mean anything because of it. But with Santana's words, it meant something. "But what about you? You own your own restaurant. I never would have pegged the cheerleader who refused to eat as the type to own a restaurant."

"Me either, but I use to work at Breadsticks during college, and I hated it. That's when I realized I really didn't like being told what to do. I mean, I always knew I didn't like being told what to do, but that was when I discovered I _really _didn't like it. So I said, 'Alright bitches, I'm tired of your shit. I'm going to be my own boss.' And now here I am. I'm in the process of putting them out of business. I'll hire up their staff and seek my revenge."

Quinn shook her head and smiled. "I'm glad to see you haven't changed much, Santana. I'm really glad."

"So, how long are you in town 'til?"

"We leave Sunday. Rachel said she has to have twenty four hours of rest before she has her next show, and I have a magazine cover to shoot. Oddly, I wish I could stay longer. Not _too_ much longer, but at least have more time to catch up with you in person."

Santana sat back up and ran her hands over her skirt. "Yeah, well, maybe I could find myself in New York City one day and I'll call you up. I know how to use a telephone, unlike some people." Quinn pursed her lips and nodded her head in acceptance of the jibe. "Are you seriously this calm all the time? It's weird."

"Sorry."

The Latina's eyes widened. "D-did you just apologize? Oh my God." Quinn rolled her eyes and playfully kicked the brunette's chair leg. "Quinn Fabray is not only gay, in love with Rachel Berry, and insanely calm, but also apologetic? Nope, this is too much." She waved her hands in the air and stood up just as a loud crash echoed through the restaurant. Both women winced.

"Going to go fire someone?" Quinn asked with an amused smile at the fact the Latina had yet to open her eyes as if it was just her imagination until she did.

"That is a very good possibility. But look, I know we didn't have a lot of time to catch up while you were here, but call me sometime. I really missed you. And don't say a word in response to that. I'm still very much me and _will _kick your ass if you call me a softy."

The blonde smiled as she stood. "I'll call. Let me give you my number as well, just in case."

"Oh, there is no just in case. It's either you call or you bleed. Simple as that."

"Noted." The two women awkwardly hugged, but as soon as they were connected the nerves vanished and the embrace deepened. There always was that comfort between them but they had been too afraid of it before. Santana gripped onto the blonde and held her tight, needing that support, needing Quinn's strength. "I'm going to be there from now on. I promise."

They parted and the Latina sniffed away her burgeoning tears. "You better be. I'll talk with you later. Just…call me."

Quinn nodded and watched her friend walk out of the room. This was a good point in the most stressful week of her life. Now it was just dealing with coming out to her parents and trying to figure out if she was ready to meet her daughter…ready to have Rachel willingly hurt herself.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This chapter...emotional build up and Quinn's decision about Beth. Next chapter...the Fabrays.**

**Thank you for the reviews. They are always a joy to read and I am so glad you are still enjoying this fic that turned into this seemingly unending epic tale.**

**Enjoy!**

**~/~/~**

The best thing about the fall was the cooler weather. Quinn loved the light chill in the air and opted out of taking a taxi back to the Berry house. Instead, she walked. In the half hour it took her to make it back she thought about one thing, Rachel. More specifically, how Rachel was going to be impacted with Quinn's next personal milestones. The diva had never met her parents, not even at school. And now she was going to be present when she told them the only other thing worse than that she was pregnant at sixteen. She was going to be there when her mother started crying and her father started screaming, if they weren't just thrown out of the house right away. She almost hoped they would be. That would be easier for Rachel to handle. But in the back of her mind, Quinn knew she, herself, would not be satisfied unless she tried to make them see that there was nothing wrong with her life style. That, however, would most certainly _induce_ the screaming and hurtful comments.

Then there was Beth…and Shelby. So many emotions played into that one. Rachel wanted Quinn to meet Beth and give her what the diva could never have. Quinn was terrified of meeting her daughter in fear of rejection, but wanted to none the less. But complicating that was Shelby. Quinn was angry with the woman for what she had done to Rachel and was more so after the diva's break down last night. Yet she was thankful to the woman for raising her daughter _and_ allowing her the opportunity to see her. Such mixed feelings. She needed Rachel to be there with her, but then she would be causing the brunette further pain by not only being in Shelby's presence, but watching Quinn give Beth everything Rachel had wanted.

Quinn stood in front of the Berry house and looked up to Rachel's room and just thought. She knew what she wanted and knew she wasn't going to get it. She was either going to keep Rachel safe, or see her daughter. Having both was not an option. But there was something she needed to do first. The blonde turned on the side walk and kept walking, leaving the Berry house behind her.

She pulled out her cell phone, called 411, and waited for the operator. "Shelby Corcran of Lima, Ohio." She was going to make sure Shelby knew exactly how she felt and what she was wanting before Rachel was put in the position to get hurt. It was only when the phone began to ring, that Quinn thought of the possibility of Beth answering the phone and her heart thudded in her chest.

"Hello?" It was Shelby.

"Shelby, it's Quinn."

There was a pause on the other line and then a nervous laugh. "I take it Kevin has talked to you then? D-did you…are you wanting to-"

"Yes." She answered confidently. "But first, I was hoping to meet you alone. I thought we should talk before we jump into anything just yet."

"Yeah. Of course. That sounds like a great idea." She actually sounded relieved with the offer.

"Great. There's a park on 7th street. Can you meet me there?"

"Yeah. Let me just get a few things squared away and I'll be there in about twenty minutes."

~/~/~/~

Shelby looked older. Not really older, but stressed…worn. Quinn knew people said raising kids could do that to you, but by the looks of Shelby, Beth must act just like her father. Her hair was graying and her face had thinned, but her smile was still the same. It reminded her of Rachel's smile just a little. The diva definitely looked like her mother. "Look at you. It's something else…" The older woman greeted as Quinn stood from the picnic table.

"Hi. Thank you for meeting me."

"Of course. I'm actually glad when you called and suggested this. Things seem to be a little complicated. Kevin said he believed you would be torn in your decision. That you might feel your loyalty to Rachel was more important than meeting Beth."

Quinn took in a deep breath as they both sat down on opposite sides of the table. "They are two things that can't really be compared. They're both very important. But…what all did he tell you about my loyalty to Rachel?"

Shelby dropped her brow and her eyes shifted in thought. "He didn't really. Just that you two had met up in New York recently and that you were down here for Thanksgiving. I thought it was a little odd seeing as you two were definitely not close friends in high school."

Quinn nodded slowly as she debated where to move the conversation to next. "Things changed and now Rachel means a great deal to me. She is actually my biggest concern with meeting Beth."

"Because of me?" It was more of a statement than a question, but Quinn nodded. "I knew this was going to be uncomfortably for her. I knew that the first time I called Kevin, but I needed someone to talk to, someone who understood. You know? I thought with her being in New York, she would never know and I wouldn't end up hurting her any more than I already had."

"Why did you hurt her?" Quinn cut her off, looking into the woman's chocolate brown eyes. "I understand what she had said about you feeling like you missed out on part of her life that you could never get back. I've missed out on time with Beth. I missed her first word, her first step, her first day of school, her first everything. I know that if we meet, I'm not going to instantly become a mother figure to her or particularly close to her, I gave that right up. But Rachel tried to hand it back to you. She just wanted you to be there, to talk to, to know."

"I know, but looking at her all grown up just made me realize what I had lost even more."

"So what?"

Shelby's eyes widened slightly with the unexpected aggravation in the blonde's voice and she nervously tucked her hair behind her ears, searching for her words to continue. Quinn beat her to it.

"What about _her_? You wanted to be her mom so why weren't you? Why didn't you pull yourself out of your own pain to see hers? I use to think that you and I had something in common, an understanding of what it was like to give up a child, but I was wrong. I gave up Beth for her sake. You abandoned Rachel for yours. All you had to do was talk to her for thirty minutes in a phone conversation and she would have been happy. She would _still_ be happy with just that. That's the thing about Rachel, it doesn't matter how much or for how long you have hurt her, she'll always give you a second chance."

Quinn was begging the woman to take the hint. It was the only way to get both things that she wanted, but she also knew it was going to take more time then what she had remaining in Lima.

"I want to meet Beth. But I'm honestly not sure if I am ready to yet. I'm not wanting to walk into her life and then right back out if something happens and I have to honor my loyalty to Rachel. I want to make it right. So, I would like to think about it and give you a call before we head back to New York. I hope that if it doesn't work out for us to meet up this weekend, that maybe we could schedule it for another time. I would really, really love to meet her."

Shelby nodded, lost in thought. This meeting obviously didn't go as she was excepting. "We can do that. I haven't mentioned that you were in town to her or anything like that. I…I was actually planning on taking Beth up to New York to go see a show or something. You know, a weekend get away. Maybe we could work something out then. That way she could see you in action, the famous photographer."

Quinn smiled. _Famous photographer_. She use to cringe when people said that, but now, she hoped it was something that her daughter would be proud of. Strange, how she wanted her daughter's approval more than her own parents'. "I would like that. That would be great actually."

"Well, perhaps we should just plan on that then. I was looking at taking her up there in a few weeks. Sometime before Christmas. I'll look you up when we get there?"

Quinn nodded her head and stood from the table. It was strange when the women hugged goodbye. They were connected to each other in so many ways, yet were practically strangers. But Quinn pushed it to the back of her mind and began her walk back to the house. Knowing that she wouldn't have to choose between her daughter and Rachel right now lifted a weight off of her shoulders. She could see Beth. She _would_ see Beth, and doing it in New York gave her more options on how to spend their visit. It wouldn't be the awkwardness of showing up at Shelby's house and just sitting around talking They could go do things. Quinn could show her things. She could see Quinn's life, not just hear about it. It would be fun and not awkward.

Rachel would have more time to adjust to the thought as well. More than twenty-four hours at least. It was the best possible solution. Wait and allow Rachel to adjust and pray that Shelby took the hint and could fix things entirely.

When Quinn got back to the house, Rachel was still asleep. The blonde looked at her watch and just laughed, three hours. "Rachel?" The diva didn't move and Quinn arched an eyebrow. "Baby…" She cooed in a soft voice as she sat on the edge of the bed and tucked a strand of hair behind the diva's ear. She still wouldn't wake up. She trailed the back of her fingers over the brunette's cheek before leaning down and kissing it lightly.

"That's what I was waiting for…"

Quinn pulled back to see the diva with a proud smile on her lips and her eyes slowly opening. "How long have you been awake?"

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand as she retracted it and kissed it lightly, pulling the blonde to lay on the bed with her. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and rested her head on her chest, smiling contently as Quinn ran her fingers through her hair. "I heard you come in the house. What time is it?"

"Nearly three. You slept through the day. Are you going to be able to sleep at all tonight?"

"Probably not, but I'm definitely not complaining. That was…I…there are no words for what that was. Whoever taught you to do that, I love them by extension." Quinn laughed to herself, wondering if she should tell Rachel that she just confessed love for Adrianne or not. "How did everything go with Santana?"

"Things went smoothly. It was a rather short visit but enough was said. We kinda reached a point where we agree that the past is the past and to just move forward from here. I need to call her at least once a week though. Otherwise she is going to hunt me down and beat me."

Rachel pushed herself up to rest her chin on the blonde's chest and looked into her hazel eyes with authority. "She better not. I'm not scared of her anymore and I will beat her ass if she tries to touch you."

"There's that possessive side of yours. I like it."

"I thought you liked control."

"I like both." Quinn stated kissing the diva's forehead. "I also made my decision about seeing Beth."

Rachel's smile faded with her anxiety and she sat up onto her knees, pulling the covers around her chest, and looked down onto the blonde. "And…"

"And I've already talked with Shelby about it. We are going to wait for a while. Let the shock and emotions settle a little bit. I don't want to rush this. So, she was planning on bring Beth up to New York in a few weeks and thought that would be the opportune time to meet up. I know I would be more comfortable with it happening on my turf, so to speak." Quinn ran her hand over the pensive diva's leg and waited for her to respond.

"I can still be there for you though, right?"

Quinn nodded. "Of course. If you want to be. I still don't want to see you hurt by all of this, but at least you would have some time to prepare."

Rachel nodded her head again. "So…you called her? You could have had Daddy do that. You didn't have to risk hearing Beth again. He wouldn't have minded."

"I know, I just felt like it was something I needed to do. I needed to talk to her. Make that first actual connection about the topic and all of the emotions running through my head. So, that is all dealt with. Now I just have to figure out exactly how I am going to do this thing with my parents…Where are you going?" Quinn asked as Rachel abandoned the sheets and started to climb off the foot of the bed.

"To get dressed."

The blonde dropped her brow, sat up, and wrapped her arms around the fleeing diva's waist, pulling her back to the bed. "I like you like this. You know, naked and your hair all sexed up." Rachel laughed and resumed her spot, wrapped against Quinn's side, as the blonde respected her modesty and covered her with a sheet. "Do you have any suggestions on how to handle my parents other than ringing the doorbell after seven years?"

"You could call…"

Quinn thought about it as she traced small circles with her fingers on the diva's bare shoulder. "I think I would rather ring the doorbell."

"Why?"

"I guess I just don't want to give them warning that I'm coming over." Quinn didn't need to see the diva's face to know she was confused. "If they are prepared for it, they will be all rehearsed and fake and it would just aggravate me to no end. They'll probably act like nothing was ever wrong and that I was never gone, try and start over with our happy little family thinking that I've 'come home'. I don't want to deal with past drama, just tell them about now and leave, you know? I want them to know I'm in town, but not that I have any intentions of meeting up with them for a real visit."

"You want to catch them off guard but not blindside them…You are strange. You want to show your parents that their opinions don't matter and that they have no control over your life, but you are still considerate of their feelings. Are you feeling guilty for doing this to them?"

_Yes. _"A little. The guilt comes more with walking in unannounced, slapping them in the face with something I know they will hate, and then leaving just like that. I want to do it. I need to do it, but I still feel kinda shitty for doing it."

Rachel wiggled closer to the blonde. "Well, is there any chance that they would be more accepting than you are anticipating?"

"Not a chance. Mom _maybe,_ if it was just her. But with Dad by her side…very doubtful." Still doubt pulled at the back of Quinn's mind. It had been seven years. What if things had changed in ways she wasn't expecting. Obviously not too drastically since her father told everyone that she called home all the time. He still felt the need to keep up his appearance, but she really had no clue about Judy.

After Quinn had moved back in with her mother when Beth was born, the two started to repair their lacking relationship. They were making decent progress until her father showed up and started begging for forgiveness, that he had made a mistake and learned from it, and that it would never happen again. Judy had slammed the door in his face, but the man was persistent. He would call and leave apologetic messages. He sent flowers and chocolates. Accidentally bumped into them at the store. It was only a few weeks before Judy was second guessing her decision to file for divorce.

Quinn wanted to beg and plead with her mother not to take him back, but she didn't really feel like it was her place. She was just a child and it was a marriage, over twenty years of a relationship. She made it known that she thought they were better off without him but never directly asked her mother not to allow him back into their lives.

When he did come home, Quinn didn't give him a chance, not like it would have mattered. Things seemed to fall into the exact same pattern as before except this time, she just didn't care. He wanted her home by nine, she stayed out later until Santana drove her home. He said she couldn't do something, she walked out the door and did it anyway. She stayed out of the house as much as possible with Cheerios, Glee, a job…anything to keep her busy. The times when she was home, she kept herself locked in her room. The day after graduation, she left, only giving her mother a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Judy had called a handful of times to see how Quinn was adjusting to school but the conversations were quick and ended as soon as her mother mentioned her father. After awhile, Quinn just stopped answering the phone. Guilt had seeped into her every time the phone rang so she got a new number. If anything important happened and they needed to get a hold of her, they knew what school she was going to. Until then, there was nothing left to say. She couldn't move past the hurt and anger if she was constantly reminded of it.

"Well, with any luck…they saw your name in the paper or someone pointed it out to your father at work today. That would definitely let them know you are in town but have yet to visit them."

"Not exactly the best way for them to see how great my life has turned out without their influence, but I guess it would work. I don't know, I guess I'm just nervous because I don't have a plan. I don't know what I'm going to say."

Rachel smiled and crawled up the blonde and placed a tender kiss on her lips. "That is the perfect thing to discuss with my dads."

~/~/~/~

"You're situation is particularly tricky." Elijah stated as they sat down at the table after diner. "It would be very awkward to walk in, exchange formalities, inform them you are gay, and then leave. But you also don't want to have additional conversation."

"Are you saying I have to choose?"

"Afraid so, Kiddo." Quinn tweaked her eyebrow at Kevin. She hadn't been a kid for a long time but compared to him, she guessed she always would be.

"Honestly, from our own experience, you can't really prepare yourself for this type of thing." Elijah admitted as he pushed his empty plate away and rested his elbows on the table. "I thought I would go into a coming out speech with my parents but I didn't even get half way through it before I was cut off. You never really know how or when people are going to react."

Kevin nodded. "When I came out, it was after my mother asked me that age old question of if I had found someone yet. I nodded and told her it was a guy. There I was, out of the closet, and out of things to say. She wasn't too impressed and felt a little sucker-punched, but it worked. However, to get to that topic you're going to have to sit through all of the catch up questions." Quinn sneered her lip. "Why exactly are you dreading just talking with them? Of answering a few questions?"

The blonde ran her hand through her hair and sipped her wine, sighing out her tension. "I feel guilty, for not keeping in touch, at least with my mom. Sitting there are seeing her be her chipper self because I'm finally home…when I'm not."

"When did your feelings on this change?" Rachel asked as she pulled her feet into the chair and rested her chin on her knees. "Because you were all about rubbing their faces in it yesterday."

Quinn paused and looked out of the corner of her eye to Rachel. "Last night. Honestly, I feel like it would be the reverse situation of you and Shelby. That my mom wants her daughter, I show up for my own benefit, and then I walk away after I get what I want…I'm being selfish. I could just let them find out in the papers."

"Okay. Can I ask a few things for clarification?" Quinn looked at the short man across the table from her and realized exactly who Rachel took after. She nodded her head. "You left and never looked back because of past hurts, correct?" She nodded. "When you had moved back home in high school, did you deal with any of those, particularly with your mother?" She nodded again. "And that is where your guilt is coming from? Because you patched things up with her."

"Yes. Not everything, but I had forgiven her for most of it."

"Okay. A few more questions. You are wanting to tell them to show them that you're happy despite those past hurts, yes?" Quinn nodded and sipped her wine again. "Which means that you have dealt with those demons. So, why not do with your mother what you did with Santana today? If it is about your dad, then that becomes your mother's choice to make. Not yours."

"Yeah." Kevin agreed. "Go and talk with your mom and try and restore things now that you have moved on from the past. If…or when, you dad freaks out about you, it will be your mother's choice as to whether she would prefer a relationship with you or with him. Now, that would require you to be prepared for rejection."

"I'm already kinda set on that. I know my dad will hate me, it's my mom that is up in the air still. But I see what you're saying. Give her the opportunity and alleviate my guilt at the same time. Give her what she wants, her daughter, but inform her it comes with some new…baggage."

"Are you saying I'm emotional baggage?" Rachel asked, feigning hurt.

"You are a drama queen, how could you not be?" Both men laughed as Rachel's jaw fell. Quinn reached over with a playful smile on her face and squeezed the diva's leg. "I love you."

"Oh, you so aren't getting any for a while."

"Empty threat, Baby. That is an empty threat." She winked at Rachel who knew it was true, especially after this morning. She was addicted and was going to need a regular fix. "That does bring me to my last concern. And that is you being there with me. I want you there but I'm scared for you and it's kind of a red flag."

"She's emotional support." Kevin stated. "That's all your parents need to know until you decide to tell them any different. It's not a lie nor an exaggeration. As for the fear…that kind of comes with the territory. At least Rachel knows what to expect."

"No she doesn't." Quinn corrected him quickly in a matter of fact tone. "She has no clue what my parents are like, or how it is going to feel to be berated by them. They are very good at making you feel lower than dirt."

"Baby," Rachel patted the blonde's hand that was still on her leg. "I hate to bring it up, but I know exactly what it is like to be berated by a Fabray." Rachel was expecting Quinn to looking remorseful with the reminder of their past, and was shocked when the blonde actually laughed at her instead.

"No…You don't. You know what it feels like to be berated by the head cheerleader, not a Fabray. I made fun of you for the way you dressed, how you did your make up, and quirky general appearance. Fabrays breeze over those type of things and go straight for the jugular. They will rip your self-worth to shreds by finding your weakness and exploiting it. I called you Man-Hands and RuPaul." Quinn reminded her in a quizzical tone, a light laugh in her words, before looking down to her wine glass and turning it in her fingers. Her smile slowly drooped. "They'll call you a disgrace…an abomination…someone who deserves to burn for all eternity and rot in Hell. That you aren't worthy of being loved because you have a disease that you have chosen to carry and spread, infecting the rest of the pure and innocent world with your dirty, vile, sickening, repulsive, horrid, and foul existence. That the very thought of breathing the same air as you makes them sick to their stomachs…and that God should strike you dead where you stand for all your sins."

The table sat in stunned silence as Quinn took the next few seconds to finish the wine in her glass.

"They make the head cheerleader look like an angel, don't they?" She asked looking at a fearful Rachel who swallowed hard and played nervous with the back of her neck. "Are you sure you are ready to meet them?"

"No…but I'm going to anyway."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Probably slow updates over the weekend. Sorry but trust me, if I didn't have to work, I wouldn't and then I would spend all of my time writing. Anyway, thank you all for reviews. They brnig me such motivation to keep going. Reviews are always welcomed and encouraged. Hope you enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

"When did you want to go?" Rachel asked tapping the blonde laying on her bedroom floor with her foot. "We were going to go this morning, but then you wanted to go for a walk and think. Then you said after we ate lunch…that was an hour ago. So, when do you want to go?"

_Never. _"I don't know."

"You aren't getting cold feet are you? I mean, I am now well aware that your feet are always cold, despite how long they have been wrapped snuggly under the blankets, but are you having second thoughts about this?"

"Are my feet really that cold? Adrianne tried to make me wear socks to bed, but then I just felt hot all night."

Rachel scrunched her face at imagining the feeling of scratchy socks running up her legs all night. "I would much rather deal with the cold feet. They aren't that bad after you've had them pressed against my legs for an hour. But you're avoiding the topic."

Quinn reached over and grabbed Rachel's leg to pull her down on the ground. The diva took the hint and straddled the blonde's waist, leaning back against her raised knees for support. "I want to do this. I want to do this today. I'm still just nervous about it."

"Baby, you're going to be nervous about it until you get it over with. Stick to your conclusion from last night. We are going to go. Do the whole filling them in on the last few years of your life with the most basic of answers, tell them about us, listen to your father scream, and let your mother make her decision on whether she wants to know anything more about you. Then we leave. Simple." Quinn arched an eyebrow. Simple wasn't the word she would have used. "Okay, look…No matter what happens today, I'm still going back to New York with you. I'm still going to hold your hand as we walk through the city. I'm still going to let you wake me up with amazing sex that renders me useless for the rest of the day."

Quinn smiled but rolled her eyes in a blush. Rachel loved that she was so easily embarrassed with a simple compliment. She grabbed the blonde's hands and locked their fingers together, drawing the hazel eyes back to hers.

"It doesn't matter what they say. Nothing is going to change that. Sure, they may say some things that sting but it wont last. You're guilt and regrets will, however. Stop worrying about me."

"That's my job." Quinn argued in a soft voice, full of duty but laced with fear.

"Not for today, it isn't. Today, your only concern is saying what you need to say to clear your mind. It's my job to make sure you do that. So…if you don't want me to feel like I'm failing and therefore I become disappointed with myself, angry at my mediocre results, then you will do whatever it takes to help me succeed." Quinn dropped her brown and smiled at Rachel's slyness. "That is called reverse psychology. It works well, especially since you can't argue with my logic. So the best thing you can do to make me happy, is to get off your ass and take me to meet your parents."

"You're pushing."

"That's my job." Rachel mocked honestly. "Now, lets go, Fabray." The diva stood up and pulled on the hands still held in hers and Quinn surrendered, allowing herself to be shoved into taking that first step of actually meeting with her parents and no longer just talking about it. "Are you wearing that? Because I think you should wear those jeans I saw in your bag. If things do turn ugly, it will give me solace to be able to look at your ass while being screamed at. Oh, and that red shirt that molds and pushes your cleavage into view, that would definitely help me feel more comfortable as well."

"You know what's going to be great? Getting back to New York where all we have to worry about is us. Not Santana, not impressing your dads, not being arrested, not Beth, or Shelby, or my parents. Just us."

"That will be nice." Rachel agreed, pulling the blonde in for a light kiss. "This time tomorrow we will be back, but until then…quit procrastinating and get dressed. Preferably in the jeans and tight shirt."

Quinn shook her head and smiled but turned to her bag to get dressed in the desired clothing while Rachel beamed in satisfaction. The beam only faded as they exited the car and began the long walk up to the Fabray's front door. She caught herself before she grabbed the blonde's hand as they walked up the sidewalk to the large, double front doors of the massive house. The Fabray's had money. They were one of the wealthiest families in Lima and they loved to show it off. The house was a two story colonial house with perfectly hedged accent shrubs and bushes, stone statues lining the front stoop, as well as ornate wrought iron railings leading up to the religiously themed stain glass inlays in the dark grained wooden doors.

They stood there for a few tense seconds before Rachel glanced up to Quinn's worried gaze, boring into the door in front of her. The blonde took a deep breath and let it out, then took another and released it. When she took the third Rachel reached over and pressed the doorbell. Quinn looked startled at the action but the diva only shrugged her shoulders. "Someone had to do it."

Quinn was panicked now. Her heart beat raced and her breathing turned shallow and rapid. She grabbed for Rachel's hand. The diva squeezed it tightly, brought it up to her lips for a quick kiss and then quickly dropped it as they saw a figure approach the door through the multicolored glass design. Quinn wasn't ready. If she had Rachel's hand to hold onto she would have been, but not like this. As the door knob shook as the resident took it in their hand Quinn seized Rachel's again, holding it tighter so the diva couldn't pull away. This is what she needed. This is what she wanted. This is what she was going to have. Rachel didn't argue, this is why she was here.

The door opened and a wide eyed Judy Fabray faltered, her knees slightly giving away beneath her, and she clung to the door for support. Rachel saw the emotion in her eyes. It was nothing short of pure joy. They instantly teared as the older woman lifted her shaking hand to her gaping mouth and stumbled a hesitant step towards her daughter. The diva felt the grip on her hand lessen and slipped out, allowing Quinn to bring her arms lightly around the woman who threw herself at her daughter, pulling her close and crying tears of joy.

Rachel took a step back and gave them their moment, slightly tearing herself as she saw Quinn raise her eyes to the sky, fighting with herself not to give in to her emotions just yet. Rachel saw then, that despite Quinn's insistence that she was happy in her new life, free from her parents control, she missed them. Missed her mother. Missed the comfort of family, despite its ability to be fleeting in the Fabray household. This was healing for Quinn, even if it ended badly, it was closure.

Quinn held her mother for a minute until she composed herself, and pulled away, shifting a beaming smile between her daughter and Rachel. "I…I…come in?" She asked, stepping back into the house and opening the door wider for the two to enter. Quinn glanced quickly to Rachel who gave her a reassuring smile and followed her in. The diva didn't know if it was because of her nerves or just the overwhelming vastness, but her visions of the inside of the Fabray house were blurred. She caught glimpses of floral prints, fancy furniture, and fragile decoration pieces as she followed a rather cautious Quinn into the expansive living room.

Judy scurried to straighten everything that was already perfectly placed and offered each woman a seat, apologizing for the mess that Rachel for the life of her could not find in the immaculate house. All three women sat on the couch, Quinn in the middle, her hand sheltered between her mother's. It was as if Judy was latching on to hold her daughter's presence in reality, fearing it was just a dream that would vanish if she let go.

"W-when did you get here? H-how long are you staying? Do you need a place to stay? Your old room is still there. I can arrange the guest room if need be." She suggested looking over to Rachel, hoping to do her duty as hostess and not ignore the brunette completely.

"No. Mom." Quinn began with a light, strained voice. "Um, we are leaving tomorrow. We are staying at Rachel's. Oh, this is Rachel Berry." She nervously shifted so the two women's eyes could meet once again. She had forgotten that the two had never formally met.

"I know. You think that someone from Lima wins a Grammy and the whole town doesn't know about it? But it's nice to meet you." The older blonde greeted without releasing her daughter from her hold. "You're leaving tomorrow? That's such a short trip."

Quinn debated with herself whether or not to mention they had been in town for the last three days, but decided against it. "I know. I just…I wanted to see you. It's been a while. I thought that maybe it was due time to fill you in on my life."

"Yes. Yes. Of course. I want to hear all about it, but let me get your fath…" She trailed off as she stood to leave the room, hesitating, and met Quinn's eyes with the mention of her father. She knew he had been the reason her daughter had cut her out of her life and now feared that it would happen all over again. "Is that alright?"

"Actually, I would like to talk to you about things…about the details. I don't have much to say to him…"

Rachel silently begged Judy not to push for the inclusion of Russell, knowing things would only get worse if he was there. She breathed a sigh of relief when the older blonde simply nodded her head and took a seat in the chair across from them this time. "So, where should we start? New York? What made you come back to Lima? How did you get into photography? Well, I know that. I've read every interview and article I could get my hands on. You…I…Quinn, I am so proud of you. I don't know if that means anything to you, but I am. You have done so much more with your life than…"

"What was expected?" Quinn finished for her. It wasn't that her parents didn't think she would ever amount to anything. Quinn was highly intelligent, always an honors student. Women just took a back seat in the Fabray family. All that was really expected of them was for them to marry a successful, Christian man, and have at least one child. Be the caring, doting wife that her mother and older sister had mastered so well.

Judy nodded with a tweak of her lips in an apologetic smile. "It is still amazing. I love looking at all of your pictures. You have a real talent." There was a lull in the conversation and tension rose. "So, what brought you back to Lima after all this time?"

This was it…maybe. "I came back with Rachel. She invited me to have Thanksgiving with her…with her and her dads." Rachel took notice of her girlfriend's hesitance to mention that she had two dads. She also noticed how Judy's shifting eyes suddenly became very fixed on anything other than Rachel. "I thought that since I was in town, I should stop by and see you."

"I'm glad you did, Sweety. I've missed you. It's been so long since I last talked to you." Judy began tearing up again, quickly wiping the tears away as they fell. "You're all grown up now. You're not my little girl anymore." Quinn swallowed past the lump in her throat. "You're a woman now."

"How are you? How have you been?" She couldn't find a way to say what she came to say without just blurting it out, so she hoped to spur her mother into asking about her romantic life like Kevin had mentioned.

Her mother's eyes dropped down to her dress as she smoothed her hands over it and smiled shyly at the attention. "Oh, you know. Same old, same old. Not much ever changes in Lima."

Quinn nodded her head slowly as Rachel studied both blondes in silence. Her being there was enough at this moment. This was the easy part. "How is Dad?"

"He's…good. He's your father, a creature of habit. He's very proud of you too. He's made a scrap book of newspaper clippings and magazine pictures. He would be embarrassed if he knew I told you that so, shhh." She nervously held her index finger to her lips, knowing that the topic of her father wasn't really what Quinn was wanting to talk about. She thought that if she could make the conversation a little lighter then maybe Quinn would be more comfortable with it. It didn't really work and Quinn only gave a weak smile. Judy knew silent admiration from a man her daughter hadn't talked to in almost a decade wouldn't make up for the years he treated her like she was lower than the dirt under his shoes. "But, anyway. You're career is wonderful, but how about your life? Have you found that someone special?"

_Bingo. _Just what Quinn wanted. She straightened with confidence and nodded her head. "I have. Someone very special." She reached over and Rachel met her hand with her own, looking into Quinn's eyes before they both turned back to Judy.

The woman still smiled at Quinn until she realized that her daughter was trying to tell her something. Her eyes lowered to the woman's joined hands and stared for an intense few seconds. She opened her mouth to respond when Russell's voice boomed through the house as he approached in search of his wife.

"Judy, have you seen my navy blue tie? I wanted to wear it to church tomorrow, but I…" He stopped as he saw his wife talking with two women, only seeing the back of their heads as he approached from behind. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize we had company. Honey, why didn't you tell me?" He asked as he approached. Both Rachel and Quinn swallowed hard, locking their heads into place, not wanting to turn around. "I would have come out and introduced myself."

Both his words and his steps faltered as he saw who the blonde was. Quinn looked up and met his eyes with confidence, but not cockiness. "Dad." Rachel squeezed her hand tight, partially for comfort, partially out of her own fear. He didn't say anything, just nodded his head, and the room fell silent.

As the long minutes passed, Rachel kept her eyes down and held her grip on Quinn's hand. Quinn finally left her father's gaze and returned to her mother. The silence remained. Everyone screamed internally to say something, but no one could find the appropriate words. Russell was searching for a way to say hi without condoning Quinn's immaturity for abandoning the family. Judy was searching for a response to her daughter's silent confession without alerting her husband to it. Quinn was looking for the first rude or hurtful comment to come from either parent. All while Rachel searched for _anything_. Rachel got her wish, just not entirely how she was expecting to.

"You're Elijah Berry's daughter aren't you? The singer, or, uh…actress." Rachel lifted her eyes to Mr. Fabray and nodded her head, giving her a moment to find her voice.

"Yes. I am." She wanted to say more and to be courteous and sociable, but the only thing on her mind was screaming 'and I'm in love with your daughter'. That would not have been conducive to their current situation.

"Did you two meet up in New York?" He asked, taking a seat in his chair. A shiver ran up Quinn's spine with the recognition of their places. They were sitting in the exact same spots as the night Finn told her parents that she was pregnant, only Rachel was to her left, no bumbling oaf.

The diva nodded and finally managed her confident smile, still holding onto Quinn's hand, but making sure not to move it or draw attention to it. "We did. She photographed me for an magazine editorial recently."

He nodded his head in acceptance. He felt he was breaking the ice without having to talk to his daughter. "That's good…glad to know she keeps some people in her life still." There it was. Quinn closed her eyes and waited for more. "I always did wonder if she had shut everyone out or if it was just us."

Rachel faltered for a second, unsure of how to respond. "No, not everyone."

He exhaled in a huff, slightly sneering his lip at her and Quinn took notice. "If you have a problem, talk to me. Don't be rude to her."

Russell looked coldly at his daughter and his voice grew harsher. "Fine. Where the hell have you been for the last seven years? Why haven't you called? Let someone know where you were? Did you not care that your mother was worried sick for you every single day? No, you probably didn't. You were too busy being selfish. You just walked out on this family, abandoning it."

"A trait I must have inherited from you." Quinn snapped back quickly, her father's eyes widening in surprise and anger.

"This isn't about me. This is about my problem with you."

"Your problem is that I left, and I left because of _you_! I came back to talk to _my_ _mother_. To tell her I should have called after I settled into my life, but my fear of having to let _you_ back in stopped me from doing it."

The quick exchange of insults and hurtful words left Rachel's head spinning. She knew Quinn was quick tongued and now she was learning where her proficiency came from. Her eyes bounced between Russell's scowling face as it reddened and Quinn's dropped brow and tightened bottom lip, daring her father to comment. In the moment of reprieve, the diva looked to Judy who was still sitting silently, her eyes locked onto their hands.

Russell shifted in his seat, attempting to calm himself. "Mistakes need to be forgiven. You can't hold me to my mistakes forever."

"Mistakes…" Quinn nearly laughed the word, but it was mixed with a mild cry of injustice. "Mistakes…I made a mistake and you threw me out. How can you lecture me on forgiving mistakes? Where was your forgiveness?"

"My forgiveness was that I didn't throw you back out when I came home." This man was unbelievable and Rachel's jaw fell open. "And what thanks did you give me? Nothing but grief and aggravation. You were my good little girl who turned into a slut and a miscreant."

"Now, hold on a minute!" Rachel hadn't even realized she had spoken until Quinn turned to look at her questioningly.

"Hold on for what? What would you have to say on this? If I remember correctly you were nothing in my daughter's life. Just some Jewish singer with two queers for fathers."

Rachel saw red. "Each of which was a better father on their worst day than you ever were."

"Get out of my house." He ordered standing up and pointing to the door. "I will not accept this type of disrespect in my own home."

"But you'll give it?" The diva questioned, standing to meet his authority with her own. "You are such a selfish, self-centered, hypocritical, loathsome…ASS!" Quinn actually had to bite back her laughter over the mixture of the verbose diva's choice of such a unembellished word for description, and her father's genuine shock in hearing himself describe as such a person. "You obviously never knew, nor are currently aware of who your daughter is. I may not have been anything in her life then, but even _I_ knew her better than you. And she was anything but promiscuous or vicious."

His anger had peaked and began to fade until he looked closer to the petite diva. She was standing in her defiant posture with a look of superiority on her face, and his daughter's hand in hers. The breath was knocked from his lungs. "You're a fag?" His whispered question wasn't directed to Rachel, but to his daughter and the rage took back over. "You show up after seven years and bring this…this…_filth_ into my home?"

Quinn took her time and stood up, intertwining her fingers in Rachel's. "I did. But it's not filth. It's love. A love like one I've never felt before."

Russell paced back and forth, his anger building inside of him. "You make me sick." He spit out, stopping to look her in the eye when he said it, before he continued his movement. "I don't know how we failed so miserably at raising you. Your sister turned out just fine, but you…you first turn up sinfully pregnant and now…" He just shook his head in his disgust. "Get out. Get out of my house and don't you ever come back. Do you even dare call. You are to never have any contact with this family again, do you hear me?"

"No!"

The three stared at each other as they processed the fact that none of them had spoken the refusal, then turned to Judy who had yet to remove her eyes from Quinn and Rachel's hands.

"No." She repeated finally looking into Rachel's eyes first, then Quinn's, then to her husband, her face hardening as it met his. "I lost my daughter twice because of you. I'm not losing her again." Quinn's chest felt like it caved in and Rachel grabbed hold of her arm with her available hand, fearing she was going to collapse at her mother's words. It was what Quinn wanted but never actually expected to get.

Russell narrowed his eyes at his wife and approached to within a few steps of her. Her eyes fell in submission. "I thought so." He whispered before he began to walk away, turning back to the other two women. "Now, get out."

Quinn squeezed a hold of Rachel's hand and began to leave, only releasing the brunette to put herself between the diva and her father. She didn't think that he would ever lay a hand on Rachel, but she wanted him to know who she had chosen. The blonde followed the diva out with a secure hand on the small of her back, hesitating when she heard her father speak again.

"Where are you going?"

The two women glanced over their shoulders in confusion. The expression only deepened as they saw Judy Fabray only a few steps behind them. She turned to face her husband. "I told you, I'm not losing her again. If she goes, I go too. And seeing as you forbade her from the house, I need to leave as well."

Quinn's jaw went slack and she shifted her shocked expression quickly between an equally stunned diva and her mother who had turned back around to follow, smiling. "Mom…"

"No." Judy closed Quinn's mouth with an index finger under her chin. "I should have done it a long time ago."

"Judy, you can't just leave like this." Russell tried to argue in a much softer tone than Quinn was accustom to hearing.

"You're right. I can't. I need to pack some clothes. The bags are still in the closet, right? Oh, silly me. How would you know? Maintaining the house is woman's work."

Rachel snickered to herself at the sarcasm dripping from the older woman's words. "Would you like some help, Mrs. Fabray? I have supurb organization skills that I believe will maximize the amount of clothing we can fit into your bags."

"Actually, I would love that. It would give us some more time to catch up and for you both to fill me in on your…relationship." It was clear that Judy wasn't entirely comfortable with the developments in her daughter's life, but she wasn't going to lose her again. Rachel took an instant liking to the woman and pushed aside the apprehension of having to deal with a woman unaccustomed to homosexuality. It would take time, but time was something they had plenty of if she was serious about leaving her husband.

Quinn followed several hesitant steps behind the pair up the stairs, giving her father a look of uncertainty. She was not expecting this to happen. She wasn't even sure if she _wanted _it to happen. The thought of her mother standing up to her father was wonderful, desirable, but to have the woman walk out on him made Quinn feel guilty. Her mother was only leaving because of her. She had to remind herself that her father was completely capable of fixing the situation himself. Now she only wondered if her mother actually expected him to.

By the time she reached her parent's room, Rachel and her mother were already rummaging through the closet for the bags. Quinn leaned against the door frame, resting her head against it as she watched her girlfriend scurry about in her pride and excitement, but her smile fell as she remembered what they were doing. "Mom?"

Judy stepped out of the closet with an expectant look on her face and walked over to her daughter, running her hands up and down the younger blonde's arms. "Seven years. I have gone seven years without hearing you call me that. I think that's long enough. If he wants to make things right, he can, but I doubt he will. I have no problem with that either."

"But where are you going to go?"

"Oh, I don't know. A hotel for now, maybe get an apartment…a job. I'll figure it out." Quinn could only shake her head in disbelief as the woman returned to her bags.

"No, Mom. Are you serious about this?" The older woman turned and nodded with a smile. "I mean really serious? You are leaving him?" Rachel stopped to read the woman's body language. She was very serious. "Okay." Quinn relented. "Then you're coming to New York with me." The woman's eyes widened in surprise as her daughter ventured out of the door way and began helping her girlfriend pack.

"Quinny…"

"I can't have you living in an apartment by yourself with no family around other than Daddy. You are coming with me. End of story. If you want to get a job and your own place there, that's fine. I'll even help you do it. I just…I don't want you alone." She also wanted her mom. She had gotten a taste of what it could have been like before her father moved back in, now she was hoping to get the rest. She felt a little twinge in her stomach, wondering if that was the slighest bit of how Rachel felt about Shelby. "Besides, what better way to catch up on my life than to be where it is happening?"


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I bet you didn't think you were going to get an update today, didn't you? It's not quite as long as the others but it is an update. It would have even been posted earlier but my computer kept crashing and I was far too tired to deal with it. So here it is, just filler mostly, and I'm off to work. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Next chpater: New York.**

**~/~/~/~**

"So, how weird is it," Rachel began as she moved to stand between the knees of the blonde sitting on the edge of her bed, brushing the light strands of hair behind her shoulders. "That your mother is across the hall in my fathers' guest room and we are all going to be sitting down and having a big family dine?"

The diva cupped Quinn's face and leaned down into a soft kiss. "Honestly? It is very weird. I'm still not sure how I feel about it all. I truly wasn't prepared for it."

"Well, at least your apartment has a guest bedroom. "Rachel smiled and pressed further into the blonde until she laid down on the bed. "Although…if that devious smile you gave me before is any indication, I wouldn't want _my_ mother sleeping on that particular mattress."

"You are horrible, you know that?" Rachel's weight was being held by Quinn but she braced her upper body on her elbows just above Quinn's shoulders as she pecked her lips and trickled the light kisses down her jaw line. "And there's nothing wrong with that mattress. It is unsoiled."

"They why didn't you just put that one in your room instead of going out and buying another one?"

Quinn hooked her hands behind Rachel's back and kissed the diva once more. She could never get enough of those lips. Part of her still thought this was all a dream that could be cruelly snatched away from her at any second, leaving her with only memories, so she wanted to memorize as much as she could. "Because you probably wouldn't have believed me if I told you that, and then I would have had to buy a new one for the guest room anyway. It worked out nicely though. Now it's _our_ bed, remember? Unlike the bed we are laying on now…This isn't where you and Finn…"

The diva diverted her eyes.

"Gross."

Rachel sat up, straddling Quinn's hips and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Get over it. To be honest with you, you and I have had more sex on this bed than I did with Finn."

Quinn grinned and squeezed the diva's thighs. "I bet it lasted longer too."

"He got better with practice."

"I don't need to hear this." Quinn noted with a musical tone in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The diva teased as she got off of Quinn and the bed. "Come on. Diner should be ready soon. I'm going to get your mom."

"You do that." She called to the diva, still unmoving from her spot on the bed. "I need to call and see if I can get her a ticket on our flight. Unless, that is, you feel like renting a car and driving back."

"Not a chance." The diva responded from the door way. She was eager to smooth things over with Judy but not didn't think it would happen if it was attempted on a nine hour car ride. "And since you no longer have a license, I would end up doing most of the driving. Call and see what they have. I'm going to see if I can break the ice with your mom. I need to worry about making a good impression now that she's moving in with you."

Rachel amazed her. Quinn was scared out of her mind to meet Rachel's dads, but here the diva seemed almost excited about bonding with the slightly homophobic mother of her girlfriend. Either that, or Rachel really was as good of an actress as everyone said she was.

The diva traipsed across the hall and knocked on the door, opening it after a faint response came back through the door to her. She peeked her head inside and saw the older woman sitting on the foot of the bed. Rachel had only ever seen Judy Fabray in passing, but always thought her daughter looked just like her. Now, seeing that pensive stare on her face left no doubt. Quinn always had that same look when she was lost in thought. The look where from a distance she seemed to be ignoring the whole world but if you managed a glimpse into her eyes, you would realizes they were seeing so much more than you thought possible.

"Mrs. Fabray, I was just about to head down to see if diner was ready. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me? Quinn is trying to get a plane ticket secured for you."

"Judy. Please, call me Judy." She offered as she took a deep breath. "I would enjoy the company right now."

Rachel smiled broadly to hide any nervousness she had and escorted the woman down stairs. There was only a short debate on whether or not it would be best for Judy to stay in a hotel for the evening but the idea was quickly vetoed. The woman didn't want to be a burden but Rachel, Quinn and Kevin insisted she stay at the house. It was only one night and she didn't need to be alone after what had happened. Elijah agreed but kept his concerns to himself. Judy wanted a relationship with her daughter but still didn't approve of her relationship with Rachel. He knew how the Fabray's thought and was concerned that Rachel would be at the receiving end of a verbal assault.

The diva busied herself helping Elijah finish up the last few things while Judy sat at the table across from a friendly, smiling Kevin. He could tell she was uncomfortable surrounded by the type of people she thought were below her but was also trying not to offend the hospitable men. "I admire you for what you did." He offered her, leaning into the table slightly. "It took a lot of courage. Seems that is where Quinn got her strength from."

Judy smiled and dropped her eyes to her folded hands in her lap, shaking her head. "No. I don't know where she gets her strength from, but I got mine from her. I could never have done half the things she has done. I'm playing catch up to her."

"But at least you're playing." Kevin reminded her, pulling her eyes up to his. "You didn't have to. I know it meant a lot to her."

"That is very true." Rachel added as she set the table. "Her biggest concern was upsetting you. She knew how Mr. Fabray was going to react. She just felt guilty for possibly walking back into your life and then right back out. She was hoping it could be avoided in some way."

"Well, it has been."

The diva nodded her head, mashing her lips between her teeth. "Although, she wasn't expecting that. But she's happy you're still in her life."

"Speaking of…" The older woman shifted in her seat to face Rach, but never actually looked at her. "How long have you been in her life? You know…" She flicked her fingers lightly and Rachel paused in her tasks.

"Dating?" The woman nodded, still avoiding eye contact. "A week. It's new. All very new…" She trailed off.

"So, when did you know that…you know…"

Rachel smiled. This was definitely going to take some time and patience. "That I was gay?" Judy nodded, finally meeting Rachel's eyes with a nervous smile. "Honestly? A week ago."

Judy's smile and brow dropped and she looked to Kevin. "It was a bit of a shock to us as well. Here we thought she was straight and poof, she's in love with your daughter. Cute couple though. Very cute." The blonde cleared her throat and fiddled with her hair on the back of her neck nervously at the comment. Kevin tried a new approach. "They're a very happy couple as well."

She nodded as she continued playing with her hair.

Elijah kept uncharacteristically quiet through the whole exchange.

"Alright." Quinn bounced down the stairs and a few steps into the dining area. "Ticket is booked. Ironically, right across the aisle from us. Are you sure you are wanting to do this?"

"I thought you said I was going and that was the end of the story." Judy teased her daughter. "But, yes. I am sure. Should your father ever decide to change his approach to dealing with…change his approach to _accepting_ this, then he can find us both in New York."

Quinn nodded her head before turning her attention to the diva who was setting food on the table. "Anything I can do?"

"Actually, we need another chair. There is a small one in the office. Can you get it?" Quinn nodded and turned, only to turn back around in confusion, missing a key piece of information. "Down the hall on the right, Baby." Rachel internally reprimanded herself for the pet name as Judy tensed but Quinn seemed unphased and left to find the chair.

"I'm sorry." Judy apologized as she pressed her fingers to her temples. She must have seen Rachel's grimace when she tensed.

"There's no need to apologize. I'm just trying not to make you feel _so_ uncomfortable. I understand your views are different," Rachel explained taking a seat next to Judy. "I would much rater ease you into this…portion of Quinn's life than bombard you with it all at once."

Rachel ignored Elijah's instinctive scoff and hopped that Judy didn't hear it. He felt like Rachel shouldn't censor herself for someone else's comfort, but maybe this was different. She wasn't hiding, just slowly opening it up. And it was for her girlfriend's mother, not just some random disapproving stranger.

"If both sides work at understanding the other," He began, setting the last dish of food onto the table and took his seat on the other side of the older blonde. "The world would run much smoother. We can't expect you to just accept Quinn and Rachel's relationship, just as much as you can't expect them to deny how they feel about one another to agree with your beliefs. Though I must say, you are handling this better than my parents did."

Judy grinned at the smaller man's words. Thankful that she wasn't seen as being too unwilling.

"And mine." Kevin added.

"And one of mine." Rachel widened her eyes at Elijah and Judy furrowed her brow.

"You didn't accept your daughter's…homosexuality?" She was very confused and Quinn clinched her jaw, thinking she had chosen the wrong time to reenter the dining room with the other chair.

Elijah passed the older woman the first dish and avoided her eyes in his shame. "I was concerned of her sudden realization of her feelings. Because, like Kevin said, she was, in our eyes, straight on minute and confessing her love for Quinn the next. It was rather worrisome."

"I though you would have been happy she was like you. I mean, not that you simply wanted her to be because you are." She tried to back track. "I meant that you…it would be, like, a common bond. Something in common."

Elijah took a deep breath before he began his explanation, unsure of who he might actually upset with it. "I am glad that she has found someone and found love with that person. That is the most important thing. However…a large part of me wishes it had been with a man."

Quinn felt like she had just been sucker punched in the gut and found it incredibly difficult to breath. Was that why he had given her such a hard time? Because he didn't want his daughter dating _her_, because she was a woman? She wasn't what he wanted for his daughter.

"But why?" Judy asked, suddenly engrossed in the new development.

"Because being gay is hard. Rachel had it difficult enough growing up because _we_ were gay." Elijah waved his index finger between himself and his husband. "I didn't want my daughter to go through the same hardships we did. It would all be avoided if she was straight. She also wouldn't have to worry about the affects on her career that the person she loved would bring. She would be happier."

Quinn dropped her eyes to the table and tried to regain the breath knocked out of her chest.

"Quinn, no. That's not what I meant. I know she's happy with you. It would just be…easier. Easier is the word I should have used." Elijah tried to explain as Rachel grabbed the blonde's hand under the table, wishing her father had used that word in the first place. Quinn was all about making Rachel happy and now probably doubted her ability to do it properly. "That was only part of my feelings. I'm also happy that she found love with you, a woman, who knows the hardships she is going to face. If you are willing the be there to go through them with her, and because of her, then that alone is proof that you genuinely love her."

Quinn nodded her head but couldn't bring herself to look at him. Instead she just ate her food in silence.

Elijah opened his mouth to further explain but his husband cut him off with a hand on his arm. "You've put your foot far enough into you mouth. Just take a few minutes to think about what you are wanting to say and think it through first."

"Do you approve, though?" Quinn finally asked, lifting her eyes to his. "I know I'm causing her complications in her life, but do you approve of me being with your daughter?" Judy's heart went out to her daughter. She would prefer if Quinn was dating a man as well, but it was obvious she was hurting right now.

"I approve. Yes. I approve. I have come to realize that you seem to be uniquely suited for my daughter. How can I not approve of someone who not only makes her happy, but deeply loves her, protects her, sacrifices herself for her, gives her everything she wants, even puts up with the traits that push _us_ over the edge."

"Hey…" Rachel warned and Elijah shot her a halfhearted apologetic look. Rachel knew she was difficult to handle so she let it slide.

"I approve of you, Quinn. I'm just saying it would be easier."

Quinn nodded her head and took a sip of her drink to wet her dry throat. "That's all that matters. That you approve." Elijah nodded his head in silence.

"And we all know I approve." Kevin chimed in, lifting his glass of wine over his head. "You and I bonded that first night over two bottles of wine."

Quinn smiled and covered her face as she reclined back in her chair. "Oh, don't remind me of that night. I still can't believe it all happened."

"What happened?" Judy asked smiling in her ignorance, feeding off of everyone else's laughter.

"Your daughter," Kevin explained. "Has the affinity to embarrass herself greatly when meeting her significant other's parents. Her first night with us ended with us having to bail them both out of jail. I'm surprised you didn't see the write up in the paper."

Judy's smile dropped and she snapped her eyes to her daughter. "I was drunk and was goofing off. I ended up being pulled over going five miles per hour on the way back to the house."

"She wouldn't let me drive." Rachel explained. "The she didn't have her driver's license on her either. I only got arrested because the cop that happened to pull us over was Noah Puckerman." Judy remembered that name. He was the father of the baby. "I have never been so pissed yet so amused in all of my life. I found out that Quinn is a very playful drunk. Is that how Noah convinced you to have sex with him in high school?"

Quinn shook her head. "No. That day I wasn't a happy drunk. I was very depressed and insecure drunk. He also tricked me. He said he had protection but he didn't. I wanted to kill him so badly when I found out afterwards."

"I would have!" The other four exclaimed in unison. Quinn only shrugged her shoulders and took another bite of her food. More good came out of the situation than bad…in the long run at least. It made her a stronger person who stayed true to herself.

"Quinny, when did you decide you were…when you were gay?" Rachel was shocked the woman actually spoke the words, regardless of how quickly they were rushed through.

Quinn furrowed her brow. "Mom, the only 'decision' I made was when to be honest with myself. I was in denial all the way back in high school. I 'came out', so to speak, about three years ago. So it's been a long time."

"So…" Judy shifted her eyes around, hoping not to offend anyone. "So, you are sure about this. This isn't just one of those phases everyone talks about? You're not just…experimenting?"

"No, I'm not experimenting. I am very sure of who I am, of who I love." She brought Rachel's hand up to her mouth and kissed it, smiling at the diva who blushed in her smitten state.

Judy swallowed hard and forced a quick smile. Her head kept screaming that every kiss, every touch, every flirtatious smile was wrong and that she should be trying to make her daughter see that. That she's suppose to be with a man. _He_ is suppose to be kissing _her _hand. It was intended for a man to be with a woman. That's how children are made. It's necessary, it's nature's law. But she bit it back. There was an internal battle going on and she wasn't clear who her morality's opponent was.

"So, were there others? Other…" The older woman took a slow, deep breath and Quinn waited patiently, know exactly what her mother was struggling with. "Other women? Other girlfriends?"

"Yes." The photographer squeezed Rachel's hand tightly, making sure she didn't mention harlots or legions of flings. The Fabrays were not as open and playful in conversation as the Berry's. "I was in a long term relationship that ended a few months ago, with a woman. Several years." She added, anticipating her mother's next question. "I had known her for some time before then as well."

Judy nodded her head in acceptance and spent most of the rest of diner in silence, trying to process everything.

~/~/~/~

"So, we will be back in New York tomorrow." Quinn stated, crawling under the covers, pressing up close to the brunette's back, and kissed her shoulder. "I know we have made passing comments about what we are going to do about us, but I'm just wanting to clarify. Do you think we are ready to come out? That we aren't going to let the rumors or any possible media backlash tear us apart?"

Rachel reached behind her and laced her fingers in the blond locks of hair as Quinn pressed her lips to the diva's shoulder again, rubbing the skin of her arm with a light, grazing thumb. "When we walk out of that airport tomorrow, my hand will be in yours for the world to see."

Quinn smiled and bit lightly on the diva's shoulder in her excitement.

"You are so cute when you're excited. Now go to sleep."

The blonde nuzzled into the crook of her neck. "I can't." She confessed.

Rachel's eyes fluttered closed as she felt one of the blonde's hands begin to wander. "Quinn Fabray. Not only are my dads both down stairs, but your mother is just across the hall."

Quinn's thumb playfully pulled at the elastic waistband of Rachel's sweatpants as she kissed behind the diva's ear. "Can you not be quiet?" Rachel swallowed hard as the blonde's hand slipped into her baggy pants and she felt Quinn smile against her shoulder. "You're not wearing any panties."

The diva inhaled deeply as Quinn slid her middle finger into her folds and found her clit almost instantly. Rachel pressed her fingers to her lips and reached her other hand back into Quinn's hair again. Quinn took this as a sign of permission and moved her knee between the back of the diva's legs, spreading them slightly to grant her hand more access. Rachel failed to suppress her first moan as the blonde dipped her fingers lower to spread the pooling wetness and began messaging circles over her bundle of nerves.

"You've got to be quiet, Baby." Quinn whispered in her ear before Rachel turned her face back to catch Quinn in a passionate, desperate kiss. They broke apart and Rachel gasped as Quinn cupped her with force, trailing her fingers down her length again and back up, lightly pinching her clit before they retreated again.

"Fuck…you're so good at this." Rachel's words were whispers, panted into Quinn's mouth as their foreheads pressed together. She licked her lips and bit them between her teeth as she fought back another moan.

Seeing her grilfriend struggle fueled Quinn's lust and she sped up her pace, returning to the tight circular motions. When the whimpers started escaping, Quinn increased her speed again and Rachel turned away to bite at her pillow. "You're getting close, aren't you?" Quinn whispered in a low, sultry voice. "I can feel you trying to squeeze your legs together." The diva rolled over more, trying to escape the knee Quinn had between her legs that prevented her from succeeding in relieving the building pressure. The blonde rolled with her until Rachel was nearly on her hands and knees, Quinn fighting for leverage to maintain her finger's work and keep her knee between Rachel's.

"Fuck, Quinn…please." Rachel begged in whispers, arching her back into the blonde who had slowed her massaging circles.

"Please what?"

Rachel grunted in her frustration. "Please make me fucking cum." Quinn smiled and increased her paced steadily, her grin deepening with the more Rachel strangled her pillow to muffle her screams as he hips bucked as she came forcefully. Once she regained control of her muscles again, Rachel reached between her legs and steadied Quinn's hand, knowing the blonde wanted to go for a second. "Tomorrow…" She panted. "…tomorrow. I wont be able to keep quiet with a second."

Quinn relented and removed her hand, allowing the diva to collapse on the bed, now fully exhausted. "We just have to find a way to occupy my mother's time elsewhere."

"That's your job." Rachel mumbled from her pillow. "Your mother, your distraction."

"And what if one day she become your mother…in-law?"

The diva laughed. "Then she gets her own place."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: New York, New York...well the first hour or so that they are back. I already have the next few chapters planed out. They will deal with Quinn's mom and how things go when the words gets out. Hope you all enjoy this. Also, a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed. I couldn't get motivated halfway through this so I went back and re-read your kind words and *poof*...there was the rest of the chapter. So, thank you.**

**~/~/~/~**

"My little town blues," Rachel began singing as Quinn whistled the instrumental while the three women walked through the airport to claim their baggage. "Are melting away. I'm gonna make a brand new start of it, in old New York." Quinn elbowed her mother, emphasizing the truth in the lyrics. "If I can make it there, I'd make it anywhere. It's up to you New York, New York."

"Girls, people are staring." Judy warned, tucking her hair behind her ear in embarrassment, glancing around to the hordes of people walking back with quick peeks over their shoulders.

"Mom's never been to New York before." Quinn informed the diva as they intertwined their fingers. "She doesn't realize that two people singing in an airport is much closer to normal than most of the things you'll see on the streets."

"We will have to take her to Time Square to see the naked cowboy." Rachel suggested before breaking into a hysterical laughter with Quinn as Judy's eyes widened.

"I can't decide if being around you two is going to make me fell younger, or simply put me in an early grave."

"Guaranteed to be one of those." Quinn stated as they reached the baggage carousel and distant giggles filled the air. Quinn looked around and spied a group of your girls staring at Rachel. "Hey, Baby. Your fan club is here."

Rachel looked around and as soon as her eyes met theirs, they ran forward to get her autograph. Quinn released the diva's hand and smiled broadly as she watched Rachel do her thing and Judy looked on in awe. She knew Rachel was successful, but still wasn't expecting _that_.

"Can you take a picture of us?" One squealing girl asked.

Quinn beamed. "Of course." This was Rachel's dream. Everything she had ever wanted, and to get a taste of it amazed Quinn even more. Once they were done and over the shock of meeting the star and retreated back to their spots, the overwhelmed diva grasped the blonde's hand again. "I love it when they do that, but at the same time, on my goodness, it's nerve racking."

"Just breath." Quinn reminded her with a kiss on the top of the head. "Just breath." The diva wrapped her arms around Quinn's torso and the blonde pulled her in close, glancing to her mother as they held each other. Judy looked nervously at the two women and then quickly around, expecting an uproar of protest or dirty looks, but nothing happened. "Mom, you're in New York now, not Lima. People don't care here."

Judy smiled lightly as the information sank in. Their actions weren't something they were going to censor anymore. They didn't care if they were drawing attention to themselves. "What about them." She nodded behind Quinn and Rachel who turned their heads without breaking apart to see the group of fans pointing and smiling at them, a few taking pictures.

"They don't seem to mind either." Rachel remarked as she rested her head against Quinn chest, loving the freedom of being open and seeing supportive and interested looks on her fans' faces. She just hoped everyone else would have the same reaction.

They were taking separate taxis home. Rachel said she needed to talk with Margaret about everything as soon as possible and Quinn wanted to get her mother back to her apartment and settled at little bit, but that they would meet up later for diner. Despite their later plans, Rachel wouldn't let go of the blonde.

"I have had you with me every day for the last five days and now you're leaving me."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You are such the drama queen. I'll see you in just a few hours. Go talk to Margaret and then come over. We can got out for diner from there. Do what you have to do. That's the only thing keeping us apart right now."

"Then I want a kiss before I leave. A real kiss, not that pecking crap."

Quinn smiled and looked over her shoulder to her mother who was trying to give them some privacy by looking everywhere but in their direction. The younger blonde looked back to the diva and cupped her face. "Like I could ever deny those lips a kiss." Rachel held on to Quinn's forearms and lifted up on her tiptoes to connect with their first public kiss. It was filled with the passion and longing Quinn had held for seven years and it knocked the air from Rachel's lungs. The diva dropped her hands to Quinn's coat, pulling her in closer, need to convey her own emotions, that she needed Quinn. She needed her in her life, right there next to her, not pushed to the back.

Both were panting as they separated, only pressing their foreheads together. The taxi driver cleared his throat in his impatience and got in the car after making eye contact with the diva. "Just a few hours."

"Just a few hours." Quinn echoed and backed away so Rachel could find the strength to leave.

"Looked like you had been wanting to do that for a long time." Judy replied as her daughter reached her side, still watching as her girlfriend's taxi as it drove off.

"Longer than you know. I know you don't agree and that it bothers you, but I appreciate you trying."

"There is on thing that I have realized in the last twenty-four hours." Quinn looked to her mother, urging her to continue. "That I need to stop trying to get to know you as my eighteen year old daughter that I remember, and get to know you as a woman, an adult. _And, _that you need to learn me as one as well, not just what you remember your mother being like from your childhood. I think you might be a little surprised with some of the things you could learn about me."

Quinn smirked, intrigued, as they moved to their own taxi. "You aren't gay as well, are you?"

Just shook her head and laughed. "No. However, I wasn't always the perfectly moral Christian." Quinn held back her sarcastic comment. "When I was younger, I was quite rebellious."

"Mom, were you a hell raiser?"

Judy met her daughter's eyes over the top of the taxi before they got in. "I was a teenage girl with a father as strict as yours. Anything you did that you were afraid of him finding out about, I probably did as well…minus the pregnancy."

"Drunken nights?" Quinn asked as they sat down and shut the doors. Judy nodded. "Premarital sex?" Judy blushed and nodded her head again. "Wow…I would have never guessed. Okay…I guess you can't ground me or anything anymore, so…tried pot?"

"Quinn!"

"It was a one time thing. I promise! But did you?" Judy mashed her lips between her teeth. "Mom!"

"Oh, please. It wasn't a daily habit but it was definitely _more _than a one time thing. And, no. Your father does not know and I would very much like to keep it that way."

Quinn nodded, resting her elbow against the car door and surveying her mother, wondering just how much she would get away with confession. "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"I have. Not like you did back there." She clarified, pointing out the rear window despite the fact they were no longer near the airport. "I was drunk and it was a dare. Just a small peck. I prayed for forgiveness afterwards."

"Okay." Quinn nodded, beaming.

"When was the first time you kissed a girl?"

"Before I admitted I was gay. I was drunk as well. It was also a dare. Junior year." _Right before Santana and Brittany had sex on the couch while I got a shower. _"So, if you were so relaxed as a teen, why are you so…uptight now?"

"If you're so relaxed now, why were you so uptight as a teen?"

"Got you. Dad."

"Your father's a good man, Quinn. Flawed, with out a doubt. But he's a good man."

"I know quite a few who are a lot better." She mumbled looking out the window.

"As do I. But if it wasn't for him, you would not be here. I owe him my thanks for that if nothing else."

~/~/~/~

Judy had been standing in front of the mural in Quinn's apartment for ten minutes as the endless messages played from the answering machine. The tinny recordings bounced off the walls of the large apartment. "She's lonely."

"What?" Quinn asked as she deleted the next message before it even played all the way through and looked over her shoulder to her mother.

"The girl here. She's lonely. Everyone else just keeps passing by, oblivious to her. She is standing right there for them to see, but they just keep going. It makes me kind of sad. I don't know why though. It's just a photo…"

Quinn deleted the next message and moved to stand by her mother. "You see it as she's missing something, companionship. I see it as she's figured something out that everyone else hasn't even realized _they_ are missing."

"But how is it intended? To be seen your way, or mine?"

"Both, and a thousand other ways as well."

Beep. "Hey, Baby. It's Adrianne." Both women turned to look at the answering machine with matching dropped brows. "I don't know if you got my message I left you at the office, but if you could, give me a call. I would appreciate it. I really want to talk about what happened between us in the studio the other night. It really got me thing about-"

Quinn deleted the message.

"Who was that…_Baby_? Definitely wasn't Rachel. Adrianne, was it?"

"I know what that sounded like, but that is how she _wanted_ it to sound." Judy tweaked an eyebrow, looking for more of an explanation before she would accept that Quinn wasn't cheating on Rachel. "Adrianne is my ex girlfriend, who still has feelings for me and doesn't want me with Rachel. She left that probably hoping to piss Rachel off or start a fight. She knows that-"

Beep. "Hey, Quinn. It's Jennifer. I'm not sure if you remember me but we, uh…met at a photo shoot a few weeks ago. I'm heading back to New York and was wondering if we could meet up and-"

Quinn deleted the message and laughed nervously as she quickly filed through the rest. Monica, Jackie, Lacey, Amber, Sarah, Katie…a few women that she didn't remember or may have not even known. By the end of the messages Quinn was holding the bridge of her nose, trying to convince herself to turn around and face her mother.

"Well, someone is popular with the ladies…Does the word stud transcend the gender line?"

Quinn huffed a laugh as she turned around. "I'm glad you have a sense of humor about this at least. But I promise you they were all before Rachel. Well, some of them I don't actually remember. I mean, I didn't…I haven't…Ugh!" Quinn slapped her hands to her face, knowing how it all sounded and, well, how it actually was. But her main concern was her mother thinking that she had cheated on Rachel. After what her father had done to her with the tattooed freak, that was the last thing she wanted her mother to think about her. "I have not, nor will I ever cheat on Rachel. And Rachel knows about them. She doesn't know that they still call, but she knows about them."

Judy thought it was particularly odd that hearing all of those woman on the answering machine looking to have sex with her daughter wasn't as off putting to her as the fear she had of Quinn being unfaithful to Rachel. She cared more about monogamy than the immoral acts her daughter was committing as a homosexual.

"I believe you, but that was a lot of women, Quinn."

"I know, but it was my past. That phase of my life is over. I have the one I want and I'm not going to give her up for anything. I'm not going to screw it up. I love her, Mom." There was that uncomfortable feeling Judy had been missing for the last ten minutes, and Quinn noticed its return as well, with a kick to her chest. "I know you don't understand that, but I do."

Judy watched as her daughter walked into her bedroom and she returned her attention to the sad, lonely girl, who Quinn said was waiting for someone else to catch up to her.

~/~/~/~

"Are you ever _not_ in your office?" Rachel asked as Margaret opened the door and roughly waved her client in. "I have always been surprised that you don't have a cot in here for you to sleep on."

Whoever decorated her manager's office and definitely gone for the minimalist approach. The office was large. Large for any standards, let alone in New York City. It held a glass top desk with the gruff woman's computer, two rigid, black, angular chairs in front of it, a matching sofa along the far wall, and a glass table to hold the available coffee. The rest of the room was barren space. The walls were plain white with uniformly framed magazine covers of her clients and the floors were carpeted in a dull grey. It was about as welcoming as its inhabitant.

"No time to sleep if I want to get my clients where they want to be, or where they think they want to be. No time to leave, unlike one of my charges who decided to take off on one of the busiest times of the year to go to some rat hole in Ohio for a week."

Rachel rolled her eyes and confidently took a seat in one of the two chairs while Margaret busied herself on the computer.

"What was it that you felt was so important to discuss that you came right from the airport, littering my office with you luggage? You aren't planning on taking more time off, are you?"

The diva shook her head with a smile. "No. There has, however, been a development in my personal life that I believe you should be made aware of so you can properly address any inquiries."

"You're not pregnant, are you?"

Rachel scoffed and looked away in disgust. "Do I look pregnant? I haven't gained any weight but people keep asking…"

Margaret looked to the flustered diva and tipped her glasses down to study her critically. "No. But are you?"

"No. I'm not." Rachel answered, shifting uncomfortably in her seat as Margaret returned to her computer. "I'm seeing someone though."

"Good. We can put you in the headlines again. It will work nicely with the magazine cover you just shot with…with…Fabray! That cover will make you interesting and 'in the moment'. The relationship will make you relatable. It's not Chris again, is it? They aren't ass interested in a repeat romance as a fresh one."

"No, it's not Chris. It's not even a man." Margaret stopped typing and slowly turned towards her in understanding, removing her glasses, and folding her hands on top of the desk, providing the diva with her undivided attention. "I'm gay."

"No you aren't."

Rachel furrowed her brow. "Yes. I am."

The older woman took a deep breath and flexed her fingers. "What you are, is the female lead in a Broadway show about love. A love between a man and a woman. A show that people go to see and leave hoping they can find an epic romance like the one they just saw on stage. It's fake, we all know this, but we ignore that fact for escapism. To see you on stage kissing your co-star and having the thought of you being gay running through the back of their minds negates the believability, negates the escapism, _negates_ the show."

"Gay actors play straight roles all the time."

"But not in such an established role and not after publicized romantic trisks with your co-star in real life. I don't care what you do behind closed doors, but this could sink the show. I have other clients tied to that production. _It_ is my number one priority, not you. Fuck whoever you want, just keep it to yourself."

The two locked cold gazes. "You sound as if you are forbidding me from doing something…as if you had control over me…"

Margaret inhaled deeply and reclined in her chair, rocking it slightly back and forth. "We both know all I can do is give you guidance and try and talk you out of doing something stupid. Your contract with the show is up in three moths. Come out then."

Rachel didn't want to wait three months. She already knew some people had seen her and Quinn anyway. They didn't mind and she loved the freedom of being out. "Some people already know. It's not out far yet, but it's only a matter of time."

"Jesus, Rachel." The woman covered her face in disbelief. "There are other people attached to you, you know. You are the _lead_. You affect everyone on stage and everyone _behind _stage. You can't just think of yourself here."

"I'm not." Rachel spit back sharply. "I have someone else's heart to think about. But like you said, I'm up in three months, the show can recover afterwards if it proves to be as disastrous as you think it is going to be."

"Someone else's heart?" She mocked. "Please, you are talented, successful, famous…who wouldn't be trying to get between your legs to get their face in the papers?"

Rachel was fuming now. "I'm not hiding who I am and how dare you? You don't even know-"

"I don't need to know, Rachel. I don't need to know a thing about her because everything is going to be said about you both. Whether it is true or not. She's going to be seen as a seducer who turned you gay over night and is after you for your success, ruining it in the process. Do you really want to do that to her?"

"How dare you try and turn this into a guilt trip. Quinn and I have thought this through. We know the risks and we are taking them." She stood up and put her coat on. "If you can't support that, then I will find someone else who will."

Margaret dropped her brow. "Are you firing me?"

"It would appear so." With that, Rachel grabbed her bags and left the dumbfounded woman's office. Once in the elevator, she took a few deep breaths before pulling out her phone and shifting through her contacts, selecting one. "Scott? It's Rachel Berry…I've been better actually…No, it's fine. I was just wondering if your offer still stood. I find myself lacking that certain overbearing, power-hungry manager suddenly…I'll get a taxi and meet you there in twenty."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Okay...yeah...would have been longer but my hands are cramping up from typing. I apologize for any typos, this is loosely proofed, even more so than usual. Hopefully it's nothing too distracting. I hope you all enjoy it. Part of it I am a little iffy on but I hope it is easy enough to follow. **

**Thank you again for all the reviews. I love hearing from some of you who post for every chapter. I'm glad you are enjoying so much that you feel motivated to do that. You are awesome. And there are a few of you who just started posting to motivate me. I thank you as well. Kudos all around.**

**~/~/~/~**

"I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten about us." Quinn teased as Rachel walked in the door and took her coat off.

"Where's your mom?"

"The shower." Quinn's eyes went wide with shock as Rachel dropped her coat on the ground and pressed the blonde against the door, kissing her forcefully. Once the surprise passed, Quinn pushed herself off the door and deeper into the heated kiss, backing Rachel against the adjacent wall. It took all of her self control not to tear the diva's clothes off right then. She was instantly ready to go.

"Any change she'll be in there long?" Rachel asked, cupping Quinn's breasts.

"Fuck…no…she's been in there twenty minutes already." She answered, suckling the diva's earlobe. "And you promised me I could have the second one today."

"I'm already on edge. It wouldn't take much, but to return the favor-"

"Fuck the favor." Quinn cut her off, breaking away and dragging the diva to her bedroom, glancing back to the guest room to make sure her mother wasn't coming out yet. "Bad thing about cold weather." Quinn began as she shut the door behind them and dove back into another heated kiss, her hands working furiously at the diva's pants. "Is that you don't wear those skirts."

Rachel pulled the blonde until she fell back on the bed, Quinn falling on top of her, now wiggling the diva's pants down to her knees. Quinn broke away from the kiss to watch as she lightly grazed her fingers over Rachel's nether lips. "You're teasing."

"I'm savoring." Quinn corrected her, dipping her fingers into the wetness and heat, loving the moan that came from Rachel's throat. "You're so wet. I bet you're tight too." Rachel gasped as Quinn entered two fingers and began pulsing at a slow but steady pace. "So tight. So good."

"Baby, I know you like to…oh, fuck…take your time, but it's not something we have a lot of."

Quinn slid the diva's pants down further, allowing her to spread her legs slightly as Quinn attached her mouth to the brunette's clit. "I could do this all day." She confessed licking the initial wetness from her lips. She ran a firm, broad tongue strokes over the sensitive nub and the diva fisted her hair as she flicked her tongue quickly.

"Right there. Just right there…wont take much." Quinn worked her tongue faster in the designated spot, moaning and sending the vibrations to Rachel's core. "Fuck…" Rachel whispered in a pant, covering her mouth with her other hand. "Fucking hell, so good. So fucking good. Hmmm…I'm coming. I'm-" Quinn held up her available hand to the diva's mouth as she came, clamping down on her fingers and quivering. Quinn slowed her fingers and removed her mouth as she watched her girlfriend come down off of her high, her thigh muscles still trembling. "You, my love, are some sort of fucking sex goddess. No wonder you were able to get a woman in your bed every night. I'm surprised they aren't calling back for round two."

Quinn huffed a laugh as she withdrew her fingers, licking them clean as she retreated to her bathroom to get a towel for Rachel to clean up with. "Actually, they do call. I just don't answer."

The diva dead panned, her possessiveness kicking in. "You never told me that."

"I didn't think about it until I was listening to my messages and got the cold shoulder from my mother who thought I was cheating on you." Quinn commented as she handed the towel to Rachel. "Anyway, instead of talking about ancient history, lets talk about current affairs. How did it go with Margaret?"

"I fired her." Quinn snapped her full attention to the diva for an explanation. "She wanted me to hid you, us, who I am. So I told her to fuck off more or less. Thankfully I already had someone in mind that I wanted to work with as my manager. He was more than eager to meet with me today. He also understands my desire to come out at a natural pace, no formal announcement, no exclusive story rights. Just wait for the paparazzi to snap a picture of it." Rachel informed her, still clearly agitated and avoiding her eyes.

"That's good… Are you mad at me?" Quinn asked with her hands on her hips as she watched the diva.

Rachel sighed and let the tension fall from her shoulders as she fastened her pants and finally looked to Quinn. "No. I'm just dealing with my jealousy of twenty women calling you for sex. And before you ask, yes, I do trust you. No, I wont believe any rumors of infidelity. And yes," She pulled Quinn into a light kiss. "I love you too."

"Okay." Quinn accepted cautiously, following the diva out of the room. "You just seemed kind of pissed right now."

Rachel smiled a greeting to Judy who was just taking a seat on the couch. "I'm not pissed. Well, that's a lie. I am pissed, just not at you. I'm pissed at the twenty women who left messages on your machine."

"There weren't twenty." Quinn argued.

"Only nine." The blonde looked to her mother in the betrayal.

"Nine?" Rachel echoed in a fresh wave of jealousy. "You had nine women call in only five days? That's nearly two a day. How often do they call?" Quinn rolled her eyes and collapsed on the far end of the couch. "How did they even get your number unless you planned on sleeping with them again."

"That I don't know, because I never gave it to them, because I never intended on seeing any of them again. But I don't pay attention to when they call."

"Should I be preparing myself for when all the others call?"

"There are more?" Judy asked and Rachel answered with crossed arms over her chest and a you-better-believe-it nod of her head.

"See, you _are_ pissed at me and I didn't even do anything wrong."

"I know you didn't and that's why I'm _not_ mad at you." Rachel spit back, turning her attention back down to the younger blonde on the couch.

Quinn arched an eyebrow. "Then you need to go talk to an acting coach because you clearly have your displays of emotion confused with one another."

The two women held each other's gaze until Judy piped up, still stuck on the sheer number of partners her daughter had managed. "Have you slept with _every_ homosexual woman in New York?"

"Mom, no!"

"I don't even think some of them were gay." Rachel added.

"Hey. That's not helping and this isn't fair." Quinn bounced her pleading eyes between her mother next to her and her girlfriend in front of her. They were ganging up on her.

"Where did you even meet them all?" Judy asked. "You didn't go to one of those bars for gay people, did you?"

"What?" Quinn shot her a look over her shoulder. "No. I didn't pick them up at a gay bar."

"She got them at work." Rachel explained. "They were her models."

Quinn's eyes widened in disbelief this conversation had even gone this far, let alone that her mother seemed to be siding with Rachel. "That's how I got you, is it not?"

"But we had history." Rachel argued back, humor seeping through her words. She was enjoying this roasting. Quinn figured, what the hell. As long as she wasn't pissed anymore.

"We hadn't seen each other in seven years and then you seduced me."

"Wait. _She_ seduced _you_? I thought it was the other way around."

Quinn shook her head and smiled at the light blush on the diva's cheeks. "I was being professional. She come on to me, literally pulling me into bed."

"I…" Rachel stumbled. "You started the flirting. I would hardly consider that maintaining a professional atmosphere."

"I did not. You did with the half naked joke."

"You were trying to seduce me looooong before that. With the whole 'what's perfect through the lense is more perfect without it'."

Quinn paused and lost the battled with her devilish grin. "You're right. I did. And it worked."

Rachel dropped the playful act and looked to her feet in seriousness. "It really did. I told you that you had more smoothness than any man I've ever met. I didn't even realize what you were doing until I was throwing up my gay flag and claiming you from Adrianne. You could get into anyone's pants. Have you actually ever been turned down? I know you said that _if _you couldn't get one of your models to cave by the end of your shoot, then you would go home alone, but did you ever have to? Or was that just the plan if it was to have ever happened?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. We're making my mother uncomfortable." Rachel looked over to the older blonde who actually seemed rather content.

"I know you have and sex with women. I don't agree with it, but it's obviously not going to stop you, so what else can I do? Nothing. Now, your girlfriend asked you a question. It's only polite and respectful to answer her."

Quinn just shook her head at her mother. She was enjoying seeing her daughter embarrassed. "No, I haven't been turned down. Now, can we change the subject? Please?"

"Is it empowering to know you can get anyone you want?"

"Oh my God, Rachel!"

"Blasphemy." The diva teased. "But if you must, I prefer 'oh my _goddess_, Rachel'."

"That's it." Quinn stood up and gathered her coat. "I'm going to diner. I'm not going to stand here and be picked on."

"Okay. Then we can continue at the restaurant."

~/~/~/~

"Wait. You have a tattoo?" Rachel asked, pushing herself away from the restaurant table in shock, looking at the beaming blonde in disbelief as she nodded her head.

"I have several actually."

Rachel scrunched her face and leaned back in. "But I've seen you naked." Quinn laughed at the diva's blunt honesty while Judy pretended she didn't hear the comment at all. "How could I have not seen them?"

Quinn took a few seconds to chew her food and swallow, letting the brunette stew in her curiosity before she answered. "They're white ink tattoos. Not something easily caught by the eye unless you're looking for them or just happen to catch sight of them in the right light."

"But why get a tattoo you can't see?"

The blonde held out her right wrist for the diva to look at. "You can see it just fine, _if_ you know you are looking for something. Everyone always asks why you get your tattoos and mine have deep meaning that are wasted on strangers. They can only be appreciated by those who have been around me long enough to notice them. Those are they people who know me best."

Rachel held on to her girlfriend's forearm and looked at the words written on her wrist. They were upside down to the diva, written to be read from Quinn's perspective. White, elegant script. "What words miss."

Quinn nodded her head. "What words miss."

"What does that mean?" Judy asked as she silently called for her daughter's arm to see this white ink tattoo. She had never heard of such a thing before but was impressed with her daughter's reasoning behind getting them. She, herself, had always thought tattoos were barbaric, but this was beautiful, tasteful, and delicate.

"It's about what words miss." Quinn explained flatly. "There are certain things, certain feelings and emotions that words just fail to describe. There are gaps in language. Undefinable things, and those tend to be the most import and personally meaningful."

Rachel loved it when Quinn spoke her deep thoughts. Her passion and intelligence was very sexy to the diva. She just watched as Quinn's eyes and expressions came to life the more she fought to explain.

"Take a dictionary and look up the word happy. It says, the feeling of joy. But how does joy feel? How can you tell it is joy that you are feeling and not some other emotion. So, you look up the definition for joy. It says, the feeling of being glad. Still, how does it _feel_ to be glad? Look up the word glad, it goes right back to 'happy'. It's a circle without any real answer. One emotion defined by another. I can tell you I feel joyful, but you don't know _exactly _how I feel, inside, the physical sensation. Those intense feeling are what words miss. Those feelings are what I take pictures for." Quinn confessed turning to her mother to try and explain it better. "The mural on my wall, you said it made you feel sad but you couldn't exactly describe why. It's that void of expression that I wanted to remind myself of. To remember there's something more behind _everything_, a depth you're never going to have explained to you. And that you need to step out of yourself to see it."

"I am so in love with you that it's not even funny." The diva confessed and both blondes laughed at the suddenness of the confession. "I'm serious. And I fall deeper the more you talk, so go on. Tell me about another one of your tattoos." Quinn bit in lip as she thought and then handed the diva her other wrist across the table. "She is…"

"That is the first part to a very short poem I wrote that led me to the realization that there are certain feelings that words miss. It spurred the whole thing on. Made me realize I need to look beyond the surface and actually see…actually feel."

Judy looked across the table and saw the light words written in identical script. "How does the poem go?"

"_She is, I've seen, all the perfection of perfect I could imagine one person being_. It was my first tattoo I got years ago but it is still very relevant."

"Is it?" Rachel asked absently as she traced her fingers over the curved letters.

"It's about you."

Rachel's eyes snapped up to meet Quinn's.

"When I was first struggling with my feelings for you, with trying to accept them, I turned to writing. I fought with myself for hours on how to describe what I was feeling and I just couldn't. There were no words." Quinn covered her face with her other hand. "I even bought a thesaurus and dictionary and bounced between emotions to try and find the appropriate one. That's where I discovered the circular pattern of emotional definitions. I even used it in the poem. The perfection of perfect. It was the only way to even come close to describing how I say you." She explain, a little less embarrassed. "You were the first thing to make me step back and really look at things that were undefinable. You were the first thing to give me that feeling that there was something so special and so unique about you, that we didn't even have words for it. And see," She held her wrists together. "They go together."

"She is…what words miss."

Rachel stared at the tattoos for a few seconds before she brought them to her lips and kissed them, wiping a tear from her eye as she let them go.

Judy sat across the table in silence, watching and listening, learning from her daughter's words. She stepped out of herself and looked at the two of them. Her daughter hand branded herself long before she and Rachel were together because of the strength of her emotions. A strength that was undeniable. If Quinn wasn't suppose to love this woman, than how could she be capable of feeling such powerful feelings for her? It may not have been the way God or nature intended it, but there was no doubt that that's the way it was. If her daughter managed to find a love like that, who was she to say she shouldn't have it?"

~/~/~/~

Diner had been amazing. It had give Quinn and Rachel a chance to talk without a bed or closed doors preoccupying their conversation with thoughts of sex, constantly pulling them away from real conversations. Judy had spent most of the meal in silence, listening and watching, growing slightly more comfortable with the hand touches and loving gazes. It still made her stomach twinge every now and then but the feeling had started to fade away sooner.

She had been staring at the couple's conjoined hands as they exited the restaurant while they were immersed in their own conversation. So engrossed, in fact, that they didn't notice the camera men until a bright light blinded them, followed by a second and a third. Rachel gripped tightly to Quinn's arm as she fought to adjust to the blinding lights and find the sidewalk.

"Rachel Berry, who's your friend?" One man asked from behind the white curtain of flashing lights.

"Looks like more than a friend to me." Another joked back.

Quinn was the first to adjust to the lighting and began slowly guiding the diva away, ignoring the questions and comments until she heard her name in the mix. Someone had recognized her. Once word got around that she was known for something, it was like a feeding frenzy. What had first been three or four people with camera on the sidewalk, appeared to double in size and surround them as they tried to walk to their car. Then it hit her. "Mom?" Both women stopped walking, Rachel clinging closer to the taller woman as they both looked behind them only to see more photographers. The lights were flashing all around them. "Mom?"

"Meeting the parents already, Rachel?"

Quinn spotted Judy and grabbed her with her free hand, pulling her along towards the parking lot.

"When did you two start dating?"

"Was your relationship with Chris Seaton a cover up?"

"Do you approve of Rachel for your daughter?"

"Yes I do." Quinn stumbled and halted, turning to meet her mother's eyes. "I do."

"Baby," Rachel called, urging Quinn to continue, the lights were getting so intense she could have sworn she felt their heat. "Lets just get to the car, please."

"Okay." Rachel had never been so happy to see the return of Quinn Fabray, HBIC as she was tonight, clearing the way for the trio. The paparazzi continued to take their pictures but cleared a path to the car. She opened the passenger side doors for Rachel and her mom before heading to the driver's side. It was only after she sat down and started the car that she remembered her license had been suspended. She looked quickly over to Rachel who was covering her face from the flashing lights coming in through her window. She huffed and started driving away, praying that there wasn't some cop in New York that was out to get here tonight, because the diva was in no state to drive.

"That was unreal." The brunette finally managed to say as the restaurant disappeared behind them. "I'm use to that at award shows and premieres, but not just out of the blue like that…And why are you driving?"

Quinn glanced to the ethically outraged brunette in disbelief. "Because you couldn't! Would you like me to pull over so we can swap?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Lets just get back to your place."

"Fine."

"Just make sure you don't speed…and use your indicators…and hope we don't have a burned out tail light…"

"Rachel…"

"Are you wearing your seat belt? If we get pulled over you _will_ be going to jail."

"You worry too much."

"You don't worry enough."

"You _both_ bicker like an old married couple."

Rachel turned around to look at Judy. The woman was obviously shaken, literally shaking, but smiling. "Are you okay?"

The older woman nodded. "A little overwhelmed, but yes. That was…intense. I couldn't even see where I was going. I just held on to Quinn as tight as I could and let her pull me along."

"I did the same." Rachel couldn't help but grin as the woman buzzed off of her adrenaline rush. "Quinn is our hero."

The photographer smiled as Rachel patter her thigh. "Didn't you once make a joke about me being the man in my relationships? I was just protecting my women." Quinn was surprised to hear her mother laugh at the joke.

"Well you are one of the most feminine men I have ever met then. Even more so than that boy you went to school with, Kent?"

"Kurt. But I don't know, that may be a close call." Quinn took a deep breath as the car fell silent and the all came down off of their highs. "Mom, about what you said back there…"

"I meant it. I may not agree with the general concept of two women being together, but I accept that that is the way you feel. It may still catch me off guard sometimes, but…I'm glad you have a love like the one you have with Rachel." The diva reached over and held Quinn's arm. "But there is one thing…"

The younger blonde met her mother's eyes in the rear view mirror. "And what is that?"

"I want at least one grandchild from you and, I know it's a lot to ask, and not really my place since I wouldn't technically have a say in it if-"

"Mom."

Judy shifted her eyes between the mirror and the diva who had looked back to her curiously. "I would like to maybe…have some say in the father…you know, the donor. I'm not saying I have to approve, but I would as least like to see your options."

"…oh my god…" Quinn blushed and laughed, looking back out the window.

"I don't see where that is an ostentatious request." Rachel commented looking to the bashful blonde. "That _is_ her grandchild. She should see the option and be able to provide her opinion. She should go sperm shopping with us!"

"Sperm shopping?" Quinn's mouth hung open. "Is that at all similar to shoe shopping?"

"Yes, actually. You look at the different brands and styles, and choose the one that looks best on you."

"You are amazing, you know that?" Quinn was now fighting back the burning redness on her face, trying to concentrate enough to drive. "So you want her to go sperm shopping with _us_?" The diva nodded, beaming with her smile. "Nine days ago, you were straight and I was an evil bitch cheerleader and now you are completely set on having kids together."

"It doesn't matter how I felt then, just how I feel now." Rachel argued, looking down to her lap, pleased with her argument.

"And what about how you'll feel in ten years?"

"I'll let you know when we get there."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: One word: Drama. Hope you enjoy.**

**Thank you all for such wonderful reviews. I am always beyond pleased when you love the deep moments as much as I do. Thank you for taking the time to let me know what you think.**

**~/~/~/~**

Rachel was leaned against the wall by Quinn's door, her hands on Quinn's neck, holding her in place as they shared slow, tender, longing kisses. Each connection of their lips made her heart thud heavy in her chest and caused the air be sucked from her lungs, leaving her desperate for more. She slid her hand further and wrapped her fingers behind the blonde's head, pulling her deeper and moaned as their tongues touched. Her whole body tingled and vibrated as Quinn placed a hand on her hip and squeezed lightly, the blonde's other arm braced against the wall by the diva's head. She smiled into the next kiss.

"…my mom…"

"…is in her room…" Rachel informed her, never breaking from their established sensual rhythm. "I just want to kiss you." She inhaled sharply as Quinn sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and whimpered in a gasp as the blonde released it. Her knees were going weak. She could feel them shaking, and dropped her other hand to Quinn's coat that she was still wearing, fisting it for support. The blonde got the picture and removed her mouth from Rachel's, resting her head on the side of the diva's so the brunette could lean into her shoulder, nearly wrapped in a hug between Quinn and the wall.

"Are you okay?" The question was sincere as she felt the diva tremble as she molded into the blonde's body.

"Yeah." Rachel's answer was barely a whisper hidden in a ragged release of her breath. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Quinn closed her eyes and took in their closeness. "Stay tonight. Just to…just stay tonight. I don't want you to go." The diva closed her eyes tight as she fought for control over her shaking legs, and she listened to the beat of Quinn's heart. It was fast, pounding hard like hers. Like each beat hit heavy enough to shake your whole body. "Rachel?"

She turned her face away and pressed it back into Quinn, her thumb on the blonde's neck lightly grazing the soft skin. "Say it again."

Quinn's heart fluttered at the whisper. "Rachel." Neither of them moved for what seemed like hours. Nothing was spoken between them except from Quinn as she inhaled the diva and let it out in a shaky breath. "I'll hold you here forever if you'll let me." The diva's only repositioned, throwing her arms around the blonde's neck and letting herself be lifted off the ground as Quinn stood up straight, her arms tightly around Rachel's waist. "I've wanted this for so long."

"Then don't ever let go." It was the strangest feeling to Rachel. She was so in love, in such desperate need of the blonde, that it felt like her heart was breaking. It was painful but she just wanted more. She wanted to be closer, to feel more, to be held more, to hear her lover's voice more, to linger in her scent just a little while longer, and it hurt. She was crying now.

Quinn felt the tears on her skin and lowered her hands to wrapped the brunette's legs around her hips. "I'm taking you to bed. I'm not letting you go. I'm going to hold you all night."

"Wake up in your arms…"

"Wake up in my arms. I promise."

They hardly slept that night. They didn't make love and hardly even kissed. They just laid there, looking into each other's eyes, conveying more than anything they could have put into words. Rachel held a light grip on Quinn's hand as the blonde lightly glided her finger over her cheek, brushing a loose strand of hair behind the diva's ear. The connection they had never ended and they woke in similar positions. Quinn's hand resting in the crook of Rachel's neck, the brunette's fingers still holding her wrist. It was all too perfect to be real.

~/~/~/~

Judy stood against the kitchen counter starring at the ringing telephone on the wall and then glanced at Quinn's bedroom. She could still hear the shower running. The phone rang again. She took a sip of her morning coffee and debated. This was Quinn's apartment, her personal phone call. She had no right to answer it. Then again, she was living there now too. But what if it was one of those 'harlots'? Was she ready for that? The phone rang again. She rolled her eyes and snatched it up. _What the hell_.

"Fabray residence."

Judy thought she had waited too long to answer and the caller had hung up and she prepared to do the same when a light, feminine voice broke the silence. "Quinn?"

"She's unavailable at the moment," _Harlot. _"Would like me to leave her a message for you?"

The voice came back through the speaker with much more force an conviction this time. "Yeah! You can tell her I am very upset with her." And at that, she hung up.

Judy stared at the phone in her hand and shrugged her shoulders. "I would if you had told me your name." She debated how best to handle the message, hanging up the phone. Her attention ventured back to her daughter's bedroom as she heard the blow dryer kick on. Quinn was indeed popular with the ladies and apparently left quite an impression. Enough so that the mere thought of another woman answering her phone threw them into a jealous fit. Judy laughed to herself at the fact that she may have just gotten rid of one more harlot that Rachel wouldn't have to worry about just by simply answering the phone.

"Good morning."

The older woman turned to see Quinn emerge from her bedroom, wringing her damp hair with a towel, the blow dryer still running in her room. She took a minute to regain her composer after realizing that Rachel had stayed the night and she and Quinn had just shared a shower, then smiled to her daughter. "Good morning. You had a phone call. I wasn't sure if I should answer it, but I did."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders and poured herself a cup of coffee. "If you don't feel comfortable with it, you can just let the machine get it. That's pretty much all I do anymore. But who was it?"

"It was a woman who was rather upset to hear another woman answer your phone, but she didn't leave a name." Judy studied her daughter as she sipped her coffee, hiding her smile at the fact she knew they wouldn't be calling back.

Quinn's brow dropped as she was instantly lost in thought. "It wasn't Adrianne, was it? Do you remember her voice from yesterday's message?"

Judy shook her head. "It wasn't her."

Quinn tweaked an eyebrow in dismissal. "Then I don't know anyone with the slightest bit of a legitimate reason to be upset with me, so just forget about it."

"You know, I've actually found a comforting thought in this whole thing. About you being gay and sleeping with countless women…" Quinn narrowed her eyes at her mother's exaggeration, but let her continue. "I figure I should at least be thankful that you nor any of _them_ can end up pregnant. I don't have to worry about a bunch of little grandchildren entering the world over the next couple months…Women knocking on the door with babies in their arms."

"You are almost as big of a drama queen as Rachel."

"What's that?" Rachel asked as she entered the kitchen and stole Quinn's coffee from her hand, taking a sip and returning it with an addition kiss on her lips.

"Mom was just telling me how comforting it was to know that I couldn't father any children and therefore wouldn't have to worry about baby mamas showing up on my door step."

Rachel laughed and opened the fridge. "I'm thankful for that too. So, what is on the agenda for today? It's Monday. The theatre's dark. What's going on with your work?"

"I have a shoot this afternoon, but I need to go check on set up before then. I also need to check with Kim to see what has all happened since we've been gone." Quinn stated as she quickly pulled the diva away from the fridge and into her arms, nuzzling her hair. Rachel giggled and stole a sip the blonde's coffee again.

"There's no cream in here, is there?"

Quinn had her forehead pressed to the side of Rachel's and looked out of the corner of her eye to the mug in her hand. "Don't you think it would have been better to ask that before you drank it?"

"Quinn…there's no creamer in here, is there?…And no milk, right? You're not one of those people who puts milk in their coffee?"

Judy looked confused at the diva's on coming panic attack.

Quinn took the coffee from Rachel's hand and gently set it down on the counter in front of her, silently indicating she probably didn't want to drink any more of it, and held the diva as she buried her head in shame. "Rachel's vegan." The blonde explained to her mother who changed her expression from slightly concerned to much more confused. "No meat, no dairy, no animal products whatsoever."

Judy furrowed her brow. "Then what does she eat? No wonder she's so tiny."

Rachel began verbally pouting and whining into Quinn's chest and the blonde tried to comfort her, but most of her energy was being spent on trying not to laugh. This was serious to Rachel and she knew it. "The worst part about it," Rachel began, turning her head to look at the coffee on the counter in disgust. "Is it tasted so good…" The blonde lifted her eyes to the ceiling and bit her lips to keep from laughing.

"I understand the no meat, but why no dairy?"

The pout left Rachel's face and she pushed away from the blonde to address her mother, the typical diva stance was assumed. There was going to be a rant. "In protest of the appalling treatment of animals within dairy farms. Did you know that-"

"Baby, Baby, Baby…" Quinn pulled the diva back into her arms, trying to save her mother from feeling that she was about to get her head ripped off.

"But Quinn, I just had dairy and I liked it. I'm such a hypocrite."

"Okay, I know. Look, I should have caught it before you took it from me. It didn't even cross my mind. I'm sorry." She really was. Rachel had been vegan for over a decade.

"We need to mesh our lifestyles so nothing like this happens again." The diva responded staring at the coffee in disgust again.

"I'm not going vegan." Quinn stated firmly. "I like my meat and I like my dairy and I like my eggs. But I am willing to cut back on how much meat I eat."

"Would you?"

Quinn nodded, rocking the diva in her arms. "Yes. And to prevent this from happening again… there is this little place not too far from here than has organic dairy products. Milk, cream, butter, cheese, even ice cream. That way if you do, by chance, slip up like this again, then at least your conscience is free of real guilt."

"Organic dairy?" Judy asked very interested. Over the last twenty-four hours she had begun to realize just how ignorant she was to the world outside of Lima.

"Dairy products that are harvested from farms that treat their animals like they should, as living, feeling animals, not just the source of their product. The cows are allowed to be cows and graze in open, sunny fields happily instead of caged up." Quinn explained trying to sell Rachel on the idea.

The diva pushed away from her girlfriend and glared at her. "If you knew about this already, then why aren't you using the products. How could you continue to buy ordinary dairy products if you knew there was a much more humane substitute? I am appalled at your indifference."

Quinn rolled her eyes internally. She wasn't going to be able to win. "I know. I'm a horrible person, but I'm going to switch. I promise."

"You better. You should have done it long ago."

The blonde couldn't help but smile as Rachel dumped her coffee down the sink. "I needed that. I'm not a morning person, remember?"

"Drink it black then." Judy suggested, again, taking Rachel's side.

"Are you turning vegan too, now?"

The older woman shrugged. "Now that I know there are other options, I may take them. Though, I do enjoy a hamburger too much to give up meat completely." Rachel rolled her eyes. "But I can handle the dairy switch. It's a small victory." She offered the diva who willingly took it before glaring at her girlfriend again.

"Be mad at me, that's fine. I know it can't last." Rachel raised an eyebrow in the challenge and Quinn smirked, slowly walking towards the diva who tried to hide her growing smile and circle around the approaching blonde. The closer they got the faster Rachel moved until she was trying to run away from her girlfriend. Quinn caught the fleeing brunette around the waist and lifted her off the ground, twirling her around the kitchen, eliciting giggles. "See, I told you that you can't stay mad at me." Quinn said, pressing her mouth against Rachel's ear from behind as she set her back down on the ground.

"It is an unusual side effect of love. A quite helpful one for you at the moment."

~/~/~/~

"So you own this place?" Judy asked as she looked up the side of the large building in front of her in awe.

"Just the top floor." Quinn answered, guiding her stunned mother off the crowded street and into the building. "This is my home away from home. If I'm not at the apartment, then I am here. My schedule has kept me fairly busy lately and I've hardly had anytime for fun." She explained as they entered the elevator.

"Judging by you answering machine, I would say otherwise."

Rachel chuckled as she followed the two blondes. "I like your mom."

"I bet you do." Quinn commented through closed teeth as she selected the floor. "Who are you texting now? You've been at that all morning."

"Scott, my new manager. He said he has been dealing with phone calls because of our ambush last night. He is on his way here. He wants to meet my woman."

"Your woman…" Quinn echoed as she stepped out of the elevator and down the small hallway to the open loft.

"Yeah, my woman, who apparently likes to blow off the stresses of work with sex. Relationship, optional."

"Am I ever going to hear the end of-"

"I cannot believe you!"

Quinn's eyes widened and she jumped slightly as she turned her head away from the diva behind her to an angered Kim just a few steps in front of her. "…excuse me?"

The brunette frantically shifted her posture trying to express her distaste with her boss. "How can you bring Rachel here this morning after what you just did? I am appalled. Not only as a fan but as a woman. I thought you were better than that, but it appears the rumors are true. I…I don't even know if I feel comfortable working for you anymore. You are a womanizer, a cheater, a liar…I quit, actually."

Quinn and her company stood dumbfounded in the doorway, unconsciously blocking the overly dramatic assistant's only exit. Judy tapped Quinn's shoulder. "That's the voice."

The younger blonde burst into laughter, causing her assistant's determination to falter and second guess herself. "You called my apartment this morning?" Kim hesitantly nodded and Quinn laughed harder. "And you think I was cheating on Rachel because someone else answered my phone?" Kim nodded again and Quinn deadpanned. "And so you quit?"

"Well…I…maybe I overreacted a little bit with that part…"

"Kim, I didn't cheat. This is my mother, Judy. She is the one who answered my phone."

"Not some harlot." Rachel added , smiling to her supportive fan."

"And, Mom," Quinn motioned with her hand for her mother's attention over her shoulder, never taking her amused gaze off of her reddening assistant. "This is Kim, my assistant and Rachel's biggest fan."

"Not some harlot." Rachel added again for clarification.

"And now that you two have been properly introduced and my reputation has been restored, I am going to answer the phone."

"You'll be there all day." Kim commented as Quinn walked by, sighing as the blonde faced her for an explanation. "That's what I tried to call you about this morning. The phone has been ringing nonstop since I got here over two hours ago. The machine is full too. I can't even get to your messages for your confirmations and appointments because the phone wont stop."

Quinn met Rachel's knowing eyes and the blonde backed up slowly, inching her way to her office. When she made it, she grabbed the door and pulled it shut, muting the ringing coming from inside. "Problem solved." She clapped her hands together and motioned for her mother to follow as she gave her the grand tour, minus the office.

Judy was overwhelmed. It was the same thing that happened when she experienced Rachel's success in the airport, with all the shrieking fans. Seeing Quinn give orders and make decision as she worked made the whole thought of her daughter's life less of an idea, and made it an understanding. Quinn was somebody. Somebody more than _just_ her daughter. She truly had a place in the world and she had managed it on her own.

"_Broadway Star Out of Closet_." A tall man in his late thirties called out as he walked into Quinn's studio. "_Broadway Diva Debuts Girlfriend_." His slender fingers gripped his phone, shifting through the screens, as he tucked the other into the pants of his khaki suit on his way towards the group of women. "_Rachel Berry Lands a Hottie_." Quinn furrowed her brow and raked her eyes over him. He is confident, a little cocky, his dirty blonde hair is too styled for a straight man, and the grin on his face meant he was truly enjoying the morning headlines. "My personal favorite, _Broadway's Berry Bags Blonde Babe_. Try saying that one three times fast."

Rachel moved forward and embraced the tall man warmly and smiled sheepishly. "It happened a bit sooner than I had anticipated."

"I would say so." He replied, pocketing his phone and flashing a perfect smile. "You just happened to pick the exact same restaurant that about a dozen other a-listers decided to dine at as well. My phone has been ringing all morning for confirmation. Margaret has had all the calls forwarded to my cell. Lovely woman, she is. But where are your manners?"

"Oh!" The diva jumped in realization, turning to face the other, still oblivious women, hooking her arm in Quinn's. "Baby, this is Scott my new manager. Scott, this is-"

"Quinn Fabray." He interrupted. "Winner of International Photography Awards' and Lucie Award for Deeper Perspective Photographer of the Year, New York Photo Festival winner for Editorial, Image series, and countless other recognitions that could take me ages to file through."

"…Hi." She shook his hand in shock of his abundant knowledge of her.

"Hello." He grinned deviously but for some reason it didn't bother her. "Why in the world would Margaret want to hide you? My goodness, you would look great on Rachel's arm on all the red carpets." He gushed, still holding her hand as he turned to Rachel. "Are you sure she's the photographer and not the model?"

Quinn's gaydar died with the cheesy line. He was straight. She retracted her hand.

"Just remember my rules. One, never go behind my back about anything. And two, hands off my girlfriend." Quinn smirked at the diva's possessive flare up.

"Of course. And you must be Mrs. Fabray." He shook the older woman's hand politely. "It is very nice to meet you."

"Quinn!" Everyone jumped at the shrill voice and looked as Kim stormed out of the office towards them, door slamming shut behind her. "If I have to answer one more phone call, I really do quit."

"I told you to just leave it."

"I can't. The machine is full and you could be missing important phone calls. I still haven't been able to get to the messages you already have. I don't want to delete them all because I know there are important ones on there. You need a secretary or at least another assistant to help you out here while I take care of the disaster you have caused and to manage your schedule because _this, _is ridiculous."

The group remained silent until Quinn began to chuckle and nudged Rachel. "I told you that the phone calls would give her a back bone." Kim stomped her foot and turned but realized the only place to go was the office, so she turned back around and pouted with her arms crossed over her chest. "Wow, she even pouts like you, Babe. Now that is idol worship."

Rachel smacked Quinn's arm playfully, resting her head against her shoulder and smiled adoringly at the fuming assistant. "She is right though. You should hire another assistant."

"She has one." A voice called out from the door way. Quinn huffed at the sudden onslaught of strangers but her frustration quickly faded…or rather, escalated.

"Adrianne?" Rachel's jaw clinched as the taller brunette approached with a cocky strut, avoiding her eyes.

"That's me. Reporting for work."

Quinn waved her hands in the air and closed her eyes, completely overwhelmed with everything going on. "What do you mean? What are doing here? You haven't worked her for months."

The green eyed brunette held up her index finger and pulled out a white paper from her bag. "This here is an employment contract that out lines employer/employee agreements for the ninety day trial apprenticeship you hired me for, which, by chance, starts today."

Quinn snatched the paper from the smirking brunette's hands to read it. "I didn't hire you for…" She stopped. Rachel looked nervously at her and then down to the paper in her hands. "I can honestly not believe you! Are you…" Quinn cut herself off, abandoned Rachel, and grabbed Adrianne firmly by the arm, dragging her to the office. The door slammed shut behind them, opened again seconds later as the blonde threw the ringing phone across the loft, shattering it, and then slammed the door shut again.

Nothing was said in the group whose eyes remained glued to the closed door as they listened to the muffled screams coming from behind it. Scott turned quickly to Rachel. "I'm going to go…I hope everything turns out alright." He commented, pointing to the office door and backing up slowly. "Let me know when it would be a better time."

Rachel nodded, still not removing her gaze from the office.

"So that is-"

"Adrianne." The diva cut Judy off. "Quinn's ex. And I have no idea why she is here…and I'm pissed."

Judy nodded. "But not at Quinn, right?"

"No, not at Quinn. Though she seems pissed enough for both of us at the moment."

Judy nodded again. There was no denying that.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Okay. Here is the next chapter. Interested to see what you all think of the first part. Let me know for sure.**

**Also, to answer a few question. I am planning on bring Santana back into the story, and one glee clubber that we have not seen yet. Wont tell you who though. My secret. Guess all you want. And we will be seeing one or two of Rachel's friends now that they are back in New York and seemingly inseperable.**

**As always, you are awesome with your comments and reviews. I check my email constantly for the motivation and inspiring words. No lie. I can't thank you enough.**

**~/~/~/~**

"Are you crazy?" Quinn screamed as soon as she slammed the door for the second time. "I mean, are you _that_ fucking psychotic? I know you're capable of being controlling and a little manipulative, but this...this..." She held up the paper and threw it in the air in her frustration. "You are certifiably in-fucking-sane."

"It's been a long time since I've hear you swear like that." Adrianne retorted leaning against the desk coolly, expectant of the insults, as Quinn leaned against the closed door, running her fingers through her hair as she calmed down. "But to answer your question, no, I'm not crazy. I may have been a little off from center when I type that up and tricked you into signing it, but I'm not right now." Quinn lowered her hands and looked at her ex girlfriend, she was calm, unmoved, and maybe even a little ashamed of what she was doing. "Look, I need the job."

"What happened to the job that _that_ letter was suppose to be for?"

The brunette diverted her eyes to her conjoined hands resting on her thighs. "It fell through."

"It fell through? Why? How?"

"Because I wouldn't sleep with the prick. You know how it is. How many times were you proposition on your way up?"

Quinn sighed in understanding. It was the worst part of the business, of most businesses, for models, assistants, apprentices, anyone looking to better their position. It's hard to get anywhere without giving something up, normally self respect. Quinn had been offered dream jobs and desired promotions if she would just sleep with someone. It was part of what brought her and Adrianne together in the first place. They could trust each other.

"Look, I know how fucked up this is..."

"This is _beyond_ fucked up, Adrianne."

"I know, but I need a job, you need help. So let me help you. If I'm heloing you out in the studio it will give...I don't know her name, your assistant, the time to handle your schedule and phone calls." She was begging. Not in the same way as she had been the night of Rachel's photo shoot. She wasn't begging _for_ Quinn, but rather _to_ Quinn. She was desperate. Quinn's agrivation was wearing away.

"You can't get a job _anywhere_ else?"

"Not one with someone that can teach me what I need to know and would have that powerful of an effect on a resume. And unfortunately when you get to that phase of the industry, where there are only a handful of people who can provide you with what you need, they tend to want favors in return. I have too much self respect, I can't do that."

"I don't want you to do that." Quinn agreed. Her mind was battling with itself. Adrianne had been her best friend for years, her only real friend since she moved to New York. It hurt her to know that she was being put in that position and that she was turning to the blonde for help. But at the same time, she knew Rachel wasn't going to like it and she would be damned if she was going to intentionally do anything to push the diva away.

"Then give me a job. Three months. Ninety days. And I will spend every available second looking for a replacement job."

Quinn hesitated. "It's not that simple." If it wasn't for the diva, or really just the rocky start that the two brunettes got off to, Quinn would have just said yes. "I have a girlfriend out there who isn't exactly too fond of your expressed lingering feelings for me."

Adrianne looked out the window and clinched her jaw. "I'll apologize to her."

Quinn's eyes widened in shock. "Excuse me?" She didn't see that one coming.

"I...obviously I was wrong about...you and her and...whatever. Obviously she cares for you more than I thought she would. She's risking her career for you. Great picture in the paper by the way, real fierce expression." She teased looking back to the blonde. Quinn rolled her eyes and Adrianne shrugged her shoulders. "I still have feelings for you and probably always will, but that comes with the territory of a three year relationship. I also know it's mutual or else you would have thrown me out already." She stood straight up and raised her hand to stop Quinn from interrupting. "I'm not saying they are romantic feelings. I'm just saying you simply care. I'm asking for three months and I will apologize to Rachel on my hands and knees if I have to."

Quinn arched and eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest in disbelief. Rachel may actually like that though.

"I would. I need this. This is something I've been wanting to do for a long time and you know that."

The blonde pushed herself off the door and opened it, calling the brunette with her index finger. Adrianne followed closely as they made their way back to the diva and Judy. Quinn turned on her heels next to Rachel and widened her eyes at Adrianne. The tall brunette cleared the pride in her throat and lifted her eyes to the ceiling as she knelt on the ground in front of Rachel.

"Rachel," She paused, lifting an index finger for more time. "Rachel, I need to apologize for my inappropriate behavior. I failed to show you or your...relationship with Quinn the required amount of respect. I have found myself currently in need of a position that only Quinn can provide me with at this moment. I am asking her for a favor in the form of a job that will last no longer than ninety day, maybe shorter. I am apparently..." She bit her lips. "I _am_ asking for your permission for Quinn to hire me."

Rachel stood in silence, looking at the woman on her knees in front of her in shock before she turned her face up to Quinn's. "Did you just make your ex girlfriend beg me for a job?"

Quinn shook her head frantically. "No, it was her suggestion."

The diva didn't look away. "What would your answer have been if she didn't offer to beg?"

Adrianne dropped her eyes to the ground, hoping to hide her amusement in the fact that this had somehow turned around on the blonde.

"I was considering it. There's a lot to the story that I believe you could sympathize with. I'm sure you have run across a few testosterone filled ass holes on your way up to the top." That she had. Unfortunately it seemed like something that couldn't be escaped. "But I also know that you can be jealous and possessive and..." She trailed off after the diva narrowed her eyes. "I thought it would be more conducive to our relationship if you were involved in the decision."

"Good cover." Adrianne jibed.

"Shut up." Quinn spit back playfully.

"Look, Rachel, I know you have no reason to trust me but there are only a handful of photographers in this city with the reputation-"

"Do you still have feelings for her?" Rachel asked, dropping her eyes back down to Adrianne, making sure to hold her gaze as well.

"...y-yes."

"Would you ever try something?"

Adrianne hesitated. She was normally an honest person but knew the answer to that could cost here the slightest chance that Rachel seemed to be considering giving her. "What is relevant is whether or not you can trust Quinn if I _did_ try something."

The diva pursed her lips. "Well played." Adrianne bowed her head at the compliment and Quinn rolled her eyes. They were too much alike. "But if I said that I didn't want her to hire you...what would you do?"

Adrianne sighed and stood up from her knees, dusting off the dirt from her black skirt. She hesitated looking Rachel in the eye and slouched slightly to make the diva feel less threatened. Quinn notice the shame return in her eyes as well. "I'm trying to do this the right way. However, I do have a contract with Quinn's signature on it."

"So you would force her hand?" Rachel asked crossing her arms tight over her chest.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. I was hoping it wouldn't go that far."

"So you thought I would let her hire you?"

"To be honest, I wasn't expecting you to still be in the picture." Rachel turned her head as she rolled her eyes. "Clearly, I was wrong in my assumptions."

"Clearly. Because I'm not going anywhere. But you know what..." The diva threw her hands up in the air in a sudden show of frustration that even caught Quinn off guard. "This is ridiculous. It's stupid. Quinn, she needs the job and you would have given it to her if I wasn't in the picture. I trust that you can keep her in her place or send her on her way if you can't. This isn't my decision."

"Wait. What?" The blonde asked dropping her brow, completely confused at the sudden acceptance of hiring the woman she so deeply expressed her distaste for.

"She can hire me?" The taller brunette was just as equally confused. It seemed too easy to be real.

Rachel looked to the ground as she moved to the other side of her girlfriend and sat on top of the table. "The way I see it, you have a contract. There's nothing I can do to change that and instead of getting incredibly pissed about it, I'm just going to accept it and let Quinn handle it. But don't think for one second that my acceptance gives you the opening to try and worm you way back into her heart. Because if you do, I will have an army of lawyers comb through that contract until there is nothing left to it and you will be back out on your ass or in whoever's bed it takes to get where you want to go."

"Deal!" Adrianne jumped at the offer holding out her hand for the diva.

Rachel locked on to Quinn's eyes as she shook her hand. "You know how I get when I'm jealous. Try not to allow her to get me jealous. I really don't want to go to jail." The new apprentices' smile fell slightly. She suddenly felt unsure of what she had just gotten herself into. The diva released her hand and tugged on Quinn's sleeve. The blonde lowered her head to hear what her girlfriend had to say that required a whisper. "You are coming over to my place tonight. You know how hard it is for me to be the bigger person."

Quinn nodded and kissed her forehead. "I do. And I am so proud of you, that I believe I need to show it."

~/~/~/~

"I don't think our tastes could be anymore different." Quinn stated as she entered Rachel's penthouse. Her eyes instantly raised with the windows that started at the light grain wooden floors of the diva's home and climbed all the way to the ceilings that towered high above her. She felt so exposed, like anyone within ten miles could see her standing in front of the glass wall that stretched the entire length of the open floor plan apartment. "Tell me this doesn't go into the bedroom as well..." Quinn asked as she trailed her finger along from the window lined living room to the window lined dining room to the window lined kitchen.

"I have curtains." The diva offered with a smirk, knowing Quinn was uncomfortable with the idea of putting on a show for anyone to see. "How's this?" Rachel asked as she guided the heavy cream material over the windows to shut off the living area from the rest of the observing world but Quinn still felt so exposed in the bright and open apartment.

"They can't see through it can they? You know, with the back lights and everything?"

Rachel's smile deepened and she pressed the tip of her tongue to her teeth as she aided Quinn in removing her jacket. "Would you like me to go ask them?"

Quinn managed a single shake of her head before the lips that her eyes had been glued on pressed to hers and she moaned at the wanted contact. With both Adrianne and her mother at the studio, she had felt a little uncomfortable showing as much affection as she had wanted to. Thankfully, she saw that Rachel was feeling the same. While part of the diva had wanted to pull the blonde into a heated kiss every chance she got, just to show Adrianne who she belonged to, she also felt that the action would have been incredibly childish and she didn't want to give the apprentice any opening to make her look bad to Quinn.

Once Quinn's jacket was gone, Rachel pushed on her shoulders, guiding her backwards until she hit the couch, falling into it without an ounce of grace. She swallowed hard as Rachel whipped her hair behind her shoulders and seductively moved to straddle her legs. "You...and today...you're okay with..."

The diva's smirk deepened with Quinn's visible struggle to find her words as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair, grazing her scalp lightly with her nails. The blonde was so surprised and captivated by the brunette's forceful seduction that she sat limply on the couch, her hands dead at her sides. "I'm fine with it, because I have you. I trust you, right?" She whispered into the panting blonde's ear, then sucking on the sensitive skin of her neck. "I don't have any reason not to trust you, do I?"

Quinn turned her head, pulling Rachel's attention to her eyes, and she shook her head. "No."

"Okay then. But we do have something else we need to discuss, though. You need a couch in your studio."

"And why is that?" Quinn asked, not really caring, she just knew that she should. All she cared about was how it felt with Rachel's hands running up and down her neck and her mouth panting hot breaths in her ear.

"Because with your mother living with you now, we only have two places we can have sex...without restraint. Here." She paused to pull her shirt over her head as Quinn's hands finally began to move up the diva's legs and sprawled her hands out along her torso and cupped her breasts. "And your studio."

"What's wrong with using my desk?"

Rachel gasped lightly as the blonde kneaded her breasts through her bra, pinching her hardening nipples lightly. "I would say nothing was wrong with it, if you can answer one question appropriately."

"And what is that?" Quinn asked, pulling the diva in to a deep, passionate kiss, before moving to her neck.

"How many of your harlots did you take on that desk?" The two pulled away and locked eyes.

"I'll get the couch. But the studio's not empty until late." Quinn warned as Rachel fought to remover her shirt as well.

"Most of my shows don't get over with until late. You could tell your mom that you just had to stay at the office after hours. It's not a lie." The brunette assured her as Quinn dove into her neck with a hungry mouth. Kissing, nipping, licking, anything just to feel like she was getting more of her lover.

"Can't be every night though." The blonde hooked her arm around the diva's small waist and turned, laying her down on the couch. "She would know something was up, what we were doing."

Rachel fisted the blonde strands of hair as Quinn trailed hot kisses down into her cleavage as her slender fingers worked ferociously at removing the diva's pants. "You're twenty-five and your mother already know you have sex. What are you worried about?"

Quinn sat up to discard the clothing, kneeling with one leg between the diva's on the couch and the other stretched out to the floor for balance, and studied the woman laying in her underwear beneath her. Her eyes darted over every inch of her body, memorizing it, making Rachel remember yet again why she doesn't fear Adrianne's presence at the studio. "You just told me to deceive my mother into thinking I was working late. What are _you_ worried about?"

The diva smiled in her defeat, lifting her hands to unfasten Quinn's dress pants. "Fine. You win. If you want a little variety in our deception, we can rotate between you working late and you visiting me..with the occasional nights of you spending time with her. I suggest those be the days I have double shows."

Quinn leaned down as she pulled the brunette's hands away from her unfastened pants, bringing them to her mouth and slowly kissing a trail up her arm as she laid back down on top of her, nuzzling her neck. "How many nights is that?"

Rachel gasped as Quinn unexpectedly began rocking her thigh into her. "Um, just two."

"I can handle that." The blonde stated as she sped up her pace and Rachel cupped her hips as she whimpered. "I'll just make up for it the other nights. Sound good?" The blonde pulled her head up to look at the moaning diva's face as she bit her lip, trying to nodded her head in response. "Good."

"...good..." Rachel echoed as Quinn slowed her pace gradually until she stopped and allowed Rachel to catch her breath. The diva stared up to her girlfriends darkened eyes in her surrender. She had been with Quinn long enough to know she was always going to push the envelope, but not long enough to have any idea of what to expect.

"How many can you handle in a night?"She asked as she braced a hand on the sofa's armrest and trailed the other one down the diva's body, slipping it between her heated skin and the thin material of her panties. The diva arched her back into her gentle touch and she began massaging her clit.

Rachel shook her head, not really wanting to talk at the current moment. "I don't know. Most I've ever had is two. Never..." Her body tensed as Quinn dropped her middle finger deeper and slid the tip of it inside. "Never found my limit."

The blonde smiled in satisfaction as she removed her hand and brought it up to her mouth, moaning as she sucked the wetness off. "How about we find out tonight?"

"You're going to kill me, you know that, right?" Rachel teased as Quinn sat back up and finished undressing herself and then the diva, adding the close to the pile on the floor. Rachel collapsed back down on the sofa as Quinn lowered herself, kissing a languid trail of open mouth kisses down the diva's stomach, each barely lower than the previous. The diva closed her eyes and lost her self in the gentle touch of her lips, the warmth of her breath, the wetness of her tongue, all causing her to be hit with a fresh wave of arousal.

When the blonde finally made her way to the diva's slit, she only teased further, working the brunette up to the very edge. She slipped the tip of her tongue into her folds but avoided contact with the sensitive bundle of nerves and trailed further down to the source of the abundant wetness, shifting the diva's hips for better access. The brunette gasped and released a strangled moan as she felt the warm tongue enter her and then retreat to tease her again with slow circles around her entrance. Quinn kissed her nether lips and repeated the process, twirling her tongue while still inside this time. Rachel's body jerked and she lifted her head to see her girlfriend between her legs, her hazel eyes grinning back up at her. This was going to be a long, exhausting, and satisfying night.

Four hours later they had made it to Rachel's bedroom, curtains drawn tightly shut. "God...fucking, damn it...shit...mmm" Quinn beamed down in pride at the cursing diva as she started to shake again. The brunette dug her nails in desperately, ripping at any skin she could get a hold of as her current orgasm ripped through her body. Quinn pulsed a few more times and then removed her fingers from her girlfriend and kissed her neck until she regained control of her body. "I sear they're getting longer."

The blonde nipped at the skin and soothed it with her tongue before capturing Rachel's swollen lips with hers, pulling the bottom one into her mouth, sucking on it and teasing it with her tongue before she released it. "That's because they are. I'm surprised you are still conscious to be honest with you."

She barely was. Her eyes were still shut and felt like iron curtains when she tried to open them, barely managing a flicker. She had no control of her limbs either. She would tell them to move and they'd stay. She'd try to hold still and they'd flail. "Me too...Me too."

Quinn laughed lightly to herself. "Can you go for another?" The diva moaned at just the thought. She wanted it. She wanted it so badly but couldn't even begin to think of her body tensing and her breath shortening without feeling exhaustion take over her.

"You can do whatever you want to me. I'm yours...because I clearly have no control over myself anymore."

"I'll let you rest then." Quinn informed her, moving herself off of the diva to lay beside her. She helped the brunette roll over and rest her head on her chest and Quinn throw the sheet over them. "You have a show tomorrow. You need your rest...and some really good stage makeup." Rachel's permanent smile deepened. "I tried to keep them where they would be covered but I got carried away on one. Sorry."

"It's okay." The diva admitted as she began to fall asleep. "It can't be any worse than what I did to your back." Judging by the stinging and burning she was feeling against the sheets, the diva was probably right. "But my question is...how many did I last?"

Quinn smirked and laughed at the diva who was simply too far gone to care. "You mean you don't know? You can't remember?"

"Nope...too many...too long of time...how many?"

"Honestly, I lost count after the fifth. So I guess we will have to try again another night and keep a better tally."

Rachel snuggled up closer to the blonde who ran her fingers gently through her dark, silky hair, easing her further into sleep. "Okay. I have no objections."

"I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too, Baby. More...more than I thought...than I thought I could." She was going now. She was too worn to fight off the sleep, but Quinn just held her for the rest of the night, amazed at how things had turned out so perfectly.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Alrighty. This is, for the most part, the day from Quinn's perspective. Next chapter will be more from Rachel's. I'm going to try and get a good balance of both without switching back and forth so much during a chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Lots of love to everyone who reads this and lots of love to everyone who reviews. **

**Apologies for any typos. Love writing...always hated spelling.**

**~/~/~/~**

Rachel woke up feeling cold. She drew her sprawling limbs closer to her body for heat as she fought to open her eyes. Quinn was sitting on the side of her oversized bed getting dressed. "You should really bring some of your clothes to keep here. That way you can just go to the studio from here and not have to go all the way home first."

Quinn looked over her shoulder to the waking diva and smiled genuinely. "Maybe I should."

Rachel patted the mattress next to her. "Come here."

The blonde crawled back into bed as Rachel rolled over on her back to accept her girlfriend's kiss. Rachel traced lines up and down Quinn's arm with her fingers as they basked in the morning light, loving every short and gentle kiss they shared between loving glances into each others eyes. "I have to go." Quinn stated in remorse. "I have to go home and get dressed. Talk with Mom so she doesn't feel like she's been abandoned. And then get to work and deal with Kim and her newly revised schedule and messaging system."

"And Adrianne." Rachel added without a tinge of attitude in her voice that made Quinn kiss her in gratitude.

"And Adrianne. Although, she did really well yesterday. Everything was very professional."

"It was." The diva agreed as the blonde kissed her forehead and left the bed. "Hopefully the professionalism will continue with me not there today. I have some previously scheduled interviews that I have a feeling will become increasingly single topic inquires as the day progresses. Then I have rehearsals and the show starts at seven."

"Long day."

The diva nodded, mashing her teeth between her lips as the blonde stood in the doorway ready to leave her. She hated this part. In past relationships she enjoyed the time to herself once her boyfriend had left for the day, but things, as always, were very different with Quinn. Work and alone time seemed to get in the way of their relationship more than the other way around. "So...will I see you tonight?"

"What time will you get home?"

She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped herself in the linen sheet. "I was actually planning to go out with a few friends, cast mates, after the show since I have been gone for nearly a week. Would you like to come with me? I'm more than positive that you would enjoy yourself."

Quinn smiled broadly. "More than positive?"

She nodded with certainty. "More than positive. My personal life is something we haven't really discussed as of yet. I think there are a few things, and people, that would be more...interesting for you to be informed of in person." The blonde raised an eyebrow and Rachel smiled broadly. "So?"

"Okay." Quinn nodded, hanging on to the door frame as she slowly began to leave the bedroom. "Give me a call and let me know where I need to be."

"Oh, and Quinn?" The blonde pulled herself back into the room. "Plan on staying the night as well. I have a lot of repaying to do for last night. While we lost count for me after five, I know for a fact that you only got three." The blonde blushed and nodded her head as she left.

~/~/~/~

It was early. Quinn became increasingly aware of that fact as she entered her apartment building and the halls were empty and silent. She hoped that her mother was already awake so they could talk and do their bonding this morning since they weren't going to be seeing each other tonight, but she opened the door quietly just in case, tiptoeing to her room.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." Quinn blindly greeted, turning around to the kitchen to her mother, who was already cooking breakfast and sipping her coffee. Judy smiled lightly. Quinn was wide eyed, like she had been caught doing something she wasn't suppose to be doing.

"Did you have a good night?"

Her daughter nodded, sparing her any details. "You? I hope you didn't feel like I abandoned you or-"

"Oh nonsense." Judy waved her hand at her daughter as she flipped the sauage. "You are young and in a new relationship. I don't expect you to be home every night. And before you go getting all worried about me, Kim has offered to show me around town this evening. I think she's just hoping to get some more information about you and Rachel, but I can handle that payment."

Quinn wanted to make a comment about her mother not really knowing much about either of them, but thought better of it. "That's good. Rachel actually wanted me to go out with her tonight and meet a few of her friends, so..."

"So...I'll see you tomorrow? Or mind if I stop by the studio later today?"

"Feel free." Quinn called back as she disappeared into her room, leaving the door open so they could continue talking. "I'd enjoy the company."

Judy lifted her eyes to the empty door way and hesitated. "You wont be too busy with Adrianne?"

There was a minute of silence until Quinn appeared, pulling a sweater over her head. "Excuse me?"

"I know you are teaching Adrianne and I didn't want to interrupt." Judy clarified, knowing her daughter knew that wasn't at all what she meant.

Quinn locked eyes with the other blonde. "Mom, I'm glad that you like Rachel enough to want to protect her, but a little credit would be nice.

"Honey, hiring your ex girlfriend to work side by side with you, wasn't really one of the better judgment calls you have ever made."

Quinn dropped her brow and slowly approached. "Mom, you don't know the whole situation. Adrianne is a friend. My best friend until we broke up. I can't just turn my back on her, and Rachel accepted it. She has no problems with it until Adrianne gives her a reason to. And until she does, I hope to regain my friendship with her."

The older woman returned her attention back to the stove. "So you miss her?"

"Yes. Not romantically though. Adrianne and I broke up because I always had feelings for Rachel. But she was there when I didn't have anyone else. She...she was my family for the last three years, and really, almost a year before that as well." She saw her mother tense at the description of the brunette's meaning to her. "She's not a bad person."

"She committed fraud to get back with you. She wasn't going to use that forced signature just to get a job from you."

Quinn couldn't argue with that, not with her mother anyway. With Rachel it would have been easier because the diva was known for doing similarly stupid things to get what she wanted. Quinn had always said the two were similar, just not in what ways. "But she didn't. She _asked_. And apologized."

"Why are you defending your ex girlfriend?" Judy was flustered now and she had no clue why this was all bothering her so much.

"Because she deserves to be defended. Everyone always hears the work 'ex' and assumes that she was the one to blame. She wasn't. She may have called it off and walked away, but I fucked up that relationship. I let it go on when it should have stopped. I used her to fill a gap in my life. She had genuine feelings for me and I let her allow them to grow, leaving herself incredibly vulnerable, and _then_ I made it known that I had stronger feelings for someone else, that she wasn't what I wanted. I just don't understand why everyone all of a sudden hates her when she didn't do anything wrong." Quinn wasn't sure when she had started screaming but she dropped her shoulders as she heard her voice echo off the kitchen walls.

Judy remained silent for a few seconds before she responded in a quiet voice. "I was under the impression that Adrianne was to blame and was a real threat to your relationship. The way that Rachel reacted to seeing her-"

"That's because it's Rachel. Mom, the woman is an actress...very dramatic. It's adorable once you expect it, her little pouts and cute storm outs. But you'll learn that Rachel can get herself worked up over absolutely anything. Once, in high school, she felt threatened by a foreign exchange student who she thought could sing better than her, so she gave the girl an address for the glee club auditions...in an abandoned crack house."

Judy's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

"I'm happy to say that she is no longer that...vicious, but she still has her overly dramatic reactions. _Yes_, she was uncomfortable with Adrianne being there. _Yes_, she is jealous and understandably so. Adrianne and I have a history together. But Rachel and I have a future though. Now, I'm not saying that there isn't room for concern, just not _that_ _much_ concern. Adrianne is going to try until she realizes that I'm not going to give in. Once she knows that, I believe she'll stop trying. I honestly do."

"I hope you're right. I also hope you know what you are risking."

Quinn couldn't help but laugh lightly. Her mother was lecturing her on the importance of her lesbian relationship. What happened in the world to twist it so badly? "I know. But I'm not risking anything. There is a line. If she crosses it, she's gone. Simple as that. I have no intentions of giving Rachel anything to second guess me on."

~/~/~/~

It wasn't even nine o'clock in the morning and Quinn's head already hurt. It was a tension headache that she was trying to control, tilting her head back against the car seat and closing her eyes. Her taxi drive had to tap on the glass to get her attention that they had arrived at the studio. She paid the man and struggled to get out of the car.

"Rough night or rough morning?" Adrianne asked as she walked up to the building as Quinn slammed the car door shut.

"Morning." She answered brushing the blowing strands of hair out of her eyes. "Rough morning."

"So you've seen them then?"

Quinn hesitated at the door the brunette was holding open for her. "Seen who?"

"Them." The blonde followed her ex's nod to a car parked across the street housing a camera man with a long lense protruding out of his lowered window towards the two women. Quinn sighed and walked inside the building, Adrianne close behind.

"No. I hadn't seen them. Just makes my head ache worse." The blonde rubbed her hands over her face as they stepped into the elevator and the brunette selected their floor, keeping her concerned gaze on Quinn. "And I am _so_ not ready to hear Kim's voice right now."

The apprentice's mouth tweaked in a faint, forced smile and then quickly faded. She felt bad for Quinn and she didn't even know what was going on. "What all is on the schedule for today?"

She dropped her hands and looked up to the floor light as it dinged in their arrival. "Nothing much. Preparations mostly. Today will be a good day for us to start getting you accustom to actually being the photographer and not the assistant. I'll have you set up some test shots and lighting...I'm tempted to let you handle my phone calls and meetings as well."

Adrianne tried to control her smile of adoration, looking to her feet as they exited the elevator. "I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I'm not too sure I am ready for that. I also don't think you would enjoy the outcome it may have on your reputation."

Quinn shrugged and entered the loft, heading directly for the office to discarded her coat and see what all Kim had to say for this morning. "Good morning." She greeted as her assistant handed her a cup of coffee. She was good. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." The shorted brunette answered, not removing her eyes from the computer screen. "I'm running a little behind on you messages and emails due to the sheer volume of them all. I'll catch you up on them when I'm done."

"Not a problem." Quinn danced internally at the delayed listing of work and times and demands and pleas she was going to hear as she abandoned the office for her camera. Adrianne was already there and setting it up. She always did know what needed to be done without being told. "Okay, so that is your baby for today. All yours."

Adrianne smiled as she threw the neck strap around her, just in case she dropped it. She knew that despite Quinn referring to the camera as _her_ baby, the blonde had a much deeper attachment to it. She knew about Quinn's passion for photography and deeper thinking. The camera wasn't just a piece of expensive equipment that she was worried about protecting, it was her expression. Quinn cared for all of her cameras like a musician or painter would their fingers. It was their lifeline.

"This is different than your old one." Adrianne noted as she looked it over. It was much more complicated. More buttons. More dials. She wasn't a complete newbie to the photography scene, mostly by her time as Quinn's assistant, but it had been spent in the background, watching people do things. It was one reason why she was thankful Quinn and Rachel agreed to this set up. Quinn took a much more hands on approach. She believed you couldn't really learn to do something until you did it.

"It is. We can start with the old one if you'd be more comfortable with it. Start simple and work our way up." She took in a deep breath and debated before nodding her head and moved to repack the camera as Quinn pulled out another bag from under the table against the wall. She had cameras all over the place and knew exactly where each one was. She set the bulky black bag on the table and slid it over to Adrianne, allowing her to do the work like she said she would. If questions needed to be asked, they could be, until then, she was on her own.

The brunette had finished assembling the camera but paused, setting it down carefully on the table. "Quinn..." The blonde's heart began to race and she silently pleaded for this not to start now. Adrianne bounced her fingers lightly on the table as she pivoted towards the blonde who was propped against against it. "...I want to say thank you. I understand that while you would have given me the job without hesitation if the situation was different, I can't ignore the fact that the situation is what it is. You could have told me no and been perfectly within your rights. I just wanted to say thank you."

Hazel eyes met green and Quinn nodded her head. "Thank you for keeping this professional and respecting my feelings even though I know it's hurting you. And I wish I could make it stop."

Adrianne looked back down to the camera, fiddling with the buttons. "I know you do. You are definitely not the cold heart bitch you tried to make yourself out to be when we first met. I know you feel guilty for what happened, and while part of me says you should, the other part of me...the friend part of me...wishes you would stop beating yourself up about something you can't control anymore. The past is done, so let it be done."

"That was very mature of you." Quinn teased, lighting the mood.

"Oh, shut up. It comes with age. I mean, I'm almost thirty so the maturity thing was bound to happen at some point."

"Almost thirty...you _just_ turned twenty-eight. Such a flare for the dramatics."

"It's in only two years!"

Quinn pushed herself off of the table in defiance. "Two years is a long time."

"Not all that long when you're talking about getting older."

"Oh, give me a break. You don't even look your age. Everyone always thought I was the older of the two of us."

"That's because you were always so serious when we first got together." Adrianne reminded her in amusement of the playful fighting.

"I know I was but that was-"

"Quinn." The two bickering women stopped and turned as Kim approached, slowing her steps under their gaze. "Sorry, was I interrupting something?"

"No." Quinn answered shaking her head. "Just bickering. You'll find it to be a common theme in the studio from now on. But what did you need?"

"Well, I finally filtered through the messages and emails. There were an absurd amount about you and Rachel, all of which I deleted..." Kim informed her hesitantly until Quinn smiled and nodded. "Good, um, the meeting for Thursday has been confirmed. The photo shoot in the park after that has also been confirmed. Everything for Friday is set as well. However, there is..."

Quinn and Adrianne both raised their brows in anticipation of Kim's thought.

"Well, in most cases it would be considered a problem with tomorrow's shoot, but I'm leery to use that word."

They were both completely lost now and Quinn shook it from her still throbbing head. "What is the problem with it?"

"It's been canceled." Kim replied in a low voice.

The blonde pulled her head back and dropped her brow. "That has been set for months. I've already had four separate preliminary meetings and met with-"

"I know." Kim cut her off, being well aware of her history with the pending shoot, despite most of the dealing happening before she was hired.

"Did they say why they are canceling?"

She nodded and walked back to the office, Quinn and Adrianne in tow. "They sent it in an email that I thought you would want to read for yourself."

~/~/~/~

"Read it again." Judy urged her daughter as she stood in front of her and her apprentice who were seated on the floor against the wall. She had arrived about ten minutes ago.

"No." Quinn shook her head, her eyes lost in some other world. "I really don't want to read it."

Adrianne reached over and snatched the paper from her ex girlfriend's hand and cleared her throat. "Ms. Fabray, while it is appreciated of your time, efforts, and interest in dealing with our spring campaign, we regret to inform you of our termination of the project at this moment. Due to recent publications, the executive branch has concluded that a reevaluation of the project and all of its components must take place before they are able to precede. Blah, blah, blah...Thank you for your understanding...yada, yada, yada..."

Judy stood more confused as the brunette lazily handed the paper back to her daughter, only to have the younger blonde crumple it up in disgust. "I don't understand."

"They fired me more or less."

"Why?" Her mother pressed.

"They are a religiously backed organization." Quinn explained, unblinking as she bore a hole into the ground a few feet in front of her.

Judy shifted her eyes around the room quickly. "And...?"

Quinn looked up to her mother and squinted her eyes. Was she really that clueless? "I'm gay." She wasn't sure if it was the tone of her voice or the blunt reality of her statement, but her mother pulled her head back in surprise and let the room fall silent and unmoving again.

"What does you being gay have to do with your ability to take pictures?"

Adrianne laughed for Quinn this time. She wasn't all that impressed with Judy, solely from the stories Quinn had told her about. Having the woman leave her husband to have a relationship with her gay daughter made her second guess things, but now she was certain the woman was ignorant not only to how the world worked, but how she had lived her own life. "It has absolutely nothing to do with her ability to take pictures."

Judy just shook her head as her eyes bounced between the seated women. "They fired you for being gay? Did they not know before? You said you've been working with them for months..."

"I kept my personal life personal. They didn't know. Then the 'publications' came out about me and Rachel. So, now they do."

"Can they even do that?" Judy was getting upset now. When she had first walked into the studio and saw all three women emotionally distraught, she was concerned. When she found out it was over a canceled photo shoot, is was confused. Now, she was just angry.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. They aren't coming right out and saying they are firing me for being gay, but that's what they are doing."

"It's implied." Adrianne explained. "They say the whole thing is being reorganized because of these 'publications'. However, they never specified which publications. A company isn't going to just start all over on a project as big as this one. I helped set it up before I left. Everything is in place. All they are 'reevaluating' is getting another photographer."

"But...I...I don't understand how they can simply deny you because of how...because of who you love."

Quinn huffed, looking back to the ground. "Call up Dad and ask him. He should be able to give you some insight into that." Judy felt like she had just been hit in the chest with a brick. The look on her face apparently made it obvious.

"Ah, she sees the light." Adrianne joked. "Welcome to how narrow minded people keep everyone else down, regardless of how well or how _little_ they know about them. Your daughter has an amazing reputation and talent as a photographer, one that people are saying is going to become a leader in the industry. Her pictures speak so many different emotions that fill people's spirits and move them in way they never thought possible, but here she is, denied the opportunity to display those praised talents because she is in love with a woman. You asked the question yourself, what does one have to do with the other?"

Judy let the realization soak in. She had spent the majority of her life being no better than the men and women who ran that company. She still wasn't much better. Not agreeing with it was one thing, holding it against someone in every facet of their life was just wrong to her. She moved to the wall next to Quinn and slid down it until she joined the two on the floor, pulling her daughter's hand into her lap and holding it. It wasn't fair and there wasn't anything she could do about it. But Rachel would. "Have you told Rachel yet?"

The younger blonde huffed a laugh and lifted her eyes to the ceiling. "No. And I'm not going to. Not yet at least."

"Why not?" Adrianne pushed, slightly interested. She was fighting with herself. She was looking for an in but didn't want to find one at the same time. She needed to keep this professional.

"She has a show tonight and is going to catch up with her friends. I don't want to damper the mood. And knowing her, she will go all out and try and hold a press conference or orchestrate a march with the ACLU." The brunette smiled at the reflexive action they had in common. She would be doing the same thing, but it wasn't her place. "I'll tell her later tonight though."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: So I think this is the longest chapter yet, and I stil didnt' get to the drama. *shrugs* More goodies left to give you over the weekend. Hope you enjoy...this is my warning for anyone at work...read at your own risk.**

**As always, you are awesome with your reviews. Love, love, love you all. I'm always happy when I read that you like the twists I take. Helps me know I am headed in the right direction. Hope you enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

Rachel was lost in the day. It was like she couldn't focus on anything. It was just hazy as she let it pass, oblivious to everyone around her. Scott had to keep poking her between interviews to announce when someone was approaching so she could snap into 'Rachel Berry' mode with wide eyes, a big grin, and an exuberant amount of energy.

"Are you okay?" He asked leaning over in his chair as the diva sat in her dressing room looking into the corner of her vanity at nothing in particular. She turned her head up to his worried gaze, smiled her smile and nodded. "Liar. I know you better than that. What's wrong? You seem distracted."

Scott had known Rachel for a few years. They met just before she landed her first big role and he had supported her ever since. While the two never formed as close of a friendship as she had hoped because of her busy schedule, he was someone she had always felt comfortable around. He had never seemed to want anything from her and just fed off of her excitement for life and the business. He had once told her that he was getting bored with the drama and the divas of it all but she had been a breath of fresh air that kept him in it. It also didn't hurt that he was faithfully married and Rachel was friends with his wife. There was no pressure around him for anything.

"I'm...fine. I'm fine, just...I don't know. It's hard to explain." He sat back in his chair and waited for her to continue, knowing full and well she wasn't wanting to. She rolled her eyes. "I just feel...different. Work use to be my life. I woke up wanting to come in and make things better, to perfect things that were already perfect until the curtain came up. Then I would want to stay after to figure out what else I could be doing. But now..."

"You'd rather be somewhere else." He finished for her. "You know she wont let you do that though, right? I may not know her or have really had time to talk with her, but she is absolutely smitten with you. She's not going to let you slack off on your dream."

Rachel smiled in pride. "I know she's not. And oddly, knowing that makes me want to come back to work everyday. When I think of being at work I want to be with her, but then when I think of how she would react to that, or what she would say, I want to make her happy by being here." The diva shook her head quickly, dismissing the thoughts. "It's all very strange."

"Love is strange." He remarked as his eyes drifted behind her and he straightened his posture. "Last one is here."

The diva put on her smile and greeted the interviewer, a young man in his early twenties, fashionably dressed, hair a complete mess, and oversized glasses on his face. After shaking hands and going throw all the formalities he sat down across from her and began.

"So, I'm sure that you have already been asked a million times already today, and that it is the last thing you want to talk about, but my boss would fire me if I didn't, so... Your relationship with Quinn Fabray. What can you tell me about it?"

Rachel had her elbow propped on the armrest of her chair and was playing with her ear lobe as she studied the man in front of her. He was nervous. She figured this may have even been his first interview, especially with how he worded the question. She had been asked about this in every interview she had had this morning. She had darted around the question with each of them hoping it would all just fade away if she didn't answer, but that was clearly not the case. "I could tell you quite a bit." She answered coolly. "Is there anything in particular you are looking for."

"Uh..." He fumbled with his papers in front of him, clearly stalling for time. He must have either expected to be shot down or for her to just spill all the details. Scott watched Rachel out of the corner of his eye. She was taking a different approach with the question this time. The last four interviews she had left it with the simple statement of 'I can tell you that I'm happy'. "I...uh...well, how long have you two been together?" He finally managed to ask, not even looking at his papers which signaled he was expecting to be shot down. This endeared him to the diva. The other interviewers had been waiting on the edge of their seats for the juicy details.

"We have just recently started dating." She kept her answers short, curious as to how eager her was to push.

He fumbled with his papers some more before clearing his throat and adjusting himself in his seat to appear more confident. She knew he wasn't going to push. "She was the photographer at your most recent photo shoot." He stated and she nodded, allowing him to realize he hadn't actually asked a question. She fought back her smile. "So, you two hit it off right away then? Love at first sight kind of thing?"

Rachel chuckled lightly and held up her index finger for a break. She pulled out her phone and text Quinn.

**-There is no avoiding the topic of us. How much can I say? x Rachel.**

She waited a few seconds and offered the nervous man a drink of water and some of her fruit that she was famous for always having in her dressing room while she waited, hoping he would calm down a bit. She really was struggling not to laugh at him. Her phone beeped.

**-Doesn't really matter any more. Whatever you are comfortable with. x Quinn.**

"No," She finally answered him, breaking the long silence. "It was not love at first sight. I've actually known her for a very long time."

He nodded his head and diverted his eyes in thought. "How long is that exactly?"

"We met about nineteen years ago." He lifted his eyes to hers in surprise. "Like I said, we have known each other for a very long time."

"So you were childhood friends?"

She smirked but decided to play nice. "We were more acquaintances than friends, but in the basic sense of the word, yes." Scott just shook his head at her and hid his smile behind his hand. He didn't know much of her and Quinn's history but he knew enough. He was also more amused by the diva's sudden and sporadic openness.

"So, you two didn't date or anything in high school or after?"

"No. After high school we lost contact until recently."

He nodded his head. "Okay, when did you first realize you were gay? When did you first come out?" That was beginning to push a little. Her father had made her feel like her sudden realization of her feelings was not the norm and didn't want the papers ripping her relationship with Quinn apart as just a phase or an experiment, so she dropped her eyes quickly and then met his again. He understood the silence as her answer. "Well, maybe we can talk about the show now, and the rumors going around about you dabbling in TV and movies?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"I agree." Scott echoed as he sat up in his chair. He didn't want Rachel to talk about it too much, mostly because it was like stringing along the predator. He didn't mind it being out there, but he was concerned for her and Quinn. Her simply saying that they had known each other in school now meant everyone was going to be researching Lima. Rachel had just opened up their pasts, but she knew that. That's why Quinn dealt with everything while she was back home. They were prepared for this.

~/~/~/~

"Where is she?"

Rachel laughed as she sipped her drink. "She's coming. Relax."

"I know that, but where is she? I'm excited." Rachel only shook her head, her smile deepening as she and her friends sat at a booth in the back of their favorite hole in the wall place to eat at after a show. They loved it there because it was a casual environment and they were normally the only ones there that late. They had the place to themselves and could be as loud as they wanted.

"You need to calm down. Oh!" Rachel jumped as her phone began to ring. "It's her." She informed the pair before she stood up and left the table. "Hi, Baby. Where are you at?"

"I'm just pulling up."

"Good. I'll meet you out side." The diva hung up and nearly skipped out of the restaurant to the blonde emerging from the car. "Baby!"

Quinn beamed as the brunette tackled her in her excitement, throwing her arms and legs around her in a tight hug. She had missed her so much. "Hi. I am taking it that you had a good show?" Rachel answered with a smile and a light kiss. "Or...that you are already drunk by the taste of your lips."

The diva scoffed as Quinn lowered her down to the ground and took her hand in hers. "I am not drunk, I've only had two sips of my drink. I just missed you. Come on." Rachel pulled the blonde like a little child pulling their parent to show them something they had done. Quinn followed, beaming in her amusement and adoration as she stumbled her way past empty wooden tables in the dim lighting. "Time for you to meet-"

"Tina?" The blonde's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped as she approached the table where her fellow ex glee clubber was sitting with Scott. Tina looked the exact same, almost as if she hadn't aged at all from high school. She even dressed the same. Then again, Tina had always known who she was, even back then. There was no reason for her to change.

"Hi!" The Asian girl jumped up from the booth and wrapped her arms around the taller blonde in a hug of familiarity that Quinn wasn't expecting but actually enjoyed. This was a friend, even if they hadn't spoken in years. It was the same with Santana. Their history spoke volumes more than the years of silence. "Never in a million years did I think I would see you again."

Quinn shook her head in response. "Me either but I'm glad I did. So, you two are..."

"Cast mates." Tina explained as the took her seat next to Scott and Rachel slid over to give Quinn a seat. "Rachel is the lead and I sway in the background. Just like old times, but I can't complain. It's a dream that I never thought could actually happen. But...ugh..." She let out a sigh in her excitement. "I don't even know where to begin...with the famous photographer part...or the fact that you're dating _Rachel Berry_."

Rachel leaned into the table, turned slightly towards Quinn and played with the blonde's hand as she caught up with her old friend. She traced light fingers over her wrist, lining the tattoo, and then up the edge of her thumb.

Quinn looked over to her girlfriend and smiled before she turned her attention back to Tina. "I don't actually know which would be easier to explain. The photography thing just kind of happened. But...Rachel..." Her hazel eyes drifted back over to the diva who smiled and pulled her face to the shelter of Quinn's arms as she blushed.

"Since when? Tell me that much." Tina urged. She was much more lively than she use to be. She always had that energy that she released every now and then, but it seemed to be permanently uncorked now. It was refreshing. The woman just seemed to be genuinely happy all the time, despite being dressed in all black.

"Since-"

"Senior year?" Tina cut her off and Quinn furrowed her brow as she huffed a laugh.

"How did you know?" The brunette rolled her eyes as if it had been completely obvious.

"Santana was making fun of you one day when you about passed out because you forgot to breath. I couldn't help but notice things after that. I figured you were either plotting something against her or that you were struggling with something else. Seeing as you never tried to humiliate her, I figured your stares were out of...something else."

"Like love." Scott answered. Quinn had almost forgotten he was there. Apparently so did Rachel and Tina who both shot him quick looks.

"Baby," Rachel began as she sat up. "I know I have already introduced you to Scott as my manager, but he is also a good friend of mine." Quinn nodded her head in greeting. She still wasn't sure about him. "And he is also Tina's husband." _Bam._ She totally did not see that one coming, and the shock was on her face.

"Newly weds." He clarified as he leaned over and kissed his wife adoringly. Quinn had to fight herself from shaking her head. She would have never _ever,_ in a million years, put those two together. Then again, she had always pictured Tina with Artie or Mike. Scott seemed so much older than she would have expected Tina's husband, or boyfriend, to be, but maybe he just looked older. Maybe Scott could be a possibility. He was just as energetic, a little cocky to keep things interesting, but the over styled hair still put her off. But it was possible.

"Uh...congratulations." She finally managed to stumble in reply and Rachel laughed at her, apparently knowing what she was thinking.

"I was so glad when Rachel called Scott to take her over." Tina gushed, resting her hand on the man's leg under the table. "I know Margaret was good for her career but she was too...ambitious with her clients sometimes. Scott has a much more personal approach."

"Yeah." The diva laughed as she picked up her drink again. "You can attest to that." Tina rolled her eyes at the other brunette who winked at her before turning her attention to Quinn. "So, how was your day, Baby?"

Quinn nodded her head slowly. "It was...okay." Rachel arched an eyebrow. "I'll fill you in on it later."

"It doesn't have anything to do with Adrianne, does it?" Tina asked shifting her eyes nervously between her friends. Quinn was left speechless that she even knew about Adrianne, but then again, she shouldn't have been. These were Rachel's friends. She confided in them.

"No. Nothing with her. She was very professional. I would just prefer not to dampen the mood or anything." Quinn explained, turning to the diva who pouted at the thought of something bad happening in Quinn's day. The blonde leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'll tell you later. I promise."

When she turned her attention back across the table, she was met with a beaming grin from Tina. "That is just so adorable. I still can't believe it. I mean, I always thought it, but I never actually believed it would happen."

"You and me both." The answer came in unified harmony from the couple. "How was the show? First night back...huh?"

"It was good. Maybe one day you'll get to come and see it. When your schedule allows it."

"Yeah. Definitely."

Quinn was thankful for the normal evening out to distract her from the canceled photo shoot, but Rachel could see something playing on her mind. She knew it was something the blonde wasn't wanting to tell her, but at least she knew it didn't have to do with Adrianne.

"Now, I know this is all very new to you both, but...I am invited to the wedding, right?" Tina was absolutely serious and Quinn sat back against the booth and sighed.

"At least I don't have to worry about getting approval from your friends." Rachel only rolled her eyes and rested her head back on the blonde's shoulder.

"What about mine?" Scott asked playfully. "Not only am I a friend, but I'm her manager too. You should be trying twice as hard to impress me."

Quinn smirked and pursed her lips as she locked eyes with him, trying to get a read on him. "I have a feeling that the more I try and impress you, the less impressed you will be."

The blonde man raised his glass in the air. "I approve."

"Good. Now we can get married." Quinn teased as she wiggled the arm that the diva was resting on.

"You have to propose first."

"Why do I have to propose? Why can't you be the one to ask?"

Rachel sat up and met her girlfriend's eyes in a playful glare. "Because...you are the man of the relationship."

Tina chocked on her drink at the idea of Quinn Fabray, the frilly sun dress clad, cardigan wearing pretty girl as the man of the relationship. Then again, Rachel always wore short skirts and everything that was pink. She was also more high maintenance. "I honestly don't see there being a 'man' in your relationship. You're both rather girly. It will probably come down to who caves first."

"Well, when Quinn does cave, I want sappy music, roses, a roaring fire, and the perfect ring." The diva admitted, ignoring the blonde's raised eyebrow. "I want a princess cut diamond set in a white gold band with pink diamond inlays." Quinn's eyebrow arched even further. "It's always been a dream of mine."

"Obviously."

Scott furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes at the two, but still held a playful smile on his lips behind his raised glass. "You two just started dating and you are already discussing marriage? Isn't that a bit...fast?"

Rachel expected as much from him. He had been told that they went to school together, but didn't always get along. He didn't, however, understand how well their personalities actually fit, instantly snapping together. They had known each other in the past which eliminated the months, if not years, of slowly learning your partner. Granted, Quinn was a seemingly different individual, but she wasn't completely. She had just matured and abandoned her parents' influences. And when they learned about each other more and more every day, it only pushed them closer together.

"Under normal circumstances, yes. But it's not like we are going to get engaged next week, or next month, maybe not even next year." The diva didn't catch the the subtle deepening of Quinn's breath at the last part. "It's a discussion that needs to be had so we are both fully aware of the other's life goals and desires. Did you and Tina not discuss getting married before you actually asked her?"

Scott hesitated, looking to his wife and then setting his drink down. "Lightly..."

"I think it's a guy thing." Tina offered as an explanation. "Women are much more open and comfortable discussing possibilities. If a man does it, it's like he believes he is cementing the decision so it has to happen."

"That's because women expect it to happen." He retorted with certainty. "If I say I'm thinking of going out for a jog, you ask me every five minutes when I am going. I never said I was going, just that I was _thinking_ about going."

The three women stared at him in silence and he remembered he was out numbered and reclined back in the booth, allowing the women to continue their talk.

"Rachel and I know each other. I know her weaknesses and she knows mine. I knew her when she was struggling to find herself, just as she knew me as I struggled in high school. I think that the struggle you take when finding yourself is just as much, if not more of a representation of the person you are suppose to be when you succeed. Seeing someone searching for themselves, faltering, second guessing, debating, it's just as important as the final result." Quinn explained as Rachel fell in love all over again. "You can meet someone brand new and know who they are, but you are missing how they got to be that way. The struggles that they endured to get there. Those are the things that_ they_ are proud of overcoming, but they are rarely appreciated by anyone else because they were in the past, and therefore irrelevant to them. With us, we are working backwards. We know the struggles, now we are just seeing the results. It doesn't take nearly as long to learn those."

Both Tina and Scott sat silently, impressed by her answer. Rachel beamed her Rachel Berry smile at them. "See, she's perfect. Gorgeous, talented, successful, expressive, intelligent...perfect." The diva studied the blonde as she blushed and diverted her eyes. She was going to marry this woman. They may have only been dating for a week and a half, hell, she may have only realized that she was gay a week and a half ago, but she knew she was going to be with Quinn. They were bonded in some way. Part of her was with the blonde and she only felt whole when she was there with her.

~/~/~/~

"So, when are you going to tell me?" Rachel asked, muffled through a kiss as she straddled Quinn's lap on her bed, their fingers locked together, the blonde's hands held to the mattress above her head.

"Tell you what?" Quinn managed to ask before lifting her chin eagerly into another heated kiss.

"Whatever it was that went wrong today?"

The blonde smiled and released a little laugh before she captured the diva's bottom lip between hers and held it as Rachel moaned. "I don't think this is the ideal time to get you upset, Baby. We're kind of in the middle of something."

"We can stop." Rachel explained, removing her mouth and sitting up, only to have herself be pulled back down by Quinn's refusal to release her hands. "Or not." Rachel added with a giggle before she found Quinn's lips again. "But you are going to tell me, right?"

"Yeah. Sure." The blonde lifted her hips to try and roll over so she was on top of Rachel but the diva held her in place, grunting into their kiss in protest.

"Nope. Tonight is my night for you." She reminded her with extra force on her hands, pinning her blonde to the bottom even more to express her seriousness before she released her hands to remove her shirt. Quinn brought her hands down to the diva's hips as the brunette lifted her shirt only to drop it and pull the hands away, pinning them back down to the mattress. "No." Their eyes locked in a heated stare as Rachel fought to get her point across and Quinn fought to get her desperation across. "Am I going to have to tie you down?"

Quinn struggled with a growing smile and Rachel arched an eyebrow.

"Well...maybe I should make use of this four post bed?" The diva watched as the blonde's gaze turned less playful and more intense. "I'll have to improvise." Rachel informed her as she left the bed to her wardrobe and returned to her spot on top of Quinn with two silk scarves wrapped between her fingers. She set them down long enough to entice the blonde into another round of passionate kisses as she worked her shirt and bra off before she moved to secure her hands to the bed. Rachel grinned down at the blonde, fascinated by the combination of a woman who loved to touch and feel, but also liked to be restrained from doing so. It only managed to turn her on, knowing just how much she was going to be driving the blonde crazy tonight.

When one hand was secure the diva kissed a trail of light kisses down that arm to the blonde's chest, allowing her last minute touches with her still free hand before she moved her kisses up that arm and tied the strong knot around it. Once it was done, the diva stepped back off the bed and examined her work.

"There's something wrong with this picture..." She lifted her index finger to her chin as she pondered it, watching as Quinn tested her restraints. "Oh, I know." The diva knelt on the bed and gently glided her hands up the blonde's legs to her belt, tracing her thumb over the clasp, but never undoing it. Quinn swallowed hard, almost audible. Instead, the diva lowered her moth to the soft skin of her stomach, grazing her lips over the flexing muscles but never touching with any real pressure. She was going to slowly torture the woman. She moved her grazes and hot breaths up to the blonde's breasts, teasing each one with a swirl of her tongue and a wet kiss before moving back down, finally hooking her fingers into the blonde's belt.

She pressed open-mouthed kisses down the valley of Quinn's toned muscles as she pulled the belt loose and then sat up, running her fingers around the button of her dress pants before moving her hands back down the blonde's legs.

"You're killing me already." Quinn warned her as she pulled at the scarves when Rachel's hand moved back up over her thighs.

"Oh, I don't want to do that." The diva teased as she unfastened the button and lowered the zipper. She teasingly hooked her fingers in the waist band and slid them back and forth from the clasp on her pants to her hip bones and back before wiggling them off the blonde, her panties included.

Now the diva stood off the bed again and raked her eyes over her naked girlfriend before her. It kind of surprised her how much she was torturing herself. She wanted nothing more than to have her right then but had to find the strength to resist.

"That looks better." She commented, diverting her eyes down to her own shirt. "But I do believe I am now overdressed." She raised her eyes without moving her lowered head and watched as Quinn nodded then licked her lips as the diva undid the top button of her shirt. She slowly dropped her fingers to the next button and unhooked it, then the next, slower with each one until the shirt hung open and she let it fall from her shoulders to the floor.

Quinn was squirming on the bed now. She saw skin and she wanted to touch it.

"Are you doing okay up there?" The diva teased and Quinn only responded by pulling at her restraints and licking her lips again. Rachel smirked before releasing her button and zipper on her pants in the same slow manner as her shirt, playfully wiggling out of the material and kicking it across the room. "I think that is a bit better. So, now..." She began as she wrapped her fingers lightly around Quinn's ankles, slowly guiding her hands up the lengthy legs as she climbed onto the bed, the blonde bending them up around her body as she settled between them, touching as much skin as she could. "Time for some fun."

Quinn pulled at her restraints again as Rachel dove into a firm, passionate kiss and kneaded the blonde's breasts in her hands. She pulled again as the diva moved her mouth to her neck, nipping and licking her way down to where her hands were tweaking the erect rosy buds. Quinn had never run out of self-control this quickly before. She wanted Rachel more than anyone else she had found herself in this position with. She was whimpering now.

The diva looked up as she twirled her tongue around her nipple and saw the desperation in her eyes, the biting of her lip, and the panting when she allowed herself to breath. She loved having this control. She moved her hands down to the blonde's hips, massaging the skin beneath them as she moved her teasing mouth down towards its final goal. As she worked lower, her hands dropped from Quinn's hips to her thighs, pushing them apart in preparation for her mouth's arrival. As she spread them, Rachel could feel the heat radiating from her. She wasn't going to last much longer, but neither was the diva.

She paused when her head made it between her legs and looked back up to the blonde whose hands were turning red from all of her pulling and she released her tongue for a tentative lick. Quinn's held fell backwards and then shot back up along with her hips when the brief contact ended. The blonde grunted in her need and Rachel finally caved, attaching her mouth to her girlfriend and sucking the sensitive nub between her lips. An animalistic moan ripped from the blonde throat as she arched into the touch, wanting it, needing it.

"God, yes, Baby."

Rachel smiled as she flicked her tongue back and forth and then swirled it around before sucking it back between her lips. Rachel found herself moaning as much as her girlfriend. She needed this too. She needed to know that she could satisfy Quinn as much as the blonde did her. As she worked her tongue over her clit, Rachel found her center and slowly entered her index finger, deep to the last knuckle. She moaned again as the muscular walls clamped down around the digit, desperate for more, so Rachel obliged. She removed her finger and replaced it with two, stretching her girlfriend who was frantically pulling at her restraints now.

The diva removed her mouth and smiled wickedly at the blonde as she pulsed her fingers in and out, curling them upward to hit that magic spot.

"Fuck, Rachel..." Quinn bit her bottom lip and moaned in time with each thrust of the diva's fingers, nearing her edge. Hearing the effect she was having on the woman only made Rachel more eager to see her release and she began to thrust faster and harder. Quinn threw her head back into the mattress and screamed in pleasure. She was getting close.

Rachel moved up on the bed, never faltering in her rhythm and peppered the blonde's neck and jaw line with kisses as she gasped for ragged breaths. "I want you to come for me." Quinn nodded her head. "Come for me and scream my name."

Quinn nodded again and licked her lips as she rocked her hips in time with Rachel's thrusts, snapping her eyes tightly shit as she reached the edge. "Oh my god...oh my god...I'm gonna...oh, fuck. Rachel!"

The diva gasped as the strong walls contracted around her fingers and the blonde shook violently beneath her. It was the strongest orgasm she had given her yet. Rachel could only watch in amazement as the blonde continued to shake and pull at the scarves. She quickly reached up and released the one that she could reach and allowed Quinn to pull her close, in need of that touch as she slowed her fingers and brought her girlfriend down from her high.

"Holy shit...Baby, that was...oh, God..." Rachel beamed as the blonde peppered her with kisses of appreciation.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that." Rachel commented as she worked to release the other hand. "But now that you have had some fun, it's time to talk about what happened today."

"Later." Quinn begged as she wrapped her arms around the diva's bare torso and rolled her over, diving into her neck.

Rachel pushed back until the blonde braced herself on her elbows to meet the dark chocolate eyes. "No. Now. You're making me worry." Quinn grunted in her frustration and sat up, removing herself from her lover. She knew this had to happen, she just didn't want to upset the diva. "Quinn, tell me."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Here it is. Nothing shy of dramatic, but that can only be expected in the situation.**

**You all rock. Loved the reivews you left me. Awesome. I can honsetly say this has been the most enjoyable fic for me to write and it comes down to all of your positive reviews. So, really, thank you.**

**~/~/~/~**

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked as Quinn got off the bed and began getting dressed. "Are you leaving?"

"No." Quinn answered wide eyed as she realized what it looked like. "No. I'm not going anywhere. I just am not looking to have this conversation naked. It's probably going to be very dramatic and I would much rather be chasing you around the house, trying to calm you down when I'm clothed. If you haven't notice, half of your apartment is see through."

Rachel calmed her fears about having unknowingly upset her girlfriend enough to leave, but was now filled with fear about this dramatic reaction she was expecting. "Okay...so, what exactly happened today?"

The blonde sighed as she pulled on her shirt, leaving the bra on the floor to show Rachel that she honestly had no intentions of leaving. "You remember that big account I was telling you about. That I've been working on for months now?"

Rachel nodded with her brow dropped. "The one that you're shooting tomorrow? Yeah."

"Well, it's been canceled." Rachel scrunched her face even further. She was confused but not upset enough to give the dramatic reaction that Quinn was leading her to believe she would. Then Quinn dropped her eyes to the floor. "...because I'm gay."

"Excuse me?" There it was. That dropped jaw, that low, harsh tone, that narrowed look in her eyes. "Are you serious? They called you and told you that-"

"They emailed me." Quinn corrected her, but that only managed to piss the diva off more.

"So, they couldn't even call you and tell you that they are narrow minded bigots? Where is..." Rachel trailed off as she wrapped herself in her sheets and marched out of the bedroom, Quinn following right behind to do as she expected to be doing.

"What are you looking for, Rachel?"

"My phone. They can't do that Quinn. It's illegal let alone immoral and-"

"You can't prove that's what they did. And they'll argue that what we are doing is immoral."

The diva turned around sharply and headed straight towards Quinn, pointing an index finger into the startled blonde's chest. "It's immoral to love?"

"I didn't say that." The blonde corrected her as she tried to sooth her with a hand on her shoulder but Rachel turned away in search of her phone again. "All I said was that is what they would say. Baby, I understand you are upset..."

"No, Quinn. Upset is an understatement. I am pissed. I am outraged. I am hurt. I...I...there aren't words for what I am right now." Rachel finally found her phone on the breakfast bar of her kitchen and began shifting through the contacts. Quinn stepped in behind her and took the phone from her hand, instantly gaining her a death glare from the brunette.

"Can we talk about this before you go alerting the media and every easily outraged homosexual in New York."

"They should all be outraged, Quinn! Why aren't you?"

Quinn dodged the diva's attempt to grab the phone. "I am! I just..." She paused trying to calm her voice. Rachel's emotions carried over easily. She needed to be calm because there was no way Rachel was going to be. "You know me. I like to think about things before I talk about them, but now since there is a much bigger picture here, I would rather talk with you about them before you go calling the ACLU. Can we do that? Please?"

Rachel stopped her pursuit of the retreating blonde and the phone and thought about it. She didn't even have all of the details. Quinn said that they couldn't prove it...what did that mean? "Fine. I'll try and restrain myself from unleashing holy hell on them for now. As long as you are talking to me about it and not bottling it up like you usually do."

Quinn sighed in relief and followed the sheet totting diva to the couch, keeping the phone from Rachel's line of vision. That was another reason she had gotten dressed. Pockets. "Thank you."

"What did the email say?" Rachel asked as she sat down and reclined slightly in the sofa.

"That after recent publications they are reevaluating the components of the project...more or less."

"So because of the photos in the papers?"

Quinn saw the guilt in Rachel's eyes. "Not because of the photos in the paper. Because I'm gay. They just didn't realize it until then. But there is no way to prove that that is what they are doing."

"That's not for you do decide. The ACLU can investigate this and find the proof and then-"

"Baby," The blonde interrupted her, running her hands through her hair as she dreaded Rachel's reaction to her next thought. "I don't want to involve the ACLU. I want to just forget it happened."

Rachel's face was expressionless for several seconds as she replayed the words in her head. "They discriminated against you. You can't just let them get away with that. Who knows how many others they have done this too. How many more they will do it to. Quinn there is more to the picture than just you."

"I know. I know, but...I still don't want to do anything. A handful of companies wont want to work with me because I'm gay. I get it. I hate it, but I get it. But there are a lot more who are borderline on the topic but who are still willing. If I go out and raise all kinds of hell, that might scare them away. They might fear that I will be looking for something to call them on."

Rachel narrowed her eyes in disbelief that Quinn was lacking the moral strength to follow this through. Hell, to even initiate it."You're scared."

"Hell yeah, I'm scared. This is my career."

"So you're hiding who you are?"

Quinn furrowed her brow. "I'm not hiding who I am. Once I accepted that I was gay, I never hid the fact from anyone, except for when we first started dating."

"You may not be hiding that you are gay, but you are hiding your beliefs that what they did was wrong. You're worried about getting jobs? What happened to your love of photography being simply the expression of it all? Was that all just lines to get me to fall in love with you, or did you actually mean it?"

"Of course I meant it. Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not." Rachel retorted standing up in her seriousness. "You portrayed yourself as someone who had the world figured out and said 'fuck you' to everything that tried to warp it. But here you are cowering in the corner hoping not to piss anyone off so you can get your pat on the head."

Quinn sat dumbfounded as the diva towered over her, panting in her frustration. Rachel didn't say anything else. She just turned around and walked back to her bedroom, leaving Quinn on the couch to think. Asking herself the same questions Rachel just had. What had changed? She would have be outraged if this had happened to Rachel, still dreaded that it could happen to Rachel. But why was she all of a sudden so worried about her career that had only started out as a passion? When did she become a moral fraud? She stayed there for over an hour, replaying everything in her head.

She took her time and walked slowly back to Rachel's bedroom, stopping in the door way. The diva was laying in bed with her back to the door. Quinn couldn't tell if she was a sleep or not, so she just watched her. She wanted nothing more than to crawl in bed and hold her, but she couldn't. It didn't feel right. So instead she moved to the chair near the foot of her bed and continued watching Rachel as she laid there. She didn't deserve her. This version of Quinn, the one that Rachel was so disgusted with, she didn't deserve the diva. And knowing it broke her heart.

Another hour passed before the diva rolled over to get comfortable again. Her eyes surveyed the empty bed next to her before they noticed the blonde sitting in the chair looking at her. "How long have you been there?"

Quinn shrugged. "A while."

Rachel locked eyes with her. "Come to bed." The blonde shook her head. "Why not? Are you mad at me?"

"No. No. Rachel, I have no reason to be mad at you." Quinn explained holding her gaze as if that was the only part of the brunette she could hold. "I'm mad at myself. You were right. I don't know how or when it happened but...I'm just disappointed in myself."

"Come to bed, Baby." Rachel urged her again, running her hand out over the vacant section of bed, but Quinn just shook her head. The diva saw a tear fall.

"I can't." Her voice was a raw whisper as if she truly believe she couldn't be with Rachel at that moment. That there was something preventing her from going to her lover. That's when Rachel realized, there was. Quinn. This is what Rachel had been looking for. Not the pain that Quinn was going through, but the chance to take care of her. The chance to be there for her.

With the sheet still wrapped around her Rachel got off the bed and headed to Quinn who shifted her eyes away from the diva, seeing herself as unworthy to be near her. Rachel ignored the blonde's self-loathing and sat in her lap and resting her head on her shoulder. Quinn wouldn't even hold her. Rachel had to take her hand and rest in on her knee, holding it in place until Quinn accepted the contact. "I love you, Quinn."

The blonde leaned her head against Rachel's and sighed away her last tears with a deep breath. "I love you too, Baby. I'm going to make this up to you. I promise." Rachel's reflex was to tell her she was being silly. That she didn't need to make up for anything, but she did. If not to make Rachel happy, at least to make herself happy, to make herself feel worthy again.

~/~/~/~

Quinn woke up on Rachel's bed. They had ended up there after Rachel had eased the blonde's fears with an hour of cuddling and nuzzling into her neck. The closeness of just holding onto each other seemed almost healing. The diva was snuggled close to her but was faced away. Quinn gently rolled into her, spooning her in a warm embrace. She wiggled her nose and lips against the brunette's bare shoulder before kissing it lightly and moving up to do the same to the back of her neck.

"...morning." She heard the diva grumble as she pulled Quinn's hand up to her chest.

"Morning. I have something for you."

Rachel scrunched her face in a confused wonder but never opened her eyes from her sleep. "You have something for me?"

"Yeah, but I need my hand back if I am going to give it to you." The diva hesitated. "It's not sex."

"Okay." Rachel released Quinn's hand and the blonde pulled in back then replaced it around Rachel again. The diva opened her eyes. It was her phone. "And what am I to do with this?"

"Call your contact at the ACLU. Let them see what they can do about it. I want you more than I want my career."

Rachel rolled over in Quinn's arms and looked at her deeply. "You have me. I'm not going anywhere. You aren't going to lose me just because you want this to blow over."

Quinn stared right back, her mind already made up. "I lost your respect last night. That was too much to lose. Call them." Rachel opened her mouth to refuse but Quinn shook her head. "Call them."

This time the diva nodded. "I'll call, but right now, I just want you to hold me."

"Wow. A request to do one of my favorite hobbies...just twist my arm, why don't you." Rachel laughed as she snuggled deeper into the blonde, her head tucked firmly under her chin, Quinn's arms securely around her body. The word love was simply insufficient.

~/~/~/~

"I know that look." Adrianne commented as Quinn entered her office, both her assistant and her apprentice were waiting for her.

"You know this look?" The blonde asked with a raised eyebrow. "And what does this look tell you?"

"That you have recently done some very deep thinking." _Damn she was good. _Quinn's silence gave her the answer.

"How did you know that?" Kim asked reclining back in the desk chair towards Adrianne as Quinn discarded her papers and set down her bag, feeling both pairs of eyes on her.

"It's the look in her eyes," Adrianne explained to her oddly selected new friend. "She's focused on something, but not anything that she can actually see. But I know she is no longer thinking of whatever it is now, because she doesn't have her brow dropped." Quinn stood up from her equipment on the floor, her brow dropped. "Like that. There are many expressions of Quinn Fabray. And combinations of different ones mean very different things. A dropped brow and a tight bottom lip means she is unamused, or so she may want to seem, that's fifty/fifty. Just a tight bottom lip means she's actually pissed. Just a dropped brow means she is focused on something serious or reading. Then there are the eyes. Narrowed eyes means she's daring you to try something. Narrowed eyes with a tight bottom lip means you've already pissed her off and you don't want to talk to her for at least three hours. Narrowed eyes and bared teeth...well, you'll only see that once because she's going to kill you."

Kim rocked slowly in her chair as she looked her boss over. "Good to know. So...right now the brow is only dropped which means she is amused but wants to come off as unamused? Correct?"

Adrianne nodded, beaming in the slight blush appearing on Quinn's cheeks. "Correct. You have yourself a quick learner here, Quinn."

"Quicker than you." The blonde retorted before shouldering her bag and exiting the room. "Grab your coat and lets go."

Now Adrianne's brow dropped. "Where are we going?"

"Kim, what is the answer to that question?" Quinn asked as she turned around and walked towards the elevator backwards, smiling at her apprentice.

The shorter brunettte continued rocking in the desk chair, matching her boss' smile, absolutely amused by it all. "The answer to that is wherever she wants to go. You just need to follow."

Quinn raised her hand and pointed to the office as Adrianne stepped out with her jacket in hand. "I told you she's a faster learner than you. We'll be back in a few hours, Kim." With that Quinn turned around and walked into the elevator, holding the door for Adrianne.

"So where are we really going?"

The blonde sighed and pushed the button for the ground floor. "Since our plans for today have changed, and I am emotionally exhausted from my deep thinking, we are going to go explore New York City through a camera lense."

"Sounds like a fun and relaxed day at work."

Quinn nodded. "It's what I need."

Adrianne didn't say anything else until they were out of the building and walking down the street. "I know we are doing the whole keeping it professional thing, but I'm here if you need to talk." Quinn shot her a quick glance to try and read her motives but kept walking. "I'm a friend, Quinn. If nothing else, I'm a friend. At least let me be that."

"I'm fine. Everything is fine." She wasn't very convincing, but Adrianne wasn't the one to talk to about her and Rachel's relationship. She told Elijah why and she still believed in her reasoning. It wasn't fair to anyone all the way around.  
"Try a little harder to convince me and I'll try a little harder to believe you."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay. I have managed to work through the personal struggle with myself that I encountered last night and am currently probing for any other possible, unseen changes that have taken place in my behavior. Since I have yet to find any others, everything is fine."

"Now _that_, was more convincing. I also now know I don't need to worry about you anymore. She how helpful words can be?"

The blonde glared at her playfully from the corner of her eye. "Don't make me regret bringing you with me."

The brunette mashed her lips between her teeth and followed as they entered a small wooded park. Quinn set the camera bag down on the table and motioned for Adrianne to take over. "What exactly am I taking pictures of?" She asked as she attached the lense.

"That is the big question. That is also what separates photographers from everyone else who owns a camera. You don't have to take photography classes to be a photographer, you just have to have a vision. Walk around. See what you can see." She motioned with her hands and Adrianne began hesitantly walking around the park. She watched as the brunette brought the camera up to her face for the first time. "Hey, Adrianne?"

"Yeah?" She asked as she lowered the camera and turned around to face Quinn.

"If you _were_ taking a photography class, you would have failed today's class already." The brunette scrunched her face in confusion and Quinn pulled her hand out of her pocket, a memory card held between her fingers.

"Shit. I forgot to check that."

"It should always be the first thing you check. That and your battery." Quinn explained as she handed the chip off. "I showed up at a big birthday party once, took pictures for an hour before I realized I didn't have the chip. The camera only kept the last picture you took with out it. Very embarrassing."

"You didn't miss the blowing out of the candles did you?" She joked as she checked the battery as well.

"No. Thankfully. I managed to catch it before then."

"Well, that's the best part, so as long as you didn't miss that, then you were okay."

Quinn shook her head. With some people, yes. With the parents of the biggest spoiled brat she had ever seen, no. She let Adrianne walk off on her own as she took her time to soak in the cool air. She was actually kind of happy that the shoot fell through for today. It gave her a break that she hadn't had in a while. The trip back to Lima didn't really count. Things were far too stressful. More stressful than work.

"So, what did you do for Thanksgiving?"

Quinn turned in a circle until she spotted the brunette and slowly made her way towards her. "I went to Lima." Adrianne dropped the camera from her face and looked at Quinn wide-eyed. "Rachel was going and asked me to come with."

"I was wondering how your mother managed to make it up here." She commented before she went back to snapping pictures. "You look just like her, you know. Your mother."

Quinn nodded before she realized she couldn't be seen. "Yeah. That is very true." Hearing that made her think back to the day Beth was born. Everyone said she looked just like Quinn. The blonde took a deep breath in as she remembered that they would be meeting soon.

"I heard that."

Quinn smirked. "Heard what? I didn't hear anything."

"Don't play stupid with me Fabray. What was the deep breath for?"

She could talk about that. It would be easier for her to talk to Adrianne about it than Rachel. At least until Shelby pulled her head out of her ass and called the diva. She was still torn though. She wanted Adrianne's friendship and the brunette was offering it, but she wasn't sure how Rachel would react. The diva allowed her to hire her ex in a professional capacity only. There was nothing mentioned about enjoying each other's company. But Quinn needed a friend. She didn't have anyone other than Rachel and her mother, and trying to fill Kim in on everything was just too much. Adrianne already knew her history.

"Quinn..." _God, she is just a persistent as Rachel._

"I'm going to be meeting my daughter."

The brunette stumbled her next step before she turned around sharply. "I...I don't even know what to say to that. How did that come about?"

"Shelby, the woman who adopted her, she called Rachel's dads' house and I happened to pick up the phone. Apparently, she has been asking about me and wants to meet me."

"Is Rachel okay with that?" It caught Quinn a little off guard that Adrianne's first concern was Rachel, but she nodded and shook her head in an odd combination for her answer. "She's okay with it because of you?" This time Quinn nodded. "She loves you. I can't argue with that. Well, congratulations. When is it suppose to happen?"

"Sometime before Christmas." The blonde answered as they slowly strolled around the park, Adrianne still searching for what she wanted to take a picture of.

"Nervous?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Of course, especially since Shelby doesn't know about me and Rachel. Well, she didn't at the time. There's no telling what stories they have caught onto in Lima. Oh, my dad is going to get roasted at work." She smiled slightly with that comment.

"So, you saw your parents when you went back...and now your mother lives with you..."

They stopped as the brunette took a few pictures of something Quinn for the life of her couldn't see, but she was interested in seeing it when they got back. "Yeah. I went to...well, to come out, three years after the fact."

"Oh, I bet that was fun." Adrianne laughed. "Screaming? Name calling? Any throwing around of the 'f' word?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Did you go by yourself?"

Quinn bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "No. Rachel went with."

"That's good. It's a tough thing to do on your own. How much alike are we again? Did she yell at him as well? Call him names? Or just keep quiet?"

"She definitely let him have a piece of her mind. She called him, let me see if I can remember it, a selfish, self-centered, loathsome ass. Oh, hypocritical as well."

Quinn heard the brunette chuckle lightly behind the camera. "I think I might actually be able to like this chick. She takes care of you." _When I let her._ "Well, when you'll let her." _Damn it..._


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Alright...a little bit shorter of a chapter but there's a lot of stuff in it. Lots of little things that needed to be said/done. **

**It makes me smile to read these massively long reviews and know that you are getting just as involved in this story as I am. I love the extended feed back. I mean, absolutely LOVE it. Thank you all so much. Keep it coming. I can't get enough.**

**~/~/~/~**

"Oh, thank God you are back." Kim exclaimed as she caught sight of the two taller women walking through the studio to the workstation. She scurried along behind hind them. "I have been answering and discarding phone calls all day long. Reporters, magazines, newspapers. Keeping the important business messages, as well as a few potentially favorable offers..." Both tall women glanced at each other than over their shoulder to the smaller girl in curiosity. "Offers for interviews in support of the gay and lesbian community." Kim explained with uncertainty in her voice.

Quinn turned her attention back in front of her. She wasn't expecting to receive those calls. Rachel, yes. The diva was the one to stand in picket lines and that sort of thing. Quinn just lived her life. She had been prepared for negative interviews or tabloids looking to sell their story for money. She hadn't thought of the possible positive effect this could have. "That's fine. Can I have those before I leave? Rachel may want to look into those."

"Of course. I'll type them up and have them for you shortly. However, I am unable to deal with one rather persistent caller. I have been professional, patient, firm, then forceful, and flat out rude...but they still keep calling back. I was looking for your approval to have their number blocked."

Adrianne laughed, the whole concept of Quinn being hounded for being exactly who she was three days ago was very amusing to her. She was also trying to envision the nervous assistant wandering through each phone call with the emotions she just described. The picture didn't quite fit.

Quinn nudged her and handed her the memory chip to put in the computer. "Sure. Do you remember who they were so I can have them blocked from my home number as well?"

"Yes. She was very rude when I told her you would not be taking phone calls today. It was a woman by the name of Santana Lopez."

Quinn burst into laughter. "Are you serious?" Kim nodded her head, unsure of what was so funny about it. "Oh, then don't worry about blocking her number. If she's already called that many times and you were rude and forceful with her...she's already in her car, driving up here to kick your ass for not allowing her to talk to me." Fear swept across Kim's face while Quinn had to do a double take to process that it was in fact anger she saw on Adrianne's face. The woman was indeed protective. "She wont actually hurt her. Calm down. Well, I should say that I wont allow her to hurt your new buddy." Quinn teased. "There's not something going on between you two is there..."

Adrianne rolled her eyes as Quinn grinned. Kim straightened her posture, a little uncomfortable. "I'm straight actually. Not that there is anything wrong with being gay." Both women turned their attention to the computer screen to hide their smiles as the nervous brunette stumbled further. "I mean, it's just not for me. I..I haven't exactly had any experience with it...with...women, but I'm fairly certain that it wouldn't make much of a difference to have such an experience in regards to my sexuality."

Quinn stood up straight and turned to Kim, pulling Adrianne by the shoulder to look at her as well. "Now, I'm only going to say this once, and it is based out of past experience. If there is interoffice dating...keep in professional."

Kim's jaw dropped open and bobbed a few times. "But I'm-"

"Straight." Quinn finished for her. "Knowing so, despite having no previous experience with a relationship of the same sex and that even if you were, by chance, curious, you are _fairly_ certain you would still be straight...we 'know'." Quinn smiled again and turned back to the computer.

Adrianne looked up to the slouched blonde hovering over her shoulder as she sat at the computer. "Would I get the toaster?"

Quinn nudged her shoulder. "Shut up and look at your pictures."

"What toaster?" Kim asked as she swayed nervously behind the pair. They ignored her. "What toaster?"

Quinn sighed and dropped her head, shutting her eyes. "You brought it up, you can explain it to her. It would be your toaster anyway. I'm still waiting for mine for Rachel."

"Yeah, they need to get with the times and over night those suckers."

"Excuse me!" Both women turned slowly to look at the flustered assistant who nervous shifted her glasses. "What toaster?"

The pair exchanged a quick glance before Adrianne spoke up. "How about I explain it to you after work and you can decide if you would like to help me get one." The blonde shook her head in disbelief. "What? It is completely her decision. And don't you try and lecture me on anything. I've heard all about your...after hours hobby."

Quinn tapped at the computer screen. "Pictures. Tell me why you took these pictures."

"Exactly. I thought as much...horndog."

Kim hesitated. "What's a horndog?"

Both women dropped their foreheads to the table.

"You know what, I need to go call Santana. Adrianne, maybe you should fill Kim in on that and the toaster. I'll be back in a few." Quinn stated as she left the computer and headed to her office. She sat down in her chair and dialed Santana's number, reclining slightly to see across the room as her assistant blushed a deeper shade of red than she thought humanly possible. She wondered if Adrianne was going to get the toaster for 'converting' her assistant into the lesbian lifestyle..._That_ would make an interesting day at the office.

"Hello?"

"Hey, San. It's Quinn. I heard you called...and called...and called." She could almost picture the Latina rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I don't know who that was that answered the phone but she's got some balls. You need to keep her around, just let her know never to talk like that to me again."

Such an odd way to describe the fidgety brunette but it made Quinn smile. "I'll do that, but what's up?"

"Well, I wanted to give you a heads up about some new developments going on here. You and Berry are out, but not widely. There was a small article about the 'possible' relationship but the conservative people of Lima are trying to down play it as a friendship." Quinn pouted her lip and raised her brow. That would work. Worry about one city at a time. "But there is a reporter roaming around your parents' house. Puck has been keeping an eye on him, trying not to let him pry too much."

"Tell him I said thank you. I know everything is bound to come out eventually, but there are a lot of other things going on right now that I'm already struggling with."

"Like...? You and Berry aren't already at each other's throats like old times are you?"

"No, no, no. I just...I got dropped from an account when it came out about us in the paper. Rachel flipped out about it and I turned into chickenshit. But she's going to be getting the ACLU involved and all that big stink."

"Good! It's ridiculous that people can still do shit like that and think it is completely fine. Thank God for Berry. I know, it sounds weird to hear me say that, but you have become a frickin softy. She's your back bone now, and I'm glad."

Quinn smiled absently as she played with the phone chord. "I am too."

"Anything else exciting going on?"

"I hired my ex...with Rachel's approval."

There was a pause on the line. "Are you sure it was approval?"

Quinn smiled deeper. "Yes. She wasn't rooting for it, but she accepted it. I'm hoping they will learn to get a long though. Adrianne's a big part of my past, not just romantically."

"Yeah...that whole friendship crap...Give it time. Slowly try and get them around each other, maybe they will get use to the idea a little faster."

"Yeah...So, when are you going to come and visit?"

"Don't know. As soon as I can manage some vacation time. I'll hit you back when I do."

"I'll be waiting."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later, Q."

"Thanks again, San."

Quinn hung up from the call and dialed another number, reclining back again to look at her employees. They were still talking and she could tell Adrianne was lightly flirting, testing the waters. That was a good sign. She's moving on. "Yes. I need a delivery...Two dozen red roses...Rachel Berry at the Broadway Theater...Have the card say:...She is...Yes, just 'she is'."

~/~/~/~

"Hey, Mom. I'm home." Quinn called out as she shut the apartment door and took her coat off, hanging it on the rack. "How was your...day...?"

The blonde slowed as she walked into the living room where she found her mother sitting on the floor, surrounded by countless newspapers and tabloids with pictures and little blurbs about her and Rachel. "Look at all of them." Judy waved her hands around. "Can you believe it?"

Quinn only shook her head. Surprised by the sheer volume, but also at the fact her mother was immersed in them. She also couldn't read the expression on Judy's face. One minute she looked sad, the next, proud, and then suddenly angry. "I see them. What are you going with all of them?"

The older woman slapped her palms on her outstretched thighs and shrugged as she turned her head to look at all of them. "I...I don't know exactly. I want to keep them, like scrapbook them. But some of them are just nasty to read, very hurtful."

Quinn walked over and cleared a spot on the couch of her to sit down. "You want to scrapbook your lesbian daughter's public outing?"

"In that sentence, 'daughter' is the noun, 'lesbian' is just the adjective. You are my daughter and I am proud of you. So, yes. I want to scrapbook about my lesbian daughter's life." There was no hesitation with her words. She simply said them and meant them.

It took Quinn a minuted before she could breath and then another minute before she could speak. In that time she cleared away some of the papers next to her mother and sat down, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and resting her head on the older woman as she continued to scan the papers. "You just said everything I have ever wanted you to say. Thank you."

Judy brought a hand up to touch her daughter's arm, returning the hug and kissed the top of her head. "I should have said it a lot sooner. I should have _been able_ to say it much, much sooner."

Quinn released her and took a paper in her hand, leaning back against the couch to read it. She had been avoiding them these last few days, ignoring them actually. Scott's favorite: _Broadway's Berry Bags Blonde Babe: Broadway's newest and biggest sensation, Rachel Berry, has stepped out of the close with a beautiful blonde on her arm. Who is the mystery arm candy? A success in her own right. Quinn Fabray is a noted and highly praised photographer. The two were scheduled to be work together last Friday. It is unconfirmed that this is when their romance began..._

She set it down and picked up another. _Broadway Is Going Gayer: Rachel Berry, known for her flawless portrayal in theater's most recent epic love story, announces that she is gay. She is the most recent in a string of stage actors to come out publicly, adding to the increasing gayness of Broadway's stages and productions..._ Blah. Too negative to finish.

"This one should be interesting." Judy stated, offering Quinn a paper. _Straying already? Even if Quinn Fabray, the hot photographer snatched up by Broadway diva Rachel Berry, isn't straying yet, she's definitely surrounded by temptation. Photographed here with another beautiful brunette, Fabray's employee could very well prove to be Berry's competition._ Quinn looked up to the picture. It was of her and Adrianne from the morning the brunette pointed out the paparazzi sitting in his car across the street.

"We knew this was going to happen." Quinn informed her mother, setting the paper down. "That's why I was so honest with her about my past...about the harlots."

Judy nodded, diverting her eyes to another paper. "Yes. But Adrianne isn't one of those harlots, Sweety."

Quinn gave pause. That was profoundly true. Her flings were nothing. Her relationship with Adrianne was very much something. Even if it wasn't anymore, histories were harder to overlook in current relationships. "That's where trust comes in, Mom. Rachel and I trust each other. You don't see me getting up set that she goes up on stage and makes out with her ex eight times a week, not counting rehearsals. I trust her."

Judy hadn't thought about that. Mainly, because it was never mentioned. Quinn had never once voiced any concerns about Rachel straying. She was very secure in their relationship, very secure in maintaining their relationship. She wasn't going to let anything happen to it.

"You're right. I guess I just see the threat because I don't really know Adrianne. It's probably the same with Rachel."

"I don't know if I'm exactly ready to have a dinner party and invite both my girlfriend and my ex girlfriend. They need to get to know each other because they both play a big role in my life...I just don't want to rush anything."

"It doesn't have to be a formal dinner." Judy said, abandoning the papers and leaning back against the couch with her daughter. "All of us could go somewhere less...intimate. Get use to being around each other without relying solely on conversation for entertainment. Try to avoid those awkward silences."

Quinn stuck her bottom lip out as she thought about it. "That might work. I'd still have to talk Rachel into it though."

Judy patted her daughter's leg and pulled up another paper to her face. "You talk them into it. I'll plan where to go. It will be fun and productive."

~/~/~/~

"Who would have ever guessed that not only was Quinn Fabray gay and in love with Rachel Berry, but a romantic sweetheart." Tina wondered out loud as she smelled the bouquet of roses sitting in Rachel's dressing room. "She is...?"

The diva smiled and blushed slightly. "It's part of a poem she wrote about me."

"So, she writes poetry too...interesting." Tina tweaked her eyebrows in disbelief. "Is it a little weird?"

"Is what a little weird?" Rachel asked as she sat down on the loveseat she required to be in her dressing room.

Tina shot her eyes around the room and raised her palms like it should have been obvious. "You are dating Quinn Fabray!...How is that _not_ weird?" Rachel dropped her brow at her friend's comment. "I mean, I'm happy that you are happy, and if she's the one to do that for you...by all means. I'm not saying I don't believe it. I'm just saying it's weird."

"That's because you don't know her. You got to spend an hour or so with her at dinner, but you haven't really gotten to know her." Rachel explained. "That whole long and deep speech about knowing someone and their struggles...she talks like that all the time. She's honest, funny, intelligent, deep, sweet..." She motioned with her hand to the vase of roses. "She is absolutely amazing."

Tina nodded her head slowly and trudged over to the other side of the love seat. "I guess I will understand it better when I get use to this new version of her. Right now, all I can see is the cheerleader uniform and the ponytail."

"I did too, when we first met at the photo shoot, but there was something just instantly different. She was calm and...open with her expression. She swallowed me into this new version and I went willingly."

"Yeah...Seeing as you slept with her that same night." Tina jibed.

Rachel blushed and brought her knees up to her chest. "Tina...I'm in love with her. I mean, I am honestly, just head over heals in love with her. I know I tend to be a rather dramatic individual where every crush is destined to be and every let down is a disastrous heartbreak, but this is different." Rachel glanced over to her disbelieving friend and her smile dropped a little. "When I see her, I smile. When I hear her voice, I smile. When I even just hear her name, even if it isn't _her_ that is being spoken of, I smile...When she holds me, I don't see or feel or hear anything else. If I could have her hold me everyday for the rest of my life, I would. That's...that's where I'm suppose to be."

Tina nodded her head slowly as she listened to what the diva seemed to have been holding in and waiting to say until she had someone that she could trust to listen.

"I lose my breath." The diva explained further. "I honest to goodness lose my breath when our skin touches. Just the slightest little brush, and it's gone. When we cuddle, it's like I can't get her close enough to me. Even if her arms are wrapped tight around me to the point I find it hard to breath, she's never close enough. And when we're together at night...it's so amazing that I just want to cry..."

Tina let out a long soft sigh and brushed her hands through her hair. "Well...you have made me feel the need to reevaluate my marriage."

Rachel laughed and covered the slight blush on her face. "I'm sorry. I just...I can't even describe how she makes me feel inside."

"I'm happy for you, Rach. I really am." Tina assured her with a light hand on her leg. "I guess I was just a little worried about there still being the cheerleader behind the camera. But after everything you just said, I stand corrected."

The diva rested her head back against the loveseat and sighed. "Yeah...now I just need to decide about this ACLU thing."

"I thought you were going to call."

"I was. But then I got to thinking that it really isn't my place. This was Quinn's decision and I guilted her into it."

Tina shook her head. "I don't think it was guilt."

"It was." Rachel corrected her, running her hands through her hair as she lifted her head again. "She said she would rather lose her career than me. That's one hell of an ultimatum to think you have to make. If I thought I had done something to upset her like that, I would have given her anything she wanted as well."

Tina sat there still shaking her head. "You are looking at the very surface of things. What you said to her was right. You were helping her realize that she was abandoning something that she valued. If she's really as pensive as you say she is, she's looked at this from every angle. But if you're still uncomfortable making the call, try and talk to her about it again. Make sure she is really wanting to do it. It doesn't have to happen today or tomorrow. You two have time to get on the same page...if you aren't already."

"Yeah. You're right. We don't have to do this right now. I can talk to her first. Although, this is truly one of the few nights I really, _really_ wish we didn't have to do two shows. I love my job and it's my dream, but there are nights where I would much rather be at home."

"With her..." Tina lead in.

Rachel nodded. "With her."

"I better be invited to that wedding."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Now that we have WiFi at work...it makes it a whole lot easier to be able to update every day. I don't have to worry about trying to come up with and type a four or five thousand word chapter after a twelve hour shift. Anyway, done with my rambling.**

**Loved all of your comments from the last chapter. I am so glad you are that into this. Though they did get me thinking...a lot of you said you couldn't wait to see where I was taking all of this and how it was going to end...but I don't even know. This started out as a planed 6 chapter fic. Everything since then I have litterally made up day by day. So if you have any suggestions, please fill free to tell me. Also, if you could tell me what would be a good ending point (not that I'm planning on ending this any time soon. I am still REALLY enjoying writing it. Mostly because of all of your reviews.) It would just give me something specific to aim for.**

**As always. Thank you for taking the time to let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

Rachel had it bad. After her second show Wednesday, she got home around one in the morning but was back up again by seven for the sole purpose of making it to Quinn's studio by the time the blonde arrived. The closer the taxi got to the building, the more excited she became. She laughed at herself. She imagined she looked like an excited little kid.

Worse yet, was when she entered the studio and locked eyes with her lover across the large room. Only twenty-four hours apart and she was dropping her bag to the floor and skipping across the open space into the blonde's arms.

"Did you get the flowers?" Quinn asked, muffled by Rachel's kiss.

"I did. They were beautiful. And the card was just what I needed to get me through both shows."

"Good." Quinn added as she kissed the diva tenderly on more time before she dropping her grasp from the brunette's face to her small hands, bringing them up and kissing her fingers.

"So, what do you have planed for today?"

The blonde sighed in thought. "This afternoon I have a meeting and then what will hopefully be a short shoot in the park. But this morning, I am sending Adrianne out on her lonesome to see what she can see in New York City." She explained turning to the other brunette behind her.

Rachel's smile faltered and fell slightly. She had forgotten about Adrianne being there. Apparently the apprentice noticed, and dropped her eyes from Rachel's. "So, what are _you_ doing this morning if you are sending Adrianne out on her own?" The blonde playfully shrugged her shoulders and the diva smiled widely again, bouncing their clasped hands. "Well, then may I suggest that we look into getting that extra seating for your studio that we had previously been discussing?"

"I like that idea. Let me just talk with Kim real quick and I'll meet you down stairs. Okay?"

The diva nodded and received a chaste kiss before Quinn walked to her office. Rachel's eyes followed as she made her own way to the elevator, oblivious to the fact Adrianne was right behind her until she turned around to select the ground floor. They both stood in an awkward silence as the elevator seemed to take forever to descend to their destination. Neither woman even shifted their weight until the doors opened and Adrianne stepped out first, camera bag over her shoulder. She took five long steps and then stopped abruptly, paused, turned around, and walked right back to the diva who had barely stepped off the elevator.

"She's happy." Adrianne stated flatly. "You make her happy. It's more than I could do."

Rachel stood in stunned silence as the taller woman quickly turned and left the building. What just happened? The diva slowly made her way to the bench along the wall and sat down to process what she had just been told. Did Adrianne just surrender any claim she may have still had on Quinn? Was she trying to say she approved of their relationship?

"Are you ready?" Rachel was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the elevator or Quinn arrive.

She nodded her head and smiled up to the blonde, accepting the offered hand to hold. "So, how are things working out with Adrianne?" She asked with a warmth in her tone as not to worry Quinn that she may be disproving still. Because if what she just experienced was at all real, she had no reason to be.

"Honestly," Quinn began as they walked out of the building and began their walk. "It's been great. Some of the professionalism has worn off but only to allow the friendship through. I know it is a little awkward for you, but it really means a lot to me that you're okay with this. She's my best friend and I didn't really realize how much I had missed that aspect of our relationship until these last few days."

Rachel nodded her head and dropped her eyes. "Best friend?"

Quinn discreetly rolled her eyes. "Yes...she's my best friend, but only because you are so much more to me than that."

"Am I?" The diva asked playfully now, approving of her girlfriend's explanation.

"Like you even need to ask. At your simplest request I have purchased a new bed, flown back to the place I have been avoiding for seven years, endured your dads, and am now purchasing a couch that I would otherwise have no need for. I even have tattoos for you."

"You'll be enjoying that couch as well, so that one doesn't count. But speaking of the tattoos..." The diva beamed as she pulled the blonde closer, hooking their arms. "You said you had several. Are there any more than these two?" She asked, finding Quinn's wrist with her fingers.

"There are..." The blonde teased with a grin.

"How many? Where? And what are they for?"

Quinn scoffed as they rounded the corner. "You have to work for that information, starting with finding them for yourself."

The diva blushed and buried her face into her girlfriend's arm. "Maybe we can work on that after my show tonight. My place? Save the couch for another night?"

"I think I can schedule that in."

Quinn loved this, just being able to walk down the street and have Rachel next to her. She couldn't ask for anything more. She didn't even want anything more. Having Rachel here made her feel invincible somehow. Like nothing could go wrong, nothing could touch her, simply because of the diva's presence. Every fiber of her body was ecstatic that the brunette was so close. The whole walk to the furniture store, she felt like she was levitating.

"What about this one?" Rachel asked pulling Quinn by the hand to the nearest couch. "It's nice. Simple. Straight lines...Dark."

Quinn shook her head. "You're looking at appearance. I'm looking at function...or secret function. It's too narrow. And no leather or that cheap vinyl crap. Can you imagine trying to peel yourself off of that things after we've-"

Rachel cut her off with a finger over her lips. "I know we are out, but I would still prefer to keep some of the details of our private life private." She removed her finger from Quinn's mouth and motioned with her eyes behind her. The store employees were huddled around each other, staring and chatting, a few taking picture of the couple with their phones.

"That's...annoying and a gross invasion of privacy." Rachel tweaked a smile on her lips, knowing how much Quinn valued her privacy. She felt bad to be the cause of her losing it. "Hey." Quinn shook the diva's hand, released it, and draped her arm over the brunette's shoulders as they walked to the next sofa. "It's nothing that I can't get use to, okay?"

Rachel smiled a bit more of a genuine smile and brought her arm up around Quinn's back, cupping her hand over the blonde's hip. "Okay. I just feel bad. I've had years to get use to this and you've just been kind of thrown into it. It's not really fair."

"It's perfectly fair." Quinn corrected her with conviction. "For the loss of privacy I gained the woman of my dreams. I'd make that deal every day of my life if it was offered to me. In fact, I _am_ making that deal. I have been since we first stepped off of that plane Sunday."

"That's it. You're new name is Casanova. I mean, like, seriously. What makes you so confident in expressing yourself when everyone else is so closed up? How is it that you are just so open?"

"People are closed because they're scared." Quinn explained as she looked at the couches they were slowly strolling past. "They're scared of getting hurt or rejected or not being understood. So they hold it in. I held it in and it nearly cost me something absolutely amazing. Now, I am much more afraid of not having the opportunity to tell you everything I feel than I am about actually putting myself out there in order to do it."

"Baby, can you talk like that forever?"

"I can." Quinn answered with a slow nod.

"Good. Now pick a big, comfy couch that way we can get out of here. The staring is starting to get to me."

~/~/~/~

"Hey, Kim. Some time this afternoon, a couch is going to be delivered. Have them set it up right here outside of the office door. Okay?" The brunette nodded to her boss and smiled at the diva before she returned to her work on the computer. Quinn was about to ask her a question when Adrianne came in. She was really the best one to ask. "How did it go?"

"Better than at the park." She answered back vaguely as Quinn followed her to the work station, Rachel in a hesitant tow. "It's different when you're doing it alone."

"It is. Hence the reason I sent you _alone_."

"I felt...well, I just felt. When you were with me at the park, I ended up talking to you the whole time. Not that I didn't enjoy the conversation." The brunette clarified though Quinn knew exactly where she was going with the conversation as she removed the memory chip. "But today...I didn't know what I was doing and you weren't there to ask, so I just sat down and waited. After a while I started just looking around out of boredom and it was like, BOOM. All sorts of things to take pictures of just appeared. They had all been there minutes before but I never saw them."

"Congratulations. You have passed you class for today."

Adrianne put the chip in the computer but then abandoned it and turned in her chair to face the blonde who was sitting on the table with Rachel between her knees, the brunette's back pressed to her chest. "Is that how it...is that how you see everything? Like, how you always seem to know all these little details and explanations that no one else does?"

Quinn smiled and nodded as she hooked her fingers in the diva's belt loops while Rachel wrapped her arms around herself, trying to find her spot in the pair's familiarity with one another. She felt out of place but at the same time, having Quinn hold her the way she was, made her feel like she was suppose to be here and just needed time to adjust. "It's amazing what you can see when you actually _see_ things, not just rush by them." Quinn explained. "Slow down and take your time. You'll see so much more. You'll understand so much more. Especially with cause and effect. If you can step back and watch two people talk, you get to reading their emotions and their body language. You can predict what their reaction to certain words or tones is going to be."

"And that is how you always know what to say?"

Quinn nodded

"Your secrets are being exposed." Rachel teased leaning further back into her girlfriend while taking notice that Adrianne wasn't showing glaring signs of jealousy. Just little ones. She seemed to be honestly trying. She didn't even falter in expression when Quinn leaned down and kissed the diva's neck lightly, sending chills up her spine.

"Speaking of exposing..." Quinn took the moment to pry like she was preparing to with Kim. "Did anything ever happen between you and Kim after work yesterday, or did that just fizzle?" Rachel scrunched her face in confusion.

The other brunette shrugged her shoulders, looking back at the computer. "She's cute and sweet. Absolutely curious, so I might try to help her out, but I don't know. How old is she anyway? Is it even legal?"

Quinn laughed and peeked over to the office, Rachel leaning to the side to look at Quinn as she did, still a little lost but with a much better idea. "I believe she is twenty, maybe twenty-one."

Adrianne winced. "If she's not old enough to drink, I can't even go there. I'd feel like I'm robbing the cradle. I also would prefer someone with a bit more of a back bone, a bit more...attitude. Someone feisty." The blonde held her laugh behind her smile and arched an eyebrow in amusement. That would definitely not be Kim.

"Sounds like she'd be more interested in Santana." Rachel commented, trying to add to the conversation.

Quinn bounced her head from shoulder to shoulder. "I would suggest she'd should meet Santana, but I don't know...that just may be too much attitude for even Adrianne to handle. I could honestly say the sex would be explosive though."

"So you've been with her?" Adrianne turned around highly confused and Rachel burst into laughter while Quinn just smiled and shook her head.

"No. God, no. But I spent all of high school listening to rumors about how she was in bed. Santana is..."

"Forceful and feisty." Rachel stated. "A little bitchy, yet still oddly caring."

Quinn nodded. "And knowing you like I do, I just put two and two together. But I honestly don't even know if you could stand in the same room with her and not kill each other." Adrianne furrowed her brow for a further explanation. "You are both very dominant personalities. There would be a battle for the top position that I don't believe would end until blood was drawn. I think you should just stick with Kim."

Rachel winced at the combination, she was kind of with Adrianne on this one. Shockingly. Kim was sweet and nervous, fidgety. Adrianne was confident and attention commanding. Then again, putting her and Santana together would just be asking for trouble.

Adrianne shrugged. "Like I said, she is curious. I may test it out and see how it goes, but twenty...That's eight years difference!"

Quinn beamed and ran her hands over the diva's shoulders. "Just think. That's more years of experience you have to teach her with. You know, should she decide she even was _that_ curious. But, anyway. Back to your photos. Let's see them."

Adrianne began clicking through them and Rachel had to admit they were good. They weren't Quinn's, but they were good. They were nice to look at but seemed to lack that purpose, the reason for why they were taking. It didn't show why she had taken it other than there was something in the shot.

"What do you think of them?" Quinn asked Adrianne as she finished shuffling through them.

"I like them, but I just feel that they are missing something." The blonde waved her hand in a circular motion, waiting for more of an explanation. "I still don't seem to have found that direction. Or as you asked me yesterday, why did I take the pictures I took. I could have told you then, but not while I'm looking at them now."

Quinn nodded and lightly ran her thumb over Rachel's hand. The diva loved that she wasn't trying to hide their affection in front of Adrianne. It showed her that she wasn't going to let anything get in the way of their relationship. But she also wasn't trying to rub it in her ex's face. "When you see something in motion, it is easier to know what is so special about it. When you have a single shot, you have to set up everything in it to try and help remind you. You saw something and took a picture, but now, without an action behind it, you can't remember why."

"So, how do you fix that?" Rachel asked, interested as well.

"Use everything you can to elicit emotions that tie you to it. Shadows, angles, focal points. Here, come here." Quinn pressed on Rachel until she moved so she could stand up, and then guided the diva back into place. "Let me have the camera." Adrianne put the memory chip back in and handed it to the blonde. Quinn stood directly in front of a suddenly bashful Rachel and took a picture. "Now, don't move." She ordered and moved to the side a little bit and took another.

She handed the card back to the seated brunette and reclaimed her place behind the still slightly blushing diva. Adrianne pulled up the two pictures side by side.

"The first one is like what you took on your trip through the city. Straight forward pictures." Both brunettes listened and looked with great interest. "It's a nice picture but just a picture. Now the second one is angled, slightly hiding part of her face. She's no longer looking at you which pulls the viewer into the photo. They're going to start thinking about what it is she is looking at. What else is there that they are missing. What can she see that they can't. It creates a mystery, an emotional depth. Pictures are pictures. Photos are much more."

"And you can do that with shadows as well?" Adrianne asked as she studied the photos.

"You can do a lot with shadows, emotionally and textually. I like using them to give a haunting or unnatural feeling."

"Escapism. You want that fear, that unnerving feeling." Rachel commented, remembering about Quinn's movie collection.

Adrianne shuddered. "Damn horror films..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But the point is, those emotions are brought about by something as simple as shadow placement. So when you start breaking down a shot like that, into each little thing, you can convey a lot of emotions."

"Now, I just need to figure out what ones I am wanting to convey."

"Exactly." Quinn commented, kicking the back of Adrianne's chair playfully. Rachel instinctively slapped the blonde's leg in protest of the action. All three of them paused. It was weird now. Rachel had just defended Quinn's ex girlfriend. "...maybe we should leave you to it. I'm going to take this one out to lunch." The blonde informed her apprentice who only nodded. Rachel bit her lips and began slowly walking to the exit. It was very weird.

~/~/~/~

"Stop staring at me like that." Rachel ordered, never lifting her eyes from her plate of food. Quinn sat across from her, reclined in her seat, shipping her water while staring at her intently.

"You-"

"I know. Now drop it."

"But...you..." Rachel raised her brow and shook her head but never looked up. "I'm glad it happened." Quinn commented cautiously. "But...that was just a little unexpected. You defended her." Rachel finally met her eyes. Briefly that is, before glancing out the window behind the blonde, looking at nothing in particular. She was still surprised by her own actions. "Does that mean that you were comfortable around her?"

The chocolate eyes slowly made their way back to the photographer who had hardly touched her food in lieu of studying her girlfriend. "I am not as...threatened by her. However, that does not, in any way or form, mean that she is going to become my new best friend."

"Of course not." Quinn agreed, setting her drink down. "My mother was actually wanting to get something going where the four of us could get to know one another. Or, really, so you and her could get to know Adrianne. That way you'll realize that she isn't as bad as you might have originally thought."

The diva shrugged her shoulders and returned to her food. "I don't know. It was weird being around you two and having you talk with each other so..."

"Friendly?"

Rachel set her silverware down and reclined back in her chair. "You two talk with a familiarity...like you and I do."

Quinn nodded slowly and picked up her drink again. "You and I have known each other for many, many years. Adrianne and I have also known each other for years. That's why I was also hoping that you and my mother would take the opportunity to get to know Adrianne. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable in the smallest amount with the fact that she is still in my life."

Rachel nodded. "I know."

"I meant it. If at the end of her contract, you are still uncomfortable or uncertain of her, that's it. She's gone and will have to find another apprenticeship."

Rachel sighed and slouched until Quinn's brow dropped and she realized what her body language just meant. She didn't want Quinn to have to get rid of Adrianne. This was all too weird. It's not that she liked the other brunette. She just wasn't threatened as much so there was really no reason to get rid of her anymore. She didn't even know the woman. How could she really judge whether or not she liked her. "She's your friend. You only keep a select few. I don't want you to give one up on my account."

"But I will if I need to, Rachel."

"I know you would." The diva reassured her, sipping her drink before returning to her meal. "I just...I don't want us to get a head of ourselves. While you are completely ready to do anything to make me happy, I am similarly ready to do what it takes to make you happy. So, for starters, we should do this get group outing that your mother suggested. After that, we can see if anything changes. Deal?"

Quinn nodded her head, finally sitting up to eat her lunch. "Deal."

"If this thing with Kim doesn't work out with Adrianne, I want her to meet Santana."

"Are you serious?" The blonde was so shocked she couldn't wait to ask the question until after her mouth was empty, opting to cover it with her hand instead.

"I am. It would make me more a bit more comfortable if her romantic desires were directed somewhere. I'm not saying they are currently directed at you." Rachel cut her off with a raised hand as the blonde chewed frantically so she could speak. "I'm just saying that it would make me a little more comfortable knowing exactly where they _were_ directed."

"San is living with Puck and Brittany."

The diva shrugged. "Are they committed?"

"No."

"They what would be the problem?"

"I just...I don't know. I don't want them to kill each other." Rachel arched an eyebrow indicating she believe Quinn was over exaggerating. "Fine, if it comes to that then _you_ can ask Santana." The diva grinned her Rachel Berry smiled and Quinn managed to roll her eyes before her adoring smile broke through and the diva officially won the debate. "That's not fair. You know that, right?"

She shrugged her shoulders and beamed as she finished eating her lunch. "All is fair in love and war."

They had a comfortable silence that lasted about lasted fifteen seconds. "You would really put Santana and Adrianne together?"

Rachel looked up in equal uncertainty on her face as Quinn. "You would really put Kim and Adrianne together?"

"Yes." Quinn nodded, though she really wasn't all that sure. The two were completely different and she knew the age difference would be a big thing with Adrianne.

"Well, then I guess a wager should be made."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: So, I know a few of you still really don't like Adrianne, but I'm here to say, she's not going anywhere. Sorry. I can, however, ease some of your fears with this chapter. Granted, I know some of you still aren't going to like her, but yeah. I can't please everyone.**

**Also, in response to some of your comments...I will definitely be hitting on the Beth/Shelby/Rachel thing before this is over (again, not ending any time soon). There will be at least one more glee clubber to make an appearance. Santana will show up in New York for a visit as well. We will see the new calm Quinn get pissed (not at Rachel, don't worry). And...No, I'm not a photographer, I just like to think deeply about everything and find it easy to imagine how certain things would make me feel. :)**

**Again, loved your WONDERFUL reviews and comments. If I could personally hug each of you, I would. Thank you a million times over. Hope you enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

"This bathtub is huge." Quinn commented as Rachel slid in close behind her.

"It is. It was one of the things I just had to have when I first started on Broadway. Nothing more relaxing than a Jacuzzi bathtub."

Quinn nodded and smiled as the diva's hands ran up and down her back, loving the feel of their skin touching. "I can agree with that, but this is like a pool. I'm sitting in it and the water comes up past my chest. It probably comes up to your shoulders, doesn't it?" Quinn asked glancing playfully behind her to the beaming diva who pressed her face into the blonde's back.

"Don't make fun of my height."

"I love your height. You're so cute and tiny."

Rachel sat back against the tub and pulled Quinn with her. The blonde went willingly and rested her head back on the diva's shoulder. Rachel ran her fingers down Quinn's arms and lifted their hands out of the warm water, inspecting how they fit together. Quinn's hands were larger, with long elegant fingers, but they were still a much better fit than any of her ex boyfriends. They were softer and gentler as well. Everything about Quinn was softer and gentler. Not just to the touch, but in personality too. She just seemed so content in Rachel's arms. This wasn't something she had to do, but that she wanted to do.

"So where are all of your tattoos?" The diva whispered in her ear, never taking her eyes off of their hands as she intertwined their fingers.

"I thought you were suppose to be finding them?"

"I am." Rachel answered slowly. "But every time I start looking...I get distracted by all the skin..." She confessed as she bent her head and kissed Quinn's exposed neck, sucking on the soft skin. The blonde just closed her eyes and let Rachel have her way. The kisses became heavier with desire and she released her girlfriend's fingers, moving her small hands up the photographer's stomach to her breasts, lightly squeezing them

Quinn gasped as Rachel found her weak spot on her neck and laced her fingers into the damp, dark locks behind her, arching into the diva's mouth for more. While Rachel worked her mouth on her neck, her hands had progressed from a light squeeze to firm kneading, occasionally pinching the rapidly hardening nipples between her thumb a forefingers. She began nipping at the skin when Quinn's breaths sped up and became more gasps than control intakes. Just hearing her lover be effected by her like this did wonders to her.

Rachel dropped her hands from Quinn's breasts and slid them over her ribs to her back as she removed her mouth. She pressed against the blonde for her to sit up. As she did so, the diva began to turn her so they were face to face. Rachel leaned forward and captured her lover's lips and pushed her backwards until she was reclined against the other end of the tub. Another plus of a jacuzzi tub, a central faucet. The kisses turned more heated and desperate as Quinn wrapped her arms behind the diva's head and pulled her in closer, shuddering at the warm hand sliding up the inside of her thigh.

"I found it so difficult," Rachel confessed between kisses and nips, "To concentrate during the show tonight, because I kept thinking about you and your tattoos." The diva grinned as Quinn wrapped her legs around her back in desperation as the brunette teased her upper thigh, squeezing it lightly. "I almost missed my cue because I was mentally tracing every inch of your body, trying to figure out where it was."

"Yeah?" Quinn moaned as Rachel finally ran her fingers through her slit, down to her entrance and back up to her clit before slowly repeating the movement.

"Yeah." Rachel moved her mouth to the blonde's neck to allow her to moan and gasp for what breaths she was able to get as the diva slid two fingers inside, grunting herself at the feel of the tight warmth around her. "It was a mistake. That was probably my worst performance ever because I was so uncomfortably turned on."

"I'm sorry." Quinn apologized in a seductive raspy voice as she began rocking her hips with the diva's thrusting fingers.

"It was just one out of hundreds, Baby." Rachel assured her as she removed her fingers to brace herself on the edge of the tub, smiling to herself as Quinn whined in protest. "Being impatient tonight?"

"I just want you." The blonde confessed, dragging her nails up and down Rachel's stomach and sides. "I want you so badly."

The diva pressed her forehead to Quinn, teasingly keeping her mouth out of the blonde's reach. "Then I guess it's a good thing that I'm just shifting my weight so I can fuck you better." Quinn bit her bottom lip and nodded her head, looking deep into Rachel's eyes with lust. Quinn returned her hands to Rachel's neck as the diva attacked hers, sucking fiercely to leave her mark. Rachel dropped her hand back down to Quinn's center and massaged her clit, slowly at first and then sped up to a frantic pace.

Quinn's moans echoed off the wall and she dropped her hands to the bottom of the tub, lifting her hips as she neared her edge, but Rachel slowed. "No, no, no. Don't stop, Baby. I'm almost there." Rachel temporarily fought with Quinn's hands as she tried to relieve the aching pressure for herself.

"I learned something from you, while we were visiting my dads and today when you were talking about taking pictures. Sometimes, it's better not to rush." Quinn panted and licked her lips before accepting a tender but passion filled kiss from her girlfriend who slowly let go of her wrist.

"You're not suppose to have the patience for this type of thing." Quinn commented as her body began to relax with each slow touch of her lover's lips to hers, tasting the sweetness that she just could never get enough of. Then suddenly she jumped and gasped, falling back into the water in a beaming smile when Rachel flicked her clit lightly with her finger then trailed it down to her opening again.

"I don't. But, hey. I tried." This time Rachel slowly entered three fingers and watched as Quinn dropped her head back against the tub, biting her lip as she was being stretched. "Is it too much?"

The blonde shook her head and opened her eyes to meet Rachel's, smiling with a devious smile. "No. It's good." Rachel accepted her answer and began slowly pulsing in and out, watching Quinn's face just in case it was too much. To reassure the diva, Quinn dropped her other hand from the brunette's neck to her folds, finding the diva's clit. She began massaging tight circles that sped up in time with the brunette's thrusts. The deeper Rachel thrust into Quinn the firmer the circles were. Now, Rachel was beginning to lose control, pounding into her girlfriend who whimpered in pleasure as she worked Rachel closer and closer.

"Fuck," She whispered, resting her forehead to Quinn's again, sharing panting breaths and moaning loudly in unison as they both reached their climax, jerking and splashing the water as they came. "Never get enough."

Quinn shook her head as Rachel melded to her, moving the stands of hair that were plastered to her face, away. "Nope. Every day if we could."

"Why don't you just move in then?" Rachel suggested, half joking, half curious to see what the blonde's thoughts would be. They hadn't even been dating two weeks but this was one of those things she felt their long history should negate the awkwardness of. They knew each other. Maybe not completely, but better than most. She knew Quinn then, and she knows Quinn now. It was the in between that she was lacking.

"I don't think I could ever feel completely comfortable in this house of glass, Baby."

Rachel instinctively force a light smile, despite the fact that Quinn couldn't see it. She was wanting the blonde to say yes but already knew she wouldn't. Not that she didn't want to, but part of their lives still needed to meld. They needed to learn to make compromises on the things they were so vastly different in. "Well, maybe in the near future we could look into getting a new place together..."

She felt Quinn swallow and regain her composed breathing pattern as she ran her hand gently up the diva's back. "I think that is a better idea. That way it's not me moving into your place, or you moving into my place."

"It's like with the bed. It would be ours."

The blonde kissed the brunette's forehead. "Exactly. You are already reading my mind. This is kinda cool. What am I thinking now?"

Rachel huffed a laugh. "That you're a dork...or probably, you were thinking that I was going to say that you were a dork."

"See," Quinn teased as they both sat up to test their legs for standing capabilities. "You really do have a sixth sense.

"No." The brunette shook her head before kissing her girlfriend with a playful peck. "I just know you. You may surprise me with every elegant thing that comes out of your mouth, but there are some things that I can still predict. Such as predicting your ability to predict things about me."  
"Well, now you're just trying to make things complicated." Quinn teased as she looked up to her girlfriend who she stood and stepped out of the tub, and ran her eyes over the perfect tan body. "What am I thinking now?"

Rachel smiled, looking down to the floor as she wrapped a towel around herself. "You are thinking that this is going to be a very, very, very long night." Quinn stood up and out of the bathtub, moving to stand in front of her girlfriend who arched an eyebrow at the naked woman in front of her. "And that you are still waiting for me to find that tattoo."

~/~/~/~

"Well, now, someone is awful happy this morning." Adrianne teased as a beaming blonde entered the studio. "Oh my God, Kim, look at that...her cheeks have got to be hurting from that grin." The shorter brunette matched Quinn's beaming grin as the blonde began to blush and turned back around to leave in her embarrassment.

Kim scurried to the exit and blocked her in, not even budging when Quinn attempted to glare. Then again, it probably wasn't all that convincing with her cheeks being so red and the twinkle in her eyes. "Busy night?" The assistant asked with humor in her voice. "I hope Rachel hasn't lost her voice for this evening's performance. As a fan, I would be devastated to know that you caused her to have horrible reviews."

"Oh, that is a problem." Adrianne played off of her coworkers concern as she pulled Quinn further into the studio by her jacket. "Do you have to show some self control because of her valuable voice. She can't go losing it with a night of screaming your name, Babe." Adrianne quickly dropped her hand from Quinn as well as all playfulness in her voice. "I didn't mean...that was just a nickname. I'm not...I didn't..."

Quinn nodded her head and raised her hand. "I know. You called me Babe _long_ before we ever got together. Hell, you call everyone Babe." She did. When they were first getting to know each other Quinn battled with herself as to whether or not Adrianne reminded her more of Rachel, Santana, or Puck. While the brunette had a few things in common with the latter two, it was Rachel who won out by far. "Just relax. And you,..." Quinn looked to her assistant who shrank slightly in stature, prepared for a good reprimanding. "Rachel's voice is just fine. No worries."

"It was a genuine concern." The shorter girl clarified, shifting her glasses.

"I know it was." Quinn assured her. "So...is everything ready for the shoot?"

"Yes."

The blonde paused in her walking and turned to her assistant with a raised brow and a smile on her face.

"If I remember correctly, you said that a simple 'yes' or 'no' answer would suffice such a question."

Quinn glanced quickly to Adrianne. "Much quicker learner than you."

Adrianne rolled her eyes and followed her boss to the set already set up for the shoot. "So, what exactly is this shoot for? I mean, there's no crew, they set up and left...no models...just a bunch of random stuff." The taller brunette spoke her words while looking through one of the several boxes that held old board games, an umbrella, news papers, sheet music, little toys, books...just random things.

The blonde grinned. "Yes. Well, this was originally the day I had set aside to work on adding some shots to my portfolio that weren't attached to an account already, but I've decided to also use it as a teaching exercise. I also have something for you."

Adrianne's eyes went wide in surprise as she pulled her head up from the boxes to look at Quinn. "For me?"

"Yes." Quinn answered plainly as she pulled the backpack off of her back and set it on the table. "This is for you. And by that, I mean it is now yours. You own it." Adrianne accepted the bag hesitantly and opened it. "It was the first camera, well, first real _photographer's_ camera I bought. I don't use it anymore and it is just sitting around collecting dust, so I figured I should pass it on to someone who can use it."

Adrianne smiled as she moved her fingers over the camera's body and the lenses and filters. "Thank you. I...thank you." Quinn nodded and motioned for her to put it together as she took her turn to examine the contents in the boxes. She didn't even know what goodies she had waiting for her. "So, what are we going to be doing with that stuff exactly?"

"Well, taking pictures of it. This is just for you to experiment with. Find new ways to look at everyday things. You can learn about shadows, lighting...all that good stuff. This is going to test your creativity and try and help you learn how to find that thing you want to show in pictures. There is no motion to distract you, simply what is in your picture. You don't have to worry about timing or anything like that. You have complete control."

Adrianne walked slowly over to the boxes as she inspected her new camera. "So...?"

Quinn stood up and raised her empty hands. "So...begin." The brunette didn't move and Quinn smiled genuinely at her. "The biggest fear about anything creative, whether photography, writing, painting, acting...is trying to do something without being told exactly what to do. You are putting yourself out there to be criticized. You have to find that confidence in your expression."

Kim pulled up a chair and sat down, kicking her feet up on the table as she listened to Quinn speak, understanding exactly why it was the diva managed to fall in love with her so quickly. She was definitely confident in her expression. It was romantic even when she wasn't discussing love.

"I know you are a confident person when it comes to your beliefs and who you are, but now you have to become confident with showing other people more. Showing them how you think and see things instead of just trying to tell them." Quinn watched as the brunette let out a slow sighed and peeked in the boxes. "Today is going to scare the shit out of you, putting yourself out there like that, but you'll love it in the end. When you have that first person see something you did and get that exact feeling you were trying to convey. It's awesome."

Quinn retreated to a chair next Kim and kicked her feet up on to the table as they both watched and waited.

"You're making me nervous. You're just sitting there looking at me. I feel like your judging my every action."

"That's what we are going to be doing to your pictures too. Art is subjective and open for interpretation. You'll just have to get use to the feeling." Kim stated as if stealing the words from Quinn's mouth before turning to the blonde to speak, ignoring Adrianne's continuing concerns. "So...your mother called me this morning."

"Yeah? Did she say what she wanted or do I need to call her back?"

Kim furrowed her brow and shook her head. "No. You misunderstood. Your mother called _me_ this morning, not you." Now Quinn's brow furrowed. "She was asking for my help in finding a place for the four of you to go out to and get acquainted with one another. Her interests were...intriguing."

Quinn got a nervous feeling in her stomach but decided she really didn't want to know. Besides, when it came to her mother, if the woman felt like she actually had control, she was hellbent on getting her way with it. "It's not something that I'm going to be scared for the rest of my life from, is it?"

Kim took a little bit longer that Quinn would have liked to ponder the question. "I don't believe so, under current circumstances. She mentioned that she was looking for an evening of distractions. You will definitely have those." The assistant saw the concern in her boss' eyes and tried to sooth her worries. "I think your mother is set on this, not just to get to know Adrianne but to also convey a message to you and Rachel. I think you should go...and tell me everything that happens when you come into work the next morning." She added with a nervous attempt at hiding an amused smile.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at her but shifted her posture to address Adrianne who was struggling to get started still. "Adrianne, I haven't talked to you about it yet, but it has apparently been approved of by my mother, my assistant, and my girlfriend."

The apprentice straightened her posture and glanced over her shoulder. "That is quite a combination. Should I be scared?"

Quinn paused. She would have normally said no, but with the information she had just gotten from Kim, she wasn't so sure now. "Honestly...I don't know. But I'm right there with you. Anyway, my mother had this grand idea that since I value your friendship and hope to keep you in my life, it would be best if she and Rachel had the opportunity to get to know you so they stopped seeing you as the ex girlfriend and more as my best friend."

The brunette's brow dropped in contemplation. "So you want me to subject myself to the two people who seem to hate me the most in this world?"

"They don't hate you." Quinn corrected her, receiving a disbelieving look from her ex. "They just don't know you. It's a fear of the unknown. Look its..." She trailed off and looked back to her assistant. "Can you go to the shop around the corner and get us some coffee and doughnuts or something?"

The assistant got the picture and nodded her head. "Just text me when you're done."

Quinn waited until the shorter girl had gathered her coat and left before she stood up and walked to Adrianne. "I know we haven't talked about us. Or what there is of us. I also know that emotionally, this has been incredibly unfair to you, and I am genuinely sorry about that." She paused and waited as Adrianne set her camera down and looked her in the eye for a split second before looking out the window, indicating that she was listen. "But I want my best friend. I want to be selfish and have you in my life as well as Rachel. I've been trying to meld my past and my present together and, honestly, you are the only one still around that has known me in any sense over the last several years. Without you there, I just feel like there is something missing."

Quinn watched Adrianne's green eyes as they shifted over the distant action out the window and tried to read the emotion in them. "I love you Quinn. I honestly love you. It hurts to see you with Rachel, but it hurts more not to have you around." Adrianne's words were calm and genuine. This was just a conversation of stating facts, not trying to convince Quinn that she should be with Adrianne, just telling her how she felt. The blonde swallowed, waiting for more. "I wish it could be me that makes you this happy, but I now know it can't be. I thought I could be that one for you and that after you had your fling with Rachel, you would realize that. But like I said before, I was wrong. She loves you as much as you love her." The brunette dropped her eyes to the floor in front of her. "I care enough about you to let you have that happiness."

Quinn couldn't place her emotions. She was a mixture between happy and sad, thankful and guilty. It wasn't fair to Adrianne, but that's how it was. Someone had to be hurt, and Quinn wasn't going to let it be Rachel just as much as Adrianne wasn't going to let it be Quinn. That only left one option. "So would you agree to go to this thing with them? Are you still willing to be that friend to me?"

The brunette paused. "I'll always be your friend Quinn. You're not the only one that has been missing that over the last few months. But as for this thing with the two of them...I don't know. I really don't feel like being torn apart."

"You wont be." Quinn shook her head. "You haven't done anything wrong...other than trick me into signing that contract." Adrianne closed her eyes tightly and turned her head away in shame. "Rachel wont tear you apart unless there is a reason, and there's not. That's why she has agreed to this. Granted, she is still a little uncomfortable, but that is what we are hoping to solve with this. She doesn't want me to lose you as a friend." Adrianne's eyes snapped to hers. "She said so herself. I actually think you two might get along in the end."

A smile pulled at the brunette's mouth. "Actually...from everything you've told me and from the little bit of her that I have seen myself...I do too. I guess that is fitting. It's like written in the lesbian code book or something. You always ended up at least being acquaintances with your ex's current." Both women laughed. Quinn understood that. Before they moved to New York, she had met and dealt with all of Adrianne's exes. Some turned out to be okay friends. "But what about your mother?"

"I can keep her in line. She's fallen into this oddly protective state lately. But she's also wanting to do pretty much anything to make me happy."

"Years of guilt?"

Quinn shrugged, handing the brunette her camera back. "I don't know if it is so much guilt anymore than it is that she just realized how fucked up her life use to be."

Adrianne stuck her bottom lip out and nodded her head, impressed with the older woman's progress. "Hey, she figured it out a hell of a lot quicker than my dad."

"How is Charlie doing?" Quinn asked in a teasing tone as they parted, Adrianne returning to her box and Quinn to her seat.

"Better now that I'm not dating you anymore. He keeps mentioning about this new single neighbor that just moved in next to them. Tall, dark, good looking...with a penis."

Quinn scrunched her face. "Penis...gross."

"Unless it's made of silicone and vibrates, then it's my best friend."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: A little peek into Rachel's world. (More on that to come) Plus the group outing.**

**You all are amazing with your reviews. I mean, seriously. You out do yourselves with each update and make me super excited to see what you have to say with each new chapter. I'm going to be getting to some of the stuff I mentioned in the previous A/N in the next few chapters. Plus some other things that I didn't mention. Drama on the way, plus some really cute things. Have to keep a good balance.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

It was Sunday, just a few hours before the beginning of Rachel's early show. Tina scurried down the corridor towards Rachel's dressing room, periodically glancing behind her and then increasing her speed, nearly running by the time she arrived. She flung the door open and shut it calmly as she walked over and sat down on the loveseat, preparing herself to seem ignorant. "He's coming." She warned in a musical tone as she pulled a magazine up to her face.

The diva shut her eyes tightly for a second in dread and rolled them open as she looked to her friend through her mirror. "Is he going to do this everyday?"

Tina shrugged. "Knowing him, yes."

Just as she finished, there was a banging knock at the door. Rachel didn't even have the option of asking who was there or to give permission for them to enter when the door flew open and a man her and Tina's age walked in. His angular jaw was clinched, his thin lips pursed tightly together, the nostrils on his perfect surgeon-sculpted nose were flaring, and his dark brown eyes narrowed at her reflection in the mirror. "Are you trying to humiliate me?"

He threw a news paper onto her table, all very cliché and all very well rehearsed in his mind. She quickly glanced over to the paper and saw it was about her and Quinn. She also caught his name typed in the article. "Believe it or not, but not everything is about you, Chris."

He scoffed threw his hands down to his sides melodramatically. "Rachel, when my name is in the paper, it_ is_ about me." Tina laughed lightly and received a scowl of disapproval from the brunette man. "And what is it that you happen to find so humorous?"

Tina smiled and pulled the magazine back up to her face. "Normally you would be ecstatic to have you name mentioned in an article and would be showing it around to anyone that you could sucker into looking at it."

"But this..." He trailed off, walking over to pick up the paper that Rachel was still ignoring as she messed with her hair in the mirror. "This is humiliating. They said I was just a cover up for a lesbian romance." Both women shrugged. Technically he was, Rachel just hadn't been aware of it at the time. "You're not even gay."

The diva stopped messing with her hair and looked up to the man and paused. "Chris, I'm in love with a woman. That kind of happens to mean I am gay."

He lifted his eyes to the ceiling and threw the paper in the air, again, well rehearsed. "You and I dated and we had sex. How come that doesn't make you straight?"

Tina only shook her head, but internally cringing that Rachel actually slept with him. "Because she didn't love you. It's not that hard to believe. Well..." she paused and dropped the magazine in thought. "It may be that hard for _you_ to believe that someone isn't in love with you, but for the rest of us...it's not."

He scowled at her again and stood in the door way. "If this jeopardizes my career, I will never forgive you, Rachel." And with that he stormed out and slammed the door shut.

The two women sat in silence as light smiles began to spread over their lips. "How exactly, is you being gay going to destroy his career?"

Rachel shrugged and went back to what she had been doing before she was interrupted. "It doesn't. But everything in some form is always related to him. I mean, he's more narcissistic than I was in high school. I still can't believe I dated him for as long as I did."

"I can't believe he's not thrilled that his name is in the papers. It doesn't even paint him in a bad light or give him a bad review." The Asian woman confessed as she lifted the scattered paper from the floor. "All it says is that previous to you coming out, you were romantically involved with your co-star, Chris Seaton."

The diva huffed a laughed and turned to her friend. "That is probably why he is making such a big deal about this to us. Because that is_ all_ it says about him. They didn't use any other words to describe him other than co-star. Not talented, amazing, gifted, sensational, riveting...just co-star."

Tina bounced her head in agreement. "It probably pissed him off even more that they described Quinn as gorgeous, talented, inspiring, award-winning, a marvel, creative, captivating...foxy." Tina added the last one with a tweak of her eyebrow and a shake of her shoulder and Rachel beamed , blushing a little. Those were the words they were using to describe the woman who claimed Rachel as hers. She was attached to that wonderful person. And she was proud to be. "So, isn't that get together with Judy and Adrianne tonight?"

Rachel let out a light sigh and nodded her head. "It is. Right after the show. Though, I still have no idea where we are going." Tina cringed. "Quinn said it shouldn't be too bad, that Kim helped her find the place."

"Are you nervous?"

The diva paused. "Not really. Mainly because I know I am walking away tonight with Quinn next to me. But I nervous am at the same time because I know she really wants to keep Adrianne as a friend."

"But why?" Tina asked in a complete loss. "She's her ex."

"Yes, but they have a long history. A long friendship which I can respect. Quinn has always been one to be very selective about who she lets inside. To have trusted Adrianne as much as she has and for Adrianne to have helped Quinn as much as she has...I can't in my right mind just say 'no, you can't be friends with her'. Because I know Quinn would nod her head and end it with her right there." Rachel paused and dropped her hands to her lap as she fought for her words. "There is no real reason to disapprove of a friendship between them. Quinn has already drawn a line. If it is crossed, that's it. Adrianne has also made comments that have caused me to see her as less of a threat."

"Like what?"

"She said that I made Quinn happier than she could. She apparently also told Quinn that she wasn't going to so anything to jeopardize that happiness."

Tina hesitated. "Would you be mad at me if I said I'm impressed with her for that?"

Rachel smiled lightly and shook her head. "The longer we go without her trying anything, the more I am starting to like her. I know I shouldn't, but I do. I've only spent a few hours a day with them, but...she's...in ways, a lot like me." Tina dropped her brow, unsure if it was really a good thing to have two Rachel Berry's in the world. "We are both women of firm resolve and who know exactly who we are and what we believe and that we will do whatever is necessary to protect those we hold dear."

"Oh, okay. That's not too bad then."

The diva rolled her eyes and looked back into the mirror. "No. It's not. But tonight shall tell for sure."

~/~/~/~

Adrianne giggled as they stepped out of the car at their destination. "How did you hear about this place, Judy? I wouldn't have guessed Kim would have known about it." Judging by the shocked expression on Quinn and Rachel's face, they wouldn't have either.

"She asked a friend of hers. She said it was highly recommended."

"Mom," Quinn looked strongly at her mother. "You do realize what this place is, right?" The older woman nodded with a smile before she lead the trio to the entrance of the building.

"You know, Quinn," Adrianne squinted her eyes in her fight to control her laughter as she walked side by side with the couple. "With all the stories you told me about your family and your childhood, I would have never imagined your mother taking us to a gay bar."

"Me either." The pair retorted in unison. "I think maybe she's trying to relate, to show us she really is okay with this." Rachel added, intertwining their fingers as Quinn guided her into the club.

Adrianne was behind them, smiling widely but nodding her head. "Either that or she is really-"

"No." Quinn answered quickly, turning to look at her ex girlfriend over her shoulder. "I already asked anyway."

"Asked what?" The diva questioned curiously.

"If Mom was a repressed lesbian." The diva burst into laughter and pulled attention to them as they entered. She winced at the eyes on them but they quickly went back to enjoying their evening.

The club was like any other club. A large, crowded room with tables and stools lining the walls. It was dark with pulsing colored lights and loud music. Thankfully, it was blaring loud. Rachel didn't fear for her hearing. They would still be able to have a conversation as well, at least without shouting at the other person. Judy had selected a table away from the speakers and positioned herself and Quinn between the two brunettes and passed around their first round of drinks.

"Three." Rachel said, placing her hand on Quinn's arm to pull her attention to her. "I'll drive everyone home, so I can only have three drinks." Quinn smiled and nodded, leaning over and kissing the diva's cheek.

Judy, and to a lesser extent Rachel, looked to see Adrianne's reaction. The other brunette simply diverted her eyes to the room of people. Judy followed suit and quickly remembered where she was as she saw women dancing seductively with each other and two men sharing a kiss. "I'm ready for another drink." She informed anyone who would listen as she downed the rest of hers.

Quinn jerked her head for her mother to follow as she stood from her seat. "I'm going to gt her drunk so she'll calm down a little bit." She shifted her hazel eyes between the two brunettes as they met each other's eye and then walked away.

This was what tonight was for. For these two to get acquainted with each other. Now, they just sat in silence.

"I'm glad you agreed to this." Adrianne announced, breaking the silence. "I'm sure you're just as interested in learning about me as I am about you." Rachel wasn't sure how to take the comment. With the dim lighting, it was also hard to read Adrianne's facial expression, so she sipped her drink and waited for her to continue. "I care a great deal for Quinn and I'm just wanting to make sure you aren't going to hurt her. I'm...I'm not saying you are going to or that I am expecting you to." She clarified, not wanting to offend the woman. "I just...I'm..."

"Protective." Rachel finished for her, receiving a nod in response. The diva nodded back in acceptance. "I understand. But I'm not going to hurt her. I promise you. And...thank you." She didn't need to explain. Adrianne understood she was thanking her for backing off.

They both sipped on their drinks until the blondes came back, Quinn carrying a tray of shot glasses and two bottles of Jager. Adrianne eyed the alcohol and then the younger blonde. "Are you planning on getting _that_ drunk?"

"Most of this is for Mom." Quinn informed her, meeting her green eyes as Judy poured herself a shot and took it before refilling it again. "She needs to relax and it is going to take a bit to do that."

"Years of drowning things out with vodka has provided me with quite a tolerance." Judy explained as she brought her hand up to Adrianne's shoulder.

"She's...she is also a friendly drunk." Quinn warned, her mother was too busy taking another shot to hear her. Adrianne raised her brow as the older woman quickly downed her drink again but held up her hands, indicating that was enough for right now. Maybe Quinn wasn't exaggerating about her childhood.

"So," Judy began placing a hand on Rachel's shoulder, looking between the two brunettes. "Tonight is for you two to get to know each other, and for me to get to know you." She explained, patting Adrianne's shoulder again. "You were the one to make Quinn realize she was gay?"

"Not...exactly..." Adrianne was already unsure about Judy's progressive tipsy state but from her quick look over her shoulder to Quinn, she seemed unphased by it. "She knew before, she just hadn't ever done anything about it. I simply encouraged her to act on it."

"Right." Judy nodded. "Because she had feelings for you back in high school." She stated, looking to Rachel whose concerned expression matched Adrianne's. She only nodded. Suddenly Judy's brow dropped and she looked across the table to her daughter, her hands still on the brunettes. "If you had feelings for Rachel back then, why didn't say something then?" All three younger women's jaws dropped.

"Because you and Dad would have kicked me out!" _Duh_. "Besides, I was still battling the whole 'it's a sin' thing and Rachel was perfectly content dating my ex boyfriend." Judy winced at the truth in the statement as did Rachel. The diva couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for Quinn to know what she wanted back then, only to have to sit back and watch Finn get it.

"Of course. Well, Adrianne, tell us a little bit about yourself." Judy requested, pouring another shot. "You are working on becoming a photographer? Has that always been your passion?"

Adrianne poured herself a shot as well, figuring this was going to be a very long and awkward night. "No. I was actually going to school for a law degree. I had ambitions to work with the ACLU and other human rights organizations." The diva's interests perked up and she glanced at Quinn who only smiled at her, knowing she would like that. "But after working with Quinn and seeing how people could be moved by her photography, I figured if I could use my passion for righting wrongs and use them to _expose_ those wrongs..."

"Pictures make those wrongs real." Quinn added and Adrianne nodded. "You can ignore words. But it's harder to ignore something you can see for yourself."

"Right. But first, I need to learn how to catch that emotion."

Judy nodded slowly. Adrianne was deeper than the woman was expecting. She didn't know why but she for some reason had Adrianne pegged as an office worker in some corporation. Something clerical in nature, definitely not a lawyer or humanitarian. "So...I hate to bring it up, but I feel I have to. As a former law student...what made you-"

"Trick Quinn into signing the letter?" Both Judy and Rachel nodded, but not Quinn. She already knew that answer. "I have this, shall we say, personality flaw, where I tend to want things too much and lose my better judgment in order to get them." The diva straightened her posture and dropped her eyes to the table. Quinn reached over and rested her hand on the diva's arm. That sounded a little too familiar. "I never actually wanted to use it. Just in the heat of the moment I thought that it would be a good back up plan to have. When I saw Rachel standing next to Quinn in the studio, I thought that would be the only way I would even get heard. Coming to Quinn would have normally been my first stop for an apprenticeship, but since..." She trailed off and met Rachel's eyes. "I went to everyone else first. Obviously that didn't turn out as pleasant as I would have liked. I managed to stay on as an assistant to one photographer for a few months before I asked to advance and that was when he...yeah."

"Why not just take photography classes or read books on it."

Quinn furrowed her brow, causing Adrianne to laugh and motion for her to answer that question. "Those are good to learn about taking pictures, not photographs. And especially not the kind that she is wanting to take. One on one teaching is so much more intimate and much more conducive to learning how to reach that depth of emotion. You have to feel what it is you are trying to convey. You have to learn to, in a sense, make yourself vulnerable. It's hard to do that in a class of thirty and when the teacher keeps watching the clock."

"It's like with vocal lessons." Rachel tried to relate, asking Quinn for the correctness in her assumptions. "You have them one on one so you learn about yourself and how to use your skills more efficiently. If it is in a group setting, you get lost in the mix. You are told when you are off key, sharp, or flat, or your timing is wrong, but beyond that...nothing. Nothing about specific technique."

Quinn smiled and nodded in her agreement. "Exactly." Even Adrianne seemed impressed by the relationship Rachel had drawn between her profession and hers and Quinn's.

The young blonde looked to her mother and couldn't tell if she was already feeling the effects of the alcohol or that they were simply talking over her head, but her eyes were glued to the crowed behind Quinn as she took another drink. "I think I'm going to go dance." Judy announced as she stood up. "I'll let you three kids chat amongst yourselves."

The three 'kids' all followed the older woman with their eyes as she disappeared into the crowed and then slowly met each others. Adrianne was the first to break the silence, pointing her finger in the direction Judy had just wandered off in. "Is she...I don't know... I feel like I should be asking if she is going to be okay."

Quinn nodded slowly. "I think she has enough alcohol in her that she is comfortable with her surroundings. So..." The blonde poured each of them another shot and raised it in the air. "Here's to the rest of an interesting night."

They had no idea.

After Rachel's third drink, Quinn had retreated to the bar to get her girlfriend a bottle of water and when she returned she found Rachel and her ex immersed in a passionate, but not anger driven, discussion on the horrors of animal cruelty. The blonde spent the next sixty minutes sitting there, shifting her gaze between the two, noting the smiles on their faces. What surprised Quinn even more is when the two brunette's exchanged contact information so they could get together and help with the local demonstrations. They were enough alike to hold common interests on which they could build the foundation of a possible friendship, but they were different enough to have something to say that the other hadn't thought about. This could work. It was a little odd that it seemed to happen so naturally, but it was all very good.

They moved on in topic, including Quinn in the conversation, and started filling Rachel in on the last three years of the blonde's life. At first, Adrianne tried very hard to avoid any details about their relationship, knowing Rachel probably didn't want to hear about it. But as time progressed, she became more open and realized that Rachel wasn't closed of and in denial that their relationship did in fact exist. That they did have a closeness between them. Adrianne relaxed and truly began enjoying the night, not feeling like she was having to walk on egg shells all the time. Quinn had been right about the diva when she told Adrianne that once Rachel calms down, she is a very real and genuine person who sees people for who they really are. It was just getting to that point that could be a little taxing.

They had been in the club for hours by the time Quinn looked down to her watch. They all decided that it would be best if they left soon, and turned to the crowd to find Judy who had yet to return from the dance floor. It wasn't hard to find her. She was tossing back another drink, dancing a little too close between two very friendly butch women. Quinn winced at the sight while the two brunettes laughed hysterically.

"You may want to go get her before they try and take her home, Quinn." Adrianne suggested, standing up and putting on her coat.

The blonde exhaled sharply and made her way to the dance floor as the two brunettes continued their amused laughter with one another. "Mom. Excuse me. Mom." Quinn battled her way through the crowd to her mother, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Quinnie! Hey, Sweety." The heavily intoxicated woman threw her arms around her daughter's neck and Quinn struggled to hold her entire weight.

"It's time to go. Say good night, okay?" Quinn stated, regaining her balance and motioning to the glaring women who Judy had just abandoned for her daughter's arms. The older woman pried herself off of her daughter and straightened her hair as she approached her new 'friends', each resting a hand on Judy's hip as she did. Quinn mashed her lips between her teeth, trying not to laugh. Her mother was oblivious that they had plans to take her home tonight. The younger blonde furrowed her brow even more as she watched her mother give out her phone number. "Mom." She called again, pulling on the back of her shirt. "Let's go. It's time to go...now."

"Okay. Okay. I don't see what the rush is. I met some really nice people here tonight. They were even buying my drinks." Quinn was wondering just how many as Judy stumbled all over herself. She steadied her mother again and hooked an arm around her neck as she supported the older woman's weight.

"Is she okay?" Rachel asked as the two blonde met up with her and Adrianne near the exit.

"Yeah, she's just fine. She made some friends who bought her lots of drinks."

Adrianne let out a little bit of an evil laugh. "Your mom was going to get some tonight." Quinn shuddered at the thought.

"Shut up and move. She's heavy and I would like to get her to the car." The brunette's parted to let the two pass. They emerged from the building and were instantly bombarded by flashing lights and calls from camera men, so many that you couldn't tell what any of them were saying. As they swarmed the quartet the bouncers attempted to corral them back, but there were far too many of them. "Rachel?" Quinn called back as they were surrounded, fearing that the smaller girl was getting trampled.

"I've got her. Just get to the car." Adrianne responded, though she had already lost sight of Quinn. The lights were too bright and the crowd was far too close. The taller woman reached back and grabbed Rachel's hand which the diva clung to in desperation, pulling herself closer as they pushed their way through towards the car.

"Rachel, how was your night out?"

"Do you come here often, Rachel?"

Adrianne was getting frustrated and began pushing the camera lenses out of her face. They were everywhere, within inches of their faces. One particular camera man wasn't too thrilled with her interference of trying to get a photo of the panicked diva. "And who the hell are you?"

The brunette scoffed. "I'm the one standing between you and her, telling you to back the fuck off." Suddenly there were even more flashes of lights and Adrianne realized that she probably shouldn't have said that. She had just unknowingly provided them with a wonderful sound bite for the evening and a memorable headline title.

"Rachel has to drive." Quinn stated as the two brunette's approached the car. She had had too many drinks to even think about taking the risk this time and she climbed into the back seat with her mother while Rachel and Adrianne took the front seat. It took the diva almost as long to pull out of the parking lot as it did to get to the car. There were far too man people around them.

"Why are there so many of them? This is ridiculous." The diva asked in frustration.

"There aren't normally twenty following you around?" Adrianne shot back at her as she tried to help Rachel judge the traffic as she finally pulled out onto the street.

"No. A handful, may six at the most. This is just insanity." It was strange and completely unexpected. "My sixth sense is telling me that something is going on." She warned, looking to Quinn in the rear view mirror. Adrianne narrowed her eyes at the diva, still unsure of this 'sixth sense'.

Quinn shrugged and brushed her mother's hair out of her face. The woman was out. "I guess we will find out tomorrow."


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Okay. Here is a little bit of the Faberry that has been lacking. Nothing hardcore but that will be coming in the next chapter or so. Have to get the sexytimes in there every now and then. **

**I love it when I can read your reviews and picture your excitement or frustration with the story. It's amazing to know you are all getting into this that much. It makes me smile like a little kid. So, thank you all very much for taking the time to let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

"She is out and will not be getting up for a while." Quinn informed the diva as she emerged from the guest bedroom, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman and nuzzling into the crook of her neck. Rachel smiled warmly and ran her hands up and down the blonde's back comfortingly. "Will you stay tonight?"

Rachel's smile deepened and she brought a hand up the Quinn's neck as she stood up. "I would love to."

"Good." Quinn grinned and captured the brunette's mouth in a deep, passionate kiss.

As she pulled away Rachel's smile tweaked into a bit of a smirk. "Better yet, is that your mother is passed out and practically dead to the world. There's not much we could do that would wake her up." Quinn loved how this woman thought and followed as she was guided across the apartment to her bed room and instantly pulled down into another kiss as she shut the door behind them.

When they broke apart form the kiss, neither moved to undress, but just wrapped their arms back around each other and pulled closer again. "I love you." Quinn mumbled as she pressed her face further into Rachel's neck. "I know I say that all the time, but I do. Eventually I will figure out a better way to say it."

Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes. "You say it in the most amazing ways every day. In so many ways that I have lost count even. I'm the one that's falling behind in the expression of my feelings."

"You are doing just fine." Quinn informed her as she lessened her hold and let the diva rest her head against her shoulder. "You just being here is enough."

"No. It's not." Rachel argued in a light voice as she pulled away, moving to the window on the other side of the bedroom, pulling the heavy curtains apart. She had never actually seen that window be open and for the life of her couldn't figure out why. The view was breath taking. The city was illuminated and bustling with life as she looked down upon it for miles in the distance. It had a better view than her place. She may have had bigger windows in her apartment, but they only opened to similarly taller buildings that surrounded hers. This was the tallest building around and seemed to look down on the world around it. "Reason?" Rachel asked, pointing out the window with her pinky.

Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed lightly. "Does there always have to be a deep meaning behind everything?"

Rachel turned and met her eyes. "With you? Yes."

The blonde sighed in surrender. Rachel had learned her quickly. She moved over behind the diva and rested her hands on the smaller woman's hips as she leaned back into her. "My reasoning for the view or why it is closed?"

"Lets start with your deep thoughts about the view."

"It makes me feel small and insignificant." Rachel furrowed her brow and turned enough to meet her girlfriend's eyes. "There are times in my life when I want to feel that way. I mean, look at all of those lights, all of those people. There are literally millions of them within a few blocks radius and yet you will never meet moat of them. They will never meet you. They will never judge you. This view is a way to remind myself that I'm just a tiny part in the world that keeps going, whether I want it to or not."

"And you _want _to feel like that?" Rachel couldn't think of any reason to want to feel so miniscule in the world.

"Yeah. Don't you ever get so overwhelmed, like everyone wants a piece of you, or that you have to live up to expectations because there are other people counting on you. There are days when I feel like I have so much pressure on my shoulders that if I don't do things right or well enough, the world is going to stop and point at me, telling me how much I screwed up. Then I come over here and look out the window and realize that there is just so much more going on in the world. If I let one person down, there are countless more that I could be making proud or who wont ever judge me. The world's not going to end if I mess up. There are always chances to try again."

That made sense and Rachel defiantly could relate. There had been moments when she felt like she would let down everyone, her cast mates, her fans, her friends, and even her family if she didn't preform well enough. It would have been nice if someone had been there to say that it was okay if she didn't do well, that there was another chance, a chance for redemption. "Why is it closed?"

"Because I got the second chance I was looking for. All the others don't matter anymore."

"Casanova, oh, how you steal my heart." Quinn laughed and closed the curtain. "I have one more question." Rachel informed her moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Okay."

"What do you think of us? I mean, I know you love me, and I know we have discussed marriage and babies and moving in together...But where do you see us at right now? Where do we stand? How much does the fact that we've only been together for a few weeks effect your views on us?"

"That is much more than one question." Quinn quipped as she laid across the foot of the bed.

"I know, but answer them anyway."

She sighed and thought about it. "I guess the only thing that is really playing on where I see us, is you. Like you've said before, I've known how I've felt about you for years. But this is all so new to you. I don't want you to rush into anything that you're not really ready for, whether I'm pushing for it or you are. You tend to be impulsive."

The diva shrugged and raised her eyebrows in admission. "That is true."

"It is." Quinn agreed as she kicked off her shoes so she could lay properly in bed. "So, the real question is, can you step back and look at us subjectively and tell _me_ where you see us?"

That was key. Rachel needed to step back and really look at her, her feelings, and their lives, not just go on her gut reaction like she normally did. Sometimes it worked out, that's how she got Quinn, claiming her impulsively from Adrianne. But sometimes it really didn't. There were too many times to think of when it didn't.

"Okay. So stepping back and looking at it, at what I really want...Iwant us to move in together. And I'll tell you why so you know that I have actually thought it out. I want us to move in together to begin to meld our lives. You and I are learning the tiny details of each other now, but only in the short span of a few hours a day. I want to be there when you wake up and be there when you go to sleep. I want to learn your routine. I also want us to move in together so I feel like me are moving beyond this 'experimental' phase. I know who I am now, and that isn't going to change no matter who else may doubt it. This may be something new to me, but at the same time, it's something that I have always wanted."

Quinn raised an eyebrow and Rachel must have been expecting it because she turned to face the blonde laying on the bed behind her.

"Maybe not the specific details, but yes. I have always wanted someone who can deal with my tantrums and doesn't get worked up over them. Someone who just lets me have them because they know it's really nothing serious, just venting. I have always wanted someone who challenges me intellectually but without being competitive with it. I wanted someone I could talk to about anything, feel naturally comfortable around them and not feel judged. I've always wanted someone who enjoys being around me and shows me that. I've always wanted someone who was willing to put themselves out there when I shied away, someone who will help me come out of what little of a shell I have. Someone who makes me smile and laugh. Someone who holds me and makes me feel safe. I have always wanted and had hoped to find that person. I just never imaged it would be you. Now that I've found you, I feel like you have always been there, because I've thought about you always being there."

After a few seconds of silence, Rachel felt a tug on her shirt, Quinn was calling her to lay down. The diva snuggled up in the blonde's arms and listened to the slow pound of her heart beat. "I think we are even with the expression of our feelings now."

Rachel smiled lightly against her chest. "So, now what about my question? Where do you see us?"

Quinn sighed and played with the diva's silky dark locks as her eyes darted over the ceiling. "I see us apartment hunting in the very near future."

~/~/~/~

Quinn yawned as she emerged from her bedroom, straightening out the cotton tee shirt and sweat pants she had just put on as she walked to the kitchen for her coffee. She grabbed a mug from the cabinet and filled it full, smiling as she took her first sip. Then her brow dropped and she retraced her steps backwards out of the kitchen.

"I don't mean to be rude, but...why are you in my living room?" She asked, her eyes locked with her company sitting on her sofa. It was weird to have people in her apartment that she hadn't invited. Besides her mother, Rachel, Adrianne when they were dating, and some of her flings, Quinn had kept her apartment as her safe haven. The child in her felt it was kind of her secret hide out and it was being invaded.

Kim fidgeted with her hands in her lap. "We can't get to the studio..." Her voice trailed off without further explanation, despite knowing Quinn was going to ask for one. But her eyes drifted uncomfortably to the emerging diva and then down to her hands again. Rachel looked equally surprised to see the company this early in the morning and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist, holding close for the warmth. Winter mornings were always especially cold in Quinn's apartment and Rachel was only wearing a pair of short sleep shorts and one of Quinn's tee shirts.

"What's going on?" The diva asked. Quinn searched her guests faces again and held tight to her coffee mug, preparing for something that Rachel had warned about on their way home.

This time Adrianne spoke. "Think about last night, but doubled. All standing in front of the studio."

"But why?" The blonde asked shaking her head. "We have been out for, what? Over a week. This isn't anything new anymore."

Adrianne looked to Judy who looked out the window and then to Kim who continued to play with her fingers. Looks like it was up to her. She sighed and stood up, walking over to the couple and handed Quinn the newspaper in exchange for the coffee mug.

Quinn squinted her eyes, unamused in the lack of a verbal answer, and then cleared her throat to read. "Scandal. Competition. Sex. Drinking. Rivalries. Teen..." She paused. "Teen Pregnancy. The unbelievably true story behind Broadway's latest and hottest couple that will certainly have the world talking. Here is a detailed look into the past lives of Broadway star Rachel Berry and her photographer girlfriend, Quinn Fabray. As told by those who know it best, headed by..."

Rachel scanned her eyes over the paper. "Russell Fabray." Her jaw dropped. "He sold you out. He sold us out."

Kim stood up and handed the diva another tabloid paper. "Sources say Berry/Fabray relationship a cover up to make co-star jealous. Rachel is secretly still in love with her co-star Chris Seaton..." Rachel scoffed, knowing exactly who that 'source' was.

"We didn't even bother to bring the one that mentioned the possibility of there something between you and I going on." Adrianne commented but Quinn just shrugged her shoulders.

"They've already hinted at that before."

"No." The taller brunette stopped her. "I'm talking about me and Rachel." The couple looked at each other in deep confusion. "It was in response to my comment from last night." The diva tweaked her eyebrows in understanding.

Quinn was interested. "Comment?"

"With all the cameras in our faces and the annoying heckling, I fell into one of my protective moods and I kinda told them to fuck off and leave her alone."

The diva arched an eyebrow. "Kinda?" Adrianne just shrugged her shoulders and sipped Quinn's coffee that she was still holding. "Where is my phone? I need to call Scott."

Quinn fixed her eyes back down to the article with her father, slowly walking over to sit on the couch next to her mother. "He talks about my perfect childhood and then how my life changed in high school. He assumes the change was due to my immoral selection of friends. Whatever the hell that mean. And that I started becoming rebellious, disrespectful, that I started sleeping around, partying, drinking...doing drugs..."

"Well...you did smoke some pot." Her mother added, lost in her thoughts. And Rachel's head snapped up from her phone, glaring at Quinn with a look that said she better have misunderstood that statement.

"Baby, it was a one time thing. I promise you. I only took, like, three hits." Rachel rolled her eyes in disgust, lifting the phone to her ear and stormed back into the bedroom. Quinn smacked her mother with the newspaper. "What the hell?"

"I'm sorry, Sweety. I wasn't thinking. I was lost in everything else."

"Why don't you do an interview calling him out on the lies?" Kim suggested as she sat down next to her boss, nervously stealing glances at the article still in her hands.

The blonde sighed and handed her the paper as she collapsed back into the couch. "Because they aren't _exactly_ lies. Exaggerations, yes. But not all lies." She paused and looked at Kim, realizing she was ignorant about Quinn's past. "My childhood was alright. Not perfect, but okay. Things _did_ changed when I got to high school, but not like how he made it seem. I was the cheerleading captain, honor roll student, glee club member, the president of our school's celibacy club."

"Celibacy..." Kim caught herself laughing and dropped her smile with Quinn's glare. She cleared her throat and dropped her brow in the seriousness of the comment. "Sorry, continue."

"Yes. And I really was a virgin, thank you. Until I let my insecurities get the best of me and allowed a male friend to get me drunk and talked me into having sex with him. So right there is the truth in the drinking and sex, which led to the teen pregnancy."

Kim's jaw dropped in her shock. Adrianne lifted it with her finger before she sat down next to the assistant and continued drinking the coffee. Kim was still in shock. "So, you knew?" The taller brunette nodded her head before Kim turned back to Quinn.

"Dad threw me out when he found out, which of course, the interview does not mention. Mom..." Quinn trailed off, looking to her mother.

"I was too scared to stand up to him, so I allowed it."

"After I had the baby and gave her up for adoption, Mom asked me to move home again. Dad had had an affair and she kicked him out. Again, the interview mentions nothing of the type."

"However, I made the mistake of thinking he had changed and let him move back in." Judy informed the attentive assistant with remorse in her voice. "It was a mistake that cost me my relationship with my daughter."

"That's when I became rebellious, in a sense. I started avoiding going home, which is where he probably got the idea that I was partying. My father has a very warped sense of reality. He probably also thinks he is somehow going to save my soul from an unending stint in Hell if he can turn me straight again. That's probably what he meant in that last bit about hoping I see the error of my ways."

"Okay." The diva exclaimed as she exited the bedroom and walked quickly to stand in front of the group. "I just got off the phone with Scott. He has been trying to control the rumors, but not knowing the full background himself, is struggling. Thankfully, he is married to Tina who knows most of it. Let's just hope that piece of information doesn't get out because then those two may get caught up in this shit storm. Also, I had a message on my phone, because apparently you haven't been answering yours," Rachel pointed to Quinn who looked confused and then quickly scanned the room for her missing cell phone. "It was Santana. She is on the way up here."

"This isn't exactly the best time for-."

The diva held up her hand to stop Quinn from going any further. "She said it was necessary to keep her out of jail because she is going to kill your father." All four women nodded their head in understanding. "She said having a few states between them would be best. She also thought you could use another friend, one that knows your past personally. And now that that is done...what the hell is this about you doing drugs?"

"One time. It was one time. And you can yell at Santana when she gets here. She gave it to me."

"No." The diva corrected her. "I'm going to yell at you because you were the one that inhaled it."

"Baby." Quinn called after her as she jumped from the sofa and followed the retreating diva to her bedroom.

Adrianne just chuckled and shook her head. "We may be a lot alike, but she is definitely much more dramatic. She'll keep things interesting for Quinn."

"Well, she _is_ an actress." Kim offered as an excuse, reclining back into the couch with the taller brunette. "What did you say when _you_ found out?"

"Nothing. It was a one time thing."

The assistant moved her eyes back to the closed bedroom door. "Well, I for one, am with Rachel on this. One time is all it takes for form an addiction."

Adrianne turned her head and narrowed her eyes at the smaller girl in amusement. "You only agree with her because you're in love with her."

"I am not in love with her! I'm a fan. Her _biggest_ fan."

"Right, and what's the difference?"

Kim dropped her brow and scowled. "I am not in love with her. I am a true fan. Besides, I'm straight."

Both women turned to Judy as she chuckled lightly, looking out the window. "While you may not be in love with her...even_ I_ don't believe that last part."

~/~/~/~

"Are you seriously that mad at me for something I did one time almost _ten_ years ago?" Quinn asked in a childish voice as she wrapped her arms around the diva from behind as the brunette looked out the bedroom window. Rachel needed one of those moments where everything didn't seem so big right now. There was too much being thrown at her at the same time.

The brunette sighed and laid her arms on top of Quinn's. "No. I'm not. It's everything else. I just...I'm pissed with Chris because I know he is responsible for one of those. I'm frustrated with the media's constant need to make shit up to sell a story. And then your dad...don't even get me started on what I would like to do to him."

"Don't worry about it." Rachel jerked her head around to meet her girlfriend's eyes. "You are here and I am here. We are together and nothing is going to change that. Are the not so flattering things from my past going to effect your career? I don't believe they will. So, what's the big deal?"

"What about Beth? How is this going to effect her?"

Quinn sighed and kissed the top of Rachel's head, lingering there as she thought. "I don't think it will until they come to visit. Adoption records are sealed. Maybe all of this will blow over by the time they come. It isn't for a week or so, probably. Shelby hasn't even called me with her plans yet. Although, I don't know how _she_ will react to the face that I'm dating you."

The two fell into a relaxed silence, holding each other and looking out the window to the city slowly coming to life. "How are you always so calm?"

"You just have to remember what's important, Baby. Let everything else go."

"But are you not mad at him?" Rachel asked in disbelief as she turned around to face Quinn.

"Of course I am mad at him, but what can I do about it? Write a tell-all book to give my side of the story and only fueling the media with more details that they can twist? Do you want us to have our own reality TV show so cameras can follow us around and know that I'm not an alcoholic drug addict? That this relationship is real?"

"Don't be silly."

"I'm not. I'm serious." Quinn admitted with conviction in her voice, following the diva with her eyes as the brunette moved to sit on the bed. "What can I do? What would you _like_ me to do?" There was no answer. "What_ I_ would like to do, is go about our lives as normally as we can until they lose interest. I want to go apartment hunting with you. I want to spend countless hours debating paint colors and furniture shopping because I know you are going to want to redecorate to the specific architecture of our new place. I want to push the sofa back and forth a hundred times while you constantly second guess where it should be positioned in the living room. I want to watch you struggle to choose which photos should go on the walls and then where each one would look the best. Those are the things I care about. When everything starts preventing us from doing those things, then I'll get angry."

"But what if I'm angry about it?"

Quinn smiled lightly and sat down next to the pouting diva on the bed and kissed her shoulder. "Then tell me what I need to do."

Rachel let out a long breath and rested her head on Quinn's, intertwining their hands together in her lap. "We may not be able to do anything about your dad. But we can do something about Chris. I need you to come to my show tomorrow so he will get over himself. He needs to realize this is real. Otherwise, he is going to keep pushing, waiting for that grand headline that he and I are back together as Broadway's power couple."

"I can do that. I have a shoot in the morning but the evening is clear. I'll be there. Backstage before. Front row during. And backstage after. Always next to you."

They lifted their heads up and kissed gently. "Thank you, Baby. That will take care of one problem within our reach. Too bad Santana didn't stay in Lima and take care of the other one for us."

Quinn laughed and stood up from the bed pulling the diva with her. "Yeah, that would have been nice. But then we would have felt really guilty visiting her in prison."

"True. On the plus side...I may win our little wager. This is the opportune time for Adrianne to meet the feisty and forceful woman she says she is interested in."

"And then one will end up killing the other...therefore going right back to the guilt and the prison thing..."

"Unless I'm right and they have an instant fiery connection that fills the room to the roof with sexual tension...I'm right. I already know I'm right." Rachel chimed with absolute certainty as she walked around the bed and to the door. "You'll see. Even if it is just a one night thing."


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: alrighty. Another chapter. Pretty much just a basic filler about what all happened when Santana arrieved. Hope you enjoy anyway and thank you again for your reviews.**

**Next chapter will be Quinn meeting Chris and some other good stuff.**

**~/~/~/~**

At least it's Monday and I don't have to worry about doing a show. I'd be far too distracted to concentrate. All I would be able to focus on is how to discreetly trip Chris on stage so he would face-plant or fall off stage." The diva rambled as she drove. Quinn was in the passenger's seat smiling in adoration while Santana was in the back becoming more and more pissed off. Not with Rachel, but with the whole thing in general.

"You better handle him, Q."

The photographer arched an eyebrow as she looked out the window. "I'm sure I will have the opportunity tomorrow."

"Opportunity my ass. Grow your damn backbone again and kick his ass or at least tell him to step off." The Latina flipped her loose hair in the attitude she wished Quinn still possessed. "You're such a push over now. Am I going to have to find a way to piss you off before you go that way he is likely to be the last straw and you snap at him?"

Rachel lifted her eyebrows and tilted her head slightly. That wasn't a bad idea. Well, it was, but if Quinn was going to ever become forceful, that was probably what it was going to take.

"I mean, he's talking shit about your relationship."

"Quinn just thinks that as long as it's not directly effecting our relationship then it's not a top priority." Rachel explained with a certain amount of understanding in her voice. Santana didn't get it and dropped her brow in a disapproving glare at the back of the blonde's head before she reached forward and smacked it.

Quinn's eyes went wide as she turned around. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Defend your fucking girlfriend."

"I...she's not being offended."

The Latina rolled her eyes and Rachel kept silent, mashing her lips between her teeth to hide her smile. She knew their friendship was unique and 'rocky' as Quinn described it, but this was...interesting. "Your relationship is though. I thought you were suppose to be some sort of romantic." Quinn pursed her lips at the accusation. "Grow a pair and handle this."

"I'm going to. Tomorrow. Now...back off."

Santana just shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest as Quinn turned around to look out the window again. "I wasn't in the least bit threatened by that. Now...back off." She mocked in a timid, childish voice. "God, I find Brittany more threatening than you." The blonde rolled her eyes but didn't respond. "See what I mean. Nothing. I'm insulting you and there is nothing."

There was still nothing. The car fell silent but knowing her friend as well as she did, Santana knew the silence was the beginning of the anger. So she pushed again.

"I don't know if I can stomach this for a week. Shit, I can't even handle this car ride. I feel as if you are this black hole that is just sucking away all conviction in beliefs and morals. You just roll over and play dead. Would you hand your girlfriend over to him in he demanded her? Would you even fight back? If he walked in and said that he wanted her, would you just stand there and let him fuck her right in front of-"

"Hey! Back the fuck off!"

"Bitch, please."

"Bitch, what? Your ass can walk to your hotel if you want. Don't you even fucking think of second guessing my loyalty to her. You don't know shit about what I've done for her." Rachel drove in a stunned silence as the two screamed and glared coldly at each other, Quinn nearly turned completely around in her seat as if she was preparing to swing at the Latina.

"If you've done so much for her, why not stand up for her now? Why let some ass hole tell the world that she is still in love with him and that she just manipulating you to make him jealous?"

"I'm not! That's the whole point of tomorrow. I can't do anything about it now, so why sit around acting pissed with you guys until then?"

"Because you _should_ be pissed about it even if you couldn't do anything about it."

"I _am_ pissed! I'm fucking furious! I have been dying for my chance to be with her and now I have some prick telling me that it is nothing. That this is just some fucking cover up? How could I not be pissed? I just don't see the point in showing it until I can do something about it."

"Because showing you're pissed shows people you care. It shows Rachel that you care."

"I have other ways of showing her I care." Quinn shot back with less venom, turning back around to pout.

Santana paused and smirked at the fuming blonde. "Good to know you've still got it in you, Fabray."

"Shut up."

The Latina's smile widened more. She had succeeded and it honestly made her feel better to see that Quinn really was still capable of standing her ground. "Oh, come on. You know I only did that for your own good."

"I don't enjoy being angry, Santana. I've spent too much of my life like that." Quinn explained in a serious tone, closing her eyes to compose herself again. "I'll be angry when I need to be, until then, I prefer to be happy."

"Whatever. You go ahead and enjoy your kumbaya shit. I just wanted to make sure you could handle it yourself."

~/~/~/~

They got Santana checked into her hotel and then took her back to Quinn's. Kim had left again to try and get into the studio to work on the schedule after hours, hoping the paparazzi were gone. Judy had been determined to deal with Russell over the phone and try and talk some sense into him, so she was locked in the guest bedroom. Adrianne had gone home for the a day off earlier but not before Rachel invited her out to dinner with Quinn, Santana, and herself, hellbent on winning that bet.

"Santana, may I ask a personal question?" Rachel pried hesitantly. They had never been good friends and the longest conversation they had ever held was during the lunch with her fathers when she screamed at Quinn.

"Sure. Though for some reason I feel like I should already be regretting it."The Latina commented as she sat on one end of the couch, resting her back against the armrest, looking to the diva on the far end in confusion.

Rachel glanced over her shoulder to the bedroom where Quinn had disappeared into before turning back to Santana. "What is your sexual orientation? I understand that you, Brittany, and Noah have some form of a relationship...I was simply curious as to how you would describe yourself."

Santana arched an eyebrow reflexively. She was still very much the dorky Rachel Berry, just a little bit more mellow. "I have no preference. If there's something there, then there's something there."

The diva beamed and Santana grew more cautious. She had a plan and the Latina wasn't too sure if she was going to like it. "Good. Well, tonight, at dinner, Adrianne will be present. She is Quinn's ex girlfriend and I think you would be very interested in her. She's confident, intelligent, captivating, passionate, driven. She likes a challenge...someone feisty, as she put it." Santana arched an eyebrow and waited for the reasoning behind this flattering description. "I had a discussion a few days ago with Quinn about how I would feel more comfortable with Adrianne being around if I knew she was capable of having romantic interested elsewhere."

"So...you are wanting me to date Q's ex girlfriend?"

"No. You don't have to date her. Again, I understand that you are currently in some form of relationship with Noah and Brittany."

Santana shrugged her shoulders. She wouldn't have exactly called it a relationship in the normal sense. They were all sort of best friends with benefits, one of which was helping pay the bills by living with each other. Another benefit was always having someone there to relieve a certain itch. "So, what then? You want me to seduce and fuck her so you don't have to worry about her going after Q?"

_Yes. Kind of. _"I never said you had to sleep with her."

"Well, if I'm going to be doing the work, I would like to get paid. That is one form of payment. She's not a prude like Q is she?" Rachel could barely hold back her laughter. Santana was clearly still lacking some information on Quinn's life since Lima. The diva shook her head with certainty. "What does she look like?"

"A model." Rachel answered bluntly, bracing her arm on the back of the couch and holding her fingers to her growing smile. Santana was interested. In a one night stand if nothing else. The evening was looking more and more in Rachel's favor.

Santana pouted her lips in consideration. "Hair?"

"Long and brown."

"Eyes?"

"Emerald green. Very beautiful."

"Curves?"

"To die for." The Latina arched an eyebrow at Rachel's words. "You can't deny the woman is beautiful. Trust me, I tried when I first met her."

There was a silent moment of consideration from Santana as she studied the blank section of the couch between them. "I'll think about it. I make no promises. I have to meet her first. Also, would Quinn be alright with this? This is her ex we are talking about..."

Rachel straightened defensively. What does that have to do with anything. "She's fine with it. In fact she thinks that Adrianne is better suited for her assistant and is hoping they get together. So, there may be a bit of competition for you." Rachel was playing dirty, knowing Santana's weakness. She was just as competitive as the diva in her own right.

The Latina scoffed and rolled her eyes. "If I meet her and I am interested, there will be no competition. I promise you that. Why does Q think we aren't...Hey, Q! Come here." Santana called as the blonde exited the bedroom and took a seat between the two brunettes, resting her hand on the diva's leg. "Why don't you think...what is her name again?"

"Adrianne." Rachel answered, smiling at the roll of Quinn's eyes.

"Right. Why don't you think Adrianne and I would be a good match?"

Quinn just shook her head and then looked to her girlfriend you pulled her shoulders up to her ears in innocence. "I know both of you very well. You are forceful and dominate and have to get your way. She is also forceful and dominate and has to get her way."

"What's your point? That makes for great sex. Hot and rough."

Rachel bit her bottom lip as she beamed. Santana was probably going to do this if for nothing else than a night of sex. "I know that. I have said as much. You two are either going to hit it off or kill each other. Rachel thinks you'll like her. I think one of you is going to be dead in the morning."

"One of us? You mean her, right?"

Quinn tilted her head slightly, giving pause to the question. "Maybe. Adrianne is a force to be reckoned with. She will definitely present you with a challenge."

Santana tweaked her eyebrows. "Sounds like fun."

~/~/~/~

The trio arrived at the restaurant and were already sipping their wine when Rachel caught sight of Adrianne walking towards them. She had her coat draped over her arm to reveal how her blouse was nearly form fitted to the curves of her breasts and hips as was her skirt. The diva couldn't help but notice every man that she passed took a second look. If they only knew.

"I'm going to win." Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear as she leaned over and placed her hand on the blonde's thigh. "And you know what you have to do when that happens."

Quinn smiled and turned her face to peck the brunette's lips unexpectedly. "And you still think I would have a problem doing that? Not hardly. The only issue I hold with this wager is the body count when it's over." Quinn cleared her throat as Adrianne approached and motioned for Santana. "San, this is Adrianne, my apprentice and ex girlfriend. Adrianne, this is the infamous Santana Lopez that I told you so many stories about."

The Latina stood up and shook her hand then looked to Quinn in multiple layers of shock as they both sat down. "First off, what stories have you told? And secondly, Berry, you weren't exaggerating." The diva beamed and Adrianne blushed, she wasn't sure exactly what was said, but by the quick looks Rachel kept giving her, she had a fairly good idea of what Santana was referring to. The woman was gorgeous and Santana couldn't figure out what the hell Quinn had been thinking, letting her go. Then she remembered the whole 'being in love' thing.

"I only told her the good stories." Quinn assured her.

Adrianne nodded. "Yes. Like how you kicked her ass the first day of Junior year." Santana beamed and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"To be fair, I caught her off guard and she still landed a few good shoves."

"She also told me about the cruel comments about the baby that came afterward."

Rachel cringed. She hadn't been expecting the protective side of Adrianne's personality to come out quite so quickly. Maybe this is what Quinn was talking about. This could be a deal breaker right from the start. Santana sipped her wine and reclined in her chair, clearly studying the newly arrived brunette, reading her. She was interested in this forceful woman who continued to hold her gaze. She seemed almost fearless. The table sat in silence as their eyes locked. Adrianne wasn't backing down. With a light smile on her face, Santana set her glass back down and laughed lightly before she looked across the table to Quinn. "Now, see, Q. That is how you defend the people you care about." Quinn rolled her eyes and placed her hand on top of Rachel's as Santana looked back to Adrianne. "I can respect your protection of Quinn, but back then, she didn't need it. She dished it out just as much as she took it. She wasn't all that innocent."

"Really?" Adrianne's green eyes remained fixed on hers.

Santana nodded her head confidently, not backing down either. And while Adrianne was still angry in her protective mode, she was slightly impressed as well. "Did she ever tell you _why_ I kicked her ass?" Quinn scrunched her face as Rachel and Adrianne looked on in interest, neither aware of that detail. "Because she sold me out to our cheerleading coach so she could get her captain title back, kicking me down to the bottom again." Adrianne shot Quinn a disbelieving look and then looked back to the Latina with less animosity in her green eyes. "You see, it wasn't unwarranted. Q was a friend, but we had to keep each other in line."

"Did you still have to hit such a sore subject though?"

The Latina shrugged her shoulders. "Probably not, but then again, it was high school. We were all a little immature. I do believe we have moved on from that." She commented questioningly, looking to Quinn who nodded her head and sipped her drink. "So how about we stay out of the past for tonight. I think that is a painful place for all of us."

Quinn nodded her head again. "So, how did you get the unexpected vacation time?"

"I finally realized that if I own the damn place, I should be able to take off whenever I want to."

"You own a business?" Adrianne asked, very interested in Santana's ambitious endeavor.

"It's a restaurant, but yes."

"It's a wonderful place." Rachel added, trying to further her lead. "Santana is quite the entrepreneur. Very much the leader. Strong, confident, secure-"

"Hey, Berry." Santana interrupted her with an amused smile on her face. "Not that I don't appreciate all the compliments, but I can sell myself if need be." Quinn shook her head in silence as Adrianne's smile deepened. She may be losing this bet after all, even if it was for one night.

The evening went on smoothly and Rachel grew more and more confident. With each borderline rude or challenging comment that came out of either woman's mouth, the other only responded in a heavy smirk. And the atmosphere was crackling with electricity. "Where are you going to get it?" The diva asked, talking to Quinn when the other two women excused themselves for the restroom before the food came.

"You haven't won yet. We are only, what, Twenty minutes into dinner? Adrianne about ended this bet before she even sat down. I'm telling you, all it is going to take is one slip of the tongue and those two will be at each other's throats." Rachel only smirked in the blonde unwillingness to admit defeat.

Both women were fixing their hair in the bathroom mirror, Santana stealing glances at the woman Rachel wanted her to 'distract'. Her posture was of the utmost confidence, very sexy to Santana. She was indeed beautiful. Her attitude and protective nature was also very much a turn on. However, the deciding factor was gong to be if she required to be dominate. Santana was top dog and that didn't change for anyone.

"Hey." Santana called out as Adrianne headed for the door.

She turned to look back at the Latina who forcefully cupped her hip and pressed her against the back of the door, leaning into a deep, heated kiss. Adrianne responded immediately, kissing back and bringing her hands to Santana's face and neck as their tongues met, each battling for dominance. Santana stepped forward, pressing her hips to Adrianne and moving her hands up and down her sides, _she_ was in control and she loved it.

Suddenly Adrianne dropped her hands, pushing the Latina away before she left the bath room. That was unexpected. Santana furrowed her brow and hesitated a second before following. _No one_ turned her down. As she walked back to the table, the older woman glanced over her shoulder with a devilish grin on her face and Santana's confusion lessened. She found herself smirking at the playfulness in those green eyes. Santana wasn't in control. But maybe this could be fun. When the two returned to the table they hardly spoke directly to each other for the rest of the evening and only shared short but intense stares. Each more challenging than the last, each more intrigued and lust filled then the previous. It was a game now. Who was going to break first.

Quinn spent the remainder of the meal reclined in her defeat. It was obvious how this night was going to end. And tonight was all that mattered. Rachel would win even if Adrianne showed up at work the next day and helped Kim realize her sexuality on her desk. Santana got to her first. Cementing that reality further was what happened when dinner ended and they left for their cars. Quinn and Rachel stood on the side walk and watched the two walk off together. Santana trailed close behind Adrianne, stalking her prey.

"Presumptuous, aren't you?" Adrianne asked without meeting the Latina's eyes as she stood next to her and waited for the valet to bring her car.

"No." Santana corrected her. "Just clairvoyant. Being presumptuous would mean I didn't already know you were taking me home tonight." Adrianne's green eyes snapped to the Latina's, piercing them as she circled her car to get into the driver's seat, Santana climbing into the passenger's.

~/~/~/~

"Where do you want me to get it?" Quinn asked as she and Rachel stepped out of the car at the second destination for the evening. A tattoo parlor.

Rachel stared up ant the glowing neon signs as Quinn took her hand and led her inside. The diva had never been inside one before, but obviously Quinn was a regular. "I don't know. Any particular place you _don't_ want it?"

"My face preferably." Rachel rolled her eyes in the obviousness of that statement.

"So, who's getting the tattoo tonight?" A large bald man asked from behind the counter. Rachel tried to divert her eyes to keep from staring at all of his tattoos and piercings, but she found them rather distracting. She cringed internally, wondering if she appeared as snooty as Judy Fabray use to in her eyes.

"I am." Quinn answered confidently while she admired his art work.

"First one?" She shook her head. "Already something in mind?"

"Yes. Just a simple one for tonight. Wont be straining anyone's talents."

He nodded his head and pointed to the back chair. There was a blonde woman equally covered with tattoos waiting. Rachel's eyes widened slightly when she realized he was only the receptionist. He didn't strike her as the type. Then again, this was a tattoo parlor. The couple made their way back to the artist and Quinn stripped her jacket. The other blonde stood and shook Quinn's hand. "I'm Sarah."

"Quinn."

"Alright, Quinn. Have a seat. What am I doing for you tonight?"

"A simple gold star."

The tattoo artist smiled deeply until her blue eyes were only slits. "A gold star, huh? Where were you thinking?"

Quinn sat down and looked up to Rachel. "That's her decision. So, where is it going, Baby?"

Before she could answer Sarah cut her off with an aww of realization. "So you two are together?" They both nodded, Quinn reaching over and taking Rachel's hand. "Well, then I guess I should keep my flirting to a minimum."

The diva's smile dropped slightly as she watched the other blonde ready her supplies. Damn straight she better keep it to a minimum. Quinn squeezed her hand, pulling her attention back down to her, and she laughed lightly in the diva's jealousy. "I would prefer if you got it somewhere visible so everyone could see it." Quinn only smiled deeper, knowing Rachel was really laying claim to her further.

"Well, how about your wrist?" Sarah offered, turning Quinn arm over and running her hand over the bare skin. "Oh, guess not. What about the other?"

"That one's taken too."

"Are you wanting to stick to the arms, or maybe go to the feet or ankles? It would be visible when you are barefoot or in shorts?"

"One is already taken." Rachel's eyes snapped down to Quinn's. So that is where it is. She had never even bothered to look at her feet.

"What about up here." Sarah suggested, running her finger teasingly along the inside of the bend of Quinn's left arm. "It's unique and highly visible. A little gold star would be nice right on the inside. Off-center, near the artery maybe." She laughed lightly at the placement. Something about needles and arteries just seemed a little much but Quinn shrugged her shoulder in acceptance of the spot and looked up to Rachel for the final say.

"That would work." Rachel approved and Quinn squeezed her hand to calm her nerves. "Is it odd that I am more nervous about this than you?" Both blondes nodded their heads. "Great. As long as we are clear on that."

"So, how big are we going?" Sarah asked bringing out a pen to draw her reference lines. "Are we talking about dime size, quarter size...golf ball size?"

"Nickle?" Rachel suggested.

Quinn nodded her head. "Sounds good. Lets do it to it."

Rachel was happy that Quinn was willing to brand herself again to show her love but once the diva saw the blood lightly oozing from the pierced skin, she began wondering why. The buzz of the tattoo needle made her cringe and the redder Quinn's porcelain white skin became, the more Rachel had to control herself from yelling for the woman to stop hurting her. Quinn didn't seem to mind the pain though. She just watched the whole process as it happen.

The whole thing didn't take that long and before Rachel knew it, Sarah was wrapping Quinn's newest tattoo and the two were preparing to pay and leave. "You going to get one too?" Sarah asked as Quinn stood up, admiring the gold star on her arm.

Rachel mashed her lips and shook her head. "No. Maybe one day. But I need her help thinking it through if I am going to have it on my body for the rest of my life. She has deep and meaningful reasons for hers." The diva noted, helping Quinn back into her jacket. "I'm too impulsive to come up with something like that on my own."

She laughed lightly. "That's funny. I would have taken the one getting the tattoo as the impulsive one." Rachel wasn't too sure how to take that comment. Was it just conversation or was she saying Rachel was too uptight?

"Rachel's the right balance of prepared and impulsive." Quinn clarified, taking the comment as an insult. "She knows when to think things through."

Sarah only smiled at the other blonde, flirting with her eyes, but Quinn turned away from her and looked down to the diva. "You ready?" Rachel nodded and the blonde leaned down and kissed her. "Then lets get home."


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Okay. So I wasn't originally going to have the Santana/Adrianne scene, but since it was requested...it's there. There's lots of sexytimes here actually. I mean...three different times, I believe. You should have met your quota by the end of this chapter. So, read at work/school/public setting at your own risk. ;) I think I got everywhere covered.**

**Also, I want to open it up for suggestions again. Anything/and interactions you are still wanting to see that I haven't touched on yet? Let me know in as much detail as you like. I will see what I can fit in with what else I have planned.**

**Thank you for reading. Thank you for your reviews and comments. And I hope you enjoy.**

**And for those of you who also follow Always Remember: Broadway, the update should be up either later today or for sure tomorrow.**

**~/~/~/~**

Santana was braced against the passenger's side door, staring at Adrianne as she drove, trying to keep herself from looking at the Latina. Santana was winning this game. Adrianne was beginning to crumble under her intense stare, knowing that Santana's dark eyes were unapologeticly tracing over her features, undressing her already. She tried to regain control over herself but the heavy swallow only made the Latina smirk in her success and Adrianne saw it out of the corner of her eye. She was digging herself into a deeper hole.

Rachel had not been joking when she said that Santana was an intense individual. Adrianne was use to seduction from Quinn's natural charm of knowing exactly what to say and do. While Quinn pursued until surrender, Santana allowed her to work herself up with minimal efforts. It was all about the mystery. Santana's approach was having much different effects on her. She always surrendered to Quinn, gave in to the blonde's passion but every ounce of her being was screaming to fight back with Santana. Each attempt only raised the temperature between them.

Adrianne did her best to ignore Santana when they arrived at her apartment, throwing the door open and allowing the Latina to make her own way in as she tried to busy herself. She walked past the stacks of boxes that still lined her walls from when she moved out of Quinn's place and into her small two bedroom. She made her way to the open counter that separated the kitchen from the living room and played her messages, keeping her back to her company in hopes to gain some control.

Santana was unphased by her attempts, knowing she already had her. She moved on to the next phase of her seduction.

Adrianne's eyes closed as she felt Santana move to stand behind her, a hand grazing each of hers resting on the edge of the counter top as they trapped her against if. Nuzzling into her hair, the Latina pressed herself firmly against the apprentice and Adrianne was losing what little control she had left. Santana leaned in a little more, pressing the other brunette into the counter slightly and she gasped in submission at the closeness. Santana smile against her neck before sucking on the sensitive skin, savoring her victory.

Adrianne dropped her head back onto Santana's shoulder and the Latina leaned back, pulling them away from the waist high barrier. She moved her hands to the woman's stomach, slowly guiding them up to her breasts, kneading them roughly. Adrianne moaned at the contact and began shifting her weight, pressing her thighs together to release some of the pressure building to a painful ache.

The Latina dropped her right hand below the hem of her skirt and Adrianne's hips bucked as she gasped and moaned, leaning forward again as Santana began massaging her clit in determination to make her come quickly. Santana melded to the other brunette's body, applying more pressure and progressing to a frantic pace, grunting in her efforts as Adrianne came, resting her head to the counter top as she panted and whimpered in her ecstasy. She had already been so worked up from the hours of subtle seduction she had endure, but it still made her blush that she came that quickly.

The Latina removed her hand and began removing her jacket as Adrianne stood back up and turned to look at her. The night was just beginning. Without much warning, Adrianne hooked her fingers behind Santana's head and moved into a crushing kiss, driving her backwards towards the bedroom. Both collapsed onto the bed as the mattress caught the Latina behind the legs and she fell with Adrianne on top of her.

Santana managed to sit up with the other woman straddling her lap, each ripping at the other's clothing. Needing that skin contact and needing it now. Once both were shirtless, Santana flipped them so Adrianne was on her back and dove into her neck, trailing rough kisses and bites down her neck to her chest. Adrianne pulled at the Latina's hair as she attached her mouth to the erect nipple, pinching it between her teeth as the Latina bunched the apprentice's skirt up around her hips.

Suddenly, Santana was on her back with Adrianne's hands working frantically to remove her dress pants and underwear, discarding them on the floor before thrusting two fingers deep inside. The Latina cried out in surprise but then grunted in approval and quickly matched each thrust with a roll of her hips, pulling Adrianne down into a sloppy, aggressive kiss.

"God. You must have been bored as hell with a prude like Q." Santana remarked as she looped her arms around Adrianne's waist and lowered the zipper of her skirt so she could wiggle out of it, never faltering in her aggressively timed thrusts.

Adrianne only laughed. "Not hardly. She wore me out most nights."

Santana's eyes widened in shock before they slammed shut as Adrianne pressed a firm thumb to her clit and she came unexpectedly. "Jesus. Fuck!...shit...mmm."

The other brunette looked down on the shaking Latina and grinned mischievously. "You may have better seduction skills, but I'll fuck you like no one else ever has." Santana beamed up at her and reminded herself to thank Rachel in the morning...if she was even going to be conscious by then.

~/~/~/~

"So, how do you think those two are fairing?" Rachel asked as Quinn teased her neck, laying naked in bed together.

The blonde laughed and lowered her kisses at a teasingly slow pace. "I honestly, don't want to know." Rachel fisted the blonde locks lightly as she reached her breasts and took her time with each before stopping to gasp as the diva lifted her thigh between her legs, connecting with her moist center. "Are you spoiling my fun?"

Rachel shook her head and pulled her lover up into a slow, passionate kiss, rocking their hips into each other. "No. Just having some of my own." Quinn moaned as Rachel met her with a little more force.

"Fuck. That's so good."

Rachel mashed her lips together as they fell into a slightly increased speed, their moans growing in volume as they went. Quinn separated their bodies and lowered her hand, sliding her middle and ring finger through the diva's wetness to her entrance and then inside with little hesitation. Rachel gasped as her walls clinched around the blonde's fingers as they moved in and out. Quinn felt amazing inside of her. She was gentle and precise, applying pressure only when she needed to. Each slow pulse brought on a fresh wave of wetness to her.

"God, what you do to me, Baby."

Quinn smiled and grunted as Rachel continued to rock her thigh into her until she lowered her hand to begin massaging the bundle of nerves with better control. The blonde's abs were burning from holding herself up with one arm while they contracted every time Rachel hit the right spot. She dropped her forehead to the diva's as she panted away the burn and focused on the pleasure Rachel was giving her as she brought her closer to the edge with her massaging circles and kneading of her breast.

The blonde leaned down and captured the diva's lips in a deep, passionate kiss as she changed her rhythm. She made her strokes longer and firmer, circling the brunette's clit with her thumb as she guided her fingers deeper inside. Rachel arched her back with each connection, nearing her edge, desperate for that final push, so Quinn picked up the pace. Her fingers were frantic in their movements and Rachel dropped her hands form the blonde to grip sheets as the intense pull at her stomach took hold and her body exploded in tremors. Quinn gasped at the sensation of Rachel's walls clamping down on her fingers as tightly as they were and pressed her thighs together, sending herself over the edge with the diva.

They both shook on the bed for what seemed hours before Quinn managed to control her muscles enough to lay down next to the brunette and nuzzle into her neck. "I love you, Baby." She mumbled as her exhaustion took both her and Rachel. "One day, I'm going to make you mine."

~/~/~/~

"Q?" Santana called out as she entered the photographer's studio, highly impressed with the set up going inside. There was a small army of people working to raise back drops, set up lighting, dress models, do their hair and make up. None of them paid her any attention accept for a short brunette with thick rimmed glasses that pointed to the office door on her right. "Hey. I...you wear glasses?"

Quinn was sitting behind her desk writing and looked up to her friend behind a pair of very sophisticated looking glasses. "Only when I read...sometimes."

Santana rolled her eyes at the expected stubbornness and finished walking into the office and shut the door behind her. She sat in the chair in front of the blonde and beamed with the biggest smile Quinn had ever seen on her face. "You..." She began with a musical tone in her voice. "Are the world's biggest idiot."

Quinn laughed to herself and took her glasses off. "So I take it you had some fun last night."

The Latina shook her head and crossed her legs, straightening out her clothes as she did so. "No. That doesn't even begin to describe the time I had last night...and this morning. I mean, my God...Q?"

The blonde reclined back in her chair and smiled. "I better have a functioning apprentice this morning. I have to get this shoot done on time so I can go to Rachel's show."

"She'll be here." Santana assured her, refusing to look at her eyes.

Quinn narrowed her gaze and leaned into her desk. "But will she be functioning?" The Latina pouted her bottom lip and shrugged her shoulders.

"She may move a little slower than normal."

"As long as it doesn't interfere with her work, I don't care." Quinn stated putting her glasses back on and returning to her paper work.

"Why are you so cool with me fucking your ex girlfriend senseless? Do you not have any remaining feelings for her?"

"We were in a relationship for three years, San." Quinn stated, not looking up from her work. "Of course I do. But it's nothing compared to what I feel for Rachel. _She's_ the one for me. Always has been, always will be."

"God, you sound like a cheesy Hallmark card. That shit actually works on Berry?"

Quinn smirked as her eyes read the papers in front of her. "Worked on Adrianne too."

Santana shifted her gaze around the office, looking at the awards Quinn had received and scoffed at the blonde. "It wouldn't have never worked on me."

"I would have never tried it on you." The photographer retorted absently, drawing Santana's eyes back to her.

"Why not?"

Quinn lifted her head and met her friend's eyes through her glasses. "Because, San, as much as I love you, you're not my type."

The Latina's jaw dropped open in disbelief. "I'm everybody's type." Quinn just smiled and dropped her attention back to her papers, leaving Santana to pout for a few silent seconds before it got the best of her. "Why am I not your type?"

"Firstly, I like relationships."

"Not judging by the seventeen harlots I have been told about." Santana cut her off with a devilish smirk. The comment made Quinn pause in her writing and clinch her jaw before she continued. She was never going to hear the end of that.

"Secondly, you aren't romantic. I like romance."

"Again...except for the seventeen flings."

"So_ you_ say. I think most of them have a very different impression of what I like."

Santana arched an eyebrow and worried her lip in hesitation. "Can I meet some of them?"

Quinn smiled widely. "Want some more of my left overs, San? I thought Adrianne would keep you busy while you were here."

The Latina sighed and slid down in her chair, playing with her fingers. "That woman..." She paused, shaking her head. "That woman might just be the death of me. I mean...all night. And then in the shower and _after_ the shower. She's insatiable." Quinn just laughed, knowing exactly what Santana was talking about. "How do you wear her out? She said you've done it. How did you manage it?"

"Are you that into her or are you just wanting to win at something?" Santana only shrugged and Quinn let the question slide. "Work her up but don't give her a release. Let her calm down and do it again. As many times I you can. She'll get more combative with each time though. But once you do give her her release, she'll be out for hours afterward. Works every time." _And with everyone_. Quinn paused and looked up to her beaming friend who looked as if she had just been handed the answer to the meaning of life. "Just...make sure she doesn't have to be into work early the next day."

~/~/~/~

Rachel's dressing room door opened and Tina popped her head in as she passed to get ready herself. "Warning. He's coming. And he's smiling." Rachel smiled as the woman disappeared as quickly as she came and then turned to Quinn who was sitting comfortable on the loveseat. "Ready?"

The blonde smiled and nodded. "Though, I don't know exactly what I am suppose to be doing..."

The diva shrugged and turned back to her mirror. "Just be you. Whatever he throws at you, react like you normally would."

As soon as she finished there was a knock on the door and once again, before Rachel could ask who was there, despite the fact she wasn't even going to, the door flew open and Chris walked in ceremoniously with a beaming grin on his face. "Good evening, Rachel. I must say, the recent articles in the paper have massed quite a crowd out side."

Rachel ignored him as he not so slyly placed the article about the two of them down in front of her, still oblivious to Quinn's presence behind him. The blonde sat back in silence and watched, reading the man and smiling to herself at how accurate of a description Rachel's fathers gave. She did, however, narrow her eyes slightly as he studied the diva in the mirror, lust in his eyes. He wanted her. Not just for publicity, but at least for sex. She cleared her throat.

"Oh, well...I didn't realize you had company." His smiled dropped as he turned to see Quinn who only smiled broadly. "I'm a Christopher Seaton, Rachel's co-star and romantic interest." He introduced himself, offering Quinn his hand which she accepted, standing to meet his height. He was short and she had to hold back her laugh.

"I'm Quinn Fabray. Rachel's girlfriend and romantic interest outside of your world of make believe." The diva closed her eyes tightly to keep from laughing but wished she could have seen Chris' face.

The friendliness dropped from his expression and his eyes hardened. "Yes. I remember reading about you in the paper. Your father had quite a bit to say about you. None of which was all that flattering. It's a shame you are tarnishing Rachel's reputation like that."

Quinn wanted nothing more than to bitch slap his ass but in the back of her mind she knew that it would only lead to another story in the paper. "Maybe I'm just spicing it up, pulling her away from the ordinary, mundane, and average let downs she has been linked to in the past. I think it would actually broaden her appeal."

"Average?" He mocked her with a confident grin, bring his posture to its full height in his manly, testosterone filled dominance. "Honey, I assure you, there is nothing _average_ about me."

She bounced her head to the sides in playful deliberation, looking down at his pants in regards to his sexual innuendo. "I guess you're right. I was just trying to give you the benefit of the doubt."

Rachel lost it and laughed out loud, covering her mouth as she turned to the bickering pair. Quinn was grinning broadly, failing to stop her shoulders from bouncing with her laughter, while Chris' gaze shifted between the two, a scowl firmly in place on his face. He looked back to the blonde and lifted his nose in the air before exiting without any goodbyes. Quinn pushed the door shut behind him and Rachel moved to her.

"That was amazing." She praised her girlfriend with a kiss on her lips. "I think he understands not to mess with you anymore."

"I hope so. Although, that was kind of fun. I don't mind letting the bitch out every now and then. I don't have to get angry to show my more forceful side to get my point across that he needs to back off."

Rachel beamed and nodded but Quinn was eating her words halfway through the play. She sat in the front row fuming. Chris was pushing it. Quinn knew what the play was about and what both Rachel and Chris' parts were. She also knew that tonight's play was unlike any in the past. During one scene where the two characters were meant to kiss, Quinn noticed a slight hesitation in Rachel in the middle of the embraces. Turns out that deep passionate kiss wasn't suppose to be all that deep, but Rachel couldn't pull away and break out of character. She had no choice but to respond to it as Chris took advantage and shoved his tongue down her throat, repeating the process with every other elongated and exaggerated kiss they shared during the show, of which Quinn lost count of. While the audience stood and applauded at the end of the play, Quinn quickly rushed back stage.

"If you ever stick your tongue in my mouth again, I swear I will bite it off!" She heard Rachel scream as she approached the diva's dressing room.

"Oh, come on, Rachel. The crowd loved it. They enjoyed the raw passion."

"Passion my ass. That was an invasion of my personal space. I don't appreciate-"

"You loved it."

The diva scoffed as Quinn walked in and shut the door behind her. She was going to hit him. Every ounce of her being was screaming to hit him and Rachel saw it. The brunette quickly moved to her girlfriend and put herself between them, trying to pull Quinn's piercing gaze away from the man and to her, but it wasn't working. "What the hell is your problem, asshole?"

The dramatic man threw his hands up to feign innocence. "I was just doing my job, Honey."

"Like hell you were. You're lucky I don't just beat that stupid ass grin off of your face right now." Rachel was barely able to hold on to the blonde as she pushed her way forward inch by inch. She really was going to hit him. Rachel could feel her muscles shaking in her rage.

"That would make an amazing headline in tomorrow's paper. I can see it now. _Rachel Berry's girlfriend, alcoholic, drug abusing, party animal, Quinn Fabray, causes backstage stir with outburst of violence. No wonder she wasn't able to take care of her own child_." Quinn lunged forward but ran into Rachel's back as the diva turned quickly and slapped him hard across the face.

The smacking sound pulled Quinn out of her rage and she looked to the diva in front of her then to Chris as he held the side of his face in shock. The small room fell painfully silent as everything sunk in. Quinn wrapped her arms around the trembling diva's waist from behind in case she went after him again. Rachel lifted a finger towards his face. "Get out of my dressing room and don't you dare try and speak another word or so help me God you will regret it."

Quinn held tighter to Rachel as he approached to exit through the door they were standing just a few feet in front of. Her tightening of her grip wasn't to stop Rachel, but to keep her from hitting him as well. She hadn't been this angry in years. When she released her grip as the door clicked shut, Rachel turned around in her arms and pulled Quinn into a deep kiss. She needed to get the taste of him out of her mouth and she needed her girlfriend to be the one to do it. He had crossed a line and under any other circumstances, Rachel would have just cheated on Quinn. She returned his kisses but had no choice in the matter. This was her job. Quinn pushed the diva backwards until she pressed up against her vanity and the blonde lifted her to sit on top of it, deepening the kiss even more.

Rachel moaned into Quinn's mouth as the photographer's hands ran up her legs, bunching her costume around her hips. She needed this. They both needed this. Rachel felt dirty after what he had done on stage. "Make me yours again." Rachel whispered and Quinn pushed her panties aside, thrusting a finger inside of her. The diva threw her head back and smiled as the blonde devoured her neck while pulsing in and out with force. It wasn't going to take long. It was a mix between the need and the passion that built Rachel up quickly, but she loved every second of it, every feel of her lover inside of her. Every hot breath on the side of her face. Every wet kiss and sharp nip on her neck. Every moan and grunt that escaped their throats until Rachel bit down on her bottom lip to keep from screaming as she came, jerking violently as her girlfriend held her close.

Quinn remained inside of her until the last contraction of her muscular walls and then pulled out, resting her head in the crook of the diva's neck as they both panted to regain their breath. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel confessed as she brushed her fingers through the blonde locks, her eyes still closed as she relished their closeness. They stayed there for several minutes, sharing light kisses before Quinn backed away. Nothing more was said between the two of them as Rachel got dressed in her street clothes but they shared loving glances and more tender kisses until she was ready to go, leaving for Quinn to experience yet another part of Rachel's world. The stage door exit.

The couple walked out of the building hand in hand and accrued instant 'awes' from the hundred or so fans that lined the guard rails, waiting to see the cast as they exited. Rachel looked up to Quinn and the blonde released her hand so she could go and do the best part of her job. As Quinn stood back and watched the diva sign autographs and talk with her fans, she was bombarded with various, pulsing emotions. From pride, to adoration, to respect, to jealousy. Not jealousy of Rachel, but of the wandering eyes of some of her male and even female fans.

She swallowed and diverted her eyes, trying to let the feeling fade quickly. It was to be expected. Rachel was beautiful, sexy, talented, successful. What wasn't attractive about her? But knowing that it was going to happen didn't make it any easier to watch, especially not after what Chris just pulled.  
"Can we get a picture of you two together?" One ecstatic fan asked, pointing back to an oblivious Quinn.

"Baby." Rachel smiled and called for Quinn to come closer. She could tell the blonde was a little overwhelmed. She had handled the fans at the airport well but that was just six or seven. This was a line of a hundred, all yelling, desperate for the star's attention. As Quinn approached cautiously, Rachel took her hand and pulled her close. "They want a picture of us together."

"What?" Quinn's brow dropped in confusion. Why her? And then she remembered Kim. She was interested in absolutely everything about the diva, so that now included her.

Rachel stood up on her tiptoes and pecked her girlfriends cheek. "You're cute. Now smile."

The blonde stayed near by after that, periodically posing for more pictures as they made their way down the line. Rachel sometimes had to reach back and pull her along by the hand when she was either lost in the sheer chaos or in actual conversation with a fan.

"Have you two really known each other since high school? Were you good friends?"

Both women laughed amongst themselves before Quinn stepped up to answer. "We became _okay_ friends towards the end of high school, but we started out as enemies."

"Enemies?" Several fans asked in unison.

Rachel nodded as she signed another wave of autographs and let Quinn tell their story to the people whose opinions truly mattered. "Rachel was the _overly_ talented and _overly _confident star of the school who was...How should I word that, Baby?" Quinn asked teasingly. How do you describe your girlfriend as the school's biggest dork lovingly?

"I was socially awkward and Quinn was the most popular girl in school. Naturally, we were pinned against each other."

"Socially awkward." Quinn echoed with a smile. "I like that."

"Is that article with your dad true?"

Rachel's smile faltered and she ignored the question. Quinn thought about it and decided to answer for the dozen or some fans who were waiting eagerly for the response. Maybe they could clear up the rumors for her. That way they wouldn't have to do an invasive interview to control any damage. "Some of it. But I wasn't a party animal. I was actually raised in a very strict and very religious household. So anything slightly outside of my father's very narrow views of what was right, meant that you had been swayed to the devil's side." They laughed lightly in understanding.

"So you weren't an alcoholic by the time you were eighteen?" One girl asked with sarcasm in her voice.

Quinn shook her head and laughed. "By the time I was eighteen, I had only had alcohol three times."

"Quinn was actually a good girl." Rachel commented, posing for another picture. "A good cross bearing Christian girl."

"Who fell in love with a Jewish girl." Quinn commented back.

"After having a baby with a Jewish boy." Rachel teased and Quinn sighed.

"Maybe God was trying to tell me I should have been Jewish."

The whole crowed burst into laughter and Rachel knew they had accepted Quinn as a legitimate part of her life. This was going to work. It didn't matter what the papers said. It was her fans acceptance that mattered in the long run.

"Was it just me, or was Chris a little over eager tonight?" One teenage boy asked as Rachel sighed his playbill.

"It wasn't just you." The diva remarked through her teeth and Quinn just clinched her jaw as she stood behind her girlfriend, afraid of saying too much if she commented.

"He's a prick anyway." The fan next to him offered and Quinn couldn't stop herself from smiling. She liked Rachel's fans.

She was amazed that Rachel actually stayed and made her way down the entire line, signing everyone's autographs and answering all of their questions. It took the better part of an hour to get through but it was worth it to see this side of Rachel's world.

"Are you ready to go home?" The diva asked, hooking her arm behind Quinn's waist as she brought hers up to the brunette's shoulder.

"Which one?"

"Hmm...mine."

"Okay. That question will get much easier to answer when we have our own place together. When do you want to get up with a realtor?"

"Can you do that tomorrow? I have two shows and some interviews just before." Quinn nodded her head and kissed the diva's forehead. She would do anything that woman asked her to.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: So, writing this chapter left me with one thought: How many frickin story lines do I have going on? My goodness. This really is like a soap opera. I think all I need now is for someone to fall for someone else's sister and then it would be complete. (Joking. That would just be really weird.)**

**To answer some questions. We will be meeting that other glee clubber soon, but it wont be Brittany (sorry). Also, there _will _be a Faberry interview...type thing. **

**~/~/~/~**

"Late night?" Kim asked as she cautiously sat down in front og Quinn's desk. The blonde was reclined in her chair with her eyes closed, relishing the early morning quiet. She opened her eyes and cleared her throat, peeking at the clock to see if she had actually fallen asleep.

"Yeah. Rachel's show didn't end until late and the evening was emotionally draining as well."

Kim ran her flat hands over her skirt as she nodded her head. She had read about Chris' forwardness on one of the diva's fan sites that she frequented. Though, she was on there less lately due to her direct contact with her idol. "Did you need help with anything?" Quinn looked blankly at her assistant, unsure of how to answer. Her brain wasn't moving fast enough yet. "Your schedule is up to date and your messages have been sorted. Is there anything else you need?"

Quinn shook her head, unsure if there was or not. "Do you know where Adrianne is? She suppose to be reviewing the lighting set ups."

The brunette nodded slowly, sitting forward in her seat and looking down at her shoes. "I do beilive she and your newly arrived friend are occupying the restroom at the moment."

Quinn slapped her hand to her face. This was getting ridiculous. It was the second day in a row where her apprentice was proving useless, both days due to Santana's interference. "Do you think they locked the door, or can I go and hose them down?"

Kim laughed lightly at the idea. "It's probably locked." There was a moment of silence that she spent still looking down at her shoes while Quinn spent it looking at her. "So, are those two dating now?"

The blonde let out a long sigh. "With Santana, it's just sex. Sex is not dating. It may endup as dating if she's not careful though. Adrianne has a way of dragging people in without them even knowing." The assistant huffed another laugh and Quinn hesitated. "Kim, can I ask you a question?"

The brunette looked up eagerly and nodded her head.

Quinn worried her lip and leaned forward, bracing her forearms on her desk. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. Okay? And your answer can be kept strictly between the two of us if you would like, but...are you gay?"

"No." Kim answered quickly and shook her head adamantly as Quinn sat back again, taking the pressure off of the suddenly nervous girl.

"Okay. I was just asking because you remind me a little bit of myself when I was in denial." The brunette slowed her shakes and looked curiously at Quinn, hoping she would continue. "I was raised with the very strict belief that homosexuality was one of the worst sins you could commit. But as I started developing what I refused to call 'feelings' for Rachel in high school, I swayed my opinions on the topic to make myself feel more comfortable about it. I said that homosexuality was fine and I would be doing nothing wrong unless I acted in such a way. If I didn't act gay then I wasn't and therefore had not committed a sin."

Quinn watched as her assistant unconsciously nodded her head in the slightest of motions.

"I spent most of my high school and college years alone or in relationships with guy who did nothing but put me on edge and made me feel uncomfortable around them. I was on the look out for sexual advances that I wasn't interested in. Eventually, I just stopped dating all together. I was lonely, missing something in my life that would have made me whole. Then one night, Adrianne kissed me. I didn't want to push her away, but actually wanted her closer. I knew right way that this was what was missing. Not Adrianne, specifically." Quinn assured her. "But the comfort in attraction."

Kim was tuned in to what Quinn was saying and she knew without a doubt that they younger girl knew exactly what she was talking about. The blonde stood up and smiled at her assistant as she walked out of the office to give her time to think.

~/~

"You are unbelievable." Adrianne panted as Santana pressed her up against the bathroom wall and teased her earlobe, suckling it as her hands ran over the apprentice's body. "We can't do this again."

"One more time." Santana begged, pulling up Adrianne's skirt that she had just straightened out again.

"We have already done it twice. Quinn is going to get pissed if I don't...fuck." Her words were cut off as Santana's hand slipped between her legs again, running the pads of her fingers over Adrianne's sensitive spot.

"One more time. Let me have you one more time." Santana couldn't even believe she was begging. She doesn't beg for anyone but this woman had her addicted. "Let me hear you say my name when you come just one more time."

Adrianne's darkened green eye met hers and she pulled the Latina away from her neck. "I can get fired for this."

The Latina rolled her eyes. "Q's not going to fire you. She knows how I work. She should be expecting this. Now..." She pressed a light kisses to the other woman's lips and pulled her underwear down again, sliding her fingers through her wet folds, massaging her clit. "Lets see how fast we can do this."

Adrianne dropped her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, knowing that Santana was only going to watch her face. The Latina felt empowered, seeing what she was able to do to her. She loved how Adrianne's clinched jaw fell open as she slid two fingers inside the tight warm heat. How her brow creased when she curled her fingers in hit her g-spot. How she gripped at anything near as she traced her thumb over her clit with each steady stroke of her fingers inside of her. Santana loved watching the breath in her chest catch as she sped up and the gasps that escaped her throat.

That was when Santana always lost her control and dove into her neck, kissing and licking down the column of Adrianne's throat as she fisted the Latina's hair. The pulling only made her thrust faster as she lifted one of the apprentice's legs up to her hip for better access and she slipped in a third finger, abandoning her thumb's circles. Opting in stead for the forceful slap of her palm to the sensitive nub. "Come on, Baby." She grunted into Adrianne's ear as she neared. "Cum for me. Say my name."

Adrianne wrapped her hand behind the Latina's neck and buried her face in her shoulder, whispering her name until she didn't dare risk screaming it and bit down on her bottom lip as she came, holding her grunts and moans of pleasure in as Santana continued slow pulses. She watched again as the woman shook against her and the wall, licking her reddened lip. "I'm going to get fired."

The Latina laughed and let her leg slide down her side. "At least you'll have a smile on your face when it happens." Adrianne rolled her eyes and moved to straighten herself in the mirror, swatting off the Latina as she attempted again, standing behind her and snaking her arms around to unbutton the apprentice's shirt.

"Stop it. Let me do my job. We will have all night."

"But we're wasting the day. And I only have five more left in New York." An awkward silence fell in the bathroom and Santana wasn't sure why, but it made her feel sad.

"Right. And when you leave me, I still need to have my job."

Santana relented and stepped away, moving to the door. "Okay. I'll wait until tonight." The other brunette narrowed her eyes as she approached. "I promise." The Latina smiled genuinely and opened the door. She watched the woman's ass as she walked out until she ran into her. Her eyes shot up in confusion to see Quinn braced against the opposite wall with her arms folded across her chest. She looked genuinely upset but didn't say anything, only walked away, Adrianne scurrying behind her apologizing.

Santana waited back a good distance to let them have their professional moment.

"Quinn, I'm sorry. I know that was highly inappropriate."

"It was." Quinn agreed flatly as they walked to the workstation. "I don't care what you two do on your own time, but you are suppose to be working. If you were anyone else I would have fired you."

Adrianne bit her lip as they stopped at the table. "I know. I am abusing our friendship. I'm sorry. It wont happen again. I promise."

"Good. Now that you are behind with today's work, I'm going to leave you without any further distractions. I'm taking Santana with me to find a realtor. You can do these lighting settings while we are gone." She said, handing the worried apprentice papers with the detailed setups on them. "Kim is here if you need help with some of the heavier things. Do as much as you can. I don't know when we are going to be back."

Adrianne nodded, worrying her lip as Quinn walked off. Santana kept her eyes down as she past, then looked up quickly to Adrianne's green eyes and smiled apologetically before turning and following the blonde.

~/~/~/~

"It's a realtor's office. It's an office with a bunch of realtors. You have to pick the right one just like you would pick the right apartment." Santana lectured as she shoved Quinn through the door to the realtor's office, drawing quick glances as the blonde stumbled.

"Tell me again why it is I brought you with?" Quinn asked in a hushed tone as she shot the Latina a dirty look.

"To keep me away from your apprentice so she would actually be able to do work." Santana answered wiggling her eyebrows. Little to Quinn's surprise and much to Rachel's amusement, Santana had checked out of her hotel and was staying with Adrianne for the remainder of her vacation. Judy was the only one put off by the development. She thought it was highly inappropriate for two people to be moving that quickly. Her opinion became a mumble in the background when it was pointed out that Quinn and Rachel had pretty much done the same thing. They just rotated whose place they were staying at.

"Hi. Can I help you?" A young female receptionist asked from behind a high counter, her eyes shifting between the friends to try and predict which one she needed to be speaking directly to. Quinn spoke up first.

"I am looking to get an apartment."

"But first she needs to find the right realtor." Santana interrupted her. "Her situation is unique and she is in need of a very, very patient individual."

"Santana."

The brunette shouldered the blonde away. "Q. This needs to be done. Now, if you have someone already in mind and they are available, I would like to begin an interview process to make sure he or she is capable of handing the demands that will be placed upon them."

Quinn shut her eyes in embarrassment as the receptionist sat open mouthed and unblinking for several seconds before she nodded and slowly retreated to the offices behind her. "I cannot believe you. Maybe you _should_ go back to the studio. There is a new couch that Rachel and I still haven't broken in yet." The Latina visibly pondered the offer until the young girl reemerged and called them forward.

"Susan should be who you are...requiring. She is very patient and very understanding when it comes to her clients' needs." Santana arched an eyebrow to the girl's back. She would be the judge of that. The Latina eyed her up as she walked into the room, Quinn following closely behind, ready to cover her friend's mouth at a second's notice. Susan was a blonde woman in her early thirties with blue eyes as big as Quinn's. Her lips were as full as Rachel's and her attire could have been picked out and precisely coordinated by Kurt. The only thing Santana had against her by appearance was the fact she wasn't a natural blonde, or so she was guessing.

"Hi. I'm Susan Brown. Please, have a seat. I hear you are looking for something, or someone quite specific."

"Yes." Quinn answered quickly, shoving Santana down in the seat before she could speak, then shaking the woman's hand. "Quinn Fabray. It's nice to meet you. I am looking at getting a new apartment and...it would be best all around if the realtor that we were working with was...patient and flexible."

"Can I inquire for a little bit more detail?" Susan asked as she sat down behind her desk, looking Quinn in the eyes as if trying to read her hesitation.

"Well, this is the first apartment that my girlfriend and I would be moving into together. It would be very much the melding of two worlds."

"Night and day." Santana clarified. "Summer and winter. Black and white. Gay and straight." Quinn cut her off again with a hand over her mouth and an apologetic smile to the woman across from her.

Susan raised her brow and looked down to her desk before returning her attention back to the women. "I can certainly see the difference between you two."

"What?" The two friends asked in unison, Santana pulling the blonde's hand away from her mouth. "No. No. No." Quinn corrected her. "Santana is a friend. No, my girlfriend is working right now. She couldn't come to this meeting."

"Oh!" Quinn could see the relief in the other woman's eyes that Santana wasn't part of the equation. "Okay. Well, since we are missing one, we can just start with the basics so I can have some places to show you next time when you are both here?" Quinn nodded and Santana reclined in her seat to see how this was all going to play out. "So, where are you looking at? And particular borough?"

"Manhattan. I work in Soho and she works on Broadway."

"Artists? Hmm, okay. Are you looking for any particular layout? Loft? One bedroom? More?"

Quinn inhaled slowly as she thought about it but apparently took too long so Santana answered for her. "Pick one of each and let the diva decide from there."

"The...diva?"

"My girlfriend, Rachel."

Susan's eyes widened and her jaw bobbed for a second. "Oh. _That's_ why you seem so familiar. Okay. Rachel Berry. I've seen you..." She cleared her throat and regained her professionalism. "Okay, well...are you looking for an open floor plan, multiple stories, top floor?"

The list went on and on and Quinn ran her hand through her hair. She knew what she would like but that didn't necessarily mix with Rachel's desires. "Let me put it this way...Right now I live in a dark, spacious but comforting three bedroom that is very private and intimate in setting. Rachel lives in a bright, one bedroom apartment with high ceilings and is made of glass so the world can see inside."

The woman slowly nodded her head and tapped her pen on her desk. "So...this is where the patience comes in?"

Santana laughed coldly under her breath. "Only a third of it. You see, Rachel is called the diva for a reason." Quinn snapped a cold glare to her friend who just shrugged the threat away. "Whatever. You know it's true. She has very specific things that she wants and expects to get."

"We are compromising on this though."

"Right, that is were the remaining third of her patience is going to go. You have the melding of two very different people, one very demanding in her own right, and then dealing with the inevitable spats that are going to erupt between the two of you as you _learn_ to compromise. This is why I wanted to interview the woman before she decided to accept you as a client. She's going to have to go through countless listing, looking for very specific things, and then sit back as you two bicker like an old married couple about them, holding her up from doing anything else productive with her day. Now tell me I'm wrong?" Quinn didn't say anything and they both shared one more glare before turning to the speechless woman in front of them who still had her brow raised and lips mashed together. "So, Susan? Still interested in the challenge?"

~/~/~/~

Rachel's smiled fell slightly as the latest interviewer left her dressing room. It was yet another line of questions making her defend her sexuality, her relationship, and her career. There was a knock on the door and Scott entered, holding her phone out for her. "Who is it?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It didn't have a programed ID but they had your number."

The diva furrowed her brow and looked at the phone as Scott sat down on the loveseat. "Hello?"

"Rachel?"

Rachel froze. She knew that voice. "Yes?"

"Hi. It's...it's Shelby.

The brunette just sat there, willing herself to speak but nothing came out. It was only when she met Scott's worried gaze that she was able to speak again. "Hi." Well, it was a start.

"Yeah. I know it's a little strange and maybe a little forward of me to call, but...is this a good time? You're not busy are you?"

The diva shook her head. "No. I...I just got done with my last interview and the show doesn't start for two hours."

"Okay. Well, um...I'm sure you've heard that I'm bringing Beth up to New York to meet Quinn." There was a pause but Rachel had no response to that. "I just...I thought that maybe we could take the opportunity to talk as well."

"Why now?" The question slipped out before she realized it. She had been hoping to keep that in her head and out of her mouth.

Shelby didn't answer right away. "I know what I did to you was wrong and selfish, and I don't deserve your forgiveness, but...when I told Beth that she was going to meet her biological mother, she was ecstatic. I mean, I have never seen such a smile on her face. She just wanted to know everything about her, wanted to read every article she could get her hands on, anything that dealt with Quinn." She paused and Rachel swallowed hard. "Then when it came out about the two of you and Quinn's past, I wasn't sure if this would be the best time, so I told her we weren't going."

"What?" Rachel blurted out, jumping to her feet. "You can't do that to her and you can't do that to Quinn."

"I know. Rachel, I know that." The voice pleaded with her to understand. "I realized it right after I told her. I saw the heartbreak in her eyes and it looked just like yours. I couldn't do it again. I shouldn't have done it in the first place. I mean, you weren't asking me to move in with your dads and form this one big, happy family. You just wanted to know me. I was selfish when I ran. I didn't want to be reminded of what I lost out on, but all that did was cause me to lose out on more."

"Yes. Instead of sixteen years, you now have twenty-five years of which to tell me that you missed me and thought about me but that it just hurts you too much to look at me." There was pure malice in her voice. "And then you had the nerve to call my house and befriend my father to help you. Did you ever stop to think about how that would make me feel? That you can't stand to know me, but you want to know my dads, forget that I even exist."

"No." The answer was straightforward and brutally honest and it caught Rachel off guard. "I didn't. I have always had issues stepping back and seeing how things I say and do effects other people. I ignore their emotions and focus on mine."

Rachel had always thought that was a personality quirk she had picked up from her only child upbringing, but apparently it was genetic. "Why are you calling me?"

"For many reasons."

"To try and ease your guilt?"

Shelby paused. "That's on of them. Another selfish one is in hopes of preventing Quinn from walking away from her daughter for you. I mean, because she doesn't want to hurt you. I don't want to see that look in Beth's eyes that I saw in yours. I also don't want Quinn to live with the regrets I have lived with."

"It warms my heart to know that you care so deeply for the mother of you adoptive daughter." Rachel shot her eyes around the room to keep her tears from falling and suddenly realized she was alone. Scott had slipped out unnoticed.

"Rachel, I know I can't be your mom and now I have given up the chance to even be your mother...I was just hoping that we might try and learn each other as adults. Try to form some sort of friendship."

The diva closed her eyes and the tears started falling. Shelby was only doing this for Beth. If she hadn't ever mentioned wanting to know Quinn, Shelby would have never called. She would have never wanted this 'friendship'. Rachel wanted nothing more than to yell and scream about how much pain and scaring this woman had caused her, but she couldn't. She wasn't going to be like Shelby. She stepped back and looked at this from everyone's perspective. Shelby was reaching out in her love for Beth, so Rachel was going to do it for her love of Quinn. She wasn't going to rob Quinn of something that she wanted. "When are you two coming?" Rachel asked in as steady of a choice as she could manage.

"In about two weeks."

"Then I guess I will see you then." She didn't wait for an answer and hung up, collapsing on the sofa, covering her face as she cried. Seconds latter she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked up. Tina and Scott were on each side of her and comforted her as she cried it out. She needed to get it out. If nothing else, this phone call allowed her to vent her frustrations so she would be more civil when she met with them in person. As the tears ran dry and the sobs stopped she decided that the call was a good thing. It was the beginning of healing.

~/~/~/~

"I swear she has gotten so much more crap in the last four months that she has in all the years that I have known her." Adrianne complained as she slid the florescent lighting stands into the desired locations while Kim sat back and watched her.

"And yet, she seems to use all of it within the week." Kim pointed out in admiration of her boss. "That's in the wrong spot."

"What?" The apprentice turned to the shorter brunette who stood up and turned the lights on.

"See. It's too far forward and casting a shadow."

Adiranne ran her hands over her face and moaned in frustration. "I don't know if I can do this. I keep screwing up. It seems like everything I do isn't good enough or is just plain wrong."

"To you." Kim added quietly as she hopped up on the top of the table. "Quinn has been very supportive and impressed. She understands that it takes time to learn. You're being too hard on yourself. Just relax."

Adrianne laughed lightly to herself as she turned to face the assistant again. "I appreciate your words, but they are a little hard to take seriously from someone who is always nervous about something. Perhaps you should be taking your own advice."

Kim looked down the her hands in her lap and fiddled with her fingers.

"See, this is what I am talking about. You think someone is criticizing you so you shrink up in your shell. If you have something that you think is a weakness, embrace as your best weakness. Like Quinn, she can't cook. Absolutely can not cook. Nothing that requires the slightest bit of skill, anyway. But she embraces it and makes fun of herself for it."

Kim scrunched her brow and met Adrianne's gaze as she approached. "And what good does it do to make fun of yourself?"

"It takes the power away from everyone else. If you can laugh at yourself then what satisfaction is anyone else going to get out of it if they are only looking to bring you down?"

"What...what about those people who criticize you, not for a laugh, but because they have something against what you are doing?"

Adrianne shifted her jaw to the side as she met Kim's weak gaze. She knew what this was about, but the girl still wasn't wanting to admit it. Either to herself, or to anyone else. "That is harder to take. I won't lie to you. But if you have friends who support you and whatever it is that you are doing, it makes it a lot easier. They can help pick you back up when you get knocked down."

Kim dropped her eyes back down to her hands as the taller brunette studied her face, she was confused and scared. Adrianne moved closer in front of the assistant and lifted her face with a gentle index finger under her chin and lowered her lips to hers in a light kiss. Kim's breath caught and her eyes widened at the action and she tried to pull away, but Adrianne hooked her fingers around her neck and pulled her back into a slightly deeper kiss. She held her there for a few seconds before slowly pulling away, just enough to meet her eyes.

Adrianne studied her eyes for any resistance before she leaned back in and was met with an eager mouth from Kim. There was that same excitement that she had the first time she kissed Quinn, knowing that this was Kim's first acceptance of who she was. That no matter what happened afterward, the younger girl would always remember this kiss.

"Hope we're not interrupting." The two jumped apart quickly and turned to see Quinn with an amused look on her face and a partially scowling Santana standing just behind her who quickly diverted her eyes. "This doesn't look like work to me."


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Alrighty...I can always tell when you like a chapter because the reviews come in nonstop all day. Insanity. So glad you liked it though. More fun coming up. Definitely going to explore Adrianne, Santana, and Kim's options more. I love how you are all so split on who Adrianne should be with. Represent your team so I know where to take that in the long run.**

**And for Quinn and Rachel...we will be getting to the interview and there will definitely be more apartment hunting than what there is in this chapter. There will also be a bit more of a peek into how Rachel's life style is effecting Quinn's. And we will be getting to Quinn's other tattoo eventually.**

**And to answer a few of the personal questions: No, I don't live in New York. In fact, I've never even been there. And for how I can write so much...I work the midnight shift at work which means I sleep all day and am up when everyone else is sleeping, so I have very little to distract me once I get going on a writing kick. The fact that work is normally slow helps as well. ;)**

**Again, thank you for all of your wonderful and energetic reviews. And don't forget to let me know if you are team Kim or team Santana. You just may sway the out come of the story.**

**~/~/~/~**

"Are you still pissed?" Adrianne asked as Santana got into her car, pouting like she had been all the rest of the day.

"I'm not pissed." She retorted, obviously pissed. "Why would I be pissed? This is just sex. All we are doing is fucking. No emotions involved."

"Right." Adrianne wasn't buying it. Part of her was happy that the Latina was showing interest, but part of her wasn't. That relationship would be way too complicated to maintain anyway. Not only were they living in separate states, but Santana had her little love triangle thing going on and Adrianne was not the sharing type, especially when I male was involved. And_ Especially _when that male was the prick that got Quinn pregnant by not using protection when she asked. She had nearly jumped into her car to drive to Ohio and kill him when she found that out.

"I'm not pissed." Santana restated with a little bit more conviction in her voice.

"Okay. Well that's good. So I guess you wont mind if I head out for a little bit tonight to fuck Kim." Santana's eyes snapped up to hers in anger. She was pissed. "Exactly."

"How old is she anyway? Twelve?"

Adrianne rolled her eyes and began the long drive back to her apartment. "She's twenty-one. And I wasn't being serious."

The Latina pouted, looking out the window. "She can't handle you. You'd be too much for her."

"Why? Because I'm too much for _you_?" She didn't answer. "People can surprise you sometimes. I mean, you thought Quinn was a prude and she handled me nearly every night for _three years_. You almost crashed after one."

"I don't care." Santana announced hoping to end the discussion, but knowing it was highly unlikely. Adrianne was just as stubborn as she was, but that was the flame that she was drawn to. That challenge the apprentice threw in her face.

"I think the problem is that you _do_ care. This was about sex and now you have emotions involved. Maybe we should just stop and get you checked back into your hotel." Santana knew that was what they should do but she couldn't speak the words. "It wouldn't work between us anyway. I like relationships. You don't. I live in New York. You live in Ohio with your boyfriend _and _your girlfriend."

"I know. Fuck! I don't need you to remind me. You know...I just...why did you have to kiss her? Everything would have been so fucking simple if you hadn't done it."

"She's confused and needed help. Besides, it shouldn't matter who I kiss."

"Well when you're fucking me, it does."

Adrianne arched an eyebrow and looked at the woman sitting next to her. She was battling internally as much as Kim was, just with a very different topic. Adrianne pulled off the street into a parking spot and waited for the confused Latina to look at her. "Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

Santana only searched her eyes for a second before leaning over the center console into a deep and forceful kiss, sucking Adrianne's bottom lip between hers with each frantic caress. She smoothly undid her seat belt and moved her weight further into Adrianne with one hand braced on the driver's door, the other on the leather console between them. She moaned as Adrianne's hands ran up her neck, encouraging her more. Santana didn't care if anyone walking on the sidewalks could see. She needed that woman. Suddenly Adrianne turned away and the Latina pushed back to look at her face in confusion.

"What did you feel?"

"What?" She knew exactly what she meant, but she asked anyway.

"What did you feel?" Adrianne looked deeply into her gaze. "If you can't tell me, then I'm taking you to check in to a hotel." The Latina stared hard at her, battling with herself to speak. Things weren't that simple but she couldn't even bring herself to even say that much. "If you can't, then sit back down so we can go."

Adrianne watched as Santana pulsed slowly, pushing slightly away to return to her seat but then moving forward as if she was going to kiss her again. "It...it doesn't matter what I say. If I say that I felt something, then you are going to expect a relationship or end this completly. If I say I felt nothing, then I'm going to hurt your feelings."

"You wont hurt my feelings." Adrianne said plainly and she meant it. "If you felt nothing, then you felt nothing."

Santana debated with herself for another few seconds. "I felt nothing." She lied and she was pretty sure Adrianne knew it.

"Okay then."

Santana still hovered in front of the woman, trying to figure out what she should do next. Leaning forward slowly, she pressed a tender kiss the the apprentice's lips and deepened it again to their original passion as Adrianne returned her hands to the Latina's neck. The fluttering in Santana's chest and the flipping of her stomach was definitely not the 'nothing' she passed it off as, but she didn't want Adrianne to stop this. She wanted as much of the woman as she could get before she had to head back to Ohio. Maybe by then she would have figured somethings out. Until that time, she was going to enjoy what she had in front of her.

The Latina was fighting the urge to take her right there but it was still daylight and there were dozens of people walking by within just feet of their car. They needed to get back to Adrianne's apartment but she didn't want to stop kissing the woman. Everything about the caresses was perfect. She allowed Santana to lead but still delivered an aggression behind each connection that had the Latina begging for another. Her lips were soft and sweet, melding perfectly with Santana's. And God, just the simple touch of her warm, soft hands on the sensitive skin of her neck and throat left her dripping in arousal.

"Fuck. We need to get to your place." Santana announced forcefully jumping back into her seat and putting her seat belt on. She turned herself away from her addiction and covered her face to keep herself from looking at her. They would never make it to the apartment if she did.

~/~/~/~

"You wont believe what happened at the office today." Quinn gushed with a huge grin on her face as she stepped into the shower with Rachel, wrapping her arms around the tiny brunette from behind and swaying side to side as the diva giggled. It was after midnight and Quinn had already taken a shower but she couldn't pass up the opportunity to see the diva. She hadn't seen her all day.

"Tell me then."

"Well, first, I thought I got Kim to finally come to terms with her sexuality."

"Good." The diva congratulated her with a kiss on her arm before she pulled away to rinse her hair

"Then, I got to lecture Adrianne on her lack of professionalism after she and Santana had sex in the studio restrooms." Rachel arched an uneasy eyebrow as she tried to block the mental images coming to her. "Then after I took Santana to meet the realtor, we came back to the studio and walked in on Adrianne and Kim kissing."

Rachel twirled around, wide-eyed. "What? Hold on...I missed something."

Quinn laughed and kissed the diva's nose before moving her to the side so she could get under the water. "Kim was confused and Adrianne saw an opening to help her figure things out. It was just a kiss. A real kiss but not, like, with tongue or anything."

The diva hesitated. "But what about Santana?"

"That should be interesting and completely for _Adrianne_ to handle. I'm not getting involved unless I absolutely have too. Santana was jealous though. I'll tell you that much. That whole 'just sex' thing seemed to disappear rather quickly." Rachel pursed her lips in an odd smile as she thought about the awkwardness of the evening for those two. "So how was your day?"

Rachel lifted her eyes to the blonde as they rotated positions again. "It was okay. The interviews are becoming redundant so I don't really have to think about my answers anymore. The show was fine. Chris behaved." Quinn nodded her head, happy for that. "And my mother called me."

Quinn froze for a second and looked down to Rachel who was avoiding her eyes. "And?"

"She would like to take their visit to New York as an opportunity to get to know me."

The blonde swallowed hard. "You think she would have taken the _phone call_ as the opportunity to get to know you. What did she say?"

The diva shrugged and let Quinn rinse her hair as she studied her girlfriend intently. "She just said that she was hoping to smooth things over with me so my feelings didn't jeopardize Beth getting to meet you or you living with regrets because you chose me over your daughter."

"Where the fuck does she get off turning all of this into your fault somehow? If she hadn't been such a bitch to you in the first place..." Rachel cut her off with an index finger to her lips, followed by a light kiss.

"I know, but I got to vent a little and I'm surprisingly not as mad at her as I was before. I mean, I'm still angry and hurt..."

"Of course."

"But...I guess the initial wave of it is gone. I said all the things that I've been holding back for a while now. The anger's not as heavy anymore."

Quinn nodded slowly. "So, were you wanting to get to know her while she's here?"  
"I..." She paused and met Quinn's concerned eyes. "I don't know. I mean, I will definitely talk to her and be social during the time that we are all together, but as for going out to lunch with her one on one or something like that...I don't think I will."

"Whatever you are comfortable with. Don't do anything that is going to put you in a bad place where you can get hurt again. I really don't want to have to beat your mother's ass in front of my daughter."

Rachel smiled deeply and Quinn wrapped her arms around her again. "So, you found a realtor?"

"I did. And Santana thoroughly prepared her for the worst."

The diva rolled her eyes. "Great...but it wont be that bad...Hopefully."

~/~/~/~

Santana stood in the bathroom doorway, watching a still naked Adrianne sleep where she left her, barely covered with a light sheet. She was so lost and confused on what she was thinking, what she was feeling, and what her body was impulsive pushing her to do. She was Santana Lopez. She doesn't date. She doesn't love. She just does what she needs to when she wants to do it. How did everything change so quickly?

The Latina stepped to the bed and crawled over the sleeping woman, pressing light kisses up her arm as she went. Adrianne woke up at the connection and rolled onto her back as Santana captured her lips and lowered herself down on top of her. The apprentice's hands and legs glided up and down her sides, looking for the skin contact as the tender kisses continued. Santana's breath caught in her throat as Adrianne ran her nails up the sides of her torso, lifting the light cotton tank she was wearing.

Santana broke from the kisses and rested her forehead to Adrianne's fighting with herself not to tell her what she was feeling. It would only screw this up. This was too good to let go of. She hesitated and then knelt up between the other brunette's legs to remove the shirt, throwing it across the room blindly as Adrianne's hands played with the drawstring on her sleep shorts, wanting them off next. Santana obliged, discarding her shorts as well before pulling the sheet off of Adrianne and laying back down over her naked body.

She kissed and teased the apprentice's neck and rocked her hips into Adrianne as she kneaded the Latina's breast with one hand and ran the nails of her other up and down her back. There was so much touching and Santana's mind raced to every connection, focusing on the soft skin, the gentle brushes, and the pulls of need. She wasn't paying attention to the rocks of her hips, that Adrianne was already getting close, or that she had even slipped her leg between Santana's. The Latina was oblivious to the fact that half the moans and gasps of pleasure filling the air were hers and were growing in volume with each thrust of her hips. All she knew was this touch. This connection. And she needed it.

She pushed up on her palms for more leverage and rocked faster and harder, met by Adrianne's hips as she rocked in tandem. She felt the nails dig into the small of her back and the woman beneath her begin to shake as she sped up again, thrusting relentlessly as she reached her own climax, calling out as she came and sobbing in her release as she arched back before collapsing down into her lover's arms. They panted together, their bodies sticking as the layers of sweat began to dry and their bodies heat faded.

Santana barely had the strength to move off of her, spooning her from behind as they began to drift off to sleep. She nuzzled closer and kissed Adrianne's shoulder before she closed her eyes and lost herself in yet another way. "I need you."

~/~/~/~

"That's her?" Rachel asked, stepping out of the car at the address of the studio apartment that Susan had selected to show them. She was taking Santana's advice and picking one of each and using the criticism from this first series of showings to make a better selection for the future. "She's pretty."

"Hey." Quinn called to the diva disapprovingly across the top of the car.

"What? I can't think another woman is pretty?"

Quinn grabbed the diva's hand as she approached and the coupled strolled slowly towards Susan. "You can think it. I just don't want to hear it."

"Quinn." The other blonde held out her hand to greet her client before turning her attention to Rachel. "I hope you will allow me a fan girl moment. I have to say that I am such a big fan of yours. You are truly inspiring and talented."

Rachel blushed a little and shook the woman's hand, thanking her for her kind words, while Quinn held back her growing smile. She was always amused when people stumbled over themselves as if Rachel was royalty, the brunette still the argyle wearing diva in her mind.

"Okay. So, this is the studio loft. I just wanted to get your opinions. Your likes and dislikes. It will also provide you with the opportunity to discuss and compromise on the basics right away." Susan offered the options as she opened the door. "It's on the fourth floor so there is a bit of a view. Quite a few windows, so it is open like you said Rachel prefered, but the walls aren't completely made of glass."

Quinn cringed as she walked into the loft. It looked just like her studio but with a random patch of counters and cabinets where the kitchen was on one wall. This was not a home. She felt like she was on display.

"I like the openness." Rachel stated, her voice echoing through the brick walls and cold cement floor. "But Quinn wont like the fact there's no bedroom. Even if she leaves the door open all the time, she likes to know it is there to close."

The blonde smiled and laughed lightly. It was always amusing and a little embarrassing to hear your own quirks described by someone else. It made you realize just how ridiculous you were. "I like my privacy. I don't like the thought of someone being able to look over my shoulder or study me from across the room and I never know it."

"Trying to hide something?" Rachel asked teasingly as she moved with Susan to the windows. "Also, I don't need a lot of windows if the ones we do have, have a great view."

The blonde woman nodded and jotted the notes down. "Any other in put from you, Quinn?"

"I like walls."

Susan laughed and added that to her notes as well. "Alright. So, the studio/loft set up is a no. How about we move on to the two bedroom. It is just down the street. Then if need be, there is a one bedroom a little further away that we can look at if that is too much space for you."

~/~/~/~

Susan stood in the living area of the two bedroom apartment that she had selected for the couple to see. Her hands were crossed in front of her red skirt, her weight shifted onto one foot in her high heels, her eyes glued to the ground, and she waited patiently.

"Why do we need the extra bedroom? It's just wasted space." Rachel whined.

"Because I will use it as my office."

"You have an office. At work."

"Yes, but I need an office at home."

"Why?"

"To keep my equipment organized and out of the way."

"You have storage at work. Keep it there."

"But what about when I need it when I go for walks through the city? I don't want to have to go all the way to the office and all the way back. That's not practical."

The diva rolled her eyes. "So just keep a camera in the closet. Problem solved."

Quinn shook her head forcefully. "No. Not problem solved. Do you know how many different cameras I have? Each set for a specific type of photo? I can't just pick one and use it for _every_ mood I'm in."

"You're being overly dramatic."

"You're messing with my passion and my expression. What if I told you that you couldn't sing while you were home?"

"I would tell you to find your own."

Quinn dropped her brow, unamused. "I want the office. I'm not budging on it. Period."

Rachel stretched her face and widened her eyes. "Did Quinn Fabray just grow a back bone?"

"She did and she put her foot down too."

The diva crossed her arms over her chest and ran her eyes from Quinn's shoes, up to her face. "Fine. Then she can have her office. But just remember this compromise when the next one comes up."

The blonde smiled broadly and ducked her head down to her shoulders sheepishly as she playfully approached the diva for a hug in thanks. Susan diverted her eyes to give them a little bit of privacy as Quinn stood up, lifting the diva off the ground and kissed her. "Thank you, Baby." Rachel kissed her again, wrapping her legs around the blonde's hips. "So, I have a different type of question for you now."

"What's that."

"Well, we are moving in together, but are you planning on having the apartment for a while?"

The diva pondered the question as Quinn set her back down. "I don't know. Probably. I'm not a fan of moving."

"Okay. Then can I suggest we look at getting more than two bedrooms?"

"Why more than two?"

Quinn smiled lightly and pulled the diva to the window, away from Susan's ears. "For when we have kids." Rachel's eyes shot up quickly to Quinn's. "I mean, I know it wont be happening any time soon. We are just working on moving in together. There is still the whole argument over who has to propose to who, and then actual getting married part, but...it's something that needs to be considered." Rachel dropped her eyes but smiled sheepishly, causing Quinn to fall just that much more in love with her. "What?"

The diva shrugged her shoulders and shook her head before looking out the window. Quinn sat on the ledge and poked the brunette's side, urging her to tell her. "I just...you really want to have a family with me?"

The blonde smiled broadly. "Yes." She answered enthusiastically. "I've told you this before, Rachel."

"I know but...it's different now. I mean, this isn't just talking anymore. We are actually moving in together."

Quinn arched her eyebrow at the obviousness of it all and then dropped it in a slow realization. "It wasn't just talk to me before...Was it with you?" Her heart thudded heavy in her chest. She knew Rachel loved her, but she had built feelings around everything that they had discussed that day in the park. In her mind, it was going to happen. It was an inevitability. Suddenly, she wasn't so sure it was that set in Rachel's mind and heart.

"It was, but it wasn't at the same time." Quinn began to panic slightly when Rachel wouldn't look at her but she couldn't think of anything to say to smooth over the situation. "It was my impulsive nature coming out."

"You asked the questions though."

"I know. I just...I don't know." The diva lowered her voice, looking over her shoulder to the incredibly patient realtor who was looking around the apartment herself. "I love you and I want to have a family with you, I just...I guess part of me never actually thought it would happen." Quinn dropped her brow in confusion and shook her head, indicating she didn't understand. "I'm use to people sticking around for a while and then leaving when they got tired of me. I know you have said over and over, and in such wonderful ways, how much you love me. And I feel it every time you do!...But part of me still feels this is just some kind of dream that I'm going to wake up from. I'm...I'm afraid to plan on a future that might not happen."

"I...I can understand that, not wanting to get your hopes up. But, Rachel...I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to leave you or ever get tired of you. I just got a gold star tattoo!" She grinned as she lifted her sleeve to show Rachel. "Everything I have ever said to you, I have meant. You are afraid to plan on a future that I have already committed my heart to."

Rachel crashed forward into Quinn's arms and let the blonde hold her. "I'm sorry."

"For what, Baby?"

"For letting my insecurities get in the way."

"Hey, look at me." She lifted her shoulder to force the diva to lift her head and look at her. "This is what we are doing this for. We are learning each other on a whole nother level. A deeper level. That means the good and the bad. You are going to get a view of my insecurities as well."

"You mean your need for privacy? You still lack in the trusting department."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. But I'm only like that on some things. I'll work on opening myself up if you work on letting yourself go. Plan on the things you want to happen, because I'm going to be talking about them a lot."

"A lot?" Rachel echoed with a raised eyebrow and Quinn nodded, the pair falling into a comfortable silence as Rachel smiled and lowered her eyes to the ground. "Then I think we should tell Susan to start looking at three bedroom apartments instead." Quinn beamed and kissed Rachel on the cheek. "And maybe four?"

"Mmmm...that may be a bit further down the road, yet. You said you wont have kids any time soon, and I'm not wanting to pop the second one out while the first is still in diapers." She explained resting her hands on her girlfriend's hips, thinking to herself what it was going to look like when Rachel was pregnant.

"I think that is the least romantic thing you have ever said." Rachel teased as she pulled away and headed towards their realtor.

"Hey...I can't be perfect all the time. Anyway, I'm saving all of my romantic pregnancy talk for when you are crying while drowning in baby hormones." Quinn sighed to herself as Rachel walked a few steps further. "Because God save us all when that happens."

"I heard that."


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: So...it's a close call with the Adrianne/Santana/Kim thing. I mean, the count was like 16 to 20. I can't decide how I want to take it. Each side presented valid arguments. I'm not picking where it is going yet, so as you read this chapter and maybe the next, things can always turn around. If you haven't already, plead you team's case. Help me decide which way to go, because honestly, I could go either way with it.**

**This chapter is working on expanding Quinn and Rachel's involvement within the group. They aren't sitting on the sidelines so much. Friendships are going to be developing and tested. As well as exploring the possibilities with Adrianne/Kim. I thought it was only fair after Santana had two scenes with her last chapter.**

**Also...for those of you who are really involved in this story...for the Faberry interview, I'm kinda stuck. I know how it is going to happen, but I am having issues coming up with questions that should be asked during it. I think I may have finally hit a writer's block. Help me out. What would you ask them if you were in the position to do so and you only knew what had been said in the papers? If you don't want to leave it in the review section, feel free to send me a private message.**

**Again, thank you for the massive response. It overwhelmed me that I got about 15 replies within an hour after I posted the chapter. Awesome! I hope you enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

"Hey. I have a...ques...tion..." Rachel trailed off as she entered Quinn's office and saw the blonde with her forehead pressed to the top of her desk, her hands locked together behind her neck. "Baby?"

Quinn lifted her head and dropped her hands to where her head had just been with a loud thud. "I blame you." Her voice was calm, flat, and lacking any amount of humor.

The diva dropped her brow in a panicked confusion and shut the office door. "Blame me for what?"

The blonde started shaking in a light chuckle that grew into hysterics and she clutched her sides when they began to ache, whining in the pain. Rachel sat down in the chair in front of her girlfriend's desk and waited nervously as Quinn gasped for breath. "Oh...goodness...you wont even believe me, even if I tell you. But I'm blaming you for the morning from hell." Rachel would have been more frightened that she had truly done something wrong except that the blonde was still smiling. _However,_ she _was_ getting the feeling that the smile was out of desperation not to start slamming her head on the desk in frustration. Rachel thought that may have been why it was there in the first place.

"Can you be more specific? What am I to blame for exactly?"

Quinn laughed a few more times and smiled deeper before clearing her throat and meeting the diva's eyes. "Santana..." She huffed a laugh again. "Santana has fallen in love with Adrianne." Rachel's jaw dropped. "Yeah. I know. She confessed last night that she needed her. She has been sulking all morning. Adrianne has been irritable all morning. Kim is bouncing back and forth between jealous, hurt, and _hopeful_ all morning...I...I don't know what to do. And I blame you, but since I love you, I'll let it slide."

Rachel sat back in the chair as accepted most of the blame. She thought they would get along, but this was Santana Lopez they are talking about. She's never been in love in the twenty-five years of her life. And now suddenly, after just two days, she is in need of someone? Did she even know this woman, other than what she could learn about her while having sex? "Where is she? Santana."

Quinn shrugged. "She said she needed to go for a walk. That was thirty minutes ago."

"So...where are Adrianne and Kim then? I didn't see them out there."

Quinn shrugged again. "No clue. I know nothing. I am in the twilight zone, some strange, hormone soaked parallel universe."

"Okay, well, then back to what I was here for. Scott has come up with a plan to get our side of the story out there without having to cross our fingers that the reporters aren't going to twist our words or omit them completely."

The blonde sighed and fell serious again, thankful for the sobering effect Rachel was having on her day. "That sounds wonderful. How are you going to do it?"

Rachel mashed her lips and diverted her eyes. "Well, how _we_ are going to do it-"

"We? As in you and Scott?"

"Noooo." She said shaking her head. "We, as in me and you. We."

Quinn was even more serious now. The press was Rachel's thing. She had only done a dozen or so interviews in her career. Most of the articles on her were just general knowledge stuff that her input and words weren't really needed for. They just listed her accomplishments and what critics thought of her. Rachel on the other hand, held in depth interviews almost daily it seemed.

"You see, Scott wants to take advantage of these fan sites that Kim mentioned to him."

"Kim?" Quinn furrowed her brow, completely confused as to how her assistant entered the discussion.

"Apparently they ran across each other at dinner one evening. But he is wanting to get a group of die hard fans together to ask us questions for themselves and then we can post a video of the whole thing on the websites. That way the real information gets out directly to the place where it needs to go."

Quinn wasn't sure if that made her more or less nervous. There had always been that voice in the back of her mind that said it never mattered what the papers said so she didn't have to worry about coming off wrong or being approved of. But this was different. This was the real approval that she needed. And while she received some supportive comments that night she spent with Rachel out side of the theater, she knew there were still some who didn't like the idea of her with Rachel at all.

"Would you be okay with that? It would be a general interview for me with specific pre-screened questions, but then we would open it up for anyone to ask. You and I are bound to be a topic that will arise in such a case."

"And so I need to be there?"

"That would be beneficial." Rachel responded, amused with Quinn's hesitance to be in the spot light. "I can't answer questions for you. Or at least not completely. Besides, they need to see you and get to know you if this is going to work. Me telling them how wonderful you are wont mean as much if they can't see it for themselves. When is your schedule open? I can take a night off if need be. This will take a day or two to set up of course."

"Of course." Quinn was still blank faced.

Rachel smiled softly and stood up before walking over and sitting in Quinn's lap. "Would you do this for me?"

Quinn held her close, running her fingers of one hand on her thigh and the other over her hip. She looked up as Rachel bent down and kissed her lightly, but the kiss quickly deepened as the diva became desperate for more. Quinn began to shift her weight so she could stand up but Rachel jumped off of her pointing an index finger in her face.

"You better not be thinking of trying to have sex with me on this desk. We have already discussed that is not an option because of your harlots." She glanced quickly at the piece of furniture as it was diseased and then back to Quinn's stunned face as she sat frozen in her chair. "And I seriously hope you sanitized it afterward."

The blonde rolled her eyes and stood up, kissing her girlfriend lightly. "I will do the interview. Anything to make this easier."

"And the desk..."

"Cleaned."

Rachel nodded and turned around to head back to her seat, swatting Quinn's hand away from her ass. "Just because it's been cleaned doesn't mean the option is back on the table. I am no longer in the mood because of the horrible visuals that popped into my mind of you with other strange women." The blonde held up her hands in surrender. "I have to go see Scott so we can set this whole thing up. Take care of your employees."

"Yes, Ma'am." She beamed. "God, you're so sexy when you're bossy. Command me Mistress."

Rachel smirked and shook her head as she waved goodbye and headed towards the elevator. "Oh, perfect timing." The diva chimed catching Santana's arm as she exited the elevator and pulled her back into it. "I'm heading out, you can accompany me."

The Latina dropped her brow and scowled at the diva. "What the hell do you want, Berry?"

"To talk, or more to listen."

"You don't listen and I don't have anything to say, so you will be sorely disappointed."

Rachel allowed a silence to fall between them until the elevator reached the ground floor and she hooked her arm to Santana's pulling her along as she exited the building. "You see, I don't believe that. I think you have a lot that you can say but you are afraid for anyone else to hear."

"If that were the case, why in the world would I tell you of all people. You can't keep anything to yourself."

"I resent that. I tend to not be able to keep it to myself when I think it will do me good if someone else knows. But seeing as this doesn't even involve me...why would I say anything?"

The two walked in a slow stroll down the street, Rachel slightly shocked that Santana hadn't dropped her arm yet. "Berry, you do realize that you just insulted yourself, right?"

Rachel shrugged. "I guess I've had years of other people doing it for me to get use to it." The Latina turned her head to the side and Rachel knew she was frustrated in at least the slightest wave of guilt and shame. But that was what she wanted. The only way to get Santana Lopez to open up was to piss her off enough that she didn't care what she was saying. "So, tell me what happened."

"I became a pussy." Rachel arched an eyebrow, thinking of every _other_ word she would have used for description in the current situation.

"A bit more detail would help."

"That's the thing. I don't know any more details. It's all just so weird." She was getting frustrated again. "I just...she's different. And it drives me crazy because I don't understand her or how she works, you know? She reacts differently than anyone else and I find myself...like, lost."

"Okay...I have a question then. Is it _her_ that you 'need' or the understanding of this mystery?"

The Latina lifted her eyes from the sidewalk for the first time since they had left the building. They turned the corner on their slow walk to no where, realizing Rachel had asked a very good question. Would this unbridled desire for the woman fade once she figured out how to work her? What made her tick and how to get what she wanted...How to get the control. The diva tugged her arm, snapping her out of her daze. "I don't know. Maybe. I've never had someone keep control before. I mean..." She paused and looked down to the diva. "You have no idea what Adrianne is like do you? Personally or intimately, I mean. I'm sure that's not exactly a topic Q likes to share with you."

Rachel lifted the corner of her mouth in a light smile and shook her head, dropping her eyes to the side walk. "No. I don't and she hasn't. But if it is appropriate information to have for this discussion..."

Santana nodded. "Adrianne is, meaning sexually of course, is...forceful yet giving. Dominate yet submissive. Passionate. Feisty, you know, she'll fight you for control. She's aggressive yet deep. She sucks you in to her. She is absolutely insatiable. I mean nonstop all fucking night and day. I still can't figure out how to wear her out. No matter what I try or how many times I get her to-"

"Okay. I got the picture." Rachel raised her hand to stop the excessive information. She now knew where Quinn's skills were fine tuned.

"Sorry. But like I said, I don't know how to get the control. I always have full control over everyone I sleep with. Even Puck plays by the rules. She doesn't. Every time I feel like I'm getting the upper hand or back where I am comfortable, she sucks me in and I, like, flounder."

"And the needing?"

"I need...I don't know. Like, more. More time, more options, more...understanding."

"But is it her that you like or this need to find a way to get the control?"

Santana grunted in her frustration as they rounded the next corner. "I don't know. How am I suppose to know? That's part of who she is, isn't it? That mystery."

The diva nodded slowly. "Yes, but only a small part of it. What about the things that don't revolve around sex? Those are the things that will tell you if you are into her or just out of your element. What about her likes and dislikes? Her passions? Her dreams? Her fears? What do you feel about them?" Santana didn't answer and Rachel never pushed. She could tell by the Latina's furrowed brow that she was lost in thought and currently traveling down the path that she needed to be. "Well, I appreciate the company but I do have to meet up with my manager to arrange an interview. I wish you well with your soul searching. Bye."

Succeeding in what she set out to do, Rachel released her arm and smiled before briskly walking in the opposite direction of the studio. "Hey!" The diva turned back around and met Santana's eyes. "Thank you...Rachel." A smile slowly spread over her lips and she nodded her head before continuing her departure.

~/~/~/~

"I thought you would be happy that someone as elusive as Santana would have decided that she wanted a relationship with you." Kim stated as she paced slowly in the dressing room as Adrianne sat on the sofa in front of her, her head pressed between her hands.

"She didn't say she wanted a relationship. She said that she needed me. There is a difference."

Kim wasn't too sure there was, but she was new to lesbian relationships. "Wouldn't you still be happy about that though?"

"Yes and no and I don't know. I don't think I'm ready for a serious relationship. I've only been out of the one with Quinn for four months. That's not a lot of time to recover from our long and semi-turbulent downfall."

"But she and Rachel managed..." Kim's words trailed off, not knowing if that was really a good thing to be saying.

Adrianne lifted her head and looked the younger woman over. She didn't know about anything that happened between her and Quinn. "Quinn's always been in love with Rachel." She explained flatly. "Before, during, and after we dated."

"Oh." Kim's heart went out to her. She hadn't known everything and now it all seemed very unfair to the apprentice. She had been in a relationship playing the role of second best to someone she put in the top spot. "So, if you weren't looking for a relationship, what was going on with Santana in the first place? Just sex? Just that connection without the emotions?"

Adrianne nodded her head and then dropped it back down into her hands as she felt a head ache coming on. "That's all I'm really needing right now. Just someone to be close to without the potential emotional damage."

"And that's why you are upset about the development with Santana. I see." She did. Adrianne was still damaged and hurting from her breakup with Quinn and hadn't healed fully. Normally one partial to being in relationships, she now feared them. Instead, she was throwing herself into a situation that was just sex. She wouldn't be alone but she wouldn't be vulnerable either. Now Santana had kind of destroyed that. Kim couldn't help but look at Adrianne as she sat with her head dipped down, and think that this wasn't what the apprentice needed anyway. She didn't need someone to come in and be forceful with her. She needed someone gentler, someone who would also take the time to help her heal.

Kim sighed as she studied the other woman cautiously. This could be her chance to help and to make her interests known. Adrianne sat up when she was pushed on her shoulders, quickly noticing a knee placed on the couch on her left side and then the other on her right. Her eyes shot up as Kim straddled her lap and took her glasses off, setting them on a near by stand before running her fingers through Adrianne's hair, releasing it from her hair clip. "What are you-"

Her words were cut off by Kim's lips on hers and she instantly returned the gentle affection, eager to be lost in the touch. She had never expected Kim to be this forward about anything, but then again, she did have her moments. They were normally impulsive and spaced widely apart in frequency, but they were there. Once the last bit of shock and reservation wore off and the realization that Kim wasn't backing away kicked in, Adrianne ran her hands up the kneeling girl's jean clad legs. She felt Kim's breathing pattern falter in the action and she did it again, rotating her hands back to cup the girl's ass and she let out a light moaned into Adrianne's mouth. The sound made Adrianne forget about everything else even more.

As their lingering kisses deepened, the assistant became more adventurous with slight pulls of Adrianne's dark hair, and slid her tongue into her mouth. The kisses were deep but slow, tongues taking their time to explore and massage. But Kim was a tease. Every time Adrianne leaned forward to catch a firmer connection or tried move her tongue into Kim's mouth, the assistant leaned backwards and just out of reach. Adrianne gasped for breath at each break she could manage while she shifted her hands up to Kim's hips, squeezing them in her need. She slid them up just a bit further, fingers grazing under the girl's long-sleeve cotton tee shirt and felt a very toned abdomen. Adrianne's fingers could almost trace the outline of her flexing abs. She cursed the winter weather and it's requirements for pants and long sleeves, other wise she would have noticed earlier that Kim worked out and was in phenomenal shape. She probably had a lot of endurance too.

Her hands inched up further and the assistant's breath turned ragged under her touch as she began to faintly writhe in the older woman's lap. And when Adrianne's finger's touched the soft material of the underneath of Kim's bra-

"Adrianne! Kim! Where are you? There_ is _work to be done."

Both women broke apart, panting and grunting in frustration as they rested their foreheads together. "Can we ignore her?"

Adrianne hesitated and then reclined back as Kim sat down on her legs in front of her and pouted. "She'll fire me if she catches us. She's already warned me."

"C-can we finish this tonight then?"

Adrianne licked her lips, still tasting the other girl's strawberry lip gloss, and met Kim's eyes, shaking her head remorsefully. "I need to deal with Santana first. I'm not one hundred percent sure where I even stand on all of that yet. I need to figure that out first. I shouldn't have even done this with you until I did. I'm sorry. It wasn't fair."

Kim forced a little bit of a smile and stood up to grab her glasses. She had been the one to instigate it, not Adrianne. "Well," she paused as she straighten her clothing in the mirror before walking to the door. "Santana's going to be leaving in a few days anyway. Maybe we can revisit this then. Because, if you're interested, I think I can offer you something a little different. Something at a slower pace."

The apprentice sat in silence as she watched Kim depart cautiously, second guessing if she should wait for a response or not. She knew who she was now, just not exactly how to go about handling it. Adrianne stared at the empty door way for a few more seconds and then looked forward again, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror...she looked like she had already been fucked and they hadn't even touched each other.

"Do I want to know?" Quinn asked leaning in the doorway as Adrianne fixed her hair in the mirror.

"We didn't have sex." She assured her boss, standing up. "It was a nice distraction bu it wasn't sex." She really didn't eve know what to think of what just happened. Part of it reminded her of the beginning of her and Quinn's relationship, slow and more intimate. But another part of it was very, very different. Quinn had been opposed. Even after their first kiss, it still took her a few weeks to come around. But here Kim was, making the moves.

Quinn sighed and looked over her shoulder, out into the studio, but kept talking to Adrianne. "What are you going to do about Santana?"

"I tried to stop it. As soon as I saw her get jealous yesterday. I told her that she should check into a hotel and let that be it. But she assured me she had no feelings for me and that this was just sex. Then last night..." She sighed. "You know her best. You tell me what she's thinking."

The blonde huffed a laugh. "_She_ probably doesn't even know. You have given her something she hasn't found anywhere else. I don't think she knows how to handle it."

"So...how do I get her to back off?"

Quinn smiled broadly and pushed herself off the door frame. "Same way you would a man. Discuss marriage and babies. Make her realize that whatever feelings she thinks she has, she isn't ready for because that is what comes with them. She may have _some_ feelings for you but I doubt she is ready to adjust her life to them. And I don't want her to throw anything away on a just a chance. She can't move to New York and you can't move to Lima. Ask her if she can handle a long distance relationship...faithfully. That might put things into perspective for her."

Adrianne nodded her head slowly, soaking it in. It sounded simple and she hoped it really was.

"Now...what the hell is going on with you and Kim?"

"That...I don't even know about. I was sitting here and then she was straddling me...I mean, do I have 'fuck me' written on my forehead? Is this how you felt when you had those models falling all over you? I mean...I feel obligated, like it's my duty to screw everyone and then I realize it's sex so I should actually be thrilled."

Quinn laughed. "As for the 'fuck me' sign, you don't have one. But for the duty to preform sexual favors on every willing female...it's a perk more than it is a burden. Until that is, you find that one person that you want to be in a relationship with and you have to explain your promiscuous past to them. Now _that_, is stressful."

"But totally worth it." Adrianne teased with a wink as she rested against the other side of the door frame.

"What are you doing with her though? With Kim? I mean, I know you said she came on to you, but she's just now figuring shit out."

"I know how to handle that. I was the one with you when you were 'figuring shit out' or really when you were just coming to terms with it. I'm not going to go invite her over and then try and break her. I was gentle with you wasn't I?" She cooed as she pinched Quinn's cheek like a little kid.

The blonde smiled and pushed her hand away. "You were. You definitely were. But she likes you. Maybe not to the point of confessing the_ need _to be with you, but she definitely has a crush on you."

Adrianne turned serious as she studied her ex girlfriend whose eyes were glued across the studio to Kim. "You're worried for her. Why?"

"From the first time I met her, I knew she came from a sheltered past. I don't know any specifics, but she is very...fragile, inexperienced, naïve...closed."

"Reminds you of yourself a little bit then?" Quinn nodded, still looking to her assistant. "She's in good hands. Yours and mine. And now with Rachel in the picture, she has someone else who can relate to coming out recently."

"I know. Just..."

"Be careful. I know. And you know that I know."


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Almost the whole chapter is Faberry. There is a very short scene of Adrianne/Kim though. And for those of you who said their scene in the last chapter seemed a little out of character or forced...It was kinda suppose to feel that way. It led to this one.**

**Continuing on that topic. It has been decided. You all cast your votes in record number. I mean, the last chapter had over 70 reviews...that's just crazy. And it was a very clear cut decision even when I counted the votes from the first time I asked. But I hope that with the way I'm doing it...I will ease some of everyone's fears. (That wont be dealt with until next chapter.)**

**A warning for this chapter. There is a rather angsty moment. Or really, a recollection of a past angsty moment.**

**As always, you amaze me with your responses. Thank you for sending in the questions as well as your vote for the triangle. Hope you enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

"Are you coming to bed?" Rachel looked over to the blonde laying in bed and nodded her head.

"I was thinking you would already be asleep by the time I got here." The diva confessed as she shut the bedroom door and set down her bag. With Rachel's shows running as late as they did, Quinn had provided her with a spare key to her apartment so she could let herself in and not worry about waking Judy up.

"I was waiting for you. I'm a cuddler, remember? I need my cuddle buddy if I am to fall asleep." Rachel's heart melted at the innocence Quinn put into her voice and at the romantic gesture that the woman willingly stayed up til one in the morning to wait for Rachel to get there, knowing she would have to wake up for work in six hours. She did that nearly every night and Rachel loved her more for it.

"And what do you do if you don't have a cuddle buddy?" The diva asked as she walked over to the dresser and pulled out the night clothes she was keeping there and then climbed into bed.

Quinn already had the covers pulled back for her. Rachel leaned down and kissed her lover and lingered in the closeness before laying down and allowing Quinn to rest her head on her chest. "I snuggle up with a pillow. That's why I sleep with so many, but now that I have you...they end up on the floor."

"You're cute. Now go to sleep. You have an early morning and I know you're crabby when you don't get enough sleep." Rachel loved these nights. It just felt like the perfect ending to a long day, surrounded in complete comfort. She couldn't wait until they had their own place and wouldn't have to try and fit these nights in. They would just happen automatically.

She laid awake for over an hour, staring at the ceiling, running her hand through Quinn's soft hair, and listening to her lover's breathing as she slept. She wasn't thinking about anything in particular while she laid there, but just soaked in the moment. She had never experienced anything like this in her previous relationships, complete complacency. Thinking back, Rachel couldn't ever think of a time when she had felt uncomfortable around the blonde. There was always that sense of security and protection. Even when she was in doubt of herself, Quinn was right there with words of reassurance and the fear quickly faded.

She thought back to the first day the met in Quinn's studio. She had been so nervous but Quinn knew exactly everything to do to calm those worries, from the smile to the space between them when the spoke, to the words she said. Quinn had known about this, or hoped that this would come to be. But Rachel had never imagined in a million years that she would be laying her with Quinn Fabray in her arms. She also knew that was going to be a question she was going to be asked.

The blonde had it easy. She had always had theses feelings, but Rachel...she was going to have to explain this seemingly instant and random attraction to speculative fans, yet she didn't even know how it happened. Quinn romanced her with her words and made her feel things she never had before, seduced by her passion, but what led her to claim the woman and have sex with the woman? What was it that had her laying in bed at that very moment with the woman?

Rachel sighed heavily, then feared for a split second that she had woken Quinn up, but the blonde on snuggled closer to her. This was an undefinable need. Why hadn't she needed the blonde before? Was it because Quinn had been so different then? Or was it that Rachel was just so focused on herself that she didn't really take the time to get to know her? Granted, Rachel did offer a friendship that was rejected and Quinn was openly hostile towards her, but what about the latter part of Junior year and Senior year when the animosity subsided. Why didn't she take notice then?

The diva wracked her brain for another hour before sleep finally won the battle over her thoughts and she closed her eyes. When she woke up she was alone. It was eight-thirty and Quinn would be on her way to work. Confusing Rachel, however, was hearing the blonde talking to Judy in the kitchen still. Maybe she had overslept.

The diva threw off the covers and prepared to roll out of the bed when the door creaked open and Quinn walked in. "Good morning."

Rachel halted and sat on the edge of the bed. "Good morning. You are late for work."

The blonde smiled and bent down to kiss the diva. "I am taking the day off. And before you ask, because I know you will, it is for many reasons. Number one," Quinn announced, crawling around Rachel to lay on the bed and pulled the brunette to join her. "I am not dealing with the love triangle going on in the studio. I have said what I needed to say and they can work it out. Number two," She hooked her arm around Rachel's waist and slid her across the mattress closer, Quinn leaning over her as she spoke. "I have the urge to go exploring with my camera. It is calling me, feeling neglected. I can feel that it is angry with me."

Rachel arched and eyebrow and smiled as she brushed Quinn's hair over her shoulder and then trailed her thumbs down her jaw line.

"And three, I want to spend the day with you." She lowered her lips to Rachel's and hesitated slightly, smiling, before capturing those perfect lips with hers. They lingered in the moment before Quinn lifted her head again and shifter her weight on her elbows so she wasn't smothering the diva.

"But what about work?"

She shrugged. "It's been cleared and I left instructions for Adrianne so her learning is not being hindered by my actions."

"Quinn, you-"

The blonde cut her off with another kiss before pushing herself off the bed. "It's been done. Now, get up and get dressed. Come spend the day with me in the park." Like she really had to request.

~/~/~/~

"Why are you taking pictures of _me_?" Quinn asked as she approached the diva who continued snapping pictures. They had been walking around the park for about a half hour before Rachel was able to wrestle the camera from Quinn's tight grip. She truly was addicted.

"Because there are never any pictures of you. You're always behind the camera. But since you have made the fatal flaw of handing said camera to me, that means you are now in front of it. Now smile damn it." Rachel ordered before dodging the blonde's attempts to take the camera back into her control. "Hey. Play nice." The diva teased, scurrying a few steps away before lifting it again. "You, being so romantic and perfect, should be giving in to your girlfriend's every desire."

The blond arched her famous eyebrow and Rachel snapped a picture. "I don't like this side of the camera though. That's why I'm always behind it."

"Why don't you like the spot light anymore? You use to love being the center of attention. Now, I have to twist your arm to answer a few questions from my fans. What makes you such a private person?"

"Honestly?" Quinn asked looking anywhere but the camera as Rachel continued to wield it around.

"Honesty is a nice thing to use and will always be preferred."

The blonde sighed. "To keep me from being aggravated by people."

The diva dropped the camera and furrowed her brow. "What?" Totally wasn't expecting that.

Quinn dug at the ground with her foot while she looked at the towering building that surrounded the park. "This may sound a little conceited, but how many people do you know who think and talk like me?" Rachel opened her mouth and closed it with a quick shake of her head. She didn't really know anyone like Quinn. "Exactly. That is about how many people understand me as well. Except for you. You latched on right away. That was very cool, I might add."

"I don't quite understand that though..." Rachel confessed nervously, feeling as if she just defeated the compliment Quinn had given her.

"Remember in high school when you use to ramble on and on about something that no one cared about, so they tuned you out from the beginning."

Rachel huffed a laugh. "Yes. Vividly."

Quinn tilted her head apologetically. "It's a similar set up. But instead of zoning out before I even begin, they lose interest half way through, leaving me feeling incredibly stupid for thinking like I do. As deep and emotional as I do." She kicked the ground again. "I feel like one of those really weird scientists on the Discovery Channel that gets just a little too excited about a new alien theory he heard of."

Rachel couldn't help but laugh until she saw Quinn turned away, rolling her eyes and start blushing. "Oh, Baby. You aren't anything like that. You just have a natural depth to you that most people have to spend hours developing on a topic. I love it."

"I know you do." Quinn answered, spinning back to Rachel in her excitement with the statement. "That is one of the reasons that I have fallen further in love with you than I thought was possible. You get me. You understand me. And on top of that, you like it. Adrianne didn't even like it. She would fuss at me to just get to the point and leave out all the fluff."

The diva walked over to Quinn, lifted up on her tiptoes, and pecked her lips before lowering herself back down. "I'm not Adrianne."

Quinn dropped her forehead to Rachel's and tried to steady her heart beat. She didn't know why, but every time Rachel took charge of the emotional atmosphere with such finality, even with something as simple as that, she felt her heart start to thud in her chest. Rachel loved control, but only when she believed in what she was controlling. She was getting the seriousness of her feelings across. "Can you put the camera strap around your shoulder, please?" Rachel dropped her brow in confusion but smiled at the sudden switch of topics, pulling her head back from Quinn's to do as she asked, allowing the camera to dangle at her side. "Thank you."

Suddenly the blonde's hands cupped Rachel's face and she pulled the brunette into a deep kiss, sucking the air from Rachel's lungs. The diva whimpered in surprise but quickly closed her eyes to embrace the contact, raising her hands to Quinn's forearms as the blonde captured her lips again in an equally deep kiss. It made sense now, Rachel would have dropped the camera.

As Quinn pulled away, she studied the face still in her hands. Rachel's eyes were closed tightly and her brow scrunched as if she was trying to memorize what she just experienced and was barely breathing as she did it. "Open your eyes." The blonde whispered, running her thumb over her cheek, but Rachel just shook her head, causing Quinn to smile lightly. She lowered her face and kissed the diva on the cheek before placing a gentle, grazing kiss to her lips.

"I want a tattoo."

Quinn pulled her head back quickly. "What?"

Rachel opened her eyes and met Quinn's with certainty in her stare. "I want a tattoo."

The blonde stood there motionless other than the light shake of her head in confusion. She hadn't even released Rachel's face. "You're being a little impulsive, don't you think?"

"No. Actually, I'm not." The diva corrected her as Quinn finally lowered her hands to Rachel's shoulders, cupping her neck. "I've been thinking about it all night and decided on what I want to get and even where. It's going to be white ink like yours and I want it on the inside of my forearm."

Quinn raised her brow. "You _have_ been thinking about this." Rachel nodded, never breaking their eye contact. "Were you wanting to get it today? You have to keep it wrapped up and you have your show."

"I'll see if my understudy would be willing to do the show on short notice. I want to get a tattoo. Today. With you holding my hand in case I pass out, but I don't want that Sarah chick to do it."

~/~/~/~

"Hey. C-can I speak with you for a minute if you aren't too busy? Ask you a question?" Kim asked leaning out of the office, but still clutching the door frame as she watched Adrianne zip up one of Quinn's equipment bags.

The taller woman stood and nodded her head, unsure if she was really ready for this or not. She had spent the evening arguing with Santana that it would be best that until she figured things out, the Latina should stay in a hotel. Santana said she was being too irrational and they were perfectly capable of figuring it out with her staying there. Adrianne thought other wise. She didn't trust the Latina not to crawl into her bed. She said they would give each other a little space and time and would discuss it tonight.

"Well, it really isn't a question. I just wanted to apologize for my actions yesterday. In the moment, I thought, perhaps, that I was being a helpful distraction and, in a lesser extent, showing you something that might be more suitable for your current emotional state."

Adrianne fought the urge to tell the smaller girl that she rambled just as well as her idol, but thought that it would be best if she didn't offend the girl _and _her hero in the same breath. "It's okay. I wasn't expecting it and it did leave me a little confused if anything, but..." Adrianne trailed off as Kim dropped her head and nodded in her embarrassment. Her actions had been completely out of character, but all she had seen from the four other woman's actions, was that you have to be a little aggressive to get their attention. That was how Adrianne got Quinn, Santana got Adrianne, and Rachel got Quinn. "But...but what did you mean by something more suitable for my current emotional state?"

The assistant straightened her glasses and stepped out of the office, leaning against the wall with her shoulder, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Adrianne mirrored her posture ten feet away. "I have gathered from conversations and sexually alluding jokes that you and Santana have forceful interactions all the time." Adrianne actually blushed at the comment, despite her docile word choice, Kim was being rather blunt. "With you still dealing with the pain of losing your relationship with Quinn, I just thought that a slower, more supportive...trisk would be more helpful."

"And why is that?"

"Well, forcefulness is conducive for expressing the anger you might feel, but what about the hurt? For me, at least, I would need something or someone that could be a shoulder to cry on and not just a release. Someone who could distract you from the problem but be there to listen when you felt to urge to deal with it. You can't hold in the pain forever...but you can't beat it out either."

Adrianne didn't know what to think about that. She honestly had no thoughts coming to her.

Kim took the awkward silence in stride though, shrugging her shoulders and waving her hand in the air as she stood off of the wall and made her way back towards the office. "But like I said, that would just be me."

~/~/~/~

"I'm scared." Rachel confessed as she laid reclined in the tattoo chair. Quinn smiled and pulled up a stool to sit next to her, holding her free hand as the tattoo artist cleaned her left forearm.

"You don't have to do this."

"But I want to." The diva cut her off before she could say anything else, squeezing her hand to show her conviction in her decision. "I know I don't have to, but I want to. No, I _do_ need to."

Quinn sighed. Rachel had already made up her mind and there was no talking her out of it, but she was going to make sure she knew exactly what she was getting into. "You know, besides the wrists, the inside of the forearm is one of the more painful places to get a tattoo. All of the nerves are right on the surface." Rachel glared at her, knowing exactly what she was doing. "And even though this is white ink, it will always be on your skin for the rest of your life. With it being where it is, it will appear in all of your photo shoots from now on, on stage when you perform, even be visible on your wedding day..."

Rachel didn't give a second's hesitation. "Good. That's the point. If it wasn't for my job, it wouldn't even be in white ink."

She was serious about this so Quinn relented and kissed her hand. "Are you going to tell me what it is yet?"

The diva shook her head and brought Quinn's hand up to her mouth, kissing it with a smile as well. "You'll see it when it's done." Rachel's eyes widened when she heard the buzz of the tattoo needle and she nervously licked her lips. Quinn scooted her stool closer and ran her fingers lightly through her hair to calm her down.

There was that instant comfort and security that had Rachel captivated last night. Her racing heart slowed down and she locked on to those smiling hazel eyes. She felt the initial pain of the needle but it faded as Quinn leaned down and gently kissed her lips, never stopping the confronting strokes through her hair.

Quinn's light smile suddenly deepened. "What are your dads going to say?"

Rachel laughed lightly, making sure not to move her arm. "They'll say that you are a bad influence."

"Oh, well, as long as someone else is getting blamed for your decision..."

"Shut up and kiss me." The blonde smiled and did as she was asked, placing a few short, light kisses to her lover's lips.

"Almost done, Ladies." The artist answered and Quinn looked over to Rachel's arm, but the tattoo was hidden. He was a lefty and his arm was in the way. Go figure.

"You're cheating. I said you could see it after it was done."

"I know. I'm sorry. It just didn't take very long and had me curious." Just as she finished her sentence the buzzing stopped and she looked over again, only to have Rachel lift their conjoined hands to pull her chin back down. The blonde dropped her head between her shoulders and diverted her eyes away from Rachel's reprimanding ones. "...sorry."

"You're so cute when you're in trouble."

"I take it you want her to see it before I cover it up?" He asked looking to Rachel over his shoulder. She nodded and he released her arm, sliding out of the way for Quinn to see.

In raised and irritated script it read: _I need you to breathe so I need you to live, and I want you to see the love that you give._

Quinn stumbled for breath as she read it over and over before Rachel spoke up. "That's why I didn't care if it could be seen. I need it to be seen. It is suppose to be seen. I spent last night trying to figure out how I had fallen in love with you as quickly as I did, and how I was going to explain to not only you, but the world, just _how_ deeply I have fallen for you, but I couldn't come up with the words. You know, what words miss. And it dawned on me. If I can't tell you how much I love you, then I need to show you."

Quinn leaned down and kissed her again, holding her there until the need for oxygen was too great. "I love you. And this is...amazing. I...I don't even..." She shook her head and beamed. Rachel didn't do this out of an impulsive action. It was thought out and even related it back to Quinn's. She meant this. "I do have a question about the first part. _I need you to breathe so I need you to live_. Explain the breathing to me."

The diva blushed lightly until the tattoo artist finished covering her arm and retreated to give them a little privacy. "There are times, like today in the park when you kissed me, or sometimes, even when I just think of you...I find it hard to breath unless I have you closer to me. I need you right next to me, in my space, pressed up against me before you are even semi close enough for me to regain my breath. So...I need you to breath so I need you to live. If you aren't there, I'm not really alive."

Quinn nodded her head and pushed away from Rachel slightly. "You never did discover my other tattoo."

"No. I know it is on one of your ankles or feet, but I haven't looked for it yet." The diva confessed. "My attention had been elsewhere on your body."

Quinn smirked at her girlfriend as she worked at removing her boot. "Well, like all of my other tattoos, this one traces back to you. It also traces back to part of my past that I don't bring up very often." Rachel's brow dropped in concern. "I moved away from everything I had ever known when I was eighteen and I didn't find myself until I was twenty-two. There was a four year gap where I was alone and angry, feeling betrayed by my mother, not good enough or even loved by my father. I was confused about who I was and lost, looking for my place in the world and a feeling of self-acceptance. I was alone. I had no one to help me through my sadness and pain because I refused to let anyone in, afraid of getting hurt again. So...I fell into a very deep and dark place."

"Quinn..." Rachel called out in a whisper, not liking where this was going.

"I didn't try do anything stupid. So, relax." It was more of the genuine smile on the blonde's face than her words that eased the diva's concern, but just slightly. "I did think about it though. I wouldn't have ever done it, but I thought about it. Just going ahead and ending-"

"Don't say it." Rachel begged, not wanting to hear about what extremes Quinn had thought about going to in order to deal with her depression. The blonde leaned forward and brushed away one of the diva's tears.

"I wont. But I needed you to know, even if you don't want to. Anyway, one particularly depressing night, I spent reminiscing, looking through an old year book. I stared at the Glee Club photo for hours, sobbing. I couldn't even tell you why, but I did. I was thinking back to everyone's personalities and what they would think of me if they could see me then. How the popular, blonde, cheerleader's life had turned out. Then I caught sight of your beaming face. I thought back to everything that I had put you through. All the hurtful things I said to you. All the demeaning names I called you. How alone my actions had caused you to feel. How you must have felt that you were never good enough to be accepted. How you didn't even have a genuine friend. But...you wore that smile everyday. You kept strong and pushed through it. So why couldn't I?"

Quinn leaned forward again and wiped away more of the tears that had fallen from Rachel's face.

"Stop crying." She said in a soft, but stern voice. "You're going to make me cry and I promised myself that I would never cry about that part of my life again." Rachel nodded and took a deep breath to try and calm her emotions. "My last tattoo." Quinn announced turning her leg so Rachel could see it. White ink, identical script, on the outside of her right foot. "I breathe because of you."

Rachel started sobbing, sitting up and pulling Quinn into a hug, wincing as she pressed her arm against the blonde's back. She didn't care about the pain though, just the woman in her arms. She was just smacked with the reality that she could have lost this woman if she had given in to her dark thoughts, long before she even had the opportunity to experience the love that Quinn had brought to the her life.

"You once asked me how I got to be the way that I am now. And I told you it was a progressive change. This was one of those steps. The _first_ to living the lifeIwanted to live and letting go of the pain of the past. Because that is where that pain is now...in the past." She assure Rachel, pulling away to look into her eyes. "It's in the past." Rachel nodded, trying to wipe away her tears before falling into Quinn's arms again.

"I'm going to make sure it stays there."

The blonde smiled and held her close. "I know you will."


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Alright. This chapter is just kinda setting a few things up and it's about Quinn and Rachel's first real 'fight'...well, second if you count the little thing they had in Lima. Anyway, needed but also kind of a filler.**

**Thank you all for your time and your reviews. I am going to be doing the interview in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

Santana had been waiting, sprawled on her bed as the clock hit six o'clock. She was still there waiting when it hit six fifteen. Then she started getting impatient and was about to get pissed when there was a knock on the door.

"I know. I'm sorry. Traffic was ridiculous." Adrianne explained to Santana as she opened the door and the apprentice walked straight in with purpose. "So, how about we just get right into this."

"I want to start." The Latina cut her off in probably the softest voice Adrianne had heard her use. It took her back.

"Okay. Sure."

Santana waved for her to sit at the table in her room and took the seat across from her. "I did what you asked and took today to really think about things...deeply and in detail." Adrianne nodded, still a little uncomfortable with this calmness. "What my thing is with you... I know how this type of thing works and always ends up. Sex is something I would do just for fun until someone screws it up by getting all sappy and then I have to get rid of them. I just never expected to be the sappy one. You caught me off guard. Gave me something that I had never experienced before and it confused me. It's like you threw me in the middle of the ocean and said find your way back to land. I had no idea what direction to take."

"Santana, I-"

"Hey. You said I could go first, so listen to me." Adrianne tweaked her eyebrow but restrained her attitude, waving her hand for the other woman to continue. "Rachel had asked me a really good question the other day, and it got me thinking. She asked me if it was the mystery I was into or all of you. She wanted to know if my 'passion' for you was just about having great sex or if it carried over to things like your values, your likes, dislikes, dreams, passions, all that stuff that defines you."

Adrianne nodded her head slowly as Santana slouched back in her chair and furrowed her brow slightly.

"Then I realize...I have no frickin clue what your last name even is." The apprentice laughed as the feistiness returned to the Latina's personality. "I mean, I don't know anything about you. I don't know why you are doing what you are doing with your student position thing with Q."

"Apprenticeship."

"Whatever. I don't know what pisses you off or what makes you happy. And then I realized that, no offense, I really didn't care. I mean, I kinda do because I really don't want to see what you act like when your pissed knowing what you act like when you're _not_ pissed." The apprentice blushed and dropped her eyes to the table. "But that wasn't what had my attention, and if I was in love with you or even had deep feelings for you, it would have been. _But_, I can't lie and say that I'm not interested in getting to know those things now. Not like, lets lay in bed and bare our souls type shit. But, you know, keeping in touch when I go back to Lima. Because there was also what you had said about being away from each other for up to three months while you're doing your thing with Q, and us not being able to have sex...I didn't like thinking about that. I like sex and I really don't believe I could go without it for three months, but you're good enough that I would have actually considered _trying_ to be faithful if it meant we could have sex again."

The older woman arched an eyebrow. "How romantic."

Santana shrugged. "I'm not the one for romance. I'm not the one for a relationship beyond what I have with Puck and Brittany...yet. Seeing that there are people who can effect me like you have, makes me think that one day I could be ready for that commitment, but it's not right now."

Adrianne just continued to smile and nod her head, shifting her weight in her chair and causing Santana to get a little nervous.

"You weren't, like, coming here tonight and planing to tell me you were interested, were you? Because if you were I would have at least tried to let you down a little bit gentler than that."

"No. I was just wondering if there was going to be anything left for me to say when you were through."

"Well, if not. Can we clarify that you and I are cool. That I'm not currently head over heals in love with you and therefore free to continue having unbelievable no strings attached sex? And maybe work on the getting to know you thing once I'm in another state and don't run the risk of falling for you so quickly?"

"That...is...possible...but not tonight. Give this more time to set in."

"But I only have a few more days here." Santana whined, actually stomping her foot to the ground under the table. "You've already made me go a day without. Are you some sort of tease?"

Adrianne was unamused by the tantrum and stood up from the table, grabbing her bag. "I'm not a tease and you made yourself go without because you wouldn't let us deal with this before your...poorly thought out confession." Santana shrugged her shoulder in acceptance of the blame. "And if it feels right tomorrow, we can see about starting it back up. However, whether we do or not, I am needing your help tomorrow night."

Santana sat up eagerly.

"That doesn't require sex." The Latina rolled her eyes and pouted again. "I'll call you with the details tomorrow."

~/~/~/~

"What's wrong with this one?" Rachel asked, slightly annoyed.

"It's cold and lifeless." The blonde explained.

Rachel walked over to her girlfriend and pressed her forehead to her shoulder. "Baby, it's bricks and paint in the shape of a rectangle. It_ is_ cold and lifeless. It's an apartment."

"You know what I mean."

Susan stepped closer to the two as Rachel lifted her head back up. "So you aren't partial to the modern style." Quinn shrugged and bounced her head. She wasn't completely opposed to it if it was done right. But everything in the apartment they were in now was white and angled and...foreign feeling, distant.

"I like the modern style though." Rachel added. "I like the clean lines. And you said that the next compromise would be mine."

"Yes." The blonde agreed, grabbing the diva's hand as she looked over the apartment again. "But the last compromise was the kitchen."

As Rachel opened her mouth to begin what Susan had become able to predict as a love spat, she stepped closer. "So, if I may. With the showings from a few days ago and the three you have looked at this morning, you are looking for a three bedroom with a view, but no oversized windows. You want something with a modern vibe without it feeling cold and lifeless. You're wanting a large kitchen for Quinn to take cooking lessons in and large bathrooms, at least two, both with bathtubs. You want an open floor plan but done so in a manner that you don't feel as if you can be seen from everywhere. Also no carpet but you do want high ceilings. And it needs to be in Manhattan."

Rachel nodded her head, smiling that the woman was remembering everything while Quinn closed her eyes, feeling so sorry for her. "That sounds like everything." The diva chimed.

Susan mashed her lips and nodded her head as she looked back into her folder. "Then can I ask another question that we haven't really discussed." Quinn opened her eyes, interested to see what it was that they _still_ hadn't managed to cover. "Would you be interested in purchasing a home? I know for your current situation, if would be easier to rent, should anything...happen between you two, but is it the possibility for one of you to consider purchasing a place."

Quinn answered right away. "Yes." And the diva looked up to her, a little uncertain. One person owning the place seemed to defeat the 'it's ours' concept to her.

"Would you excuse us for a moment." Rachel announced as she pulled Quinn into one of the bedrooms. "What about us doing this together so it wasn't your place or my place?"

"I understand what you're saying, but if we find the perfect place, only to have it be for sale and not rent, I think we should jump on it. I was just offering to take on the responsibility of it. You said your contract was up in three months so I thought it would be easier for you not to have to worry about-"

"The money?" Rachel finished, a little irritated. She cut Quinn off before she could respond. "Just because my contract is up doesn't mean I'm going to end up unemployed. They could sign me right back or I could take up one of the other offers presented to me in the past."

"Baby, that's not-"

"I don't need your money. I have my own. I am successful and accomplished and I have options."

"Rachel, I know I-"

"When a contract expires, it doesn't mean you aren't wanted anymore, Quinn. I have just as many people knocking on my door as you do." She was in a full on diva tantrum now, pacing back and forth slightly. Glaring at a bewildered Quinn who was trying desperately to get a word in. Rachel knew she was allowing other stresses and frustrations seep in to her emotions, but she couldn't stop herself. "I am completely capable of being independent without you 'taking on the responsibility' that living with me would bring. You're not my savior, Quinn. I don't need your help. I don't..." She trailed off seeing the hurt on Quinn's face. She didn't really know which part of what she said had hurt her, but it had.

The blonde held her gaze and waited as Rachel dropped the tension from her posture and lowered her head slightly. "Are you done? Can I speak now?" Rachel swallowed hard. Quinn's words were forceful without being angry. Rachel knew she had messed up somewhere, but she nodded, ready to deal with her punishment. "Thank you. Now, as I was saying...I was just offering to take on the responsibility of it because you said your contract was up in three months. I thought it would be easier for you not to have to worry about juggling your time and attention when you are deciding what direction you are wanting to take your career in since you have several options in front of you."

Rachel took a deep breath in and tried to swallow around the lump in her throat as she dropped her eyes in shame.

"If your only concern is that both of our names be on the lease, then that's fine. I'll let Susan know that we aren't interested in purchasing a place."

"Quinn." The diva called as the blonde walked past her toward the door. She stopped but only turned halfway around, still feeling the sting from Rachel's lash out. "I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions and I am so sorry. I...I'm just a little on edge and I snapped." Rachel took a hesitant step closer. "I know I hurt your feelings, and I would take it back if I could. I never wanted to hurt you. I was venting and got carried away. I'm sorry. I just..." She didn't know what else to say.

Quinn met her eyes and nodded before turning to leave again.

"Tell her we're interested in purchasing. If we find what we want, we should go for it. No matter what."

Quinn nodded again as she left. "No matter what."

~/~/~/~

"Dab it, Baby. Don't rub it." Quinn informed Rachel, pulling the wash cloth from the diva's fingers and taking her arm in her hands. "For someone so anal about details, you don't listen to them very well sometimes."

Rachel watched as Quinn held her arm and dabbed the tattoo dry. Things had been a little distant between them since Rachel's diva tantrum in the apartment earlier. Quinn wasn't her normal smiling self but she wasn't ignoring Rachel either. Rachel studied how delicate the blonde's hold was and how gentle she pressed down on the irritated skin. It was as if Quinn thought Rachel was made of glass. Like she was afraid that Rachel was going to break or some fragile piece of treasure. "Quinn, I'm sorry again for earlier."

"You've already said that."

"I know, I just...I feel like I just screwed this up. Like I've lost what we had."

Rachel was studying her face with pleading eyes, but Quinn kept her attention on Rachel's arm. The blonde took in a deep breath and let it out through her nose slowly. "We haven't lost anything. I love you and a little tantrum isn't going to change that."

"But I hurt you. I was never suppose to hurt you."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "Hurt happens when emotions are involved. Especially deep emotions."

"That's not an excuse for what I did though. You were being sweet as always and instead of knowing that you are always sweet and caring, I jumped to conclusions and attacked you."

"And why is that, Rachel?" The diva knew by the tone of her voice and the use of her name instead of 'Baby' that Quinn already knew why. Part of her was still waiting for Quinn to either leave her or to turn back into the bitchy cheerleader. Her lashing out was a defense that Quinn use to use all the time. Attack before they realize you're hurt. But those were only tiny issues, fueled by a different worry.

"Kiss me." Quinn lifted her eyes to Rachel's while keeping her head down, making sure she heard her correctly. "Kiss me."

Quinn leaned down and kissed her lightly and Rachel cupped her face. The blonde allowed Rachel to pull her into a deeper and more passionate kiss. She didn't know where this was coming from but hell if she was going to stop to find out. Rachel was in control of this kiss, setting the pace and the depth. Quinn was just along for the ride, trying to figure out everything Rachel was trying to say with it. The diva slid her tongue between Quinn's lips and met hers in eagerness for more, pulling herself up on her toes and closer to her face, their noses smashed into each other.

Quinn made an attempt to back the diva up against wall but she wouldn't budge. She wasn't wanting sex so the blonde didn't push again. Instead she focused on putting every ounce of emotion she had into the kiss, receiving just as much in return. She wanted Rachel to know that she still loved her and while her feelings were hurt, it wasn't anything she couldn't get over. Rachel caught her bottom lip between hers and held it, moving to wrap her arms around the blonde's neck as she teased the lip with her tongue. When Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and pulled her closer, the diva slowed their pace.

She released her arms from her girlfriend's neck and trailed her soft hands down her long, elegant neck to her collarbone before she hesitantly pulled her mouth away, leaving Quinn panting with her eyes closed."Not that I didn't enjoy that, but...where did it come from?"

"You take care of me." Rachel explained, unsure of where she was going with her explanation. "You protect me. You look after me."

"Because I love you."

"I know." Rachel dropped her hands and her eyes down. "But, just some times, it hits me a little harder than others. And then there are times I feel like you put me on this pedestal of perfection that I can't live up to."

"I do put you on a pedestal, but...this is going to sound bad, okay? But I do so, knowing that you are going to screw up."

Rachel furrowed her brow. "Yeah. That does sound bad."

"What I mean is that you're human. People get carried away sometimes, you especially. I know that and I'm prepared for that. It just doesn't mean that I'm not caught off guard by it. You haven't fallen from your pedestal though, Rachel." Quinn smiled weakly as she tried to look at her girlfriend's face, looking for a hint still hidden in her frown. "What is going on with you? I mean, first you doubt that I'm going to be around and don't want to plan on a future. Then your getting a tattoo. Then you're yelling at me because you're independent and you don't need me. Now, your giving me these unbelievable kisses because you realize that I actually do love you. What is going on in the brain of yours?"

The diva twirled around and sat on the side of her bathtub, pouting in her thoughts. "I don't know. No, that's a lie. I do know. I'm sorry. I just...this interview has me kinda freaked out I guess. I'm worrying about it and stressing myself out even more. Scott has tried to ease my fears by doing it a little differently. He is taking questions and asking them to us himself. Like he is our interviewer. We'll only have a few video cameras on us instead of a room full of people. And they can edit everything together later."

Quinn bit her bottom lip before she moved over to sit next to the brunette, unsure of how much comfort she was going to be seeing as the impending interview was freaking her out as well. "That doesn't sound as bad. What about it has you worried then? These are your fans. They already love you."

"Yes, but I want them to love you as well and I'm worried that they wont."

"Are you saying I'm not lovable?" Quinn teased with a faint smile, gaining a shoulder shove and a smile back from Rachel.

The diva took her hand in between both of hers and sighed. "You are very lovable. I just don't feel that I am going to be able to explain how we came to be and make them believe this is more than some cover up or experiment. There is that one question that I am dreading. When did you know you were gay? Three weeks ago, but for the last twenty-five years I believed I was completely straight. You know, I never once wondered about what it would be like to be with a girl until the night of the photo shoot. Not while I was sober at least." She added shaking her hand in the air that she didn't want to discuss that right now. "That would lead anyone to believe that this is just a phase or a moment of confusion, but when I'm with you, when I kiss you, or hold you...it's love. There is nothing else it could be. But how do I make them see that?"

"I honestly don't know, other than telling them what you just told me. Or, figuring out why it is that you were never romantically interested in another female...sober. I mean, I didn't know until I was eighteen. Some people know right away, others figure it out a little later. My problem was my up bringing."

Rachel's eyes drifted over the large bathroom as she thought. Quinn had an excuse, but what was hers? She grew up in a family with two gay dads. Everyone with their narrow thinking minds had always told her that she _would_ end up gay just because of that fact. She had always hated that mentality and wanted to... "Oh my God."

"What?" Quinn looked over her girlfriend's stunned face as a smile cautiously began to appear on her lips.

"Oh my God. Everyone always told me that being raised by gay parents would turn me gay. They told me that from the time I was little, maybe ten years old. Being as stubborn as I am and just as passionate about clearing up stereotypes about homosexuality, I had always wanted to prove them wrong, throwing myself into my crushes so I could get that boyfriend and show them they were wrong. Of course, my social awkwardness didn't exactly allow that to happen very quickly and desperation set in, fueling me further. I was so wrapped up in winning that prize."

Quinn sat silently as Rachel shuffled through her memories, trying to make sense of them all.

"With Finn. He was cute, but lets face it, we had absolutely nothing in common. How did stay or why would I have _wanted_ a relationship with someone I couldn't relate too? Same with Noah. I knew he was only interested in one thing, of which I had no intention of ever giving him, but I still dated him. I didn't want him and I knew he didn't want me. I wanted the boyfriend. I wasn't interested in having sex with him. I had always thought certain girls were beautiful but I had just thought that it was admiration or maybe even envy, but now...I really don't think it was."

"So, you're saying that your determination to prove a point, blinded you to your own sexuality?"

The diva shrugged her shoulders. "My determination has blinded me from a lot of things before. So why not that as well. How many times did I ignore something right in front of me because I was so focused on being right or getting what I wanted? I wanted a boyfriend. I wanted a boy to like me. Sure, I had feelings for all the guys I have dated, but again, they were lacking something that you provide me with. I can't deny that fact."

Quinn nodded her head, thinking about everything Rachel had just said. She could believe it. It was very much in the realm of possibilities for the diva to throw herself into attempting to achieve something simply because someone told her she couldn't, never really caring if she wanted it in the first place.

"Or..." The diva held up an index finger. "As an explanation that I don't necessarily believe in as much, but is more likely to be accepted by others...is that maybe I'm just bisexual."

"Right, a bisexual who hates it when guys hit on her with lines and makes herself exhausted at work so she has an excuse not to have sex with her boyfriend, but skips work to spend the day with her girlfriend."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I said I didn't necessarily believe in it. It would just be more accepted."

"How about we stick with the truth, whatever you believe that to be. Because I know you love me. Even if they don't believe you right away because of what you say, they can always figure it out from seeing us together down the road. It may just take some time to break through the skepticism."

The diva sighed and tilted her head up to look at the ceiling. "But you know patience has never been my strong point."

Quinn patted her thigh. "No argument there."

"Hey. But anyway, I'm sorry I took my frustrations out on you."

"It's okay. I can see where your assumptions were coming from and I should have discussed the whole 'it's ours' thing with you before I told Susan it was okay. I just want our first place to be what we want."

Rachel leaned over and kissed Quinn's cheek before resting her head on her shoulder, still holding on to her hand. "So...about the interview. Can we do it at your studio tomorrow night? It's an early show, so I would be here around seven. It could all be done with by nine."

"That would be nice actually." Rachel picked her head up quickly, expecting Quinn to be a little more hesitant. "I mean, I'm going to be uncomfortable enough as it is, doing it in my studio will give me a safer feeling."

"That is true...but he said, if it was alright with you, that he would be by early to get everything up. I told him that you had backdrops if he wanted make it more professional, but I was all up for just sitting on the couch with my feet kicked up in you lap."

Quinn arched an eyebrow and looked at the diva from the corner of her eye. "Why can't it be my feet in _your_ lap?"

"Because." Rachel began, standing to finish taking care of her tattoo. "My fans love me. You using me as a footrest wont endear you to them, but seeing you allow me to use _you_ as a footrest...well, they will approve of that."


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Okay...this is a very long chapter, mostly just the Faberry interview. However the beginning scene deals with Adrianne/Kim and the effects Rachel is having on Quinn's career.**

**As for the...no longer triangle. I am warning you now, that it isn't going to progress as quickly as most of you would like. Sorry, but I have my reasons...and so does Adrianne.**

**I tried to get a lot of the questions in there that you all supplied me with (and a few other suggestions) but I have to say that I started to feel like I was just retelling the entire story (well, that is what they are doing, but you know what I mean). I must have written and rewritten the whole thing like five times. Hopefully it turned out alright. I'm also playing with the idea of having a follow up interview, like, if the fans had more questions because of their answers here. I don't know.**

**Thank you again for your reviews. I was scared about putting in a more 'dramatic' fight than the spats they were having apartment hunting, but you all seemed to like it so...yay! Hope you enjoy this as well.**

**~/~/~/~**

"Good morning." Adrianne greeted as she approached the front door to the studio building.

Kim handed her a coffee and opened the door for her. "Good morning."

"So, is our fearless leader actually coming to be at work today or are we going to have to reschedule all of her appointments again? Because she is in serious jeopardy of losing her professional reputation taking all this time off."

"That_ is _something that has been worrying me." Kim agree as the pair entered the elevator. "But she is suppose to be here."

When the two stepped out of the elevator, Kim headed straight for the office. Adrianne hesitated but made up her mind to follow. "I need to talk to you." Kim furrowed her brow as she sat down behind the desk and booted the computer up. Adrianne set her purse down on the ground and took a seat in front of her. "It's about what you said yesterday. I think you were right. What I had with Santana wasn't really what I was needing. However, I am not going to take you up on your offer...completely. I was hoping to get that shoulder to lean on that you were talking about while I found a distraction in the process of helping you."

"Helping me?"

Adrianne nodded and sipped her coffee. "Yes. I would like take you up on your offer completely, _but_ you're a baby lesbian." Kim's posture straightened slightly. "See, you even flinch at the word. I can't do that again. So, instead, I want to take you out to a gay bar tonight, get you integrated into your new home. I'm inviting Santana to come along to help out. You need to embrace your sexuality before you can do anyone any good in a relationship."

Kim's jaw bobbed a few times before the words started stumbling out. "I-I'm not the promiscuous type. I have no intentions of having a slue of one night stands."

Adrianne stopped herself from asking why she had offered to help her get over Quinn then. But she remembered what the blonde had told her. Kim had a crush on her. That was another reason to get the assistant out there to see her other options. "You don't have to sleep with anyone. It's not, like, a rule in the book of homosexuality that you have to be promiscuous. But you still need to see what is out there. Right now, you have myself, Quinn, Santana, and Rachel to go on. And that is just filled with all sorts of drama. You need a clean start. Something just for fun. So, what do you say? Come out with me and Santana tonight."

"Um...yeah. Sure."

"Good." Adrianne beamed in accomplishment as she stood. "You'll have fun."

"Fun with what?" Quinn asked as she walked into the office and set down an equipment bag by her desk.

"Oh my God. Not only is she here at work," Adrianne teased. " and not only is she on time even, but she's _early_. Call the presses. This needs to run in the morning addition."

"What are you going on about?"

"You're disappearing act at work lately. You've been MIA and canceling things so often anymore that it's hard to tell when you are actually going to be here. You use to be a workaholic, now...I don't know. I'm afraid it is starting to take it's toll."

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked as she pulled her jacket off and hung it up.

"Your client found it a little unprofessional that you kept yawning through your meetings the other day." Adrianne explained. "And the meeting you canceled yesterday, Kim had to kiss ass for you to keep the account. It was apparently the second time you canceled on them."

Quinn dropped her brow and looked over to her assistant who nodded her head. "I lied to them. I told them that you had a family emergency but would be more than willing to work at their convenience...and half of the contract price." The blonde let out a weird mixture of a scoff and a laugh until she saw that Kim was serious.

"Have I really been doing that badly?"

"Quinn, let me put it this way." Adrianne approached her boss and rested a hand on her shoulder. "If I was your boss, your ass would be looking for a new job as we speak. Or, better yet, if _you_ were your boss, you would have been gone days ago."

"I...I don't really think that she is that much of a hard ass." Kim retorted trying to ease the blonde's shock. "However, I do suggest thinning out your schedule from now on, just in case you feel the urge to take some time off. Things wont be so dramatic then. You could start by actually scheduling yourself a weekend."

Quinn's eyes followed Adrianne as she laughed and walked behind the desk to see what Quinn's schedule was like. "Do you really work every day?"

Kim nodded for her boss as the apprentice leaned over her shoulder to look at the calendar. "I believe I have only had a total of a week off since I started working here over a month ago."

"That's no good." Adrianne stated, moving the mouse around. "From now on clear her schedule on Sundays and Mondays, and nothing past nine o'clock on Fridays."

"Hey. That's my lively hood you are erasing." Quinn complained, finally finding her words as she moved to the computer, but Adrianne stood up and stopped her. The brunette pushed her back by the shoulders until there was a comfortable amount of space between her and the key board.

"Yes, it is. However, at the rate you are going, you are erasing it on your own. Now you will have scheduled time that you can spend with Rachel. All the other time you need to focus on your job. And get more sleep. You look like hell." Adrianne ordered her. "And I know, Rachel doesn't get home until late. So take a nap or something when you get home and wake up for when _she_ does. Figure it out. You're smart."

"You're making me regret hiring you." Quinn announced glaring at the other woman who smiled broadly at her as she cupped her shoulders.

"But you did. Now live with it. Besides, we all know that I can play dirty and I want to. If you don't agree to this and let _me_ fix the problem, I'll tell Rachel what she is 'causing' to happen in your professional life. What do you think _she_ will do to fix if?"

~/~/~/~

Quinn gave in to Adrianne's demands and spent the evening after work, redoing her tentative plans so Kim could finalize them for the next few weeks. She hadn't realized how much of a workaholic she had become. When she was dating Adrianne, she never had to worry about being home at a certain time or taking a day off to spend with her. She saw her all day long. And then when she left, Quinn had no one to answer to. She worked when she wanted to and rarely took days off unless her schedule just happened to fall like that.

"You need to wear those glasses more often." Quinn looked up from her computer to the diva standing in the door way. "They are incredibly sexy. You know, kind of like the highly inappropriate student/teacher fantasy." Rachel set her bag down and seductively strutted towards the blonde who reclined back in her seat, enjoying the show her girlfriend was putting on but secretly wished she had shut the door. The desk my be off limits bet there was still the chair, or the floor, or up against the wall.

"Is that a particular fantasy of yours?"

The diva ran her hands over Quinn's neck and bent down into a deep kiss, silently wishing she had shut the door as well. "It is now that I've seen you in those glasses."

"I wish...you had shut...the door." The blonde stated between kisses.

Rachel pulled back and smirked. They were totally on the same page about nearly everything. "There are people out in your studio. In fact, they are right out side your office."

"Are you saying you can't be quiet?" Quinn asked as she stood up and moved in to another kiss.

The diva smiled and wrapped her arms around the photographer's neck. "Not with the things you do to me." Quinn moaned into the next kiss at her words.

"God, I am so glad today is Sunday and neither of us have to work tomorrow."

"Yeah?" Rachel asked teasingly as she pulled away and headed for the door, knowing that Quinn was undressing her with her eyes.

"Yeah. Because once we're done with this interview...ugh...I can't even say the things I am thinking. I might get arrested."

"We don't want that...again."

Quinn rolled her eyes and followed the brunette out of the office to the sofa. Scott was sitting in a chair next to it, surrounded by cameras. One was on him. One would be fixed on Rachel. One would be fixed on her. And then a fourth would be set up to include all three people in the shot. Scott was taking this seriously. She could appreciate that. He wanted to get the truth out there and wasn't even concerned about making money by selling the story to a magazine. He cared for Rachel.

"Are you two ready?" He asked, shuffling his papers as the couple sat down in front of him.

"Almost." Rachel chimed before lifting her legs and setting her feet in Quinn's lap. The blonde looked at her and smiled as the tiny woman beamed her Rachel Berry smile and pecked her lips. "We're ready now."

"Oh, but I do have a request." Quinn stated, leaning forward towards Scott. "I'll talk about the pregnancy, but nothing that has happened with the baby specifically. I actually don't even want them to know it's a girl. That's not anything they need to know."

Scott smiled and nodded his head. "I can understand that. Okay. Now, feel free to answer in whatever way because we are going to edit this together. It won't be a streaming video or anything. The first question, to break the ice, thinking back to high school, what is one word or words that you would use to describe how you saw each other?"

Quinn instantly began to laugh lightly until she caught the camera out of the corner of her eye. That was going to take some getting use to. "I'm not sure I can answer that and not end up going home alone tonight." Rachel slapped her shoulder. "Okay, um...how I saw Rachel in high school..." There was a very long pause as Quinn's eyes studied the ceiling and her jaw bobbed without a response.

"Perhaps I should go first." Rachel offered. "The way I saw Quinn was...popular, beautiful, intelligent, strong, and resilient."

Quinn blushed lightly. "Thank you. The way I saw Rachel in high school was...talented, ambitious, determined, confident in her abilities...a little dorky." The diva scoffed. "I'm sorry but there is no way around that one. I would be doing your fans a great injustice if I wasn't honest." Rachel rolled her eyes and looked away to give Quinn the cold shoulder but still couldn't hide her smile. The blonde straightened out her arm across the back of the sofa and lightly pulled on the diva's ear to try and make her laugh. It worked.

"Okay. Second question. How has the media coverage of your relationship changed your everyday life?"

"I'll let Quinn answer that because I'm use to it." Rachel stated turning back to the blonde.

Quinn took in a deep breath and thought about it. "It hasn't really effected me on a day to day basis. There have been a few days that neither myself nor my employees to get into the building and a few nights where we have been swamped by paparazzi, but nothing day to day. Then again, half of the pictures that end up in the paper are ones taken when I don't even know it. It's like they follow me around all day in secret."

"So there is a loss of privacy?" Scott asked for clarification, seeing an angle he might be able to take to endear the couple to everyone.

"There has been. I mean, I'm a private person so anything small like that is a little unnerving to me. I prefer to be in the background or behind the camera. Rachel is the one to be in the spot light. But it's nothing that I can't get use to. It comes along with the territory." Quinn finished as Rachel grabbed her hand, still hating that she was the cause of the invasion of Quinn's treasured privacy. "What bothers me the most is the speculation or flat out lies that they print. If Rachel or I are standing with another woman, we are automatically labeled as a cheater."

"Ironically, we are said to be cheating with the same woman." Rachel stated.

"That harlot." Quinn joked and Rachel smacked her leg.

"I'm sure you'll hear about that if it makes it into the video."

"Yeah, probably." Quinn sighed with a smile and she shifted Rachel's feet in her lap, but not removing them.

"A lot of these question have to deal with your pasts and high school. So I'm going to ask those in a series, then we can move up to the present tense questions." Both women nodded and the blonde man shifted in his seat to get comfortable. "It is being said that you two were self described enemies in high school. Rachel has also previously done an interview where she confessed to being relentlessly bullied in school. Was Quinn one of those bullies?"

Rachel quickly met Quinn's eyes and the blonde shrugged her shoulder. It was the time to get it all out there. "Yes. She was. We were opposites on the popularity chart. Well, opposites in most ways. I was the poorly dressed, over eager dork who was raised by two gay dads in a conservative town. Quinn was the most popular girl in school, head cheerleader, and pride of...pride of one of the most conservative families in Lima. It was only natural that we were enemies. Although I don't really think that word fits."

"No." Quinn agreed shaking her head. "In a sense it does. To outside eyes, it fits. But when you really were to look at our 'relationship' to one another, it was more of unjustified teasing because that was what I was expected to do. I didn't have anything personally against her until sophomore year, but it was expected of me to pick on her. I was at the top. She was at the bottom. Looking back on it, it was all very stupid and childish, but that's what we were. We were kids and unable to step back and ask ourselves why."

"Until Junior year." Rachel corrected her. "You had to grow up a lot faster than most kids our age and you righted some of your wrongs."

"I got a taste of my own medicine but that didn't take away the fact they happened in the first place." Quinn mumbled in her remorse and Rachel just squeezed her hand tighter. "It's something I will always regret despite knowing it was only immaturity that led me to do it. I can still vividly see that look on your face every time I insulted you or called you one of those horrible names...makes me want to cry." Quinn confessed in a whisper she hoped only Rachel could hear.

"I'm going to throw in a few questions myself just so we get the whole background story." Scott warned. "Quinn, with you being the 'pride of one of the most conservative families in Lima', how did your parents react when you came out? When did you come out? When did you know that you were gay?"

Quinn sighed and picked a starting point. "I was in absolute denial about my feelings, mostly because of my upbringing. I '_knew'_ that homosexuality was wrong and a sin but I opened up to accepting that others were gay and that it didn't mean they were bad people, but that's as far as I would budge on it. I wasn't gay. It' was not a possibility. I refused to admit anything. I was aware of having 'feelings' for other girls in high school, but I wouldn't call them feelings. They were thoughts of admiration. Those thoughts of admiration became a daily occurrence mid-Junior year." She looked to Rachel and smiled lightly. "But I didn't accept my sexuality and come out until I was twenty-two and after a lot of yelling with my best friend. As for my parents...that's a longer story."

"How so?" He was asking out of general interest. Rachel was a friend and Tina may have been his wife, but the blonde was still very much a mystery to him.

"Where should I start?" She asked, looking to Rachel.

"From the beginning? When everything changed." Quinn nodded and prepared herself for the breakdown of her life in a few paragraphs.

"There are six things I was expected to do in order to make my parents proud. One, be head cheerleader. Two, be an honor roll student. Three, be president of our school's celibacy club. Four, be the queen of the chastity ball. Five, marry a successful Christian man. And six, raise good Christian babies. I failed at half of those. I _was_ the pride of my family. Then in a moment of insecurity, I made a mistake. I gave in to my fears and allowed a male friend of mine to convince me to have sex with him when I was drunk. It was my first and last time until I met my ex girlfriend when I was twenty-two. I ended up pregnant at sixteen."

"How did your parents react to that?"

"They gave me thirty minutes to back my bags and get out of their house." Scott swallowed and looked down to his papers and then back up to her, unprepared for her answer. "I was devastated, scared, angry, alone. My parents were the two people in the whole world who were suppose to be there for me and help me through it, but my father just told me how much of a disappointment I was and my mother cowered in his shadow, afraid to stand up to him. I also atribute some of my lashing out at Rachel to my pent up frustrations at home. I was actually jealous of her." Quinn confessed, meeting Rachel's eyes to convey her seriousness. "She had the supportive parents that allowed her to do what she wanted and be who she was. She was talented and it was going to get her out of that small town. There I was, sixteen, pregnant, and homeless. I went to stay with my boyfriend's family for a little while until..." Quinn trailed off and looked to the diva.

"I was infatuated with her boyfriend. I wanted him and I found a way to get him. Unfortunately, I was so selfish at that stage of my life that I was oblivious to how my actions were going to effect anyone else." Scott looked confused. The story was so complicated that it was difficult to remember what details needed to be explained.

Quinn noticed and explained further. "My boyfriend wasn't the father of the baby, but I led him to believe he was. When Rachel found out the truth, she told him. I didn't have the courage to tell him because I knew I would lose him and I was already losing so much. He kicked me out as well and I went to live with the father once the secret was out. When that didn't work out, I ended up moving in with another friend. But back to the original point, once the baby was born, my mother asked me to come back home. My father had had an affair and she kicked him out and wanted me to move back in. I did and things were good. But then Dad moved back home after relentless apologizing. The article he did was exaggerated on every level. I was not a partier. I wasn't an alcoholic. I wasn't promiscuous. However, I would say that I was rebellious. Once he moved back in, we clashed continuously. I was no longer afraid of him or what he was going to say because I knew I could make it on my own if I needed to. I wasn't going to play the role of the adoring daughter so he could maintain his image with his friends. So when I graduated, I left and never looked back. Thanksgiving was the first time I had seen him or my mother in seven years."

"And that's when she came out to them." Rachel finished. "It was...eventful."

"That was a trying experience that I would have never attempted if Rachel hadn't been there with me. I couldn't even ring the doorbell. She had to do it for me. I hadn't intended of even speaking with my father that day, but it was unavoidable. My mother sat wide-eyed and open mouthed in shock. My father screamed and called us names and threatened us for bringing this filth into his house. My hero stood up for us though." The blonde stated, running her fingers along the diva's neck. "She wasn't going to take any of his crap and yelled right back at him."

The diva nodded and looked right into the camera. "And I will say it all again. Russell Fabray is the most selfish, self-centered, loathsome, hypocritical ass you will ever meet. Don't trust a word that comes out of his mouth."

The blonde just smiled and shook her head before continuing. "He threw us out of the house but this time my mother followed. She regretted allowing him to force me away the first time."

"Yes." Scott interrupted, shifting through his papers. "There was a question about what she had said about accepting your relationship with Rachel. How did she turn around on the topic if she was from such a conservative background?"

"She didn't accept us right away. It was against her beliefs for two women to be together." Quinn explained, running her thumb over the back of Rachel's hand. "But when she came to New York, her eyes were opened a little. She realized that what Rachel and I have isn't gross and impure, but a genuine love. She figure that if we were capable of sharing this deep of an emotional connection, then how could it be wrong?"

Scott nodded his head and turned his attention to Rachel and then to his papers.. "Many would assume that you would have come out sooner, being from a family with two gay fathers. They would obviously accept you. Why did you wait so long to come out?"

"You would think. It was easier, but not easy." Rachel hesitated, trying to decide how she was going to handle this.

"Coming out to your parents, knowing that you will have their support is one thing." Quinn stated, pulling the attention off of the struggling diva. "Coming out to a world where you know there are people who will hate you because of the person you love is much more difficult. Everyone moves at their own pace. We just created such a connection that neither of use wanted to try and hide anything so after a week of reconnecting, Rachel decided that she was ready to come out and I supported her decision."

Quinn had just saved Rachel from trying to explain her sudden gayness and had done so in a very convincing way. She wasn't lying. She only avoided mentioning that Rachel hadn't ever thought of coming out before hand because she didn't even realize she was gay.

"There are several questions about Chris Seaton. Fans are curious if her was used as a cover up for your sexuality or if your relationship with Quinn is simply a ploy to make him jealous." He had to get that question in there some how. As her manager, this was a key point that he needed to make sure was addressed.

The diva shook her head. "My relationship with him was real, just as my relationship with Quinn is real. The only difference is that I allowed myself to be who I am when I started dating Quinn. I flirted with the bisexual label but it just didn't fit. I was content with my relationships with my boyfriends. I had a love for them but it was nothing like what I felt with Quinn. There was just this spark, this life and a sense of completion with her. I didn't want to deny my feelings for her."

"Do your dads approve of Quinn, knowing her past and her history with you?"

"Oh, yes. Quinn..." Rachel shook her head and searched for her words. "She put herself out there in order to prove to them that this was real. She opened herself up and just let them tear at every corner, testing to see if she cared enough to stick around. They love her and they approve of us. We have the approval of three of the four parents."

"Thank God." Quinn added under her breath and gained a giggle from her girlfriend.

Scott nodded and marked off a few questions. She had apparently covered several with her answer. "Alright, next question. How did you two meet back up and how did you overcome your past?"

"We met up at a photo shoot I did for a magazine. Quinn was the photographer. As for overcoming our past..." Rachel paused and smiled in memory. "During the shoot I discovered that Quinn was a very different person than she use to be. She wasn't that bitchy cheerleader anymore. She is deep and passionate, expressive, calm, understanding...so many things that just caused the fears of the past to melt away."

"And you didn't see Rachel as the same dork anymore?"

Quinn huffed a laugh. "No. I mean, she's still pretty much the same but she's not the dork she use to be. It's toned down and is now...quirky and absolutely adorable."

"It wouldn't have mattered even if I was." Rachel chimed, leaning over to kiss the blonde's cheek.

"No, it wouldn't have."

"I had started falling for Quinn during the photo shoot. Listening to her talk and seeing this new side of her just broke down my walls, but at the same time, there was a comfort knowing that she knew exactly who I was. Flaws and all. It was incredibly open between us. I felt free to be myself in her presence."

"Did you start to fall for Rachel right away as well?" He asked with a smile on his face, feeling the giddiness radiating from the beaming pair.

Quinn shook her head. "I have actually had feelings for Rachel sense high school. I just wouldn't accept them back then. When Rachel showed up at the photo shoot, I was already head over heals in love with her. I had been for years, just too scared to take the chance. I had done and said so many horrible things to her. I didn't think she could ever forgive me, let alone return my feelings. I was a slightly tortured soul, knowing exactly what I wanted, having it right in front of me, but not being able to do anything about it. I knew that this was the first time she was seeing me as the woman I had become and I didn't want to rush into anything and risk losing any chance I might have had. I needed to prove to her that I was different and that I wasn't going to do anything to hurt her again. I hid my romantic feelings and opted for a professional approach and hoped it would have led to a friendship."

"As the night wore on, circumstances brought out the truth though." Rachel explained. "Quinn had told me about her feelings for me and by that time...I was hooked. I wanted her and that was that. We've been together ever since. In fact, we have hardly spent any time apart since that shoot."

Scott nodded his head, satisfied with their answers, and looked back down to his papers. "This one is interesting. Or so I thought at least. Seeing as both of you were in your high school glee club together, what song would you use to describe your lives since you came out? They specified that their not talking about love songs. Just your daily lives." Rachel instantly lit up and started running through her memorized play list. "And no Broadway songs." The diva dead panned and looked at him. "I have to make this interesting."

"Fine. Help me out." Rachel ordered, nudging Quinn.

"Well, I don't know about you, but for me it would be Pack Up by Eliza Doolittle."

Neither Scott nor Rachel said anything for a second until he broke the silence. "Never heard of it. How does it go?"

"You want me to sing? Oh, come on."

"Sing. I haven't heard you sing in forever. Please, Baby..." Rachel stuck out her bottom lip and pouted causing Quinn to instantly cave.

"That is completely not fair, but at least I know that if it is a flawed performance you wont dare allow it to be put on the web."

The diva shrugged. "We can have it edited and put just a verse or two up. Now, no more excuses. Sing. Do you have the song on your phone?" The blonde nodded and Rachel shifted through Quinn's pocket for her phone and pulled it out. "Good. Here we go."

Quinn blushed and tried to cover her face with her hands as the intro blared from her phone, but Rachel pulled her hands away and held them in hers. The blonde locked onto those warm chocolate eyes and ignored everything else.

_I get tired, and upset._

_And I'm trying to care a little less._

_When I google, I only get depressed_

_I was taught to dodge those issues I was told_

_Don't worry. There's no doubt._

_There's always something to cry about_

_When you're stuck in an angry crowd,_

_They don't think what they say before they open their mouths._

_You've gotta:_

_Pack up your troubles in you old kit bag_

_And bury them beneath the sea._

_I don't care what the people may say_

_What the people may say about me._

_Pack up your troubles, get your old grin back_

_Don't worry 'bout the Calvary._

_I don't care what the whisperers say_

_Cause they whisper too loud for me._

"And that's all I'm singing." Quinn interrupted and took the phone from Rachel's hand as the brunette beamed at her girlfriend. She had always loved Quinn's voice. She just never _really_ wanted to admit it back in high school. "I'm sure they get the picture."

"I like that song." Rachel added, all love struck and doe-eyed.

Scott cleared his throat to pull their attention back to him as Rachel cupped Quinn's face and pulled her into a series of short, light kisses. "I think we have covered most things, so I will leave this after one last question. Interested to see how well you two really know each other, one fan wants to know what you know about each other that no one else knows. Something embarrassing or sappy or anything."

"One thing that no one else knows about Quinn...Oh! She has a new tattoo." Rachel beamed and pulled the blonde's arm over into her lap. She rolled up the sleeve to reveal the gold star tattoo. "Gold stars have always been my thing so she has now been officially claimed as Rachel Berry's property." The diva stated as the camera zoomed in. "Unfortunately, Scott and Tina have already seen my tattoo so you have to come up with a new one."

"Yes." The man answered in a slightly disapproving tone. "I'm glad you are in love enough to want to show it, but I am much happier that you did so in white ink. So, Quinn...tell us something about Rachel."

Quinn laughed devilishly and Rachel pulled back, a little uneasy. "Something that no one else knows about Rachel Berry...um...She stays awake at night to watch me sleep."

The diva's eyes widened. "How do you know that? You're suppose to be asleep."

The blonde smiled and pecked her lips. "I'm not. I'm waiting for you to fall asleep so I can watch you."

"This is so sappy it's almost nauseating." Scott joked and received a glare from Rachel.

"I like sappy." She stated with a warning tone. "I like the romance. And Quinn is good at both."

"It's a gift." Quinn added as Rachel snuggled up to her, resting her head on the blonde's chest.

"It is. There is no one smoother. She's a pantie dropper."

"The cameras _are_ still rolling." Scott reminded her, but she was too content in Quinn's arms to care.

"You can edit that part out."

Scott smirked and reclined in his chair. "And if I don't want to?"

"Then the world will know that Quinn Fabray has the skills to get into anyone's pants...if she hasn't already."

"Hey! So not cool. You definitely need to edit that part out. I hear enough about it as it is."

Rachel shifted again, pulling her legs out of Quinn's lap and replacing them with her head. Quinn instinctively began weaving her fingers through the dark locks. "Don't 'hey' me. You knew what you were doing when you did it. Now you have to deal with the consequences and that is to never hear the end of it. I would say that if you can't handle the heat, get out of the kitchen...but you're never in the kitchen unless it's to get a cup of coffee anyway."

Quinn dropped her other hand to Rachel's stomach as she looked down at the woman. "When did this become pick on me night? I was even sweet and didn't mention your argyle sweater collection or you rhinestone covered cellphone and radio."

The diva gasped at the spoken memory and then looked to a very amused Scott. "So I was dorky...get over it."

He nodded his head in exaggerated motions. "Yes. You were."

"Then there is your need to express your regrets with 'I'm Sorry' cookies. Oh, and that pink rolling back pack that you use to drag around school. Or that time you stapled all of your beanie babies unto a dress to look like Lady Gaga.""

"Hey. Hey. Keep it up and you aren't getting any tonight." Rachel threatened with an index finger raised in the air. Scott just laughed. This was so going into the video. This is what the fans needed to see. The information was nice, but this was real.

"Please, like you have the will power."

The diva scoffed. "I am the most stubborn person you know. I have more will power than the average individual."

"Okay." Quinn nodded her head and the shifted her weight,causing Rachel to sit up. The diva watched in confusion as the blonde stood up from the sofa. "If that is the case, then I think I'm going to head home and see how my mother's day was. I'll see you tomorrow."

Rachel continued to watch as she walked into the office and grabbed her purse, locking the door as she exited. "Quinn..." She didn't respond. "That's not funny." Still nothing. "Baby...there's no reason to challenge my statement. I mean, Scott will attest to the fact I'm more stubborn than anyone else that he knows." The man sat silently, nodding his head. "So, why don't you just put your bag down and lets talk. Then we can go home...together." Quinn looked at her and arched an eyebrow. "Okay, so I have the will power when it comes to everything _else_. It's your fault."

The blonde walked to the sofa and leaned down for a kiss. "You sound like you're complaining."

Rachel shook her head as she pulled Quinn to sit next to her. The blonde followed and then lifted her feet into Rachel's lap, earning a glare from the diva. "You're lucky I love you. You know that?" The blonde beamed and nodded her head.

Scott let them talk between themselves for another half hour, casually slipping questions in under the radar to get more candid responses before he stood up. "Well, it has been enlightening. We should have the videos edited and up on the internet by tomorrow. Then we shall see how the world reacts to you two."

The couple cuddled on the couch until the camera men were packed up and heading towards the door. They joined Scott and all walked out together. The whole thing hadn't been as bad as they thought it was going to be. Not having the fear of preforming in front of an audience was relieving. On top of that, knowing that Scott was going to be in charge of the editing allowed Rachel to breath a sigh of relief. Margaret would have done all sorts of very creative editing. Scott was going to do anything he could to help the couple out.

"Lets go to my place. That was the plan, right?" The diva motioned for the blonde.

Quinn nodded and held out the jacket for Rachel to climb into. "That is the plan and the back up plan as well. It's fool proof."

"Then lets go...you can wear those sexy glasses when we get there."


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Another semi-longer chapter. I tried to balance it out between the Faberry and the side story, but with one scene being only Quinn...I think the side story may have won. I'll make up for it. **

**Sexytimes. Drama. Massive amounts of complete and utter confusion.**

**With that being said. Thank you for your reviews. I am sooooooooooooooooooooo glad that you like the interview. I was really worried about it. Then again, I second guess a good chunk of what I write, so it's always nice to see when you like it. Hope you enjoy this one as well.**

**And for those of you who follow Always Remember: Broadway. I'm having some issues with that last chapter. I hope to have it posted by Monday. Thank you for your patience.**

**~/~/~/~**

Adrianne was sitting in a chair in Kim's loft, inspecting her surroundings. It was a small place but nice. The door opened with the kitchen area on the right, the bathroom on the left and then the living area in front of three windows that stretched from the floor up ten feet but still didn't reach the ceiling. They over looked the quiet neighborhood and Adrianne took note that the center widow actually opened up to a little balcony outside. She could imagine the younger woman spending a lot of time out there for some reason. The 'bedroom' was up a set of stairs behind her.

Santana slowly strolled out of the bathroom, glancing back with every few steps. "She's hot." She whispered as she sat down in the matching black chair next to Adrianne. Santana had taken it upon herself to pick out the shy woman's attire for the evening. Adrianne had no complaints. She was beginning to wonder if Kim wore anything other than jeans. Not that she was complaining. She couldn't deny that she had just the right amount of curves and the jeans showed them off wonderfully. "I mean...seriously. She's hot. I think I might see if she'll take _me_ home tonight."

Adrianne tilted her head and glared coldly.

Santana arched an eyebrow. "Jealous?"

"Not hardly. Go home with who you want, just not her. She's not ready for that. Tonight is about introducing her into this new world, not scaring her out of it. You're too much for her."

"And what about you?"

Adrianne shook her head. "I may have a softer side that would do better for her, but I'm not looking for a commitment. And even if I was, I'm not sure she would be the way for me to go. Her situation is similar to Quinn's and that is an exhausting road to go down. Although, she didn't yell at me like Quinn did."

The Latina dropped her brow in defense of her friend and crossed her legs. "Q comes from a very controlled environment. Her accepting something like that would make her very-"

"I know." Adrianne reminded her with smiling green eyes. She had heard all about it. In many ways, Adrianne had become the blonde's venting post. Things were simple when they were friends. Quinn would tell her about things, but once they started dating and Adrianne tried to learn more about how Quinn was_ feelings_ about them...it turned disastrous. Every time Adrianne tried to open one door, it would crack open then slam back in her face and lock shut. She wanted to help her girlfriend move forward and forget the pain from the past, but it wasn't going to happen. That was on of the first things she learned about Quinn in regards to how she worked. There were just certain things that she needed to deal with completely on her own and in her own time. Pushing would just push her away. It wasn't what Adrianne was use to and it nearly destroyed them before they began.

Someone cleared their throat and Adrianne snapped out of her daze, turning around. "Wow..." She heard Santana snicker at her but she didn't look at the Latina. Her eyes were glued to Kim. She was dressed in perfectly form fitting black pants that showed off the contour of her sculpted legs and rear and a sleeveless top that not only showed off her perfectly toned arms, but the surprising size of her breasts. They weren't too big, but they were nice.

"I told you." Santana whispered. "She's hot. Still sure you don't want to go home with her tonight? I wont be jealous...if you let me watch."

Adrianne rolled her eyes and stood up, composing herself as she put on her jacket. "Are you ready?" Kim nodded as she ran her hands down her arms in an attempt to cover herself. "Good. Grab your jacket and lets go introduce you to the ladies." _And get me a drink because it is going to be a long and trying night._ Adrianne told herself, hoping that she could preoccupy herself with Santana in order to keep her hands off of Kim. The woman was hot.

~/~/~/~

"I can't do this." Quinn stated, falling onto the bed in a fit of giggles and removed her glasses.

Rachel moved to straddle her waist and pulled them from her hands, returning them to her face. "Are you telling me that you have never role played before?"

Quinn smiled and blushed as she ran her hands up the diva's thighs until she reached the short plaid skirt that she swore she remembered from high school. "I have...in a sense. But not opposite a genuine actress."

Rachel rolled her eyes and lowered herself to her hands, bring her mouth to Quinn's in a sensual kiss. "I'm not an actress...I'm a naughty school girl." Quinn burst into giggles again and Rachel smiled adoringly as she sat back up, running her hands up and down her girlfriend's chest. "Adrianne didn't train you properly."

The blonde shook her head in agreement. "Well, in some ways she did. But in others, I was a lost cause."

"Well, we can always turn this around."

Quinn arched an eyebrow as she watched Rachel lift her hands to her own white blouse and slowly begin to unbutton it. "How so?"

"Well, I could be the naughty school girl who seduces her teacher instead of the other way around."

"Mission accomplished." Quinn commented as she found the zipper to Rachel's skirt and lowered it, only to have the diva smack her hands away. "Hey...I'm seduced already."

"You're suppose to resist. Play hard to get." Rachel informed her as she returned to undo the last few buttons on her blouse and began to seductively slide the fabric down her shoulders.

Quinn licked her lips as she watched the tan skin expose itself inch by inch. "I can't do that. They only resistance I can show right now is not flipping us over and taking you right now."

"Then I guess that will have to do." Rachel relented and she tossed her shirt blindly behind her and then moved to unhook her bra. "Because I can even see you struggling to do that."

She was. Her eyes were locked to Rachel's, darkened with lust. She was licking her lips so often that they were becoming chapped. And unable to keep her hands idle, she was gently kneading the flesh of Rachel's thighs. Once she saw the release of Rachel's bra, her eyes locked onto the lacy material as the diva inched it down at a teasingly slow pace, smirking as she watched Quinn struggle further in her anticipation. Suddenly, Rachel was spinning in the air, coming to a rest on her back with Quinn hovering over her.

"I'm done resisting." The blonde crashed her lips to the diva's then sat up quickly. She removed her glasses, throwing them onto the night stand before returning her mouth to its eager task.

Rachel's eyes rolled back and she arched off the mattress a little as Quinn moved her kisses to bite on her pulse spot while she cupped the diva under her skirt. "Fuck! God, I love it when you're aggressive." The diva confessed as she fisted the blonde locks, grunting and moaning to encourage Quinn as she massaged her through her panties.

The blonde knelt between her legs and smirked at her as she pulled the diva's skirt and panties down her legs. "Then why the hell did you want me to resist?"

Once she had been rid of her clothing, Rachel knelt in front of Quinn and kissed her hard as she began to tear at her clothes in aide to rid them of their last barriers. "I didn't. You were suppose to be the aggressor but you couldn't stop giggling."

The blonde laughed into another heated kiss as she kicked her underwear off of her ankle. "I don't need to play a part in order to pursue you passionately." Quinn informed her, pushing the diva back down on the bed before throwing herself down on top of her, starting rough kisses and nips at her collarbone to her breasts. "That comes naturally."

Rachel gasped loudly as Quinn bit down on her erect nipple and roughly kneading the other with her hand. "So, your sweet and romantic side-Fuck!" Rachel lifted her head off of the mattress and dropped it back down when she saw Quinn's devilish smirk as the blonde slammed two fingers roughly inside her without warning.

"What were you saying?" Quinn asked as she removed her mouth from her lover's breast and hovered above her again. Rachel held tightly to the blonde's forearms that was bracing her near the her shoulder as she continued to slam into her at a frantic pace. "I didn't catch that last part." Rachel's words were whimpers and moans, gasps of pleasure when Quinn found her spot and focused in on it. "Still can't hear you. You're going to have to speak up."

"Fuck! Just...shit...just fuck me."

The blonde smirked. "I thought that was what I was doing."

Rachel nodded and wrapped her arms tightly around her lover's neck as she returned her mouth to the diva's neck. "So good. You're so fucking good too." Rachel let out a loud and lengthy moan as Quinn suddenly changed her methods, pushing her fingers in as deep as they could go, curving them upward and pulling them out in slow and firm strokes.

"How's that?" Quinn panted as Rachel released her hold around hr neck in favor of pulling and scratching at the sheets above her head.

"Fuck." He words were strangled in her throat. "I'm gonna cum." Quinn smiled and as she plunged her fingers in once more, she pressed her thumb to the diva's clit and her body convulsed violently. "Quinn! Fuck. Baby...oh, God. Baby...oh..." The blonde rubbed slow, gentle circles with her thumb as she continued slow and short pulses of her fingers, siding out Rachel's orgasm as long as she could.

"Let me know when you come back to me." Quinn asked as she watched and continued her movements. She would periodically shift her eyes to the clock and then smile back down onto her girlfriend who hit a second orgasm when Quinn applied a little extra pressure with her thumb.

"God...fuck..."

"Still going?" The blonde teased as Rachel dug her nails into her forearm and back as she shook again. Her chest heaved in ragged breaths and gasps and her eyes were screwed shut as she ripped down the blonde's skin. Quinn loved the burn.

"If you...hmmm, do that again...God, Quinn, I'm not going to...to be able..."

"To return the favor?" She finished for her as she felt Rachel's inner walls begin to relax around her fingers. The diva nodded. Quinn leaned down and panted a few hot breaths into the brunette's ear. "...that's fine."

Rachel arched straight up, lifting Quinn with her as the blonde sent her over the edge for the third time. Quinn could never get enough of this. They had the whole next day to even the score. "Rachel." She called out as the diva's shaking stopped and she removed her fingers, but there was no response other than a light moan at the loss of contact. "Baby?"

"...hmm?..." She was gone and her response was barely more than a vocalized exhale of her breath.

"That's a new record for you. Continuous orgasms for over five minutes. Now wonder you're gone."

"...gone..."

Quinn bit her lip and smiled before leaning down and kissing her cheek. "That you are."

~/~/~/~

"Who would have guessed?" Santana asked sarcastically as she approached Adrianne at the bar.

She turned her green eyes to study the Latina's face. "Would have guessed what?"

"That Stutters would be a light weight." Santana jerked her head and Adrianne turned around to see Kim swaying drunkenly as she tried to dance with a blonde woman. The other woman was standing behind her, holding her around the waist for a little balance as they shared the same drink.

"We can't let her go home with anyone tonight if she is that drunk. She'll regret it. Giving out her phone number is fine."

Santana shrugged her shoulders and took a shot as she watched Adrianne's emerald gaze in its worry. "Fine. But what about you? Are you going home alone tonight?"

The apprentice turned her head to Santana, knowing the question was really asking if she was taking _her_ home. Adrianne was filled with reservation. It felt wrong to continue her encounters with Santana, knowing they were what she needed. But at the same time, it wasn't hurting her. The sex was unbelievable. "I'll get back to you on that."

"Don't take too long."

"Need to find a replacement to take back to your hotel if I don't take you home?"

Santana smirked and set her glass down. She moved in front of the other brunette, challenging her, and pressed forward until their bodies were flush and Adrianne was stuck between the Latina and the bar. Each stared, neither backing down. Santana moved her head and pressed her lips to her ear lightly. "No one can replace you in bed...or the floor...or against the wall...in the shower...the couch...the kitchen...the car..."

Adrianne swallowed hard as Santana kissed her neck lightly and then with more passion. Her green eyes shut as the Latina stepped even closer, their hips pressing into one another, and continued to tease the sensitive skin of her neck. She was lonely. You couldn't blame her for still enjoying the Latina's touch.

Kim watched the pair's interaction from across the room and felt the pull of jealousy in her stomach. Adrianne had said that she didn't need what Santana was offering but she sure seemed to be enjoying it now. "Friend of yours?" She heard the woman behind her ask, noticing the intense stare of envy.

"A co-worker."

The hands around her waist turned her around and she met brown eyes. "How about we try and make them jealous?" Before Kim could reply, the woman's lips were on hers. Uncertainty cut through the alcohol and she froze, causing the woman to pull away slightly. She smiled warmly. "Just relax. It's only a kiss."

Kim studied her face for a few seconds while she tried to calm her nerves. This was the whole point of tonight. To see what was out there. Adrianne had said she would have taken her offer if she wasn't so inexperienced. Kim nodded slightly and the woman returned her lips to Kim's. This time the assistant returned the affection, throwing herself into the kiss before her fears could pull her away.

Santana was suckling on Adrianne's ear as her hands began to roam, but Adrianne wasn't paying attention. Her eyes were open and her focus was on her co-worker on the dance floor. The blonde woman had moved them and now had the brunette pressed against one of the building's support columns and her tongue in her mouth.

She didn't know why but she couldn't look away or enjoy the things Santana was doing to her anymore. Her attention was glued to Kim's hand as it cupped the woman's neck and pulled her in closer, deepening their kiss even more. Adrianne's eyes finally closed when she felt Santana do the same to her. "Come home with me." She whispered as Santana kissed the column of her throat.

The Latina pulled away smiling. "Love to. When are we going?"

Adrianne tilted her head to see around Santana. "Not yet. I think she's just found her groove."

Santana turned around to search for the shorter girl, her hands trailing along Adrianne's sides. The apprentice hadn't even realized they were still on her. "So Stutters found herself a-"

"Don't call her that."

The Latina looked back to her wide-eyed and in shock, raising her hands in surrender. "My bad. Perhaps you should be taking _her_ home tonight instead."

"No." Adrianne answered forcefully, shaking her head. "She just has enough self-esteem issues without you picking on her."

Santana returned to her spot next to Adrianne at the bar and ordered another shot. "Q and Berry told me you were protective but come on. Everyone gets a nickname from me. Hers is Stutters."

"Call her it again and you can find someone else to go home with." Adrianne warned her before walking off to the bathrooms, leaving Santana a little confused.

~/~/~/~

Quinn laid awake and watched Rachel sleep. She lightly brushed a loose strand of dark hair out of her face and then trailed her fingers down the soft skin of the diva's shoulder and arm. She wouldn't wake up even if Quinn tried to wake her but there was something about the brunette that begged for the gentleness. Rachel was a strong and resilient woman, but Quinn always saw part of her needing that tenderness from someone. She needed that one person who was going to do anything to keep from hurting her and to show her that she is worth more than their whole world.

The blonde pulled the covers off of her and slipped out of bed, grabbing the diva's night robe as she left the bedroom. She covered herself quickly, forgetting for a moment about all of the windows. She shook her head, wondering how she could ever forget them. Grabbing her phone, she looked at the clock. It was just after midnight and she shifted through her contacts and hit 'call'.

She sat down on the sofa and pulled her legs underneath her as the other line rang.

"Hello?" A woman's voice answered.

"Hey. Did I wake you?"

"No. I was still up."

"Good. I was worried that you would already be asleep. I know how you are when people wake you up."

"What's wrong, Baby? You sound a little stressed."

The blonde hesitated. "I need to talk to you about something that you're not going to like...but that's why I am needing to call you."

There was a little pause before the woman responded. "You're making me a little nervous."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Just...what's bothering you, Sweety?"

"Rachel. Well, _she's_ not bothering me." Quinn corrected herself as she looked out of the windows. "It's our whole situation."

"Am I becoming a problem? I mean, I know you've been spending more time with her and I understand. I just...just let me know what you decide."

"No, no, no." Quinn tried to calm the other woman's fears. "I know it's been a while since I spent the evening with you, but...No. That's not why I was calling."

"Okay, well, then you have me confused and nervous this time."

Quinn paused and ran her free hand through her hair before resting it on the back of the couch. "I want to marry her." She bit her lip and closed her eyes in the long silence that followed.

"Oh...shouldn't you be talking to her about this? I don't really think I have much say in the matter."

"You have a lot of say in the matter." The blonde corrected her passionately.

"Baby, you sound like you are wanting me to talk you out of it."

Quinn pinched the bridge of her nose. "I am." She could picture the woman shaking her head in confusion and it made her smile a little.

"I guess I don't understand. You're in love with her. She's your number one. Why call me to talk you out of proposing to the woman that you have obviously chosen to be the one to spend the rest of your life with?"

"Because we've only been doing this for four weeks." Quinn exclaimed quietly just in case she did wake Rachel up. "Are you saying that you would support me if I was to ask Rachel to marry me tomorrow? You would just stand back and let me do it? Without even telling me how you feel?"

"Baby, listen to me. I know how this kind of thing works and it has to be your decision. You already _know_ it's barely been a month. You already _know_ how I feel and what I hope you will do. But it's your choice. Okay?" Quinn didn't answer, pouting that she wasn't getting what she was wanting. "I just want to say that I love you no matter what. As long as you are happy, I will support you in whatever you decide."

The blonde ran her palm over her forehead as she felt a head ache starting to form.

"Are you still there?"

"Yeah. I'm here. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

The corner of Quinn's mouth twitched into a small smile. "About how much I've missed you."

"I know. I'm always here though and you know where I live if you ever _do _decide to visit again."

Her little smile grew and spread across her face. "Maybe I'll stay the night there tomorrow. If not, then Tuesday night for sure. Rachel has a show so...yeah."

"Again, that's your choice. I'm not demanding anything from you."

"I know and I appreciate it. You have no idea how much easier you are making this than I was expecting."

The woman laughed at the comment and Quinn echoed with a chuckle to herself. "Were you expecting me to be jealous that she is getting all of your time an attention?"

Quinn nodded her head. "Yeah. Actually, I was."

"Well, while I wish I could see more of you, I understand why that's not happening. You have a relationship with her. I'm okay with you spending more time with her. So, does she know?"

"No. Not that it's this serious or anything. I'm not sure when I'm going to tell her. I probably shouldn't complicate and already complicated situation."

"Probably not. Just let me know when to expect you though. I'll cook diner for you."

"I'll do that."

"Alright then. Get some sleep. You worry me sometimes. I feel like you are wearing yourself thin trying to juggle work, Rachel, _and_ me."

"I'm fine. I promise you. You aren't causing me any extra stress."

"Okay. Good night, Baby."

Quinn let out a long sigh. "Good night, Mom."

~/~/~/~

"She's wasted." Santana noted as they pulled up to Kim's apartment and the small brunette fumbled with the back door handle.

"I don't think she's that drunk. She's just naturally clumsy." Adrianne informed her, remembering all the times that Kim has dropped things in the office or continuously bumped into door frames. She was surprised that the woman didn't have any bruises on her arms to be exposed by her shirt this evening. "I'll help her in and I'll be right back."

"Take your time. Just don't ware yourself out before you come down. I'm still expecting some fight in you tonight."

Adrianne shook her head in disgust and amusement. Santana had a charm to her crassness. She couldn't deny that she did find it attractive. "Whatever." Adrianne got out of the car and walked over to the passenger's side just in time to catch Kim as she tripped on the curve. "You are wearing your glasses aren't you?" She joked, earning a little laugh from the smaller woman.

"I wonder sometimes." Kim stated as she leaned in to Adrianne's offered aide. "I don't believe I am that drunk, but for some reason...I can't seem to convince my legs of that fact."

Adrianne shook her head and smiled as they began their walk into the building and up the stairs. "You're drunk. There is no doubt about it in my mind."

Kim shrugged as much as she could in their current position. Her arm was hooked around Adrianne's waist while the taller brunette's arm was draped over the back of her shoulder to her waist, holding her close. "I really wouldn't know. I've never been drunk before."

Her green eyes went wide at the confession. "You must have really lead one hell of a sheltered life."

Kim huffed a laugh as they reached her floor. "Tell me about it." She let go of Adrianne as they made it to her door and struggled to get the key into the lock for thirty seconds before Adrianne tried to help her. Kim pulled her hand away forcefully. "I've got it. I can get it."

"Okay." Adrianne stepped back and waited as she struggled on some more. After a dozen more attempts so finally managed to unlock the door and the apprentice followed her in.

"Change you mind?" Kim asked as she leaned up against the wall just inside the door.

Adrianne studied her in her drunken state to see if she should guide her up the stairs to the bedroom so she could sleep it off, or if she should help her into the bathroom so she could throw up first. "About what?"

The smaller girl lifted her hand and called her closer with her finger. The apprentice hesitantly stepped closer until Kim pushed herself off the wall to whisper in her ear. Adrianne bent down to lessen their height gap. "About fucking me."

Adrianne was a little ashamed that hearing the words come from the younger woman's mouth turned her on but she shook her head. "I'm just wanting to get you safely up to your bed."

Kim stumbled forward a little and cupped the other woman's neck on the opposite side and kissed her briefly before Adrianne grabbed her by the wrists and put some distance between them. "To my bed? You're going to help get me into bed? I would have no objections to that."

"I know you wouldn't. But I do."

Kim suddenly turned very serious and glared at her coldly. Adrianne had never seen that fierce of an emotion on the assistant's face before. "I don't get it." Adrianne didn't even have to ask what she was referring to. "Why her? Why her and why not me?"

The apprentice held on to her wrists still, but now it was to keep her from walking off. "Because you have feelings for me. She doesn't."

"Right...because sex is not the place for feelings to be involved. That makes perfect sense, Adrianne. I can make it to my bed just fine. Have a good night being fucked like nothing more than another whore."

The apprentice stood straight up in pure shock, dropping her hands to her sides. "What?"

"That's all you are to her." Kim continued as she walked into the open living area and steadied herself on the couch. "She doesn't respect you. She's just looking to get laid. I respect you. You're scared of being hurt, but I wont hurt you."

"You don't even know me."

"I know you." The assistant replied softly, looking up to the ceiling. "I know you. You're a former law student, humanitarian. You care about people more than you probably should because that's how you want someone to care for you. When you get hurt, you hide it. Only because you don't want someone to see you cry. You run head strong into situations that you know are going to hurt you so you aren't surprised by the pain should you let them play out natrually. I know you." Kim finished, lowering her eyes to Adrianne's wide green ones. "Thank you for the evening out. I hope you enjoy the rest of yours. The door locks automatically when you close it."

Adrianne stood in stunned silence as her co-worker made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. She was overwhelmed. Partially by the way Kim had acted, completely out of character. And partially because everything she said was right. Slowly she managed to turn around and head for the exit, closing the door quietly behind her as she left.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Shame on all of you who questioned Quinn's commitment to Rachel, even for a second. I mean, my goodness. What does a woman have to do to prove her love for someone and not have it be second guessed? ;) And for those of you who didn't question it, good for you. **

**In this chapter: Home, whores, and video cameras. Sounds like fun, doesn't it?**

**Thank you all for your comments and a huge thank you for those who sent me messages. Seriously, awesome. You have no idea how much they made me smile. I read them at work and my co-worker thought I was crazy. Your words mean so much to me, you have no idea.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

_Find a place. Move in together. Wait three months. Then ask. No, buy the ring, then ask. That would be much more logical. _Quinn sat at Rachel's table and sipped her coffee, lost in thought. Rachel was taking her shower, leaving her plenty of time to do so. _What was it again? White gold band, princess cut diamond with pink diamond inlays._ The blonde propped her elbows on the table and ran the palm of her hands over her face. That was going to be an expensive ring. She was totally worth it though.

The hardest part wasn't going to be coming up with the money for the ring. It was going to be waiting the three months. Quinn figured that would be long enough to seem socially acceptable...not really, but it was longer than four weeks. Maybe her dads would completely freak then. Her problem now, was trying to determine if she should start counting the three months after they move in together or from the time they started dating. She liked the idea of counting from the time they started dating. It seemed much less daunting to know that they only had two months to go before she could ask. _Oh, crap. What size ring does she wear?_

"You look like you are lost in some very deep thoughts." Rachel noted as she walked out of her bedroom.

"And that was a very short shower...for you."

The brunette shrugged, leaned down, and kissed her girlfriend. "You weren't in their to hold me up."

"I can be next time." Quinn offered as she pulled the smaller woman to sit down in her lap and peppered her neck and face with quick kisses, causing the diva to giggle like a little girl.

"You are in a playful mood and you didn't even get off last night."

"Watching you does wonders to me. I can't lie. It's so hot when you come." The diva blushed furiously and tried to turn her face away. "Oh, someone's shy today." Quinn noted teasingly as she began tickling the brunette's sides. Rachel flailed in a desperate but futile attempt to stop the blonde.

"Stop." Rachel gasped. "Please, Baby. I can't breathe." Quinn slowed her hands and smiled adoringly at the woman she was going to make her wife. If she said yes that is. "What is that look? That's a new look. I haven't seen it before."

Quinn smirked and picked up her coffee, turning her eyes away from Rachel and ignoring the question. "Susan called while you were in the shower. She said she may have found the perfect place for us."

"Really?" The brunette asked, more interested in whatever it was that her girlfriend was hiding.

The blonde nodded. "She was actually very excited about it. I told her we could meet her there at nine."

"I guess it's a good thing I got out of the shower when I did then, huh?"

"Indeed. So...I'm going to go get dressed and then we can go look at this place of perfection. Sound good?"

The diva nodded, studying the blonde who still refused to meet her eyes. "And when can I expect you to tell me what that look was about?"

Quinn hesitated. "In two to three months...if I can control myself."

"If you can control yourself?" Rachel echoed in interest as she stood and let Quinn escape to the bedroom, following close behind of course. "Can you give me any hints?"

"I could." She answered plainly, spiking the diva's interest. "But I wont."

"That is not fair. You're suppose to give in to what I want."

The blonde laughed lightly. "In a way, I am." That just confused Rachel even more. Quinn kissed the woman quickly and headed into the bathroom to finish getting ready, leaving Rachel to stew. She could tell her in two to three months and she was giving into what Rachel wanted by doing so? It made no sense to her what so ever.

"Hey, Baby. Your phone's ringing." Rachel called to her when the device started to vibrate on the night stand. "It's Adrianne."

Quinn appeared in the door way and leaned against the frame as she continued to brush her teeth. "Can ou aner it?" Rachel arched her eyebrow, amused that she actually understood the request.

"Quinn Fabray's answering service."

There was a pause. "Are you always so perky this early in the morning?"

Rachel beamed. "I am."

"How do you and Quinn handle each other then? No, don't even bother answering that. Is she around?"

"She is right in front of me. However, I do believe any reply she would be capable of providing would be unintelligible."

There was another pause. "You two aren't...you know..."

The diva blushed and covered her face with her free hand. "God, no. I would never have answered the phone. She's brushing her teeth."

"Oh. Okay." The diva could hear the relief in her voice. "Well, I was kind of needing to talk with her some time today. Can you have her call me back whenever she has the time?"

"Of course. Is everything alright?" The question caught both brunettes off guard. Whatever happened to them being enemies? In competition with one another?

"Um, yeah. I just...I just need my best friend to call me back. I need her advice and infinite knowledge on something."

"Well, she's almost done if you just want to wait."

"No. It's going to take awhile and I don't want to interrupt you day together. Just...whenever she has the time."

The diva nodded her head. "Okay. I'll let her know."

"Wha he wan?" Quinn asked as Rachel hung up the phone and tossed it on to the bed.

Rachel smiled lovingly. She was so cute talking like that. "Just to talk about something that will apparently take a while to listen to. Maybe you can give her a call after we look at this place. She sounded a little depressed, so I don't think you should wait much longer after that."

Quinn disappeared into the bathroom and then reappeared with a dropped brow. "When exactly did you become best friends with my ex girlfriend and start caring about her feelings?" Rachel shrugged. She had no clue how anything happened anymore. She was just along for the ride.

~/~/~/~

"Should we wait for her?" Susan asked, pointing to Rachel who was still in the car.

Quinn shook her head. "She said it was an important call and to just go ahead and start. We can fill her in when she's done. It's been a morning like that already."

The blonde woman nodded and looked up the face of the building. "It's a five unit building so you wont have a lot of neighbors to compete with and the one I want to show you is the penthouse up top."

"Oh, Rachel will love that."

Susan beamed, knowing she would. "She should also like that it has a keyed elevator entry directly into the living room." Quinn raised her brow in agreement. She liked that feature too. She followed Susan inside and into the elevator. "It is a three bedroom, three bathroom, open floor plan but done so in a way I believe you will be comfortable with. It is two stories with the master bedroom on the second floor, opening up to a terrace on each end."

If Quinn could have raised her eyebrows higher, she would have. This sounded ideal. Rachel wouldn't need big windows if she could go outside. The elevator dinged and the doors opened to perfection.

"The ceilings on the main level are thirteen feet high. The three windows are nine feet high and let in plenty of light but aren't invasive. They only provide a look into the living room, nothing beyond that." Susan explained as they both stepped out of the elevator and looked to the left. It was a spacious living area without having a lot of wasted space. "The kitchen is large." She continued as they turned to the right to see the rest of the first level. "It is of a modern design with clean lines, but the dark grain cabinetry makes it less cold and metallic. There is room for a eight setting table directly across from the kitchen."

The woman rambled on but all Quinn could do was nod as her eyes scanned over the dark wood flooring and then to the glass-trimmed stair case. Beyond the kitchen was a sitting area and the first bathroom. Further back were two bedrooms, one with an en-suite bathroom. It could be the nursery when the time came, the guest room until then. The other was smaller and Quinn could already picture it being her office. "Before we go any further...Is it for rent or for sale?"

Susan smiled lightly and nodded her head slowly, well aware of Rachel's out burst from the previous day. "It is for rent with the possibility of the owner selling in the future."

"Awesome."

"Yes. And like I said, the second floor is just the master bedroom with a terrace on each end. You are the only ones with access to the roof. The only thing that I found that may be a drawback to this place is that only two of the bathroom have bathtubs."

Quinn waved her off as her eyes continued to scan the apartment. "That doesn't matter. The elevator trumps the bathtubs. She'll see that and forget all about the bathrooms."

Susan smiled deeply as she watched Quinn lose herself in the apartment. This was going to be it. All they needed was Rachel's approval. "There is plenty of wall space for your photos. You have your own washer and dryer as well as a stairway entrance should you prefer it."

Quinn's phone began to ring and Susan left her to take the call. It was Rachel ready to be shown up so Susan took the elevator down and allowed Quinn to soak it all in. She had already made up her mind. Rachel was beaming when she stepped off the elevator and the smile never left her face as she was shown around. This was home. It was modern and open but welcoming. Having the master bedroom be separate from everything else gave Quinn that secure, comforting feelings. It had the big kitchen that Rachel, the high ceilings, and the hard wood floors. It had _everything, _actually managing to meld their likes and dislikes into one space. It was as if it was meant for them.

"We will take it." The diva chimed and Quinn nodded her head. "Where do we sign? When can we move in?"

"Would you like to know what rent is going to be?" The realtor asked with a laugh in her voice which only grew as both women shook their heads. It didn't matter. They were home. This is where they were going to start their life together. And where Quinn hoped the would start a family together. _Found the place. Now just need to move in. Wait two months...maybe. Buy the ring, then ask._

"So, what's going on?" Quinn asked in regards to Rachel's important phone call as she wrapped her arms around her from behind. The diva watched as Susan made a few phone calls herself to try and get the paperwork for the place set up today.

Rachel leaned her head back against Quinn's shoulder and sighed. "It was nothing as major as Scott made it sound. Just some people wanting to interview us."

"Us? As in you and Scott, right?"

Rachel smiled and let the blonde sway back and forth with her. "Why do you always ask that when you know that's not what I mean. Us, as in you and me."

"Because I like hearing you say 'Us, as in you and me'. And what did you tell him?"

"That I would talk to you about it and nothing more than that. He wants to meet up with me later to talk about the details."

"Speaking of the details...can I have the smaller bedroom as my office?"

"Oh, you're asking?" Rachel teased as Quinn nuzzled into her neck. "I like that. Asking for permission. That would be fine. The room with the en suite bathroom would do nicely for when you have a baby."

That was what Quinn was wanting to hear. Rachel was in this for the long haul, no more second guessing. "When_ I _have a baby...yeah. Now we just need to get my mother a place of her own."

~/~/~/~

Quinn couldn't deny that it felt a little strange to be sitting in her ex girlfriend's living room, looking at the boxes that still lined her walls. They were there because of Quinn, in her mind if nothing else. "Thank you for coming over." Adrianne thanked the blonde and handed her a glass of wine. "It's four o'clock. I figure that's late enough to begin."

Quinn smiled and accepted the drink. "I'm always here for you. What's going on? Why do you seem so depressed? I mean, Rachel is even worried about you."

Adrianne smiled lightly. Once again Quinn had described the diva accurately. She was a genuine person who cared greatly for others if she thought something was wrong. "I...I'm not really sure where to start explaining why I am going to ask you this next question, so I'm just going to ask it."

The blonde nodded her head and took a sip of her wine. Adrianne always had the best taste in wine.

"All those women that I've heard about, that you had between me and Rachel...what did you think of them?"

Quinn furrowed her brow and shook her head. "What do you mean?"

"Well, obviously you didn't have any genuine feelings for them, but what did you think of them as people?"

"I didn't really think about them. It was just sex."

Adrianne nodded her head and Quinn was beyond confused, but the brunette continued before she could ask for clarification. "Did any of them last more than one time?" Quinn nodded, her brow still dropped. "But they were still just convenient sex?" She nodded again. "Did you respect them?"

"Okay. What is this about?" Quinn begged for the information, setting her drink down on the coffee table.

Adrianne paused, meeting Quinn's eyes. The blonde understood the look. She wanted the truth to her next question no matter how bad it was. "Am I just a whore to Santana?"

Quinn shot up off the sofa. "You are not a whore!"

The brunette grabbed her hand gently and calmed her with the touch, pulling her back down to the sofa. "I didn't say I was. I was asking if that was how Santana would see me. Just a good fuck?"

"I can't honestly answer that. Normally that is how it works with her but you obviously struck something with her. I don't know what she feels, but you're not a whore. Who said you were?" The blonde was furious. Adrianne was anything but a whore. Hell, Quinn was more of one with all of her harlots. The only thing keeping her out of that title was the fact that she was seducing and using the women, not the other way around. She was a temporary womanizer.

Adrianne shook her head. "They didn't call me it directly." Quinn arched an eyebrow and the brunette caved, shifting on the sofa to face Quinn completely. "I'll tell you but you have to promise to listen to it all."

"...fine."

"Last night, Santana and I took Kim out to a gay bar. You know, to break her in. Kim got a little drunk so I helped her inside. When she made a move on me, I turned her down." Adrianne paused and replayed the night to remember the words. "She wanted to know why I would choose to be with Santana, knowing there were no feelings involved and be content with being just another whore to her."

"You're not-" Adrianne cut her off with an index finger to her lips but quickly removed the intimate connection.

"I'm not done. She wanted to know why I would choose that over her, someone who cares about me and knows me." Quinn arched an eyebrow again. "And she does know me. I didn't think she did." The brunette admitted twirling her wine glass in her fingers. "But she described some very intimate aspects of my personality that took you nearly a year to figure out."

Quinn picked up her drink and swallowed a mouth full. She wondered how much longer this was going to last before she had to find a new assistant. "So she has a crush on you and was mad because you took Santana home with you?"

"It's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"Because she knew something that I hadn't even figure out yet." Adrianne paused. "After I left her and went home with Santana..." She shook her head. "I couldn't. I mean, we were in the middle of it, but it just felt so wrong. So I stopped it." Quinn winced at what the Latina's reaction must have been. It probably didn't help Adrianne's emotional status at the time. "Yeah. Obviously she wasn't too thrilled about that."

"What made you stop? What made you feel the need to?"

Quinn knew this look too. This was the look Adrianne had when she needed someone to hold her, to comfort her. But that would have been too much for them. Quinn was well aware that Adrianne still loved her. So instead, she stretched her arm out and took the brunette's hand in hers. Adrianne squeezed back as she found her words. "Because I felt like a whore. I wanted that closeness and Santana gave it to me. Kim would have but she likes me and feelings would have been involved and..."

"...and then you run the risk of getting hurt again." She nodded. Quinn had damaged the woman badly and she was just seeing how deep the scars went as Adrianne quickly wiped away a tear. She hated to cry in front of people as much as Quinn did, if not more. "I wasn't good to you."

"Quinn, you were fine."

She shook her head. "We both know that in the grand scheme of things, I wasn't. You spent three years giving me everything I needed, trying to make your way into that number one spot. And I let you because I was afraid of losing both you and any chance with Rachel. I should have let you go."

"I didn't want to go." Adrianne assured her.

"You needed to though. You knew it as much as I did and that's why you finally did leave. You knew that we weren't going to work out once we got to New York, because it was only a matter of time before Rachel and I crossed paths. Part of you is still holding on to the small possibility that she and I wont work out, and while I love you in a way that will never vanish, I owe you to have the strength to tell you that you and I are never going to be together." Adrianne pulled her hand away and stood up, not wanting to hear this, but Quinn followed. "We aren't going to happen so you need to give someone else that love you are holding for me. That's why you felt bad with Santana. You know there should be love. You're not the type to have casual sex."

"And you are? Do you know how shocked I was to find out the rumors were true?" Adrianne spat back as she and Quinn faced each other in a stand off.

"I'm not the type either." Quinn admitted in a small voice. "I was doing exactly what you were doing with Santana, numbing the loneliness because I couldn't have what I wanted. It felt cheap and wrong but it was better than feeling lonely. That's why I chose Kim over Santana in my wager with Rachel. I know how Santana works and what she would end up being to you. I also knew that Kim would slow you down and make you think and feel. She's deep once you get to know her. She sees things most overlook." Quinn paused and let her former lover regain control of her emotions. "You need someone like her."

"She's a lot like you."

The blonde nodded her head. "In some was, but that's your type. You like to care for people and she's obviously damaged in some way. I think that what's preventing you from seeing her as an option is because you already know she has feelings for you. She wants you. You're scared of putting yourself back in that position that was so similar to ours. But Adrianne, unlike me, she can give you what you need. I'm not saying that you two should start dating tomorrow and run right into anything. I'm just saying that you shouldn't shut her out. Don't shut out the possibility."

The apartment fell silent and Adrianne dropped her eyes to the floor as another tear fell. She knew Quinn was right. She always was and that was exactly why she had called her in the first place. The brunette slowly nodded her head and crossed her arms over her chest, but wouldn't look up from the floor.

Quinn gave in to her instincts and approached Adrianne, wrapping an arm around her neck and the other around her torso, pulling her into a close hug. Adrianne returned the embrace and buried her face in the crook of the blonde's neck. As they stood there and melted into the familiarity of it all, Adrianne knew what this was. This was Quinn's way of showing her that she wasn't afraid of touching her anymore because there was no romantic emotion left between them in her mind. There was no point in Adrianne harboring feelings for someone who no longer held any for her. Quinn was letting her go.

"She's just a baby though." Adrianne argued, pulling away from Quinn.

"But she could be your 'Baby'." The blonde joked and Adrianne rolled her eyes. "Okay. Look. She may be young and a little sheltered, but she's not immature. She's probably more mature than I am. Just...get to know her. If nothing more, you may get a friend out of this.

~/~/~/~

This day had turned into one hell of a day. It started with thoughts and debates about the biggest decision Quinn would ever make in her life. Then moved on to the first real step in melding her life to Rachel's. She had just finished letting go of her first love after realizing how much she had hurt the woman in her selfishness. But now she was heading back to the one person who could make all of that stress and emotion just fall away.

"I'm back!" Quinn called out as she entered Rachel's apartment and froze where she stood. "Baby? Are you excited?"

"What gave it away?" She heard the brunette call back from somewhere in the apartment.

"Oh...I don't know. Maybe the hundred empty moving boxes and rolls of bubble wrap sitting in your living room."

The diva came skipping into view and jumped into Quinn's arms. "I know! Isn't it wonderful? Can we sleep there this week? No. We can't." She answered her own question, pecking the blonde on the lips. "We still have to buy new furniture and paint the walls. I wasn't fond of all the white. Maybe by next weekend though." Rachel continued rattling as she walked barefoot back into the kitchen. Quinn took her jacked off and threw it on the boxes before following the most adorable woman she had ever met.

"So, what did Scott have to say?" He had come over to run through the details of even more offers that had been pouring in since their video was uploaded to the website at lunch time. The response had been overwhelmingly positive with only a few homophobic comments. The true fans took care of setting those individuals straight.

"Uh...what did Adrianne have to say?"

Quinn dropped her brow in response to the deflection. "You're not going to tell me what Scott said?"

The diva shrugged as she took inventory of everything in her kitchen so she could make the most efficient packing charts. "I'll tell you...after you tell me."

"Fine." She wasn't going to argue. "She was just needing me to tell her why I was right about her needing to be with Kim and why you were wrong about her and Santana."

Rachel paused and turned around. "But I thought they hit it off great." Quinn nodded and took an apple from the diva's constantly supplied fruit bowl and bit into it.

"They did. But she's not what Adrianne needs. Like I said, Santana's too aggressive, too bull headed. Adrianne needs someone to take care of. Everything is good now, so...Scott?"

The diva lowered her eyes and turned back around to the cabinets and Quinn waited. "There are a few talk shows, _nationally broadcast_ talk shows, interested in including us in their lineup." The blonde about choked on her second bite of the apple. "One in particular wants to provide its viewers with a little glimpse into our lives to show that this is real."

"A glimpse?" Quinn asked to the back of Rachel's head.

"Uh-huh." She nodded, already prepared for Quinn's protest and eventual refusal. "They want a small camera crew to follow us around for forty-eight hours and would condense it down into a ten to fifteen minute segment for their show."

"Sorry, you lost me at camera crew." Quinn remarked as she hopped up to sit on the counter top.

"It's not only to show that we are a real couple, but that we, as a homosexual couple, are as normal as any heterosexual couple. It's a glimpse into the normality of the homosexual lifestyle." The blonde arched an eyebrow. She didn't exactly consider them to be 'normal'.

"And what did you tell him?" The diva didn't answer, focusing her attention on her clip board. "Rachel..."

"I told him I would discuss it with you, just like I always tell him."

Quinn studied her girlfriend carefully but needed to see her face. She straightened out her leg to lightly boot her in the butt. The diva finally turned around and met her eyes. "Ah. So you want to do it. And you know I'll be hesitant because of the gross invasion of privacy."

"Close." Rachel commended her. "You said hesitant. I thought you would just flat out refuse." The diva confessed. Quinn took another bit of her apple before stretching both of her legs out, hooking her toes behind Rachel and pulling her to stand between her knees.

"Kiss me."

"Swallow your food first." The blonde smiled and did as she was asked. Rachel stood up on her tip toes and met the blonde's lips in a tender kiss, licking the sweetness from the apple off of her lips when she pulled away.

"I'll think about it. Since you want to do it...I will truly think about it."

"That's all I ask."


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Filler chapter. I needed to finish up the last chapter on my other fic so I didn't want to get too deep into this story. But...since that one is almost done, this will become my primary focus again. So I hope you enjoy even though it is just your basic 'catch up' chapter.**

**You all are awesome with your reviews. I mean, this fic averages around twenty-five per chapter lately. So many levels of awesome. Thank you very, very much for your time and encouragement.**

**~/~/~/~**

"Oh, coffee for us? You shouldn't have." Adrianne teased, beaming as Kim approached the studio building from the opposite direction with drinks in her hands. Quinn and Adrianne had just wrapped up a small shoot on location and were returning for the day.

"No. These are for Rachel and the interior designer." Both Quinn and Adrianne dropped their brows in confusion as the trio waited at the opened door for someone else to make the first move. "They are going through your photos on the computer to see what ones would go best in your new apartment..." The assistant added hesitantly, thinking Quinn should have already known about this.

"That would make sense if I knew anything about us having an interior designer." Quinn remarked as the trio entered the building and into the elevator. "I can see her wanting one, but not getting one without at least talking to me about it first."

Kim shrugged. "Maybe she did and you just weren't paying attention."

Quinn was unamused at the suggestion that she would ever ignore anything Rachel said while Adrianne just laughed, looking down to Kim. "You really will agree with her on anything wont you?"

The shorter woman hesitated, shifting nervously as they reached their floor. "I would if I felt she was correct. It just happens to be that most of the time I feel she is." The other two women just shook their heads as the walked out.

Rachel must have heard the elevator arrive because she was already running out of the office to greet them. "I have a surprise for you." She sang through a beaming smile before pecking the blonde's lips as she stripped off her coat.

"An interior designer from what I heard." Rachel nodded while she smiled at her biggest fan, who unconsciously smiled just as big right back, feeding off of the diva's excitement.

"Not just any interior designer either. He's the _best_!"

"Is he now?" Quinn asked questioningly. Not just of his talent but of his very existence in her office.

Rachel sensed this. "I know what you are thinking, and I wasn't going to originally hire anyone. But we literally ran into each other while looking for furniture. I was browsing so I would have an idea of what I liked for when we went together..."

The blonde nodded her head. "Right...because you couldn't figure it out when we were there...together..." She was teasing the brunette. Rachel was excited but so was she. She let the diva have her fun.

"This was just more efficient. You were busy anyway. He was there working on an account that was just wrapping up and we hit it off right away. I want you to come and meet him. You'll love him. I know you will." Quinn arched an eyebrow and looked to Adrianne who arched one for her as well. She took a deep breath and followed the energetic diva. "Baby, I would like to introduce you to our interior designer."

"Kurt?" Quinn was so shocked she actually took a step backward into Adrianne who stumbled back into Kim who almost lost both coffees. "Holy shit!"

He stood and brushed his hair back in a very Kurt like fashion and straightened his perfectly coordinated outfit. "After all of these years I would have thought that someone with an intelligence level such as yours would have managed something a bit more refined as a greeting. Something more like: What the hell! You knew you were gay in high school and you left me hanging out there by myself?"

"She didn't_ really_ know then." Santana announced, drawing all the eyes to the fact that she was sitting in the office. Adrianne diverted her eyes. "She was in complete denial. Quinn just thought that her dreams of doing Berry up against the choir room piano were completely normal for a girl of her age." Both Kurt and Adrianne shook at the mental image.

He waved it off and embraced his old friend. "It is nice to see you though. Despite the inexcusably long absence you have had from my life. But we are putting an end to that."

"That is of course if you are okay with me hiring an interior designer." Rachel teased, wrapping her arms around the still flabbergasted blonde's waist as Kurt returned to his seat at her desk.

"Yeah. Of course. Well...as long as you two actually leave me a say in some of it." Rachel and Kurt exchanged looks of ignorance and neither responded. "Wall color. I want a say in the color of the walls. And no lacy shit...or floral prints."

Kurt gasped and looked appalled. "What the hell kind of an interior designer do you think I am. Anyone who puts floral prints in a Manhattan apartment needs to burn in hell with all of last years looks." Quinn arched an eyebrow. She may be calm but she was still top dog when she wanted to be. Kurt straightened his posture and lifted his chin in the air slightly, unwilling to show defeat despite that fact that he was conceding. "I take my job very seriously. As long as you aren't too much of a control freak, I will seek your approval before I do anything drastic."

Quinn smiled in victory."That's all I ask." Rachel may get her way because the blonde was smitten with her, but she wasn't afraid of telling anyone else no. Adrianne cleared her throat and Quinn turned around, forgetting about her and Kim. "Oh, sorry. Kurt, this is my apprentice, Adrianne. And this is my assistant, Kim. Ladies, this is Kurt Hummel. He went to school with Rachel, Santana, and I. The first openly gay student in McKinley High School."

The three exchanged hand shakes as the large group filled the office. "Has anyone else noticed that this is a very small room filled with a lot of homos?" Santana joked causing everyone to think instead of laugh. It was a little weird.

"And I don't have a shot with any of them." Kurt jibed, earning a few laughs.

"Well, we need to get back to work." Quinn announced kissing the diva. "But since you will be around for a while, I'll catch up with you later. Maybe dinner one night?" He nodded and returned to the computer with Rachel.

"Oh, Quinn, while you were out, you had a phone call." Kim announced as she joined her boss and co-worker at the work station, leaving the office in the other trio's hands. "A woman named Shelby."

Quinn snapped her attention to the shorter woman and looked at her with wide eyes. "What did she say?"

Kim was caught off guard by her boss' eagerness for the message and handed her a small piece of paper. "Just for you to call her when you get the...chance..." She trailed off as Quinn pulled out her phone and walked towards the dressing room. "Someone important, I take it?" Kim asked, looking to Adrianne. The two hadn't talked since Kim's drunken rant and their morning ritual of coffee in Quinn's office had been derailed by the on location shoot. The apprentice met the photographer there instead of the studio.

"If I am correct in my assumptions, Shelby is the woman who adopted Quinn's daughter." Adrianne explained and realization washed over the assistant's face. "Who, by the way, is Rachel's biological mother."

Kim nearly missed the chair as she sat down. "And I thought our office's web of relationships was tangled..."

Adrianne nodded and smiled. "Beth, Quinn's daughter, was in a sense, Rachel's replacement. Thankfully there is no love lost between the pair over it though. But as a little warning for when they show up, because they are coming...Rachel and Shelby do not need to be left alone, okay? Unless _Rachel _wants it." Kim opened her mouth to ask for more information but Adrianne cut her off. "If you want to know about that, ask Rachel. However, if you do...Quinn will kill you."

The assistant mashed her lips between her teeth. "Then I guess I will go about my day ignorant."

"Good choice."

A silence fell between the two. It was a weird mixture between awkward and comfortable. "About the other night," Kim began.

"Don't apologize." Adrianne cut her off. "You don't need to."

Kim nodded her head slowly. "That's...good. Because I wasn't going to." The apprentice couldn't hide her shock. "I may have said what I said in poor taste, but I'm not sorry that I said it."

Adrianne was dumbfounded at how Kim could _leave_ her dumbfounded. It's like this other personality seeped out of the timid little girl that she was introduced to three weeks ago. "Okay. Well...okay."

"I was just going to say that I could have handled it much better than I did. I do believe I am an honest or open drunk. However, my words probably came out a little harsher than I intended them to, and for _that_, I will apologize."

The older woman nodded her head. "I'm actually glad you said it the way you did. It caught me off guard enough that I was forced to stop and think about it. And you were right...about pretty much everything." Kim tried to control her growing smile. "But I'm not going to just jump into a relationship. I was shocked that you know me like you do, because I hardly know you at all. I would like to work on building a friendship with you, but I need to know if you can control your feelings for me in order to do that."

"I can do that." Kim responded nodding her head with certainty in her answer. "I can do that. I know it wasn't really my place to make a comment about what you do behind closed doors, but I just saw you hurting yourself."

Adrianne narrowed her green eyes and lifted her palms in the air. "How?_ I _didn't even realize it."

"Some things are more easily seen by outside eyes because they can see you, not just what you see."

Adrianne worried her bottom lip as she studied the assistant, lost in thought. She had a depth like Quinn, but she was much more open emotionally than the blonde. That had been one of their issues that was never resolved in the three years they dated. Maybe Quinn was right. She and Kim were alike, but not the same. They were both her type, but maybe Kim had more to offer.

~/~/~/~

"I still can't believe it." Kurt mumbled as the trio took a break from searching through Quinn's photos. They had selected a few to get the blonde's opinion on, but Rachel was set on going through all of them before making a final decision. She didn't want to run the risk of missing her new favorite. "I mean, the world is normal and then suddenly I see a candid picture of Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray making out it a park slapped on the front of my news paper."

Rachel beamed at his as he shook his head. "Don't worry. I still have moments where I'm left going 'what the hell'."

"So, you just came out, but what about our former head cheerleader?"

"Three years ago."

"The foxy brunette you met a minute ago is her ex spanning that length of time." Santana added, fiddling with her fingers.

"Jealous?" Kurt asked in amused interest that the Latina was visibly pouting.

"No. Been there. Fucked that. Now, I'm just enjoying my last few days before heading home. I need to fire someone when I get back, so I'm actually looking forward to it."

Kurt arched an eyebrow and Rachel spoke up to explain. "Santana owns her own restaurant. She's on vacation but an incompetent manager keeps calling her instead of dealing with problems himself."

He mouthed 'oh' before asking the question that was _really_ on his mind. "You've slept with Quinn's ex?"

Santana nodded her head nonchalantly. "Rachel told me to."

The diva's eyes widened. "I did not! I told you to distract her. In fact, I specifically remember telling you that you didn't have to sleep with her."

"Yeah, well...I did both."

"And judging by the smirk on your face, you greatly enjoyed both." Kurt jibed and the Latina nodded her head.

"Very good lay. Almost had me contemplating a relationship she's so good." Kurt looked a mix between shocked and nauseated while Rachel diverted her eyes in jealousy.

"So you like her?" He asked as he sipped his coffee.

"I like the thought of her, but not putting the effort into dealing with the mess Quinn left behind. I mean, even Sunday night when she got out of bed to go and cry...I was more pissed than concerned." Both former glee clubbers behind the desk furrowed their brows. "I know, I'm still a bitch."

"At least there was a hint of guilt in your voice when you said that." Kurt retorted as he looked down his nose at her, unimpressed with her continued lack of sympathy from high school.

"What about you, Kurt?" Rachel asked pulling his judgment away from the Latina. "Is there a special man in your life right now?"

"No." He replied, folding his hands over his knee as he crossed his legs. "I'm still recovering from the last one. He was more dramatic than either of us in high school." Both women cringed at the thought. "I know. I'm still wondering what I was thinking other than he has impeccable taste, pretty eyes, and great abs."

"Next Sunday." Quinn stated through a beaming smile as she appeared suddenly in the doorway, her cell phone in her hand. "They'll be here next Sunday."

Santana dropped her brow in confusion while Kurt looked up at the blonde as if she had lost her mind. It was Rachel, smiling at her adoringly, who spoke first. "Who will be here, Baby?"

"Beth and Shelby."

Kurt and Santana exchanged looks of horror, ignorant of the lengthy development of the situation and the in depth conversations the couple had had on the topic. "That's great. I'm excited for you." Rachel chimed as she approached the blonde and wrapped her arms around her neck. "I'm glad this is finally happening."

Quinn lifted her off the ground slightly and kissed her lips. "Thank you for being okay with this." She said softly, setting Rachel back down. "I know how unfair it is to you."

"So make up for what Shelby did to me by giving your daughter the relationship she wants and I couldn't have. I want her to be the most spoiled kid until we have our own, because my dads are twice as bad as Shelby when it comes to caving in to a little girl's wishes."

"Don't I know that." Quinn mumbled as she nuzzled into Rachel's neck.

"Okay. Rule number one." Kurt interrupted quickly lifting a delicate index finger into the air. "If we are going to be working closely together, there is to be no PDA while I am in the immediate vicinity."

Quinn locked her hard hazel eyes on his and held his stare as she cupped the diva's face, pulling her into a deep kiss. She slipped her tongue in between her lips when she saw him grimace, pecking the diva's lips as she pulled away. "I'm glad you're here, Kurt, but I've waited seven years for her and I'm not giving up any opportunity. The door's right there if you don't like it."

The well groomed man looked to Santana in awe. "And you've dealt with this for nearly a week? How are you not scared or in a constant state of vomiting?"

She shrugged. "I was getting laid."

~/~/~/~

Rachel sat on top of the counter with a plate in her hand as she watched Quinn, Judy, and Santana close and tape up another box. They were packing up what they didn't need everyday and moving it to the spare bedroom in the new apartment to keep Rachel from going stir crazy that they couldn't move in until the walls were painted. "Hey, Baby?" Quinn stood up and looked over to the pensive brunette. "Have you thought about the talk show and camera crew at all?"

Quinn winced. "Not really. I've been a little preoccupied with everything else. I'm sorry."

Rachel shook her head and dropped her eyes to the plate, setting it into a box and grabbing another. "It's okay. I don't want to do it anymore."

The blonde looked at her mother who shrugged her shoulders then shuffled through the boxes to get to her girlfriend. She ran her hands over the diva's bare knees, calling for her attention. "Why not? You were wanting to do it just yesterday."

She nodded in agreement. "Yes, but like you said, there is just so much going on. That's kind of the last thing I want right now. I mean, we are working, packing up two homes, moving into ours, finding one for your mom, working with Kurt to decorate the apartment, and preparing for Beth and Shelby. It's all just too much."

"If you want to do it, we can find a way. I mean, isn't that the whole point of this thing, to see into our normal lives? Are lives are busy. Though I wouldn't want it to cover the days Beth was here for obvious reasons." The diva was amazed with this woman. She knew Quinn really didn't want to do it but was now trying to talk Rachel into it because she knew the diva did. "Besides, you said it was more of opening the worlds eyes to see that our relationship is no different than a heterosexual couple's. I know that is what you are wanting to focus on."

"Oh do you?" Rachel teased, knowing she was right.

"I do. That's who you are. You are the one in the picket line or setting the record straight with facts. And...and I know that even though you made the final choice, you were disappointed when we didn't follow through with the ACLU after I was fired."

"Quinn, I-"

The blonde placed an index finger to her lips. "If this will make you happy and maybe open a few people's eyes, then I'll do it. It's only two days. It's not like one of those reality shows or anything."

"Oh, God no. Those are...don't even get me started on that."

"I wont." Quinn smiled at her, looking between her eyes and her lips. "So...we'll do this two day thing, but first...can I have a kiss?"

"You never have to ask that." Rachel responded, placing the plate into the box and wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck. It was a light peck that grew into another and then a tender kiss that began to deepen.

"Get a frickin room. My God. Your mother is standing right here, Q?" Santana cried out in protest to their displays of affection.

Judy shrugged. "I don't mind. I think it's kind of cute. They're in love."

The Latina glared at her questioningly. She still wasn't use to this new Judy Fabray. "It's nauseating."

"Are you telling me you didn't kiss Adrianne in front of people?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "That's different. I was involved."

The couple shook their heads as the other two bickered. "I love you."

Rachel pecked Quinn's lips again. "I love you too. Are you able to slip away tomorrow so we can argue over paint colors?" The diva asked as she ran her fingers up the back of Quinn's neck and into her hair, sending chill bumps cascading down her skin.

The blonde stepped closer between the diva's legs and ran her hands up her thighs to her lower back, slipping them under the hem of her shirt. She loved to feel her soft skin. "I can manage that. I'll give Adrianne another lesson that will test her ability to stand on her own...wrack her own brain. I wanted to ask you something about her." Rachel nodded her head. "Can I extend her apprenticeship?"

"Why are you asking me? You said that everything between you two was ended yesterday. Clear cut and final."

"It is, but I didn't know how you felt on the whole thing."

Rachel smiled and ran her hands over the blonde's neck again. She loved that Quinn considered her feelings on everything. She asked for permission or opinions when she didn't need to but it made Rachel feel important. "I trust your judgment. If you say it's over, than it's over. I have you. We are moving in together. We are talking about marriage and babies. I'm not threatened by your history with her. Besides, I like that she's a good friend to you. You need her and I believe you need her."

"My, my. Rachel Berry, you have done the impossible." The blonde teased and Rachel blushed.

"What have I done exactly, besides not get jealous for once in my life."

Quinn smirked and ran her hands up and down the diva's back. "You have managed to make me fall more in love with you than I thought was actually possible."

"Oh. Well, I'm just full of all sorts of surprises."

"You're full of something, but I doubt it's surprises." Santana remarked from across the room. "This is your shit. Don't you think you two should be helping pack it up?"


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: It's short. I'm sorry. I tried really hard but I'm sick. If I don't feel any better by lunch time, I don't thinking I'm gong to get another chapter done by tomorrow. I'm sorry ahead of time if that happens. I need some extra sleep to get those creative juices flowing again.**

**Lots of fluff here. A creative Quinn moment. An understanding between Faberry. A little bit of Kurt (would have been more but I just couldn't focus). And a very short Adrianne/Kim scene that will lead into a more detailed side story for them. (It will still be a side story and not take away from Faberry. I'm trying to balance it.)**

**As always, thank you for taking the time to review or send me a message, letting me know your opinions and thoughts. I don't start writing the next chapter until after I read some of them, so they truly are my motivation. Thank you.**

**And again, I'm sorry if I don't get a chapter posted tomorrow, but I will try.**

**~/~/~/~**

It was eight-thirty in the morning. Quinn and Adrianne had just entered the elevator in silence. Quinn was expressionless, looking up as the floor numbers illuminated. Adrianne faced forward, mashing her lips between her teeth to hide her amusement while she slowly nodded her head. "It's weird."

"It's weird." The blonde echoed in agreement.

Adrianne paused. "How's Rachel with-"

"Second nature." Quinn cut her off and Adrianne nodded her head a little quicker.

"How long have-"

"Since seven."

"Have you said more than ten words yet this morning?" Quinn slowly turned her head and met the woman's green eyes. "I'll take that as a 'no'." She teased with a smile. "Damn, she's got you whipped."

The blonde cleared her throat as she fought her growing smile. "Maybe a little."

The brunette arched an eyebrow and looked over her shoulder to the set of cameras focused on them and the audio guy crammed in the corner of the elevator. "A little my ass. She could ask you to shave your head bald and walk around Time Square in a tie-dye tutu and you would smile as you did it." Quinn's smile spread across her face as the blush deepened on her cheeks. "Exactly. You are so freaking whipped."

The pair walked out of the elevator and towards the office, the two camera's trying to follow as they entered. Quinn was hellbent on going about her day normally and not taking time for them to adjust to anything she did. If they wanted real, they were going to get real. She waved her hand in front of her assistant's face as the girl stared at the camera lense like a deer in headlights. "Kim?"

"Oh...right. Calls for confirmation on the magazine shoot tomorrow. You have a request for an interview with Popular Photography. Also, a local gallery is wanting to showcase some of your photos and would like to arrange a lunch meeting with you about it. Your meeting for Friday was needing to be rescheduled but it was only pushed back an hour. I didn't think that would be a problem. And your assistant called and wants to know why there is a camera pointed in her face."

Adrianne chuckled as she sat down and kicked her feet up onto Quinn's desk, sipping her coffee. "Ask your idol. I only do these things because apparently I'm whipped." The blonde replied as she pushed her apprentice's feet off the large wooded desk and motioned for her to get up. "Come on. Today is your day. Let's see how well you do under pressure."

Adrianne pouted but did as she was told with Quinn following close behind. "So, what is on the agenda for today?"

"Emotion."

"Emotion?" The brunette asked as she set her coffee down at the work station, seemingly unimpressed by the blonde's originality for today's lesson.

"Yes, emotion. You can't always rely on a model to do the expressing for you." Quinn paused and met Adrianne's eyes. "Are you going to get your camera out or are we going to stand here all day?"

"Oh, crap. Yeah. Sorry."

Quinn shook her head as Adrianne scrambled to catch up after having her morning routine thrown off by the camera crew. The blonde left her to her set up and walked over to a box sitting along the far wall. She cursed herself internally for agreeing to do this for Rachel when she caught sight of one of the cameras following her. She was just getting a box. Couldn't they have filmed that just as well from where they were standing? Did they have to follow? It was all very strange but Rachel wanted to do it so she was going to do it. "Okay." She began as she approached the brunette with the box. "Here is what you will use to express emotions."

Adrianne narrowed her eyes in worry before she peeked in the box that Quinn had just set down. "They're board games."

"Yes they are." She beamed brightly as both woman began pulling the games out of the box and displaying them on the table.

"How the hell do you display emotions with board games? And don't tell me that that is what I am suppose to be figuring out today. I need you to teach me this lesson, not let me struggle through it on my own."

"But that's my favorite way of teaching." Quinn teased as she received a scowl from her ex.

"I feel sorry for any on your future kids then."

"Nah. They'll be spoiled to no end. Now, back to the games. When you think of board games, what is the first thing that pops into your mind?"

"Childhood."

"Good. Now, what emotions come to you when you think of childhood? Not specifically yours, but just childhood in general?" Quinn asked as she removed the box covers on half a dozen games that covered the workstation.

"Innocence, joy, happiness, begin carefree..."

"Good." She answered again, clearing herself a spot to sit on the table, propping her feet in one of the chairs. She shuffled through one of the game boxes and picked up a game piece. "What is this?"

Adrianne looked at her coldly, not liking being treated like an idiot, but quickly remembered that Quinn had deep and mysterious ways about her. "It's a chess piece. The king to be more specific."

"And what emotions come to you when you think of a king?"

"Why do I feel like I'm in a psychology class?"

"Because you technically are. Art is expression which touches on emotion. Emotions are psychological. You have to understand how people think before you can figure out how they feel. And you need to figure out how they feel so you can get them to feel what you want them to."

The brunette huffed a laugh as she shifted through the other game pieces. "And here I thought photography was just about taking a pretty picture that was in focus."

Quinn roller her eyes at the sarcasm. "Answer the question."

"Okay." She relented and looked at the black plastic piece held in Quinn's fingers. "When I think of a king I get negative vibes mostly...I think: male, tyrant, controlling, forceful, corrupt."

"As a true lesbian would." Quinn joked and even the camera man laughed. She had momentarily forgotten they were there and had to refocus herself. "Okay. What about this one?"

"A queen." Adrianne answered in a lighter tone, already seeing what Quinn meant by figuring out what people would feel by understanding what they thought. "Female, graceful, nurturing, protective."

"Like a true lesbian would." Quinn nodded her head as Adrianne answered in unison with her. "Now you see. You don't like guys and are a mild to moderate feminist so you think negatively of the king, but empower the queen, despite the fact that she is only a piece of plastic. So... your lesson for today is to take pictures to express emotion, not of game pieces, but what they represent based on how they make you feel. Personify the pieces. Can you do that?"

Adrianne grinned, snatching the king and queen from the blonde's hands. "I can do that. I already have ideas actually."

"Good, because I told Rachel I would meet her at nine-thirty to pick out a couch and chairs for the living room."

"What's wrong with the ones you have?"

"Nothing." Quinn answered, shaking her head. "She just wants everything to be 'ours' and to match the apartment. We have to do it early this morning because she has two shows today."

The brunette smiled and shook her head. "You are so whipped."

~/~/~/~

"There is no way she would ever agree to let you buy this." Kurt stated with certainty, amused that Rachel was even suggested that she could.

The diva beamed as she saw the blonde enter the store and begin walking towards them. "She will. I promise you, she will."

"Well, if she does, then there is no doubt in my mind that she is head of heels in love with you."

"Hi, Baby." Rachel greeted, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck and kissing her lightly. "Did you have time to get Adrianne squared away?"

"Yep. And she actually seems to like the lesson for today. She's getting better. So, what have you two already picked out that I am going to try and get me say in on?"

Rachel quickly glanced over to Kurt who had a smug look on his face and then dragged Quinn by the hand to stand in front of the sofa. "This one."

Quinn's initial reaction was to laugh but it only came out as strangled huffs of breath. "Are you serious or is this some sort of joke?"

"I am very serious." Rachel stated as Kurt surveyed the blonde's reactions, liking his odds.

"You want to put _this_ in our apartment?" The blonde asked finally pulling her eyes away from the sofa to look at her girlfriend in pure disbelief. Rachel nodded.

"Please, Baby." The brunette begged as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's torso and her hazel eyes moved back to the couch in question.

"Baby...it's leopard print."

"It's not floral or 'that lacy shit' though." Kurt added, reminding her of her statement from the previous day. Quinn only rolled her eyes.

Rachel pulled away and pouted lightly and Quinn began to cave. "Baby, I just...I don't know about this."

"It's fine." The diva stated, looking away. "We can find another one."

The blonde broke. "No. No. If you want this one...then...that's fine. We'll get this one."

"HA!" Rachel yelled out, pointing to a disbelieving Kurt.

"I can not believe that you would agree to put something that atrocious in your living room!" He chided her. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Rachel beamed and lifted up on her toes to kiss the blonde's cheek. "She loves me and will give me anything I want. Just like I told you she would. I never doubt her commitment to this relationship nor her devotion to making me happy." Quinn was stunned and a little lost but was pleased with Rachel's words. "He said you wouldn't agree and I said you would simply to make me happy."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You are so frickin whipped it's not even funny."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" Quinn asked as she caught sight of the camera moving around them to get better reaction shots.

Rachel tucked her arms between the blonde's torso and her jacket, pulling her close and into a tender kiss. "Because you are." Quinn knew it was true and she wasn't ashamed of it. "But don't worry. I don't want that couch. It was just to prove a point."

"Thank God." Both Quinn and Kurt exclaimed at the same time.

"Follow me." Kurt ordered, calling the couple with his index finger as he guided them through the store to his preferred selection. "Rachel said she wanted modern but you liked comfortable and practical. So, I stumbled upon this lovely set." He motioned to a display of modern style, straight edge, squarish chairs and a two seat sofa. "They have the modern feel with the clean lines but they aren't like sitting on cement slabs. Also, the two seat sofa will fit much nicer in you living room. If I could continue to have my way, I would add these end tables on each end of the sofa. They are the same dark grain as your floors so it will draw it in nicely. Your thoughts?"

Rachel had apparently already approved as she too looked to the blonde for her decision. "In the black color?"

Kurt shook his head. "Rachel already told me you like dark colors, but I refuse to allow you to purchase black furniture." He stated lifting a book of fabric samples. "I also know Ms. Thing here would have a fit if I was to suggest real leather so I will show you the faux sample. Here." He moved to stand next to them and pointed at the fabric. "I didn't like the red but I could handle this one. It's a kind of greyish blue. Very calming, very modern, very you. I like it so much I was considering suggesting it as a wall color as well."

"What do you think?" Quinn asked looking to Rachel who just smiled at her.

"What do_ you_ think?"

"I asked first."

"But you've already proven yourself to be a push over who will do whatever it is that I want, so now you get to say what you think first."

The blonde arched an eyebrow and smiled at her. "So I'm a push over now? Oh, I see. Well, maybe I should work on not giving you everything you want like that Tiffany bracelet you've been talking about."

Rachel's eyes widened at the mention of the piece of jewelry and then her jaw dropped as Quinn pulled out a box from her coat. "Quinn, you did not!"

"Of course I did." The blonde answered smoothly as she handed the box to her girlfriend and the diva threw herself into a hug. Quinn held her close and closed her eyes, wanting to soak up the comfort the brunette's touch gave her. She would have held her there all day but she knew the diva was too excited about opening the box, so she released her. "It has already been established that I give you everything you want, so why wouldn't I give you this?"

Rachel beamed as she opened the box, running her finger over the elegant diamond accents before she removed it, nearly throwing the empty box at a rather envious Kurt who peered over her shoulder at the expensive piece of jewelry. "But...when did you have the time? We've been together day in and day out."

The blonde beamed in pride as she fastened the glittering piece of jewelry to the diva's dainty wrist. "I picked it up on my way back from Adrianne's the other day. I've just been waiting for the opportunity to present itself so I could give it to you. This just seemed too perfect."

"Aww." Rachel cooed as she admired the bracelet then pulled Quinn into a lingering kiss.

Kurt took the opportunity to move in front of the prying cameras. "I think they could use a little privacy, don't you?"

"I feel so far behind in the romance department." The diva pouted as she looked back at her wrist. Quinn gave her flowers and jewelry and everything. She always said the right words and made the right gestures. Rachel hadn't done anything spectacular like this.

"You're not." The blonde assured her kissing her just below the ear. "I'm not one to receive the attention much anyway. You waking up every morning and coming to spend time with me at the studio is just amazing to me. There are so many other things that you could be doing, with work even, but you still come to visit. You even bring me lunch!"

"That's just me taking care of you though. You would work your entire day and not even thinking about eating if I didn't do it for you." The diva argued.

"And that's romantic to me. Face it, besides Adrianne...who have I had to take care of me since high school? Hell, since I was sixteen?" Rachel buried her face in the blonde's shoulders and Quinn pulled her tight. "It's those little things that make me happy. Them and seeing you light up when I give you flowers and jewelry. Those are all I want."

"I don't mean to break up your inappropriately timed moment of bonding, but I _am_ due at my other client's loft in thirty. So, your decision on the fabric?" Kurt asked as Rachel looked up to the blonde.

"I like the blue, and also for the wall color."

"With a white ceiling and crown molding to lighten up the room." Rachel added.

"Wonderful. Lets go place the order and schedule the delivery time."

Quinn nodded and walked with Rachel attached to her side. "You know, there was no fighting like I thought there was going to be."

"Well...we still have to pick the colors for the three bedrooms as well as the furniture for the whole rest of the apartment. There's still plenty of opportunities for arguments and makeup sex."

~/~/~/~

"Okay, since they're gone," Kim began as she exited the office and moved towards Adrianne's set up. "Why are there camera's following her around? That is very...un-Quinn-like."

The apprentice rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it. It is an offer Rachel got from a talk show to invade their lives for two days and let the world see that not only are they a legitimate couple but that their homosexual lifestyle is nothing to be feared. You know, we're not trying to take over the world or anything."

"That's...noble. I'm just a little surprised that she didn't give me any warning." Kim stated as she looked over the brunette's shoulder at the pictures on the screen. "Did you take those?" Adrianne nodded as she continued clicking through them. "I like that one. It's statement is very...you."

Adrianne had opted to shoot the chess pieces in black and white, playing on the traditional color of the pieces. The background was darkened and blurred, coming to focus as the chess board neared the lense. The queen was standing in full view, proud and victorious as the king laid over on it's side in the distorted background, defeated in checkmate. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Adrianne asks as she reclined back in her chair to study the photo again, tempted for this to be the one to show Quinn.

Kim stepped closer to look at the picture in more detail, her face just over the other woman's shoulder making her slow her breath in the closeness. "Well, it's very you. And seeing as I like you, I would say you were safe in assuming that I like it as well."

Adrianne kept looking forward but her attention was on the warm breath beating against her shoulder and neck. She knew what she wanted but it wasn't the right time yet. She wanted nothing more than to feel Kim press her lips to the sensitive skin of her neck and wrap her arms around her but she couldn't. They hadn't progressed in their friendship and Adrianne still didn't know her. Instead, to break the tension, she clicked to the next picture. It was the same set up except this time there were two queens in the foreground with the discarded king behind them.

"I like that one too." The assistant confessed, standing up to give Adrianne some space. She moved to the chair next to her. "I think you should show them both to Quinn. They say two very different things."

She nodded her head in agreement. "So...this is rather forward of me, but I don't know how to ease into it. How long have you known that you liked women?"

Kim smiled and stared at the photo on the screen. "I guess I've known since I was about thirteen."

"Then what took you so long to accept it? To come out?"

There was a long pause and Adrianne could see a change in the younger woman's eyes. "I don't know."

That was a lie and Adrianne knew it. "If you don't want to tell me, it's okay. I was just trying to make conversation and work on getting to know you." Kim's eyes were dead. She was looking at the screen but her mind was elsewhere.

"I want to tell you, I'm just not ready to. I would rather you get to know me as who I am in the present before I start telling you about my past. I'll try to answer anything else that you are interested in knowing though." A long silence fell between them until Kim took in a deep breath and broke her stare from the computer, moving her eyes to Adrianne with a smile as if nothing was wrong.

"Okay. Well, then why don't we have dinner tonight. Just something casual so I can learn this unexpected version of you that I have been experiencing over these last few days." Kim smiled genuinely and nodded her head. "But first, I need to figure out what the game pieces for Monopoly make me feel deep down inside."


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N:I'm feeling a little bit better today. Still not 100% but good enough that I felt like I should at least try to update. And here it is. It is informative and dramatic, but not overly so.**

**In this chapter: Facts, histories, and family.**

**Thank you for your kind words and well wishes. I think I might change my updating time. What I had was working for me but my schedule has kinda changed so this may be my new time to update. Keep a look out. No matter when it is, I still hope to continue updating every day. I need my creative release. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

Dinner had started out a little rough. Rachel had taken the second show off when she felt a tickle in the back of her throat which lead to an impromptu meal between the couple and Judy...and the camera crew. Judy had insisted on feeding them as well as her daughter and her girlfriend. The trio sat in silence around the table as the cameras shifted between them. Rachel was the only one that seemed unphased by it.

"So, Rachel, do you have a doctor's appointment to have them look at your throat?" Judy asked, trying desperately to find something near normality this evening.

The diva nodded and smiled. "First thing in the morning. I highly doubt it is anything serious. I mean, I've only ever been sick a hand full of times in my life. I figure at worst, it will mean a few days off from the show to rest my voice." Quinn smiled as she looked down at her plate. "And I'm sure_ you_ wont mind that, now will you?"

"I hate that you are missing days of your dream, but I love that you are going to be spending them with me." Both Rachel and Judy awed at the younger blonde who blushed uncontrollably. "Oh, mom. Kim said that there was a loft open in her building. Would you be interested? I know I would feel a bit better if you were near someone that I trusted."

Judy smiled broadly at her daughter. "Why are you taking care of me? I thought it was suppose to work the other way around. I take care of you, you take care of Rachel."

"Why can't I take care of both of you?" Quinn argued back. Judy had just landed a receptionist job that Quinn knew she needed for nothing more than to occupy her time, but she still felt responsible for the woman.

"Because in time you will have your own family that is going to require all of your attention. It would be best if I learned to fend for myself now. I mean, I know you two have just gotten together and everything but with your history..." Judy backtracked. She remembered that Quinn said Rachel knew she was thinking of marriage but not that she was already thinking of proposing. She didn't want to give it away.

"We are moving a step at a time." Rachel explained. "We just don't know how much time is required between the steps. Moving in is step one. Marriage would be a whole bunch of steps in one."

"How so?"

"Well, the proposal for one." She continued, glancing to Quinn to give her the hint that she was still expected the blonde to be the one to do it. Quinn just sat in silence, avoiding eye contact. "Then figuring out exactly where we would get married."

"Why not in Central Park like in all the movies? That would be very romantic."

Rachel and Quinn exchanged looks before the blonde cleared her throat. "It's a little more complicated than that, Mom. We would want the ceremony and the actual signing of the marriage certificate to happen at the same time." Judy nodded her head, unsure of what the issue was. "The state of New York wont marry us."

The older woman was lost. "What?"

"New York is unique in it's standings on the issue of gay marriage. They will recognize same sex marriages, but they wont preform them." Quinn explained as she lifted her drink to her lips, noticing the cameras begin to move. This is what they were here for, what Rachel wanted them here for. Her mother was representing the conservative part of society that was ignorant to some things still.

"So, they will allow you to be married but you can't do it here? That's ridiculous."

The diva shrugged. "It's better than most states. There are only five states that will preform same sex marriages. There are a few where certain regions will, or something_ similar_ to marriage, but most have a constitutional ban on it."

Judy knew this. She_ knew_ this. She had always heard of the legislation and appeals over banning same sex marriages but she honestly never thought anything of it. Homosexuality was wrong and they shouldn't be allowed to marry. Simple as that. People and organizations had said that they were protecting the sanctity of marriage and the proper way of life. She now figured most of those people were like Russell who committed adultery or had already broken the sanctity of marriage through divorce or some other injustice. But here she was, sitting across from two intelligent, educated, successful, women who were in love and faithful to one another, but were banned from joining together. Denied the chance to show their love. Refused to be given the right as every other person would because of their gender. Even atheists were allowed to get married, a religious act. "Excuse me."

Rachel and Quinn watched in shock and confusion as Judy stood up and left for her bedroom quickly. One of the cameras began to follow but Quinn stopped him as she went after her mother, warning him back with a glare and a stern index finger. He relented and looked back to the audio guy who gave him a thumbs up, both blondes still had their mic packs on.

"Mom?" Quinn whispered as she shut the door behind her. Judy was looking out the window whose view matched the one from Quinn's. "Why did you leave?"

"I have spent my life blindly accepting things." She confessed as her daughter wrapped her arms around her. "I never once questioned anything your grandfather or father told me. Never once second guessed anything my mother led me to believe I was suppose to do or believe. And then I tried to pass them down to you and your sister. I _did_ with your sister who wont even talk to me anymore since I moved here with you, and I would have passed them on to you if your father hadn't kicked you out."

Quinn cleared her throat.

"I know it's a horrible thing to say, but I am so thankful that he did. His pompous ways and my weakness to stand up to him probably saved you from living a life you were never meant to." It was true but Quinn didn't exactly like hearing it put that way. "It's not right, what they're doing. Marriage is suppose to be about love and two people committing to one another that they will love each other unconditionally. Out of every couple I have met in my entire life, you and Rachel are the only ones I have met with that kind of love...and you can't even get married."

"Things are slowly starting to change, Mom. People are starting to realize what you just said. Maybe one day we wont even have to worry about it. But Rachel and I are lucky enough to have the option of going to another state and still having our marriage be recognized here. Her dads don't have that luxury in Ohio. They're married, but not in the state's eyes. Technically Rachel is adopted. Elijah is her birth dad and Kevin is a guardian."

Judy shook her head and moved away. "That's not right though."

"I know, Mom. I know. That's why we're doing this whole camera thing." Quinn commented, pointing at the door. "That and going to marches, adding our voices to the cause...it's all we can do to try and fix it."

"I just...I feel useless as your mother." Quinn furrowed her brow and pulled her mother into another hug. "I'm suppose to give you everything you want, but this...I have no control over. I can't do anything to fix it for you."

"You can add your voice. Stand with us at the next pride march. I'm sure Rachel has an extra rainbow tee shirt you can wear." She joked and got a little laugh from her mother as she pulled away again, wiping the tear streaks on her cheek. "And be there when we get married in Connecticut or Vermont or New Hampshire."

The older woman nodded her head. "I will. But you still need to ask her first."

"That's going to take some time. I love her and I have no doubt in my mind that she is the one, but I don't want to rush into this either. Speaking of Rachel, are you ready to go back out there before she storms in here to make sure everything is alright?"

"She is easily worried isn't she?"

Quinn smiled in pride. "She has a big heart."

"Don't break it."

The blonde laughed. "You're _my_ mother. Aren't you suppose to be giving _her_ this warning?"

"I'll give it to her too. Don't you worry about it. But she's good for you, don't mess it up."

"I wont, Mom. I promise."

~/~/~/~

"So how did you end up working for Quinn?" Adrianne asked as she bit into her hamburger. They had opted for a casual grill style restaurant just a few blocks away from the studio. They had managed a front window booth but the calming atmosphere of the place made the setting fairly intimate. They didn't feel like they were being rushed or drowned out by all the other patrons.

"I was working as a temp, filling in as a receptionist at an office. The woman that was coming in to fill the spot had just been fired by our wonderful boss." Kim explained as she sipped her soda, deciding to avoid the alcohol for tonight. "She was describing everything that she had to do and what Quinn's complaints had been about her and I figured I might as well see if she was interested in giving me a shot."

"So you had no experience?"

She shook her head. "None. Though, I think Quinn actually preferred that. She didn't have time for someone to unlearn what _they_ thought was right and relearn things her way."

"That sounds just about right."Adrianne nodded.

"So how did _you _end up working for her? Or was that just a perk of your relationship?"

The older woman covered her mouth as she laughed. "The relationship came second. We had met in college. I was one of her teachers' assistant. We caught up with each other around campus and just became really good friends. We had, like, this instant understanding of one another's personalities. When she started doing photography as a paying job, she was wearing herself out and needed a second set of hands, so I volunteered. The relationship started a few months after that."

"And you were her first girlfriend?" Adrianne nodded as she took a sip of her drink and Kim paused. "Did you ever get _that_ toaster?"

The apprentice nearly spit her drink back into her glass as she burst into laughter and shook her head. "I think it got lost in the mail. Maybe next time though." She added, causing Kim to blush slightly and look down at her food. "So, since we are sticking to the present for now...lets hit the basics. I saw that you had a fairly impressive vinyl record collection in your apartment. You like the old school stuff?"

The assistant nodded her head as she finished chewing her bite of food. "All time favorite genre of music is the 1960s-1970s classic rock. I'm talking Three Dog Night, CCR-"

"CCR?"

"Creedence Clearwater Revival?" Kim asked in disbelief as Adrianne shook her head. "I don't know if I can date you now."

Adrianne huffed a laugh in a mix between amusement in the woman's joke and confusion as to if this was a date. There was dinner. There was conversation. There was flirting. She guessed it kind of was. "What are some of their songs?"

"Bad Moon Rising, Proud Mary, Up Around the Bend, Down on the Corner." Adrianne just shook her head again. "We are going to have to fix that."

"I guess we will. Why that genre though?"

"The music is just simple, to the point, and doesn't' rely on big productions to get you to enjoy what they are saying. The lyrics are deep but direct."

"Example?" Adrianne asked as she sat back in the booth and watched as Kim searched her mind, she reminded her slightly of Quinn when she was talking about photography. Adrianne cleared the thought from her mind. She was going to have to stop comparing the two. While they were similar, they were still very much different."

"Okay. Now, I'm not going to sing it, because unlike Rachel and Quinn, I can't carry a tune. But just an example: _First thing I remember was asking Papa 'Why?', for there were many things I didn't know. And Daddy always smiled and took me by the hand, saying 'Some day you'll understand'. Well I'm here to tell you now, each and every mother's son, that you better learn it fast and you better learn it young, because someday never comes_."

"I take it that's from your favorite song of theirs?" Adrianne asked in interest. For someone to have memorized lyrics with that direct of a meaning, they had to mean something to her.

"One of them." Kim answered, twisting her glass on the table. "It helps me when I get a bogged down in life and can't make sense of everything. It's a reminder that I'm not suppose to and just need to let some of it go. But what about you? What's your favorite type of music? Or is music not a part of your life?"

"I think music is a part of everyone's life. But I love all genres. Quinn makes fun of me when my playlist jumps from something in the Indie Rock category to West Coast hip hop." Kim arched an eyebrow and laughed lightly in disbelief. "I know, right? But it's true."

"You have that broad a taste in music but you've never heard of CCR?"

"I tend to keep my musical selections within the time frame of my life. I haven't dabbled in anything from before I was born. But I guess I will start to now." She added with a little flirtatious smile. "So, what other hobbies do you have?"

Kim shrugged. "Anything to keep me busy. That's why I was working as a temp. I just enjoy doing things. The more variety of my day, the happier I am. I'll rotate between writing, sketching, reading, going to concerts, art shows...anything."

"You sound like my kind of girl." The comment slipped out before Adrianne could catch it. She wanted to take this slow, not throw herself at the woman. "So, tell me about your family. Any siblings?"

Kim's smile faded just slightly as she picked at her food on her plate. "Um...no. Not that I know of at least. I actually grew up in foster care."

Adrianne deadpanned, completely caught off guard by the confession. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay. I don't mind. I figured that would be hit on at some point this evening." So many questions raced through Adrianne's mind but she wasn't sure where to begin or if she even should. She was trying to respect Kim's wishes to stick to the present and stay out of her past but that was proving more difficult than she had anticipated. Apparently Kim took notice of that fact. "It's okay. You can ask. I think you've gotten a decent picture of who I am that you wont latch on to my past and hold me to it."

"Um, how long had you been in foster care?"

Kim took another sip of her drink, adjusting to the topic of conversation. Adrianne could see herself opening up. Quinn had shut down the first time she brought up family. "I was pretty much born into it. I was with my first family by the age of three."

"But you were never adopted?"

Kim shook her head. "It never seemed to work out. I mean, most of the families I was put with were _great_ and treated me just like their own, but I always moved on to the next."

Adrianne hesitated and picked at a spot on the table. "_Most_ of the families?"

The assistant nodded her head. "This will also answer your question from earlier, about why it took me so long to come out..." Adrianne watched as she took a deep breath to begin. "My overall experience in the system was a positive one but I had been placed with a super religious family when I was thirteen. I'm not talking religious like Quinn's family. You know, close minded and self righteous. I'm talking a brainwashed, cultish religious. People, who when their little 'angel' of a daughter they had told them that I liked girls, honestly believe that God had placed me in their care so they could 'fix' me."

"Fix you?" Adrianne had heard that word from Quinn before in reference to her hiding her feelings. She had said she was afraid that her father might have sent her off to one of those camps or schools that 'fix' people like her.

Kim took another sip of her drink and began twirling it on the table again, staring at the ring on condensation as she explained. "They believed that the devil could be starved or beaten out of me, and that God was testing their love for me by making them do it. It would only last for a few days. Until, that is, their little darling who very much enjoyed being an only child and despised my existence, would tell them that she saw me looking at a girl again, even if I wasn't. She would do it just so they would 'try and love me better'. _Again_, unlike Quinn, I never believed that what I was feeling was wrong, but just that I shouldn't do it for my own good. So, I eventually trained myself not to look at anyone, male or female, hoping to never give them an excuse. It worked most of the time for the five years I stayed with them. That's where my timid shyness came from. I wasn't always so nervous. I just forgot what it was like to interact with people. I use to be fun loving and free spirited. "

"You still are." Adrianne's voice cracked and she cleared it to remove the raw emotion. "From what you just described to me in your hobbies, you are still that person."

Kim shrugged. "I'm working on it at least. Being around you, Quinn, and Rachel has really helped a lot. And seeing Judy turn around on the whole idea_ really_ sent the message home that that family was just really fucked up."

"Understatement of the year." The assistant laughed lightly and finally looked up to Adrianne with a smile. She amazed the older woman. To hear a story like that and then to have her smiling afterward...there was a lot of strength under that shy and nervous exterior. Once again, Quinn was right. She shouldn't have shut out the option. "So, when can we schedule our next date?"

~/~/~/~

"Oh, fuck." Quinn whispered as she lowered her hand between her legs and gently fisted Rachel's hair. The diva was taking her time tonight. She may not have been trying to even the orgasm score but she was certainly leveling the playing field when it came to the amount of pleasure received. Rachel was quick to pick up on Quinn's slow and steady approach, drawing out the length of sex without leaving the blonde in a painful state of need.

Her hands gently kneading the flesh of the blonde's outer thighs as she pulled herself in closer, thoroughly working a light tongue over her clit, experimenting with different movements and combinations, and smiled to herself when Quinn reacted positively to all of them. It didn't matter what she did. She was able to please her girlfriend. She removed her mouth and lightly blew on the moist skin and watched as the blonde shook with a tremor and gasped loudly in the silence of the night.

"I know it's hard, but you have to be quiet." Rachel reminded her before returning her attention with her mouth, sucking the sensitive bundle of nerves between her lips.

"Oh my God, Baby...I can't." Quinn confessed as she covered her mouth with a pillow and arched off the mattress when Rachel sucked harder. "Fuck...I need to come."

The diva repositioned herself and began to increase her pace, firmly flicking her tongue over the blonde's clit. She hooked her hands tightly as her lover started to buck, trying to keep from being thrown off as she neared the edge.

"Ohmygod...Baby...fuck..."

Rachel never relented, speeding up again until she felt Quinn's thigh muscles tighten under her strong grip and she lightly pinched the nub between her teeth, pulling back to watch her girlfriend come undone, strangling her moan and screams into the pillow as she shook.

"Fuck...Rachel..." The blonde called for her as the last wave passed. With a grin of accomplishment plastered on her face, the diva crawled over her girlfriend's body and capture the waiting mouth with her own. The blonde moaned at tasting herself on her lover's tongue still.

"You taste good, don't you?"

Quinn ran her nails lightly up and down Rachel's back under her cotton sleep shirt. "Not as good as you. Now..." She tried to roll them over but the diva stopped her, shaking her head.

"Not tonight, Baby. I'm sorry." The blonde pouted but there was nothing she could do about it. So instead she settled for spooning, pulling the tiny brunette close to her and nuzzling into her neck. "So did you talk to Adrianne today about extending her contract?"

"No." Quinn replied as she pulled the covers over them and found Rachel's hand, intertwining their fingers. "I thought I would take care of that when the cameras are gone."

The diva stared into the dark room and let out a long sigh. "I want to thank you for doing this for me. I know how much your privacy means to you and that you have already given so much of it up because of the paparazzi and the interviews, but I just felt like I needed to do this one last thing."

"It's not a problem, Baby. I know you did. That's why I agreed to it."

"You talked me into it, actually." The diva reminded her. "But it meant a lot to me. And I will return the favor one day. If you want something, you just tell me what it is and I will do it. I promise."

Quinn let out an evil sounding laugh and pulled her lover closer, kissing the back of her neck. "I'm going to hold you to that."

"Good. I'm looking forward to it."

"You have no idea what it is going to be though."

Rachel smiled and pulled Quinn's hand up to her chest, dropping her chin to kiss it. "But that is one of the perks with knowing that you only do things that would make me happy...So I know it wont be anything bad."

"Baby, that kind of defeats the romantic factor of your gesture."

"It might and it might not. We shall just have to wait and see. Oh, your mother and I discussed it while you were doing the dishes, that she is going to go with me to my doctor's appointment and then we are going to check out that loft in Kim's building. I agree that I would feel much better knowing that your mother is near someone we know and trust."

"Thank you. That would mean a lot to me." Quinn lost herself in thought about the whole night and the entire situation with her mother. They had lost seven years but they seemed necessary. She honestly didn't think her mother would have been this receptive to Adrianne when they first started dating. Her mother may not have disowned her again, but she would have argued about it. But now, with her and Rachel, things were just so much different than she was ever expecting. "She loves you, you know that?"

There was a pause and Quinn thought maybe Rachel had already fallen asleep, but then she moved slightly and paused again. "Who does?"

"My mother. She loves you. After she agreed to be at our wedding and join us in the next Pride parade, she threatened me not to break your heart. And when she first got here, she was so afraid that I was cheating on you or that the harlots calling was going to upset you, so she started threatening them off. She even has one of those pictures I took of you on her desk at work, right next to mine. Hell, she even takes your side on all the arguments. I do believe you are her favorite child." Quinn joked, earning a laugh from the brunette, but was unaware of the tear falling from her eye. "She loves you."

Rachel never responded. Instead, she stayed awake for the next half hour trying to figure out how Judy Fabray of all people ended up being the closest thing to a mother that she has ever had.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: I know a few of you have asked me to reference actresses for who I see Kim and Adrianne as...but I don't know of any that fit what I see in my mind. Even if I did, I would be hesitant because it would mess with what some of you already have set in your minds. But if you are really wanting to know, I'll see what I can come up with. Let me know.**

**In this chapter: Judy's apartment (kinda), Rachel's contemplation, and Quinn wanting to know why they hired Kurt ;).**

**Thank you again for your reviews. I love reading them all but I find the ones were you go scene by scene and tell me what you like and are thinking about them to be really helpful. You are all awesome for taking that kind of interest. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Oh...the toaster joke. It was a joke started in response to close minded individuals who said that the gay and lesbian community was 'recruiting' new members, turning people gay. So the toaster was a 'prize' that one could get for turning a straight person gay. It's kind of a slap in the face to those who suggest that homosexuals are seeking to turn the world gay, turning it into a joke and fake contention.**

**~/~/~/~**

"No, Scott. It's just a sore throat, nothing to worry about. I just need to rest it for forty-eight hours just to be safe. I'll be back for Saturday's show...I know that makes four missed shows in two weeks but this can't be helped...I was actually thinking along those lines too...We'll talk about it then...Bye."

"Everything alright?" Judy asked as the pair walked towards Kim's building, somehow managing to rid themselves of the camera crew for the excursion. Rachel believed it was because they got what they were wanting at dinner when they recorded her and Quinn's conversation. Quinn didn't show it if she was pissed that she forgot to turn the mic packs off, but she was at least thankful that the cameras weren't in her mother's face. Still, it was nice to be without them today though.

"Yeah. Everything is fine. We were just thinking that I might want to look at some of the offers I've been given away from Broadway."

"Why? I thought being a star on Broadway was your dream."

"It is." Rachel assured her. "But I've already accomplished that and life has taken a different track for me now. A Broadway schedule is no longer conducive for where I am at and where I want to be right now."

"She's not going to let you give it up. You know that, right?"

Rachel forced a smile as she looked up the address again and pointed to the next building. "Doing eight shows in six days a week, every week, just isn't making me happy anymore. I want to spend more time with Quinn, but her telling me she doesn't want me to quit isn't going to make me any happier at work. I can take some time off and then go back when I'm ready."

"But is that what you truly want to do?"

Judy was pressing but was only wanting Rachel to think about it carefully. "It is. I'm not saying I'm not going to miss it, but it will give me an opportunity to do all those other things that I've wanted. Most people don't understand what it's like to not be able to go out to dinner with friends whenever you want because you work every night. You don't have to opportunity to go out to the movies or on a romantic, impulsive date. I can't even tell you the last time I was able to go to a show just to watch as a fan. Do you know that I have done over _three hundred_ shows this year? It's getting a little old."

"How much longer to you have to go?"

"I have eighty more shows. I'm ready for a break that is longer than just a few days." The blonde woman nodded her head as they entered the building. She would be too after having to do the same show over and over hundreds of times.

The loft was nice, set up almost identical to Kim's, just reversed. The kitchen was on the left, the bathroom on the right. "It's definitely smaller than your house in Lima and Quinn's apartment." Rachel noted. She liked it, she just wasn't sure it was for Judy.

"I don't need big. I need manageable. And this is it."

"So you like it?"

Judy nodded her head as she looked around the kitchen. "I do. And it _is_ nice to know that Kim is just two floors below. I hadn't thought it would make a difference, but it really does. I don't feel alone at all. That should ease Quinn's mind."

The diva smiled lightly as she made her way up to look at the bedroom. "She's just worried about you. She knows that your life has changed drastically over the last month and it's all because of her. I tried to tell her she needs to relax before she gives herself a heart attack. You'll be taken care of."

The older woman also made her way up to the bedroom and looked down over the apartment, loving how the morning light filtered through the tall windows. "She's not just worried about me, you know. She's worried about how you are going to handle everything on Sunday." Rachel's seemingly permanent smile faded slightly and she rested her elbows on the railing next to Judy. "I don't know much about what is going on." The blonde confessed. "All I know is that Quinn is meeting her daughter and that she was adopted by your birth mother. I know there's more to it, but she didn't fill me in with all the details."

Rachel nodded her head slowly.

"Rachel, from what little I do know, I imagine it would be very difficult for you to talk about it with Quinn, seeing her own involvement. So if you ever needed someone just to listen...I'm here."

The diva sighed and sat down on the floor, dangling her legs through the railing. After a few seconds she was joined by Judy. "My mother had dreams of being a huge Broadway star too. She needed money to get her to New York, so she answered my dads ad in the paper. Things didn't exactly work out the way she had expected so she came back to Ohio. Sixteen years later, I meet her and she tells me that she regrets giving me up. I'm thinking this is wonderful, that I can get to know my mom, see who I come from, maybe even have a relationship with her." She paused, trying to avoid crying. She was tired of crying over this,

"It must have been difficult for a girl to grow up without a mom."

"It was. I mean, my dads tried to be really supportive and informative, but their still men. They couldn't help me with certain things like a mother could. You know, puberty, first crush on a boy, first time having sex. I'm dreading it when I get pregnant for the first time. Thank God Quinn knows what she knows...They just don't understand how much different everything is for a girl. But, anyway. When I met Shelby, nothing went the way it was suppose to. She didn't want to get to know me. She said that it killed her to look at me and know what she missed out on and that she just couldn't do it. She wanted a baby, not a teenager. So, she walked back out of my life."

Judy leaned over and wrapped her arm around Rachel, pulling her in closer. "It's not fair what she did to you, but I'm sure you already know that. I'm not going to try and explain or justify what she did, because lord knows, I can't. I lost Quinn the first time. I let her go, but then she came back to me. I had a second chance with my daughter, and what did I do? I acted selfishly and lost her again."

"I asked my mother to stay. Quinn chose to leave."

Judy shook her head. "No. She pleaded with me silently not to let Russell back in but I ignored her. And she didn't choose to leave. She had no choice. She knew what would happen if she stayed. She would end up miserable and broken in spirit. What do you think would have happened if Shelby welcomed you with open arms and gave you that full family that you wanted?"

Rachel shrugged. She didn't know. She and never thought about it because it was never an option.

"How hard was it leaving your dads when you came to New York?"

The brunette huffed a laugh in memory. It had been horrible. Rachel had almost refuse to leave in the first place, telling her fathers that New York would be there next year too. She cried for days before and days after leaving. And within the first month she had nearly backed up her bags and moved back home three separate times. "It was indescribably painful."

"Well, imagine how hard it would have been to have left your fathers _and _your mother." Rachel didn't respond but she thought about it. "I bet with your mother failing at her dream in New York, and the little bit of resentment that you held for her, actually motivated you to prove that you could do what she couldn't. Didn't it?"

"Yes." Rachel nodded her head. It really had been motivation to prove herself better than Shelby.

"And I bet that if you had formed a close bond with her, it would have been very difficult for you to have enjoyed your success without feeling like you were rubbing it in her face." The diva nodded her head some more. "Maybe there is a blessing in disguise here."

"Are you saying I should be thanking her for not interfering with my life?"

The blonde woman shrugged. "I don't know. Sometimes not having someone involved in your life does you a world of good, no matter how painful it seems. Look at Quinn. How do you think her life would have turned out if she didn't let me go? It hurt her to let me go. I see it every time she looks at me. She feels guilt, mixed with anger. But at the same time, she is such a better person for not having me there. I know that Shelby's your mother, it's her blood flowing through your veins, but she doesn't deserve you. Quinn gave me another chance to prove myself. If you want to do that with Shelby, by all means, but you're not obligated to. If you chose to just ignore her completely, that's fine and well within your rights. She messed up and is not entitled to your forgiveness. But if she leaves New York and you still don't have that mother figure in your life, that someone that you can go to for advice...I'm here."

Rachel looked up to the older woman, stunned.

"I know I'm just your girlfriend's mother, but I'm here for you. Besides, I think we are going to become a permanent fixture in each other's lives here pretty soon." She winked. "Maybe I _will_ become your mom after all."

~/~/~/~

As Rachel rode the elevator up to the studio, she played Judy's words over and over in her head. She wasn't entirely sure why, but she wasn't all that worried about Shelby coming anymore. Maybe because Judy had made it seem like Rachel didn't owe her anything, or maybe it was because Rachel didn't need Shelby to fill that mother position that she so desperately wished she would have. She had someone who was wanting that job. A woman who wanted to be there for her, to love her unconditionally. And who according to Quinn, already did.

When Rachel stepped out of the elevator her eyes instantly found the blonde. She was standing next to Adrianne at the computer, camera in hand, discussing something on the screen. She could tell by the blonde's dropped brow that they were in a serious discussion and left them to their photo shoot. Rachel ignored the eyes of the camera crew as well as the two dozen other people who were occupying the large room for the shoot. Instead, she made her way to the office, closing the door behind her to drown out the loud music.

"Seeking solitude?" Kim asked from behind Quinn's desk.

"I don't mind a little company if you don't."

"I'd love it actually." The assistant offered and Rachel took a seat in front of the desk. "So, how's she doing?"

"Who?" Kim asked looking up to the diva.

"Adrianne. Quinn was going to discuss extending her contract with her either today or tomorrow." The assistant couldn't hide her beaming smile and Rachel smirked. "I also hear that you two had a date last night...How did that go?"

Kim blushed and covered her face with her hands as she reclined back in the chair. "It was good."

"Just good?" Rachel pried, teasingly. "Was their a kiss at the end?"

She shook her head. "We are still taking this slow. She's afraid of rushing into something and getting hurt again. I apparently remind her enough of Quinn to make her nervous." The diva nodded her head in understanding, even though she didn't see it. The two women were very different in her eyes. "But there is a second date tomorrow night."

"I'm going to get the full details on that, right?" Kim smiled and nodded her head, like she would ever deny her idol a request.

"How is your throat? It's nothing serious I hope. Should you even be talking? You should rest it."

"I'm fine." The diva assured her, raising her hand in the air to stop any further suggestions of hot tea or gargling with salt water. "I have two days off to rest it and I'll be back to work on Saturday." The younger woman breathed out a sigh of relief, causing Rachel to feel a little nervous. "Can I ask you, my biggest fan, a question?"

"Of course." Kim answered, excitedly, closing the message book in front of her and providing Rachel with her full attention.

"What would you think if I was to take a break from Broadway for a while?"

The assistant's eyes widened in horror. "Why? I mean, what would you be doing if you weren't on Broadway?"

The diva shrugged. "I've had some offers for guest spots on some TV shows and a movie or two. I thought I might try those out just for a change of pace. It would only be a year off at the most. If I can even last that long away from the stage."

"So you can spend more time with Quinn?"

Rachel was having issues reading the emotion on the other brunette's face but she could tell the tone of her voice was slightly disaproving. "That is one reason for it. Yes. Would you blame her if I was to leave Broadway?"

Kim bit her bottom lip. "As your friend, no. As a fan, I don't think I could help but shift some of my frustration to her. But if you are just wanting a temporary change...I'm a fan through and through. Whatever you want to do, I will follow."

"But you would still blame Quinn, even though she's not asking me to do this?" The assistant pursed her lips and lifted her hand, motioning 'a little' with her fingers. That was going to leave the diva something to think about and she nodded her head in appreciation for her fan's honesty.

"When were you thinking this was going to happen?"

"If I do decide to do it, it will be when my contract is up in a little more than two months. I don't know if Quinn will let me though. It's strange and completely unfair that she will probably be opposed to me quitting, but will end up being blamed for it."

"She's your reason for leaving." Kim explained flatly as if the blonde would actually be deserving of the blame.

"Only one reason. I'm looking for something fresh to do."

"I can understand that, but it's easier to blame Quinn than it would be to be mad at you for wanting to do something that takes you away from the stage. That's how some of the fans will handle it anyway. But again, I am a fan and will follow you with anything you do. Most will. And most also adore Quinn." Kim assured her, turning the computer monitor for Rachel to see as she pulled up the website that was hosting their interview. "I don't think she would get hate mail or anything."

The diva scanned over the comments. _They're so cute together. They're adorably in love. People need to leave them alone. The rumors are ridiculous and so off base. I have a whole new respect for __these two for opening up to us and the world. _"They are mostly positive." Rachel stated as she sat back down in her seat.

Kim nodded. "Unfortunately, you wont know how people are going to react until you do it."

"So wise. You know, I'm very glad you have started to come out of your shell. I was very worried for you when we first met."

The assistant nodded a little slower, not really wanting to get into the deep topic again. "It's easier to be yourself when you have people around you who constantly remind you that it's okay." To Kim's relief, Rachel didn't push the topic and just smiled genuinely at her. "C-can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Does it bother you that I am interested in dating Adrianne? You know, because you two don't, or didn't, get along there for a while."

Rachel smiled lightly and shook her head. "My initially distaste for Adrianne came form my ignorance of her and Quinn's relationship and that she dismissed my feelings for Quinn as well. Now that I know Quinn was at 'fault' for their relationship ending and Adrianne has acknowledged the validity of our relationship, I hold no ill will against her. If you two make each other happy, I think that's great. Maybe we could go on a double date down the road..._way_ down the road."

"Yes." Kim nodded. "_Way_ down the road." Neither brunette was really wanting to test just how much Adrianne had gotten over Quinn just yet. They needed to give her some more time.

~/~/~/~

"I like this one over here." Rachel stated, moving one of Quinn's framed photos to the living room wall across from the elevator. Kurt already had the paint crew take care of the walls. He was proving to be very efficient, already having the furniture and area rug that he had picked out on his own delivered and set up. Quinn was amazed at how much it was already beginning to look like a home.

"There's too much wall space for a picture that small, unless we add some others to it as well." Quinn's artistic eye was getting in the way of Rachel's and the diva pouted. "This is compromising, not you getting your way by making me feel bad that I disagree with you."

"Fine." The diva relented and looked at the other photos that had been selected. None of them were what she was looking for. The one she wanted was a scenic city-scape of an urban district with architecturally stunning brick buildings and bold advertisements for various Broadway plays. It was the perfect combination of Quinn and Rachel's personalities. Kurt had also already set his heart to using the red in a few of the billboards to tie in the accent colors of the curtains and couch pillows. "But I really want this one to be the focal point in here."

"Well," Quinn paused, sitting on the armrest of the couch and studying the painting and the wall. "Then why don't we just get the photo enlarged? That way it is balanced in size against the space on the wall...more proportioned."

A smile slowly spread over Rachel's face and she tackled the blonde who lost her balance and ended up sprawled backward on the couch with Rachel on top of her. "I don't know why I didn't think of that, but thank you."

"I didn't really do anything, but you're welcome."

"Why don't we have a bed here already? I feel like cuddling and we can't." The diva pouted as Quinn ran her fingers through the dark tresses. "I mean, this is nice, but I could fall asleep too easily and that would just be uncomfortable for you."

The blonde could already hear the sleep in her voice. "Well, have we decided on the color of paint for the bedroom? If we get that painted first thing in the morning, we could technically spend our first night here tomorrow night."

"For our bedroom, I was kind of partial to white or a cream, that way we could switch out curtains and duvets and seemingly redo the entire room for a freshness."

"Sounds good." Quinn agreed quickly, ready to move in as well. The bedroom was key and they already had 'their' bed. So if they agree to keep the walls white like they currently were, there was nothing holding them back.

"Are you agreeing to agree, or do you actually agree?"

There was a pause as Quinn scrunched her face. "I'm agreeing to agree because I actually do agree."

"So you agree because you agree and not because you just want to agree with me?"

"I want to agree with you so I agree, but I also agree because I just agree."

"But are you agreeing because you _mostly_ agree or because-"

"Alright, this is seriously making my head hurt. I like the walls white and the idea of changeable accent colors. End of story. The part about being able to officially move in tomorrow is simply a really big plus." Quinn clarified as she felt the diva vibrate with silent laughter on her chest. "I am so glad you are amused by this."

Rachel lifted her head and rested her chin on her girlfriend's chest. "You were so cute though. You got all flustered and everything."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What are we doing with the terraces?" Quinn blushed and hurried to change the topic.

"Well," Rachel began as she pushed herself off of Quinn and the sofa, leaving the blonde to pout at the loss of contact. "If you don't like it, then I suggest you follow." The blonde rolled off the sofa and followed the diva up the stairs, wrapping her arms around her as they reached the top and waddled their way out to the front terrace. "This one is smaller and has a more intimate feel over looking the street. I was kind of hoping to use it as like, kind of an outside breakfast nook. Could you imagine coming out here and sipping your coffee in the morning, watching the street come to life?"

"Not at below freezing temperatures in the winter." Quinn commented as she wrapped her arms tighter around the shivering diva. "But, yes. I actually like that idea a lot. I..."

"What?"

"When it warms up a bit, there is a picture I want you to pose for that just came to me."

The diva arched an eyebrow that the blonde couldn't see. "So, do I get to wear clothes?" She heard Quinn chuckle lightly in her ear.

"For this one, yes. For some of the others running through my mind...no. But what about the back terrace?" She asked before Rachel could object. She took the brunette by the hand and led her back into their home. They stopped at the glass door and looked out to the large space, not wanting to head back out into the cold without their coats.

"I was thinking that we could get some loungers. Make it a social spot. Have a table in the middle, chairs or out door couches along the walls."

"Why are we paying Kurt to do this again? I like your ideas better than his."

Rachel smiled as she turned around to face the blonde, met with a light kiss. "I'll be sure_ not _to tell him you said that. And while you may like my ideas, he is saving us a lot of time and stress actually finding the pieces for us to look at. And for some reason, what it would take us three days to get delivered, he can have here in an hour."

"He has the connections." Quinn commented as she trailed her hands around to the diva's back and kissed her ear, then her cheek. She slyly made her way down the brunette's neck and worked over her pulse spot, gaining light gasps with each light caress. Her fingers hooked under the hem of the back of Rachel's shirt and she bunched the material in her hands before Rachel reached back and held them still, refusing to allow her to remove the garment.

"Not tonight."

Quinn growled in a playful frustration and released the diva, pecking her lips. "Sorry. I forgot."

"Well, I will be the first to remind you when we can." Rachel promised as she stood up on her tiptoes and stole a quick kiss before heading towards the stairs again. "So, what do you want to do with you office?"

The blonde sighed. "That is going to be a work in progress. I already have an idea, but it is going to take some time. So tell Kurt to keep his hands off. That's my creative space."

"I love your possessive side." Rachel teased and Quinn smacked her ass in response. "Complete turn on."


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: In this chapter: Faberry sexy times, Faberry discussions, Faberry understanding, and Kim/Adrianne.**

**Now I need to get some sleep because I have to be into work in 6 hours. Hope you all enjoy and as always, thank you so much for taking the time to review and send me your messages. They are my inspiration.**

**Up next...I think I will be getting to the Shelby/Beth visit. And a few other Faberry moments I had in mind.**

**~/~/~/~**

Quinn always slept best when Rachel was next to her. It was the comfort and security that the brunette gave her that allowed her to let down all of her walls and simply relax, surrendering to her sleep completely. It didn't hurt that the diva had picked up on Quinn's need for skin contact either. If the blonde ever rolled over in the night, it was only a matter of minutes before Rachel did as well, wrapping and arm around Quinn's waist. They were proving inseparable even in sleep.

"Quinn..." Rachel called for a second time, trying to wake the blonde up. She bounced lightly on the bed with one foot on each side of the sleeping woman, but only received disapproving moans. Only temporarily defeated, the diva sat down, straddling the back of the blonde's thighs who laid motionless on her stomach. "Baby, it's time to wake up. You're going to be late for work and I thought you said you had a meeting today."

"It's been pushed back an hour." Quinn mumbled into her pillow as Rachel unknowingly began putting her back to sleep as she ran her hands up and down the blonde's back lightly.

The diva bit her bottom lip and smirked as she ran her hands from Quinn's back, over her sides to her stomach and then down the front of her body, wedged between her and the mattress. The blonde moaned as Rachel reached where she was going. "Are you awake now?"

"Who wouldn't wake up with that?" Quinn asked with a furrowed brow as Rachel began to move her fingers. "Fucking awesome way to wake up...just to let you know."

"Roll over." Rachel ordered in a low, husky voice, her lips pressed up against Quinn's ear as she removed her hands. The blonde did as she was told, turning slowly as not to throw the diva off of her, leaving her straddling the blonde's thighs. "That's better." Rachel stated as she slid her hand between the porcelain skin and sweat pants, grinning as Quinn gasped.

Rachel lowered her head and captured the blonde's lips in a heated kiss as she began to move her fingers in slow circles. As she sped up, she moved her kisses to Quinn's neck, allowing her to bit her lip to try and strangle her moans. Quinn's hands moved up the diva's sides, one massaging a breast while the other laced into the silky dark locks.

"Is it bad that I love watching you struggle not to scream?" Rachel asked teasingly as she pulled away to survey the blonde's face as she worked her closer and closer to the edge. "Is it bad that it turns me on more to see you fight not screaming my name than it does to hear it rip from your throat?" Quinn abandoned her hand on the diva's breast to cover her mouth, preventing her from moaning any louder than she was. Rachel's words were shoving her towards the edge in giant strides. "Is it bad," The brunette began, moving her mouth to the blonde's ear as she swapped her fingers with her thumb and slid two digits inside her girlfriend. "That it makes me want to fuck you harder, just to see if I can get you to break?"

Quinn whimpered as Rachel began quick and forceful thrusts with her fingers, slamming her thumb to the blonde's clit each time. "Jesus, fuck..." The blonde's hands frantically bounced from her mouth to Rachel's shoulder, trying to figure out which would be best to stop her from announcing to the world how good the brunette felt inside of her.

"I want to hear you struggle. I want to feel you clinch down around me. I want to see you cum." Rachel pressed deeper inside at a frantic pace, making sure to hit her spot with each thrust and she felt the blonde's muscular inner walls begin to tighten. "Yeah, that's it. Cum for me. Let me watch you come undone." With a few more thrusts and a well placed firm thumb, Quinn did just that. Rachel had to add her free hand to the blonde's mouth as a deep guttural moan escaped when she arched off the mattress.

"Fuck...oh, dear God..." Quinn beamed as Rachel slowed her fingers and rode out the full length of Quinn's orgasm with her, smiling just as much as the blonde.

"Good morning." The diva greeted as the blonde finally managed to open her eyes, leaning down to steal a tender kiss.

"Good morning to you too. And just to let you know, this is my least favorite time of the month because it is killing me not to be able to touch you like I want to." Quinn answered back, wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck and pulling her into a light make out session before she had to get up and ready for work. "Are you off today?"

The brunette nodded as she watched her lover roll out of bed. "I'll go back tomorrow. Come off of a sore throat and go right into back to back shows. It should be great."

Quinn jerked her head for the diva to follow as she stripped her clothes and headed into the bathroom. Rachel undoubtedly followed, joining her girlfriend in the shower. "You sound like you aren't even wanting to go back."

The diva pursed her lips and hugged the blonde from behind, letting the warm water run over both of them. "I'm thinking of actually taking some time off from the stage."

"Yeah?" The blonde didn't sound convinced that this was an actual option.

"I am ready for a little bit of a change."

"So, why not take one of the offers you have for another show? That way you aren't taking a break from your dream but you are getting something new."

Rachel pouted as she pulled away. Quinn's logic wasn't making this any easier. "I was kind of looking for a break from the insanity of the Broadway schedule as well. I'd like to have some more time to spend with you." The diva confessed as she ran her hands over the blonde's back as the soap suds cascaded down the soft skin.

"Baby, if that's the case, I can start scheduling my meetings and shoot for later in the afternoon. That way when you are off doing rehearsal and interviews, I'm busy, but we will both be off in the morning."

"No." Rachel stated flatly. "I don't want you to do that. You've already given enough for this relationship."

"What is it exactly that I have given?" The blonde huffed as she turned around to rinse her hair.

"Everything. You've given up your time, your jobs, your privacy...everything."

"I don't want you to walk away from your dream, Rachel. This is all you've ever talked about...ever. Take another show."

She shook her head. "That's a four year contract more than likely. Two at the least. I don't want to invest that amount of time in something that I'm not sure I want to do anymore."

Quinn dropped her brow and her hands fell to her side. "What? What do you mean you don't want to do it anymore?"

"For right now." Rachel corrected herself, easing the blonde's worries but only slightly. "I want to take time off from the stage."

"Then why not say that instead of you just wanting a change?" Quinn could tell by Rachel's facial expression and the way she avoided eye contact that the diva thought she wasn't going to like her answer. "Rachel..."

The brunette sighed roughly. "Because they're going to blame you. My fans. They'll blame you for me leaving the stage. I want to spend more time with you, have time for the other things I want to do, and have a bit of a change in my routine. But the last two don't matter because they are going to blame you for it all."

"Says who?"

"...Kim. She should know."

Quinn leaned forward and kissed the pouting diva lightly, running her hands up and down her arms. "Then let them."

"But I don't want them to." Rachel argued futilely.

"That's nice of you, but there isn't really anything you can do to stop it other than sign on to another show and let me adjust to your schedule. Look, Baby, I know your fans mean a lot to you and I know and respect that you feel you have an obligation to them, but how do you think they would feel if they knew your fear of their reaction were keeping you somewhere in life that was making you unhappy?" Quinn could tell Rachel agreed with her, but was still unsure if she wanted to put the blonde in that posistion. It was a yo-yo. Have her fans be mad at Quinn, or allow the blonde to sacrifice even more. "You still have a while to think about it. You don't need to decided this morning. Take your time. Think it through. I don't want you to rush into and snap decisions."

Rachel stepped forward and crashed into a deep hug, melding to the blonde's body as the warm water flowed over them. "Why do you have to be so perfect?"

"Why do you?"

The diva huffed a laugh. "I'm not perfect."

"You are to me. And there is nothing in this world that you can argue that will ever change that fact. Your perfection is indisputable, just like my love for you."

"There's my Casanova."

"I never went anywhere." Quinn assured her with a kiss on the top of her head.

"Right, you were just hiding under the layer of horny that I just took care of."

"See. Perfection. You understand me, even in my most unflattering ways."

~/~/~/~

"You." Quinn called out, her voice echoing off of the brick studio walls, causing both Kim and Adrianne to tense slightly. Until that is, they saw the beaming smile on her face.

"Well, someone got laid last night." Adrianne teased as the blonde approached them at the window by the workstation.

"This morning actually." Quinn corrected her, wiggling an eyebrow.

"This morning?" The brunette's echoed, looking at each other in amusement and jealousy. Taking things slow between them left them both a little frustrated.

"Hey!" Rachel exclaimed, dropping the blonde's hand and slapping her on the arm. "That's private."

"But apparently it was obvious, so..." Rachel only rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Quinn shrugged. She'd make her smile in just a second. "Here." She said handing a piece of paper to her apprentice.

"What's this?" Adrianne asked as she began to scan through it.

"It's a real contract for your apprenticeship." The green eyes shot up to her in shock. "And it is for a year, starting today. You're starting to get the hang of it but you need more work than you are going to get in just ninety days and I don't trust anyone else to properly teach you."

With every second that passed in silence, Kim was fearful that Adrianne was actually going to turn the offer down.

"I...I don't know what to say." Adrianne admitted as she looked the contract over again.

Quinn shrugged. "Don't say anything. Just sign it." She held out a pen and waited as the brunette cautiously took it.

"What about..." She began as her eyes drifted to the diva.

"I've discussed what I wanted to do with Rachel and she thinks it is a wonderful idea." Quinn explained as she turned to Rachel who nodded her head once in a certain response. "Now sign the damn contract so we can start working. I have a meeting in thirty minutes and you are heading out into the streets again. After your success with the last lesson, I think it's time to try your first one again. I also need you to do me a few favors."

Adrianne finally smiled when she realized Quinn was being serious and quickly glanced to Kim who beamed back. "Alright. This means you're stuck with me for a whole nother year."

"I think we can manage that, don't you, Kim?" The blonde asked and sent her assistant into a blushing fit. "Some of us, of course, may benefit more than others."

Adrianne shoved the blonde lightly, causing her to lose her balance and stumble backwards as she laughed. "Mind your own business."

"You are both my employees. This involved my office dynamics, _making_ it my business. But, hey, I'm rooting for you."

"Keep it up and your cheery playfulness is going to upset everyone." Rachel warned her as she retreated towards the blonde's office. "That's the last time you get any in the morning."

The two other brunettes snickered at their boss as Quinn continued to smile brightly, disposing of her bag on the ground at their feet and running after the diva. Rachel shrieked in laughter as the blonde wrapped her arms around her from behind and nuzzled into her neck as the disappeared into the office.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked as Quinn shut the door with a smug look on her face and backed her up against the wall behind the door.

"I'm loving my baby." Quinn explained as she bent down and captured Rachel's perfect lips in a deep but tender kiss, lingering in the connection that left Rachel oblivious to the fast that she was moaning into it. When the broke apart, the diva's breath was a ragged exhalation and her knees were just as shaky.

"How do you do that? I thought this only happened in movies or sappy romance novels." Quinn only smiled and fell into another kiss.

The blonde heard the door open and she stretched her foot out to catch it, preventing it from opening all the way. "My bad." She heard Kim say before it closed again. "Let me know when you two are done."

Rachel smiled into the next caress of their kiss and folded her arms behind the blonde's neck as Quinn pulled her hips closer to hers. "I'm taking time off from the stage." The brunette decided between kisses.

"You don't have to decide that today."

"But I just did."

"You're being impulsive."

Rachel broke away and looked up into Quinn's hazel eyes. "Why are you fighting me on this? Is this not my decision?"

"It is." Quinn admitted. "I just don't want you to end up regretting anything. Just...take your time. Please. I will always support you no matter what you decide, I just want you to be absolutely sure. I want what is going to make you happy even if that means choosing something based solely on what is going to make you least _un_happy. I understand this is kind of a lose-lose situation for you. I just want you to take me out of the equation."

"You're a big part of the equation."

"Because you want to spend more time with me. But there are other ways of making that happen."

Rachel pulled away and walked to the other side of the office. "I'm tired of you giving. I've already told you that. I told you that when we were in Lima. You aren't listening to me. Stop sacrificing yourself for us. I don't even feel like I'm contributing to this relationship."

Quinn dropped her brow. She knew Rachel was right, but she couldn't help but feel a little hurt at the same time. Not able to find the appropriate words, Quinn just nodded her head and looked to the ground, not wanting to see the diva upset with her.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" The blonde asked meeting the chocolate brown eyes now filled with guilt and she understood. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to make you feel bad. I...I just didn't know what to say."

Rachel sighed and moved to her girlfriend, wanting the blonde to hold her. Of course Quinn did, gently running her hands over her back to comfort her. "What I need you to say, you already have. Now I just need you to follow your own promises. Support me in my decision."

Quinn hesitated, forcing herself not to place stipulations on it. She wanted to make sure that Rachel had thought it through. She wanted to make sure that it was only temporary. She wanted to make sure that there was more to her decision than just wanting to be with Quinn. But that wasn't what Rachel was asking for. "I support you."

"Thank you. But I know you. And while I believe you, I will at least put some of your fears to rest and not make my choice public until my contract is up. That way if I do change my mind, there is no harm done."

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you." She wrapped her arms around her lover tighter, rocking gently back and forth.

"See...we can do these compromises. This is actually a healthy argument for us to have. It will come in handy when we get married. You know, whenever you finally do propose."

The blonde laughed lightly. "And what if I'm holding out for you to propose. I mean, we both know that I have been dying to have you for years. Don't you think I would have caved by now if I was going to?"

The diva smiled and melted further into Quinn's shoulder. "Actually, it is surprising that you have lasted this long. However, I'm not giving up on you yet."

Quinn pursed her lips and nodded her head in amusement. "Good to know. But how could I even buy you a ring if I don' know what size you-"

"I wear a six."

~/~/~/~

"I think I could actually like this music." Adrianne confessed as she studied the back of one of Kim's records sleeves with the music playing in the background. "It's not overpowering but not all fluff either. It's real."

Kim nodded her head and smiled in approval before she sipped on the wine that Adrianne had brought with her. "Well, I guess I can date you after all then."

The apprentice met her eyes with s shy smile and then returned her attention to the album in her hands. She wasn't really looking at it. She had already seen everything there was to see on it. She just couldn't think of anything to say to start a conversation to keep her from attacking the woman sitting next to her with her lips. Kim was cute and adorable but had this coolness to her that Adrianne had been previously unaware of. While she come off as nerves around people she had to interact with for a prolonged amount of time, she was very natural with everyone else. She was even a little flirty with the waitress at the restaurant they went to earlier. If Adrianne hadn't been so in awe, she probably would have gotten a little bit more jealous than what she showed.

Little did she know that Kim had planned that. She was wanting to see just how into this Adrianne was falling. Like the older woman, she wasn't looking to get hurt either. She cleared her throat. "So, how did your day out in New York City go? Did you feel more comfortable this time?"

Adrianne frowned slightly. "I wasn't so worried about people looking at me strangely for just standing around and taking pictures, but...I don't know. I'm still having issues with my confidence I guess. And that's unusual for me."

"What are you doubting?" Kim asked as she set her glass down and leaned in slightly towards the other brunette, giving her her full attention.

"I don't know exactly. I guess that what I take isn't going to be what Quinn is looking for. I stand around and ask myself, 'what would Quinn take a picture of' or 'what would be a reason she would take this'."

"Well, that's your problem right there, and probably why she isn't content with what you've been bringing her."

"What do you mean?" Adrianne asked as she set the album cover down on the coffee table and pulled her feet up onto the couch.

"She doesn't want you to recreate her style. You need to find your own. Stop taking pictures that you think she would take and take your own."

The older woman just shook her head for a few seconds. "How is it that you can take a problem that seems so complex in my mind and suddenly make it seem so simple?"

Kim shrugged smugly. "It's a gift." Both women laughed but it quickly faded as their eyes met. The sexual tension in the room was smothering. "So, where are we going from tonight? Where you wanting to keep it slow?" _Please say no._ "Try to move to the more cautious 'friend' road?" _Please, for the love of God, say no._ "Or are we able to move forward a little?" _Please, please, please_.

"I think we are building a friendship as we go." Adrianne noted as she turned slightly and propped her arm on the back of the couch, fiddling with her fingers. "So, I don't think we need to stop what we are doing to head down the friend road." The apprentice tried to control her laugh as Kim failed at hiding her happiness with that decision, bouncing in and out of a beaming smile. "But as for moving forward a little...what did you have in mind?"

Their eyes were locked together in an intense stare, feeding off of each other's unspoken desires but still trying to refrain from accruing any regrets. "Maybe just a baby step at first...like a kiss?" Adrianne unconsciously licked her lips at the suggestion and dropped her eyes to the younger woman's mouth. She had been kissed twice by those lips. The last time didn't really count. Kim was beyond drunk and only caught half of her mouth, but Adrianne couldn't help but remember the first time in the dressing room. They were teasing kisses, pulling her in for more. Making her work for it. There had been that spark with the struggle for control but it wasn't about force like it had been with Santana. It a gentle, more sensual struggle that she had failed miserable at winning.

As she replayed that moment in her head, she found herself leaning forward towards Kim, drawn to the unknown. Kim leaned forward as well, but paused, backing up just slightly as Adrianne stretched as far as she could. Kim had control and she was showing it, holding Adrienne's prize just inches from her reach. "So," Her voice was soft but deeper than usual, heavy with desire. "I take it that this means you want to kiss me?"

The apprentice tweaked her mouth in a quick smile and moved forward to capture Kim's mouth, resting her weight on a hand she braced on the couch by the assistant's thigh. Kim was obviously caught off guard by the sudden loss of control but allowed Adrianne to take the lead. She cupped the older woman's face as she leaned forward even more, forcing Kim to recline back on the couch as she hovered over her on her palms, smothering her lips in slow but deep kisses. Adrianne's whole body tingled as the hands on her cheeks moved up into her hair, nails gently gliding over her scalp. She moaned into the next kiss, deepening it slightly in impulse.

Kim gasped lightly when Adrianne lowered her hips to rest between her legs and it snapped the apprentice out of her lust daze. She pulled her lips away and looked into Kim's eyes. They weren't going to go any further than just kissing tonight and they both needed to have that understanding. "Just kissing." She panted and Kim nodded her head furiously, running her hands down to the woman's neck. Adrianne hesitantly lowered her mouth back down into another deep, slow kiss but faltered as she felt Kim's thumbs trace down the column of her throat. She pulled back and rested her forehead to Kim's, trying to regain her control.

"Just kissing." The assistant whispered in reassurance. "I want this but I don't want to mess it up. This is just kissing." She swallowed hard. "So kiss me." Adrianne clinched her jaw and began to pull back to sit up but Kim kept hold of her by the neck. "No. Don't run." Their eyes locked again and she could see the emerald orbs filled with uncertainty. She was battling with herself. She wanted this. She wanted more. But she was still afraid. "I'm not her. I know what I want. I know who I want...So kiss me."

Adrianne hesitated, her mind racing so fast that she couldn't focus on anything. All she saw were Kim's pleading eyes, begging the woman to choose her for once. It was breaking Adrianne's heart because she knew she was going to pull away, and she did. Adrianne sat up on her end of the couch a glued her eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry. I am_ so _sorry."

Kim slowly made her way to a sitting position, straightening her clothes and looking away in embarrassment. "...it's okay."

The apprentice shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "No it's not. I don't know what my problem is. I want you. I want to be with you, but then when I see you look that way, like you want this too...every muscle in my body is telling me to run.

"It will just take time." Kim replied quietly, easing her posture so she didn't seem quite so hurt by the rejection. It was obvious that Adrianne was feeling bad enough, she didn't need the reminder. "We can just take it back to getting to know each other on casual dates...or outings." She offered the change of words to try and relax Adrianne's nerves and it seemed to work a little.

"Kim, I am so sorry." Her words were sincere and directed at what had just happened between them. "It's funny, because last week, I had myself convinced that if you and I ever did try something, I would have to be going slow for you. Now here we are and I feel like a little kid. I know what I want, I just can't make the move to go for it."

"Then let me." Adrianne dropped her hands from her face and looked at the younger woman. Kim scooted down the couch and brushed back a loose strand of Adrianne's hair. "Let me set the pace. Let me take on the pressure. Let me have the control."

Was that what she needed? To give up the control right now? Kim ran her fingers through the dark locks gently, looking into Adrianne's eyes before moving forward a lightly kissing her. Adrianne didn't pull away, so she kissed her again, a little longer. The apprentice wasn't returning the affection, but she was still there. When she went in for the third kiss, she was met by Adrianne. They were more tentative kisses than before, but it was what was needed by both women. Adrianne was choosing Kim, and the assistant was easing Adrianne's heart open to the possibilities.

Holding on to one last kiss as long as she could, Kim closed her eyes tightly to try and memorize the taste of the other woman's lips. When she pulled away, she found Adrianne was doing the same thing. "So...when should we schedule our next date?"


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: Oh my goodness...long. So this is part one of the Shelby/Beth thing. I...yeah. It's long. That's about all I can say. I've got part of the second half written, I'm just trying to add a few scenes without it feeling jumpy. I may end up posting that half at my old posting time. We shall see. You all may be getting two updates withing eight hours.**

**I hope you enjoy and loved reading your reviews. Wonderful words. Love them all. Thank you.**

**~/~/~/~**

Sunday morning. Quinn woke up cold and pulled the bulky blankets around her shoulders tightly and forced her eyes open. Rachel had the thick curtain pulled open along the glass doors and was sitting out on the front terrace. She couldn't wait to get her out door breakfast nook set up and ignored the rigid temperatures. Quinn just laid there for a few minutes watching Rachel sip her coffee and look out into the distance, basking in the peace of it all. She was so in love with that woman and seemed to fall further every time she looked at her.

Slowly, as to not draw the diva's attention with her movements, Quinn rolled over and leaned out of bed to reach her camera bag. This was the photo opportunity that she was wanting. She wiggled her way back over to her side of the bed and aimed her lense at Rachel. It was perfect. Rachel was lost in distant thought, her knees pulled up to her chest, hair blowing slightly in the wind, and the frame of the doors and curtains adding a little texture, blurred in the foreground.

As soon as she had snapped the third picture Rachel caught sight of her and covered her face in embarrassment. Quinn smiled adoringly and abandoned the bed, throwing on some boots and a full length coat before greeting the bashful diva out side.

"Why do you have to do that when I'm not wearing any makeup?" Rachel whined as the blonde kissed her cheek before stealing a sip of her coffee and sitting down at the tiny table next to her.

"Because you don't need to be wearing makeup for me to think you are the most beautiful woman in the world." Rachel rolled her eyes and the blonde shuffled her seat closer, resting her head on the diva's shoulder. "There's no point in arguing. I'm right. You're wrong. I win."

"I love your logic despite the fact that it is lacking an semblance of the word."

Quinn shrugged tiredly. "You're just mad because you know I'm right."

Rachel shook her head before resting it on top of Quinn's, inhaling the light scent of her hair. "So, today is the big day. Are you nervous?"

"...terrified. What if she doesn't like me?"

"She's going to love you, Baby. Who wouldn't? Besides, you're going to have moral support there. I'll be there. Your mom will be there. Hell, thanks to this last minute work thing you have going on, you'll even have Kim and Adrianne there."

"Yeah." Quinn sighed and pulled Rachel's hand into her lap, sandwiching it between hers. "What about you? Nervous?"

The diva took a deep breath and lifted her head to look down at their hands, intertwining their fingers. "Not really, actually."

"No?"

She shook her head. "No. It's weird because I was terrified up until a few days ago."

"What changed?" Quinn asked as she moved to rest her chin on Rachel's shoulder, resting her forehead to the brunette's ear.

"Your mom. I guess...I've always seen Shelby as my only hope at having a mother in my life. Your mom has sort of changed that."

"She loves you like her own...sometimes more."

Both woman laughed at the fact that the statement might actually have some truth in it. The pair had Judy over for the first dinner in their new place and had found themselves in a lover's spat over something they couldn't even remember. It was mostly just Quinn teasing Rachel and Rachel giving the blonde the could shoulder to prevent her from laughing at her girlfriend's antics. But Judy didn't catch on to that fact. Instead, the older woman had gotten very upset with her daughter, calling her a bully and was highly disappointed that Quinn hadn't learned from the mistakes she made in high school. The whole thing made Rachel feel truly loved and accepted by the woman.

"Yeah. Shelby may be my birth mother but now I don't need her to be any more than that. If she wants to be...I'll think about it, but I'm not holding my breath. Besides, today, I am focusing on you. And I'm taking advantage of Adrianne being there." Rachel informed the blonde who arched an eyebrow in interest as she sat up and pulled her coat tighter. "I have asked her to take pictures of the event because I'm going to be a blubbering idiot."

"Don't cry. If you cry, then I'm going to cry and then I'll just be a mess all day." Quinn begged her, knowing that it was useless.

"You're going to be crying anyway. I know you like to have that bad ass exterior, but you're a sap and you know it."

"I'll never admit to anything of the such." The blonde protested.

"I know you wont. But that doesn't make it any less true."

Quinn huffed and stood up to retreat back into the warmth of their home. "I don't like your logic, because of the fact that there is an abundance of it."

~/~/~/~

"That is such a cute picture." Adrianne gushed as she snapped the moment before the couple looked over at her. Quinn had been fidgety beyond belief all day and had worn through Rachel's patience. Now the blonde was sitting on the workstation table, legs kicking back and forth in excitement, while Rachel stood between them with her back pressed up against her girlfriend. Quinn had her chin dropped down on Rachel's shoulder while the diva held the blonde's hands in hers, keeping her from fidgeting with anything else on the table.

"I want that picture." Quinn stated and Adrianne arched an eyebrow as she slowly strutted up to the couple, knowing she held power over the blonde since she possessed the memory chip. "...please?"

"I'll make sure you get a copy." Adrianne assured her as she pocketed the chip. "So..." The tall woman began, knowing that her question didn't really need to be asked.

"Any minute." Rachel responded as she tried to hold the bouncing blonde still. "They will be here any minute within the next half hour."

"She's going to wear herself out if she keeps that up." Kim noted as she emerged from the dressing room. "But to help occupy her time, I need her judgment call in reorganizing things in here." Since Kim had finally organized the blonde's schedule and made it user friendly, she was bored out of her mind. Adrianne had told Quinn that Kim needed variety to keep her happy, so the assistant was pretty much given free reign to do anything she wanted. Things had changed a lot from that day Quinn had decided she was going to fire the nervous and bland girl. She had grown to like her. She meshed well with the little dysfunctional family they had developed.

Rachel relented and the blonde hopped off the table to busy herself, leaving both the diva and the apprentice shaking their heads as they watched her go. "I really hope this turns out well for her." Adrianne commented as she replaced the memory chip her camera.

"You and me both."

"How are you holding up?" Adrianne asked without looking at Rachel, knowing she really wasn't wanting that much attention. But the older woman was still worried.

"I'm...I'm okay. It's been a long time. I've already had the chance to vent. And I don't really need her in my life anymore. I don't feel the need anyway. I'm perfectly content with keeping today for Quinn and Beth. And if things don't go well between Shelby and I, it's not that big of a deal because I still have an early show today. I'll be here for a few hours before I have to leave."

Adrianne bit her bottom lip to keep herself from saying something. Rachel didn't know but Quinn had already arranged to take everyone to the diva's show. Rachel was a big part of the blonde's life and she wanted Beth to know her as well, even if not as Quinn's girlfriend but as Beth's adopted sister. She was also hoping to rub Shelby's face in the diva's success, knowing that Rachel wouldn't do it on her own.

"Will you be able to watch over her when I leave?" Rachel asked, pulling the apprentice's eyes up to her in confusion. "Quinn. Just in case things don't go as we hope. Will you be there if she needs you to be? Because, as much as I love Judy," She continued, moving away from the table and facing the other brunette who was now leaning against it. "You know Quinn's emotional state better than her when it comes to the topic of Beth."

Adrianne nodded. "Yeah. Sure. What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't." The diva smiled at 'friend' title. "Speaking of." Adrianne began, pointing as the older blonde in question walked into the studio and headed towards them. "Do you find it a little strange just how much she and Quinn look alike?"

The diva laughed and shook her head. "If you think _they_ look alike, just wait until you see Beth."

"You've seen her?" The apprentice asked, snapping her eyes to Rachel's.

"No. Well, I've seen a picture though. Shelby gave my Dad one when he helped her out with parenting an adopted child." Adrianne furrowed her brow in disapproval but Rachel waved it off. "What's done is done."

"They're not here yet are they?" Judy asked, looking around, noting that Quinn was missing.

Rachel shook her head. "Not yet. Soon though. I'm glad they gave you the time off from work."

"Oh, I would have taken it off even if they didn't give it to me." Judy announced, wrapping her arm around Rachel's shoulder. "I need to be here for my girls."

"You know," Adrianne interrupted. "I have been holding my tongue, but I can't any longer, Judy." The older woman's smiled faded slightly as she looked to the apprentice in front of her. "From everything that Quinn had told me about her childhood and how your family worked...I can't even begin to say how impressed I am with how you've turned around. I mean, I know I never had the chance to meet you before, but you are nothing like I was expecting."

"Oh," She beamed at the unexpected comment. "Well, you're never too old to finally grow up and see things they way they ought to be seen. I just wish I had done it sooner."

"You did it when it mattered the most." Rachel assured her, smiling at the woman as she lifted her hand to set on the blonde's resting on her shoulder. Adrianne leaned forward and tugged at the diva's shirt. "What?" Adrianne kept tugging. The diva followed her gaze to the studio entrance and gasped. They were here.

"Fricking identical." Was all the apprentice could say as Rachel dropped a stunned Judy's arm and scurried to the dressing room.

"Quinn! Quinn..." She didn't make it to the door before the blonde emerged in a panic and Rachel froze with a beaming smile on her face.

"What's wrong? Are you-" The room fell silent and motionless as the hazel eyes saw across the room to another set of hazel eyes. Quinn didn't even notice Shelby, just the little blonde girl in a pink dress and cardigan that the older woman was helping out of her jacket. Neither blonde smiled, but only gawked, slowly taking shuffled steps closer. Quinn nervously wiped her sweaty palms on her pants and swallowed hard as her daughter clasped her hands in front of her.

Rachel stood back and watched as the two closed the gap between them, only pulling her eyes away when she heard the snap of Adrianne's camera. Beth was Quinn. Thin, strong jaw, slightly dimpled chin, big hazel eyes, and blonde hair done in light curls. She didn't seem to have an ounce of Noah in her. When they were close enough together that Beth had to arch her neck back to look up at Quinn, the older blonde slowly knelt down on the ground. The little girl lifted her hand but retracted it quickly, looking back to Shelby. The brunette smiled warmly and nodded her head. With the approval, Beth turned back around to Quinn and only hesitated a second before crashing into a big hug and the older blonde lost it.

Tears were flowing down her face as her daughter wrapped her tiny arm around her neck and buried her face into her shoulder. Her senses raced as she pulled the smaller version of herself closer, taking in her feel, her smell, her everything. Just in case this was the last time she was to have the chance, she was going to memorize everything that she could. They stayed there for what seemed like hours and it must have been a decent amount of time because the others had worn out of their shock and had congregated around them.

"She's a very touchy child." Shelby explained as her daughter only shifted in Quinn's arms, turning so her face was in the crook of her neck. "She likes to touch and to be held." Rachel and Adrianne both huffed a little laugh, knowing exactly who she got that from.

"It's security." Quinn answered, absentmindedly. "Feeling someone else's warmth, their strength around you. You're safe...and they're real. When you let go..." She hesitated as they separated slightly. "It's all about remembering what it was like. What it was like to be that safe...actually makes everyone seem further away." She suddenly realized she was rambling out loud and cleared her throat. "Sorry, Hi."

"Hi." Beth answered in a small voice and Rachel gripped onto Adrianne's arm as she started crying. The older woman let her sob as she tried to take a few more pictures.

"Um..." Quinn faltered as she tried to compose herself and pointed to Judy. "This is, um, this is my mom. Your..." She looked up to Shelby who nodded lightly. "...your grandmother." Beth hugged the woman lightly and pulled away, looking back to Quinn as if she was studying the woman's face. "And this here, I'm sure you already know, is Rachel." The diva followed as Quinn called for her with an outstretched hand while remaining on her knees. "She's-"

"My sister." Rachel didn't make it down to the girls height before Beth's arms were wrapped around her. One of Rachel's arms was caught between her body and Beth's tight grip, but the other gently ran through her blonde curls. She had a sister. Even if that wasn't technically true, it was family, and Beth was claiming her as family. Quinn smiled lightly but looked back to Shelby again, wondering if Beth knew everything or not.

"She knows."

Beth pulled away and looked up at the women's faces, stopping at Adrianne's. "And you are the one the papers say they're cheating with." Adrianne arched an eyebrow while the other's laughed nervously and blushed.

"She also has no filter." Shelby explained as she covered Beth's mouth, only to have the feisty girl pull away and smile broadly.

"She would have inherited that from her father." Quinn confessed as she absentmindedly ran her hand through her daughter's hair. "He was very much one for saying what was on his mind." The room fell silent again as everyone watched the rather odd display of a silent conversation that was going on between mother and daughter, each smiling and shifting their facial expressions slightly, but never saying anything. They were studying each other, knowing what the other was thinking based on the expressions they used themselves. It was like looking into a mirror that showed the past or the future.

While it continued on Shelby looked to Judy, hoping to break her awkward tension in seeing her daughter bond with another woman. "You're Quinn's mom, I'm Shelby Corcran." She held out her hand and the blonde woman shook it, smiling politely but clearly showing that she was unimpressed with the woman.

"Judy Fabray. It's nice to meet you." She swallowed her animosity for a few minutes. "I want to thank you for giving Beth everything that you have. Quinn always knew you would give her everything she wanted. It was a peace of mind to all of us."

Shelby smiled at the compliment and retracted her hand, moving her gaze to Rachel who was still immersed in Quinn and Beth. Shelby couldn't believe how grown up she was. She had thought that when she met the sixteen year old, she was meeting her daughter as an adult, but this was reality now. Rachel was a woman, a beautiful woman. After a few seconds of being ignored, Shelby moved on to the other two, introducing herself to Kim and Adrianne.

Suddenly the blonde's were off, the older being pulled along by the hand as Beth wanted to explore every inch of the studio, see every back drop, ever costume in the dressing room, see all of Quinn's camera. The photographer, of course, obliged when her mini-me requested to take a few photos herself. Quinn pulled out the big camera and had to help Beth hold it because it nearly weighed as much as the lithe girl. The little blonde displayed some closeted diva flare as she ordered Rachel to pose for her and to 'use more emotion' or if she needed to show Rachel how it was done.

The room was all smiles as Adrianne captured some wonderful shots of Quinn showing her daughter how to use the camera and the little girl refusing to let go of her hand as time went by. The first pout on her face was when Rachel said she had to leave, but Quinn bent down and whispered something in her ear that made the pout instantly vanish, and gained the photographer a questioning glance from her girlfriend. "We'll see you later." Quinn stated as she stood up and kissed the diva good bye, causing Beth to giggle. "And what do you find so funny?"

"Nothing." She crooned as she followed Kim and Adrianne who promised to show her Quinn's collection of photos on the computer.

"She's handling _us_ very well." Rachel stated as she grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her into another light kiss.

"Better than you know, actually." Shelby replied, finally pulling Rachel's attention to her. "You two have caused a little bit of a stir back in conservative Lima. One of her classmates repeated something their parents had said that shouldn't have been said in the first place." Shelby explained and the couple understood it was probably along the lines of what Russell had said the last time they saw him. "Well, when Beth heard it..." She shook her head. "She has earned her very first suspension from school for fighting."

Rachel laughed lightly as Quinn shut her eyes and shook her head. "She may look like you, but she definitely takes after Noah when it comes to personality. I feel sorry for you when she becomes a teenager." The diva offered her condolences. "Let's just hope she doesn't try and drive off with an ATM."

Both Shelby and Judy's eyes widened in shock. "Baby, you're going to give them nightmares."

"I know, I'm sorry." The diva apologized. "I need to get going anyway. I'll see you later." She said, kissing Quinn good bye. "You as well." She hugged Judy, seeing out of the corner of her eye that Shelby diverted her eyes to the floor. "And I'm not sure when we will cross paths again, but until then." The diva hugged her mother lightly before pulling away and waving goodbye, stopping at the office on her way out to see Beth again.

"So..." Shelby started without knowing where she was going, but Quinn picked up the conversation.

"So...I was actually thinking that Beth might enjoy seeing Rachel's show. If you two didn't have any other plans...I just happen to have six tickets for the front row. Would you two be interested in joining us? Maybe you would like to see what Rachel has been up to as well?"

"Um..." The brunette furrowed her brow and looked out into the empty studio, delaying until she could come up with an excuse not to go.

"I think you owe her that at least." Judy stated, pulling Shelby's shocked gaze to her.

"_Excuse_ me?"

"Beth." The blonde woman explained, all three knowing that's not who she was talking about. "Your daughter wants to know her sister. I think it would be nice to see that happen. I believe Beth would very much enjoy seeing Rachel on stage, in her element."

Quinn waited anxiously as the two women seemed to be sizing each other up. This was a very dangerous game her mother was playing and while Quinn was thankful for it, she was also scared she would lose it. One of three things could happen. One, Shelby said yes and everything went smoothly. Two, Shelby said no and would have once again refused Rachel, angering both blondes. Or three, Shelby could be so offended that she took Beth and walked out of the studio right away. So instead of waiting, Quinn intervened. "It's an early show. It will be over with around dinner time. Beth wont be kept up late."_ Come on, please say yes. Do this for Rachel. Show her you're interested. _

"I..." Shelby stumbled looking between the women's eyes. Judy's were hard, daring her to refuse, while Quinn seemed to be pleading with her. "I think it would be nice to see Rachel's show. I mean, she's won a Tony and a Grammy with it."

The young blonde let out a soft sigh of relief. "Yes she has. I'm sure she will love seeing you both there."

"So we can go?" Beth chimed as she emerged from the office. Shelby shot Quinn a quick look, not knowing that she had already told Beth.

"I know it was a dirty trick, but I figured you couldn't refuse Beth if she wanted to go."

"I was her back up plan." The youngest blonde explained in pride, not realizing that Quinn would normally have gotten in trouble for pulling something like this. "So can we go?"

Shelby sighed and nodded her head. "Looks like we are going."

"She's going to be so surprised when we all show up." Beth chimed in excitement.

"Surprised?"

Quinn nodded to the confused woman. "She doesn't know that we are all going. She was disappointed when she couldn't get today off because she had missed several other performances with a sore throat, so I thought it would be nice to surprise her." She finished explaining, looking back down to Beth who nodded her head furiously, beaming a huge smile.

"You played me." The brunette huffed in half amusement.

"You didn't get played." Beth corrected her adoptive mother. "You got owned."

Quinn bit her lips in amusement as Shelby covered her daughter's mouth with her hand again and the young girl struggled to remove it. "Have you ever thought of having her meet Puck?" Shelby shook her head. "You should. I think they would actually calm each other down. You know, challenge each other into submission, so to speak."

"And share stories of ATM thefts?"

The blonde shrugged. "He's a cop now."

"Oh! He could teach me how to get out of hand cuffs."

Shelby replaced her hand and laughed nervously. "So when is the show?"

~/~/~/~

Rachel was back stage running over her lines in her mind, despite having had them memorized for nearly two years now. Nevertheless, this is what she did every night before the curtains came up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tina exclaimed, hurt in her tone, as she lightly shoved the brunette.

The diva stood wide eyed and stunned, at a complete loss for what her friend was talking about. "Tell you what, exactly?"

The excited Asian woman pushed her again. "That you have a full house tonight."

Rachel just shook her head. "Don't we have a full house every night? I didn't think I needed to inform you of it."

Tina scrunched her brow and studied the baffled diva. "Oh my God...you don't know."

"I don't know what?"

A broad smile slowly crept over Tina's face and she shook her head. "Nothing...that you wont find out soon enough."

Rachel didn't have to wait much longer either. The lights dimmed and the show began. Instantly the diva's eyes looked out to the crowd when the curtains rose, but she saw nothing out of the ordinary. It was a full house, no empty seats, smiling faces that she had never seen before and possibly wouldn't remember if she was to ever see them again. Thankfully her body moved on impulse from muscle memory as her attention was lost in the audience and not on her cues. She began her dialogue and managed the first scene effortlessly, still lost in confusion until her exit. Her eyes were draw to a small waving girl in the front row and Rachel had to be nearly pushed into the wings.

"Take it you saw them?" Tina whispered as Rachel stood next to her, shocked and peeking out into the crowd.

"Yeah. Saw them." Was all she managed to say before Quinn caught her eye and smiled. "She brought my mother too." Tina nodded her head in excitement. "I don't know whether to kill her or to give her a really big thank you when we get home."

The other performer's smiled faltered as she shivered and began to walk off. "I'm glad you two are in love and everything, but it's still really weird to think about you having sex."

Rachel ignored the comment and looked back out into the audience, mostly at Shelby. She was smiling but it wasn't her normal smile. It was as if she wanted to be up on that stage, living the dream she never had the chance of fulfilling. Part of Rachel was sad, but part of her also realized that while one of the older woman's dreams failed, she fulfilled another by having Beth. She had one dream, Rachel didn't need to feel sorry for her. Judy said she didn't owe Shelby her forgiveness and she didn't owe her any sympathy. Rachel just couldn't seem to convince herself of that.

During intermission Quinn snuck back stage and found a pouting diva. "What's wrong, Baby?"

Rachel looked at the blonde in the mirror, not realizing she was there before and shook her head. "Nothing. I'm fine. And _you_," She crooned with a playful tone, trying to convince the blonde that she truly was okay. "Surprised me."

Quinn wasn't buying it. Instead of swooping in and hugging the diva she just stood there and worried her lip. "I messed up, didn't I?" Rachel hesitated but shook her head. Quinn nodded hers. "I did. I'm sorry. I thought that you...I'm sorry."

"No, no. Baby, it's fine. Beth seems to be really enjoying it out there and I had trouble trying to do my enraged scene because she looked like she could have been up here doing it for me. Her little face was all scrunched up and she even pounded her fist on the armrest when I stomped my foot." The diva laughed in her memory of the event. "She's adorable and I'm glad she came."

"But not your mother?"

Rachel tilted her head and looked away. "She looks heartbroken watching me on stage, like she wants to be there. I feel so bad for her. I know that I shouldn't or at least that I have ever right not to, but I do."

"That's because you have a big heart, Rachel." Quinn replied, kneeling in front of the diva, grabbing the hands resting in her lap. "You care and feel so much for people, no matter what they've done to you. You become emotionally attached to everyone that you meet. But you can't feel guilty for living your dream. It's just as much yours as it is hers. Don't let her take that joy away from you."

"She's not trying to." The diva argued lightly, leaving Quinn smiling and shaking her head.

"You amaze me, you know that? I'm serious. You absolutely amaze me. You are defending a woman who has been nothing but selfish and hurtful to you...but then again, if you weren't so forgiving, you and I wouldn't be here right now."

"Don't say that." Rachel hated to think of all the little things that could have happened that would have kept them apart. If Quinn had given in to her depression. If she had never picked up photography and moved to New York. If Rachel hadn't agreed to do the magazine shoot after finding out that Quinn was the photographer. There was just too much that could have gone wrong, and it terrified her to think about it.

"Fine. But I'm really sorry this surprise backfired. I'll make it up to you. I promise." Quinn assured her, kissing her hands. This evening wasn't turning out like she had hoped. While Shelby was getting her nose rubbed in it and Beth was enjoying herself, Quinn hadn't thought that Rachel would actually feel sorry for her mother. The blonde's impulsive decisions had a way of turning out worse than the diva's.

"It didn't backfire, Baby. I love it that everyone came out to see me. But if your mother keeps giving me a thumbs up, she's going to cause me to break character and smile."

Quinn blushed and covered her face with one hand. She couldn't take her mother anywhere. "I'll let her know. Oh, and you should probably know that Adrianne has decided that she doesn't like Chris. I

I'm not exactly sure what he did...but it's best if they never meet."

"Noted."

The blonde smiled and stood up, kissing the diva lightly, lingering to make it count. "I'll make it up to you. I promise."


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Alrighty...another long ass chapter AND posted within nine hours of the other. This has a little bit of angst, but that is only to be expected. Again though, I am a sucker for happy endings. There should never be any worries there. Lots of Faberry moments in here. Small Adrianne/Kim, kinda Rachel/Judy, even a little Kurt.**

**I'm a little torn about my posting times so they may be sporadic. When I work, it's easier to post them right after 'midnight' (which is 2am my local time) but that's a little hard to keep up when I'm off of work which is why I changed it recently. I'll figure it out. Just bare with me.**

**Your wonderful reviews always warm my heart. I'm thinking...and don't kill me for saying this, read it all before you freak. I'm thinking that I will be ending this fic within the next chapter or two, BUT starting a second one as a follow up. Just, you know, skip a few months ahead when I begin it. I mean, this one is already over fifty chapters and 1,200 reviews. But let me know if you would rather I just continue it here with a continued day-by-day approach. Let me know.**

**~/~/~/~**

Rachel and Quinn met up with Beth and Shelby for breakfast the next morning for a bit more of an intimate gathering. Judy would have been invited but she pushed the 'friendly' boundaries after the show. Quinn thought she and Shelby were going to end up in a smack down over something that everyone else was ignorant about. Quinn was fairly certain she knew what it was over but didn't want to push the envelope any further and kept her mother by her side when the five of them went out for dinner afterward.

But Judy offered to sit this meeting out. This was about Quinn and Beth and she didn't think she could control herself around the other woman. Now that the tears were done and the initial shock had warn off, the real relationships could form and shine. The breakfast had gone smoothly, with polite comments of how Shelby enjoyed the show, followed by Beth's critiques of the whole production. Shelby accepted blame for her critical eye. Stating she watched too many musicals at home.

But despite the polite surface, there was still that awkward tension between the two brunettes and Quinn was, by Rachel's standards, paying too much attention to her and not Beth. Feeling the need to solve that problem, Rachel left after breakfast to help Judy finish moving the furniture from Quinn's old apartment into the loft in Kim's building. Kim and Adrianne were already helping and she thought she could be needed there. This left a reluctant Quinn to tag along with Shelby and Beth as they explored the city, bonding without being distracted.

Quinn had bought Beth a small camera that looked like hers but wasn't nearly as complex, just a simple point and click. She was running around Central Park taking pictures of everything she could see, much like Rachel had when they were in Lima. She couldn't wait to see a little Rachel running around doing the same thing.

"You really didn't need to do that." Shelby said, pointing at Beth, as the women walked slowly along the sidewalk.

Quinn shrugged. "I wanted to. And if she breaks it, there's like, a three year warranty on it. There's also an 8 gig card in there, so she'll never fill it up." The two women strolled in silence as the watched their daughter from a distance. "I want to thank you for allowing me to meet her. I know you didn't have to. You could have simply told Beth that I lived far away or that you didn't even know who I was."

"I wouldn't lie to her like that."

"I'm sure. I was just using that as an example." Quinn assured her, not meaning to offend the women.

"Well, she was asking about you now and I just wanted to learn from my mistakes with Rachel. I thought it would be easier for you to form a relationship with her after only ten years instead of any longer." Quinn mashed her lips between her teeth to keep her from saying something she was going to regret. No, she wouldn't regret it. She would only regret the impact that it might have on the possibility of seeing Beth in the future. "You're struggling, and I'm assuming it about my comment in regards to Rachel."

Again Quinn didn't say anything. She didn't need to.

"I understand you love her. But this is just what we agreed on, to appreciate each other from a distance." Shelby watched as the blonde unknowingly started shaking her head. "What?"

"A sixteen year old _girl_ who had her heart broken agreed to that because it would make you feel better, not her. She didn't agree, she caved...for you. Just like last night. She loves to preform but she felt bad for you last night, because you wanted to be up there and she wished you could be. She felt guilty because her dream worked out and yours didn't."

Shelby stood still in confusion. "But she doesn't even know me. We've had maybe four conversations that never lasted longer than five minutes. Why would she care about me so much? Especially after everything I have 'done' to her."

"Because that's Rachel. I threw an ice cold slushie in her face nearly everyday, called her humiliating names, and spread vicious rumors about her...and yet here we are, absolutely in love because she forgave me. She forgave me and gave us a chance to build a relationship, and she would do the same for you."

Shelby steadied herself and prepared her words. She was wanting to be heard very clearly. "I don't want that relationship though." Quinn dropped her brow and was thankfully left speechless, other wise she would have verbally bitch-slapped the woman. "That's what you aren't understanding. I'm the type of person who can't settle for half way. I need it all or I need nothing, an emotional detachment. I have made my peace with my decision years ago. I gave up my daughter. I didn't want the teenager-"

Quinn had enough. This woman had no emotional attachment what so ever to her biological daughter, and admitted as much. Quinn threw up her hands and turned around to leave but saw Beth taking pictures of the clouds and stopped. She was torn. Walk away to show her loyalty to Rachel and lose Beth or stay and potentially keep putting Rachel in this same situation every time she was to see her daughter. Her mind and her heart were screaming at each other. Her heart was saying run, run back to Rachel. She's more important to you than anything. But her mind kept replaying Rachel's words when they were in Lima and the other day when they were in the studio. Quinn wasn't listening to what Rachel wanted, she wanted to give for their relationship. She wanted Beth to be in Quinn's life, knowing that meant Shelby came along with it. Quinn was going to hate herself no matter what she chose.

"Are you leaving?" Beth asked as she trotted up to Quinn who had made it several steps away from Shelby. "I thought you didn't have to leave until after lunch time. I was wanting to show you some of my pictures."

The blonde knelt down and straightened her daughter's coat, sniffing back her tears. Even though she had never touched her daughter except those short few minuted before they took her away, Quinn's maternal instincts were impulsive. She had to keep herself from reaching out and pulling the little girl into a hug. How could Shelby not feel the same with Rachel? It just baffled her as she looked into those big hazel eyes staring up at her in worry. "No, I'm not leaving. And I would love to see your pictures."

"Why are you crying?"

Quinn couldn't look up at her daughter's eyes anymore and turned her attention to her coat again, and just shook her head. "I'm fine. So...did you want to head back to the studio and print some of those out?" She asked in a more chipper tone, pointing at the camera.

When their eyes did finally meet, Quinn knew that look. She knew that look because it was hers. "I'm not ten yet, but I'm not stupid either. Why are you crying? Do you and my...my mom have a fight?"

"No." She shook her head. "We may not agree on a few things, but it wasn't a fight. Just a really hard decision I had to make."

"A decision not to leave?" Beth had wisdom in her eyes and she was right. She may only be nine, but she was very intelligent. Quinn guessed she was probably as much of an observer as she was. She had a feeling that Beth was able to draw the parallel between her and Quinn and Shelby and Rachel. She saw that Rachel wanted Shelby, just like she wanted Quinn. But it wasn't returned and that it hurt Quinn in the process.

She nodded her head. "Yeah. The decision not to leave. So, what do you say about looking at those pictures?" Beth smiled and grabbed the older blonde's hand. They still had a chance. She wasn't going to be like Shelby.

~/~/~/~

The goodbye had been hard, but not heart breaking. Shelby had asked if Quinn would consider coming to visit in Lima during the summer and she agreed. There were plans set, so she knew this wasn't going to be the last time she ever saw Beth, but it was still difficult to let her go. Worse yet was the feeling she had been carrying around in her stomach all morning, slowly chewing at her insides and making her feel nauseous.

"Hey, Baby." Rachel cooed as she saw the pathetic look on her girlfriend's face as she walked into Judy's loft. "I know it was hard, but at least you met her." Judy kept to her boxes and gave the couple their moment as Rachel folded her arms around Quinn's neck and the blonde pulled her uncharacteristically close, running a hand up her back and into her hair. "What's wrong?" Rachel whispered, knowing that this wasn't Quinn just being upset over Beth and Shelby leaving. This was something deeper.

"I betrayed you."

"What?" Rachel asked in a whisper, pulling away to look at the blonde but Quinn held her in place.

"I was only doing what you told me to do, but I feel like I betrayed you."

"Okay, Quinn, I need more than that." The diva urged her as she finally pulled away to look at Quinn. She was crying,desperately trying to wipe away the evidence. "What did you do?"

"It was Shelby. She said something and I started to walk away because your my top priority. I care about you above everyone else, but I remembered what you said about allowing yourself to be hurt...I don't want that, but you do. And I don't know." The blonde pressed her palm to her forehead and paced back and forth. "I want to make you happy, but how can I do that when it requires you to be hurt?"

"Just calm down for a second." Rachel tried to hold her still, cupping her hips. "What did she say that made you so upset?"

Quinn shook her head and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "It doesn't matter. She said it and it pissed me off. That's all that matters. I was leaving." Quinn admitted. "I turned around and I was leaving, but I saw Beth and I remembered what you said, so I stayed. I wanted to but I didn't want to..."

Rachel forced a little smile as she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed the blonde lightly. "I understand that you felt the need to defend me. But when it comes to my relationship with Shelby, the rules don't apply. You and I, and most anyone else, are never going to agree with what she did and is doing, but we can't change her decision. I'm done trying." Rachel stopped Quinn from interrupting with a finger to her lips and waited until the blonde deflated before she continued. "Despite how much you want to and how hard you try, you can't always give me everything I want. Besides, I don't need Shelby to fill that mother role...I have yours." The diva smiled over her shoulder and Judy nodded her head in pride and agreement.

Quinn dropped her forehead to Rachel's and sighed.

"Let it go, Baby. If we stop bringing it up to her, she should stop saying shit that's going to upset you."

"You make it sound so easy to sit back and watch you be ignored."

"Actually," Rachel began as she turned around, pulling the blonde over to the sofa. "If you hadn't been so distracted, you would have noticed that I was doing most of the ignoring."

"Let it go, Sweety." Judy offered her daughter. "If Rachel says to let it go, then let it go. I know it's hard, but would you rather upset her by ignoring her wishes?"

"No." She answered with certainty. "I don't want to do that."

"Good. Then we agree." The diva stated with a nod, before laying on her back and resting her head in the blonde's lap, sighing as Quinn ran her hands over her hair. "So, how did the goodbye go?"

"Not that bad, actually. She wants to schedule another visit in the summer. I figure we will get to see each other at least twice a year, maybe a quick visit when we head back to see your dads. It's something at least."

"And it's better than nothing. It seems the whole thing went smoothly." Rachel added.

"It really did. It was actually helpful to have all of those articles in the paper about us and our past. She knows what happened, why I had to give her up. And Shelby raised her to know that I loved her, but I just couldn't provide her with everything she needed. There wasn't that whole awkward 'why did you leave me' or 'did you not love me' line of questions. She already knew all of that."

Rachel smiled and lifted her hand, running it over the blonde's cheek. Smiling back, Quinn turned her head and kissed the diva's palm. "I need to tell you that I'm proud of you for listening to me, even though you really didn't want to. It means a lot to me to know that you're listening and really trying to allow this to become a more balanced relationship. I thank you."

Quinn bent down and pecked her lips. "Anything for you. But I have to admit...that was pretty shitty."

"Been there. Try sitting back and letting my dad rip you apart. It's not fun."

The blonde shrugged. "It's still easier to handle when I'm the one getting hurt."

"And it always will be...for _you_."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...I guess that's my selfishness showing through. Anyway, new topic. I'm needing a break from the emotional roller coaster of the last forty-eight hours until at least tomorrow. Deal?"

"Deal." Rachel agreed and Judy echoed. "So what do you have scheduled for tomorrow?" The diva asked as she rolled over on her side and settled into Quinn's lap some more.

"I'm going to be working with Adrianne. I want to sit down and work on a learning schedule for her. I'm good at teaching when the opportunity presents itself, but I have issues with continuous teaching. What about you?"

"I'm going to leave you two to it and talk with Scott. I want to really pick his brain about taking time off from the stage. I'm thinking the whole thing through and getting all of the opinions I can. I want to talk with Tina about it as well. Then I have the show. Oh! Also, Kurt wants to talk with you about your office. He insists on having something to do with whatever you are planning." Quinn growled at the encroachment on her territory. "I know. I told him that room is your baby, but maybe it will sound more final coming from you."

"I will make my claim be known. I might let him help me choose my desk and some book shelves...maybe that help make him happy."

"If he's going to help with that, what does it leave you to do?"

"The walls are mine."

"The walls...hmm...I am anticipating a photo-mural."

Quinn smiled and ran her fingers through Rachel's hair, watching the diva fight off sleep. "Yeah. But a little bit different than the one in my old apartment."

~/~/~/~

"Quinn...Quinn..." Kurt called out as he frantically followed the blonde around the studio while she ignored him with a smile on her face. "I'm sure you're enjoying this, but I'm being serious. I need to know what you are doing with the walls so I can decide better on what style and color of furniture to put in there. You are making my job nearly impossible." He spit out his frustrations quickly.

"He is such a drama queen." Adrianne teased playfully, popping a grape into her mouth as the pair approached her sitting at the work table.

Kurt rolled his eyes and lift his nose as he looked her over. "I'm passionate."

The apprentice arched an eyebrow and smirked. "_Dramatically _so."

"Play nice you two." Quinn warned as she booted up the computer at the workstation. "I still get a say in what desk and bookshelves you choose." The fashionable man pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm paying for them and I'm paying for you, so I get a say. You can pick out what ones you like, I just get the final say."

"Shockingly, I like working with Rachel more. Who would have guessed she'd be the less up tight one out of you two?"

The comment left Adrianne chuckling and nudging Quinn on the shoulder. "Is it weird that half the world sees you as up tight and the other half sees you as a push over? I guess it all depends on who's asking."

"Well, I'm asking." Kurt interrupted. "And as your designer, I need to know these things."

"I'll show you."

Kurt paused, slightly deflating in his aggravation. "Show me what?"

"What I'm going to do with the walls."

He shook his head and propped his elbow on his hip, waving his hand in the air. "You paint them. That's what you do with walls. Now, what color?"

"Sepia tone."

"Brown? You're painting your office walls _brown_?" Kurt asked in horror before he pulled out his phone. "I'm calling Rachel. There needs to be an intervention here."

Quinn turned around quickly and snatched his phone, holding it behind her back as he looked at her with wide eyes. "I said sepia _tone_ and you can't call Rachel."

"And why not? And what's sepia 'tone' versus sepia..'sepia'?"

"It's a surprise." Adrianne stated as if it was obvious. "And 'tone' would indicate that it was an effect, not a color."

Kurt was still lost but Quinn pulled up a file on the computer and his face washed over with realization. "Oh...oh, wow. I...Can I wrack your brain for other clients? I mean...you and I could go in on this together because I know_ a lot_ of people who would _love_ this type of thing in their homes. And with your never ending collection of photographs...this could be very lucrative."

The two photographers laughed among themselves as Kurt pushed them aside to look at the file closer. "He may have a point there, Quinn. That is another road you could go down to get you away from the demanding magazine companies...you know, if you were wanting to."

"You too you know." The blonde reminded her. "You are responsible for half of this." Adrianne shrugged and both women turned their attention to the approaching foot steps. It was Kim with a tray of coffee in her hands. Quinn turned back to Kurt but caught sight of Adrianne holding the other brunette's gaze. There was something to that look. "I see you two are heading in the right direction."

Adrianne dropped her green eyes to her hands and blushed. "Shut up."

"Coffee for everyone. Caffe Latte for Kurt, Iced Caffe Latte for Quinn...in the winter..., mine, and Caffe Mocha for you." The assistant handed the cup to a beaming Adrianne and kissed her lightly on the lips before she relinquished it. It was the first kiss they had shared in public. Short, simple, sweet, but there. Kim had moved up the pace slowly, holding the older woman's hand as they strolled the streets after Rachel's show, all the way to the restaurant where they had their third date. It was a slow pace but continuously moving forward. She didn't want Adrianne to become complacent or to back away, so she kept inching forward.

Quinn tried to ignore them, giving them some privacy, but the growing smirk on her face gave her away and earned her a kick from Adrianne. "Shut up."

"I didn't say a thing." The blonde stated, keeping her eyes glued to the computer screen that Kurt was still studying.

Kim's smile faltered, still unsure of how Adrianne and Quinn's relationship was working. She knew Quinn had ended things from her end, but the assistant still wasn't sure how flirtatious this playing was from Adrianne's end of things. Until, that is, she felt the woman's hand firmly on the small of her back. _Adrianne_ had just made a move forward, smiling up at the assistant. The apprentice pulled her closer and then down to sit on her lap. This was a big step forward but she seemed comfortable in making it.

"Slow?" Kim whispered as she relaxed into her new seated position.

Adrianne nodded, answering back in a light tone. "Slow...just a little faster that crawling though." Kim beamed and turned her attention back to the photographer and her designer, knowing that if she kept looking into Adrianne's eyes, she was going to move a hell of a lot faster than crawling.

"When are you getting this done?" Kurt asked as he finally pulled away from the screen. "Because I already have something in my mind that would fit the antique feel of it. It would be very serene, very...lost in a dream state."

Adrianne arched an eyebrow again. "See. Dramatic."

"Hey." The blonde interjected to prevent another spat. "That was kind of what I was going for, thank you. But I've got them coming tomorrow. Plenty of time for you to find what you want _and_ get my okay on it." She said sarcastically.

The man waved his hand in the air, ignoring her comment. "Whatever. I'm off now because I know exactly what I want."

"You mean, whatI want." Quinn restated and he nodded, grabbing his offered phone.

"Exactly. WhatI want."

~/~/~/~

"Hey, Baby." Rachel called out as the elevator doors opened and she walked into their apartment. That was by far her favorite feature in the whole place. She felt like a celebrity when she walked out of it. Well, she was, but she actually _felt_ like it then. "How was your day?"

"It was productive. How about yours?" The blonde asked as she pulled Rachel into a light kiss before nuzzling into her neck. The diva just giggle and locked her fingers in the blonde hair, holding her lover close to her.

"It was good. Tina is all up for me doing whatever I want."

"Of course she is. She just wants you to do what will make you happy in the moment." Rachel groaned and Quinn backtracked. "But I'm also supporting you on what you decided would make you the happiest."

"Thank you. Scott is on your side though. He knows I'm unhappy, but he wants to come up with a way to minimize the shock of it all." Quinn held her tongue and just nodded as they pulled apart. "I know what you're thinking. I really do. That's why I'm waiting to make my decision final, but I'm actually kind of excited about this." She really was and the giddiness was showing on her face. Not even Quinn could deny that.

"Then that is what you should do."

"I might just." Rachel teased as she moved towards the kitchen but Quinn caught her by the hand and pulled her back. "What?"

"So, you remember when I said that I was going to make up for my surprise backfiring?"

"Baby, it didn't backfire."

"Yes it did. I know you are trying to make me feel better, but it really did. _However!_ I have a little bit of a surprise for you, trying to make up for it." Quinn gushed as she pulled Rachel up stairs.

The diva's eyes shifted between the blonde and their surroundings, trying to figure out what the surprise was before she was told. That's just how she worked. She loved surprises but had this uncontrollable need to figure it out first. Her eyes traced over all of the boxes that the blonde had spent part of the day moving to their appropriate rooms so they could go through them one by one and get their home in an order that they both could agree on, but she saw nothing extra. "What's the surprise?"

"It's out side. On the back terrace." Quinn responded, motioning for Rachel to head out first while she threw on her coat.

The diva smiled nervously and exited through the glass door, wrapping her coat close around her as the wind picked up lightly. Her eyes instantly fixed on a large ornate mesh metal box in the middle of the terrace. "What is it?"

"It's a fire pit." Quinn answered flatly as she motioned for Rachel to have a seat on the loungers that Kurt already had delivered. The diva did as she was asked and watched as Quinn put in a few logs in and fought with the wind to light them. Once they did light, Rachel was instantly warmed by the wave of heat it put off. It was actually quite peaceful to see and hear the crackling fire that late at night. "Also..." Quinn added as she grabbed a remote sitting near by. She pushed a few buttons and light instrumental music started playing through discreetly placed speakers. "Nice, huh? I had the system set up with speakers out here."

Rachel smiled adoringly at her lover and nodded her head. "It is very nice. Very romantic." Quinn beamed at the approval. "But what made you think to buy a fire pit of all things?"

"Well, we don't have a fireplace."

"I didn't think a fireplace was one of your requirements for finding an apartment for us." Rachel stated as she stared at the fire grow in intensity and Quinn moved to set the remote down on top of the stereo.

"It wasn't. It was one yours." The diva arched an eyebrow and looked up at Quinn in confusion. Clearly the blonde must have been hearing things, but before she could argue Quinn continued her explanation. "Roaring fire, sappy music, roses..." She turned around to face Rachel with a bouquet of roses in her hands and the brunette stopped breathing for a second as she took the flowers from the blonde. "...and a princess cut diamond in a white gold setting with pink diamond inlays."

Rachel was shaking, not from the cold, but from anticipation as the blonde pulled out a box from her coat and knelt on the ground in front of her. "Quinn..."

The blonde smiled and cleared her throat as she saw Rachel begin to tear up already. "I was wanting to wait another month or so, but I couldn't. I had also hoped to maybe talk to your dads about it when they came up to visit for New Years. I know I'm only on so-so terms with them, but again...I couldn't wait any longer."

Quinn cleared her throat again as Rachel wiped away the tears streaming down her face. Quinn wanted to look into her eyes deeply as she spoke what she had rehearsed, but she didn't have the strength. If she did, she was never going to say everything that she wanted to say. The emotion would have been too much.

"I...I don't even remember what it was like not to have you in my life. It was only a little more than month ago, but I honestly can't remember it. I..." She paused and shifted on her knee, moving slightly closer to Rachel as she struggled to compose herself. "I wake up every morning, craving your touch. I have to hold you closer and tighter to try and convince myself that you're really there. I spend my day continuously looking at the studio entrance to see if you are walking in, even when I know you are at a show. And when I get home, I'm stir crazy, always looking at the clock and counting down until you get home too."

She paused and took a deep breath, steadying her voice as much as she could but it still quivered with a mixture of nerves, cold, and extreme joy.

"Rachel Berry, you are the love of my life, the only one I have ever truly loved with my entire heart. The only one who makes me feel that I am truly living. The only one who could get _Quinn Fabray_ on her knees." The diva laughed lightly as Quinn opened the box and took out the ring. It was perfect, absolutely everything she had ever dreamed of and Quinn had remembered every detail. "You are my hope, my cause, my life. Will you do me the honor of wearing this ring, of taking my name, and showing the world that you have chosen me as the one you want to spend the rest of your life with? Will you marry me?"

Rachel nodded her head as she slid off the edge of her seat to kneel with Quinn on the ground. "Yes." She answered through her tears and beaming smile as she watched Quinn's trembling hands slide the ring onto her finger. "Yes." The diva looked at the ring for only a second before she cupped the blonde's face and pulled her into a kiss, holding the connection as long as she could before pulling away in joyous sobs, matching Quinn's. They held each other close, cheeks mashed together, fingers laced in hair, hearts pounding together in time. "This is real right?"

"The ring?" She asked in disbelief.

"No." Rachel pulled away and laughed. "I'm talking about you just proposed to me. This is real? It's not a dream?"

"It's real." Quinn assured her pressing her forehead to the diva's. "It is very real."

"...the ring too?"

The blonde smiled and moved to nuzzle into her fiance's neck. "They ring too."

"But how could you get it made so quickly? I just told you what size ring I wore like, two days ago." The diva could feel Quinn grinned devilishly against her skin as she looked at the flawless ring. "Quinn Fabray..."

"While you were at rehearsal last week, I went to your apartment and took one of your rings down to the jeweler's and had it sized."

The diva playfully slapped her shoulder. "And here you had me thinking that you just got the information and I shouldn't be expecting anything yet."

Quinn pulled away and pecked the diva's lips. "Well, if you were expecting it, then it wouldn't have been much of a surprise. That's how this is suppose to work."

"I would have just been impressed with you actually proposing." The diva confessed as she wiped away both her and Quinn's last few tears. "But now we need to get you an engagement ring."

"I know. You were so set on me being the one to propose that you didn't even ask me what I wanted." Rachel blushed and diverted her eyes in embarrassment. "So, I guess we will have to do that. But right now...there is something else we have to do."

The diva arched an eyebrow in response to the blonde's smirk. "And what is that?"

Quinn jerked her head towards the door. "Why don't you come into the bedroom and I'll show you."


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: Now I know I have typed this meaning something completely different, but right now I'm referring to these chapters: They seem to be getting longer. I'm still really struggling whether or not to start this under a new title. Part of me is really wanting to start fresh with a 'chapter 1' but part of me is wanting to keep going and keep the entire epic tale under the same title. It would be easier for anyone interested in picking it up fresh to read it all in one place...Ah! I can't decide.**

**One option would be to skip ahead a few months but just say so at the beginning of like, Chapter 55 or something. I may do that. I think that is the best of both worlds. It's like an intermission in the middle of a story.**

**Again, I don't know, but I will figure it out by the time I post the next update (which is where I would end it if I was to start a new title). Anyway! Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews. I was hoping to catch people off guard with the proposal just like Rachel was. I'm glad it worked. Hope you enjoy this one as well.**

**~/~/~/~**

"Will you answer that?" Rachel giggled as she and Quinn wrestled under the sheets. "It's the fourth time that they've called."

"So let them go for five." Quinn commented as she teased the diva's neck with faint kisses and ran her hands up the bare skin of the brunette's sides, sending shivers up her spine.

"Quinn Fabray!"

"Fine!" The blonde rolled over and hit the speaker button before quickly returning to her spot on top of her fiance. "Yeah?" She called roughly before diving into a deep kiss, slipping her tongue in to temporarily play with the brunette's.

"Quinn?" It was Kim.

"That is the number that you called." She mumbled as she trailed her kisses between the valley of Rachel's breasts, the diva biting her lip to keep from moaning, as she moved lower. It didn't matter how many times they had done this, each time the sensation left her with the pull in the pit of her stomach, begging Quinn to put her mouth on her.

"I...we...were just wondering if you were coming into work today? It's already nine-thirty..."

"What do I have scheduled for today?" She asked as she moved her kisses back up and swirled her tongue around Rachel's left nipple, causing the brunette to writhe against her. It was a little relief from her throbbing desire but the blonde knew Rachel's squirms by now. She cupped her hand to Rachel and after a few gentle massaging circles of her clit, she didn't hesitate to slip the tip of two fingers inside, grinning as the diva slapped her hands over her mouth as she moaned lightly.

"Nothing really. Just working on your portfolio and we were to look at your schedule to figure out a good time to meet with the gallery owner and for you to do the interview with the magazine before Christmas."

Quinn stroked the diva's spot as she hovered above her, having to agree with her previous observation that it was a turn on to watch her lover struggle to control herself. "I'll be there in...I don't know, about an hour." Rachel's hips bucked up as the blonde applied her thumb and she whimpered again. "Maybe sooner."

"Very professional." Kim mocked with confidence.

"Hey. I'm allowed my day. I just got engaged."

"Are you serious?" Kim screamed in excitement and the couple could hear Adrianne panic in the background, but Kim ignored her. "Congratulations! That's amazing! I can't-"

"Oh, fuck." Rachel mumbled as Quinn slipped in a third finger, cutting off the assistant's words and causing the blonde to grin uncontrollably.

"Are you...I...I'm gonna...go...yeah...bye."

"You couldn't wait like, two more minutes before doing that?" Quinn laughed as Rachel turned three shades of red.

They had been at this all night. Rachel figured at least eight hours if Kim was accurate with the current time. That of course counted make out time and the occasional thirty minute breaks where they stared at each other lovingly or worked on memorizing each other's bodies with their lips. But the diva still wasn't sure how well she was going to be able to walk today. She could feel the soreness even now as Quinn worked her up, grinning above her as Rachel instinctively met her thrusts with a rock of her hips. She didn't care if it hurt, she wanted this.

"Fuck. I have never had..." She let out a deep guttural moan. "...someone work me over like this."

Quinn lowered herself, kissing up Rachel's neck to her ear., panting hot breaths against it with light grunts matching the pace of her thrusts. "And you'll never need someone _else _to do it. I'm going to take care of you now and forever." She groaned as she felt Rachel begin to tighten around her fingers and heard the diva start gasping for breaths as she neared the edge. She sped up her pace, slapping her palm against the desperate woman who was clawing at her back and sheets the pull intensified as she came, her body exploding, shaking and trembling but she smiling her way through it.

The blonde withdrew her fingers and began peppering every inch of skin with light kisses as Rachel's breathing slowed and the diva's hands ran lightly over her hair and back. "I'm going to be useless at my shows today."

Quinn moved her kisses up and captured her fiance's mouth in a deep kiss, both gasping for air when the broke, resting their foreheads together. "You'll do great. I have faith in your abilities to act like you aren't remembering everything that we did last night each time you move and feel the soreness."

"And what about you? Hmm?" The diva asked as she ran her hands from the blonde's neck, down her chest, and back.

"I don't have to do a lot of walking today, so I'll be just fine. Still remembering everything we did, but not because of the soreness."

Rachel moaned as the blonde returned her mouth to the brunette's neck with slow kisses. "But I don't want you to go to work."

"I don't want to either, but we need to. You can't miss anymore shows. Especially if you are still thinking of leaving it. You need to keep up that professionalism of yours. We can save the all night and all day sexathons for the honeymoon when we don't have to worry about anything beyond eating food occasionally."

"Now that sounds like fun. How long will that last?"

The blonde laughed sadistically as she forced herself out of bed and into the bathroom. Rachel used all of her self control not to join her. "The honeymoon? I think the typical honeymoon lasts between one to three weeks."

Rachel nodded her head. "That could be my reason."

"Your reason for what?" Quinn asked as she turned on the water.

"For leaving Broadway for a bit. They could be mad out you for taking me away just so I could spend more time with you, but not if it's because I'm getting married and going on a honeymoon. I don't think my fans would want me to miss out on something monumental like that just to keep up with an insane production schedule."

"I can ask Kim when I get into work."

Rachel sat there for a few minutes and started to pout. Why did she have to go to work today? _And_ have two shows so she needed to be there early. _And_ she had interviews, to which, she probably shouldn't even wear her ring...Family and friends needed to be informed before the world. "This isn't fair. I'm jealous of you. You get to go to work, talk with your friends, tell them about us, and be happy."

"So come with me and then go to the theater." She could and _would _do that, but that was only half of a solution.

"Can't I just miss one day? I can reschedule my interviews." The diva pleaded like a teenager trying to talk down their grounding restrictions, collapsing back on the bed dramatically.

"No." Was the very firm reply that echoed from the bathroom.

Rachel sat up and arched an eyebrow at the conviction in the blonde's voice. Was she actually trying to tell Rachel Berry that she couldn't do something? "And why not?"

"Because I need you out of the house today."

She tilted her head in wonder. "Another surprise?"

"It is."

The pouting lip vanished into a smile. "What kind of a surprise?"

"The kind that you'll see when you're meant to see, and know about when you're meant to know."

"You're no fun."

The blonde laughed. "You must have blacked out through most of last night then."

~/~/~/~

"Who caved?" Adrianne asked as she and Kim bounced out to meet the newly engaged couple as they walked into the studio.

"Who do you think?" Rachel asked as she held out her hand. Both women's mouths dropped open.

"Holy shit! That must have cost a fortune. Are those pink diamonds?" The diva nodded and the other couple's smiles were as big as hers. "Seriously," Adrianne continued. "This thing must have cost as much as this studio."

"Just about." Quinn mumbled as she ran her hand through her hair, cringing at the actual price. She had prepared herself for something outlandish but when the jeweler actually told her, she about passed out.

Adrianne relinquish the diva's hand to Kim and moved over to Quinn. "Congratulations." She beamed and embraced her best friend. "I'm happy for you. I am really and truly happy for you. You deserve this."

"Thank you." Quinn replied, holding the brunette even closer. "For everything."

Adrianne smiled as they pulled away. "It was my part to play. So," She changed the subject quickly. "Do you get an engagement ring too?"

"She will." Rachel cut her off in excitement. "She just has to pick one out. She never did tell me what she liked, so I couldn't have proposed even if she never caved." Quinn rolled her eyes at the diva's portrayal of it all.

"We all knew she would though." Kim retorted smiling at her boss sheepishly before returning her attention back to Rachel and the massive ring. "How many carats is that?"

The diva looked up to Quinn, eager for the information so she could brag about it some more. "The center is three. The pinks are totaled at one and a half. Which, by the way, cost so much more than the center. I'm going to be working that ring off for the next five years or so."

"They're pink." Kim said plainly. "They're special, so that means they cost more. Is she worth it?"

"What the hell kind of a question is that? Of course she's worth it."

"Then what are you complaining about?" Quinn arched an eyebrow as Adrianne and Rachel bit back their laughter. Kim slowly looked up to her boss again and smiled widely. She knew Quinn wasn't going to fire her, so what harm was done.

"So, Baby." Rachel interrupted, pulling the blonde's attention away. "Do what you need to do for your schedule. Of course, making sure to schedule Christmas off. I want to have a get together for all of us, your Mom..or just 'Mom', my Dads...or-" She waved it off. They knew that this parent thing was going to become a joint relation. "And Scott and Tina as well. And I want it at our place."

"Our place isn't ready yet." Quinn tried to remind the diva but all she got was a kiss in response. "Baby, that's like, a week away. Do you think we can honestly get everything ready by then?" There was still nothing in response as Rachel smiled broadly and walked towards the door, waving goodbye to Adrianne and Kim before she disappeared.

"And that," Kim began. "Is your future wife putting her foot down and listing her expectations."

The apprentice chuckled and patted the blonde on the shoulder. "I congratulate you _and_ you have my condolences. Not only are you whipped, but you are now chained as well." She teased as she followed the other brunette back to the office.

Quinn stood alone in silence as she shook her head in disbelief. She had nothing to say to any of this. It was funny, and true, and terrifying at the same time. This was really happening. Rachel was going to be hers and she was going to be Rachel's. They _were_ going to get married. They _were_ going to start a family. They _were _going to spend their lives together. "This is a fucking dream." She mumbled to herself as she finally forced her feet carry her to her office.

"There she is. Reality finally set in." Adrianne teased as she sat propped against the desk with Kim standing in front of her, the assistant's hands locked with hers. "Did you have to take out a second mortgage on this place to pay for the down payment on that ring?"

"Surprisingly, no." Quinn assured her as she sat at her desk. "But it was what she wanted, so that's what she got."

"Such a romantic." Kim gushed and looked to Adrianne. "Are you romantic?"

"I seriously hope you two aren't having sex if you haven't even figured that out." The blonde mumbled as she looked over her schedule and Adrianne rolled her eyes.

"_That_ is none of your business. And as for my romantic side...I have my moments."

The assistant looked over to the blonde who nodded her head in a mild agreement while she kept her eyes on the computer. "Her romantic side come from her spontaneity. You're never safe. Doesn't matter where you are or what you're doing. If she wants you...she'll go for you. It's nice and makes you feel wanted, desired."

"Should definitely keep things interesting." Kim mumbled as she leaned forward into a light kiss which led to another and another. Adrianne just couldn't let her go. Every time the assistant pulled back and smiled, the older woman felt compelled to kiss her again.

"Get out of my office." Quinn ordered flatly and firmly. "I could have been at home doing the exact same thing with my fiance, but nooooo. You had to call me four times and make me come in to work. So if you are going to do that here, get out of my office. Go to the dressing room and shut the door. I would also prefer not to hear any screaming of how good anything feels. Thank you."

"There wont be any of that." Kim assured her. "However, I would like at least one more kiss for finality sake." She explained as she pulled Adrianne off of the desk and out of the office. The apprentice looked back at Quinn and motioned for her to plug her ears.

Adrianne barely got the door shut before Kim wrapped her arms around her neck and met her with a heated kiss. The apprentice nearly stumbled over herself in eagerness as she backed the younger woman up against the wall. _Fuck going slow._ She thought to herself as she gave in to the want that she had been ignoring for over a week now, moving her mouth to tease the assistant's neck.

Kim gasped when the experienced woman found the spot on her neck without delay and bit down lightly. She needed to get control of this quickly or there were going to be regrets. She dropped her hands to Adrianne's as they began to toy with the hem of her shirt and stilled them, pulling them away in her grasp.

Adrianne lifted her head in confusion and met Kim's eyes. "What?"

The assistant panted in reaction to Adrianne's forcefulness. She could see how this was such a turn on. But she tried to steady her breathing. "Slow."

This was different, what she had with Kim. And she knew it at that very moment. Even with Quinn, when they got to this point and the blonde freaked out or stopped them, she had to swallow her frustration, but not this time. She just looked at Kim and nodded in submission. She relaxed her body and the assistant released her hands.

They stood inches away from each other, Kim firmly up against the wall, Adrianne in front of her, studying her lips. With a slow gentleness, the apprentice lifted her hands to rest on the younger woman's hips and lowered her mouth for a tender kiss. It wasn't rushed or forced, just the purest of connections. Kim responded, lifting her hands to the woman's face and deepening the kiss slightly.

Taking their time, the slowly worked up to their previous intensity, but with the understanding that that was all the further it was going. Adrianne rested her forehead against the wall by Kim as they both panted to catch their breath. "What...what are we? What am I to you?" She whispered in the shorter woman's ear. "I know you've said you like me, and that you've always known you've liked women. But am I, in _any_ way, just an experiment?"

Kim instantly started shaking her head. "No. You're not. I don't need an experimental phase. There is no doubt in my mind who I am and what I feel. If there ever had been, I would have been in an unbending denial after what I went through. I don't need to date a dozen women to know what I want."

"And what is that?" Adrianne asked, swallowing around the lump in her throat. She needed to hear it again, just one more time.

"I want you."

The older woman pulled her head away from the wall and kissed her lips longingly before stepping away, still hand in hand. "So, can we make this official? We can still move slow with the intimacy if it feels rushed for either of us, but...would you be my exclusive girlfriend?"

Kim pushed off the wall and kissed Adrianne one more time. "Of course."

~/~/~/~

"Hi." Rachel called out waving her hand at the computer. "Can you hear me?" Quinn stood behind her fiance and watched in amusement as the diva's father's tried to figure out how to use the web cam.

"Hi, Sweetheart." Kevin answered, returning her wave and then playfully slapping his husbands hand as Elijah tried to fiddle with the camera's direction. "We just got that to work. You don't need to go messing it up." The shorter man pouted, throwing his hands in the air before fixing his glasses on his face. "So, what is going on up there? Are we going to be getting the grand tour of your new place?"

Both women shook there heads. "I was thinking we could save that for when you get here next week." Rachel explained.

"Okay. Then what is this midnight chat for?" Elijah asked nervously, making Quinn just as nervous.

The men's computer screen went dark until Rachel pulled back and allowed the camera to focus. Kevin was the first to squeal. "Oh my God! Is that...she didn't!"

"She did!" Rachel exclaimed as she pulled the ring away from the camera and slipped it back on her finger. Quinn beamed as the diva turned her head and kissed her lightly before turning back to the computer. Kevin was beaming, gripping his husbands shoulder and he fought jumping in his excitement. Elijah, however, was a little harder to read. His brow was raised in what could either be amusement or shock, but the palm was covering his mouth as he rested his chin in his hand.

The blonde swallowed hard and tried to focus on the darker man's enthusiasm. "Now, tell me, Baby. How close is it to what you wanted?"

"Perfectly." Rachel explained as she adoringly studied the ring on her finger. "Three carat princess cut white diamond center. Six .25 carat pink diamond accent stones in a white gold setting."

"My goodness, Quinn. You didn't miss a thing."

Quinn shook her head. "I remembered everything she said, including just how she wanted to be proposed to."

"Sappy music, roaring fire, roses, down on one knee?" He asked, waving his hand in the air. He had heard it a million times.

"Just like that. She made it pretty easy on me. I didn't have to worry about anything. She had it all laid out."

He laughed. "Yeah, now you just have worry about how to pay for that thing."

Elijah moved his hand to rub the back of his neck and Quinn saw a faint, but not joyous smile on his face. It was one of those smiles people plastered on their lips when they couldn't think of anything nice to say but felt obligated to show some emotion.

"Dad?" Rachel asked and Quinn could feel her heart breaking already. "You haven't said anything yet."

"Congratulations." He replied with mild excitement in his voice, bringing down the whole mood. Kevin frown at him and nudged him, but it didn't change.

Rachel mashed her lips between her teeth to try and compose herself but it didn't work. Instead of crying in front of the men she jumped out of her seat and ran out of view of the camera. "Rachel," Quinn called after her but she was already heading up stairs. The blonde went to follow but remembered about the camera. "Thank you Kevin for you excitement. And thank you Elijah for ruining one of the best days of her life." She slammed the laptop shut and ran up stairs to find Rachel.

The diva was laying in bed, wrapped in the blankets, but wasn't crying. Quinn was at least thankful for that. That meant she was more angry than hurt. She climbed in to bed and wrapped herself around the smaller woman, holding her there until she felt the need to talk. "Why does he have to be like that?"

"He's just worried about you. He's just being cautious."

"He should trust my decision though." Rachel argued back, unmoving from her position.

"Yes, but at the same time, it's his job to-"

"Don't defend him!" The brunette snapped, sitting up to scold her fiance. "His reluctance to approve of this engagement is reluctance to approve of you."

"Someone he has only met once, for less than a week, and I didn't exactly make a good impression."

Rachel turned around completely and glared at the blonde. "You did enough to make up for that. And he even said her approved of our relationship."

Quinn slowly sat up indian style on the bed and rested her hands on Rachel's legs, trying to calm her down. "I know and he probably meant it. However, just because he approves of me _dating_ you, doesn't mean he will approve of an engagement when we've only been together for just over a month.

"But we've known each other for so much longer. I know you better than I know anyone else."

The blonde nodded. "I know, me too. I'm not saying that he actually has something to disapprove of, but that is his job as your dad. He needs to be sure that you aren't going to get hurt and he doesn't feel like a month is long enough to know for certain."

"There's never any certainty about that. All I can do is follow what I feel my heart is telling me to do. He's hurt me more than you have."

"In the last month, maybe. You're forgetting about everything that I did-"

"But that's the past!" Rachel exclaimed, standing up from the bed.

Quinn sighed but chose to give the brunette her space, remaining on the bed. "Think down the road to when you and I have kids, or maybe even think of Beth. What would you feel if she came home on a daily basis, crying, heart broken, and just defeated because she was slushied or bullied, constantly humiliated? How would you feel, knowing that there is nothing that you can do to stop it short of pulling her out of school and sending her to another one, hoping it doesn't happen again?" She didn't answer. "You would feel helpless, useless, unable to protect your own child. But ten years down the road, she shows up with her tormentor swearing she's in love and then engaged a month later? I don't know about you, but I would feel like my unwavering approval would just be setting myself up to be in the same position."

"So, if you're saying you were expecting his disapproval and can justify it, why did you even bother proposing?"

Quinn dropped her brow. "Because I'm not wanting to marry your dad. I want to marry you, and you said yes. It would be awesome if he approved of my proposal, but I was only looking for yours."

The diva whimpered and knelt on the bed before falling into Quinn, both crashing back on the bed. "Why can't her hear that and know it's genuine?"

~/~

Elijah and Kevin sat in front of the blank computer screen, Elijah still bracing his chin on his hand and Kevin with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at his husband. They had been like that for nearly five minutes before the taller man got up.

"I take it that I'm in the guest room tonight?" Elijah called back, reclining in the office chair.

"No. I am. Maybe you'll get the severity of this when you realize that I'm not kicking you out of the room, but rather that I'm choosing not to sleep next to you."

"They've been dating a month, Kevin! How can you approve of this so easily?"

The taller man turned around and began walking back to the desk, one hand waving in the air. "I'm sorry, do you not remember our daughter two months ago? You know, the closeted depressed diva who was in miserable relationship after miserable relationship? The one who sounded like she didn't even enjoy life every time she called home, pleading and begging for us to come visit because she was so unhappy and lonely? Do you remember her Elijah?"

The shorter man brushed his palm over the pale skin of his balding head and then trailed it down his face as he took off his glasses, setting them on the desk. He pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded his head. "I remember."

"Good. Now do you remember the bubbly, giddy, and ecstatic woman that came home to us at Thanksgiving? The same woman who talks excitedly about her life when she calls home now? The smiling, beaming even, woman who just told us that the cause of that happiness just did the most romantic thing she has ever dreamed of to the T." He stood up straight, his chest heaving in his anger. "How can you disapprove of this so easily?"

~/~

The couple laid where they had fallen. Quinn running one hand through Rachel's hair, the other tracing over the fingers of her hand that was resting near the blonde's shoulder. "Can I answer that?" Quinn asked as the diva's phone rang for the second time.

"Do you have to move to get it?"

Quinn tilted her head back and looked at the buzzing phone on the nightstand. "No. I can reach it."

"Then go for it."

The blonde stretched her arm back and pulled the phone closer with her fingertips until she was able to grasp it and pull it to her ear. The screen flashed with a picture of Kevin. "Hello?"

"Hey Quinn. How is she doing?"

The blonde switched hands so she could continue to comfort the diva with soothing stroke of her hair. "She's doing better. Still a little pissed and hurt, but there's no more screaming." The diva grunted but she was ignored.

"Probably not in the mood to talk?"

"No. She's resorting to grunts now."

"I don't blame her." She could hear the frustration in his voice as well. Hopefully Kevin would get Elijah in line before they came up for Christmas, because that was not the time to have a big family fight. Not only would Rachel get pissed if Elijah started ripping at Quinn again, but Adrianne surely would. "I just wanted to say that despite my husband's irrational behavior, I am very happy and excited for you. I know this may have all happened suddenly but you've been nothing but good for her. All I can do is thank you for that and be thankful that you are there to make sure it stays that way."

"I will." Quinn assured him running the back of her fingers over the diva's neck and shoulder. "I will do everything I can to make her happy."

"I know you will. But, anyway, since I have you on the phone...have you told Judy yet?"

The blonde laughed lightly. "Yeah. She already knew I was going to ask her, but she still freaked out when Rachel showed her the ring. I actually thought she was going to break her in the bear hug she had wrapped around her." The man laughed as he imagined the encounter. "She loves Rachel as much as I do. She sees her as family already."

"And she will be soon enough."

Quinn nodded. "Yes. So, are you still coming up for Christmas?"

"Of course." He responded with his typical enthusiasm. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Not only do I get the opportunity to congratulate you in person, but I get to see that ring, your apartment, you mother, and meet your ex girlfriend that caused such a stir when you were here."

The blonde laughed nervously, pulling Rachel to look at her, resting her chin on Quinn's chest. "You will also have the opportunity to meet her girlfriend, Rachel's biggest fan."

"You two definitely lead an interesting life. There is no doubt about that. But I'll call her in the morning when she should feel more up to talking."

"Alright. Have a good night."

"You too, Baby."

Quinn hung up and set the phone down on the mattress and ran her hands through Rachel's hair again as she looked deep into those chocolate eyes. "Are you ready to see that surprise?"

The diva smiled lightly and nodded her head as best she could. "Do we have to get up though?"

Quinn smiled and rolled her eyes as the brunette's bottom lip stuck out further than she had ever seen it stretch before. "It's not something I can give you like that ring." She reminded the diva of how big of a surprise _that _was. "But I can show you if you'd like."

"That I would like." Rachel stated, sitting up and wrapping the blanket around her as she waited, watching Quinn stand up and hesitate.

"You have to go to it. I can't bring it to you."

"Where is it?"

"You'll just have to follow and see." Quinn teased as she took the diva by the hand and led her down stairs and toward the back of the apartment. The longer it took, the more fidgety Rachel became. "You need to learn patience, even in the smallest amount." She led her fiance to her office door and paused until Rachel stomped her foot in a tantrum. "You're so cute when you do that."

"Shut up. Did Kurt get your furniture? Is that what you're showing me?"

Quinn shook her head. "No. Not yet anyway." She opened the door and let Rachel walk into the dark room. "This is my office. This is where I go to escape and find inspiration."n She turned the light switch on and the diva squinted until her eyes adjusted to the light, then she gawked as her jaw dropped.

It was a photographic mural, but definitely different than the other one. This was a collage of pictures in sepia tone that started from one side of the door and stretched around half way. There was that picture that Adrianne had taken of the two of them on the day they met Beth, with Quinn's chin on her shoulder, holding her from behind. There was a photo of Quinn's tattoos on her wrists, and Rachel's on her arm. Another was the photo of Rachel on the front terrace that Quinn had taken after their first night in their apartment, with the diva lost in distant thought, her hair blowing in the wind. There was even a picture of Quinn standing behind Beth, showing her how to use the camera while Rachel was posing on a stool in front of them. All of the pictures were seamlessly melded into one another, chronicling their life together, stretching half way up to the towering ceiling above.

"I haven't decided what I'm going to do with all the space up there." Quinn confessed. "Maybe fill it up with more pictures when the rest of the wall gets full. But I'm saving this area over here for a shot from our wedding, a few from the honeymoon maybe, then when we start a family." Rachel followed the blonde's hand as she mapped each one out along the blank wall. "I can imagine a picture of you right here; eight months pregnant, mouth open, in the middle of yelling at me for having the camera pointed at you."

Rachel laughed at the very real possibility of that photo actually happening, and wrapped herself in the blonde's arms. "This is amazing." Her words came out in a whisper as she looked back over the photos and then to the blank wall. She couldn't wait for that to fill up.


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: My decision is that I will continue everything under this title and just have a really obvious indication that there is a time gap. Also, the next 'part' of the story will start in a few chapters. Just to give you a heads up. I was hoping to start it next chapter but there was just way to much to cover before then.**

**There is a little bit of a gap in time here. It's about a week later. **

**Thank you all for your opinions. I really do take them all into consideration. Thank you for your supportive words as well. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I had to break it up in a few places and save some things for the next, hopefully it still flows though.**

**~/~/~/~**

Quinn was sprawled across the couch while Kurt was draped over the arms of the chair in the couple's living room. "So," The blonde began, using all of her remaining energy to speak. "Do you still prefer working with Rachel?"

A small chuckle of nervous laughter rippled from the spent man but soon grew into hysterical gasps for air as booming bellows filled the air. "She's a tyrant. How did she possible expect us to not only find, purchase, and perfectly place all of your furniture, but paint the walls the appropriate color, _and_ to also merge your two households worth of boxes, clearing the place of clutter, in a week?"

"She didn't care how, just as long as we did."

Kurt shook his head and forced himself to sit up, wincing at the strain he felt in his muscles. "At least I'm getting paid to do this and my job ends when I walk out the door. You are _choosing_ to live with her every day."

The blonde smiled at the ceiling until she lifted her hand in front of her face and looked at the new engagement ring on her finger. Rachel had surprised her with it by hiding it in her camera bag. Quinn was much more of a traditionalist when it came to these things. She wanted just the round solitaire in a white gold setting to match Rachel's, but Rachel wasn't pleased with the emotional simplicity of it and had it engraved with the date of their photo shoot. She said it was the most import day of their lives, more so than their wedding day or the birth of any future children. Rachel argued that those dates would be invalid if it wasn't for the first. "I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

"You have my best wishes."

Quinn dropped her hand and twirled the ring around her finger as she watched Kurt stand up and grab his coat. "Thank you for everything. I couldn't have managed it without you. Are you sure you can't come to our Christmas function?"

He shook his head and smiled lightly. "I have a flight in the morning to head back to Lima. Dad wants me to spend Christmas this year with him and Carole. I figure I owe it to them after missing the last two."

Th blonde rose from the sofa and hugged her old friend tightly. "Be safe and enjoy yourself."

"Oh, I plan on it." He assure her as he stepped into the elevator. "But_ I_ have no intentions of being arrested during the holiday season." She rolled her eyes at the jab and waved as the doors closed.

Looking at the clock, she sighed. Rachel had a final batch of interviews before the holiday break but should be on her way home right now. They were still keeping their engagement a secret until her dads went back to Lima. Worrying about Judy getting caught up in the media frenzy was challenging enough for the couple. They didn't want to risk Elijah and his nack for saying the wrong thing. Quinn shivered at the drama it would bring if the papers found out that he wasn't thrilled with the blonde's proposal.

Quickly, she pushed the thought aside and grabbed her phone to call Rachel but it rang before she could. The blonde smiled and answered it. "I was just about to call you."

"See, we are meant to be."

"Not denying it."

"So, are you ready to go pick up my dads? Their flight should be in in about an hour." Rachel asked with a little stress seeping through in her voice. She had yet to talk to Elijah since they announced their engagement to the men. Kevin had called and talked with them on a regular basis, but Elijah kept quiet.

"I am going to jump in the shower. It will take me about ten minutes and then I will be ready."

"I should be home by then. See you soon."

Quinn set the phone down and turned to head up stairs but she didn't have the energy. Instead she started striping off her shirt as she walked to the front bathroom. A warm shower was exactly what she needed right now. She laughed lightly when she realized she was actually thankful that the men would be staying with them so Rachel wouldn't be expecting to have sex tonight, because she just did not have the energy nor the strength for it. After a few minutes of letting the scalding water work her tight muscles loose, she stepped out of the shower in time to hear the elevator arrive.

"No clothes." She mumbled, dreading Rachel trying to get in a quicky before they left if she walked up stairs naked. But her exhaustion trumped any pouting. The blonde dried her body and started wringing her hair dry as she walked out of the bathroom. "Hey, Baby."

"Now there's a sight I haven't seen in a while."

Quinn froze and dropped her towel to try and cover herself as Rachel, Adrianne, and Kim stood stunned in the living room. "What the hell? What...I...you knew I was in the shower!" She glared at Rachel as she covered her body and re-secured the towel around her.

The diva bit her bottom lip to hold back her laughter and nodded her head. "Yes, but I was expecting you to be up stairs. I ran into these two on my way home. They were bringing over some wine and champagne for our get together."

Quinn smiled nervously in thanks before moving quickly up the stairs, avoiding Adrianne's smirk and the embarrassed assistant who had been polite enough to turn her back to her naked boss. She slapped her girlfriend's arm until she did the same. "What? It's not like I haven't seen her naked before?"

"That's not the point. She's engaged and you're dating me. That's like, doubly cheating."

Rachel laughed and shook her head. She wasn't even upset about Adrianne seeing Quinn naked again, but whatever made Kim happy. "I'm going to put these in the wine rack. Make yourselves comfortable."

"This place is really nice. It came together nicely." The apprentice stated as she sat down on the sofa, leaving her coat on as she didn't expect to be staying long. Rachel and Quinn had to get to the airport and Adrianne was taking Kim out to lunch. "If you need someone to house-sit for you when you go on your honeymoon...let me know." Kim rolled her eyes as she sat down next to her. "What? You can come too. They have a guest bedroom we can use." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"You assume we will be having sex by that time." The younger woman teased in a seriousness that made Adrianne a little worried.

"That's like, months away. Do you...are you thinking that we wont...you know, be at that point of our relationship by then?"

Kim shrugged. "Maybe we will, maybe we wont." The older woman narrowed her eyes playfully, catching on to the fact that Kim wasn't being serious. "Did I have you scared?"

"Not really."

"Really?" Rachel asked as she sat down in one of the chairs across from the couple. "Because you look like a little kid who was just told Santa Claus isn't real."

"Speaking of Santa." Adrianne interrupted, wanting to shift the subject from her own embarrassment. "I thought you were Jewish. I wouldn't have expected this get together to be a tradition of _yours_."

"She was raised in the Jewish faith. However, one of her dads is Christian, so she grew up celebrating both Hanukkah and Christmas." Kim explained, pulling impressed but slightly creeped out gazes to her. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Rachel assured her with a slow nod of her head. "It's actually kind of nice to have someone else explain it. But yes, my family celebrates both. The Menorah's on the table back there."

Adrianne nodded her head and peered to where the diva was pointing and then looked back to the little Christmas tree to her left. "So, you and Quinn will raise your children...under which religion? I'm just curious because you are very into your religion and I'm sure she still has that cross in her jewelry box."

Rachel shrugged. "We haven't really talked about that yet. I have a feeling their upbringing will be very similar to mine, being with both religions. However, we haven't discussed which they will..."

"Follow versus just be educated on?" The diva nodded her head. It was something that needed to be discussed, but they had time to do that. She still wasn't sure how much Quinn was attached to her Catholic roots anymore. She had the cross necklace, but she didn't wear it.

"Okay. Now that I'm dressed and no longer showing my employees my naked body...how about we go pick up your dads." Quinn urged, wanting to escape her apprentice and assistant's knowing gazes as quickly as possible, even if that meant dealing with Elijah. She could deal with a bothersome in-law, not smirks from her employees.

She was second guessing her decision once the men were in the car. Kevin was his normal energetic self while Elijah kept silent. The blonde was beginning to wonder if he was threatened into not speaking.

"So, let me see it." He demanded holding out his hand for Quinn's. The blond smiled and turned around in the driver's seat to show him her engagement ring. "Classy."

She nodded. "I wanted something simple and traditional. Rachel's the showy one." The diva shrugged. She couldn't argue with that fact.

"When are you planning for the wedding to be? Are you taking your time with it or u-hauling the ceremony as well?"

"U-hauling?" The diva asked in confusion and Elijah huffed a little laugh.

Quinn ignored it and explained it to her fiance. "It's a joke about how lesbian couples are so eager to commit that they need a u-haul by the second date so they can just move in together."

"The urge to merge." Kevin chimed in teasing the pair.

"Did we even make it to a first date?" Rachel asked a little concerned.

The blonde shrugged. "I guess that depends if you consider our breakfast after...well, _after_ as a date. I do, so I guess that means we made it to the second one at least. After that we jumped to the whole 'meet the parents' thing."

"We're not rushed, just efficient." Rachel beamed as she pecked the blonde's lips at a red light.

"You hear that, Sweetheart." Kevin asked, patting Elijah knee. "They're not rushed. Just efficient. That's the difference when you already know each other."

"I heard. Sex the first night. Parents the first week. Moving in _and _a proposal the first month. Nope. Not rushed at all."

"Maybe we'll work on kids the first year." Quinn added to get a rise out of the man, and it worked. His eyes went wide at her and she smirked at him before turning back around, resting her hand on the brunette's leg as she drove. She had already made it clear with Rachel that she wasn't a little kid who was going to sit silently through 'Daddy's' scoldings. She had Rachel, she didn't need to impress him anymore. That meant if he was going to deny Rachel her happiness, then he was becoming a sort of adversary to the blonde. Quinn would keep it friendly but only if he did.

He kept silent for the rest of the car ride. However, he couldn't hide the shock and amazement on his face when the two men walked out of the elevator into the couple's apartment. The place was beautiful, warm, inviting, and very much a combination of the two women's personalities.

"Honey, I want one." Kevin whined as he tugged Elijah's jacket sleeve and looked around in wonder. The shorter man laughed nervously, wondering exactly just how successful Quinn was in her career because he knew Rachel couldn't afford this place on her own...or her ring. His daughter was successful, but not to a level that could pay for this.

"There isn't much to give you a tour on down here that you can't just see. That's one reason why I like an open floor plan." Rachel explained as she moved the men towards the back of the apartment. "The guest bedroom is here, with an en suite bath. You can set your bags down and then we will show you up stairs."

"What's in there?" Kevin asked as they passed the other room.

"That's my office." Quinn explained briefly. Rachel had wanted to wait to show them that until her dad was in a better mood.

The older pair set their bags down and shuffled out of the guest room, looking over every corner and every detail. "This is my sitting area." Rachel pointed to recessed area by the kitchen. "It has all of my playbills on the bookshelf, my musical collection, all my favorite things." Quinn cleared her throat. "Apart from you of course." Rachel added quickly pecking her fiance's lips before heading up stairs. "The front terrace is my breakfast place and the back is for social evenings."

"Honey, this place is amazing. It is a perfect blend of your personalities." Kevin exclaimed as he sat down on the lounger. "It's modern and classy yet comfortable and secure."

"It is a dream. Oh! And that's where I was sitting when Quinn proposed." The diva beamed. "She had a fire going in here and my sappy music playing on the stereo, and everything."

"This is just wonderful. Absolutely wonderful." Kevin repeated as he looked around at the view, catching his husbands eyes.

Elijah nodded his head. "It is very nice." Rachel smiled at the compliment, knowing there was so much he could have said that would have done nothing but upset her. "It's very nice indeed." He restated, kissing her cheek. "But it's cold too, so how about we go inside."

"Of course." Rachel exclaimed and scurried inside.

Elijah held open the door for his husband and his daughter, but closed it after they entered, leaving him and Quinn outside. "I understand that you don't care for my approach on expressing my hesitance with your engagement."

She shook her head, cutting him off. "I have no issues with you expressing hesitance, but that's not what you are expressing. Your actions and snide remarks and telling Rachel you completely disapprove of not only our engagement, but me _and_ her judgment."

"It's a fine line to walk as a parent." His words were calm and honest. Quinn knew this. She had tried to explain it all to Rachel after he upset her the first time. "And perhaps I have strayed from it a little. I keep reminding myself of my daughter's past and the influence you had on her then. But I keep forgetting that things did change between you two, even all the way back towards the end of high school. You knew enough then to know what you have now."

Quinn nodded. "I do."

"I don't doubt your feelings, and I don't doubt my daughter's. I just have difficulty not preparing myself for Rachel's impulsive decisions to backfire like they normally do."

The blonde nodded her head and looked down at her feet before returning her eyes to his. "But you're forgetting that she's not the only one making these decisions. I know just how impulsive she can be and we work together to figure out what she is actually wanting. Sometimes that happens quickly, sometimes it doesn't."

He nodded his head this time. "I also keep forgetting that you are both twenty-five years old. You are adults and will make your own decisions. You reminded me of that today when you 'back talked' to me in the car." Quinn furrowed her brow. "About having kids within the first year."

"Oh. Yeah. I can't wait to have kids but timing is still up for debate. Everything will be well thought out. I'm definitely not an impulsive person. I like to see things before I try to make them happen."

"See the step before you take it?" He asked in understanding.

"Sometimes I like to see the one after that as well. We balance each other out. This is going to work regardless of how fast it seems. We can live with each other for a year but we probably wont learn anything new. I know her, completely, and she knows me. We _are_ ready for this."

He hesitated and opened the door again. "I hope so, because I'm going to stop protesting it. I've never done well with Rachel being mad at me, but I can't take it when it's Rachel, Kevin, _and_ you."

The blonde smiled and nodded her head. "And a few others, but we can take care of that before it becomes a problem." She added before she scurried into the warmth, leaving the short man a little confused about who else he had upset.

"Who else is pissed at me?"

~/~/~/~

"That was a message from Quinn." Kim informed her girlfriend as she checked her phone while the apprentice refilled their wine glasses. "She wanted to make sure that you understood to be nice when you meet Rachel's dads, that things have changed."

Adrianne arched an eyebrow as she sipped her drink before setting it back down on the assistant's coffee table. "I will be nice as long as he is, not because she tells me to be." She assured her as she leaned forward and gently kissed Kim's neck while she was distracted with her phone.

The assistant giggled and set the phone down. "Are you drunk?"

"No." Adrianne replied, shaking her head before trying to push Kim to lay back on the sofa.

"Are you sure?" She asked again, pushing the apprentice away to look her in the eyes. Adrianne mashed her lips between her teeth, tasting her girlfriend's taste lingering on them. She wasn't drunk. Relaxed maybe, but not drunk.

"I'm sure."

"Good." Kim commented before she stood up and pulled Adrianne by the hand to follow. Confusion swept over the older woman's face until she realized Kim was guiding her up the stair to her bedroom area.

The assistant dropped her hand to remove her shoes, discarding them haphazardly while Adrianne ran her hands along Kim's sides. She moved closer, flush up against the younger woman's back and nuzzled into her hair. She had wanted this for so long now. Kim allowed the apprentice's hands to roam over her shoulders and down her arms as she placed slow, light kisses on the back of her neck, setting the pace for this evening. "Are you sure?"

Adrianne's hands ghosted around her torso as the assistant turned in her arms to look at her. There was no doubt in her eyes and Adrianne bent down, capturing her mouth in a passion filled kiss, bringing one hand up to cradle her neck, the other pulling their hips together. Kim gasped and her hips canted forward as her girlfriend trailed her kisses down her jaw to her neck, teasing every inch of skin, not wanting to miss a centimeter of it's soft sweetness.

When her mouth touched the silky fabric of Kim's blouse she pulled away, meeting the younger woman's eyes one last time before turning her attention and her hands to the button of the garment. Slowly she unfastened them one at a time, trailing a lazy index finger over the newly exposed skin as she went. Adrianne clinched her jaw when the last few exposed that toned stomach that she had felt during their first encounter. She struggled to keep herself from dropping to her knees and attacking it with heated kisses. This needed to be slow.

She moved her hands up the other brunette's stomach and chest, pushing the blouse back as she went until she reached her shoulders and the fabric fell. Kim's eyes fell to the ground as well, in shame. Adrianne furrowed her brow as she saw the first one, barely peeking over the assistant's shoulder. Uncertain, the apprentice slowly circled around her girlfriend, making sure to keep contact so she knew she wasn't being abandoned. Adrianne brought one hand to her mouth as her fears were confirmed. What she had seen was part of a faint scar, one of many that marred the length her back.

"Baby..."

Kim didn't respond. She only lift her arms to cover her exposed torso, feeling incredibly vulnerable.

Adrianne dropped her hand from her mouth and moved the dark hair over the assistant's shoulder so she could see it all. She could only shake her head and tear up at the sight. She sniffed back her hateful emotions for the people who did this and steeped closer, placing her hands on her girlfriend's hips and pressing her lips to the scar on her shoulder. "Never again." She whispered as she moved a light kiss to each mark, pushing the bra straps down to reach each and every one, kissing the pain of the past away. Kim dropped her head back against Adrianne's shoulder as the woman moved forward and wrapped her arms around her new lover, kissing a line back up to her ear. "Never again."

After a few silent moments in the secure embrace, Kim turned around to face Adrianne, no longer hiding a look of shame or embarrassment. She was ready now. The apprentice pulled off her top jacket as Kim undid the buttons of her shirt and discarded it on the ground with hers. Adrianne returned her mouth to Kim's as she ran her hands over her bare skin, slowly exploring each touch until the fell to the small of her back and Adrianne found the zipper of her skirt. She lowered it and let it fall as the assistant wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss, exploring her mouth with her tongue as she was guided backwards to her bed.

Adrianne hovered above her as they crashed to the mattress, looking into her eyes while soaking up the sight of the naked woman beneath her with her peripheral vision. She lowered her mouth to the other woman's ear and gently kissed it. "You're beautiful and I can't believe you're mine." Kim smiled as a tear fell and Adrianne kissed it away. She moved her kisses down her jaw and the column of her throat before reaching new territory. She took her time and let her mouth explore the exposed collarbone before inching down slowly, hardly noticing how labored Kim's breathing was becoming already.

By the time Adrianne's soft lips reached her breasts, the younger woman was whimpering in need, lacing her fingers in the apprentice's hair as she arched into the first touch of her tongue to the erect nipple before her mouth closed around it. Her breath was ragged, desperate but Adrianne couldn't bring herself to speed up her process. Kim may have wanted fast, but that wasn't what she needed. She needed someone to take their time. She swirled her tongue again to make her choice be known and Kim whimpered in protest. Adrianne's only solace was to move to the other breast.

Kim writhed under her as she snapped her eyes shut and threw her head back into the pillow, trying to calm her excitement. She wasn't going to last long at all once Adrianne got there, but perhaps that was best. This was a night of intimacy that wasn't going to stop after sex. Adrianne holding her close afterward, cuddling through the night, and being their in the morning was going to be just as important.

Finally the apprentice abandoned her breasts and ran her hands up her legs as she lowered her kisses once more. Kim's stomach muscles fluttered under their light touch and she arched her back for more contact as they reached lower and lower, down into her trimmed curls. Adrianne snaked her hands up the mattress and Kim slid hers down, their fingers locking together as Adrianne made the first connection.

Kim gasped and arched off the bed while the apprentice worked her tongue slowly over the sensitive nub. The assistant's breathing was shaky at best, her body trembling already and she released one of her lovers hands. Adrianne never stopped her tongue's movements as she explored with her fingers, tracing her entrance before giving on final squeeze of their conjoined hands and entering her. Her pulses were slow and tentative, searching for that spot. Kim's body jerked when she found it. As Adrianne worked her tough a little quicker she sped up her fingers, honing in on that spot as her lover cried out between gasps of breath. She was getting close. It only took a few more well placed thrusts and Kim clamped down around her. Adrianne rode it out, watching Kim from her position between her legs, and as soon as she came back down off of her high, Adrianne moved up to hold her as they cried together.

She was so happy that they had never gotten this far before. They wouldn't have been emotionally ready. And to think, she almost ruled out this possibility completely.

~/~/~/~

"Couldn't sleep either?" Kevin asked as he slipped out of the guest bedroom and into the kitchen where Quinn was sitting on the counter top with a pint of ice cream in her hand and a spoon still in her mouth

She shook her head. "Not really that I can't sleep, just..." She paused and handed the man a spoon to share her ice cream. "...it's weird, but I still get cravings. Like, pregnancy cravings. Ever since Beth was born I have always had these late night, die hard cravings for Blue Bunny's Bunny Tracks ice cream."

"Really?" He asked as he climbed up on the counter with her and took a bite.

"Yeah. It's not the ice cream I crave, or the chocolate, or the peanut butter, but this very specific combination. And it _has_ to be Blue Bunny."

He smiled, very amused by the blonde's seriousness and absolute conviction. "Does Rachel know you keep ice cream in a freezer with her foods?" He asked, knowing Rachel always freaked out if anything containing animal products was to ever touch her animal friend vegan foods.

Quinn huffed a laugh as she took another bit. "She give me the option of organic dairy, which is great. However, this." She tapped the cardboard carton with her spoon. "Is something she will never take away from me. She's tried." The blonde assured him, laughing at the memory. "But you don't mess with pregnancy cravings, during or after a pregnancy. Bitches be vicious."

Kevin tried to muffle his laughter. He liked Quinn. He knew of all the things she had done, but also understood that that was a lifetime ago. He remembered himself in high school and cringed at his behavior. You can't hold someone to that for the rest of their lives. And from what he had seen of the person Quinn had become, he was thankful for his daughter to have found someone like her. "I like you. I like you a lot. And more importantly, I like you for Rachel."

Quinn blushed slightly and dropped her eyes back to her frozen treat as he continued, obviously having the thoughts on his mind for a while.

"I know that what you two are attempting to do is difficult. You know, working past your past, merging your presents, preparing for the future, all while dealing with one homophobic father, a recently reunited mother, one disapproving father, and one in your face father." He teased and they both laughed. "Not to mention jealous exes. But you're also doing it under the watchful eye of the media and Rachel's fans. They expect a lot, the parents and the public, but you seem to understand that the only thing that matters is her."

She nodded her head. "I don't know how to explain how she makes me feel, like, now. In high school, she amazed me with her talent and drive. The few years after graduation, it was her strength and honesty with herself that inspired me. But now..." She shook her head. It was what words missed and she knew that every time she started to explain it to someone, but she still felt the urge to try. "Now it's just everything. She means everything and I want to show her how much she means to me."

"I'm pretty sure you've done that." He assured her, pointing to her tattoo. "That among many other things that I have been informed of. And that is why I'm not protesting your engagement. I love my daughter and I can clearly see that you love her too. You support her, challenge her, comfort her. You're strong for her. You're tough on her when she needs you to be, but gentle whenever she doesn't. In fact..." He paused, furrowed his brow, and shifted to face her more, making her feel a little nervous under his critical gaze. "Do you have _any_ flaws?"

The blonde laughed. "Just wait until you meet my ex. She'll list them all for you. She probably knows them alphabetically."

"And she's still part of your life? She works for you, right?"

Quinn nodded, realizing they didn't know every detail of the women's lives. "Yes. She is my apprentice."

"And her and Rachel..."

"Have actually become friends." His eyes went wide in disbelief and she matched his expression. "I know. I wasn't expecting it either. I mean, they're not best buddies or anything, but there is a mutual respect and concern for the other."

"That's good. What about you and her?"

She moaned as she licked her spoon clean. "I know what you're getting at, but no. We have ended our romantic interests in each other completely. Adrianne is my best friend. No one, besides Rachel, knows me as well as she does."

Kevin nodded his head slowly. "I'm not meaning to pry-"

"No, no, no. Lives are on the verge of merging here. It's best that you know about everything now. Especially with Adrianne." Quinn explained, holding up her hand that there was more. "She is very protective. Not just of me, but of Rachel _and _our relationship." He arched an eyebrow and she nodded her head in clarification. "She really is a great woman. You'll love her. It's Elijah I'm worried about."

The tall man sighed as he hopped off the counter. "He probably wont be to thrilled with your ex still being in the picture but-"

"That's not what I meant." Quinn cut him off. "I'm worried_ for_ Elijah. In some rather strange ways, he and Adrianne are a lot a like. They are both on guard all the time, protecting all the time. Any slight hint of an insult and they automatically don't like you."

Kevin cringed. "And they will be in the same room at this party?" Quinn nodded her head and returned the tub of ice cream to the freezer. "Okay, so...you watch Adrianne and I'll watch Elijah and hopefully we will all make it through the evening without any blood on our clothes."

"Or at least without heads rolling on the floor." Quinn added as they shook hands, each accepting their duties before Kevin returned to his room and Quinn climbed the stairs.

Rachel was laying in bed, studying the ring on her finger when she saw the blonde come in. "Did you enjoy your ice cream?" Quinn smiled devilishly and nodded her head before crawling up the foot of the mattress over Rachel. She leaned down into a kiss but was stopped. "Did you brush your teeth?"

The blonde sighed in frustration and collapsed on her fiance, burring her face into the crook of her neck. "Baby...the bathroom is all the way over there and you're right here. Can't I just have one kiss?"

Rachel was unphased by the whining. "Are you saying that walking to the bathroom to brush your teeth is too work to do for a kiss from your fiance?"

Quinn lifted her head up with a furrowed brow. "Now that's just playing dirty."

"I'm just saying." The diva stated whimsically.

"Well, I'm just saying that I thought you were going to start to sacrifice your own comforts more for this relationship." Rachel's jaw dropped in shock that the blonde had actually returned her guilt trip and Quinn took advantage, kissing her forcefully, smiling into it as the smaller woman squealed.

"Ew, I can taste it. Those poor cows. Tortured and caged."

"You know you liked it." Quinn teased as she lightly kissed the corner of the brunette's mouth and then down her neck. "You want another one don't you?" She asked as she hovered over the diva on her elbows, looking into her eyes with a smirk. "You want something else too by the looks of it but your dads are right below us."

Rachel diverted her eyes shyly as she ran her fingers up and down the blonde's torso, moving the light material of her shirt so she could do so. "I can be quiet."

"No you can't." Quinn retorted, kissing her tenderly. "If you could, I would. But you can't. There is already enough awkwardness in this house as it is."

"I'll work on it." Rachel promised as she let the blonde move off of her so she could cuddle. "But I really hope that when I'm pregnant, I don't crave dairy or meat."

Quinn scrunched her face. "Me too. You're going to be emotional as it is. We don't need to add a break down from guilt on top of that...Or you waking up in tears from dreams of cows mooing at you."

"I only had that dream one time! And it was your fault for letting me drink your coffee."

"I still say you should have asked before you took it from my hand." Quinn argued back and the diva pouted in silence. "...moooOoooo."

"Quinn!"

The blonde laughed as Rachel turned around to face away from her but Quinn followed, spooning the smaller woman and holding her close so she couldn't wiggle away. "I'm sorry. I love you."

"You better."


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: Totally not where I wanted to leave off on the chapter but my head is pounding right now and it's left me with a little bit of a writer's block. I figured I might as well post what I have that way there is an update and I'll finish it off tomorrow if I can.**

**Thank you again for your reviews. You are all awesome. I can't say it enough. But it's true. Hope you enjoy what there is in this short chapter. There's a 50/50 chance that I will be able to update tomorrow but I will try my hardest.**

**And a lot of you are asking...when we get to the 'time jump' we will be seeing more gleeks...as well as the return of the others. I promise. I have lots of ideas for when I get there. It's just getting there seems to be the issue at the moment. Sorry for any typos as well. Enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

"Wake up." Rachel cooed smushing Quinn's nose lightly with her finger.

"No."

She poked her fiance's nose again. "Yes."

"It's too early."

Rachel's warm chocolate eyes traced over the blonde's features as she laid on her stomach facing the diva. Rachel was curled up on her side tracing Quinn's lips with her index finger. "It's nearly eight."

The blonde let out a rough laugh with the side of her face mushed to the mattress. "Right...nearly eight...too early."

The brunette dropped her hand to trace over Quinn's fingers as her hand laid between them on the bed. "When do you normally wake up?"

"When I go to work."

Rachel bit her bottom lip as she drew light designs over the back of the blonde's hand. "And when you're not working?"

"Later."

"That was informative."

"You asked."

The diva watched intently as her finger moved slowly up the blonde's wrist to her forearm, matching the soft sensation she felt to the sight before her eyes. "The morning is lonely."

Quinn furrowed her brow but didn't open her eyes. "What?"

"It's a lonely time." Rachel explain, shifting slightly to tuck her other hand under her head so she could see as her finger moved a little higher along the top of Quinn's forearm. "No one is awake. Everything is quiet...I'm all by myself."

Slowly the blonde opened her eyes slightly and looked at Rachel closely. "Then why are you such a morning person?"

Rachel smiled lightly and ran the palm of her hand down Quinn's arm and tucked her fingers around hers. "Because when you have someone with you, it's like you are cheating the day by a few hours before everyone else comes to life. You get that little bit extra time that no one else does."

"And you think I'm the deep and insightful one." Quinn joked before she moaned as she pushed herself off the mattress and closer to Rachel. They broke their hands apart and Quinn wrapped hers around the diva's waist while Rachel cupped the blonde's cheek with hers.

"I have my moments. So, are you going to wake up now?"

The blonde shifted her eyes up to the ceiling and then back to the diva. "I thought I was awake?"

"You know what I mean."

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked teasingly. "Tell me so I'll know."

Rachel shook her head at the adorable woman. "You're a dork. A cute dork, but a dork none the less. But are you awake enough to have a serious discussion?"

"How serious?" Rachel slapped her playfully. "Yeah. I am."

"Good, because I've been thinking, and I know we haven't discussed specifics, but..."

Quinn arched an eyebrow. "But..."

"I want to have the first baby."

Silence filled the room while Quinn's expressions shifted continuously from shocked to confused to amused to panicked to pensive and back. "Okay...maybe I wasn't awake enough for that." Rachel pouted and the blonde pulled her closer in apology. "It's just...well, many things. Firstly, we haven't even set a date for the wedding. Secondly, I thought you were going to wait to have a baby because of the time it would require you to be away from the stage. You're already taking time off for the wedding and honeymoon and..."

Rachel mashed her lips between her teeth and lowered her chin.

"Oh...um...yeah, no words coming to me yet."

"It's sudden. I know." Rachel agreed. "Just seeing you with Beth and everything made me really want to have a baby. And then when you described that photo you were hoping to get of me to put on the office wall..." She shrugged sheepishly. "I just thought, why not me."

Quinn removed her hand from Rachel's waist to rub her face as she tried to force her thoughts to fit into words. "Baby, you're saying that you want to leave Broadway in two months, get married, have a honeymoon, and then get pregnant with our first child...right after?"

"I know it sounds rushed-"

"No. That_ is _rushed."

"Then all you have to say is no!" Rachel exclaimed sitting up but Quinn caught her wrist to keep her from leaving the bed.

"Just, calm down for a minute. Relax with the dramatics and lets talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about. You said no and that's all there is to it. I'm not going to twist your arm into doing anything you don't want to do."

Quinn lifted her eyes to the ceiling and asked God to grant her strength while the diva had her back to her. "I didn't say no. I said it was rushed. There actually is a difference. Now, please, just calm down for a minute and lets discuss this."

Rachel let out a long sigh and turned around to face the blonde. "I want a baby. It's like my biological clock just started ticking all of a sudden."

"You will have a baby. I'm just not sure this is the ideal time line for us."

"Is this you talking, or my father?"  
Quinn snapped her eyes to Rachel. "A mixture." She was honest. She didn't believe they were rushing anything by getting married soon. They were both successful adults who were deeply in love and had known each other for a very long time. But there was so much more than that necessary to have a child and she could hear Elijah in the back of her mind saying the same thing. "There's just a lot to consider and I don't think we can do it thoroughly while we are also trying to plan a wedding."

Rachel looked down as she played with the edge of the sheet in her fingers. "So are you saying that the discussion is poorly timed, or having a baby within a year is poorly timed?"

Quinn sighed and ran her hands through her hair again. "Right now, the discussion is poorly timed. We aren't in the position to even consider_ actually_ having a baby yet. Can we wait until after the wedding to talk about then? You know that I want a family with you and that I want you to have at least one of our children...I just think we should wait to talk about when it all should happen."

She didn't look up and pursed her lips in thought. "Can we talk about it on our honeymoon?"

"If you want." Quinn agreed. "I just want to get through the stress of the wedding before adding more."

"I can do that." Rachel nodded her head faster as she accepted the offer. "I can wait three months."

"Three months?" The blonde asked hesitantly. "Did you just decide when we are going to get married without even asking me?"

Rachel shook her head. "I'm still open for discussion on the actual day. However, it has to be on a Saturday...in the afternoon...between four and six so that the outside reception afterward can be lit by beautiful paper lanterns as we have our first dance after the sun goes down."

"You have this whole thing already planned out in your mind, don't you?" Quinn asked as she smiled at her future wife as she beamed and nodded her head energetically. "How much is it going to cost me? Seeing as you wont be working at the time."

Rachel mashed her lips between her teeth as she thought. "Less than the ring, more than both of the cars...and some of your cameras."

Quinn nodded her head slowly as she smiled nervously. "Okay. Then you can't complain about the busy schedule that I am going to keep, trying to come up with the money for all of this. I mean, especially if you decide to have this baby right away. That is going to leave just me paying the rent, the bills, the ring payments, your medical bills, the bills for the studio, and my employees' wages."

"Good thing you only have two." Rachel jibed, earning her a little glare. "But on the plus side...you wont have to cook, or learn to. I'll be at home to play the loving wife role."

Quinn shook her head. "Or you could do some of those guest appearances on TV shows that you were talking about."

The diva gasped in shock. "Not if I'm pregnant! I refuse to work under the demands of a TV show while I am carrying our child. Besides, the roles offered are not for a pregnant woman and the first trimester always carries the highest risk for miscarriage, so I wouldn't be able to handle the stress before I started showing either."

"Have you already been researching this?"

"...no?" Quinn arched an eyebrow. "Well, maybe a little. I only went to a few websites and contacted one clinic...and a donor bank."

"Please tell me you didn't already look into donors."

"Oh, no, no, no." Rachel assured her. "I wouldn't look at them unless you and your mother were there. I was just curious as to how many options they carried. I was quite impressed."

Quinn worried her bottom lip and studied her fiance before she sighed. "You already have your heart set on this, don't you?"

Rachel leaned forward and kissed the blonde lightly, lingering in the connection. "I'm not opposed to waiting to discuss our options more thoroughly until after the wedding. The option of waiting entirely is also still up as an option as well. I may change my mind completely and let you have the first two like we originally talked about."

"Right..."

Rachel shrugged. "You never know. I could change my mind."

"Baby, when have you ever?"

~/~/~/~

Adrianne had been awake for a while, watching Kim sleep next to her peacefully. She had debated going down to the kitchen and having breakfast ready for her when she woke up, but she didn't know if she should leave the younger woman to wake up to an empty bed. So instead she laid there with her hand tucked under her chin and brushed the assistant's hair back with the arm she was resting on. She laughed at herself silently. She felt like a teenager who tried so hard to get their crush's attention and once they got it, they didn't know what to do with it but stand there awestruck.

She smiled widely as Kim opened her eyes, freeing her from her contemplation. "Good morning."

The assistant smiled as she stretched and wiggled closer, tucking her head under Adrianne's chin. "Good morning."

"I was thinking about making us some breakfast. Did you have a preference?"

"No." Was the response she received in a tiny, sleepy voice. "Do you know what time it is?"

The apprentice flipped her wrist until her watch was facing her. "It's late. Quarter after ten." Kim pulled away slowly, bracing herself on her elbows as she looked at her girlfriend's watch in disbelief. "You slept for a long time." Adrianne explained running her free hand through Kim's hair again, gaining her a smile from the occupied brunette.

"It appears so."

There was an awkwardness that began to creep in. That feeling of 'what do we do now', but Adrianne stopped it immediately. As her fingers freed themselves from the ends of Kim's hair, she ran a soft hand over the assistant's shoulder before sitting up on her elbow to kiss it gently. Kim smiled as she looked into Adrianne's green eyes and then down at her lips when they moved in to meet hers. The awkwardness was gone. This wasn't a one time thing with morning regrets afterward. This was something that was going to continue and grow.

"I know this is probably going to kill the mood," Adrianne warned as she continued to trace light circles over her girlfriend's shoulder. "But...you didn't grow up in New York, did you?"

Kim arched an eyebrow. "And how is that question suppose to kill the mood?"

"Because I hope to never run into the people who did this to you." She explained, moving the tip of her finger to the edge of one scar. "If I did..."

The older woman pursed her lips to keep from saying what she would do. Kim knew. "You wont do me any good in prison, so I guess it's a good thing that I didn't grow up here. And before you ask, I'm not telling you where I _did _grow up. I don't want you 'going for a ride' one weekend and ending up in trouble."

"I just...I can't believe someone could do something like this to another human being. I know you told me about it. I guess just seeing it made it real. But!" She waved off the troublesome thoughts to her girlfriend's approval. "Breakfast is what we should be focusing on."

"Brunch."

"Right." She pecked the precise younger woman's lips before searching the pile of clothes for hers. "Brunch."

~/~/~/~

It's nice, isn't it?" Rachel asked she entered Quinn's office and watched Elijah as he studied the pictures on the wall. He had been in there for a while, looking over each one carefully.

He nodded. "I like this one the most." He said, pointing to the one of her posing for Quinn and Beth. "I know I may have lead you to believe other wise, but I honestly love the _idea_ of having a grandchild soon." A smile grew on the diva's face as she wrapped herself around her beaming father. "I just can't decide if I would be more thrilled to have a granddaughter or a grandson. I guess either would do."

"Well, Quinn wants at least two and I would like three...or more." He arched an eyebrow. "She gave me the same look. But all I'm saying is that there will be multiple chances to have one of each."

"Just-"

"Just don't rush into anything. Yeah, I know. She doesn't let me. I mean, I've been wanting to take some time off from the stage and I had actually made my decision a few weeks ago, but she still wont let me say it's my 'final decision' yet." Elijah dropped his arm from around her and looked at her questioningly. He was completely out of the loop on these things. "I need time off. I'm not happy there anymore. I have every intention of going back." She assured him. "I just want a little break. You know, enjoy the married life...get pregnant, or get Quinn pregnant."

Elijah laughed. "I don't think you can do that."

She shrugged. "Give me the turkey baster and I'll claim conception."

"Okay...I'm going to pretend I didn't here that, because that's just weird." Adrianne chimed in as she stood in the door way with Kim wrapped in her arms.

"When did you get here?" The diva asked, confused by the couple's sudden appearance.

"That's a funny story actually. It seems we have this nack for running into the right people at the right time. Yesterday, it was this other short cutie of a brunette and today, about two minutes ago, it was this really hot blonde and very friendly man at the door to your building."

"Hot blonde, huh?"

Adrianne shrugged. "Hot enough I'd do her." Kim elbowed her girlfriend in protest. "If, that is, I weren't so insanely happy with this woman right here." The apprentice added, nuzzling into Kim's neck and the diva laughed lightly. "I hope we aren't interrupting anything. I was just wanting to see how this actually turned out."

"No, not at all." Rachel assured her and waved the couple further into the office. "I should probably introduce you all. Dad, this is Kim, my biggest fan, newest friend, and Quinn's assistant." The two shook hands, smiled, nodded. "And this is Adrianne. She is-"

"Quinn's ex." He interrupted her as he took the woman's hand with a cold smile on his lips. "I remember you mentioning her when you and Quinn visited for Thanksgiving, right before she stormed-"

"Dad." The diva called firmly while Adrianne dropped her brow, ready to pounce on the man's remarks. "Adrianne is Quinn's apprentice and best friend." He didn't say anything in attempt to remain civil, but it only added to the tension in the air. "She has also become a friend of mine so I expect you to treat her accordingly."

"A friend?" He asked curiously, not believing what his daughter had just said, remembering how she had previously described the woman as 'a real bitch' and still completely in love with Quinn. The fact that Adrianne had just made a few jokes about doing the blonde didn't exactly leave him with warm fuzzy feelings about the woman.

Truth be told, Adrianne was kind of looking for the fight. She figured he might be a little touchy about the comments. But she was pissed about how he reacted to Quinn and Rachel's engagement announcement and the pain he caused. She was looking for a situation to develop where she could let him know exactly what her feelings were for everyone involved. The apprentice was also feeling immensely protective with Kim around. It didn't matter that she wasn't involved in the dispute.

"Yes." The apprentice answered before the diva could, wrapping her arms back around Kim's waist. The younger woman didn't like confrontation and Adrianne tried to soften it's effects on her. "I am a friend of _both _Quinn and Rachel's. Once who cares a great deal for their joint happiness...unlike some." The diva narrowed her eyes at the other woman slightly but had a feeling that her warning would go unnoticed. Or at least ignored. She was in protection mode and there was no snapping her out of it.

"Are you questioning if I care for my daughter's feelings?"

"Normally I wouldn't, seeing as she describes you with a great deal of affection. However, from the most recent stories I have heard, I do wonder sometimes."

"That's enough." Kim interjected softly, turning to her girlfriend. "You've said you piece and now we need to try and make it through the rest of the day and evening in a civil manner."

"I agree." Rachel added.

Adrianne was about to protest when a pale hand clamped down over her mouth and she was pulled out of the office backwards. "How late am I?" Quinn called back as she escorted their guardian protector further into the apartment and away from Elijah.

"Late enough." The diva answered as she looked at the frustration on her father's face and groaned. "Dad, she cares about us and was ecstatic about our engagement. She is just upset that you didn't share the same enthusiasm as she thought you should have as my father."

"You're all mad." He joked without it really being a joke. "I can..._somewhat_ understand where you and Quinn can make the decision to get married this quickly. But how on earth do you expect me to believe that a woman who spent three years in love with your fiance, is happier about it than I am?"

Rachel paused for a moment, remembering that Elijah said he would stop protesting their engagement, not celebrate it with them. "Perhaps...when the time is right and there wont be a scene made, you can ask her. I'm sure she would be more than happy to explain her reasons to you and probably has a few questions of her own to ask you."


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: Alrighty. My head ache finally went away after nine hours and a crap load of pain killers that knocked me out. So here is the second part of the evening and the last chapter of the PTJ (pre time jump). I still can't believe that this whole story started out as just six chapters of about 16,000 words. Now it is 56 chapters and nearly 240,000 words. **

**What is even crazier is that there are over 1,300 reviews! You are so amazing in your support. Honestly, I never expected anything like the dedication you all have shown. It makes me smile to read and remember all of the things you have written me and all the stories you have shared with me. You have given me a level of confidence I never imagined I would ever have before, so THANK YOU so much.**

**Last chapter of PTJ. Hope you enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

Rachel left her father and headed out to Quinn who was standing at the base of the stairs smiling widely until she saw the diva's face. "I don't like it when you're upset like that. Who caused it? If it was Adrianne, I'll talk with-"

"No." Rachel answered, shaking her head and allowing herself to be pulled into a hug. "Dad started it."

The blonde sighed in a silent debate with herself, but lost and gave into her frustration. "I don't get it. You always talked about your dads and their unending support of you and everything you have ever chosen to do, but all I've seen Elijah do is second guess you and make you feel like shit for doing what you want."

Before Rachel could come up with her response, the other side of Quinn's personal debate kicked in.

"But then, if my hunch is right, the only thing he has ever not supported you on is anything that involves me."

"Quinn, don't do that." Rachel begged as she pulled her fiance closer. "Don't let this tear you down. I don't know exactly what his deal is. Just...let it be for right now. Let Adrianne handle him. Their show down is inevitable so wait until afterward before you bring anything else up about his attitude."

"Speaking of that certain brunette." Quinn noted in a musical tone, causing Rachel too look up at the blonde in concerned interest. She jerked her head towards the kitchen. "Take a look at that."

The diva looked over her shoulder and found Kim chatting with Kevin, Adrianne adoringly attached to the assistant's hip, sampling the food that was occasionally being fed to her by the younger woman. "That's cute."

Quinn shook her head. "Wait. Just wait." They both watched as Adrianne leaned against the counter and ran her eyes over her girlfriend's features as she socialized, much like Quinn did with Rachel or the diva did as Quinn slept. Her face void of all emotion because she was so lost in the other woman. "Here it comes." Quinn warned and Rachel waited patiently. Kim broke from Kevin's gaze for a second to look at Adrianne quickly and the apprentice instantly beamed with the biggest smile either of them had ever seen.

"Oh my God. She is so in love."

"And completely whipped." Quinn added with victory in her voice. She was going to tease her friend relentlessly about it.

"So, you think they've...finally?"

The blonde nodded. "You'll notice all tonight, how Adrianne wont let Kim out of her sight unless she goes to the bathroom or something. And if she's close enough, they will be touching in one way or another." Quinn explained pointing to how the back of Adrianne's hand was lightly brushing the assistant's hip as she braced herself on the counter's edge."

"How did you deal with that? You need your space."

The blonde shrugged. "It was one of our issues. I love cuddling and everything like that, but every now and then...I just need five minutes alone."

Rachel nodded her head, knowing exactly what Quinn meant. That was normally when she would go for her walks with her camera. "So...why _is_ Adrianne so protective?"

"Why are _you_ so forgiving? It's just the way she is. Nothing has happened to her to cause it. That I know of at least. Her father is very similar but takes your dads approach on normality, but just a little farther." Rachel arched an eyebrow for clarification. "Remember how I told you when I first met her parents, she and her dad had an argument about her being gay and his concerns were her being treated like an out cast. It wasn't out of embarrassment like it would have been with my dad, but general concern like yours. Your dad wanted you to date a man so you wouldn't have to go through the hardships either. Her dad just absolutely refuses to accept that Adrianne is gay, thinking it will eventually change her mind. He just wants her to be safe."

"So the protectiveness is inherited, or at least learned from her father." Quinn nodded. "So...who do you think will win tonight?"

"Adrianne. Mainly because your dad's reasoning is invalid. She'll just be more forceful than either of us in helping him see that."

Rachel laughed nervously. "That's because she doesn't have to live with him or have any sort of family ties to him. Perhaps this confrontation will be a good thing." Just as Rachel finished speaking the elevator opened and Judy came squealing out, startling everyone but especially Kevin as she ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck in an excited hug. "Oh my God..."

"Mom. Mom...let him breath." Quinn begged as she walked over to the woman and tried pulling her off of him. "You're cutting off his air flow."

"I'm sorry." The older blonde apologized with a smile on his face. "It's just you two are getting married and we are all family now. Or will be, but we kind of already are." Kevin's shock had worn off and seemed to be instantly replaced by the woman's excitement as she two clutched each other's hands and squealed together, leaving everyone else shaking their heads in a disbelieving amusement. Who would have ever thought that Judy Fabray would not only be excited about her daughter marrying a woman, but that she was also excited about joining the family of two gay men, one of which was Jewish and the other was black.

"We have one extreme and then the other." Quinn whispered as Elijah approached.

Judy's smile died down just a little, not in disapproval of the other man's views, but respect for them. "Elijah, it's good to see you again." He nodded and actually hugged the woman, acknowledging her as something more than a previous acquaintance.

Quinn couldn't help but feel a little bad for the man. It must have felt rather lonely to be the only one to share his views on what was on everyone else's minds and was sure to be the topic of the evening. But then again, it was what his views were that kept her from feelings truly sorry for him. This was her life, her love, her engagement. She wasn't going to let him keep her from being happy about it. "So, now we're just missing Tina a Scott."

"They should be here in a little bit." Rachel answered as she walked up the stairs. "I'm going to get dressed."

The group mingled with Quinn keeping a watchful eye on the distance between Adrianne and Elijah with constant glances at Kim. The recent...development in their relationship was going to be the biggest buffer between an enjoyable night and a complete train wreck. The two head strong individuals could have their argument, just _after_ everyone else had left for the evening. "You're going to help me with this, right?" She asked her assistant as the apprentice was lost in conversation with Judy.

Kim glanced at her girlfriend and turned to Quinn, leaning against the kitchen counter still. "I can't control her. You know how she is."

The blonde nodded. "I do. And that's how I know you can. Trust me. Put your foot down if she gets out of line and she'll cave. Just until the evening is over and Tina and Scott leave. Everyone else around will be family."

"So why not just let this happen now?"

Quinn smiled as Adrianne looked over and then returned her eyes to Kim as she turned away. "Fear of someone walking out, or the issue not being resolved in time and tension strangling everyone for the rest of the evening." Kim furrowed her brow, unsure of herself. "You have the power. Trust me."

The room froze in confusion as a loud buzz filled the apartment.

"It's the 'elevator bell. Scott and Tina must be here." Quinn explained as she tossed Kevin the key to go down and get them. "I'm going to check on Rachel and get dressed myself." The blonde was wanting to avoid the stress more than anything. Pawning Adrianne off on Kim was a true blessing to be able to do. "Hey, Baby. Tina and Scott are...fuck..."

Quinn stopped just inside the door as she caught sight of Rachel straightening her hair in the bathroom mirror. The tiny brunette was in a tiny black dress that bordered on indecent as the diva leaned forward over the counter slightly. "You alright?" Rachel asked, oblivious to the effect she was having on her fiance.

The blonde smiled and shut the bedroom door, making sure to lock it when she did. She silently moved towards the bathroom, stripping off her shirt as she reached the door way. Rachel giggled as Quinn cupped her hips from behind and kissed her shoulder, moving her lips ever so slowly up to her ear. "You are sex on legs...but you can't wear that tonight."

"Why not?" Her voice was deep with seduction as the blonde ran her hands down to her ass and squeezed it firmly.

"Because I wont be listening to anything anyone is saying...only thinking of the things I want to do to you. I mean," she continued as she moved her fingers down a little further to the end of the dress and began inching the material up slightly. "What ever happened to those reindeer sweaters?"

The diva smirked, and turned to face the blonde, stopping her hands from continuing to lift her dress. "You can't do that."

"Why not?" Quinn asked as she leaned forward and found Rachel's pulse spot as her hands continued their previous mission.

"Because I can't be quiet, remember?" Rachel teased and then gasped as Quinn ran her right hand between her thighs as her black lace panties became visible. "See?"

"There are seven people down stairs talking over one another and music playing on the stereo. I think we can manage to keep you below that."

The diva braced her palms on the counter as Quinn attacked her lips with a deep kiss and worked her panties down slightly, giving her enough room to slide her fingers through the rapidly dampening folds. The blonde braced her left hand on the counter between Rachel's and the diva's rocking hips as she captured her moans in her mouth, smiling as they grew louder as she quickened her fingers. Concentrating on not getting any louder, Rachel pulled her mouth away from her fiance's and bit her bottom lip. Quinn pulled her head back to watch as Rachel struggled, grinning when her mouth fell open and she groaned as the blonde slipped two fingers deep inside in a single fluid motion.

"You are so fucking tight."

Rachel continued rocking her hips in time with Quinn's paced thrusts, moving one hand to grip the blonde's forearm as she felt a light pull begin in the pit of her stomach. Her chocolate eyes opened widely and she moved to work Quinn's jeans off. "I want you to come at the same time."

The blonde grunted as Rachel worked the tight fabric down her hips and slipped her hand into her underwear, finding the bundle of nerves and an abundance of wetness immediately. "Wont take much." Quinn informed her, pressing her forehead to Rachel's as they panted together, increasing their pace simultaneously. "I swear, just looking at you just gets me there."

They could feel the heat radiating off of each other as they panted and moaned in unison, the sounds echoing off of the large bathroom walls. Feeding off of their own needs, their speed quickened again, reducing them to gasps of breaths and strained whimpers until their hips bucked forward at the same time as they came. "Fuck...fuck, Quinn...I just...God, I love you."

The blonde smiled and peppered Rachel cheek and neck with kisses, riding out the last wave. "I love you too...but you still can't wear that down stairs.

~/~/~/~

"Elijah!" Tina called out as she ran out of the elevator to the shorter man, hugging him tightly. The Berry's had become like a second family to her. Every time the men came up to visit, they would go out to dinner with her and Scott to catch up on their lives as much as Rachel's. "It's been too long."

"Only three months."

She pulled him a little tighter before she let him go, both smiling widely. They liked Tina. They knew that since she and Rachel had known each other in the past, she wasn't using their daughter for her success and was a genuine friend for her in a very lonely world. "Still too long."

Scott shook the man's hand when he was finally given access and moved on to the other women. They had all met briefly when they surprised Rachel at her show, but there was still an air of mystery around them. They were, in some ways, Rachel's friends meeting Quinn's friends. They were being melded together just like the other aspects of the couple's lives.

"So, where are the happy couple?" Tina asked as Adrianne and Kim handed her and her husband drinks.

"Up stairs getting dressed." Kim answered shyly.

"And probably undressed and then dressed again." Adrianne added gaining a laugh from everyone but Scott and Elijah. Scott mostly because he thought that a straight man laughing at two lesbians having sex could be taken the wrong way. He didn't want to seem like a guy that fantasized about his client and her lover like that. He wanted to stay distant from the sexual aspect of their relationship as a show of professionalism and personal respect. Elijah didn't laugh because he was Elijah.

"So," The short man began as everyone took their seats around the table and waited for the couple to arrive. "Scott, things most have been pretty busy for you lately. Have you figured out how you are going to announce their engagement or that Rachel is taking time away from the stage?"

"Well, we still aren't sure if she_ is_ taking time off. She seems pretty set on it, but she is seriously considering everything that Quinn is saying as well. This is her dream and, while it's a small possibility, there is still a possibility that she wont get a second chance at it." Everyone nodded their heads. "As for the engagement, I don't know. That is for them to decide and I'll just play my part in it."

"It's so exciting though." Tina gushed. "I knew they were going to get married the first time I saw them together. They are just so meant to be. Rachel turns into a love sick teenager and Quinn is just absolutely smitten with her." She avoided Elijah's eyes when she spoke and looked to Adrianne quickly. She knew how the man felt and didn't want to rub his face in the fact that she was happy for them. And as for Adrianne, she wanted to see the brunette's reaction to her description of Quinn's love for Rachel. To her pleasant surprise, she was smiling and nodding her head.

"What about you Scott?" Elijah asked filling his glass of wine again. "What are your thoughts on this sudden engagement? As a friend, not a manager."

The blonde man hesitated and lowered his eyes to the table as he thought and worded his response carefully. "As a friend, I am always thrilled to see Rachel thrilled. Quinn obviously loves her very deeply and makes her happier than I have seen her in a long time."

"So you think they're rushing it too?"

Adrianne opened her mouth but Kim caught her chin with her finger and pulled her green eyes to hers, shaking her head to not get involved. To her surprise and joy, Adrianne only hesitated a second before closing her mouth and shrinking in posture.

Scott let out a quick breath and then looked at his wife. "I think that every couple moves at a different pace. Their pace, right or wrong, is simply faster than most." Tina nodded her head but Elijah wasn't happy.

"That didn't answer my question."

He cleared his throat and looked at the older man firmly. He was getting a little aggravated that he just wouldn't let it drop. "My thoughts as to whether or not they are 'rushing' things depends on when they actually get married. If the want the wedding next week or next month, then yes. If they take their time, then no."

Elijah nodded his head in acceptance of his answer and was pulled by the elbow for his husband to whisper in his ear. "You keep this up...and you can find a hotel to sleep at. We all know your opinion. Now keep it to yourself. You said you would stop protesting this."

"I wasn't protesting. I was asking the man his opinion. I knew everyone elses'."

"My warning still stands. If you do anything to upset my daughter this evening, you may find yourself sleeping with divorce papers when we get home." Elijah's eyes widened in shock at the threat but he did as he was told.

Once the couple descended the stairs and blushed their way through the sex jokes, the evening progressed nicely. Since there was a mix of religions and even some with no religion, the evening was not treated as a holiday celebration. It wasn't a Christmas party, but rather a chance for friends to come together and reconnect.

"So, have you come up with a tentative date yet?" Judy asked as Scott and Kevin cleared the table of plates after the meal.

Quinn kept silent and looked to Rachel who blushed under her gaze. "We were thinking maybe in March or April. It would be best if we waited until after I announced my career choice but it still leaving us enough time to prepare properly."

"That of course doesn't mean that we wont be discussing flowers and dresses every night until then." Quinn joked, gaining some laughs and Rachel pressed her forehead to the blonde's shoulder in embarrassment.

Scott could see Elijah look at him from the corner of his eye and cleared his throat. "I think that is a perfect time frame for you to work with. It's not too rushed and not too drawn out. You can worry about one thing at a time."

"Exactly." Rachel answered back. "It will also give Quinn the opportunity to make the money to pay for it."

"I thought the father of the bride was suppose to pay for it." Kevin chimed in and Quinn nearly choked on her wine.

"Well, I highly doubt_ my_ father will do anything to help out, and her ideas are likely to bankrupt you two."

Kevin shrugged. "We could still help. Once Rachel graduated from Julliard, we started saving for her wedding."

"Did you really?" The diva asked, shocked but not really at the same time. They men had always spent money on her. Whether with dance classes, singing lessons, trips to New York, or her college tuition. So this wasn't too far out of the ordinary for them. "Well, my ideas for the wedding aren't all that extravagant. It's the ideas for the reception. The celebration. You know, maybe keep the ceremony simple and just enjoy the party."

"I like that." Quinn agreed, looking to her fiance adoringly. "The wedding should be about the moment. The reception is the stress reliever."

"The thank God it's done, now give me some alcohol release." Adrianne added with some laughs.

"Are you wanting to keep the guest list small or are you inviting everyone you've ever met?" Judy continued her questioning. She was just as excited as the girls. Not only was her youngest daughter getting married, but the woman she was getting married to had very much become a daughter to her as well. There was double the excitement. Double the dresses, the flowers, double the hair. All of it.

The couple looked at each other and shrugged before Quinn answered. "We honestly haven't discussed the details very much because we have so much else going on. But I would figure the guest list would be average."

Rachel nodded her head. "I'm definitely not inviting everyone I have ever met. I don't like most of the people I've met. I'd want to invite some of the cast though."

"Not Chris." Quinn, Kevin, Elijah, and Adrianne stated at the same time.

"You don't like Chris either?" Elijah asked reaching across the table and taking Adrianne's hand in support.

"I've never talked to him, but he just reeks of arrogance.

The tall man sat up and smiled at the couple at the head of the table. "I like her. You can keep her around." He informed them, much to his husbands disapproval.

"That's good." Quinn retorted. "She's kind of hard to get rid of. Once you think you have, she shows up with signed contract and suddenly she works for you."

She shrugged. "You signed it. And the most recent one was all your idea, so now you're stuck with me for at least another year." Elijah stood up and took the empty wine bottle into the kitchen and filled his glass with another one. "I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

~/~/~/~

By midnight the couple was waving their goodbyes to Tina, Scott, and Judy. Kim and Adrianne were in the living room on the sofa, the assistant with her hand on Adrianne's thigh while the apprentice returned Elijah's stare. He was sitting in the chqir opposite from them with his husband watching from the kitchen.

"Thank you two for lasting the evening without killing each other." Quinn stated as she sat down in the other chair in the living room and Rachel took a seat on her lap.

The diva sat sideways, resting her forehead against Quinn's temple and pulled the blonde's arms around her. "If you two are still insistent on discussing your differences, please don't get any blood on the carpet. Kurt will absolutely freak."

Adrianne sat forward, eager for the conversation to begin now that they were given permission, but Elijah shook his head. "I'm not allowed to discuss anything. I have been threatened with divorce."

Rachel lifted her head and looked back to Kevin who shrugged. "If it's okay with Rachel, go at it. I'll be in the bedroom." And with that, he retreated.

Quinn was unaffected by the tension in the room. She had gone through it on both sides. She had been at the mercy of both Elijah and Adrianne before. There was no point in worrying about the out come anyway. She was going to have Rachel no matter what. The diva was a little nervous though, mainly because she didn't know Adrianne was going to react. She knew everything that Quinn had said, but those were just words playing on her imagination. Seeing was believing. Kim was the most affected and it had Adrianne torn. She felt the need to defend her friends and herself, but didn't want to cause her girlfriend to feel uncomfortable. So she reclined back in the sofa and put her arm around her shoulders for comfort. She wasn't going to be the one to start this. She was defending, not attacking.

"My concern for my daughter has seemed to paint me as some sort of monster in all of your eyes." Elijah started and Kim lightly shook her head. She didn't believe that. She didn't really think any one saw him as a monster, just stubborn. "Thank you. I'm not a monster, just a father."

"Who should be happy for his daughter." Adrianne interrupted. "You're not a monster, just unreasonable."

"Unreasonable? They've been dating a month!"

"But have known each other all of their lives."

He shook his head. "Do you love Quinn?" The question was sudden and unexpected, but Adrianne answered without hesitation.

"With all my heart." Kim dropped her eyes to her hands. "But the question you're wanting to know is am I still _in_ love with her. And the answer is no. I love her but I am not in love with her." Kim smiled but kept her head down and out of the conversation.

"How does one fall out of love so quickly?"

"By being honest with yourself. By admitting that after three years of being someone second choice, you are always going to be their second choice. I'll be honest with you. At first I was devastated. I thought I had found the one and could never have her because she was the one for someone else. But that all changed one day when I saw her kiss Rachel and I wasn't hit with that pang of jealousy anymore. I was shocked when I realized I wanted something like that, but not with her." Adrianne paused, knowing she was getting a little off of the real, unspoken topic. "I love Quinn and I love what Rachel does for her. How she makes her happy in ways that I never could. I love Rachel for it. I have spent three years hating the _idea_ of her, but when I met her... I couldn't help but start to like her. She is someone I can see myself hanging out with and becoming very good friends with. We have a lot in common and I discovered that she is a very genuine and forgiving person. I'm thankful that my best friend is marrying someone like her."

Elijah nodded his head, unsure of what to say to that. She had made things very clear. She loved Quinn but wasn't in love with her. She explained why she originally hated his daughter but had changed her feelings towards her, and why she approved of this quick engagement. He had nothing to go on.

"May I say something separate from my relationship with your daughter and her fiance?"

Quinn knew what this was. It was going back to the first thing she had ever told Rachel about the woman. Adrianne was a very confident person when it came to her gut feelings. It was like Rachel's sixth sense but with a very passionate belief in them. The brunette 'knew' something and she wanted to share it.

Elijah shrugged his shoulders.

"You are her father, concerned, but still loving. You've also said in the past that you approve of Quinn and are glad that your daughter has found someone to make her happy like she does. So if your only concern was that the two of them were moving too quickly, your worries would have been eased by their announcement that they weren't planning on getting married for months yet." Rachel lifted her head in interest, looking at her father as he sat unmoved while Adrianne continued. "Things aren't moving too quickly anymore...with them. However, I have a very strong feeling that things are moving too quickly for _you_."

He didn't answer.

"You aren't ready to give her up yet. And that's why you are opposed to this engagement. It's the first real sign that you are losing your little girl; she'll belong to someone else. _That_ is what is happening too quickly for you."

The room fell silent. His lack of response was his admittance. Adrianne had hit on something that no one else had noticed and no one even bothered to consider. He wasn't angry or disapproving. He was hurting. Rachel crawled out of Quinn's lap and moved to her father's, letting him cradle her in his arms.

"I'll always be your little girl." The diva whispered and he kissed her forehead. "Besides, I'm sure if you ask real nicely, Quinn would still share me. I don't think she would be the type to lock me in a room and never let me see you again."

The blonde dropped her brow and smiled at her fiance in her amusement with the brunette's imagination. "No. Definitely not the type. In fact, there may be times every month that I'll even send her to you if you would like."

He smiled lightly, resting his cheek against his daughter's forehead. "I've had her during those times for years. It's your turn to endure them."

"I am still right here, you know."

"I know." He answered, wrapping his arms tighter around her. "Just promise me that you'll visit more often. I know your schedule has prevented it before, but if you do take a break from Broadway, I expect to see you more often."

"We can do that." Quinn answered for the teary eyed diva. "If she does decided to leave, I was hoping to go travel a little bit and get some location shots. Ohio would be a stop for sure." She leaned over the arm of the chair and lowered her voice. "I'm not taking her away from you. I promise."

He nodded his head and let a tear fall. "I know. I just have to remind myself now. I really do approve of you. And while the engagement happened quickly, I am glad that the marriage isn't next week." He assured them both. "I'm happy for you. I was just a scared."


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: Okay. Very much the same style as before. The difference is there is going to be a bit more push and pull in our happy couple's relationship. There is a tiny bit of that in the first chapter. As anyone who has ever been involved with a wedding knows, that's when all the drama happens. Especially when pasts collide. I promise not to get bogged down in the past when I bring in other gleeks though. It will all be relevant to the present, happy, frustrating, dramatic, and funny.**

**As for Adrianne and Kim. A lot of you have grown very attached to their story line, so while I keep most of it relevant to the Faberryness of the story, but there will be the occasional scene that deals with just them.**

**So here we go with the time jump. Thank you for the reviews. Lots of love. Hope you enjoy.**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Three months later

~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Quinn Fabray was not a morning person, never was and probably never will be, but Rachel had discovered may ways of waking her up over the last three months. The blonde laid in bed, awake, but unmoving, completely content with just laying there for a few more hours with her eyes closed, blocking out the sun. She listened to the rumble of a few people down stairs talking loudly and discussing details of their impending wedding while the diva orchestrated it all, refusing to relinquish command. Quinn didn't mind. All she cared about was the end result, that Rachel Berry became Rachel Fabray...or Rachel Berry-Fabray. They were still discussing that.

The blonde took in a deep breath and laughed lightly as she felt the bed dip down as her fiance climbed on, crawling over her as she lay face down on the mattress. "I'm not awake yet." She mumbled and felt the soft lips graze her shoulder before placing a light kiss to the bare skin. Quinn's smile deepened. "I'm still not awake yet." She felt the warm breath as Rachel smiled and let a breathy laugh slip through before the lips returned to her skin, moving up her shoulder to her neck with each kiss. They stopped at her ear and panted a few hot breaths against the sensitive skin.

"Time to wake up, Baby."

Quinn furrowed her brow until there was a nip of her ear and she shot out of bed, pulling the sheets to cover her naked body. "What the fuck was that?"

Santana burst into laughter and collapsed back onto the mattress. "That was your wake up call, _Lover_. You seemed like you enjoyed it. Are you awake yet?"

The blonde ran her hand furiously over her shoulder and neck where the Latina had placed her kisses and shifted the sheets tighter around her. "When did you get here?"

Santana turned on her side and propped her elbow up to cradle her head in her hand. "I just got in a little while ago. Rachel told me to come get your ass out of bed." She looked up and down the blonde's naked body. "Mission accomplished."

"I don't think she would appreciate you molesting me while doing it though." Quinn argued as she retreated to the bathroom, grabbing random bits of clothing as she went.

The Latina just made herself comfortable, taking in the couple's fancy new place. "I actually think she would find it highly amusing. We can find out in just a minute. She wants you down stairs like, now. Something about conflicting dress colors?" She could hear the blonde growl in frustration.

"I told her, if she wants white, I'll do white. If she wants campaign, I'll do campaign. As long as they're they same color and she's happy, I don't care."

"Yeah, that's all lovely and touching, but I don't care. Talk with her about it. I'm just here for the free food." The blonde emerged with a scowl on her face in response to her friend's lackadaisical attitude. Santana dropped her brow. "Now that's classy. I preferred you in the sheets." Quinn flipped her off and headed down the stairs in a pair of baggy sweatpants and an old faded tee-shirt. "Hey! Where are you going? I'll take you up on that offer. I'll even fuck you too."

The blonde hesitated at the foot of the stairs as she tried to soak in the chaos going on. There were two dozen people roaming through her apartment carrying flower samples, material swatches, food samples. Countless conversations going on between them and the people they were talking to on the phone. Each trying frantically to get every detail perfect in time for the wedding.

"See. You've gone and spoiled the woman." Santana teased as she stood behind the stunned blonde. "You would think the wedding was actually happening today with this circus going on."

"Where is she?" Quinn asked in a whisper, distracted already in her search of Rachel. The apartment wasn't that big. How could she have lost her fiance? Santana tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to the living room. Rachel as sitting in the middle of the couch on her throne, a designer or somebody on each side, waiting for the diva's approval. "Baby?"  
She couldn't hear the blonde over all the other chaos going on.

"Rachel?" She called out again as she dodged her way through the maze of people and brief cases and boxes. "Ba-"

"Quinn!" The blonde jumped back, wide eyed as she passed the dinning table and had someone jump in front of her face and wrap themselves around her.

"Brittany, let the woman breath." Santana begged.

After the shock wore off and the other blonde relinquished her tight grip, Quinn took a second to breath and process what just happened. "I'm sorry." The ditzy blonde apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Quinn shook her head and finally smiled, pulling her old friend back into a hug. "No. It's okay. I was just focused on getting to Rachel to figure out what the hell is going on here."

"You're getting married." Brittany informed her plainly.

"Yeah, I know that. I'm just trying to figure out while all of these people are here now. But..." She waved her hand in the air as the two pulled away. "How have you been?"

"Good." Brittany nodded. "Busy but good." Santana had said that her coaching the Cheerios back at McKinley with Sue Sylvester was the best thing for her. It kept her in her element and allowed her to continue to develop without being thrust into a real professional world. It was her comfort zone and she excelled at it.

"That's good. Well, give me a few minutes to get my bearings and then I'll catch up with you some more. Actually, if you want to escape this chaos there is a terrace upstairs. It will be much more peaceful up there." The blonde nodded and followed the Latina back up to the second floor before Quinn resumed her trek to her fiance.

Rachel was loving the attention, sending people scurrying with a shake of her head or a point of her finger, each strangling the other to please the brunette. If this wasn't a power trip, Quinn didn't know what was.

"Excuse me." She politely called, trying to worm her way through, but it wasn't working. "Hi. Yeah, that's my fiance there. I need to get to her. Thanks. Rachel," The diva looked up to the blonde standing in front of her and laughed lightly.

"Baby, we have company. Don't you think you should get dressed more appropriately?"

"They're in my house. They can deal with it. The question_ is_, what are they doing here? The wedding's not for two weeks. Don't you think panic mode and house calls can wait a while, especially at nine o'clock in the morning?"

The diva looked to the designers and florists and asked them to give the couple some privacy and like well trained servants, they did. "Come sit." Quinn didn't like the superior tone but did as Rachel asked. The brunette kissed her cheek and threw her legs over Quinn's thighs, resting her head on her shoulder. "Two weeks is not a lot of time when it comes to preparing for a wedding."

"_But_ you've been preparing for three months now." The blonde reminded her.

"_But_ for two of those months I was still trying to juggle planning and a hectic production schedule. Those months hardly count. So I actually only had a month to put this all together."

Quinn nodded her head and then started shaking it as she smiled. "You are something else, you know that?"

"I do." Rachel agreed with a beaming smile.

"Good." She replied, kissing her forehead. "As long as we're clear on that. Oh! And one more thing. Never ever, _ever _send Santana to wake me up again."

Rachel winced as she pulled back to look at Quinn's face. "Why? What did she do?"

"Lets just say, that if I had been aware of her identity, I would be confessing cheating on you right now." The diva dropped her brow. "Yeah, she thought she was being cute by waking me up with kisses up and down my neck."

"And you let her?" Rachel accused her in a shocked anger.

"I though it was you! You've woken me up like that before. As soon as she spoke I jumped out of bed." The diva pouted and Quinn rolled her eyes. "How can you be mad at _me_ when _she's_ the one that did it and _you _were the one thatsent her up there."

"I'm not mad at you." Rachel assured her, calling everyone back to them. "I'm just upset that she's kissed you more this morning that I have." Quinn rolled her eyes again and kissed the diva's neck, then her cheek, then her lips. "That's better. Now, about these dresses."

The blonde surrendered immediately without a fight. "Whatever color you want."

"I'm asking for your opinion though."

Quinn grunted and dropped her head to the back of the couch. "I like them both. Their practically the same. I will be perfectly happy with either color."

Rachel stared at the blonde as she stared at the ceiling. She wasn't enjoying this. "Go. I'll deal with it, but I don't want to hear any complaining from you about not liking something. You had your chance."

Quinn beamed and pecked the diva on the cheek. "You wont hear a thing from me. I promise. I will love anything you choose." And with that the photographer was off, running through the crowd and up the stairs, trying to put as much distance between her and fabric swatches. Rachel watched her go and the light smile she had faded with each step.

~/~/~/~

"So, you're running away?" Santana asked as she and the two blonde's walked down the side walk.

"I am _not_ running away. I just...I need a break form it all, you know?" Quinn explained. "It's just getting to be too much."

Santana and Brittany glanced at each other knowingly. "So, you're running away." This time it wasn't a question.

"Running away would imply that I have no intentions of returning. And that's not true." The blonde assured them as she tucked her hands in her pockets. "I have every intention of returning, just not until everyone else is gone."

Brittany laughed and shook her head, hooking her arm in Quinn's. She had missed her. "But you just left Rachel there by herself."

"Nah. My mother has been at her side everyday when I've been at work. They catch me up on their decision and ask for final thoughts when I get home. Today is no different. Mom should be there any minute." Judy had actually been a life saver. There had been points where Quinn just could not take hearing the debate of light pink roses versus dark pink roses one more time. Preventing a fight between the two, Judy stepped in to listen to the debate for her, allowing Rachel to vent her concerns while giving Quinn a break from the redundancy.

"As long as you're not getting cold feet." Santana warned. "I'm taking two weeks off and leaving another idiot manager in charge, so it better be for something."

"No cold feet. I am going to marry that woman. I just don't care in what color dress while holding whatever color flowers or in front of whoever shows up or sit where. I would have been perfectly happy eloping at this point. This is Rachel's dream and I am just along for the ride."

"When can we elope, San?" Brittany asked and the Latina rolled her eyes.

"Not going to happen any time soon, B. I'm not ready to be tied down. Speak of..." Santana trailed off, catching Quinn's eyes. She and Brittany weren't committed but she still had a feeling that she might get a little jealous to know how serious, or possibly serious, things had been between her and Adrianne.

"She's good. She and Kim have actually been together for three months now." Santana mashed her lips between her teeth and nodded her head. The action didn't go unnoticed. Quinn just hoped that there wouldn't be any major drama. Those were her two closest friends. She needed at least one of them to be emotionally there for _her_, not the other way around.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Santana asked as Brittany switched, hooking her arm in Santana's while Quinn pulled her hair back in a pony tail.

"I have no idea. I just needed to get out. Once around the block will do."

~/~

"She keeps running out." Rachel whispered to Judy as the blonde woman sat down. "You don't think that she's having second thoughts, do you?"

Judy laughed loudly as she looked over the seating chart. "Not a chance. Knowing Quinn, for as much as I do, she's probably nervous and this is just pushing on her nerves. She loves you and there is nothing that is going to keep her from making you hers. Trust me." The certainty she spoke with eased Rachel's worries but not her light hurt.

"I just wish she was here, you know. She was so into this when we first started and it was fun, now she just seems to get frustrated with the mere mention of it." Rachel couldn't help but feel the blonde was frustrated with her as well. There were nights she had felt uncomfortable after a little squabble that she would stay up working on everything and 'accidentally' fall asleep on the couch, or be too tired to go up stairs so she would fall asleep in the guest room.

"Call her." Judy suggested. "Tell her you want her here and she'll be here. Until then, she's going to think you are perfectly content making all the decisions on your own. She wants to make you happy. Right now, she probably thinks having control to create your dream is doing that for you."

Rachel shook her head and tossed the fabric swatches onto the coffee table. "She's out with Santana and Brittany. I don't want to disturb her."

Judy pursed her lips and grabbed the diva's phone, handing it to her. "Don't start your marriage off like this. Call her and talk to her. Trust me."

Rachel sighed and took the phone, hesitating before she called. She wanted Quinn there, but she also wanted to give her the space she knew she needed sometimes. She just wasn't sure if this was one of those times. "Hey. Where are you off to?"

"Just for a walk to get out of the chaos. What's going on?"

She worried her lip. "I was just hoping you would reconsider coming back and helping me with some of this. It's our wedding, not just mine. I'd like for you to be here."

"Uh..." The blonde paused, not really wanting to but Rachel wouldn't have called if she wasn't _really_ wanting Quinn to be there. "...Okay. I can do that. I'm half way around the block so it will take me a few minutes to get there. Do you want me to pawn these to off on a taxi going someplace in the opposite direction?"

Rachel laughed. She needed to laugh and she needed it to be because of Quinn. "If you can do it politely."

"I'll get creative. See you in a bit."

~/~

"What was that about?" Brittany asked as Quinn hailed the pair a cab.

"She wants me back there. She says this is _our_ wedding, not just hers."

Santana punched her in the arm, gaining an intense glare. "She's right. Suck it up and make decisions. Stop being such a guy about this."

"Or at least be there as she makes the decisions." Brittany added. "She probably just feels lonely. I would."

Guilt raced through Quinn. She knew the blonde was probably right. This was all very important to Rachel and she would want Quinn to be there for it. "Okay. I'll call you later and maybe we can meet up. When is Puck getting in town?"

"Sometime tomorrow or the day after." Santana replied as she held the taxi door open for Brittany to get in before climbing in herself. "It all depends if he can get coverage for his shift."

She nodded. This was going to be a very intense and interesting week. Pretty much the whole gang was showing up for the ceremony, several were showing up days in advance to catch up on old times. "Alright. See you two later."

As she watched the pair drive away, she was hit with another wave of guilt. What was she doing? She was getting married to the woman of her dreams, but was actually walking away from spending time with her. She began to think she was losing her mind. With each step back towards home and Rachel, the guilt sunk in a little bit further and all the what ifs started playing on her mind. What if Rachel got fed up with her disappearing and called the wedding off. What if she's leaving the door open for Elijah or the papers to make more comments about how their not ready. What if, and God forbid, something happened and Rachel suddenly wasn't there anymore.

As the questions raced, Quinn's pace picked up until she was jogging down the street, weaving in and out of people at a full on sprint. She knew she was being over dramatic, a side effect from living with the Queen of Dramatics, but it was still the possibility that kept her running. It was the fear of taking her time with Rachel for granted.

Quinn had tried to catch her breath in the elevator and wipe some of the sweat off of her brow but it was useless. The doors opened and Rachel looked at her in concern, standing up and walking quickly to the elevator. "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head and smiled, unable to speak as her chest heaved. "Here."

Rachel's worry faded to a shy smile as Quinn handed her a small bouquet of flowers. She had passed a cart on the street and ran right back to it to get some flowers for an apology. "You're too perfect." Rachel cooed as Quinn wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

Quinn held her tight, closing her eyes to soak in the feeling, trying to ease some of her previous worries. "No I'm not. If I was so perfect, I wouldn't have left in the first place."

"She has a point." Judy noted absently, looking over the seating chart still.

The diva pecked her fiance's lips regardless and guided her to the sofa by the hand. "So, we are on to the final decision on the roses." Rachel stated and Quinn cringed as they sat down. That was the last thing she wanted to talk about. But the blonde was determined. Instead of getting frustrated, she reclined back on the sofa and ran a comforting hand up and down the brunette's back as she talked about the pros and cons of each. The connection was enough to ease her nerves _and_ to show Rachel she was there. "What do you think, Baby? Do you like the light pink or the dark pink?"

The blonde took a deep breath in and looked at Rachel. Rachel was worried and unsure. She could see it in her eyes. Quinn sat forward, wrapping her arm around the back of the diva's waist and resting her chin on her shoulder, looking at the sample arrangements the florist had brought. "I think...the light pink look too white and the dark pink look to...Barbie-ish. Are there any that fall in between?"

The florists pulled out a book of photos since he didn't have any actual samples and let the women flip through. Who would have known there were so many different types of roses and shades of each color. No wonder Rachel wanted a second opinion. "How about this shade?" Rachel asked, still hesitant about how long the blonde would stay interested.

"I like that shade much better." She answered quickly, looking back into Rachel's eyes. Quinn needed to prove that she was interested. "Are we going to go with just roses, or were you wanting some accents in the bouquets?" Rachel stared at the smiling hazel eyes over her shoulder before suddenly dropping the book and pulling Quinn into a deep kiss. The wide eyed blonde moan in surprise and smiled as Rachel pulled away. "...wow?"

Rachel kissed her lightly again, giving Quinn the opportunity to kiss back this time before she returned to the florist, much more excited. "I was thinking of small white or maybe yellow accent flowers."

"Yellow." Quinn answered with certainty. "Something that looks like a star."

Judy laughed lightly in response, patting Rachel on the leg. "See how this all works now?"

"I do." The diva assure her, pecking a clueless Quinn on the lips.

"Good. Just never forget that she's wrapped around _your_ finger."

"Mom!"

Judy ignored her daughter's protests. "Sweetheart, Rachel grew up with two dads. She doesn't know how to work a marriage from a woman's point of view. I have to teach her how to get her way more efficiently in rough patches." Rachel laughed silently as the younger blonde gawked with her mouth open as Judy continued. "Now, besides guilt, you can also get your way with good cooking, tears, and sex. With holding or something a little out of the ordinary. They both work."

"Oh my God! I am so not hearing this." Quinn commented as she stuck her fingers in her ears.

"I think you'd enjoy that last option though." Rachel commented quietly to the blushing blonde. "We haven't explored much. You know, ever since your giggling episode with your glasses."

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Quinn asked then smiled at the grinning florist who was trying his hardest to remain professional.

Rachel smiled and put her hand on the blonde's thigh as she returned her attention to the book of photos. "Well, maybe if we got you out of your shy phase, things like that would be easier to do for you." Quinn closed her eyes and shook her head in complete and utter embarrassment. "Maybe you should talk with Santana. She has a lot of experience with the experimental side of things. Or so I've heard." She added as Quinn arched an eyebrow at her. "She may be able to give you some...helpful hints."

"Santana is the last person I would ask about something like that. I would never hear the end of it."

The diva shrugged and turned the page, ignoring the florist and Judy's presence. "Well, you can't ask Adrianne because she couldn't help you with that problem even when you two were dating. Kim is...well Kim. I think she would die from embarrassment at just the thought of it. She's so sweet and innocent." Quinn let out a muffled laugh. "And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Adrianne may have failed training me, but she succeeded with Kim in some ways. Or so I've heard." She added as Rachel arched an eyebrow at her. "Can we get back to the flowers now?" Quinn asked, suddenly shy again.

"I was actually enjoying your embarrassment though." Rachel teased lightly.

"I'm sure you do. But lets get back to this flower thing."

"Well, these are our options for yellow flowers." Rachel announced, flipping through what appeared to be countless pages of photos. "Do you see one you like?"

Quinn took a deep breath and sighed, her enthusiasm already deflated by the daunting number. _Just pick a flower and lets move on. _"Why...don't you pick out a few and I'll tell you what one I like out of those." Rachel's smiled lessened in intensity as the blonde reclined again, returning her hand to Rachel's lower back. Quinn may have been trying but she still didn't seem excited about having to do it like Rachel would have hoped.


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: Okay. So, I almost didn't get this chapter done tonight. Work was insanely busy but I cranked it out. Editing is spotty. Sorry. It also went in a little bit different direction than I was anticipating but that's what happens when your mood changes in the middle of writing a chapter.**

**Anyway! Hope you all enjoy and as always, thank you so much for taking the time to review. Especially with this time jump, I'm interested in knowing what you think and what you would like to see happen in the future. I have lots of ideas, but I like to incorporate some of yours as well.**

**~/~/~/~**

"Who keeps texting you?" Kim asked as she washed her and Adrianne's breakfast dishes while her girlfriend snickered from her spot at the table.

"Quinn. She's trying so hard to focus on planning with Rachel but she could honestly not care any less about flowers right now. One thing that woman can't do besides cook, is keep a plant alive. You know she actually killed a cactus once? How? I don't know. You hardly have to even water the thing."

"But she still there with her, right? Rachel was getting worried about her running off so much."

Adrianne's smile dropped and she furrowed her brow at the side of her girlfriend's face. "When did she say this?"

"Last week, after Quinn told her not to talk about the wedding while in the studio. She came into the office and vented a little bit to me. It is all completely understandable though."

"Makes me want to elope is what it is." The apprentice joked as she typed her reply. "But, yes. She's there, dedicated in her attendance, faltering in her enthusiasm. She's trying though."

Kim shook her head, clearly on Rachel's side of things... of all things. It was no surprise to either of them whose side each ended up falling on. "She shouldn't have to 'try'. This is her wedding. I thought she was so excited about it in the beginning."

"She was and still is." Adrianne assured her. "I mean, you have to see it from a distance. Take your idol worship of Rachel out of it." Kim glared over her shoulder but Adrianne shrugged off the look. "You remember how excited she was when her daughter showed up. She was bouncing all over the place and Rachel had to literally hold her still. That's how Quinn works. The more excited she is the more... antsy she gets."

"That doesn't make any sense. You're trying to excuse her inability to pick out flowers because she just 'so damn excited'?"

"Yes."

"How does that work?" Kim asked getting a little frustrated herself. She was partially frustrated because of the fact that Rachel was upset, and understandably so in her mind. But the other frustration came from the fact that Adrianne constantly took Quinn's side.

"If you take somebody with _that _much excitement, _that_ much pent up energy and try and sit them down for an hour... to look at pictures of flowers no less, they are going to go crazy." Adrianne explained as her phone bussed again. "She needs something to occupy her mind as well as her energy to stay focused. Take her to where the flowers are grown or displayed and let her walk around and she'd be perfectly fine."

"I have a question then. A hypothetical question." Kim stated, wiping her hands dry and moving to the counter that separated the kitchen from the dinning area of her apartment. "If it was you in Rachel's place and Quinn was acting like this...?"

The apprentice huffed a laugh and set her phone down. "I would have killed her by now."

Kim smiled in victory. "Thank you."

"I never said that Rachel shouldn't be annoyed with her." Adrianne clarified, standing up and walking into the kitchen. "By all means. I was just explaining _why_ she is having such a difficult time trying to sort through the endless selection of flowers to find just the right one."

"Okay..." Kim began as her girlfriend pinned her against the counter, one hand on each side of her waist and kissed her lightly. "So, explanation aside, you agree that Rachel has every right to be frustrated and a little hurt?"

"Frustrated, yes." Adrianne agreed, pressing another light, lingering kiss to Kim's neck. "Hurt? No. She would only be hurt by it if she didn't understand why Quinn keeps running out. And if that's the case," She paused, trailing kisses over the younger woman's jaw line to the other side of her face to tease the opposite side of her neck as well. "They it is on both of them to discuss the issue."

Kim fought to keep her breath steady as her body reacted to her lover's touch. "_Both_ of them?"

"Yeah. _Both_ of them." The apprentice answered, bringing her hands to the small of Kim's back and bunching up her shirt until she felt warm, soft skin under her fingers. "Quinn already knows how she works and should explain it. _However_, if she is oblivious to the fact that Rachel's hurting and not just frustrated with her," She paused again and lifted the assistant's shirt over her head and threw it into the living area, returning her mouth to it's exploration of her collarbone. Her hands sprawling over the newly exposed skin of her back and sides. "Then Rachel should be the one to open the line of communication and say that Quinn's actions are hurting her."

"I can agree with that." Kim panted as her girlfriend needlessly pulled her hips forward into hers, the assistant was already arching into her, needing more connection.

Adrianne smirked against the soft skin of the crook of her neck as she glided her hands up the flustered brunette's sides, stopping at her bra and running her thumbs over the front of the garment, feeling her hardening nipples below it. "I think you would pretty much agree with anything I said at the moment."

"Yeah. Probably." Kim confessed as she pulled at Adrianne's shirt. Instead of allowing the shirt to be removed, she hooked her finger's in the assistant's belt loops and pulled her to follow. "Where are we going?"

"I need a shower. You kept me sweaty all last night."

Kim just followed, open mouthed, head nodding. "Okay."

~/~/~/~

"Is she not answering your texts anymore?" Rachel asked over her shoulder to the blonde still reclined back on the sofa, a hint of frustration in her voice.

Quinn studied what little she could see of her fiance's face and shut her phone off. "Here." She held it out for Rachel to take but the diva shook her head and turned away.

"I'm not your babysitter. Talk to her if you want. If she's not answering, I'm sure Santana will."

She probably would, but would only tell Quinn to get off the phone and help Rachel. "Can we take a break?"

Rachel mashed her lips between her teeth and swallowed the comments she wanted to make. "If you want to take a break that's fine. Just... please actually come back when you're done."

"Well, I was only wanting to take one if you came with me." That caught Rachel off guard. "Just five minutes away from the pictures and we will be right back."

The diva sighed and set the book down, excusing them from Judy and the florist who picked up the conversation as the couple left. "Where are we going?"

"For some fresh air." Quinn replied, pulling Rachel up the stairs by the hand. The brunette followed reluctantly as she was guided out to the front terrace. Her reluctance faded though when Quinn wrapped her arms around her shoulders from behind and kissed her cheek as they looked out over the neighborhood.

"Is there a specific purpose to this break?"

"No. Just needed a break and some cuddling time. I didn't get any this morning."

Nothing more was spoken between them and the only movement was when Rachel turned around and held Quinn as well, pressing her temple to the blonde's shoulder and breathing her in deeply. The diva was so confused. It was moments like this where Quinn's commitment and certainty in their relationship and future were obvious and even overwhelming sometimes. But yet, she knew the moment they went back inside, the blonde would zone out and lose all interest again. Rachel couldn't help but begin to think that maybe Quinn just liked the_ idea_ of getting married.

Quinn pressed her lips to Rachel's forehead and left them there for several minutes, hoping the brunette would realize that she wanted this. She was just getting anxious. Nerves were playing a minor role as well. She wasn't just marrying Rachel, but her lifestyle as well. She had never had a problem 'sharing' the diva with her fans, but it was still a little odd to hear about people threatening her with bodily harm if she was to ever hurt the brunette. Those specific comments tripled when news of their engagement came out. They were happy that Rachel was happy, but didn't trust Quinn. Suddenly, she was the enemy and was beginning to feel like she was having to prove herself over and over again for Rachel's sake. Quinn would, there was no doubt about it. But it was becoming emotionally exhausting to constantly feel like she wasn't good enough for the woman of her dreams.

"I love you." She whispered over the distant rumblings of the neighborhood.

Rachel pulled even closer. "I love you too."

"I'm sorry I left earlier."

"It's okay. You came back when I asked you to. That means a lot to me." Rachel explained as Quinn kissed her forehead again. "And it's also kind of nice to know you aren't perfect."

The blonde laughed loudly. "I've always told you I wasn't and that if you didn't believe me to just ask Adrianne."

"Well, regardless of how many flaws you have, I wasn't seeing any of them. Therefore in my eyes, you were frustratingly perfect. Do you know how exhausting it is to try and keep up with perfection?"

"Do you know how exhausting it is to try and maintain this false sense of perfection, knowing that one day you will discover one of my many, many flaws and will have that dream ripped to shreds."

Rachel paused and pulled back to look at Quinn's face. "Well, _now_ who is the dramatic one of this relationship?"

"I know, right!" Quinn exclaimed with a broad smile on her face. "It is so weird. It's like I'm feeding off of your overactive imagination when it comes to anything and everything that could possibly go wrong."

"I'm not that bad." Rachel argued softly in her defense and Quinn leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"No, you're not."

"Thank you. So...are you ready to go back in?"

There was a short pause as Quinn took in one more exaggerated breath of fresh air and nodded her head. "My batteries have been recharged a little. I think I can handle another half hour of flowers or ten pages of pictures, whatever comes first. Then I'll need more cuddle time."

Rachel would have frowned at the fact she felt like she was having to force Quinn to do this, but her reaction was cut off as Quinn quickly wrapped her arms around her waist and twirled her in a circle, playfully acting like she was eating the diva's neck. After a few spins the blonde set her down and captured her lips in hers, holding her there for a few seconds before breaking apart and heading back down stairs.

"Hey, Rachel." Judy called out as she stood up and walked to meet the couple. "Your phone kept going off. It buzzed about ten different times while you were up stairs."

The diva dropped her brow in confusion and concern as she took the phone from Judy. Her eyes widened slightly in shock. "It was Adrianne. Oh. You're phone must still be off." She reminded Quinn who nodded and pulled it from her pocket. "You should call her. She sent me a text that she's sorry for interrupting but she really needs to talk to you."

Quinn dropped her brow to match Rachel's concerned look and leaned against the kitchen counter as she dialed Adrianne's number. "Go talk with the florist. I'll be right there when I'm done. I promise." Rachel smiled lightly and kissed the blonde before she and Judy hesitantly walked back to the sofa, glancing occasionally back to Quinn. "Hey. Sorry I had my phone off. What's going on?... um..." Quinn paused and looked at Rachel. "Tell me what's going on... Oh... Hold on a minute." Quinn set the phone down on the counter and ran over to Rachel, bending over to whisper in her ear. "She's upset about something and says she needs to come over."

"Is she okay? I mean, she's upset, but..."

Quinn shook her head and bounced her shoulders in her ignorance. "All she said is she's fucked something up."

Rachel's mind began to race and all she could think of was something to do with Kim. She nodded. "Yeah. Have her come over. We can finish up with this before she gets here."

"Okay." Quinn kissed her cheek and ran back to the kitchen.

Her concerns for their friend overrode any thought of finishing the planning right now. Apparently tough, she had also just found the best motivation for Quinn to actually provide input into the selection. The blonde was studying every picture, giving her thoughts on each, trying to find the right one quicker than before. Rachel couldn't really figure it out. Maybe it was the deadline they were working to that had her blood pumping.

As Rachel rode the elevator down, seeing the florist and Judy out, Adrianne pulled up. The diva could see she was upset. She wasn't crying or even looked like she was going to start, but appeared to be lost in some serious thoughts. "Are you okay?"

The apprentice nodded her head as she entered the elevator but didn't say anything until they arrived on their floor. "You may want to text Kim. I don't know if she'll talk, but she would probably like to hear from you."

Rachel nodded her head and moved to her phone when the pair exited the elevator. She watched as Quinn walked to her friend in concern. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Adrianne didn't meet her eyes. "I think I just fucked everything up with Kim." Rachel didn't need anymore information before she sent Kim a text seeing what was going on from her end.

"What do you mean? How? I thought you two were doing great." Quinn rattled off as the two moved to sit at the dinning area table. "You wouldn't have done anything to screw that up."

"I know. I didn't think I was, but I might have."

"_How_ though?" The blonde pushed, needing that information.

"I told her I loved her."

Quinn's eyebrows went toward her hair line. "Oh..."

Adrianne nodded, having nothing else to do. "Yeah... she didn't say anything back. In fact, she ran out of the room." While Adrianne continued to nod her head as not to cry, Quinn shook hers in confusion. Kim loved Adrianne. She may not have said it but even Quinn knew it. "When I went to check on her, she said it was best if I was to leave. That's when I called you... and then Rachel when you wouldn't answer."

Both Adrianne and Quinn looked over as Rachel stood up and grabbed her purse and keys, waving her phone in the air. The blonde nodded and watched the diva leave to go talk with Kim in person.

"She loves you." Quinn assured her. "I know she does. How or what made you tell her that caused that reaction to come from her?"

The apprentice shrugged. "We were holding each other after having sex and I just told her. She tensed instantly. Oh, I fucked up." Adrianne groaned as she covered her face with her hands, resting her elbows on the table. "Why did I say it?"

"Because you meant it."

"I know, but it was too soon."

"You've been dating for three months, seeing each other every day at work, and you are practically live together already. You two are like inseparable love struck puppies. How is this too soon?"

Adrianne shook her head. "There's more to it than that. It's complicated."

"Emotions are, especially love, but what makes this so complicated?"

The brunette sighed. "You remember when you were trying to talk me into giving Kim a chance, that I needed someone to take care of and that she was damaged in some way?" Quinn nodded her head but Adrianne paused. Kim had told her it was okay to discuss this with Quinn, that she saw the blonde as more than just her boss and thought that the struggles they endured were similar, even if only in the most basic ways, but Adrianne still felt bad for telling her story. "She told me what it was. Did you know that she grew up in foster care?"

Quinn dropped her brow and shook her head.

"Well, she did. She bounced from home to home from the age of two to thirteen and then ended up with a freak show of a family until she was eighteen. When they found out she was gay..." She paused and Quinn waited. "She wasn't always so nervous. I mean, you've seen her some days when she's the center of attention and she holds it as well as Rachel. But the shyness and cowering under authority, that she does... that's because of them. They spent five years trying to 'fix' her."

Quinn understood now. She had heard about one private school growing up that was meant to 'fix' children that suffered from different 'ailments'. There were stories of beatings, solitary isolation, starvation, and brainwashing to convince them that what they were teaching was the truth and what was 'right'. Quinn ran her hand over her face as various emotions washed through her.

"She still has issues opening up sometimes." Adrianne explained further. "Some days she is perfectly normal and happy, and other days she wont even let me touch her. It's been touch and go. I moved too fast with this though. I should have waited until she told me first."

"It's a hard call." Quinn stated, reaching out and taking her friend's hand away from her face and holding it. "Sometimes people who have issues with abandonment, physical or emotional, need to be told first. You never know until you try."

"Yeah." Adrianne agreed as she reclined back in the chair, pulling her hand away from Quinn's. "I did and now she wont even look at me."

"Give her time. She's probably just trying to work through a few things. Give Rachel the afternoon with her and I'm sure things will be better tomorrow."

She nodded her head and then began shaking it. "I am so sorry from pulling you two away from your wedding planning. I know you weren't all that into it but still. I shouldn't have-"

"Don't even apologize. We still have time to take care of everything. You're important to us as well, you know. Besides, you're my best friend. I'm here for you. We have the whole rest of the evening to talk about it if you would want to. The planning is done for today."

~/~/~/~

When Rachel got home it was already late and Quinn was upstairs getting ready for bed. The brunette walked in with a blank expression that turned into instant tears when she saw Quinn. The blond held her arms open as she stood by the end of the bed and let Rachel crash into her, needing to be comforted from the information she probably received. "It's okay, Baby."

"No it's not." Was the muffled reply she got. "Do you know?"

"Yeah." Quinn answered, looking up to the ceiling to keep herself from crying. She was emotionally hard enough when it came to bad things to not let them get to her, but hearing the pain in Rachel's voice killed her. "Adrianne told me about it all."

"How can people do that?"

The blonde shook her head, running her hand through Rachel's hair. "I don't know. I honestly don't know."

Rachel pulled away slowly and wiped her face with her sleeve before taking the sleep clothes Quinn offered to her. She wasn't going to sleep much tonight. The blonde shut off all the lights as Rachel climbed into bed and snuggled up to the diva, resting her head on her shoulder and running a light thumb over the other side of her neck.

"It makes me not want to have kids."

The blonde paused her movements to reprocess what she just heard before she lifted her head to look at Rachel. "What?"

"There's just so much hate and craziness in the world that I'm not sure I'm wanting to bring another life into it." Rachel explained to Quinn's horror. "We, as parents, can't even protect them all the time. I mean, there is everything that Kim has experienced. You have been fired for being who you are, _hated_ for who you are. Both you and Adrianne have been propositioned for promotions in exchange for sexual favors by an endless supply of perverts. We have wars and terrorists and gangs and-"

"Baby, calm down." Quinn pleaded as Rachel began to work herself up into a panic. "Just, breathe for a second. There are a lot of horrible people in the world. I agree. But who knows if our kid isn't the one to put a stop to some of it? What if they are the ones to make this a better place."

"That's a really big 'what if'."

"I know. We can't control everything that is going to happen in their lives, but we can control how we raise them. They wont ever go through what Kim did growing up. Or even what I did. They are going to be raised in a loving and supportive environment. They are going to know what is right and wrong and how to figure it out for themselves when we aren't there to help them."

Rachel just shook her head and looked away into the darkness.

"Rachel." She didn't answer so Quinn pushed off of her and hovered over her, making sure she was in the brunette's line of sight but the diva looked away. "Look at me."

"I don't want to look at you."

Quinn tried to ignore the hurt that her words caused and swallowed hard. "Why not?"

"...because I want to be mad right now. I can't do that if I look at you."

"And why is that?"

Rachel snapped her eyes to her instinctively. "Because I love you."

The blonde nodded. "Yes. And things are so much better when we're together. Because we love each other. So what about all of the love in the world? What about all of the good? I'm not saying there isn't bad. Obviously there is. But there is so much good as well. You can't just ignore that."

The brunette's features softened as soon as she looked into Quinn's eyes, just like she figured they would, and her dramatic rant came to an end. "I know. I just... I'm scared about it."

"I am too. We always will be. But it will be worth it." Quinn assured her kissing her cheek before returning to her position cuddled up to her. "We are going to have the happiest kids in the world. They are going to grow up into good people that do good things in the world. You'll see."

She could feel Rachel nod slowly. "I want kids." She recanted her previous statement. "Just not yet."

"That's fine. I didn't want to rushing into it either. That's why I was a little concerned when you woke me up one morning with the decision that you wanted to get pregnant in, what would it be now? Three weeks from this very moment."

The diva moaned at the idea.

"Exactly. We are going to have a family, in time."

"And if I want you to have the first one again?" Rachel asked as she worked her fingers through Quinn's hair.

"It doesn't matter who goes first to me. I just want a family with you." The pair fell silent until Rachel started squirming in the way she does only when she's nervous. "What's wrong?"

"You're going to hate me."

Quinn laughed against her fiance's chest. "I highly, _highly_ doubt you could do anything to make me hate you. So, what's wrong?"

"...I forgot what flower we decided on."

"Oh my God, Woman!" Quinn exclaimed kneeling on the bed with a wide smile. "After all of that, you forgot what one we decided on?"

"I know. I'm sorry but there were just so many of them. There was page after page after page. They started to all look the same."

"Yellow frangipani. We chose yellow frangipani. They are tiny yellow flowers that look like stars with white outlines. I am so glad I have a good memory." Quinn breathed a sigh of relief after her quickened words as Rachel smiled in amusement. "You knew that, didn't you?"

The diva nodded. "I was just wanting to make sure that you really were paying attention."

Quinn shook her head and rolled over, facing away from Rachel. "You _so_ aren't getting any tonight."


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: I actually was planning on including the Kim/Rachel scene in the last chapter but I honestly had no time or energy to come up with it all. But I plan on making it up to you in future chapters. You'll see just how much everyone's relationships have changed over the last three months.**

**I'm also trying to balance out the drama with the fluff. Some chapters will have more drama (nothing life altering i.e. medical scares or character death or anything like that) and some chapters will be more fluff... it all depends.**

**Thank you again for your responses to my questions. I am going to work on putting a few of them into the story and clearing up a few things as well. Hope you enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

"I know you're there. You may not be saying anything, but I know you're there. I can feel you looking at me." Quinn mumbled as she laid in bed, her arm draped over her face, blocking out the early morning sun.

Rachel mashed her lips between her teeth as she sat next to and facing the blonde, fully dressed for the beginning of the day and sitting indian style, her arms draped over her knees. She opened her mouth and then closed it, only to open it again. "I was just wondering... if you had come up with any suggestions for the song of our first dance yet?"

"Before I answer that question... " Quinn began in a calm voice as she raised her index finger. "What time is it?"

The nervous brunette played with the edge of the blanket and hesitated, her mouth bobbing up and down a few times. "I... I don't exactly see where that information is relevant. The current time of day holds no control or sway over whether or not you have found it in your busy schedule to contemplate a song choice for our-"

"Rachel."

"It's ten past seven." She answered quickly, not wanting to irritate the blonde.

The photographer growled in mild frustration and sat straight up, meeting Rachel's chocolate eyes immediately as if she already knew where the brunette was sitting. "You keep waking up earlier and earlier. What happened to those mornings where you were content with just laying in bed and cuddling?"

"I still love to cuddle. I just find it incredibly difficult to fully enjoy the event with all of these thoughts and worries floating through my mind. There are still several things we need to do before the wedding and with you at work all the time-"

"Hey." Quinn cut her off. "You agreed not to guilt trip me about that. You wanted time off of Broadway and I'm supporting your decision. However, that leaves me to pay the bills until you film that TV spot after the wedding."

"I know." Rachel nodded. "I wasn't trying to make you feel guilty. I was just stating that the early morning time and late at night are the only times I get to talk to you about these things since you've banned the topic of the wedding from being spoken about in your studio."

"I didn't ban it." Quinn corrected her in a small voice as she wiped the sleep from her eyes, feeling a little guilty already. "I just asked if we could have a break from it. It's been the topic of discussion nonstop for weeks now. I just wanted to hear about you and your day."

"But that's what I do with my day since I'm not working anymore. I'm trying to plan our wedding. And without your assistance-"

"At last."

The diva paused in confusion. "What?"

"At last my love has come along. My lonely days are over, and life is like a song." Quinn began to sing lightly, reaching to detach Rachel's fingers from the blanket and hook them in hers. "Oh yeah, yeah. At last the skies above are blue. My heart was wrapped up in clover, the night I looked at you. I found a dream that I could speak to." She leaned forward, within inches of Rachel's face. "A dream I could call my own." She kissed her lips lightly and moved to her cheek. "I found a thrill I could press my cheek to, a thrill I have never known." She kissed her cheek and pulled back to see the diva begin to smile. "Oh yeah, yeah. You smiled, you smiled, and then the spell was cast. And here we are in Heaven, for you are mine at last."

The diva beamed and blushed at the same time. "Well... aren't you just full of surprises. Never in a million years would I expect you to serenade me in the morning with Etta James. Especially after I woke you up at seven in the morning."

Quinn shrugged and bounced Rachel's hands in hers. "I just thought it would be a fitting song for us. For our first dance."

"Well, I love it." Rachel answered, leaning forward and kissing her fiance. "I'm sorry this is all driving you crazy."

Quinn shook her head quickly. "No, no. It's not driving me crazy. I'm just... every time we start talking about it, it makes it seem so far away and clouded with endless details." She explained, wiggling forward so their knees touched, resting her hands on the diva's. "I'm as excited as you are, but you can throw your excitement into the planning. Planning only makes me want it to happen sooner. So the more we talk about it, the more antsy I get and therefore, the more on edge I get. I just want it to happen now."

Rachel awed and pushed forward, pushing Quinn to fall backwards, thankfully still staying on the bed. "See, why couldn't you just tell me that. Here I've been thinking that you are either hating everything I'm suggesting or that you are just not wanting to get married at all. Like you're over the whole idea."

"Never. Maybe the wedding _ceremony_, but I want to marry you more than anything." The blonde assured her with a light kiss. "I'm never letting go of you." She stated, wrapping her arms firmly around the diva's waist as she repositioned herself on top of the blonde. "I'm just trying to balance my nerves with my excitement and sometimes that is easier to do by just walking away from it all. I'm not meaning for you to feel like I'm walking away from you as well."

"Well, we only have thirteen more days. Can you hang in there and help me without pushing away again? I mean, the dresses are set. The flowers are set. We have the song for our first dance picked out now. Decorations are done. We just need to work on the seating chart, just to run over it one more time. We need to go taste testing to decide on the cake flavor and last few touches of the menu."

"I can do that."

"I figured you could. But then we also need to work on our vows."

"Our vows?" Quinn asked in a playfully tone and acted as if she had no idea what they were for.

Rachel smiled and rested her head down on the blonde's shoulder, cuddling up to her lover. "Yes, our vows. Are you still wanting to write our own?"

"Yes." There was no delay in that answer. "That is the one opportunity that I have to not only express my feelings to you but to everyone else that matters to us. I have the need to get all sappy and that is my chance."

The diva rolled her eyes. "Okay. Then we need to write our vows as well. But then that's it. So, find a day in your busy and selfless schedule when you can go taste testing with me for our cake. One day for taste testing the catering. And maybe one _night_ we could sit down and just glance over the seating chart?"

"And maybe one _night_, you could take off from the planning and let me take you out to dinner."

Rachel popped her head up and looked at Quinn. "Are you asking me out of a date? Are you having a spontaneous moment?"

The blonde shrugged in feigned modesty. "Maybe. I think that we need to implement a 'date night' when we get married. That way, no matter how busy or perhaps, complacent we get, we will still have at least one night where we can go out and spend time together, away from everything else."

"I would like that. I would really like that."

"Good." Quinn commented, leaning up to kiss Rachel's nose. "And since this is all settled and we have thirteen days to pick a cake flavor, food, finalize the seating, and write our vows...I do believe you can relax enough now to let me sleep in until at least eight."

"What are you going to do whenever we have kids?"

"Struggle."

~/~/~/~

Quin yawned as she rode the elevator up to her studio. Rachel was slowly killing her. She wasn't complaining about the late nights and the usual activities that occupied their time, but the early mornings were killers. She didn't understand how the diva could expend so much energy during sex and then be up bright and early the next morning with even more energy.

"Wow... you look rough. Good thing you stay behind the camera." Adrianne teased as she exited the rest room just as Quinn passed on her way to the studio.

"Thanks. I know I can always count on you to make my day just that much brighter."

Adrianne beamed. "Any time."

"Oh!" Quinn grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her back into the hallway and out of view from the office. "I know how things are and that it doesn't really mean anything, but I thought I should let you know that Santana is in town for the wedding already. I didn't think to tell you yesterday but she'll be here for two weeks. Brittany is with her as well. Puck wont be here until tomorrow though."

The apprentice slowly nodded her head. "Okay... you're right, it doesn't really mean anything. I'm with Kim and happily so... kinda. Things will stay completely platonic with Santana an I. No random hook ups this time."

Quinn nodded her head. "Okay. I know that. I just thought that I should let you know in case... you know... with Kim's insecurities." She paused as Adrianne let out a long sigh and leaned back against the wall. "So, how are things going in that department?"

"She still hasn't said anything about it, but that's okay. She's talking to me this morning at least. All I can do about it is give her more time." She shrugged away the emotional pain. She was scared she had ruined things but at the same time, she feared that maybe Kim really didn't love her like that and that was why she wasn't saying anything back. "Maybe I just fall too quickly. I only hope I didn't completely fuck this up by saying it too soon."

"I don't think that you did." The blonde reassured her with a supportive hand on her shoulder. "I think she loves you too, she's just afraid of saying it. I'm sure she still has issues with complete emotional attachment in fear of being hurt."

"I know. I know that. That's why I'm trying not to act hurt about it when I'm around her. Things are a little awkward, but nothing that I'm not willing to try and work through."

"I'm here if you need to talk about it more." Quinn offered her support before the pair entered the studio and walked toward the office. "Morning." She greeted and Kim smiled up at them both.

"Good morning. On you agenda for today... a morning interview, then-"

"Lunch at home." Quinn added, receiving a nod from Kim who wrote down the information.

"And then you were looking to go over your archive for shots to put in the gallery next week and that last minute scheduling of portraits for that music artist both in the afternoon."

Quinn stood still while her mind raced. "How last minute was that, because I don't remember scheduling it."

Kim looked back over the information on the computer screen. "It was scheduled a few days ago. Are you sure you don't remember it? It has a memo to not cancel it under any circumstances less than a Rachel tantrum."

Quinn continued to shake her head. "Still not remembering it. Is my memory going?" She asked rhetorically, looking to Adrianne. "I remember most everything."

Her apprentice shrugged. "Maybe it's just the wedding getting to you. You have too much on your mind. Either that or you're just getting old."

The blonde dropped her brow at the remark. "Do I need to remind you that you are the oldest in this room."

Adrianne shrugged. "Babe, old is a state of mind. Maybe you've just gotten there already."

Kim cleared her throat and chimed in. "Regardless, you have it scheduled. But um... I don't want to sounds rude, but perhaps you should catch a quick nap in the dressing room before the reporter shows up."

The blonde growled and roughly dropped her hands to her side in a pout she had picked up from Rachel as well. "Do I really look that bad?"

Kim shrugged. "It's not that you_ look_ bad. You just seem very tired. If you had more energy you would be just fine. You know, more of the pep in your step that you use to." Adrianne nodded her head in agreement.

"Fine. I'll be in the dressing room curled up on the couch. But if you really want to help me, call your idol and tell her to let me sleep in." Adrianne and Kim both arched their eyebrows. "And get your minds out of the gutters. Perverts. I'd have a hell of a lot more pep in my step if what you are thinking was true." She added as she walked out of the office. "Music artist... now I have to figure out a last minute shoot." The blonde stopped and turned back around to her assistant. "Why didn't you remind me yesterday?"

"We were off yesterday." Kim explained plainly. "And this was scheduled the day before so I assume that's why you weren't reminded then."

"Right..." Quinn responded, lost in her fleeting thoughts as she walked back out to the dressing room.

"So," Adrianne began as she took a seat on the desk by Kim. "Since our boss wont be around, did you want to grab some lunch with me today?" The assistant opened her mouth but dropped her eyes, remaining silent. Adrianne hated seeing her like that more than anything and knelt down on the ground, turning Kim's chair so they were facing each other. "I don't want you to feel bad or distant about it."

"I know, but I do." Kim replied, looking away again. "I care a great deal for you. I'm just..."

"Scared?" Adrianne asked, hoping that was what it was and not that Kim just didn't care _that_ much for her. Kim nodded her head. "That's okay. I don't want to rush you into anything you aren't ready for. I love you. And I know you can't say it back yet and that's fine. I just don't want you to feel that you have to." Adrianne lifted up and kissed her girlfriend's cheek. "I'll wait. I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me to."

The older woman returned to her spot on the ground and Kim finally looked at her again with a light smile. "So where are you taking me for lunch then?"

~/~/~/~

"It's so weird to not have you around the theater anymore." Tina confessed as she sat down on the lounger on the back terrace. "The place just doesn't seem so alive anymore. I mean, I know you weren't entirely happy there but you were still the life of the cast. Though Chris is already breaking in the new lead. If you know what I mean."

The diva shuddered at the memory. Chris was cute but she could not for the life of her figure out what she saw in him to begin with. It was probably something she thought she was suppose to do. She was the female lead, he was the male lead. Margaret probably said something along those lines as well. "You didn't warn her?"

Tina shrugged. "I tried but she was already hooked. She'll figure it out soon enough."

The diva nodded. "And it will keep his name in the papers and give him company in bed. What wouldn't be more motivating to him than that. Anyway!" Rachel exclaimed, sitting down next to her friend. "I'm not ready for this."

"The wedding? Don't you think it's a little late for that?" Panic spread across the Asian woman's face. "You aren't going to call it off are you? That would destroy Quinn."

Rachel laughed lightly. "Well, if I was going to, you are a terrible friend for trying to guilt me into not doing it and possibly into a marriage I wasn't ready for. But that wasn't what I was talking about." The diva smiled as Tina let out the breath that she was holding and reclined back, getting more comfortable. "I'm ready to get married, but not necessarily ready for everyone who is going to show up. I mean, you aren't a problem, and I've already met up with Santana and Noah. They're fine."

"Didn't you say Brittany was here already?"

Rachel nodded. "But she's never any trouble. She's always happy, especially if Santana is around."

"So, who else from the Lima is coming up?"

"Well, Mr. Schuester is, believe it or not. He and Ms. Pillsber-... I mean, his wife. My mother is coming and is bringing Beth." Tina raised her brow in uncertainty. "Beth wanted to be here and she has every reason to be. I'm her sister and Quinn is her birth mother. Besides, things between me and Shelby are sorted." She stated with finality in her voice. "But from glee, there is you, Santana, Brittany, Noah, Kurt, Mercedes, and Finn. Mike and Artie sent us well wishes but had scheduling conflicts and Quinn never heard back from Sam."

"Still a decent turnout." Rachel nodded in agreement as she tucked her legs underneath her. "But... how... Well, you and Finn, how did that go down? I mean, I know you said you two tried to make it work when you first moved to New York and met up even after it was over... how do you two stand?"

The diva shrugged. "Obviously not on bad terms, otherwise he wouldn't be coming. But I don't know. It's been a few years since we've spoken last. When we said goodbye the last time feelings were a little tender, but again, that was years ago."

"How many, exactly?"

Rachel thought back. "Maybe three. Somewhere around there at least."

"And he called or sent back his RSVP?"

"Sent it back."

"How many did he say were coming on it?"

"Three. What is with the twenty questions about Finn? You have never asked me anything about him before." Tina shrugged. "Don't give me that."

"It's just that weddings of old flames tend to bring around past regrets."

Rachel shook her head. "I'm not even going to start thinking about that. All it would do is piss me off if that happened. This is my wedding and I don't want him trying anything, but I'm not going to think about it and therefore not get up set." She explained in a very forced calm tone, failing to hide the fact that the possibility of him doing something like that was already upsetting her.

"When is he showing up?"

"A few days before the wedding."

"Then there is probably nothing to worry about." Tina tried to assure her. "If he was wanting to steal you away, he would be showing up a lot sooner to give himself more time to do so."

Rachel nodded her head sharply. "Right." There was a short pause until Rachel threw the accent pillow at her friend. "Damn it, Tina! Why did you even have to say anything. Now I'm going to be worried about him."

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to be completely caught off guard. I knew you weren't even considering it because you are completely over him and in love with Quinn, but there was still that chance of him trying. Look, don't worry about him. Worry about Quinn instead."

The shorter woman's eyes went wide with panic. "Why should I be worried about Quinn? Has she said something to you?"

"What?" Tina asked in the same shock and panic. "No! That's not what I meant."

Rachel deadpanned except for a faint smirk. "I know. I was just messing with you."

Tina scowled and threw the pillow back at Rachel, smacking her in the face with it. "That wasn't funny. I about had a heart attack thinking that I screwed things up even more. You are such a brat sometimes."

"And here you were saying that you missed having me around."

"I guess I was seriously mistaken."

~/~/~/~

"So, one of the hardest things for a passionate photographer to do, is to relinquish the control of the camera." The interviewer stated as he and Quinn sat in her studio in front of one of her backdrops for her latest article. She had hit a few high marks with the critics recently and was using the opportunity to stir some buzz and work on saving some money for when the she and Rachel finally did decide to start a family together. It wasn't going to be nearly as simple or inexpensive has the first time she got pregnant. She had donor fees and treatment costs she had to prepare for, let alone the doctor's bills and baby supplies. She knew they were waiting for their first kid, just not for how long yet. "When it comes to your upcoming wedding, how are you going to handle someone else taking your photos? It has to be nerve wracking to wonder if they're doing it right. Catching the emotions and angles that you're hoping the will..."

Quinn nodded with a large smile on her face. "Without a doubt. But I'm lucky. I have actually talked my apprentice into taking the wedding photos. Who better to take the most important pictures of your life than someone you have taught yourself."

"No pressure there." Adrianne mumbled from her seat near by work station causing the reporter to laugh.

"You'll do just fine." Quinn assured her. "Your job depends upon it." The reporter laughed again and jotted down a few notes. It had become common knowledge of her and Adrianne's previous relationship and while it had Rachel's fans initially worried, everything died down when articles and interviews that progressed like this one began to surface. Quinn kept the brunette near by with anything she did, trying to get her prepared if she was to ever be in this position. The constant exposure had left the brunette's name on the tip of everyone's tongue and seen as a banter partner for Quinn. "Just remember the first rule."

"Check for the memory card?"

The blonde nodded with a smile that slowly faded as she caught sight of someone else walking into her studio. "...yes. And the battery."

Adrianne followed her boss' concerned gaze and spotted the man. He was a tall, confident blonde man, dressed in a nice suit, but she had never seen him before. But before she could give the blonde a questioning glance to see if she had any idea who he was, the reporter continued.

"Last question. Something close to home again. Now, after your fiance, Rachel Berry, posted pictures of your office wall on her website, a lot of people are wondering if it has been updated recently."

Quinn pulled her eyes back to the interviewer and smiled with a bit of a blush. "It hasn't actually been updated yet, but we have a few pictures we are planning on adding after the wedding."

"Really? Like what?"

"Um, there was one that Adrianne took of us while we were working on the wedding a few weeks ago. We were both sitting on the couch in our apartment with laptops, papers, folders, and everything else you could imagine all around us." The reported nodded as Quinn lost her train of thought as their unnamed guest calmly took a seat on the couch by her office.

"The best part of the picture though," Adrianne noted for her distracted boss. "Was that Rachel was in the middle of a speech on the importance of a well thought out seating chart and Quinn had her head pressed between her hands fending off a head ache." The man laughed again and added that detail as well.

"Alright, well thank you very much. It was a pleasure to meet both of you."

Quinn stood up and shook the man's hand before me walked over and shook Adrianne's as well. "Let me walk you to the elevator." The blonde offered, her eyes drifting to the newly arrived man. Adrianne watched from a distance as Quinn held a small conversation with the reporter before waving goodbye. As soon as the elevator doors shut she turned on her heels and had a scowl on her face. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The apprentice dropped her brow, instantly in protective mode with the force in Quinn's voice. Quinn never got forceful with anyone unless given a very good reason. Adrianne slowly took steps closer to the pair as the smug man took his time to stand and straighten out his suit. "I came to find your mother."

"I'll let her know you came. If she's interested, you'll know. If not, go back home."

"You have gotten awfully pushy, young lady." He remarked, taking a slow step closer to the blonde, causing her to shrink in stature just slightly. "Don't you forget who you are talking to."

"And who is that exactly?" Adrianne asked, moving closer with confidence in each step until she was standing next to Quinn. The blonde was experiencing a mixture between relief and fear. She didn't want Adrianne to get in the middle of this but the added confidence boosted hers.

"I was her father, but I no longer claim her as my own."

The brunette laughed lightly in his face. "That's good, because I don't think she would want you to." Russell Fabray's glare hardened and Quinn discreetly hooked her finger in Adrianne's back belt loop and pulled slightly, indicating that she needed to slow down. "What's he going to do to me?" The apprentice asked, turning to Quinn. The blonde gave her a pleading look that only she would understand. Her appearance never seemed to change to her father. Adrianne shrugged in surrender.

"I'll tell Mom you're here." Quinn informed him again. "But if she doesn't call you, don't show up again."

Russell straightened his jacket one more time, stepping incredibly close to both woman, towering over them. "You may not be my daughter anymore but she is still my wife. I'll see her if I want to." He looked Adrianne up and down and scowled at her before pushing past them roughly.

"Did he seriously just shove two women?" She asked in disbelief as the man disappeared toward the elevator.

"Lets just say, the first time I saw how protective you could be... I promised myself never to tell you everything about my father." Quinn confessed and Adrianne's eyes went wide. "Kim, can you get my mother on the phone?" The blonde asked as she walked into the office.

"Wait a minute!" Adrianne yelled after her, gripping the blonde's arm and turning her around. "Tell me I am misunderstanding what you just said. Please tell me that." Quinn didn't say anything, only turned around for Kim to hand her the ringing phone. "Quinn?"

"Yes, is Judy Fabray there?... Can you have her call her daughter as soon as possible? On her cell... Thank you."

Adrianne waited until Quinn handed the phone back to Kim. "Quinn..."

The blonde looked deep into her green eyes. "It wasn't a common occurrence but it happened enough to know it could happen again. It was..." She paused and turned her head slightly towards Kim and then back. "It was nothing extreme."

"That's not that point. That's like saying making out with a woman that's not Rachel isn't as bad a sleeping with a woman that's not Rachel. You cheated regardless."

"You cheated on Rachel?" Kim asked in complete shock and horror.

Quinn dropped her brown and turned to her assistant. "No. Of course not."

"It was just an example I was using." Adrianne assured her. "Did you see that man out there?" Quinn glared coldly at her apprentice as Kim nodded her head. "He isn't allowed back in here." She ordered with authority in her voice.

Kim sat there motionless for a minute. "And what exactly do you expect me to be able to do to keep him out?" She wasn't exactly the most forceful individual and seeing how even Quinn faltered in his presence, she figured she would be useless.

"Call the cops. Tell them he is trespassing and harassing us."

The blonde shook her head and laughed lightly. She stepped forward and pulled her fuming apprentice into a hug. "I appreciate your concern. But I highly, highly doubt he would do something that stupid in a public place... or sober. All he is going to manage is to cause stress."

"Stress that neither you or Rachel need right now. You two are already having enough issues."

The blonde pulled back quickly. "What issues? I don't know of these issues."

"Are you finally helping her out with the preparations again?" Quinn rolled her eyes at Adrianne's disapproving tone and nodded her head. She was still confused as to when her best friend became so damn protective of Rachel, while Kim was trying to figure out why she always took Quinn's side until Quinn was in the room. "Then fine, you have no issues. But what about Judy? She's taken him back once. What if she does it again? What if he moves up here with her because you know she's not moving away from you again. Especially now that you are getting married and there is a chance of grandchildren in the relatively near future."

"That's why I called her. Not only to warn her, but to see what she is thinking on the topic. I knew this could happen." Quinn confessed sitting back on her desk as Adrianne sat down in the chair in front of her and Kim reclined back, still trying to figure out exactly what was going on. "They're not divorced. There hasn't even been any talk of it like there was last time."

"Doesn't that scare you?"

"Of course. But my mother knows how I feel."

Adrianne rolled her eyes. "She knew that last time too." She liked Judy, but she still had a little animosity for her for what the woman had done to her daughter in the past. Adrianne was the forgive but never forget type. Quinn had become the 'shit happens' type and constantly reliving the pain of the past because of it. Adrianne knew she was really just trying to prevent herself from getting hurt _that much_ again. If she didn't allow herself to plead to her mother, it would be easier to ignore if she was let down again. "You're going to tell Rachel though, right?"

Quinn nodded. "Of course. I'm heading home for lunch so I'll tell her then. Relax before you have a friggin' heart attack."


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: Semi-filler chapter. Clearing up some drama to bring in more drama. Also some sexytimes. Read at your own risk. You all should know how they go by now. **

**For the next week or two, there may be the occasional and seemingly random days without an update, but I hope I will be able to post something for you to read, even if that means it's just really short or posted later in the day. I feel obligated and I will try my hardest to pull through for you all.**

**Thank you again for your reviews, comments, and messages. They always make me smile and motivate me when I get stuck on the story. Always appreciated. Hope you enjoy.**

**Also, good dose of Faberry coming in the next chapter.**

**~/~/~/~**

Rachel was already finishing up making their lunch when Quinn walked in. It was nice that the blonde's studio was only a few blocks away from their apartment and she was able to come home for lunch if her schedule allowed it. What wasn't too nice was that gave the paparazzi several blocks to pretty much stalk her. She had gotten use to it though, even waving and smiling sarcastically at them after a few comments were made about how she looked angry as she walked. Adrianne said she was just lost in thought.

"How was your morning?" Quinn grunted as she wrapped her arms around the diva's waist and dropped her forehead to her shoulder. "That bad?"

"You have no idea." Quinn began as she kissed her fiance's cheek and released her to go sit at the table so they could eat. "Firstly, I was cornered by my best friend about sucking it up and helping you start planning more enthusiastically, which I am." Rachel nodded her head in agreement as she bit into a piece of celery. "Then, I was hit with the reality that I have begun to lose my memory... or my mind. One of those. I somehow scheduled a high profile shoot for this afternoon and can not for the life of me remember doing it, and it was only two days ago."

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "It's been a busy couple of days."

Quinn didn't like that excuse but it was the only one she had. "Thankfully the interview I had this morning went exceptionally well." The diva looked up from her plate and smiled before she took a drink of her water. "Until that is, my father walked into my studio and made himself at home."

The brunette spit her drink back into the glass but inhaled a little at the same time, sending her into a coughing fit. "What?"

The blonde nodded and ran her hand over Rachel's back. "He wants to see Mom. I've tried calling her but she's bust at work. Thankfully, everything with her apartment is in my name so she's not listed in any directory. He is going to have to wait for her to call him or just stalk each of our properties."

"This is a hell of a time for him to show up." The diva stated, finally able to speak without sputtering.

"I know. I _don't_ know, however, if his timing is intentional."

"The wedding date hasn't been announced in the papers but they know it is close. You never know."

The blonde nodded her head and sipped her drink, far to emotionally exhausted already to allow herself to get pissed at the situation. She hoped to ride it out and see where it went before she gave him the satisfaction of upsetting her. "Hopefully he will be back in Lima when that happens."

Rachel, however, wasn't able to control her emotions quite as well. "I'm glad to see you have found your clam, tranquil side again... at the exact time you should be furious. Your homophobic father just showed up into town as we are cranking out the last detail of our wedding, trying to talk to your mother... my mother." Rachel paused as Quinn processed the last part. She hadn't been thinking about that. She was mentally preparing herself for the small possibility that Judy would betray her again and take Russel back, but she hadn't even thought about how that would effect Rachel. "Would she go back to him?"

Hazel eyes met chocolate eyes and Quinn hesitantly shrugged. "I agree with what Adrianne said earlier, that I doubt she will go back to Lima. She likes it here. She has both of us and the possibility of grand kids soon. My sister doesn't speak with her anymore, so you and I are all she has."

"But would that change if she does go back to Lima? Would your sister talk to her then, giving her a reason to go back. I need to know so I can prepare for this." The diva explained in a hushed tone and it broke Quinn's heart. Rachel was wanting to know if she needed to prepare to be walked out on again.

The blonde shuffled her chair over to Rachel and wrapped her arm around her pulling her into a hug. "I don't think you have to worry about that. My mother isn't the same woman she use to be. She's grown a lot."

"So, if she doesn't go back to him in Lima, would she give him a chance here? In New York?"

Quinn shook her head as she thought. "No. Not unless he had a severe change of heart about a few things and gauging by some of the things he said to me this morning, he hasn't."

Rachel pulled away quickly and looked at her, anger apparent on her face. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing as bad as the last time we saw him. He just said that he didn't claim me as his daughter anymore."

"Like you would want him to."

Quinn laughed lightly and kissed Rachel tenderly. "That's what Adrianne told him."

"I'll tell you what," The diva began as she finally returned her attention back to her meal. "I am more and more thankful for her involvement in your life every day. She's like the back bone that you've lost since high school."

"Hey. I thought you like the mellow me."

"I do. But sometimes it's nice to see a little bit of feistiness in you."

The blonde smirked as she watched her fiance. "Only because it turns you on."

The brunette shrugged. "That too."

"Maybe I could show you some feistiness before I go back to work."

~/~/~/~

"Will you sit next to me?" Kim asked as Adrianne prepared to sit down on the opposite side of their booth. They had chosen the same little place they had gone to for their first 'date'. The apprentice looked carefully at her girlfriend and nodded her head, standing back up and moving over to her side. This was progress. Kim took her glasses off and ran her hands over her face and through her hair. "I'm sorry for yesterday."

"Stop apologizing."

"I can't. I feel so bad about it all and then to tell you to leave on top of it all..." The assistant argued. "Everything was perfect and I even wanted to hear you to say it, but when you did... I just... I don't know."

Adrianne cupped the far side of her face and turned Kim to face her, greeting her instantly with a deep, tender kiss that the assistant returned in need, holding on the the older woman's wrist to prolong the connection. This kiss took away any doubts Kim had that Adrianne was having second thoughts about her feelings and any doubts that Adrianne had that Kim was pulling away from her. "You don't need to figure it out right now." The assistant assured her when they broke apart. "There is plenty of time. I told you, I'm not going anywhere."

Kim looked into her green eyes and visibly battled with herself not to say something, but she lost. "Santana's in town."

"Yes."

"Are you going to meet up with her?"

Adrianne's brow dropped in confusion. "Why would I?"

Kim shrugged. "I was just asking."

"Do you trust me to be faithful to you?" The apprentice asked firmly, pulling back and resting her chin on her hand, her elbow braced on the table. Kim nodded. "Then why would you even ask? You don't need to have an insecurities when it comes to me leaving you."

"Then why do you have insecurities about me doing the same?"

Adrianne froze. "What?"

Kim took a second and sipped her drink, knowing she was in control of the situation, whether Adrianne knew it or not. "You don't like it when I take Rachel's side."

"And you don't like it when I take Quinn's side."

"That's because I'm jealous that she gets your undying support about everything." She admitted calmly. "What's your excuse?"

Adrianne faltered for a second, knowing what Kim was wanting to hear. "Okay. Fine. Yes, I am jealous of the attention you give Rachel. I still think that the admiration you hold for her extends beyond her talent."

"You think I like her... romantically?"

"Yes." She answered, moving her eyes around the restaurant, knowing she shouldn't think like that.

"I do, or I _did._ She was a secret crush just like you use to think. But that faded when I got to know you better. Then it sort of became 'Rachel who?'."

"So you aren't interested in her anymore?" Adrianne wanted clarification. She and Rachel had become friends, but to lose another love to the diva would just about kill her.

Kim leaned over and pecked her lips. "Not in the least bit. And now you know so you can stop rolling your eyes at me when I take her side. Just like I know that you are over Quinn."

"And now you can stop being frustrated with me when I take Quinn's side."

Kim shrugged. "Deal."

"You know," Adrianne began, looking around the restaurant again and then back to her girlfriend. "This is the strangest and yet easiest resolution I have ever had in a relationship when it comes to discussing jealousy. Especially since I can't even remember how the topic came up."

"I brought it up because I was wanting to clear the air about the topic, knowing that Santana was going to be here."

The apprentice arched an eyebrow as their food came. "So you intentionally brought up a conversation that could have turned into a heated argument?"

Kim shook her head, clearly still guiding this conversation in direction. Adrianne just felt like she was playing her part by answering and asking the questions Kim was expecting her to. That was one thing that pleasantly surprised her in the beginning of their relationship. She found out very quickly that Kim was highly intelligent and a very good read when it came to people. She should have figured that out the night that the woman drunkenly confessed to knowing her as well as she did.

Most people would feel manipulated or defensive when led around a conversation like this, but Adrianne marveled in the woman's gift. Quinn said it was just because she was whipped. Either way, she didn't care.

"I never had any intentions of arguing." Kim assured her. "I just wanted the conversation. My emotions were completely in check."

"And mine?"

The assistant smiled and pecked her lips, getting to the point of the conversation she had been waiting for. "Are easy to read."

Adrianne smiled at her lover, watching her movements as she began to eat her food. She was waiting for one more question. "So, I'm easy to read?"

Kim nodded. "Very. Just like Quinn's facial expressions that you schooled me on once, you have very set reactions. You are normally very calm and playful, you can tell that by the muscle you tighten on the right side of your bottom lip. It makes you smile and you are almost always smiling, even in just that little amount. However, you can jump from teasing to protective in a split second. When that happens, there are one of two changes. The first, is you genuinely look pissed, giving it away. The other is you continue with the playful humor but make it more biting. Physically, you straighten you posture more than normal and you smirk instead of smile, like you already know you've won the fight."

Adrianne sat back and listened as Kim continued to rattle off every emotion and give away that she had. No one had ever known her this well, not even her mother. That's when Adrianne figured out what Kim was doing. The assistant couldn't tell her that she loved her back using those three words, so she was proving this instead. She loved Adrianne enough to have noticed everything about her. It must have taken every second of extra time she had in the last three months. Adrianne meant a great deal to her and was worth such a massive amount of her time.

"You amaze me." Adrianne confessed, causing Kim to blush. "Really, you do. And I really wish we didn't have to go back to work because I would much rather take you home and show you just how much you amaze me."

The assistant smirked lightly as she pushed the food on her plate around with her fork. "Well, maybe you can show me tonight."

~/~/~/~

"Are you serious?" Rachel asked with a giggle as Quinn bent down and grabbed her thighs, lifting her to sit on her desk.

"Yes. You are always going on about my desk in the studio and so this is the perfect solution." Quinn explained as she stood between Rachel's knees, spreading them wider as she pulled the diva closer, attacking her neck with hot open mouthed kisses. Rachel surrendered her fight and began to fumble with the buttons on Quinn's blouse when the blonde pushed her hands away. "No."

"No?" The diva asked in confusion.

Quinn's darkened eyes smiled back at her as much as the smirk on her face. "No." She repeated, pressing her lips to her lover's ear while she slid her palms down the silky skin of Rachel's endless legs. When the reached her ankles they moved back up, gripping behind the brunette's knees and roughly pulling her to the edge of the desk and guided them to wrap around the blonde' hips. "You're mine right now." Quinn finally explained slipping on her glasses. "And you have been a very bad girl."

Rachel fought the blush on her face and nodded her head slowly. "I have been. And I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to show you how sorry I am?"

Quinn ran her hands the rest of the way up Rachel's thighs before trailing one to her lower back for support as she forcefully slide the other between her legs, roughly cupping the brunette. "I believe there is." Rachel gasped and rocked her hips in time with Quinn's hand but silently hoped for Quinn to take off her shorts for more contact. She didn't though. Instead she pulled her hand away after a few more strokes and the diva whimpered. "Eager to be forgiven aren't we?" She whispered in her ear and Rachel blushed at how turned on this was making her.

"I am." Her voice was breathy, the wind knocked out of her as the blonde suckled on her earlobe and her hands began to lift her tee-shirt up her torso at a painfully slow pace. Each graze of the fabric against her heated skin made her core ache with need. She leaned back on her palms slightly, applying pressure against Quinn's hips for a little relief.

The blonde laughed lightly against the side of her face. "You are so lucky I have to be back to work soon for that shoot, other wise I would thoroughly enjoy teasing you all afternoon. You just make this too easy."

"God, shut up and fuck me already."

The blonde smiled and placed her palms on the desk between Rachel's and the diva's body, leaning forward a little, standing on her tiptoes to separate her hips from Rachel's center that instantly bucked for the return of the lost pressure. "Mmmm... I don't think so."

"Teasing isn't feitsiness or being forceful. It's cruel." The diva argued, burying her head against Quinn's shoulder as she struggled with the building pressure. Suddenly Quinn pulled her arms out to the side, catching Rachel's as they went and the brunette fell backwards, laying flat on the desk with a smirking blonde between her legs. Rachel could feel her wetness dripping from the change in position. "Okay... that was a bit more forceful."

"It was." Quinn agreed as she ran her hands up the diva's flexing torso, under the shirt and then back down. She hooked her fingers in her shorts and released the button easily with a rough jerk of her fingers. Rachel licked her lips as she watched as the zipper lowered but Quinn didn't removed the jeans. Instead, the diva was caught off guard again as the blonde place on knee between her legs and moved up onto the desk as well. Her hand ran flat up Rachel's stomach but didn't stay there for long as she turned it and slipped it into the brunette's panties and the wetness that had already soaked through. "Turned on by this feisty side is an understatement."

Rachel blushed slightly as she rocked her hips in time with the blonde's massaging fingers and moaned as she bit down on the diva's neck. "Don't leave a mark." Quinn laughed and bit down harder, sucking on the skin as she quickened her fingers. "Fuck... that's going to leave a mark."

"Yep. The wedding's not for two weeks. It will fade by then." Quinn teased as she moved her mouth to the column of Rachel's throat and down towards her collar bone until she reached the fabric of her shirt. "Take it off." Quinn ordered as she sat up and removed her hand from Rachel's shorts. As the diva sat up and did as she was told the blonde threw her glasses into her chair and pulled the tiny woman off the desk, pulling her shorts and underwear down to her ankles.

Rachel kicked them away as she undid her bra and tossed it with her shirt before she gasped again as Quinn pushed her backwards with a forceful kiss. She was barely resting on the edge of the desk when Quinn lifted a leg and hooked it over her hip again and slid a hand between their bodies. The blonde pulled away to watch as Rachel's eyes fluttered with the teasing of her clit and then how her head dropped back as Quinn roughly slid two fingers inside and began thrusting deeply.

"Oh, fuck. God, yes."

"So you really do like it when someone is a little rough with you." Quinn panted in her ear as she continued her frantic thrusts. Rachel nodded and leaned back onto her palms again and the blonde watched, cupping her bouncing breast with her free hand. She felt Rachel begin to clamp down on her fingers and she stopped.

"No. No. Please, Baby. Don't stop." Rachel begged leaning forward and trying to rock her hips against the fingers still inside of her.

Quinn kissed her lightly and smiled at the pleading eyes as she still her hips. "But I like a little bit of teasing with my feistiness."

"Please, Baby." Rachel begged fisting the blonde's blouse as she began to catch her breath.

"Please what?"

The diva pressed their foreheads together and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck as she began very slow pulses. "Please fuck me. Make me come."

"How?"

"Just like you're doing." Rachel stated as the blonde sped up her pace just a little. "But harder, faster." Quinn did as she was told and worked the diva back up to the original pace, leaving her gasping as she felt the pull in her lower stomach growing stronger with each thrust. She was so close. Just a few more. "Fuck. Yeah. Oh my God. Yeah, yeah. Hmmmm...Fuuuuuck! Oh, God. Quinn."

Quinn was the one that gasped as Rachel's walls nearly crushed her fingers as the diva came forcefully, arching back but still holding on to he lover's neck as her muscles quivered. The blonde watched in amazement as Rachel sat back up and began rocking her hips on her fingers again, looking deep into her hazel eyes. It was intense and erotic as animalistic moans escaped from behind the brunette's mashed bottom lip when Quinn began her thrusts again, making sure to hit the right spot.

The two stared into each other's eyes until the brunette couldn't keep them open anymore and closed them as the pull tugged at her again. "You're going to ware yourself out." Quinn warned but there was no stopping her now. She rocked her hips harder and faster, losing all sense of rhythm until they jerked forward one last time and Quinn had to catch her as her one leg gave out when she began to shake again, groaning and grunting the blonde's name.

She never came back around and Quinn had to nearly carry her to the guest bedroom to sleep the afternoon away while Quinn went back to work without the cold shower that she really needed.

~/~/~/~

"She's late." Kim noted, looking at the clock on the office wall.

"She's getting some." Adrianne added.

The assistant tensed slightly. "That was a completely unprofessional comment to make with our current company."

Adrianne looked to Quinn's client who only shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really mind."

"See." The apprentice beamed but Kim just glared. "So... I guess_ I _wont be getting any when we get home them?"

Kim shook her head and the other woman laughed, waving her finger between the two. "So you two are together too?" Kim pursed her lips as she continued to glare at her girlfriend but nodded her head in response. "For right now at least?"

Adrianne opened her mouth to respond but Kim's eyes widened slightly. "There she is." She noted, looking out of the window behind the other two. "You should go give her a lecture on professionalism. I'm sure it would move mountains coming from you."

The apprentice rolled her eyes but didn't pass up the opportunity to harass the blonde. "You got lucky over lunch didn't you?" She asked as she walked out of the office.

"And if I did?"

"Then I'm jealous. Us normal folk who have bosses have to wait until after hours to get some loving. _But!_ Judging by the half smile, half smirk on your face... you didn't get, but you gave." Quinn beamed. "Is she conscious?"

"She will be in a couple hours maybe." The blonde teased as Kim emerged from the office.

"If you two_ boys _are done with your bragging, you would probably like to know that your client is waiting for you."

Quinn's smile dropped and she turned to Adrianne with a scowl and dropped her voice to a harsh whisper. "Why the hell didn't you tell me they were here. I've been talking about fucking my fiance out here."

Her friend shrugged her shoulders. "We were talking about the same thing in there and she didn't seem to mind." Both Kim and Adrianne bit back their laughter as Quinn looked like she was about to die from embarrassment.

"I really didn't mind. We're all adults. Though the thought of it being you and Rachel is still just a little strange." Mercedes stated as she stepped out of the office around Kim. Quinn stood in stunned silence until Adrianne nudged her slightly. "I know it's been a long time, but you do still remember me, don't you? I mean, hell, we did live together for a while. I even taught you to fist bump."

The blonde smiled away her shock and finally moved forward to embrace her old friend. Out of everyone Mercedes and Santana were the ones Quinn wished she had stayed in contact with the most. "So you're the photo shoot that I don't remember scheduling. The platinum selling recoding artist." The blonde confessed as she held on to her friend.

"How could you forget me?" She teased with a smile as she pulled away.

"It was Rachel's idea." Kim clarified for her boss.

"So you knew?" The blonde asked looking between her assistant and her apprentice who both nodded. "And Rachel knew? But you all let me think I was losing my mind because of this wedding circus? At least tell me this isn't a real shoot because I am completely unprepared."

Mercedes grabbed her hand to ease her nerves. "No shoot. Although, now that we have made contact again after all of these years, I would like you do take some shots of me one day, Ms. Famous Photographer."

"As long as you don't call me that again, it's a deal."

"So is it going to be Quinn Berry now? Or Quinn Fabray-Berry?"

"No." Quinn shook her head. "She's going to take my name, we just don't know if it's going to be hyphenated or not. God. It's so weird. Me with Rachel has never felt weird until I started running into everyone from Lima."

"Speaking of," Adrianne interrupted. "How is it that out of a small town like Lima, Ohio... Hell, out of the same graduating class and _glee club_, there are three famous people? I mean, those odds are just ridiculous."

"My success was kind of a fluke." Quinn explained with no fans of the statement. "But Mercedes and Rachel were destined to be stars. Their talent is just limitless."

Mercedes cocked her head sideways and studied the blonde. "Now I've been warned about this change you've gone through but this is just... extreme. I mean, I knew it would be an extreme seeing as you are not only gay, but also engaged to your high school enemy. But still, this... non bitchy side is a little odd."

"I wasn't always a bitch."

Mercedes arched an eyebrow and twisted her neck in disagreement. "You tried to be though."

"Defense mechanism." Adrianne explained and the two looked at each other.

"Oh! Mercedes, this is Adrianne, my apprentice and ex, which is why she has all the insight." Quinn explained with introductions. "And this is her girlfriend, my assistant, Kim. I mean, I'm sure you've already met but... details."

They all nodded. "Well, look." Mercedes began, taking Quinn's hand again. "I'm in New York until after the wedding, but like you, I also still have to do some work. I actually have to hit the recording studio in a half hour and since your white girl ass was late, that didn't give us much time today." The blonde pouted in apology. "Not a problem though, you're first priority is... wow, this is so weird to say, but... Your first priority is to take care of Rachel and your wedding. I do want to have lunch or dinner with you two one night this week though."

"Yeah, of course. Possibly a stupid question, but did you want to meet up with Santana and Brittany too?" Mercedes glared at her coldly. "I just thought I'd ask. But you have our number, right?"

"Of course, child, please. You think _Rachel Berry_ wouldn't have given me your office number, your apartment number, your cell phone, and _her_ cell phone number, plus the addresses for each? You know that girl has limitation issues."

"Hey." Adrianne, Kim, and Quinn called out in the diva's defense and Mercedes' posture straightened in the awkwardness of it all. Past and present just weren't meshing in her mind. How didn Rachel Berry go from the annoying girl who didn't have any friends and was constantly picked on to the most defended person she knew?

"Right, so I'm going to go now. But I'm holding you to it." Mercedes stated, giving the blonde one last hug. "I'll call you and we can work something out."

It was awkward watching her leave. It wasn't quite like Santana, where things just happened to fall back into place as if the two had never parted. They had that common past that made them comfortable around each other, but time had definitely pushed them apart. It was just another regret Quinn was going to have to live with.

"So I take it she's not a fan of either Santana or Brittany?" Kim asked as the trio moved into the office to go over the photos for the gallery selection.

Quinn placed a hand on her assistants shoulder. "Mercedes may be the one person in the world who dislikes Santana more than you. Sparks always fly when those two meet up. Fists as well."

"Why is that?" Adrianne asked out of general curiosity.

"Boys. Why else?" The three woman looked at each other and laughed lightly. That would never be a problem between them. Although, Quinn was still dreading Adrianne actually meeting that particular 'boy'. Especially since he was very much the same man child as he use to be. But those were worries to deal with tomorrow when he showed up.


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N: Lots of Faberry here. Good stuff. Good fluffy stuff. **

**I was getting a little concerned as to how I was going to write scenes that dealt with a lot of characters without it getting sloppy, while still giving each character there own time. So I cheated and broke them up in location. There is back and forth banter and back and forth location changes. Banter at location and between location... Quick paced and fun stuff.**

**Over all, it's a light chapter. Good dose oh fluff and humor and I tried to get each character's personality to shine. It's hard when you have 6 very different ones to cater to. I may have to rethink a few chapters I had planned.**

**Anyway, enough with my rambling. Thank you all for your reviews. LOVED the long reviews. I like reading the detail of what you all thought and liked. It makes writing the next chapter easier. And I really do take what you say into consideration. It may not always be in the very next chapter, but it might pop up in the next few if it fits with my over all view. Thank you and enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

Rachel was nowhere to be seen when Quinn got home. Smiling to herself, the blonde set her bag down by the elevator and made her way straight back to the guest room where she had left the naked diva. She peeked the door open a little to see Rachel laying on the edge of the bed, her arm dangling off the side, and a light sheet covering her body. Quinn opened the door a little further and walked in. She knelt by the bed and gently brushed a few loose strands of hair out of her fiance's face and kissed her forehead before kicking off her shoes and climbing into the bed behind her.

She drew faint designs on her back and shoulders with her fingers as thoughts and memories raced through her mind, trying to figure out exactly what she was wanting to say in her vows. In the last four months, Quinn had told the diva in every possible way how much she loved her and how she made her feel. She told her everything she needed to hear to convey the love that she had held for the brunette since they were kids. But at this moment, it didn't seem to be enough. She cursed herself when she caught sight of the tattoo on her wrist as she ran her finger over the diva's soft skin. What words miss. That's what she needed. She needed what the words missed.

"Why'd you stop?"

Quinn broke from her thoughts at the unexpected voice. "What?"

Rachel slowly rolled over and tucked her head under the blonde's chin. "You were drawing on my back. It felt good, but then you stopped."

The photographer smiled adoringly and shifted so Rachel rested her head on her chest still but her arm was now free to continue drawing on her bare shoulder. "Better?" The diva nodded and wiggled closer to her lover. "Sorry, I was just lost in thought."

"About your dad?"

"No. Though I did finally get a hold of Mom and she was actually kind of pissed with him showing up like this as well. She'll come over and talk about it after work tomorrow and avoid him until then." Quinn answered lightly. "But he's the furthest thing from my mind right now. I was actually thinking about you. You tend to be on my mind a lot."

"Oh, well that's sweet. What exactly were you thinking about?"

"That no matter what I do, I wont be able to give you everything I think you should have, or say everything that I think you should hear. You deserve so much more than is possible to give."

Rachel pushed herself up and looked into Quinn's eyes as the blonde brushed her tangled dark locks out of her face. "Are you trying to tell me I'm high maintenance?"

"You're cute as hell is what you are."

"Well I knew that already." Rachel teased and leaned forward to kiss her fiance lightly, leaning back in for another as soon as they broke from the first. "I love you, Quinn. There are days where it actually scares me how much I love you. I've never needed someone like I need you. But the thing is, it scares me more because you're always there for me."

The blonde dropped her brow and shifted her head to look at the diva more directly. "I'm not following. I thought that would be a good thing."

Rachel nodded. "It is, but it's scary as well. I guess I'm just afraid of having the rug pulled out from underneath me if you're ever not there for any reason."

"I'm always going to be there, Baby." Quinn assured her as the diva sat up.

"I don't know if it's the pessimist in me or just more of the realist, playing off of my past, but eventually you're not going to be there with the right words or grand romantic gestures."

"You know, you're just kind of confirming my fears that I can't give you everything." Quinn added as she pushed herself to sit up on the bed and meet Rachel's eyes as they widened in panic.

"Oh, God, no. Quinn. You give me so much more than I could ever dream of, that I _have_ ever dreamed of. What I'm saying, or trying to say, is that I'm scared to rely on your ability to give me everything I need."

Quinn nodded slowly. "Again, you're just confirming that I can't give you everything so you aren't going to rely on me."

"No." Rachel argued, kneeling on the bed and covering her face with her hands until she composed her thoughts. "That's not what I mean. Let me try again. You _do_ give me everything and _say_ everything I could ever hope for. More so than anyone I've known. That's a fact. You have nothing to worry about." Rachel assured her, trying to separate Quinn's fears from Rachel's. There was a line, she just wasn't showing it. "My fears are based on my past. Once I learn to expect something, to rely on something to be a certain way, that's when it all changes or stops."

She could see the understanding spread over the blonde's face. "Oh, okay. Well, now that you've made me feel better about this discussion, how about I return the favor. You have nothing to worry about. I mean, I'm going to screw up. I already have when I met your dads, with the ACLU thing, and when I ran from the wedding plans, but I'm never going to stop trying to give you everything you deserve. It just may backfire sometimes or take me a minute to realize I have an opening to show you more."

"You cater to my insecurities." Rachel stated as she moved to straddle the blonde's waist and lightly kissed her lips. "But I'm always at a loss for how to show you how I feel about you. I-"

"I've already told you. The things I've always wanted someone to do for me, you do instinctively. That's why you don't feel like you're doing anything special, because you would have done them all anyway."

"Because I bring you lunch at work?" Rachel asked disbelieving. "That's all you want from someone?"

Quinn shook her head and leaned back against the head board of the bed, cupping the diva's bare hips in her hands. "I want someone who likes my romantic side and lets me do little things for them."

"Sweety, that's every woman."

She shook her head again. "You would actually be surprised at how many don't like that. It makes them feel uncomfortable to receive the attention or obligated to return it with sex or defensive like I'm just doing it to get sex. But I want someone who lets me dote on her but can also pull me out of my shell and get me out into the world. Someone who _does _bring me lunch at work. Someone who takes the time to spend the day with me. Someone who is interested in what I do and shows it. I want someone who is proud of me. Who is honest with me. Who talks with me, not at me. That's one of the biggest differences between you and Adrianne." Quinn explained, trying not to let her eyes drift over her fiance's naked body on display in front of her. This was a serious conversation that didn't need any distractions.

"So, that's all you need? No big romantic gestures or anything like that?"

The blonde smiled and pulled Rachel forward, down into a kiss. "I find romance in the _little_ gestures. I find romance in the fact that you wait up for me when I have my occasional midnight fling with my other woman just so you can be the last thing to touch my lips before I go to sleep."

The diva rolled her eyes and blushed. "Your 'other woman'. You make me sound like I'm jealous of your ice cream."

"You are. It's the only thing I crave as much as you and it makes you jealous." Rachel sat back up but avoided Quinn's hazel eyes, knowing it was true. "But I found it romantic when you cringed, cooking me bacon that one morning I was feeling a little low."

"Oh, I felt so bad for the little piggy but then I saw your face and I felt worse for you."

"I know you did and that's what made it so sweet to me. Those are the things I like. And you do them all the time without even thinking about it. So while you like that I dote on you and do these grand romantic gestures, I love it just as much when you do these little things that make my heart just swell."

"That's so sweet." Rachel cooed as she leaned forward, pressing her hands to the head board on each side of the blonde's head and dipped down into a deep kiss.

"And so are your lips." Quinn commented as she ran her hands up the diva's bare back while sitting up into the next series of kisses, tongues entering the mix. As Quinn sat up, it pulled Rachel away from the head board and she dropped her arms around the back of the blonde's head, moaning as Quinn caught her bottom lip between her teeth and pulled lightly.

"I just woke up and I'm already aching for your touch." The diva confessed as she pressed her forehead to Quinn's.

"Another thing I find perfect about you... is you let me do whatever I want to you." Quinn confessed as she pushed backwards, bring Rachel to the mattress. She braced an elbow next to the brunette's head as she attacked her long neck with hot kisses and licks, trying to keep herself from biting down in need of more.

"Maybe one day, we can work on making these evenings a bit more balanced. You've already taken care of me twice today but you wont let me touch you."

Quinn laughed lightly against the skin of her neck. "Think about why that would be for a minute." She urged as she ran her free hand up and down the diva's leg.

"No, see, I have these things scheduled out. Yours isn't due for a few more days."

The blonde broke away from her kisses to smile down at her protesting lover. "Then you need to have a serious talk with mother nature and get her in line as well. But until then, you're mine. Just be glad we're getting it all out of the way before the honeymoon."

The diva laughed a little growl as Quinn returned her mouth to her neck. "If anything interferes with that... there will be hell to pay."

~/~/~/~

"New York." Rachel stated, looking up to the ceiling in the guest room they had yet to leave since the night before, and waited to see what the blonde would come up with this time.

"_**N**_ever _**E**_nough _**W**_ith _**Y**_our _**O**_rgasm_** R**_endering_** K**_isses."

The divs stuck out her bottom lip and raised her brow. "Impressive. Okay: Rachel."

"_**R**_ather _**A**_dorable _**C**_harming _**H**_ot _**E**_rotic _**L**_over."

The brunette burst into laughter and rolled over on her side to Quinn who was laying next to her in bed and kissed her lightly. "I liked that one." She stated, pulling the covers around her still naked body. "Not bad for it being only seven thirty in the morning." The blonde shrugged, never losing the smile on her face. "Okay: Lima."

"That's an easy one." The blonde moaned as she moved over and wrapped her arm around Rachel's waist. "_**L**_ost_** I**_n _**M**_y _**A**_rms."

"You're right. That was easy. How about Love."

"L is for the way you look at me." Quinn began to sing to Rachel's delight. "O is for the only one I see. V is very, very extraordinary. E is even more than anyone that you adore can. Love is all that I can give to you. Love is more than just a game for two. Two in love can make it. Take my heart and please don't break it. Love was made for me and you." The blonde leaned over and captured the brunette's smiling lips, lingering in their sweetness before pulling away to stare adoringly at the love of her life.

"This is the second morning in a row that you have serenaded me."

"Well you walked me right into that one. I couldn't pass it up. But who knows, maybe we could make a tradition out of it."

The two locked eyes and just smiled at each other for a few minutes, tracing their fingers over each other's hands and faces, down each others arms. This was heaven. Absolute heaven. No stress, no worries, just each other. No obligations or expectations other than to lay there in love.

"You don't have to work this morning do you?" Rachel asked, already with a pleading tone in her voice, as she brought the blonde's hand up to her lips and kissed her fingers gently.

Quinn shook her head. "The schedule is cleared so I could go try on my dress while you try on yours. Kim and Tina are going with you, right?"

The diva nodded and snuggled into her pillow, pulling the blonde's hand tight to her chest, still wrapped in her fingers. "Yeah. Kurt may be joining us if he can get there. I still don't think he trusts my fashion sense. But you are going with Adrianne, Santana, and Brittany?" Rachel bit her bottom lip as the blonde nodded. "How is that combination going to go down?"

"Better since you have Kim. It should give Adrianne the time to lay down the line she is wanting, and _needing_, to draw with Santana. You know she doesn't like being told 'no' and that is exactly what Adrianne plans on doing."

"She wont mess those two up, will she?"

Quinn hesitated and then shook her head. "She'll push them a little bit, but Adrianne wont let it get very far. Especially if Kim is around. She knows she isn't going to get involved with Santana but she doesn't want to give Kim _any_ doubts about it what so ever."

"This is one thing I have kind of been dreading."

"Trying on dresses?" Quinn asked, playing dumb as Rachel curled up closer to her.

"No. Trying to put our past and present lives together. It's strange."

The blonde nodded as best she could and was lost in her thoughts. "I know what you mean. When I saw Mercedes the other day and I mentioned us, I felt like I suddenly had to justify my love or prove that this was real all over again, because I know to her, or them, it seems so out of place."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. Tina fell in line quickly enough but that was because she's known me for the last couple of years. And Santana... well, she's just different."

"And Puck and Brittany are pretty cool with just about anything because of their relationship set up. Nothing can really seem out of the ordinary to them. Hell, you were even easier to convince of my true feelings than I think Mercedes or anyone else will be. Kurt still has his moments. I caught him staring at us strangely that one night we went out to dinner with him. It's like he's trying to make it fit but he can't." Quinn stated, running her nails lightly up and down Rachel's back.

"Well, they'll just have to catch up quickly because I'm not slowing this relationship down for them."

~/~/~/~/~/~

"Tina's meeting us there?" Kim asked as she and Rachel walked down the street towards the dress shop.

"Yeah. She should already be there actually. She- Crap."

The assistant looked over to her friend as the diva grabbed her hand and held it tight. "What's wrong?"

"They're everywhere." Rachel noted in a mumble as she motioned across the street. Just as Kim noticed the string of photographers, they began to cross the street, cameras raised and already snapping their pictures. "I was naively hoping this would die down once I quit the show."

Kim shrugged and pulled Rachel closer to give her a sense of security as the first photographer made it to their side of the street and started walking backwards in front of them, calling for Rachel to look up from the ground. "They don't see you on a regular basis anymore." Kim explained. "Sightings have become rare and therefore more valuable. Especially with the wedding coming up. Do you want me to call Tina and see if they can get the store to close as we wont be bothered?"

"Yes. I really don't want pictures of me in the dress showing up on the internet yet. Quinn hasn't even seen it."

That was one thing she didn't have to twist the blonde's arm on... completely. Rachel wanted, not necessarily to keep the dresses a secret, but to keep them from seeing each other in them until the wedding. Quinn was okay with that, not so much with the diva's insistence that the two also wouldn't be allowed to see each other at all that day.

Quinn had romantically confessed that the diva's presence, her smile, and her laugh were going to be the things to get the blonde through the day and keep her nerves down. While Rachel believed her, she still thought the moment they did see each other after their lengthy separation would prove magical enough to endure the discomfort beforehand.

"Okay." Kim began as she put her phone back in her pocket and tried to talk over the now swarming group of paparazzi that surrounded them. "Store is closed. Curtains are drawn. And there is a sales clerk waiting for us at the door to shut everyone out behind us."

"Good. Do you think they have Tylenol as well? I'm already starting to get a tension head ached." Rachel whined and rested her head on the assistant's shoulder as they rounded the corner.

"If not, I'm sure Tina does." Kim tried to comfort her. "And we're almost there. It's just at the end of the block."

~/~

"What the fuck?" Santana exclaimed as she awkwardly pulled closer to the blonde in a nervous attempt to distance herself from the group of screaming paparazzi. "Q, how the hell do you deal with this shit?"

"The closer you get to me, the more pictures they are going to take of you." Quinn warned as the pair and Adrianne tried to walk down the street to the dress shop_ her_ gown was being made.

"Then go walk on the other side of the street." The Latina ordered with a light shove until one camera man moved closer and she returned to her clinging position. Quinn and Adrianne just laughed.

"Oh, Santana. You should probably want to remember that these shots are going to be plastered all over the internet and right now," Adrianne warned. "Your facial expression is not very flattering."

Santana instantly dropped the snarl from her lips and unfurrowed her brow.

"That's better." Quinn joked.

"Seriously, Q. You must seriously be in love with her to subject yourself to this. I mean, I like attention and everything but this just kills your nerves." She remarked, pushing a camera out of her face. "And your since of personal space."

"It does. Just be glad Adrianne is here and they already know who she is. Other wise, with you on my arm like this, you would probably be known as my girlfriend on the side by tomorrow morning."

"Don't flatter yourself."

~/~

"That right there." Tina began, pointing at the closing door as Kim and Rachel took deep breaths after their escape. "Is one reason why I am completely content just swaying in the background."

The trio shared a laugh at the joke before Rachel scurried off to go and try on her dress to show her friends. "Just got a text from Adrianne." Kim announced loudly so Rachel could hear her.

"Yeah?"

"She sent me a picture she took on her phone of Santana's first experience with the paparazzi. They apparently had a group surrounding them as well."

Tina laughed loudly at the expression on the Latina's face. It was a mix between a threatening glare to the photographers and absolute terror as she clung to a smiling Quinn's arm. "Rach, you have to see this when you get out. I want a copy of that. Can you send it to my phone?" The Asian woman sighed in amusement. "She's not still violent, is she?"

The pair heard Rachel laugh lightly. "She still threatens but I don't know if she still punches. Why?"

Tina shrugged despite the fact the diva couldn't see her. "I was just wondering how much teasing I would get away with."

"I wouldn't push it." Kim warned.

~/~

"Would you like us to block out the windows?" The store employee asked Quinn who looked wide eyed at the suggestion.

"You can do that?"

The older woman nodded her head and motioned for it to be done. "We understand that some of our clients have to deal with certain levels of privacy loss and we like to help them retrieve some of it during this special time."

The three women stood and watched with impressed looks on their faces as heavy cloth curtains rolled down over the large shop windows and blocked out the prying eyes. "Now that's just cool." The Latina noted calmly.

"Got get in your dress. Kim's been bugging me to tell her how it looks." Adrianne commented as she nudged the blonde.

The remaining pair took seats in the waiting area as the store owner guided Quinn have to her dress to get changed. "So, is there a wedding in _your_ near future?" Santana asked without looking at Adrianne.

"I don't think I would be the type to get married after just a few months of dating. Those two have a very unique situation."

"Love?"

Adrianne paused, knowing exactly where Santana was going. "I am in love. I was referring to their history."

The Latina nodded her head, still with a faint smile on her lips. "Congratulations."

"Thank you. So... where's Brittany? I thought I was going to get to meet her today."

"You may yet. Unfortunately, Puck is having to try and get her released from airport security." The apprentice's face went lax. "She went to meet him and got bored so she decided to ride on the luggage carousel. When they ran at her, she panicked and ran as well."

Adrianne laughed lightly until Santana met her with a flat expression and she deadpanned. "You're serious."

"Yeah."

~/~

"So what do you think?" Rachel asked as she came twirling out in her gown. She had decided on a pure white, off the shoulder design, that was form fitted until mid thigh and then tapered out gracefully. Her two friends sat in silence with their mouths open, wondering who was going to speak first.

"It's gorgeous, Rachel." Tina exclaimed and the diva beamed, twirling around like a princess again. "I must say though, for as long as I have known you, I never realized how nice of a butt you have."

Kim laughed nervously with her eyes glued to the floor and a blushing smile on her face.

The diva looked over her shoulder and then inspected the back of the gown in the mirror. "Well, I have always believed in showing off your best feature. However, full length gowns do nothing to show off my legs so I figured I needed to flaunt my second best." And she was. The dress showed every curve of her highly praised rear.

The assistant laughed a little louder and began shaking her head, still not looking up.

"What is so funny?" Rachel asked, a little concerned with the unexpected reaction from her friend.

"Oh, I'm just trying to think of how best to obtain a copy of Quinn's vows that I can have on stand by, because she's not going to remember a thing once she sees you in that dress."

The broad smiled returned to Rachel's face. "So you think she'll like it?"

"She'll like it." Kim assured her, finally looking up at her. "But she'll_ love _it on the floor."

~/~

"How long does it take to get dressed?" Santana mumbled impatiently as she shifted in her seat.

"Here." Adrianne nudged her with her elbow and turned her phone so the Latina could see a picture of Rachel that Kim had sent her.

"Holy fuck!" The apprentice blushed and covered her face quickly before shooting apologizing glances to the store workers as Santana gawked at the picture. "Who the hell knew that was hiding under all of those plaid skirts. Damn."

"Are you drooling? Do I need to warn Quinn?"

"Warn me about what?"

The two brunette's looked up and then shot up from their seats at the same time, eyes wide, mouths open, words gone. Quinn had chosen a sleeveless gown with a corset style bodice that flowed down elegantly. It played on her long features and seemed absolutely meant for her.

"Fuck Berry and marry me." Santana pleaded once she was able to find her words. "Damn, Q. That is... you're... help me out here." She ordered blindly slapping at Adrianne's arm.

"Beautiful..." Adrianne offered and the Latina nodded her head as her eyes ran over her friend. "Classy." Santana nodded again. "Completely taken."

The Latina arched an eyebrow. "I may just see about that."

~/~

"Oh, wow." The words slipped out of Kim's mouth and she didn't even notice until Tina pulled her hand to look at her phone.

"Oh, wow." The Asian woman repeated as she studied the photo of Quinn.

Rachel worried her bottom lip and slyly moved towards the pair to try a steal a glance. "Don't even think about it." Kim warned, raising an index finger but never looking up from the picture on her phone. The diva pouted, even stomping her foot under the gown. "You were the one that didn't want to see the dresses beforehand so don't pout about it."

"There's text there." Tina noted, wanting to know what the message said.

"Yeah, totally didn't even see that. Completely distracted." Kim remarked, snapping out of her trance and then they laughed.

"What does it say? Can I at least know that?"

Kim arched an eyebrow to Tina to allow her to decide that. Tina smiled and shifted in her seat. "Santana has made it known that she is planning on stealing Quinn away from you. What where the words?" She asked looking back at the phone. "She said, 'fuck Berry and marry me'."

"Like hell!" Rachel exclaimed and lifted the gown to scurry over to her phone.

~/~

"Babe, your phone." Adrianne announced holding Quinn's phone in the air.

"Can you answer it?" The blonde was occupied with three women tugging and pushing on the gown, taking last minute measurements for a few minor adjustments.

She looked at the caller idea and saw it was Rachel. "Quinn Fabray's answering service. If this is in regards to certain comments recently made public via text, please hold." Adrianne, never looking up from the magazine she was reading, handed the phone to Santana who looked very confused

"Hello?"

"'Fuck Berry and marry me'?"

Santana shoved Adrianne hard but the apprentice just laughed. "I didn't mean it... entirely. Hey, by the way, nice ass. Where have you been hiding_ that _all my life?" The Latina reclined back in her chair and ignored the cold glare she was receiving from Quinn and the look of disgust she was getting from Adrianne as she settled into her flirtation. "I mean, sweet Jesus... or Moses. Whoever you prefer."

The was a pause on the line and Santana smirked devilishly.

"Did I make you blush? I did, didn't I? It's okay, you have nothing to be embarrassed about, Baby." Adrianne slowly looked up from her magazine in disbelief that Santana was actually flirting with Rachel on the phone in front of them. "God gave you that ass so show it off to those who appreciate it and He knows I sure do now that I am aware that it's there."  
"Hey!" Quinn called out and Santana playfully blew her a kiss.

"Don't be selfish, Q. There's clearly enough of her to go around."

~/~

"I don't know if I've ever seen her blush this much." Tina confessed in Kim's ear as they both looked at the red faced diva who was standing motionless and speechless. "Rach?"

Rachel looked over to her friends, clueless on how to respond.

"Is she...?"

Kim nodded. "She is. She's speechless."

Tina shook her head. "No, it can't be. Who are you talking to?" The tiny woman slowly pointed to the phone with her other hand and just shook her head. "Oh dear, God. She is."

"But is it a good thing or a bad thing?" Kim asked as the pair shifted in their seats to study the paralyzed woman. "I would normally say the blush is the sign of flattery. However, the lack of smile on her face would indicate it was either unwanted flattery or shockingly unexpected."

Tina nodded her head quickly, resting her chin on her fingers. "I concur."

Both women stood up and moved over to the stunned brunette and skillfully turned the speaker on.

"You know, you still have twelve days before the wedding. Don't you get a bachelorette party or something? You know, one last night with no consequences for your actions? I can even get you drunk so you have an excuse to feed to Q."

"Santana?" Tina mouthed to Kim who nodded her head. The Asian woman's face turned to a mixture of shock and horror.

"Just a minute ago you said you wanted to marry Quinn." They heard Adrianne in the back ground before Santana came back on.

"I'll marry Quinn, but I'll fuck Berry. That's what I said wasn't it? Fuck Berry, Marry me. Are you jealous? Would you like another round with me too? One last go to remember me by before I sweep Q off her feet and into the marriage bed?"

Kim's smile faded slightly and the other two women's eyes shifted to her as they waited for the apprentice's response.

"Do you honestly think you are God's gift to women?"

"Women, men, whoever. I had you screaming my name every night and every morning, didn't I? Tell me differently."

They heard Adrianne chuckle in the background. "She has me screaming hers a hell of a lot more." Kim smiled broadly at the comment and then suddenly realized what was actually said and started blushing uncontrollably.

~/~

"Give me that phone." Quinn ordered, finally free from the seamstresses. "Rachel?"

"Yeah?" The diva had snapped out of her shock with the sound of the blonde's voice.

"Forgive her. She's clearly not thinking straight, or is drunk, or high, or was severely maimed in the head by a camera on the way here."

Adrianne watched in disbelief as Santana studied the blonde standing in front of her and motioned that she had a nice ass as well. The apprentice just shook her head in disgust and returned her attention to her magazine. "I always knew she had one though." The Latina whispered in her ear as she leaned over to the other brunette's seat.

"You are as bad as a man."

"Worse in someways."


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N: It's short and pretty much just a filler, but it's all that I had time for. I will be getting into the Judy / Russell / Quinn / Rachel thing next. Well, I wouldn't really say _in_ to it because Judy still hasn't seen him yet, but we will get a discussion between the three ladies about it at least. Not sure what else (if anything else) will be in there. You'll just have to read it to find out.**

**Again, a future warning. There may be the occasional days without an update. I apologize a head of time. I know you all say it's okay but I also know you love the daily updates. I do too. I just feel the need to apologize for it.**

**So glad you love the last chapter. I can always tell when it's a good one because I get like three or four reviews within an hour of posting it. Brings lots of smiles to my face all day long. Love each and everyone of you. Thank you and enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

"You are not allowed to be alone in a room with my fiance. Period." Quinn stated with absolute authority in her voice as the trio walked into the studio and she disappeared into her office followed by Adrianne. However, the brunette didn't make it in before Quinn turned back around and gently pushed her out so she could see Santana again. "And Puck and Brittany don't count as supervision because they would just watch or join in."

The apprentice arched an eyebrow. "You've managed to make some really great friends over the years, Babe." She said with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Like 'friends' that still call her 'Babe' despite the fact that their no longer dating her?" Santana asked snidely as she sat down on the sofa.

"It's a nickname." Adrianne defended as Quinn went back into her office but Santana just shrugged.

"So is Sweet Assolicious Berry, but she still wont let me call her girlfriend that. I mean, at least mine has a tad of humor mixed in it. I'm not entirely sure yours does."

Adrianne was about to start bitching the Latina out for her lack of information and her off base assumptions but felt a sting on her neck and slapped her hand to it. Upon investigation she saw Quinn readying another paperclip to throw at her and motioned the brunette into the office. "Shut the door." The apprentice glared at Santana one last time before doing as she was asked. "You do realize her remark just now and the over kill with Rachel in the shop was to see if she could get a rise out of you, right?"

"And why is she doing that?"

"She likes you." Quinn explained flatly as she booted up the computer. "Even if it is in the slightest way. And the fact that you are no longer a _willing_ option frustrates her. But I need you to do me a really big favor."

The apprentice sighed at the Latina's immaturity and took a seat. She saw Santana's behavior coming. She had just hoped it wouldn't be that obvious. "What do you need."

"Your strength and every last ounce of patience you have."

Adrianne arched an eyebrow. "You do realize that you were the patient one in our relationship, don't you?"

"That's why I added that 'every last ounce' part." The blonde explained. "I need you by my side for the next twelve days, but I know you. You're protective and assertive and while I absolutely love you for it, I am asking if you can pick your battles as everyone from Lima starts showing up. Especially Puck." She added before the brunette could agree blindly.

Adrianne tensed slightly.

"I know you hate him. You don't even know him, but you hate him. I'm not asking you to like him, just to tolerate him."

The apprentice shook her head and stood up, pacing to try and calm her slowly rising anger. "That is one thing I never understood about you. How you could just forgive him for what he did. I mean, there is so much wrong with it all. He betrayed your trust by taking advantage of you while drunk and then he lied to you about using protection. Protection that would have prevented you from all of the pain and heart ache that you are still dealing with to this day!"

"I know." Quinn said calmly, trying to get Adrianne to lower her voice. "Part of me is incredibly angry with him and always will be, but I have tried to look at the good that came from it all."

"And what would that be exactly? Because I could make an entire list of all the things to be pissed at him for, all the pain you have endured is because of him."

"I put myself in that situation. I wasn't passed out drunk. I could have stopped him if I wanted to."

"But you trusted him to do _one_ thing that would have prevented you from-"

"Growing? Becoming stronger? Learning that I didn't want to live the life my parents were planning out for me?" Quinn interrupted her, standing up and moving closer, causing the brunette to stop pacing and actually listen to her. The blonde took a final step closer, pulling Adrianne green eyes to hers and calmed her anger slightly. "There was a lot of pain and struggle, but I got a lot out of it as well. If it hadn't happened, I wouldn't be standing here in front of you today. I would have never met you because I would already be married to a man and pregnant with my first kid back in Lima, fighting my feelings because it was the devil that making me feel this way. And if we had never met, you and Kim would have never met."

Adrianne hesitated, looking out the office window, knowing Quinn was right but not wanting to admit it. "You sure are giving him a lot of credit he doesn't deserve."

The blonde laughed lightly. "I'm giving credit to the situation. I'm just asking you to try to keep things civil and if you absolutely can't, at least take care of it without any one else being around."

"I'll try." Adrianne promised without admitting defeat. "I will honestly try, but I make no promises. I may keep my thoughts on the past to myself, but if he says something stupid now, then I'm all over it."

Quinn rolled her eyes and hugged her friend. "Fine. Just try and keep it somewhat humorous."

"So you don't want me to piss him off?"

"It's Puck. He doesn't get pissed at women. He'll just think your flirting with him and playing hard to get."

Adrianne furrowed her brow. "Even though I am completely gay and have a girlfriend?"

Quinn smiled broadly and nodded her head. "He'll just see that as an opportunity for double the fun."

She cringed and shook her shoulders. "Guys are gross."

"Speaking of..." Quinn noted as she looked out the office window and saw Puck and Brittany enter the studio. "Here we go."

Brittany ran to Santana on the couch and threw herself into a hug, needing the closeness after her ordeal with airport security. "They didn't do a strip search on my baby, did they?" The Latina joked as she wrapped her arms around the smiling blonde. Brittany shook her head.

"That's something to be thankful for." Quinn stated as she walked out of the office and was instantly snatched up by Puck. He had dropped his bag on the ground and lifted the photographer off her feet in a massive hug. "Well, someone's happy."

"Yep. And for two reasons. Not only do I get a vacation for this thing," He explained, putting the beaming blonde back down. "But weddings always get the chicks sappy and in the need for love." Adrianne watched in disgust as the man humped the air in front of him.

Quinn decided it would be best to get their introductions out of the way before he did anything else... Puck-ish. "Puck, this is my best friend Adrianne." She called for the woman who hesitated so she reached over and yanked the brunette closer by the arm. "Adrianne, this is Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. Be nice." She added the last part as a whisper through gritted teeth, receiving a smile from Adrianne through identical gritted teeth.

The man child instantly smirked as the beautiful brunette was pulled out of the office and looked her up and down. "Hi."

Everyone was a little surprised when his greeting wasn't followed up by some sexual comment, despite the fact that the word was oozing with interest in such. Adrianne tensed more as she shook his hand. "Hi."

"And this is Brittany." Quinn continued quickly, just in case Puck had one of his lines ready to go. She motioned Adrianne over to the waving blonde on the couch. "Fresh out of jail." She added for humor as the studio fell into an awkward silence. Past and present lives were not meshing.

"Looks like we have a party going on in here." Rachel called out with impeccable timing as she and Kim walked in. Tina still had a show to prepare for so she departed with promises to meet up with the group later. "Noah, it's good to see you again. And more so out of uniform."

"I brought my cuffs though, just in case." He teased with a wink before he gave the diva a hug. While he did, his eyes followed as Kim walked passed them. "Babe, there is a huge plus to you being a photographer. You've got the hottest chicks walking around here."

Quinn closed her eyes in preparation of Adrianne's verbal assault, but it never came. Kim had cut it off with a light kiss to her lips and her arms around her waist. Adrianne followed suite by pressing a protective hand to the small of her girlfriend's back.

"Damn." There was only mild disappointment in his tone. The rest was pure attraction to the idea, vision, and possibility of the two women together.

Quinn sighed and surrendered. There was no forcing middle ground. "Kim, this is Puck. Puck, this is my assistant and Adrianne's girlfriend Kim. Please don't do anything stupid."

"No worries, Babe." Adrianne cringed as the man used the nickname, vowing never to call Quinn 'Babe' again. "I'll keep things cool. But should the ladies come after me, who am I to deny them?"

Cutting off another potential verbal bashing, Quinn stepped in again. "I'm glad everyone is here and everything, but unfortunately, I do have to get some work done."

"It's cool. I think Britt needs a shower after her stint lock up and I think I might like to join her." Puck answered, wiggling his eyebrows at the beaming, ditzy blonde. "It's been a few days since I've seen my ladies." Rachel just shook her head as she wrapped an arm around Quinn's waist. She still didn't understand their relationship. She had a really good idea based off of what she remembered from high school, but it was just a little too weird for her to fully grasp.

~/~/~/~

"So what is my lesson for today?" Adrianne asked as she and Quinn abandoned their significant others in the office and moved to the work station.

"Anything you want."

The apprentice paused half way there. "What?"

"You are great at doing what you're told to do and coming up with great shots when given the material. But now it's time to take full creative control." Adrianne didn't say anything as the blonde turned around to study her. "Scary thought isn't it? Being out there completely on your own?" The brunette nodded but finally managed to start walking again to get her camera. "Well, I can at least tell you to relax a bit. You have no pressure on you. This isn't for a job or anything, just you trying to figure out what you want to do."

"And if I don't have that creative impulse?"

Quinn shrugged and handed her her camera bag. "Find it."

"I can not even begin to tell you how aggravating it is to hear you say things like that. I ask questions because I need an answer."

"And some answers you need to find for yourself."

"I have my motivation." Adrianne announced suddenly. "I'm going to take a picture of you, throw some darts at it, and then take a picture of what it looks like afterward. I'll title it: The Pain in My Ass."

"Can't wait to see it." Quinn retorted, shaking the camera bag that was still in her hand. "Maybe you really should use some of that frustration in your shots though. When you've taken a shot that you like, let me see and maybe we can work on putting a portfolio together for you."

Adrianne relented and snatched the bag from her. "So am I doing this here or in the city?" The blonde just shrugged. "Fine. Then are you coming with me?" She shrugged again and Adrianne restrained herself from strangling her friend. "I get it. No more questions. I'm in charge." Quinn nodded her head and smiled broadly. "Then you will suffer too."

The blonde frowned slightly as Adrianne back tracked to the office and pulled both Rachel and Kim out. "What are you doing?"

"I have decided what I'm going to shoot. And that is you two. Kim is going to help me select the wardrobe. So, let me grab my bag and we shall be off."

~/~/~/~

"Stop fidgeting." Adrianne ordered as she snapped some semi-candid shots of Quinn as she sat out on the front terrace, waiting for Rachel to finish getting dressed. The diva looked out the door to her and smiled adoringly as the blond blushed, knowing the camera was on her.

"I hate being on this side of the lense."

Adrianne chuckled. "I know. That's why I put you there. Besides," She continued, putting the camera down from her face. "There are hardly any pictures of you two together. The only ones that exist are either unflattering ones taken by the paparazzi or the few candid ones I've managed to sneak in there."

"Which are absolutely adorable by the way." Rachel commented as Kim shook her head at the shirt choice and the diva pulled it off.

"You two need to match somehow." The assistant noted.

"We need them in jeans and the same color shirt, but different styles." Adrianne directed.

"Are these going to be like those sappy family photos?" Quinn groaned, still refusing to look at the camera.

Adrianne shrugged. "Maybe. If I want them to be."

Once Rachel had the approved attire on, she turned her attention to the awkward and nervous blonde. "Awww, Baby. There's no reason to feel uncomfortable." She cooed as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and sat down on her lap and into a light kiss, holding her there for a few seconds, knowing that Adrianne was snapping away. "We have to get you use to this before the wedding, because I will not have you looking away in every photo."

"I wouldn't do that." The blonde assured her as the diva finally allowed her to speak once Adrianne had gotten her photo. "I'm going to be completely lost in the moment anyway. I won't even realize there is a camera on me.

"See, this is love." Adrianne stated, snapping a picture as Quinn absently looked at her while Rachel was looking down adoringly at the blonde. "You are so uncomfortable until she is around and then it's like she takes it all away." The blonde smiled, dropping her eyes and Rachel rested her forehead to her fiance's temple and Adrianne snapped another. "So, have you decided what the name is going to be yet?"

At the question, the two separated and Quinn smiled up at the diva, wrapping her arms around the back of her waist and over her thighs, giving the apprentice another good pose. "I think we are going to go with Berry-Fabray." The blonde confessed. "She's already established as Rachel Berry on Broadway, so it will make it easier for her career."

"Which lacks every ounce of the romance in taking your name, by the way." The diva admitted. "I would love to be Rachel Fabray but the logic is sound to keep Berry attached, just not in the least bit romantic. It seems rather selfish of me actually."

Adrianne stood up and waited for another shot to present itself, knowing she could never pose one with Quinn's shyness, when she felt Kim's arms wrap around her from behind. "Well, if you are moving on from Broadway, it's almost like a new start. People in the TV and Movie industry aren't necessarily familiar with Rachel 'Berry'." Kim commented as Adrianne turned and pulled her around into a hug, camera still at the ready in her hand. "You could go with Rachel Fabray, become a huge TV or Movie star, and then return to stage where everyone would know you from your former success as well."

"I agree." Adrianne nodded her head, snapping a one handed picture as the couple silently debated the topic with a deep look into each other's eyes. "It's something to consider at least."

"We still have time to consider it." Quinn whispered in agreement to Rachel and the diva leaned in for a light kiss, hearing the photo snapped in the back ground. "You are trigger happy over there."

The apprentice shrugged and took another photo for good measure as the blonde arched an eyebrow at her, Rachel smiling broadly at the playfulness between the pair. "What was it you once said... each photo is a chance to reveal something more, something deeper that was missed with the first and that you may not catch with the last. The more pictures you take, the more of the story you'll see. I'm just telling your story."

Sensing the blonde was on edge again, Adrianne guided Kim over to the pair and sat down so Quinn could lower her guard a little. Rachel turned so her back was pressed against Quinn's chest and the blonde comfortably rested her chin on her shoulder, pulling her arms tighter around the smaller woman. "I love you." She whispered in the brunette's ear.

"I love you too."

"How are the vows coming?" Adrianne asked out of curiosity. Her question was followed by silence from both brides-to-be. "Well, that sounds promising."

"I do better off the fly." Quinn bragged, sitting back and resting her hands on Rachel's hips, covertly sliding her thumbs under the hem of her shirt, rubbing them against the soft skin.

"You better not improvise your vows." Kim warned, beating Rachel to the punch.

"And why not? Do you doubt my skills in the romance department?"

The assistant shook her head and repositioned her glasses on her face. "Not at all. However, I have seen her in the dress and you'll be lucky to form words let alone cohesive thoughts."

Quinn growled and dropped her head back in frustration. "I want to see this dress. I mean, Kim says I'm going to lose the ability to speak and Santana is probably having very inappropriate fantasies about it in her perverted mind... it's frustrating and is slowly killing me."

"I know the feeling." Rachel tried to comfort her with company in her misery. "It was incredibly difficult to stand by as Kim and Tina gushed over the picture of you in your dress when I couldn't see it."

"Not that she didn't try to see it." The assistant added, gaining a disapproving but playful glare from the diva.

"You tried to cheat?" The blonde questioned, lifting her head back up.

"You know me. It's a weakness. I need to know everything and they had it right there in front of me and were even talking about it." Rachel tried to argue. "If you are going to be mad at anyone, it should be them. They were teasing me, testing my weakness."

The other three just shook their heads.

"Fine. I tried to cheat. I have no strength when it comes to the unknown. No self-control, remember?"

The blonde laughed devilishly, knowing that the first time she discovered how little self-control the diva had, it ended up being their first time kissing, their first time having sex, and their first time spending the entire night together. "I remember. It is something I will never forget."


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: Okay. Just a quick little update. Getting into the beginning of the whole Russell issue here. Laying the ground work for it at least. And there is also a little bit of fun towards the end. Hopefully I will be able to update again tomorrow for two days in a row. *fingers crossed***

**Thank you again for all of the reviews I got with the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this as well.**

**~/~/~/~/~/~**

"Oh, good. You two are here." Judy stated as she ushered the couple in. "Food just arrived. Rachel, I got you the tofu meal that you always like. And Quinn, I got you the sweet and sour pork."

"Mom, you didn't have to pick up any food."

Rachel nodded. "We would have been more than happy to have you over and cook for you. I mean, you just got off of work."

"Nonsense. I like having you two over. So sit, sit."

The older woman guided the pair to their seats and shuffled the food around the table. Judy had really begun to grow into her own in New York. She loved her job, had made a few friends from work, and had really settled into her apartment. Quinn was happy for her and hoped that her good fortune in New York would help prevent her from falling back into Russell's arms and retreating back to Lima.

"So..." Quinn began, pulling everyone's attention away from their food, hoping to get this discussion going.

"Has he stopped by again?" Judy asked softly, looking back down to her food.

Quinn shook her head. "No. He is actually staying away like I told him to."

"He's listening?" The older blonde stated in surprise, hesitating a little before she continued. "Do you think he has changed at all in the last few months?"

Rachel laughed at the question but kept her opinions to herself. She felt that the two blonde's were family, and would legally be soon, but part of her felt like this was strictly between the other two. Quinn studied her fiance before she shook her head to her mother. "Not much if he has at least. He doesn't claim me as his daughter anymore."

"Then he shouldn't claim me as his wife."

The diva exhaled slowly. Judy was sticking to her guns and that was promising. "But you_ are_ his wife." Quinn stated, factually.

"And you _are _his daughter." Judy responded in the same tone.

"But I'm not a kid anymore. If he doesn't want to have anything to do with me, he doesn't have to. I am legally an independent adult. _You_ are legally his wife. Why... why don't you just file for divorce?" Rachel lifted her head up as Judy studied her daughter's expression carefully.

"Because of New York's residency requirements for filing for divorce."

Quinn's mind race, but she had no clue what they were. "Which are?"

"To file for divorce in New York, the marriage must have been preformed here, or we lived here as husband and wife for a year, or the grounds for divorce occurred in the state while _one _of us was a resident for at least a year, or if the marriage was not preformed in New York and we never lived together in state, then I must be a resident here for two years before I can file."

"That's so stupid." Rachel mumbled as she and Quinn shook their heads. But at least this showed that Judy had been thinking about it. "Is there nothing you can do from Ohio?"

"I have the grounds to file for divorce in Ohio, but I no longer have the residency. I would have to move back and live there for six month before I could file for divorce."

"So wait two years here, or move back and wait six months there?" Quinn asked in horror and Judy nodded her head.

"He could file though. Any chance that he would file for the divorce?" The diva asked, hoping that was a possibility. Russell could file from Ohio.

The two blondes looked at each other but their minds were racing all over. Neither of them really thought he would. But then again, neither of them actually expected him to show up in New York either. Maybe he was wanting a divorce and just wanted to talk about it first. "It's possible." Quinn mumbled.

"But unlikely."

"So... what? You're just at his mercy for the next two years?" Rachel asked, anger rising in her voice. "Or are you thinking of moving back?"

Judy shook her head forcefully. "I'm not going anywhere. This is where I belong and I love it here. With you two." Judy assured her earning a genuine smile from both women. "I have never been so out of my element as I have been here, but I've never felt so alive either. I can be myself for the first time without having to try and mold it to what is expected of me. You two have supported me and let me into your lives when you had ever reason to keep me out. I'm not leaving now."

"What..." Rachel paused, still not really feeling like this was her place but Judy looked at her with a genuine look in her eyes. Judy felt it was her place. "What if he wanted you back, but offered to move here?"

"I really don't see that happening."

"But if it does?" Quinn urged.

Judy sighed. "If that were the case, he would have to change his attitude dramatically before I allowed him back in. I love your father, but I'm not putting just _his_ happiness ahead of the three of ours. My gut is telling me that divorce is the road that we will most likely be taking, but that will either come with time, or from his end of things."

Rachel smiled even wider that the woman was hesitant about letting Russel back into her life in any manner. If he could tolerate her and Quinn's relationship like Judy originally did, that would be one thing. He didn't have to agree, just not condemn them to hell every time he was around. "There has to be something that we can do." She insisted, looking to Quinn. The blonde was lost in deep thought.

"All I can think of is to ask Adrienne. Maybe she's still in touch with someone from law school and can give us some information. I can talk to her tomorrow, but... when are you going to see Dad?" She asked, looking back over to Judy, but kept her brow dropped, heavy with concern. "Just in case he is wanting to just get it all over with?"

Judy shrugged, not really looking forward to the encounter. She knew that the possibility of it turning out positively was very slim and she wasn't really looking to put herself in the position to get hurt. Her relationship with Russell was complicated and had it's very dark spots, but not all of it had been so horrible. She held up her half of the marriage, loving and respecting him. It was hard for her to just let go. What she was hoping to keep hidden from the girls, is that she was also scared that her new found lifestyle would crumble under his dominating presence.

"Well one, if not both, of us will be there when it happens." Rachel demanded. "Maybe Adrianne too."

Quinn widened her eyes at Rachel. She was pushing it with that one. Adrianne had already made her impression and it wouldn't help the situation any further.

"Fine. Just us then."

"Are you wanting me to invite him over for dinner or something?" Quinn asked sarcastically. Her eyes shifted between her mother and her fiance as the two women's eyes locked in a silent conversation she was being left out of. "I wasn't being serious."

"It may not be a bad idea though." Judy remarked, finally breaking from Rachel's gaze. "I mean, even if the whole evening is spent trying to convince him to file for divorce since I can't, it would be better to seem friendly instead of openly hostile."

"I agree." The diva added to Quinn's horror.

"So you want to invite him into our home so he can tell us how horrible we are and that our love isn't meant to be. That it's gross and not natural? That we're abominations?"

"He can come here." Judy offered.

"Like Hell! There is no way I'm letting him know where you live... alone."

"I have Kim just down stairs." The older woman offered, trying to ease her daughter's concerns, but Quinn just shook her head.

"Mom, I love Kim. I think she's great. But she's not going to be able to do anything if Dad shows up here drunk one night. You know... you remember how things tended to go when he did that."

Rachel was curious but didn't say anything. That was one conversation topic that never came up and never needed to come up. Quinn's dad. Neither of them cared about the man other than to make sure he left Judy alone. In the three months since they had gotten engaged, the diva couldn't even think of one time they had spoken about him at any length.

"Maybe we could go out to a restaurant then." Judy suggested and Quinn shook her head again.

"He'll make a scene and you know the papers will be all over it. This needs to be kept private."

"Then what do you suggest, Baby?" Rachel asked, having no other thoughts of her own.

The younger blonde sighed and pushed her food away from her as she shifted her eyes around the room. "I don't have any others. I would prefer him to be in our house than here or out in public. I don't want him to be, but out of our options, that is the one I would choose."

"When then?" The diva asked, slowly returning to her meal along with Judy. Quinn was still fuming, eye locked at the vacant seat across from her.

"The sooner the better. Hopefully this can all be over with before the wedding."

"It _will_ be over with before the wedding." Judy assured her. "Even if I have to take out a restraining order and force him back to Ohio. This will all be settled one way or another."

~/~/~/~

One thing Rachel was still struggling with in their relationship was reading some of Quinn's moods, especially if they were unpleasant moods that were reminiscent of their early years of high school. Like now, in the elevator, the blonde was silent. Her lips were pursed, but only slightly. And her eyes were fixed in front of her but not on anything in particular. Normally Rachel would think that Quinn was absolutely pissed about something, but there was the occasional shift of her jaw that made her think that her mood was actually shifting continuously. Quinn was completely stone-faced when she was pissed, but not now. Another thing that was different, is that the blonde wasn't touching her.

As the elevator doors opened, Quinn nearly bolted out, in front of Rachel, leaving the diva to trail a few steps behind. As Rachel watched her go, a small smile formed on her face that turned into a little laugh that finally pulled the blonde's attention back to reality.

"What is it?" She asked, turning around to look at the chuckling diva.

Rachel took a few seconds to calm her amusement. "Oh, just that you strut when you're lost in aggressive thought. It's like this little cocky walk you do. Your arms and hips sway with more force but also a controlled smoothness. It's all very sexy." She teased.

Quinn couldn't help but find amusement in it as well, leaning her back against the wall, waiting for Rachel to catch up. Sometimes her mind just seemed to run away and her body impulsively tried to catch up, moving with the same speed as her thoughts. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Rachel told her, pressing her hands to the blonde's hips and leaning against her for a light kiss. "You have a lot on your mind. I understand." Rachel slid her hands around and into her fiance's back jean pockets, gaining a smirk of a smile.

"I swear. You love it when I wear jeans just so you can do that."

The diva shook her head. "Not _just_ so I can do that. I also like it when you wear jeans so I can stare at your ass. I'm not the only one with a nice posterior. You, my love," She accented the name with a kiss of the blonde's lips and a light squeeze of her ass through the thick material. "Are perfectly shaped with sexy, sensual curves."

"That cause you to molest me in the hallway of my mother's apartment building?" She teased, tilting her head to deepen their next kiss.

Some times it still took Rachel's breath away when Quinn kissed her. She got those butterflies in her stomach as if it was their first kiss all over. She panted, resting her forehead to Quinn's as she fought to steady her breath and knees. "You say that like you don't like it."

"I-"

Her words were cut off and both women pulled their heads away to look down the hallway, smiles slowly spreading across their faces as well as light blushes. "Did you..." Rachel began, removing her hands and pointing down the hallway in the direction they were looking.

Quinn nodded as she pushed herself off the wall and moved to follow the noise. Ignoring Rachel's light slaps of protest on her arm, Quinn pressed her ear against the door of Kim's apartment.

"Oh, fuck. God, Baby, you're so good."

Quinn slapped her hand over her mouth, trying desperately to hold in her laughter as Adrianne's moans seeped through the door and into the hall. "Quinn!" Rachel called in a forceful whisper but the blonde just shrugged her off.

"Oh, come on. You have no idea how much they harass me at work. This is just too good to pass up."

The diva caught her fiance's arm as the blonde pulled back to knock on the door. "Don't you dare."

"Baby, how many times have they interrupted us? This is just payback."

"Fuck, Kim, don't stop."

Quinn's face snapped to the door and then back to Rachel with pleading eyes. "Please?" She begged in a childish whine but the diva shook her head. Quinn scoffed in her disappointment. "Will you at least let me make a recording of it on my phone so I can tease them tomorrow?"

Rachel debated for a moment. She knew that the pair harassed Quinn endlessly at work about her and Rachel's sex life as well as the harlots anytime they could be brought up, but Quinn rarely got to return the torture. "Ten seconds. That's it. Then we leave."

The blonde beamed and hurried to pull out her phone. The diva couldn't help but mash on her lips to hold back her laughter as the moans seemed to escalate in volume right on cue.

"Fuck, I can never get enough of you." Adrianne confessed as Kim sucked on the sensitive skin of her neck before dropping her kisses to the older woman's breasts while pulsing two fingers inside. The apprentice smiled devilishly as she took an erect nipple into her mouth, looking up as her girlfriend screwed her eyes shut and moaned with the swirl of her tongue over the bud. "God, Baby, I'm getting close."

Kim smiled, sitting up to study her lover's face as she quickened her pace inside of her. "Almost there?"

Adrianne bit her bottom lip and nodded her head as she fisted the sheets. As soon as Kim felt her walls begin to clamp down she withdrew. "No. Don't stop."

"Yes, stop." The assistant corrected her, grabbing her wrists and holding them to the bed as she writhed below her, desperate for her release. Kim hadn't needed Quinn to tell her how to ware her lover out like Santana did. The younger woman seemed to know instinctively that Adrianne needed more than just an orgasm to be satisfied. She needed time, patience, attention, and something of a challenge.

"Okay. They're done and you've got more than your ten seconds. Let's go." Rachel ordered, pushing the blonde towards the exit.

Quinn beamed and pocketed her phone. "I got my ten seconds, but I assure you, they're not done." Before Rachel could ask Quinn took a deep breath. "I better have a functioning assistant in the morning!" The diva's eyes went wide and she shoved the blonde out of the door.

Still hovering over Adrianne, Kim looked at the wall that met the hallway as she heard Quinn's warning. "I'm going to fucking kill her." Adrianne threatened, pulling the assistant's eyes back down to her.

"No you won't." The younger woman corrected her, dropping down into a kiss that she deepened, slowly working Adrianne back up. "Remember what I said before?" She asked looking into her lover's green eyes and smiling devilishly as she lowered herself down on her. "You don't do me any good in jail."

"How is it," The apprentice panted as Kim worked her mouth lower, down the valley of her breasts and further down her flexing stomach. "That you blush at the simplest compliment, but knowing that your boss just heard us having sex doesn't phase you at all? Holy shit, that's so good."

Kim laughed as she attached her mouth to her girlfriend and sucked her clit between her lips. "Becausenothing," She began before breaking for a few flicks of her tongue against the sensitive bud. "is going to keep me from you."

Adrianne now covered her mouth as Kim attacked with a furious assault of swirls and suck and flicks. She was sure Quinn wasn't there anymore but the fact that they could be heard in the hallway still had her trying to restrain herself.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked sitting up and hovering over Adrianne, one hand brace on the mattress above her shoulder, the other thrusting two fingers inside and massaging circles with its thumb. Once she had her balance, the assistant pulled Adrianne's hand away from her mouth and pressed in to the mattress again. "I want to hear you. I don't care about them."

The apprentice let out a deep guttural moan at the confession. "Let me come and I'll make them hear." Kim smirked at her lover's ability to generate a proposal of compromise in the middle of having sex, and curled her fingers to find her spot. Hips bucked to meet each thrust, each faster and more forceful than the next. Adrianne fisted the sheets with her free hand as the pull in her lower stomach grew stronger. "Fuck, I'm almost there, Baby." She panted, throwing her head back into the pillow. "So fucking close."

She was right there, right on the edge when Kim stopped and pulled out again. Adrianne thrashed in protest but Kim was ready, kneeling between her legs to prevent them from squeezing shut and grasping the other wrist, pinning it to the bed. "The thing with that deal," Kim panted as Adrianne finally opened her eyes to look at her, her chest heaving in frustration. "Is that I know you'll scream my name no matter when I let you come."

~/~/~/~

"I can not believe you." Rachel kept slapping Quinn's shoulder as the sat in the taxi. She paused and looked out the window only to turn around and smack her again.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. But if it makes you feel any better, if it had phased them at all, Adrianne would have already called me by now to bitch me out. They're still doing it. No harm done."

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked out the window. "You're still not getting any tonight."

Quinn shrugged and looked out the other window, a light smile of satisfaction still on her face. "I wouldn't be getting any anyway, remember?"

The diva snapped her attention over to the blonde and saw the smirk on her face. Her only threat had proven useless. "Fine, then I guess you will just have to sleep in the guest room as punishment instead."

"Rachel." Quinn called, turning to meet the brunette's eyes but she just smiled in a superior attitude and looked away.

"No. That's my decision."

"Rachel." She called again. This time in a more playful tone.

Rachel just shook her head and kept her eyes focused out of her window.

"Baby..."

The diva was quickly losing the battle with the growing grin on her face as she felt her fiance scoot over next to her and her hand grab hold of hers in her lap. "What do you want?" She asked, still not looking at the blonde but obviously on the edge of defeat.

"I want to make you happy and satisfied, but I don't think I can do that from the guest room unless you're in there with me."

"You should have thought about that before you did what you did."

"But Baby..." Quinn cooed, slipping her other arm around Rachel, resting it on the back of their seats and leaning in closer to the brunette.

"But Baby, what?"

The blonde smiled, knowing victory was close. She locked her fingers with Rachel's and tilted her head, kissing the diva's exposed neck. "But I want you." Rachel didn't know if it was the kiss, the closeness, or the fact that she was wanted, but she was suddenly trying to figure out why she was pretending to be mad at the blonde. "Can I have you?" Rachel cleared her throat as Quinn lightly ran her finger over the other side of the diva's neck as she kissed the sensitive skin again.

"Don't you think that you should work for this?"

"I thought I was."

Rachel arched an eyebrow and turned her head slightly to catch the hazel eyes. "I think you can work a little harder than that."

"I'll be doing the work and you'll be getting the enjoyment." Quinn stated, pulling back slightly as the diva shrugged.

"Then you should be able to wait until tomorrow when I let you come sleep in the bedroom again."

"Wait a minute. Did you just turn me down?"

The diva rolled her eyes. "I didn't turn you down. You're in trouble. This is punishment."

"Can't we just stick to like, spanking?"

Rachel blushed as she caught the taxi driver looking at them in the rear view mirror. "I can not believe you sometimes."


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N: Okay. So this is a really long chapter because I don't know if I will be updating tomorrow or not. This has a little bit of everything in it. Cute Faberry, sexy Faberry, a little Santana, a little Brittany, a little... Adrikim? Adrianne/Kim. Some funny, some sweet, some drama, some sexytimes. It's all in here.**

**Thank you again for your reviews and comments on the last chapter. I knew the scene between the three women was going to leave everyone feeling a little low so I wanted to throw in some humor as well. I'm glad it did the trick. I'm all up for angst, I'm just not too sure lingering angst fits in this fic. Maybe in another one I write.**

**Thank you all again. You are truly amazing. Hope you enjoy. Also... rough proofing.**

**~/~/~/~**

"Why aren't you in bed?" Rachel asked as Quinn crawled under the covers with her.

"I am in bed."

"Why aren't you in _your_ bed? You know, the guest bed." The diva mumbled as she peeked at the clock on her night stand. It was only midnight.

"I spent most of the night there. I did my time. Now I've come to apologize for my inappropriate behavior."

"Are you planning on working for it now and not just trying to have sex with me? And don't even start about you being the one to give and not get, because I know you. You like giving just as much as getting. Being told no to either one makes you cranky. So... do you have another way?" Rachel asked as she rolled over to face her fiance who was nodding with a smile on her face. "How?"

"By singing to you again. By singing my second choice for our first dance." The blonde explained, rolling on her side and propping her head in her hand. "It's more of a view from my side of things and I didn't think you knew it, so I suggested At Last. It was a better fit in general. So... would that suffice, and maybe I can sleep in here for the rest tonight?"

Rachel feigned contemplation, knowing that she wouldn't allow the blonde to spend the whole night away from her. It had nearly killed her just this long. She had stayed up tossing and turning, feeling out of place without Quinn by her side while knowing that she was just down stairs. But something Judy said kept playing in her head. In a moment of motherly advice, Judy stressed the importance of putting your foot down at one point in the beginning of a marriage to show that while most times things will just blow over, if a line is crossed, Rachel would hold her to the consequences. The diva thought this was something light enough that Quinn would go along with it without feeling hurt or abandoned. Turns out she was right.

"Let's hear the song and then I'll decided it you have worked off you penance."

"Again, it's kind of my views on our relationship and how we've gotten here."

Rachel nodded and waited as the blonde cleared her throat.

"Unexpected? Understatement of the year, that's for sure. Who'd have thought that I'd be standing at your door? It's just the way you say my name that throws me. All the windows of my past are closing. And everything that you see here is for you, from me. I'd give it away so easily. Never stopped to look at what's behind. For you from me. Everything we want will be holding us together tonight. Unexpected. I'm not use to chasing dreams and catching them. All of a sudden I'm a winner in the end. I'm use to every door I open closing. Making sure I'm never supposing. I can't believe how real they get. We will never fall. We'll defy the laws of this world, rulers of our own. And that's the way I feel, stupid but for real. All I am is for you, from me. I'd give it away so easily. Never stopped to look at what's behind. For you from me. Everything we want will be holding us together tonight. Tonight."

Rachel worried her bottom lip as Quinn laid there, waiting for her verdict. "Do you have a list of songs prepared or something? I mean, I really wouldn't mind having you do this every day. Especially with your ability to find the perfect ones."

The blonde smiled and traced her fingers over the diva's hand. "So does this mean I am forgiven?"

"You can stay and cuddle, but nothing else. I am putting my foot down on this one. Not only was your behavior inappropriate, but I told you not to interrupt them and you did it anyway." The diva lectured. "I'm not use to you ignoring what I say and I'm not too sure I want you to form the habit of it."

Quinn wiggled closed and looped her arm around Rachel's waist, leaning in for a light kiss she had been missing all night. "Have you been talking to my mother again?" The diva mashed her lips and diverted her eyes until Quinn kissed her on the nose. "You're going to make a great mom one day. Here I was thinking you were going to spoil our children rotten, but now I see that you could end up being the disciplinarian."

Rachel shook her head before pushing forward so Quinn was laying down and she snuggled up close. "No. I'm going to spoil them rotten, but they'll be taught to appreciate it. If they abuse the privilege they've been given, then they don't get it again... maybe."

"You are one tough mama. Where did this sudden will power come from?"

"Necessity. We all know you're the push over of the two of us. Anyone seems to have a back bone compared to you and perhaps I need one to make up for yours."

The blonde scoffed and then paused as she folded one arm behind her head and ran the other up and down Rachel's arm. "I want to be offended by that, but it's true. Then again, maybe that just means I hang around a bunch of hard asses."

"Are you calling _Kim_ a hard ass?"

"She has her feisty side." Quinn stated, trying to sound convincing. "She can hold her own if she really needs too. Don't let her fool you for one second." She remarked with laughter in her voice as her memory drifted back a few days. "I walked in on a lover's spat one morning and Kim finished it in only two sentences, leaving Adrianne with nothing to do but say 'yes ma'am' and let it be done. For someone... _anyone_ to be able to do that with Adrianne... they've got guts, balls, and any other anatomy required to be considered a bad ass."

Rachel shifted her head on her fiance's chest and drifted in thought. "What exactly happened to your back bone? Well, not really your _back bone_ because you are incredibly brave when it comes to sacrificing yourself and your emotions. but what happened to your stone-face, I'm-not-letting-you-in personality?"

"I'm still shut off from people." The blonde corrected her in a soft voice. "You just don't see it because you're you and you get whatever you want."

"I do, don't I? And that may be true, but you are so much more... I don't even know the right word. I guess it's more that you are _less_ defensive around people. What happened to your walls?"

"They were busted down and replaced by something stronger."

"Which was?" The diva asked, lightly drawing circles over Quinn's stomach and then smoothing the cotton material as it ruffled.

"Adrianne. I didn't need to protect myself when she did it for me. She fought my battles with everyone else and let me concentrate on the battles with myself. I just never put the walls back in place when we broke up. I wanted you to see who I had become and not have to fear that I might still be the same hard ass I was in high school."

"I owe her a great deal." Rachel confessed lightly. "She fixed you and then gave you to me."

Quinn nodded her head slowly. "She did. That's what she does. Now, she just needs Kim to keep fixing her."

"She's broken?"

The room fell silent when Quinn paused and tried to clear her thoughts. "Yeah." It had been Quinn that had done it. "But she's found something with Kim. She's happy. They're helping each other."

"They are." Rachel agreed as she began to feel sleepy. "Are you nervous about the wedding?"

"Yes. But not about marrying you. I'm just ready for it all to be over with so we can go on our honeymoon and just forget everything else. Forget the studio. Forget the gossip. Forget the paparazzi. Forget the skepticism. Just forget it all. I just want you and me and nothing else."

"We'll get there, but that's the reward for getting through all the rest of it."

~/~/~/~

"Morning." Quinn greeted Kim as she walked into her office.

"Good morning. And even though you don't need me to tell you, she's vowed to kill you today."

The blonde smiled the threat away. "Where is she?"

"That, I don't know. She said she was going to go get some coffee, but that was thirty minutes ago. Your schedule has been cleared for this afternoon, by the way." Her assistant informed her. "That way you can go do the taste testing with Rachel." Quinn's eyes searched the ceiling and her mind raced. "Which is exactly why _I _cleared your schedule _for you_, knowing that you would more than likely forget."

"You two didn't spring this on me like you did with Mercedes, did you? I just honestly forgot?"

"You did." Kim assured her, reclining back in the office chair with a huge grin on her face.

"Do you really find it that amusing that I forgot something?"

The assistant shook her head, still smiling.

"Then what are you grinning at?" Before Kim could answer, Quinn was smacked in the face with a hand full of whipped cream and was left stunned as Adrianne laughed in victory behind her. The blonde heard a few clicks and quickly wiped the cream from her face to see Kim in front of her, snapping pictures with Adrianne's camera. "This isn't fair! I'm suppose to be harassing you two today." Quinn whined as she wiped the last bit from her face only to have Adrianne smack her with another handful.

"That's a good look for you." She teased as she walked backwards out of the office before running as Quinn chased after her.

Kim abandoned the camera and stood in the door way with her phone, filming as the blonde caught hold of her apprentice from behind and transferred the whipped cream from her face to Adrianne's, making sure to spread it around as much as she could. "It looks good on you too."

"Kim! Help me."

The assistant ignored her girlfriend's pleas and continued filming as the two fought for a victory. "Sorry. I can't help. I am documenting the moment. I think Rachel might be interested in seeing this."

Adrianne and Quinn panted from their new positions, now on the ground. Quinn was straddling the apprentice with her hair plastered to the cream residue on her face and her hands holding Adrianne's to the ground. "I'm not too sure she would be interested in seeing all of this exactly..." Adrianne stated and Quinn nodded her head before standing up.

"No. We may be getting married, but I highly doubt she would like to see a video of me straddling my ex girlfriend. How is she so calm with this?" Quinn asked waving her hand to Kim who had retreated back into the office to send the video now that each had had their blows.

Adrianne laughed lightly as she took Quinn's hand to help her off the floor. "We had a discussion and solved our jealousy issues. She knows I'm over you and therefore has no reason to be jealous. I know she no longer has a crush on Rachel, so I can no longer get jealous of her in return."

Quinn's brow dropped. "She had a thing for Rachel?"

"Oh, now who's jealous?" Adrianne teased as the pair made their way to the bathroom to get cleaned up. "It was just a crush like most of her fans. It's over now, so it's no big deal."

Quinn wasn't really concerned from her end of things, but from Adrianne's. Having another girlfriend with a thing for the diva would just be a slap in the face. "Okay. So, you suck by the way." She stated as she looked in the mirror at how ridiculous she looked. "You got me twice as bad as I got you. You got it in my hair and everything. I need a shower."

"So go home. All we were doing today was going out into the city to get some shots of the festival going on. And I don't know about you, but I wouldn't mind an extra day off. I mean, you have nothing else going on today. No paying gig, so why don't you just go home and spend the day with Rachel?"

"I was just sticking to your schedule for-"

"I have a year to learn everything you can teach me." Adrianne stated, turning from the mirror to look at Quinn as she wiped her face with a wet paper towel. "I think we can still manage it with an extra day off."

"Were you planning this all along? Get me so dirty and sticky that I would have to go home and take a shower?"

Adrianne arched an eyebrow. "That didn't sound at all sexual. Don't tell Rachel what I did like that. Try and find some other words."

"I don't know. It might help motivate her jealous and possessive side to help me clean up in the shower. I might just use those words and maybe a few of yours as well."

"More of mine?" The apprentice asked as Quinn opened the bathroom door to walk out.

"Yeah. Some of yours like... these." Adrianne stopped in mid step as her voice filled the large studio and echoed off the walls. "Jesus, don't stop Baby. Oh my God, yes. Fuck. Right there."

Adrianne's jaw dropped and Quinn grinned in a decisive, final victory. "You did not!" The apprentice exclaimed, lunging forward for the phone but Quinn side stepped as they danced around each other and the moans escaping the tiny speaker grew louder.

"I _definitely_ think we might use some of those words in the shower today." Quinn teased again as she held the phone to her chest while the pair wrestled like little kids against the studio wall.

"Does Berry know you are planning on using those words in the shower with your ex? I mean, clearly you need a shower, but does she know you are involving your former lover and some very vulgar cries of passion? I can't even deny that level of pleasure I detected in those screams." Santana asked as she and Brittany walked into the studio.

"Not me and Adrianne." The blonde corrected her. It wasn't necessary. Santana knew what was really meant, but she wanted to clarify anyway. "So, what brings you two here this morning?"

"We actually came for Adrianne and Kim." Both the photographer and apprentice stood motionless. "We need some information from them in regards to your wedding gift." The Latina smiled devilishly.

"They're your friends and we need their help so we want to make them our friends." Brittany clarified. "For mutual gratification."

Quinn and Adrianne arched matching eyebrows as Santana lifted her eyes to the ceiling. "No. It would be mutually beneficial." The Latina corrected her before losing herself in thought. "Or maybe both... depending on how much of a prude your girlfriend is."

Before Quinn could say anything Adrianne stepped up. "It wouldn't matter any way. I'm not interested in that proposition."

"What about the first? Give us your input on their wedding gift?"

"We really do need some help with it." Brittany added.

Quinn could tell that Adrianne was already feeling the effects of Brittany. It didn't matter how frustrated she could get with Santana, Brittany's 'innocence' melted it all away. "Quinn is taking the day off so we have found ourselves with a little extra time. I guess we could provide some input."

~/~/~/~

"So, B and I have found ourselves in a little bit of a dilemma." Santana confessed as the quartette walked down the street. "I was hoping since you two know the current, day to day state of our happy couple better than we do, you might be able to help us out."

Adrianne arched an eyebrow and Kim pulled herself closer to her girlfriend before speaking. "Help you out with what exactly?"

"Their wedding present." Brittany answered back. "They have all of the usual things that a newly wed couple would need. So we were kind of stumped on what to get them. Santana has already said no to all of my ideas."

"That's because they don't need any wigged animal running around the house quaking nonstop and driving everyone crazy. That's what Rachel's for."

"Hey." Kim exclaimed impulsively.

"She was just joking." Brittany assured her calmly. "She likes Rachel. Otherwise she would be calling her Berry, or Man Hands, or RuPaul, or Stubbles, or Treasure Trail, or-"

"We get the picture." Adrianne interrupted, unimpressed with the extensive list of nicknames for her friend, but gained a disapproving glare from Santana as Brittany pouted slightly.

"Then I had a genius idea." The Latina announced in pure vanity. "It's just around the corner here."

Kim followed Adrianne blindly as she received a text from Quinn. She was wanting to know what other day would be the easiest to clear off so she could take it off for finishing out the menu. They were taking care of the cakes today, but still had a few last minute hour devours they needed to agree on.

"Everything alright?" Adrianne asked as she held the store door open for her distracted girlfriend.

Kim nodded and followed Santana and Brittany in. "Yeah. Just trying to preserve Quinn's career and future marriage at the same time."

The older woman grinned adoringly. "That is quite a task to undertake but I have faith in your abilities."

Kim laughed lightly and put her phone away. "I know and apparently...oh my God. I can't be in here." She whispered quickly turning her back to face Adrianne in horror.

The apprentice stood dumbstruck at the announcement. "...Why not?"

Slowly she lifted her hands to Kim's and tried to pull them away from her face she was covering in embarrassment. The assistant just stared at the ground and whispered in panic. "Because this is an adult toy store."

Adrianne's shoulders started to shake in the laughter she was failing holding back as she bent her knees slightly so she put herself in Kim's lowered line of vision. "Yes. You are an adult, aren't you? I mean, I know you are younger than I am, but I really, _really_ hope you are at least eighteen. I could be in some serious trouble if you're not." Kim rolled her eyes and blushed some more. "Then why can't you be in here?" The younger woman let out a noise that could best be described as a shy whimper and stepped forward, burying her face in Adrianne's arm and let out a long breath. "What's wrong, Baby?"

"Nothing. I... I just still have to remind myself sometimes that this... you know, that all of this is okay."

"Yeah." Santana remarked in complete confusion. "This is completely and utterly normal."

Adrianne waved the pair off, knowing that Kim was referring to her sexuality and the expression of such. "You two go ahead, we'll find you in a minute." Santana was about to make another comment but between Adrianne's cold glare and Brittany's excitement to go explore the shop, she caved. "Did you want to leave?" The apprentice asked as Kim pulled her head back and slowly began to look around.

She shook her head. "No. I embarrassed myself enough already. I don't think they would ever let me hear the end of it if we left. I just... it was impulse to panic."

"I know it was." Adrianne assured her, kissing her cheek before she pulled the younger woman into another hug. "I understand. But things are different now. You don't have to worry about getting caught doing something you think you aren't suppose to." Kim nodded and pulled away, taking Adrianne's hand in hers before kissing her girlfriend in appreciation for her understanding. She knew this was okay, but sometimes her reflexes were strictly defensive. "So, how about we find these two and figure out exactly what they are planning."

They didn't have to search much. Brittany's laughs led the couple right to them. "So-"

"Don't." Adrianne warned forcefully and Santana threw her hands up in surrender.

"Okay. No jokes. But this is what we were thinking of doing. You know, making them a toy kit or something like that. Hand cuffs, blind folds, that sort of thing. What do you think? A gift from one group of lesbians to the other."

Adrianne arched an eyebrow. "That would actually work. I personally don't know what they have already, if anything, but this would be too funny of an opportunity to pass up." Quinn would die of embarrassment, Rachel probably would too. It was double the victory.

Santana smiled, flirting just a little with her eyes as Kim was distracted, looking around in her mild embarrassment still. "Would you two like in on it? Then we going go twice as big. Double the fun."

The apprentice shrugged, ignoring the flirting and tugged on Kim for her attention. "Sounds good to me. What about you?" Kim nodded. "It's a plan then." The younger woman began feeling a little more comfortable as time went on in the shop. The fact that Santana and Brittany were acting as if the store was their second home helped. They weren't embarrassed so why should she be. "I never understood why anyone would ever use something like this." Adrianne commented as she tapped a foot long dildo and Kim winced at the thought. "Exactly."

Santana shrugged her shoulders and smiled seductively at the pair. "Some like a little pain with their pleasure."

"I'll pass." Kim replied absently as she allowed Adrianne to continue to lead her around by the hand. The connection helped ease the remainder of her nerves. "Do you... have any of these things?" She whispered to her girlfriend.

The older woman tried to hid her growing smile. "No. Well, one for personal release but I haven't needed it for a while." She remarked kissing her blushing girlfriend. "Were you interested in something?" Kim shook her head forcefully but Adrianne saw the curiosity on her face. She'd ask again later when there wasn't so much company with them, or this _specific _company.

"Oh, massage oils." Brittany exclaimed. "Definitely have to get them some of those. Late not massages..." She shook her shoulders in a shimmy at the thought.

"Now those may be fun." Kim stated, as the couple stopped at the back wall. "Don't you think?" She asked, kissing the column of Adrianne's throat. That was another difference between Kim and Santana. Kim was about everything sensual. She knew just how and where to touch and kiss at exactly the right time to get the reaction she was looking for.

Adrianne's eyes fluttered as she looked around to make sure no one was watching as the assistant kissed her throat again. "Yes. They sound wonderful, dut do that again and I'm going to have to see if they have a stock room that I can lock us inside of."

"Oh, here we go." Santana snickered before she disappeared and then reappeared with a hand full of pink items. "Hand cuffs, collar, ankle restraints, a pleasure whip."

"And they're all pink." Brittany commented at the appropriateness, taking the whip form the Latina.

Adrianne could only shake her head thinking that Quinn's cheeks would be the same color from all of the blushing when she opened that gift. The pair in front of her lost themselves in their fun. Santana put on the blind fold and bent over slightly and Brittany pulled back with the whip, cracking it lightly over her jean clad ass playfully. The apprentice would have laughed but her attention went to Kim who jumped sharply at the unexpected sound. She watched as the assistant's eyes snapped shut when Brittany snapped the whip again, and Kim brought her free hand to her face, covering it from the direction the sound was coming from.

Realization hit Adrianne like a kick to the chest and she pulled the younger woman away from the pair. Kim's scars; that's how she got them, except it was with an electrical chord. "Baby, are you okay?" They stood in the far corner of the shop and Adrianne pulled Kim's hand away from her face, cupping it in her own. Kim just stood their with her eyes screwed shut and pressed her hands to Adrianne's as the apprentice peppered her face in comforting kisses. "You're okay. I'm right here." The assistant didn't say anything or open her eyes but she nodded her head and Adrianne pulled her into a tight hug. Why hadn't she thought of that when she saw Santana with the pink whip. "I'm sorry, Baby. I wasn't thinking."

She saw Santana and Brittany out of the corner of her eye but they didn't approach. Instead the Latina led the concerned blonde away and distracted her with more shopping. She knew something was wrong but also knew it wasn't the time to find out.

"Lets go, okay? We'll go home."

Kim took a few deep breaths to try and calm her pounding heart before she pulled away and shook her head. "No. I'm... I'm okay. I'm fine. It... it just caught me off guard. You know, the noise. I'm fine." She assured her, sounding more like she was convincing herself just as much. "Let me just see if they have a restroom that I can wash my face in." Adrianne didn't want to let her go but Kim met her gaze and held it, proving that she was okay. "I'm fine."

"Okay." Adrianne nodded before her girlfriend kissed her soundly, taking her breath away in the process. She was okay. "Just... let me know if you need me."

With a final nod of her head, Kim disappeared down the back hallway and Adrianne made her way to Santana and Brittany. She could see the concern in the Latina's eyes as she approached. "Is she okay?" She asked in a whisper as not to draw the blonde's attention.

"Yeah. She's... she's fine." The Latina nodded her head as if she had a feeling about what caused the incident. "She will be fine... with time."

~/~/~/~

"Baby, I'm home." Quinn called out as she exited the elevator and headed up the stairs to the bedroom. "Rachel?"

"Quinn? Is that you? What are you doing home?" She heard the brunette call from the bathroom over the running water of the shower.

A deep grin appeared on the blonde's face as she began stripping off her clothes. "My harassment of Kim and Adrianne didn't go as planned. Adrianne ended up attacking me with whipped cream in revenge." She explained, opening the bathroom door and Rachel poked her head around the shower curtain.

"Clearly. You walked home looking like that?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "It will give the magazines something to talk about other than who I'm cheating on you with now. Or if you're still debating whether or not to call off the wedding because of last minute doubts of your sexuality."

Rachel smiled and rolled her eyes. "Get in her and get cleaned up."

Quinn didn't hesitate before climbing into the shower behind her fiance and moving close, wrapping herself around the smaller woman from behind. She let the warm water cascade over them before she nuzzled into her neck and placed a hot, open-mouth kiss to the skin. Moving her hands up and down the diva's sides, playing with the sides of her breasts, Quinn also moved her mouth to Rachel's ear. "I was actually hoping to get a little dirty in here."

"Were you?" Rachel asked as she turned around in Quinn's arms, but the smirk on her face faded quickly as the blonde pushed her backwards. She gasped as her back pressed up against the cold tiles and then again as Quinn stepped closer, crushing their lips together with a heated kiss and sliding her thigh between the brunette's legs.

"I wanted you last night, but you said no." The blonde reminded the panting diva as she trailed kisses and licks down her neck. "So now... I'm just going to take you." Quinn reached down and grabbed the back of Rachel's thighs, lifting her up higher on her leg and began rocking into her.

"Sounds good." Rachel squeaked as Quinn's mouth closed around her nipple. "And it feels fucking great too."

When she ran her hands through the damp blonde tresses, Quinn stopped her and pulled them free. While never relenting on her teasing of each breast, she guided the diva's hands up to the base of the shower head and wrapped Rachel's fingers around it. "They stay there." She ordered before dropping her hands to knead the brunette's breasts as she lightly pinched each erect nipple between her teeth.

Rachel tried her best to rock her hip on the blonde's thigh but she was too high up, leaving only the tips of her toes on the tub floor. Quinn seemed content with letting her struggle, only rocking into the diva every now and then, leaving her increasingly frustrated over time. Once content with her attention to each breast, Quinn captured the panting brunette's lips in a searing kiss and lifted her legs around her hips. The blonde dropped and hand down between their bodies and Rachel loosened her grip to let it pass to tease her lower lips.

With one hand cupping the back of Rachel's upper thigh, Quinn massaged tight circles over the diva's clit with the other. She oscillated between quick and slow strokes, firm a light caresses. She loved watching as Rachel shut her eyes tight and leaned her head back against the tile as she kept her hands wrapped tightly around the base of the shower head. "Dose that feel good?"

"Anything you do feels good."

Quinn smiled and slid two fingers lower, teasing her entrance. "What would feel better?"

Rachel opened her eyes and met Quinn's each darkened with lust. "You inside me."

The blonde pressed forward kissing her fiance deeply, tongues fighting with each other as she slid two fingers as deep inside of her lover as she could, each groaning as the brunette's walls contracted around her. Quinn paused from their kiss and closed her eyes, losing herself in the feeling of the warm wetness. She began massaging the muscular walls, wanting to feel as much as she could. As Rachel's moans grew louder, Quinn worked her fingers with a little more pressure. Each stroke slow and deliberate. With each thrust in, she pressed her thumb against the diva's throbbing clit, giving her just enough mild relief.

Rachel's arms were beginning to burn from holding part of her weight up while her legs began quivering from what Quinn was doing to her. She dropped one hand to the back of the blonde's neck as she sucked on the sensitive skin of her neck. It was all so much. The licks and nips on her neck, the drips of water running down her back and between her breasts, the feel of the blonde's chest against hers, her fingers deep inside. All she needed was a quicker pace.

Quinn heard the brunette whimper in need. "Look at me."

Rachel opened her eyes and met Quinn's again, holding the intense and erotic gaze as the blonde slowly began increasing her pace. Rachel fought herself from closing her eyes, feeling the pull in the pit of her stomach intensify seeing, and hearing, and feeling everything. She bit her bottom lip and leaned her head back but still struggled to keep her gaze on Quinn's as the blonde repositioned her burning arm and sped up again, slamming relentlessly into the diva. Rachel couldn't take it any more and closed her eyes, arching back and releasing her cry of pleasure that had been building up inside of her. She was almost there and her breath caught in her throat and Quinn slapped her palm against her clit just right and she lost it.

"Quinn! Fuck!" The blonde had to catch her as her other arms fell her muscles convulsed uncontrollable while she moaned and grunted with each tremor. "Fuck... oh my God... oh shit... oh God..."

Quinn beamed as she slowed her thrusts to gentle pulses until Rachel retracted the nails from the back of her neck. "Being dirty's not so bad is it?"

The diva smiled even more than she already was from her high and peeked her eyes open just a bit. "Well... if you were to look at it from a certain perspective... being dirty is what a shower is for."

~/~/~/~/~/~

Song: For You, From Me by Jon McLaughlin


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N: Alright. I got it done in time. Woo Hoo! I know, I'm a dork. So, lots of Faberry again with a little scene of AdriKim. It doesn't have anything to do with Faberry, so those of you who still aren't fans of that couple, feel free to browse over it and not fear missing anything. For those of you who ship them like you do Faberry, you'll like it.**

**Thank you all for your reviews. Coming up in the next couple of chapters: Finn (eventually), a dinner with all the gleeks (no AdriKim there... I think), bachelorette parties, and... oh! The Russell dinner. Double oh! _And _date night between Rachel and Quinn. So, lots of stuff to get through before the wedding, which I swear, is coming. I'm delaying it on purpose. I know you all are wanting to see them with kids and everything and I just can't do that without implementing another time jump, but I didn't want to have two time jumps back to back. This fic is turning out to be like a trilogy wrapped in one. I swear it's never going to end... not that I wont try... but it just seems to keep going and going and going.**

**Anyway, now that I'm done rambling. Leave me comments or send me messages letting me know what you are looking forward to most and any thoughts on what you would like to see happen. You are all playing a huge role in writing this story. Thank you and enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

"Will you keep your hands to yourself?" Rachel softly lectured as she and Quinn stood behind one side of the counter while the baker stood on the other, preparing the samples of cake for them to try, oblivious to the blonde's roaming hands.

"You see, that was a question which I am inclined to answer with a very stern 'no'." The blonde responded as she glided her hand over the diva's lower back under her shirt.

Rachel smiled as she shook her head. "Fine. It's no longer a question. Keep your hands to yourself."

"You know, that's a little weird actually." Quinn teased back as she moved to stand slightly behind the shorter woman, guiding her warm hand to Rachel's hip and then further up her side. "Because my response is still 'no'."

Both women's heads popped up with light smiles on their faces as the backer turned to face them, Quinn's hand retreating to the small of the diva's back again. He was a happy looking, plump man with graying brown hair and a permanent smile on his face.

"Before we start." Rachel blurted out and Quinn tensed, thinking the diva was going to call her out on her defiance. "I just need to make sure that all of these samples, and the cake itself, are made with either organic dairy or vegan substitutes."

"Absolutely." He assured her with a booming voice of certainty. "I am a big fan of yours so I knew you are vegan. Even if you hadn't specified as such when you called to set this up, I would have done so anyway."

The diva beamed and looked over her shoulder to Quinn as she thanked the man. "It's he so sweet, isn't he? As a fan, he knew I was vegan and took it upon himself to make sure everything fit for me. It's amazing seeing as you, my fiance and love of my life, sat back and watched me drink your coffee, knowing it had creamer in it."

The baker gasped and looked at Rachel as she nodded her head at him.

"I know. Milk too!"

"There was no milk in it." Quinn corrected her with a light blush as the man just shook his head at her in playful disapproval. He had character if nothing else.

He smiled and the blonde's embarrassment faded. "So, just to start things off." He began, sliding them the first two samples. "The most basic of selections. Chocolate or vanilla, or perhaps a combination of both?"

Nearly two hours and forty samples later, Quinn was eying the garbage can across the room, just in case she needed to use it suddenly. She swore all of those bit size samples combined would make an entire cake themselves. The overly sweet smell of the bakery wasn't really helping her stomach either. It was all just too much sugar and sweetness. I mean, who knew there were so many different flavors of chocolate cake?

"So, what did you think of that one, Baby?" Rachel asked as she looked at the blonde who was focused across the room.

"I... I still prefer the other one." Quinn answered looking down at the paper in front of her. She thought it had been ingenious for the baker to give them a card to right down their initial thoughts so they didn't have to try and remember them all.

"I thought this one tasted more-"

"Rachel. Baby," The blonde cut her off with a light hand on her arm as she close her eyes and rested her head in the other, bracing it on the counter. "I love you. I love planning the wedding with you. I love taking the time with you. I have truly enjoyed today. So when I say this next part, it's not because I don't want to be here, I just can't discuss the taste of anything right now without throwing it all up. If you like this one, we can get this one. It doesn't matter to me. I liked them both."

Rachel leaned down and kissed the blonde's hand before she pointed at the sample and nodded her head to the baker. He turned to write down his notes and the diva moved closer to Quinn who was still leaning over the counter trying to convince herself not to get sick. "We'll be going home soon." The diva whispered in her ear as she ran her fingers through the blonde tresses trying to ease her discomfort. She hated seeing Quinn like this. She was going to be a wreck the first time one of their kids got sick.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare be sorry. Not many people can eat that much cake and not feel sick."

"Still. I wanted this to be the turning point with my involvement in the planning." Quinn confessed lifting her head to look at Rachel and pouted. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize!" Rachel demanded and Quinn winced at her reflexive apology. Not wanting to upset the already nauseous blonde, Rachel ran her hands up and down her arms to comfort her. "On the plus side, for me at least, I get to take care of you now." Quinn huffed a laugh as she fell forward into a hug. "Yep. I have it all planned out already. I'm going to get you home, all curled up on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket, you in my arms, and we are going to spend the rest of the afternoon watching movies."

"What kind of movies?"

The question was in a muffled, pathetic, and childish voice that broke Rachel's heart. "Maybe some of your horror movies?" She didn't really want to but she also had a feeling Quinn wasn't in the musical type mood.

"You don't want to watch the Sound of Music again?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at her predictability. "This is about you. I'm taking care of you and catering to your needs and wishes."

"Oh God... I know I'm sick because you left an opening for a really good sexual joke and I can't even concentrate enough to make it."

The diva stood on her tiptoes and kissed her fiance lightly on the lips. "I'll take care of you."

~/~/~/~

Kim and Adrianne walked into the apprentice's apartment with the bags of toys. Santana and Brittany didn't want to take them back to their hotel room in fear that Puck would find them and think he was going to have an exceptionally good vacation. "I'm going to put these in the spare room closet." Adrianne announced.

Kim nodded, walking to the kitchen to fix herself a glass of water. Her emotions were spent for the day, from embarrassment mostly. She had made an idiot out of herself twice, each time in front of Santana who clearly still had some sort of interest in Adrianne. Her insecurities started playing with her mind, her memories racing. Adrianne and Santana had passionate, forceful, and explosive sexually experiences during their week of flings. The apprentice had clearly enjoyed them, not even restraining herself from partaking in them at work, but Kim couldn't give her that because she was still broken.

"Hey." Adrianne cooed as she wrapped her arms around Kim from behind, nuzzling into her neck. "What are you thinking so deeply about?"

"Rough sex."

The apprentice froze and slowly lifted her head so Kim could turn around. "Are you serious?"

She nodded. "I can't give it to you. Even trying to imagine it, I freak out."

"Baby, I don't need rough sex..."

"But you like it."

Adrianne huffed a laugh. "I like any type of sex. Especially with you." She stated letting her hands fall lower and rest on the upper part her girlfriend's ass. "In fact, I get a type of sex with you that I have never had with anyone else. You fight me for control just like I would with... other people, but you do it in a much sexier, sensual way." Adrianne explained as she lowered her mouth back down to Kim's neck, kissing it lightly before standing back up. "The very first time you ever kissed me, I was left dumbstruck. You literally blew my mind with just a kiss."

"The first time_ I _kissed _you_? That would be in the dressing room right? Not the time that Quinn and Santana walked in on us."

The apprentice nodded with a smirk. "Yes. And it is a moment I will never forget. I knew right then that you had something different to give me than anyone else. You teased me with the control, keeping it just out of my reach, instead of pushing to get it from me. You have no idea what that did to me." Adrianne confessed as she removed the assistant's glasses and set them on the counter. She leaned down to capture her lover's lips.

This time though, Kim let her have the control. She needed Adrianne to have that strength so she felt as if the older woman could take care of her, that she was strong enough to take care of her. And she was. Kim could feel it as if Adrianne surrounded her completely, becoming a shield that protected her from everything else in the world, all with a kiss. The assistant wrapped her hands around the taller woman's neck and deepened the kiss as Adrianne braced her hands on the counter top. And when they pulled away, their eyes were closed tight, lingering in the feeling as their chests heaved in desperate need of air.

Adrianne tried to stand up to look at Kim's face, but the younger woman held her in place, her eyes still shut and her brow furrowed in concentration. Knowing something more was needed, Adrianne stepped closer so their bodies were flush and kissed the side of her lover's cheek and then her temple, allowing Kim to lower her hands with the knowledge that Adrianne wasn't going anywhere yet. Her hands dropped down the front of the apprentice's neck and rested on her collarbone. "Adrianne?"

"Yeah?"

Kim licked her lips, tightening her shut lids. "I love you." She could feel the taller woman smile against the side of her face and then the dampness of a tear.

"I love you too, Baby." She confessed, moving her hands from the counter to the small of her girlfriend's back. "I love you too."

~/~/~/~

"Why do you keep laughing at me?" Rachel asked with embarrassment in her tone as she sat on the couch with Quinn's head in her lap.

"Because you keep jumping. It's funny."

She didn't seem to think so. "It's a scary movie. People jump when they're scared. There's no way around it." Rachel stated. "You're just weird because you don't scare at all. You're immune or something. It's freaky."

"Now that is a way to take care of your sick fiance, call her a freak. Very romantic there, Rachel. No wonder I fell in love with you as quickly as I did."

The diva narrowed her eyes at the blonde who was still watching the movie, completely unphased by what was going on on the screen. "How do you do it?"

"Fall for you so quickly?" The blonde teased, earning her a poke in the stomach. "Hey, you don't want me to spew do you?"

"I highly doubt a poke in the stomach would cause you to get violently ill when you are watching people get their heads ripped off on the TV without any problems what so ever." Rachel argued logically. "I was talking about not jumping or seeming on edge at all. How do you do it?"

Quinn looked up at Rachel and smiled widely. "You'll like this answer."

"Is it deep and meaningful?"

She paused. "Not really. I might be able to make it deep if I tried." Rachel smiled and shook her head, interested in the blonde's secret. "Just listen to the music. You know, the soundtrack in the background. If it picks up the pace and volume, something is going to happen. If it gets really quiet, something in going to happen. You might not know exactly when, but you wont get caught off guard as much."

"Doesn't that ruin the movie for you? You know, the suspense and fear that you live for with these types of movies?" Quinn didn't answer but smiled with a light blush on her cheeks. "Babe..."

"You're asking for my secrets here. Embarrassing ones at that."

"In ten days and a handful of hours, I will become your wife and you are still worried about being embarrassed and keeping secrets?" Rachel teased. "Honey, I've seen you walk around naked. I've heard you talk dirty. I've learned your little kinky turn ons. What is there to be embarrassed about now?"

"Well when you put it like that." The blonde teased back. "It's not really embarrassing exactly. I just I know you're going to rant at me." Rachel arched an eyebrow. "I only listen to the music to prevent myself from getting scared when other people are in the room. I don't want them teasing me for jumping at the scary parts, so I do what I need to in order to make sure I don't jump."

Rachel scoffed and paused the movie, indicating for Quinn to sit up because this conversation wasn't going to end any time soon. "But you'll tease me for it?"

"I never teased you." The blonde corrected her, knowing this was coming. "I was actually trying to keep from laughing. You were the one that asked and the one that pushed. I was trying not to-"

"Be hypocritical?"

"It would only be hypocritical of me if I had the intention of harassing you for it." Quinn argued logically. "And I didn't. In fact, I even told you how I keep from doing it."

"Only after I twisted your arm for how to do it."

The blonde dropped her brow and smiled. "How did you twist my arm? You asked and I told. I even said that you would like the answer."

"I'm not too fond of the last one before that that you gave." Quinn rolled her eyes at the diva's stubbornness and leaned forward to kiss her way back into the brunette's good graces, but she was stopped with hands on her shoulders. She pulled back and studied Rachel's face and caught sight of a tweak of her lips. She was fighting a smile and just acting mad, so Quinn leaned back in and Rachel struggled to keep her at bay.

"But I want a kiss, Rachel. I need to say I'm sorry for not teasing you, because if I had, then maybe your argument would be valid." The blonde teased, circling the woman's wrists with her fingers and pulling them down so she could lean forward more. "Can I have a kiss?"

"No." The brunette retorted, turning in her seat so her back was mostly to the encroaching blonde. Quinn kissed her ear which was visible above the diva's hands that were now covering what they could of her face once Quinn had released them. "What happened to you feeling sick?"

"You made me all better." Rachel let out a haughty laugh as Quinn knelt on the couch and fell forward a little as Rachel leaned over the arm of the couch in a feeble attempt to escape. The blonde's weight was held by her back arm, braced on the armrest behind the brunette, while the other grabbed Rachel's furthest leg and swung her around so she was now laying on the sofa under Quinn. "Now I need to thank you."

Admitting defeat, Rachel lifted her hands to wrap around Quinn's neck and pulled her down into a kiss. The blonde followed willingly, kneeling between Rachel's legs and turning the light kiss into a slow, sensual kiss. This wasn't going to be about sex or the sexual aspect of their relationship, just the sensual side. The side that pulled at them whenever they touched. The closeness and bond of their souls.

Rachel moaned when their tongues met for just a brief moment before Quinn's retreated back into her mouth as she captured the brunette's plump bottom lip between hers. "You could never stop doing this." Rachel began before Quinn took her in another kiss. "And I would be completely and wonderfully happy about it."

Quinn smiled in a break, glancing deep into Rachel's eyes before plunging back into another kiss, slightly more eager than the last. It was as if she was wanting to test Rachel's words. She dropped down from her palms to her elbows and chills raced up and down he spine as the diva's nails grazed slowly over the back of her neck. She needed this moment. She needed it as inspiration for her vows if nothing else. These were the sensations she needed to find the words for. The catch in her breath that wasn't actually there but always left her feeling like she hadn't inhaled in hours. The pressure in her chest as if her heart was growing too big for her body. The quivering of every muscle that wasn't from the effort of trying to support her weight, but of the pure excitement and life that Rachel brought to her. This undeniable need to be wrapped in everything that was Rachel. Those were the things.

"How are you coming on your vows?" Quinn asked pulling away suddenly, leaving Rachel confused underneath her.

"You're asking this right now?"

The blonde leaned down and kissed her again for a less abrupt break. "I am." She replied, moving her lips down Rachel's jaw line so she could answer as they continued.

"Well, I know what I want to say, just not how I'm going to say it." Rachel explained, tilting her head back as Quinn reached her neck and throat, granting her more access. "What about you? You've probably already cranked them out in wonderfully romantic prose that just seems to flow effortlessly from your mind."

The blonde laughed a little but kept it to herself that her creativity was completely failing her at the most crucial time. She had even spent part of yesterday sitting in her office and visualizing the moment, her standing in front of their family and friends, and how it would feel. But when she thought of how she could best convey her feelings, all she could think of was reaching over and kissing the diva deeply. Subconsciously, she did this now as they laid on the couch, catching Rachel pleasantly off guard. But in her day dream it didn't work like that. The kiss wasn't suppose to happen there, but after the vows. It had killed the moment instead of expressing her love.

"Hold on." Rachel begged, pushing against Quinn for a minute break from their kisses.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." The diva assured her as the blonde hovered over her with a concerned expression plastered on her face. "I just need to catch my breath. You knocked it out of me." Truth was, it was much more than that. From the beginning of their relationship, Quinn had had this effect of Rachel. She had no other way of describing it other than the time old cliches of weak knees, stealing of breath, and butterflies in her stomach, but there was a greater overall sensation that nearly killed her. It was as if she had lost all of her senses, the ones that told her when to breath, when to move, when to think. Her body did as it wanted with no regard to her wishes and left her dazed and shaky. It was as if her sense were overloaded and any more of those wonderful sensations the blonde provided her with would just be too much.

Quinn watched as Rachel closed her eyes and rolled on her side, wrapping her arms around herself. The blonde took the hint and slid in between the back of the couch and Rachel's back, resting her head on one bent arm while draping the other one over the diva's side. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Rachel was crying lightly now. Just like she had been after dinner that first night Judy was in New York and they had been ambushed by the paparazzi. It was a painful love, because she knew it was one she would never be able to live without. "Just hold me."

"You're not fine." Quinn remarked quietly as she pulled closer, her mouth on the skin between the diva's shoulder and neck. "You're crying. What's wrong?"

Rachel took Quinn's hand and brought it up to her mouth, kissing it and then holding it to her chest. "Nothing is wrong. I promise and I wouldn't lie to you. This is just what I'm trying to figure out how to say."


	66. Chapter 66

**A/N: So, when I started writing this, all I had was the basic idea for the first scene. The rest just kind of happened. Lots of Faberry, but slightly different. I don't know. Like I said, this just kind of happened. I started typing and this is what came out.**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I know you love the deep, emotional stuff, but I haven't wanted to over do it because the wedding is suppose to be super emotional and I didn't want to drown you with the deepness. **

**I also have to admit, I'm very nervous about these vows. It's hard enough writing your own vows for a wedding, but I'm having to write vows for two people who have pretty much already said most everything they could say. My romantic and thoughtful side is being tested more than I ever thought possible. Thank God I'm not in a relationship right now because I would have nothing left to give them that I haven't put into this story.**

**Anyway, thank you and enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

"Are you okay?" Kim asked slowly and with great concern for her boss who was sitting across from her in front of the office desk. Quinn had her elbows propped on the arm rests of her chair and her hands crossed in front of her while she stared off into space. She had been like that for over a half an hour since she sent Adrianne out to cover the last day of the festival. "Quinn?... Quinn!"

"Hmm?" The blonde asked, unmoving.

"I asked if you are okay."

"Do you think..." She began as she sat up and forward suddenly, dropping her elbows to her knees and looking at a nervous Kim intently. "That maybe everyone is given a certain level of creativity and when they use it all up, it's just gone?"

Kim took her time in answering, mainly because she was a little fearful for her boss' sanity. "No. However, I do believe in temporary creative blocks."

"Define 'temporary'."

"...not forever."

Quinn sat back again, slouched in the chair this time. "I've lost it. Not only in my work, but with Rachel. I can't write my vows. Nothing comes. No words, no quips, no romantic one liners. Nothing. Then, here at work, forget it." She said throwing her hands in the air. "I can't even teach Adrianne anymore. My methods of thinking and taking pictures have just vanished from my memories. I'm out of creativity."

"Have you tried sitting in your office and looking at the wall?"

The blonde nodded. "It makes me happy and excited, but not creative." She groaned and covered her face, sliding further down in her chair. "I don't know what to do. I can't even think straight anymore."

"Close down the studio."

Quinn pulled her hands away from her face quickly. "What?"

"Clear your schedule and close down the studio. Take time off to think. If you can't find your creativity, putting yourself in the position to realize that you can't find it every day isn't helping your mood. I mean, Rachel's dads are helping pay for the wedding so you don't need to really worry about finances anymore. So close down. Didn't you and Rachel decide on a toned down ceremony anyway?"

"We did, but the studio being open means you two work, which means you two get paid. It's going to be closed for two weeks with the wedding and honeymoon as it is. Can you two really afford three weeks off with no pay?"

Kim bounced her pencil on the desk. "Do you even know how much you pay us? I mean, for one, Adrianne is on salary." Quinn didn't answer, seemingly forgetting that fact. "We'll be fine. Besides, we discussing condensing."

"Condensing? You're moving in together?"

The assistant shrugged. "We are talking about the possibilities. We practically do anyway. It's rare that we stay apart at night or on our days off. If we move in together, then missing three weeks wont be anything major to contend with. Fewer bills."

"How do you two do it?" Quinn asked, sitting forward again. "You see each other all day and all night all the time. How do you come up with anything to talk about? How have you not wanted to kill each other yet?"

"You can never run out of things to talk about." Kim assured her. "You just have to find someone who likes to discuss their views and beliefs, which Adrianne is very good at. Everyone has them and they are never ending in topics. We don't really talk about work unless it's related to you and Rachel or it's something she did while you two were out."

Quinn nodded. "There is that separation with you in here and her out there."

"There is. And I enjoy her company and she seems to enjoy mine. Our personalities conflict just enough to keep us on our toes. I never know how she is going to react to something and it keeps it interesting."

"I'm happy for you. You know, I was rooting for you from the beginning." The blonde confessed.

Kim blushed and looked down. "Yeah, Adrianne told me. Thank you for that by the way."

"Anytime."

"So, are you going to close down the studio? Give your creativity a break so you can focus it on your vows instead?"

"I don't know. The studio is also kind of my sanctuary sometimes. Not from Rachel, because I love it when she's here. But from the world. We can't go out to dinner and stuff like you and Adrianne without having to deal with the paparazzi getting in our faces. So this is our escape from the apartment." Quinn vented in light frustration. "I knew there was a possibility of the media being a problem when Rachel and I first got together, but I wasn't expecting them to be so... persistent."

"They do scare me sometimes. Especially with Rachel being so small and they surround her in shoving masses."

"I know, right?" Quinn exclaimed standing up and moving behind the desk to look out the window. "I'm absolutely terrified for when she wants to have a baby. Having her in the middle of that mess eight or nine months pregnant, terrified that someone's going to run into her or get into a fight and end up pushing her or something."

"I think you're letting your mind run away with you. Besides, she'll always have one of us there with her. Face it, we don't let her go anywhere alone because of them. If it's not you, it's me, or Adrianne, or even your mom. She's taken care of. You don't have to worry about it."

"I really can't thank you enough. I've never had an assistant that's become such a close friend before. Not counting Adrianne. She was close first, an assistant second."

Kim smiled and blushed a little more. "Well, I've never had a boss that has accepted me like family before. I haven't even had friends that cared as much about me as you two. So consider us even."

Quinn nodded, looking out the window still. "I'll do that."

"Oh, and for your vows... Try looking at it from a new perspective. If you can't think of what to say to her to try and express how she makes you feel, change your audience. How would you explain it to everyone else. What would you say to them to make them know how you feel That should get you thinking differently instead of running up and down the same road of thought that clearly isn't working. Try a detour. You'll get to the same place, just seeing different things along the way."

The blonde arched an eyebrow and peered over her shoulder to her assistant who nervously adjusted her glasses under her boss' intense gaze.

"You stole my creativity, didn't you?"

~/~/~/~

Rachel sat indian style on the couch with a notebook in her lap and a pen in her hand while she stared at the blank page in front of her. She was jealous of Quinn. The blonde had always found it so much easier to put those difficult feelings into words. Rachel had no insecurities about her own artistic ways, but they just seemed to be failing her at the moment. And of all the things to be stuck on, it had to be her vows. Thankful for the distraction, Rachel turned her attention to her buzzing phone. She had a text from Quinn.

**I need you to meet me at the elevator when I get home. -Q**

The diva arched an eyebrow.

** Do I need to be wearing clothes? -R**

She laughed as it took a little longer than it should have for her to get a response.

**Clothing is optional. -Q**

** Well, it's a little chilly in the house. -R**

** I can get you warm. -Q**

** Then maybe you can take my clothes off when you get here. -R**

** I'm glad the studio is as close as it is because I can't sit through traffic knowing that. -Q**

** We do still have that sofa we have never broken in though. -R**

** Patience. -Q**

** So you have plans for it? -R**

** I've always had plans for it. Timing has just been crappy. -Q**

Before Rachel could reply, Quinn sent another text.

**What are you wearing? -Q**

The diva burst into laughter that echoed in the empty apartment.

**White tank top and little bitty cotton shorts. -R**

** No wonder you're cold. -Q**

** Should I put more clothes on? -R**

** That would be more for me to take off when I get home. -Q**

** That it would. -R**

** What are you doing? -Q**

** What are_ you_ doing? -R**

** Talking to my fiance while two hot women make out in my office. -Q**

** That sounds like fun. And fun to watch? -R**

** Rather it be me and you though. What are you doing? -Q**

Rachel paused and thought about her response before answering back. Let see how much of a rise she could get out of the blonde.

**What would you like me to be doing? -R**

** So many things. -Q**

** Like what? -R**

The brunette could sense Quinn's hesitation with the length of time that escaped between replies. If the woman found it difficult to role play in their own house, she wasn't sure she could even send dirty texts.

**Don't be shy. Tell me. What would you like me to be doing? -R**

** It's more what I'd like to be doing to you. -Q**

Rachel could play the game this way too.

** And what's that? -R**

** I want to be touching you. -Q**

** Touching me? Where? -R**

** Everywhere. And kiss you everywhere. -Q**

** There has to be a starting point. -R**

** I'd start with a deep kiss on your lips with my hands on your... Fuck it. I'll be home in ten minutes. -Q**

Rachel burst into laughter again.

**Taking an early lunch? -R**

** Yeah. I need to eat something real quick. -Q**

** Should I make you a sandwich? -R**

** No. I have something else in mind I'd like to eat. -Q**

** I bet you do. Are you really on your way home? -R**

** Yeah. My bags in the office with the other horny couple so you will definitely have to meet me. -Q**

** Okay. Well, talk to me on your way home. Where were your hands starting? -R**

** On your hips. Sliding up your sides to take off your shirt. -Q**

** And when that's gone? -R**

** Depends. Are you wearing a bra? -Q**

** No. -R**

** Then they would be on your breasts, teasing them. -Q**

** Teasing them? -R**

Rachel could feel herself getting excited, knowing that Quinn was on her way home to do these things to her as they typed.

**Running my fingers on that sensitive spot that makes you moan. -Q**

** You're making me wet already. Where are you? -R**

** Block away. Walking quickly. -Q**

** Run. -R**

** Eager, huh? -Q**

** Desperate. I need you to touch me. -R**

** I'll do more than that. -Q**

** God I hope so. Are you running? -R**

**I can't run and text at the same time. -Q**

** Then stop texting. -R**

The diva smiled to herself as she got off the couch and ran to the elevator. She only had to wait on the bottom floor for thirty seconds before Quinn came running through the door and wrapped her in her arms, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss as she bushed the brunette back into the elevator.

~/~/~/~

Rachel laid on her back looking up into Quinn's eyes as the blonde rested on her elbows, running her fingers lightly through her lover's hair. "When do you have to go back?"

The photographer leaned down a lightly kissed her lips. She could never get enoguht of those lips. The way they felt. The way the tasted. They were just perfect and addictive. "I'm not going back."

"But you need to work."

She shook her head. "Not today. Today I want to spend right here with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. What's the point of being your own boss if you can't take days off when you want. Besides, I'm on a bit of a creativity block anyway. Adrianne and Kim would probably enjoy the rest of the day off too. If they aren't already enjoying it on my desk."

The diva chuckled lightly and rolled over on her side towards the blonde, grabbing Quinn's free hand as the other continued to run through her hair. "For your birthday, I'm buying you a new desk for that office. It just can't be sanitary to have that one in there anymore."

"That sounds great." Quinn commented as she watched the diva play with her fingers. It was moments like this that just hypnotized her. There was something about Rachel's movements, no matter how simple or slight, that just amazed her. She tore her eyes away from their fingers and to the big chocolate eyes as they studied their digits. Quinn couldn't help herself from wondering what it was like to see the world through those eyes. They looked like they saw things that she never could.

"You should probably call and let them know you aren't coming back."

The blonde nodded absently until the warm brown eyes looked up to hers and she smiled. "Yeah. My phone is somewhere between the elevator and here though. I'll have to get up."

"I'm hungry anyway. I'll make something to eat while you give them a call."

Quinn leaned down and kissed the diva's forehead. "Okay, but you're not allowed more than five feet away from me for the rest of the day."

"Are you having a contact withdrawal again?" The diva asked as she sat up and searched the ground for her shorts before she got out of bed.

"I am." Quinn admitted, following closely behind, picking up her pants and blouse.

"Good. I like it when your hands are on me."

Rachel smiled and giggled as Quinn's arms suddenly wrapped around her still bare torso, catching her arms at her side, while Quinn growled and nuzzled into her neck. "I love you." She whispered into her hair.

"I love you too. I really, genuinely do." The diva confessed, resting her head back on the blonde's shoulder. "More than anyone else without a doubt." They stood in their embrace silently, soaking up the closeness. Things were so different with them now, even from just four months ago when they first got together. Then, things had been cautious and more of an exploration of one another. Now, everything just seemed to fit in place. _They_ fit in place. Rachel had once said that the true test to for if a relationship was going to work for the long run, is if two people could sit in a room with each other for over half an hour, doing two different things without feeling the need to talk to one another for the sole purpose of breaking the awkward silence.

They didn't have to. There was no awkward silence between them, ever. They had developed a silent _communication_ that they implemented often over meals. They would sit at the table or at the breakfast bar and eat their food in silence, looking at each other through out the meal. It wasn't flirtatious or teasing, but a genuine connection of their moods and thoughts. They didn't need words to understand what the other was thinking of feeling anymore. So now as they stood there in each others arms, they felt completely at home and understood.

There was no judgment between them. No worry about what the other would say about their actions or words. They were completely free to be themselves and know that the other one only loved them more when they showed it. Rachel had learned that shortly after they had moved in together. Quinn had come home early before Rachel left for her show and found the diva walking through the house in just her underwear because she felt too restricted while cleaning in clothes. Rachel expected Quinn to laugh at her or tease her about it relentlessly, even getting Adrianne and Kim in on it too, but instead, the blonde smiled and kissed her and asked if she needed any help.

Rachel had even accepted one of what Adrianne called Quinn's biggest flaws, her late night creativity bursts. The blonde would be asleep next to Rachel and then suddenly getting dressed, grabbing her camera and heading out the door. Sometimes she left a note for Rachel so she wouldn't worry, but if the diva was up, she would invite her. They had strolled down the city blocks talking and taking pictures at three in the morning as if it was a common occurrence. Or if Quinn barricaded herself in her office, Rachel would bring her her meals without fussing at her for spending so much time at her computer. The diva knew Quinn wasn't pulling away every time she left or hid. She was just somewhere else mentally. Rachel knew what it was like to find that creative bubble that cut you off from the rest of the world until you felt like you had accomplished what you were suppose to. Adrianne never understood that.

"So... once I find my shirt, what would you like for lunch?"

Quinn leaned down and kissed her fiance's cheek before she released her hold on her. "Something simple would be fine. A sandwich and a drink."

"What kind?" Rachel asked as they walked out of the guest room and she picked up her shirt off of the floor.

"Surprise me." The blonde remarked as she buttoned just a few buttons on her blouse and found her phone on the counter. At least she hadn't dropped it in her rush to get the brunette undressed. She dialed the office and waited, standing behind the diva at the refrigerator and kissing her shoulder before taking a bottled water. "Hey. I'm not going to be back today... Yeah. Take the day off... and wash my desk... Don't play stupid. I saw you two going at it before I left... Well, go for it. Just-... yeah. Bye."

"What was that last part?" Rachel asked pulling out a tomato, lettuce, and ham from the fridge.

"Adrianne said they didn't have sex on the desk but wanted to know if they could. If, that is, she could talk Kim into doing it."

Rachel just shook her head. Maybe she should get the new desk _before_ the blonde's birthday. "So they're doing better now?"

"Yep." Quinn responded, fixing her a ham sandwich so Rachel didn't have to touch it. "Kim said it."

The diva's eyes shot up to hers. "She told her that she loved her?"

She nodded. "She did. Adrianne wouldn't give me any details about what brought it up though." She explained with a skeptical look on her face. "But she told me she would give me the details after we opened the wedding gift that they picked out with Brittany and Santana."

"I'm scared about that by the way. Anything those four, or really three- I'll leave Kim out of it. Anything those _three_ can come up with and agree on, is truly terrifying."

Quinn laughed nervously. "Yes. But! Since they did have Kim there, there has been a slight change of development in their plan. We have to open it in private, with them present of course."

"It's something sexual. It has to be."

"Without a doubt." Quinn agreed taking a bite of her sandwich just as her cell rang.

"I'll get it. You eat." Rachel ordered, setting down her knife she was using to slice up her tomato. "Hello?... Hey... As far as I know. Hold on." Rachel put the phone on mute and looked sternly at the blonde. "It's Mom. She wants to know if you are sill wanting your dad over here for this throw down."

"How come she's Mom, but he's _my_ dad?"

Rachel paused. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No." Quinn answered, shaking her head. "But, yes. I don't want him at her place. He can come here. I at least know he can't get in the apartment without a key to the elevator, unlike there where he can walk right up to the door."

The brunette nodded and returned to the phone call. "Yeah. Here is fine... Okay... Nothing... Alright. See you then."

"So..."

"Dinner tonight since we have nothing going on."

"So she called him?" Quinn asked with concern on her face as Rachel finished preparing her sandwich that Quinn always found amusing. Wheat bread, lettuce, and sliced tomato. She said it was missing something very important, like meat. BLT. _Bacon_, lettuce, tomato.

"She did... From a payphone. Your mother is either becoming very street smart or watching far too many cop shows."

"Could it be both?"

"Knowing your family..." Rachel began with a smirk on her face. "Anything is possible."

Quinn dropped her brow. "Hey. I got stuck with this family. You are marrying into it by choice. So don't even go there."

"I know." Rachel said, leaning over the counter for a kiss and receiving the small peck she desired. "And I love you two. Your dad... not so much. But I guess we will see how that plays out tonight. Maybe he'll surprise us."

"They only surprise I see him providing is lasting more than an ten minutes before calling us fags or dykes." Rachel narrowed her eyes playfully at her fiance. "...but he may surprise us in other ways." She relented and was rewarded with another light kiss. "I'm such a whipped push over."


	67. Chapter 67

**A/N: I am splitting this dinner up in two parts because I want to know what you think about it. What you are expecting, or wanting, to happen. Let me know and I'll post the other half tomorrow. There's not a whole lot of Faberry in here... yet. That is coming in the second half of the dinner. This is just the initial drawing of the line and trying to figure out who stands on what side. **

**Side note from the last chapter: Was that really the first personal thing I've told you about me? Really? I guess I have been rather secretive and a bit mysterious. That's kind of my MO. I keep quiet unless I'm asked or talked to. Well, I can assure you I'm not a 60 years old trucker. I'm actually 24 and work in a laboratory.**

**Also, I had a burst of inspiration and went ahead and started writing the dinner with all the gleeks and Finn's presence even though it isn't happening yet. Shit's going to be intense.**

**But until then, thank you all for your reviews and comments. Enjoy the first dramatic and kinda short half of the dinner. I promise, the second half will be more exciting... however it turns out.**

**~/~/~/~**

"Is she okay with this?" Judy asked nervously as she walked up behind Rachel and motioned to the younger blonde moving around the apartment frantically, busying herself until Russell's arrival.

"She's fine." The diva tried to assure her but concern slipped out with her words. "She's just feeling a little protective right now."

"Shouldn't I be the one protecting you two from what he's going to say?"

Rachel didn't respond. She knew Quinn was most nervous about what _Judy_ was going to say and was wanting to protect Rachel from the pain of possibly losing another mother. But Rachel pushed that fear away. From what Judy had said at their previous dinner, she had no intention of just falling back into her old life. Quinn was probably just preparing for the worst, not the probable.

"Was he always as bad as he is now?" Rachel asked quietly and Judy shook her head as she walked around to the other side of the counter.

"When everything goes like he believes it should be, he's wonderful." The older woman explained with a light smile on her lips that left Rachel with the feeling that Judy was still very much in love with him. "When things are perfect, he is charming, suave, chivalrous, even a little humorous."

Rachel cringed internally as the words Judy was using to describe such a vile man were words that the diva used to describe Quinn. The difference was, things didn't have to be the way Quinn wanted them to be in order for her to act that way. That's just how she was, not a reward for doing what she wanted you to.

"Russell is... you aren't really going to like me saying this, and don't repeat it to Quinn. But those two are actually a lot alike." Rachel's brow raised, completely not expecting that. I mean, she was just thinking it, but to have it confirmed was something very different. "They both have different faces that they put on for different situations. Quinn has fallen out of that habit over the years, but I'm sure you remember her in high school. From what I hear, the Quinn you all knew and saw day to day was nothing like the one I had at home."

"So, you're saying that Russell is just acting like he hates Quinn?"

Judy smiled and nodded her head.

"I don't get it."

"Why did Quinn act like she hated you when you were younger?"

The diva really wasn't liking this comparison, more so now that it was starting to seem logical. "She acted like she hated because she thought she was suppose to. She was at the top and I was at the bottom. It's what she was suppose to do."

"Right. And Russell is a 'Christian' who is _suppose_ to think homosexuality is immoral."

"But you can think that without saying your own daughter is going to rot in Hell or call her all sorts of horrible names. I mean, you did."

"She could have also shunned you without throwing a slushie in your face every day, but she didn't."

"I think we are comparing apples to oranges here."

Judy shook her head and took a seat on the stool. "We're not. What makes how she treated you and how he treated _her_ different, is one word: family. Subconsciously, we feel family is a sacred bond undone by nothing, but if you take that out of the way, the situations are very similar. She called you names because she was suppose to disapprove of you. He called her names because he was suppose to disapprove of her. He doesn't hate_ her_. He hates her lifestyle, but can't separate the two. He is very black and white when it comes to problems. There is no middle ground. He either wins or admits complete and utter defeat, ungracefully so. Sound familiar?"

That was very much Quinn. However, like Judy had said, the younger blonde was falling out of the habit but Rachel could remember things from their past that fit perfectly with Judy's words. "Where exactly are we going with this?" She had forgotten in her uneasiness with the topic.

"You asked me if Russell was always this bad and I told you no, comparing him to Quinn so you could see that what they project isn't always what they feel. They are deep individuals who rarely let their true feelings be known."

"I'm pretty sure Russell has no issues letting people know how he feels."

"You can go by what you've seen and heard about in high school, or you can go by what his wife of over thirty years is telling you. That's your call."

Rachel mashed her lips between her teeth as she thought. She didn't like how Judy was already defending the man and completely oblivious to the fact that she was. "Why didn't you stand up for Quinn when he kicked her out at?"

"I was scared." Judy replied with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"Scared of what exactly?"

"I'm not trying to justify how he has treated her over the years, if you are concerned about that. I was just trying to give you a better understanding of how he thinks. I wasn't saying the two are identical or act the same, just that hey have similarities."

Rachel leaned down on the counter, resting her chin in her hands as she watched the older woman dodge the question. "I know that and I understand it. Now I'm asking why you were scared."

Judy's eyes reddened a little as she held back her tears and the diva was beginning to wonder if she was really ready to stand up tonight and not go running back to Russell because she was scared of him. "If Russell kicked out his sixteen year old, defenseless, and pregnant daughter onto the streets because he was angry with her choice, what do you think he would have done with me?" Rachel sat up and rethought her assumption on why Judy was tearing up. "I know, it was selfish. I sacrificed my daughter for myself. I watched her pack her bags and leave so I wouldn't have to pack my own."

Rachel had to fight the urge to verbally agree with her, causing the woman to feel worse in the process. This was a very different Judy sitting in front of her than the one they were discussing. She needed to remind herself of that and apparently, she needed to remind Judy of that too. "You're here now and Quinn has forgiven you for the past."

Judy flipped her head to toss her hair out of her face as she wiped away the tear that escaped. "But I wont ever forgive myself. All I can do is try and make up for it."

"And you're doing that." The diva assured her. "You're a good mother. A good mother to Quinn now, and to me. You've taken me under your wing and taught me all of the things my dads couldn't about marriage from a woman's perspective. You've already started teaching me so many things about raising a family that I wouldn't have been able to find in a book or online. You are nothing like the woman we were just talking about. You've changed for the better."

"I'll agree with that." Quinn stated, joining the pair and wrapping her arms around her mother from behind, pulling her into a light hug. "I can definitely agree with that."

The buzzer rang and all three women stared at the elevator for a minute. "I guess I'll go get him." Rachel offered.

"No." Both blondes cried out in unison.

"Yes." The diva retorted, her mind already made up. Her approach to Russell Fabray, her soon to be father-in-law whether he liked it or not, was going to be killing him with kindness. "If you think I am in danger then you can watch from the window to make sure he doesn't kidnap me."

Quinn was not amused but did exactly what the diva had suggested as soon as the elevator doors closed. "Can you see him?" Judy asked as the younger blonde pressed her face against the window.

"Barely."

~/~

Rachel swallowed hard around the lump of nerves in her throat as the elevator doors opened on the bottom floor. Her acting skills were going to be needed tonight. She couldn't show any fear or concern. Quinn had warned her about that. He could smell it and always used it, even if he gained nothing out of it.

"Good evening." She greeted him as she opened the door with a beaming smile. He looked at her for a second, seeming almost startled by her friendliness.

"Good evening."

That was a pleasant start so far. "Follow me and I'll show you up." He looked around before getting into the elevator and crossed his hands in front of him, trying to increase his size over the petite diva. "Have you been to New York before?" She asked as the doors closed and she selected their floor.

"No. I haven't."

"Have you been able to see much of the city?"

He shifted nervously but refused to make eye contact, staring at the illuminating floor lights instead. "I have taken a few walks. It's a very big place."

"Yes it is. Always something to see and something to do." Thankfully they arrived as the conversation hit a lull. Russell looked around with the same stern look on his face until his eyes fell on Judy and Quinn in the Kitchen. The older blonde was still sitting on the bar stool looking at him while Quinn had returned to her spot behind her, her arms tightly around her mother's shoulders.

Russell cleared his throat and followed Rachel further into the apartment. That's when the awkwardness really started. There were no introductions because everyone was obviously aware of the other's identity but there were no hugs or hand shakes either, just emotionless stares, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Did you find the place alright?" Quinn asked, opting for a neutral conversation starter, much to Judy and Rachel's surprise and relief.

"It's not too terribly difficult when you give the taxi driver the address." His comment would normally be taken as a snide remark, but his tone of voice didn't match. He was stating it as fact, not insult.

Quinn nodded her head and released her arms around Judy to motion to the table. "Have a seat. Dinner is just finishing up."

"What are we having?"

"It's a vegan casserole." The young blonde offered as she took a seat at the head of the table, the seat which was normally considered her father's place of dominance. He noticed and paused for only a second before taking a seat next to her.

"Vegan?"

"Rachel doesn't eat meat or dairy." Judy explained as she walked around to the other side of the table but left a seat for the diva to sit next to Quinn.

"That's because she's Jewish, right? She can't eat meat?"

Quinn shook her head. "There are some meats she can't eat because of her religion. This is based on personal belief."

"Another personal belief of mine, is that a certain blonde should get off her butt and comes help me."

Quinn glanced down and tapped her fingers on the table for a few seconds as Judy and even Russell suppressed their smiles before she stood to help the diva, kissing her cheek in apology. Quinn may have been above her father in the pecking order tonight, but Rachel was top dog in the blonde's world. What she wants, she gets. "What would you all like to drink?"

Judy held up her glass. "I'm good. Thank you."

"Scotch."

"No alcohol." The youngest Fabray replied quickly, causing her father to turn around in confusion.

"She doesn't drink either?"

"No, I drink." Rachel stated, setting her glass of wine down at her spot before returning to the kitchen, hoping the man understood that Quinn meant no alcohol for _him_. "But what would you like?"

She could tell by the faint scowl on his face that he understood. "Water."

The diva was getting a small taste of how the Fabray family functioned in the past. He sat at the head of the table, expected to be waited on, and all of which without so much as a please or thank you. She was going to pick her battles with him tonight. They had just told him he wasn't allowed to have alcohol, correcting him on improper etiquette would not be a wise move at the moment.

"So, Russell." Judy began, speaking loud enough for everyone to hear and with a confidence he had never seen before as she sipped her drink. "What brought you to New York?"

"So you want to jump right into that now? Don't you think it would be nice to enjoy dinner first?"

She shook her head. "Neither myself nor the girls are going to be able to enjoy dinner until we know why you're here. So we might as well start the conversation now."

He shuffled in his seat and glanced over his shoulders to the younger women who watched as they worked. He clearly wasn't intending on having this conversation while they were present. He was out of his comfort zone and no longer in control. With a clearing of his throat, he started. "I came with the hope of reconciling with you. I thought maybe we could talk things out and that maybe you would consider coming home."

"I am home." She stated as fact. "I live in New York now and I love it here. Lima isn't the place for me anymore. I have a job, real friends, not the fake ones from church. I have my daughter and will soon have another that I have already grown very fond of." Russell's shock had set in. She wasn't even open to the consideration of going back to Lima and she stated as much with a great deal of confidence and certainty.

"Then what am I suppose to do? Quit my job, sell the house, and leave everything behind so I can move to New York with you on this midlife crisis you're going through." Quinn halted her work and tensed slightly.

"It's not a midlife crisis I'm having. It's just a life. And I'm not expecting you to do anything. I'm not _asking_ you to do anything. I love you and there are times that I miss you, but there are a lot of times I really, really don't. I'm not going back to what we had in Lima."

Russell tensed as Quinn relaxed and tried to steady his frustration, completely forgetting about the couple behind him that had stopped what they were doing to watch the exchange. "You're my wife. How can you be my wife from New York?"

"You're my husband. How can you be my husband from Lima? One thing that everyone always said, but we never followed, is that a successful marriage is made of compromises. But not just from one person." Judy remarked before taking a sip of her water. "Maybe that's why we don't have a successful marriage."

"So you're wanting me to give up everything?"

"I want you to do what you need to do to be happy. I'm happy here and I'm not giving it up. I'm not saying I couldn't be happier, but I _am_ happy."

The man sat there for a few silent moments and Rachel's eyes darted between the three Fabrays, unsure of what was going on. She took Quinn's calm demeanor to mean that it was nothing serious... yet. "This isn't just about me moving to New York because you like it better, is it? You're wanting me to humble myself. To beg for forgiveness because I let you go and follow her here."

Judy glanced at he daughter over his shoulder and smiled softly at her. "Humble yourself, yes. Beg for forgiveness, no. I'm actually very thankful _to you_ for allowing me to follow her. My eyes have been opened to a whole new world that I feel more at ease with." Quinn beamed a smile at her mother. She was showing an amazing amount of strength and poise. Judy was in her comfort zone. She was in Quinn and Rachel's apartment, with their support, and Russell was more or less on his knees. She was empowered.

"If..." He stumbled, lowering his voice. "If I move here, we can try again?" Rachel was seeing something she wasn't expecting, defeat in Russell. He wanted his wife, loved her, and was actually considering giving something up for her.

Judy reclined in her chair, not really expecting him to cave like that either. "It isn't that simple. I'm not going to fall back into an unhappy marriage in just a different state. I've changed and I need to know that you have as well. The fact that you are considering moving here is a start, but there is more to the picture now."

"Like what?"

"Like why I moved here. Your daughter and her fiance." Quinn stretched her hand out and Rachel took it. She pulled the diva in close because she knew this was going to get rough. "I can't let you back into my life knowing that you will make theirs a living hell."

"What are you wanting me to do exactly? They are making their own lives hell."

"What I want is for you to love your daughter unconditionally." Judy pleaded but Russell shook his head, not so much as a refusal, but as a reaction to the emotional whirlwind he was experiencing.

"Then you want me to abandon my Christian morals."

"No." She corrected him calmly, fighting the uprising of her emotions as he struggled with his. "I want you to _embrace _those morals. Acceptance of those who are different, tolerance, love, passion, family worth. I want you to be the Christian man you claim to be."

"The Bible says that homosexual offenders will not inherit the kingdom of God. It is wrong and I can not accept it as right."

"You're forgetting the whole list." Quinn stated calmly, reminding him of her presence and that she too knew the Bible. He looked at her and the petite brunette in her arms. "Because that list also includes adulterers."

"God can forgive me for my indiscretion because I am ashamed of it. You..." He shook with his rising anger. "You embraced it. You say it is love and pure and that I should be happy for you."

"No. I'd never ask you to do that. I don't want anything from you other than for you to leave me, my fiance, and my mother alone. However, she is apparently wanting something different."

He looked back at Judy who's posture was still strong. "You want me to just ignore their immoral behavior?"

"If that is what it takes to keep the peace, then yes. I found that keeping my opinions to myself, and allowing them to be themselves, I learned that they love each other as deeply if not deeper than you and I do. They sacrifice themselves for each other."

"They sacrifice their souls for each other." He corrected her and his jaw dropped as Judy shook her head.

"I don't believe that's true, and even if it was, it's not for me to judge. It's not for you to judge. You have done your job as a Christian man by telling them that the Bible doesn't support what they are doing. Now it is up to God to decide if they are worthy for His Kingdom. All that is left for you to do is enjoy the rest of your life. And if that's going to be with me, then you need to learn tolerance. If you can't do that, then you should get up and leave right now."


	68. Chapter 68

**A/N: Okay. So here is the second part of the dinner. I think most of you will be happy with it. Let me know if you are or even if you aren't. I'm interested in anything any of you have to say. It helps me greatly and I do read and reread every review you leave me.**

**On that same side note as last time. Sorry for being so secretive. If you ever do have any questions, feel free to ask. I'm a relatively open person who just likes to think deeply and have a good laugh every now and then.**

**So, thank you all for giving me your opinions. I think I had about forty of you let me know your thoughts. It was amazing help. Thank you. Enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

Rachel fidgeted in Quinn's arms as the room stood in silence for several minutes while Russell debated his options with himself. The blonde tightened her hold around the smaller woman and covered her mouth lightly with her hand when she went to speak. "You push, he snaps." She whispered in the diva's ear. "Just be patient."

Rachel rolled her eyes. Patience was not her thing and she felt that if he was going to make the right choice he would have done so by now. He shifted in his seat, breaking the diva's thoughts from interrupting despite Quinn's warning.

"I..." He managed a single word before he had to adjust in his nervousness and clear his throat. "I came here because I missed you. I've spent the last four months brooding in an empty house and that's not how I want my life to be. I want you back in my life but I'm having a hard time with your stipulation."

"I understand and expected you too." Judy informed him, surprisingly not caving at his apparent weakened state. "When I first left with Quinn and Rachel, I didn't like or approve of their lifestyle. I cringed and looked away every time they touched or kissed or even spoke about their feelings for one another. I don't expect you to be any different." He looked at her questioningly across the table so she elaborated. "I came from the same background you did, raised with the same beliefs. What they were doing was wrong. I had no doubt about it in my mind."

"Then why did you leave with them?"

"For my daughter." The older woman answered back quickly, leaning into the table. "She is my daughter. Your daughter. And despite what you say, she always will be that little girl you use to carry around on your shoulders when we went to the park. She will always be that little girl who could sit still for family photos. But now she is a beautiful woman who is capable of making her own decisions."

"How can you sit back and-"

"Because it wasn't for me to judge, Russell. She knew my feelings on it and made her choice anyway. Me telling her over and over what I thought wasn't going to sway her. So instead, I decided to just let her be happy. And when I let her be, I found myself right there beside her, just as happy. I also found that I no longer feel threatened by their relationship. It's love. A true and unfaltering love between two adults that overshadowed my own love for my daughter in the past."

Russell had began fidgeting in his seat more frequently, almost never sitting still. He was struggling. He wanted to listen and to trust his wife. He wanted to have her next to him again, and to have his little girl, but it wasn't going to be that easy.

Unable to see his face, Quinn was going by her mother's expressions to try and read his. Judy was mashing her lips and looking at the slouched man with sympathy in her eyes. Knowing that, after she had just talked to him with the confidence she had, Quinn knew Russell was staring at the table, lost in thought. He was truly thinking about it, weighing his options. He had decided in a split second to throw her out when she said she was pregnant, but now he was honestly considering trying to remain civil despite disagreeing with her choice.

She lowered her arm from the diva and took her hand, pulling her along. "Come on." She called, grabbing the casserole with the other hand. She set the food on the table and let Rachel take her place directly across from the man who was struggling to keep his emotions under control. "Why don't we just have dinner right now. You can make your choice after."

Quinn didn't wait for an answer, not wanting to put him on the spot, and busied herself serving her mother and Rachel their food before she turned to him. He lifted his eyes to hers as she offered him a serving and waited for him to present his plate. It had been a long time since she had really looked into his eyes and he into hers. The last time had been before graduation and they had been filled with resentment. At this moment, there was nothing. He was looking at her just as she was looking at him, trying to see what she was thinking without asking while she was doing the same to him. It was an odd connection that they held for a few seconds, with no animosity between them. It was almost like the slate had been wiped clean and there had never been any yelling or disownment. Things were just the way they had been before she got pregnant. She knew things were never going to be like that again, but if he wanted the chance, and Judy wanted to give it to him, who was she to deny it.

"What's in it?" He asked as he held out his plate and Quinn served him his meal. He was looking at the food and not Rachel as he asked. He wasn't ready for that yet. Not to admit that he was trying to tolerate their relationship. This was just a question he was asking, or so he tried to convince himself, not an ice breaker or admittance of wrong doing. Just a general question.

"Anything you would expect to find in green bean casserole, just with a vegan substitute for butter." The diva explained.

He nodded, still looking at his food until he turned to his daughter. "So you don't eat meat anymore?"

Quinn hesitated in mid bite, shifting her eyes over to the other women in shock that he was trying to carry on a conversation, let alone asking a question about her. She chewed quickly to answer. "I eat meat. And dairy."

"I don't try and force my beliefs on anyone else." Rachel informed him and then tensed at how it sounded when he actually looked at her. "I didn't mean to insinuate anything about... I was referring strictly to my vegan diet." Quinn reached over and took her hand to calm the babbling diva's nerves and Russell's eyes locked on to the intimate gesture. It may have been too much, too soon, but she wasn't going to pull away from Rachel for his comfort.

"So what flavor did you two settle on for the wedding cake?" Judy asked, breaking into the conversation and down playing the poorly timed comment.

"I would prefer if we didn't discuss the wedding." Russell commented, taking a bite of his meal and pulling the three women's attention to him.

"Well, we are." Judy replied before turning her attention back to the girls.

Rachel faltered, not liking being a catalyst for an impending argument, so Quinn answered. "We are actually going with multiple layers, rotating flavors. One will be white cake with little dices of strawberries in it and the layer on top of that will be... I forgot which flavor of chocolate we decided on because I was beyond nauseous at that moment."

The diva pouted her lip in memory and squeezed the blonde's hand. "So the two layers together make chocolate covered strawberries."

Russell sat in silence for the majority of the meal, fuming. They had been expecting the anger but not the silence. He had done as Judy did, looking away and cringing as Rachel and Quinn played with each other's fingers, or when the blonde kissed Rachel's hand, or the latter kissed Quinn's cheek. But the difference between him and Judy, was he made it visibly clear he didn't approve while Judy at least tried to make her reactions discreet. Still, it was something.

"Would you like a refill of your water, Russell?" Rachel asked as Quinn and Judy were lost in discussion of the forever shifting seating chart.

He looked up at her and nodded his head. "Please." The diva paused in shock before she beamed at him and took his glass.

"Mom, I told you, I can't have Adrianne anywhere near Puck. It would be disastrous." Quinn reminded her mother once more and Judy threw her hands up in the air in surrender. She had thought it would be nice to have Quinn's new friends mingle with the old.

"Puck," Russell interjected, finally deciding to partake in the conversation. "That's Puckerman, right? The, uh, father of the baby." Quinn studied him to make sure he wasn't trying to start a fight and then nodded her head. "And this 'Adrianne' doesn't like him?"

"That's an understatement." Rachel offered from the kitchen as she poured herself another glass of wine. "She hated him long before she even met him."

"And why is that?" The room fell silent as Judy and Rachel waited to see if Quinn would answer. Russell had never taken the time to figure out what all had happened when Quinn got pregnant. Maybe this was an opportunity. She just wasn't sure if she wanted to do it at Puck's expense. Then again, it _was _because of him.

"She, umm... She hates him for some pain he caused me."

Russell looked behind him to Rachel, learning quickly that she was the blonde's tell all. If Quinn was hiding something or talking around something, Rachel was her give away. Sure enough the diva was subconsciously pursing her lips and raised her eyebrow at the response, so he pushed further. "And what pain would that be? That he got you pregnant?"

"Partially. It was more of the circumstances of the event."

"The event? You mean when you lost your virtue at sixteen?" The remark came out biting and Quinn's jaw clinched. "Sorry. I'm sorry. Please continue." He apologized. Even if it was just so she would continue, it was still odd and a rarity.

"I... I'm really not sure I want to." Quinn replied, shaking her head and looking down at the table. She felt like she was causing trouble while trying to solve some others.

"I thought you would like it if I was interested in your life." He stated, looking between Quinn and Judy for approval. "I can't do that if you shut me out."

"It's just that I have put the issues behind me and I feel like I'm stirring them back up."

He laughed lightly. "Clearly they haven't been dealt with, other wise you would be able to talk about it openly and with no trouble. People only hesitate when they think it will hurt the feelings of the person they are talking to, or they are protecting their own. You can't hurt my feelings with the topic so it must be yours that are still tender." Rachel leaned against the counter as she listened, realizing what Judy meant by they were both deep thinkers. "So, if it's not a big deal anymore, then why does Adrianne not like him?"

Quinn wasn't over it. She had tried to put her issues with Puck behind her and it was easy enough when she had cut everything and everyone from Lima out of the picture, but now, like with her parents, Santana, and Beth, they were needing to be addressed and dealt with so she could actually move on instead of just ignoring them. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly through her nose, keeping her eyes on the table.

"I had no intentions of ever having sex before marriage. I had gone to Puck for attention, but not sex. He gave me a couple drinks to get me buzzed and then tried to talk me into it. I told him no, so he gave me another until eventually, I didn't really care about anything." Russell straightened up in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "That pissed her off when she found out. But what pissed her off more was when I told her that I asked him if he had a condom and he said he did, but he never used one. If he had, all of our lives would be very different right now because sleeping with him was a mistake that I had no intention of ever repeating."

"He took advantage of you."

Quinn shook her head. "Not completely. I was drunk but I could have still said no."

"Only for him to put another drink in your hand." Quinn couldn't argue with that even though she wanted to. "That's what happened the first time you said no, wasn't it?" She didn't answer and after a few seconds, he moved on. "If it was just that one mistake, how did you convince that quarterback that he was the father?"

Both Quinn and Rachel let out a light laugh. "Finn had... I think it was 'had'." The blonde commented, looking over to the diva.

"Yes, it should be past tense. He got over it."

"Okay, he had a little problem with premature ejac-" Russell held up her hand to stop her and she arched an eyebrow at him. "Dad, I'm nearly twenty-six years old and obviously not a virgin. It's okay if I say those things."

"That may be, but you're still my daughter and it's not exactly something a father likes to hear from his little girl's mouth." Quinn froze at his comment, causing him to shift uncomfortably in his seat. He had claimed her as his. "Anyway..."

"Right. Well, he had that issue and the problem... erupted in the hot tub one night and I convinced him that it happened that way." Russell and Judy dropped their brows in disbelief. "He wasn't the most intelligent of guys." Every one nodded in agreement to that. "So it really was only that one time. All the way up until just a few years ago when I met Adrianne."

Russell's furrowed brow deepened even more. She was just a name to him. He didn't even realize he had already met her in the studio.

"Adrianne is my ex girlfriend." He tensed as he was reminded of the fact that discussing his daughter's past boyfriends didn't negate the fact that she was gay. He may have been ready to let his daughter back into his life but it was going to take more than just a dinner for him to deal with his feelings on that topic.

~/~/~/~

"Can you see them?" Rachel asked as she approached the blonde standing on the front terrace, looking down as Russell and Judy talked on the side walk.

"I can. I just wish I could hear them too."

"Maybe it's better for them if you can't." The diva commented as she wrapped her arms around her fiance and pressed the side of her face between her shoulder blades. "Somethings can only be fully discussed in private."

Quinn sighed, knowing she was right but not liking what she was right about. "So, what did you think of him?"

"I was impressed to be honest. I was completely expecting him to start name calling almost immediately. Especially when Judy stood up to him. I thought that maybe he would go all dominate manly, man on us and end up storming out." Rachel confessed as Quinn leaned over the edge a little more when the two moved out of sight. "Any further and you're going to end up down there with them."

"Well, it's a good thing you're holding me then."

"Just don't lean any further. With you being taller it would throw my center of gravity off and I would be a terrible anchor weight."

"Especially since my camera bag weighs more than you do." The blonde quipped absently as her eyes followed as the pair on the street took a few steps down the side walk. Quinn only took a breath when they stopped walking and started talking again.

"Do you think she's going to take him back?"

She shook her head. "Not that easily. However, he did show enough progress for her to give him another chance to prove himself. He wont be moving in or anything like that. I doubt he'll even move to New York."

Rachel dropped her brow. "So you think they might try it long distance? Trying to fix a marriage over the phone doesn't sound too logical."

She could feel the blonde shrug. "He may fly back and visit."

The diva turned her head and rested her chin on the blonde's back before she pulled away to join Quinn at watching the couple below. "They aren't going to get a divorce, are they?" There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Not yet at least."

The pair fell silent and they could hear the distant mumblings from Russell and Judy. The tones weren't harsh so it eased Quinn's worries, allowing her to pull her eyes off of them and to Rachel. She didn't know if it was the look in her eyes, the pout on her lips, or the way the the light breeze brushed her hair, but Quinn was hypnotized by her. If this was the kind of love that Russell and Judy had, at any point in their life, she could see her father not giving up just yet.

Quinn stepped closer and brushed the blowing strands of hair out of Rachel's face. "Don't worry about it, Baby." The blonde cooed in her ear as she pulled the brunette away from the ledge by the neck gently and into a hug. "She's not going anywhere."

"I feel so stupid for being so worried about it. Not worried that she will go back to him exactly, but that she would leave us to do it. She's not even my moth-"

"Yes she is." Quinn cut her off and then kissed her lightly before resting their foreheads together as she ran her thumb over the side of her neck. "She is very much your mother and don't ever think anything different. And you saw how strong she was in there tonight. She's not going to allow herself to fall back into his grasp if the opportunity presents its self. Trust me."

Rachel nodded as best she could from their current position, not wanting to move from the closeness. "Then what has you so scared?" She asked quietly as she gently fisted the blonde's blouse to keep her in place.

"I was scared of that." Quinn confessed, feeling an urge to be even closer to her fiance, so she moved to kiss the other side of her neck, lingering there to inhale her scent. "But after everything that happened tonight, I'm scared that he may actually do the right thing."

Rachel understood where this need for closeness was coming for with Quinn. She was opening up and need to fell secure while doing it. "You're scared to let him back in."

"Yes." She answered, running her nose up the tiny brunette's neck until her mouth as at her ear. "I'm afraid of letting him in, only to leave again." Both women laughed in mild amusement that their fears of Russell and Shelby were so similar.

"If he tries, let him in slowly. Don't go running into his arms like I did." The diva warned as Quinn started to stand up, returning her forehead to Rachel's. "If he wants to try and fix things, let him try, but protect yourself too. And let me help with that last bit."

Quinn shook her head, pulling away with a very faint smile on her lips. "Nope. You get to be my distraction to prevent me from 'running into his arms'." She informed the diva, taking her by the hand before turning and taking a peek back down to the sidewalk as Russell got into a cab. "I am going to worry about protecting you enough to keep my on my toes and very aware of everything."

Rachel groaned lightly as they made their way back inside. "I don't know if I like the thought of being your distraction."

"Well, you should have thought about that a long time ago. Like, before you ever spoke to me. Because you are my biggest distraction and consist of lots of little distractions." She confessed as they made their way down stairs, Rachel blushing as she was led by the hand. "I mean, there are your sexy as fuck legs, your perfectly shaped ass, your body, your smile, your laugh, your eyes. My God. You look at me and you get anything you want. It's those big puppy dog eyes that do it."

"Is that what makes you such a push over with me?"

"That, and many more things that I'm not going to mention in front of my mother." The blonde teased as they approached Judy who had just exited the elevator. "So... final decision?"

Judy looked at the nervous pair. "I'm not going back to Lima." She stated flatly to ease Rachel's fears instantly. "There's no way I'm leaving you two. As for Russell... he's trying which is more than I ever thought possible, but he's not there yet. And I mean," She paused as she moved over to sit on the sofa. Quinn took the chair across from her and pull Rachel to snuggled with her. "There are so many things that he is going to need to do besides just prove that he will be tolerant. I'm not going to be his house wife anymore so he's going to have to learn to take on part of the work. He's going to have to go to AA meetings because I'm never going to deal with a drunk husband again. But all of these things need to be dealt with before."

"That's going to take a lot of time and determination from him." Quinn commented, resting her temple to Rachel's forehead as the brunette played with her fingers.

"It is. That's why he is going back to Lima to think it all through. If he decides he is wanting to try, then he will move up here. In his own apartment." She added quickly to answer any questions about it. "But if he doesn't, he said he would start the divorce papers from Ohio so we could both move on."

"That sounds good." Rachel noted with finality in her voice.

"I'm glad you approve." Judy quipped back with a smile. "And I'm serious. I'm glad you approve. I'm still learning how you think and feel so I wasn't too sure how you would respond to that."

Rachel shifted slightly, bringing her feet up and braced them on the arm rest, pulling Quinn's hand deeper into her lap. "I just didn't want to lose you."

The older woman smiled and bit back her tears. She really was home here with these two women. "I'm not going anywhere or ever risking losing either of you. Besides, you still owe me a promise of sperm shopping."


	69. Chapter 69

**A/N: Alright. Build up to some things to come and resolution to some things that have passed. Next chapter will be (I think) the dinner with all the gleeks and Finn's arrival. Good stuff there. Later on it will be the bachelorette parties and then... the wedding. Not that it will get there in three chapters though. But those are the major things coming up soon.**

**In response to some of the questions. They are getting married in Connecticut. I know that hasn't been said yet so I thought I would go ahead and tell you. And... oh, yes. I am a female.**

**So, thank you so much for the reviews. Loved them all. Look forward to reading them every time I log on. Thank you for the messages as well. And I hope you enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

"Good morning." Adrianne greeted as she walked in the office just as Quinn was sitting down.

"Good morning to you too." The blonde greeted back, studying the surface of her desk and then looking up to the older woman.

She rolled her eyes. "It's clean."

"I'm still glad Rachel's getting me a new one for my birthday."

"Aww... and get rid of all the fond memories you have with this one?" Adrianne teased sitting down in front of it. "Do you even remember their names?" Quinn hesitated and lost herself in her memories. "You don't do you? God, you were such a whore."

"I wasn't a whore."

"A womanizer."

She paused again. "Okay, that I could agree with. Lauren! She was one." the blonde blurted out, receiving an amused raised brow from the brunette as Quinn tapped her hand on the desk in memory.

"That's _one_. Can you remember the other sixteen?"

"I don't need to remember them." Quinn protested, unwilling to admit defeat. "I'm getting married and they were just my past."

"I didn't say you needed to remember their names. I asked if you _could _and obviously you can't."

"But they remember mine." The blonde jibe and then waved it off. Kim was right, when she and Adrianne got together they turned into complete guys. "Anyway. Where's Kim?"

"Right here." She called out as she walked through the office door with a tray of coffee. She set it down on the desk, nearly spilling it in her rush to slap away Adrianne's hand on her ass. "Is the word 'professional' not in your vocabulary?"

"Not today it isn't." The older woman informed her as she stood and moved close behind her. Adrianne smirked as she stretched over the shorter woman, unnecessarily close, to grab her coffee. "Just like it didn't exist in your vocabulary yesterday."

The assistant blushed and diverted her eyes as Quinn's smile disappeared behind her cup. "Ignoring that comment, you have a last minute shoot. They called this morning before you got here and wanted to set something up for nine o'clock."

"Tonight?" Quinn asked, nearly spitting out her coffee, but Kim shook her head.

"This morning."

The blonde looked at the clock and then back at her assistant who had clearly lost her mind. "That's in five minutes!"

"Told you she'd freak out." Adrianne taunted, taking her seat again.

"I'm not freaking out." The blonde assured her. "I'm... I'm just unprepared."

"And so you're freaking out about it. Relax. We all know you are a little spastic when you get nervous."

"What is with the names this morning?" Quinn asked in a huff as she stood up and shifted through some papers. "I mean, I'm a spastic, womanizing whore."

"Really, Q, I think you're being too hard on yourself this morning." Santana teased from the doorway, accompanied by Brittany, Puck, Kurt, and Mercedes. The latter quartette all looking rather shocked and confused at the blonde's description.

"The spastic fits... sometimes." Kurt commented to whoever was listening. "But I thought the womanizing whore was Puck."

Mercedes chuckled. "Looks like we are missing a few juicy stories."

"Seventeen of them." Adrianne called out, gaining her a death glare from the blonde.

Ignoring the wide eyes and dropped jaws, as well as the sudden urge to commit murder, Quinn quickly changed the subject. "What are you all doing here?"

"They're your nine o'clock." Kim explained with a sly smile. "Rachel will be here in a bit as well with Tina."

"I never told you that I hate surprises, did I?"

"Get over it and leave Stutters alone." Santana ordered, turning to walk out of the doorway while ignoring the glare Adrianne was shooting her for the nickname. "Grab your shit and lets get busy."

"What exactly are we doing?" Quinn asked as she followed, Adrianne right on her heels after giving Kim a quick kiss goodbye, despite the fact she was only walking to the other side of the studio.

"You're a photographer. What the hell do you think we are doing?" Quinn rolled her eyes as she reached the work station and pulled out her camera. "We spent a few days walking around New York and a lot of that time with Tina and her hubby." Santana began to explain. "And while there's no real reason we are doing this, we thought it would still be fun."

Brittany dug through her bag and produced several pictures of the group from high school. "It will also give us some time together."

"Oh my God." Adrianne laughed lightly as she saw one of Quinn in her cheerios uniform. "Kim! You've got to come see this! Quinn, where was that uniform when we were dating?" The blonde just shoved her, still at a loss for words.

"We are wanting to have before and after versions. Or, then and now. This whole thing is like a mini reunion so I thought it would be kinda cool to have this out at the dinner we're having at your place." Puck explained.

"Please tell me, that this is a joke." Adrianne interrupted, holding up one of Rachel. "Tell me this was a stage costume or something."

Quinn couldn't help but smile at the old version of Rachel in her best diva stance, hands on her hips and big showbiz smile on her face. She was dressed in her penny loafers and knee high socks, short skirt and argyle sweater with a puppy dog on the front. "Nope... that's just Rachel."

"No wonder you all made fun of her."

"I resent that." Rachel teased as she approached with Tina, earning cat calls from Santana and Brittany while Puck was reduced to only a smirk. Quinn had to be snapped out of her daze by a light shove from Mercedes.

"Um, Baby, what... I..." She cleared her throat to try and compose herself for a minute and took a step closer to Rachel, lowering her voice. "That's quite an outfit."

"You don't like it?" Rachel asked teasingly as she turned slightly so the blonde could admire the incredibly short skirt from the back. It was shorter than the one in the pictures. Hell, it was shorter than the little dress she had been planning on wearing the night they had their Christmas dinner with her dads. "Or is it the top you're not sure about?" Quinn's eyes trailed up the skirt to a gripping black shirt that clung to every curve the blonde was wanting to run her hands over at the moment. But her eyes fixed at the ample amount of cleavage protruding from the low neck line. _That, _she would rather run her tongue over.

"Someone give the woman a cold shower." Mercedes joked.

Kurt looked around at the rest of the group. "Give them all cold showers."

"Just give me Berry and I'll be good to go." Santana mumbled, snapping Quinn out of her lust fog.

"Hey! Remember the rules."

The Latina threw up her hands. "I don't need to be alone with her to do what I want to do. I have no problems with an audience."

"You are so gross." Adrianne remarked, rolling her eyes at Santana who only smirked back.

"Looks like you're girl is thinking the same thing I am."

"What?" Kim asked, finally pulling her admiring gaze away from Rachel to Adrianne. "N-no. I... I-I wasn't thinking anything like that. I was just-"

"Calm down, Stutters. It was a joke."

"Stop calling her that." Quinn ordered as Kim's eyes dropped to the floor. Rachel took her hand in support while Adrianne fought the urge to slap the Latina.

"I keep forgetting she's sensitive. I'm sorry. I'll work on it." She assured everyone. "It's like fighting yourself not to breath though."

"Figure out how to do it quickly." Quinn warned coldly. The embarrassment Kim was feeling faded quickly as she found herself wrapped in Brittany's arms. Both the assistant and Adrianne looked to Quinn for an explanation. "Brittany's sensitive too. And just like Adrianne, _Santana_ doesn't like it when people tease her either." The blonde remarked, looking at the Latina who dropped her eyes in her own embarrassment. She couldn't make fun of Kim anymore without feeling like she was making fun of Brittany.

Rachel cleared her throat. "So, shall we get on with this?" Quinn caught the diva's arm as she began walking with the group to the plain white backdrop. "What?"

"That outfit is what. Don't you think it's a bit much? Or really, isn't enough. I mean, these pictures are being intrusted to Puck and Santana. God only knows what they are going to do with them."

The diva studied her fiance's face for a few seconds before turning to face her completely, a knowing look on her face. "Do you have a problem with me dressing in sexy clothing?"

"No." Quinn shook her head. "I have a problem with how it causes other people to look at you."

"So... you're jealous?" Rachel asked with a smirk on her face as she stepped closer to the blonde and placed her hands on her hips. Adrianne pulled Kim along to give the pair a little privacy and to go through the rest of the pictures with every intention of making copies or a few.

Quinn dropped her one arm holding the camera behind her so it was out of the way while she cupped the diva's face and kissed her passionately. "I guess you like that I'm a little jealous when I know people are looking at you like that?" Rachel huffed a laugh and kissed her deeply again, lifting on her toes to delay their separation. There was a tempting passion in the kiss that turned the blonde on more than seeing the woman in the sexy clothing. "And all this time I've been trying to hide it."

Rachel smiled lightly as their lips brushed together lightly. "Then stop trying. I think it would be fun to remind you that while they may _look_, only you can touch." Quinn growled and leaned in for another kiss but Rachel turned and walked away, leaving her to stumble forward with the rejection. The diva smirked over her shoulder at the blonde as she joined the group. Yep. Quinn definitely needed a cold shower.

~/~/~/~

"Look at this one." Kim stretched her arm out for Adrianne to take the photo from her. "You can see her baby bump."

"So cute." The comment slipped out and then the apprentice arched an eyebrow. "Is it weird that I think when a picture sixteen year old pregnant in high school is cute?"

"Yes." Quinn answered as she took a few more pictures of Kurt and Mercedes in a pose staged as close to the original photo's as possible. It was amazing how much they had changed in seven years, yet how very similar they are at the same time.

"I don't think it is." Kim added her opinion. "I think it's because you know her now. The familiarity of it makes it seem completely acceptable."

"Thank you." Adrianne beamed and Kim pecked her on the lips. "We need a copy of that though. I'm sure Beth would like to see it."

"So... you've seen her?" Puck asked in a hushed tone and slowly approached the apprentice who fought not to glare at him. He wasn't being piggish at the moment so she would try and keep the peace like she promised Quinn she would do.

"I have."

He looked around nervously as if to make sure no one else was listening. "What is she like? What does she look like?"

As much as she despised the man, Adrianne's heart went out to him. Quinn had said how much he had wanted to keep her, even though he didn't do anything to help convince her that he could handle it. Still, he had gone just as long as Quinn without knowing who Beth was and hadn't even really had a say in it. "She looks just like Quinn."

"Identical." Kim added as the man beamed with pride. "She's coming to the wedding."

"That's what I heard. I was just curious, you know." He looked around again and leaned up against the wall next to the couple. "What was she like? Was she a total bad ass?"  
The apprentice rolled her eyes internally. Her soft spot for Puck disappeared instantly. "She is a mix between Quinn and Rachel oddly. I think it has something to do with Shelby being the one to raise her. She is very dramatic and likes to be in control." Puck nodded and his smile fell slightly as Kim nudged her girlfriend. Adrianne sighed. "But she was very excited when she heard you were a cop. She thought it was really cool."

"Yeah?" He asked full of excitement again.

"She even earned her first suspension this year." Rachel added as she came over to join the small group while Quinn was busy trying to get the next shot as close to perfect as she could. "Shelby said she beat the crap out of some kid for talking about us."

"Fucking rock star, Baby." He exclaim, pumping his fist in the air. "I knew she had to have just a little bit of the Puckster in her. I can definitely settle for it being a bad ass side."

Rachel pulled off her high heels and pointed a finger in the air. "Rule number one: no spiking any drinks at the wedding." He pursed his lips and pulled his head back as she began to kill his planned fun. "Number two: no food fights."

"Are you serious?" Adrianne mumbled, in shock that she was actually having to warn a grown man against starting a food fight.

"You don't understand." Rachel began to explain, keeping her finger in the air for Puck to pay attention. "Quinn bonded with Beth through the studio and the camera she gave her. I got to know her through the show and music in general. Noah will try and bond with her 'bad ass' side, teaching her all the mischief she could get into."

He shrugged. "She knows me, what can I say. Kids would eat that up though. Especially since she's mine."

Adrianne shook her head and Rachel returned her attention back to the man child. "Rule number three: no inappropriate jokes. That includes gay or lesbian jokes and fake farting noises... or real ones either."

"Yeah, Quinn would have had to have been drunk to procreate with him."

"Hey!" Puck called out, a little offended. "I liked her, okay? It wasn't just about having sex."

"Then you should have used a condom like she asked." Adrianne argued back. "And not caused her all the pain that you did."

"That shit doesn't feel the same with a rain coat on. She wouldn't have enjoyed it either."

"Do you have no remorse for what you did?" The apprentice asked standing up, even ignoring Kim's pleading pull on her arm.

"Quinn?" Rachel called as she put herself between the feuding pair as Puck stood up from the wall and took a step closer to Adrianne.

"It takes two, Babe. She's at fault just as much as I am."

"Quinn. Now!"

"She trusted you."

"Babe, Rachel just gave me a warning not to start a _food fight_ at her wedding. Something she obviously thought she couldn't trust me to do otherwise. You think that Quinn trusting me to bring a condom was smart? I admit, I should have at least pulled out, but-"

"Okay that's enough." Quinn interrupted his flippant comment to Rachel's relief. She stood in front of Adrianne and with Kim's help guided the fuming apprentice back to her office. "Will you calm down, please."

"No!" Adrianne yelled as the office door closed. "I can't even put the right words together to express how much I hate him and how I feel that he is even here right now..._ invited_, nonetheless."

"Yes. He was invited. That means he's my guest."

"Oh grow a fucking back bone!"

Quinn's head jerked back and even Kim took a step away from her girlfriend. "Excuse me?"

"I know that what has happened in the past is why were are here now, but that is no excuse for him to say what he says and not feel any guilt for it. And you... you just sit back and protect him from the one person who is actually standing up for you. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"This just isn't the time to deal with it. I'm about to get married. Other things are more important."

Adrianne rolled her eyes and walked behind the desk as Quinn set her camera down and stood in front of it. "Please. You aren't going to deal with it. You wouldn't even if you and Rachel weren't getting married until next _month_. You're using the wedding as an excuse. I know you. I know that you always hated it when I said that, but I do. I know you. You are just going to let it slide because you don't want to feel like you're starting trouble when talking about it is the only way to solve it. You push it aside and just ignore it. If it doesn't bother you today or this very second, then it doesn't need to be dealt with."

Adrianne stopped when she saw Quinn's face go blank. Something she had said hit the blonde in a way she wasn't expecting. She watched as Quinn slowly turned around and walked out the door, not joining the rest of her friends, but turning towards the elevator.

"Where...?" Kim asked, pointing as the blonde walked off. Adrianne shook her head. She had no idea where she was going.

"Rachel." The diva turned from her conversation with Puck to follow Adrianne's finger as she pointed towards the elevator that Quinn was getting in.

"Where is she going?" She asked running over just as the doors closed.

"I don't know but seeing as it was something I said that sent her running, you might want to be the one to go get her."

"If you take the stairwell, you should be able to cut her off at the bottom." Kim offered, pointing to the door and the diva took off. She wanted to ask what it was Adrianne had said but she didn't want Quinn to escape while she did. The diva ran down the stairs, skipping a few here and there, as the slapping of her bare feet on the cement echoed up and down the shaft. When she pushed the door open on the bottom floor, it was just in time to see Quinn walk past the front window of the building and she gave chase.

"Quinn!" The blonde stopped as soon as she heard Rachel's voice and paused. Rachel took a few steps down the half empty sidewalk until Quinn spun around and walked over to her. "Where are you-" Rachel question was cut off by a heated and passionate kiss that caused Rachel's stomach to flutter and for her to moan as she slid her hand over her fiance's jaw and laced her fingers in her hair.

They both panted when they broke apart, in desperate need of air_ and_ in need of controlling the urge to keep going. "I'm them." She whispered as she held Rachel, their temples pressing together.

"You're who?"

"My parents."

Rachel swallowed hard, wanting to break away and look into Quinn's eyes but knowing she needed this connection more. "What are you talking about."

"It was the one thing that always bothered me about them, even before I got pregnant. Nothing was ever dealt with. If you weren't happy, it didn't matter. You were suppose to ignore it and forget about it and it would disappear. If you don't talk about it, then it doesn't exist. Bliss in ignorance."

This time Rachel did pull away. "Baby, I'm not following."

"With Puck. I don't want to deal with it. I want it to just go away so I ignore it. If I don't talk about my anger, then it doesn't matter. Or it wouldn't matter if Adrianne would just forget everything I ever told her about him." Quinn stated as she turned and began to walk again.

"Quinn, stop walking away. Talk with me."

"I need to walk."

"Then can we walk around inside? I don't have any shoes on."

The blonde turned back around and looked at the diva's bare feet. "Where are your shoes?" She asked with an adorable amount of concern for the woman's feet as she pointed to them.

"Upstairs. You went running out and I didn't want to lose you."

Quinn hesitated, staring deeply into Rachel's eyes and the diva knew her mind was racing, but the brunette had yet to catch up. "I'm not running out on you."

"I know you're not." She tried to assure her while also she tried to figure out if Quinn was talking about her leaving the studio just now or her leaving Rachel all together. "Just, come back inside."

She did. But as soon as they got inside, Quinn pushed Rachel up against the wall, pressing their bodies together and captured her mouth in a deep and heated kiss. Rachel's whole body ignited with passion and shook as that same undefinable feeling swept over her. Every touch and every kiss held so much in it, that her only reaction was to begin to cry. It was only then that she saw Quinn was doing the same. "I'm not him."

Rachel held her head as Quinn cried lightly on her shoulder. "No, you're not. You are so much better than he is because you see these things in yourself and you fix them. And you know that. Look at me." Rachel brushed the loose blonde stands out of her face as Quinn lifted her head to look at Rachel. "You're not him. You are so much stronger than he is to the point that you are changing him. Your strength inspired Judy to be a better person and she in turn is showing your dad. That's all because of you. You're not him."

"But I-"

"Reflexes." The diva responded before Quinn could finish her sentence. "It was the way you were raised so you reflexively resort to it. But now that you know you do it, I know that you are going to change it." The blonde nodded her head. "That's what makes you better."

Rachel knew that wasn't all that this was about. It was just the final push for Quinn to go over the edge but there was much more to it than just a similarity to her father. Just like Adrianne, Rachel knew Quinn was well. The one thing she had always known about the blonde, even in their past, was that she hated being pushed and that's what Adrianne had done. Quinn wasn't ready to deal with Puck and the apprentice, knowing she wouldn't, tried to push her into it. The comparison and the remaining worry dinner from the night before only compounded on the stress she was feeling. The blonde was worn out emotionally and all of the fears and anxieties she had been holding back came crashing down on her at the same time.

"Why are you so frickin perfect?" The blonde asked as she sniffed away the last few tears and even managed to smile at the diva.

She shook her head. "I'm not perfect."

"You're _my_ perfect." Rachel stumbled at the comment and Quinn nodded, clearing her cheeks of the tear residue. "It's true. You are everything I could ever imagine wanting and what you think are flaws, I find to be absolutely adorable and endearing. So, in my eyes, you are perfect. You are my version of perfection."

Rachel smiled and let Quinn kiss her lightly again to assure her that she was better now. "You know, you're my perfect as well."

The blonde huffed a laugh. "Even with the emotional break downs?"

Rachel shrugged. "Hey, you've dealt with mine. Besides, I like being needed every now and then. But I do need you to start talking with me _before_ you go for your walks. It will help ease my worries a little bit."

"Sorry." Quinn apologized, pointing to the elevator. Rachel nodded and took the blonde's hand as they headed back up to the studio. "Do you think she's killed him yet?"

"Um... I don't know. It depends on how attached Santana is to having him around and how much Kim wants to keep Adrianne out of jail."

"I know Kim would have tried to stop it. Not too sure about Santana though."

"So I guess it's a fifty/fifty chance that you have blood on your studio floor."

Quinn shrugged as she selected the top floor. "Wouldn't be the first time." The diva looked at her questioningly. "I'm surprised you haven't felt it yet." She said lifting Rachel's hand to the back of her head so the brunette could feel a scar.

"What the hell happened there?"

The blonde laughed. "Adrianne. You should ask her. I'm sure she would love to explain that one to you."

"Why do I have a feeling that you're being rather sarcastic with that last part."

"Because you know me." The blonde smirked as the elevator signaled it arrival and the doors opened.

Rachel rushed right out and began looking for Adrianne, spotting her finishing up the photo shoot for the absent blonde. "Adrianne! I need to know the story behind the scar you put on my fiance!" The apprentice paled while Quinn just laughed as the diva did her Rachel Berry strut of determination towards the stunned older woman.

"She hurt you?" Kim asked, leaning against the door way of the office.

Quinn smiled widely at her. "It was an accident... kind of. I pissed her off and she threw a book at me, except it hit a lighting stand instead. The set up came down and cracked me on the back of the head."

The assistant's mind raced. Not really at the story, but more out of curiosity of what Quinn could have done to piss Adrianne off enough to throw something at her with the intent to hurt her. The blonde could see the question playing in her eyes.

"She had been wanting something... I don't even remember what it was now, but I wouldn't give it to her. I don't know." She said waving her hand in the air, indicating it wasn't really important. "And to try and force my hand, she decided that she was going to withhold sex." Kim laughed lightly and it grew into an evil sounding chuckle. "Right. Like she ever could. Anyway, she was getting pissed because it had been like five or six days and I was seemingly unphased by the lack of sex, so she tried to accelerate my declining will power by seducing me. I played into it and she was all ready to go and eager, and asked if I would give her whatever it was that she wanted. I toyed with her, pulling her in like I was going to cave and then left her there with a 'no' for an answer."

Kim winced. "So, not only did you deny her something in the first place, but you then made her go a week without sex, only to lead her to believe she was finally going to get both... and you left her hot and bothered?"

Quinn bit her lip and nodded her head.

"You're lucky she didn't just kill you."

"I know."

"Then I'm sure you know that she may still kill you after she gets over the embarrassment of having to explain that story to Rachel?"

Quinn nodded her head again. "I do. That's why I'm staying over here with you. Because you wont let her go to jail. Not only will you be out of a girlfriend if I die at her hands, but a job as well."

Kim raised her brow and nodded her head. "That sounds like enough motivation to keep you breathing."

"I thought so too. It will also get Rachel jealous enough that tonight with be a very long and satisfying night for me."

Kim smirked at her boss. "For me as well. I get to make up for the resurfacing memories of desperation and sexual abandonment. I suppose I should thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Then again," The assistant began, pushing herself off the door frame and slowly returning to the office. "I know I would be getting it anyway."


	70. Chapter 70

**A/N: So... the big night. Starts off with a little AdriKim scene as a wrap up for some of the drama and to throw a little bit of them in there since they are absent from the gleek dinner. **

**Now, on to dinner and Finn's entrance (as well as a few other characters). And just to warn you know, you're going to hate me. But I still love you guys and I await your frustrated rants eagerly.**

**I'm thinking we might get to the wedding in about... four chapters. That's a rough estimate seeing as I haven't written much beyond this chapter, but that's what I'm aiming for. **

**As always, thank you for taking the time to let me know what you think. I enjoy writing this, but I love writing it more knowing that you all love to read it. Thank you and enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

"You're mad at me." Adrianne stated plainly as she and Kim sat on the assistant's couch, watching TV. Neither looked at the other.

"I'm not mad at you."

"You're something that isn't necessarily happy."

"That's a bit more accurate."

Adrianne paused. Kim was leading her in the conversation again. Though she normally loved it, this was one of those topics she would rather just cut to the chase on. She didn't like having Kim upset at her. It was one of the worst feelings in the world to her. "If you're not mad at me, what are you?"

"I haven't quite figured that one out." Kim stated, running her fingers through her own hair. "When I do, you'll be the first to know."

The apprentice sighed and broke her fixation on the TV, resting her head back on the sofa and looking at the ceiling. "It's about what happened in the office with Quinn, isn't it?"

"If you already know, then why ask?"

"Because I'm trying to have a conversation with you about it." Adrianne snapped slightly, the women's eyes finally meeting in a long silence. "I'm sorry." Kim didn't say anything and after another second of silence turned her attention back to the TV. "Will you please talk to me about it?"

"What exactly are you wanting me to talk about? The only involvement I had in the situation is I was standing there."

"But you obviously have an opinion on it if you are something other than happy with me at the moment."

Kim turned the TV off and set the remote down on the sofa between them before she turned to face her girlfriend. "Where you always so hard on her?" Adrianne dropped her head back against the couch again. "Don't you think you were a little over the top?"

"Yes."

The younger woman faltered. She wasn't expecting Adrianne to admit it quite so quickly. "Oh."

"It's just... I know how Quinn works. She either attacks things head on or she runs from them, ignoring the pain she's causing herself. There are certain things she needs to be pushed with." She explained with her frustrations with the blonde rising in her voice. "She hates being pushed and wont deal with it for long so you have to get it all out at once... but I let my frustrations with the asshole seep over to my frustration with her."

"It's her call though."

Adrianne shook her head from side to side on the back of the couch. "I mean, yes it is, but its one of those calls she needs help making. She knows what she needs and wants to do, but she so scared of it for whatever reason, that she convinces herself that she doesn't need or want to do it. Over the years, especially when she was learning about herself, I had to push. I guess I just got so use to doing it that I don't stop to think about how much I push."

There was a silence that gripped the room and caused Adrianne to turn her head to look at Kim.

"Why are you smiling?"

The younger woman's shoulders started to shake with her light laughter. "You are so cute sometimes. Here you are, probably beating yourself up internally since Quinn stormed out of the office, but you're so mad at yourself that you can't even bring it up. So instead, you wait until the opportune time to ask if I'm mad at you so you can discuss it and vent out your frustrations with yourself."

"Are you always so good at reading people?"

Kim shrugged. "Depends on the person. You, I've got pegged. But if this whole thing is bothering you that badly, just apologize to her tomorrow. I know you believe it is your place as her best friend to push her when she needs it, but maybe you should back off until you're able to tell when she actually needs it, not just when you think she does."

"Come here." Adrianne called with an out stretched arm and Kim slid over, kissing her lightly before resting her head on Adrianne's shoulder and turning the TV back on. "You get me better than anyone I've ever known." She stated, draping her arms over the younger woman's shoulder.

"And you make me feel safer than anyone I've ever known. You know what that means?"

"We're condensing soon?"

"How about during those two weeks we have off while their on their honeymoon?"

"Sounds perfect. Now we just need to decide if it's you place or mine."

"Or... we could get a place of our own like Quinn and Rachel did."

Adrianne kissed the top of her head. "Whichever you would prefer."

~/~/~/~

The buzzer rang and Quinn walked out onto the front terrace and looked down to see who was there. She sighed and looked back to Rachel who was busy entertaining Santana, Puck, Brittany, Kurt, and Mercedes on the back terrace. Looks like it was up to her to see Finn up.

The tall man looked around nervously as he debated whether or not to ring the apartment again for them to buzz him in. He looked up the face of the building and then down the block in both directions before the door opened and pulled his attention back to it.

"Hi." He said impulsively as he met Quinn's hazel eyes. Finn didn't realize until that moment exactly how long it had been since they had seen each other last. She still looked very much the same but with a graceful maturity to her. Quinn had always been beautiful but she seemed more so with age. She had a gentle elegance to her now instead of that cold blank stare she use to wear around school.

"Hi." She replied back.

Neither moved for a hug. Not because of any past animosity, but because they both knew what he was thinking. Kurt had been the one to inform the couple that the three that Finn said would be attending on his RSVP, were Finn, Burt, and Carol, not a significant other. Finn was very much single.

"You... you could have just buzzed me in." He fumbled as Quinn opened the door for him to talk in. "I could have found my way up. You didn't need to come down and get me."

Quinn tried to take his rambling as nervousness and not an insult that he wasn't wanting to see her. "Actually, I couldn't. She said pointing to the elevator. You have to have a key to get inside."

He watched as she turned the key and selected their floor. "You have to have a key to get to your floor?"

"It actually opens up into our living room, so the key is kind of necessary." She smiled as his boyish look of stunned interest left him with his mouth hanging open. That look faded, however, when the pair stepped out into their apartment and he got his first glance of the home she shared with Rachel.

"So this is your place or hers?"

"It's both of ours actually. We moved in together just after we started dating. Rachel wanted a place that wasn't mine and wasn't hers, but ours together."

He nodded his head slightly as he looked around. "It's nice."

"Thank you. Everyone's upstairs." She informed him, calling for him to follow as she ascended the stairs. The draw back to the floor layout of the top floor was that you had to walk through the bedroom to get to the terraces. Quinn didn't turn around to look at him as they entered the bedroom she and Rachel slept in. She could envision him clinching his jaw and diverting his eyes from the massive bed that took up a large amount of the room. "Just back here."

Quinn did notice when his face lit up as he and Rachel's eyes met. The diva smiled a genuine smile that wasn't too big and left to others sitting on the loungers to give the taller man a hug. The blonde swallowed her emotions and looked away as he lifted her in the embrace. Quinn wasn't use to feeling _this_ jealous. Sure, when some fans went a little overboard she felt the slight twinge of jealousy, but nothing compared to this. Finn was Rachel's ex, her first of many things. The blonde hated feeling jealous of how he held her in his arms because she knew Rachel would never go back to him, but it was still there.

When he finally released the tiny woman and moved to greet the rest of his old friends, Rachel saw her fiance's reaction. Smiling adoringly she walked over and tucked her arms around Quinn's waist and pulled her hazel eyes down to hers. "I love you."

Quinn leaned down and peck her lips. "I love you too." Finn's smile dropped as he glanced over his shoulder to see the couple in the embrace. He wasn't here to congratulate them. He was here to change things.

~/~

"Wow." Mr. Schuester mumbled in unison with his wife as they stepped out of the elevator. "This place is really nice you guys. It's beautiful."

"And completely organized." Emma added, running her finger along the back of the chair.

"Thanks." Quinn retorted with a smile. "Rachel has a desire for everything to be in its place so things stay pretty organized around here. If not, I definitely hear about it." Mr. Schuester made a face at her saying he knew exactly what she meant and the blonde held her smile in.

"Mr. Schuester!" Rachel screamed as she ran from the stair well where she had been showing everyone else the apartment. She threw her arms around his neck in a big hug that gained wide eyes from everyone but Quinn. "I'm so glad you're here." She praised, moving on to give Emma a hug as well. "I was afraid you wouldn't be able to find the time off with school and everything."

"And miss the marriage of two of my most memorable students? I don't think so. And it's Will. We're all adults now."

"Alright, Will." Rachel responded, his name sounding foreign on her tongue. "I'll let you greet everyone else here. Tina is running a little late. The show caught her up."

"I was kind of hoping to see _you_ on stage one day." He remarked with a hint of regret in his voice that made Quinn feel guilty for stealing the diva away from the stage, where she belonged.

"One day I'll make it back." Rachel assured him, wrapping her arm around Quinn's back. "It's just a little bit of a break so I can enjoy it again when I go back. I was just getting burnt out. I'll send you front row tickets when I do."

Neither woman could ignore how the married couple tense slightly when Rachel placed her arm around the blonde but they mentally shrugged it off. They knew it was weird. Everyone had memories of them as kids still. It was going to take some time. Hopefully by the end of the night it would be a little bit better.

The older couple made their way around, greeting all of their old students before taking a seat at the large table and Quinn and Rachel disappeared upstairs for just a moment.

"So, I'm not wanting anyone to take this the wrong way or anything." Mercedes began, addressing all of her old friends and teachers that surrounded her around the table. "But am I the only one expecting cameras to come rushing out of the back yelling at us that we are on a hidden camera show?"

"I do have to admit that while my experience with the happy couple over the last few months makes their relationship valid in my opinion, it is still a very unusual match that catches me off guard." Kurt confessed, eying the stairwell the pair ascended just moments ago. "There are times when I see Quinn approaching Rachel when she's not looking and my initial thoughts jump to the fear that she is about to be slushied or absolutely humiliated, only to find that our former head cheerleader wraps her in a hug instead."

Even Will arched his eyebrows in a silent agreement on the oddity of the pair.

"It has to be a joke." Finn mumbled. "I mean, since when have they even gotten along, let alone fallen in love? They weren't even friends in high school, but now Quinn confesses absolute love for Rachel after seven years of not talking to her?"

"So you think she is just making shit up?" Santana asked, criticizing his opinion with her tone.

The large man shifted his eyes around to everyone who was looking at him in an unspoken agreement and nodded his head, increasing with certainty over time. "Either that or this is just some elaborate joke for a TV show Rachel is working on. I mean, there are articles where she's said that she's known for months that she was going to leave stage to pursue opportunities she had been offered in TV and movies."

"That's, like, really dumb." Brittany remarked. "And that's coming from me."

"She's right." Puck agreed, sitting back in his seat and crossing his arms. "I saw them together long before anything came out in the paper. They were just as into each other then as they are now."

Finn's face fell. "You saw them? When?"

Santana smiled and lifted her chin in the air slightly as she broke the news to him. "With a simple request, Rachel got Quinn to go back to Lima for the first time since _graduation _to meet the parents over Thanksgiving. They were all over each other even then and both Dad and Daddy approve." She smirked as Finn flushed with anger but struggled to hide it.

"Well, I'm not saying it isn't real." Mercedes clarified. "I just am having trouble believing those two fell 'so in love' with each other in three months that they're getting married."

"Again, I say it's something you have to see to believe. In fact," Kurt stood up and grabbed Mercedes hand. "Finn, you may want to see this as well to help you get over your longing for Rachel, a soon to be married woman." He guided the pair towards Quinn's office but paused before he opened the door and let them in to see the mural for dramatic effect.

When the door opened and Kurt stepped to the side, Mercedes studied the pictures and her expression relaxed with each one.

"They have tattoos." Kurt explained when the woman pointed to those particular photos. "Rachel has one in reference to Quinn and Quinn has several in reference to our diva. Including a gold star visible on her left arm if you happen to get the chance to look this evening."

"Quinn Fabray has a gold star tattoo?" The singer shook her head in disbelief but smiled genuinely. "I guess there is no joking about that."

Finn clinched his jaw as his eyes ran over each photo, stopping at the one with the couple and Beth. He didn't know who the little girl was, having her face turned up to Quinn and not at the camera, but the general image of Rachel and Quinn with a little girl looked too much like a family to him. She wasn't suppose to be in a family with Quinn. Even if it wasn't with him, it shouldn't be with Quinn. The blonde had done nothing to earn her forgiveness or love. In his mind, he still wasn't sure Rachel Berry was even gay. She was probably just still looking for that one person who gave her all the attention she wanted and at the moment, it just happened to come in the form of Quinn Fabray.

"So, what's your verdict, Finn?" Mercedes asked as she joined Kurt by the door. He didn't say anything. He just looked at the pair and then back to the wall before walking out of the room and to his place at the table.

"Who's going to go up and get them back down here?" Puck asked, getting a little bored and a little frustrated with Finn's pouting.

"Not me." Brittany added with a little bit of a laugh. "They could be having sex up there with as long as it's taking them."

"Where's Adrianne when you need her?" The Latina joked quietly, gaining a little laugh from Brittany and Kurt. She'd get them down here in a heart beat."

"Who's Adrianne?" Emma asked, shifting her glass on the table so it was at the proper distance from her plate and silverware.

"She's Q's ex girlfriend, best friend, and apprentice."

"That's quite a combination." Emma responded, pushing her hair back out of her face now that the table was arranged properly.

"Probably makes Rachel a little on edge having Quinn's ex around, especially if they work so closely together." Will remarked in concern and a few others nodded their head while Santana shook hers. She was growing a little frustrated being pretty much the only one who could defend the couple since Tina hadn't shown up yet.

"Rachel is actually fine with her being around. They are all good friends."

"But doesn't she feel like-"

"Q! Berry! Get your asses down here and defend your own relationship!" The Latina called out and everyone at the table tensed except for Kurt who smiled and pinched the bridge of his nose. Time had changed most everyone, but not Santana. She was still very much herself.

"Sorry." The blonde called as she descended the stairs. Rachel pushed past her and to the elevator. "Tina just called. She's here."

"Cool. Now, let me see this gold star tattoo." Mercedes ordered, stretching her arm out. Quinn smiled widely and rolled up her sleeve and handed her arm to her old friend. "And what made you get that?"

Quinn laughed lightly. "I lost a bet... kind of. I was proven right in the end, but I still lost."

"Doesn't sound like a tattoo to prove love to me." Finn mumbled, pulling Quinn's eyes to him She left her sleeve up so it would be visible for the rest of the evening.

"I assure you, it was. If you don't think that one is, I have three others if you would like to see those as well. All of them are for her."

"I believe you." Brittany assured her. "I've seen you two together. You're like love sick puppies that can't seem to let go of each other." The other blonde blushed and looked down, knowing it was true. "It's really cute. You even let Rachel tell you what to do all the time."

Mr. Schuester lifted his eyebrows in response again and cleared his throat. "So what was the bet?"

"What?"

"The bet you lost and had to get the tattoo. What was it?"

Quinn faltered, her jaw bobbing up and down as she shot Santana a quick glance. The Latina rolled her eyes and sat up in her chair. "Q and Rachel had a bet going on who would get her ex in the sack first, her assistant or me. Rachel won so Q got the tattoo."

"Someone beat you to getting laid?" Puck asked, laughing at the Latina.

"No."

His face dropped and then grew with a smirk. "You lucky son of a... why didn't you tell me? She's frickin hot as fuck."

"Can we change the subject, please?" Quinn asked, narrowing her eyes at Puck.

"Does it bother you to hear about Santana sleeping with your ex?" Finn asked coldly.

Quinn hesitated and swallowed around the lump in her throat as everyone shot nervous looks around the table, waiting for the head bitch in charge to jump across the table and bitch slap him. "No. It doesn't." She said as calmly as she could, determined for everyone to see this new side of her and better understand how Rachel could have forgiven her for their past.

Finn was about to open his mouth to say something else but the elevator arrived and Rachel and Tina stepped out, pulling everyone's attention to them. The tension in the room lessened as the Asian woman took the next fifteen minutes to greet everyone and get the familiarities out of the way, but Rachel saw the frustration on Quinn's face as soon as she stepped out of the elevator and made her way across the room towards her.

"What's wrong?"

The blonde put her arm around Rachel's back and kissed her forehead. "Talk with him after dinner. Because if he keeps this up, I don't want him at the wedding."

Rachel didn't even need to ask who she was talking about and she frowned. "What did he say?"

"Nothing that I wasn't expecting. I'm just pissed that he doesn't have the maturity to wait until the room isn't full of people to talk to me about it. I don't know if it's my nerves, or just that he reminds me of my past, but he is going through my patience faster than I thought possible."

"I'll talk to him. I promise." Rachel assured her, kissing her lips lightly. "If he doesn't straighten up and swallow his feelings or at least handle them more appropriately, I'll pull his invitation."

~/~/~/~

Once dinner had ended the tension in the room vanished. Everyone had a few drinks in them and memories from the past where on the tip of everyone's tongue. It was a calm environment with some gathered around the table and Will and Emma were looking at Quinn's pictures on the wall, discussing them with the blonde and all looking impressed with her deep expression that the diva loved so much. Rachel was distracted, however, looking for the suddenly absent ex-quarterback. She needed to talk with him to make sure he was going to behave not only for the rest of the week, but at the wedding as well. He had seemingly calmed down at dinner once Rachel was there, but Brittany and filled her in on his attitude in her absence.

The diva glanced around the room again and then back towards the bathroom when she saw the light on in Quinn's office. She stood and ventured to the back room where she found Finn propped against the desk looking at the pictures on the wall. "It's nice isn't it?"

He turned to look at her and smiled lightly but never answered. "It's good to see you again, Rach."

"You too, Finn."

There was a lull in conversation as he looked down at his hands folded in his lap, his smile still on his face. Rachel wasn't smiling though. She had that faint, I'm-a-polite-hostess smile, but nothing genuine. She knew what was coming next and leaned against the wall and waited for it.

"I want to apologize for how things ended between us." Rachel nodded. He apologized for how things ended every time they had met back up. "I shouldn't have just walked away like that and not at least kept in touch." Yep. That was always second. Now it's going to be a speech about regrets. "I can't even tell you how many times I thought about calling you but thought it wasn't the right time. You have no idea how much regret I have for allowing us to drift apart." Now for the memories of good times. "I miss the good times we use to have. They always make me smile and bring me out of a bad mood when I think about them. They are some of my fondest memories, and we have a lot of them."

Rachel nodded again, mashing her lips between her teeth as he looked up at her again before pointing to the mural on the wall.

"You two have a couple."

"We do." She replied, cutting him off from saying that she and Quinn didn't have as many as they did. "We are going to fill the wall with the rest of them. All the way up to the ceiling."

He nodded as his eyes drifted up the tall wall. "It's strange, seeing you two together. I'm sure everyone's said that to you, but it really is. I would have never in a million years pegged either of you as gay. Well, Quinn maybe. She was such a prude that it was possible." Rachel furrowed her brow but he didn't look back to see it. "But not you. You spent three years chasing after me or leading me to chase after you in high school, and for years after as well. It just strikes me as strange behavior for a lesbian."

"I wont argue with that."

He turned his head to look directly into her eyes. "Wont? Or Can't?"

Rachel shook her head. "What are you getting at, Finn? You might as well just say it because I don't really have the patience to play games at the moment. I have spent the last four months fighting the world to prove my love and I'm tired of doing it. I love her and nothing you say is going to change that."

Finn stood up and Rachel pushed herself off the wall, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm saying that maybe what you love is the attention she gives you. I admit that I struggled to give you all the attention you wanted and felt that you needed, but there was something more to us than that. We had that spark that was even present on stage back in high school. We connected and clicked. We belonged together. We still have that spark." He said, moving closer and holding her shoulders.

Rachel just shook her head. "No. We don't. Maybe at one time we might have but that was a long, long time ago. There is no spark when-" Her words were cut off by his lips on hers but he pulled away quickly.

"We have that spark."

Her eyes went wide as he dove back in for another kiss until the shock faded from her muscles and she threw her arms up to knock his off of her shoulders and backed up, hitting the wall. From her new angle she saw the door way in her peripheral vision. Both she and Finn turned to see a fuming blonde standing in the door way.


	71. Chapter 71

**A/N: Firstly: Ho-ly freaking shit. You guys are insane. I had over 8o reviews on that chapter. Unreal. I love it when I read your reviews and you tell me something that has been on your mind, or that you would like to see, and it is already in the works. It's great to know we are on the same page. So, some of you will be getting your wish or seeing things you think should be shown soon.**

**Next chapter is going to have some AdriKim in it for those of you who wanted to see a little bit more into their developing relationship. And some stuff with Rachel as well. There may not be too much Faberry (the two together) but there will be a lot dealing with them separately. There's just so much going on that it's unrealistic to have them side by side all the time. Sorry.**

**There is also going to be some other really big moments. I don't want to give too much away because I'm not sure what chapter it is all going to fall into. But of course, the closer we get to the wedding, the more drama arises. One thing gets solved, but another pops up or remains to be taken care of.**

**I don't think I can say thank you enough to all of you who read this and to those of you who review. I don't even have words (isn't that just such a reoccurring theme in life) to say how much it means to me that you all have enjoyed this story for this long. I hope you continue to enjoy it as it moves along. Thank you again and enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

Quinn took a step back and turned, only to pause as she battled her temper. Rachel could see her shaking in rage as she turned back around and entered the office, shutting the door behind her.

"Quinn, I-" Finn tried to speak but she cut him off with fear as she approached him.

"Shut up. Don't say a fucking word right now because just hearing the sound of your voice is going to be enough to send me over the edge and so help me God, not even Puck will be able to pull me off of you if that happens." She threatened as she stepped within a foot of him, pointing her index finger into his chest.

Finn tensed and cowered at the same time, wisely shutting his mouth as not to push her any further.

"You have had your chance with her. You have had several chances with her and the last seven years to try for another, but you gave her up."

He made the mistake of opening his mouth to respond and Quinn pushed him forcefully with both hands slapping to his chest. Her strength caught him off guard and he stumbled backwards a few steps, raising his hand to his chest where she had pushed him. It was stinging from the harsh contact.

"Shut up. You gave her up over and over and over. And now it's my turn. Who are you to come walking into our home like you own her and can just try and take her away as if no one else's emotions are involved but your own? Who are you to come in and try and fuck up everything that we have? Who the hell are you to think you could possibly have anything to offer her that I can't?"

Rachel hadn't moved from the moment Quinn shut the door, frozen in shock and fear as the blonde spoke in a low, cold tone that dripped with revulsion. This wasn't even the old version of Quinn. This was a new version of the head bitch in charge and even Finn noticed. The man was smart enough to divert his eyes to the ground as Quinn approached again, closing the gap she had created from her push. He took a step back in response, fearing she would hit him again if she got close enough.

"I give her everything she needs and everything she wants. I give her love. I give her attention, romance, conversation, support, admiration, understanding, happiness... What could you possibly give her that I couldn't?"

"A child."

Rachel's heart leaped into her throat at his words while Quinn became paralyzed in hatred. Finn mistakenly took her hesitation as defeat.

"A real family." He continued, straightening his posture. "One that is made from both of us. Any kid you have isn't going to be hers, and hers aren't going to be yours. No matter what you do or how hard to try, you can never give her what _I _can."

What happened next was a blur to Rachel. Finn hit the wall behind him hard with a loud thud that shook the hanging pictures, knocking one to the floor. But it was the slapping noise that broke Rachel from her trance. Finn struggled to grab the blonde's wrist and twist her around in his arms to keep her from hitting his face again, lifting her off the ground as she tried to kick him. She caught his knee cap and they stumbled forward into the windowsill behind her desk as they continued to fight against each other.

"Santana!"

The Latina and everyone still at the table fell silent when they heard Rachel's scream and after a joint heartbeat of hesitation, they all ran to the office, Santana leading the way. When she opened the door Rachel was frozen in front of her while Finn had Quinn locked between him and her desk as she elbowed his ribs from her position and fought to escape his hold while he desperately struggled to keep the rage strengthened woman in it.

"What the fuck? Get off of her!" Santana yelled moving towards the pair but was cut off by Puck who ran over and shoved Finn against the wall, holding him there by the throat.

"Get off of _her_? She's the crazy bitch that attacked me!"

Santana held the shaking blonde by the arm, making sure she didn't go after him again. "I'm sure you gave her a really good reason so don't even try and act innocent."

"I told her the truth!" He argued, shoving Puck off of him and pointing at the blonde. "I told her the truth and she just can't handle it. That's her problem, not mine." He struggled with himself, packing back and forth quickly. "You know what? Have a happy fucking life with her, Rachel. I'm out of here."

"Just like you always are!" Quinn spit back at him. "This is why you don't have her now. You give her up without a fight. She's worth more than that!"

"That's enough." Santana said in a calm voice as she stood in front of Quinn, looking into her eyes. Santana wanted to beat the shit out of him for just upsetting Quinn to this extint, not even knowing what causes it, but she also wanted to keep the blonde from killing him as well. "He's leaving. Let him go. Then it's done."

"It's not done." The blonde replied, jerking her arm out of the Latina's grasp but not moving anywhere. "It's never done with him. He can't lose."

"Just go take care of your fiance."

Quinn did that. Her hatred filled eyes glared at Finn as he and Puck slowly made their way to the office door from the other side of her desk while Quinn walked behind it to Rachel. The brunette allowed herself to be cradled securely in her arms while the blonde held his gaze. Rachel was hers and she was going to fight for her. She felt the diva's lips as she kissed the column of her neck before Rachel turned in her arms to look away from the office door as the tall man disappeared through it followed by Puck and a hesitant Santana.

"Should we all leave?"

Quinn shook her head. "No. Just give us a minute and we'll be out. Just make sure he's gone." The Latina nodded and shut the door behind her as she left to give them some privacy. "Are you okay?"

Rachel pulled away only to cup the blonde's face and pull her into a series of deep and tender kisses. She was fine and more in love than ever. Everything Quinn had said to Finn was everything she wanted to hear and to know that she had in Quinn, but at the same time, seeing her struggle with the man scared her to her very core. Quinn had been strong and forceful but he still picked her up like a rag doll. She could have been seriously hurt and the thought terrified her.

"I'm fine." She finally replied as she released the blonde's lips and pulled her body closer. "Are you alright though?"

She shrugged. "I might be a little sore tomorrow. He had a pretty good grip on me."

"I didn't think he would actually be stupid enough to do that." Rachel admitted, leaning back against the wall as Quinn nuzzled into her neck, occasionally kissing the soft skin. The diva closed her eyes as her body begged for more of the touch, knowing they couldn't with everyone there.

"I'm sorry. I tried to keep my temper." Quinn mumbled before slowly pulling her face back. "I just couldn't after what he said."

"Don't apologize." Rachel begged, kissing her fiance again. "He deserved it after that. And I want you to know it's not true. Our family is going to be ours. Both yours and mine." Quinn looked away, part of her believing what Finn had said more than Rachel. It was a topic that had been playing in the back of her mind for a while but she always pushed it aside saying it would feel different once they had a child. "Look at me and my dads. I know Daddy isn't my biological father but he is just as much my father as Dad is. I don't love or relate to one more than the other. They're my family and nothing can ever change that."

It actually did make Quinn feel better to here that. It was true. Kevin was just as much a dad in Rachel's eyes as Elijah was, regardless of paternity. "I know. It still hurt to hear him say it."

"I know it did, Baby. But don't listen to him. All that matters is us. Okay?"

The blonde let out a long sigh as she looked deep into Rachel's eyes and nodded her head. "Alright. Now lets go back out there and see if we can salvage the rest of the evening, but when they leave, I need you."

~/~/~/~

"Not that I like the way it happened, but I'm glad to actually see that you got your back bone back." Santana offered as an ice breaker when the couple emerged from the office hand in hand, Rachel clinging to the blonde's arm.

"I told you I can handle things when I needed to."

The Latina nodded as Brittany attached herself to Quinn's other arm. The photographer had to control her wince at the pain so no one would see. She could already feel a light bruise forming from where Finn's arms had been wrapped around her as she struggled against him.

"Where is he?" Rachel asked.

"You're not going to finish him off." Santana ordered. "I think he got the point. But he's down stairs with Puck, Will, and Emma." Both Quinn and Rachel's brows dropped in confusion and Santana sighed, they really didn't need to hear this right now but being as stubborn as they were, they were going to annoy the hell out of her until she did. "Puck is there making sure he stays-"

"Stays?" The both cried out in anger.

"Until the Schuesters talk him out of pressing charges."

Quinn screwed her eyes shut and shook her head. "What?"

"He says he's sending you to jail." Brittany added, holding Quinn tighter. "He said you hit him and then something about some salt and batteries."

"That's assault and battery, B." Santana corrected her.

The second fight of the evening was about to start but it wasn't involving Finn. It was between Rachel and Santana when the Latina refused to let the petite woman leave the apartment. "Let go of me." Rachel demanded, physically shoving Santana away only to have her strong arms wrap around her again.

"Q? Some help please."

"Baby." Quinn called as she left Brittany and gently pulled at Rachel.

"No." She wrenched away but Quinn was persistent. "He's not going to do this." Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt had gathered around with sympathetic looks on their faces as Rachel's face reddened and the frustration in her voice faded to pure desperation. "He can't do this."

"Come here, Baby." Quinn called again as Rachel surrendered and pulled the blonde in to a tight embrace, nearly as crushing as Finn's was. Quinn rocked her gently as she started to cry. "Lets try not to worry about it too much right now."

"How can you not? He's trying to send you to jail. Not only that, but a week before our wedding." The diva stated, pulling back to look up at Quinn. She saw the worry in the hazel eyes as well.

"It's a first time thing," Kurt stated trying to calm the situation along with the blonde. Tension was high as it is. They didn't need two people going to jail if it came to it. "If he does press charges, it shouldn't be that bad. I doubt she'll even go to jail without a past record."

"How about driving under the influence, failure to provide a valid driver's license, and possession of a vehicle without proper registration? Add an assault and battery charge to that. How does she fair then?" Rachel asked, looking over her shoulder to a bewildered Kurt.

"Good little Christian girl has gone gay and gangster." Mercedes quipped in her surprise.

The front door buzz cut off any response to the remark and Rachel looked at Tina. "Can you-"

"Got it." The Asian woman answered, holding up the key.

"I shouldn't have hit him." Quinn stated, shaking her head in frustration with herself. "I tried to turn around and walk away until I cooled off, but I couldn't."

"He deserved what he got." Santana remarked with certainty.

"Would you like to tell a judge that?" She would of if she thought it would do any good. The elevator doors opened but only Tina, Will, and Emma walked out. "Where's Puck?"

"He is going to talk with Finn in private." Emma explained.

"And the charges?" Rachel asked, turning around but keeping herself wrapped in Quinn's arms. If the blonde was going, so was she.

"Uh..." Will ran his hand over the back of his neck as he looked at his wife. "Right now he seems to have calmed down a little bit. I think Puck's just tagging along to make sure he doesn't change his mind as soon as he leaves. Look, girls, I wouldn't worry about it too much." He said, trying to calm their nerves and Emma nodded her head in frantic agreement. "I think it was a gut reaction to make the threat. I think if he takes the time to really look at the effect it would cause, he won't do it."

"Just like most people would think he was intelligent enough not to kiss an engaged woman, in her home, with her fiance in the next room?" Rachel countered. Quinn kissed the top of her head in attempts to ease the rising anger in the diva.

"Kissing an ex girlfriend versus sending someone to jail and ruining their wedding are two very different things." Emma offered. "I am positive he can see the difference."

"But Puck's following him just in case?" Santana asked and after receiving a nod, pulled out her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked, not really needing to.

"Texting Puck. I'm going to tell him that if Finn starts acting like he's going to press charges, to knock his ass out and handcuff him to something so he can't."

"Right, because that wont piss him off even more."

The Latina brought her phone down from her face. "Are you going back into your calm 'please fuck me over' form? Because I'm pissed off enough with the oaf that I might actually kick your ass tonight."

"Touch her and I'll kick yours." The diva warned plainly, catching everyone else off guard but Quinn, Santana, and Tina. They still had to get use to the adult version of Rachel Berry. "Then I'll hand what's left of you over to Adrianne."

"Oh." Santana dropped her brow and puckered her lips slightly. "That's if she's not in jail too once she finds out what Finn-"

"She's not going to." Quinn answered flatly. "Not until after he is out of town."

"She's going to know something is up the minute she sees you." Rachel reminded her, dropping her head to the side so it rested on Quinn's bicep. "She knows you too well and you are a horrible liar." Her old friends exchanged quick glances. "Okay. She has _become_ a horrible liar. Her conscious wont allow it anymore."

Mercedes shook her head. It was all becoming too much. Too much drama. Too much change. Too much weirdness. "How about we finish up these bottles of wine and just try to forget about it for a while?"

"We have more in the wine rack if need be." Rachel added, grabbing the bottle from the other singer's hand and filling her cup. "Because I'm pretty sure this isn't going to do it for me."

~/~/~/~

Rachel had seen the last group down stairs, making sure to leave Santana in the possession of a watchful Brittany so the Latina wouldn't venture to Finn's hotel, and then made her way back into the elevator. She dropped her head back against the wall and banged it a few times as she mentally kicked herself for even inviting the man. What was she thinking? She knew he would do something stupid. She may have hoped that he wouldn't, but she knew that he would. Maybe that was just the part of her that begged to give everyone a second chance. But now it may have cost her her wedding if Quinn went to jail.

"You aren't asleep, are you?" The diva asked as she stepped out of the elevator and began walking over to Quinn who was laying, sprawled out on the couch. Her arm draped over her face while the other dangled off of the sofa.

"No." She wasn't. She was just on emotional autopilot. Surprisingly, after the initial wave of anger, she wasn't all that bothered by Finn kissing Rachel. What he said still burned, but the actually kiss seemed like nothing compared to his words. She couldn't tell if it was from sitting back in high school and watching Finn have what she wanted for so long and was therefore use to it, or if it was because she didn't have to sit through a two and a half hour Broadway show and watch Rachel's ex continuously shove his tongue down her throat with her unwillingly returning the affection. "I am still very much awake. And not drunk either."

The diva laughed and straddled the blonde's waist. "You only had a glass of wine so I would hope not." She teased as she ran her hands up Quinn's torso and chest to her neck before she planted them on the cushion on each side of her head, capturing the blonde's lips in a hungry kiss.

The calmness Quinn was experiencing vanished instantly and the need to have Rachel surged through her. "God. How do you do that?" The blonde asked as Rachel devoured her neck and she felt the wave of arousal wash through.

"Do what?" The diva laughed before yelping as Quinn pushed forward and flipped her over on her back, bunching the brunette's skirt up as she lowered her mouth to Rachel's.

"Turn me on as if there was a frickin switch."

Rachel smiled as Quinn kissed a line down her jaw to her neck. "Maybe there is and just no one else has ever found it." Any further words were cut off by as gasp as the blonde's hands moved from the back of the diva's thighs up to the waistband of her panties and tugged them down sharply. "Do you know how good it feels just to have your hands on me?" Rachel panted in her lover's ear, urging her on. "To know that any second," She gasped again as Quinn ran her fingers through her folds and slipped them inside without delay. "You'll be inside me. Oh, fuck. Yes."

The blonde brought her mouth to Rachel's again, viciously attacking her lips in need and receiving the same intensity in return. Their lips pinching between their teeth as Quinn chose a slow and steady pace that the diva picked up, rocking with vigor. Quinn braced her free arm on the armrest of the sofa above the diva's head and pushed herself up so she could watch as Rachel writhed underneath her, moaning and gasping, knowing that she was the one causing her to feel that pleasure.

"He may have kissed you," She panted, pulling Rachel's darkened eyes up to her. "But he'll never touch you like this again."

The diva shook her head, biting her bottom lip. "No one ever will. Just you."

"Just me." Quinn agreed before lowered her head at a teasingly slow pace. Rachel couldn't take it and pushed off of the sofa, resting on her elbows, to meet the blonde with a kiss. The kiss didn't last but a fraction of a second as the change in position left Quinn's hand right where it needed to be, her fingers hitting that spot and her thumb now pressed against the brunette's clit.

Rachel was now gasping for breaths as Quinn sped up her pace, grinning as their foreheads pressed together. The blonde felt the strong muscular walls beginning to tighten and Rachel fisted her blouse, pulling her so their eyes met. "Don't you dare stop."

The blonde smiled and bit her lip, doing the opposite. She pushed forward causing Rachel to lay back down as she hovered over her, stretching her arm out so she could get more momentum as she slammed into the woman, slapping her palm against her. "You said don't stop, right?"

The only response she received was a whimper and load moans, growing louder and higher with each thrust. The diva's fingers tore at anything she could get a hold of as the pull in her lower stomach intensified and she felt like she was going to explode. She clamped down her grip on the blonde's shirt and forearm, digging her nails into the pale skin, as a low guttural moan ripped from her throat and a wave of pure ecstasy washed over her. With her eyes still shut and a smile on her face, her body jerked with each passing wave of pleasure. She turned her head and brought her lips to the blonde's arm, holding the intimate connection as the tremor in her muscles lessened and she was finally able to open her eyes, even just slightly.

She looked up to Quinn, still hovering above her as she withdrew her fingers. Rachel stopped her glistening fingers just inches from her lips and lowered them to her own mouth, sucking and licking her own juices off of the blonde's fingers as their eyes locked in an erotic stare and the diva's hands lowered to work at the button on Quinn's dress pants. The blonde, hypnotized by the sight and sensation of Rachel cleaning her fingers hardly noticed until she felt Rachel's nimble fingers find their mark.

Quinn's eyes instantly snapped shut as the brunette went to work with tight circles that grew in quickness. Rachel moaned erotically as she swirled her tongue around Quinn's fingers and the combined sensations were proving too much. "God. Please, Baby. I just need you."

Rachel pushed her pants off of her hips and lowered her fingers, gliding them easily through the slickness and teased her entrance. Quinn's hips bucked forward in protest and her brow furrowed.

"Rachel, please..."

"But I want to take my time with you." The brunette teased, allowed Quinn to remove her fingers from her mouth to brace herself up with both arms as the other began to quiver under her weight. Quinn ground down with her hips, looking for any pressure, and upon not finding any she dropped her forehead to her fiance's with a whimper.

"Please." She begged, moving to pepper the diva's neck with encouraging kisses.

"You tease me all the time though." Rachel stated with a light smile on her face as Quinn suckled her ear lobe and she moved her fingers back up to the bundle of nerves, massaging it slowly. Just enough to keep her worked up.

"You like it though."

"And you're not enjoying this?" Rachel asked, lowering her fingers again.

"I am, but I would enjoy it more if- Fuck! Yes." Quinn smiled and let out a ragged breath as Rachel finally slid two fingers in and the blonde matched her pace, rocking her hips against each thrust. Rachel didn't waste any time finding her spot and frantically working at it, bringing the whimpering and panting blonde closer and closer with each stroke of her thumb against her clit. "Fuck, Baby. Mmm... God. I'm so close."

The diva huffed a light laugh against her ear as Quinn rested her forehead on the brunette's shoulder. "Close isn't quite enough for a perfectionist like me." She teased and pressed the pad of her thumb down firmly and the blonde clamped down on her fingers, her hips bucking forward with force as she came.

Quinn's whole body shook and Rachel withdrew her hand before she collapsed down on the smiling diva who cleaned her fingers off as well. The blonde laid her head on her chest, panting as her heart felt like it was beating faster than she had ever felt it before, her body burning with fire, and her lower muscles still quivering in her release. "I've never been so thankful for your perfectionist behavior before."

"Well," Rachel began, taking her fingers from her mouth. "You have plenty of time to get use to it once we're married."

The blonde smiled and lifted her head until her lips came in contact with Rachel's neck and kissed the sensitive skin, brushing her thumb against the other side. "I can't wait." She sighed as she felt her muscles relax and the onset of sleep settle in. "I'm not going to make it upstairs. I don't even think I can make it off of you."

Rachel laughed and ran her fingers through her blonde hair. "Then I guess it's a good thing that I'm completely comfortable where I am."

Quinn matched her laugh. "I think you would be kinda screwed if you weren't, because I can't move."

"That's because I take care of you. I'm like those old milk ads. I do your body good."

"You definitely do me good." Quinn mumbled and kissed Rachel's neck again before she drifted off to sleep in her arms.

Rachel, however, stayed up, staring at the ceiling for a while. Her thoughts drifted from Finn to his threat, to his and Quinn's fight, to the wedding, and finally settled on her vows. Tonight, not just with Finn, but with everyone, had given her the inspiration she was looking for. She knew what she wanted to say.


	72. Chapter 72

**A/N: Alrighty. I'm glad you enjoyed that last chapter. I have to say that I really liked writing a kick ass version of Quinn. I just wish it was more realistic for her to do some real damage to him. If you haven't noticed, I like a good Finn bashing as well. But he makes it so easy.**

**Anyway. In this chapter... more Finn bashing. Some AdriKim issues. And... a little bit of a lead in to the next chapter, which I have already begun working on and I love it. I know that sounds really vain, but I do. **

**As always and with great appreciation, I want to thank you for reading and reviewing. You are amazing. Enjoy!**

**~/~/~/~/~/~**

"Morning." Quinn chimed, trying to act as normal as she could. "What are you two talking about so eagerly?" She asked at Kim who was sitting in the desk chair looking at the computer and Adrianne who was knelt by her to see as well.

The apprentice looked at the blonde and knew instantly. "We're moving in together. What aren't you telling me?"

Quinn paused. "I'm going to stick with the 'moving in' conversation first."

"Of course you are." Adrianne remarked, standing up and gluing her eyes to her best friend.

"So... when did you decide this and whose place are you moving to?"

The apprentice put her hands on her hips as Kim looked up to her from her seat. "Well, seeing as she isn't going to talk to you until you tell her whatever it is that you are hiding, I guess I'll answer. We decided last night and we are actually going to get a new place."

Panic swept over the blonde's face. This wasn't good. Well, it was good for them, but not for her peace of mind. Having Kim live in the same building was what let Quinn sleep at night knowing that her father could show up in town, and especially now that there was a possibility of him moving to the city permanently.

"Well, not really a new place." Kim corrected herself. "Just a bigger one on the second floor."

"Of your building?" Quinn asked in desperate need of clarification. Kim nodded. "Thank God." She breathed a sigh of relief while Adrianne's brow dropped.

"Okay, so that's two things you apparently need to tell me."

"I'm not ready to tell you either of those things." The blonde answered calmly and walked out of the door to inspect the set up for her current shoot. Adrianne dropped her hands from her hips and went to follow but Kim caught her by the shirt.

"Remember our conversation from last night by chance?"

She sighed, keeping her concerned eyes on the retreating blonde. "You mean the one where I should learn when to push and when to let her be a complete wuss and run away from her problems instead of helping her help herself by dealing with them?"

Kim dropped her brow with a little bit of a smile. "Yeah, something like that. Perhaps this is one of those times when you should let her run. I mean, I'm sure Rachel knows about it and can handle things if she needs to."

Adrianne's posture straightened slightly. "You're right." Her voice was calm and perhaps even a little chipper, causing the smile to drop from her girlfriend's face. "Excuse me, I need to use the rest room."

"Adrianne." Kim called after her but she was ignored. "Adrianne, don't you dare call her!"

"Why not?" The apprentice asked, peeking her head back in the door. "I mean, Quinn wont be getting pushed and I'll still feel like I'm doing my job as her best friend by staying informed on the potentially stressful situation she seems to always find herself in."

"Again, if Rachel felt you needed to know because she couldn't handle it, then I'm sure she would tell you."

"Best friends aren't kept out of the loop like this." Adrianne pouted, returning to the office.

"Perhaps it's your reaction they are trying to avoid."

The apprentice dropped her brow and narrowed her green eyes at her girlfriend. "I care about them. I want to protect them. It's in my nature to protect. That's what I do!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" Kim asked with her hands in the air, indicating her innocents.

Adrianne dropped her eyes in shame. "I'm sorry."

"That's twice in less than twenty-four hours that you've been sorry for yelling at me." Kim stated, throwing herself back in her seat in frustration. "Maybe we should hold off on moving in together."

"What?" Adrianne asked, snapping her eyes to Kim's. They were wide with concern as she stepped closer. "No, no, no. I want us to take this next step. We're ready for it."

"Wanting and getting are two different things. I don't like being yelled at, especially by you. You're suppose to be the one to make me feel safe but when you yell at me I-"

She stopped talking as Adrianne shut the door to close off the noise from the chaos going on outside and moved to kneel in front of her girlfriend. "I'm never going to hurt you." She promised, turning Kim in her seat but the assistant wouldn't look at her. "Kim, please. You have to know that. I protect you. I told you, that's who I am. I'm a protector. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't." The words were soft but genuine. "But you can scare me sometimes. I just wish you would learn to let things go. Not all the time." She cut Adrianne off quickly. "Just some of the time. I know you want to help everyone with everything. That's one reason why I love you so much. You have one of the biggest hearts I've ever seen, but sometimes it needs to wait and talk to your mind before it acts. Learning to control your temper wouldn't be a bad thing either."

"I will." Adrianne assured her, running her thumbs over the side of her knees. "It may take some time and a lot of help from you, but I will. I don't ever want you to be scared of me. I'm the last person in the world who should cause you fear."

"I know you are." Kim dropped her forehead to Adrianne's. "I'm not asking you to stop caring. I'm just wanting you to, you know, look before you leap. You can't attack everyone else's problems head on all the time. I think if you stopped getting so worked up over every little thing then maybe you wouldn't lose your temper so often."

Adrianne lifted her chin and kissed her girlfriend, lingering in the connection. "I'll work on that. I promise. But... can we still do this move?"

Kim looked down and studied her emerald eyes before she nodded her head. Adrianne beamed and kissed her again, slowly backing the rolling chair up as she walked forward on her knees. "What are you doing?" The assistant mumbled through the kiss and a smile.

Adrianne kept going until the chair hit the wall and stopped. She stood up a little and deepened the kiss, pushing Kim to recline in the chair. "I'm ignoring that word that isn't in my vocabulary on random days. I think it was 'professionalism'."

~/~/~/~

"Yes. They are delivering the cake. All we need to worry about getting there is us and the dresses." Rachel spoke into the phone and waited for Tina to respond. The Asian woman was proving to get just as nervous as Rachel about the wedding. The diva imaged she had her own check list of questions and reminder that she was preparing to ask and re-ask as the day neared. Then again, having the wedding in another state left a lot of room for errors. Even though they were only going to Connecticut, thirty or so miles away, it would still be a hassle to forget something and have to drive back for it. So having a second person stress for her was a plus.

"Right. You're driving me and Judy is driving Quinn, that way we wont see each other. We both have separate rooms to get ready in. Oh! Can you-" Rachel was cut off by the buzzer. "Huh? Oh, can you have Scott make sure my dads aren't hassling the staff over every little detail." She looked out the window to see who was there. "Um... can I call you back later?... Okay. Bye."

Rachel pursed her lips and pocketed her phone before moving over to the call button.

"I'm not letting you up, Finn." She pressed her forehead to the wall and waited with closed eyes for his reply.

"I just wanted to talk to you, Rachel. To apologize."

She shook her head as she lifted it. "There shouldn't have even been a reason for you to apologize. You crossed a line that I can't over look. I'm sorry but I'm asking you not to come to the wedding."

There was a long pause and Rachel worried her bottom lip between her teeth. After several seconds she moved to the window and looked down. He was gone. It was out of character for him to give up that easily, but it had been a few years since she had seen him last. Maybe he had changed. Then she remembered about his predictability from the night before. He hadn't changed. That realization came at about the same time as a series of loud, pounding thuds from the back of the apartment.

"Rachel?"

The diva furrowed her brow and began to panic until she reached the kitchen and remembered that there was access to their apartment from the stairs, they just never used it. "Finn, this is borderline psychotic. Quinn is going to kill you if you don't leave and I would really prefer to have my fiance at my wedding, not in jail."

"God. I'm sorry, Rachel!"

"How did you even get inside?"

"Someone else was walking in and I followed. Will you please just talk to me?"

Rachel shook her head despite knowing he couldn't see her. "I have nothing to say to you. I reached out to you after years of nothing so you could be present on the most special day of my life as one of my oldest friends, and you tried to ruin it."

She heard a soft thud against the door and could only imagine it being his forehead.

"What were you even thinking? Did you honestly think that you could say your little speech that I've heard countless times, kiss me, and then walk me out the door with my hand in yours? Are you that delusional?"

"You don't love her!"

She was tempted at that moment to fling the door open so he could see the look on her face, but that was probably what he was wanting her to do. "Don't you dare try and tell me how I feel!"

"You're not gay, so you can't love her."

She kicked the door in her anger. "I'm in love with a woman, Finn! That makes me gay!"

There was a short pause and a calming of his voice. "You can't be. You're suppose to be with me. For six years it was you and me. Even if we dated someone else, we always came back to each other. These last few years... it's always been you, Rachel. You're not suppose to be with her."

Now it was Rachel who had her forehead pressed to the door, feeling the pain and sadness in his voice. "Six years, Finn. If we were suppose to be after trying for six years, then we would have been."

She heard him sniff and she lifted her head, looking at the door just inches in front of her as if she was trying to see him through it. He was crying. "I can't just let you go."

"I'm... I'm not yours to hold on to anymore."

The was a sliding noise against the door and a rattle as he sat down with his back against it. "I don't know what to do. I got your invitation and everything just changed. Knowing that you weren't going to be there anymore just... I see things differently now. It's like the world of endless opportunities I lived in just died and was reduced to the tedious day-to-day life I've been living. All because you're going to be with someone else. Rachel, I need you in my life."

"What about what I need? You have proven over and over that you can't give it to me. Quinn can."

"Quinn can-" He cut himself off with a growl of frustration and his anger returned to his voice. "How the hell did she even get in the picture? How can someone be so cruel to you and then pop up in your life and be the love of your life over night? How is that possible? Tell me that."

"Because nothing happened over night." Rachel stated calmly, sliding down the wall next to the door. "Her feelings didn't happen over night, and if I'm completely honest with myself, mine didn't either. Just like she didn't change over night, but over the course of seven years and she is still changing. I'm still changing. It's possible because we know where we came from and we can see where we're going. I never could with you. I didn't know what the next day would bring us. If you were going to be happy with me, annoyed with me, breaking up with me. I didn't know if I would enjoy my dates with you or just wish to go home."

"I've changed too, you know."

She shook her head. "No. You haven't and that's one of the problems. You are still the exact same boy I chased after sophomore year. I don't want him any more. I want the girl that was on his arm. That's the girl I'm getting."

"But she can't give you what I can."

Rachel shut her eyes tight, willing the man to shut up and not bring up that topic. "Finn, don't."

"But I have to, Rachel. I can't leave here today without saying everything I can to try and convince you that what you're doing isn't what you want. You want that family. You want that child. You want to be able to look at it and and see-"

The door unlocked and flew open and before he realized it, Finn was laying on his back, half inside the apartment with a fuming brunette hovering over him. She dropped down on a knee in the middle of his chest to hold him in place and pointed her finger in his face. Her voice was nothing like he had every heard from her. It was low and cold, draining the warmth from his body. "Listen very closely to what I am about to say. If you finish that sentence you wont have the chance to press charges on Quinn because I will kill you. You aren't just saying things to try and change my mind. You may think you are, but you're not. You are saying things that are causing pain. I want nothing more than to give birth to a child and be able to look at it and see little bits of Quinn, but I can't." Her voice broke from the weight of her sadness. "I would give up every second I had of my dream on stage. I would give up my Grammy and my Tony. I would give up New York entirely if I could have that but I can't. Why would you possibly think it's okay to point that out to someone?"

"Rachel, I didn't mean to-" She slapped his hand away when he tried to grab hers.

"No, you never mean to do anything, but you do. You never think about anyone else but yourself. God, Finn." She threw her hands up in the air and collapsed against the wall, allowing him to cautiously sit up. "I am so happy with her and you're ruining it. It shouldn't matter how or why I'm happy with her, just that I am."

"But you could be happier with-"

"No!" She exclaimed, shoving him with little effect other than releasing some frustration. "I can't be happier with you. Don't you get it? I don't want you! Ever! There is not a drop of my entire being that would rather be with you than her. I don't want to be mean but you're not listening to me."

"That's because I don't believe you."

"Get out!" Rachel screamed, jumping to her feet and pointing out the door. "Get the fuck out of my apartment and out of my life. If you can't show me the slightest amount of respect of even listening to me, then why would I ever go back to you? Get out!"

"Rachel,"

"Out!" She screamed, kicking him as he stumbled to his feet, tears streaming down his face. "Get out!" He finally stepped back into the stairwell and she slammed the door, breaking down in her emotions against it. She knelt on the floor and just cried away her frustrations and pain until she had no energy left to cry and laid down.

~/~/~/~

"You did good today." Quinn complimented Adrianne. She had allowed her apprentice to take several of the shots for the shoot and was comparing them to hers on the computer at the workstation.

"Why thank you. I would say I had a great teacher, but I think it would just inflate her ego." Quinn smiled and returned her attention to the computer until Adrianne tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to the entrance where an obviously upset Rachel was walking through. As soon as the blonde stood up to walk to her the diva lost it again and Quinn ran to her.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Rachel didn't answer and just threw her arms around Quinn's neck and let the last few tears fall. She didn't know why she was still crying. It had been two hours since Finn had left, but she couldn't even get any words out without crying again. She just couldn't stop. Every time she thought she had control of herself she would start back up again and it was scaring her that she had lost control over something she had always prized herself on maintaining.

Quinn held her firmly around the waist with one arm and ran her other hand over her hair shushing her and trying to calm her down so she could find out what's wrong.

Kim had emerged from the office and was joining Adrianne when one of the crew walked back in the door to finish tearing down the set. "Hey John, don't worry about the rest of that." Adrianne called after him, moving towards the confused man and putting herself between him and the couple. "Quinn told me I need to learn to do somethings on my own, so the tear down is up to me today." He tried to peek around her shoulder but she moved in his way, pulling his eyes to hers. He nodded his head before leaving the studio.

"Come on, Rachel. Tell me what wrong." Quinn urged, gently swaying as she held the diva.

"I don't know."

The blonde huffed a little laugh at the childish tone of her voice. "Baby, you have to know why you're crying. There isn't pointless crying allowed until you're pregnant and I know that's not possible, so-" She started crying even more and Quinn looked to Adrianne who shrugged her shoulders. The blonde hadn't said anything that she thought would have caused it. "From the time I left this morning, what happened?"

"Hold me."

"I am holding you." The blonde stated, wrapping her arms around her lover tighter.

"No." Rachel pulled away and moved towards the couch and Quinn understood. They both sat down, Rachel on Quinn's lap, with her back to the armrest, her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Now tell me."

"Finn stopped by."

It all became perfectly clear to Quinn now. Rachel was looking to be held, but she was mostly just wanting to sit on Quinn to keep the blonde from storming out of the studio to kill the man. "Is he seriously that stupid?" The anger instantly found itself in her voice and Adrianne looked at Kim, begging for permission. The assistant rolled her eyes but nodded her head. This was one of those times she needed to know about.

"What happened last night? Finn's the ex boyfriend, right?"

Quinn nodded her head, her bottom lip taunt. She was pissed. "He had a bad attitude all night and kept making snide remarks, so Rachel tried to talk with him after dinner. He kissed her and then proceeded to say very hurtful things and I kind of lost my temper."

"_You_ lost your temper?" Adrianne asked as if the concept was completely foreign to her.

"I hit him."

Rachel laughed lightly, never removing her forehead from the crook of the blonde's neck. "She landed two or three good slaps. Gave his a nice scratch across his cheek. Then there were some kicks landed and a few elbows to the ribs."

Adrianne and Kim's eyes widened while Quinn dropped her brow. "Did I really do that much?"

The diva cupped the blonde's neck and kissed it lightly. "You really did. He looks like shit."

"And then the asshole had the balls to show back up at your place today?" Adrianne asked, raising her voice before she looked over to Kim and deflated a little. The assistant frowned at herself. Adrianne didn't know what to do anymore. She didn't know if she needed to be angry or if she needed to be controlled, and it was her fault. Her girlfriend was fighting herself instead of fighting for her friends.

"He did."

"And you let him into the apartment?" Quinn asked, collecting the anger that Adrianne would have been harvesting for her.

"I didn't let him in, at first. He followed our neighbor in and sat outside the stairwell door." She explained, lifting her head so she could look at everyone. "But he just wouldn't shut up or go away. He kept going on and on and brought up the family thing again, so I screamed at him and hit him and told him to leave." She struggled to keep from crying again. "But I know he's going to be back. Finn just doesn't know when to quit if he thinks he's right."

"I'll make him quit." Adrianne mumbled calmly, hoping that the change in tone would be enough to please Kim. "All I need you to do is to point out which one he is in those old pictures of you guys, and then if he is stupid enough to show up when I'm around then-"

"No." Quinn stated with finality. "He didn't press charges aginst me, but you don't mean anything to him. He definitely will press charges on you."

"And I don't want anyone fighting." Rachel informed them, looking mainly at Quinn. "I'm afraid that if he got too pissed off he might actually hit you back. It scared me enough to see him throw you around like that last night. Besides, I need you all at the wedding. Who's going to take our pictures if you're in jail?" She asked looking at Adrianne.

"He's not going to be there, is he?" The apprentice asked, narrowing her eyes in debate. Rachel shook her head. "Then to make everyone _else_ happy." She began shifting her eyes between the three of them. "I will restrain myself from beating the shit out of him_ unless_ he shows up. If for some God awful reason he shows up _invited_-"

"He wont." Quinn assured her, squeezing Rachel as she would be the only one to even think of re-inviting him.

"But if he does, I'll keep my hands to myself unless he says something. That's all I can promise."

"That's all I would ask for." Kim answered quietly, slipping her hand into Adrianne's. "If a confrontation of words or otherwise is required, I understand. But only if it's required." That's what she was asking of the older woman. Just some restraint until her action was actually needed.

"Then I can do that." Adrianne nodded. "But please tell me that this jerk isn't going to ruin your night tonight."

Rachel shook her head and smiled. "Not a chance. I'm going out with the girls and having myself a good time."

"Leaving me at home with Puck." Quinn pouted, slouching into the couch.

The diva leaned back and pecked her lips with the bright smile on her face never fading. "But you get your night too. You just have to wait two days."

"Why two days though?"

"Because we are going to require at least forty-eight hours to recuperate before we do it all again." Adrianne explained flatly. "Whoever said you can't have too much booze and babes, obviously didn't have to work the next day."


	73. Chapter 73

**A/N: One word: Long. This chapter is longer than the last few but there was just so much to put in there and I couldn't see breaking it up into two chapters. **

**This is fun times and settling one issue for good. Only a few more chapters till the wedding. I'm not sure if I will make it there in the four I mentioned before, but that is still my goal. We shall see. Of course I will write a little bit on the honeymoon when it gets there, but I'm not sure how much after that. I do want to show a little bit more of their lives in the future but then... it ends...**

**I'm sure there are at least another 15 or so chapters of the whole story left to tell though. But it will eventually have to end. I'm sorry. But then I can start another one that hopefully you all will like as well.**

**Anyway, enough thinking about what's to come. Thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~/~/~**

"I don't want you to go." Quinn confessed as she pulled the diva back into bed. "If you stay here you can have just as much fun." She cooed in a little voice as she worked at unbuttoning the brunette's blouse that she had just put on.

"Fun like you've been showing me all afternoon?" Rachel asked as she leaned into a deep kiss as the blonde pulled the fabric off her shoulders.

"Fun just like that. I've been trying to show you what you're missing if you leave."

In a fluid motion Rachel pulled away and jumped off the bed, starting to walk to the bathroom, lifting her blouse back onto her shoulders. "That's what our honeymoon is for, Babe." Quinn growled and threw her head back into the pillow. "And you should get dressed before Noah arrives. I don't want him to think he's having a really fun night as well."

Quinn pouted her bottom lip and played with her fingers. "I don't want you to go."

"You've already told me that."

"Doesn't it mean anything to you?" She pouted further, throwing her hands down against the mattress.

"It means that you're jealous and uneasy about them taking me to a strip club."

"And you're not going to be jealous or uneasy when they take me?"

Rachel poked her head out of the bathroom as she put in her earring and smirked. "That's why I get my night first. That way when I'm pacing around on your night and they bring you home drunk off your ass, I can't get mad or jealous because I've already done the same thing."

Quinn dead panned. "Who thought a bachelorette party out that logically?"

"Kim."

"Of course." The blonde shrugged at the obviousness of the answer. "So... how do you think Kurt and Mercedes are going to handle a strip club?"

The diva laughed a dark and evil laugh as she retreated back into the bathroom. "Santana said they will already be tipsy by the time they got here. She is going to make sure of it. She said that they will be loaded up on booze and ones."

Quinn scrunched her face and ran her hand over her eyes at the thought of Rachel slipping one dollar bills into the g-string of a group of strippers. "I know these nights are suppose to be like one last celebration of the single life, but I think they're more of a test than a celebration."

"Are questioning my loyalty?"

"No. Of course not." She had no doubts about the diva's loyalty or her own. "I'm questioning my ability to keep my jealousy and possessiveness in check." Quinn admitted finally getting out of bed to get dressed. She slipped on a tee shirt and then pulled it right back off. Puck was going to be here. She at least needed to put on a bra. Lesbian or not, the man would try.

"That's cute." The diva confessed as she skipped out of the bathroom and pecked the half-dressed blonde lips before finding her heels. "But you'll be just fine. Noah will keep you distracted."

"I'm sure he will. I would just rather have you to distract me."

The buzzer rang out through the house earning a big grin from Rachel and s growl from Quinn as she watched the diva run out of the room to answer it. Slipping on the nearest pair of jeans, Quinn sulked her way down the stairs as Puck and Santana walked out of the elevator with Rachel. "Alright, Baby. I'm going."

"Oh wipe the pout off of your face Fabray." Santana ordered as the blonde approached and solemnly wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist as the brunette clung to her neck and pecked her cheek. Quinn returned the affection with a light kiss on her neck and squeezed her tighter. "Alright, let her go. Your night will come."

"And if I don't want one?"

"Tough shit. We'll drag your ass."

"Fine." She relented with one last peck of the diva's lips. She waved as the elevator closed and then turned to an equally apathetic Puck.

"So..."

"So..."

"Got any porn?" The blonde scoffed and walked away, the man child close behind. "Babe, it was a joke. Unless you actually do have some that we could watch."

~/~/~/~

"Alright. The lady of the hour is here." Adrianne announced as Rachel jumped in the back of the limo. "Here. Strongest stuff we've got." She handed Rachel a glass and the diva choked it down, gasping for breath between coughs.

"No kidding."

"Does the trick though." Santana commented as she shut the door and pointed to Kurt and Mercedes on the other end of the limo, giggling uncontrollably.

"What are they laughing at?"

Everyone else shrugged. "We haven't been able to figure that out for the last fifteen minutes. I guess we never will. So, Berry, have you ever been to a strip club?"

She shook her head as Adrianne filled her glass again, spilling it slightly as the driver took off. "Are you drunk already too?"

The apprentice smiled deeply. "I don't know yet. When my mind catches up with my body, I'll let you know."

Rachel pushed her fears of the evening away and turned back to Santana as she sipped her drink again. She was going to have fun tonight. "No. I haven't ever been to one before."

"Well, my friend. You are going to have some fun. And some lap dances."

"Lots of lap dances." Adrianne echoed.

"None for you though." Kim chimed in, pulling the grinning apprentice's attention to her.

Adrianne leaned in and kissed her deeply. "I don't need strippers. I've got you."

"Anyway!" Rachel called out over the busy voices in the car. "Tina, how does Scott feel about you coming tonight?"

Santana laughed. "I'm sure he doesn't mind her cumming as long as he is the one that causes it."

The car erupted at the bad joke.

"Actually he thinks it is hilarious. Just as long as I don't come home with a girlfriend."

Adrianne chuckled and placed her arm on the seat behind Kim. "Okay, so no girlfriend. But what if you bring a dancer home?"

"There is a difference." Santana agreed. "You could always let him join in on the fun."

The Asian woman blushed and shook her head. "I'm all up for having some good humored fun but nothing more than that."

Rachel nodded her head and gulped down another swig of her drink, wincing at the burn. "Tina's a one man type woman."

"That's fine." The Latina answered with a devilish smirk. "We were talking about a woman. And will you two cut it out. My God. You're worse than me and B."

Adrianne ignored her as she tilted her head back and whispered something in Kim's ear causing the assistant to blush and giggle. They hooked the fingers together and were settling in to be all lovey when Rachel kicked Adrianne's shoe. "What? I'm trying to have a moment here."

"You can't have a moment if I can't and I just left my fiance pouting at home."

"Yeah, well... get a lap dance to make up for it." The apprentice teased. "I can't have any of _those_ moments but I wont go kicking you during them."

"Have Kim give you a lap dance." Brittany suggested, earning and arched eyebrow from Kim.

"I could handle that." Adrianne smiled at her, running her fingers over the back of the assistant's hand.

"In private maybe."

Santana scoffed. "Get a few drinks in her and she turns into a wild woman. Remember when we took her to the gay bar? She nearly had sex with that one chick in the middle of the dance floor."

Rachel nearly spit her drink out. "What?"

"I did not!" Kim protested while blushing. "I was actually trying to make Adrianne jealous because you were all over her." Everyone tensed and Kim mashed her lips between her teeth, looking at Brittany.

The blonde shrugged. "She's hot. I can't blame her."

Santana smiled and leaned over for a light kiss from the blonde. "That's my baby. I always come back home." Adrianne arched an eyebrow but kept her comments to herself. Brittany may have been okay with Santana sleeping with her, but probably not with the very real chance that the Latina wanted something more. There was no reason to start trouble, she had Kim and that was all that mattered.

"It worked by the way." The apprentice whispered in the assistant's ear. "I saw you kissing her and it really did make me jealous."

Kim lifted her chin and kissed her lightly. "I know it did. That's why I had my out burst when you still planned on taking her home with you. _But_. You're mine now. That's all that matters to me."

After a short car ride and endless promises that neither of the couples were having sex at the club or in the limo, they arrived at the strip club. Brittany hooked her arm with Rachel's on one side and Tina hooked hers on the other. They had the VIP lounge reserved for the duration and they were already on a buzzing high.

~/~

"Beer?" Quinn asked, offering Puck a bottle as she took a seat next to him on the back terrace.

"Sweetness." He accepted the drink and reclined back, looking at the buildings around them that lit up in the night. "You've got a pretty sweet place here. Sure as shit beats anything back in Lima."

She could agree with that. She leaned forward and grabbed the shin-high center table and pulled it closer to their seats and propped her feet up on it. "Why do you stay there? I mean, can't you get transferred with your job? You could get out a start a new life."

He shrugged as he took another swig of his beer. "I've got stuff keeping me there."

"Like? I mean, Santana and Brittany are great but you're not in a real relationship with them. Work can change."

He didn't answer and Quinn knew why. He was keeping himself there. That's the problem with small towns. If you don't get out while you have the motivation when you're younger, your chance of ever leaving dwindles. Puck had lived there his whole life and was probably terrified of the thought of leaving.

"So what made you become a cop?" She asked, trying to change the topic.

"They get guns and cuffs and get away with pretty much anything. Besides, when there's a drug bust, you know all that shit just gets locked up in a room that no one is ever in?"

The blonde attempted to hold back her comments and ran her hands through her hair instead. He really was never going to change.

"So... you and Berry."

She nodded her head. "Me and Berry."

"You and Berry are fairies."

Quinn lowered her drink from her lips and glared at him. "Yes. That point has been established."

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm just bummed that they wouldn't let me go with them tonight." He pouted. "I mean, they're letting Hummel go and he can't even look at tits."

"Classy, Puck. Real classy."

"I'm just saying, why couldn't I go?"

"For one, it's a girl's night. Kurt in an honorary girl. And second, you're not allowed in close confinements with Adrianne. Especially if I'm not there."

He sat up quickly and turned towards her. "And what the fuck is up with that chick. I mean, seriously. She went all motherly disapproval on my ass about shit that happened years ago that she wasn't even around for."

Quinn sighed and dropped her head back to look up at the sky. Might as well. "Because she's mad at you for what you did."

"What we did, Babe. What _we_ did."

"Puck, I had sex with you. That took both of us. But you were pushing me into it and then lied to me about using protection." He furrowed his brow and turned back to sit in his seat. "What pisses her off the most is you seem so indifferent about it all."

"You forgave me." He mumbled in protest. "You _dated_ me."

She growled in frustration and sat up to face him. "Don't even get me started on that. You will see me so pissed you wont even know what hit you. And I didn't forgive you. I dated you because I didn't want to be alone. I had no one. I didn't have my mother, my father, my sister, my home. I didn't have my boyfriend. My 'friends' shunned me. Hell, the whole student body shunned me. What did I have left but you? Because you put me in that situation. I lost everything because you wanted to feel more. You ass." Quinn figured it must have been her stress with Finn and Rachel's party that had her on edge enough to snap that quickly.

He sat up to match her posture. "You could have gotten rid of it and no one would have known."

Quinn ran her hand through her hair and set her bottle down as not to break it in her tightening grip. "Are you that completely oblivious? Do you know how much pain that would have caused me? Emotional pain to make that choice? To live with that choice? When all you had to do was put on a fucking condom."

"You could have taken the fucking pill."

"Are you incapable of accepting any blame?" She asked, jumping to her feet and towering over him. "Are you that much of a little boy that you can't see how your actions effect other people?" He looked away from her, scowling. "You're no better than Finn. I'm surprised more women aren't lesbians with the two of you parading around as specimens for the male population."

He stood up and met her eyes. "I loved you and you wanted nothing to do with me."

Quinn shook her head and laughed at him. "You didn't love me. You wanted to have sex with me. That's why when I wouldn't put out you slept with every other girl who would. That's why I walked around being slushied and called a whore, you were out fucking cheerleaders in your car. If you had loved me then you would have been there for me."

"Babe, I'm a dude. I have needs that can't be ignored."

"Then you should have become best friends with your hand."

"You're expecting me to be more sensitive to your needs while you ignore mine?"

She threw her hands up in the air. "We wouldn't have even been there if-"

"I'm tired of hearing about that fucking condom!" He screamed throwing his bottle of beer against the wall, startling himself and the blonde as it shattered.

They stood still as their hearts raced and their tempers gave way to fear. Things had escalated quickly and reached a boiling point before either of them had noticed. "I'm going to get something to clean that up." Quinn announced before turning away from him and entering the house.

As she walked down the stairs, her mind raced. Her father had done something similar once when he was drunk. He had thrown his glass against the wall and she was terrified of him after that. But this was different. She didn't see the smashed glass as a signal to fear him. She just saw it as the end of the conversation and had no plans on ever bringing it back up. She said what she needed to say and he clearly heard her. His reaction was testament to that.

The other reason she didn't fear him was because he looked just as startled as she did. It looked like he had other things to deal with that were more important than accepting the blame from the past. She emerged on the back terrace with a small garbage can and a towel and began to clean up the mess in silence.

"Quinn, I'm sorry." Puck said as he helped the blonde clean up.

"It's okay. It was a bottle, not one of Rachel's crystal glasses or anything like that. She would have both of our heads if it was."

"No." He grabbed her hand and she looked up to him. "I'm sorry."

She saw it in his eyes that he wasn't apologizing for throwing the beer, but for their past. She nodded her head slowly. "I forgive you."

"So that's it?"

She laughed lightly and nodded her head. "That's all I've ever wanted. Just for you to feel something about it. The past is the past and now I can leave it there."

~/~

"I think she needs another drink yet." Adrianne spoke over her shoulder to Santana as she pointed at Rachel. The diva had a woman clad in only her thong grinding on her lap and the the look of pure terror on her face.

Santana shook her head and walked over behind Rachel to whisper in her ear. "Let me help you out there, Berry." The Latina said, taking Rachel's hands in hers. "You see, these fine ladies are performers, much like yourself. But instead of flowers, they get bills, and instead of a round of applause as confirmation of their performance, but some of these ladies need a little bit more direct indication." She placed Rachel's hands on the woman's hips and the bleached blonde smirked over her shoulder. "See."

"I'm getting married."

"I know that. Do you think I would let you do anything that would actually screw that up? No." Santana answered for her. "You're touching a woman's hips, not fucking her."

"B-but I thought the expression was that I could look but not touch."

"That depends on where you touch, Sweety." The woman said, turning around and running her chest up Rachel's body. She stopped in front of her face as she took a bill from Santana's mouth with her own and then looked down to the stunned diva who was staring at her breasts. "Those you can't touch."

_Not a problem. They're too big and obviously fake._ "Got ya."

Santana smirked and patted her shoulder. "Adrianne was right. You still need a few more drinks. I mean, even Kurt has this down."

Rachel glanced over to her side to find both him and Mercedes, grinning ear to ear as they took turns slipping bills into two dancers thongs. Then again, it looked like they were more interested in the action of doing that than they were in the women. Maybe that was the difference. Not saying Rachel was into the woman, but the fact that she actually liked women. She knew she wasn't doing anything wrong, but it still felt funny.

An hour later, Rachel couldn't remember what the word 'awkward' meant. Loud music boomed from the speakers as two dancers put on a show on a little stage in the center of the room and the group was screaming and cheering them on. Rachel and Tina, waving five dollar bills in the air.

Adrianne took a picture of them with her phone.

"Don't you dare send that to Quinn." Kim warned as she sat down in her girlfriends lap with two drinks in her hand. "You can show her after her night out. Hell, during her night. But not tonight."

"Not tonight?" Adrianne repeated, mimicking the assistants slight slur as she smiled up at her girlfriend adoringly.

"No." Kim shook her head and leaned down slowly for a kiss, stopping just inches away from her lips while Adrianne took the drinks from her hand and set them on the table. "Not tonight." Kim finished before pressing her lips to Adrianne's and slipping her tongue between them.

"Fuck the stage, we've got a show going on over here." Santana chimed, pulling Mercedes, Kurt, and Brittany's attention to the couple.

"Get it girl!" Mercedes yelled in drunken encouragement and Kim listened, moving to straddle Adrianne's lap as their tongues wrestled.

"Wait, wasn't there a rule or something about no sex at the club?" Kurt asked between laughs.

Brittany tilted her head as she watched. "That's not sex. That's just really hot. Maybe Kim could get a job here."

Adrianne lost herself in the music, alcohol, and her lover's touch, even moaning into each caress as she let her body react but they were drowned out by the loud noise. She moved her hands up Kim's legs, squeezing her thighs gently before continuing up to cup her ass. The assistant pulled back slightly to grin down at the lust drunk Adrianne and then dove back into another heated kiss.

Santana arched an eyebrow and silently debated with herself if she was even going to stop them, or just let them put on a show for everyone. She watched with a smirk as the apprentice toyed with the hem of the back of Kim's shirt before slipping her hands underneath to the warm skin. Then she bit her lip as she fought not to snap a picture of this to show Quinn as well. But all the fun faded from her face when Adrianne started lifting the back of Kim's shirt.

"Adrianne!"

The couple pulled apart for only a second before Kim moved her attention to the older woman's neck. "What?" The apprentice asked, smiling like a little kid.

Santana looked around to everyone who looked very confused with her sudden out burst and she stumbled with her words before she found the ones she was looking for. "I just thought that your girlfriend might like to keep her shirt on. You know, for her modesty's sake." The apprentice dropped her brow at the Latina and smiled on. "I mean, she had issues being in the toy store. She might have issues _baring it all_ in a group of people. There are somethings people like to keep private."

Adrianne got it now and she pulled her hands out from under her shirt, smoothing the material down. Santana saw Kim's scars. "You're right. Thank you. I don't know what I was thinking."

"We know what you were thinking." Kurt teased before pulling Mercedes back to look at the show on stage.

Adrianne's smile dropped as she looked deep into Santana's eyes. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Santana remarked before throwing her arm over Brittany's shoulder and also turning her attention back to the stage, but her mind was definitely elsewhere.

The apprentice dropped her head back and Kim sat up, looking into her eyes with a smile. "Should I stop and save this for home?" She asked, running her hands over the older woman's stomach, under her shirt and then down to her belt. No one would have been able to see from their position.

Adrianne ran her hands through Kim's hair and nodded her head. "I don't mind sex in a public place, but not in front of a group of people. Lets save it for home." Ten minutes ago she might have said yes, but almost exposing the younger woman's secret to everyone killed the mood. Adrianne was beating herself up now.

"Oh my God." Kurt cried as one of the dancers climbed off the stage and straddled Rachel's lap. She gyrated and ground into the diva before she whispered something in her ear, but Rachel shook her head. The woman took Rachel's hands in her and guided them up to the clasp of her bra to unhook it and then let it fall in Rachel's lap. The woman then pressed herself against the brunette and whispered in her ear again, and after an undeniable facial expression of pleasure on the diva's face, Rachel shook her head again.

Adrianne watched with a dropped brow as the dancer returned to the stage and lightly smacked Rachel on the shoulder. "What the hell was that?"

"She wanted to take me to a private room. She said she was a fan and wanted to show her appreciation for my work on stage with a private dance... then she licked my neck." Rachel was ashamed to say that there was no longer a doubt in her mind that she was gay. She may not have ever realized she was attracted to women before Quinn, but it was crystal clear to her after tonight. She liked women.

~/~/~/~

"Holy shit." Rachel whispered loudly as she and Adrianne stumbled out of the elevator and crashed into the chair. Both women laughed and shushed each other while Adrianne readjusted the diva's arm over her shoulders so she could get the drunk woman up stairs... if she could even get up the stairs. "And how did we come to the conclusion that you were the best one to bring me up here?"

The apprentice giggled. "Because I'm the least drunk out of all of us." She said as she tripped and they both crashed against the dinning room table, filling the silent apartment with the screeching of chairs sliding against the floor. They both shushed the chairs.

"I think... Yeah, I think that we might need to reassess that last statement." Rachel joked as she pulled Adrianne closer to muffled their laughs in each other's shoulders. The way the pair had fallen, Rachel ended up sitting against the table, pinned between it and Adrianne, facing the older woman. The arm Rachel had over the apprentice's shoulder was now a hand cupped over the back of her neck, while Adrianne's hands were firmly planted on the table top on each side of the diva where she had caught her weight. If they had been any less drunk they probably would have felt very uncomfortable in the intimate position, but right now, they were inseparable best friends.

"Okay, so maybe Santana is the least drunk but she had her hands full with Brittany."

"Hands full _of _Brittany is more like it. And where were your hands may I ask?" Rachel teased as they caved further into each other as they laughed louder.

"You need to stop or we're going to wake up Quinn and you know how grumpy she gets if she doesn't get her sleep." The apprentice commented, lifting her head up and Rachel followed suit, looking to the empty stairs.

"Yeah. But how the hell are we going to get up those things?"

Adrianne turned her head and grunted as she thought about it while Rachel rested her temple against hers. "I don't know. Do you think she would get pissed if you were just to sleep in the guest room?"

"Umm..." Rachel tried to seriously debate the question but after a few seconds she was having to try and remind herself what the question was again. "Guest room sounds better to me. If she is pissed, I'm sure she'll understand when I bring up her bad attitude when I wake her up."

"Right." Adrianne agreed, pushing herself off the table and waving her arms to catch her balance. "Guest room it is. Come on." She called, grabbing Rachel's arm again. They crashed back and forth down the small hallway until they got to the door and the apprentice fumbled with the door knob. "Do you not have a light to turn on so I can see?"

"Yeah. All the way back by the kitchen."

They both looked over their shoulders and their bodies kept moving forward until the sides of their heads connected with the door in front of them with a light thud. "Forget the light. Help me open the door."

"How can you not open the door. You turn the handle and pull."

"Pull?" Adrianne asked and Rachel shushed her. "Who the hell has a bedroom door that _pulls_ open? They're suppose to push open _into_ the room, not out into the hall way. Shit just get claustrophobic like that."

"Just turn the handle and pull." Both women pulled and stumbled backwards, clinging to each other for balance, and upon finding that neither had any, crashed to the floor in a fit of laughter. "How is she not awake?"

"I dunno." Adrianne mumbled as she tried to find some footing to get up but her arm was pinned under Rachel who was pinned under her. "I need some help here."

"What, you need a _push_?" Rachel asked providing such aide.

"Babe, that's my boob."

The diva retracted her hand quickly and was in the middle of an apology when the light flickered on. Both women grunted at the brightness and buried their eyes until they adjusted. Rachel tilted her head back towards the light switch and saw Quinn and Puck standing there. The blonde with an arched eyebrow and the man child with a perverted smirk. That's when Rachel realized that Adrianne was laying on top of her with her thigh between her legs, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other supporting some of her weight by Rachel's head.

"Hi, Honey. I'm glad we didn't wake you." The diva beamed at her fiance.

Adrianne groaned and dropped her forehead to the floor by Rachel's shoulder. "I promise this is not at all what it looks like."

"Damn, because I was hoping-"

"Puck." Quinn cut him off. "Go back to your hotel." He pouted and walked away, stealing glances at the pair who were still laying on the floor. "And you two... how about you get off the floor."

"Easier said than done." Adrianne moaned as she tried to shift her weight, accidentally connecting her knee between Rachel's legs.

"Why hello there." The diva giggled as she blushed.

"Sorry."

"Okay, you know what. Hold on." Quinn interrupted. "Rachel, give me your hands." The diva lifted her hands above her head and let the blonde drag her out from under the apprentice who finally wobbled her way to her knees.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Let me get her upstairs and then I'll help you back down to the car."

"No." Adrianne waved her off. "I've got it." Her hand waved in the air beside her as she reached for the wall that was three feet further away from her than she thought.

"Right..." Quinn dropped her brow and smiled. "Like I said. I'll be right back."

"Mmmkay." The older woman caved as she crawled on her hands and knees to the distant wall.

"So it looks like you had a good time tonight." The blonde teased as nearly carried Rachel up the stairs as she giggled.

"I got a lap dance."

Quinn raised her brow and playful amusement. "Did you now?"

"I got a couple actually. I had some fans amongst the dancers and they took turns. Lovely women, they are. Highly misunderstood performers. Oh! You'll be so proud of me. I even had to tell one of them to back off because I had a woman at home already. She was like all over me. She had her boobs in my face and licked my neck. She even offered to take me to a private room."

"Wow." Quinn mocked in sarcasm to not so subtly hide her jealousy. "What does she look like so I can talk to her when I go."

Rachel shook her head and waved her finger in the air as Quinn set her down on the foot of the bed and knelt so she could take the diva's shoes off for her. "No, no, no. We already thought about that. They're taking you to a different club so you can't make a scene."

"I wouldn't make a scene." Quinn played along, throwing the shoes to the side and then helping the diva with the buttons on her blouse that she was struggling with.

"Yes you would, because you're protective of what we have. You love me and you don't want anyone else making me uncomfortable by thinking they could actually be better for me than you. Because there's no way." Rachel grasped the blonde's hands, pulling Quinn's eyes to hers and the diva was suddenly very sober. "There's no way anyone could be better for me than you."

Quinn nodded her head and the alcohol clouded the brunette's eyes again. "Stand up so we can get you out of this skirt and into your pajamas."

"You just want to get me naked." Rachel teased as her skirt fell and Quinn walked to get her clothes.

"If that's true, you're making it pretty easy for me."

Rachel pulled away as Quinn approached with her sleep shirt and shorts, climbing on the bed on her knees. "Well maybe I want you to see me naked." The diva teasingly began inching the strap of her bra down her shoulder like she had spent the night watching the other women do and Quinn's eyebrow and smile went even further. "Would that be okay?"

The blonde dropped her eyes to the clothes in her hands and cleared her throat. "I tell you what. Let me go get Adrianne into the car and on her way home, and if you're still awake, I would very much like to see you naked."

Rachel pulled her bra strap back up. "Then hurry up."

The blonde shook her head as she descended the stairs and back to Adrianne, knowing that Rachel would probably be past out by the time she even got Adrianne to the elevator.

"I thought you forgot about me." The apprentice teased as the blonde pulled her up to her feet.

"How could I ever forget about you?"

Adrianne threw her free hand up in the air in a complete loss. "I don't know."

"So, how is it that Kim hasn't come up here yet looking for you? Or buzzed up I should say." Quinn asked as they hobbled to the elevator.

"She's in the limo being thoroughly entertained at the moment."

"Thoroughly entertained? You didn't bring one of the dancers with, did you?" The blonde arched an eyebrow.

"No. I'm talking about the other two horndogs. Well, then again, it all depends on how much Kurcedes will let them get away with."

"Kurcedes? And get away with what?" She asked as she propped her friend in the corner to operate the elevator.

"Kurcedes. Kurt and Mercedes. It's a shit load of sylllalal... syla-labels..."

"Syllables."

"That." Adrianne exclaimed, pointing at Quinn. "It's a lot of those to say when you're drunk and so we gave them a new name. Kurcedes." She explained, throwing her out into the air as she said it. "Sounds pretty, doesn't it?"

Quinn nodded her head and then started shaking it at the whole situation. "And how much of what is who getting away with?"

Adrianne closed her eyes and furrowed her brow as her head hurt at the question. "Hold on. Say what?"

"Nothing. Forget it. Lets go." Quinn hooked her arm around her friend and helped her out of the building and to the limo. She opened the car door and shut it again quickly. "Please tell me they weren't doing that when Rachel was in the car."

"Doing what?" Adrianne asked opening the door again, only to shut it. "Nope."

"They just started that." Kim informed them as she stepped out of the passengers side of the front seat. "Kurcedes and Tina took a cab when they couldn't get them to stop and then Puck joined. I've already called one for us as well."

"Wonderful. We shall leave them to it then."


	74. Chapter 74

**A/N: So this is a shorter chapter. I was intending it to be longer but my writing time was cut short tonight. Also, to ease some of your concerns. I said that there were at least 15 more chapters. I could be inspired and add another one at anytime. As long as it fits the story, I'll do it. I'm just don't want to stretch it out unless there is something else I can say in it. So as it goes on, if there is anything you want to see, leave me a comment in a review or send me a message. I'll see what I can do to add it in there. As long as I have something to write, I will. **

**Also, if you have any ideas for another story, feel free as well to let me know.**

**But now on to this chapter. It's a filler for the most part. Has lots of information and is setting up some good stuff. Thank you for reading. Thank you to those who take the time to review. And hopefully you'll enjoy. (roughly edited)**

**~/~/~/~**

Adrianne was laying face down on the sofa outside of Quinn's office with Kim laying on her back, the assistant's face pressed between her shoulder blades. Both women scrunched their brows as the distant sound of foot steps could be heard approaching from the elevator. As they grew closer and the sound grew louder, the wrinkled foreheads were accompanied by groans and moans in time with the steps.

"It's your own fault so don't even." Rachel mumbled in a rough voice as she came to a stop next to the couch and took her sunglasses off, squinting at the bright light coming in the windows. "What did you want?"

Kim just turned away, facing the other direction and leaving Adrianne to find the strength to answer. "If you don't do something about the obnoxious blonde in the dressing room... I will kill her and dispose of her body in the dumpster."

"I've been dealing with her all morning. She took three showers from 2am until she left." Rachel argued. "She came to work and is therefore your problem now."

"You made her this way." Kim mumbled.

"Yeah." Adrianne agreed, not yet even opening her eyes to look at Rachel. "You made her propose and now she's all nervous and shit. It's fucking annoying. And we had to deal with her and hangovers on top of a photo shoot this morning so we've done our time."

"She wont even sit down for more than two minutes."

"Make her stop."

"Yeah. Make her stop."

Rachel looked over the pair and shifted her weight onto one leg. "You know... if I wasn't so crabby from the lack of sleep, extreme hangover, and Quinn's nervous antics... I would say you two look cute. But right now your adorableness is annoying the hell out of me."

"Then go to the dressing room." Kim responded. "You can't see us from there."

The diva slipped her sunglasses back on and pouted. "You two suck. And don't you dear make a joke about being better at licking." With that, Rachel walked away, slapping her feet to the concrete as she went. "Quinn Fabray." She called out as she threw the dressing room door open.

"What?" The blonde was sitting on the small couch staring at herself in the mirror as she clutched a small pillow to her chest.

"You look pathetic."

Quinn looked up to the diva standing next to her. "And you look like shit. Love you too."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Then don't say it so gruffly. I tried to get you to drink some Gatorade before you went to sleep but you wouldn't. How you feel is one hundred percent your fault."

Rachel sighed and dropped her hands from her hips. "I know. I'm sorry. But what has you so on edge?"

"There are five days before our wedding."

"Yeah. I know. It's coming soon." Rachel said as she sat down on the couch.

Quinn stood up as Rachel sat down and started lightly pacing the floor in front of her. "That's not soon. That's so frickin far away. It's taking too long to get here and it is driving me nuts." Rachel took her sunglasses off and covered her eyes with her hands. Quinn's pacing was starting to make her dizzy. "I mean, I want this to happen so badly that each day it gets closer, it seems further away. I almost want to just throw you in the car, drive to Connecticut, go to a courthouse and sign the damn marriage certificate so it's final. Then I can relax until the wedding."

"Okay, you really need to stop pacing. The drifting of your voice from side to side is enough to make me feel nauseous."

"Sorry." The blonde pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, only to drop them dramatically a few seconds after and plop back down onto the couch. "Rachel, I feel like my body is running and I can't keep up and I just want the world to stop for a few seconds so I can figure out where I am."

Rachel sighed at the gentle desperation in the blonde's voice and lost her attitude. She stood up and pointed her finger to the couch. "Lay down."

"What?"

"I said, lay down."

Quinn hesitantly did as she was asked and then calmed as the diva laid next to her, resting her head on her shoulder. The diva grabbed the blonde's hand of the arm she was laying on and wrapped it around her body and took the other one in hers, resting it on Quinn's chest. "This is where you are. You're with me. Close your eyes and just be here."

"Are you trying to get me to go to sleep."

"I'm trying to help you. Now, close your eyes."

Quinn looked at the ceiling for a few seconds and then closed her eyes. Rachel let go over her hand and moved hers up so that her fingers rested on the exposed skin of the blonde's neck and collar bone. "This is that touch you like. Focus on it."

"Are you going all zen on me?"

"Quinn Fabray!"

"Sorry. Okay."

"I'm serious. I remember when you first told me about your need to touch, to feel. I didn't get it. I thought your constant need to have skin contact was just an insecurity or something, but it wasn't. I remember what you said when you met Beth too. It's about security, that it makes something real when you feel it." She ran her fingers in soft patterns as she felt the blonde's breathing slow. "A touch pulls your from the racing world around you which passes so quickly that it leaves you in a blur, and ties you down to a single sensation. It can pull you out of a depression and back into reality. It can make all your worries seem distant in the past. It can make you feel alive. It can make you feel like you aren't being left behind and that time will move at your pace. But most importantly, touching something means it's real. We're real. You and me and now matter when it happens, we are going to get married. And until then, I'm still going to be right here, so there's no need to feel so rushed." Rachel lifted her head up and was met by Quinn's hazel eyes. "You were suppose to have your eyes closed, but clearly you weren't listening to me."

"And you were already suppose to have all of my heart, but you just took a little bit more."

The diva beamed. "My Casanova."

~/~/~/~

"I hear more foot steps." Adrianne mumbled and Kim lifted her head up towards the entrance. There was a man in jeans a plaid shirt and a trucker hat slowly making his way towards them, casting his eyes around the large room.

The assistant stood up and straightened herself for a more professional look. "May I help you?"

"Uh, yeah. I was actually looking for Quinn or Rachel."

Kim opened her mouth and pointed towards the dressing room but she was cut off.

"I don't want to disturb them. I'm sure they've got a million things going on. I just wanted to know if they were here. Can you just give them this letter?"

"Um, sure." Kim responded accepting the envelope as Adrianne sat up to get a better look at the man. "May I ask your name so I know who to tell them it's from."

"Oh, it's not mine." He answered tucking his hands in his pocket. "It was just better that I dropped it off. I'll be seeing them at the wedding so, I'll talk to them then. But, uh, you ladies have a nice day." He raised his hand and turned to leave, looking the studio over again in awe.

"No name and a blank envelope..." Adrianne stated, pushing herself off the sofa. "Lets go deliver it and see if they'll indulge us."

Kim nodded as she tapped the edge of the letter on her hand, still watching as the man disappeared from sight. He was going to be at the wedding, so she wanted to know who he was. "You had a personal delivery." She stated as they both entered the dressing room to find Rachel and Quinn still cuddled up on the couch.

"Personal?" Quinn asked, lifting her hand to accept the letter. "Who from?"

Adrianne shrugged and guided Kim over to the cushioned chair against the far wall. "He didn't give his name but said it was better if he dropped it off and that he would see you at the wedding." She sat down crooked and pulled Kim into her lap before kicking her feet up on the end of the sofa.

"What did he look like?" Rachel asked as Quinn opened the envelope.

"Older guy. Jeans. Plaid shirt. Trucker hat."

"Burt." Both girls answered in unison.

Kim arched an eyebrow. "Who?"

Quinn dropped her brow as she looked at the letter. "Kurt's dad and Finn's step-dad. And the letter is from Finn which is why it was best that Burt brought it."

"Do you two know any guys with more than four letters in their name? Kurt, Burt, Finn, Puck, Mike, Sam..."

The couple paused at Adrianne's question. "Scott." Rachel announced and Quinn nodded while Adrianne rolled her eyes. She didn't mean for them to actually take her seriously.

"What's it say?"

Quinn cleared her throat and began reading in a lethargic voice and Rachel nestled herself closer against her. "Dear Quinn and Rachel, I am ashamed of my actions and more importantly my words. I have hurt you both in ways that I never intended and am more ashamed to say, I never even considered. Seven years have passed since the last time that the three of us had shared the same space and judging by the last few days, I am the only one who has been unable to move on from that time. You both have put the past behind you and created a life together that is void of animosity, hurt, and fear. My interference has only managed to return us all to that distant time when we were smothered by those emotions. I know that I can never take back what I have said or done, but I can only hope that this apology will be seen as sincere and true. Rachel, while I can not deny how I feel, I also can not deny the proof of how happy she seems to have made you. Quinn, I feel the need to direct this letter mostly towards you. In these few days, I feel the majority of the pain I have caused has been felt by you, and for this, I am truly sorry. I only hope you'll treat her better than I did. I congratulate you on your engagement and your wedding, and I wish you the very best in the future. Sincerely, Finn Hudson."

The dressing room remained silent for several seconds before Adrianne spoke. "Well, crap. There goes any chance I had at beating the crap out of him."

Quinn folded up the letter in silence and tucked it back in the envelope before she handed it to Rachel. The diva took the letter and tossed it in the air behind her. "It was nice but I'm not falling back into that trap."

"You don't think it was genuine?" Kim asked as she shifted her glasses on her face.

Rachel shrugged. "I have heard so many different apologies from him over the years, each sounding genuine only to turn out false, that I can't believe any of them anymore. I don't know if he meant it and is on his way home, or if he's waiting in his hotel room for a phone call saying he's invited to the wedding again so he can try once more."

"He's not coming." Quinn stated. "Genuine apology or not. He crossed a very big line."

"Several of them." Adrianne responded. "But as long as he isn't going to be at the wedding or have the guts to show up here or your apartment, I'm going to scratch him off of my radar and forget that he even exists."

Rachel sighed and locked her fingers in Quinn's "Sounds great. I plan on doing the same."

"I agree." The blonde added, closing her eyes. "And I talked to Puck too. You can leave him alone now as well."

Adrianne dropped her brow. "You talked to him? And just because you talked to him doesn't mean I have to like him."

"No, but you can stop trying to cause problems _just_ so you have a reason to yell at him. He apologized and we spent the entire evening talking about everything. We are fine now."

The apprentice grumbled a little and sank further in the chair.

"Hey." Kim nudged her lightly. "Let it go. What's done is done."

Adrianne looked into her eyes and fixed her glasses for her. "We need to get you some contacts or at least some glasses that stay on right."

The assistant smiled. "Is that your way of saying that you're letting it go?"

"Maybe." Kim narrowed her eyes. "Yes."

"That's better."

"God you are so frickin whipped." Quinn laughed lightly as Kim turned to face her eith a smile and Adrianne scoffed.

"Looks who's talking. You're whipped and chained, remember?"

"Give it time." The blonde taunted. "Give it time and you'll be right there with me. And you know what? It's not that bad."

Adrianne smiled and looked at the side of Kim's face as the younger woman blushed. "All in it's own time." Honestly, Adrianne couldn't wait, but there was no denying that she and Kim were not in the type of relationship to propose marriage after only a few months of dating. Living together would be a good indicator for her if this was really something that could work out in the long run. Besides, Kim was only twenty-two now. She may be mature for her age, but that was still a little young. "So... how are the next few days going to play out?"

"Well, the studio is closed starting tomorrow." Quinn answered.

"You're bachelorette party is tomorrow night." Rachel added next, poking the blonde's stomach.

"Then we have a free day to get everything organized. Oh, your dads are coming that day."

"Yes. Then we have our set up at the reception hall."

"Then we have that horrible day where I can't see you."

"Yeah, how are you doing that." Adrianne asked, getting to the point she was wondering about.

"Well, Quinn gets you, Santana, Brittany, Puck, and Judy at the apartment."

"I get Kim, Scott, Tina, and Kurcedes at the hotel. I'm getting a suite where my dads are staying."

"You're splitting us up again?" The apprentice pouted and Kim pushed her bottom lip back in.

"We are the communication line, remember? They can't talk but we can."

"Fine." She relented playfully.

"Then we will be arriving the next day in separate cars and at separate times so we can make it to our separate rooms to get dressed. Then the wedding. Small, simple, out doors, hundred people-"

"Jewish or Christian?"

"Neither." Quinn answered. "It's not really a religious wedding because of the negative views on homosexuality. It's hard to find those rare churches who will allow and support it. So it is more of a spiritual wedding about love, not God. It wont be proceeded over by a priest or a rabbi, but a justice of the peace."

"You just like saying that last part." The diva teased.

"Iron Maiden." Kim beamed.

"Yeah." Quinn exclaimed with a smile. "Then on to the party."

"Lots of music. I know Mercedes is singing our first dance song choice." Rachel commented as she drew designs on the back of Quinn's hand. "But Mr. Schue also said he wanted to sing us a song."

"That would be the upside of having your old glee club here." Adrianne teased. "But it sounds like fun."

The blonde let out a little laugh. "What's going to be more fun is when it's over and we go to this little private bungalow that we rented, away from all the guests and noise."

"Especially when they get the wedding gift still in your closet." Kim mumbled against Adrianne's ear. "When will we give them that?"

"After the wedding but before they leave the reception."

"In private." The assistant reminded her.

"Yes. In private. Because Quinn would die otherwise."


	75. Chapter 75

**A/N: Quinn's night. And I know a lot of you are wondering how this is going to top Rachel's night, so I thought I'd be upfront with you. It wont. Not in the funny, drunken stumbling kind of way at least. But it will top it in another. (Or so I hope). Faberry goodness at the end since the party kept them apart for most of the chapter. Though I don't know how you all are going to get through that day when they are truly separated if you struggle with half a chapter of them apart. It's only realistic. But I know how you feel. Whenever I read a fic I want to skim through most of it and get to when they are together. I mean, that's why we read Faberry fics. It's for the Faberry. But this story has developed into a whole lot more.**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling. There may be a shift in my update times again. Nothing permanent, but it's just a heads up for those of you who check religiously at my normal posting time. (Love you for it.) Thank you for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoy.**

**And a question for you all. Rachel Fabray or Rachel Berry-Fabray? Let me know what you think.**

**~/~/~/~**

"Will you two hurry it up." Santana cried in disgust as she stood with Puck by the elevator and Quinn said her goodbyes to Rachel. The diva was taking this much better than either of them thought she would.

"So you're not worried about me having a naked woman rubbing all over me?" Quinn asked with her arms loosely wrapped around the shorter woman's waist while Rachel rested her palms on the blonde's collarbone and shook her head.

"Let them. Because that's all they get to do. I know you're mine and wont take one off into a back room and make your harlot score eighteen."

Quinn smiled and leaned down into another kiss. "No, I wont."

"Exactly. So until you get home, I'm just not going to think about the details."

"I'll keep her busy anyway." Puck remarked with a devilish grin as he held a brown paper bag in his arm that clanked as he bounced it lightly.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at him. "If you get her drunk, don't even think about touching her. I will cut it off if I found out you so much as tried."

"Babe, please." The man feigned innocents. "Nothing's going to happen, unless she comes on to me and then_ that _is your problem, not what I do about it."

The blonde opened her mouth to correct him but Santana covered it and pulled her away from Rachel and into the elevator. "Okay. You two have a nice night. I'll try not to bring her home too drunk but maybe she can hold her alcohol a little bit better than you. Also, Puck... don't do anything stupid please."

"I wont. Damn woman. Go enjoy the club. And get a lap dance for me!" He shouted as the door closed. After a few seconds of staring at it, pouting that he once again wasn't allowed to go, he turned to Rachel. "So how serious is she about cutting it off, because you grew up to be a frickin hottie and I remember how you kiss..."

"Surprisingly, I've gotten use to your comments and am not in the least bit offended or worried by that."

He beamed in a smile. "See, I always knew you were cooler than you looked in high school."

This time she did roll her eyes and retreated to the kitchen, Puck following closely behind.

~/~

"Please tell me this isn't the same limo as last time." Quinn commented as she slid in and looked around.

"No. Thank God." Adrianne remarked, pouring Quinn her drink. "Chug it and give it back."

The blonde did as she was told and Santana watched in shock as she barely winced at the burning. "So... someone learned to take a drink over the years."

The blonde wiggled her eyebrows and handed her glass back to Adrianne as the limo pulled away. "That's not the only thing I learned how to do."

"Yeah, I have to confess that I was more than a little shocked when I heard how much of a heart breaker you had become. I just wish we had met back up before you and Berry got together so I could see the master in action. Adrianne says you're a better seducer than I am." The Latina scoffed. "And that needs proof before I'll believe it."

"I can still prove it." Quinn assured her, downing her second drink as quick as the first. "Seduction isn't cheating."

Kurt nodded his head. "I agree. Cheating is classified as kissing and sex. Not simply getting someone to want those things." Santana looked at him funny, amused that he had even joined in on this conversation. "What? I'm curious to see this hidden talent as well. It's so out of character from what we know that it would be interesting to see."

"Then lets make this interesting." Santana offered. "I have fifty bucks that she can't seduce a dancer tonight. They are so use to getting hit on that they'll indulge her but that's it, moving on to the next with bigger bills."

Kurt pulled out his wallet and handed fifty dollars to Kim. "I'm in."

The assistant looked at the money the pair had handed her. "I'm glad you two trust me enough to hand me a hundred dollars and not expect me to take advantage of it. Either that, or you think I'm too straitlaced." Santana shrugged in agreement with the last part.

"They obviously don't know you yet." Adrianne remarked, pulling out her own money. "I'll get in on the bet, but I'll make it a bit more interesting. I've got one hundred dollars saying she can seduce a dancer... without even saying a word to her."

The Latina arched an eyebrow and Kurt looked her over carefully to see if she was being serious. Then both pulled out another fifty dollars, handing it to Kim. "So, Adrianne says she can. Santana say she can't. Kurt?"

"I say she can, but she has to speak. No one can seduce someone completely without even speaking to them."

"Mercedes? Tina? Brittany? You wont in on this as well?" All three women looked at each other and shook their heads. They were going to leave it between the other three. "Okay. Quinn, who do you think is going to win the bet on your seduction skills?"

The blonde smiled. "You'll just have to wait and see."

The VIP lounge they were at with Rachel was bright and tacky, with fog and pink neon lights lining a wall of mirrors. But this one was much more intimate. The walls were covered with black satin and the lights were dim, setting a very sensual mood. All of which would help Quinn with her task. She had been a little apprehensive about coming tonight, wanting nothing more than to stay at home with Rachel, but this was a challenge now. She had something to focus on, a reason to be here.

"She's starting already." Adrianne whispered as she took a seat next to Santana and motioned to the blonde who was sure to make eye contact with every dancer as they entered the room. She was finding the one she was going to go for and settled on a brunette. What could she say, she had a thing for brunettes. "Got her?"

Quinn sat back in her chair, locking eyes with the dancer who shyly looked away as she climbed the stairs to the small stage in the center of the room which was surrounded by the horseshoe shaped couch that the girls and Kurt were occupying. "Yep. The brunette."

"Of course." Adrianne remarked and Santana gave the blonde a disbelieving look. Quinn really thought she could do this.

"Q, be straight with me. How likely is it that I'm going to be out my hundred dollars?"

Quinn was still looking at the dancer when the music began to play. "I just hope you didn't need it to get back home to Lima."

~/~/~/~

The next hour was spent with half of the group watching Quinn instead of the show on stage. The blonde was working it, staring the brunette down with the most intense look Santana had ever seen from her other than hatred. While everyone else was taking turns depositing bills in the desired locations, Quinn sat back and just watched, never moving. Even when the brunette played into her game, Quinn didn't show any interest other than a look and a slight smile. In fact, she never even looked anywhere other than the dancer's eyes.

Santana had nearly forgotten about the bet when the strippers came off stage to dance in front of them and Brittany joined the dyed blonde before her. No one could move like the Brittany and her attention was fixed on her until Kurt spoke.

"You know, she is handling this a lot better than Rachel did." Kurt noted as Quinn smiled lightly at the stripper grinding in her lap as she took another swig of her drink.

"That's because Quinn is a spastic, womanizing whore." Santana teased as she watched the dancing blondes in front of her instead of looking at the blonde in question.

"She's also been secure with her sexuality a lot longer." Kim added pulled Adrianne by the chin to look at her and not the show of sensual touching going on in front of Santana that even Tina was staring at with a raised brow. "She's more comfortable with this, but not any less in love."

Kurt nodded. "But has she said anything to her yet?"

"Why don't you come over here and listen for yourself?" Adrianne asked, nuzzling into Kim's neck. If she couldn't watch the dancers, then she was going to at least get a little bit of loving out of the night.

Kurt and Mercedes stood up and moved between the blonde and her apprentice and pulled out a prepared stack of bills and set it on the table, readying themselves as two dancers approached. They knew what they were doing now. They had planned it out the night before. They would have two dancers and look at it as a competition. The one who danced better or sexier would get the more bills. It would keep the night interesting. The fourth round of shots they set on the tiny table wasn't hurting their enjoyment either.

When Santana was actually able to peel her eyes away from the pair dancing in front of her and look over to Quinn, she was shocked to see that it was the brunette who had managed to claim the bride to be as her target for the night. And Quinn was showing her exactly how little of a prude she had become because there was no doubt that the blonde had successfully seduced the stripper entertaining her without saying a single word to the woman.

The brunette was on her knees in front of Quinn and slowly slid up her body, eyes locked with a burning desire for the photographer. Quinn was staring, intently, but not lustfully, just as she had been from the moment they arrived. She had intrigued the dancer with a mix of attention from the intent stares and ignoring her with the lack of tips. Adding Quinn's natural sexiness on top of it... Santana didn't stand a chance.

Quinn had Rachel at home, but that didn't mean she didn't like being in control like this. The chase was what kept her so active in her single life. She hadn't really been that lonely, but she liked the thrill of the chase too much to stop. And now she had this dancer wrapped around her finger. When the woman stood up, leaning into Quinn, their faces were only inches apart and the dancer wanted her. It was clear in her eyes, her posture, and her panting breaths, but when she lowered her lips for Quinn's, the photographer turned her face away, denying her.

The denial only fueled her interest more. The woman knew she was attractive and had men telling her so all the time, but here this blonde was making her work for the attention, while making her feel like the only person in the room at the same time.

The dancer turned around again, sliding her back up and down the blonde, trying her hardest to get what she wanted, but Quinn only toyed with her. As the woman slid up, Quinn would ghost her lips or chin over her shoulder to her neck but never really touch her and as she slid down, Quinn would only watch her, never changing her expression or moving in need, silently asking the woman if that was all she had. Hell, Santana was even turned on by watching Quinn work her magic.

"You are my new god, you know that?" Santana called out and Quinn beamed at her, never breaking eye contact with the dancer. "And you do it all in a way that doesn't even involve cheating. No wonder Berry caved for you the first night."

"Are you really getting married?" The dancer asked, pressing her lips against her ear and Quinn nodded her head. "Is there any chance that you may want one last free fling? My friends will keep yours occupied." She pulled away, looking into Quinn's eyes. "I want you so bad." She moved over to Quinn's other ear, grinding her hips forward. "I want to feel you touch me. So what do you say?"

Quinn swallowed hard around the lump in her throat, trying to keep the control. "I would say I'm getting married to the woman of my dreams, and I'm not messing that up."

"She'd never know." The woman's words were barely puffs of breaths against her ear and sent shivers up down her spine.

"But I would." Quinn responded, closing her eyes as the dancer's moan vibrated against her skin as she ground against the blonde's thigh.

"Are you saying you can't keep a secret?" She asked before sucking on Quinn's earlobe.

The blonde stood up at the contact, causing the dancer to stand back onto her own feet and headed slowly towards the door. Santana's eyes followed. "Where are you going?"

"To get some fresh air." Quinn replied before turning around and pointing to the particular dancer. "Buy a lap dance from her and I'll pay. I need a minute alone."

The blonde made her way out of the VIP lounged and down the stairs into the main club. It had a few dozen old men and a handful of younger guys but she breezed right by them for the door. She stepped through the doors and was met by a busy sidewalk of people. It was New York after all. It didn't matter how late it was, there were always people walking around. She stepped off to the side of the building and pulled out her phone to call Rachel.

"And what are you doing calling me on your night out?" The diva greeted her with a playful tone that made Quinn instantly smile.

"I just wanted to hear your voice."

"That's sweet, but this is your night to celebrate."

"Celebrate what exactly? My last night out as a free woman? I don't want to celebrate that. I'm happy that I'm getting married. I can't be happy about that and have another woman grinding on me. It just doesn't feel right to me."

There was a short pause and Quinn could almost see Rachel's smile, knowing that she had Quinn completely. "Enjoy this night and then come back to me. It's only one night, okay. I want you to have a good time, just don't bring any girls home in love with you. I'm not the type for threesomes."

Quinn arched an eyebrow and glanced around nervously. "I can promise the last part about making someone fall in love with me."

"Quinn Fabray. Did you already seduce someone?"

"Santana, Adrianne, and Kurt made a bet. I had to. But it's over now."

"Is that why you called? Because you just had another woman all over you? Did she want sex? What am I saying, of course she did." The blonde smiled adoringly as the diva rambled on in her sudden burst of jealousy. "I don't want her touching you for the rest of the night."

"She wont." Quinn assured her with a little laugh to her voice. "I've already pawned her off on Santana."

"Good. Now go have a drink and enjoy yourself... but not her."

"Only you, Rachel. There is only you."

~/~/~/~

Rachel had already sent Puck home by the time she heard the cheering limo pull up to the building. He was getting a little too flirtatious for her liking. She knew it was all in good fun but she didn't want him to slip up and give Quinn a genuine excuse to castrate him.

"Hi, Baby." The blonde called out with a big smile as the elevator doors opened.

"They let you come up here by yourself, this drunk?" Rachel asked as Quinn walked towards her, surprisingly in a fairly straight line.

The blonde hooked her fingers behind Rachel's neck and pulled her into a sudden kiss, deepening it as she cupped the brunette's hip and pulled their bodies flush against one another. "I'm not that drunk." She assured her with a slightly slur as she moved her mouth to Rachel's neck.

The diva's eyes rolled into the back of her head and an instant wave of arousal washed through her body. "But you're definitely not sober."

"Mmmm." Quinn moaned as she pulled away to kiss Rachel lightly, lingering in the touch and running her thumb over her jaw line. "Maybe not. Let's get up stairs I-"

"Lets get you up stairs and ready _for bed_. It's nearly three in the morning." Quinn trailed behind the diva who pulled her up the stairs, admiring her from behind. She reluctantly let go of Rachel's hand once they were in the bedroom but ignored the diva's attempts to hand her her pajamas, crawling onto the bed on her knees like Rachel had when she returned home from _her_ party.

"Come here." She called, hooking her finger in the air.

Rachel arched an eyebrow and met the blonde in the middle of the bed, instantly captured in her strong arms and dominate kiss before her mouth reattached itself to her neck. "You really are aggressive when you're drunk."

"Aggressive? This isn't aggressive. This... this... I can't get this damn jacket off." She mumbled as the said jacket was caught on her watch and flapping from her wrist as she fought with it.

Rachel laughed and slid her hand down the blonde's arm, calming the flailing limb so she could remove the clothing. "So, if this isn't aggression..."

"Right." Quinn began with the reminder, kissing the small hand that had freed her before trailing her kisses up the tan skin. "This is a desperate need. One that I can't control. It's not sex I want. I'd like it, but... I want the closeness." She confessed, pulling Rachel back into her arms as her lips reached the skin of her shoulder left exposed by her tank top. "I need to feel you, to know that you're real."

Rachel nodded her head, running her hands through the blonde hair and gasping as Quinn bit down lightly on her neck. She knew she was telling the truth because she wasn't making any further attempts to undress herself or the brunette, but that didn't stop her show of affection in other ways. "I'm right here."

"Don't go anywhere."

The diva's brow dropped at the hint of sadness in the blonde's voice. "I'm not going anywhere, Baby."

"I know." Quinn confessed, removing her mouth from the sweet skin and holding Rachel in a real hug. "I know, but it's still a fear."

"So you're not an aggressive drunk, but an emotional drunk?"

The blonde laughed and pulled away, resting her forehead to Rachel's. "Very." Rachel could handle that as long as it wasn't painful emotions she was trying to deal with. This romantic and needy side of Quinn was actually one of her favorites. "I got a tattoo."

The diva froze and her previous thoughts shattered. "They let you get a tattoo while drunk?" Her words were no longer the quiet whispers they had been but a hard, disbelieving speech.

"Yeah. But they all said they liked it so I thought it wasn't just the alcohol playing with my mind. It's about you."

Rachel's apprehension faded slightly as she fought with herself to stay mad at the group for allowing her fiance to do something so reckless while under the influence. "You are becoming a walking billboard for me, you know that?"

"I don't mind." Quinn remarked, kissing her cheek.

"What is it? And _where _is it?" The blonde sat back on her heels and lifted the side of her shirt to expose a large bandage running down her side. "Baby, that's huge!"

"It's_ long_." She corrected her. "I wrote you a poem."

"While drunk?"

"You said I was an emotional drunk, remember? I get mushy."

Rachel raised her eyebrows and took in a deep breath to try and calm her nerves. "I did say that, didn't I. So... how does it go?"

Quinn beamed a smile and cupped her fiance's face with both hands, kneeling up to kiss her lips lightly. "Loving you breaks my heart every day." She moved her hand and kissed her cheek. "Because my love for you is more than words can say. I feel it. I breathe it. I live with the pain. Because every attempt has only ever been in vain." Her voice dropped to the lightest of whispers as she pressed her lips to Rachel's ear. "I beg for your touch, your gentle hold." She pulled away and placed Rachel's hands to her face. "Because it is also _you_ who heals this soul. But when my tears fall," She kissed one of Rachel's away. "Please don't be afraid. They are only wept in joy for the love we have made. And beat still my heart, fear not more pain, for I see hers too, and it feels the same."

Rachel knelt in place, still holding Quinn's face in her hands as tears streamed down her cheeks. She did feel the same and was left speechless to hear the words come from the blonde's mouth as if they had been plucked from her own brain. When she went to speak, her words came out in uncontrollable sobs and Quinn lifted back up to her knees to hold the diva close.

"Sshhh. It's okay, Baby. Everything is okay."

Rachel knew it was. She was just so overwhelmed by emotion that she couldn't keep it in. It was joy and happiness and an emotion so extreme that their wasn't a word for it yet, but it was also a mix of complete and gut wrenching fear. Quinn had just described a feeling that to Rachel, was an emotion that left her knowing that she would never leave Quinn and now, knowing that the blonde would never leave her. It was absolute security to know that there would always be that one person by her side no matter what. But at the same time, it was terrifying to imagine what it would feel like now that she had surrendered herself to the blonde, if Quinn was at one point to leave her. Feelings change, circumstances change, and people obviously change. However small the possibility, it was there. And it was terrifying to know that she could no longer hold a piece of herself back from Quinn. She belonged to the blonde and was at her mercy.

"Rachel, say something."

The diva pulled back slowly, brushing the loose hair out of her face as she met Quinn's eyes. "I can't say anything better than that."


	76. Chapter 76

**A/N: So two things that will upset you all just a little. Number one, short chapter (or slightly short. It got longer as I breezed through it in a quick edit). I had a brain freeze but I promise I will make up for it. And no, I haven't forgotten about date night. I promise that will be in there as well. That has already been half written actually. And number two, no update tomorrow. I'm not writing today because it is my birthday. I am officially 24 today.**

**I also have some things in mind for the chapter where they are separated and I'm going to try and make it fun so it wont be too bad that Faberry aren't together. So... at my count there are two or three more chapters before we get to the wedding. I will show the honeymoon and have a little time jump to show their future family. But I still haven't decided if I want to start the third part just before the birth of their first kid, or their second child so we can already see how they are as parents... Let me know what you think. It will probably be a few years of a time jump not the few months like before either way. Leave me your opinions.**

**As always, I can not thank you enough for reading and especially reviewing. I'm glad you all love the poems as well. Poetry was my first love, stories came second. I don't know, poems just come more easily. I tend to think in rhymes. I wrote that one in my head while laying in bed at 5am unable to go back to sleep yesterday morning. But anyway, you all are wonderful. Thank you and enjoy. I'll post again in two days.**

**~/~/~/~**

Quinn tucked her head down in her shoulders as Rachel and Kevin caught sight of each other and ran to embrace while squealing loudly in their excitement, causing half the passing travelers to stare. Even the typical New Yorkers were caught off guard by the strange noises they were emitting.

"And you're marrying her." Elijah teases as he hugged Quinn, leaving the other two to themselves.

"And you already married him."

He shrugged. "The things we do for love."

"We are such suckers." She teased back and hugged the man before moving over to Kevin who threw his long arms around her and lifted her in the air in his excitement.

"I can't believe it's almost here!"

"I know but it's still taking too damn long!" She stated, mocking his excitement.

"Quinn is having issues waiting and even threatened to force me into eloping." Kevin gasped as he set the blonde down.

"You did not." His face was of pure shock and terror.

"No. I didn't. She's being dramatic as always. All I said was that I wish I could throw her in the car, drive to Connecticut, and go to the courthouse to sign the certificate and _then _have the wedding. I never tried to do it nor threatened her with it." Kevin's facial expression didn't change.

"It's the same thing to their ears." Elijah responded as they headed to pick up the men's luggage. "So what is on the agenda for today?" He asked as he released his daughter so she could sign a few autographs from some fans who had run up to them. Quinn had become so accusation to them that she hardly even noticed anymore, unless of course, there were a dozen or more like right now. They were almost always polite and cheerful, and very respectful. However, there had been a few instances where she had to play body guard when they grew loud or big, guiding the tiny woman away.

"It's just going to be a relaxing day." Quinn explained while smiling at the quick glances she was receiving from the fans who snapped pictures randomly, never letting on that she was watching for Rachel's safety in the large group. "Mom is coming over for lunch. Adrianne and Kim are dropping off a few things to try and keep us occupied the day when we are all split up."

"A few things?" Kevin asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I have no idea, but I'd say they're probably alcohol based with my best guest."

"Quinn Fabray, you will not be drunk the day before our wedding." Rachel stated with authority, gaining a few snickers from her fans.

"I never said I was. But you have to look at who's going to be there with me. That's one hell of a combination. Santana, Puck, Brittany, _Adrianne_ and my mother. Alcohol is going to be a necessity."

"There will be no sex in that house either."

Quinn shook and cringed. "No. There wont be. I'll keep Mom on the look out for that."

"Just make sure you tell her it isn't limited to gender."

The blonde rolled her eyes as she took the diva's hand while Rachel waved goodbye to the group. "I'm sure she's use to that fact by now. Scarily enough, she's even developed a bit of a gaydar from what she says. She said it's easy to tell anymore from being around all of us. She just gets a certain 'vibe' and knows."

"God I love that woman."

Elijah cleared his throat. "Speaking of mothers... when is Shelby getting in?"

"Day after tomorrow." Quinn answered with reservation in her voice. "She has accepted the undeniable fact that Beth and Puck are going to meet, so she would prefer it not be the day of the wedding. She's going to bring her over to the apartment to meet him. It's still up in the air if she will be stopping by the hotel."

Both men tensed slightly.

"Beth would like to see Rachel, but we're not sure-"

Rachel cleared her throat.

"Fine. _I'm_ not sure if that would be such a good idea seeing as Shelby has to come along."

"I can keep her occupied and let Beth have her moment with Rachel." Kevin offered, much to Quinn's relief. She didn't want to deny her daughter anything she wanted, but she still felt the uncontrollably need to protect Rachel despite how 'over it' she promised she was. Quinn wasn't taking any risks this close to the wedding. Having Shelby at the ceremony was enough stress.

"I would like that." The blonde remarked, looking down to Rachel. "It would ease my fears a little."

"Good. Because I want to see my sister." Rachel stated before scrunching her face. "This is truly one of the weirdest families in the world. "My soon-to-be wife's daughter is being raise by my biological mother, so my would-be step-daughter is also my adoptive sister."

"Yep. And any kids we have will be her half-siblings and nieces and nephews at the same time."

"Amazingly without any incest involved." Kevin joked as they departed the airport for the car after picking up their luggage.

"Just a lot of gayness." Quinn quipped. "Lots and lots of gayness."

~/~/~/~

"Can I ask you a question?" Kim asked as Rachel and Adrianne retreated to the kitchen.

"Of course. You should know you don't have to ask that by now."

The assistant shrugged. "I know, but I probably always will. But... what is Adrianne's mom like?"

Quinn smiled broadly and looked down to her lap. Marie was coming to the wedding which meant that Kim was going to meet 'Mom'. Meeting Adrianne's mother was going to be stressful enough on a girlfriend but especially one with Kim's past. She and parents didn't really get along. Judy even had to grow on her before she felt comfortable around her. "Marie is a sweetheart. You'll absolutely love her. And she will fall in love you." The blonde assure her, meeting her worried eyes. "She has a thing for nervous wrecks. Take it from me."

"So the more terrified I am, the better?"

"Sweet deal, huh?" Kevin commented, wiggling his eyebrows. Rachel had filled him and Elijah in on Kim's situation just to try and give them a better understanding on why she was so hesitant to talk to them or be in a room with them alone. The assistant was shocked to find herself relieved that more people were learning about it. It wasn't a secret that she had to try and hide, or even physically cover up.

Kim nodded her head. She could do that. She could be nervous. "Why do you think she likes nervousness?"

"It's the opposite of arrogance. Marie loves Adrianne very much. She's the baby out of her siblings and the fact that her father doesn't approve of her lifestyle, only causes Marie to love her that much more. So she wants the real deal for her. No one who's cocky or arrogant or who's going to give her a hard time that she doesn't deserve, but will still keep her in line."

"That's me."

"That's totally you."

Kim nodded her head as she psyched herself up for their meeting. She could do this. "What does she look like so I'll know her when I see her?"

"The opposite of Adrianne for the most part." Quinn explained, pointing to the woman talking with Rachel and Elijah in the kitchen. "Adrianne has her eyes and brown hair, though Marie's is graying. But she is also short. A little shorter than you and Rachel, actually. And a little pudgy with a cropped hair do and a fixed small smile on her lips."

"Quite a contrast from Ms. Legs over there with her pout and long, luxurious locks that I'm not at all jealous of." Kevin noted, looking over his shoulder to the apprentice.

"Not jealous at all." The blonde mocked playfully.

"Do you think she'd let me make a wig out of it when she gets it cut next?" He asked with a playful sigh.

Quinn scrunched her face at the visuals she was receiving of Kevin in a wig. "You can always ask her."

"I like him." Kim whispered, leaning over to Quinn. "He's where Rachel gets her peppiness from."

"And her forgiving side as well. Her stubbornness and diva attitude comes from Elijah though."

"Oooooh. I heard that." Kevin jibed, turning around to the girls. "Lets just hope that he Elijah didn't hear it though."

"Didn't hear what?" Elijah asked as he and the girls joined them.

"The personality traits Quinn says Rachel inherited from you." The shorter man lifted his brow in interest. "They weren't at all in reference to our daughter's diva tantrums."

The blonde shook her head and smiled, knowing he couldn't argue with it. "Nope. Not at all in reference to her need to be right even when she knows she's wrong or that huff she lets out right before she storms away."

"Hey. You're not just teasing him, you know." Rachel reminded her as she sat between Quinn and the arm of the couch, throwing her feet over the blonde's lap.

"And you know I love those things about you, so we're good." Quinn retorted with a peck of her lips.

"That's true, but how did the conversation even come up."

Quinn leaned over and nudged Kim who looked startled, faltering under all the attention. "Kim is getting to meet Adrianne's mom." Rachel's eyes went wide, knowing that was going to be a big step for the younger woman. "When does she get in?"

"This afternoon." Adrianne answered, lacing her fingers in Kim's. "We are about to head out to meet her. She wanted to go out to lunch and get to meet Kim without the drama of the wedding weighing down on us. She would also like to chat with you if you can find the time. Both of you actually."

"Both?" Rachel asked with a little fear in her voice. This woman had loved Quinn for Adrianne and had seen the blonde as a daughter of her own. Was she mad with Rachel for taking Quinn away?

"Yeah. She's excited to meet you. So would that be okay?"

"Of course. Just give me a call. And you'll do fine." Quinn assured her assistant with a hand on her knee. "Trust me. Just be yourself and it will be just fine." The door buzzed and everyone looked at the elevator, knowing it wasn't going to open. "Speaking of mothers... that should be mine."

"Don't get up." Adrianne motioned for her to stay while she and Kim stood. "We'll let her up as we go down.

"Thank you. And enjoy your lunch." Rachel commented genuinely. If the lunch went well and Marie liked Kim, then maybe she wouldn't mind Rachel taking Quinn away from her daughter.

"Just be yourself." Quinn added and Kim nodded before walking into the elevator, feeling a little bit better about it all. Quinn had met her and loved her so she must be a nice woman. Adrianne's father was the issue.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Rachel asked out of concern once the couple had left.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. It's the idea that terrifying. I'm sure once she meets her, her nerves will relax. Adrianne gets her calm, doting side from her mother. They'll both ease her through the day."

"I hope so." The diva mumbled, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder as the elevator arrived and Judy stepped out.

"I ran into the delivery man at the door and signed for your package." The blonde woman stated before realizing Kevin and Elijah were already there and nearly dropped it as she jumped in excitement. The three of them had spent long hours on the phone, bonding and discussing the up coming wedding and their excitement.

Rachel stood up and took the box as hugs from the older woman went around and she took a seat next to Quinn on the couch. "Must be another wedding gift."

"Well open it and see." Kevin urged in eagerness.

Quinn nodded and let Rachel tear into the box only to pull out another that was wrapped in beautiful champagne color wrapping paper with interlocking wedding rings imprinted on it. "Open it."

"Aren't we suppose to wait for the wedding?"

The blonde shrugged. "We don't have to if it came to the house. Who is it from?"

Rachel shook her head. "There's no return address and no card." She tore the paper gently and then opened the second box, gasping as she peeked inside. "Oh my God. It's that really expensive crystal bowl I was wanting to go with all of my glasses and goblets." She exclaimed as she pulled it out and handed Quinn the card that was sitting inside. "It's the exact one." She said looking it over before she handed it to Kevin for him to inspect.

"Something she wanted this bad... I thought you would have already bought it for her?" Judy mocked her daughter.

"I would have, but I seriously couldn't justify paying over six hundred dollars for a bowl." Judy's jaw dropped and the younger blonde nodded. "Exactly." To Quinn, it was just a bowl, but to Rachel, it was like the world's biggest diamond. She let the diva have her moment and stuck with the card. It was the standard congratulations card and she flipped to the inside to see who the mysterious sender was. "Holy shit!"

Kevin fumbled at the words and nearly dropped the bowl causing Rachel to have a mild heart attack, but he pulled it close and stroked it in it's delicacy. "It's safe. I promise."

She let out a sigh of relief that turned into a glare of frustration at Quinn. "And what was that about?"

The blonde took a second to find her voice again. "I remember Rachel saying she wanted this. Hope it's the right one. Russell."

The whole room sat silent for a minute as Rachel red the card over and then passed it to Judy. "Your dad sent us a wedding gift."

Quinn nodded slowly, looking at the bowl in Kevin's hands. "An expensive one he had to think about as well. Have you heard anything from him at work?" She asked Elijah who shook his head.

"He's kept to himself lately, though the glares he use to shoot me since finding out about your engagement to Rachel have stopped in the last few days." He admitted, not really wanting to but they had the right to know. He was nervous about this new development, but the man was clearly trying. He couldn't fault him for it.

"He's accepting it." Judy mumbled, reading and rereading the card. "I mean, he didn't write it but it's a wedding card and wedding wrapping paper."

"So, do you think he's planning on moving to New York?" Quinn asked calmly, still lost in the shock of it all. At the most, she was expecting him to learn to keep his comments to himself, or mumbled under his breath. But this was above and beyond. Still, she had her doubts and probably always would.

Judy shrugged. "I don't know. I'll call him after the wedding to see what he's really thinking. He may just be wanting to keep you in his life even if he stays in Lima. But even if he does come here, sending an expensive bowl isn't going to hand him a key to my apartment. There are other stipulations he still has to meet. _If_ it comes to that"

Quinn let out a long sigh as Judy handed her the card back. "Well, it's a good thing that this didn't come until after Adrianne left. I still haven't told her about the possibility that he could move up here."

"She's going to freak." Rachel remarked with a little bit of a laugh. "It would have ruined her mood and her lunch with her mother and Kim. But I suggest you tell her before he moves up here. You know, if he does."

The younger blonde nodded her head. "I'll tell her when she comes over on our separation day. That way Santana is around to snap her out of the attitude I'm going to put her in."

"What are _her_ feelings on this?"

Quinn huffed a laugh. "I'll let you know when I tell her. I don't think she'll be as pissed as Adrianne because he's always been in the picture in her eyes. Santana will see that it's not her choice to make and leave it with her opinion. Adrianne's the one who will push."

"She does that quite well." Elijah commented with concern in his voice but Quinn shrugged her shoulders, preparing to respond when Judy of all people cut her off.

"She just cares a great deal for everyone. She just wants them to look at every possible angle and think about everything could go wrong, and then still stand between you and whatever it is that could hurt you."

The short man arched an eyebrow over the rim of his glasses, intrigued that Judy was defending her daughter's ex girlfriend to the father of her daughter's fiance.

The older blonde shrugged and looked away. "I admit I didn't like her and first and wanted absolutely nothing to do with her, or her with either of my girls. But I got to know her and I actually really like her. She was mature enough to back off and give these two space while still staying close enough so she could protect them. Both of them." She added for good measure, cutting off any tantrum from the short man.

Judy had now spent long enough attached to the Berry family to know how both men worked. She truly saw them as family now. Not an extension of family, but actual family. Blood didn't mean anything with this type of set up. Family wasn't made by the blood in your veins but by the feelings in your heart.

"Sorry to break up the tension." Rachel interrupted from Quinn's arms. "But why is your camera on the coffee table?"

The blonde paused at the randomness of the question and looked at the camera in question. "Because I didn't work today."

Rachel dropped her brow. "Okay... Again, why is your camera on the coffee table?"

"I... needed... to hold it." Quinn replied bashfully and Rachel lifted her head off of her shoulder to look at her.

"Are you serious?"

"Oh, please. If this apartment caught on fire, you would run right to your playbill collection. Don't even attempt to lecture me on misplaced emotional connections."

Rachel continued to stare. "And what is it that you would run to if the apartment was on fire? You have five camera all over the house. Which one would you go for?"

"None. I would go for you first, actually." Quinn replied with honesty, silently shaming Rachel. "You see, I love you more than my cameras. Too bad I can't say the same about you."

"Whatever, your ass can walk down the stairs, my playbills can't."

The blonde scoffed as everyone erupted in laughter. "Nice to see where I rank. Would you even let me know there's a fire or would I just have to assume it from you running around and screaming 'Oh my God! Not my playbills!'?"

"God gave you a brain, you can use it to figure out why I would be worrying about my collection."

"You're just so charming, you know that?"

The diva nodded and beamed. "I do."

Kevin shook his head at them. "Yep. They're made for each other. They go from life changing decisions and the most important people in the world, to bickering about cameras and playbills. If that's not true love, I don't know what is."


	77. Chapter 77

**A/N: First off, thank you so much for all the birthday wishes. I have never had so many before. You all are awesome. Thank you.**

**Secondly, this chapter has a mix of Faberry and Adrikim with a Faberry scene at the end. Just filling in the time with some little details thrown in here and there. Discussion of babies and relationships. I didn't write the lunch with Adrianne's mom because that would have been too much Adrikim and not enough Faberry, but it is discussed.**

**Up next... old drama returns (kinda) and some other things to make up for a lack of Faberry here.**

**Thank you again for reading and reviewing. I always love to hear what you have to say. And also... on a very big note... those 15 or so chapters I was talking about before, forget I said anything. I have been inspired for a few other things to write about (thanks to some of your reviews) which will make this longer than that. But that means there will probably be more than one more time jump. **

**Oh! And the wedding with be in chapter 80, or at least it will begin in chapter 80. I'm not sure how long it will go though. Just hang in a little bit longer. Hope you enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

"Look at you." Marie called out as Quinn greeted her at the taxi, bending down to meet the tiny, plump woman in a huge hug. "It's been too long since I've seen you in person. I've had to rely on all those news paper articles about you and your _fiance_." She teased with pride as she released the blonde.

Marie's relationship to Quinn very much mirrored Judy's relationship to Rachel. She was like her foster mother for the last few years when Judy was out of the picture. Her support of Adrianne as well as Adrianne's relationship with Quinn was amazing in aiding the blonde in her acceptance of herself and the security she needed to settle into it. Even when Charles, or 'Charlie' as Quinn would teasingly call him, would make little comments that were disapproving about her and his daughter, Marie was not above telling him to shut up or leave the room. It was that protection that Quinn had needed and found in Marie.

"I'm just glad you could make it to the wedding."

The older woman waved her hand at her. "Like I would ever miss it. But, onto the real topic. Rachel. She's good to you?"

Quinn smiled and looked away with a bit of a blush. "Would Adrianne let her near me if she wasn't?" The apprentice rolled her eyes as she walked around the car and took her still nervous and silent girlfriend's hand. Quinn was afraid to ask but the gentle smile on Adrianne's face calmed most of her worries.

"Good point, but that's not the question I asked. Is she good to you?"

"Yes. Very. She's amazing and I can't wait for you to meet her."

"She's up stairs?"

"No. She had to take her dads to check into their hotel but she should be back soon. So let me give you the grand tour while we wait."

The small woman hooked her arm in Quinn's and the quartette loaded into the elevator. "Tell me about her. I know nothing about musicals so I hadn't heard of her professionally until you were attached to her. I remember you describing her from our many conversations about your time in high school and that you said she was loud, obnoxious, narcissistic, but caring. I thought that was quite a combination but didn't push it at the time."

The blonde smiled and looked down to the woman who smiled right back. "She is not as loud, not as obnoxious, and not narcissistic any more. But she is still very caring." Quinn assured her. "She is... God, I don't even know how to explain it." She exclaimed in excitement and a small jump.

"Well, she's forgiving." Adrianne offered. "She forgave Quinn for her cruelty in the past and forgave my behavior when they first got together, letting me keep my best friend when she could have easily had me thrown out."

"She wouldn't have done that."

"And why didn't she do that?" Marie asked, looking back at Quinn.

"A lot of reasons. Mostly, she saw Adrianne in a different light when I explained that while, Adrianne ended our relationship, it was very much my fault. I think she felt bad for her."

"Your girlfriend felt bad for your ex girlfriend because of something you did?"  
Quinn nodded her head and smiled as the exited the elevator. "I told you. She is very caring. She has a big heart. It doesn't matter how mean or hurtful or how much of a possible threat you could be to her, she'll always give you at least a second chance. So, let me show you the place."

"Are you okay?" The apprentice asked, lowering her head to Kim's.

She nodded and mashed her lips between her teeth but it was clear her mind was elsewhere. "I like her. Quinn was right, she's a sweet heart."

"So this is just regular nerves?" Adrianne asked, stepping in front of her girlfriend to cut her off from the other two as Quinn showed Marie the photos Rachel had picked out for the living room.

"Yeah. Just regular nerves. Not, freeze up and fear her locking me in a closet type nerves. Regular, she's the mother of my girlfriend and is very protective of her little baby and wants the very best for her which she thought she had found in Quinn who she also accepts as her daughter and I'm clearly not her type nerves."

Adrianne closed her eyes and opened them with a faint smile. "It's not like that. She sees Quinn as her daughter but not because we were dating when she met her. You have to remember that Judy wasn't always around."

"But she's not even mad at Quinn for what she had done to you."

"She was very disappointed, but at the same time... it was kind of my fault too."

"How?" Kim asked, very interested in that explanation. She had to admit it was one of the few things about the blonde that rubbed her the wrong way. And the more she got to know and fall for Adrianne, the more what Quinn did bothered her.

"I knew Quinn loved Rachel in a way that she never could love me, but I kept the relationship going. Granted, she should have ended it, but I should have as well. Mom even warned me about it. She knew how it was all going to play out. That's why she was disappointed, not mad. I let myself get hurt. I-"

Her words were cut off as Kim pulled the conjoined hands behind her, pulling Adrianne closer. She hooked her fingers behind her neck and captured the apprentice's lips in a deep, possessive kiss and Adrianne unconsciously let out a moan.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Adrianne panted with her eyes closed and her forehead resting against Kim's. "I know."

Marie and Quinn looked over their shoulders at the moan and saw the couple. Smiling, both turned back around to look at the photo. "So you like her for Adrianne?"

The blonde nodded, keeping her eyes on the picture. "I do. She's what she needs. _Both_ are what the other needs." She added in response to the next question that was going to be asked. "I know Kim was probably incredibly nervous today, but there's an explanation for it and she loosens up once she gets to know you."

"What's the ex-"

"I can't tell you that. That is up to either her or Adrianne. I found out second hand so it's not my place to pass on. But get to know her." She urged. "She loves Adrianne and pulled her out of a situation she didn't need to be in, one where she was only allowing herself to get hurt."

"Again."

Quinn dropped her eyes to the floor and nodded her head in acceptance of the remark. "Again."

~/~/~/~

"Where are they?" The diva whispered as she approached Kim who was standing in the kitchen, getting a glass of water from the tap.

"In the office."

"So... How did it go?"

The assistant took in a deep breath and looked over her shoulder to the open office door. "Thankfully, Quinn said she likes nervous wrecks."

The diva winced. "That bad?"

"Uh... lets just say she had to tell me five times to call her 'Marie' and not 'Ma'am' before she gave up. And it took the first half hour of our meal for me to find more words than 'yes' and 'no' but those only extended to 'please' and 'thank you'." She looked down at her glass in disappointment with herself and Rachel pulled her into a hug.

"Don't yell at yourself. The fact that you went and sat through the whole thing is a big step."

"Yeah, but she doesn't know about everything." Kim tried to explain as Rachel pulled away, running a comforting hand up and down her arm. "To her I just looked like a scared little kid. I_ feel_ like a scared little child."

"Just be thankful you didn't make an impression like Quinn did on her first time meeting her, or worse, the impression she made on _my_ dads. You looked nervous. She looked like an alcoholic who couldn't control her anger and had no concern for the law."

Kim mashed her lips between her teeth again. She couldn't argue with that. "She's coming over to my place for dinner tomorrow night so maybe I'll have another chance."

"Hey. And you can cook. That's another step above Quinn." Rachel offered, earning a bit of a laugh from the assistant. "And if she loved Quinn as much as they made it out to be, then she's going to think you are absolutely perfect for Adrianne, because you are. You and Quinn have similarities but where you vary is where Adrianne needs you to."

"So why did you bet on Santana?" Kim asked playfully, catching Rachel off guard and slightly embarrassed.

"Well, at the time she had said she wanted someone feisty who would challenge her. My mind went directly to Santana because she is the epitome of both. I never thought that she would be too much. But we also weren't discussing anything long term either. So, technically, I was right. Besides, that whole fiasco helped you win her over. She saw what she needed versus everything that she thought she wanted."

"That's a good recovery, but I was only teasing you."

"...oh." Rachel's nerves dropped. "That wasn't funny. I actually feel really bad about that whole thing."

"Don't feel bad." Kim cooed as she hugged the diva again. "You didn't even really know me then. You thought I was just some psycho fan probably."

"My biggest fan." Rachel corrected her, hugging her back. "Not psycho."

They both turned to face the office when they heard someone clear their throat. Quinn, Adrianne, and Marie were standing at the other end of the kitchen as the pair continued their embrace.

"It looks like they have a problem with us hugging." Rachel noted, teasingly, pulling the assistant closer and maintaining a lock on Quinn's smiling eyes.

"I have no problem with it now that I know Kim is over her crush on you."

The assistant's eyes widened in horror and Rachel laughed lightly, well aware of the former fascination.

"I agree." Adrianne added. "I just want to make it clear that I don't do threesomes."

Kim's eyes were about to bulge out of her head in shock that this was being discussed in front of Marie, but the tiny woman just smiled.

"To be honest, I don't think any of us are the type for threesomes." Rachel added, pulling away from Kim who was now diverting her eyes in embarrassment. "Breathe." She whispered. "Joking is a good way to break the ice."

"Not when it's about having sex with her daughter."

Adrianne caught sight of the hushed conversation and smiled adoringly as she pushed between her mother and Quinn to get to her girlfriend. "My mother's not a prude. Just to let you know." Kim looked over and smiled weakly at Marie, but couldn't hold her gaze for long. She was beginning to panic and Rachel saw it. She was about to push away and go running out the door with all the unwanted attention on her right now.

"Quinn Fabray, where are your manners?" She asked, pulling the attention away from the younger woman.

The blonde faltered and then caught up. "Sorry. Rachel, this is Adrianne's mother Marie. Marie, this is my fiance Rachel."

The diva beamed a smile and approached, shaking the woman's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well. I wanted to congratulate you on your engagement in person and to meet this woman that roped Quinn in. One that Adrianne also speaks praises of."

The diva bobbed her head from side to side. "It's all a strange twist of fate that has brought the group of us together. But we all fit so perfectly at the same time."

"Our own dysfunctional family." Quinn added as Rachel leaned into her for a hug.

"Just wait until that first kid comes." Adrianne chimed with her back to them, still calming Kim down discreetly with gentle kisses to her cheek occasionally. "Can you imagine how spoiled he or she is going to be with all of us? I can imagine the little one running around the studio with all of us chasing after it. Which brings me to a question we were discussing the other night."

"Who is having the first kid?" Kim asked, showing she was capable of holding a conversation.

"Uh... I don't know." Quinn confessed. "I think I am, giving Rachel some time to either go back to the stage or venture off into TV or movies or something."

Rachel nodded. "I had wanted to be the first at one time, but that was sort of impulsive decision making on my end of things. I think that would be best if Quinn was to have the first, mainly because she's been through it before and I have a lot to learn. I would be an absolute mess going through it for the first time, but if I see how she does it-"

"You'll be less likely to drive us all insane." Adrianne jibed. Marie turned her attention quickly to the diva to see her reaction. This would be a good show of exactly how well they all get along.

Rachel smiled and blushed slightly, resting her head on Quinn's shoulder. "Exactly. I mean, not only did I grow up without a mother, but I'm also an only child. Give me a three year old and I'm good. Give me a baby and I'm terrified I'm going to break it."

"So do you want a boy or a girl first? I mean, I know it's some time away in the future, but..." Kim asked, jumping up to sit on the counter top. Adrianne stood between her knees, facing the group and pulled Kim's arms around her waist.

Quinn mashed her lips and smiled as she looked down to Rachel who looked uncertain. "What do you want?" Rachel shrugged.

"I just want a baby. Gender is not important. You?"

"Part of me wants a girl because she would just fit in with us more, but part of me wants a little boy. I can imagine you spoiling him with dance classes and music lessons and then him growing up into a six foot tall football player who gets protective of you."

"And not of you?" Rachel asked with a smile.

Quinn shook her head. "If I have a hand in raising him, you'll be his first priority."

"Oh, booooo." Adrianne and Kim called out. It had been the newly acquired response to every time the couple said something sappy. "You two are like, nauseatingly sweet." The apprentice added with a disgusted look on her face.

"And you two aren't?" Quinn argued back. "I mean, all it takes is one look from Kim and you completely cave on anything."

"Are they always like this?" Marie asked, leaning over to Rachel as the two continued to banter back and forth.

"You mean they weren't like this before?"

She shook her head. "They were close but there was always... like, a push and pull between them. More augmentative, not this playfulness."

The diva raised her brow. "They still have moments like that with Quinn storming off and Adrianne following until she gets her way. But not all that often."

"At least that hasn't changed."

Rachel shrugged as she pulled away from Quinn and stepped to the older woman. "It hasn't but it has at the same time. Adrianne follows until Kim stops her. They've been working on Adrianne learning when to fight and when to let it go."

Marie shook her hand in the air. "Wait. You mean that Adrianne has not only admitted to having a flaw, but is working on fixing it?"

The diva laughed and nodded her head, seeing an in for Kim. "They're fixing each other. They're good for each other."

The older woman looked back to her daughter and her girlfriend who were still smiling and teasing with Quinn. That was the main reason why she wanted to see Quinn and Rachel today and not wait until the wedding. She wanted to see Quinn and meet this woman who kept the blonde's heart for so long, but she also wanted to get a read on her daughter's new girlfriend from them, fearing she was in a relationship that could end like the other.

"I know what you're thinking." Rachel commented, cutting off the woman's train of thought. "She's young, she's nervous, seemingly a push over, and not strong enough to be what Adrianne needs. Am I right?" Marie nodded her head. "That's what I thought at first too. When Quinn put them together in her mind, I thought she had lost hers. I thought Adrianne would run the poor girl over and Kim would never know what hit her. Adrianne did too. But Kim surprised us both. Give her a chance to get over the nerves and you'll see that she is very strong minded and can handle herself while still needing the attention that Adrianne needs to give."

"Why _is_ she so nervous?"

Rachel sighed and looked over to the trio as Quinn made her way to stand next to them, continuing their 'who's more whipped' discussion. "Take Quinn's family situation when you first met her and multiply it by about ten. Throw in a few broken laws and some emotional damage." Marie's eyes narrowed at the thought of something that drastic and wondered it Rachel was living up to her 'diva' nickname. "What you get is a very strong woman who is fighting to overcome her past. I don't pity her, but admire her."

~/~/~/~

"Three days." Rachel remarked as she wrapped her arms around Quinn from behind while the blonde pulled the covers down on their bed. "We will be married in three days."

Quinn turned around and sat down on the edge of the bed, cupping the diva's hips in her hands. "It's still too far away. We still have tomorrow and our separation day to get through. That's going to kill me you know."

"No it wont. You'll live for no other reason than to get to the wedding day."

The blonde dropped her brow. "You're spoiling my rant here."

"Sorry." Rachel apologized with a peck on her lips before she tried to pull away.

"Na-ah. Where are you going?" Quinn asked, pulling the giggling diva back towards the bed and then dropping her hands to the back of her legs, brushing her thumb over the soft skin.

"I thought you said I needed to conserve my energy for the honeymoon."

"I did. But like you said, that's in three days and one of those days I wont even be around to touch you."

"Touch me?"

"Among other things." The blonde added, slowly ghosting her fingers up Rachel's legs, smiling as the diva tried to hide hers. "You see, the honeymoon, or at least the first night, is going to be romantic love making."

"And tonight isn't?" She asked playfully as Quinn's fingers began to slide up her sleep shorts and the curve of her butt.

"Tonight... could be many things."

"Many things? Oh, I see." Rachel teased as Quinn ran her hands down her legs, capturing her shorts between her fingers as she went, gently tugging them down. "Is this how you seduced that stripper?"

The blonde froze, having barely lowered Rachel's shorts. "Um..."

"Yeah. Exactly. So, while I am very interested in what all tonight could be... I'm thinking that I need to make a point in saying that while you technically didn't do anything wrong, I would appreciate it if you didn't give any other woman attention like that again. It's far to easy to fall in love with you and I don't want someone feeling that they could be persistent enough to take you away from me."

Quinn dropped her head and rested it against Rachel's stomach as the diva ran her hand over her her blonde hair and continued her lecture.

"I would would also like to avoid any incidents like we had when we went out to dinner with Scott and Tina just two months ago. Do you remember that?" Quinn growled as the memories came back to her.

_"What I'm saying is that you already have this guest appearance lined up for TV once the wedding is over. Take what experience you get from that to decide if you are interested in a movie before we start looking into it." Scott suggested as he and the three women sat down at the restaurant table. _

_ "I have to also think about where my family life is going to be at that time." Rachel remarked, pulling Quinn's attention to her. "I do want a child, or one of us pregnant by our first anniversary."_

_ Tina looked at Quinn who looked right back. "I'm glad you decided to share that with me." The blonde jibed and Rachel pursed her lips at her._

_ "I can't be on stage if I'm pregnant or if you are."_

_ "And why not?"_

_ "That's six nights a week that you would be home by yourself. I can't be on stage wondering if your in labor at home or if you slipped and fell in the bathtub or something went wrong and you couldn't get a hold of me because I'm working."_

_ The other three shook their heads. "You're being a little dramatic, Baby. But." She interrupted her prepared rant. "If you are that concerned about it but want to go back to stage, then we can time it so your contract ends when I enter the third trimester. That way you are home for any possible labor issues."_

_ "Do you have a solution for everything?"_

_ The blonde shrugged. "Theoretically, yes. Whether or not they work is up in the air. Especially since you don't have a clue about what you want. Do you want to do TV and movies or stage? Do you want to have the first kid, or me? When you decide just let me... oh shit."_

_ "Quinn! Oh my God. It's been forever since I saw you last." Everyone looked up to their waitress as the lanky brunette with the bluest eyes smiled her perfect smile at the stunned blonde. "Or heard from you even. I left you like, ten messages."_

_ The blonde fumbled as Rachel looked to her. "Sweety, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?"_

_ "Um... yeah. Rachel this is... is... is...Krystal! This is Krystal. She modeled for one of the photo shoots I did... a while ago, before you and I met back up and fell deeply and madly in love with one another to the point that nothing could ever possibly tear us apart or even pose a threat."_

_ The diva raised her brow at the blonde before turning to the model / waitress. "Well, it's nice to meet you Krystal. I'm Rachel, Quinn's fiance."_

_ "Yeah, I totally saw your picture in the paper. That's why I stopped calling." Rachel had to give her some credit for that at least. "Oh, you'll never believe who else works here, Quinn." The waitress commented with a hint of resentment in her voice and Quinn couldn't even force a smile._

_ The waitress turned around and caught sight of someone, waving them over. The blonde felt her face burning as Tina and Scott hid their smiles behind their glasses and napkins as another tall and beautiful blonde woman approached._

_ "Look who I found." Krystal joked with the new addition as Rachel turned back to Quinn._

_ "I think another introduction is required, Baby."_

"That wont happen again. I promise." Quinn assured Rachel, flopping back on the bed and the brunette moved to straddle her hips.

"Don't promise something you can't keep. I've only met two of your harlots. There are fifteen others and the seduced stripper who's probably still smitten with you."

"Well, if it's any consolation, there will never be anymore that you could run into other than those."

"It's a tiny one." Rachel confessed as Quinn ran her hands up the diva's side and underneath her shirt. "You sure are persistent tonight."

"I need to make things up to you." She explained slyly.

Rachel looked up in contemplation as the blonde's hands roamed over her sides, her back, and her stomach. "I don't think that works. Because right now, all I would be able to think about is that what you are doing to me, you've already done to them."

"Baby..." Quinn whined as she tried to hold on as Rachel pulled away.

"Hey, just think... this will make the honeymoon all that much more special."

The blonde watched as Rachel retreated to the bathroom and smiled. She had a plan already.


	78. Chapter 78

**A/N: We're getting there. So, a long chapter here. Lots of Faberry fluff. There's also the dinner scene with Adrikim and Marie. And sexytimes. Read at whatever location you are currently occupying at your own risk. One more chapter until the wedding and it is already partially written already. There will be some fun parts to the next chapter as well as some drama. (But what's new)**

**When we hit the time jump, things are going to be a little different because I'm obviously not going to be able to do a day-to-day depiction of nine months of a pregnancy. That would just be too much and too boring. So there's going to be a big time jump and then little ones here and there. Almost like snap shots of important events and the time surrounding them.**

**For those who are interested in Adrikim's last names... they're coming. But you have to wait. *evil laugh* There's a time and a place for everything.**

**Woohoo! Got to over 2,000 reviews. That is just un-freaking-real. Seriously, you all are amazing. Thank you for reading and for reviewing. Thank you a thousand times over... actually two thousand times over. Thank you and enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

"So, why isn't Quinn helping you with this again?" Tina asked as she and Rachel went over every detail of the wedding with the event staff. "I mean, I know she's been skipping out on some minor things because of work, but this is big. You're actually setting things up for the wedding... that's in _two_ days. You know, the day after tomorrow."

"I know." Rachel mumbled under her breath, frustrated with the blonde already.

"And you two wont even see each other tomorrow. This was, like, her one chance to be with you."

"I know."

"That one final thing you two could do before the biggest day of-"

"Tina!" The Asian woman jumped and Rachel closed her eyes to ease her temper. "I'm sorry, but I know all of this already. Hearing about it isn't making me any less annoyed."

"Well, good. You should be annoyed."

The diva looked over to the woman as she looked over the last centerpiece, inspecting it for any flaws. "What?" Rachel wasn't expecting Tina, one of their biggest supporters, to be happy that Rachel was angry with Quinn two days before the wedding.

"I mean, this is huge, and she's thirty miles away in another state, doing what exactly?"

Rachel shook her head slightly. She had been so frustrated with Quinn for bailing on this day that she didn't even bother listening to her excuse, she just grabbed her keys and walked out. She didn't even bother waiting for the elevator to arrive and took the stairs."You're right."

"I know I am." Tina announced, her voice getting angrier, causing Rachel to be sucked into her emotions as well. "What did she possibly think was so much more important then spending time with you?"

"I don't know."

"You should know! If Scott pulled this on me when we were getting married... oh." She shook her head. "Na-uh. Nope. He wouldn't have even dared."

Rachel shook her head, falling further into Tina's rage. "No, he wouldn't have."

"But Quinn did. This is almost as bad as leaving you at the alter. I mean, this is your wedding!"

"You're right!"

"Yeah!"

"I'm going to call her right now and tell her exactly how I feel and demand that she gets here now."

"No." Rachel paused, holding her phone in her hand. "That wont work for Quinn. She'll just say she sorry and give you these puppy dog eyes and kiss it better." Tina explained with animated body language as she slowly approached the in-tune diva. "Then she'll turn around and do it again the next time something big comes up."

Rachel nodded her head. This was proof of that. "So what do I do?"

"Make her feel guilty about it. Don't call. Do all the work yourself so she can't be a part of it. Wait until you get home and then let her have a piece of your mind."

"Yeah. I can do that." The diva nodded, imagining it all in her head. "I can do that."

And that's exactly what she did. The closer she got to the apartment, the angrier she got. When she arrived, she slammed the car door shut and pounded the elevator button with a closed fist. She couldn't let Quinn keep doing this. Not if they were going to get married. Her foot tapped with the pent up energy she was holding back and she stormed out of the elevator and headed straight for the stairs but only got a single step of the way before she froze.

The dining room table was set for a dinner for two with a candelabra in the center, already burning. The plates and dinner ware were twinkling with the flicker of the flames as the rest of the apartment was dark except for the dim accent lights in the kitchen that were illuminating Quinn's golden hair from behind.

"Judging by the look on your face, Tina must have done one hell of a job pissing you off. She's a better actress than the critics give her credit for."

Rachel's jaw bobbed for a second until it registered that the blonde had been waiting for her. "What is..." She asked pointing at the table.

"Date night." Quinn explained taking slow steps closer. "I knew that I couldn't just take you out to dinner and be satisfied with myself. I needed something more memorable... I didn't want to miss today, but my cooking skills required multiple attempts before I achieved success."

"You cooked?"

Quinn blushed and nodded her head. "And I didn't burn the building down. Although, I did have to buy some incenses because I did burn a few dishes. But I also needed something to distract you while I floundered."

"Which is why I was there by myself..." Quinn nodded. " And you let Tina get me riled up for what purpose exactly?"

Quinn smiled. "So you wouldn't suspect something and that it would be that much more of a surprise. Though I didn't ask her to piss you completely off. She called and said she got a little carried away in the heat of the moment..."

Rachel's mind raced back. She should have known. Tina had always been supportive of Quinn and her animated body language should have been a dead give away. "I can't believe this."

The blonde swallowed hard and moved a few steps closer. "Is that a good 'I can't believe this' or did I misjudge by thinking you would like my surprise more than me being there today? Because if I did, I am so, so sorry, Baby. I didn't mean to upset you. I thought you would like this."

Rachel's jaw was still hanging open as she processed it all until she saw the tears forming in Quinn's eyes and she cupped the blonde's face. "No. I mean, I would have really loved for you to have been there, but this... this is so sweet."

"So, you're not-"

"No, Baby." Rachel assured her, pulling her into a hug. "I'm fine. I was a little frustrated but I wasn't pissed until Tina started talking. The more upset she got the more upset I got. We fed off of each other."

"That's because you're both drama queens."

"Hey. You're ruining a nice night." The diva retorted as she pulled away and took Quinn's hand, let herself be guided to the table. "So, what did you cook?"

"Your favorite meal from your favorite restaurant."

Rachel stopped. "But you cooked?"

"Yes. I actually cooked it. I didn't just go out and buy it so I can put it on your plate." The blonde assured her, rolling her eyes. "It might taste a little different."

"As long as it doesn't cause food poisoning." The blonde scoffed and threw her hands down at her sides. "I'm sorry, Quinn. I'm sorry." Rachel apologized through a beaming smile and a giggle.

"Keep it up, Berry. Keep it up."

The giggles had stopped once the food was on the table and Rachel was no longer mad at Quinn for missing the set up. What was the big deal about the set up anyway. All of the details had already been set and just needed to be put in place. Her biggest issue had been that she missed out on time with the blonde before they had to endure that day of separation, but this more than made up for it.

"This was actually really good."

Quinn smiled as Rachel finished the last bite on her plate. "I'm glad. Did you know that the smell of onions completely screws up your taste buds? I had to have Adrianne and Kim taste test for me while standing outside so they weren't around the smell. I couldn't tell if anything tasted good or bad."

"So they had to test every attempt?" Rachel asked, trying to hide her cringe.

"That's the joy of having friends who are also your employees. If you can't guilt them into doing something, you can force them."

"Oh, how your mind works sometimes."

"You love my mind." Quinn teased as she sipped her wine. "You think it's sexy."

Rachel laughed lightly. "I do. But then again I just think you're sexy."

The blonde arched an eyebrow as she looked up from her plate and read the expression on the diva's face. "Not yet."

Rachel's brow dropped. "Not yet? What do you mean 'not yet'?"

"I mean not yet. There will be plenty of love making going on tonight but not yet."

The diva pouted. "But I want it now. And you were complaining all night last night that I wouldn't give you any."

"Well we can't always get what we want. Wouldn't you like to finish our date night?"

"I thought that's what we would be doing if I got what I wanted."

Quinn smiled widely and shook her head. "You should know me better than this by now, Rachel."

~/~/~/~

Kim let out a long sigh as Adrianne wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. "You're doing great." She assured the younger woman with a kiss on her neck. "You've moved beyond speaking in just general formalities now." Kim turned around and glared at her. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to break the tension." She apologized with a light kiss on her lips and Kim held her in place when she tried to pull away.

"I know." Kim confessed, running her thumb over Adrianne's jaw line. "Thank you. I just... I know that I'm not suppose to be this nervous little girl anymore. I know I slip up every now and then around Santana or Rachel's dads, but I'm suppose be recovering better after each one."

"You are getting better, just maybe not as fast as you want. Look," Adrianne tried to calm her, pulling her into a tight hug as Kim wrapped her arms around her neck. "It's going to take time, but no one is rushing you but you. I see that you're improving and I'm proud of you."

Kim huffed a laugh and pulled away, looking down before busying herself with the food.

"I am. I am so proud of you. You just need to go easier on yourself."

Kim smiled as Adrianne tugged on the back of her shirt, pulling her away from the last preparations. "What do you want?"

"Can I have some sugar?" The assistant smirked and handed her the container of sugar, earning a roll of the eyes from Adrianne. "Not that kind of sugar."

Kim turned around and looked at the older woman, waiting. "You have to come and get it."

"I can do that." Adrianne said as if it would be nothing and stepped to Kim, leaning down into another kiss. "See, I've got skills like that."

The shorter woman laughed and crossed her wrists behind Adrianne's head. "You also have skills in the corny department. But you're a really good kisser, so I let it slide."

"Now there's that confidence I like." The apprentice teased as she leaned back into another tender kiss.

Marie was sitting on the couch, discreetly watching the exchange and smiling. Kim was a step above Quinn at this point, being confident enough with her sexuality to kiss Adrianne with her in the same room. The blonde had been terrified to even hold her hand at one point. Adrianne had to pretty much treat her like a little kid, trying to hide her laughter at the same time. Kim needed the comfort but it clearly wasn't in aide to be herself, but rather whatever it was that Rachel had tried to explain to her at the other apartment.

"Dinner's ready, Mom."

"It smells wonderful, Kim." Marie complimented as the three sat down at the table. Another plus in her book.

"Thank you. I had a cooking fever a few years ago where I couldn't get my hands on enough c-cook books." The assistant explained with minimal stuttering, gaining a smile from Adrianne and herself.

"What's your favorite type of food?"

"To cook? Italian."

Another plus. "Adrianne's grandfather was Italian, and he was a wonderful cook. He use to make all the traditional dishes every Sunday when I was growing up. Maybe if Adrianne brings you home I could share some of those recipes with you."

Kim's face was of pure shock. "I-I-I would love that. That would be amazing." Adrianne smiled adoringly at Kim and then to her mother.

"Did you get your cooking genes from your mother? Because you can't simply learn to cook from a book." Adrianne's smile fell slightly and her eyes were met by Kim's. The apprentice tilted her head, letting her make the call.

Kim looked back to Marie. She could do this. She had told this story before and things are always easier the second time around. "I don't know. I-I," She cleared her throat. "I grew up in foster care. I don't know anything about my birth parents."

"Oh. Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. Adrianne didn't-"

"No, it's okay. I don't mind. It's just not something you know how to bring up tactfully. It's not normally something I offer right off the bat when meeting someone, but each case is unique." It was only after she was done that she realized she didn't stutter at all that time. "I actually taught myself to cook. Trial and error, learning the best techniques and little secrets slowly."

"Kim is a multitasker. The more she can do and the more she can learn, the happier she is."

"So you like to keep busy?"

Kim nodded. "I like to feel productive and challenged."

"Well that will go good with Adrianne because she changes her mind a million times over on things before she decides, so you will be great to stick with her through all of the changes."

"I've gotten better actually." Adrianne corrected her, feigning being offended, but Marie just waved her hand in the air, ignoring the facade. Kim laughed. She could seriously grow to love this woman.

"Anyway. How is everything with the wedding coming along. I know it's in two days, but Quinn's doing okay? She's not panicking?"

Both the younger women laughed before Adrianne answered. "She's freaking out daily because it's taking too long. She just wants it to get over with now. Tomorrow is probably going to take every last ounce of patience I have not to kill her or hog tie her."

"Rachel should help with that though, I would think. Keeping her calm."

Adrianne shook her head. "Rachel wants to do the traditional thing of not seeing each other the day before the wedding so it's a bigger surprise when they do see each other."

Marie dropped her brow. "I thought that it was they couldn't see each other the day _of _the wedding."

Kim shrugged. "Rachel likes the dramatic effect enough that she's extended it to the day before."

The older woman slowly nodded her head. "So you two will be with Quinn?"

"I will be." Adrianne explained. "Kim will be with Rachel and a few of her friends. I'll be with Quinn, her mom, Santana, Brittany, and Puck." She added the last name with disgust in her voice.

"Puck?" Marie echoed. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"He's the ass who got her pregnant." The older woman nodded her head in understanding. "And she actually invited him to her wedding. I still can't believe it. And do you know that he had the balls to claim he did nothing wrong to her. He said that he-"

"Adrianne." Kim called quietly, pulling the apprentice's heated attention. "They've dealt with it. It might not be to your liking, but they've dealt with it. You holding on to it is preventing everyone else from letting it go."

"I can't. You know what he-"

"I do know. But I also know that it would mean so much more to Quinn if you just let it go." Adrianne took in a deep breath as her eyes locked with Kim's pleading ones behind her glasses. "Let it go."

After another minute of contemplation, Adrianne returned her eyes to her plate to prepare a bite of food. "Fine. I'll let it go."

Marie sat in shock. Kim got a shit load of pluses for that.

~/~/~/~

"I will tell you something. You go all out for date nights." Rachel commented as Quinn guided her out of the elevator blindfolded.

"It's our first so I thought I should pull out all the stops. Do you know where you are?"

The diva smiled. "You really do know me, don't you? I did try and follow where we were going but once you drove in the third figure eight, I got lost. The two flights of stairs and _then_ the elevator ride has thrown me as well."

"Good." Quinn stopped the diva. "Stay right here. I'll be right back."

Rachel couldn't stop her heart from racing. She knew that she had to be somewhere familiar for the blonde to be so willing to leave her standing there by herself without trying to be more reassuring, but she didn't really know. Quinn could have just been really excited.

"How long are you going to leave me here?" Rachel called out as a few minutes past.

"Just long enough to drive you crazy." The blonde replied jokingly. She sounded like she was a good distance away. Rachel turned her head as she heard something slide and then a machine turn on. She laughed lightly to herself. She didn't know what the hell to expect anymore. "Are you ready?" Quinn asked as she took Rachel's hands in hers and guided her forward just a few more steps and then down to her knees.

"I'm ready."

"Okay." Quinn gently untied the blindfold, making sure not to pull Rachel's hair and removed it from her face.

The diva looked around and it took her a second to realize that she was in the studio. The windows had been blocked out with heavy black curtains and the only light came from at least fifty different candles spaced out along the floor. They were kneeling on layers of blankets and pillows with a picnic basket of her favorite vegan snacks next to them. As she looked to the right she saw the machine that she heard and pointed to it.

"That..." Quinn beamed as she stood up and flipped it on. The machine started ticking and projected a bright light across the studio. "Is... Funny Girl."

"On a reel to reel?" Rachel asked as Quinn focused the film on the massive backdrop she had set up to hang from the ceiling.

"You always said nothing was better than the classic. I thought I would take you for your word literally."

"Baby..." Rachel cooed as Quinn knelt back down. She cupped the blonde's cheek and pulled her into a tender kiss. "I can't believe you did all of this just for a date night. And after you actually cooked me dinner."

Quinn smiled as the tender kiss Rachel gave her grew and multiplied as the movie began, but was never even looked at. The diva leaned back, pulling Quinn to lay on top of her. "What about the couch? Wouldn't that be more comfortable?"

Rachel ignored her and kissed her deeper as she kicked off her shoes and wrapped her legs around the blonde's hips. "We may get there at some point." She panted as she ran her hands down Quinn's chest and stomach to reach the hem of her shirt. "But right now, I'm completely content right here under you."

The blonde swallowed hard and knelt up to remove her shirt and bra as Rachel did the same under her. When she leaned back down, she caught the brunette's lips between hers and moaned in need. "Gotta get these off." She replied in gasping breaths as she fought with Rachel's jeans with one hand.

"Here." Rachel said, pushing Quinn's hand away to take care of them herself. The blonde took the opportunity to relieve herself of her remaining clothing and her desire doubled as their naked bodies connected met again. Their skin was already on fire, burning with need as they ravaged each other's lips. "Over." Was all the diva could get out before Quinn's lips were back on hers and she rolled the blonde over onto her back.

She dropped her kisses to the blonde's neck, taking her time and slowing down the pace so they didn't ware themselves out just yet. Quinn closed her eyes and ran a hand trough her blonde locks as her attention focused on the warmth from Rachel's lips and tongue on her neck and the warmth flooding her lower region. The diva lowered her kisses, teasing her collarbone, before she found her way to her breasts. Quinn gasped and arched her back at the warm sensation of Rachel's mouth on her and the light grazes of the brunette's thumbs on the sensitive underside of her breasts before the diva kneaded the flesh and moved her mouth over to the other. She took her time, pleasuring each equally and watching Quinn's face as she did. The blonde was lost in her.

Even as she moved her kisses lower and Quinn's breathing picked up, she could still tell that the blonde was relaxed without the slightest bit of anxiety or apprehension. She had given herself completely to Rachel. It only drove the brunette to give her everything. She ran her hands over Quinn's thighs, parting them slightly and wasted no time in making the first connection with her tongue, running it slowly over her clit as the blonde arched into the touch. Quinn's fingers laced in her hair but Rachel reached up and took it in her own, squeezing it as she applied more force behind each flick of her tongue and more pressure to each swirl.

Quinn gasped and her chest shook as she released the ragged breath, running her free hand over her own breast. "Fuck." It was just a whisper but Rachel heard it and quickened her pace slightly, earning a moan. "God. Fuck, Baby." The blonde's breathing had sped up with her and her voice was a little stronger so Rachel moved on, teasing her entrance with just the tip of a finger and sending the blonde into a series of back arches and hip rocks, aching for more. "Please."

Rachel obliged, sliding a finger in as she pressed a firm, broad tongue stroke to the sensitive nub and she felt Quinn clamp down on her finger as she moaned. It echoed off the walls of the empty loft and drowned out the sound of the movie that they had both forgotten about. Once the blonde's muscles had relaxed around her, she began gentle thrusts one for each two flicks of her tongue. Quinn quickly picked up the rhythm, whimpering when Rachel would throw in a random swirl.

When Quinn's moans became louder and more frequent Rachel added a second finger and removed her mouth, moving back up to capture her fiance's lips with hers. Panting as they pulled apart, Rachel dropped her forehead to Quinn's shoulder and began rocking her hips against her thrusting hand, adding more force. Judging by how Quinn's moans turned to quick gasps and cries of 'harder' and 'faster', she didn't mind. Rachel sped up, using the motion of her hips to set the pace and force instead of her hand.

The arm she was braced on began to shake, quivering under her weight but the noises that were escaping her lover's throat were too much motivation to stop now. The faster she went, the tighter the muscular walls clamped down around her. She grunted with her efforts and closed her eyes tight as the burn of her muscles set it but she kept thrusting as Quinn's bit down on her shoulder. "Come on, Baby. Cum for me."

With a few more rough thrusts Quinn's scream filled the studio and Rachel nearly collapsed down on top of her shaking body, peppering her neck with kisses as she shook and moaned as her body was hit with wave after wave of pleasure.

Quinn closed her eyes tight and then slowly opened them as she ran her hands through Rachel's hair, both panting slower with each breath. "That was amazing."

"Why thank you." Rachel teased as she laid her head on Quinn's shoulder. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Enjoyed is an understatement. But once I can trust my legs to support me, we're moving to the couch."

"Take your time. We have all night." The diva reminded her, kissing a line up her jaw. "I take that back, we have most of the night. We have to get home by five am."

The blonde dropped her brow. "Why five?"

"So I can get ready for when Tina comes to pick me up. We're not suppose to see each other all day, but I didn't want to leave you tonight. So it has to be early in the morning when I leave."

"I don't like this whole business of you leaving."

The diva smiled and pecked her lips. "I know you don't, but it's only for a day and we have Adrianne and Kim to keep in contact. You'll know exactly what's going on with me and I'll know exactly what's going on with you."

"But you wont be there with me." Quinn pouted and ran her fingers up and down the brunette's back.

"I know, but it will be so much more special when we do see each other again. All dressed up and moments away from getting married. Then I'm always going to be there."

"Promise?"

"Baby, that's kind of what tomorrow is all about. A promise that I will always be there for you."

"Really? I thought tomorrow was just so we qualified for the tax breaks?" Rachel scoffed and slapped her shoulder playfully before rolling off of her. "Where are you going?" The blonde asked as she watched the diva wrap herself in a blanket as sit with her back to the sofa.

"I'm watching the movie. We've already missed the first twenty minutes of it."

Quinn smiled devilishly and sat up, leaning over and kissing her neck. "And I plan on us missing even more of it." She tilted her head and bit down lightly on Rachel's neck.

"Don't leave a mark."

"Then don't argue with me." Rachel arched an eyebrow while she closed her eyes, giving in to the sensation as Quinn suckled her earlobe. "So... it's time for the couch." The blonde remarked, pulling away and laying down on the sofa. Rachel turned around, kneeling, and kissed Quinn's lips before moving to lay on top of her. "No. Up here."

The diva arched an eyebrow and smiled before placing a knee on each side of Quinn's head and let the blonde guide her hips down. She gasped at the first lick, bracing an arm on the back of the couch as her lover toyed with her, varying each stroke by pressure, quickness, and type. It kept Rachel guessing and completely on edge, not knowing what was coming next.

"Oh, shit." Rachel moaned as Quinn picked a pace and she began rocking into it slightly, running her free hand up into her hair. Quinn's hands followed suite, moving from Rachel's hips up her stomach to her breasts, kneading the fleshy mounds and tweaking the erect nipples between her fingers. "Oh my God. I don't know how you do it but you work me up so fast."

The blonde smiled and Rachel could tell, smiling back before her face dropped and she leaned forward, bracing her other hand on the armrest.

"Fuck, right there. Don't stop." Quinn quickened her pace in the desired spot, bringing one hand down to the diva's thigh for more leverage while the other continued to massage her breast. "Fuck. Yes. Yes. Oh my God, Baby. Yes. Uh-Ah!" Rachel's hips bucked and Quinn braced her as she cradled forward as her orgasm shook her violently. "Holy fuck. Oh my God. You are a fucking goddess."

Quinn laughed as Rachel leaned back and Quinn moved to sit up, leaving Rachel's legs now draped over her thighs as they pulled each other into a deep kiss.

"Ten minutes, Baby. That's all it takes." Quinn bragged between caresses. "Wind you up and let you go."

"You remember what I said about your cockiness?"

Quinn smirked as she pulled the diva forward as she laid down the then reached out for a blanket to cover them. "That you don't like it as much as my quick tongue?"

The diva stumbled at that one. "That may be true, but I meant that it wasn't all that flattering."

"It may not be flattering, but it is well deserved. I bet none of your boyfriends could get you off that quickly."

"Maybe that's because they were boys and didn't do much for me."

"Well, I'm not letting you have a fling with any girls to figure it out, so I'm sticking to my logic."

"Feeding your own ego because you're too afraid to be proven wrong?" Rachel teased back as she rested her head on Quinn's shoulder and turned her attention to the movie.

"Not hardly. I am very secure in my belief that no one can do you like I can."

Rachel sighed. "You know what?"

"What?" Quinn asked with less arrogance in her voice while she ran her fingers through Rachel's hair.

"I think you're right."

~/~/~/~

"What time is it?" Quinn asked solemnly as she held the door to their building open for Rachel.

"Four-thirty. Tina will be here in half an hour."

The pair entered the elevator and selected their floor before Quinn shuffled over to Rachel and leaned down into a slow, tender kiss. They both lingered in the connection, never wanting to break from it. But when the need for air became to great, they broke and rested their foreheads together. Silent seconds past before Quinn leaned down for another. It was shorter but just as gentle, leading right into another.

They didn't want to leave each other, but knowing that when they did, it would mean they were that much closer to having each other forever. "I love you." Quinn whispered before taking Rachel's lips in hers, backing the diva up until she was resting against the wall.

"I love you too." Rachel answered as she cupped the blonde's face and allowed Quinn to slip her tongue in. It was all slow and sensual with no need to rush. They had the rest of their lives. The elevator door opened at their apartment and after a few seconds closed again, shutting them inside.

Stray tears ran down Quinn's face. She pulled away and looked into Rachel's eyes as the brunette wiped away her tears. "My heart's breaking for you."

Rachel nodded her head as a tear fell from her eyes as well. "Mine is too. One day we'll find those words though." She assured her, straightening out Quinn's shirt while trying to keep herself from breaking down and bawling like a baby. "But until then, you can just kiss me."

Quinn didn't hesitate and captured the diva's perfect mouth again, sucking the air from her lungs. Rachel's legs gave our but Quinn caught her, holding her in her arms. It was always the same effect, leaving Rachel grasping for anything to keep her heart from bursting out of her chest, but she couldn't get enough.

Their eyes met. "Again." Hazel eyes searched brown and then both closed as their lips met again with the same effect. Rachel whimpered as her senses took off and Quinn struggled to compose herself as the tears fell freely down her face. When they broke apart, they met again without delay, holding on to each other knowing they could never get as close as they needed to be.

Quinn growled lightly and buried her face into the crook of Rachel's neck, holding her there. She stomped her foot and cried out in frustration, wanting to pour her heart out to Rachel but not having the words. It was all she wanted to do with no way of doing it, and was left feeling like she had failed not only Rachel, but her heart. The diva held her there are she cried and squeezed her tightly back, needing just that little bit more. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry."

"But I am. I'm so sorry I can't find them. You deserve them."

"Quinn-"

"No." She interrupted, pulling away. "You deserve them. I know it and I can feel it. My heart is like, literally being ripped out of my chest so it can hand itself to you, trying to make up for my inability to tell you how I feel. It's like, it's screaming at me, begging me just to open my mouth and let all of the words come floating out but nothing's there when I do. I want to tell you how I feel when I wake up in the middle of the night and see you laying next to me. I want to tell you how I feel, the_ fear_ I feel when I think of how I could have lost you. I want to tell you that every time I think about you holding our first child I..." Her mouth bobbed as the tears fell. Nothing came out.

Rachel slowly stepped closer but Quinn turned away again. She knew how this worked now. She had learned about this the night they had the argument about the ACLU. She wrapped her arms around Quinn from behind and held her tight, letting the touch ease her fears. After a few seconds Quinn dropped her head and let out a long breath, raising her hand to Rachel's arm. "This right here," Rachel said, holding her a little lighter. "Speaks more than any words ever could."

The blonde let out another sigh and nodded her head before she turned to face Rachel again. "You're right. Sometimes words can only get in the way."

Rachel lifted up and pecked her lips and the elevator jerked lightly and began lowering back down to the ground floor. They both wiped their eyes and sniffed back their emotions before the door opened and Tina appeared. Her eyes shifted between the two unexpected occupants. "So... you're ready?"

The diva dipped her head over onto the blonde's shoulder. "Can she come too?"


	79. Chapter 79

**A/N: Next chapter is the beginning of the wedding. Or really, all of the wedding and some of the stuff before it, the chapter after that will be the reception and maybe a few other things. Then on to the honeymoon. ;D**

**As for the vows... I finished Rachel's yesterday. Quinn's are still a work in progress and I think I've kind of written myself into her struggle now, because I don't think I'm going to ever think anything I write is what I want it to say. If that makes any sense. I only have twenty-four hours to get it close enough to perfect to make myself happy.**

**On a personal note, if I ever get married... I'm not writing my vows. Not after this. It's frustrating. Lol. Oh, and to answer another question I was asked, I do not have any of my poetry up on a site. I really just started getting into sharing my writing. I had never planned sharing anything before, but I might do that.**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading and review and sending messages. I can't explain how happy they make me feel and how much motivation I get from them. You are all truly inspiring. Thank you and enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

"Do it." Puck urged.

Santana looked down and pursed her lips.

"I can't believe it. Santana Lopez backing down."

"I am not!"

"Then do it already."

"I am too frickin old for this shit."

"Hey! No cussing in front of the kid!" He yelled back with a dropped brow.

Beth looked up at him with the same dropped brow. "It's not anything I haven't already heard. I do watch cable television you know."

"Little rock star right there." He chimed with a smile, delivering a fist bump to his daughter. Santana looked at Quinn's mini me and shook her head. No way would she ever let Puck procreate again. He was bad enough by himself, but now she knew about this little hell raiser. Not a chance. "So are you going to do it or not?"

The Latina hesitated.

"Like I said. Santana Lopez is backing down. She's lost her cool and has finally accepted that she's not the shit anymore."

"No. I just need another drink."

The man grinned and handed her another shot off of the small table.

"Can I have one?" Beth asked curiously.

Puck looked at her for a second as if he was actually considering it and Santana slapped him. "In about eleven years kiddo. Now do it."

The Latina bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. "I can't."

"I knew it!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"It's not like Rachel's here to see it. I could understand not wanting to do it then."

"God, fine! Okay?"

Puck clapped his hands together and rubbed them back and forth in victory before he handed the Latina a cup. "On three. One. Two. Three!"

~/~

"Do you know where Quinn is?" Judy asked as she walked into the couples kitchen where Brittany was sitting on the counter talking with Shelby, telling her about her latest dream that left the brunette ready to have a drink herself. It didn't matter that it was only three in the after noon.

"She's out side getting yelled at." The blonde answered with a beaming smile.

Both of the older women furrowed their brows. "Why?"

"She's letting a man move in and Adrianne isn't happy about it. Maybe she thinks Quinn is going straight."

Shelby's brow remained down while Judy relax the tension in her face. "No. Quinn's dad may be moving to New York, not in here."

"In where?"

"Here. This apartment."

"What about it?"

"What about what?"

"You said the apartment."

"Right. He's not moving in the apartment."

"Is he moving in with Adrianne then?"

Judy stopped and stared at Brittany who was completely serious. "No."

"Then who is he moving in with?

"No one."

"Then why is Adrianne mad at Quinn?" Brittany asked getting a little upset and confused.

"I don't know." Judy responded with the same frustration in her voice.

"Well go find out."

"I will."

"Good."

"Fine."

Shelby shifted her eyes between the two and lifted her hands in the air before walking away slowly. She didn't know what happened and she really didn't care. She just wanted out of it.

Judy moved to follow but hesitated and then looked back at the ditzy blonde. "You said she was out side getting yelled at. Where exactly is she?"

"Down stairs."

"Okay. Thank you." She slowly walked away and towards the elevator, thankful there was no confusion that time.

~/~

"I can't believe you are just sitting back and letting this happen." Adrianne argued, standing out on the side walk in front of the apartment building with Quinn. Marie was standing back to give the two their space as they fought it out like she was use to. The playful bantering was nowhere in sight.

Rachel had been right about Kim and Marie had seen that the previous night when she was over at the assistant's loft. Adrianne had been rambling on and on about Puck and his presence and attitude but as soon as Kim stepped in and said that it was settled and needed to be let go of, Adrianne stopped. She had never seen someone have that kind of an effect on her daughter. Not even her or her husband. Whenever they tried, it always ended up very much like the show going on in front of her. Needless to say, Kim had made her reconsider the validity of their relationship. Unfortunately for Quinn, and her neighbors, Kim was not here to step in right now.

The blonde ran her hands down her face and growled in frustration. "I'm not just sitting back and letting it happen. I am on Mom all the time, making sure she's sticking to her plan. That's all I can do because this is her call."

"Her plan? That he sends you a wedding present as an 'I'm sorry' for years of emotional and physical abuse and can move right in as if nothing ever happened?" The brunette mocked, earning a glare from the blonde.

"First off, don't even bring up physical abuse when you don't know anything that happened. You make it sound like he beat the hell out of us on a daily basis. And we don't even know if he is moving up here. He just sent the gift and it was a big step for him._ If,_ and I mean _if,_ he moves up here, he isn't moving in with her. He has to have his own place. There is no drinking. He has to go to AA meetings _and _anger management _and_ marriage counseling. She's not just letting him walk right back into her life."

"Our lives." Adrianne argued. "Her actions are going to effect all of us. Even me and Kim because I'm not going to let him get any where near her, counseling or not. Have you even thought about what it would be like for Kim to witness one blow out from him. It would throw her right back to where we started." Marie looked at her daughter in concern. She still didn't know what Kim's whole story was but it had her daughter scared.

Quinn looked away. She honestly hadn't even thought about Kim or Adrianne being effected by it all. She had thought of Rachel, but not those two and she should have. They were around all the time and if Russell was to move back, he would certainly cross paths with them both. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She threw her hands in the air and paced a few steps. "I don't even know what I think about all of this."

"You want him back." Adrianne stated plainly as if Quinn really did know. "You want your dad. I know. I've been there. I would love to have my father's support."

"He's still in your life though." The blonde reminded her. "Maybe I would like to have my father back, but I'm not walking into this as a blind and obedient child. If I can't trust him, then he wont be around."

"Isn't that your mother's call?" The apprentice mocked her earlier statement.

"But she wouldn't put me in that position again. She wouldn't do it to me. She wouldn't do it to Rachel. And she wouldn't do it to you or Kim."

"What if he's fine for a while and you all let your guards down and then he snaps and gets drunk and does beat the hell out of one of you?"

"I can't keep thinking about the what-ifs! There are too many of them. What's keeping me from doing that? Nothing. What's keeping you from doing that? Nothing. Anything can happen to anyone at anytime. Trying to worry about everything is only going to make your life miserable. If my mother is willing to give him another chance, then I will support her. But I will also be right there to step in at the first sign that he's slipping."

Adrianne shook her head. "I don't like it."

"I'm not too fond of it either, but it's not really our choice. It may not even _be_ a choice. Just because he sent a present doesn't mean he's moving. Mom can't even read what he means by it. That's why she's going to call. _After_ the wedding." She added as tempers settled. "I can't worry about it until I know there is something to worry about. There's too much else going on."

Adrianne wanted to keep going until Quinn saw her point of view but all she could think about was how Kim said she needed to learn to wait to act until it needed to be done. That's exactly what Quinn was doing. Who would have known that out of a friendship and relationship where Adrianne had always shown Quinn how to live and be herself, that it was now the blonde helping her, being her role model. "Fine. Just... let me know so I can prepare Kim."

"I can do that." Quinn smiled lightly, ready to put this all behind them.

Adrianne opened her mouth to speak when she caught sight of Judy and Shelby walking out of the elevator and towards the door. "Look who's coming to join the conversation."

Quinn huffed a laugh. "It's settled now. Let's not start it back-"

Her words were cut off and replaced by a joint gasp from her and Adrianne as they were hit with the sensation of a thousand stinging needles. Judy and Shelby stopped at the doorway and looked up at the source of the laughter. Santana, Puck, and Beth were all leaning over the terrace railing with empty slushie cups in their hands.

"She's going to be a delinquent, isn't she?" Shelby asked absently as her daughter gave Puck a high five and then disappeared out of sight.

Quinn and Adrianne stared at each other, covered in a thick layer of purple and blue slushies. "And you did this to Rachel daily in high school?" The blonde wiped the dripping ice chips off of her face and nodded her head shamefully. "And she's actually marrying you?" She nodded her head again. "You are the luckiest bitch in the world."

"I know."

"No, I mean you are the luckiest _bitch_."

Quinn dropped her hands, shaking off the the chucks of slushie. "I know."

~/~/~/~

"Oh my God." Kim exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand.

"What is it?" Kurt asked leaning over the diva's bed to look at the assistant's phone and he gasped. "Someone's going to die over there."

Rachel arched an eyebrow as she joined everyone on the oversized bed as they prepared for a movie marathon. "Over where? And if you say my apartment..." She trailed off seeing Kim mash her lips between her teeth. "Great. Let me see."

The diva crawled in between Kim and Kurt and looked over her shoulder to the phone. It was a picture of Adrianne and Quinn covered in slushies. "Santana, Puck, and Beth dropped them from the front terrace." The assistant explained, hiding her amused smile until she saw Rachel cover hers with her hand.

"Yeah... Someone is going to die. And Beth is going to be grounded for life." Rachel remarked and winced, thinking about what a slushie from four stories up would feel like.

"Getting back to the conversation." Mercedes interrupted, laying across the foot of the bed. "I want you to be straight with me for a minute. What was running through your mind the first time you heard that Quinn was the photographer for that one photo shoot?"

The diva laughed nervously as she settled into her position against the head board between Kim and Kurt while Tina sat on the end of the bed with Mercedes. She played with her nails, making sure not to ruin her new medicare that the group had just gotten back from getting and sighed. "Honestly," She began and Kim looked at her in great interest. "I panicked."

The rest of the group nodded their head in understanding.

"In fact, I nearly had an anxiety attack."

The assistant dropped her brow. "I knew you were nervous because you stopped me before we went up, but I didn't think it was that bad."

"It was." Rachel assured her. "I knew it was something I had to do. Not just because of the magazine, but for myself. I thought it would have been a great way to put the past behind me and maybe rub my success in my tormentor's face but..." She paused and smiled lightly. "I wasn't expecting her to be the way she was. You know, perfect."

"Oh, booooo." Kurt and Mercedes teased at the mushiness.

"You guys, I'm serious. Within the first minute she congratulated me and apologized and admitted to being too proud to do it before."

"To _you_." Kurt remarked. "What was she like when you weren't around?" Everyone looked to Kim.

"Nervous. She couldn't sit still." Rachel laughed at the predictability. "She admitted to her insecurities being the reason why you two were never friends and that she humiliated you. _That_, I still can't believe."

"Quinn wasn't always so love sick." Kurt pointed out.

"Well, not even that. I'm talking about her being mean to someone. She can be direct sometimes but never hurtful on purpose."

The room remained silent and Kim looked to Rachel for support. The diva bounced her head slowly from shoulder to shoulder. "The Quinn you know was deeply hidden under the one from their memories. She felt the need to uphold a certain appearance and, knowing her like I do now, she probably numbed herself when it came to doing those things that she really didn't like. The Quinn you know and that I have fallen in love with is sweet, romantic, thoughtful, self-sacrificing-"

"It's like a parallel universe of polar opposites from what we grew up with." Kurt explained in fewer heartfelt words than the gushing diva who smiled wider with each adjective she listed off.

"I wouldn't go that far." Mercedes chimed it. "I lived with her for a while and got to see a whole different side than what she showed at school. I'll agree with Rachel that she's always been this way, just hidden it."

"And I can agree with Rachel as well." Tina added. "I've seen how deep and thoughtful Quinn is. It is hard to see past something that has been so engrained into our memories, but the longer you're around her, the more you see it."

Kim nodded her head, accepting their acceptance of the woman she knew as her boss. Rachel sat back and smiled as well. They were finally getting some support. She just wished Quinn had been here to see it.

~/~/~/~

Beth, Puck, and Santana sat on the sofa with their hands in the lap and their heads lowered as Judy, Shelby, Marie, and Quinn stood before them.

"Dude, how did we get stuck with all the moms?" Puck asked in a mumble.

"Do I even need to ask whose idea this was?" Shelby asked, looking to Beth who looked over to Puck.

"I didn't even want to do it." Santana announced, raising her hand in the air. "I was just giving little bit over there a lesson on how easy it is to get caught up under the influence of peer pressure."

"Or just under the influence." Quinn noted, running a towel through her hair again.

"You did cave pretty easily though." Beth commented before snapping her mouth shut as Shelby widened her eyes.

"I'll take the blame." Puck offered and all four women shook their heads. "Okay, maybe I wont then."

"Can I just point out the ridiculousness of scolding two adults?" Santana remarked, looking at Quinn.

"Then you shouldn't have involved a child in your scheming."

"God, you're going to be a hard ass when you're a mom." Adrianne laughed in the background at the Latina's comment, knowing full and well that Quinn would be a push over.

"Beth, you're grounded when we get home for a week." Shelby stated and Quinn couldn't help herself from dropping her brow at the women. That was a little strict. She would have just given her some extra chores or something. "And we're leaving."

"What?" Beth cried out before Quinn could. "We've only been here for half an hour. Mom, please."

"Maybe there is something else that can be done besides taking her away from Quinn and Puck." Judy whispered to the brunette. "They shouldn't all be punished for this."

"Maybe they shouldn't have been consuming a ready supply of alcohol in front of her either."

The older blonde turned her back to the three on the sofa and stepped closer to Shelby. "Are you saying you don't have a bottle of wine at home or ever have a glass with dinner?" Shelby didn't respond and Judy narrowed her eyes. "I know what this is."

"Well perhaps you would like to talk about it somewhere else than in front of _my daughter_." She spit back and Judy lifted her arm to direct her to the back of the apartment. "Fine. Beth, don't get off of that couch."

As the pair walked off Quinn moved to kneel in front of her daughter who was already beginning to cry at the thought of having to leave. "Shh. Don't cry, Baby. It's okay." She cradled Beth in her arms as Puck gently ran his hand up and town her tiny back, kicking himself internally. Why couldn't he just grow up? No wonder Quinn wouldn't keep the baby with him.

"She's over reacting." Adrianne mumbled to her mother as the small woman walked to her and helped put her soaked clothing into a plastic bag. Quinn had lent her some of hers. "There's no reason to take her away. The grounding is extreme enough."

"Judy's right though." Marie offered, looking back as the blonde and Shelby disappeared into Quinn's office. "This isn't about a slushie or Santana and Puck having a drink in front of her."

"Then what is it?"

"She feels threatened... because of that." She stated, pointing to Quinn and Puck comforting their daughter on the sofa.

~/~

"You can't do this. Please, don't do this." Judy begged. "It means so much to all of them."

"That's why it's an appropriate punishment. You take away what they value most. TV, computer, internet, and they learn that there are consequences to their actions."

"You're doing this for you, not to teach your daughter." Shelby's jaw clinched and she turned away, moving her attention to the pictures on the wall. "I understand that it hurts to see her with Quinn and now with Puck, fearing that she's going to bond with them in a way she wont with you."

"And how the hell do you know that?" Shelby asked, spinning around, angered by the picture of Beth with Quinn and Rachel in the studio.

"Because that other woman out there, Adrianne's mom... she took my place for four years as Quinn's mother. She has memories of my daughter that I will never have. She's had those special conversation about love and life with her, not me. I see Quinn smile and hug her and it tears at me. So I know exactly how it feels."

Shelby hesitated, never having thought about that before. "How can you stand it?"

"Because I'm thankful that Marie was there when I wasn't. I'm thankful that she loved my daughter as much as I did. That she gave her the support that she needed when I couldn't. That she made Quinn happy in way that I couldn't. It kills me that I wasn't able to, but I'm thankful someone was there to give her what she needed and what she wanted. Beth isn't looking to replace you, just to know them. Just like Rachel wanted to know you."

Shelby shook her head at the mention of her daughter and looked away.

"I'm not judging you for what you did. She's clearly forgiven you and moved on. I'm just saying that it's similar. Rachel wanted to know you, but not have you replace her dads."

"I'm her mother, not her mom." The brunette repeated her words from years ago.

"Right. And Quinn is her mother, you are her mom. You raised her. You cared for her when Quinn couldn't and she thanks you. She knows you were the best thing for Beth and that's why she gave her to you. She _gave_ her to you, but she's not going to try and take her back. Just, please... don't take this away from them."

Quinn looked over her shoulder and stood up as Judy followed Shelby out of her office. Beth held onto her hand as she looked around the taller blonde to her mother, waiting for her verdict. Shelby discreetly shifted her eyes around the room while avoiding all of the eyes on her. "We can stay for an hour, but then we have to leave."

Beth whined and began to plead but Shelby raised her hand to cut her off.

"We still have to see Rachel before it gets too late, remember?" Both Beth and Quinn let out an identical huff of laughter in relief and Shelby swallowed around the lump in her throat.

~/~/~/~

Beth's time with Rachel was much less dramatic, mainly because Kevin kept Shelby occupied down stairs with discussions of what had happened with Quinn while Beth settled in to the movie fest with the diva and her group of friends.

"So it's a trait that you inherited from Shelby and that Beth has picked up from being raised by her?" Kurt asked, looking back to the diva who was sitting Indian style at the head of the bed, resting against the headboard with Beth sitting in her lap, nestled in her arms.

"And what trait would you be referring to?"

"The trait where you have to voice every possible thing you would change about a movie, combing over it with an excessively critical eye."

"There's nothing excessive about it." Beth said, pointing to the large TV across the room. "You could see the camera man in the reflexion of the glass. There's no excuse."

Rachel beamed in amusement as Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina stared at the young blonde in amazement. It had taken them twenty minutes to get over how much she looked like Quinn and anther twenty to get over the first time she said something that reminded them of Puck. Now it would be another twenty before they got over how much, and strangely so, she reminded them of Rachel.

Kim's phone beeped and Rachel looked over to her. "Adrianne still sending sappy texts?"

The assistant blushed and shook her head, pulling her phone away as Beth tried to read it. "No. Not _sappy_ texts."

Rachel's eyes widened and she pulled Beth back into her lap. "Got ya. Any news of what's going on over there?"

Kim let out a long breath. "Judy and Marie are bonding, leaving Adrianne to keep an eye on Santana, Brittany, and Puck to make sure they're not..." She paused, looking at Beth who was looking right back at her with big hazel eyes. "Well, that they're 'not'. And Quinn has disappeared into her office."

"Is she okay?" Rachel asked out of concern but Kim smiled lightly and nodded her head.

"She just said she needed space and knew they wouldn't let her go for a walk. Although Adrianne did have to take her cell phone to keep from texting you."

"I never said she couldn't text me. I said she couldn't call because hearing her whine over the phone would be as heart breaking as looking into her eyes as she pouted that she couldn't be here." The diva remarked with a dropped brow and Kim mashed her lips and diverted her eyes down to her cell phone and type a quick message before she returned to Rachel's eyes with a light smile.

"Noted."

~/~/~/~

"Hey." Adrianne greeted as she entered Quinn's office to find the blonde reclined in her chair looking at the mural on the wall while running her finger over the rim of her glass. "If you get drunk the night before your wedding, Rachel will still marry you, but she'll kill you afterward."

"I think better when I'm buzzed."

"Okay... and what is it that you are needing to think about so clearly if I might ask?"

"It's nine o'clock at night, the eve of my wedding."

Adrianne nodded slowly, taking a seat on a stool Quinn had propped up against the wall. "Yes."

"And I still haven't written my vows."

The apprentice's brow raised considerably. "Are you serious?" Quinn looked back to her and nodded her head. "I can't find what I want to say."

"And you think getting drunk is just going to magically bring the words to you?"

"That's how I got my last tattoo, remember? It's like the alcohol kills the rest of the stuff floating through my brain and I can just see the words. They are almost always in rhymes though."

Adrianne didn't look sold. "You think in rhymes while you're drunk? Try me. What is on your mind right now?"

Quinn's eyes glazed over as she tuned everything out. "There is a wall made from the strongest of bricks that shows no sign of crumbling from the pounds of my fists. It shelters my treasure, my heart, my muse... and my hands are left torn open, ragged, and bruised."

Adrianne stared at the pensive blonde in disbelief. "Explanation?"

"I thought it was pretty self-explanatory. What I want is behind a wall that no matter how hard I try, I can't knock down. The wall remains intact and my hands are left broken. What I want, still securely behind it."

"And the wall would be this... creative block? Or emotional block?"

"It's more of a verbal block, but yes."

"So why not write your vows as a poem? I mean, poems don't necessarily have to say exactly what you are trying to say, but rather hint at them. And they're easier for you. They're also more personal than just saying the traditional workup. Have one more drink. Key word there being _one_. And then write the sappiest poem you've ever written. And here's your phone."

Quinn arched an eyebrow at her friend as she set the phone down on her desk. "Why do I get it now?"

"Because apparently Rachel never intended on you not being able to text her."

The blonde laughed lightly as she sent Rachel a quick 'I miss you and I love you' text. "She's going to kill you after the honeymoon, you now that right?"

"And you'd let her? You would allow her to do something that would put her in jail and take her away from you for years?" Adrianne pleaded, knowing that was what Kim always said to her, but Quinn just kept laughing.

"You think I can control anything that woman does?"

"That's not very comforting."

"It wasn't suppose to be." Quinn remarked setting her phone down on the desk and taking a sip of her drink.

"Thanks for the piece of mind."  
She shrugged. "That's what I'm here for. So... how are you coming on your speech?"

Adrianne leaned back against the wall and crossed her legs. "I'm done of course." She rubbed it in. "And I didn't need to be drunk."

Quinn rolled her eyes at her and handed her the glass. "I'm just desperate right now."

"Hey. Come here." Adrianne called as she stood up, putting Quinn's drink back on her desk. The blonde sighed and moved to her feet and walked over to her best friend who took her in a tight hug. "Stop thinking so much and just feel. You're worried that it isn't going to be enough, but it is. The things you say to people when your mind is a million miles away are more profound than anything they could come up with after years of thinking about a topic."

"But it's not everything I want to say to her."

Adrianne pulled away and cupped the blonde's face so she couldn't look away. "That's why you have the rest of your life. If you say everything you want to say to her now, what are you going to say to her when you wake up in bed with her for the first time as your wife? There needs to be something more every day. Do you hear me?"

Quinn nodded her head and Adrianne pulled her into another comforting hug. "Thank you. I honestly don't know what I would do without you. What my life would be like if you weren't here?"

"You'd be an unhappy 'heterosexual' with a dirty little secret. So all you really owe me for is every ounce of happiness you have for the rest of your life." Adrianne stated as she pulled away. "No big deal." Quinn's phone beeped with Rachel's reply to her text. "And it would be greatly appreciated if you didn't allow her to kill me."

The blonde smiled as she picked up the phone and returned to her seat. "I'll see what I can do."


	80. Chapter 80

**A/N: It's the wedding. And it couldn't come at a worse time for me. The joys of working in a hospital... when there's a new cold of virus going around, you're probably going to be the first to get it. I'm sick. This is a very important chapter and I didn't want to delay it and make you all wait another day (especially without warning). So I'm posting what I came up with. If it seems lacking here or there, sorry. I think I got all the important stuff in there before my brain turned to mush in a vice grip. **

**On a lighter note, did you know that they now print motivational sayings on cough drop wrappers? Although I wasn't very impressed when my cough drop told me "Don't try harder, Do harder". I'm sick damn it. If I could, I would.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it. It's a little short, or at least it is compared to a few of the latest chapters. The reception is next. Then the honeymoon. Lots of good stuff planned, now I just need to write it. I hope I'll be able to update again tomorrow. That's my plan as long as my cold doesn't get in the way. Writing is good medicine when you can focus. (Don't worry, I'm taking care of myself. I promise.) **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm thinking there will be a handful of chapters before the time jump yet. At least three, maybe five. I don't know. Can't you tell? Hope you enjoy. (loosely edited)**

**Oh, and for the question on how I started writing in the first place... yeah, totally had an English Lit teacher in high school that went overkill with writing. She had us doing eight to ten essays a week along with writing poems almost daily. I don't even remember half the stuff I wrote for that class, but without the class giving me my creative outlet, I've had years of pent up creativity bursting to get out.**

**~/~/~/~**

Rachel stood in her dressing room at the wedding location in Connecticut, looking in the mirror at herself in her wedding dress, smoothing over the material with her hands. She had seen herself in it at all the fittings, but it seemed different this time. It wasn't just a dress she was wearing like she had on all the red carpets and premiers she had attended. This was a statement. She was getting married.

"Rachel?" Tina called out as she peeked her head in the door. "Can I come in or do you need another minute?"

"No, you can come in."

The Asian woman stepped inside and closed the door behind her. "So, this is it."

"This is it."

"Details?"

Rachel took in a deep breath. "Judy is walking Quinn down the aisle first. My dads are walking me second. We listen to the judge, say our vows, kiss, don't pass out, and then we leave for the reception in the back. We don't actually go to the reception right away because Adrianne needs to get pictures, but we wait for everyone else to get there."

Tina nodded her head and took a few steps closer, straightening out the end of the diva's dress. "And at the reception?"

"Dad is making a speech on my behalf. Then Adrianne is making one on Quinn's behalf. After that, Mercedes is singing for our first dance. Then we all dance, cut the cake, enjoy the party, and Mr. Schue's song. Do you know what it is?"

"I do. And don't worry, there's no rapping in it."

Rachel lifted her eyes to the ceiling. "Thank God. And Finn?"

"No where in sight."

"Russell?"

"Confirmed by my parents to still be in Lima."

The diva nodded her head slowly. "Good. Everything is good."

"Everything is very good."

Rachel turned around to look at her friend directly instead of through the mirror. "Do you know how Quinn is doing?"

Tina bit her bottom lip.

~/~/~/~

"Breathe, Quinn." Adrianne called out as she walked around the blonde's dressing room with her camera, taking behind the scenes shots.

"I'm breathing." Quinn assured her as she looked out the window, nearly hyperventilating.

"Then don't breath quite so much. Just relax. Come here." Adrianne pulled her into a half hug and kissed her temple. "Just calm down for a minute. One hour and she's yours for the rest of your life."

"One hour?"

Adrianne dropped her lips from the blonde's temple and nodded her head. "One hour. That's all. Just keep running over your vows in you head. You did write them, didn't you? Please tell me you're not going to go up there and try and freestyle it."

"Freestyle it? Have you been listening to your hip hop playlist again?" Adrianne shrugged. "No, I'm not going to 'freestyle it'. God no. Rachel would kill me. I've got it." She let out a long sigh. "Have you seen her yet?" Adrianne nodded her head. She had been in there getting some pictures of Rachel getting ready in her dress with Kim, Tina, and Kurt around her.

"She looks beautiful. A little nervous but doing good. She's worried about you though."

Quinn smiled and turned back to the mirror to make sure everything was perfect. "I'll be fine once I'm not confined in this room. Do you know where my mom is?"

"Just out side. Is it alright if I get a few shots of her with you? I've already gotten a few of Rachel with her dads." Quinn mashed her lips between her lips and nodded her head. The camera was the last thing on her mind at the moment.

"How are you holding up, Sweety?" Judy asked as she entered the door that Adrianne held open. "Nerves? Butterflies in your stomach?" Quinn nodded and looked at her mother as the older woman fussed over her hair. "It will be alright. As soon as you see her and your eyes meet, it will all go away and you wont be able to wipe the smile off of your face."

Quinn laughed and it shook with her nerves. "I didn't think I would get this bad. I want this and I want her. What is there to be nervous about, you know?"

"I don't really think it's nerves. This is something you've wanted and planned on for so long and now if finally seems real. There's always that frazzling of nerves when that happens, but I think this is just more anticipation." Judy explained, fixing Quinn's necklace and knowing that just hearing her talk was calming her daughter.

"Yeah. It was like that the first time we were together. My mind was playing tricks on me or something. I couldn't figure out if it was real and my mind race, not able to latch on to any details. It was like my body was vibrating, trying to pull my mind in every different direction just looking for one thing to focus on."

"And oddly, when you see her... she's going to be the only thing you see."

~/~/~/~

Adrianne had slipped out the door to give the two some privacy and returned to the venue, snapping pictures of the set up and the arriving guests before she caught sight of Kim escorting her mother to her seat. It was a simple out door set up with rows of white chairs on each side of the aisle, the backs of each row decorated with a long lace baby pink ribbon. There was no alter, just an open area with a beautiful blooming garden behind them. Quinn and Rachel had said the wedding was about them, the party was for everyone else. They didn't want the set up to be too distracting.

"Hey." Adrianne greeted, giving her mother and Kim each a kiss on the cheek.

"How are they holding up?" Kim asked with concern as she sat down.

"Better. Judy's in there and is doing a pretty good job of calming Quinn and Tina is doing a run down of details with Rachel so she doesn't have to worry about anything going wrong. There's only an hour to go so they're doing better. They're less nervous, more eager I think." She explained, looking around at the arriving guests.

"And you?"

Adrianne dropped her brow and looked back at Kim who had a knowing smile on her face. "Okay, so I'm nervous for both of them. More so for Quinn because she just wrote her vows last night. I'm afraid she's going to get up there and forget them or something." The assistant shook her head with an amused smile. No wonder her boss wouldn't give her a copy to have just in case. "Oh. The videographer is here. I've go to go get him set up. He's late. Love you. Bye." Adrianne departed after a quick peck on Kim's lips.

"She's going to be a handful tonight." Marie commented and Kim paused, not sure exactly what she meant by that.

"I think she'll calm down for the reception."

The older woman looked over to the assistant with that permanent smile she always had. "That's not what I was talking about."

Kim blushed a little and dropped her eyes. "I didn't think so, but I wasn't sure."

"She's giddy like a little kid. One day it will be her turn as well. She's getting to that age where she wants a family and kids, you know."

Kim nodded her head. "I know. But I don't think it has anything to do with age, but more the person." She remarked, knowing where Marie was going with her comments. "Take me for example. I don't have these dreams to go and explore the world or date a million people before I settle down. Give me a job that makes me happy to go to work every day, good friends, a lover I can give my heart to and will protect it, and I'm set. It doesn't matter that I'm only twenty-two."

Marie nodded her head. "Good to know."

~/~/~/~

"Do you have your flash cards?" Kevin asked as he straightened his tie in the lobby mirror. "Elijah? Elijah? Eli!"

"What?" The startled shorter man asked, spinning around in panic. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing you nervous nelly. I asked if you had your flash cards for this speech that you wanted to do so badly. Don't go having a heart attack because I'm not missing my baby's wedding."

Elijah stared at him blank-faced. "Glad to know where your priorities are, Kevin. It's very reassuring. And yes, I _do_ have my flash cards that I_ don't_ want to use so I am _trying_ to memorize my speech instead. Or I was before you went to scaring me into a heart attack."

Kevin rolled his eyes and turned back to the mirror. "Drama queen."

"Come here." He called and the taller man huffed before doing as he was asked. "You would think that you would have learned how to do a tie properly by now." Elijah remarked as he straightened the mangled tie.

"I do know. I'm just nervous and my hands are shaking. Eli, our baby girl's getting married."

"I know. I'm glad you're figuring this out now while you fussed at me and threatened me with divorce when I was panicking about it before."

Kevin rolled his eyes again before he leaned down and pecked his husband's lips. "I wouldn't actually file for divorce over it. But you weren't just panicking. You were being an ass about it. That's the difference. I, as well as everyone else, would have had no problem if you were just panicking about Rachel getting married. But you were-"

"I'd prefer not to hash it all back up." Elijah stated, moving to straighten his glasses in the mirror.

"There wouldn't be anything to hash back up if you hadn't freaked out in the first place." Kevin mocked in a mumble with exaggerated facial expressions behind his husband's back.

"You do realize I am standing in front of a mirror, don't you?"

Kevin's posture straightened and mashed his lips together, diverting his eyes from his husbands in the reflection. "Sorry."

Both men turned as Tina walked in and cleared her throat. "It's time."

~/~/~/~

Adrianne stood between the front row and the judge, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet as everyone took their seats. This was it. The most important pictures she would ever take as a photographer in her opinion. Not only were they wedding photos, but they were her best friend's wedding photos. Her face paled and she thought she was going to be physically sick as she fumbled with the camera. She forgot to check for the memory card. "Thank the fucking lord." She mumbled as she saw the card before she turned to the judge, biting her lip at her impulsive comment.

The woman raised her hand in the air slightly. "Not a religious person."

"Okay. That's good. Well, not the not being religious part. I mean, if you're not, that's cool. I didn't mean anything by it. I was just referring to-"

"I know. It's okay. Just... take the pictures."

"Right." Adrianne turned back around, not even caring how much of an idiot she made herself look like. The music started to play. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she raised the camera and waited. There was a covered walk way leading from the building where the brides were getting ready to the aisle and all eyes were fixed on it. The apprentice focused on her breathing as she began to feel light headed with anticipation until Quinn and Judy emerged.

There was a collective gasp from the guests as the blonde appeared in her elegant gown and her hair pulled off her shoulders in a loose bun style, small white accents flowers placed in her hair. Adrianne's first picture was Quinn looking right at her with a light smile. "Perfect." She knew she had the one shot she needed and let her reflexes take hold, moving around for different angles as Quinn and Judy approached. She captured the moment of Quinn wiping the tear from her mother's cheek and when Judy kissed her daughter's before taking her seat on the front row.

The younger blonde too a deep breath once she was in her place and let it out slowly.

"This is it." Adrianne whispered as she stood back in front of the guests to get the same pictures of Rachel.

Quinn let out a another slow breath through puckered lips. "This is it." The walk down the aisle hadn't been as nerve racking as Quinn was expecting. Between Judy's tight grip on her arm for support and seeing Adrianne smiling behind the camera, she was okay. They rest of the guests were a complete blur, but she made it to the end without crying or falling so it was all a plus. But now waiting for Rachel to show... that was killing her. As she held her bouquet she nervously fidgeted with her engagement ring, turning it in circles on her finger, and last minute doubts filled her mind. What if Rachel changed her mind and backed out? What if Finn showed up and no one wanted to tell her that Rachel was in her room trying to compose herself after crying? What if-

"Oh my God..." Quinn didn't remember anything she was thinking. She didn't even know what thinking was, or breathing. All she could see was Rachel, her chocolate eyes locked on to hers with the same expression of shock and loss of cohesive thought when she saw Quinn waiting at the end of the aisle for her. The blonde could already feel a tear slide down her cheek as Rachel walked closer, never breaking their stare. There were no doubts in the diva's mind and the smile on her face was proof of that.

The only time their eyes broke apart was when Rachel gave her dads each a kiss on the cheek and then took her spot next to Quinn. Beth stood up and accepted their bouquets and took her seat, while Rachel and Quinn took each others' hands. That touch, that connection to reality, blurred the world out. They were glad they had a videographer present because they weren't paying attention to anything the judge was saying. Going back and watching the video would be like hearing it for the first time. It seemed like hours they were standing there, having that silent conversation with their eyes, running their thumbs over the back of each other's hands, and mouthing 'I love you'. It was only when Beth brought up the ring for Rachel to give to Quinn that they snapped out of their daze.

It was time for the vows and Rachel looked down to compose herself before looking back up into Quinn's eyes. "Since the moment you and I started dating, we have been fighting to overcome our past. Not in our eyes, but to convince nearly everyone here today, and many who aren't. Unable to see past their memories of my argyle sweaters and your cheerleading uniform and gold cross, they have cheapened what we have found in their minds... And it hurts."

Quinn gripped her hand tighter as her voice broke with emotion at the confession.

"It hurts because they are more willing to accept us in our past relationships that tore us down and left us unhappy, lacking, then they are to accept us in the one we have proven time and time again to be real and true and pure. All because they are unable to look beyond their memories to what is standing right in front of them.

I have played that first day we reunited over and over in my head, looking for that exact moment I fell for you because I wanted to hold it close as my proof that this was real and that they were wrong. But there wasn't that one moment I fell for you, only the moment I realized I already had." She sniffed back her tears and tightened her grip on Quinn's hands. "Our love came so naturally and without question, that I gave my heart away without even knowing. In one day, with your smiles, your words, and your presence, you erased those memories that our guests are clinging to so desperately from my mind. I was so lost in you, the person that you have become, that I couldn't see past each moment as we lived it. That night didn't have an end, only one new discovery after another as I learned who I had given my heart to.

When you hold me, I'm home, safe and unaffected by the rest of the world. When you say my name, I am hearing it for the first time, being _seen_ for the first time for who I am. And you accept me. And when you kiss me, my heart races to catch up on the life I missed living those seven years that I didn't have you next to me. I don't care what they think or what they remember." Rachel stated, shaking her head, still locked onto Quinn's reddened eyes. "I love you, Quinn Fabray, and I am honored to take your name as my own. I promise to defend your honor, our love, and the life we are building together, because those are the only things that truly matter to me."

Rachel's hands were shaking so bad she almost couldn't get the wedding band on Quinn's finger.

Quinn wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss her true love, but reminded herself that there was a specific time for that today. I mean, their wedding didn't follow the traditional layout by any means. They picked what they wanted to have said and when, throwing away accepted marriage etiquette. But that kiss was something that didn't need to be rushed. Thankfully Beth handed her the ring to give to Rachel, preventing her from kissing the diva anyway. "I have a confession." She stated, turning the ring in her fingers. "Up until three o'clock this morning, I had yet to write my vows."

Rachel huffed a laugh. "I had a feeling."

"I know you did. That's the only reason why I'm telling you."

The guests snickered amongst themselves.

"Just tell me you didn't forget them."

"No, no. I've got it. It's a poem."

Rachel arched an eyebrow. "You didn't get it tattooed on your arm, did you?" The guests laughed a little louder as the diva turned her arm to inspect the pale skin, causing Quinn to blush and Rachel beamed at her. It was a good break to all the emotional weight.

"No... I'm still recovering from the last one. Now, would you like to hear it or not?" The blonde teased.

"I would like that very much. That would be nice."

"Okay then."

Quinn lowered her head and composed herself for the seriousness of the moment, allowing the guests to settle as well.

"You are what I need, what I want, what I dreamed. Dreamed, for I knew there was no chance of us being. I had cursed you, hurt you, and ran far to hide. Yet somehow I wake and find you by my side. How lucky, I ask, how blessed must I be, that you would hold the heart meant to pardon me. To save me from my past's lingering wake, and name it as but a young youth's fool mistake?"

Quinn paused and lifted her hand to brush a tear away from Rachel's cheek, mouthing for her not to cry.

"I haven't the words for they evade me still, and should fate have it's way, they probably always will. I was told by a friend: not all things should be said, but emotional struggles for them are life's reminders instead. To remember that tomorrow brings yet another new day, and to say what I want would leave nothing left to say. I give you my life, every day that's left. Just know right now, you already hold the heart in my chest. I vow my love, unwavering and true. I vow all in my life will be done for you. I vow to fight for your happiness every single day. I vow to let no one ever stand in our way. I vow to keep you safe, secure like home. I vow to wrap you in a love like none you've ever known. I vow this to you and will every day," She paused to slide the ring on Rachel's shaking finger. "I vow it with every last breath until my dying day."

As soon as the judge started talking again, both women tuned her out, laughing silently with one another, knowing they both weren't paying attention. Rachel thought it was funny that on such an important day like this, she didn't care about remembering every little detail. She would have the video to look back on. She knew it wouldn't be the same, yet somehow, she still didn't care. All she wanted to hear from the woman's mouth was that she could kiss the woman in front of her and the official announcement that they were finally married.

"Rachel," She snapped out of her daze at the sound of her name. "Quinn, you have exchanged vows and pledged your love before each other, before family, and before friends. You have exchanged rings, signifying your unending commitment. And now," She paused with a smile as both women looked to her in eagerness. "By the power invested in me by the state of Connecticut, I now pronounce you wife... and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The diva dropped Quinn's hands and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, kissing her tenderly but surely, as if this was the first chance she had after a lifetime of separation. Through beaming smiles and over the applause and cheers of their friends they exchanged 'I love you's and kissed once more, lingering in the moment before they pulled apart and Rachel smiled back to the judge.

"It is with great honor that I now present to all in attendance. Mrs. and Mrs. Quinn and Rachel Fabray."

"Berry-Fabray?" Quinn asked, looking to Rachel with uncertainty.

The diva smiled. "You heard the woman. Rachel Fabray."

Both women looked back in front of them, hand in hand and walked back down the aisle, passing their parents who were teary eyed and both locked in Kevin's long arms. Brittany had her head rested on Santana's shoulder as even the Latina quickly wiped away a tear. Kurt was clapping extacticly like an idiot, causing Mercedes to laugh at his enthusiasm. Puck, well he was Puck, with a smirk on his face and the slightest hint of pride in the two. Tina was wrapped in Scott's arms as the couple smiled at the newly weds as they passed, smiling one last smile at Adrianne's lense before disappearing into the covered walk way.


	81. Chapter 81

**A/N: Alright... a little doped up on cold medicine but I think this chapter turned out okay. I am so glad you all loved the last chapter. I am even more ecstatic that you loved the vows because oh my God! Rachel's I had down pretty easy, but Quinn's just about killed me. I was really worried. I literally sat in a corner of my room and stared across it blankly as I searched for the words... for hours. Oh, I must also say, I've never received so many wedding proposals before. Though I think we would be breaking some laws if I was to accept them all. But very flattering. I felt the love.**

**With tomorrow being Thanksgiving, I'm not sure if I'll have to opportunity to update. I hope to, but just in case family gets carried away... this is your heads up. **

**To ease some of your fears about up coming chapters (the honeymoon). It's not all going to be about the sexytimes. There will be sexytimes, but it's not all sexytimes. Faberry will be Faberry with lots of conversations and sugary, fluffy sweetness. There will also be moments of AdriKim in there as well. I'm not just going to forget about them. I know some of you ship them so they will be there.**

**I want to thank you not just for reading and reviewing, but what you say in your reviews. I can not explain how awesome it is to read some of the things you all wright. I mean, seriously. I've always had some confidence issues when it comes to creativity or expression and to know how much you love this and are touched by it... it's just amazing a million times over. So Thank YOU! Hope you enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

"Come here." Rachel said, pulling Quinn into a light kiss as they entered the diva's staging room. "It feels different to kiss you now."

"Does it?" The blonde asked, holding the petite woman in her arms and pecked her lips again.

"It does." The diva assured her. "I don't know how to explain it other than I know you're not going anywhere now. I mean, I knew you weren't before, but the fact that it would take legal action for you to do it now just seems to drive the point home more."

"Oh, I see. What you mean to say is now that you've suckered me into marrying you, I'm stuck unless I get permission to pawn you off on someone else." Rachel beamed a smile and nodded her head, running her fingers up and down the back of Quinn's neck. "Well, I guess it's a good thing that I have no intention of giving anyone else the chance to be in this position. You're mine as much as I'm yours."

The two met in another kiss, never pulling apart between caresses of their lips until the heard the click of the camera. They looked over and found Adrianne and Kim standing in the door way. "I think that one should go on your office wall." Kim stated before embracing the two in congratulatory hugs.

"I think it just may." Quinn agreed as she pulled the camera from the apprentice's hands to look at the display screen.

"Hi. Nice to see you too. Don't worry, I'll just get a hug from your wife since my existence hasn't registered to you yet." Adrianne teased at the blonde's single track mind before she congratulated Rachel. "That camera is totally her other woman."

Rachel shook her head. "Her ice cream is. The camera, that's a whole new level. _I'm _the other woman to the camera. The ice cream is the other woman to me."

Adrianne mashed her lips and nodded her head. "I forgot about the ice cream."

"Is all the mushy stuff over with?" Santana asked as she appeared in the door way with Brittany. The blonde was carrying a good size box in her arms. "Because we have some business to attend to which must be done in private."

"Now before we open this, I just want to say that you have succeeded in completely terrifying me with the mystery." Quinn confessed as she accepted the gift from a bouncing Brittany.

"That's good to know, but we didn't do it to scare you. We were looking for another emotion." Santana assured her which only made her more nervous. "Now just open it."

Santana, Brittany, Adrianne, and an already blushing Kim stood around them, Adrianne with the camera at the ready, as Quinn handed the package to Rachel. "Oh, I get to do it?"

The blonde nodded. "If anything pops out, they wont risk you getting mad at them."

The diva arched an eyebrow. "Good to know." Rachel slowly undid the ribbon and pulled off the wrapping paper to reveal a plain brown box. "No pictures on the box for hints?"

Santana snickered with an evil tone. "I didn't think they'd be appropriate."

"That doesn't cause me to be nervous at all." Rachel teased as she struggled with the tape before she was able to finally open the box.

"Oh my God." Quinn exclaimed before she turned her head away and blushed behind her palm, allowing Adrianne to snap the picture she was waiting for, then turn back to snap one of Rachel's amused smile.

"Now this should keep our two week long honeymoon interesting, Baby." Quinn's jaw dropped and she looked back at Rachel, shocked that the brunette wasn't at all embarrassed. "Oh, nipple clamps."

"Rachel!"

The room broke out in fits of laughter that had even Kim grabbing at her sides, gasping for air.

"Adrianne, I am disappointed in you." The diva confessed, making the apprentice's laughter and smile fade. "You not only failed to train her for role playing but apparently never got her over the embarrassment of using toys."

Adrianne looked to Kim who didn't seem all that affected by the topic of conversation. "Well, one, she was still kind of a prude when I got her. And two..." She arched an eyebrow. "We didn't need the toys."

Rachel met Adrianne's arched eyebrow with her own. "We don't either, but they're still fun."

"Q?" Santana called out once she was able to breathe again. "Exactly what issues can you have with role playing?" The blonde blushed even more and turned her head away again. "Do you get performance anxiety or something?"

"Just a case of the giggles." Rachel teased, running her hand over Quinn's arm and feeling the burn of her skin. She didn't think she had ever seen the blonde so flushed before.

"There's a gag in there for that." Brittany offered with a giggle, causing Rachel to drop her attention back down to the box.

"Really? You really thought of everything."

"Never." Quinn stated with conviction, shaking her head. "Absolutely, positively never. Tie me up, blind fold me, spank me, whatever. But you're not gagging me."

"What's your deal with a gag?" The Latina asked with a great deal of interest.

"She has a really bad gag reflex." Adrianne informed her, drawing looks from everyone around. "Get your minds out of the gutter. When she was sick once we thought she had strep throat. When the nurse even just grabbed the tongue depressor, she gagged. It hadn't even touched her yet."

Everyone giggled except of Kim who just looked confused. "What's on your mind?" Santana asked, forcing herself not to call the girl Stutters.

"I'm just trying to figure out why you would have to get your mind out of the gutter when saying that a lesbian had a bad gag reflex. Normally that is reserved for straight women."

Santana looked at Adrianne who shrugged. "We don't use toys either."

The Latina shook her head. "What is it with you people? Some lesbians like to think of the strap-on as an extension of themselves and enjoy a good blow job."

"Can you have this conversation else where?" Quinn asked, covering her face, blushing just as much as Kim.

"Sure. Lets go have this conversation next to Shelby and Beth. That seems like a far more appropriate place." Santana teased, earning her a glare. "Oh, and Berry, there's a strap-on in there too, just so you know. But Adrianne wouldn't let us get the ten inch one." Both brides winced.

"Exactly." The apprentice exclaimed in victory.

"They had a fourteen inch one too, but that even looked uncomfortable to me." Brittany added, quieting the room.

Santana ran her hand over her forehead and turned Brittany by the shoulder with the other. "We're going to let you two have a few minutes of privacy before you make your way to the party. Come on you two." The Latina called for Adrianne and Kim who gave the couple kisses on the cheek before they left the room, shutting the doors behind them.

Quinn and Rachel sat in silence, just smiling at each other. "I like your dress, by the way." The blonde finally spoke. "It's very flattering. I think Adrianne got a nice shot of you walking down the aisle with Puck's head sticking out from the seats to get a better look of you ass."

"Did she really?" Rachel asked in mild embarrassment.

The blonde nodded her head. "I think she got one with Santana's hand pulling him back in by the tie as well, but I'm not sure. I was a little distracted myself."

Rachel stood up and set the box of toys down on the bed and moved back over to Quinn who stood to meet her. "I didn't see anything but you." The diva confessed before wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck and kissing her deeply, lingering in the closeness as their lips separated. "My wife."

The blonde smiled widely and rested her head on Rachel's. "My wife."

"I don't want to go out there." Rachel confessed, dropping one of her hands to trace over Quinn's jaw line and neck. "I want to stay right here."

"Okay."

Rachel laughed and pulled her head back to meet the blonde's smiling eyes. "There wasn't much of a fight there."

She shrugged. "What can I say other than I meant my vows. All that I do will be for you. You want to stay, we stay."

"Oh, goodness. I've created even more of a spineless mush than you were before. Santana's going to kick my ass when she finds out."

Quinn shook her head. "Nope. That's in my vows to. I vow to keep you safe, secure like home."

Rachel's amused smile faded to a genuine one as she lost herself in Quinn's words. "You really did think of everything, didn't you?"

The blonde leaned down and captured the diva's lips one last time. "Everything for you. Now, I think we should make an appearance at our reception at least. I mean, your dad and Adrianne still have to say their speeches and I think they'd be a little upset if we were to miss them."

"Dad." Rachel corrected her. "Not my dad. Just 'Dad'."

"Dad." Quinn nodded. "Though I might end up calling him Elijah by force of habit." She confessed, pulling the diva by the hand to the door.

"Well, then I'll just have to force you into a new habit."

~/~/~/~

The reception, as it was always planned, was where all the stops were pulled out. It was evening time now with the sun going down and Rachel's paper lanterns illuminated the dance floor. The open space was surrounded by round tables draped with white table cloths and decorated with centerpieces which were replications of the bride's bouquets and accented with tiny gold star confetti. Their table was at the front, with Judy, Elijah, and Kevin already seated as the brides emerged and stopped on the dance floor, immediately starting their first dance.

There was a small stage off to one side of the dance floor where Mercedes and the band had set up but all eyes were on the newly weds who beamed and sang along from the first note. They sang to each other as they swayed to the rhythm. There was no choreography, no specific dance style chosen. This wasn't a show. This wasn't for the guests. This wasn't to show the whole world how they felt like their vows were. This dance, this first moment of them as a married couple, was for them.

"Do you think she'll sing at our renewal weddings we're going to have every ten years?" Rachel asked, looking up to a grinning blonde as they continued to dance.

"Well, now that I know we are going to be having them, I can ask her."

"Did I not mention those before? Oh, well, yes. It is a requirement I have in exchange for my hand in marriage."

"You love springing these little surprises on me don't you?"

"What I love more is seeing that you never get upset by them."

Quinn lowered her head and kissed Rachel's cheek before resting her lips in the crook of the diva's neck as they danced. "There's no need to get upset over things I will willingly give you."

"Push over."

"You say push over, I say in love."

The diva huffed a light laugh and rested her temple on the blonde's shoulder as they continued to sway to the music. "I like yours better."

"You smile, you smile and then the spell is cast." Quinn whispered as the song began to wind down. "And here we are in heaven, for you are mine..."

"At last." Rachel finished with Mercedes as the both straightened and kissed to the sound of the guests' applause. "I love you, Quinn Fabray."

"I love you, Rachel Fabray."

The diva smiled, looking at Quinn's lips. "I really do like the sound of that."

"Good." The blonde chimed, taking Rachel by the hand and walking to their seats. "But what about your career?"

"There are such things as stage names, you know. If it becomes a problem, then I'll take that route. Until then, I like that you can't deny me."

The blonde scoffed. "Like I ever would."

After one last kiss the two women made their way to their seats and Elijah stood, ready to make his speech. He cleared his throat and straightened his glasses before he addressed the crowd. "Firstly, I would like to thank all of you for joining us on this very special day. It is, in fact, the most memorable day because it is the wedding day of our only daughter. Our only child. My husband Kevin and I... We have a very unique situation as two fathers to our beautiful girl. And I must say, that I had to fight for the chance to be the one to make this speech. I even had to sleep in the guest room for the night." The guests laughed and Rachel shook her head at Kevin who only rolled his eyes and looked away, not willing to admit overreacting. "But I wanted this opportunity, not just to stand up here and gush about my baby and how happy I am to see her smiling today, but to also address Quinn."

The blonde dropped her eyes to Rachel who looked back at her and forced herself to smile, knowing Elijah didn't have an easy time with words.

"As I'm sure some of you know, when we first met Quinn... it didn't go to well." Most of the gleeks who had either caught the story from the women or who had read it in the paper snickered amongst themselves. "I was first hit with the surprise that my daughter was dating a woman. Then, it was with the fact that she was dating the woman who in high school, teased her constantly and made her life... a challenge. I might add that your choice for beverages this evening is quite amusing." He added, looking to the girls and raising his slushie in the air.

It had been the easiest choice they had made for the wedding. The question: What to drink. The smart ass remark from Quinn: slushies. It just clicked.

"Anyway, after the initial shock of those two discoveries wore off, we had an eventful lunch where one of their former classmates let Quinn sit through a very public and emotional lecturing for her absence in Lima over the years. That was followed by two bottles of wine and her and Rachel's first fight over an ex girlfriend which resulted in a storm out, a car chase, and a phone call at nine o'clock at night from the police department telling me that I needed to come bail out my daughter and her girlfriend." The guests erupted in laughter. "Oh, and I also had to wait nearly a week until I could get my car out of the impound lot."

Quinn ducked her head between her shoulders and pressed her hands to her cheeks. "I'm still really sorry."

"And that was just the first night, I might add. Then came_ my_ time to make a fool of myself." He looked down and then over to Quinn before starting again. "I made the very foolish mistake of second guessing Quinn's love for my daughter. Instead of seeing how happy she made Rachel, I became one of those people my daughter mentioned in her vows. I tried to tear apart what they had found because it made me uncomfortable. I, at the time, would have rather seen Rachel with an ex-boyfriend. But Quinn stood her ground, withstanding some very low blows that hit on very tender emotional scars. I questioned her past decisions, her motivations, her past relationships. I accused her of fawning after my daughter because she held some similarities to an old lover. I did anything I could think of, _said_ anything I could think of, to show Rachel who this woman she brought home really was."

He paused and looked back to Quinn, mashing his lips between his teeth for a moment as he tapped the table with his finger tips, trying not to get emotional.

"Who I thought she was at least. But I was very wrong. And I can never apologize enough for it. You love my daughter like I had always hoped someone would. You allow her to be herself. You give her everything she needs, all the attention she needs. You keep her safe, sacrificing yourself for her benefit without a second thought... I am thankful she found you. I am proud to have you as part of our family. Congratulations." He lifted his slushie in the air, joined by everyone else.

Rachel kissed him on the cheek as he sat down before turning to wipe the tears away from Quinn's eyes. "We're not done yet. You can't get all mushy right now. Wait until Adrianne is done."

Quinn rolled her eyes and looked down at the end of the table where Adrianne was setting down the camera, only to have it be taken by Kim who rushed back to her seat to take photos of the moment. The apprentice picked up her slushie and composed herself as she walked to stand next to the couple, looking to Quinn and then the guests.

"Like Elijah, I also have a unique situation when it comes to giving this speech. I'm clearly not the father of the bride, or even family, but I am in fact that ex girlfriend he mentioned." The guests mumbled to themselves with light tones so Adrianne wasn't too worried. Those who hadn't known were amused. "I have known Quinn for four, no, almost five years. And I have heard about Rachel nearly every one of those days. I never doubted Quinn's love for her. However, I doubted Rachel's. Mostly out of jealousy but partially out of concern for Quinn.

Also, like Elijah, I was also wrong. I knew it the first time I met Rachel and saw them together the night of that fateful photo shoot." She explained, looking over to Rachel. "I knew at that moment when you squeezed my hand and didn't back down, that I had lost Quinn in every way. As a lover, but also as a friend. I knew she would do anything to make you happy including forgetting about me, but you wouldn't let her. You cared enough for her happiness as well, to want her to still have her best friend. And I an forever grateful for that. But back to the toasts." She stated, looking away from Rachel.

"Back to this wedding. This wonderful celebration of what you two have managed to find and hold onto after all of these years. You two are truly an inspiration to have overcome such a turbulent past and find such a pure love. And you," She nudged Quinn. "I will say again, are incredibly lucky to find a woman who will forgive you for hitting her in the face with one of these." Adrianne teased, looking at her slushie. "I know I sure as hell wouldn't have." Quinn took Rachel's hand and brought it to her lips, kissing it in yet another apology. "But that is why she is next to you now. And as a friend, your best friend, and as someone who wants nothing but the best for you, I am thankful she is there. Rachel and Quinn, congratulations."

Everyone lifted their slushies in another toast.

"Oh, and if you don't mind, I've been asked to have you both step back out to the dance floor for your second dance."

The couple looked at each other questioningly until they remembered that Will Schuester was going to sing them a song as well. Rachel led Quinn around the table and to the center of the dance floor, watching as Will readied the band and prepared himself for another little speech. Quinn sighed, liking the fact that everyone else was having to come up with these beautiful things to say and not her. She loved being romantic but she needed a break after her mental battle with her vows.

He cleared his throat into the microphone. "For those of you who don't know who I am, I am Will Schuester. I am a former teacher of both Quinn and Rachel and had watched them struggle in high school. Struggle with themselves and with each other. When I first heard that they had met up in New York and were of all things, dating, I was more than shocked. I searched the internet, magazines, and newspapers, trying to get any information on how it actually happened because it just seemed so bizarre. But after reading all the articles and seeing some of the interviews, it really didn't. They fit together perfectly and it was so obvious to me all of a sudden. So when I received the wedding invitation, I knew right away that for their gift, I wanted to sing them a song. A song that I thought summed up their feelings for each other that they conveyed in everything that I read about them."

Will motioned for Puck who jumped up on stage, quickly shooting the women a smile before taking a seat on a stool and readying his guitar. With the first few notes, Quinn and Rachel turned toward each other and began their second dance, looking over their shoulders to Mr. Schuester as he began to sing.

_Lying here with you, listening to the rain.  
__Smiling just to see a smile upon your face.  
__And these are the moments, I thank God that I'm alive  
__And these are the moments, I'll remember all my life.  
__I've found all I've waited for  
__And I could not ask for more._

_Looking in your eyes, seeing all I need.  
__Everything you are, is everything to me.  
__And these are the moments, I know Heaven must exist.  
__And these are the moments, I know all I need is this.  
__I have all I've waited for,  
__And I could not ask for more._

_I could not ask for more than this time together.  
__I could not ask for more than this time with you.  
__And every prayer has been answered.  
__And every dream I have's come true.  
__Yeah, right here in this moment, is right where I'm meant to be  
__Here with you, here with me._

_I could not ask for more than this love you give me  
__Because it's all I've waited for,  
__And I could not ask for more._

"That _is_ a very appropriate song choice." Rachel agreed as the song ended, pulling Quinn to the stage to thank Will. Now that all the ceremonial things were taken care of, the women relaxed, making their rounds to greet each guest, thanking them for coming. They never left each other's sides or even separated their hands, opting to hug guests with only one arm at times. In fact, the only guest that received a full hug from either woman was Beth who nearly tackled them in her excitement when they approached her table.

"Did I do alright? I wasn't sure about the timing but I thought it was paced well."

"It was perfect timing." Quinn assured her as she lifted her dress to squat down to her daughter's height. "I couldn't have timed it better myself."

"I wasn't sure when I got up to hand you the ring because it looked like you were going to kiss Rachel. I started to panic for a second thinking I had the wrong cue."

The diva laughed and rested her hand on Quinn's shoulder. "No, you had the right one. Quinn was a little early on hers."

"Your fault." The blonde teased as she stood up and kissed Rachel lightly on the lips.

The pair broke apart when Shelby cleared her throat, standing with Beth between her and the couple. "Congratulations." She stated, holding her hand out to Rachel.

Rachel looked at the extended hand for a second and accepted it. She hadn't even been looking for that much. "Thank you. And thank you for allowing Beth to come and even be part of it. It meant a lot to both Quinn and I." She didn't respond, just gave a faint smile and a nod of her head. Probably because she didn't know what else to say.

"There you two are!" Judy chimed and wrapped her daughter in a hug. "I can't believe it finally happened. Oh my goodness." She beamed as she released her hold on the younger blonde and looked to Rachel, pausing as she tilted her head and parted her arms. "My other baby girl." Quinn laughed at the name. Judy had spent too much time on the phone with Kevin. Rachel hugged Judy back and allowed herself to be rocked in her arms, pressing her face against the older woman's shoulder. "It's official now. You're my daughter."

"I know." Rachel squealed in happiness, pushing the guilt she felt for Shelby having to hear the comment to the back of her mind. It was her choice that lead to this. "We're family. Officially."

"Oh, I'm just so excited." The older woman nearly jumped when she turned and wrapped one arm around Quinn, pulling them both in closer. "I love you both so much."

"Did Puck go anywhere near your drink by chance?" Quinn asked suspiciously.

"No, Sweety. I'm not drunk. I'm just happy. Very, very happy." She gushed, releasing Quinn as Beth hooked her fingers in the taller blondes, but Judy kept her arm around Rachel. "And I know it's a ways off yet, but I can not wait until we get to turn that guest bedroom into a nursery."

Quinn shook her head and looked down to Beth. "Just be glad there are some personal traits I didn't receive from her, so you didn't inherit them from me."

Rachel reached over and lightly pushed Quinn before wrapping her arms back around Judy. "Don't talk about Mom like that."

Judy squealed at the remark and kissed Rachel on the forehead. "Okay, well now that I've said my peace, I'll let you two get back to your guests."

~/~/~/~

"Can I have that? Thank you." Quinn chimed, pulling the camera from Adrianne's hand only to have her apprentice reach for it again.

"Hey. This is my job. You're suppose to be enjoying your wedding day."

Quinn held up an index finger to the older woman's face and waved it side to side, halting her attempts to take the camera back into her possession. "I am enjoying my wedding day, thank you very much. Now... do dance with your girlfriend."

Adrianne's frown lifted slowly, forming a beaming smile before she energetically spun around and took Kim's hand. "I think I just might do that. Keep Mom company?"

"Oh course." Quinn announced, taking Kim's seat next to Marie as the other couple took their spots on the dance floor. "So... what do you think of her?" The blonde asked as she lifted the camera up to her face and snapped a picture of the pair kissing. "Have you gotten to know her any better?"

"I have. And I must say... you were right. I like her for Adrianne." Marie confessed, looking at an oblivious Quinn who still had the camera up to her face. "She holds most of the traits I loved about you when you were with Adrianne, but she has some other ones that work better with her as well."

Quinn nodded her head and dropped the camera, waiting for another opportunity to add a few pictures of Adrianne into the memorable pictures. "I know. Like being able to make her stop and think instead of just reacting. Still don't know how she does that, but it's amazing. Adrianne always felt the need to dominate in our relationship and I always felt the need to push back. It just wasn't balanced."

"No. But that's because it wasn't meant to be."

The blonde turned her head to look at Marie who was still watching her. "Did you really think she and I would work out?"

The older woman paused before she shook her head. "I had hoped so at one point, from all that she had told me and the first few times I had met you. But once I heard you talk about Rachel, even without knowing that you had feelings for her, I knew you weren't suppose to be with Adrianne. You had the certain sparkle in your eye. Even when Adrianne's cousin came over. Every time someone called 'Rachel' to get her attention, your face lit up a little and you looked around. Adrianne just didn't want to see what was right in front of her."

"That's because she gives her heart away and never looks back. That's one reason why I was scared that she wouldn't give Kim a chance." Quinn confessed, lifting the camera back up to take a picture of the couple in question, slow dancing on the dance floor. Kim's head on Adrianne's shoulder, her arms around the apprentice's waist, while Adrianne ran one hand up and down her back and laced the other one in her hair. "She was still latched on to the possibility that we might work out but was also terrified of getting hurt again."

"Yes. She said you talked her into it."

"I love her. I always have, always will. But I wasn't the one to give her what she needed."

"Do you think Kim is, though?" Marie asked, finally pulling her eyes off of Quinn and placing them on the younger woman. "I like her, but she's young. And something just isn't quite right."

"I think, in all honesty, Kim is exactly what she needs. And you're right. She is young, but she's not immature. She's been through a lot that has forced her to grow up quicker than most. She's not at all a child. And on top of everything, she loves Adrianne. They've let each other in to a level where they have exposed their most vulnerable areas. They're in it for the long haul."

"I hope so." Marie retorted, dropping her eyes to the table. "I really hope so. But you don't have to sit here with me, go spend time with your wife."

Quinn shook her head and set the camera down, standing up as she did. "Rachel is dancing with her dads, so..." She offered the short woman her hand. "Can I dance with my adoptive mom?"

Marie beamed and accepted. "I would love that very much."


	82. Chapter 82

**A/N: Sorry for no update yesterday. Between a mild fever, not being able to breathe through my nose, and having family walking around... it wasn't the ideal time to write the honeymoon. Or, the first night of the honeymoon to be more specific. I wasn't feeling particularly sexy. So here it is. More of everything coming up. More banter. More fluff. More Faberry. More AdriKim. More sexytimes (without being overkill). More... of something else that my medicated mind can't think of at the moment.**

**So, yeah. You all are awesome with your reviews and your reading. I swear, where you can track how many people read the story a day in your profile controls... I can literally see that you all are here every single day. It's amazing. Thank you for being so dedicated.**

**Also, I know this will be coming to an end eventually. I am hoping to make you all happy by getting to that epic chapter 100. But I wanted to go ahead and start thinking about the next fic I want to do. I probably wont update that one everyday (probably every other day), but I still need some input. I'm going to be making a poll on my profile page so check it out and vote. Let me know what you're wanting to see.**

**~/~/~/~**

"It was a lovely wedding." Marie stated from the back seat of Adrianne's car. "And they are genuinely happy. That's all I can ask. And that Rachel doesn't hurt Quinn."

Kim laughed lightly. "I don't think that's really a possibility. Or isn't probable I should say. And you did very well." She added, patting her hand on Adrianne's thigh as the older woman drove. "I took a peek at some of the photos on the camera and they look wonderful."

The apprentice beamed in pride at the compliment. "Thank you. That really means a lot because when the day first started, I had no clue what I needed to do. I was just running from point A to point C and then remembered about point B." She joked. "I even freaked out right when Quinn was about to walk down the aisle because I forgot to check for the memory card and I swear to God that I don't remember putting it in there. I have a distinct memory of clearing the card off and setting it down by the computer, but not one of picking it back up."

"Clearly you did though." Marie tried to ease her daughter's returning anxiety.

Adrianne smiled back to her in the rear view mirror before looking to Kim. She caught something in the younger woman's eyes before the assistant turn away to look out the front window. "Kim..."

"Adrianne..."

The apprentice looked to the road and then back at her girlfriend. "You put it in the camera, didn't you?"

The younger woman tucked her head between her shoulders. "You had a lot on your mind. I thought I would help out. I also had a spare one in my purse in case you filled that one up."

The apprentice smiled at the side of the blushing assistant's face before dropping her hand to Kim's that was still on her leg. Adrianne lifted it to her lips and kissed it. "What would I do without you?"

"I don't know, but I'm not really wanting to find out so can you please watch the road." Kim urged with growing excitement in her voice and Adrianne swerved the car back into her lane.

"Sorry."

Marie let out a sigh from the back seat and straightened her seat belt. "My God in Heaven, where did you learn to drive? So, now not only do you owe Kim for saving you with the camera chip thing, but for saving all of our lives as well. She's quite useful." The older woman informed Adrianne, scolding her in the mirror. "_And_ she cooks." She added for good measure.

"Sounds like you approve."

"She hasn't given me a reason to disapprove. I was a little reluctant at first because you seem very docile." Marie stated, addressing Kim so she didn't feel out of place. "However, while your mannerisms are tame, you approach is firm. You allow Adrianne to bounce around impulsively like she does without feeding into it, but you can put your foot down as well. That's a trick I've never seen anyone do before."

Kim smiled and squeezed Adrianne's hand as they rested against the center console. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that."

"Me too." The apprentice added, looking into the rear view mirror quickly. "Because I thought I should tell you that next time you come to visit, it wont be at my same apartment."

"You're moving again?"

Adrianne nodded. "Kim and I are moving into a two bedroom in her building."

"So, you're moving in together?"

"Yeah." The apprentice looked to her mother for her approval. Adrianne may have been twenty eight but her mother's opinion meant more to her than anyone's. "Tomorrow actually."

"So I get to see it before I leave?"

Adrianne smiled and Kim discreetly let out the breath that she was holding. "Yes. You get to see it."

Marie huffed. "And here I thought you just hadn't unpacked since Quinn kicked you out of your old place."

Adrianne rolled her eyes. For two reasons. One being because she actually hadn't unpacked. "Quinn didn't kick me out. I left. There is a difference."

"Minimal in this case, but anyway. Any chance of you two getting married? I'm still waiting on a granddaughter as well. Your brother and sister have given me four boys and don't plan on giving me any more. And while I love my grandsons unconditionally, I'm still looking for that little girl to spoil."

Kim and Adrianne shared shocked expressions as their eyes met but neither could find words.

~/~/~/~

"Now this is nice." Rachel commented as she walked into their beach side cabin, leaving Quinn at the door with their bags. It was a small little place with the living area as soon as you walked in the door which opened up to the kitchen with windows all around. The bedroom and conjoined bathroom were through a door on the left. "I love it. I think we could enjoy our two weeks here, taking walks on the beach in the morning and at night. We could sip our coffee on the little porch out front... Can we buy this place and just keep it as a summer retreat?"

The blonde laughed as she disappeared into the bedroom with the bags she was carrying. "Let's work on paying off the rings first."

"Yours will be paid off after I do that guest spot on that law show." Rachel commented as she examined the kitchen. "Tomorrow we need to go shopping. We don't have to wait until you manage to pay off my ring before we can do that, do we?" She teased, earning a glare from Quinn who poked her head out of the bed room door.

"No. But I would gladly say we could buy this place or something similar to it if your ring didn't cost more than two of them."

"Was it really that much?" The diva asked as she hopped up on the counter, completely content with letting Quinn bring in the rest of their stuff by herself.

"There's wifi here. If you're really _that_ interested in knowing, look it up on your laptop."

Rachel pouted her lips in deliberation and hopped off the counter to do so. Quinn just rolled her eyes and went back to the car. Two weeks and Rachel required a bag for nearly each day. "Nine bags." Quinn mumbled as she pulled the last few out of the trunk and closed it. "Nine bags and she fussed at me for bringing two cameras."

"Quinn!" The blonde froze and forgot about the bags as she ran into the house, looking for Rachel. She was on the bed with the laptop in her hands. "Are you freaking serious? You paid that much for a ring?"

The blonde let out a long breath now that she knew it was nothing serious. "You wanted it."

The diva scoffed. "If I told you I wanted a private jet to fly us all over the world would you get that too? Actually, you know what, don't answer that."

"How do you even know how much I paid for your ring? Yours was specially made. All you can get is an esitmate."

"What color grade are these pink diamonds?" She demanded to know, holding up her hand and pointing to her engagement ring.

The blonde hesitated and Rachel arched an eyebrow at her, pretty much demanding an answer. "They are what is called 'fancy intense'." The diva clicked a few things and then straightened her posters.

"Hold on... No, wait. Hold on. There are six of these in my ring." Quinn nodded her head. "Each 0.25 ct." Quinn nodded again. "That's like... forty thousand dollars just for those." Quinn raised her brow and nodded her head again. "What they hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that's what you wanted." The blonde informed her before heading back out to get the bags she abandoned.

"I think it's time we discuss finances." Rachel stated, following her and even grabbing a bag herself. "I mean, I may be considered a celebrity and have cameras following me around all the time, but money doesn't just flow in like that." Quinn smiled as Rachel rambled on with the look of pure panic on her face. "No wonder you were concerned about me taking these few months off of work and leaving you to pay the bills."

"Your dads helped pay for the wedding so it wasn't that bad."

"_Our_ Dads. But you have a business to worry about."

"Rachel, Baby." Quinn set the bags down at the foot of the bed and held the smaller woman's shoulders. "I understand that since we are married now, finances are going to be combined and need to be discussed, but not tonight. Tonight is about you and me. Just take my word that we aren't in over our heads in debt, okay? The studio is not in jeopardy. Relax. Breathe. And go get dressed in that little outfit I saw you pack."

The diva arched an eyebrow and smiled. "That's not for tonight though. Tonight is tender love making, remember? That outfit is for something very different."

"So what night is that going to be?"

Rachel smirked as she turned to walk to the bathroom with a bag in her hand. "What night can we use some of our presents?"

"Every night for the rest of the honeymoon if you wear that outfit."

Rachel paused at the bathroom door and looked over her shoulder seductively. "But what about all my other ones?"

Quinn took in a deep breath, trying to stop herself from shoving Rachel up against the door frame and taking her right then. Tonight was a statement, not a fuckfest. "What one did you have planned for tonight?"

"That's a surprise. Now... why don't you busy yourself putting some of our things away while I get dressed."

The blonde arched an eyebrow but did as she was asked, laughing to herself for a few minutes before she couldn't hold the comment in anymore. "So is this how our marriage is going to work? I do the work and you..." Quinn trailed off as Rachel emerged from the bathroom. "I like that outfit."

"I thought it would be reminiscent of our first night together." The blonde nodded, unable to say anything as memories of a similar pair of black lace bra and panties popped into her head. Rachel dropped her eyes to the ground and slowly made her way towards Quinn, stopping just in front of her. "That was a very important night." Rachel stated as she untucked the blonde's blouse from her skirt and began to slowly unbutton it while Quinn gently guided her finger tips over the smooth skin of the back of Rachel's arms.

"It was." The blonde responded gently. "And I see that you're taking your time with the buttons this time."

The diva smiled and blushed at the memory of ripping Quinn's blouse off of her the last time and starting a dramatic beginning to their relationship in the morning. "Yes, but there's no chance of me running off tomorrow." She assured her, sliding her index fingers from the tops of Quinn's breasts up her shoulders, pushing the loose material away from her, letting it fall with a light, windy ruffle.

"That's good to know." Quinn leaned down and caught Rachel's mouth with hers and the brunette's hands instantly cupped her face, lifting on her toes to deepen the kiss. The blonde's warm hands met the diva's sides, lightly squeezing to prove that Rachel was really there before she pulled her closer so they were melded to each other. She couldn't help but let a moan escape as Rachel slipped her tongue in to her mouth and she tasted the lingering flavor of the wine and wedding cake.

When they broke for air, Rachel lowered herself from her tiptoes and kissed Quinn's shoulder. Her hands dropped from her blonde's face, down her sides, and then to the back of her skirt, lowering the zipper and allowing the garment to fall and Quinn to step out of it. Hands roamed at a languid pace, grazing and caressing every inch of skin as lips ghosted over shoulders and necks, meeting occasionally while switching sides. Soon all remaining articles of clothing were on the floor and Rachel stepped back, pulling Quinn gently by the hand.

"Now this is very reminiscent of our first night together." Quinn stated as Rachel knelt on the bed and pulled the blonde on top of her as she laid back.

"Refresh my memory." The diva whispered, placing her hands back to Quinn's face, just as she had the night of the photo shoot.

The blonde closed her eyes and her mind raced back to that night, remembering every detail. She turned her head and kissed Rachel's palm before lowering herself between Rachel's legs and hovering just centimeters away from the diva's lips. She remembered what it had felt like to be so close to the one thing she had wanted for so long. That thrill hidden under a thick layer of terror and uncertainty all fogged over by a complete sensory overload. Quinn brushed their lips together. "You have to tell me to kiss you."

Rachel's heart fluttered and her heart pounded against Quinn's chest as she laid their with her eyes closed, waiting. "Kiss me."

With their lips already brushing, Quinn lifted her chin and kissed Rachel with the deepest passion she could find, breaking apart only to meet again. There was nothing rushed about it, only deep, powerful, passionate. Just as before, it was Quinn who broke from the brunette's lips and kissed a trail down her jaw, taking her time to linger with each one as Rachel's chest heaved underneath her and her hands ran through her blonde hair. Quinn lost her self control and bit down on Rachel's pulse spot, sucking at the sensitive skin as the diva gasped. She bit down again and repeated the process before soothing the bruised skin with her tongue and a kiss. Rachel was hers.

Quinn slowly moved her kisses down the column of her neck to her collar bone, brushing her lips along the raised region before placing a kiss in the center. Her kisses continued from there, down the valley between Rachel's breasts. She teased the undersides of them with light kisses and relished in the squirm she received in response. That was a particularly sensitive spot to Rachel, more so than even her nipples which Quinn took into her mouth, swirling her tongue around each before continuing her trail of kisses.

The panting brunette replace Quinn's mouth with a hand on her breast, teasing her nipple while the other one traveled further south, laced in Quinn's hair. Once the blonde passed her belly button, she slowed, marveling at how the diva's lower stomach muscles quivered under her touch and even pants of her hot breath. She placed one more kiss on the patch of neatly trimmed curls before she allowed her tongue to come out and play.

Rachel's back arched up off of the mattress where she stayed until she crashed back down, gasping for breath and moaning as Quinn wasted no time in giving her everything that she wanted. The diva's hand abandoned her breast and was now clawing at the sheets around her while her toes already began to curl. Her mind raced momentarily, first embarrassed for getting ready to come already and then in awe that it was only because of Quinn, the woman who she would go to sleep with every night. Rachel wanted to say something to that effect but all that came out of her mouth were incoherent syllables, gasps, moan, and growls. "Oh my... fuck... Oh... God, Quinn..."

The blonde didn't let up and was only fueled by Rachel's on edge state, not satisfied until Rachel took a sharp breath and her hips bucked forward as she came. Quinn quickly abandoned her place and moved up, resting on top of her shaking wife and placing comforting kisses along her neck. She could feel every muscle of the woman's body quivering against her and hear the raggedness of her breath, still laced with breathy moans.

"That wasn't even ten minutes, was it?" Rachel asked in rushed words before she sucked in a breath between clinched teeth.

Quinn laughed and lifted her head too look at her wife's face. Her eyes were still shut and her bottom lip kept getting replaced between her teeth only to slip out with the next gasp or moan. "That depends. It was if we were to start the clock when you started to undress me." Rachel finally released the shit and plastered her hand to the small of Quinn's back, still not quite done. "But, on the up side, at least coming quickly for you doesn't have the same effect as it did for a certain someone we know. You can always go for round two."

"Which we will."

"Oh, yes." The blonde assured her, starting to kiss her neck again. "And round three, and four, and five..."

"I want you first." Rachel confessed, trying to wiggle out from under the blonde who only smiled down at her.

"Take your time. We're in no rush here. No rush, no phone calls, no work, no friends, no family... nothing. We have all the time in the world to just lay here for a minute. Maybe I want some cuddle time before more lovin'."

Rachel arched an eyebrow and lifted her thigh between Quinn's legs. She was met with a gasp from the blonde and a slick wetness left on her leg. "I don't think so and clearly, neither does your body. You just want the chance to give again."

Quinn laughed lightly and pecked Rachel's lips. "What can I say, I like the control that comes with giving. Not saying I don't like getting." She assured her.

"Well, control can be for tomorrow night with the restraints and whip if you want, but tonight is tender love making and I want to make love to you so roll your voluptuous ass over so I can."

"Now who wants control." Quinn teased as she giggled and rolled over, pulling Rachel along with her.

"When have I ever not wanted control?" The diva teased back as she moved to straddle the blonde's thighs, leaning down and pulling her into a kiss. She didn't give Quinn the opportunity to respond before running her small hands down the blonde's neck and chest. She left one to gently massage the blonde's breast while the other continued down between their bodies. Rachel teasingly trailed her index finger over the blonde's nether lips, earning her a groan from Quinn's occupied mouth and a firm squeeze of her hands on Rachel's sides.

The diva smiled and moved her fingers through the dripping folds, running the length of them a few times before settling her attention on the sensitive bundle of nerves. Quinn deepened their kiss, sliding in her tongue in a silent plea for more from the diva. Rachel knew what she wanted, but hesitated.

"Please." Quinn whispered before she dove back into another kiss, sucking Rachel's plump bottom lip between hers, and Rachel applied more pressure with her fingers. Quinn moaned loudly and dropped her head back to the pillow, exposing her neck to the brunette. Rachel didn't waste a minute before turning her attention to the newly exposed skin, licking a line up the column of her throat. She nipped the underside of Quinn's chin before making a trail of kisses down her jaw as she sped her fingers up.

Quinn's hips bucked despite her legs being weighed down by Rachel. She needed more of her lover, more of her wife, and thankfully for her, so did Rachel. The diva moved one of her legs, allowing Quinn to spread hers for more maneuvering room and ran her fingers down, gliding two gently inside. Rachel smiled to herself as she pulled her face back to watch Quinn as she pulsed her fingers in and out. "You know what? You are the only woman I will ever do this to. You're my first, my last, and my only."

The blonde opened her eyes and smiled until Rachel curled her fingers and hit the spot, sending an instant wave of pleasure through Quinn and her eyes snapped shut. "Fuck." The diva ran her thumb over the gasping blonde's bottom lip before dragging it down her neck to her chest, her fingers gliding between her breasts. Rachel followed her hand with her eyes until it reached the apex of Quinn's thighs. She teased the skin of her inner legs before coasting her thumb over to her clit, starting small circular motions and removed her fingers.

Quinn whimpered in protest and then moaned loudly as they were replace by three, stretching her further. "I will never get over how good you feel." Rachel remarked upping her pace again, matching it with her thumb before she removed it to brace her weight as she leaned forward and kissed her wife. Quinn wrapped her arms around her neck and held her there. Pulling her in deeper as her hips rocked in time with each progressively forceful thrust. "I've got to slow this down." Rachel stated, decreasing her speed, much to the blonde's disliking.

"No. Keep going."

"Oh, I'm not stopping. I'm just slowing down." The diva teased as she nuzzled Quinn's neck while the blonde panted beneath her. "We have all the time in the world, remember?"

Quinn growled and slapped a hand down to the mattress in frustration. "Woman, you are going to be impossible to be married to, aren't you?"

"Well, _woman_, you should have thought about that before you married me."


	83. Chapter 83

**A/N: Okay. On to chapter 83 (oh my God). It's a bit of a filler. I wont be doing a day to day of the honeymoon, but I will be covering a few more days. There is a lot of discussions that need to be had. This chapter has a bit of Adrikim in it because they will probably be missing in the next chapter. Chapter 86 (ish) will be the next time jump. The third part of the story will have little time jumps in it as well. It wont be day to day, but week to week and then will skip a few months, have a scene, and then skip a few more or something like that.**

**There is sexyish times in here. It's my way of saying 'yes, they are on their honeymoon, but no, I don't feel like writing out a dozen sex scenes'. You got one last chapter. You get a taste of one here. Though I may give you one full one before they get home. And for those who asked where they hare having their honeymoon... I don't have a specific place in mind. It's just a rental on the beach in a small town (still in CT).**

**Lastly, and most importantly, thank you all so much for your reviews and taking the time to read. The results for the poll on my profile page are pretty close when it comes to Angst/Fluff. My next story will probably be set in present time (high school). Anyway, thank you and enjoy.**

**Oh, side note on my health. I'm at 98% and going strong. Thank you all for the well wishes.**

**~/~/~/~**

"I figured you'd be out here." Rachel teased as she walked out of the front door and saw Quinn sitting in one of the chairs on the little porch, one leg pulled up to her chest while she fiddled with her camera. "I also figured you would have your camera as well."

Quinn beamed and set it down on the little table next to her before she called Rachel over. "Well, you got all of my attention yesterday, so it's only fair it gets a little of mine today. Besides, I do need to take pictures so we can remember this time better in the future." The blonde explained as she wrapped her arms around Rachel who sat down in her lap and sipped her coffee. "Can I have a sip?"

"No." Rachel answered flatly, pulling her mug away from the blonde's hands. "There's no creamer in it and I don't want to hear you complain."

"God, I love this marriage thing. It makes you so much more comfortable with bossing me around."

"Do I detect a hing of sarcasm in your voice?"

"Nooooo." Quinn teased back, the word dripping with sarcasm which earned her a narrowed glare.

"You think you're cute, but you're not." Rachel stated before taking a sip of her coffee and looked out over the beach.

"Am I not?"

The diva shook her head as Quinn wrapped her arms tighter around her. "Nope. You're frickin adorable is what you are."

The blonde laughed lightly and pressed her lips to Rachel's shoulder, inhaling her light scent through her nose. This is what it could be like every day for the rest of her life. She had found a woman who knew her, inside and out, and accepted her. Rachel got her. She seemed to know exactly when to take offense and when to let things just slide away. Quinn wasn't naive, she knew there were going to be stressful times when they would fight or not be able to see eye to eye, having to compromise. But as long as she could remember times like this, then she knew they could always work things out, opening the line of communication again.

"There's a little shop just down the road. I thought we could walk there this morning and pick up a few things." Rachel stated, interrupting the blonde's thoughts. "I really like this small, beach side, fishermen type community. It's like time stands still here."

"Time is kept by the changing of the tides, not the clock."

"Exactly. You and your poetic mind. I'll never get enough of it."

"That's good." Quinn retorted, moving her lips to the back of the diva's neck. "Because you're kind of stuck with it now."

"Damn."

"I know, right? Like I'm stuck with your nagging now."

"Guess it's a good thing you don't mind it then, huh?"

"Very."

~/~/~/~

"One thing I hate about the summer time," Kim began mumbling under her breath as she brought up another box into their new apartment. "Is the heat. Baby, it's already getting hot in here can you open the windows? See if we can get a breeze. I'm going to slip something cooler on."

"Certainly. Then I'll be up to help you slip out of that shirt."

Kim stopped at the staircase before heading up to the two bedrooms and narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend playfully. "You're mother is here."

Adrianne shrugged. "She's down stairs packing up your records. And judging by home many you have and how many memories they are bringing back for her, she's liable to be there for a while."

"Open the windows, please."

The apprentice walked to the three windows backwards, watching Kim's ass as she walked up the stairs. "That wasn't a 'no'." She mumbled to herself as she finally turned to open the three tall windows. The new apartment was set up almost the same as the old one, just wider and with two bedrooms. One, theirs, was upstairs. And the one on the bottom floor they were using as storage/guest room once it was set up. They had given themselves and their landlords two weeks to get everything moved and settled.

Once the windows were open, Adrianne checked the front door to make sure her mother wasn't coming and then quietly ran up the stairs, slowing her steps as she sneaked into the bedroom where Kim as slipping on a light tank top. Adrianne wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed the palm of her hand to Kim's toned stomach and simultaneously placed her lips to the younger woman's neck. She held her there and waited to see what reaction she was going to get.

"I can't believe you are actually trying to do this." Kim stated in disbelief. Adrianne caught a light, playful tone in her voice and smiled before she kissed the assistant's neck.

"Who said anything about _trying_." The apprentice jibed, bunching up the bottom of Kim's newly dawned tank top, exposing the woman's stomach again. Adrianne had discovered that Kim's obsession with working out wasn't exactly an obsession, but just her need to stay busy. This had come in a quick conversation they had one morning while Adrianne sat on the assistant's couch eating glazed doughnuts and drinking a glass of milk while watching her girlfriend sweat herself to death in a morning workout. It was then that Adrianne realized that they were complete opposites in many, many more ways than she originally thought.

Kim turned around in her arms and captured her lips in a deep kiss, instantly adding her tongue to the caress. Adrianne's hand now explored new skin exposed and cupped the younger woman's hips before moving a hand to the small of her back, lifting her deeper into the kiss.

"Your mother's going to come walking in." Kim mumbled past the kiss as Adrianne lifted the smaller woman and wrapped her legs around her hips, pressing her up against the wall.

"No she wont. We have time." She argued, using her hips and weight to hold Kim in place as she lifted the assistant's tank top over her head and tossed it behind her. "We have time." She mumbled again before burying her face into the younger woman's neck, kissing, licking, nipping. Anything to get the reaction she was looking for.

Kim whimpered and her hips canted forward.

"I thought so." The apprentice gloated as she twirled around and dropped Kim down on the mattress she had just put in the room earlier.

"Shut up. You're killing the mood."

Adrianne beamed as she dove into the other side of Kim's neck while the assistant's fingers pulled at her shirt, running her hands up the older woman's stomach as it became exposed. There was little hesitation from the women as Adrianne's cell phone rang.

"It's your mother." Kim panted in anticipation.

"No it's not."

Kim gasped as Adrianne bit down lightly on her pulse spot. "Yes it is. As much... Mmm... as much as you don't want it to-"

"Fuck." Adrianne exclaimed, pulling away to fish her phone out of her pocked. She brushed the loose strands of hair out of her face and looked at the caller ID. "You know, sometimes I really hate that you're always right."

Kim sat up smiling and pecked her lips before moving off the bed to find her shirt. "Answer the phone."

"Hello?... Yeah, were about to head back down right now... No, we didn't forget about you... Bye."

Kim leaned down onto the mattress and wrapped her arms around her deflating girlfriend from behind. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I knew it was going to happen."

"And yet you tried anyway?"

Adrianne smirked. "When don't I?"

~/~/~/~

"I am going to be able to take pictures of you on this honeymoon." Rachel teased as she and Quinn walked down the street hand in hand towards the shop, the blonde's camera dangling off her shoulder. "And before you ask, that was not a question."

"Oh, right. And this would be more of that bossing around that I should grow accustom to. Am I correct?"

"You are."

"As long as we're clear on that. And yes, you can take pictures of me. That doesn't mean I'm going to be looking at the lense or even paying attention when you get them though."

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and playfully swung their conjoined hands with each step. "That's okay. I like that deep, pensive, and brooding look you get when you are focused on something else. I would love to know how your mind works sometimes."

The blonde arched an eyebrow. "It's a scary place in there. I think you might regret it."

"Nah. I'll love it no matter what."

Quinn laughed and Rachel giggled before the photographer lifted her head to the sky and sighed. "Do you ever hear Adrianne or Santana's voices in your head telling you that we are nauseatingly sappy during moments like this?"

"All the time." The diva confessed, pulling herself against her wife's arm. "There are moments I honestly have to look around because I swear I hear someone say 'boooo'."

"Exactly. I doubt you'll find any vegan specific foods here, Baby." Quinn warned as she opened the little shop's door and let Rachel walk in to investigate.

"That's okay. Give me fruit. Give me vegetables. Give me bread. Give me-"

"A BLT without the meat?"

The brunette stopped and turned back to Quinn with a wide smile. "Exactly. I don't need vegan specific foods. I'm not into brand names."

"Right. Just with your clothes." The blonde teased as she followed Rachel who walked through the aisles as if she owned the store. She never seemed uncomfortable and it amazed Quinn.

""Are you complaining about my fashion sense? Should I go back to how I use to dress?"

"No." Quinn stated firmly. "Although... I do kind of miss those skirts."

Rachel arched an eyebrow and looked over her shoulder seductively. "You'll see them again."

"Good to know."

Quinn smiled at Rachel and her mind wandered, soaking in the reality of their situation. This was it. Her and Rachel. No more trying and hoping and worrying. There was no more working towards this phase of their lives. They were there. Strangely, it seemed to her that they were only not getting to the real test.

"Can I get some milk? It's not organic."

"Of course you can." Rachel stated with a little bit of a laugh to her voice. "I appreciate the effort you take to stay as vegan friendly as possible, but I really don't require it of you."

Quinn smiled and shook her head as she pulled out a carton from the cooler. "You just lecture me and give me a hard time. Guilt me about it."

"That's because I'm me. I'm dramatic."

"That I know."

"Hey." Rachel pointed her finger at her playfully and turned back around to head to the cashier. "I may lecture but I wont think any less of you if you still keep up your carnivorous diet or consume dairy that is not certified organic. I just need to say my piece to ease my guilt."

"Ease your guilt by giving it to me."

The diva mashed her lips between her teeth and clung to the blonde's arm at the counter again. "I'll work on it. I'm sure by now you know all of my beliefs on the topic and I no longer need to remind you. It may take some time though."

Quinn leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "I appreciate that. It's not that I feel guilty for eating the animals though." Rachel lifted her head with a dropped brow and the blonde moved quickly to recover. "Let me rephrase. It's not that I feel guilty for_ just_ eating the animals."

"That's better."

"I actually feel more guilt for the fact that it bothers you."

"What is it with you a guilt? You need to let things go more often."

The blonde huffed a laugh and grabbed their bag of groceries while Rachel actually grabbed the other. "I grew up Catholic."

"What does that have to do with guilt?"

This time the blonde laughed loudly. "Absolutely everything. Have you never heard of the phrase Catholic guilt?"

"It does ring a bell."

"You can't appreciate something unless you feel guilty or undeserving. Or everything you have is because someone else is going without. Or the only reason you are here is because Jesus died for you."

"And you feel guilty for that?"

"Someone sacrifices themselves for you, aren't you suppose to?"

Rachel shook her head. "I would feel grateful, thankful, but not necessarily guilty. I guess it would depend on the circumstances. But, seeing as you would not have been alive at that time, and therefore not the cause, I would not feel guilty. This does bring up a topic that needs to be discussed now that we are actually married and this things will come up."

"No more avoiding them now." The blonde teased, earning a nudge from Rachel before the diva took her hand in hers.

"Seriously. Family is inevitable now. We need to discuss timing, pregnancy, religion, donors, how to raise them... all of that."

"Okay. Well, lets start with the first one on your list and make our way through them all. Timing."

~/~/~/~

"Hi." Adrianne greeted as she brought up another box from Kim's apartment to their new one.

"Hi yourself. You do realize that we have seen each other several times already this morning, don't you?" Kim asked with a smile as she unpacked the kitchen dishes. It was a plus only moving up a floor. You didn't really have to pack, just put it all in boxes loosely so you could carry more upstairs.

"I need to know... like, if you were wanting to tell my mom about your childhood."

Kim dropped her brow but kept unpacking. "What brought this up?" Adrianne moved to stand behind the shorter woman and kissed her shoulder before moving her lips to kiss a scar exposed by her tank top. Kim's head instantly lifted in understanding. "And she's asked?"

"Out of concern more than anything."

Kim's mind raced. She wasn't ready to sit down and hash the stories up again. Telling Adrianne was out of necessity. Necessity for their relationship to start positively and openly, without any secrets, but also because it was necessary for Kim to take that first step in healing. When she confessed it to Rachel, it was through tears and sobs. Each time there was a purpose centered around a step in healing those emotional scars. But this time just felt too random to her. She suddenly felt rushed. Marie wasn't suppose to see those scars yet.

"You know her best. I'll let you tell her whenever you think it is appropriate."

"_You_ don't want to tell her?" Adrianne asked in a gentle tone, pulling Kim closer to her for security.

"I can't." She confessed softly. "I have to be in the right state of mind to relive it all in stories and that's just not right now. And if you tell her, then that will prevent her from asking me herself, putting me on the spot."

"It's okay. I can tell her. I just want to make sure you're comfortable with it. If not, I can tell her that it will come in time and that she just needs to trust me. And she will. She wont push, Baby."

Kim huffed a little laugh. "So you must get that trait from your father than."

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. But seriously. If you don't want to do this now, we'll wait. I know how deep this is and I am not going to push it or allow it to be pushed any faster than you are wanting to go."

The assistant turned around in Adrianne's arms. "Why is it that you wont push with this, when you're involved, but you'll push with other things with Quinn and Rachel when you're not?"

"The difference is they need to be pushed sometimes. And I know." She said quickly, cutting Kim off. "I know that I interfere more than I should. I'm working on it. You should have seen me with Quinn on their separation day. I was pushing and pushing and pushing about her wanting... No, not wanting. And not allowing." She fought with herself for the right word before she gave up. "About the possibility that Russel may be moving up here. I pushed and then I realized I was pushing too much and stopped. I let it go before she saw things my way."

Kim gasped dramatically.

"Hey. I'm proud of that fact. Because I really don't want him up here. Not when his path is bound to cross ours."

"But it's not at all your decision to make. You can state your feelings but then let it go."

"I did... after some time."

The shorter woman pecked her lips. "I'm proud of you. You're improving."

"It's only because of you." Adrianne replied, leaning in to capture her girlfriend's lips in a kiss she began to deepen until Kim pulled back, covering her laughter with her hand. "What?"

"You never give up, do you? If you can't push on one topic, you'll push for something else."

Adrianne smiled and blushed a little, dropping her forehead to Kim's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I just want to be with you right now."

"You want sex right now."

"I admit that I am especially horny right now, but that's only because every time someone mentions Quinn or Rachel or the wedding or the studio or anything about them... I know that their off enjoying alone time with the one they love while I'm here being interrupted by my mother. I mean, I love my mother and I wish she could visit more often, but come on..."

"She's only here for another day. You can hold out until then."

The assistant lifted her head back up and inhaled deeply through her nose. "I'm not going to get any sympathy from you, am I?"

"Nope. Because you're not the only one suffering."

~/~/~/~

"Is it at all strange that a discussion about timing when we get pregnant with our first child was interrupted by extremely hot mid morning sex?" Rachel asked as she got up out of bed to take care of the milk that was still in the grocery bag on the living room floor where Quinn had dropped it. They hadn't even made it through the door before articles of clothing were being ripped off.

"No. Not at all. In fact, I have a feeling that the end of that conversation will end in extremely hot early afternoon sex. And our conversation on who is going to have our first will be interrupted by lunch time sex and concluded with after lunch time sex."

"You're going to ware yourself out by tonight. Then what are we going to do?"

Quinn huffed a laugh and climbed out of bed, moving to investigate exactly what all the quartette of friends had purchased for them to use this honeymoon. "Why am I the only one going to be worn out? You don't think I can put you into a sex coma?" She asked smugly, knowing she already had on many, many occasions.

"I know you can. But I plan on keeping this vacation a little more balanced than our previous nights of passion have been."

The blonde rolled her eyes instinctively, despite knowing Rachel couldn't see her from the kitchen. "Yeah, yeah." She pulled out a few things and set them on the dresser, digging around to see it all. She stopped at the nipple clamps that Rachel had been so interested in. Quinn had never seen the appeal before. Toys, sure. Pain... she'd pass. "Ouch." She said as she placed the clamp on herself.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh? Uh, what? Nothing."

Rachel watched in amusement as Quinn placed it back in the box. "Nothing, huh?" She asked teasingly, setting her glass of ice water down as she slowly approached, grabbing something that Quinn had pulled out of the box while the blonde still had her back to her. "Are you sure about that?"

Quinn was about to respond when the world went black as the diva slipped a blindfold over her eyes. "I, uh..." She felt Rachel's hands on her hips pulling her back towards the bed. "So much for the second half of our conversation on timing?" She joked as the diva pushed her to sit down. There was no response and Quinn felt the brunette's presence move away before she heard the rustling of the box.

"Don't!" Rachel ordered forcefully as Quinn went to remover her blindfold to see what she was doing. She dropped her hands and fought with the growing smile on her face until she felt Rachel step closer again. "Lay down in the middle of the bed."

"Hard to tell where the middle is when I'm blind folded."

Rachel didn't respond and it made Quinn a little nervous. She heard something like material rubbing together and then felt Rachel kneel on the bed next to her. After a few more seconds she felt the brunette straddle her hips. Quinn ran her hands up the diva's thighs and cupped her hips before continuing up. Once they reached Rachel's breasts, the brunette took over and guided them up her neck to her face, kissing the palm of each one before pushing them back to rest on the mattress above Quinn's head. Rachel leaned down and kissed Quinn tenderly before tying a restraint around one of her wrists.

"Oh. That is so not fair." The blonde complained with a smile.

"It's perfectly fair and apparently necessary for me to be able to have my way with you." Rachel explained as she leaned over and secured the other hand. "I've had to tie you down before so this time..." She paused and shifted the blonde's blind fold. "I thought we would make it a little bit more interesting."

With that, Rachel was gone again, leaving Quinn feeling incredibly exposed. "You better be glad I trust you as much as I do." Right as she said that thoughts of her camera flashed into her head but she pushed that fear aside. Rachel wouldn't do that without talking to her first. Then Rachel was back on top of her. "What are you doing?"

"It's more of what am I going to be doing." The diva corrected her, leaning down and ghosting her lips over Quinn's jaw before kissing it tenderly. She could feel the blonde's nipples begin to harden underneath her as she ran the tip of her tongue down to her neck and then to her collar bone, placing a light kiss before she sat back up. Quinn gasped and tensed. "Fuck. What is that?"

Rachel smiled as she placed an ice cube from her drink against the skin she had just kissed and slowly moved it down the valley between the blonde's breasts. Once she reached the bottom, she added another cube and circled them out, grazing the sensitive skin of the underside of her beasts. The blonde was already breathing with ragged and staggered breaths. As Rachel moved the cubes back around, she lowered her mouth and swirled her tongue over Quinn's nipple before taking it between her lips. She repeated the process with the other, relishing in the moans she received and then the gasp and jerk of her wife's body as she placed the cubes on the dampened buds.

Quinn began pulling at her restraints and pressed her thighs together as she squirmed under Rachel, desperately needing more. The diva moved on, returning to just one cube which she slowly trailed down the center of Quinn's flexing stomach, licking up the drops running down the porcelain skin as the cube started to felt from the rising temperature of the blonde's body.

"This is torture."

"This... is sensual." Rachel argued calmly as she licked a drop running from Quinn's navel downward. "You are a sensual person. Your sex is sensual. I thought you would like this."

"This is sensual torture. I mean, you like it rough, but you don't want me to go all barbaric animal on you, do you?" There was no response. "Oh, okay. I'll remember that when you untie me."

Rachel laughed. "Who said I was going to untie you?"


	84. Chapter 84

**A/N: So, this is the last full chapter of the honeymoon. The next will be with them getting back and all that good stuff, then the time jump. With that being said, I know a few of you are disappointed that you're not getting a day to day of the next two weeks, so hopefully this chapter will make up for it. I don't know. (Sexytimes at the end so read at your own risk)**

**As for the poll on my profile page... I'm not sure what I will do if it stays this close. I've contemplated writing two fics but then that would defeat the whole purpose of me starting to update every other day (if I can even force myself to limit posting that much). I'm not sure but I'll figure it out. So if you have an opinion, vote. Let me know.**

**Like always, I want to thank you all for taking the time to read and especially those of you who review, and more so those of you who review every chapter. You all are absolutely amazing. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Enjoy. (Roughly edited)**

**~/~/~/~**

Rachel smiled to herself and then bit her bottom lip between her teeth to keep herself from laughing. She tiptoed across the bedroom to the curtain drawn window and sat down against the wall under it, pulling her knees up to her chest and raising Quinn's camera to her face. The blonde was passed out in bed, her face mushed against the mattress, hair a tangled mess, left arm dangling off the bed, and the light linen sheets were barely covering her rear.

She snapped a few pictures and as if the shy photographer could sense the attention, she woke up. Rachel kept taking the photos as Quinn pushed herself to her elbows and ran her left hand over her scrunched face, trying to wake up. Then she saw the camera. "Baby." She scolded gruffly before flipping over so her back was to Rachel.

"Oh, you were so cute though. Can these go on your office wall?"

"No. My office. My wall. But only pictures of you."

Rachel rolled her eyes and stood up. "Well, what if I want a place to put up pictures?"

"Too bad. The guest room is going to be the nursery."

"I have my sitting area though. I could put some up there."

"That's in a public place."

The diva arched an eyebrow. "Our house is not a public place. But don't worry. I wouldn't embarrass you like that." She tried to calm her wife's nerves. "But they were still cute pictures that I will cherish for the rest of my life... from a hard drive."

"Rachel Barbara Berry-Fabray,"

"Just Fabray."

Quinn smiled with her back still to Rachel. She wanted to see if the diva would correct her or not. "Rachel Barbara Fabray."

"Yes?"

"Put. The camera. Down."

Rachel pouted, sticking her bottom lip out. "B-b-b-but..."

"Oh my God." Quinn exclaimed, sitting up, but not in the frustrated tone Rachel was expecting. Instead it was a very light tone. "That was, like, the most adorable yet heartbreaking pout you have ever done." Rachel smiled, snapping a picture as Quinn pulled the sheet up to cover herself. "But don't get in the habit of doing it."

"But if it works..." The diva teased, standing up and bouncing around the bedroom, taking more pictures. "Work it, Quinn. Give me something new. Show me what you've got. I need a new pose." The blonde blushed and pulled her knees to her chest, hiding her face in her arms as she wrapped them around her legs. "You are so damn cute. Now you must learn to be sexy. What was it that you told me? You need to get in touch with your sexy side."

"I am in touch with my sexy side, just not in front of other eyes or a lense." She stated, lifting her head and pointing to the camera as Rachel took another picture.

"Then how did you seduce that stripper in front of everyone?"

Quinn covered her face with her hand in embarrassment at the memory. "I was drunk for one. And it was also a bet."

"So if I bet you that you couldn't act sexy while I took pictures... you would?" The diva asked with a smirk behind the camera as Quinn rolled her eyes at her. "Come on. Give me a sexy look."

"Why?" The blonde whined. "So you can show it to Adrianne and Kim and they can make fun of me?"

Rachel dropped the camera. "No." She answered flatly. "Why are you so sensitive about being made fun of when you just let it roll off your back all the time."

"I don't make a big deal about it but that doesn't mean it doesn't bother me every now and then." Quinn confessed, looking down at her knees. Rachel set the camera down and crawled on the bed. She kissed her wife's cheek and rested her hands on top of the blonde's knees.

"I'm not going to make fun of you. Anything remotely sexy that we take pictures of is for our eyes only. They don't need to see that."

"Thank you." Quinn replied, pecking the diva's lips.

"The pictures of you sleeping, however, are free game."

The blonde rolled her eyes with a smile. "Fine. Deal."

"See, this is a good marriage lesson. I always get what I want. Now," she continued before Quinn could respond. "Get ready and take me for a walk on the beach. I'll even let you hold the camera... once you get dressed." She finished, standing up and grabbing the camera in hand again, waiting for Quinn to get out of bed. "Show me what you're working with."

~/~/~/~

"Did we actually decide anything yesterday?" Quinn asked as she pulled her hair back into a pony tail to keep the strong winds from blowing it in her face before she took Rachel's hand and began walking down the beach.

"Do you not remember anything from yesterday?"

"Not anything from a conversational standpoint. I remember a lot of 'Fuck. Yes. Harder. Fuck me hard. Harder. Harder!'."

"Will you shut up!" Rachel exclaimed, pulling the blonde's arm roughly. Quinn laughed as she stood back up straight and witnessed just how red her wife had turned in embarrassment. "God, you know how to embarrass someone."

"I'm sorry. But there's no one out here to hear. Not like they even could over the sound of the wind and waves. You're little sexual secret is safe with me. You kinky woman, you. I'm just grateful that our little house is a good distance away from our neighbors. Your banshee screams would have kept them up all night."

"Keep it up, Fabray, and I wont untie you next time."

The blonde smiled devilishly at her. "If you don't untie me next time, then I can't you that strap on that you were talking about breaking in last night."

Rachel mashed her lips in defeat. "Can we get back to the topic at hand?"

"Which was?"

"Timing. When do we want our first child. I had said within a year, but that is up for negotiation. Especially since Scott said there was a new play in development and they were interested in me for one of the parts."

Quinn stopped in her tracks. "And why am I just hearing about this?"

"Because I didn't know if I would be interested in it or not. I knew that if I said the stage was calling that you would expect me to answer it. I didn't know if I wanted to and I really didn't feel like convincing you if I didn't."

The blonde didn't look impressed.

"I wont keep anything like that from you again. I promise."

"Open line of communication?"

"Open line." The diva assured her and she started walking again.

"_Are_ you interested in the play?"

The diva shrugged. "It's different from what I did before and it would be a nice change. I'm still not too happy about the schedule though."

"Well, we're living together now. We're not splitting our time between two apartments or jumping around my mother. Things could be different. Also, with Adrianne stepping up like she has been, I can give her some of the lesser shoots to do for me if I needed a day off to spend with you. If you're interested, at least check it out. Get the specific details and then decide."

"Well, that would allow me to be at the end of my contract by the time we are looking to start a family." Quinn nodded her head. "But you would have to have the first."

"I have no problem with that. I always told you it didn't matter, as long as it happened. I'm my own boss at work so dealing with missed days or slow scheduled days wont be an issue. My only requirement, is that this time... I get the epidural. Don't pout or go on any rants about medicine and drugs while delivering our baby. I've had one naturally and I'm not doing it again. If you want to... go for it."

"We'll discuss the topic of epidurals later."

"No we wont." Rachel stopped and looked up at Quinn stone-faced. "Don't look at me like that. If you are so adamant about it, then you can have the first kid and feel what it's like to push something the size of a watermelon out of-"

"I don't need graphic images." Rachel stated, closing her eyes and raising her free hand.

"I'm serious though. If you are truly that against it, then I will gladly wait until after your contract with the show is up so you can have the first. If you make it through and still don't want me to get one, fine."

"There are other options though." The diva argued as they began walking again. "I would just like to discuss them when the time comes. At least give me that."

"Fine. I'll give you that."

Rachel nodded her head in satisfaction. "So, as of right now... you are having the first... in about a year or so and we are discussing the options of pain control at a later date."

"Yes."

"Okay. That takes care of timing and who is getting pregnant. Now it's on to religion. How important is your religion to you anymore. I never see you wear your cross but I know you still have it." Rachel asked hesitantly, not knowing what to expect.

Quinn took in a deep breath and let it out through her nose. "I stumbled in my faith. I want to believe, but I find it difficult to anymore. You grow up with this ideal and when you step out into the world and see how things really play out... it's discouraging. Mom says that's where faith comes in, but I just don't see it. I don't wear the cross because I'm unsure, but I haven't gotten rid of it because I want to believe."

"So, you don't believe in anything right now?"

"Right now, I choose to believe in myself, you, our love, mom, Kim, Adrianne. I have faith in those things. In their strength and character. I have faith that they'll always be there when they're needed. Maybe one day I'll figure everything else out."

"And maybe one day we can have a more in depth conversation about what led to this? I would like to know."

Quinn smiled out of the side of her mouth. "You just want to hear me talk deeply."

"Both, actually." Rachel corrected her. "Would you want our children to be raised under the Christian faith?"

"Honestly? I don't know. I really don't. The other option of raising them as Jewish..." Rachel tensed in the pause. It was her desire to raise them like she was. To know both, but to follow the Jewish faith. "I have to admit that I still don't know a whole lot about it."

The diva smiled lightly. "Well, thankfully, you are married to a woman who was raised to know both religions and is therefore the perfect candidate to compare and contrast them with you. Though Daddy isn't Catholic. I'm sure there are somethings I am ignorant on as well. Perhaps we can teach each other and then decide once we have all the information."

"I would like that. Okay, what's next in line to be discussed?"

"Donors."

"Sperm... gross."

"Very mature, Fabray."

"I want him to look like you." Quinn stated with certainty in her voice. "The donor we choose has to have brown hair and brown eyes. Maybe even your Jewish nose."

"Eh... I like my nose, but if we could spare our child from dealing with the teasing, I think we should."

"I love your nose." Quinn stated as she leaned over and kissed it before Rachel tucked her face behind the blonde's shoulder to hide her blush. They had stopped and taken a seat on a rocky jetty.

"Really? Because you use to make fun of it all the time."

"Only because I wasn't suppose to love it. Or you to be more specific. I will forever be apologizing for that. I am truly-"

"Don't." Rachel stated softly, lifting her chin to Quinn's shoulder, brushing her nose against the blonde's cheek as she looked towards her slightly. "You don't need to apologize anymore. I know you feel like you do because the guilt is still there, but I'm telling you that you don't. I have forgiven you and I know that you love me."

"I really do."

Rachel smiled lighly. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I love you too."

"Aw, that's so sweet."

Rachel laughed, lifting her head and smacking her wife's arm. "Did you have to ruin the nice moment?"

"I did. I'm telling you, it's so weird without it being done for us that I actually had to do it. They have ruined us." Quinn confessed with laughter before she stopped abruptly. She lost her breath looking at Rachel. The diva was smiling, looking out over the water and brushing the blowing strands of her hair back out of her face. "You're beautiful."

Rachel looked to her briefly and then down as she blushed. "Nothing compared to you though."

The blonde dropped her brow and shook her head. She then lifted the diva's chin and pulled her into a tender, lingering kiss, moving her fingers to wrap behind Rachel's neck and pulled her deeper. The brunette inhaled deeply through her nose, exhaling through her mouth before she pivoted towards Quinn and fell back into another caress of her lips. This time when she tried to pull away to breathe, Quinn held her there, her lip caught between the blonde's until the need for air was too much and they broke apart panting. "_You_ are beautiful. So beautiful."

The diva smiled. She wasn't sure why, but she actually believe Quinn when she said that. She had always had boyfriends say she looked nice or pretty, but as the blonde told her she looked beautiful, it was the first time she truly believed it.

~/~/~/~

"So, what is this show about?" Quinn asked as she laid on the couch in their sun lit living room with Rachel tucked between the back of the sofa and her, the brunette half resting on her. "Or do you not know any of the specifics?"

"It's a brand new show and the details are still being worked out. It's about life and love, which most plays are, and they approached me to play one of the main characters. A lesbian who is afraid of commitment and proceeded to have a slew of one night stands and flings while she battles with herself over the meaning and importance of such a thing."

It started with a silent vibration that made Rachel smile. Then there were light giggles from the blonde she was laying on. And after a sharp intake of breath, there was a full on outburst of laughter. "Wait, wait, wait." Quinn began as her laughter died down a little and she fought to catch her breath. "So, you're going from a show where I had to watch your ex boyfriend kiss you, to a show where I have to watch you make out with various women? Are you trying to see how jealous you can get me?"

The diva continued to smile as she drew light designs over the photographer's stomach with her finger. "Then I guess you wont be too thrill that they were thinking about putting in a few simulated sex scenes."

Quinn's continuing mild laughter halted abruptly. "Are you serious?"

"Yes..."

"Like... how simulated?"

Rachel bit her bottom lip and held it there for a few seconds until she felt Quinn breathe again. "I'm sure there would be some touching, maybe the removal of shirts, touching of breasts if anything." The blonde cleared her throat. "I wont do nudity though."

"Well that's a plus."

"Only you get to see me naked."

"Yeah, but I'm also suppose to be the only one who gets to touch you like that too."

Rachel pushed up and rested her weight on her elbow to look up into her wife's eyes. "It's just acting, Baby."

"I know. I know it's just acting and you wouldn't have any emotional attachment behind the actions but..." She paused, looking down her body as she traced her finger tip over Rachel's hand to her wedding ring. What was she doing? "You know what, you're right. It's just acting. It's your job."_ Even if it is to make out with God only knows how many women on stage eight times a week _"If this show is something you want to do, then I will support your decision. You just have to know ahead of time that when I'm drowning in baby hormones and I'm yelling at you because you want to go hangout with the cast mates that you've spent all night kissing... it's kind of your own fault."

The diva laughed and leaned into a kiss. "I understand. I'll talk with Scott when we get back to see how it's progressing. I think it would be kind of amazing to originate a roll as well. I'd be the very first at something."

Quinn smiled as Rachel laid back down. "You would truly make your lasting mark on Broadway."

"I would. And no one could ever take it away from me. If this show takes off they would always compare every actress to me, the original."

The blonde arched an eyebrow. "This isn't at all going to inflate that ego of yours, is it?"

"What ego?"

Quinn closed her eyes. "I don't know. What on Earth was I thinking?" The laid there in silence, each contemplating a quick afternoon nap. Their bodies were still recuperating from the night before. But then Quinn started shaking with silent laughter again, sending Rachel vibrating along with her.

"What are you laughing at now?"

"Oh, just wondering what Scott's opinion on you taking this role would be if Tina was cast as one of _your _harlots." Rachel groan at the comment. One, for the thought and awkwardness of having to kiss her best friend on stage. And two, because if she took this job, she would be the butt of all the harlot jokes from here on out.

"I am so glad you find amusement in this rather disturbing topic of conversation."

"Oh, and you promised Mr. Schue tickets to your next show. You're sending him tickets to watch you have stage sex with countless women. Not at all creepy."

"That's it. I'm not taking the part." Rachel stated in a huff as she pushed on Quinn's stomach in her attempts to get off the couch, cutting off the blonde's persistent laughter. "And if you keep it up, you aren't getting any tonight. And that would be a damn shame to happen on our honeymoon." The diva lectured as she walked away towards the bedroom.

"Baby." Quinn called from her spot still on the couch. "Baby, I'm just having a laugh. Would you rather me joke about this or being indescribably jealous? Rachel? Rachel?" The blonde growled and rolled off the couch, following her wife's foot steps to the bedroom. "Rac-"

Rachel burst into laughter as Quinn stumbled backwards after being hit in the face with a pillow. "I seek my revenge."

"Revenge for what?" Quinn asked as she grabbed the pillow at the diva's next swing, wrestling Rachel over to the bed. "I didn't do anything other than be mature and try to bypass my fears." She stated, thinking she had the upper hand when she pulled the pillow away until Rachel reached up from her spot on the bed and tickled her sides. Quinn's arms instantly snapped down to her sides and Rachel easily knocked her off balance and rolled her over, regaining the upper hand and top position. "This is cheating."

"All is fair in love and war, Sweety. Especially when I'm winning."

"Wait!"

The forcefulness of Quinn's cry stopped Rachel in her tracks. She sat frozen, straddling the blonde's hips, their hands locked together in midair. The diva looked down at the blonde in concern and their eyes locked. There was a light smile on Quinn's face but a fierce look in her eyes and Rachel leaned forward without hesitation. Their conjoined hands hit the mattress on either side of the blonde's head and their lips connected in a searing kiss. The kiss continued and the blonde whimpered as she tried to pull her hands from under Rachel's but the diva held on tight, keeping her from that one thing that she needed.

Quinn struggled, pulling as hard as she could, and with the aide of a little sweat, finally pulled her hands free. They instantly pressed against Rachel's back, pulling her down further and deeper into the kiss. They tangled in her hair as the blonde rolled her over. Their lips crushed together with force, desire, need, and desperation until they were bruised from passion and Quinn pulled back. She hovered over Rachel, scanning the woman's face with her eyes like she always did, memorizing each detail. "I win."

Rachel knew the comment was in reference to the playful fight they were having, but something in the blonde's eyes told her something else. "You win?"

She leaned down slowly and captured her lips in a gentle, tender kiss before pulling away to look deep into Rachel's eyes. "I win, because I got you."

~/~/~/~

"I don't think this looks at all sexy." Quinn stated with a mild blush as she playfully shifted from side to side, displaying her temporary new appendage from different angles as Rachel giggled from the bed. "Women look incredibly sexy naked... guys just look funny. So how is it that a woman with a fake penis looks sexy to you?"

"I said _you_ look sexy. Not the strap-on. Besides, it's about function not appearance."

"Function? Are you saying you like being fucked with a penis more than-"

"No!" Rachel cried in protest. "No. It's just... different. It also allows you to have both hands to put on me as we make love."

"Good recovery." Quinn jibed with a smirk as she knelt on the foot of the bed and was met by Rachel's lips in a tempting kiss. Quinn wanted to enjoy the kiss but it was awkward knowing that she was poking Rachel in the stomach with their new toy, but she tried not to laugh.

The diva cupped one side of the blonde's face and wrapped her other arm around the back of her neck. "It's already been established that no one does me like you. Now, you just have a new way of doing it." She whispered before pulling Quinn into another heated kiss. The blonde struggled to keep up with the aggressiveness of Rachel's mouth, but it was having the desired effect. Quinn was getting frustrated and more aggressive herself, wanting something she wasn't getting. It was really the only way Rachel could get her to be as forceful in bed as she was wanting. Quinn was afraid of hurting her, and while it was sweet, it was also counterproductive.

Rachel pulled the blonde forward and the crashed to the bed and Quinn shifted awkwardly, trying to get the strap-on out of her way so she could meld their bodies together. It wasn't working. "How the hell do keep this-" Her words were cut off by Rachel's lips, pulling her attention back to where it needed to be and Quinn remained on her hands and knees over the diva.

It didn't take much for her to forget about her frustrations and the blonde moved her mouth down the diva's neck, loving how the brunette writhed under her more without her body on top of her, holding her still. It was as if she was even more desperate for the blonde's touch. And Quinn gave her what she wanted, bracing her weight on to one hand and running the other over her body while her mouth still worked that spot on her neck. She teased each breasts, smiling against her skin as Rachel gasped and arched into each touch.

Quinn couldn't help but admit that it was a turn on to know she was going to give Rachel that one thing she was secretly desiring for so long. In the last four months they had learned a lot about each other intimately. What they liked, what they didn't like. Some of their fantasies. But Rachel had held this one back, probably because she was expecting the comment Quinn had made earlier about preference. But that didn't matter now. All that mattered was the woman struggling to catching her breath under her touch.

The blonde dropped her hand lower and slipped it between the diva's parted legs, massaging the bundle of nerves while ghosting her lips over the brunette's ear. "Are you ready?" Rachel nodded and Quinn sat up a little, bracing her hand by Rachel's side as her other moved a little lower to gather some of the diva's juices. She ran the slickness down the length of her new appendage until it glistened and then looked back up to Rachel's eyes. Rachel bit her bottom lip and ran her hand up Quinn's braced arm, then nodded her head.

Quinn scooted forward on her knees a little and leaned forward until the tip of the fake cock as pressing against the brunette's entrance. With one more quick look up to the diva, Quinn pressed her hips forward slightly and entered her. Rachel squeezed her arm ans she stopped, waiting to know when she had adjusted. After a few seconds the diva released her bottom lip and her grip on Quinn's arm. The blonde placed her other hand a little higher on Rachel's other side and lowered herself down on top of her while gently gliding the rest of her length in.

"This is better." Quinn whispered with a smile as her naked body pressed to Rachel's. The diva smiled, nodding her head, and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck, pulling her into a kiss. Quinn captured Rachel's first moan in her mouth when she withdrew and rocked her hips forward. Maybe it was because she was use to grinding, but the motion almost felt natural to her and she picked up the pace, pulling back to watch Rachel's reaction as she varied angles and forcefulness. With time she found the perfect combination and had the diva moaning and grunting with each thrust, hands desperately pulling her closer.

The blond had moved her her elbows and had her face buried in the brunette's neck as she panted from her efforts then suddenly she gasped, halted, and pulled back to look at Rachel who had a devilish grin growing on her face. Quinn struggled to find her words as sensations ran through her body that she wasn't expecting to feel. "What... was that?"

Rachel held up a small box in her hand and pushed a button, sending vibrations through Quinn's core before she switched it off. "I almost forgot about that. It should make things a little more enjoyable for you." The diva stated, turning the vibrating insert back on.

"Yeah. Yeah, it will."

Quinn lowered herself back down, this time pressing her forehead to Rachel's shoulder. The woman's moans and grunts had already been enough to but her on edge. This was just going to have this moment of passion ending sooner. Then again, maybe that was Rachel's point. She wanted faster. Quinn grinned and nipped the diva's shoulder and thrust hips sharply up. Rachel cried out in a mix of shock and pleasure.

"Fuck. Harder."

"Here we go again." Quinn mocked with a little bit of a laugh, knowing that the banshee screams were on their war. She thrust up forcefully again, not pausing between the next, and Rachel only grew louder with each slap of Quinn's hips against her. The diva gripped tighter, clinging in desperation as the blonde sped up, panting and burning with the burn of her abdomen but couldn't get enough of Rachel's screams.

"Fuck. God, yes. Quinn. Fuck. Harder."

The blonde rose up on her hand and looked down as she continued to pound into her, loving being able to watch the contortion of her wife's face. "Never in my life." She panted with a smile. "Would I have _pegged_." She accented the last word with a harsh thrust and Rachel dug her nails into her back and growled in approval. "That Rachel Berry would like pain with her pleasure."

"Fuck me harder and find out just how much."

Quinn grinned and halted her hips so she could reposition, stretching her feet out behind her and pulling out until just the tip of the strap-on remained inside. In one fluid motion, she was completely inside again. Then back out to the tip. Rachel was exuding noises that she had never heard before and Quinn just wanted to hear them again.

"Oh my God. Oh my fucking God."

The blonde grabbed one of Rachel's legs and brought it up to rest over her shoulder, giving her a better angle as she dropped back down onto her knees. She was getting close and judging by how much effort it was taking for her to keep up the same forcefulness, she could tell Rachel was almost there as well. She abandoned the long strokes and focused on short, quick, and hard. Quinn was having to bite back her own orgasm as she slammed into Rachel who as screaming the blonde's name in a mantra at the top of her lungs. Just when she couldn't hold back from giving in to the pull in the pit of her stomach, Rachel arched under her and cried out in Ecstasy as she came. Quinn gave in to her body's desire and stopped fighting, collapsing down on the brunette and letting her leg go.

The panted and shook, their sweaty bodies sticking to one another. "I think..." Quinn started before she took in a deep breath to try and finish. "I think we could use this thing again."

Rachel licked her lips and tried to nod but her body was still quivering. "Yeah. And on you."


	85. Chapter 85

**A/N: Woohoo. We're up to the second time jump. That will start the next chapter. Wow. Thank you all for sticking in there so long. I had never expected this to go on for as long as it did, but you wanted it so I gave it to you. I am striving for that 100 mark just for you. **

**I will be bringing back at least Santana in future chapters, I'm not sure about anyone else. Maybe Kurt. Judy will still be around as well as a developing AdriKim. Now that Rachel and Quinn are settled (mostly) they are going to be helping the other couple out.**

**Also, on a personal note, I have taken another step in my creativity. You all have been so supportive and interested in what I have written as well as the poetry, that I have decided to make a site where I will post them. I'll also be posting some of my fictional stories and some short and funny true life stories as well (I was just provided one by my mother about polar bear diving. Shit be funny). Check it out. You can either find the link on my profile page or take out the (dot)s in this → whatwordsmiss(dot)blogspot(dot)com . I don't have anything posted at this very second but I will be putting stuff up there pretty regularly now... I will probably be posting something today. I'm a push over if you want it.**

**Thank you as always. I hope you enjoy the humor/emotion/drama/aw of this last chapter before the third part starts. Thank you and enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

"You're still pouting?" Quinn asked as she brought out the last of Rachel's bags from the rental. The diva, of course, didn't help with the task. Instead she just stood by the car and looked at the house in front of her with a solemn expression on her face.

"I am. It's such a nice place and we have so many memories here now."

The blonde dropped the bags suddenly and took Rachel in her arms, pressing her against the car and growled into her neck. The action sent the diva into a giggling fit. "We can make memories anywhere." Quinn stated, kissing her wife's cheek, then pulling back to look into her eyes. She arched an eyebrow. "Including the car."

Rachel's smile never fell, but her eyes did. They fell to the blonde's lips and Quinn leaned in to kiss her again. The diva moaned into the connection. "Car sex." Rachel stated, turning away much to the blonde's frustration. "While it could be very exhilarating, does have it's draw backs." She finished, taking her seat in the car and shutting the door after her. "Especially with paparazzi. The last thing I want to see on the front page is a picture of your pale white ass for the world to see." Quinn pulled her head back at the comment. "Now, we are due back in town soon. Perhaps you should finish loading the car so we can keep that time schedule."

Quinn stood still for a few seconds before she started shaking her head and returned to the bags that she had dropped. "Diva."

"I heard that."

"Good." The blonde mumbled.

"I heard that too." Quinn smirked and stacked Rachel's luggage on the ground and sat down, crossing her legs, creating a seat out of the diva's luggage. Then she waited. "What are you doing?" The brunette asked out of the open window.

"Waiting."

"For?"

"You."

"To...?"

"Get out of the car."

"And?"

"Load the bags."

"Why?"

"Because I am your wife, not your employee."

Rachel paused and studied the blonde's face. "You wouldn't be doing this if I had let you have your car sex, would you?"

Quinn straightened up and rested her joined hands on her knee. "I would have settled for a few more kisses, but you just waved my affection off as if it was nothing. I mean, you give your fans more attention than that."

The diva dropped her brow and opened the door, holding Quinn's gaze. She exited the car, leaving it wide open and approached the still sitting blonde. Suddenly the blonde was falling backwards as Rachel pushed her off of her makeshift seat. Before Quinn could recognize if there was even any pain from landing on the ground, Rachel was on top of her, straddling her waist and planting a forceful kiss on her lips. The diva fisted her shirt and held her in place as she sat up to look down at Quinn.

Rachel breath quivered as she let it out. Their eyes locked and Quinn stared back intently, taunting Rachel as the brunette fought for control over her hormones.

"So, are you going to put the bags in the car, or are we going to sit here all day?" Quinn asked smugly, knowing she had the upper hand.

"I thought you said that you would settle for a few more kisses?"

Quinn shook her head. "I said I _would_ have settled. That's past tense."

The diva let out a little growl. "Then what do you want now?"

"You in the back seat."

"You're going to force me into sex?" The brunette asked, arching an eyebrow and trying to hide her smile.

"No. You have a choice. There's no forcing about it. Either put your own bags in the trunk, or make memories with me in my car. I honestly didn't think there would be that much debate over it. I know I would have an easy choice deciding."

"That's because you're not a stubborn as me."

Quinn huffed a laugh. "Actually, our current situation seems to be proving that I am."

"We are suppose to meet your mom, Kim, and Adrianne. If we don't leave at a specific time then-"

"You know it wont take me long to get what I want."

Rachel had to try harder to hide her smile this time. There was no way she could even attempt to hide her blush though. "Fine." She stood up and walked past the bags that had fallen with Quinn and climbed into the back seat of the car, much more willing that she would like to admit. "Ten minutes."

Quinn smirked and followed. A half hour later they emerged and Quinn loaded the bags into the trunk with a smile on her face.

"We're going to be late. You said ten minutes."

"No." The blonde corrected her. "_You _said ten minutes."

"You implied it."

She shook her head as she shut the trunk and Rachel stood by the passenger's door. "Can I have a kiss?"

The diva huffed. "Would you threaten not to drive if I don't?" Quinn thought about it for a second and shrugged. Rachel rolled her eyes and pecked the blonde's lips. Quinn didn't move. The brunette lost the battle with her smile and stood on her tiptoes to give Quinn a proper kiss. "I love you. Even if you are a pain sometimes."

"I love you too. Even if you are a pain most of the time."

~/~/~/~

"You're late." Adrianne complained as the couple shuffled out of the elevator with as many bags in hand as the both could manage.

"You can ask Quinn all about why we're late." Rachel stated plainly.

Kim dropped her brow and shifted her eyes nervously between her girlfriend and Judy before moving her gaze back to the newly weds. "You two aren't fighting already, are you?"

"No." Quinn laughed lightly as she set the bags down and hugged Adrianne then moved on to Kim. "We're not fighting. Rachel's just mad because we are learning to compromise. _Both _of us are learning to compromise. It's a new trick for her." Rachel didn't say anything and only rolled her eyes as she pulled out of her hug with Judy.

The older blonde looked to her daughter. "So, why are you late?"

Quinn faltered and then smiled. "We sacrificed our punctuality for one more romp before we came home."

"Quinn Fabray!" Rachel scream in protest of the blonde's openness. "That's private."

"No, private would be the details like where." The diva narrowed her eyes at her but Quinn only smiled wider. "But like I agreed, that's private. That's for you and me only." She said, playfully approaching her wife for a kiss which the faintly smiling woman provided. "And the car detailer I'm going to have to hire to clean the backseat."

The trio laughed as the brunette slapped the blonde's arm as she retreated to the couch.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Baby..."

"Don't 'Baby' me."

"Sweety?... Sugar Pie?... Honey Bunch? You know that I love you." Quinn started singing and Judy snapped her fingers in time. "I can't help myself. I love you and nobody else." The diva melted and smiled while she blushed.

"You're a dork, but you're a cute dork."

"And you love me regardless."

"So, how was everyone over these last few weeks?" Rachel asked with a beaming smile as she sat down on the sofa and leaned against Quinn. The blonde lovingly ran her fingertips over the back of her wife's hand that was laying on her thigh.

Kim looked to Judy and Judy looked to Adrianne while Adrianne met her eyes and then looked to the couple. "I've been apartment hunting."

Both Rachel and Quinn dropped their brows and the blonde stopped her gentle touches. "I'm sorry... What? Did something happen between you two?" Kim smiled and shook her head. "Then why are you looking for another apartment?" Quinn asked, looking to Adrianne in concern.

"It's not for me." Adrianne explained with a painted on smile. "It's for your dad."

The room fell silent for several long minutes. No one moved and no one said anything. Quinn didn't even close her mouth until she feared drooling. "I..." She shook her head, unable to come up with any coherent sentences.

"He will be up in a few weeks." Judy explained. "He gave his two weeks notice at work and has even put the house on the market to sell."

Rachel rested her chin on Quinn's shoulder and flipped her wrist to take her hand in hers, breaking the blonde from her silence again. "He's serious?"

Judy nodded. "He has already been looking into marriage counselors and anger management classes in the city."

"And AA meetings?" The older blonde nodded her head. Her expression wasn't one that Quinn could read. She could see hesitation in the taunt muscles around her mother's mouth but something along the lines of pride in her eyes. "I want you to be honest with me. Do you want him here?"

"If he does what I asked of him," She paused, looking around at everyone, suddenly feeling weak and cowardly. "Then I do."

"How long have you known?"

"Five days." Adrianne answered, pulling the blonde's attention away from her mother. "We wanted you to enjoy your honeymoon so we kept it to ourselves."

"Well, I couldn't keep it to myself." Judy confessed. "That's why they're involved before you were."

"And you're okay with this? I mean, you're finding him an apartment?" Quinn asked Adrianne in disbelief.

"It's the only way I feel even remotely comfortable with this, even though it's not my place to have an opinion." She added as Kim cleared her throat. "If I choose where he lives, and make it a good enough distance away from here, then it makes it a little easier to sleep at night. I found him a nice little place across the street from a titty bar. I figure that with all the temptation right in front of him, it will be a good indication if he really means what he says."

Judy cleared her throat. "He also wants to pay off what's left from the bills for the wedding." Even Rachel's jaw dropped this time. "He said that Elijah and Kevin did their part as fathers of the bride by paying half, he needed to do his as well."

"Yeah... that part shocked the hell out of me." Adrianne added with a bit of an amused tone, lightening the smothering tension in the room just a little.

"Did he actually say 'father of the bride' or did he say something taking away from the fact that it was a wedding?"

Adrianne shook her head. "Nope. He said 'father of the bride' and even called it a wedding."

"No." Quinn stood up shaking her head and waving her hands in the air. "This is too much. There is no way that that man would change his beliefs that he has held for how many years?"

"He's not." Her mother answered quickly. "He still doesn't agree with your lifestyle and made that _very_ clear. However, he is trying to remain respectful of your feelings."

"When has he ever cared about my feelings?" She asked and Rachel's heart clenched with the small rip of emotion in her voice. Quinn had handled their dinner with Russel well, but Rachel knew Quinn was mostly putting on a front. It was just like when they visited him and Judy when they were in Lima for Thanksgiving. Quinn was a nervous wreck and scared, but she appeared confident in his presence.

"That's what he's wanting to fix. I'm not dismissing what he's done in the past. I'm just trying to give him a second chance."

"Third." Quinn corrected her. "You already gave him a second."

Judy swallowed around the lump in her throat. Quinn wasn't trying to deliver a low blow, reminding her that she had already chosen Russel and lost her in the process. She just wanted to make sure that Judy was looking at everything. She had gone down this road before and it didn't work, so there was a very real possibility that it wouldn't work again. "I know. And I know that right now you're angry and aren't really hearing everything I'm saying, but he really wants to try. He cares for you and always has." Quinn threw her hands up in the air and Adrianne turned her head away, fighting not to say anything. "I know he has hurt you deeply. But I'm asking you, for me, to give him a second chance. I know it's not fair."

"No. It's not." She agreed.

"I'm not just forgiving him and letting him off. It's not going to work like that and I thought you knew that." Quinn took a deep breath and let it out and she ran her hands over her face. She did know that, but the realization that it was all actually happening brought back the pain and fear of the past. It was all playing on her emotions. "I need you. I need your support on this."

"Okay, but I want you to give a spare key to Adrianne and Kim." Quinn ordered in defeat as she dropped her hands from her face.

"Already got it. I also have a buddy of mine from college who works with the NYPD on stand by. You know, just in case." Adrianne stated with a bit of a smile. Quinn smiled lightly back at her, thanking God that she was there and had thought of these things already.

"I know you're an adult and it's really not my place, but I don't want you staying the night at his place. I don't even want you going over there. But I do want to see it before he gets here. I want to know exactly where it is, the layout, and how long it will take me to get there. I want to go to some of these meetings with him to see that he actually is going. I want to see him putting in this. I want... I want to be as sure as possible before I let him back in." Quinn paused. "You may be my mother, but all of you are my family. I'm not wanting to let him in just to tear it apart."

Judy stepped forward and wrapped her daughter in her arms. "I'm not going to let him. I'm not the same Judy that left Ohio. You need to remember that. Before, if he raised his voice and yelled, I cowered. Now, I'll tell him to shut the hell up."

Quinn laughed lightly as her mother's words eased her fears a little. "That is one hell of a difference."

"It is. And if this chance doesn't work... Three strikes and you're out." The older blonde shrugged. "He has his chance and he knows it's his last. What he does with it, that's up to him. I love your father and I hope he can pull through, but I'm not getting my hopes up. I have you and Rachel. That's all I need."

~/~/~/~

"Let me in."

Quinn dropped her brow and rolled over in bed to look at Rachel in confusion. "Let you in?"

"Yeah. You're locked inside your mind. Let me in if you wont come out."

The blonde couldn't help but smile. She leaned over and pecked her wife's lips. "I was just thinking about Dad moving up here."

"I figured that much. Give me the details." Rachel demanded turning on her side so she and Quinn were face to face. "When you think, you tend to think out loud. When you worry, you keep it bottled in. So... let me in."

The blonde took a second in silence and Rachel searched her eyes in the faint light that was seeping in through the windows. "I'm scared."

"Scared about what? Scared of your dad?"

"Of what could happen if he changes his mind. I mean, if he actually works at this to get Mom back, and even if he never agrees with you and me, but respects it... it would honestly be a dream come true. I want to hate him, but part of me can't. I want him to love me again."

"He's your dad." Rachel stated plainly. "This is just like me and Shelby. She's hurt me. She's left me. She's ignored me and wanted nothing to do with me, but she's still my mother. I still care about her feelings even if she doesn't seem to care about mine."

"But why do we do this?"

"Gluttons for punishment?" The blonde laughed and wiped away the lone tear that finally fell. "They're family. It's this thing that gets ingrained into our minds growing up, that family is the most important thing."

"It is."

"It is." The diva agreed with her, clearly not finished. "But sometimes, our family members might forget that, like your dad and my mom. The difference between the two, is your dad seems to be remembering it now. I hope he can pull through. I really do. I want you to have everything you want."

Quinn smiled softly and pulled Rachel's hand into her and then to her chest. "I've been alone before. I've had that moment in my life where all I wanted to do was reach out and have someone hold me. Now, suddenly I have everything. I have friends, a best friend. I have a mother again. I have you. I have a family. I have... I have something to lose and it's terrifying. I know what it's like to be completely alone and I don't want to feel it again."

Rachel took a deep breath and traded hands with Quinn, pulling her left away and giving her her right. "You see this?" She asked as she wiggled her finger so her ring sparkled in the faint light. "This means I'm not going anywhere. If your mother leaves, I'm not going anywhere. If Adrianne fears too much for Kim and moves away or breaks ties with you, I'm not going anywhere. If your father doesn't end up doing all that he says and stands outside our apartment screaming 'dyke' or 'fags' or whatever other insult he comes up with all night, I'm still not going anywhere. Quinn, you will never be alone again."

The blonde didn't say anything but laid there with a look on her face that Rachel couldn't quite place.

"Are you okay?"

"Is this how you feel whenever I say something sappy? Like you just want to reach over and grab my face only to mash our lips together until we pass out from lack of oxygen?"

Rachel nodded her head in a few quick nods. "Yeah. Pretty much."

"Okay. That's cool. Now, come here." The diva smiled and rolled over onto Quinn as the blonde rolled onto her back, accepting the diva's lips. "I love you, Rachel Berry-Fabray."

"Rachel Fabray."

Quinn smiled broadly. "Rachel Fabray." She kissed her again.

"How do you think you're dad's going to handle that?"

"What? That I gave you the coveted Fabray name? He should be happy about it. He had two girls and it would have faded away when we got married to the men of his choice. Now, it lives on. Famously, I might add."

"Oooh, I like that. Famously."

Quinn pecked her lips. "Famously."


	86. Chapter 86

**A/N: Okay. So I wasn't completely sure how the chapters were going to flow, but it looks as if my creativity has demanded that a chapter either covers about a week, or each chapter is separated by a week. I don't know. When it gets to more important events it may go back to day to day so I'll write something in there to help you keep track of time. I prefer the day to day, but I can't write a nine month pregnancy day to day. This fic would end up being 1,000 chapters. No thank you.**

**Also, with this time jump, you'll get some information right off the bat (changes since the wedding) and others will come later on. I didn't want to give a complete recap of the last year and a half. And yes, the time jump was a year and a half. Making it around October. Just getting into winter.**

**Thank you all for not only reading and reviewing and voting on the poll, but for also checking out my blog. I will definitely be updating that again. I'll be posting some of the poetry I've put in the story as well as some new stuff, and when I find the time I'm going to post little blurbs (like shorter than short stories) I've written. My family also decided to go down memory lane today and I was reminded of some really funny stories I might share. Anyway, thank you and enjoy.**

~/~/~/~

18 months after the wedding.

~/~/~/~

"No." Quinn stated flatly and Judy let out a huffed breath.

"And why not this one?"

"He has blue eyes."

"And? He is good looking, has an above average IQ, is musically talented, comes from a healthy background, and is considered by friends to be genuine and caring."

"But he has blue eyes." Quinn repeated, flipping through another donor candidate's information, leaving Judy frustrated on her left and Rachel amused on her right.

"What is wrong with blue eyes?"

"Rachel doesn't have blue eyes." Quinn stated factually, looking at her mother. "And neither do I. I want our child to have either my eyes or Rachel's. Not blue."

"Fine." Judy relented and tossed the folder further down on the couch. They had been looking for nearly an hour and hadn't found a donor that they all agreed on yet. Thankfully, the company wasn't charging them by the hour to shift through all of the candidates.

"What about this one?" Judy asked, handing it over to Quinn. The younger blonde looked it over with Rachel reading along with her.

"No."

"And why not?"

"He's not Jewish."

Rachel scoffed and laughed as she spoke. "Baby, he doesn't have to be Jewish. You're just getting too picky. You're not going to find a male version of me."

Quinn sighed and looked back to the folder. He was a good looking man. Tall, dark brown hair about the color of Rachel's. He had the warm eyes as well. "Is there a picture of him smiling?" Judy glared at her daughter. "I'm considering him. You should be happy."

"I didn't raise you to be this picky."

"This is my child we are talking about here."

"Who will have a beautiful smile no matter what." Rachel assured her. "You could spend hours looking for a donor with a nice smile and when he or she is born, they could very well end up with yours wonderful smile instead and would have wasted all that time."

"Fifty/fifty chance."

Rachel shook her head and handed her a folder. "I like this one." Quinn handed Judy back the other file to add to the 'Quinn said no' stack and took the one from Rachel. "He is a photo journalist with a background in music and the various arts. He plays the piano, guitar, and violin. He loves to dance and write. He has brown hair, brown eyes, and a nice smile." She teased. "Good health background. No history of genetic diseases. No diabetes, high blood pressure, or heart disease. All the basics are covered."

"You like him?" Quinn asked again, knowing Rachel would be just as critical as she was.

The diva nodded. "I do."

"Mom?"

Suddenly Judy felt very critical as well. This person was going to be half of her grandchild. "Yes."

Quinn slowly nodded her head and let out one last sigh. "Okay then. This is the one." The three of them remained seated on the long sofa in the donor bank office and stared at the file in Quinn's hand. It was decided and therefore, very real. "We're going to have a baby." She said, looking at Rachel who was still glancing over the folder.

"We are. Well, there's a bit more to it than that, but... yes. We are going to have a baby."

"Are Kim and Adrianne still having a wager on how many cycles it takes before you get pregnant?" Judy asked, breaking the tension.

Rachel burst into laughter while Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yes they are."

"What are their bets?" The diva asked in amusement.

"Adrianne says right off the bat with the first cycle because that's what happened with Beth. But Kim says it will take the third attempt before it takes."

"And the wager?"

"Trust me. You don't want to know."

Rachel shrugged. "I just thought I might get in on it. I say you'll get pregnant the second attempt."

"You're not getting in on their bet." Quinn stated factually. "Period." The diva arched an eyebrow. "There is no way in hell I am allowing you to either have sex in a car with them or sex in Central Park with them."

Rachel blushed and covered her face with her hand. "Is that seriously their wager? What the hell kind of a bet is that?"

"Whose fantasy gets fulfilled first."

"Whose is whose?" Judy asked, less embarrassed than Quinn had expected. The woman was truly at home in a circle of lesbians now.

"Adrianne in the park, Kim is the car."

"Highly over rated."

"Oh God, Mom!" Both girls cringed. "Too much information."

"What? I was young once too. How do you think you got here?"

"Not in the back seat of a car I hope!"

Judy arched an eyebrow and tilted her head. "Not too far from it."

Rachel laughed lightly. "I actually enjoyed our romp in the back of a car."

"Did you?" Judy asked in disbelief. "Maybe it's different with two women... less awkward angles."

"That's enough! Gross. Eww. I don't want to hear you discuss this..." Quinn's shoulders shook. "Shivers of horror."

~/~/~/~

Things had changed a bit in the year and a half since the wedding. Not so much between Quinn and Rachel, but work related. Rachel had done the guest spot and had received high praises for the dramatic role. She took a few others while the play was still in the works, but abandoned TV when it was finalized. She was once again on top of the Broadway world with her 'heart wrenching' portrayal of a young woman struggling to open herself to pain and love. The part had brought her a Quinn unexpectedly closer. The blonde was Rachel's source and prime advice target for the raw emotions she needed to portray. After countless hours of discussing what Quinn had felt during her single life and a few more hours laughing her ass off while she tried to teach Rachel the seductive stare, the two no longer found it awkward to discuss their past experiences with other people.

In the studio, the changes were a bit more subtle. Adrianne had really stepped up and taken the initiative after her experience photographing the wedding. She had loved the freedom of being able to walk around and take pictures of whatever she wanted, being creative with angles and lighting and even started working on the computer editing while they were on their honeymoon. Seeing that the apprentice was looking for more freedom, Quinn started letting Adrianne do some of the photo shoots. Maybe not the big name ones, but the smaller ones. She had also taken up Kurt's offer to start something with the wall murals and pulled Adrianne in with her, giving the apprentice a professional starting point. The two were almost working more as partners sharing a studio than an employee working for her employer.

"Thank you all very much." Adrianne stated as everyone left after she wrapped the shoot. Well, as almost everyone left. Adrianne clinched her jaw as one very persistent model approached, looking to make sure everyone else was leaving first.

"So," The lanky blonde stated as she leaned against the workstation by Adrianne, pulling her purse tight against her shoulder. "Have you thought about my offer?"

The apprentice straightened her posture and let out a quick breath. "I told you, I'm in a relationship."

"I know. I heard that. All three times you've said it. My offer didn't include another relationship." She stated, sliding down the edge of the table until Adrianne's shoulder was pressed against the side of her breast and she lowered her voice. "All I'm offering is a very satisfying night to take your mind off of it."

Adrianne clinched her jaw again and reached for the camera, moving her arm away from the woman. "I get those at home."

"Well, tell me something you don't get. Maybe I can help you fill that void."

"How many times do I have to tell you-"

"More than you actually can." The model stated, standing up. "I see that look in your eye. You like what you see and you want it. I also know that look in your eye every time you say that you have a girlfriend. That look that says I have a girlfriend, but things aren't going all that great right now."

Adrianne paused and took a few steadying breaths. The woman was actually more accurate with her statements than she would have liked to admit. Lately, Kim had become a little more irritable with her and she couldn't figure out why. First she thought it was just PMS and gave the younger woman her space but it had lasted several weeks now. Every time she would ask what was wrong, Kim would just throw her hands up in the air, roll her eyes, and walk off.

"Do you know how I know this?" The woman asked, moving a little closer as Adrianne fiddled with the camera again. "Because I use to be there. But I've also got the greatest cure for it as well. Here's my number." She stated, sliding a piece of paper on the table. "Give me a call when you want to know what it is."

Adrianne counted the steps as the model walked away and only put the camera down when she counted thirty. Taking a deep breath and then letting it out slowly, she picked up the piece of paper and balled it up, turning to go to the office and throw it away. She stopped, seeing a very angry looking Kim propped in the doorway. The assistant huffed and turned away, closing the office door behind her as she entered.

Quinn walked up with papers in her hand and furrowed her brow as Adrianne let out a frustrated moan. "What's wrong?"

"I have no fucking clue."

"Clearly it's something though."

"She's still pissed at me."

"Kim?" Quinn asked turning around to see her office door shut. "She was just fine a second ago."

"Not anymore. This chick came up to me after the shoot and gave me her number." Adrianne explained, showing the blonde the crumpled piece of paper in her hand. "I turned around to go throw it away and she's standing there giving me the death glare. She does that shit better than you used to."

"Did she see you crumple it up?" Adrianne nodded her head. "Then she shouldn't be mad at you. You said she's been like this for a while, so clearly it's something else. Go talk to her."

The apprentice started to laugh. "Go talk to her? Are you serious? I would love to go talk to her but she's shut me out. Forget sex. Forget kisses. Forget cuddling. Forget fucking hand holding. Forget all of that if she would even just talk to me. That would be amazing... not like I'm getting any of those other things anyway."

Quinn set her papers down and pulled her friend into a hug. "Look, we both know Kim well enough that there has to be a reason for this attitude. I also know for a fact that she still loves you so this separation has to be killing her as much as it is you."

Adrianne knew that was true. She pretended to be asleep one night and relished the fact that Kim was running her fingers through her hair, thinking the apprentice had gone to bed.

"Just be persistent. But not your normal persistent."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Quinn laughed lightly. "Try and talk to her but don't start your conversations out with accusations or derogatory comments. No 'so will you tell me what I did wrong this time' or 'I give up, you win' type things. That's only going to piss her off even more. Be calm. Be gentle. Be soft spoken."

"Would _you_ like to go talk to her?"

"I've been talking to her all morning and she was just fine. So, go fix your mess. Even if you didn't cause it."

~/~/~/~

"Don't bite your nails." Rachel ordered in a whisper so her voice didn't echo in the mostly empty room.

"I'm nervous. I wasn't expecting it all to happen this fast. I mean, it's only been a week since we picked who we wanted."

The diva looked at her wife and sighed, taking the blonde's hand in hers and pulling it away from her mouth. "It's been nearly two weeks."

"Nine days." Quinn corrected her quickly.

"Well, if you're not ready-"

"I am." Quinn assured her, looking deep into her eyes. "I just thought that it would take longer to get the right timing. I just didn't get the time to mentally prepare."

"Well, you were ovulating sooner than expected. Instead of having to wait another month, we have the option of doing it now. But, Quinn, it's only an option. We _can_ wait until next month."

The blonde shook her head as she laid in the special patient chair and waited for the doctor to arrive. "No. The success rate is too low to miss an opportunity. I just... I don't know. There's a lot playing on my mind."

"Let me in. Tell me what you're thinking." That had really become something that Rachel loved about their developing relationship and marriage. She knew how closed off Quinn could be, and still was, but all she needed to say was 'let me in' and the blonde did. Rachel always found herself smiling as the protected woman started spilling her thoughts without reserve.

Quinn took a deep breath and sighed. "Many things. One, the thought of being pregnant again brings up all of the emotions I have buried about Beth. I know what I did was for the best, but that doesn't mean I don't regret it." Rachel nodded her head in understanding. "Two, I'm afraid of this not working. I don't want to go through the disappointment or have you have to go through the disappointment."

"Don't worry about me." The brunette smiled at her squeezing her hand tighter as she sat on a stool next to the elevated chair her wife was on.

"But I do. I always will. And three, this is probably the most vulnerable I have ever felt. I mean, I'm about to be laying spread eagle and have a turkey baster shoved up me."

Rachel cringed at the words. "Baby, I assure you there will be no 'shoving'. Just think of it as like, a trip to your doctor."

Quinn furrowed her brow and turned her head to look at the lightly smiling brunette. "Who are you?" Rachel dropped her brow as well. "Seriously. Who are you? Because the woman I married would be a nervous wreck right now. She would be pacing back and forth, wringing her hands, asking what the hell is taking so long, if not running out of the door to _find out _what's taking so long. So... who are you and what did you do with my wife?"

"Okay, you seriously need to calm down. If you're this excitable now, I'm dreading when you do get pregnant." The blonde glared at her but Rachel didn't see it as she played with her fingers. "I only got a little taste of you in high school. You were mostly harsh on Finn and Puck. So- What are you doing?"

"I'm getting up. If you don't think you can handle me pregnant than there's no point in me gettng pregnant." Quinn stated in a huff as she threw the sheet off of her and moved to hop down off of the chair but Rachel stood and held her legs in place.

"Quinn, look at me." Hesitantly she did. "I am more than ready to deal with you while pregnant." Rachel moved to give her a kiss but Quinn turned her head and the diva saw the glistening in her eyes. Everything was affecting her a lot more than she was even letting on. Trying to start a family was enough emotional stress as it was, but to have past regrets playing on her heart as well was proving too much. The brunette bowed her head and ran her fingers along Quinn's legs. "Quinn, it's going to be okay. Hey." She called for her attention and the blonde finally looked at her again. "You see this?" She pointed to her wedding ring. "Do you remember what that means?"

The blonde took a deep breath and let it out through her nose as she ran her fingers over the ring and then took the diva's small hand in hers. "I'll never be alone. You aren't going anywhere."

This time Quinn didn't pull away when Rachel pressed her lips to her cheek. "That's right. You're not going through this alone. I am going to be right here to help carry some of those worries for you. I'm going to be here if this works, or if it doesn't. I'm going to be here to help you through those moments where you're reminded of the past. I'm going to be here, Baby. I'm right here."

Quinn let out another long sigh and reclined back in the chair again, still holding on to her wife's hand. "I'm ready."

Rachel sat right next to her making small talk until the doctor finally came in. Then she listened closely to everything the woman was saying through her permanent smile about percentages, requirements, how everything was going to happen because she knew Quinn wasn't hearing a word she was saying. When the woman began to prepare for their first cycle, Quinn tensed up, gripping Rachel's hand to the breaking point.

"Hey." She called softly, standing up so she was able to rest her head on Quinn's. "I'm right here."

Quinn jumped slightly when the chair she was in began to tilt backwards slightly. "W-what?"

"You have to be at a certain angle for this to work best. It's okay. I know you're scared, but this could be a very profound moment for us. This could be the conception of our first child." Quinn smiled faintly as she dropped eyes to Rachel as the diva sat back down and pulled the stool closer. "So, a boy or a girl?"

"Either."

"Either. Okay." _At least she answered. Shows she's listening._ "Any names on your mind?"

"Nothing from any musical."

Rachel laughed lightly and dropped her head as she blushed. "Nothing?"

Quinn paused. "Well, maybe for a middle name."

"Okay. Any others that are a no go?"

"If it's a boy, no Russell, Finn, or Noah. Or Chris. Or Christopher."

"Alright." Rachel agree with laughter in her voice as she smiled at her wife who was slowly relaxing. "Any girl names that you don't want?"

"Gertrude. Beulah."

Rachel laughed again.

"Or Barbie. Or anything overly girly."

"Overly girly?"

"Yeah, you know like the typical girl names. Ashley, Jennifer, Brittany, any spelling of that one. Nothing that when heard 'ditzy cheerleader' comes to mind."

Rachel arched an eyebrow. "You do realize that you were like, the epitome of that high school stereotype, right? Blonde hair, light eyes, perfect smile, absolutely gorgeous, captain of the cheerleading squad."

"Yes, but I wasn't ditzy. I was on the honor roll and graduated at the top of the class."

"Yes, you defied the odds." Rachel joked and even the doctor laughed. Rachel silently wished she hadn't because Quinn had done such a good job of ignoring what was going on below that sheet until then. Her grip tightened on Rachel's hand and the brunette just smiled and ran her hand through the blonde locks. "I think we're almost done."

"You're right." The doctor answered. "We actually are. However, you will need to stay in this position for about a half hour for the best outcome." She told Quinn who nodded, just thankful it was over. She could handle the waiting game now.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll be back in to check on you in a little bit."

The couple waited until the door shut behind her and both women let out a long breath. "Good to see you were nervous too." The blonde joked.

"When am I not? But you needed me to be strong."

"You did a very good job."

The diva tucked her chin to her raised shoulder, blushing slightly. "Well, I am an award winning actress."

"What else have you faked besides confidence?" Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Never needed to fake that." Rachel replied, leaning forward and kissing Quinn lightly. "I know this wasn't the most romantic way of conceiving a baby, but I'm just thankful we even have the option."

"And now that the first time is over... hopefully I wont be as nervous when we have to do this again."

"If." Rachel stated surely. "If we have to go for a second cycle. I mean, who knows, maybe Adrianne will win the bet and you get pregnant right off the bat. Maybe, you're just an overly fertile woman. What?" The diva asked as Quinn glared at her. "That's a good thing to be in our case. Our donor alwao had a high sperm count so that's a plus too."

"Don't talk about sperm."

The brunette leaned over slightly and lowered her voice. "I don't know if you knew this or not... but that's where our baby is coming from."

"You think you're being cute-"

"But I'm not. I know. I'm fricking adorable." Rachel finished with quick jazz hands in the air. Quinn just stayed silent, still glaring at the diva who dropped her head between her shoulders. "I love you." She stated in a musical tone.

Quinn couldn't hold in her smile anymore. "I love you too."


	87. Chapter 87

**A/N: So, moving right along here. This chapter is still playing catch up as well as setting the tone of everyone's current relationships. This will give you a little tid bit of Russell's presence though he doesn't actually appear. But you'll get much more background on him in the following chapters.**

**As for the AdriKim drama. There's more here, not really an explanation though. We are getting mostly Adrianne's view of it all and she is clearly oblivious. There are little bits and piece but all will be explained shortly. Next chapter I think. Like I said, each chapter will either cover a week, or the next will be spaced from this one by a week. This one covers one day so the next one takes place a week or so down the road.**

**Next chapter is already in the works, but if there's any questions you are looking to have answered... leave them in a comment and I'll see if I can fit them in there. I know how frustrating it can be to not have a specific detail. Just ask and I shall provide.**

**Thank you for reading and especially reviewing. At the rate we are going... this might be just a few more than 100 chapters. Not too far past it though. I'm not sure. Even skipping weeks between each chapter, there's still a lot to cover. Thank you and enjoy.**

~/~/~/~

"When are you going to come and see my show?" Rachel asked, sitting in front of Quinn's desk.

"I was there opening night. Front row, center. Awkwardly placed between my mother and my old high school teacher as you had sex with multiple women on stage."

"That was five months ago. We've gotten so much better. We've found our grove."

The blonde tried to hide her cringe at the description of her wife's stage sexcapdes 'getting so much better and finding their groove'. Quinn looked up from her paper work and took her glasses off. "Do you really want me to come?"

Rachel lightly mashed her lips and nodded her head. "I would. I'm proud of what we've done with the show. We've made a few changes and it's great now. The critics are praising it."

"I know." The blonde assured her with support in her voice. "I have all the magazine and newspaper reviews and write ups on it. I'm proud of what you've accomplished as well." She really was. She just was also really jealous when it came to seeing Rachel be that intimate with another woman. Face it, Rachel was a really good actress and the play was incredibly graphic. That opening night, even Judy had shifted uncomfortably in her seat seeing Rachel doing that with other women.

"I know it makes you feel a little uncomfortable, but... I'd like you to be there for me." Quinn's brow dropped. "Not that you aren't supportive. I know you are. I just wish... I don't know, that you'd be a little more involved." The blonde had always sent her normal flowers and other romantic gifts, but Rachel was looking for something a little more direct.

Quinn swallowed hard. Rachel didn't ask for much when it came to her work. And she knew it had been an inconvenience to miss most dinners for early rehearsal or interviews, but Quinn tried her hardest to convince her that it was okay but Rachel didn't like asking for much more than that understanding. And Quinn did understand this was part of the Broadway dream and she really didn't mind. She still had Rachel crawling into bed with her at night and woke up in her arms. Dinners could be forgotten as long as that happened.

"Then I'll go."

"Really?" Rachel asked with a hesitate smile spreading across her face.

The blonde nodded her head. "Yeah. I should at least average a show once a month. There's no reason not to."

"Great. I'll get the tickets for the Sunday show. We can go out for dinner afterward." The diva beamed and stood up, leaning into the desk and kissed her wife. "Do you think the other two would want to go?"

"What other two, exactly?"  
"Clearly not your Mom and Dad. Russell would freak out and he's been doing so good about not saying anything condescending." Mainly because he didn't say anything about their relationship period. "I'm talking about Kim and Adrianne."

Quinn huffed a laugh. "Do you think your biggest fan wouldn't jump at the opportunity to see you perform again? Always. Adrianne would love to as well. She can be my scratch post. It would also give them some time out of their tension filled apartment."

"She'll be your what?"

"I'll dig my nails into her arm every time I get jealous to keep myself from screaming."

"Does she know this or do I need to warn her to wear long sleeves?"

Adrianne, warned well ahead of time, wore the long sleeves and a thick jacked as well. She may have been burning up in the heated theater, but at least her arm was safe as Quinn dug her nails into it. Then again, she may have been burning up because of the scene going on on the stage. "So... that's new." The apprentice stated, leaning over to the blonde but never taking her eyes off the three actresses on stage.

The blonde tried to keep from scowling as she watched her half-naked wife on stage laying on top of a woman in her underwear, kissing her, while another nearly woman was kissing _Rachel's_ neck and down her back while running her hands all over her. "Yep. That's definitely new."

Kim tapped Adrianne's leg and the apprentice moved over to her, still not looking away from the play. "Yeah?"

"Two things." The assistant whispered. "One, has she drawn blood yet?"

"Not yet, but she's working on it."

"And two, stop staring so damn hard." Adrianne dropped her eyes from the stage but couldn't bring herself to look at Kim. The two were still currently going through what Rachel referred to as an 'adjustment period', where the relationship was no longer new, but not seemingly headed into that next step yet. Emotions were high and feelings were easily hurt at this point. Sex was also non existent leaving Adrianne a little more affected by the show the diva and her cast mates were putting on than the other two.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Adrianne whimpered as she put her free hand on top of Quinn's, pulling the nails out of her skin. "Why are you even here if it bothers you that badly."

"She wanted me to be more active in my support of her career." Quinn stated through clinched teeth.

"Right... You, not supportive enough... sure. Are you sure she's just not trying to get you riled up in hopes for rough, possessive sex that she's pretty sure you'll give her after sitting through a two and a half hour show where she has sex with nearly as many women as you did?"

The blonde deadpanned and looked to her friend next to her.

"That's my bet at least."

"My vote's for both." Kim stated quietly.

When it was intermission time Quinn hurried backstage and nearly burst into Rachel's dressing room. She stood just inside the door and waited until the it bounced shut after ricocheting off of the wall from her force. The diva jumped, startled from the noise and stood, staring at Quinn, waiting for her to make her next move. The blonde calmly took slow steps closer until their toes and chests were touching. Quinn tilted her head and ghosted her lips along Rachel's jawline and then panted a few hot breaths into her ear. The diva didn't move but only closed her eyes as Quinn tilted her head a little more and brushed her lips against Rachel's neck. Suddenly the blonde smiled.

"You smell like soap."

"I-I-I just washed my neck where she had kissed me." Rachel fumbled with her words as Quinn placed a light kiss on her pulse spot and hooked her fingers in the tight black jeans of Rachel's costume. "I wash them off as soon as I get off stage."

"Good. Because you're mine." Rachel nodded as Quinn placed a few more gentle, teasing kisses up her neck, stopping at her ear. "Forget dinner after the show. We're going home."

The brunette swallowed hard around the lump in her throat. "We still have time now." She whispered back in protest and she could feel her wife smile.

"I know. But what I want to do to you will take longer than ten minutes and will make you scream loud enough that crowd on the street will hear you."

"S-so, you're going to get me this turned on and then let me go back on stage and make out with other women? Do you think that's wise?" She tried to argue and persuade the decision in her favor.

Quinn smiled and pulled away only to catch Rachel in a searing kiss. The diva wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and pulled her closer, hungry for more. There was a loud bang when Quinn backed them up into Rachel's vanity, setting the shorter woman on top of it. As soon as Rachel gasped and moaned, Quinn broke from the kiss and pulled away again. This time, taking several slow steps backwards with a devilish grin on her face. "Think of it as sensual torture for bringing me here to make me jealous in hopes for rough sex when we get home. You're going to have them doing exactly what you want me to be doing... and you can't enjoy it."

Rachel panted from her spot on the vanity as Quinn opened the door and stepped out.

"Love you. Bye."

Needless to say, Rachel struggled with the second half of the play, wanting to be touched like her cast mates were, but having to remind herself that they were not Quinn and this was not the appropriate place to make the kind of noises she was making. Thankfully, the second half was also when she had to physically shove a few of the women away. It came naturally to be in the middle of a passionate kiss, realize this wasn't what she was suppose to be enjoying and then backing away.

"I hate you." Rachel spat out as Quinn met her in the doorway of her dressing room. Adrianne and Kim had left, highly amused with the outcome of the night's show.

"You'll love me once I get you home."

"If I get a bad review for this-"

"You wont. In fact, I think it actually helped." Rachel straightened, taking offense. "Seriously. You could see the internal struggle your character was going through, wanting to give in but knowing that she couldn't. Knowing that's not what she needed." The blonde teased with a beaming smile on her face.

"You're not allowed back to watch the show."

Quinn placed her hands over her heart and gasped. She dropped her hands and walked to Rachel, wrapping her arms around her wife. "You were amazing tonight. And if you were really wanting me to, I'll come back and see it again tomorrow, giving it my full attention so I can see how much you have all improved it... without my tampering."

"No, it's okay." Rachel sighed into the blonde's chest. "I just really wanted you here. And the part I wanted you to see was when the other women weren't with me so you got to see it like I wanted you to."

"Well, then you should probably know that those were my favorite parts."

Rachel rolled her eyes and pulled away to change out of her costume. "Was that because of what I did, or that I didn't have my harlots with me?"

"Both."

~/~/~/~

Kim and Adrianne entered their apartment in silence. The apprentice took her jacket off and sat on the air of the couch. She lightly pulled at Kim's arm as she passed while taking her ear rings out. "Come here." Adrianne called softly.

As Kim dropped her hands and stepped closer, Adrianne ran her hands over her hips, letting her thumbs graze the smaller woman's stomach, before locking her hands together behind her back. The apprentice rested her head onto her girlfriend's shoulder and closed her eyes, needing this closeness and knowing she didn't know when the next opportunity would be to get it. She felt Kim glide her hands up her arms and then past her shoulders to her neck, massaging it gently.

"I love you, Kim." Adrianne confessed, pulling her closer and turning her head so she nuzzled into her neck. "I really love you. I want to make you happy, but I can't figure out what it is that you're wanting. It's killing me."

"Lets not talk about it right now." Kim said in a matching whisper as she lifted her should to urge Adrianne to sit up. As she did, Kim caught her mouth with her own. It was the first real kiss they had shared in days.

"But I need to fix it." Adrianne stated before meeting in another caress of their lips, soaking in the sensation.

"Not right now." Kim urged, deepening the kiss as Adrianne's hands traveled lower and cupped her ass.

Unsatisfied, Adrianne pulled her lips away, resting her forehead to Kim's. "But I need you to tell me-"

"God, why can't you just drop it?" Kim screamed, pulling out of Adrianne's arms and walking up stairs. "I shouldn't have to tell you. You should already know."

"Clearly I don't though." Adrianne answered, following closely behind. "Kim? Kim?" The assistant continued into the bedroom and the apprentice caught the door before it slammed in her face. "Talk to me."

"No."

"You're being childish."

Kim crossed her arms over her chest, on the verge of tears. "You know, I really wish you could see in the reality of the situation, I'm not at all childish."

Adrianne had no clue what she meant by that and was getting more than frustrated that she wasn't having it explained to her. Her whole body told her to yell and scream until she got it or walk out the door to cool off. However, she feared that walking out the door would be taken as a much more drastic gesture than what she intended it to. So the two stood there, staring at each other with scowls on their faces and their bodies vibrating in frustration with the other. Suddenly the apprentice lunged forward, pulling Kim's face to hers and mashing their lips together, crushing them painfully between their teeth. Kim responded, fisting her hair and pulling even closer. They kissed with vigor and only softened slightly as they released their grips on each other in order to rip their own clothes off.

As they fell back onto the bed Adrianne began a furious assault on any skin she could find with hard kisses and rough bites. Each bruising affection rewarded with eight crescent shaped nail marks on hers. Fearing what damage she was doing to the woman, Adrianne tried to speed things up, lowering her hand between Kim's legs and finding an abundance of moisture. She groaned as she ran through it and slide two fingers inside, relishing in the moan of satisfaction from Kim's lips that she hadn't heard in so long.

Adrianne looked up and watched the pleasure on her face as she maintained a stead pace, seeing hints of love and sorrow mixed together. Kim moved one hand from the apprentice's back and ran it down between their bodies, finding Adrianne as equally prepared and slid in, matching her pace. The older woman moaned and gasped with her lover, pressing their foreheads together as their hips rocked and bucked in eagerness. They had gone too long without each other's touch. Neither lasted long and both cried after.

Adrianne stayed on top of Kim, kissing her chest, arms, and neck gently, apologizing for the bruises she had left. "I love you, Kim." She whispered as she rolled off and slid behind her lover, wrapping her arm around her tightly.

"Then show me."

~/~/~/~

"I don't get it." Rachel panted as she rolled off Quinn onto the living room floor.

"Don't get what?" The blonde asked, suddenly feeling like she needed to be smoking a cigarette after that. Forget that she doesn't even smoke or was currently hoping to become pregnant, it just felt like one of those scenes out of the movies and she should have one right now. Hot sex on the living room floor followed by a smoke.

"How it is that people say marriage kills good sex? Or that you don't even have sex after you get married? Is the general population completely messed up, or are we just ignoring the memo?"

Quinn smiled and found her discarded jacket. She rolled over to cuddle next to Rachel, propping her head on her arm so she looked down on her wife and covering their bodies with her coat. It wasn't just for modesty's sake, but now that their bodies were cooling down, it was getting cold. "What memo?"

"Oh, okay. I see." Rachel smiled up at the ceiling and then began to laugh quietly until she rolled on her side to face her wife. "Is it sad we didn't even make it to the couch?"

Quinn shook her head and ran the back of her fingers over Rachel's arm. "No. Not after having to sit through that show, which, by the way,_ was_ really good. You were right about it improving to that next level. I'm proud of the work you put into it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I mean, even if those improvements have forced the papers to question if our marriage is on the rocks and using your... comfort with your roll as their evidence."

"The women on stage don't mean anything and only make me appreciate you even more."

"How's that?" Quinn asked as she dropped her head down from her hand and used it to lightly run through the diva's silky dark locks.

"Well, kissing and having so many different women touch me... I've realized exactly how special what we have is. No one kisses like you or gets that same reaction from me. And when they touch me, it's not you. There's a difference and I can feel it. I mean, I know it's acting, but you can't always control how your body reacts."

Quinn stopped her hands and arched an eyebrow.

"Not that anyone has ever gotten_ that_ reaction from me. I'm talking about chills and shivers up your spine. Those type of reactions. Even if your acting, when someone runs their nails up your back, you're going to react. They just don't get the same reaction as you when they kiss me or touch me more intimately."

"Good. It's suppose to be that way."

"I know it's _suppose_ to be, but that doesn't mean that's the way it _will_ be. But it is."

"Oh, okay." Quinn teased lightly as she leaned forward for a kiss. "Are you getting cold?"

The diva pulled her arms up to her chin and nodded her head.

"Then lets get up to bed. We can snuggle and get all cozy."

"Warm and cozy." The diva echoed back playfully as she stood and helped gather their clothes before scurrying on her tiptoes to the stairs.

Quinn was a few steps behind her admiring the ass in front of her face, fighting herself from leaning forward and biting it. "Theses are the moments I thank God that I'm alive. These are the moments I remember all my life."

"Are you singing one of our wedding songs to my ass?" Rachel asked, stopping and turning halfway up the stairs.

The blonde continued until she was on the step below Rachel, making the diva barely taller than her. "Yeah. I am. I thought it was fitting."

"You know, sometimes you are such a guy."

"You know, maybe I would be less inclined to be such a guy if you had a less than perfect ass."

Rachel paused. "How do you turn chauvinism into charm?"

Quinn placed her foot between Rachel's and stood up to share the same step with her, their bodies melding and the sides of their faces brushing. "The same way I make a verbose diva unable to speak except for my name... by knowing exactly what you like and what you like to hear."

Rachel swallowed, trying to regain her composure. "You think I like your cockiness? I thought we had a discussion on this before."

"We have." The blonde agreed. "And, knowing what you like, have given you the perfect opportunity to bring it up again just so you can hear me say that you like my quick tongue better." The diva shuddered as chills raced up her spine. "Because that always makes you wet just thinking about it."

Rachel fought shifting her weight, knowing it would be a dead give away that the blonde was correct and that she was now uncomfortably aroused. "So you think I'm that easy to read?" The diva asked in a low husky voice.

"There's no _thinking_ about it. I know you inside and out... literally."

"Then-"

"What are you thinking right now?"

The diva nodded with smirk on her face.

"That you want to see me in my glasses."

Rachel's smug smirk quickly faltered and grew to a playful smile before she bit her bottom lip.

"Do you know what _I'm _thinking right now?" The blonde asked playfully.

Rachel paused and looked at her wife. "That you'd love to see me in my little plaid skirt... if it wasn't for the fact that I'm already naked and the action would be counter productive."


	88. Chapter 88

**A/N: We've go a nice long chapter here. And yes! It does tell what the issues between Kim and Adrianne are. Also, to answer the few questions I got about the wedding song Mr. Schue sang, it's Could Not Ask For More by Edwin McCain. Sorry I didn't reference that before. I think that was the chapter I wrote while medicated for my cold. It probably just slipped my mind.**

**Since we're jumping around by weeks, what are you wanting to see in the story line? It's mostly about the pregnancy so what special events are you wanting to see? Let me know anything you can think of. Like I said before, I will be bringing back Santana. And Russell will eventually make an appearance. I might even bring Marie back, I'm not too sure just yet.**

**Thank you all for sticking with this story for so long. I love that some of you have even reviewed nearly every single day. I also love getting those reviews from new readers who have just picked up on the story. I'm not sure if this will wrap up by the end of the month or not, but it will be kinda close to it. So thank you and enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

"You did good today."

"Thanks. How are you wanting everything set up for this shoot tomorrow?" Adrianne asked as she moved a lighting stand. "I figured since we got done early with the one today, we could go ahead and get ready for tomorrow."

"You're just not wanting to go home right now." The blonde teased. Kim and Adrianne were still at odds but somehow managing to live and work together cohesively, until today at least. "Why can't you just admit you were wrong?"

"Because I wasn't. Why do you assume I was wrong? Aren't you suppose to be_ my_ best friend?"

"I am. That's why I'm helping you out. This really isn't that big of a deal. Whether you classified it as flirting or not, Kim clearly did and is pissed about it. That's all that matters."

"But I didn't flirt with her!"

Quinn shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Do you love Kim?"

"What in the hell kind of a question is that? Of course I do."

"And you would do anything to be with her?"

"Of course."

"Then just apologize."

Adrianne shook her head and Quinn threw her hands up in frustration. "You don't understand. This isn't just about me having to be right. I swear. If I say I'm sorry, that admits that I actually flirted... when I didn't. But with Kim, knowing I did it once will give her every reason to accuse me of doing it all the time. I can't cave on something that I didn't do. I wouldn't mind her yelling at me if I actually fucked up, but I didn't. The chick came on to me and I didn't give into her at all. I didn't flirt with her. Besides, Kim should know that I would never do that to her. And that happened several weeks ago. How can she still be made at me for that? Seriously."

The blonde shrugged. "Then maybe there's something else going on behind the argument, like I originally said."

"Like?"

"I don't know. Rachel yells at me like that when she wants something that I haven't realized yet. Maybe Kim's the same."

Adrianne pondered the question as she moved a few more things around. "Maybe. I don't know. I'll ask her tonight and see. So do you want these stands over here or... where?"

"No. I would rather have it set up..." Quinn trailed off, looking Adrianne square in the eyes. "Oh my God."

"What's wrong?"

The blonde paused for a second before slowly bringing her hand to her lips. "I think I'm pregnant." The words were barely a whisper and Adrianne wasn't too sure she heard right but Quinn suddenly took off running to the bathroom before she could ask for clarification.

The apprentice stood there dumbfounded and let it sink in before she threw her hands in the air in victory. "Yes! I won!" After her victory moment she followed after the blonde, finding her heaving over a toilet. "Did you have morning sickness in the afternoon with Beth?"

"All the time." Quinn answered before she wretched again. Adrianne composed herself and pulled the blonde locks back, holding them out of the way. Adrianne had always been good about taking care of her when Quinn would let her. Rachel was good too, but Adrianne's approach was always more out of a motherly instinct than that of a significant other.

"Are you sure you're pregnant?"

"When... oh, God... when was the last time you ever saw me get sick? Even counting the times I was drunk?"

The apprentice searched her memory back well over a year. "Okay... good point. Maybe it was just something you ate."

"Nope. Rachel made lunch. Nothing that I would get sick off of."

"Alright. So are you going to tell her first, or do a test to confirm it first?"

Quinn sat back and wiped her mouth with the toilet paper Adrianne handed her. "I don't know. I don't know if I should tell her that I think I'm pregnant and do the test with her, or if I should know before I tell her so she doesn't get her hopes up. What do you think?"

"Why haven't you two discussed this already?"

Quinn sat back dropped her head against the stall wall behind her. "It's one of those things you don't think about until it's happening."

"So pretend it's not happening and ask her what you should do, then do it."

The blonde shook her head. "The first time I throw up, she'll know. But she'll be pissed if I don't tell her tonight when I get home, even if I just _think_ I am. So it's wait until I get home and tell her 'maybe', or find out before I get home and tell her 'yes' or 'I'm just sick as hell, I already checked'."

Adrianne sat on the floor with Quinn as they both thought before she pulled out her phone to call Kim. Kim had gone home early to try and keep things professional while the clients were here for the photo shoot since she and Adrianne weren't able to settle their lingering dispute quietly.

"Hey... No. I was going to talk about that when I got home actually. I mean, I do still live there, don't I?" Quinn kicked her foot and glared at her. "I'm sorry. But I do want to talk about that when I get home... Quinn thinks she may be pregnant... Kim, I know that this isn't the moment in our relationship to discuss our bet. I'm calling for Quinn. She needs some advice." The blonde rolled her eyes, pretty sure that she knew what had Kim so on edge and found it hilarious that Adrianne was so oblivious. "She just wants to know if she should find out now so she can tell Rachel when she gets home, or wait until she gets home to find out with Rachel."

Quinn was fairly certain she was pregnant but still wasn't sure how to handle it. "What did she say?" She asked as Adrianne hung up and stared at her phone sadly for a few seconds before tucking it in her hand.

"She said go home and be with Rachel but pick up a pregnancy test on the way home."

The blonde waved her off. "Rachel already has a stock of them at the apartment."

Adrianne scoffed and kicked her foot back. "Then you should have already known that she would want to be there. How slow are you?"

"How slow are _you _is the question I'm more interested in."

"What do you mean?"

Quinn shook her head and stood up, moving to the sink to rinse her mouth out. "Go home. Talk with your girlfriend. And don't ever provide her with the opportunity to tell you to move out again."

"Do you know something that I don't?" Adrianne asked, blocking Quinn's exit.

"No. Well, maybe. There's a good possibility. Just go home and talk to her." She didn't move. "If you don't go home, I will throw up on you. That's a promise." The apprentice looked her over and then finally opened the door for her to exit.

"Let me know how it turns out."

"Of course. You as well."

Adrianne dropped her hands down to her sides. "What does that mean?"

"It means go home."

~/~/~/~

"There's my baby." Rachel gushed as Quinn walked in the apartment.

The blonde stopped and smiled slightly, narrowing her eyes at Rachel. "Either you're very excited about something or you want something and, for some reason, don't think I'm going to give it to you."

"Why do you always have to be so negative about things." Rachel remarked as she wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and hugged her close. "I'm excited."

"Oh, good. About what?"

"Well... you know that last guest spot I did?" Once they had returned home from their honeymoon, Rachel fit in several TV guest appearances but came back when Broadway called. She did opt to take the part in the play and had no regrets about it.

"You mean the famous Broadway star who's accused of murdering her manager? Yeah. I remember that one and how freaked out Scott got when you decided to play your part while at dinner with him and Tina one night."

"He should know I would never hurt him."

Quinn pulled away. "Baby, you pointed a knife at him."

"I was on the other side of the table. It was three feet away from him. Anyway!" Rachel stopped the next comment about to pour from her wife's mouth, turning and walking towards the kitchen. "They want me back to do a follow up on my story. I get to be a witness with key information but I get beat up while I'm in prison for being a snitch."

"Sounds... fun."

"It will be my first action scene. It will be great. I get to be physical and everything. It's a whole new genre."

Quinn smiled adoringly at her wife. "I'm happy for you. I really, really am."

"Thank you." Rachel leaned over the kitchen counter and kissed the blonde. "So... how are Kim and Adrianne doing?" She sighed and Rachel's smile dropped. "You _do_ know what this is about, don't you?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah. But Adrianne is just completely oblivious which is only pissing Kim off more. I had to ask her to go home early today because this was Adrianne's shoot and they couldn't keep it together." The diva winced. "But they're suppose to talk about everything tonight. _Adrianne_ is suppose to talk about it tonight."

"But she doesn't even know what she's talking about."

The blonde shrugged. "Maybe she'll figure it out."

Rachel arched an eyebrow. "If not, perhaps you should help her before she loses the best thing that's ever happened to her."

"I wont let it go that far before I step in. I promise."

"Good. But besides that mess, how did your day go?"

"It was pretty good up until about an hour ago."

The brunette's brow dropped in concern. "What happened?"

"I got sick."

"Sick? As in threw up?" Rachel's face was contorted in confusion and the blonde nodded. "You don't ever get sick. You get extremely nauseous but always manage to talk yourself out of actually throwing up."

"Unless I'm pregnant."

Rachel stopped moving and even stopped breathing for a few seconds before she spoke in an eerily calm voice. "Are you?"

Quinn shifted on her stool in the sudden silence that strangled to apartment before she responded, just as calm. "I don't know. Kim said I should wait to find out until I was home with you."

"Okay." The diva nodded her head and stretched out her hand over the counter. Quinn took it ans walked around the breakfast bar, following her wife up the stairs. "They're under the sink in the bathroom." Rachel announced, continuing to guide the blonde into the large bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub.

"Are you going to watch me pee on a stick?"

She nodded. "This is special." Rachel was shell shocked. Her eyes were wide and glossed over, unblinking even. She stared straight ahead at the bathroom door as Quinn took the test, setting it on the counter afterward. "Take another one." The blonde stared at her wife in confusion. "Just in case it's not accurate."

"I can't exactly pee on command."

"Can you try?" Quinn rolled her eyes and lightly shook her head, but did as Rachel asked. She surprised herself when she actually could and added that one with the other. "How long?"

"Ten minutes."

Rachel nodded her head and slowly started coming out of her daze, actually looking at Quinn now. "Are you late?"

The blonde shrugged. "I've never been very regular so it's hard to tell. Are you okay? You're kind of scaring me a little bit. I thought you would be running up and down the stairs or keeping yourself busy while driving me crazy at the same time."

Their eyes locked. "Thanks for the vote of convinced. But I'm trying not to get excited just in case..." The diva looked away and shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to even think it.

"Okay. Well, to pass the time, tell me about this guest spot again. When would you be filming it?"

"Um..." The diva dropped her eyes and furrowed her brow as she fought to remember. "In a few weeks I believe. Yeah, it's the season opener and they start filming at the beginning of the month. Scott said that it would take three days for my part, four at the most. So I wouldn't be missing too many shows. It's here in the city so I wont have to leave like I did for the last one." That had been difficult. It was the first time they had been apart for an extended period of time. There had been days here and weekends there, but Rachel's last job had her flying to Los Angeles for two weeks. It wasn't even close enough for Quinn to go and visit on her off days. Between their conflicting sleeping and work schedules, they hardly even had the chance to talk.

"That's good."

"I wouldn't go if this was..." She pointed at the tests sitting on the sink. "I mean, I would have a hard time being away from you again like that, but I couldn't do it if you were..." Quinn smiled lightly. Rachel didn't even want to say it unless it was true. And Quinn hoped with all her heart it was. She didn't think the diva could take the let down, because with as much as she wanted to deny it, Rachel was already excited. "How much longer?"

Quinn looked at her watch. "Three minutes."

"Okay. And you're going to look at them, right?"

"I can if you want." She responded, looking at one of the boxes to make sure she read it right. "One line no, two lines yes. Simple enough."

"Adrianne would win the bet."

The blonde laughed and set the box down on the counter. "She would, but before that happens, she needs to pull her head out of her ass."

"I know. How can she not see it. They've been dating for nearly two years. Living together for a year and a half. _And_ Kim is getting antsy about her talking with other women. There's only one reason she would get worried about that after so long."

Quinn nodded. "And Adrianne being as clueless as she is, doesn't really help that fear."

"Do you think they're going to make it?"

"They need to get on the same page first. I use to think Adrianne was already there, but this whole thing has made me wonder." She commented looking at her watch and then sighed. "It's time."

Rachel ran her hands down her thighs, wiping the sweat off as Quinn stood up and looked at the tests. "And? Are both the same?"

"Their both the same." Quinn said, handing one to Rachel.

The diva took it and stared at it for several seconds to make sure she wasn't imagining any results. "Two lines."

"Two lines."

"You're... you're pregnant."

Quinn nodded and a smile spread over both women's lips. "I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby." Rachel beamed and dropped the test as she stood up. She met Quinn in a tight hug and matching her squeals of excitement.

"Oh my God! We have to call everyone! No. We have to tell them in person. We'll tell Dad and Daddy over the web cam. But Judy, Adrianne, Kim, Tina and Scott we have to tell in person. Well, maybe I'll call Scott since we are going to want to go right to the studio in the morning. Oh my God." Rachel exclaimed one more time, resting the palm of her hand on Quinn's stomach. "We're going to be parents. I'm going to be a mom. How soon can we tell the gender? We need to get the nursery set up. What are we going to do with the guest bed?"

"There's that excitement and freaking out I was looking for."

~/~/~/~

"Hi." Adrianne greeted coyly as she walked into her and Kim's apartment. The assistant was sitting on the sofa watching the TV.

"Hi." Kim didn't even look at her.

This was killing Adrianne. Kim meant everything to her but she was in a position where she couldn't win. She could stick to the truth and Kim would never believe her, or she could just apologize and Kim would never trust her again. "Can we talk?"

The assistant turned off the TV but looked out the window as Adrianne approached. She could tell Kim was on the verge of tears already and she hadn't even said anything.

"Baby, please just tell me what's wrong. I don't like seeing you like this. It kills me. I know this can't be about that woman at the studio. Just, please. Talk to me."

"What do I mean to you?"

Adrianne sat down, right up against her girlfriend, resting her chin on her shoulder and her hand on her thigh. "You mean everything to me."

"Then why don't you show it." Kim's voice was a cracking whisper. She was afraid that any more volume would leave her voice shaking and raw with emotion.

"What are you talking about exactly? Marriage? You want to get married?"

Kim rolled her eyes and turned further away. There were times when Adrianne was able to suck every ounce of romance out of a situation without even trying. "I've gotten to the point now that I am fairly certain marriage is not an option on the table."

"And why not?"

"You use to talk about it as a possibility all the time, that and starting a family. But you don't anymore. You don't show any interest in it. If someone ever brings up the topic, you're quick to change it. I mean, when Kurt asked when it was going to be our turn, you didn't even acknowledge the question. But I want it." She said turning around to face her. "And I want it with you, but if that's not going to happen then I need you to tell me now."

"Kim, I just thought that you are only twenty-three and that-"

"That what? I had the rest of my life to live first? Adrianne, I have everything I've ever wanted. It may not be much but it makes me happy. All that's left is you and a family, but if you can't give me that... I can't be just your girlfriend forever."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Adrianne asked with pain in her voice.

"Are you saying that you have no intention of ever marrying me?"

Adrianne was taken aback, left speechless at the question. "I... I'm not ready for a family. I mean, with Quinn today, it was just all so real and I'm not ready for that yet. I'm not ready to have a kid."

"You didn't answer my question, because it didn't have anything to do with kids."

She propped her elbow on the back of the couch and rested her head in her hand, closing her eyes. "I have trained myself not to think about it because I thought I was making you uncomfortable. When I was twenty-three, I didn't want to hear about getting married and starting a family. It was a scary thought. I didn't want to scare you away."

"Adrianne. Answer my question. I'm not asking about me. I'm asking about you. Do you have any intention of ever marrying me?"

"Stay right there. Just give me a second." She begged before standing up and walking up the stairs the their bedroom. She had discarded her jacket when she came back down. If nothing else it was a sign that she didn't plan on leaving. "It's not what I wanted to use for this, but it's what I have." She stated as she walked up to the assistant. "It's my mother's original wedding band. They bought it when they couldn't afford anything more than a simple, thin silver band, but... To answer your question, I have always had every intention of asking you to marry me. And so I am."

"I didn't mean you had to." Kim informed her in protest as Adrianne turned the plain ring in her fingers. "I just needed to know if you ever thought you would."

Adrianne ignored the out that Kim was providing for her and knelt down, taking the younger woman's hand. "From day one, you have been there to help me realize things that are right in front of my face that I somehow remained completely oblivious to. You were that one person that I thought I would never find, that gets me and what I need, while still letting me give what I need to give. I know I'm not the most romantic person in the world, especially when I have Quinn to compare to, but..."

Kim let out a little laugh which was the first smile Adrianne had seen on her face all day.

"But for some reason, you still want to be with me. I don't know why, but I've learned not to question a good thing when it finds you. So, in the most unromantic way possible, Kimberly Harwood, will you marry me?"

The assistant looked down at Adrianne and smiled. "I didn't want to make you think you had to do this."

"You didn't." The apprentice assured her, taking both of her hands in her and scooting closer to her. "I've been wanting to do this. I just didn't think you were ready. I'm not prepared because I had in planned in my mind that this wouldn't happen for at least another year. I mean this. I want to marry you. And if you say 'no' because you think I'm just caving, then I am going to ask you again and again, every day until you say yes."

Kim paused and looked at their hands. "How is it that you can turn something so romantic into the most unromantic thing only to turn around and make it romantic again?"

The older woman shrugged. "It's a gift. But I'm the one waiting on an answer now."

"Perhaps I should make you wait nearly two years." Adrianne narrowed her eyes and smiled at the playfulness. "Yes. As if you even need to ask. Yes, I will marry you."

Adrianne beamed and slipped the simple ring onto her finger. "It actually fits too. It's just meant to be." She stood up and kissed Kim, pulling her to her feet and into a deeper kiss. "I'm sorry. I just didn't think you were ready."

"I've always been ready. I thought you just had changed your mind."

"Never." Adrianne replied, kissing her neck. "Absolutely never."

"God, what a day this is turning out to be. You had your first big photo shoot, that I nearly ruined. Quinn could possibly be pregnant and you_ finally_ proposed."

"You have to get the word 'finally' in there, don't you?"

"Yes. I earned the right to use that word. Just wait until your mother finds out. She's liable to reach through the phone and smack you upside the head for taking so damn long."

~/~/~/~

"Babe, your phone." Rachel stated, handing it to her.

"It's probably Adrianne wanting to know the results."

"Already? Their conversation ended that quickly?" The diva winced, wondering how it turned out.

**Is it positive or negative? -A**

** Did you talk to her? -Q**

"Was it her?"

Quinn nodded her head. "I didn't answer. I asked if she had talked to Kim first."

**Talk to who? -A**

The blonde dropped her brow. "Don't play stupid with me."

**Kim, smart ass. -Q**

** Kim? Oh, you mean my fiance? Yeah. -A**

"Oh my God! She did it.!" Quinn bounced up and down before throwing her hand to her mouth and dropping her phone on the kitchen counter as she ran for the bathroom.

"Quinn? Shit." Rachel ran after her. This was going to be a long nine months if this kept up. "I read that some women's morning sickness fades with the progression of their pregnancy. Did yours with Beth?" Quinn wretched again. "You can answer that when your done." The diva stated as she ran a comforting hand over Quinn's back.

"God, I'm sorry." The blonde apologized as she pulled some toilet paper to wipe her mouth.

"What are you apologizing for. You have no control over this."

"I know, but I also know you have issues with people throwing up sometimes."

Rachel shrugged and helped Quinn off the floor so she could brush her teeth. "Thankfully I have spare tooth brushes in here. I keep a stock because Daddy always forgets his. But, I'm going to be here for you when you go through this. My focus is on you, not you getting sick. I'll manage."

Quinn smiled weakly before she began brushing her teeth. Rachel had never stopped her supportive back rubs until she was done. "But to answer your question, yes. With Beth, my morning sickness faded in the second trimester. Although, that doesn't mean it will with this one."

Rachel ran her hand over her wife's nearly perfectly flat stomach and looked at it in awe. "So... this means you are, what? Three weeks."

The blonde nodded, placing her hand on top of Rachel's. "Almost a month down. Eight more to go. Or thirty-three weeks if you prefer to look at it that way."

The diva huffed a bit of a laugh, her eyes still fixed on Quinn's stomach. She had seen Quinn pregnant in high school but it never really hit her what that meant. Silly, to know that it meant she was going to have a baby, but never actually thinking about the little person being inside of her. This time it was different. She didn't know if it was maturity or the fact that it was hers... in a sense. But the thought of something actually growing inside of her wife's stomach, something that wasn't there before, absolutely amazed her. "Eight months sounds shorter, but going by weeks is a much more dramatic and flowing count down chart. Oh! I have to make one! And we need to make a doctor's appointment for you as well. Crap. We still have to tell Dad and Daddy. Do you want to tell Mom and Russell tonight or tomorrow?"

Quinn arched an eyebrow and Rachel smiled sheepishly. "I am at least glad that you can be calm when I'm stressed. It's like we take turns. If I'm freaking out, you're fine. When you're on 'go', I'm chilling."

"Well, could you even imagine what it would be like if we were to freak out at the same time?"

"...I'm not too sure I want to."


	89. Chapter 89

**A/N: This chapter would be titled the reaction chapter if it was to have a title. That's pretty much what it is. There is also some more development of some other relationships and characters that we didn't get to see because of the time jump. **

**As for some of the questions I was asked.. or those I can remember at the moment. I will be bringing Beth back, even if just for a scene or two. The other ones making an appearance are Marie, Russell, Adrianne's dad, Santana, Kurt, and maybe someone we haven't seen yet. I'm not sure where I'm wanting to go with a few things just yet. This third part has gone from ten chapters in my mind to fifteen and maybe even more. I mean, the wedding segment covered thirty chapters in itself. Lord knows how long it's going to take to deal with a pregnancy, a wedding, and everything that goes with it.**

**If you haven't noticed, the first part of this fic was about the women individually and their place in society (job and friends). The second part was about them in their relationship. The third part is all about family. Their family with them and the baby (which _will_ eventually get a nickname) and them and their parents. As for seeing Rachel pregnant... there will be some of that. How much? Still don't know. It may be done as an epilogue or it may find it's very own section of the story, I don't know. Bare with me while I still try and figure it all out. That's the hazards of writing the fic the day you post it. I never know what's really happening tomorrow.**

**Thank you all for sticking with me this long. I'm glad to know that you all love this just as much as you did in the beginning. I know with most long stories it's hard to stay interested, so I appreciate you staying put. Thank you and enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

"Good morning." Rachel sang as she walked into the bedroom with a tray in her hands.

Quinn arched an eyebrow, just managing to open her eye enough to see the alarm clock. "It's eight-thirty. You let me sleep in?" Rachel held the tray and her beaming smile until Quinn finally found the energy to push herself up from the mattress to a sitting position. "And you made me breakfast?"

The diva managed somehow to smile even wider as she set the tray of food down on the foot of the bed and fluffed some pillows behind the blonde's back. "I did. I cooked you eggs and bacon and toast. There is also a selection of orange juice or milk to drink." Rachel informed her as she returned to the tray and set it over Quinn's lap. "I wasn't too sure if something as acidic as orange juice would be a good choice with your new tendency to..."

Rachel trailed off as Quinn held up her hand, silencing the pending conversation of vomiting. It wasn't something she wanted to talk about before she even tried to eat anything.

"Sorry. Anyway, enjoy."

The blonde looked down at the meal in her lap and then to her exuberant wife before patting the mattress next to her. "Here." She said, handing the diva the glass of orange juice and a piece of toast. "Eat with me. Although, you really didn't have to do this. I'm pregnant, not impotent."

"I know." Rachel assured her softly as she looked down at the glass in her hand as Quinn nibbled on her bacon. "I just... I'm excited and I feel like you're the one doing all of the work when it comes to the baby, so I feel the need to do all the work when it comes to you."

Quinn smiled adoringly then leaned over and pecked her cheek. "I appreciate it. But can I make a suggestion?"

"Of course." Rachel answered, shifting and straightening her posture in eager anticipation.

"Save most of your sweetness and efforts for when I get too big to do certain things for myself. You don't want to burn yourself out now."

Rachel nodded her head slowly with the wide-eyed look of a child. This was all so new to her. She had never been around a pregnant woman before. Well, besides Quinn in high school, but that was only for one class and Glee. When it came to the reality on a day to day life, she was ignorant. "Things like what exactly? I need to know so I can look out for the opportunities."

The blonde smiled but shrugged her shoulders and waited until she finished chewing to answer. "Well, eventually I'm not going to be able to reach things in the kitchen cabinets because my belly's going to be in the way. I'll need you to get things all the time for me. I'll have difficulty shaving my legs even, because I'll be too big."

"Can't have you with man legs." Rachel teased and Quinn playfully glared at her.

"But on top of things like that, you're going to have to deal with hormones and mood swings and that first time my clothes don't fit and I start to cry because I'm getting fat."

Rachel laughed.

"It's not funny. Just wait. You'll be doing more than your fair share. I'm talking two am cravings form specific restaurants across town that you _will _be required to go get if you intend on sharing the same bed with me." The diva arched an eyebrow and Quinn nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to be a bitch."

"Great... Can't wait."

"Oh, and just know right now, that I love you and I trust you completely. Because I guarantee you there will be at least one night where I tell you to leave and call up one of your stage harlots to spend the night with because they're prettier and sexier and don't look like a cow. Or if I accuse you of flirting with them because you're completely turned off by the sight of me."

"Why didn't we discuss these things before you got pregnant?"

"I _did_ warn you. You just waved it off and said we would discuss it when the time came. Well, Baby, the time has come." Quinn bit into the other piece of toast and locked eyes with her wife who was still processing what she had gotten herself into. "So... thank you for breakfast, but save your energy." Rachel unconsciously started nodding her head.

~/~/~/~

"You would have thought they'd know how to use that by now." Rachel teased as she stood behind Quinn in front of the blonde's computer in her office. They watched as Kevin and Elijah fumbled with the camera, swatting each other's hands away as they each tried to fix it. "Are you two almost done? Quinn _does_ have to be at work at some point this morning and I already made her late."

"Sorry." Elijah answered, quickly followed by Kevin's apology as well. The dark skinned man was already grinning ear to ear, knowing what this was about.

"So...?"

"So..." Rachel teased. "I got asked to do another segment on TV." Quinn tried to hide her smile as Kevin's face contorted in a mix of confusion and disappointment.

"That's great, Sweetheart." Elijah stated quickly. "Is it going to interrupt with your show though?"

The diva shrugged. "Probably not as much as all of Quinn's doctor's appointments are."

Both men froze and the hopefulness returned to Kevin's face as he eyed his daughter suspiciously on the screen. "What doctor's appointments? The next cycle?"

"Noooo." Rachel teased him and he started to shake with excitement.

"Tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"Rachel Barbara Fabray! You may be a grown ass woman but I am still your father. Now, what doctor's appointments?"

The two women looked at each other and the brunette cocked her head for Quinn to tell them. She looked at the screen and tucked her hand under her chin. "I'm pregnant." The two men burst into cheers and squeals and a tight hug.

"Are you sure? Have you gone to the doctor yet?"

The blonde shook her head. "No. We're going tomorrow but I took two tests initially and two more later that night when Rachel started to panic that maybe they weren't accurate. So with four tests of two different brands... I am pregnant."

"We're going to be grandpas!" Kevin chimed, bouncing in his seat and Elijah just looked completely bowled over. He even almost looked like he was on the verge of tears. His face was red and his mouth was open as his breath raced from his excitement.

"You okay, Dad?"

He nodded his head vigorously. "I'm great. I'm so, so happy for you two. I can not tell you how many nights I stayed up with worries that this would be so difficult for you. We know from experience that it normally takes four or five attempts before it takes, so I am just thrilled that you two didn't have to go through that." They all knew things could still go wrong but they were keeping their minds off of it. It was all about thinking positively.

"We do have a favor to ask." Quinn stated. "This is mostly for Kevin." The tall, thin man sat back in his seat and placed his palm to his chest in shock of her accusing tone. "Yes, you. We're not telling Mom and my dad until tonight. So I need you not to run right down stairs and call her up so you can all squeal together."

He scoffed at the accusation.

"Whatever. I know you well enough by now. So, please, show some control."

"Of course. It may kill me, but this is something you should share with her. How do you think Russell is going to handle it?"

Quinn sat back in her chair as all three Berrys (well... originally Berrys) looked at her.

~/~/~/~

"So clearly you fixed things." Quinn teased as she walked out of the elevator, mocking her friend who turned and nearly ran towards her. The pair slammed together in a crushing embrace, both with grins plastered on their faces.

"So congratulations all the way around." Adrianne stated, pulling away and placing a flat hand on Quinn's stomach. "I can't believe it."

Kim came running out of the office and took Adrianne's place in the hug with Quinn. "I can't believe it either." The assistant exclaimed. "Where's Rachel? I thought she would be here for this."

"She will be. She just had to have an important phone conversation with Scott, demanding that he handle making sure she gets the days off for each doctor appointment."

"But, doesn't she like, only work at night?"

Quinn shrugged. "She's just being thorough. No interviews. No shows. No rehearsals. No nothing. But what about you two!" She stomped her feet in excitement. "Now, I know what this ring is." Quinn stated, lifting Kim's hand. "I know the emotional value to it as well. But this girl deserves a proper engagement ring after what she's been through."

"What _she's _been through." Adrianne whined.

"Yes. I know it wasn't easy on you, but you needed to pull your head out of your ass." The apprentice gawked at her. "This was the one thing that really did our relationship in. You are a good read of people, but sometimes you let your own opinion get in the way. You didn't think Kim would want to get married yet so it was cemented in your mind as a fact. Almost to the point that you lost her."

"And you couldn't have told me this earlier?"

"I wasn't entirely sure what the problem was. I only had a really, _really_ good idea. But I was going to say something to you if you both came in today and were still fighting. Rachel and I weren't going to let you two lose each other. All I ask is you either have the wedding a few months before I am due, or a few months after. That way there is no chance of a mid-ceremony water breaking or I have time to work off the baby fat."

"Deal." Adrianne agreed before she wrapped her arms around her fiance's waist and pulled her into a tender kiss.

"Aren't you two so cute. I'm bet your glad I put you together, aren't you?"

"You're taking full credit for this?" Adrianne teased and Quinn nodded her head.

"Kim was persistent and wanted you, but again, you needed help pulling your head out of your ass. I swear, it's like that's it's natural habitat."

The apprentice was about to respond when the studio was filled with a high pitch squeal and Rachel came running into the room, crashing into the couple and wrapping them both in her arms. "It took me forever to find out about you two." She stated, pulling away and looking at their matching arched eyebrows. "Quinn got your message and bounced up and down in celebration and then ran to the bathroom to throw up."

"Glad we had such an effect on you." Adrianne teased.

"Yeah. Hopefully it wont last any longer than it did with Beth though."

"So who have you told?" Kim asked as they all went towards Quinn's office after some motioning from Rachel to let her pregnant wife have a seat.

"Just you two and Scott and Tina." Rachel explain. "We're going to talk to Judy and Russell at dinner tonight."

Russell Fabray was turning into an interesting case. Rachel had never met a man so capable of remaining silent. On one of their first meetings when he arrived in New York, Quinn had laid things out for him so there was no question about it. She informed him that she was glad he was trying and thankful for stepping up and taking care of the wedding bills, but also that she was no longer a little girl. If Rachel's memory held true, it was something like: "I'm glad we are having another opportunity to have a relationship. I know you don't agree with my lifestyle but I appreciate that you are trying to respect it. I don't intend on rubbing it in your face but I'm not going to hide it either. The only thing I want to say about it is Rachel is my wife and I expected her to be treated accordingly."

Russell and taken a deep breath and held her firm stare, but in a way that made them equals. He accepted her terms. Quinn was still guarded around him and he was still much less conversational when the topic of the intimate life (anything that dealt with them in regards to them being married) would come up in conversation. They could handle his silence, and were even shocked on the few times he contributed as well. Rachel realized it depended on the situation, if he felt threatened somehow or not. She had learned quickly how to read his body language. The diva could approach him one on one and hold a decent length conversation where the two would even share laughs, but if Quinn was to walk up and kiss her, it would stop as his attention would be more focused on that. After regaining his composure, he would be able to continue unless he felt Quinn was trying to prove a point by doing it.

He and Judy weren't living together yet. It was in the plans at one point, but he had a 'relapse' with his drinking. Judy put him in his place very quickly. He showed up at her door drunk and she shut it in his face. Fifteen minutes later he was being escorted away by the cops. Walls went back up until he showed his face at Quinn's studio a week later and after a few minutes of struggling to swallow his pride, he invited her to go to some AA meetings with him, to be his support system because he needed her help. She agreed but only if he agreed to leave Judy alone until she believed he had improved enough not to relapse again. It had been nearly nine months since and he had yet to stumble again.

"How do you think Russell's going to react?" Adrianne asked as she pulled Kim down to sit in her lap as she took a seat in front of Quinn's desk.

"One of two ways." The blonde informed her the same way she had managed to tell Elijah and Kevin earlier. "One, he wont say anything and let us women have our moment of cheering while he sits silently, _not _scowling. He's gotten very good at not taking away from our moments. Or two, he might actually show some interest."

Kim smiled absently. "I have to say, it's nice to think that the worst you are expecting is for him to keep silent while you celebrate. I mean, compared to what you use to think he would do."

Rachel and Quinn nodded her head in agreement. "So, when are you going to tell Mom about your engagement?" The blonde asked her best friend who stared at her while she tried to figure out which 'Mom' she was referring to. "Judy, not Marie. I'm hoping you've already told her."

The assistant arched an eyebrow while Adrianne smiled out of the side of her mouth. "Not yet actually. No offense, but the only reason _you_ know is because we wanted to know your results."

Quinn scoffed. "And why haven't or wouldn't you have said anything yet?"

"We were a little preoccupied." Kim stated sheepishly and Rachel beamed at her. "I mean, I'm sure you remember the events that unfolded after you popped the question. But a week of no intimacy on top of that..."

Adrianne reclined in the seat and nodded her head, still smirking as the evening unfolded in her memory. "Fucking awesome."

Kim slapped her leg.

"What? You were. I mean, it was." Kim slapped her again and covered her face as she blushed. Adrianne just looked at Quinn and rolled her eyes in the back of her head mouthing 'awesome' again.

"Since you haven't even told Marie yet... Actually, why are you waiting to tell her? She's going to kill you when she finds out you kept it from her."

"They are coming in for Thanksgiving this year and I thought we could tell them in person."

The blonde nodded. "And what about Charlie?" Adrianne shrugged but Kim mashed her lips. "What do you think he's going to say?"

"I don't know. Mom will keep him in line though and not let him spoil things too much."

Kim laughed lightly. "He may just find himself on a plane heading back to Chicago." Just like everyone had told her she would, Marie had fallen head over heels for Kim. She loved the assistant and swooped her up and into the family as if she was one of her own children. And that was even before she found out about the story behind Kim's scars. That had finally come out the second time Adrianne took Kim home to her parents house, this time to meet the whole family. Charlie had gone into one of his hissy fits and stormed out, slamming the door, and even though Kim was securely wrapped in Adrianne's arms, she couldn't help but jump and cringe at his aggression.

That night Marie was gentle, but insistent that she know about Kim's past. She needed to know in order to help control her husband. Adrianne had been dismissed from the room by her mother so she wouldn't interrupt and Kim spent three hours divulging everything to the woman as she held her. She had told Marie more than she had even told Adrianne. Details and stories she never wanted her girlfriend to know in fear of her actions. After that night, Charlie's demeanor changed. Kim figured Marie had told him because he was much calmer around her now and held a sympathetic look in his eyes for her.

He had changed. He didn't like that his daughter was gay just like Russell, and therefore probably wasn't going to like the news that she was marrying a woman, but his general attitude shifted after meeting Kim that second time. He didn't want to seem like he would ever be like the people who did those things to her. It was almost as if he needed her to know that he was not a monster, just a concerned father who disagreed with his daughter's choice. He was frustrated, not violent, and that she was safe under his roof. That was the difference between Charlie and Russell.

~/~/~/~

"It's so exciting." Judy stated with a beaming smile. "I'm so glad that those two worked out their issues. I know they just got engaged, but do they know when the wedding will be?"

Quinn shook her head as they all sat around the dining room table. "No. Not yet. Though we did spend most of today discussing it and they want a very small and intimate setting. Nothing extravagant."

"That's more their style." Judy agreed. "I imagine their wedding being just them and a justice with maybe a dozen or so close friends and family. I see the reception as being more of just a large dinner night, you know." The blonde nodded her head, thinking the same thing. Kim wouldn't like all the attention and Adrianne would only be concerned about Kim, so it was the natural thing.

"Have they told her parents?" Russell asked, trying to join the conversation he had spent the last ten minutes sitting out of.

"Adrianne is waiting to tell Marie and Charlie until the get in for Thanksgiving in two weeks."

He nodded and sipped his water. "And Kim's parents? Are they going to tell them at the same time?"

The room fell silent until Rachel shook her head and looked at Quinn. "I thought everyone knew already." She wasn't being discreet, knowing that he was going to find out eventually and Kim wouldn't have minded him knowing. His opinion didn't really mean anything to her.

"There hadn't really been a reason to tell him." Quinn informed her. "They had very little interaction, especially without Adrianne standing between them."

"I don't want to seem rude." Russell interrupted. "But I am sitting right here."

"Sorry." His daughter apologized, shifting in her seat as she found the right words. "Kim grew up in foster care."

"Foster care?" He echoed. "So she doesn't know her parents?" Quinn shook her head and he nodded his, taking another bite of food. "Is that why she's so timid, or is it just that I'm that scary to be around?"

"Honestly? With the limited information that Adrianne's probably provided her with, both. Kim was placed with some very bad people for several years who tried to fix her." He stopped chewing as Quinn continued, knowing that this was a very thin line to walk. She needed to tell him without preaching at him for his extreme reaction to her. "They had beat her and starved her and locked her in closets, all trying to make her see the error of her ways. She's scared around you because she's scared around every 'adult' every 'parent' or authority figure."

"And me more so because of our past?"

Quinn smashed her lips between her teeth and nodded her head as Russell dropped his slightly. "It's only natural for her to make a connection between you and her foster parents in some regards."

"I know... I hope you know that I regret many things that happened between you and I. I may not have liked some of the things that you chose to do, but they don't justify some of my actions." Key word being some. He was improving, but he was still Russell Fabray. "One thing I regret the most was every laying a finger on you. There is never a reason to-"

"Excuse me?" Rachel interrupted and everyone turned their attention to her. Everyone except for Quinn who closed her eyes, not knowing how this night was going to end even more now. "I'm sorry, I think I misheard you. Can you please say that again?"

Russell shifted his eyes between a stunned diva and the bowed head of his daughter. "Oh..."

"Yeah." Quinn responded, lifting her head and running her hands over her face. "Can we discuss that later, Baby?"

"No. No we can't. We need to discuss that right now."

"It was the past."

Rachel scowled at the blonde who finally turned to look at her. "The past, which we all know, can repeat itself."

"This wont." Russell stated calmly but with a fair amount of certainty in his voice. Quinn and Judy knew he was slightly cowering in the diva's anger. He learned very quickly that not only was Rachel capable of holding her own against him, but she had the support of the 'woman pack'. Quinn would rip his head off in a heart beat while Judy threw him out. Adrianne and Kim would be right on their heels to get a piece as well. He had gone from being King of the castle, to a man living in a woman's world.

The diva clinched her jaw as she stared the man down. "How many times did you 'lay a finger' on my wife?" She emphasized the word wife, knowing it was his least favorite of the ones she said.

He looked at Quinn and shook his head, unsure himself. "It wasn't all the time and only if I was drunk. And since I don't drink anymore... it wont ever happen again." This time he said it with unwavering certainty. It had been one of his steps in recovery, to deal with his past. Quinn had forgiven him, but kept the memories fresh in her mind just in case.

Rachel looked at Quinn. "How many times?"

"In eighteen years?" She asked, emphasizing the length of time. "Maybe four or five times."

"_Maybe_ four or five? I'm sorry, but that's not something you can lose track of."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Five. Five times. And he was drunk for all of them."

"And I don't drink anymore." He stated again and held Rachel's burning gaze. "I regret it. Everyday. I will never do it again."

Rachel shook her head and looked away, knowing that she could be pissed but also believing him. She may not have wanted to, but she did. "If it does-"

"It wont."

"If it does." She began again, more firmly this time, indicating she _was_ going to speak despite his interruptions. "I would say that you would learn to regret your existence, but you wont even be alive to do so." Quinn reached over and took Rachel's hand and despite the diva's attempts to maintain it, her anger instantly started to subside.

"It's the past. Let it stay there." Quinn wouldn't normally step in like this, and would let the diva have her rant because face it, Russell deserved it. However, the blonde was concerned. He was showing progress but he still had a weakness. It wasn't anger like it use to be. He use to drown out the rage with more drinking, only causing it to have the opposite effect. But now it was guilt. He confessed in a meeting that she attended that the only time he feels like drinking now is when he gets depressed thinking about the past and his regrets.

Rachel took a deep breath in and let it out through her nose, giving just the slightest of nods. Adrianne knew about it and kept a watchful eye, but didn't feel threatened enough to keep tabs on the man when he and Quinn would talk privately, so maybe it was best left in the past. It was still going to take some time to adjust to. That, and not wanting to walk over and beat the shit out of the man every time she saw him. But she would try to remain civil if Quinn wanted her to right now. They could discuss it later.

Rachel stood up and grabbed her empty glass to go refill it in the kitchen. She kissed Quinn's temple before she left. "Not tonight." She whispered in her ear. This wasn't the time to tell them about the baby.

"Okay. Maybe tomorrow."


	90. Chapter 90

**A/N: So, some of you aren't going to be very happy with me because I still haven't given you Russell's reaction to the news. It's coming though. I just had a lot to put into this chapter and it would have been way to freaking long if I tried to cram it all in. That will be the next chapter I believe. The next chapter will also go back to the week long gaps. This one is the set right after the last one.**

**To answer one of the questions I received... No. None of these characters are based off of anyone I know. They are unique in themselves. There may be a quirk or two in the story that I added (if there is it's so small I can't even remember it) but they aren't based off of anyone. Each character is their own person running around in my brain... that's a scary thought actually. Although there was a famous quote about writing being the only socially acceptable form of schizophrenia...**

**Anyway. Thank you once again for reading and reviewing. As long as you read it, I will write it. Not saying that I will continue it forever though. Sorry. As for the sequel to Always Remember: Broadway... I'm considering it. I don't know though. Can't you tell that I'm an indecisive person? Thank you and enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

"When were you going to tell me?" Rachel asked as she pulled on her sleep shirt. "I mean, if he had stayed in Lima and was never part of our lives, I could see why you wouldn't feel the need to tell me that he's hit you. But he's here, Quinn. He spends time in _our_ house. He's going to be spending time around _our_ child."

"I know that. I understand your frustrations but I didn't tell you because it was no longer an issue. He doesn't drink any more and it was a very, very rare occurrence when he did."

"But what if he slips up again. What if he goes out and gets drunk and-"

"I can't do the what-if game with you, Rachel." Quinn stated firmly, cutting off the diva's rant before it really got started. "If you want to go over every little thing that could possibly go wrong in the world, go talk with Adrianne. You should know that I would never put our child in that situation if I thought there was the slightest chance of it happening again." She paused noticing Rachel's scowl and the look on her face saying she had a lot more to say. "I can't stress myself out over the many things that can go wrong. I can't."

"So you walk blindly into them?"

"Do I look blind to you? Do you see me running into my father's arms for a hug and his approval? Do you hear me calling him 'Daddy'? Do you see me bursting at the seams to tell him that I'm pregnant? A fact that I am _very_ excited for the whole world to know? No. I'm not. I'm guarded but I'm not stressing. If I stress I could lose the baby."

"That's a low blow to end this conversation." Rachel stated with a mixture of concern and hurt.

"It's not. If you could have this conversation without getting riled up, I would. But _you_ can't, so _I_ can't."

Rachel took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before moving over to Quinn who was sitting on the edge of her side of the bed, her back to the diva. She knelt down in front of the blonde and rested her arms on Quinn's legs, holding her hands. "I'm just scared."

"I know. But I need you to trust me when I say that when I look at my father, I don't see a trace of the man that hit me when I was younger. I'm not expecting you to be okay with what he did, but don't cause more tension with all the possibilities. I'm not running blindly into anything. I promise you."

"I trust you. I do. I just don't trust him."

"And that's fine. I'm not asking you to."

"I know." The diva confessed, kissing the hands in hers. "I know you're not." She stated with a lighter tone, ending the aggressiveness to the conversation. "I trust your judgment, but I would like to maybe discuss the moments when it happened at a later date. I just want to know so I know what to look out for."

Quinn smiled lightly as Rachel pushed up from her knees and pecked her lips. "Come cuddle with me? With us?" She asked in a childish voice, looking down to her stomach.

"Of course. How could I deny my babies?"

"Oh."

Rachel froze, half on the bed, looking at Quinn in concern. "What? What is it?"

The blonde shook her head and ran her hand over her stomach before she finished pulling the covers over her and waited for Rachel to get settled before she snuggled up to her. "I was just thinking. What would we do if we had twins? Or, what are we going to do when we have our second child? We don't have the room here."

"Twins we could handle. They would share a room." Rachel stated with confidence while secretly wishing for just a single birth. It was going to be a mess enough learning how to take care of a baby without fearing she was going to break it. Trying to juggle two of them would just be disastrous. "As for the second one... that could be some time down the road yet. We just might have to find a bigger place first. Unless..."

Quinn lifted her head from Rachel's shoulder. "Unless?"

"You give up your office."

"I need my office."

"You have an office, at work."

"But that's at work. Haven't we been over this before?"

"Yes, but that was before we got a place to live that's just a few blocks away from the studio."

"I need my office."

"Okay. The we will have to look at getting a new place when the time comes. Then we'll lose all the memories we have in this place..."

"Not even funny. Besides, this place isn't very kid friendly."

Rachel paused as Quinn rested her head back down on her shoulder and she began running her fingers through her blonde hair. "It's not?"

"Goodness no. I mean, there's the _glass_ staircase for one thing. The terraces have low ledges a kid could climb over. I'm not too keen on the fact that our bedroom is on a separate floor from the nursery, but I figured we could put a day bed in there along with the crib so I could sleep in there those nights I can't get my fears to go away. There are far too many sharp corners and low windows. Not to mention that a standing toddler could reach the elevator button. You don't need the key to go down, just to come up."

"Okay you're kind of freaking me out."

"Sorry. But it's just something to think about. When there's one baby, we can keep an eye out. But if we have, say a two year old running around while we're trying to change a dirty diaper on a screaming new born..."

"We'd just be asking for it."

"Exactly." Quinn stated lightheartedly as she gently slapped her hand to Rachel's stomach. "So my suggestion, is not to worry about it until we have one in her." She said circling the diva's belly button with her index finger. "We'll get you pregnant and then find a new place before number two arrives."

~/~/~/~

"So, you hadn't told her yet?" Adrianne asked looking at the blonde in disbelief. Quinn growled and flipped her off. "Right. Sorry. Not the time to bring it up."

Quinn wretched over the toilet again and Adrianne shifted her hair in her hand.

The apprentice laughed lightly to herself as she looked up to the ceiling. "And here I thought Rachel was just a much bigger person than even you gave her credit for."

"Adrianne?"

"What?"

"Go away."

"I'll be quiet. I'm sorry."

"No. Really. I'm not in the mood to throw up in front of an audience right now." Adrianne let out a quick breath and reached up into her own hair, removing the tie from her long locks. She quickly secured the blonde's hair and gave her a supportive pat on the shoulder before she left.

That was another reason she wasn't ready to start that family she once couldn't wait for. Adrianne was good at taking care of people, not all that great at being taken care of herself. She was similar yet the complete opposite of Quinn in that regard. Neither were great at being sick, but Quinn just didn't like the attention or feeling like she was being a burden. When Adrianne was sick, she was demanding and temperamental like a child herself. She didn't know if Kim could handle her.

"How's she doing?" Kim asked, propped in the office door as Adrianne strutted into the studio with confidence. Kim knew that walk. She was putting on a show of confidence for the clients.

"She'll be alright. I think she's finishing up." She answered back before picking up the camera where Quinn had gracefully set it down on the floor before she went running off. Then with her confident manner, assured the models and clients that Quinn was just ill and she would be continuing the photo shoot for her.

Kim watched proudly as her fiance took a few pictures and then showed the clients to ease their worries about not having Quinn be the one to take the photos. She knew what she was doing and had even learned to mock Quinn's style if she needed to. Adrianne had come a long way since those first few bumbling days when Kim had first met her.

"I do believe she's got it." Quinn teased tiredly as she slowly approached Kim who brushed a loose blonde strand behind her ear.

"Are you okay now?"

Quinn nodded. "With any luck, this will be over within two months."

"You have been rather lucky lately." Kim agreed in support, gaining a faint smile from her boss as she nodded her head to enter the office. The blonde let Kim take the seat behind the desk as she settled into the one in front of it. It was closer to the door.

"I just hope my luck doesn't run out, because I can't go through nine months of this."

"You might change your mind once the little one arrives. Then you'll be dying for another."

"Uh... I might be dying for Rachel to have another. Don't get me wrong. Pregnancy can be an amazing and beautiful process to experience, but it's so much more amazing when you're not the one pregnant."

Kim shrugged and looked down at the desk sitting between them. "Adrianne doesn't want kids anytime soon."

Quinn dropped her brow. "Adrianne? Our Adrianne? Certainly we must be discussing different ones." Kim shook her head slowly, never lifting her eyes in fear that Quinn would see her disappointment. "When did this come about?"

"Yesterday is when she told me at least. She said it felt too real when you thought you might be pregnant. She just isn't ready for that yet." Kim's eyes snapped up as the blonde let out a full laugh. "What's so funny?"

"She's scared, but completely ready. Even though she will deny this to the very end, there are times when Adrianne is the one that needs a little pushing. Normally she needs limitations, but when she gets scared about something like on the topic of family, she needs a push."

"That's not exactly something I want to push her into."

Quinn shook her head before she stretched out in her chair and rested her head back, closing her eyes. "You won't have to. Just wait until she sees the little one when he or she gets here. She'll want one right away and will say that nine months is too long to wait."

"You think?"

"Oh yeah. Not a doubt in my mind. I mean, this is the woman I couldn't even take on a picnic in the park because she kept 'awing' at all the little kids waddling around in diapers and onesies." Kim laughed to herself, envisioning the incident in her mind. "And I mean, you've seen her with her nephews I'm sure. She's all over them. Spoils them. Gives them all the attention they could dream of."

"So you think it's just nerves?"

Quinn nodded her head, still not opening her eyes. "Completely."

"How are yours?" The blonde lifted her head up to look at her friend in confusion. "Don't you have that doctor's appointment today? Adrianne told me about your-"

"Don't." Quinn cut off forcefully. "I am doing really good about not stressing out. Don't mention that word and hopefully I'll forget all about it." Kim nodded her head slowly and bit back her smile.

~/~/~/~

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" Quinn spit out aggressively, freezing Rachel in her spot.

"I was going to give you privacy so she could run all the tests."

"Like hell. Get back here and hold my hand."

Rachel tilted her head and hesitantly made her way back to her wife's side, unsure if this was a mood swing already or if Quinn was just in a really bad mood. "Can I ask a stupid question?" The blonde never took her eyes off of the nurse in the room but nodded her head. "W-why are you so on edge?" Suddenly the diva winced in pain as the blonde about crushed her hand. Then it all became clear as the nurse approached with tubes and a needle to draw blood and Rachel started to laugh. "Are you serious? You're scared of needles? With all the tattoos you have, you're scared of needles?"

"That is a very different type of needle." Quinn argued, jerking Rachel closer and pressing her forehead to her wife's arm.

"Breathe, Baby. You're going to pass out if you don't breathe."

"You make that sound so easy." The blonde whimpered.

Rachel arched an eyebrow but showed some restraint with the sarcastic comments. "How did you ever do this the first time?"

"I was kind of in shock with the fact that I was pregnant and I didn't even notice. After that, I just gouged the hell out of Finn's arm and slapped him whenever I felt like it."

"And yet he wasn't actually the father." The diva mumbled as she watched the vials fill up with blood.

"Yeah, but could you even imagine Puck sitting around through all of this? He would have gotten bored just sitting in the waiting room and probably would have started flirting with all the nurses or other pregnant women."

"Sounds like a nice guy." The nurse joked.

"He would have seen it as a plus that there was no chance of him getting them pregnant again, maybe even considering the appointment as a sign from God that he was suppose to at least get one of them in bed." Rachel explained.

"Are you almost done?" Quinn asked from her place against the diva's arm.

"She's got one more tube, Baby. She's almost done. Just keep breathing, you big baby. Ow!" Rachel winced as Quinn dug her nails into the diva's arm. "Okay. I got it. It wasn't at all cute."

"Not in the least bit."

"Done." The nurse called out and the blonde's head snapped to look at her arm and then sighed a breath of relief when there was no sign of the needle.

"I guess it's a good thing that I'm insisting upon coming to every appointment then, huh? I mean, what would you do if I didn't?"

"I'd drag Adrianne or Kim or my Mom."

"You would bring your _ex girlfriend_ to your prenatal doctor's appointments?" The nurse arched an eyebrow but busied herself with her work as Rachel teased the blonde.

"Yes. Or her _fiance_." Quinn reminded her. "Besides, you don't get to be jealous anymore. Not only are we married, but I'm allowing my body to blow up to an unattractive size so you can enjoy your stage career without interfering with our desire to have a family."

"Wow... you're really good with this guilt thing."

"Hey, I didn't mention the fact that the play you preform every night allows you to make out with and touch other woman all night long. So while I'm home soaking my swelling feet and throwing up everything I try to eat, you get to shove your tongue down an attractive and talented woman's throat." The nurse started laughing now and Rachel decided it was best to just keep her mouth shut this time.

"Alright, the doctor will be in shortly."

"I know you're suppose to wait, but can you just tell us?" Quinn asked with desperation in her voice. The nurse looked back at the test and then at the couple and nodded her head before she walked out the door, shutting it behind her. Both women let out a sigh of relief. "Now we really do have to tell Mom and my dad."

"Not today though. I'm not ready to see him yet and I want to be able to enjoy the excitement of the moment."

"Okay. I can agree to that, but we do need to tell them before we tell Marie when she gets here."

"Why can't we tell them all at the same time?"

"Because I don't want to take away from Kim and Adrianne's announcement."

Rachel nodded her head. "So, let them have the big announcement and we can go person by person. I think that would be best."

"Glad you see things my way."

"I have a feeling that for the next eight months, that's going to be the only way to see."

~/~/~/~

"Are you able to cover decorating and furnishing the nursery with your paychecks?" Quinn asked from her office and Rachel slowly made her way from the kitchen.

"Yeah. And especially with me doing that TV show after Thanksgiving. Are things slowing down at the studio?"

"No. Quite the opposite actually." The blonde responded, clearly distracted by the papers she was looking at.

"Then why are you asking?" Quinn lifted her hand and called for Rachel to stand behind her to look at the papers on display. "Is this..." She paused, uncertain of herself. "It's the studio?" The blonde nodded. "But, what's this?"

"I'm going to remodel it."

"Remodel it?" Rachel asked with interest. "Is this what you were so antsy to get back home for?"

She nodded again. "I want to move the dressing room to the other side of the entrance and knock out the wall between my office and the current dressing room. I want to make it one long office and then add a reception area just in front of it."

"I can see why you would want the reception area for Kim. I mean, the three of you are constantly playing musical chairs in your office. It's sometimes difficult to tell whose desk that actually is. But why the bigger office?"

Quinn took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, reclining back in her chair and resting her hands on Rachel's which were gently resting on her shoulders. "I was thinking about asking if Adrianne wanted to be a partner. We could be two photographers sharing a studio and Kim could keep the schedule so there are no conflicts. You should have seen her today." The blonde stated with pride in her voice and she tilted her head back to look at Rachel. "I was hit with morning sickness in the middle of a shoot and after she tended to me, she went out and took my place without even thinking about it. She finished it up to everyone's satisfaction."

"That's... that's a big step."

"Yes. It is and it's completely up to her. I'm not doing anything until I ask. But it would be nice."

Rachel nodded as she looked over the blueprints again. "Yes it would. But can I make a suggestion?"

"Of course."

"I would make Kim's reception area another office. It needs a door to block out the loud music when you two are doing a shoot. It's incredibly hard to hear on the phone like that." Quinn mashed her lips as she looked at the paper.

"See, this is one reason why I'm so glad I married you."

"Why because I'm an absolute genius who thinks of things most easily overlook?"

"Sure."

"Well you sounded real convincing there." Rachel feigned hurt feelings.

"Come here." Quinn pulled her by the hand to sit down on her lap and wrapped arms around her waist. "I'm not going to be able to do this soon. It's going to kill me not to be able to hold you like this."

The diva smiled lightly and kissed her wife tenderly. "We'll find other ways. And I can still hold you."

"True."

"See, I'm right again."

"See, there it is again."

"What?"

"There's that ego that we ignore flaring up again." Rachel rolled her eyes and slapped Quinn's arm. "Hey. You can't hit a pregnant woman. That's domestic abuse anyway."

"You are so full of it tonight."  
"Babe, when am I not full of it." Rachel arched an eyebrow in silent agreement and pulled the blueprints off of the desk to look at again. "I think I might remodel even if Adrianne says no. Kim really should have her own office. She pretty much runs that place."

"Pretty much? There's no 'pretty much' about it. She has whipped that place into an effective business versus a hobby that you needed a place to house. She also doubles as your agent from time to time. I mean, can you imagine how big of a hole you would have to fill if she ever quit."

"Blasphemy. Hold your tongue."

Rachel chuckled lightly as Quinn rested her chin on her shoulder and closed her eyes. She had been much more tired lately, mostly because of the morning sickness. "Can you handle having a married couple working in the same place?"

"They already act like they're married. But that's also another reason why Kim would get her own space. That way she has a door to slam when Adrianne does something stupid to piss her off."

The diva laughed again. "Is it odd that we always assume it's Adrianne who's going to screw up?"  
"Not when it always _is _Adrianne who screws up. Kim's much more perceptive."

"So is Adrianne." Rachel argued back, feeling like someone needed to defend the apprentice.

"She can be, but only if she doesn't allow her own opinions to get in the way. When she does, that's normally when she does something stupid that pisses Kim off. Her ability to read people correctly is intermittent. Like windshield wipers. Sometimes she can see through all the shit and other times she's completely oblivious and tries to drive through it all blindly."

Quinn's head started to bounce on her wife's shoulder as Rachel began to laugh. "Oh, you are something else. I hope that kid inherits your mind."

"That kid... that kid needs a name."

"We don't know the gender yet." Quinn shrugged and leaned back in the chair. Rachel took the opportunity to place her hand on the blonde's stomach. "They need a nickname. Call up Santana. She'll have one."

"I don't think so. I mean, she can't call you Berry anymore so she's reverted back to dwarf and midget. Over the phone is one thing, but if she keeps that up when she comes to visit, I'm kicking her ass."

"Are you?" Rachel teased, unaffected by the Latina's names, but Quinn was being very serious. It bothered her mainly because it reminded her of the past and the horrible way she treated Rachel.

"Yeah. I will. And I'll enjoy it even more that she can't hit me back because I'm pregnant."

"Speaking of." The diva started, leaning to the side and resting her head on Quinn's should, still holding her hand to her stomach, snugly under Quinn's. "When are we going to tell your mom and Russell now?"

"I don't know. Whenever it feels right. By Thanksgiving hopefully. I should be five weeks by then and may start showing more."

"Oh! I need a picture. Where's your camera?"

"Over there." Quinn pointed and Rachel shot up. "Need a picture of what?"

"You. Well, your belly to be more specific. I want a picture of each week." Quinn arched an eyebrow. "We have to document these things. That's what you're suppose to do. Make memories. It's important information and would be nice for our child to be able to look back on when he or she is older. I want to get one of those books I saw online. It's like a journal where you can write all of the funny stories that go along with the pregnancy as well as first kick and things like that."

Quinn didn't know why but she was suddenly a little sad. She had never had this attention when she was pregnant with Beth. No one was excited about it. No one had taken pictures and she hadn't even thought about documenting anything like this. Maybe she could search her memory and write somethings down for Beth to have. She knew there were some pictures floating around of her while she was carrying her baby girl as well. Quinn began to nod in her thoughts.

"Quinn?" Her hazel eyes snapped up to Rachel's. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded and stood up. "But at three weeks, you can't see anything."

"That's kind of the point." Rachel argued as she guided her wife to the wall where the mural was. "This is the starting point, where we first found out. So, take your shirt off."

Quinn arched an eyebrow. "Can't I just lift it up so my stomach is showing?"

Rachel lifted the camera to try and hide her growing smirk. "You could, but I'm also interested in how big your boobs are going to get."


	91. Chapter 91

**A/N: Can you feel the end nearing? No? Well, unfortunately you will. Time is going to start passing a little bit quicker now. I know, you hate to hear it but it is. I'm sorry. But this has been one hell of a ride. Next few chapters will be dealing with... well, family. You will get to meet Charlie. And possibly more interesting is Charlie getting to meet Russell.**

**On a side note... I have never seen the word 'boobs' typed so many times before. Love the reviews. Thank you for making me smile. Because, I mean, they truly do make me smile. I read every single last one of them, multiple times sometimes and I try and figure out what you are wanting to see. Then I try and give it to you in a way you weren't expecting... wow, that sounded really dirty. (BTW sexytimes will be making an appearance again soon)**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

Rachel laid in bed where she had been for the last ten minutes, watching Quinn admire her stomach in the mirror. The blonde had thought her wife was still asleep as she gently ran her hand over her barely protruding belly. If Rachel hadn't already memorized her wife's body, she probably wouldn't have even noticed the little bump that had developed over the last five weeks.

"Pregnancy looks good on you."

Quinn jumped, startled by the diva's voice. "I thought you were asleep." She stated, pressing one hand to her chest to calm her pounding heart as the other cradled her stomach protectively. It amazed Rachel of how good a mother Quinn was already.

"I was... a while ago. You're starting to show a little."

The blonde smiled lightly and looked back in the mirror, loosening the pressure on her hand to allow it to glide over her stomach again. "A little. Sooner than last time too."

Rachel shifted slightly, tucking her hand under her chin as she studied her wife's face. "Let me in."

Quinn huffed a little laugh. Rachel knew her better than anyone. "I'm... I'm excited." She confessed softly then Rachel saw her smile fade in the mirror. "But I feel guilty for it."

Now it was the diva's turn to scowl. "Why?"

"Because of Beth. She was my first but I was never excited about it." She closed her eyes for a second and then opened them again. "That was a lie. I was excited about her twice. The first time she kicked was the first. It was terrifying but exciting as well."

"How do you get a combination like that?"

Quinn turned around and lowered her shirt before heading back to bed. "It was terrifying because it made it all real. Before then, when I just kept getting bigger and bigger, it didn't mean anything. People gain weight all the time. Then when I felt her kick... she was real. I had a little person growing inside of me that somehow had to get out. That was another terrifying thought." She joked as she sat on the bed and Rachel placed her hand on Quinn's stomach. "But it was also exciting because... I don't know how to explain it exactly. Knowing that I was responsible for bringing this little person into the world, that I provided her with life... it was amazing." The blonde shook her head and blinked away the memories.

"You should write that in the book you're going to give her. I'm sure it would mean a lot to hear about that."

"That there was a moment I was actually proud to have her?" Quinn asked, lessening the importance of the moment. She was struggling with Beth's book, dealing with the shame and embarrassment of the past while trying to preserve those meaningful memories for her daughter now. Thankfully Beth was an intelligent young girl who was very mature for her age and understood why Quinn's emotions while pregnant with her.

Beth's maturity had reduced the blonde to tears when she and Rachel had flown back to Lima for Beth's eleventh birthday. They had gotten into the discussion and Quinn was struggling to tell her that she was glad Beth was here, she just wished the timing could have been better. Beth shook her head and said it was okay that she was ashamed of it in high school. Beth was just thankful that Quinn opted to actually have her instead of terminating the pregnancy before anyone found out. The younger blonde already understood the strength of character it took for Quinn to subject herself to everything she went through instead of just aborting.

"I know it sounds horrible to hear, but yes. I'm sure it would mean a lot to her to know about those moments when you smiled while thinking about her. She understands that if you could have, you would have chosen not to get pregnant, but it would be nice to know there were times where her existence did make you happy."

Quinn nodded her head and placed her hand on top of Rachel's. "How do you think she's going to handle this?" That had crossed Rachel's mind before. Beth was an only child in many regards. Shelby couldn't have any more kids and never intended on adopting another. And She was also Quinn's only child. But now there was another one on the way. One that was planned... one that was wanted.

"I think she'll be happy." Rachel stated, mostly hoping than thinking. "I know there were times when I was growing up that I wanted nothing more than a baby brother or sister." Quinn arched an eyebrow. "Of course that came with the realization that they would require the attention that would other wise be going to me and I changed my mind, but that's where this separate state thing comes in. Beth will have her little sibling/cousin but it can go away when she's tired of playing with it and wants to go back to being the only child."

"You know, that actually did make me feel better about it."

Rachel grinned. "See, I am good for somethings."

"You're good for lots of things, some of which are highly inappropriate to discuss in front of our child."

"But are more than perfect fine to actually do in front of him/her/it?"

"Our baby is not an it."

"It could be." Quinn glared at her. "Hey, I will love it no matter how it comes out."

"Stop saying 'it'."

"Are you saying you wont?"

The blonde gasped. "Of course I would. I just don't want you calling our baby an 'it'."

"Well, we can't keep calling it- sorry, him or her, 'the baby'."

"Then come up with a nick name until we find out the gender and give _him_ or _her_ a real name."

Rachel laughed lightly. "I liked Kim's nickname." Quinn lifted her eyebrow again, unaware of such a naming took place. "She called it our little Faberry."

"Faberry?"

"Yeah. Fabray and Berry. It's- _he_ or _she_ is our little Faberry."

"It's cute... but I'll think about it. Keep thinking though."

~/~/~/~

"So, the studio's closed today?" Russell asked as he pulled out a seat for Judy to sit in. Rachel and Quinn had decided that it was time to tell them about the baby and chose to take them out to lunch for the occasion as well.

"It is. With Thanksgiving in just a few days, things are normally slow." Quinn explained as she took her seat. Rachel fought with herself not to baby the blonde and give away their surprise but she wanted nothing more than to pull the seat out for her like Russell had for Judy. "And with Charlie and Marie in town, I thought it would be nice for Kim and Adrianne not to have to worry about working."

"Well that's nice. I'll have to get up with Marie before they head back to Chicago so we talk weddings." Judy gushed, already getting excited.

Russell smiled slightly at his wife before turning back to the girls. He was in a good mood, that's a plus. "So, what do we owe this honor too?" He asked in regards to the lunch.

"Well, there's some good news that we need to share with everyone and you two are next on the list." Rachel explained with a well maintained smile. Judging by the older couple's calm demeanor, they had no idea. The diva turned her head to look at Quinn, silently asking if she wanted to be the one to tell.

"It's all yours. I got to tell Adrianne and Kim... and Elijah and Kevin."

"Yeah, but I got to tell Scott and Tina."

"Right so you're still behind in the count."

"What? Are we the last to know?" Judy asked with interest. "Is _someone_ going to tell us?"

Rachel beamed and met Judy's smile. "Quinn's pregnant."

Quinn's observation of her father's reaction was interrupted by both them jumping as Judy screamed in excitement. Rachel jumped up and met the ecstatic woman's tight embrace as both Quinn and Russell shot the rest of the little restaurant apologetic looks. "Oh my God. I can't believe it." Judy exclaimed rocking Rachel in her arms, then grabbed a hold of Quinn's jacket and yanked her out of her seat and into the hug as well.

"Hey. Don't go roughing up the pregnant woman." Rachel lightly warned.

Judy and Rachel tried their hardest not to even look at Russell, unsure of his reaction, as they took their seats. But Quinn needed to see. Their eyes met weakly and he managed a flash of a light smile. "Congratulations." It wasn't a warm tone, but it wasn't bitter either. He was just still trying to figure out exactly how he felt about it. His daughter was going to give him a grandchild so he was happy, but part of him was still adjusting to how it all came about.

"Thank you." She returned with a grateful smile.

"Oh, Russell, isn't it going to be nice to have a grandbaby around again?"

Quinn bit her bottom lip. "You know, I told you it was okay if you wanted to take Christina up on her offer this year. I don't mind." Christina, Quinn's sister, had reached out to her parents shortly after Russell had moved to New York. She had shunned Judy for moving there with Quinn and accepting her sister's life style, but when Russell left as well, she tried to close the gap.

"No." Judy stated with finality in her voice as she shifted the food around on her plate. "She doesn't get to pick and choose who her family is. I love her and always will. She is more than welcome to come here for Thanksgiving with the rest of her family."

"But does she even know that's an option?"

The older blonde looked to Russell who nodded his head once. "I've told her."

Quinn had always been daddy's little girl. Christina had always been the bar that Quinn had to live up to. While Quinn had accepted in high school that there was no way she could ever live up to it (and then later that she didn't even want to), Christina was unable to get over her perceived favoritism. Forget that Quinn had been kicked out of the house and left homeless, because they let her back in. Forget that Quinn had vanished for nearly a decade, because she was back now as if she had never left. Forget that she was living in sin with another woman she had the nerve to call her wife, because they accepted them both.

If Judy once described Quinn has having some things in common with Russell, she would have said Christina's personality was an exact match. She had latched on to that Fabray 'holier than thou' complex early and even believed it while Quinn had always struggled to accept it.

"She's your daughter and you haven't seen-"

"And you're her sister."

"I know that." Quinn informed her calmly, trying to be the rational one. "But you can't cut her out of your life just because she doesn't agree with mine."

"But she can cut me out because I do agree with it? Besides, she's cutting you out because she doesn't agree with yours as well."

Rachel placed her hand on top of Quinn's silencing her next attempt. "I think that you shutting her out only makes her resent Quinn more. Perhaps if you were to go and talk with her in person, she may be more perceptive." Russell shifted his eyes to Judy, either in agreement with Rachel, or just wanting to see Christina.

"I'll be betraying one daughter for the other no matter what I do."

"You wont be betraying me." Quinn stated firmly. "I know that you support me. Going to spend Thanksgiving with Christina isn't going to change that. I know you aren't going to come back and hate me all of a sudden."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Judy joked, but not really. She felt like she was being pushed and really she was. But deep down inside, she knew she needed to be.

"No. We're trying to help you." Rachel informed her.

"I know you want to have her in your life. I _want _you to have her in your life." Quinn assured her. "Just, go this year. Try everything you can, and after that, leave it up to her. I just know you're going to regret not even trying."

Judy leaned over and lightly elbowed Russell. "I still think they're trying to get rid of us." He smiled lightly at his wife, definitely in agreement with the girls.

"Then perhaps we should let them. I would like to see my other daughter again. It's been nearly two years."

"Exactly." Quinn agreed.

"Her choice though. Not ours. Maybe next year." Judy argued and then rolled her eyes as Quinn shook her head.

"You're making it your choice though. It's her choice not to come here. It's your choice not to go there. Besides, it will be the baby's first Thanksgiving next year and you'll want to be here for it. Go this year."

"No."

"Are you going to make me be a hard ass?"

Judy looked at her daughter with a blank stare. "You? A hard ass? Sweety, maybe at one time but you don't have it in you anymore."

Rachel laughed nervously as Quinn's posture straightened. "Really? Well, your invitation to Thanksgiving this year has been revoked."

The older blonde's face dropped. "Excuse me?"

"You are no longer invited to Thanksgiving dinner at our house." Quinn repeated slower and Russell sat back in his chair with a light smile on his face.

"Seems like she has indeed put her foot down, Dear."

~/~/~/~

Judy had caved and she and Russell flew out to Dayton to visit Quinn's sister for Thanksgiving. The youngest blonde felt the victory as bitter sweet. She loved having her parents be part of her life now and giving them up for a holiday was tough, knowing that she had missed out on so many of them in the past. But she swallowed the feeling and decided it was best for everyone involved. The issue would only keep popping up in the future until it was settled.

Quinn was also worried about Russell. He was going to be around people who shared his opinions and believed that she and Rachel as well as Judy and the others had been brain washing him, making him weak instead of actually trying to help him. She wouldn't put it past her sister to purposefully try to undo all of his progress because she thought she could help him more, even if that included providing him with a ready supply of scotch.

All those fears vanished twenty-four hours later when Russell called her and said they would be back in town in a few hours. She didn't get any details over the phone because they were already in the airport about to board their flight. Quinn was left speechless and her mind racing with the possibilities. Rachel as well. The older couple took a cab directly to Quinn and Rachel's apartment where Judy was in a frenzy as she explained the events that took place upon their arrival.

"We sat through the entire car ride home with her telling us that she was so glad we came to our senses and remembered that we had two daughters. Then she went on and on about how we abandoned her for you, who is choosing to live your life as an abominations. And I swear if she had said the word 'dyke' one more time I would have jumped out of the moving vehicle. Then she started talking about you when you were growing up, and about how she tried to tell us that you weren't the perfect little angel that we thought you were and-" Judy's pacing stopped as Quinn stood up and wrapped her arms around her, holding her in a comforting hug.

"It's okay."

"No." Judy snapped. "It's not okay. It's not okay for her to talk about her sister, her flesh and blood, like that. And it's even worse to know that I raised her to be that way." The older blonde was starting to cry now and Quinn tried to wipe the tears away, gently shushing her mother at the same time. "I did this. I turned my little girl into a monster. A hateful, vengeful monster."

"She had a choice just like you did. You chose one way and she chose another. You're not going to agree with it and now you've tried what you needed to to change it. So..." She paused, running her hands down her mother's arms. "Just let it go. Not her, but it."

Judy looked at her daughter and actually smiled before she took her hands. "You're going to be so proud of your father."

"Oh, Judy, there's no reason to get into that now. We've already hashed up a lot of emotions." Russell urged her, standing up, hoping to indicate that they should leave, but Judy ignored him.

"No. She needs to know. She'll be so proud."

Quinn shifted her eyes down to Rachel who raised her brow in a hesitant interest and then looked to Russell. "So, what else happened?"

The older woman beamed. "It's a long story so sit and I'll tell you." She followed as Quinn sat down next to Rachel and Judy sat in front of them both in the living room, Russell still slightly pacing in nervousness behind one of the chairs. "We were settling in and had just finished dinner. We had sat through much of the same close minded rambling through the whole meal. I tried to get a few words in here and there about what I thought and believed but I was always cut off. So I took your approach and decided to play the neutral ground and just try to change the topic completely. It didn't work. Soon your sister and I were at each other's throats while sitting around in the living room after dinner. I have never screamed at anyone like I did with her." Judy looked down in shame at the thought. "But then your father stepped in."

_"Now that is enough!" Russell hollered and the room froze. Slowly he stood up from his chair and the two feuding women took theirs, just like things use to be. He didn't have Quinn standing up to him right now and everything fell back into place. "I will not have this anymore." He stated calmly. "This is your mother." He addressed his daughter, pointing to Judy. "You will not yell at her. And this is your daughter." He moved to look at Judy. "And you should not be yelling at her either. In fact, you are both going to sit there while I talk."_

_"Russell-"_

_"No." He cut Judy off. "I am going to talk now. I have spent the last year and a half holding my silence as I watched five women rule the world that I live in. You have talked about things that I don't agree with and I have listened. You have done things I don't agree with and I have watched. I have done everything you have asked me to. And through all of it I have realized a few things. I have realized that when you keep your mouth** shut**," Judy was about got up and walked out of the room at the implication. "You might hear and see somethings you aren't expecting."_

_Something about the way he said it made her feel like it was much more relevant than him just telling her to be quiet because he had something he wanted to say._

_"For example." He started again, turning to his daughter. "Your mother and I would not be here right now if it wasn't for those 'dykes' you keep referring to. We weren't coming but they wanted us to give you your time. They wanted you to have your parents, knowing what it was like not to have them herself." Christina, a slightly less appealing but still attractive version of Quinn, rolled her light blue eyes. Another point for the perfect younger sister. "Another thing I've learned, is when you are treated horribly because of a choice... or difference, you feel much more sympathetic to others who have endured the same thing. I don't agree with your sister's lifestyle. But you punishing me for tolerating it by refusing to allow me to see my grandchildren and then bad mouthing us while we are here as your guests, has made me realize how forgiving and kind hearted Quinn really is and that maybe she has the right of things. Because she knows I don't like her choices, but she hasn't pushed me away because of it. She respects my beliefs and all she asks in return is that I respect hers."_

_"I'm trying to agree with your beliefs and you're yelling at me for them." Christina stated bitterly._

_"No. I'm frustrated with the way you are going about expressing them." Even Russell was taken back but the words that were coming out of his mouth now. He didn't even sound like himself, but more like one of his counselors. _

_"A way of expression which I learned form you." She yelled, jumping to her feet._

_"And I have learned a better way now."_

_"By holding your tongue?" This was going to go back a forth for a while. It was the new Russell versus the younger version of the old Russell._

_"By not getting upset about things I can't change. Accepting the differences and living with them. I wasn't happy being alone in Lima."_

_"But you're happy being their little lap dog? You use to run this family and now it's as if you have to beg for permission."_

_He shook his head. "I don't beg. The only thing I have ever begged for was forgiveness and all they said was it had to be earned. I had to earn it by doing things that were only to help myself. And it has made me the happiest I have been in a long time. Your mother is happier than she has been in a long time. Your sister is happier than I have **ever** seen her. Yet here** you** are, still pissed off at the world." He paused as she scowled and looked down at the ground, crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn't going to cave and he realized then that he never expected her to. She was the last thing holding him to his past, and this was him trying to make peace with it. He tried, but it wasn't going to happen. So now he needed to follow his own advice. She wasn't going to agree, so accept it. "I love you and I always will, but I will not subject myself or my wife to this type of treatment. We will be heading home in the morning."_

_"What?" Christina asked, looking up in shock._

_"Our invitation for you to fly out to New York still stands. I will pay for your tickets. However, just like I will not tolerate this treatment here tonight for the two of us, I will not tolerate it for the treatment of Quinn and... and Rachel, who are willing to welcome you into their home on a day we are suppose to be thankful for having family to share it with. You will be welcomed and respected as long as you do the same."_

_Christina looked away, tears falling down her face. She couldn't figure out when her whole family had fallen apart. Judy was watching her daughter struggle with that question while pondering how it can be falling apart in one daughter's eyes, and finally coming together in the other's._

Quinn stood up from the sofa slowly and took a few cautious steps towards her father who was drilling a hole into the floor under the attention. She placed her hands on his shoulders and ran them back, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling herself into a close hug. He hesitated a second before gently placing his hands on her back and after another small delay, wrapped her in his arms as well.

Judy sat on the chair and cried tears of joy, while Rachel tried to control her emotions, a few tears falling from her eyes too. She was still on edge about him being around, but what he had said to Christina meant a lot, she felt a lot from it. But the tears were mostly because she also knew from past conversations with Quinn, that this was the first real hug they had shared since before she found out she was pregnant with Beth. This was a long time coming and truly earned.


	92. Chapter 92

**A/N: Okay. So I retract what I said last time about this speeding up in time for this chapter. That will be the next chapter. A bit of a time jump then. This chapter is Thanksgiving. Next chapter will be several weeks later... Christmas to be exact. Christmas in Lima to be more exact. Interested?**

**If you couldn't tell by the last chapter, I was in a bit of an emotional mood. I'm happy you all approve of the direction I took Russell. I knew it was going to be difficult to take him from one extreme to another, so I didn't really. He still doesn't agree with Quinn and Rachel's marriage. He can't call Rachel her wife, but he isn't going to be an ass about it anymore. He has realized it was getting him nowhere. This chapter I struggled with though. The mood I wanted to write and the mood I'm in didn't match. Hopefully it doesn't show through too badly. **

**It's a bit of a filler with some resolution to our side story and the set up to the mood for some up coming chapters. Pregnancy = hormones = drama. The peace couldn't last forever... especially with Quinn Fabray. One particular scene I am really wanting to write is where Adrianne gets introduced to the old version of Quinn that everyone else grew up with. I think she'll have much more appreciation for what Rachel was willing to forgive. It wasn't all about the slushies.**

**Anyway, enough with the spoilers. Thank you all for reading and especially all of you who took the time to review. I love you all. Thank you and enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

Kim watched from the far side of the youngest Fabray couple's breakfast bar as Charlie met Russell for the first time. They were opposites in appearance. Russell was a man of rather short stature, barely taller than Quinn while Charlie was a towering six foot three. Russell's blonde hair, light skin, and hazel eyes shown bright to the dark features of the burly looking man that towered over him. And while Russell carried himself with class and distinction, even if it was with a slight bit of arrogance, it was unintentionally magnified by the taller man's lumbering ways. Adrianne's father carried himself as if there was another hundred pounds of power pushing him along the way. Each movement of an arm looked as if it could knock down a wall. He was brute force wrapped tightly in his frame, just waiting to explode. Quinn had always found it humorous that Adrianne referred to her father as a giant teddy bear. She for the life of her couldn't see anything cuddly about him.

"Smile." Rachel demanded as she wrapped Kim in a hug from behind. The assistant had been frowning as she watched the dance of dominance between the two men as they shook hands. Charlie might not have approved of his daughter's relationship with Quinn when they were together, but he disapproved more of the stories he had heard about Russell. He didn't agree with Adrianne's choices, but he would have never kicked her out or hit her. Russell was barely above Kim's foster parents in his mind. "Clearly you two haven't told them yet." Rachel stated, trying to break Kim's intense gaze.

"Clearly." She replied softly as she lifted her arms at the elbows to put her hands on Rachel's arms. "And I'm terrified. What if he completely freaks out and-"

"Leaves? That's not all that bad of an option, you know. Look." Rachel said, turning the other woman in her arms. "Nothing serious is going to happen here. Firstly, you are surrounded by many, _many_ people who would put themselves between you and any danger. We love you and we are never going to let anything happen to you again. Secondly, I have had countless long discussions with Quinn, trying to get a read on Mr. Doucette before he got here." She paused at the confused look on Kim's face. "What do you call him? I know Quinn calls him Charlie to piss him off, but I'm not really looking to start off making a bad impression."

"I call him Charlie as well. It seems like he has gotten use to it."

"Okay. Charlie it is. Well, with me inviting _Charlie_ into my house with a pregnant wife as well as you, there was no way I was going to invite another Russell. Okay?"

Kim nodded her head. "Okay. Then with there being no fear of that, now I'm just nervous."

"Of what exactly?" The diva prodded, trying to logically ease Kim's fears. "Of him saying 'no'? Do you really think that his disapproval is going to stop Adrianne from marrying you?" The assistant smiled and shook her head. "Exactly. And we all know that Marie loves you. I mean, she's been pushing for this engagement longer than anyone. Even you. You have nothing to worry about."

"You're right." Kim agreed with a little burst of confidence. "What's the worst that could happen? He throws a little fit and Marie sends him back to the hotel? I could handle that."

"Exactly." The diva agreed, nodding her head with exaggerated movements.

"I don't even think he would." The assistant informed her, getting swept up in the moment. "I think he is so set on showing Russell that he is a better than Russell could ever be, that he wouldn't even give him the opportunity to think other wise."

Rachel pursed her lips thinking that may not be the most logical assumption anymore but still nodded her head. "Good. See. No worries. Now, where are the other two?"

~/~

"Why didn't you tell your dad to back off before he got here? I told you what happened when Mom and Dad went to Dayton." Quinn asked as she pulled Adrianne into her office.

Adrianne looked offended as she shut the door behind them. "I did. But he's stubborn like me, and I wont believe it until I hear it for myself. You should know this. Besides, you should be thankful he's trying to protect you instead of hating your very existence anymore."

"Comforting." The blonde teased and took another breath to calm her nerves. She didn't need to be stressing.

"So... was that what you needed to steal me away for? To yell at me for no reason, or... is this like a bachelorette party and you're going to strip for me like the good old days?"

Quinn pulled her head back in shock before she began to blush at the memories. "No. Absolutely not. I don't think you'd want a pregnant woman stripping for you anyway."

"You're not even showing." Adrianne stated, reaching over and lifting the bottom of Quinn's blouse slightly. "Oh my God. You're showing! Look at that." The blonde smiled to herself as Adrianne placed her hand on the little bump. She soooo was going to want one soon. Kim had nothing to worry about. "I can't believe there's a little person in there."

Quinn was actually enjoying the attention for once but had to admit it was a little weird when Adrianne started talking to the baby... and especially when she kissed her stomach. I mean, it was something completely within Adrianne's typical baby-centric personality to do, but it was an intimate gesture that just felt weird receiving from someone that wasn't Rachel. "Okay. That's enough about the baby. Get one of your own. I wanted to talk to you about something else."

Adrianne mashed her lips between her teeth as her eyes followed Quinn's stomach as the blonde walked over to her desk. "Is it scary?"

"Is what scary?" The blonde asked as she filed through the papers.

"Being pregnant?"

She stopped and looked up at Adrianne. She saw the worry in her eyes and slowly nodded her head. "I've done it before and I know what to expect, so it's not that bad. This time, however, I find myself more scared of losing it."

"And when you had Beth? Where you scared then?"

"I was absolutely terrified." Quinn confessed as Adrianne stepped closer. "But that's because I was alone. Knowing I have Rachel and you and Kim to support me... it's not so bad. I know that whatever I'm going through, I have hands to hold." The apprentice nodded her head as she leaned against the desk, still looking at the bump. Quinn smiled and took her apprentice's hand and placed it back on her stomach. "I know you're scared, but I also know you want one more than just about anything. The fear is worth it. Even with Beth, just holding her for those few minutes I had with her before they took her away, I would do it all over again. Don't let your fear stop you."

Adrianne nodded her head again, finally pulling her eyes up to Quinn's. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Quinn smiled broadly and removed her hand from the baby and laid out the blueprints on her desk. "This." Adrianne turned around to look at the layout. "I want to remodel the studio. The dressing room will be over here now and this will be an actual office for Kim to do her business in. And this..." She ran her finger along the long office that covered the entire back wall. Would be our office."

It took Adrianne a few seconds. "Our..." She said softly, knowing the word didn't fit in place. Then it clicked and she shot her eyes up to Quinn's. "_Our _office?"

The blonde met her best friend's eyes and nodded her head, biting her bottom lip. "Yeah. Our office. I want you to join the studio as my partner. We could make it into a proper business with Kim organizing everything."

"Y-you want me to be... to be a partner?"

"The way you took over that photo shoot was a perfect example of why. You're ready for more. I mean, you're in on this wall mural business and you have even had a few photos published in a magazine. You're right there on the brink of taking off. Give yourself some solid ground to stand on. What do you say?"

Adrianne looked back down to the blueprints and closed her eyes tightly, trying to focus on everything that she needed to think of. "I have to talk to Kim about it. I mean, we're getting married and I think she would be kind of pissed if I signed on to something like this without talking to her first."

Quinn nodded. "Yeah. Of course. I have to as well actually. I mean, she's going to be officially running this place if she accepts."

"Ooh. She'll love the power."

"Power hungry? Kim?" the blonde looked at Adrianne in disbelief but the apprentice just smiled.

"Yes. But she does it subtlety. Her power of choice is normally psychological in nature. Thankfully, I don't mind though."

"She's a manipulator?" Quinn asked, thinking they may be talking about two different people.

"I wouldn't say manipulator. She just has a way of guiding people in the direction she likes best. Though, she's very respectful about doing it."

"No wonder she was so pissed off that she couldn't get you to take the hint to pop the question."

Any further banter was cut short by a knock on the door. Judy poked her head in. "Food's ready. Just waiting on you two."

~/~

Dinner had started smoothly. Good natured conversation was carrying through the apartment and even Russell and Charlie were able to talk politely to one another, despite Russell's frustration with the way Mr. Doucette was talking down to him. Glares were still throw around by the taller man as well, but he was behaving himself for the majority. But soon it was Adrianne who was giving the glares to Quinn. The blonde was completely oblivious, lost in conversation with Marie and Kim. Rachel leaned over and tapped her wife's arm.

"Judging by the look Adrianne is giving you, I think it's time."

"Time for what?" Marie asked. As if on cue the conversations died down, everyone eager for the blonde's news to be revealed. Quinn stood up and took the tiny woman's hand, placing it on her belly. Marie didn't know what to make of it until she felt the roundness. "You're pregnant?" She asked in surprise until Quinn nodded her head and she shot up out of her chair. "Oh my goodness. Charles, she's pregnant."

"I see." He stated with a smile on his face. "Congratulations." His tone was much warmer than Russell's had been, but then again, this wasn't his daughter. Charlie turned to Russell and produced his hand for a handshake. "Congratulations... Grandpa."

Russell looked at the hand for a moment and then accepted it. It was a test more than a gesture of celebration. "Thank you. It will be nice to have a little one around again."

"Again?"

He nodded. "My eldest daughter lives in Dayton and we haven't been able to see our other grandchildren much."

"Didn't I hear that you were just there?" Russell looked a little surprised. "Surely you were able to get a little time with them.

The blonde man shook his head. Stuck between wanting to keep the Fabray family struggles to himself like he always had, and holding conversation to prove he didn't deserve to be belittled because of their difference of opinion. A difference, which he had gathered from the women's conversations, were not all that different. "We were deemed to be too much of a bad influence and they were sent to their other grandparents' house." He laughed lightly trying to lessen the emotional blow he was still feeling while also making a point. "My eldest daughter followed my lead well. So much so that I am now getting a taste of what Quinn and Judy went through when they were living at home with me, having my life dictated to me."

"Now only if I can get Adrianne to give me a grandchild." Marie stated with a beaming smile on her face and the men turned their attention back down to the women.

Adrianne scoffed, knowing the comment would come from her mother's mouth eventually, but it was all part of the plan. "Well, I kind of have to get married first."

"And whose fault is that?" Marie spit back. "All you have to do is pull your head out of your butt and propose to the lovely woman who has been patiently waiting by your side for two years."

The apprentice stood up suddenly, as if she was about to fall into one of her father's famous fits. She held her mother's cautious gaze with a smile and walked around her chair to stand between Rachel at the head of the table and Kim who was sitting on the diva's left, across from Quinn. "Now, Mother, pay attention."

She knelt down and took a very confused Kim's hand in hers.

"I'm going to do this the right way this time." She informed her fiance and the assistant already felt the tears coming on. "Kim, I love you. It's more than love really. I spend my entire day with you from the moment I wake up until I fall asleep with you next to me, but I still want more. I need you there, right next to me. Forever. I know we've done this before, but there was something missing last time." Adrianne fumbled opening the box in her shaking hands until the assistant reached out and helped her open it. The ring wasn't extravagant like Rachel's but Kim wasn't like Rachel. She didn't need or even want something so over the top. Adrianne managed to pull the elegant gold band topped with a heart shaped diamond from the box before she dropped it. Everyone bit back their laughter. "At least I'm making this memorable." The apprentice joked, trying to break the tense atmosphere.

Kim laughed and nodded her head. "You are."

"Right."Adrianne let out a quick breath. "I love you with every ounce of my being and I can't imagine a second of my life without you by my side. Kimberly Harwood, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will. As if you didn't already know."

Everyone clapped and smiled as Adrianne slipped the ring on her finger to replace the silver band she purposefully hadn't been wearing and had in her pocket. "It's about time." Marie called out over the clapping as Judy clung to her shoulder, beaming in the excitement. The older blonde had made her way to stand behind the stunned woman's chair during the proposal.

"She actually proposed a while ago. I thought we were going to tell you today." Kim confessed as she stood up in Adrianne's arms and looked at the ring on her finger. "I wasn't expecting this though. And why were you so nervous?"

"I don't know. It was just the moment of it all. And sorry, Mom. But you're kind of the last to know." Adrianne admitted and Quinn raised her hands in surrender as the shorter woman looked to her.

"I thought they would have told you first but they were pretty insistent on telling you in person. I did, however, warn them that you might kill them because they kept it from you."

"I'll kill them after I get that granddaughter." Adrianne winced and held Kim tighter in her arms.

The celebration wasn't ringing down at the other end of the table where the men were sitting. Russell smiled smugly as Charlie's eyes met his. The blonde man stretched his hand out for him to take. "Congratulations." Now it was his turn to see Charlie was as righteous of a person as he played himself to be.

~/~

"This was actually a rather stressful night." Rachel confessed as she walked out of the bathroom towards Quinn who was sitting on her side of the bed. "How did my babies hold up to it all?" The blonde laughed adoringly as Rachel sat sideways on the bed, placing her hand on her stomach like she did every night and kissed Quinn's cheek before resting her chin on her shoulder. The diva's voice grew softer as she address Quinn directly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. I am doing very good. Just waiting to get this moving."

Rachel shifted on her shoulder and Quinn feared that she didn't understand but the light graze of the brunette's thumb over the bump meant she did. She was ready for that first sign of life. She wanted to see that heart beat. Then she wanted to feel that kick. To know if there was going to be a little boy or little girl running around here soon. "You never were the patient type were you?"

"I am about some things. You and I tend to cancel each other out. What I get antsy about are the things you can take your time with and the other way around."

"Well, you know what that means, don't you?"

"What's that?" The blonde asked, playing along, knowing exactly what was going to be said. That was one thing Rachel loved her for more and more everyday.

"That means we're meant to be."

Quinn smiled and turned her face, catching Rachel in the gentlest of kisses. "I think you're right."

"Never in a million years." Rachel said with a faint laughter in her voice as she looked deeply into her wife's eyes. "If we had a time machine and my present self showed up at McKinley High School and tried to tell that version of me that one day, I would not only live out my dreams of being a Broadway star... but that I would also fall in love with Quinn Fabray, marry her, and be getting ready to have a baby with her..." She shook her head. "Never in a million years."

Quinn matched her smile. "If I went back in time and told my high school self that not only would I get Rachel Berry to forgive me, but to fall in love with me, marry me, and be getting ready to start a family with her... I would have hugged myself in joy and would have probably come out a lot sooner knowing everything was going to work out."

The diva laughed and tilted her head to kiss the blonde's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too. And I'm still searching for those words to tell you just how much."

"Are you?" Rachel asked, lifting her head energetically.

"I am."

"Made any progress?"

"They elude me still." The blonde confessed with sorrow in her voice. "Lay down?"

Rachel nodded her head and crawled across the bed, settling into the covers. Quinn rolled on her side and kissed the brunette's shoulder before nestling into the crook of her neck, kissing the skin lightly while her fingers played in the loose brown locks on the other side. Rachel could die like this and be happy. She ran her fingers over the exposed skin of Quinn's arm that rested on her chest and her mind drifted back to how this all came to be.

She didn't know why the question was all of a sudden on her mind. It may have been the baby. Starting a new phase of their life. Or it may have been Kim and Adrianne's engagement, bringing back old memories and illustrating just how much time had passed. This wasn't a new relationship anymore. They were no longer newly weds either. They were settled and completely content. "We're old."

Quinn started shaking with laughter. "What?"

"We're old."

"We're twenty-seven."

"Old is a state of mind, remember?"

"So... you're saying that we think like old people?"

"No... I don't know. How do old people think?" The blonde laughed again. "Should I ask Russell? He's the oldest person I know."

"Oh, hoho. No." Quinn mused and then deadpanned. "He's sensitive about his age. Don't do that. He likes you so we don't want to go messing that up, okay?"

"Okay. Well, maybe old isn't the word I'm looking for. Shocking, I know. I can't find an appropriate word."

"Is that 'shocking' because it's you and you have an immense vocabulary. Or is it shocking because you are being sarcastic because we have a tendency to discuss emotions which are undefinable?"

"Both."

"Maybe our tendency to discuss emotions which are undefinable is only because it's those moments when we have something that we can't express that register the most. Because we have to think about them in more depth than just pulling a word out of the air." Quinn pondered as she ran her finger over the diva's collar bone.

"And I do love it when you have to think. I must repeat myself again for the millionth time, I think you mind is sexy."

"Well, here I thought you were just into me for my body."

"I'm kind of fond of that too." They both laughed. "I love your body, but your mind just does things to me. I have to restrain myself sometimes from asking you to talk intellectually to me."

"So no more talking dirty? You want me to talk intellectually to you?"

"They have the same effect on me." The diva confessed.

"You verbal whore."

Rachel laughed. "I think I need to seek counseling."

"I could counsel you?"

The diva arched an eyebrow. "Could you? You'd help me with my addiction?"

"No. But I could help alleviate some of the symptoms." Quinn lightly brushed her lips against Rachel's neck and kissed it, sucking gently on the soft skin.

The diva stopped her before she could even get going. "I'm sorry, but did you just quote Rocky Horror Picture Show?"

"...loosely."

"Oh, no, no, no, no." Rachel protested, sitting up. Quinn rolled over on her back and looked at her wife in a mix of confuse and fear. Did she do something wrong? "Starting tomorrow, you will begin watching musicals from_ my_ collection. Our baby needs to grow up knowing the classics."

"Did you just interrupt potential sex to discuss musical tastes?"

The diva froze and shifted her eyes around the room. "Maybe..."

The blonde scoffed and forcefully rolled over, pulling the covers up to her chin. "Good night, Rachel."

"Quinn..." Rachel ran her hand over her wife's arm but there was no reply so she snuggled down next to her and tried to wiggle her way between the plump covers and Quinn's skin but it wasn't happening. Quinn had the barrier pulled too tightly. "Baby..."

"No."

"We've done that so many times and just go right back into it. What's the difference now?"

"The difference is in a few weeks I'm going to look like a cow and I wont feel sexy anymore."

Rachel pressed her forehead to the base of Quinn's neck. "Baby, you look beautiful when you're pregnant. Don't think for a second that I'm going to keep my hands off of you." Quinn turned her head around suddenly and glared at Rachel. "Unless of course you want me to. Your body, your rules. My bad."

"Your 'bad'?" The blonde asked with annoyance in your voice.

"You know..." Rachel started slowly. "One of the baby books I'm reading says mood swings can start as early as five weeks into a pregnancy. Perhaps that is what we are dealing with here?"

"Let me give you a little advice. If a pregnant woman is having a mood swing... don't tell her. It will only piss her off more."

"Noted." The diva mashed her lips between her teeth and waited for Quinn to roll back over. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being insensitive with the mood swing comment and for stopping the intimate moment you were trying to create with my obsession with classical musicals." There was a little bit of a pause and Rachel saw the cocoon of blankets Quinn was wrapped in loosen. The diva worked her way into the and wrapped her arm around her wife, cradling their baby in her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel kissed her shoulder and settled into the blonde hair. She loved falling asleep to the smell and feel. "Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Having a mood swing."

The diva laughed lightly and snuggled closer. "It's okay. They're natural. I'll just start expecting them from now on."

"So you think I'm going to be that big of a bitch that you need to stay on guard all the time?" Rachel froze and shut her eyes tightly in regret. Her mind raced in panic but couldn't come up with an apology fast enough. "I'm just playing with you. Relax."

"Quinn Fabray! That was not at all funny."

"Really? Because I thought it was hilarious. I just wish I could have seen your face. Did you go wide-eyed or close them?"

"I'm not talking to you."

"I bet you closed them."

"Go to bed."

"You did, didn't you?"

"Go. To. Bed. It's late."

"... you totally did."

"Quinn!"


	93. Chapter 93

**A/N: Beth. Baby books. Hormones. And Quinn's thoughts on whose baby is it. That's all right here in this chapter. In up coming chapter(s) we will find out the gender of the baby, deal with the nursery, and see Quinn in her full hormonal glory now that we are getting deep into the pregnancy.**

**I will also be bringing Santana back in soon. Kurt will make his appearance. We will get drama in the studio, more personality development from Russell. Some diva bonding with him as well. Lots of stuff coming up. It's just getting to that point that is taking so long. Who would have known that writing nearly three months of day to day events would make it so hard to learn how to do mini time jumps and still make the story flow? Frustrations.**

**Anyway. Thank you all for sticking in there and I will be trying to get to everything you want to see. Clearly we will be making it past 100 chapters. Still haven't decided if I want to do the Rachel pregnancy as an epilogue or as actual chapters. I'm leaning towards a decent length epilogue though. And for those who wanted to know how the poll is turning out... it was overwhelming that it be a present time fic (high school time). But as for the angst.. the vote is currently 76 to 70, fluff over angst. It's still very close so I don't know. I may take a suggestion and write a fic with conflict that fades into fluff. Don't know yet, but I'll figure it out.**

**Well now that I'm done rambling... Thank you for reading and reviewing. Thank you for giving me that motivation to finish out this last stretch. It's been difficult trying to deal with this last bit. I'm not sure why but it is. I use your reviews as motivation to keep trying to get them out there though. Thank you and enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

"Hey baby girls... and baby." Kevin cooed as he went straight for Quinn's stomach. The blonde was getting use to it now. She never thought she would become accustom to having people hands caress her stomach like they had been over the last two months, but there was no fighting it. You say pregnant... hands move to the belly.

"It's like you have a Buddha belly." Rachel joked and actually received a laugh from Quinn. Always a good sign. Rachel was having to start censoring her jokes because she never knew when Quinn was going to be in an extra sensitive mood anymore. She wasn't screaming or threatening her with divorce like she thought she would be, not yet anyway. But she was still much easier to annoy than she had been before.

"Nine weeks?" The man asked as he pried one hand off the tiny belly to half-hug his daughter and then Quinn.

"Tomorrow is ten." The blonde informed him. "We will get to see the heart beat at the next doctor's appointment."

"Oh my goodness. I can_ not_ wait any longer. I demand you give me my grandchild now."

Rachel arched an eyebrow in the man's enthusiasm but Quinn sighed in agreement with him. "If I could, I would. I'm not very good with waiting for things I'm excited about if you can remember the wedding at all. Or the preparations for it at least."

"Yes. But there's no running away from this." He stated, finally removing his hand. "In fact, it leads the way. Now, lets get you all home. You Dad is sorry he couldn't get the day off of work but it's the end of the year and they're cramming to get everything done."

"I understand." Rachel eased his fears. "At least they aren't making him sleep at the office."

"Not yet anyway."

"Here. Let me get that for you." The diva offered.

Quinn shook her head. "No. I've got it. Thank you."

Rachel backed off as Quinn defiantly wheeled her heavy bag to the car. "At least let me put it in the car so you don't have to pick it up."

"I've got it." Quinn stated venomously and snatched the bag away as Rachel tried to take it from her.

The diva threw her hands up in the air. "Okay. It's all you." She stood back and watched as Quinn struggled to find the appropriate way to lift it where it wasn't going to be pushing on her stomach too much. Kevin approached to help and Rachel tried to wave him off, but he didn't see. Quinn, however, managed to keep her composure and just raised her hand to him, stopping him in his tracks. He looked to Rachel and she just shrugged so he took a few steps back.

After a few more attempts Rachel caved and moved for the bag again. "I said I've got it. Now leave me alone!"

"Okay."

This time she actually did get it. She shut the trunk and sighed in victory then looked over at Rachel. The diva was looking at her with a blank expression, trying to read her emotions. Rachel was needing to know if she was going to get fussed at again.

After all of this, Kevin was beside himself when the blonde suddenly wrapped her arms around Rachel's shoulders and started crying and apologizing. "Is she okay?" He whispered and Rachel nodded.

"This is how it has been working lately. We have an issue, I get attitude, then she feels guilty because of our past and cries."

The taller man nodded his head, hesitating to ask his next question. "... You said _lately_?"

The diva smiled as the blonde burst into another loud sob. She wasn't smiling because Quinn was crying, but just because she was crying about wanting to put a bag in the car by herself. The diva cleared her throat and removed the insensitive smile from her lips. "There are other times when she gets very possessive of me. She actually yelled at Scott when he suggested me doing another TV show that would require me to leave for two days. I think he's still recovering from verbal whiplash."

"I just love you and I don't want you to go." Quinn whimpered as she pulled away, trying to brush the loose strands of hair out of her face.

"I'm not going." Rachel assured her, pulling the blonde's jacket closed to keep her warm. "I'm not going anywhere that I can't take you with. Okay?"

Quinn nodded and they all moved to get into the car. Kevin shook his head at the emotional roller coaster, wondering if he was going to make it through the week. "I've got it." Quinn stated forcefully as Rachel went to open the door for her and after jerking her hands away to allow the blonde to open it herself, Quinn returned to her hug of apology. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Baby. If all of these moments end like this, I can handle them. I don't think I have ever gotten so many hugs in one day before. Especially from anyone as gorgeous as you."

"Oh you're pushing it now." Quinn stated flatly as she pushed away and got in the car without giving Rachel another look.

"Love you too, Babe."

~/~/~/~

"How horrible am I being to you?" Quinn asked as she laid on the bed, curled up in the fetal position. Rachel smiled and laid down next to her, wrapping her in her arms.

"Not horrible at all. A little temperamental. That's all. Nothing I can't handle and nothing that's going to hurt my feelings."

"Are you just saying that? Your dads keep looking at me like they're scared of me."

"_Our _dads." Rachel reminded her. "And they're just concerned. You have to remember they've gotten use to you being this really calm and collected person."

"And now they are seeing that you really married a complete bitch who yells at you for just trying to help."

The diva sighed and kissed her wife's neck. "Quinn, you aren't a bitch and you know that. You're stressed and uncomfortable and dealing with fluctuating hormones. It's all understandable. I mean, I act like this sometimes and I'm not even pregnant." Rachel had been hoping to get a little chuckle from the blonde but it never came, just a sniff and she pulled Quinn tighter.

"You haven't had a moment like that in a long time. You've just been really great and patient and caring and understanding and... and... and perfect."

"Baby, I threw a temper tantrum yesterday."

"That doesn't count."

Rachel paused. "Why not?"

"Because it doesn't fit my view of this conversation."

"Oh, okay. Then, no I didn't have a moment yesterday where I threw a fit because someone switched the places of the dairy creamer and the non dairy and I almost used the dairy creamer on my coffee. I mean, it was even organic so I shouldn't have been upset. I didn't even use it. I noticed before I did, yet I still had my diva moment."

"Can't blame me. I haven't had coffee since we started trying to get pregnant."

"Just because you haven't had coffee doesn't mean you couldn't have moved it." The diva argued without thinking then bit her bottom lip, waiting to see if Quinn was going to freak out. She waited a long few seconds and then Quinn took a deep breath to speak.

"You've been good to me."

"Well, I love you."

The blonde pulled Rachel's hand up from her belly to her chest, holding it in hers. "I love you too. I just wish I could show it better."

"Baby, you're having our baby. I don't know what better way to say that you love me than that. I mean, I know it's not technically mine, but-"

"It's yours." Quinn stated forcefully as she turned a little to look Rachel in the eye. "This baby is yours. It would not be growing inside of me if you hadn't forgiven me, hadn't loved me, hadn't married me. This baby wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. So this baby is yours."

The diva nodded slowly, never having thought about it like that. "Yes. This baby is_ ours_. He or she is going to be something that bonds us together forever."

Quinn turned back around and pulled Rachel closer. "Don't ever say this isn't your baby." She whispered and Rachel matched her volume.

"I wont."

Once Quinn was asleep for her nap, Rachel snuck down stairs to visit with her Dad who had just arrived home. "They let you out early or did you escape?"

He pressed his index finger to his lips, indicating the secretiveness of his escape. "How is she?" Elijah asked cautiously, motioning with his finger to the upstairs bedroom. Rachel smiled at him.

"Are you scared of your daughter-in-law?"

He shrugged slightly as Kevin joined the pair at the table and everyone sat down. "I wouldn't say I am scared. Just... unaccustomed to hormonal women. Well... since you moved out anyway."

"Very funny. But she'll be just fine. It's only this bad because she's also stressing about telling Beth."

"You two haven't told her yet?" Kevin asked, shocked at the information as Rachel shook her head.

"Quinn wanted to do it in person. We told her that we had a Christmas present for her and another little surprise, so..."

"So..." Elijah pressed. "Do you think she's going to be okay with it or do you think there's going to be a flare of jealousy?"

Rachel smiled as she shifted in her seat. "You see, this is the beauty of my wife. She is not only physically gorgeous and incredibly talented and creative, but the woman is wise. She has spent the last month making this book, a baby book, for Beth. You know, where it has all the memories from pregnancy in it. Not the kind that Shelby would have made for her baby years."

The men nodded, understanding what she meant.

"So, after we show Beth her surprise of a new brother or sister or cousin, Quinn gets to sit down and give her the book. She gets to go over all of those things that we are experiencing with baby Faberry that Quinn went through with her."

"So she wont feel like she's being forgotten?" Elijah stated more than asked and Rachel nodded.

"Beth will always be her first, and perhaps Beth needs to know that's how Quinn feels. Just because we're having a baby, doesn't mean she's any less part of our family. I mean, it's been a balancing act as it is with Shelby's insecurities, but she's always been my sister and Quinn's daughter. Though... I kind of feel like she's more my step-daughter than sister..."

"I feel like I should be chanting 'Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!' right now." Kevin joked, pounding his fists lightly on the table but the other two just looked at him blankly. "Jerry. You know, Jerry Springer? That 'talk show' where crazy ass people who fall in love with their step siblings only to cheat on them with their other sibling's baby's daddy or something like that?" Rachel and Elijah didn't even blink. "Never mind."

"Right..." Elijah trailed off, looking back to his daughter. "So when are you two going to see Beth?" Rachel found it funny that Shelby was never included.

"Tomorrow. Shelby's dropping her off at the park so we will have some time with just the three of us.

~/~/~/~

"Hey, Little Bit." Rachel called out as Beth ran from the car, waving blindly to Shelby before she tackled Rachel in a hug. "Ooaf."

"You can't call me Little Bit anymore. I'm almost as tall as you, now." The young blonde teased as she pulled back out of the hug. Rachel had to take a minute to adjust. She hadn't thought it was at all possible for Beth to look more like Quinn but here she was, nearly twelve and everything Rachel could remember of Quinn at that age. "Are you okay?"

The question broke the diva from her trance and she nodded. "Yeah. I'm great. I just... I can't believe how big you're getting and how much you look like your mother."

Those big hazel eyes turned to slits as she smiled widely. "My hair has gotten a little darker. It's not as blonde as it use to be, but... yeah. So, where is she?"

"She's over at the picnic table with your surprise and your gifts."

"Gifts? As in plural? More than one?" Beth prodded, very much like Rachel would have at her age... hell, even now.

The diva nodded and began to lead the way. "There's one from just about everyone. Judy and Russell, Adrianne and Kim, Me and your mother, as well as my dads."

"Do I get to open them now or do I have to wait?"

"What do you think? It's not Christmas yet. You have to wait. ...For most of them." Beth jumped for joy, her dirty blonde hair bouncing around her. "You get to open one because it goes with your surprise." As they topped the little hill and looked down at the picnic table Rachel had to take Beth's hand to keep her from running into Quinn's arms. The younger blonde looked at her with a confused expression when she was pulled to a stop. "You need to see your surprise first."

Beth waited and then looked back to her mother as Quinn stood up from the picnic table. It took her a second to realize it until Quinn placed her hand on her stomach. Slowly, Beth started walking forward again, slipping her hand out from Rachel's. The diva couldn't see her face so she went off of her wife's expressions to read what emotions were floating around. So far, so good. Each step was the same until the space between them was closed.

"You're... you're going to have a baby?" Beth asked, pulling her eyes up to Quinn's who nodded and then back to Rachel who verified the answer. "When?"

"July."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Beth asked, still wide-eyed with her mouth open. Quinn could tell she wanted to touch it but was afraid.

"Not yet. Give it about six more weeks and we will hopefully know." Beth just stared at her stomach again, unable to say anything. "You'll have either a little half-brother or half-sister."

"And kind of a cousin at the same time." Rachel added, snapping Beth from her daze. Much to Quinn's relief, as soon as she looked to Rachel, Beth placed her hand on the blonde's stomach and smiled.

"A brothsin or a sistsin?" She joked and they all laughed. "I can handle that. Hey! July's during the summer. Can I come up when the baby's born? Or just after?"

Quinn beamed at her daughter's excitement. "That's fine with us but you need to ask your mom. It's her call, not ours. Okay?"

Beth nodded. "Yeah. Of course."

"So." Rachel interrupted, grabbing the wrapped package. "Are you ready for the present that goes with the surprise?"

"How can a present go with this surprise?"

"Open it and find out." The older blonde stated, guiding her daughter to sit down next to her while Rachel took a seat across from them. Beth took her time opening it only because she kept stealing glances at her mother and then the tiny baby bump now hidden by her coat. When she finished up wrapping it her eyes fixed themselves on the cover of the book. There was a picture of Quinn that Mercedes had taken one Sunday morning when Quinn was living with her. She had decided to take Quinn to church with her family and had the blonde all dressed up and wanted to take a picture. Quinn was in one of her adorable maternity dresses with her hands cradling her large belly and a genuine smile on her face. She looked incredibly happy.

"That's me?" Beth asked, pointing to the teenage Quinn's stomach.

"That's you. Exactly one month before you were born." Quinn explained, running her hand through her daughter's dirty blonde hair, just needing to touch her. "This book has a time line of my pregnancy with you. I put in pictures and stories and little funny events that happened while you were with me." She watched as Beth flipped through some of the pages. Quinn had managed to fill nearly the entire thing with Rachel's help.

"Funny events like what?"

"Oh, like the time you earned me detention when you decided to kick my bladder and I ran out of the class room without permission because I had to suddenly pee really, really bad." Beth laughed and looked up to Quinn who nodded her head in the truth of it all. "There was also that time I scared half the glee club when I slipped and fell during rehearsal."

"Oh my God." Rachel exclaimed, resting her head in her hands before lifting them back up to look at Beth. "I swear we all stopped breathing because we were so worried about you." The young girl smiled and even blushed a little before she diverted her eyes back to the book. The two older women's eyes met. They knew that that statement meant a lot to Beth. She knew she was cared for by people who didn't even know her at the time and probably never would.

"Then there was also your insistence on being born the day of our Nationals competition. The entire Glee Club was sitting in the waiting room, waiting for you to come out."

"Really?" Beth asked, looking to both women, but Rachel bit her bottom lip.

"I wasn't unfortunately. We had to have someone stay at the competition site or else we'd forfeit. I also needed to talk with Shelby. We were still dealing with her role in my life at that time." Beth mashed her lips and nodded her head in understanding.

"But," Quinn interrupted. "If Rachel hadn't been there to mention to Shelby that I was at the hospital giving birth to you, she would never have known and therefore would never have adopted you. You could have been placed with another family and moved thousands of miles away and we might not have ever met. So everything happens for a reason." Quinn reached across the table and took her wife's hand, squeezing it in support.

"It all worked out in the end." Beth agreed, turning the next page and burst into laughter. "Oh my God. I love your sweater, Rachel."

The diva stood up slightly and then rolled her eyes at her wife. "I asked you not to put that picture in there."

Quinn bit her bottom lip, trying to keep her smile from growing too big. "I know. But it was one of the few pictures where we are standing next to each other. I really wanted it in there."

"Is that a poodle on the sweater or..."

Rachel rolled her eyes again. "It's actually a fox."

Beth tilted her head sideways to examine it from another angle. "If you say so."

"God, she is such your child."

"Thank you." Both blondes chimed in unison before laughing in identical laughs. All Rachel could do was smile and shake her head. If they were going to have a little girl, she wanted her to be just like Quinn... just like Beth. But they still had six weeks to go until they found out the gender and then years to go to find out about personality.

"I want to thank you for this." Beth said, closing the book. "I was always curious, but didn't know if it was alright to ask you about it."

"Beth, you can ask me anything you want to know." Quinn informed her. "You have a right to know these things and I have an obligation as your mother to give them to you. I know you and I haven't really had a lot of time to really get to know each other beyond a handful of days a year, but I have nine months of memories with you that you don't know about. I have stories about that first time I held you." Her daughter smiled up at her. "You did that." Quinn pointed at her. "You did that when you were first born and it nearly broke my heart to give you up. The nurse had just handed you to me and you looked right into my eyes and just smiled at me. I mean, a full on beaming smile."

Quinn was tearing up which made both Beth and Rachel tear up as well. The younger blonde leaned over into a hug and Quinn kissed the top of her head.

"I wanted to hold you forever. Just like right now. I didn't want to give you up, but I couldn't give you what you needed either."

"I know." Beth whispered, pulling closer to her mother. "I'm not mad at you. You only wanted me to be happy."

Quinn nodded and closed her eyes, taking in the feel and smell of her daughter. A few days a year just wasn't enough. "Are you?"

"I am. More so now that I do have you here. It's been just me and Mom for so long, it was almost kind of lonely. But now I have both of you and Elijah and Kevin. I have this really big family now. It's getting bigger too." She stated, pulling away to look at Quinn's stomach. "How could I not be happy?"

That's all Quinn needed to hear. She needed to know that she had made the right decision for her daughter and that Beth didn't resent her for the decision. It was everything she needed to know and could put that final piece of her past behind her to focus all of her attention on the future... Her family's future.

~/~/~/~

Quinn was leaning against the door way to Rachel's old bedroom watching as the diva put their belongings away. The blonde had started doing it early when she suddenly found herself crying over the fact she had forgotten to pack a specific shirt Rachel had wanted to wear for Christmas dinner. While her mood swings had her bouncing around more than she thought they would, she found Rachel was always right there with a hug or a kiss to smooth it all over. Rachel was holding up a lot better than Quinn had anticipated but there hadn't really been any big blowouts from her for Rachel to contend with yet. Still, she had faith that Rachel would handle it with grace.

"I'm sorry I didn't finish that earlier."

The diva looked over her shoulder and closed the dresser drawer. "No biggie. It's all taken care of now. Were you wanting to go to bed? It's still early."

The blonde shook her head. "No. Not exactly at least."

Rachel read her look and smirked. "Dad and Daddy are both down stairs though."

"Dad and Daddy," Quinn mocked as they each took a step closer towards each other, the blonde shutting the door as she passed through it. "Are on a craving's run to Santana's restaurant."

The brunette kissed the blonde's palm as it met her face and then took another step closer to reach her neck. "You don't have any cravings yet." Quinn gasped lightly as Rachel gently sucked on her neck.

"I know. But they don't."

The diva laughed devilishly and pulled away. Both women instantly began stripping their clothes in eagerness. Rachel was the first one done and pressed her body against her wife's back, kissing her shoulder and moving up to her neck. Her hands helped Quinn push her panties down her thighs and fall to the floor. Not wanting to waste a second of opportunity, the diva spun Quinn around and sat her down on the bed, capturing her lips and guiding her to crawl backwards on the bed.

"I've wanted you so badly today." Rachel confessed, laying her wife down and lowering her hips between her legs. "One thing that helps me deal with these little mood swings of yours," She paused and gasped as Quinn pinched her nipple while massaging her breast. "Fuck. Is that you are unbelievably sexy when you're pissed."

Rachel kissed a trail down her wife's jaw, gasping for breaths between each one as she rocked her hips down into the blonde's core. Each moan that escaped Quinn's throat only made her wetter. She swore she could come just off of those noises. They were deep and raspy mixed with breathy gasps of pleasure and gruff animalistic grunts, encouraging her further.

"You are so fucking sexy." She panted into the blonde's ear before suckling on the lobe. "So sexy."

Quinn's massaging of the diva's breasts slowed and her hands moved to drag her nails up and down Rachel's torso, indicating she wanted more. "I want to feel you inside me." Rachel didn't waste another second and shifted her weight to free and hand which she dropped down between their bodies. As she played in the moisture she found pooling there, Quinn slipped her thigh between Rachel's legs and lifted, earning a moan in appreciation.

The diva rocked against her wife's leg as she teased her entrance and after one more deep kiss that left Rachel's bottom lip pinched between Quinn's teeth, she slid a finger in. The blonde released her lip and ached her back, craving more of anything that Rachel was going to give her.

"God, yes, Baby. You feel so good. More."

The diva followed orders, removing her finger and replacing it with an unexpected three. Quinn let out a loud groan of a mixture of surprise and pleasure and she dug her nails into Rachel's back. The brunette just smiled down at her wife's contorted face, feeling a power trip taking over her. She did this. She was making Quinn feel like this, making her release those noises. She was making her lose her words and left her with only vulgar profanities to express her pleasure. And it only made her want to see the blonde come that much more.

Rachel lowered her head to her collarbone, nipping and licking the skin, and wanted nothing more than to tease the erect nipples but she knew that was a deal breaker. Quinn had been complaining of overly sensitive breasts and Rachel had made the mistake of groping her one night while they were in the middle of foreplay and it killed the mood for the blonde instantly. That became Rachel's mental 'do no touch' zone. Everything else was fair game though. She sucked on the column of her neck and Quinn lifted her chin, granting her more access as she lifted her leg between Rachel's legs, creating even more friction as the diva started grunting with each rock.

Not to kill the mood, Rachel took a look at the clock. "When did they leave?" She panted, moving her mouth back to Quinn's ear, licking the the shell of it. It was something that Rachel had discovered on their honeymoon. If done correctly, between teasing the blonde's ear and neck, she could make her orgasm without even touching her. Rachel was amazed the first time it happened, speechless the second time she was able to do it, and the third time... Quinn said she looked like a kid at Christmas who had just unwrapped the present that every child in the world wanted. It was her prize to know she could get it to happen any time she wanted.

Quinn moaned and whimpered, becoming desperate for the relief from that aching in her core. "A little after seven thirty."

"Then we better hurry this up." Rachel looked down suddenly as her rocking hip only caught air. Quinn had lowered her leg from between Rachel's and replaced it with nimble fingers working her clit. "God, yeah. That will do it. Fuck."

The diva followed suite and withdrew her fingers. After a brief but forceful growl of disapproval, she returned two of the three fingers so she could reach her thumb to the sensitive bundle of nerves. "Fuck, right there." Quinn called out and Rachel focused on maintaining the angle but sped up her pace as Quinn sped up hers. They both whimpered together as they neared their climaxes, the pull in the pit of their stomach becoming almost unbearable. Rachel closed her eyes and held her breath. She was right on the edge and with one rough circular massage she went over, bucking her hips forward wildly.

She gasped and moaned, pressing her thumb to Quinn firmly and allowing her to do the same. Rachel's arm quivered below her as she panted into her wife's neck so she lowered herself down to her elbow and shifted her body to the side so she didn't crush the tiny bump that was their unborn baby.

"Shit." The blonde cried out in pain and it brought Rachel to her knees on the bed.

"Shit, Baby. I'm sorry." The diva's arms had brushed over the blonde's breasts. "I wasn't thinking."

"No. It's okay." Quinn eased her worries, rolling on her side but still wincing. "Spoon me." Hesitantly Rachel laid down behind her wife and let the blonde guide her arm up to her chest, resting in hers between her breasts. "See, this is good."

"This is good." Rachel agreed. "And the sex was awesome."

"I think it's safe to say that our sex is always awesome. You've come a long way in your lesbianism."

Rachel scoffed with a smile and kissed the blonde's shoulder. "I'm going to ignore the implication that sex with me was unsatisfying at the beginning of our relationship."

"I never said it was unsatisfying. In fact, I stated the exact opposite." Rachel arched an eyebrow. "I said that our sex is always awesome."

"Then what was the point of you saying anything about me coming a long way since the beginning?"

Quinn laughed lightly and Rachel could hear the tiredness in her voice. "Only the fact that you can get me off in fifteen minutes now."

"Well, I'm just working my way up to that ten minute goal. Could you imagine how many times I could get you off in a night if I reached it?" The blonde growled in a mix of satisfaction at the thought and pure exhaustion at it as well. "Of course we will have to save that for another night when we aren't expecting Dad and Daddy to come walking through the door at any second."

"Yeah..."


	94. Chapter 94

**A/N: Baby and bitches here. So we find out the gender of the little Faberry and get a good bitch session as well. Someone puts their foot in their mouth in the worst way possible. And a few other little things in there as well.**

**Still to come… Santana, Kurt, and more of Quinn's hormones. Still have… five months of those to go at this point. I will also give AdriKim their time next chapter to make up for their lack of time here. They're in there but just for a split second. I can't think of what else.. my mind is all over the place right now. Complete lack of sleep. But I'm about to fix that right now.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Now with things known and settled, we are going to get into deep discussions between the girls... women. You know what I mean. Anyway, thank you and enjoy. I need to go rest my brain. Oh, loosely edited. Sorry. There was no point in even trying tonight.**

**~/~/~/~**

"Now, no pressure here or anything." Rachel cooed as she ran her hands over Quinn's protruding stomach as the blonde sat motionless, allowing the diva her moment with their unborn child. "But a lot is depending on you right now. I know it may feel like I'm putting a lot of pressure on your teeny, tiny, still growing shoulders, but I believe this will only help prepare you for the burdens of the entertainment industry which I will be gently but diligently guiding you towards."

"Rachel." Quinn was cut off by an elevated index finger. The blonde let out a quick breath and pursed her lips for the diva to continue.

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying. We are currently at a stand still in our preparations for your arrival. We are unable to buy the gender appropriate room décor. We are unable to paint your nursery walls or buy you cute little baby clothes that you will be out growing before we even know it. And we can't even give you a name. We-"

Quinn cleared her throat.

"Fine. I'll conclude this conversation by saying I really need you to be in an appropriate position so your gender can be determined without any inkling of doubt. Thank you."

"Thank _you_." Quinn exclaimed before she pivoted on the table and laid down. The doctor, who had been patiently waiting on her stool, hit back her laughter and slid up to the expecting mothers.

"This is going to be a little cold." She warned as she applied the jell to the blonde's stomach. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her right up against the table, need her close. Despite her stubbornness not to admit it, Quinn actually had a preference in gender, but she was keeping it to herself. She would love their child no matter what, but that didn't keep her from hoping. "Alright. Lets see who we've got in there, shall we?"

Both women's eyes were glued on the screen as the doctor moved the ultra sound wand around. Quinn had to grip Rachel's tighter as she felt the brunette get frustrated that every time she saw something that looked like an arm or a hand, the doctor would move again. "Relax, Baby."

"I'll relax when I see it."

"Calm your attitude or I'll give you one. How about that?" Rachel mashed her lips between her teeth. "That's better."

"Here we are." The doctor said, pulling the women's eyes away from each other. They both looked at the monitor and tilted their heads to the side. Rachel was the first to speak.

"I think it's pretty obvious we are going to have a baby boy."

Quinn nodded her head. "Obvious is an understatement."

"You asked for an appropriate position…" The doctor teased Rachel and the extra voice snapped Rachel out of her daze, dropping her eyes from the... informative picture on the screen.

"I did, didn't I? And he listened… He." It all finally clicked and the diva looked down at Quinn, smiling as the information set it. "Our son."

"Our son." Quinn echoed in a whisper as happy tears began to fall. Rachel bent down and kissed them away before resting her forehead to Quinn's. The blonde cupped her wife's face and sputtered in a mixture of sobs and laughter. "We're going to be parents of a little baby boy."

"I hope he looks just like you."

"I hope he looks like you though. I mean, that's why we picked the donor we did."

"As long as he has your eyes I'll be happy." Rachel confessed, kissing Quinn lightly. "And your mind."

"Just promise me you'll wait until he can walk before you enroll him in dance classes."

"Ability has nothing to do with gaining experience."

"Rachel."

"Fine. I'll wait until he can walk. What about musical instruments?"

"Wait until at least the age of three."

"Three?" Rachel gasped, standing up straight in horror. "Are you serious? That's so much wasted time."

"I want him to be a little kid. I know your dads started you when you were really young, but I want a few years of him all to myself."

"So his talent is going to be stunted because you want to baby him?"

"He _is _a baby."

The doctor ignored the banter and cleaned Quinn's stomach off. She was use to it by now. Sixteen months and not a single appointment that didn't involve some sort of confrontation. Usually all in good fun, but occasionally Quinn would be in one of her moods. "Here's your disc."

"Thank you." Rachel said instinctively, taking the disc with the sonogram on it from the doctor without even looking at her. Quinn sat up and pulled her shirt down, hopping off the bed. "Talent doesn't wait for age. You have to start young if you want to be a step above the rest."

"With you as a coach, he will always be a step above the rest. There's no need to push him."

"Flattering. But the reason he will be a step above the rest with me as a coach is because I will be pu-… I-I-I'll gently guide him where he needs to go."

Quinn stood on one side of the table as Rachel stood on the other, the doctor standing at the door, waiting. "Rachel, do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then give me three years. Give me three years of him spending every moment with me and you then you can start sending him off to lessons." The diva shifted her weight and lightly stomped her foot. "I thought you would always give me everything I wanted?"

"Oh!" Rachel gasped. "I can not believe you just said that. I distinctly remember you saying that _you_ would give _me _anything I wanted."

"I'm pregnant."

The diva pulled her head back and scrunched her face. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means I've earned the right to win this one. I carried him. I will go through the pain for him. I will be the one to give him life. So I should win."

"Yeah, but I still had to deal with you during all of it. I think that makes the pain and suffering level just about even."

Quinn's jaw dropped and she slumped her shoulders forward slightly in disbelief and hurt. Then the hurt faded and her shoulders pulled back in a posture that the diva was very familiar with. Rachel wanted to die. Right there at that very moment, death seemed like a better option than what she feared was coming her way. "I'm sorry? Is taking care of your _pregnant_ wife that big of a chore for you?"

The doctor didn't wait for the women to make it to the door any longer and slipped out unnoticed.

"No, Quinn. That's not what I meant."

"Then please, Rachel, tell me what you meant by that." The diva didn't have anything. "Exactly. Well don't worry about it after this one. I don't want any others if I've been so horrible to you with this one. He can be an only child."

"Quinn." The diva followed after her as the blonde walked out of the exam room. "I love you."

Quinn huffed a laugh as she continued on her way out of the office. "Clearly not as much as you use to."

"What? Are you serious? Of course I do. How can you even suggest something like that?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's my hormones. They tend to make me a bitch to be around. Hurry up and run away so you don't have to deal with them."

Rachel kicked herself all the way to the studio. Why doesn't she ever think before she opens her mouth. She knew Quinn was _constantly_ beating herself up over her lash outs. The blonde was _constantly_ crying, _constantly_ begging for forgiveness, never wanting Rachel to feel like the past was creeping into the present. To keep Quinn from feeling too horribly, anytime the diva was asked in an interview if there was any drama going on in relation to the pregnancy and mood swings, Rachel would always joke about it, lessening the effects of the guilt that Quinn was feeling. But after four months of doing so good, she went and put her foot in her mouth and truly brought the past into the present.

"So, how did it go? Boy or girl?" Adrianne asked with a smile as Quinn walked into the studio.

"Don't _even_ talk to me." Quinn warned harshly as she bypassed her stunned partner and headed to what was left of her office. They had just recently begun the remodeling. She threw her purse and her jacket down in her chair and paced for a few seconds. "What the hell happened to my door?"

"You're getting a new one. It will be installed tomorrow."

"And what genius thought that it was an intelligent move to take the one I had before he even had the one he was going to replace it with?" Quinn was nearly screaming and left her friend speechless. Adrianne could only shrug, still confused as to who this new person was. "Then figure it out and have him fired. I can't handle that level of stupidity around me right now. The current level is already stressing me out enough. It's sad yet comforting to know you aren't the only one with their head up their ass most of the time."

"Wow… What the hell is her problem?" Adrianne asked as Rachel finally skulked her way into the studio and took her place next to the taller woman.

"I am. I fucked up. I fucked up bad."

The former apprentice studied Rachel closely. The diva was watching Quinn in her office, hands in her pockets, lips pursed, slight bob to her head, but very relaxed except for the look of regret in her eyes. "Why are you not freaking out that your wife has been possessed by a demon?"

Rachel shrugged. "Nothing I haven't seen before."

Adrianne's eyes narrowed. "This is what she's like at home? Are you kidding me? Never get her pregnant again. My God."

"No. She's been fine at home for the most part. Temperamental and overly picky but nothing major. This I'm use to because _this_," She pointed as Quinn glared coldly at them both through the window. "Is the Quinn Fabray I grew up with."

"This bitch?"

"The head bitch to be exact. And she was damn proud of it. She play her part very well and I got this everyday. This attitude along with slushies, name calling, taunting, teasing, pushing, shoving… This I'm use to."

"And that's why you're okay with this?" Adrianne asked still in disbelief and then swallowed hard as Quinn couldn't take it anymore and left her office, heading straight towards them.

"I'm very much_ not _okay with the fact I _caused_ this. Quinn," She pleaded as she reached for her wife's arm but the blonde jerked it out of her reach.

"Don't you dare think about touching me right now. You thought it was bad enough trying to handle me for the last four months, well now you have a real bitch on your hands. Congratulations. I'll make sure you earn those lessons that you want so damn bad."

Rachel waited two seconds before following, leaving the blonde's new partner as a silent audience. "Quinn, please. Just listen to me."

"What?" She turned around with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry if I've been horrible to you. I've tried so hard not to be, but I can't help it. I've apologized time and time again. I've bugged Adrianne to make craving runs at three in the morning because you've been exhausted from doing the show and I didn't want to wake you up. I've tried to be intimate with you even when I was feeling completely unattractive and disgusted with myself. I've-"

"I know." Rachel stated, cupping the blonde's face. "You've actually been really amazing. I don't know why I said what I did. I didn't really mean it."

Quinn shook her head. "That's one thing about you, Rachel. You always mean what you say."

~/~

"What's going on?" Kim asked in a whisper as she approached her fiancé who was watching the other couple very closely.

Adrianne lifted a finger, silencing the assistant. "I'm trying to figure out if I need to kick Rachel's ass or not." Kim pulled her head back and looked at Adrianne to see if she was serious. She was very serious. "Rachel pissed Quinn off and I have never seen her like that before."

"Hormones." Kim excused.

The older woman shrugged. "Maybe, but she's hurting too."

"Maybe it's not your place to-"

"My _pregnant_ best friend's wife is making her cry because she, and I quote, 'fucked up real bad'. I would say that it is_ very_ much my place to be concerned because she needs someone to take the place of her not so supportive wife right now."

The younger woman took a step back and then turned to leave. "Be concerned all you want, just don't let her emotions bleed into yours. Not when they're directed at me."

"Kim." The assistant kept walking towards the office. Adrianne looked at the feuding couple and then back to her fiancé. She let out a long sigh and followed her heart to the office. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"It's fine." Clearly it wasn't.

"No, it's not." Adrianne stated standing next to the shorter woman and turning her to face her. "I'm sorry. I've just never seen Quinn like that before and it had me on edge. You would have been worried too if you had witnessed her attitude. She wanted me to fire the idiot who removed her door before her new one arrived because his level of stupidity was smothering."

Kim dropped her brow.

"Exactly."

"And Rachel did something to cause _that_ kind of attitude from a woman who says 'it's replaceable' when you dropped a two thousand dollar camera which was attached to a two thousand dollar lenses?"

Adrianne nodded her head. "But I have no idea what happened. She said something that hit a very sensitive nerve if nothing else. Rachel seems genuinely apologetic. Not the normal apologetic for trying to help with something Quinn doesn't want help with, but 'the please don't divorce me or kick me out of the house' apologetic." Kim looked back out to the pair still standing in the middle of the studio and frowned.

~/~

"I_ didn't _mean it though. I know I tend to say only the things that I mean, but not always." Rachel pleaded desperately. "I was being a bitch, trying to get my way. You know that's a weakness of mine. I have to get my way and do just about anything to get it. I just can't believe that I hurt you to do it. Quinn, I am so, so sorry."

The blonde bowed her head and let Rachel wipe away her tears and kiss her cheek. She focused on the light touch of the diva's cool fingers on her burning face as they moved down and ran over her jaw line. It was a healing touch. One that snapped Quinn out of the anger of the moment and brought what was important back into focus.

"Let me make it up to you." The diva begged, pressing the side of her face to her wife's. "I'll do anything to show you how sorry I am. I know nothing can take away the fact that I said that, knowing that you have been so torn about your mood swings, but I need you to know that I didn't mean it. Just please give me a chance to redeem myself. Please tell me I didn't screw us up."

"Do," Quinn cut herself off, lifting her head and wiping away the remaining tears. "Do you remember what I told you about that pedestal I've put you on when you asked me if you screwed up what we have last time?"

Rachel thought back and ran over all of the fights they had experienced. Real fights, not playful bickering matches. And thankfully there weren't many. "When I yelled at you when for wanting to buy the apartment and I told you that you weren't my savior and I didn't need your help?

"Yeah, that would be the one." Quinn replied, lifting her brow. "Do you remember what I said after that? I said that people get carried away, especially you. I know this. I know for a fact that there are going to be times when you say things that are going to hurt. And I know you don't want them to, you only realize they do after you've said them." Rachel nodded her head. "It doesn't take away the pain, but…" She shook her head. The details didn't matter. Going over them would only make Rachel feel worse than she already does. "Just tell me one thing. Honestly. Have I been-"

"No." Rachel cut her off with forceful shakes of her head. "You haven't been bad at all. That was a poorly worded and poorly timed banter joke. It was serious but meant to be taken with a humorous tone. Like when you say you're going to throw away all of my playbills. I know you may want to, but you never will because you know how much they mean to me." The diva tried to explain, taking Quinn's hands in hers. "It was a very bad judgment call, mainly because it was said on impulse… Forgive me?"

Quinn worried her lip between her teeth. "I want three years with him."

Rachel laughed lightly and nodded her head. "You deserve it even more after this. I'm sorry." She apologized again, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck and pulling her into a hug. "I love you and I am so sorry. I'll start thinking before I speak."

"Don't promise something you can't keep."

"Hey." The diva protested playfully.

"But I love you too."

"That's better."

Quinn sighed, letting out the last bit of the negative emotions and stood up, catching Rachel in a quick kiss. "I need to go apologize to Adrianne."

"Do it from a distance." Rachel suggested. "I think she might be a little afraid of you right now."

~/~/~/~

Russell's handling of Quinn's pregnancy was very much like his handling of her marriage to Rachel. He didn't talk about it. He didn't stop anyone else from talking about it and never did anything to kill the happy buzz around it, but he never mentioned it himself. That's why Quinn was more than amused as she sat in one of the chairs across from his spot on the sofa, watching him stare at her significant sized stomach instead of the television. She was more shocked than anything when her turned to Rachel who was sitting beside him and spoke.

"I loved having my little girls. When Judy found out our second one was going to be a girl, I was happy. There's something special about a little girl to a Daddy, but I had always wanted a boy."

Rachel met his eyes as he spoke but it took an extra second for the realization that he was speaking to her to sink in. "Would you settle for a grandson?"

He nodded slowly, turning back to look at Quinn's stomach. "I could, but I don't think Judy would know what to do with a boy. I think she would be ecstatic with another girl."

"I guess we'll find out."

Russell looked back to her but Rachel held a neutral expression, keeping him guessing as to if she meant they would see if Judy knew what to do with a baby boy or if she was going to be excited with a baby girl. They were currently waiting for her to get home from work so they could tell her the news. But Russell was antsy. He wanted to know, but didn't want to show that he was excited as well. He still tried to keep up his masculine front most of the time, but the girls knew it was hollow… or at least _becoming_ hollow.

"Russell? Would you like to know what the gender of your grandchild is?"

His proud self shrugged his shoulders and looked to the television. "You're waiting for Judy to get home so you can tell her in person."

The diva smiled at him. He wasn't able to say it but she was going to make him work for it. "That wasn't what I asked. I asked if_ you _wanted to know what the sex of your grandchild is. That had nothing to do with waiting until Mom got home."

Russell had grown accustom to Rachel referring to his wife as 'Mom'. At first it left him a little uneasy because he thought it related solely back to the fact that she had married Quinn. And while Judy said that that fact was all that really mattered, she did explain to him Rachel's situation with Shelby. Part of him grew sympathetic towards the diva put part of it pushed him away from her as well. The fact that Rachel had felt like she was missing something because she didn't have a mother left him leery of her and Quinn raising a child to grow up and have the same issue.

It had taken several more discussions for him to come to agreement with it and that was only after Judy manipulated him a little. She had learned a thing or two from her husband over the years. She had told him that if he felt that strongly about a child having a male role model in his or her life, then he needed to get his shit together so Quinn and Rachel would allow him to fill that role. He didn't argue with her after that.

"Do you want to know the gender?" Rachel repeated and he looked at her once more and nodded his head. "Baby, Russell would like to know now." He panicked a little, thinking Rachel was just going to tell him and not involve anyone else in his impatience to know but Quinn smiled at him and he calmed down a little. He was still getting use to not having to maintain appearances anymore.

"Well," Quinn began, placing her hands on her stomach. "You get your wish. It's a boy." As much as he tried, he couldn't hide the smile that crept onto his face, so he looked down, diverting his eyes.

"A little bit more testosterone might help balance things a bit." He teased, looking back to the television while periodically stealing glances to his grandson's warm home, smiling all over again.

It was only minutes latter when Judy arrive and her eyes instantly found the smile on his lips. "You told him already?"

"He asked." Rachel stated plainly, as if they had done nothing wrong. Russell nodded his head in agreement.

"Well tell me then!" Judy begged, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Do I have a granddaughter on the way or a grandson?"

"Someone's in a hurry to find out." Quinn teased, looking to her wife across the living room, delaying the answer.

"I know. Here I thought she might want to wait until the birth and be surprised."

Judy scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Are you going to tell me or not? Russell, what is it? A boy or a girl?" The man shrugged his shoulders and smiled at his daughter.

"That's not my information to give, Judy."

"This isn't fair you guys. You can't keep this from me. Tell me."

"Goodness, she's demanding." Rachel continued, elbowing Russell lightly. "How on earth to do cope?"

"I'm keeping my mouth shut for that one."

"Good idea." Judy remarked before putting her hand on her hip. "Quinn, do not play with me. I've waited a long time for this."

"Then waiting a little longer wont hurt you any."

The blonde's mother scoffed. "Quinn Fabray. I gave birth to you. I raised you. I…" She stopped right there, not wanting to get into all the other things she did and did not do for her daughter.

"It's a boy, Mom. And no, you can not tell Elijah or Kevin. They don't know yet and we have to wait a few more hours until they get home from work to tell them." Quinn explained as her mother jumped and squealed before running to her side and placing her hand on her baby bump.

"Why do you always have to spoil my time with them?"

Rachel laughed loudly. "You know, Daddy asked me the same thing after I told him he couldn't tell you that Quinn was even pregnant yet. He had to stay quiet for nearly a week. I think you can last a few hours."

"A week?" Judy asked with her jaw open. "Why did it take you a week to tell me you were pregnant?"

The younger blonde bit her lip and looked to Rachel. The diva straightened and diverted her eyes. "We were going to tell you the same day but other news killed the mood." She didn't need to elaborate any further as Russell bowed his head in shame.

"Right. Well," Quinn broke it to lighten the mood. "Now we get to decorate the nursery, so I'll have to get up with Kurt. And we also get to come up with a name."

Judy clapped her hands together. "I can just imagine how much fun this is going to be."

Rachel looked at the beaming older woman and nodded her head, but really, she was thinking a little bit of the opposite. Quinn's mood swings timed with paint colors, furniture selection, and picking a name that a child would have to live the rest of their life with… plus the remodeling of the studio. The bitch was bound to be back. Rachel just hoped she wouldn't be the cause of it next time.


	95. Chapter 95

**A/N: In the reviews and messages I received for the last chapter, two things amused me. Half of you want more bitch!Quinn and half of you don't. What amuses me even more (mainly because I love psychology and how people see the same thing differently) is that half of you think Quinn over reacted and the other half think Rachel was highly insensitive. I don't think I've ever had so many opposing views before. It's kind of cool. **

**As for some of your questions. Now that they are settling into the pregnancy and know the baby's gender, we will get to see more of those cute little moments because it's seeming very real to them now. It's going to be getting back to that feeling there was in the beginning of the story when Quinn and Rachel fell in love with each other. Now it's just with the baby as well as retouching on their feelings for each other.**

**As always, thank you all for reading and reviewing. Thank you for letting me know what you liked and what you didn't, as well as leaving me little hints of what you would like to see... or read I should say. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Oh. I almost forgot. My updating times will change this weekend but should be back to normal on Monday. It will only be delayed by a few hours though.**

**~/~/~/~**

It was about midnight and Adrianne was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling, and waiting. She knew it was coming but couldn't bring it up herself. It had to be Kim. "Can I ask you something?"

Adrianne smiled, knowing she knew this was coming but dropped it as soon as her fiance turned around to face her. "Sure."

Kim sat up in bed and looked down at her lover, her brow dropped. "Why do you always have to get in the middle of things? They are a married couple and you were doing so good at staying out of their business until now."

"Okay." Adrianne stated, sitting up and pulling her legs to sit indian style. "Well, first off, them being a married couple doesn't make them immune to problems where support is sometimes needed from friends. If Rachel hit Quinn, would you want me to just stand there and wait until she asked me to help?"  
"There is no way Rachel would do something that serious to Quinn."

"True. Bad example, but an example nonetheless. There _are_ times when someone is needed to step in. Either when something serious happens or when something serious needs to be _prevented_ from happening. And secondly," She added quickly, cutting Kim's rebuttal off and earning a little bit of a glare. "I didn't get involved. I was doing exactly what you have been wanting me to do all along. I stayed out of the way, _waiting_ until I saw that I was needed. I didn't actually interfere. I got a little too upset. I admit that. But I didn't put myself between them like I would have in the past."

"Only because I interrupted you first."

"That's an assumption. My feet were firmly planted on the ground and I had no intention of moving towards them unless I needed to. They were, like, twenty feet away as well." Adrianne stated and Kim rolled her eyes, looking away. "Why does it bother you that I care so much? I thought that was one thing you said you loved about me the most, that I had a big heart and wanted to be there for everyone."

"It's not that you care, it's how you go about expressing it sometimes."

The older woman just shook her head. "I can't win. I've been trying to back off. I didn't get involved. I didn't even say anything. And then when given the decision to make, I followed_ you _to the office and left them alone. But still I did something wrong?"

"You threatened to kick Rachel's ass and you had no idea what she had even done to upset Quinn!" Kim exclaimed turning her body to face Adrianne in her frustration.

"I did_ not _threaten her. I said I was waiting to see if I needed to. Waiting being the key word. What is wrong with that? I already admitted that I allowed it to get me too upset, but I didn't act on those emotions. Is that what pissed you off? That it upset me that bad? I'm sorry. I'll try not to care that much anymore."

"Adrianne, don't be a drama queen."

"I'm being serious." She said in a calmer tone, not wanting this to escalate into a full blown fight. There was more to Kim's irritation. Adrianne was sure of it, but she didn't want to press. It was more than likely something stressing her out about the studio or the wedding plans and they would breeze over with time. Right now she just wanted to fix this problem first. "Is that what pissed you off? Tell me. Tell me so I can fix it."

Kim took in a deep breath and let it out slowly through her nose as she looked around. She didn't even know what had her so upset anymore. It _had_ been Adrianne's insistence of putting herself in everyone else's business but she had a point. She didn't actually put herself in it this time. She was concerned, but never stepped in or said anything. She _was_ just observing.

Adrianne waited for nearly a minute of silence before she spoke again. "Can I tell you what I think?" Kim shrugged, unable to look her in the eye until she figured out why she was upset and justify her attitude. "I think that what upset you, was thinking that I had once again overstepped my boundaries when I told you I was trying to figure out if I needed to get involved. You automatically thought that because I was debating it, that I actually was going to. You don't trust me not to and you believe you should be able to by now. You don't think that I've shown enough progress over the last two years."

"I don't know about all of that." Kim stated softly. "I might agree with the fact that I assumed you were going to act like you use to and step in where you didn't belong. But all the signs were there. There was a fight. You had clearly taken Quinn's side already without all the facts. You were already caught up in the heat of the moment to the point that you snapped at me. What was I suppose to think?"

"You're suppose to trust me." Adrianne stated plainly before leaning forward and taking one of Kim's hands in hers. "I understand that I haven't been the most consistent with fixing that particular personality flaw, but I am still working on it. And to be honest, I would say that I've made a lot of progress."

"You have made progress." Kim agreed, nodding her head as she looked at their intertwined fingers.

"Not a lot?" Adrianne asked playfully.

"You've made progress. That's as far as I'm going with it right now."

"I'll take it."

"I recommend that you do."

Adrianne smiled lightly and bounced their conjoined hands. "I'm trying, Kim. I have always known this was an issue of mine. Every ex I have has pointed it out to me but I've never tried to fix it until you. I love you and I never want to give you a reason to leave me. I really am trying. I'm sorry that I'm not moving fast enough."

Kim whined slightly and looked away.

"That wasn't meant to upset you. I didn't mean for it to sound like you're pushing me or I'm not living up to your expectations." Adrianne informed her, dropping her hand and pulling the smaller woman forward to sit in her lap, her legs hooking behind the older woman's back. Adrianne kissed her cheek lightly and Kim leaned forward, resting her temple on Adrianne's forehead. "I love you and I want to make you happy. I just need you to be patient with me. Because I am trying."

"I know you are, and I appreciate it. I think..." She paused and pulled back, wanting to meet Adrianne's eyes as she wrapped her fingers around the back of her fiance's neck. "I think that maybe you would do better if I was to start supporting your efforts instead of only pointing out when you should back off."

Adrianne smiled and kissed her gently. "I would like that."

"I guess it would be nice if I was to congratulate you occasionally instead of pointing out all the times that you've done something wrong. Maybe that's a personality flaw I need to work on."

"You help me with mine, and I'll help you with yours. How about it?" Kim leaned forward and pecked her lips. "I'll take that as a yes."

~/~/~/~

It had been a long night. A long a stressful night for Rachel. There had been an outbreak of 'inside information' that had been leaked to the press over the last week that she was having an affair with one of her fellow actresses. Of course the newspapers and tabloids had latched on but the simple fact that they were printed gave Rachel reason to worry. Quinn's extreme mood swings like the one she had today when Rachel didn't think one of her bantering comments through, were rare, but they were still present. All that needed to happen was for Quinn to be in that mood and read a paper to possibly go off on a tangent. Rachel didn't think she would actually believe it, but Quinn had already proven that when it comes to elevated hormone levels, logic isn't a requirement sometimes.

I mean, Quinn knew about the stories because Rachel had told her so she wouldn't find out from someone else. But it was one thing for it to be just said amongst the cast and crew. It was a completely different thing for it to be printed in nationally distributed papers. Nevertheless, Rachel was home now. Home to relax. Home to crawl in bed with her beautiful wife and unborn son. Home to forget about the stresses of work. That calmness, however, was fleeting. As Rachel rode the elevator up to their floor she heard a distant alarm beeping that only grew louder as she grew closer to her destination. Once the elevator arrived at their floor, the diva swore the doors had never taken that long to open before.

She jumped out of the elevator and froze. She blinked her eyes a few times before she realized it wasn't her vision playing tricks on her but that the apartment was filled with a light layer of smoke and the alarm was beeping incisively. "Quinn?" Rachel panicked, running towards the kitchen where she heard her wife sobbing. "Quinn? Quinn!"

The blonde as sitting on the floor in the corner that the joined counters made, a burnt and unrecognizable concoction on the floor in front of her. The diva dropped to her knees and brushed the blonde strands of hair out of her face, some plastered to her skin by the tears falling from her eyes. "I c-c-can't reach it." She cried, pointing to the smoke alarm on the wall above the counters.

Rachel wasted no time jumping up on the counter top and pulling the battery from the smoke detector and then kneeling back down on the ground in front of her wife. "Are you okay?" Quinn shook her head. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"I-I was trying to make it all up to you. I've been horrible. I was a bitch to you today." Quinn confessed, pulling Rachel closer by the jacket collar with one hand as she continued to cry. "I haven't been romantic or your Casanova. I haven't sent you flowers. I haven't bought you jewelry. I haven't taken you out on a date night. I.. I... I wanted to make you dinner. To say I'm sorry." Rachel had to bite back her laughter as Quinn broke down into sobs again, pointing to the burnt meal on the floor. "I burned it and the alarm went off when I pulled it out of the oven. I-I-I tried to shut it off b-but I couldn't reach so I stood on the little stool and stretched but my hand hit the pan and..."

Rachel's brow dropped as she looked at her wife's other hand that she was holding against her chest. "Jesus, Quinn." The diva jumped up and grabbed a rag, wetting it in the sink before placing it against the burned skin on the side of the blonde's hand. "We need to get you to the hospital."

"No. It's not that bad. It just hurts."

"I don't care."

Quinn just shook her head. "I've burned it worse on the iron before. But when the pain registered, I jerked my hand and the pan went flying and the food fell on the floor." She sniffed again, looking at it. "Not like it is edible anyway. I just wanted to be romantic for you. You deserved a nice meal after work and after you took care of me. And I ruined it."

She started to cry again and Rachel cupped her face, kissing her cheek and forehead and any other skin she could get to. "I'm just glad you are okay. You didn't have to cook me anything, Baby. It's late anyway. I just wanted to come home and crawl in bed with you."

"And I went and ruined that too!"

"No." Rachel looked up to the ceiling, asking God for strength. "No, you didn't ruin that. Once we get this cleaned up and you taken care of, that's exactly what were going to do."

"I just wanted to be romantic."

"This was romantic." Rachel assured her. "Just the thought of it. I know how you feel about cooking. The gesture was so wonderful."

"But now you're having to take care of me because I can't even cook." Tears started down her face again, but Rachel was right there to wipe them away. "I'm a bad wife."

"You're a bad wi-" The diva laughed at the comment. "Baby, you're the best wife. I don't know what you're talking about. This was one night. One attempt that didn't go as planned." The blonde shook her head. "What?"

"There was also that time that I brought Shelby to your play and you didn't like it. There was also that time I tried to take you on that carriage ride through the city and I didn't know you hated them because of the horse or something. There was the time I-"

"Quinn, that's enough. Look at me." She held the blonde's face and looked her right in the eyes. "You are an amazing woman to be married to and I know everyday when I wake up next to you, that I am the luckiest person in the world. That's not going to change because of a burnt meal."

"Or a smoke filled apartment?"

Rachel shook her head. "Or a smoke filled apartment. Now stay here, I'm going to go open the windows to air it out. Okay?"

"Okay."

The diva ran her hands over her face as she made her way to the windows and opened them. When she reached the third one she broke down. She didn't even realize that she needed to cry until her knees started buckling and the tears just started to fall, leaving her with no control. She placed her hand over her mouth to quiet her sobs so Quinn couldn't hear and slowly rocked with each wave of fear that left her body. She couldn't ever remember being this afraid before in her life. Not even when Finn had the blonde trapped in his arms as they struggled in her office over a year ago.

In just the few seconds between the time she realized the alarm was coming from their apartment to the moment she saw Quinn, so many thoughts had raced through her mind. Was there a fire? Was Quinn hurt? Why was the alarm still going off? Did she slip in the shower and hit her head? Did she fall down the stairs? All of those horrible thoughts suddenly raced to her and her heart nearly imploded in fear. She couldn't lose Quinn. She couldn't lose Quinn and she couldn't lose the baby. They were everything. The very thought of it was making her sick to her stomach as she leaned against the windowsill for support.

"Rachel?"

The diva wiped away the tears and cleared her throat, trying to compose herself. "I'm coming." All she could do was be thankful that her contract with the show was coming to an end and she would be home every night again.

~/~/~/~

"How was your night?" Quinn asked, sitting on the side of the bed, nursing her hand as Rachel finished up her shower. "I mean, before you came home to a nearly burned down apartment."

"Long. It was very long." Rachel had decided while in the shower that she needed to come clean with all of the details surrounding the rumors of her affair. She let out a long breath and left the bathroom, stopping when she saw Quinn on the bed, smiling lightly at her. She wasn't in a hormonal mood. The drama from earlier in the day must have drained her. "You look beautiful."

The small smile grew larger as Quinn dropped her eyes to her hands in her lap and blushed. "Thank you. Come to bed?"

"Of course." The diva answered with a smile and crawled onto her side of the bed. Quinn slipped under the covers and snuggled up to Rachel, resting her head on her shoulder and rested her arm around her waist. Rachel kissed her forehead and let out another long breath.

"What's wrong?" The question was barely a whisper.

"I found out who has been spreading the rumors that I'm having an affair with Alisha."

"Yeah?" Quinn asked, keeping her gentle tone. Rachel's moment of depression wouldn't benefit from her getting upset or jealous right now. "That's good. Now you can call them out and dismiss them."

The diva let out a huff of laughter. "I could it it wasn't Alisha who was spreading them." Quinn dropped her brow but kept quiet, not wanting to feed the anger that her wife was suddenly speaking with, but she was suddenly _very_ jealous. "She's already gone to the papers with the story so now it literally comes down to my word against hers and I'm the one with everything to lose. Therefore, I'm the one with everything to protect by lying. According to the papers anyway. And then on top of that, I had to perform with her on stage tonight after I found out. She just kept smirking at me."

"You should have bit her during your kissing scene." Quinn joked, pulling her wife closer in a subtle show of possession.

Rachel paused for a second. "...I did."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. But I think she liked it."

"Oh."

"Exactly. Nothing's worse than when the person likes what you do to show that you are angry with them."

"That's just frustrating. But you're one of the stars. Can't you just get her moved to a part of one of the women you get to physically push away instead of kiss? I'd love for her to be the one that you shove to the ground."

Rachel began to relax, realizing Quinn wasn't getting angry and lightly ran her finger tip along the back of her wife's arm."I'm going to talk with Scott tomorrow to see how he suggests this be handled. If I have her moved, it just may feed the rumors even more. But regardless of what I do, she's still going to say whatever she wants to say and there's no way I can prove that it's a lie."

"I don't care. Let her talk." Quinn answered back with a light kiss to the diva's neck. "I trust you to be faithful."

"I hope that trust sticks around during your mood swings though."

"Even if I say things in the heat of the moment, I still know you would never do that to me. To us."

The diva smiled at the reminder of their child. There was so much more in this life that needed her attention than some bitch trying to get her name and face in the papers. "So... do you have a name in mind?"

"No." It was a simple answer in a light, whimsical tone that left Rachel with a smile on her face.

"Do you want to stick with traditional or something a bit more unique?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should come up with some contenders for each and then decide."

"I like that idea. So, how about... What's a traditional name? Michael?"

Quinn groaned. "No."

"Okay... Stephen?"

"No."

"Daniel?"

"Danny could be a nickname..."

Rachel nodded her head. "It could."

"Then that's a possibility for the traditional category."

"I'll make a mental note. Roger?"

"Oh no."

"Okay. No Roger. John?"

"Too blah."

The diva arched an eyebrow. "Alright, John is too blah. Theodore?"

"Gag me."

"I thought you said I wasn't allowed to do that."

"You're not." Quinn agreed, shifting a little in Rachel's arms. "But that name does so, no."

"Robert?"

"No."

"Justin?"

"No."

"Jason?"

"...no."

"Joshua?"

"Maybe."

"Alright. We have another maybe." The diva pumped her fist in victory. "Make a mental note of that one as well."

"Dork."

"You want to name our kid Dork?" Rachel teased.

"Yeah. Totally. We'll just name him after you."


	96. Chapter 96

**A/N: Okay. Going to jump right in to some of the questions asked. We will see rachel pregnant (how much... not as much as Quinn, but enough to get the idea.) This will also allow us to see how they are as parents of a toddler/little kid. Bitch!Quinn will be back but not exactly how you would antcipate it. What were the other ones... I had a lot. I can't remember. Sorry. If I forgot, ask again. Oh, the baby hormones leading to sexytimes... patience. **

**Just a reminder that my posting time will be pushed back a few hours for Saturday and Sunday. Having to cover a different shift at work so I'm not sure how much free time I will have to write. They may be shorter chapters as well. I don't know. We shall see.**

**Thank you all again for reading and reviewing. If you have any thoughts on the name of the baby, feel free to let me know. It is undecided as of yet. I have a couple of contenders, but nothing is final. Thank you and enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

"Let me see your hand." Quinn asked quietly as she and Rachel laid in bed the next morning. The blonde was on her back while Rachel was on her side, pressed up against her wife. The diva obliged and lifted her hand, watching as Quinn examined it. She did this a lot, Rachel had learned. She would become fixated on something and feel the need to study it, to know every detail about it. And Rachel loved it. She loved watching Quinn's face as her eyes took in every detail as if they were discovering and unlocking secrets that only she could see. So she braced her up on her elbow in order to see those hazel eyes working

"What do you see?"

"I see... your life... your energy."

"My life and energy?" The brunette asked quietly, loving that Quinn never ceased her observations as they spoke.

"Yeah. I love hands. There's something about them that is inspiring yet... sexy."

"Sexy?" Rachel asked in disbelief. "You think hands are sexy?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, they sort of define us in ways. They are our life line. We touch with them, hold with them, work with them. Imagine a hug... without being able to use your hands."

Rachel tried to think about what it would be like to wrap her arms around Quinn but to stop the connections at her wrists, never getting that final touch. It would be as if she was looking for that little bit more that she knew she was suppose to feel but never able to get. It was like her body would be screaming for more, pressing further into the blonde, looking for it.

"But look at it." Quinn ordered and Rachel moved her eyes down as the blonde turned her hand in hers. "It's delicate, yet strong. Capable of so much strength but also those little comforting touches. Firm holds or gentle cradles. But you know what I love about hands the most?"

"What?" Rachel asked, wrapped in her wife's words.

The diva watched as Quinn took her time to laced their fingers together one by one. "This. There's no other body part that allows you to get this close to another person. Nothing that can connect you, intertwine your body as close to theirs as your fingers. Not only are they your life line, but they are your life line to other people."

Rachel took control back of her hand and brought Quinn's up to her mouth to kiss it, finally pulling the blonde's eyes to her.

"I wasn't done with that."

"You can have it back in a few minutes." The diva explained before she leaned down and gently kissed her lips. She deepened the caress and shifted from her elbow to her hand as she moved to hover over the blonde. With the third kiss, Quinn released the diva's hand that she was holding hostage so she could run both of hers over Rachel's cheeks and down her neck as the brunette rested her weight on her knee to prevent her from smashing their unborn child. "I love you, but I have to disagree with one thing you said."

"What's that?" Quinn asked and closed her eyes as her wife gently brushed her lips over her jaw line.

"I think that an intimate connection between two people is just as easily made... by this." She stated, lightly kissing her jaw, lingering in the connection before moving on to the next one further along the soft skin. "Fingers," She began between kisses which she scattered to cover every inch of her wife's face and neck. "Get you that physical connection. But lips and kisses, they give you that sensual connection."

Quinn was starting to breathe a little bit harder as Rachel moved to the column of her throat as she worked the blonde's shirt up. She had to pull back so Quinn could remove it and returned to her position, continuing her exploration of her wife's skin. Quinn pulled at her shirt, wanting it to be off but Rachel grunted in refusal. This was Quinn's morning. Especially after the fear that swept through Rachel from the previous night's ordeal, she needed to have Quinn. She needed to know she was there and safe.

Slowly, her languid kisses moved down her collarbone and between the valley of the blonde's breasts. The diva looked up to Quinn's furrowed brow and studied it as she gently tested the sensitivity of her breasts with her tongue. The crease in her forehead deepened slightly but she didn't attempt to stop her, so Rachel continued. She gently ran her tongue in lazy circles around the erect pink bud before taking it delicately in her mouth. Quinn gasped and writhed under her with the slight suck she gave the rosy bud before she released it and moved to the other.

The blonde's breathing was becoming more erratic but Rachel kept her slow pace, working her up slowly as she trailed a line of kisses down her rib cage to her swollen belly. She felt Quinn tense slightly and she knew that she was suddenly feeling very self-conscious about her body, so Rachel moved back up and captured her mouth, silencing any protest. She slipped her tongue between the pregnant woman's lips and savored her taste, playing with the tongue she found waiting inside. When Quinn started to relax and squirm in need, Rachel lowered herself again.

This time she started at the blonde's knees, adding light nip and licks as she worked her way up the inside of her thigh. Rachel didn't hesitate in attaching her mouth to her wife but kept the same slow, tender, and sensual pace, rolling her tongue against the sensitive bundle of nerves instead of roughly flicking it.

"Rachel... you're killing me."

The diva sucked her clit between her lips lightly and smiled when she released it. "Sweet way to die." When she returned her tongue to its work, she added a little more force, swirling with the occasional flick.

"Sweet way to die, but better... fuck... better to live to see it again." Quinn argued, wanting to reach down and lace her finger's in her wife's hair, but her stomach was big enough to get in the way now. So instead, she opted for her own hair. One ran through blonde locks as she rocked her hips against the brunette and the other fisted roughly in the pillow behind her head. "I need more. Please, Baby."

"I don't need my hands to give you your release." Rachel sucked the bud a little harder and quickened her pace, much to Quinn's liking. She was rewarded with gasps and loud moans and her name falling from her lover's lips. It was all encouragement and she moaned herself, sending vibrations through the photographer's core and her toes curled.

"So close, Baby. Fuck. So fucking close."

Rachel could only smirk as their agreement to no more cussing while pregnant flew right out the window. She quickened her pace and applied relentless flicks of her tongue, finally having to place her hands on her wife to stay attached as Quinn's hips bucked furiously as she reached her climax. Rachel felt the blonde tense down and then every muscle in her body release with a loud and animalistic moan that she was pretty sure traveled down stairs and into their neighbors house to wake them up.

"Shit, Rachel. Oh my God."

The diva smiled as she moved to her knees and wiped her face on the blankets before moving to lay behind her wife who had managed to roll over on her side. "So... what are your thoughts on the sensuality of the lips and tongue?"

~/~/~/~

Rachel should have been expecting it. She should have know that the mild attention they were receiving from the paparazzi about the pregnancy wasn't going to last. Especially with the out break of affair rumors. But still, the sight of a dozen photographers out side of their apartment building was never something she had wanted to see.

"I'm walking you to the studio today." She informed Quinn who was just finishing up her breakfast. Holding true to the past, the morning sickness as eased off as she entered her second trimester. Rachel was thankful for that. She was bound and determined to take care of Quinn, but every time the blonde got sick, Rachel had to fight with herself not to join her.

"I thought you had to talk to Scott today about how to handle Alisha?"

"I do, but you need a body guard this morning."

Quinn arched an eyebrow.

"I'm going to assume that represents the question 'why', not you actually questioning my ability to protect you."

Quinn shrugged. "Whichever way makes you feel better. But why?"

"Our buddies are down stairs waiting for us to make our debut for the day."

"Great." She heard the blonde mumble. "If you can't get her part moved... I might have to take matters into my own hands." Quinn warned as she placed her dirty dishes in the sink.

"I wont let you fight her. I don't think she'd hit you but that still couldn't be good for the baby."

"Then I'll get Adrianne to do it."

Rachel shook her head and grabbed the blonde's coat while she brushed her teeth. "She trying to get married, you know. I don't think it would be a wise move to ask her to do something we all know Kim would hate for her to do." Quinn rolled her eyes. Rachel was right, but with Adrianne changing, Quinn had to change. She couldn't really rely on her best friend to do some of the things she use to anymore. Things were much more of a balancing act. It was understandable, but it was still frustrating at times.

"What about Santana?" She called out from the guest bathroom and smiled at the pause she received.

"That may work. But let's try and handle this without any blood shed first. I'm not really wanting Santana to go to jail if she doesn't have to. And no, it doesn't matter if she would do it willingly."

"I love it when you read my mind." Quinn jibed as she stepped out and headed towards the coat that Rachel had waiting for her.

"Only when I do it accurately."

"True."

They rode down in the elevator silently, preparing themselves for the experience that was about to hit them when they stepped out of the building. Right on cue camera's started clicking and questions were being thrown at them. Everything from curiosity about the gender of the baby, to Alisha, to other rumors of Rachel taking time off once the baby comes. All of them were thrown in their direction at one time. Each photographer trying to talk over the other.

Rachel just lifted her hands in the air, silencing them. It was an odd sight and truly something that only Rachel could do. Then again, these were regulars. That was one thing that Quinn had noticed by the time the wedding rolled around. They were almost always the same photographers. The couple actually knew some of them by name and had formed a respectful, silent bond with them. "I understand that this is what your job requires." Rachel began. "I understand that even if I was to ask you to leave, you would still take your pictures, so I'm not going to. Take your pictures and ask your questions. All I ask it that you respect us enough to maintain a ten foot perimeter around the baby bump."

Quinn couldn't help but smile as the dozen photographers simultaneously stepped backwards, estimating the appropriate distance and allowed them to begin the short walk to the studio. "Quinn, any more morning sickness?"

"No, thankfully."

"What's the baby going to be?"

"A boy." Rachel answered with a beaming smile.

"And you're happy about that. You didn't want a girl?"

"I wanted a child and I'm thrilled to know it's going to be a boy."

"What about these rumors?"

Rachel laughed playfully. "Which ones?"

"The ones about you leaving the stage again."

"It's temporary. The stage is my dream and will always be my home. I just need to take care of my family first." Rachel explained, taking Quinn's hand as they crossed the street.

"So it has nothing to do with the rumors of an affair?"

"Absolutely not. We've been planning this from the very beginning."

"What about those rumors though? What do you think about them, Quinn?"

This was a new game that the blonde had to learn how to play. Scott had been her coach. Normally she would have just said that they were ridiculous lies told by someone desperate to get attention, but she knew she couldn't say that anymore. They would play her as jealous and bitter in the paper. "I have every ounce of faith in my wife."

"So you don't believe them? You think she's lying? Why would she lie?"

_Why wouldn't she lie?_ "I'm sure she has her reasons. I'm not worried about it."

"What about you, Rachel? What do you have to say about your cast mate outing your relationship with her?"

The diva laughed lightly. "The only relationship I have with her is a platonic one."

"So you're saying that she's lying?"

"I'm saying that I have always and will always be faithful to my wife." It's amazing how much less flack you catch when you say someone is lying without actually saying that someone is lying. It really was a word play game. Politics as Russell once said. For a man who prided himself on knowing how to work the system because of his time in the business world, he looked like a fish out of water the few times he had been with Rachel or Quinn when the paparazzi swarmed. Scott had politely asked him just to keep his mouth shut when asked the questions. After the first dinner ambush asking him to justify his actions in the past, referring to disowning his pregnant daughter and leaving her sixteen and homeless, he agreed that silence was probably the best choice.

"Are you coming in?" Quinn asked as they approached the studio.

"No. I'm going to head back and talk with Scott. I'll see you tonight though." She informed her with a kiss, holding the door open for her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Rachel waited until she saw the blonde disappear behind the closing elevator doors before she turned and began her walk back home. "So, now that Quinn isn't here to hear it, are the rumors true?"

The diva scoffed and shook her head. They never gave up and they would never believe her.

~/~/~/~

"Will you stop it?" Kim asked, swatting Adrianne's hands away as the partner stood behind her with her hands on the assistant's hips, slowly running them down the sides of her thighs.

"No. I wont." Adrianne whispered in her ear.

"And why not?"

"Because you don't want me to."

Kim huffed a laugh. "Did I not just tell you to stop?"

"You did." Adrianne agreed calmly, continuing to explore her fiance's body with her hands, moving them up and slipping her finger tips just under the hem of her shirt. "But if you really wanted me to stop, then you would have made me by now."

Kim pursed her lips and smiled, closing her eyes as Adrianne nuzzled into her neck and placed a few hot, open mouth kisses on the sensitive skin. "You might be right... but I don't like that we're giving the construction crew a show though."

Adrianne lifted her eyes, but never stopped her actions as she looked around the studio. The workers were going about their business for the most part, but stole frequent glances over to the couple. "Such perverts." She whispered before she stood up, keeping close to her fiance, but opting to simply wrap her arms around her waist instead of tempting her with anything more.

"Some say perverts. Others say human." Kim tried to justify as she flipped the page of the magazine she was looking at. "Which one do you like better?"

Adrianne rested her head on her shoulder and dropped her brow. "I can't keep up with you. One minute you're looking at a bridal magazine, trying to find the right dress, and now you're looking at a furniture magazine trying to find the right desk."

"What can I say? I like a little variety in my life."

"So says the woman who has nearly the same breakfast everyday unless I cook."

"Then maybe you should cook more often."

"Well, maybe you should stop being so damn cute and then I could keep my hands off of you." Adrianne teased as she tightened her hold around the smaller, squealing woman and nuzzled into her neck playfully.

"Am I interrupting?" Quinn asked as she approached.

"Yes. Actually, you are." The blonde arched an eyebrow at her business partner and Adrianne hesitated. "Are you in a better mood than yesterday? Because if not... I may request the ability to retract my previous response."

"I'm better. And I'm still so sorry for yesterday." Quinn apologized again, leaning on her desk and covering her face in embarrassment.

"It's okay. Just don't do it again. I mean, we discovered something yesterday that was a little unnerving."

"What? That I can be a bitch?"

Kim mashed her lips and let Adrianne run with this one. "No. Well, yes, but no. You came in all scary hormone woman and I wanted to run away. Then you got all bitchy and I wanted to slap you. Then you got pissed and I got protective. Then you started to cry and I just wanted to hug you. So..." She continued looking down to Kim. "We have come to the conclusion that I suffer from second hand baby hormones. If you feel another dramatic flare up approaching, for the sake of my sanity and my engagement, can you please let me know ahead of time so I wont be here?"

"I'll try my best." Quinn offered, running her palms along her dress pants. "But you always did feed off of everyone else's emotions."

"I know, but I'm working on trying to maintain a level head from now on."

"I wish you the best. So, what is on today's agenda?" She asked looking at Kim and brushing a loose strand of her hair back out of her face.

"Well, firstly, you're going to tell me what the hell happened to your hand."

Quinn dropped the hand from her hair and turned it to look at the fresh burn. "I would prefer not to."

"Tough shit."

The photographer pulled her head back at the assistant's comment and then looked at Adrianne. "Damn she's feisty. What did you do to my stuttering, shy assistant?"

"She found people who want her to actually be herself and be happy." Kim informed her. "But now you're just avoiding the question."

The blonde let out a defeated sigh and returned her eyes to her hand. "I wanted to try and make up for over reacting yesterday and cooked Rachel her favorite meal, but I ended up almost burning down the apartment."

"Nice." Adrianne teased. "But now that you're in a better mood what did Rach... el..." She trailed off. "Never mind. It's not my business. It's your business and I need to stay out of it."

Quinn shook her head in confusion. "You can't be curious about what had me so upset yesterday?"

"I'm walking a fine line. I want to hold a conversation about it out of concern without overstepping my boundaries and involving myself in your personal affairs." Quinn arched an eyebrow. Adrianne was clearly quoting something that Kim had said while covertly speaking to her best friend that she was looking for a little bit of support.

"Well, maybe you can focus on not interfering during the incident but can ask questions afterward as long as you don't feed off of the other person's emotions."

"Agreed." Kim stated.

"Great. Well then, what exactly happened yesterday?"

"Rachel just made a comment that her level of pain and suffering from having to deal with me during this pregnancy would match what I will have to be going through when I give birth." Both Kim and Adrianne were unimpressed with the diva's comment. "She was just trying to get her way and it was an impulsive. We are over it now. She's apologized for trying to manipulate my emotions and I apologized for reverting back to my former head bitch self."

"Which, by the way... Wow. I have a whole new respect for Rachel."

"Was that before or after you tried to figure out if you needed to kick her ass?" Kim asked, a little bitter still.

"Two very different things. I respect her for having dealt with it in the past and being able to forgive, but that doesn't give her a free ride to walk all over Quinn. I'm not condoning either. I'm just saying I saw them as two very different things."

"The second hand baby hormones probably didn't help either." Quinn offered and Adrianne accepted the aide with a nod. "I have to say though. I may have been bitchy to her, but most of the truly personal blows came from Santana in high school. I called her names and teased her about her wardrobe. Santana set out to emotionally torture her. The fact that those two can stand in the same room and not kill each other should be a better testament to Rachel's character."

"Is there anyone Santana hasn't pissed off?" Kim asked, closing her magazine in mild frustration.

"Ha. No. She prides herself on her perfect record. You're still fuming about all of that though?" The blonde asked, moving to sit behind her desk and start her computer. "You got the girl. You should be smiling in victory."

"I am, but every time she shows up for a visit, she gives this little smile like she's just waiting for the right time to make her move. Like she knows that with a snap of her fingers she can take Adrianne back."

"Well first off," Adrianne interrupted from her seat in front of the blonde's desk. "I was never hers to begin with. And secondly, never going to happen. That ring is on your finger for a reason."

"I know." Kim assured her, leaning down and pecking her lips. "But it still infuriates me to see it."

Quinn laughed lightly as she read over some of her emails. "And that's exactly why she does it. I should probably warn you then, that she'll be up here next week."

"Great."

"What's she coming up for?" The older woman asked, catching the still playful assistant around the waist and fought to pull her down to sit on her lap.

"To kick someone's ass for me."

Adrianne bit her lips between her teeth and Kim rolled her eyes. "You can ask. We're going to have to come up with some guidelines or something."

"Sounds great. So, whose ass is she going to kick?"

"You haven't read the papers yet?"

Kim and Adrianne both shook their head.

"Rachel's having an affair with one of her stage harlots. Or so the harlot says. I'm pregnant so I can't kick her ass, and you're constantly in trouble so you can't do it. That leaves one other person."

"You'd let her go to jail?" The assistant asked, settling into Adrianne's arms.

"No. She wont actually kick her ass... unless provoked. But she will at least scare the shit out of the bitch."


	97. Chapter 97

**A/N: It is indeed short. Still just over 3,000 words, but compared to the typical 4-5,000, it's short. Sorry. When I get back on my normal schedule it should be a little easier to write more. I get spoiled with those boring night shifts and all the down time they give me. It's hard to stick to a routine when I actually have to do work...**

**Here is a Faberry family moment. More discussion of the nursery. Santana's first appearance. Development in the rumors. And... I think that's all I got to. Not all I had planned, but all I got to. No Adrikim. Sorry. Ran out of time. I'll add that to the next chapter instead.**

**On a personal note. I swear, I have never been sick so frequently in my life before. Normally I get one good cold a year, but not this year. Same friggin cold back to back. That's not only the draw back of working in a hospital, but the draw back of having your entire family work in the hospital. You get over the cold, someone else is bound to pick it back up. Next year I'm not missing my flu shot. Okay... that was the end of my rant. Sorry. It's just frustrating. I just feel like a weakling.**

**So I will get to the most important part of my A/N and thank all of you who read everyday. And thank you to all of those who take the time to review and drop me messages. They are truly helpful. Thank you and enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

"It's missing something." Rachel stated as she stood in the nursery. "And put your mask back on. There are still fumes in here."

"Well open a window then." Quinn stated as she replaced her mask back on her face. They had just finished repainting the nursery. First it had been yellow, then green, then a cream, now it was a shade of baby blue. It was all incredibly cliche but Rachel couldn't even argue that it was one that she gladly fell into... Until now that she looked at it.

"I don't like this color. And something really is missing." Rachel didn't realize how excited she would be to have a baby boy on the way. She had always envisioned her and Quinn sitting on the couch, cradling a little girl wrapped in pink in their arms. But there was something different about having a boy. She was excited, but there was this undefinable thing that stuck in her stomach that she knew was different. It was a good different though. It was definitely good.

"What's missing? You know, besides furniture and wall decorations."

The diva looked around the room. "You."

Quinn arched an eyebrow at her wife.

"Your touch, I should say. There are photos throughout the house, and then the mural in your office. This room just seems bare in comparison."

"I don't think a baby would appreciate my photos like you do though, Babe."

"Well... figure something else out." She ordered diva-like, moving over to stand next to Quinn and placing a hand on her protruding belly. Nearly half way there. "I want him to have part of you in here. He's already going to have me with the decorations. He needs you now. Maybe... maybe you could reach into that poetic mind of yours a pull something out that we can paint on the wall or something... Once we find the right color that is."

"That I can do."

"Good. Now, hold your breath so I can get a kiss from you." Quinn rolled her eyes and pulled her mask down to receive the peck on her lips. "Thank you. Now I've got to jump in the shower and get to the theater."

Quinn let out a long, mournful sigh.

"Don't give me that. At least this is paying some of the bills now since your checks are going to the studio remodel and you've cut back on your work to do so. I'm paying the bills now."

"I'm pregnant with our child."

"I know. And I love you for it. But, that means I have to go make out with women for a living. It's a challenge, but I'm willing to do it for you and our little boy."

Quinn shook her head and even though her mouth was covered by the mask, Rachel could tell by her eyes that she was smiling. "You think you're cute, but you're not."

"I'm adorable as hell, right?"

"I wouldn't even go that far."

Rachel shook her head in disapproval and grabbed Quinn's hand. She guided her out of the room, shutting the door behind them. After a few more steps she positioned the blonde by her shoulders against the wall by the down stairs bathroom. Quinn arched and eyebrow in curiosity as Rachel pulled off her mask and dropped to to the ground behind her. The diva just smiled as she lifted up on her toes and captured her wife's lips in a slow, sensual kiss, grinning through it all. There had always been the height difference to compete with when kissing Quinn, but not that she couldn't mold their bodies together because of the baby bump, kissing was a little bit more awkward when she instigated it. She brought one hand up and cupped the blonde's face while she pressed the other to the wall by Quinn's head for support as the caress intensified and their bodies pressed up against one another as much as they could.

"Oh my God." They both jumped, Rachel taking a step back. "Did he just..."

Quinn nodded with a beaming smile, pulling Rachel's hand to quickly rest on her stomach. "He's kicking."

"I felt his first kick." The diva exclaimed in shock and disbelief. It had been something she knew she was going to miss, knowing it was more than likely going to happen when she was on stage or Quinn was in the studio. Or even more heart breaking, if she was just on the other side of the room and couldn't get there in time. But here she was with her wife and their baby, feelings his first kick together. "That _was_ his first kick, right?

"Yeah. That was the first one. That's why it startled me." Quinn smiled through light tears. "It's been a long time since I've felt that."

Rachel looked up to her and kissed her cheek, knowing that the past was rushing back to her. It had at pretty much every major event with the pregnancy so far. "We're getting to keep this one." The diva assured her.

Quinn nodded. "I know. And I know it shouldn't, but that makes me even happier to feel him. Beth will always be the first baby I carried and gave birth to, but he's going to be the first one I get to have as my own. Can I confess something?"

"Of course."

"I wanted a boy. I didn't want our first to be a girl. This being the first one I get to keep, I didn't want it to be a girl. She would have reminded be too much of Beth. Having a boy, it just changes things. I can draw a line of separation between the two, you know?"

Rachel nodded as Quinn moved her hand as their son moved. "It makes sense. Can I confess something?"

"Sure."

"I hoped for the same thing. I had always thought of us having a daughter, but once I stepped back and really thought about it... I just wanted him to be a boy so badly. He is the first in a lot of ways for us both. This may not be your first pregnancy, but it's the first we have together. He's my first experience with babies period. He's your first boy. I hoped for that line of separation too."

Both women laughed nervously and looked down at the blonde's stomach. "He's kicking again."

"I can feel it. This is so amazing. I completely understand what you were saying about the kicking making it all real now. He's not just an idea anymore. He's real. But I don't know about him protecting me, because right now he's kind of kicking the crap out of my hand."

Quinn huffed a laugh. "Imagine how I feel."

~/~/~/~

Another week had gone by and they had painted the nursery white again, but this time, it was for a purpose. Though it hadn't been done yet, Quinn had figured out that she and Rachel were going to sneak away for a few days and head upstate. On a second honeymoon so to say. Rachel was already looking at cabins they could rent, ready to get away from the stress of the stage. But the real purpose? To get oneparticular picture. Quinn wanted it to be the dead of night with no lights anywhere in sight so she could take a 360 degree picture of the sky illuminated with stars. She wanted her son to sleep beneath them, and this was the only way he was going to get that in New York.

"I still want you to come up with something poetic to write on the walls though."

"I will." Quinn answered back curtly. She was in one of her moods but it hadn't escalated out of control... yet. This time it was compounded by the never ending prodding by the media. Scott thought it would be best if they tried to have Alisha's part moved or even fired, but she was fighting it. And rightly so. She had a contract, but Rachel was throwing her weight around. She was the star and was going to get her way. The only issue that may play against her, was that she was leaving in three months. That was still one hundred and sixteen shows they needed her for.

There was a knock on their stairwell door and Quinn dropped her brow in confusion. "Are we expecting someone?" She asked, calling to her wife upstairs.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Answer the door and find out."

"Smart ass." She mumbled under her breath and moved to open the door. Quinn opened the door and took a step back as Santana appeared before her. "You're not suppose to be here until tomorrow.

Santana looked at the baby bump and then back up at Quinn before she smiled widely. "Tubbers!"

"Shut the hell up."

"God, love you too, Baby." She teased as she stepped inside the apartment and shut the door behind her. "Where's your bitch?"

"Excuse me?" Quinn narrowed her eyes and stepped closer to the Latina who lifted her hands in defeat. "What did you call her?"

"Hey. You wont let me call her Stubbles, RuPaul, Man Hands, Treasure Trail, Midget, or Dwarf and Berry doesn't fit anymore. I can't call her Fabray because that's just weird. So what else am I suppose to call her other than what she is for these next few months? Your bitch."

"Call her a bitch again and you wont be calling her anything after that. How about you try her name: Rachel."

Santana arched an eyebrow but smiled, knowing she had decided to push at a very bad moment. "Woman, you need to calm the fuck down." Wrong thing to say. Quinn took a step forward, backing the Latina into the door she had just walked through, pinning her there with an index finger and the coldest glare she had ever seen from those hazel eyes. "Hey Rachel?" She called out cautiously, not wanting to make any sudden movements. "Can you come save me? Please?"

"What did you do to piss her off?" Rachel asked as she descended the stairs and laced her fingers in Quinn's, bringing the blonde's hand up to kiss it. Quinn instantly pulled back from Santana's personal space.

"I apparently chose the wrong time to crack a joke about coming up with a new nickname for you."

"Yeah." Rachel responded lightly as she pulled Quinn away. "She's a little protective this morning."

"I'm right here, you know." The blonde informed her, not liking being talked about as if she wasn't.

"I do know." The diva turned around quickly and pecked her lips. "But you are having a rather strong mood swing right now. I'm sure you don't realize it, but you are."

"Or maybe I just want to protect my wife from revisiting the torment of her adolescents?"

Rachel smiled as she sat the fuming blonde down in a chair at the dining room table. "You could, but that's not exactly what that was about. Partially, yes. You stay over there." Rachel stated quickly pointing at Santana who had been making her way to sit down at the table as well.

"How long as she been in this protective mood?" The Latina asked taking a seat in Rachel's sitting area.

"Oh... for the last three days actually."

"Wouldn't have anything to do with the papers, does it?" The Latina asked, holding up the one she bought on the way over. Rachel let out a sigh and took it from her.

Quinn watched as the diva scanned over it with an increasingly angered expression on her face. "What does it say?"

"Nothing." Rachel stated, handing it back to Santana. "Nothing that is at all true, but more for the media to slam in my face."

"What does it say?" Quinn asked again, this time addressing the Latina. Santana was torn. Rachel clearly didn't want Quinn to know and probably had a reason for it, but at the same time, she couldn't lie. Quinn scared the shit out of her at the moment. They had been in fights before, physical ones, but she never received the deathly vibes she had a minute ago. It was as if Quinn was considering _actually_ hurting her if she called Rachel her bitch again. She chickened out and handed the paper back to Rachel.

Rachel rolled her eyes and handed it to Quinn for her to read. "More gossip for the rumors of Rachel Berry-Fabray's alleged affair with co star Alisha Thomas. A source tied closely to the show confirms Thomas' side of the story, stating they have witness extra friendly behavior between the two actresses as well as multiple rehearsals ending with the two disappearing into Fabray's dressing room where they drew attention from cast and crew alike with muffled cries of passion. Extra rehearsal time or something more?"

"You rehearse those types of scenes?" Santana asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Only on stage. Never in private. And it's never full on."

"And this confirming source?"

Rachel furrowed her brow, not liking the disbelief she was hearing in Santana's voice. Judging by Quinn's face, she wasn't either. "Some crew member she's probably sleeping with in return for his or her lies. Who the hell knows. I'm not having an affair and she's never been alone with me in my dressing room. Period. End of story."

"Right... so why is she doing this anyway?" The Latina asked, taking the paper from a defeated looking blonde.

"Fame, attention, further her career." Rachel stated flatly as she pulled out some strawberries from the fridge.

"And she thinks being the 'other woman' is going to be good for her career?"

"How many celebrities' careers have taken off or been rekindled by the release of sex tapes?"

"Okay. Good point. Have you said anything to her though?"

Rachel scoffed, slightly offended. "She's accusing me of having an affair. Of course I did and I still do. Shit! She's not even accusing me. She _telling_ people flat out that I'm having sex with her. And what the hell is your problem?" She asked pointing at the Latina. Santana pulled her head back in innocence. "You're sitting over there asking me the twenty questions as if you don't believe me. Do you think I'm fucking someone on the side?"

"No."

"Really? Because you don't sound too convinced over there."

"Hey. I'm on your side. I'm just trying to figure out this chick's angle."

"It sure as hell doesn't seem like it." Rachel stated, abandoning her food and returning up stairs.

Quinn stood up slowly, much calmer than what she had been early and Santana looked to her for help or an explanation. "She's just frustrated that she can tell the truth until she's blue in the face but still they don't believe her. I think she may also be suffering from second hand baby hormones as well. How about I meet you at the studio tomorrow and I deal with her tonight?"

"Sounds great." The Latina stated roughly as she stood up, looking at the stair case one more time.

"Do me a favor when you get there though... please don't piss Kim off."

"But that's half the fun of visiting you two. She just gets so feisty and riled up." Santana teased. "It's cute. When she storms off I just want to chase after her and pinch her cheeks... and grab her ass, but..." Quinn tilted her chin down and glared at her friend who only shrugged. "What? She has a nice ass too."

"God, you're hopeless."

"You don't think Adrianne would share? She's probably an animal in bed." She called out as Quinn headed up the stairs. "I'm only asking for one night. I'll even let her be on top."

"She can't even stand you." Quinn called back down as Santana stood up and prepared to leave.

"That's all part of the plan. It's that aggravation just leads to the hot, angry sex."

The blonde ignored her and made her way up to the bedroom where she found Rachel sitting on the side of the bed with her head in her hands. "Do you think I cheated?"

Quinn smiled lightly as she sat down next to Rachel, running a supportive hand up her back and kissed her shoulder. "Not at all."

"Even with this 'confirming source'?"

"Rachel, they would have to show me pictures and I would still say they were doctored. They would have to show me video and I would still say it wasn't you, just a look alike. I know you. I know you enough that even in a drunken stupor, if you were to so much as flirt with another woman, you would come right home and confess it to me."

Rachel lifted her head up and smiled at her wife.

"I trust you."

"Sometimes I feel like you're the only one."

"Eli and Kevin?"

"Well, besides them. They sort of have to. They're my dads. It's in the rule book or something. But I even think that Mom questions it the longer this goes on. I know Russell does. He thinks that because you're pregnant that I'm going everywhere else to get it and I got caught."

"I think that's because he refuses to admit the fact that you and I have sex. It's a little easier for him to imagine you going to other women instead of thinking about us together."

"We're married. It's implied. He's just weird."

The blonde laughed and rested her chin on Rachel's shoulder. "He is. But I think deep down inside, he knows you wouldn't do it and that it actually bothers him that they are saying you did. Trust me, if he really thought you cheated, something that he's done himself, then he would confront you about it."


	98. Chapter 98

**A/N: I think it's safe to say that this chapter has a little bit of everything in it. It's got Faberry. It's got AdriKim. It's got Santana. It's got baby stuff. It's got names. It's got Alisha... It's got wedding stuff. It's got religion and I'm sure something else that I can't really think of right now.**

**So, yeah. Lots of stuff in here and it's an extra long chapter to make up for yesterday's short one. I'm feeling better already. Thank you for your well wishes. If I get sick again... I don't know what I'll do. I hate it. **

**Anyway. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Let me know if you have any suggestions for baby names because I still haven't chosen. Or if you read one here that has been browsed over by the characters, that doesn't mean that it's not a possibility. Thank you and enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

"Aaron?" Quinn shook her head. "Arthur?"

"Arthur? Are you serious? No."

"Fine. I'm just going to start from the beginning and pick random names. You just tell me if there's one you like." Rachel stated as she kicked her feet up on the blonde's desk while Quinn sat in the just delivered 'comfy chairs' that Kim insisted that they buy for her and Adrianne's ultra long office.

"Fine."

"Here we go. Bailey? Brandon? Brendan? Benjamin? Caleb? Cayden? Connor? Charles, which I kind of like because your middle name is Charlotte." Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "Alright... Lets see. David? Declan? Devin? Dexter?"

"Dexter? You would name our kid Dexter?"

"It's a name that I'm reading from a book. I'm not saying I like it or I dislike it. This is for you to create a list of possibilities which we may discuss later."

"Well take that one off."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Continuing. Ethan? Frank? Gage? Gabriel?"

"I kinda like that one."

"Gabriel?" Quinn nodded and Rachel circled it. "Holden? Hank? Heath? Ian? Issac? James? Julian?"

"Julian?" Santana asked with a sneer. She had been sitting quietly next to Quinn in another comfy chair, enjoying her stress free vacation. "Who would name their boy Julian?"

"I would." Quinn stated and Rachel circled it as an option before she continued.

"Kian? Liam? Lane? Laurence? Luke? Mark? Max? Marshall? Mitchel? Moses?"

"Ha! Yes, I like Moses." The blonde beamed as she fiddled with her fingers. "I think we should name him Moses Jesus Fabray and for short... we can call him Messiah."

"That's not at all blasphemous." Quinn only shrugged her shoulders but Rachel decided to take the moment to further discuss the topic of religion that they touched on their honeymoon. "So... we still need to talk about which religion he's going to be raised in. I mean, I'm pretty sure Russell will flip if we raise him under the Jewish faith, but-"

"But you want to." Quinn stated knowingly. "And that's fine with me."

The diva froze for a second to reprocess the words. "I'm sorry?"

"I wont mind if you want him to be raised Jewish."

Santana arched an eyebrow as she studied the side of her friend's face. "What happened to the Jesus praising Christian girl who shoved Bible shit in everyone's face?"

"I never shoved it in anyone's face. I kept any comments along the lines in the appropriate places, the celibacy club and when the boys tried to cross a line. Other wise I kept it to myself, thank you."

"We sang I say a little prayer for you when we auditioned for glee club."

"It had great harmonies and was easy to make a fun dance to."

"I still don't get how you went from a cross bearing prude to not even believing in God."

Quinn turned her head to look at the Latina as Rachel watched on with interest. "Who said I didn't believe in God?"

"Well, do you?"

"Honestly? I don't know. And I don't really think we're suppose to."

Rachel dropped her brow and shook her head. "Okay, you lost me there. I know you've done years of soul searching and thinking about these things. I also know that you will stay up until two in the morning to watch the history of religion be compared and contrasted on the History Channel."

"Dork." Santana interjected but Quinn ignored her, keeping her eyes on her wife.

"So, what exactly do you believe anymore?"

The blonde ran her hand over her face and sighed as she settled down into her chair. "With everything I've learned, and read, and seen on religion, I quickly came to the understanding that over time, every religion as a whole has been warped and twisted to fit the current need. Even Judaism. How many different sects are there? You have the traditional Orthodox, Conservative, Reform... Then in Christianity, you have the Catholic religion and the various Protestant religions, Baptist, Methodist, Lutheran... Who's right? Who's wrong? No one really knows."

She stated as she looked down and picked at the hem of her blouse. She hated talking about religion, not just because it brought back memories, but because it was a touchy subject for everyone. No matter what your beliefs were, you were going to piss so one off.

"So what I did," She continued. "Was I looked at every religion, even ones like Hinduism. And I looked at what they all had in common at their very core. It was always about how to live your life and how to treat everyone else, to find that inner peace in order to make the world peaceful. That makes sense to me. God does not. Or I should say man's depiction of God does not."

"Example?" Santana asked.

"Well, God is perfect. He's righteous and infallible. Yet, one of His 'laws' is I am a jealous god, you shall have no other god but me. How can you give an infallible being a flaw like jealousy? Or how could He give Himself that flaw? It doesn't make sense. Religion's depiction of the idea of God is skewed. More examples that you can't take the Bible at face value?" Santana nodded her head and Quinn became a little more animated. "Take the story of creation. Forget the Bible say the world is only a few thousand years old. Lets talk about Adam and Eve. They were the first people, from which came the entire human race, correct?"

"Correct."

"God made Adam, he took one of his ribs and made Eve?" Santana nodded. "They had two sons, Cain and Able. Cain killed Able?" Santana nodded her head again. "So that leaves Adam, Eve, and Cain. How did the rest of us come to be? Where did the next generation of humans come from? Clearly Eve had to have had the baby, but who fathered it? Adam? Say it was a girl. Who fathered the next generation? Did Adam have sex with his daughter or Cain with his mother or sister? It doesn't fit. It makes no sense."

"You can't take the Bible literally, though." Santana argued.

"It's suppose to be the word of God." The blonde mocked. "And don't even get me started on comparisons between Christianity and pagan religions. It's all a bunch of crap."

"But you have no problem with raising our children as Jews?" Rachel asked, still very confused.

"I don't mind them being raised in religion,_ if _they are given a choice to leave it when they are old enough to make the decision. I believe in the morals that religion teaches. I think those are great. However, I think having to live by them for the sole purpose of not pissing off a guy who sits in the clouds is absurd. You should live your life in a certain way because it's the right thing to do, not because someone tells you that's how your suppose to."

"Then how do you know what's right and what's wrong?" Santana asked with interest. She herself wasn't a very religious person but normally kept out of the topic much for the same reason Quinn did. People were very touchy about something that very few actually lived by.

"Are you telling me that you don't know right from wrong?" Quinn asked sarcastically. "If I asked you to go kill someone, would you know that it was the wrong thing to do?"

"Of course, but I'm talking about the harder choices were there is not black or white answer."

"Search your soul. Look deep down inside and you'll be able to choose. That's my take on God and forgiveness to get into Heaven, if you believe in the place. If there is a God, I think he wants us to find that peace in the world but by listening to our hearts, not what someone wrote down in a book for him. If you are given a choice to make and you search deep down, and every ounce of your being is saying to choose option A, then that is the option you should choose."

"And if it's wrong? If you were wrong and when you get up to those big pearly gates and he says 'sorry you fucked up', then what?"

Quinn shrugged. "If every ounce of your being is saying that something is right, only to have it turn out to be something evil, then clearly you weren't meant for Heaven anyway. Doing something because you're told to do it is easy. Doing something because it's what you believe is difficult. If I held the keys to Heaven, I'd ignore the slackers and take the ones that actually tried."

"So, just for clarification..." Rachel interrupted the deep look the pair were sharing. "Because you believe religions are warped, but I don't, I am allowed to raise our children in my religion as long as they are given the option to make their own choice on the topic when they are old enough?"

Quinn nodded her head and Santana scrunched her brow. "If you think religion is warped and a bunch of crap, why would you want your children raised in it at all?"

"That's the whole thing about me not knowing about God. I say religions have it all wrong, but who's to say that I'm actually right? I don't know that I'm right, it's just what I think. That's why I want them to have the choice to make. No expectations. Give them the information and the knowledge and then let them choose their own path. You can't force someone to believe a certain way, so why try? I mean, seriously. We all should be advocates for that statement. Raise them to be informed, but don't expect them to accept what you tell them. That's all I ask."

Rachel slowly nodded her head. "Okay... I can live with that. To be honest, I thought we would end up debating about that a lot more. I thought you would have put up a bit more of a fight."

Quinn shrugged. "That has always been one of the pluses of you and I getting together after three years of me being with Adrianne. She got all the denial and struggle. You got the end product."

"I owe that woman a lot. Oh, and I get the chance to tell her that." Rachel stated as Kim and Adrianne walked into the office and took seats against the far wall.

"Tell who what, and on a side note," Adrianne began, wiggling in her chair. "I love that we have more seating in here now."

"I second that, but I needed to tell you that I owe you a lot."

"And how will that be paid? I prefer cash, but checks are acceptable, only because I know where you live should it bounce."

Rachel paused and it took her a second to figure out where the statement had come from. "How about I pay you back with a life long friendship and undying gratitude?"

"I think I could handle that. But, if I may, what exactly do you owe me for?"

"For straightening me out." Quinn explained. "You did the work and she got the finished product."

"All in a day's work... or all in three, almost four, year's work. God, it really did take you a long time didn't it?"

The blonde scoffed in offense to the comment. "And how long has Kim been working on you not jumping into other people's business? Two years?"

"It's hard to break an impulsive habit."

"And it's not hard to break a habit you were raised with?"

"Oh my God. You two bicker like _you're_ the married couple." Santana interrupted. "Kim, why don't we let them be and you and I can go work out our issues and frustration with each other... on each other." The assistant and business partner looked stunned as Quinn just moaned and covered her face with her hand. "Don't look at me like that."

"You just suggested you and I have sex." Kim stated bluntly, still recovering. "How am I not suppose to be confused about that. We don't even like each other."

The Latina gasped and clutched her chest. "Ouch. And I like you plenty. In fact, and Adrianne can attest to this, I thought you were hot from the moment I met you. The night we took you out to that gay bar? Yeah, I totally had plans to take you home with me, but Adrianne told me no because you weren't ready. Clearly she just wanted to keep you to herself."

Kim's eyes widened as she looked to her fumbling fiance. "I... She... Why are we even bringing this up?" Adrianne asked, turning quickly to Santana's smiling face.

"Because Santana is looking for attention." Quinn stated as if it was obvious, earning a glare from the Latina.

"Actually, if you haven't noticed, when it gets close to a wedding, I start professing my wants and desires for those who are engaged a lot more vocally. I find it tests the validity of the relationship in question. If I tell Kim that I have dirty little thoughts about her going on in my mind and she's intrigued, then Adrianne has a problem on her hands."

"I have a problem on my hands already with you having those dirty little thoughts about my fiance."

"Santana," Quinn called in a warning tone. "You're just trying to start trouble."

"I am not. I'm holding a conversation. I'm reminiscing about the first time I met the two soon to be brides. If I wanted to cause trouble, you know I would hit on some other topics, not one neither of them was expecting. And I can't help that Kim's a hottie, with a tight little body, a great ass, and perfect size breasts."

"Santana." Rachel and Quinn called in unison. As Kim's jaw dropped and Adrianne's clinched.

"Geeze, my parents never even hounded me this much."

"That's because you were a spoiled, rich brat." The blonde remarked.

"Look who's talking. Your Mommy and Daddy are... _were_ one of the richest families in Lima right up there with mine. And up until babygate, you were just as spoiled as I was.

"Yeah, but I grew out of it. What's your excuse?"

"It's part of my charm."

The room stood still after the comment until Rachel brought her feet down off of the desk. "Come on Santana. Come to rehearsal with me and meet the bitch I work with. Work your magic and get her to-"

"Back the fuck off." Quinn finished for her.

"Not a problem. I've already got it figured out. I'll just need you to hook me up with Scott." The diva paused again and Santana rolled her eyes. "Not hook up as in sex. What the hell is wrong with you people? Get your minds out of the gutter. I do have standards and I don't do married people. That's why I wanted my way with you two before you tied the knot." She explained waving her finger between Quinn and Rachel. "How about you give me a little bit of credit here."

Quinn held up her hand and drew her index finger down to her thumb, indicating a very little bit.

~/~/~/~

"What is going on in that brain of yours?" Rachel asked as she sat in the chair in front of her dressing room vanity as Santana looked around at the pictures of Quinn on the wall. There were photos of them in Lima, them at the wedding, on the beach during their honeymoon, and some of the blonde holding her ever expanding baby bump.

"And this chick actually tried to pass off that you would bang her with all of these pictures of Quinn looking at you?"

The diva huffed a laugh and rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I know, right? So what are you going to say to her?"

"I don't know what I'm going to say, but all I need you to do is get her in here and talk to her about it like you normally would. Then I say what I feel like saying and you wont have anything to worry about after that." She stated, turning to meet Rachel's skeptical eyes with a smile. "That I promise."

"And you wont be hitting her, right? You going to jail for assaulting the woman who is claiming to be my mistress just looks bad."

Santana shook her head. "I'll even keep my hands in my jacket pockets until we're done. If I take them out, then we might have a problem. So... call the bitch. Lets get this party started."

Of course, for an attention seeker like Alisha, it didn't take much to get her into Rachel's dressing room. The very thought of being _publicly_ asked to go there with the diva was just an invitation to sell another story to the papers. Santana was still looking around at all the pictures when the woman followed Rachel into the room. She was attractive, of mixed ethnicity but Santana couldn't place which ones. She had tan skin and light eyes and her dark hair was pulled back out of her face. But when her amber colored eyes fell on the Latina, she stumbled in her confident strut slightly.

"What's this about?" She asked looking back to Rachel as Santana ignored her.

"Exactly what it has always been about." The diva stated, noticing how her cast mate eyed the Latina. "Alisha, this is Santana, Santana, this is Alisha Thomas."

"And now you want a witness? So she can go to the papers and sell her side of the story?" Alisha asked in disbelief that Rachel would actually think she was that stupid.

Santana turned around and narrowed her eyes at her but spoke calmly. "Sweetheart, if I wanted to sell my side of the story to the papers, I would just go talk to them. I wouldn't even have to speak to you. Lies are clearly easy to believe, wouldn't you say?"

"Then why don't you?" She mocked with attitude that Rachel knew would have Santana swinging under different circumstances.

"Why _would_ I? What good would it do? If Rachel can tell them it didn't happen and Quinn can say it never happened, then what is it going to change if I go up and tell them it didn't happen? Nothing."

"Then what do you want?"

Santana walked behind the woman and shut the dressing room door for some more privacy before she moved to stand a few feet in front of the actress. "I want you to stop spreading the lies. You've gotten your name in the papers. You've gotten your attention. Now all you are doing by making this shit up is hurting people."

"Are you going to threaten me if I don't? Are you going to beat me up if I keep feeding them lies that they are clearly eager to believe?"

"No."

"Then why would I stop?"

"Why did you even start? Why start false rumors about Rachel and why an affair?"

"One, because it was the easiest for anyone to believe. I mean, we spend half the night on stage kissing. And why Rachel? Because she's the one I kiss and she's also the biggest name here. So, now that I've told you why, go and run and tell the reporters everything they've already heard and have chosen to ignore."

"Oh, they'll hear it again. But I think they might actually pay attention this time."

Alisha arched and eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, tempting the Latina. Then she heard Santana's voice but her lips weren't moving. "Now all you're doing by making this shit up is hurting people." She dropped her brow in confusion until she heard the next voice. Her voice. "Are you going to threaten me if I don't? Are you going to beat me up if I keep feeding them lies that they are clearly eager to believe?"

Alisha's face fell as Santana pulled out her phone that she had been using to record their conversation. "I don't need to threaten you or beat you up to get you to stop lying. You sold yourself out. Rachel, what was Scott's phone number again?" She asked, turning to the equally stunned diva. That's all it took to solve the diva's problems? Not even two minutes and a cell phone? "I think he might know a few people who would be interested in this conversation."

"I.. Wha... But..." Was all Alisha could get out. It was the oldest trick in the book but it had never crossed her mind that someone would actually record their conversation.

"Since you're having trouble speaking, let me do it for you." Santana stated, taking a step closer to the fumbling actress and lowered her voice. "You don't mess with my friends. You don't mess with Rachel and you don't mess with Quinn. You wanted your attention, I get that, but you went lower than even I would approve of. You could have caused some serious trouble. If Quinn had loved Rachel any less than she does, you might have ended up ruining their marriage. And I'm sure you know, but they're starting a family. Your ego and narcissism could have cost a child a happy life with two loving parents, but that didn't eve cross your mind, did it?" She didn't even wait for the speechless woman to respond. "Next time you want to pick a target, make sure I don't know who they are. Enjoy your downfall, bitch. And get the hell out of _the star's_ dressing room."

Rachel watched in disbelief as Alisha nearly stumbled out of the room and Santana shut the door again. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're not me. You're too nice. You thought you could appeal to the better nature in her. Unlike Quinn, I don't have faith in people to even attempt to make the right decision unless they believe they're going to get rewarded for it in the end. I always come prepared for the worst."

"I'm thankful and everything, but that was a little depressing."

The Latina shrugged and shut the dressing room door again. "I never claimed to be as eloquent as Quinn, or as deep. I tell it as it is. So... what's Scott's number? If we hurry this could be in the papers tomorrow."

~/~/~/~

"You don't like it." Kim stated in defeat as she laid on her stomach on their bed.

Adrianne rolled from her back to lean against her fiance. "I love it. I think it's fitting. Judy had a good idea about just having the reception be a nice dinner. That way it's nothing over the top or attention seeking. I can focus my attention on you and not everything else going on." She explained, brushing her lips over the shorter woman's bare shoulder. "You're my favorite thing to keep my attention on anyway."

"Are we still wanting to keep the guest number small?"

"Yes. Family and just the closest of friends. Are Megan and Rob going to be able to make it from California?"

"They are." Kim smiled. The pair were her closest and really only friends from high school. Understandably, she was a shy kid and that shyness had carried into her early adult life until she started working at the studio. After graduation, they had lost contact when Kim disappeared in New York and the pair jetted off to California for school. But with Kim's acceptance of herself and new found confidence, she reached out to them and rekindled that friendship. They pair had actually started dating in the time that had passed.

Kim's description of the couple... Adrianne found to be interesting. She said they were dorks. The very definition of the word. Bad clothes, bad hair, socially awkward. You name it. Adrianne teased that they were Rachel in high school but Kim just shook her head saying with the clothes, maybe. But Megan and Rob were a million times more awkward. The former apprentice just thought she was exaggerating until she met the pair when they came to New York to visit during the summer.

Megan was tall and lanky with hardly any meat on her bones. She was one of those naturally super skin women while Rob had the opposite issue. He was a large, squat man with red hair and a big laugh to go with his booming voice. Megan, had cropped brown hair and what Adrianne would assume were brown eyes, but the woman hardly ever looked up at her. She was more timid than Kim was when they first met, but Rob made up for that. He went on for hours talking. Not Rachel Berry style rants with an excess of syllables. No. He just spoke in plain English for as long as you would let him.

Adrianne didn't even know where to begin with those two. She couldn't determine if she needed to try and relax Megan enough at least look her in the eye, or if she should just try and keep up with Rob on whatever topic he was going off on. But Kim was happy that they were there. She was all smiles during the day and evening the four of them had spent together. If something made Kim happy, Adrianne did her best to love it as well.

"I'm glad they can make it."

"Are you really?" Kim asked, pulling back so Adrianne could see her arching an eyebrow.

"I am. Why are you looking at me like that? They mean a lot to you and I want them here."

The assistant just studied her for a few more seconds. "You do realize that they don't fit in with our current lifestyle."

"Friends are friends. End of story." Adrianne replied, closing the planning notebook and throwing it on the floor. Kim took the hint and rolled over on her back so Adrianne could hover over her.

"I just think it's going to be a little awkward when we combine everyone." She stated before receiving a slow kiss. "We have hip New York artists and dorky computer programers. They have nothing in common."

Adrianne grunted in response as she slipped her thumb under the younger woman's shirts. "My brother-in-law is going to be there and he's a dork too. They'll have someone to talk to. Damn it woman, you are wearing far too much clothing. It needs to come off."

Kim rolled her eyes as Adrianne sat up and began unbuttoning her pants while she discarded her shirt. "Sometimes there is no romance in your world, you know that?"

"That only makes it more special when I do manage to get all romantic. Besides," She continued as she threw the assistant's jeans across the room and laid over her lover, trailing light kisses over her neck to her ear. "I'm more passionate than I am romantic. Tell me there has been even one night that you weren't completely satisfied."

Kim moaned and worked on undoing the older woman's blouse buttons Adrianne she continued a sensual assault on her neck and jaw. "I don't think I can."

"Exactly. And you know what else?"

Adrianne wiggled out of her shirt and bra before pressing their bare chests together. "What?"

"You're not the romantic type either."

"No, I'm not." Kim agree with a little bit of a laugh as Adrianne teased her ear with her tongue.

"Nope. You are as feisty as they come. You like control. You like having the power over someone." Kim lifted her hips and rolled Adrianne over on her back and straddled her legs. "You like the aggression. You like-"

"You know what I like even more than all of that?" Kim asked as she looked down on her fiance and pinned her hands to the mattress by her head.

Adrianne smirked devilishly. "What?"

The assistant matched her smirk and slowly lowered her mouth just centimeters away from Adrianne's, teasing her before she ghosted her lips to the older woman's ear. "I like it more... when you're screaming my name."

~/~/~/~

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked with concern in her voice as Quinn rolled over for the fourth time in the last ten minutes. She had been having trouble sleeping lately but tonight was especially bad.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" the blonde snapped back, facing away from the diva. Rachel didn't say anything but watched as Quinn took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I"m sorry I snapped at you."

Rachel gently ran her hand her circles on the blonde's back to ease her nerves. "It's okay. It's just hormones."

"That wasn't hormones."

"...Oh."

"I'm sorry. I just haven't been sleeping very well. I'm sure I've kept you up as well."

The diva leaned forward and kissed her shoulder lightly and Quinn seemed to calm down just a little. "What's been keeping you up? Is he kicking?"

Quinn placed her hand on her stomach at the mention of their son. "Not tonight. That was last night. Tonight I just can't get comfortable. I want to lay on my back but that's not going to happen."

"Possibly a stupid question, but why not?"

The blonde turned her head to look at her wife from the corner of her eye. "You try sleeping with a thirty pound bowling ball on your stomach." Thirty pounds might have been a bit of an exaggeration but Rachel wasn't going to argue with her on it. Quinn had started doing yoga and other workouts in the morning and even Rachel had joined her when she didn't have any interviews or meetings. The blonde had maintained her figure. I mean, she was obviously pregnant but there wasn't much extra baby weight from her cravings. But hormones or not, Quinn was grumpy when she didn't get her sleep and Rachel wasn't going to fight.

"Is there anything I can get you to make you more comfortable?" Quinn mashed her lips between her teeth and diverted her eyes. Rachel knew that look. "What and from where?"

"You just got home, Baby. Go to bed."

"No." The diva stated a bit more lively as she climbed out of bed. "I don't mind. Would you be up for going with me? I mean, you can't sleep, so..."

Quinn thought about it for a second and then threw the covers off of her. "Can you pick me out a dress?" That was a bonus with the timing of her pregnancy. As her belly started getting bigger, the weather started warming up. She didn't have to fight with finding weather appropriate pants that fit and could just wear her cute little dresses. It was March which put her at five months.

"How about this one?" Rachel asked holding up a baby blue dress with a bow that tied in the back. "It's very baby appropriate." She loved it when she could get Quinn to smile when she knew she wasn't at her best.

"I think it's perfect for the occasion." She replied taking the dress from Rachel with a peck on the lips.

"So, where are we going?"

"Clod Stone."

"Cold Stone?"

"It's a creamery. There's one on forty-second."

Rachel paused as Quinn slipped her dress over her head. "You know the address?"

"I'm a pregnant woman Rachel. Of course I know the address. Now... I want to go to Cold Stone."

Rachel didn't argue. Rachel also didn't argue when Quinn said they would be staying there to eat because one order wasn't going to be enough. "Oh my God. This has to be a sin." Quinn stated as she sat down in the booth and stared at the ice cream concoction in front of her.

"What all is in it?" Rachel asked curiously.

"It's French Vanilla ice cream, chocolate chips, chunks of cookie dough, fudge, and caramel topping mixed through. It's called Cookie Doughn't You Want Some? 'Don't' being spelled like cookie _dough_. Mmmmmm..." Rachel just smiled and shook her head as Quinn dug into the large cone bowl of ice cream. "God, Rachel... you have to try a bite."

"No way."

"I know about the whole vegan thing but is one teeny tiny bit really going to hurt you?" Rachel couldn't lie. It looked good and she was curious as to what had her wife moaning like she was having an orgasm in public. "One ickle bitty bit?" The blonde asked in baby talk, lifting a spoon with just the smallest amount of the sugary dairy delight on it.

"One bite and that's it. And you can't tell anyone."

"Deal."

Quinn watched eagerly as Rachel talked herself into consuming the small out on the spoon. It was to make Quinn happy. OR so she told herself as she put the spoon in her mouth. "Yeah... this is an absolute sin. In so many ways." The diva confessed handing the spoon back to the beaming blonde who went right back to eating.

"I knew you'd like it... you traitor."

"Hey."

"What?" Quinn asked, wide-eyed and innocent. "I only speak the truth. But you know they have non-dairy smoothies."

"Do they?" Rachel asked, looking at the menu with interest. "I think I might just get one to keep me from trying to eat more of yours."

"Like I'd let you." The brunette glared at her wife playfully and stood up to go order her a smoothie. "Why you're up there, can you get me an 'I love it' size of Berry Berry Berry Good?" The diva stared at her for a second, processing that she wanted more when she hadn't finished her first yet but also trying to figure out if that was the real name to something or if Quinn was just making fun of her height. "It's Sweet Cream Ice Cream with raspberries, strawberries, and blueberries... Berry Berry Berry. I thought it was fitting that he's craving fruit."


	99. Chapter 99

**A/N: Short filler chapter. Why? Because the cold I thought I was getting over decided to show me that it's not going anywhere. I'm honestly surprised I got this much typed today. I don't know if I will be able to update tomorrow. I'm not sure if it's because of the cold or not, but I am suffering from some serious writers block. So help me out if you can. Let me know what you want covered before we get into the birth of the baby.**

**I think that is just about it for the A/N. I'm glad you all liked the religion part of the last chapter. I know it's a touchy subject and I didn't want to rip it apart but I wanted Quinn to explain her opinions as well. Just glad that's done.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Thanks to everyone who sent me a message and thank you for everyone who keeps checking out my blog. You all are seriously so awesome that I'm not even going to try and tell you how awesome you are because my attempts would fall drastically short. Embarrassingly so. Thank you and enjoy... Whenever I do update (again, maybe not tomorrow) I will try and make it a long one to make up for this one and since it will be chapter 100!**

**~/~/~/~**

"Ladies and ladies," Scott beamed as he entered the studio office with a stack of papers and tabloids under his arms. "Good morning."

"Scott, did you bring me presents?" Quinn asked as he set the papers down on her desk, taking the top one for himself.

"I most certainly did." He cleared his throat and began to read. "Put the rumors of Rachel Berry-Fabray's alleged affair with cast mate Alisha Thomas to rest for once and for all. An audio tape of Thomas' confession of Berry-Fabray's innocents has surfaced. The tape clearly states that Thomas' motives for spreading the rumors were simply to further her own career with a complete disregard to the impact these allegations would have on her cast mate. When contacted, Thomas' people had no comment to release as of yet."

"I like this one more." Santana stated, flipping back the cover of a tabloid magazine. "Bust: Alisha Thomas has been outed as a fraud in her allegations that she was having an affair with Tony and Grammy award winning starlet, Rachel Berry-Fabray. After hearing this audio confession for ourselves, all we can hope is that this desperate bitch gets what's coming." The Latina laughed lightly. "I really like the 'desperate bitch' part."

"You will also be happy to know that I received a call this morning informing me that she is no longer fighting our request for her part to be moved." Scott informed them.

"That's probably because she's just hoping to still have a part after all of this crap."

Quinn squealed and threw her hands in the air before embracing Santana. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how stressful this has been on Rachel. She's been slowly slipping into a depression thinking that no one believed her. So thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Each thank you was punctuated with a kiss on alternating cheeks.

"Aw, you're welcome, Q. Kim? You want to get in on this too?" Santana teased, placing an index finger to her cheek but receiving a roll of the eyes from the assistant.

"I'd rather not. I'm not sure what diseases I may catch."

"God, I love you. You've got that spark of life that just make me go wild. All I'm asking for is one night with you. I might even settle for one kiss even."

"Santana, leave her alone."

"But she's so damn cute when she's angry… and hot as hell when she's feisty like that." Santana argued, blowing Kim a kiss across the office. It was all in fun and games for her. If she was wanting to cause trouble, she could. She could have cracked a joke that any disease she had, Adrianne definitely had from all the hot, rough sex they had day and night. But she didn't. She was happy for them but still found it fun to tease the younger woman. "Are you and Adrianne-"

"No."

Santana arched an eyebrow at her. "You don't even know what I'm going to ask."

"Probably something along the lines of if we've considered having a threesome."

Santana tilted her head. "While I would be very much interested in the possibility of experiencing that with the pair of you… I'm pretty sure that much feistiness and struggle for control would not only end in the hottest sex imaginable, but probably in someone's death as well. No, I was going to ask if you and Adrianne were having a bachlorette party."

"Oh..." Kim replied, blushing slightly.

"And they are." Quinn answered, scanning over more of the papers as Scott quietly excused himself. "I was planning on telling you today, so thank you for bringing it up. We _are_ going to a strip club and they _will_ be drunk before we get there. I don't want to listen to any whining about how one is missing the other and is probably sitting at home being miserable."

"You mean like you did?" Kim and Santana asked in unison.

"Yes, like I did. And no tattoos either."

"Do you have a tattoo?" Santana asked, looking to the assistant who shook her head. "You should totally get one then."

"Santana."

"Q, pull the stick out of your butt and relax. Enjoy the attempts at a conversation I'm trying to make here."

"San, your conversations tend to make people either very uncomfortable or very upset with you."

The Latina paused and held the blonde's gaze. "What are you trying to say, Q? Are you saying that I'm not a people person?"

"No, I'm simply saying that you enjoy being a pain in the ass. A little too much at times."

"And you're a little too uptight sometimes. Is Ber- Is Rachel not giving you enough? Do you need to find some other way of releasing those frustration? Because-"

"Santana, I'm just fine. Rachel is- I'm not having this conversation with you, just don't even think about offering your assistance."

The Latina smirked at her. "Oh, I wasn't going to offer mine. I was going to suggest you talk with Adrianne. I mean, she knows just what you like." Quinn rolled her eyes as she felt Kim tense behind her. She didn't even need to see the death look she was giving the other brunette to know it was there. "Hey, it could be one friend helping out another. I'll even distract Kim for the evening if you two-"

"Santana, shut up or go back to your hotel!"

Santana smiled and looked to Kim before she jerked her head towards the blonde. "She's kinda sexy when she's pissed too, don't you think?"

~/~/~/~

"How was your show?" Quinn asked as she felt Rachel crawl into bed.

The diva inched over and kissed her wife's shoulder before snaking her arm around her and placing a hand on the underside of her belly. "It was great. Alisha wasn't even there today. I didn't have to look at her. I didn't have to speak to her. I didn't have to kiss her. It was amazing."

"And the interviews?"

"Amazingly in our favor."

"Good."

"It is." Rachel whispered, rubbing her thumb against Quinn's stomach. "I don't know if it's from the sheer weight of the stress that has been lifted off of me or what, but I strangely feel like a brand new person today."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She answered back, kissing Quinn's shoulder, lingering in the connection before placing another slow kiss further up towards her neck. "I feel freer, more confident." Rachel whispered as she slowly lowered her hand to the waist band of Quinn's sleep pants, slipping her thumb in and gliding it side to side.

"Clearly." The blonde remarked in a low, husky voice, needing what Rachel was wanting to give. She could feel the diva smile against her skin when she realized it as well. "Don't tease me tonight. I need you."

Rachel ran her fingers through the blonde's curls and smirked. "And here I thought you said you weren't horny during pregnancies."

"I'm not." Quinn corrected her, reaching back and fisting her luxurious brown locks as she slipped her fingers between the blonde's nether lips. "It has nothing to do with the hormones... just you. You do this to me."

The diva continued with her slow kisses in the crook of her wife's neck as she slipped her leg between the blonde's, giving her more room. She abandoned the soft circles she had started and moved a little lower, finding an abundance of moisture. "I did that to you already?"

"Just the thought of you."

Rachel growled at the confession and pulled back with her now coated fingers, returning to her massaging circles. She listened intently as Quinn moaned, memorizing the quiver in each one as she alternated speed and pressure. The blonde was squirming, pressing her ass back into Rachel while the diva's hips rocked forward, grinding with pressure.

"Oh my God. Rachel... Baby, you feel so good." Quinn's voice was pure sex and she knew it only turned Rachel on more to hear her talk during their intimate moments so her moans and gasps grew more vocal until they filled the room. They encouraged Rachel and those slow, tentative massages grew with fierceness. Quinn placed her hand on top of Rachel's, adding more friction as she arched into the touch and then back into the diva. "Fuck, yes. That's it, Baby. No one... Mmmm... No one ever did me like you do."

Rachel can feel a fresh wave of arousal wash over her and she slides her leg between Quinn's even more, adding pressure to her continuous grinding of her own, rocking in contrast rhythm with her wife for the maximum amount of friction. She could tell by the strangled sound of Quinn's moans that she was biting on her lip already, feeling her climax approaching so Rachel rocked faster, her own breath panting now. God she loved this, seeing and hearing Quinn like this. She never imagined being in this position but now that she was here, she couldn't imagine herself without it.

Quinn's moans turned into short grunts, timed with the increasing grinds of the diva's hips against her. She moved her hand back and cupped Rachel's ass, encouraging her to more, wanting them to come at the same time, while her other hand dropped down to replace the one that just left.

"Fuck." Was all Quinn could hear in her ear. Rachel closed her eyes tightly as she felt the pull in the pit of her stomach intensify with each now rough thrust of her hips. Her body was screaming at itself. She tried to continue her ministrations with her fingers but her body was telling her to tense up and prepare for her own release. "Come on, Quinn. Cum for me."

Quinn held out a long moan that escalated suddenly as Rachel pinched her clit between her fingers and the blonde's hips bucked forward into her hand. With a couple more forceful grinds of her own, Rachel's body was taken over by uncontrollable shaking. But God she loved it. She loved it as much as she loved the sound of her wife's moans and gasps as they wracked her body as well.

"You're doing it." Quinn said in between pants of breath as Rachel held her close.

"Doing what?"

"Every time we do this, you end up grinning like a proud little kid."

Rachel lifted her forehead off of the blonde's shoulder and buried her face into her neck, kissing the skin softly. "Well, I do take pride in my work. Besides, I look at these moments as great accomplishments. It's also nice to know, that my accomplishments will allow you to fall asleep from exhaustion no matter how much the little guy kicks tonight.

Quinn laughed lightly, still struggling to catch her breath as she pulled her wife closer to her. "I guess I have a lot to thank you for then."

"Yeah. You can pay me back tomorrow though."

"Aww." The blonde cooed, mockingly. "Did you ware yourself out in the process?"

She could already here the exhaustion in the diva's voice. "Yeah. Sometimes I just don't know my own ability."

~/~/~/~

When Quinn woke up in the morning, it was to the feeling of Rachel's fingers dancing on her stomach and the soothing sound of her voice. The diva was propped up on her elbow, leaning down towards her son, singing softly.

_I see trees of green, red roses too._  
_I see them bloom, for me and for you,_  
_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world._  
_I see skies of blue, clouds of white,_  
_Bright blessed days, dark sacred nights_  
_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world.  
__The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky_  
_Are also on the face of people going by_  
_I see friends shaking hands, saying how do you do_  
_They're really saying, I love you._  
_I hear babies cry, I watch them grow_  
_They'll learn much more, than I'll ever know_  
_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world._  
_And I think to myself... what a wonderful world._

Quinn lifted her hand and brushed the diva's hair back out of her face, earning a warm smile and a light, tender kiss. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

"I think we can ditch the classical music in the baby bump headphones, and just let you sing to him from now on. To be completely honest with you, I think he prefers your voice anyway."

"He has good taste, that's why."

The blonde grunted. "Just don't raise him to have your ego. Okay?"

"What ego?" The diva asked, feigning innocence.

"I have no idea. I don't even know what I was thinking." They both laughed and shared another light kiss before Rachel turned her eyes back down to their son while Quinn continued to run her hands through her hair. "What about Gavin?"

Rachel's eyes lifted as she thought. "I kind of like that one."

"Parker?"

"... I like that one too."

"Riley?"

"How come you're so good at picking names I like but I can't pick names you like?"

"You picked names I liked. I liked Gabriel. I liked Julian. Daniel was also a possibility but now that I hear it out loud... Maybe you're just easier to please than I am."

"Doubtful on that one. Well... if we picked Gabriel, what would his middle name be? Gabriel what Fabray? Julian what Fabray? Gavin what Fabray?"

Quinn growled and turned slightly to bury her face into the pillow. "Why does this have to be so hard?"

"Maybe it's a good thing Noah did name Beth and not you."

"Ha. I wasn't even going to try and name her. I didn't deserve the right, and while I love Beth... I wouldn't have named her after a song that said I know you're sad and alone, but I'm staying out with the boys. Sorry."

"Is that what the song said? I can't really remember." Rachel confessed, hoping not to piss Quinn off with her comment.

"It starts out saying that he knows she's lonely but he'll be home in only a few hours when they get done playing, but at the end of the song... The lyrics change to: _Beth, I know you're lonely and I hope you'll be alright. Because me and the boys will be playing all night._ So in other words, I'm coming home because I know you're sad but wait... No. I changed my mind. I'd rather stay out and have fun knowing that you're lonely at home. I would never name my daughter after something like that. I just hope she doesn't realize the reference."

"Yeah... I couldn't say that would have been my first choice either, but I guess it was fitting for Noah. Perhaps a slap in the face to you and Beth, but fitting for him. He would have never grown up and fully accepted his responsibility." Quinn shifted slightly but remained silent. "Hey you." She poked her side. "Let me in."

The blonde sighed and turned a little onto her back to look at her wife. "I'm glad he wasn't able to accept the responsibility. He made my decision to give her up much easier. If he had been there and supportive, I would have really and truly considered keeping her. And while it still hurt to give her up... it did make it easier knowing that it wasn't that I didn't want her, I just couldn't do it on my own and Puck wasn't going to help in the way I needed him to."

"Making your choice not so much of a choice after all."

Quinn nodded her head. "It was selfish, but I was thankful."


	100. Chapter 100

**A/N: The epic 100 mark. I know you all are still waiting for the hormone driven sexy times, but you just have to keep waiting. I promise I will deliver, just not with this pregnancy. ;) So instead of sexy times, we get an appearance of Kurt and a tiny surprise. Next chapter will be their mini vacation probably. And maybe I'll put in the AdriKim parties as well. Not sure how it's all going to play out just yet.**

**I will be doing a few chapters of Rachel's pregnancy. Probably not as many as I have of Quinn's. Just enough to get a good taste of how their lives have changed since Quinn gave birth. This portion of the fic will go on for a chapter or two after she does, of course. It would be weird to say here's a baby now here's a pregnant Rachel. There has to be that little bit of struggle with being new parents.**

**Back up to the typical 4-5,000 word chapters. It's not as long and detailed as I had expected, but I accidentally took the drowsy version of my cold medicine and it knocked my ass out for several hours today. I know chapter 100 is important and I think you'll enjoy it, but I still wanted to post something today since there was nothing yesterday. Each day is inching closer to the end and while I hate to end this, it will be nice to start something new. I just hope it lives up to the epic status that you all have played this one up to be. It's a little nerve wracking to think about.**

**Anyway, enough of the rambling. Thank you all for sticking with this story. I only kept it going because of you and I'm so glad you still love it. Thank you for reviewing and keeping me motivated to crank out 100 chapters, because if it wasn't for the messages and comments, I would have fizzled out a while ago. Thank you again and enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

"No. I'll be in later today." Quinn spoke into her cell phone. Adrianne had reached her stress limit this morning. She was left to deal with remodeling decision, a small portrait photo shoot, and wedding decisions as well. Not to mention that she would be solely in charge when Quinn and Rachel headed to the cabin for the weekend and she was already stressing about that. "I'm sure you can handle it. Just remember, this is a business first, a place to discuss the wedding with your fiancé second. Kim needs to understand that as well."

Rachel raised her brow as she sat next to Quinn in the examine room. They were there for the second sonogram which had to be pushed back a few weeks by a demanding schedule on Rachel's end. With the wrap up of the affair scandal ending with Alisha being replaced on the show, the interviews were endless. They needed to get as much of the PR done before they left for their mini vacation and Quinn wanted Rachel to be there for everything with the baby so they just waited a little while longer for this appointment.

"Adrianne, you can do this. I have faith in you. Do the shoot, answer the questions as best you can. We can always change them later. And just tell Kim that today is not a good day. That's all you have to say… No, she wont make you sleep in the guest room for that… Then you have some issues you need to work out before you get married… You're a push over… At least I admitted that a long time ago. You're still in denial. Rachel and I talk and discuss things and I have my input. Kim just needs to loosen the reins a little…"

Rachel tried to read the look on her wife's face but she couldn't quite place it… and it made her nervous.

"Hey. You tell her that she needs to calm the hell down and remember that I'm her boss… Tell her I'm not getting in your business. I'm trying to help my business partner relax and make it through her day… No, _tell_ her I said that. Oh, please. She just-"

Rachel took the phone from the fuming blonde. "Adrianne, yeah. Don't tell her that. Stick with 'today is not the day' Quinn is having a mild mood swing right now."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Maybe _you'll_ be the one sleeping in the guest room tonight."

The diva weighed the seriousness of the threat until the doctor came in. "Okay, well we have to go, Adrianne. The doctor's here. Bye." Rachel put on a smile and grabbed the blonde's hand as she continued to scowl. "You were over reacting. So is Kim. She's stressed. And you're stressing. But you don't need to be stressing."

The doctor waited with her hand on the door, wondering if this was one of those days she was going to need to come back after the bickering but Quinn just took in a deep breath and sighed. The frustration vanished from her face. "Alright then. Lets take a look, shall we?"

Quinn lifted her shirt up to expose her stomach and Rachel snuck a quick kiss to the large baby bump before the doctor prepared for the sonogram.

"So, today we get to have a much better look at our little guy in there." The doctor informed them. "We will see the fetal structure development, placental position, and amniotic fluid volume. All very important things to know."

Quinn just nodded and held Rachel's hand tighter. She didn't know why but every time she came to the doctor's office, she was afraid that they were going to find something wrong with the baby. Rachel told her that was just the mother in her and she just needed to relax, the baby would be fine. Part of her wanted to believe the brunette, but part of her found it impossible to. But this scan would tell her everything she needed to know. They'd know about any deformities or anything along those lines. Her worries would be put to rest after today.

"I can't look." She whispered, pulling Rachel's concerned eyes down to her.

"What?"

"I can't look until she says everything's fine."

The diva smiled faintly and pulled her seat closer to Quinn's, running a comforting hand through her hair. "Then I'll wait with you."

"No, you don't have to."

"But I'm going to. We'll see together. Okay?" Quinn bit her bottom lip and reluctantly nodded her head.

"Umm…"

That was all it took from the doctor's mouth for both women's eyes to snap to her. "What's wrong?" Quinn panicked. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

"Uh," The doctor fumbled. "No. Nothing is wrong…"

"Then what is the 'umming' and 'uhing' for?" Rachel asked, standing up and panicking still as Quinn nearly crushed her hand with her own worries.

"Well… you're having twins."

The room was silent for what seemed like an hour before Rachel shook her head and snapped out of her daze. "I'm sorry. What?"

"See." The doctor moved the wand and pointed to the screen. "This one must have been hiding behind his or her brother during your first sonogram."

Quinn could see their son and then the smallest visible part of another baby behind him. "But… wouldn't we have hear two heart beats last time?"

"Most of the time, but not always. It's not uncommon, and completely possible. Regardless, you _are_ having twins. And… there is only one amniotic sac."

"What does that mean?"

The doctor looked at the blonde who had gone from nervous to panicked to stunned. "They're identical twins. Two boys then."

Quinn couldn't find any words and apparently neither could Rachel who only started to chuckle nervously as she looked at the screen as the doctor went back to examining the couples baby boys, moving the position of the wand so they could see four feet. "I always said you were incredibly fertile." The diva joked, leaning down and kissing Quinn's forehead as she finally snapped out of her stupor. "We're going to have twins."

"I… I… I don't know how I feel about that."

Rachel arched an eyebrow. "Well, no offense, but it doesn't really matter at this point."

"Yeah, but you've never dealt with kids. I'm going to have to teach you to handle two babies at the same time?"

"Looks like it. _But_!" Rachel jumped slightly in her increasing excitement. "We have a lot of helping hands. We have Mom and Russell, Kim and Adrianne, who you said loves little kids." Quinn nodded her head in admittance. Adrianne would definitely be right there to help without even being asked. "Tina is going to want to help. She'll use the experience to start pressuring Scott to have one of their own."

"Two boys…" The blonde sighed and looked back to the screen, resting her head back down as she took the information in, seeing her sons on the small screen. "I guess we're going to have to come up with two names now. We haven't even found the first yet."

~/~/~/~

"It is about time you showed up." Kurt chastised the beaming diva. "Now, I have already selected a few cribs that I do believe you will be torn between purchasing. All of which are designer of course." He continued, guiding the tiny woman through the store. "I assume that with this being your first child and the fact that this is you we are talking about, you would want nothing but the best."

"This is true, but-"

"No buts. We are on a time crunch here and I need to show you the most adorable bassinette they have here. I found myself completely torn. It's a boy so I wasn't too sold on the flowing lace ones, but maybe something more along the lines of a rocking cradle. But back to the cribs. Did you want something modern? Standard? Sleigh style?"

"Modern, but-"

"Then over here. Keep up. I thought you were suppose to have long legs." Rachel glared at him and gave up trying to tell him anything about there being twins now. "They have round cribs."

"No. We need to conserve space."

"Okay… How about his one. This one is all about conserving space. It's convertible for when the little guy gets bigger. Clean, square lines. Black frame with the contrasting white rails will work nicely with Mrs. Thing's starry night sky. The one end of the crib is actually a shelf unit." He showed her, opening the bottom cabinets under a built in changing table. "This table actually collapses back into the shelf. And above the table are a few nooks to hold whatever it is that you will need at the ready."

"I actually like that one. It amazes me that you are able to pick the perfect one right off the bat, Kurt."

"Rachel, that's my job and it is a bit of a gift." He stated, brushing his hair back in his Kurt-like fashion. "So, this is the one?" Rachel glanced around to the others and nodded her head, not seeing anything else she liked. Kurt snapped his fingers at a store employee and pointed to the crib. "We'll take one of these."

"Two." Rachel corrected him, pulling both the worker and the interior designer's eyes to her. She smiled shyly and tucked her head between her shoulders. "We're having twins."

"Twins?" He gasped before he slapped his hand down to his thigh before straightening his posture and losing himself in thought. "I should have seen it. She is much fuller than she was at this point in high school. How could I have missed it? Congratulations." They both beamed as they entered an embrace. "Do you know if they're identical or fraternal?"

"Identical, so they're both boys."

"That makes this easier. I like the idea of having identical cribs, however, I insist upon providing them with different color bedding. We need to encourage them to have their own, separate personalities as soon as possible." Rachel straightened her poster and nodded her head curtly in full agreement. "Good. Now, lets look at bassinets."

"What is the purpose of a bassinet?" Rachel asked as she followed Kurt, slamming into him as he stopped abruptly.

"For them to sleep in."

"But… I thought that was what a crib was for."

Kurt closed his eyes and gently placed his hands on the diva's shoulders. "Rachel, once those little bundles of joy are born… you're going to lose your mind." Her smile faded. "Do you really expect Quinn to be running up and down those stairs to feed your sons every few hours? Do you really expect to do the same thing to change their diapers as they're screaming and crying and you haven't slept a wink in over two day and you have a still hormonal wife on your hands who is stressing not just about the babies, but work, and her body that she is determined to get back into it's normal shape while it seemingly does not want to listen to her?" He shook his head and mouthed 'no'. "You are going to want to make life as easy as you can. Bassinets can be kept in your room, right by the bed so all you have to do is reach over and grab the wailing tot. Cribs are for when they are able to sleep through the night or when they're taking naps and you need to be doing something. Cribs are for when they start to crawl and pull themselves up and need limitations."

"Right. Got it."

He patted his hands on her shoulders lightly. "Good. Now, bassinets."

"God, some of these are hideous." Rachel commented as she passed several bassinets drowning in pink ruffles and poorly matched colors and trims or wiry framed things that looked like decorative yard fences bent around in a circle.

"Ignore them." Kurt ordered, waving his hand in the air. "We're talking a whole new game now that there are two instead of one. We need functionality. We need something that rocks… Here."

"No." The diva didn't even pause in her answer as Kurt lightly pushed a hanging bassinet. "It hangs from the ceiling. No way. Quinn wouldn't even put our child… children in it. She'd be too freaked out about the possibility of it falling. Try again."

The man looked unimpressed that Rachel had put an end to his perfect streak. "Fine. This would be my second choice."

"No." Rachel stated shaking her head. "Quinn would be afraid that the rocking style legs would cause it to tip over if someone pushed it too hard. Sorry."

"She is putting a damper on my mood and she isn't even here." Rachel shrugged her shoulders, not changing her mind. "Then this one. It rocks but the base is stable. It has hinges that do the rocking of the bed portion, not the entire thing."

Rachel nodded her head. "Yes. This will do."

"Good. Other wise I was going to tell you to have her find herself. That woman can be nearly impossible to work for. I mea, she makes you seem like the undemanding one."

~/~/~/~

"Adrianne!" Quinn called out as she walked off the elevator. "Adrianne!"

"Rocky!" The blonde stopped and looked at her best friend in confusion. "Oh, come one. Rocky? You know the Sylvester Stallone classic. He's all banged up after he won the most important boxing match of his career and is screaming at the top of his lungs for the love of his life because she's the only thing that matters at that moment? No…?" Quinn slowly shook her head. "Freak. But what's up?"

"I need you."

Adrianne fumbled her next step. "Uh… I'm not even going to say what my mind just jumped to there, so lets try that again please."

"I'm going to need you. You're help." Quinn finished explaining as she started walking to their office again. All the walls had been put up but the long room was still pretty bare except for stacked furniture. They were still debating how to do the walls. The brunette followed closely behind.

"Quinn, you're having a mild panic attack here. What do you need my help so badly with, that you're freaking out now?"

The blonde turned and leaned against her desk, resting her hands on the edge. "I'm having twins with a woman who's an only child and barely knows which end to put the diaper on."

Adrianne nodded her head for a few seconds as she replayed the information a several times in her head. "Lets start with twins? What?" Quinn nodded her head and Adrianne stepped closer to put her hand on her friend's belly. "That's so awesome. And you should give Rachel more credit than that. She's not oblivious. I think, if anything, she's going to be one of those moms who babies the baby in fear of it getting hurt in the slightest way."

"But I'm afraid that she's going to be so afraid of doing something wrong, that she wont even try. I can handle one kid and calming Rachel's nerves at the same time, but not two. That's why I need your help when it's time. You might actually have to move in for a little while."

The brunette smiled and laughed lightly, but shook her head and removed her hand. "No. I mean, if you need a baby sitter or Rachel's at work and you need an extra hand, then sure. But I'm not going to step in and raise your kids with you because you don't think Rachel is ready."

"That's not what I meant."

"Yeah it is. You think she is going to need to stand back and watch while you show her. But with two kids, you don't have that luxury. That's why you need my help. You want me to take care of one while you show Rachel with the other."

The blonde whined and dropped her head to look at her stomach as she ran her hands over it. "She's not ready."

"Babe, no one ever is. And you may find that she is a natural once given the chance. But my biggest question, is why am I defending your wife? I thought you had faith in Rachel no matter what she wanted to do."

"I do have faith that she'll be a great mom… once she gets over the nerves and comfortable in her role."

"And the only way she's going to get over the nerves is by doing it. Once she see's that she can, everything will be fine, but you need to give her that chance." Adrianne watched as Quinn grazed her thumb over her baby bump. "This isn't about Rachel at all." She stated, standing up straight. "You're scared as hell to have two."

"I'm not ready for two."

"God would suggest otherwise."

Quinn lifted her head and arched an eyebrow. "You don't believe in God."

She shrugged. "Maybe I don't. But I do believe that everything happens for a reason. I am also a firm believer that when the shock of this wears off, you will not only be ecstatic about carrying twins but will feel ashamed that there was ever a second that you weren't."

Quinn smiled as Adrianne couldn't help herself anymore and returned her hand to Quinn's stomach. "You're right. This is just a mild freak out because I wasn't expecting it and we're completely unprepared for this. But we still have time. I'm not due for another three months."

"Exactly. So once you calm down about that, you can help me freak out with the fact that I'm getting married in half the time and my rock has shattered." Quinn arched her eyebrow again. "Kim is slowly falling apart with nerves. I'm almost expecting her to say forget the wedding, lets just elope. And unlike you're attempt at that solution, hers is from nerves, not from excitement. She's also stressing about this bachelorette party."

"About yours or hers?"

"Hers. I mean, she's not too thrilled about me going, but she's not too sure she'd be comfortable with all the attention like that. She'd be out of her comfort zone and not sure if she would actually enjoy herself."

"Every now and then I have to remind myself that she is still that shy girl that I hired. But you know what… that is a night she needs to enjoy, so let me change a few things around to make her more comfortable."

"Whose is first, though?" The brunette asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yours. Just like you requested." Adrianne pumped her fist in the air. "But I have to ask why. Kim's going to be so on edge when you get home. She'd be more relaxed if she went first."

Adrianne nodded her head in agreement. "Yes. But when I get home after watching a bunch of naked women… I want Kim worked up. She lets me have more fun when she think she has something to prove."

"Perv."

"Whatever. Like you never played the harlot card to get a rise out of Rachel…" Quinn couldn't even act innocent to that accusation. She knew she had, several times. Only because it worked so well though. But Rachel had learned to do the same thing now, not so much since Quinn got pregnant, but in the beginning of the show she used it all the time.

"Then we will get you really drunk too."

"Really drunk?"

Quinn nodded her head. "You're incredibly playful when you get drunk. It will double your fun."

"As long as I remember it all in the morning."

~/~/~/~

"I'm going to get bigger." Quinn stated, looking at her clothes Rachel had placed on the bed to pack for their trip. "I'm going to need bigger clothes."

"That's not a problem." The diva stated as she set down the suitcase on the bed as well.

"It is. I'm going to stretch further. I'm going to have stretch marks and my belly is going to be all saggy this time. It's not going to magically snap back into place like it did when I was younger."

"You don't know that. You can't even tell some women have ever had kids sometimes. You may be one of those lucky ones." Quinn tilted her head and glared at Rachel. "Baby, how many times do I have to tell you that pregnant or not, you ooze sexiness?"

"Apparently more than you have if you want me to believe you."

The diva grabbed Quinn by the hips and turned her so they faced each other. "Would I ever lie to you?"

"Rachel-"

"No. Answer the question. Would I ever lie to you?"

Quinn dropped her eyes, feeling suddenly very stupid. "No."

"Then you need to believe me when I say that you are just as sexy now as you were six months ago. I mean, if not even sexier because these boobs are just amazing." She teased, lightly groping her wife before Quinn pushed her hands away and tried to hide her laugh. "Quinn, you are one of those women who literally _is_ sex. They way you look at things with your pensive eyes is sexy. They was you think is sexy. The sound of your voice is sexy. Everything about you is sexy! Hello? Did you not come in first place on that one website's hottest baby mamas of the year?" Quinn sat down on the edge of the bed and covered her face as she blushed. "And did you even read the comments that people were posting about it? I was getting jealous over them. They wanted to do things to you that I don't even have the guts to do."

Rachel knelt down in front of her wife and pulled her hands down into her, smiling adoringly at the blushing blonde.

"I will always find you to be incredibly sexy. Okay?"

Quinn nodded but her smile faded slightly. "But I don't know if I'll feel sexy."

"Well, we can hire you a personal trainer to whip you into shape in no time. Whatever you want and whatever it will take to make you comfortable in your skin again. You're happiness means everything to me."

"I need to make you a plaque to put on the wall that says 'Wife of the Century' on it." Rachel beamed before dropping her eyes sheepishly. "You spent the last two years of our time together telling me how perfect I was, but here you are, proving your own perfection." Quinn laughed lightly. "She is, I've seen, all the perfection of perfect I could imagine one person being."

Rachel looked down at her wife's wrists and looked at the tattoos that went with her words. She kissed them gently and then kissed Quinn's hands. "I know that you're scared about having twins because it seems like too much too soon, but we're going to be okay. I'm going to read every single baby book I can get my hands on in the next three months. I'm also taking notes from your mother." She paused and looked up into Quinn's hazel eyes. "We're going to be just fine."

The blonde nodded her head and let out a long breath. "But we need to adjust our timeline for when we were wanting you to have a baby. I think getting you pregnant while we have twins under the age of three is just asking for trouble."

"I agree. The two year age gap is invalid now that there are twins involved. They'll have each other to keep them occupied so we can take our time with the next one. But it is a good thing that we decided to have me take time off of Broadway and have Adrianne take up the junior partner position at the studio. Because things are going to be a little hectic until we find a routine."

Quinn ran her thumbs over the back of Rachel's hands. "It's times like these I kick myself for still not having the words to tell you how much I love you."

"And it the times when you tell me that when I realize how much you do. Because you know how to say everything. The fact that you can't put this into words, tells me just how deep it goes."

"…Casanova."


	101. Chapter 101

**A/N: As to how many chapters until the delivery… I don't know. (Do I ever?) I am going to estimate, so don't hold me to it, that we will be there in say… three chapters? Sound good?**

**Oh my goodness… can you say writer's block? I'm struggling but I think that mostly has to do with the medication I'm taking. Daily updates may not happen this weekend. Starting tomorrow, you may have to just check in and see, or check your email for those of you who get email alerts. I'll try but I don't want to write a crap chapter just to put one out there.**

**I also want to take a moment and just say how amazing you all are. I know I say that a lot, but this time it isn't just for reading and reviewing. It's for those of you who have sent me those personal personal messages about how much this story has touched you in your real lives, those of you who have gotten tattoos even. That to me is what you have described this story to be for you. This story touched you, but you've touched my life in a way that I was never expecting. I was doing this just for fun, a release of sorts. But it has turned into something that is bigger than just me. I don't really know how to explain it, but you all have touched me and changed my life. So, truly, thank you.**

**I'm done being mushy now. I could go on and on, but I know some of you would rather not read it. If I ever get my thoughts together, I'll post a real 'thank you' on my blog. But, as always, thank you and enjoy. Also, because you keep asking for it, in future chapters, you will be getting a bit more AdriKim. Everythin will pick up pace once the little ones arrive.**

**~/~/~/~**

Quinn sat on the side of the bed at their rented cabin and looked out the window. They were on top of a tall hill and she could see out for a few miles. It would be the perfect place to take the picture she was looking for.

"Are you okay?"

The blonde slowly turned to see Rachel standing in the door way, looking over her with concern on her face. She nodded her head with a light smile. "I don't know why, but I feel completely different here. I think it's because there's no stress of the real world, you know? Like on our honeymoon. Everything just moves as it pleases and not any sooner."

"I'm glad you approve."

"…Hey Rachel?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we cuddle?"

The diva laughed lightly and smiled, moving to the bed. Like she would ever deny her wife some cuddle time. "Of course we can. That's like, one of my most favorite things in the word." Rachel laid in the middle of the bed on her back and Quinn slowly rolled over to rest her head on her shoulder.

"Is my belly hurting you?" Quinn asked, concerned that the weight of a good portion of her stomach was resting on Rachel's side.

"Not at all. In fact, I want you a little closer." She pulled gently, helping Quinn wiggle over a little bit more until she was laying close to how they use to. Rachel's arm that Quinn was laying on was now running soft fingers over the blonde's arm while the other's hand was resting on the baby bump. They laid there in a comforting silence for several minutes until Rachel thought that perhaps Quinn had fallen asleep.

"What about…" The blonde started questioningly, catching Rachel slightly off guard. "What about Julian Alexander Fabray?"

Rachel thought about it as her eyes shifted over the wood planks of the ceiling without actually seeing them. "I like it. Julian is… regal almost. It's a mature name but gentle at the same time. Alexander gives it that masculine edge as well. Julian Alexander… I think we have our first name."

"Only took us six months." Quinn joked lightly, soaking up the closeness to her wife. She nuzzled a little further into her neck and kissed it lightly. She loved these days. When she didn't have anywhere to be and neither did Rachel. They could just lay there, content in each other's presence. It took her back to one of their first nights together with the whole ACLU blow up. Quinn had been so emotionally damaged by letting Rachel down but just spending the rest of the night in the diva's arms healed her. It was the same now. All of the worries and stress that seemed to be piling up, even if it was only building up in her eyes, seemed to just disappear at that very moment.

"To be fair, we didn't start searching for a name until we found out the gender."

"That's when we _officially_ started looking, but you and I both know we were thinking about it from that day we spent in the park while we were in Lima for Thanksgiving so I could meet your dads." Rachel smiled widely at the ceiling. Quinn was right. As soon as they mentioned marriage and kids in a general conversation, the work was put into motion.

"Do you ever think about that first night?"

"All the time."

"What do you think about?"

Quinn found herself smiling just at the memories. "That first time I saw you across the studio. I had seen you in papers and magazines but it was never the same as seeing you in person… and it had been so long. Part of me wanted to run over there and hug you, but part of me saw the absolute fear in your eyes and mentally kicked my own ass. But then I think about that moment you lowered my camera and took my hand. I mean, forget the time you told me that you had declared yourself Adrianne's competition. That still hadn't sunk in until that very moment."

She nuzzled a little closer and Rachel moved her one hand from her arm to run through the blonde hair.

"I remember not breathing." Quinn continued. "I'm sure I was, but it didn't feel like it when you pulled me onto that mattress. All of my smooth suaveness that I had perfected over the years and had been prepared to woo you with just vanished. I swear I thought I must have looked like a teenage boy who knew he was about to lose his virginity."

"Pretty close actually." Rachel joked lovingly. "You were all wide eyed with you jaw hanging down, unsure of what to do."

"Well, you take the one thing you've waited so long for and not only find it, but have it give itself to you. It's a bit surreal." It really had been. If Quinn hadn't woken up with Rachel in her arms that next morning, she probably thought it had all been a cruel dream. "That first time I felt your hands on my face… I felt more alive than I had in all of my life. It was as if you reached through this fog and touched something that no one else could even see. Me. The real me. Not the mask that I tend to put out for the world to act off of, but all of my walls just vanished for you. I felt that touch deep down in the core of my soul and it was everything that I had wanted. That simple touch."

"Do you realize that was almost two and a half years ago?"

"Seems just like yesterday. I remember every detail perfectly… Do you ever think about it?"

"Of course."

"What about it?"

"How… how I knew who you were from my memories, but this person you were letting me see was someone so different yet familiar. It's hard to explain. All I knew, is that I wanted you. Not just refering to want to have sex with you, but to… to like, learn you. Your touch, your kiss, your taste, your feel, your smell. I wanted to learn your laugh and your voice. I wanted everything you had so I gave you all of me to get it. I had never just let go like that before. Even to this day, you still manage to pull out parts of my personality that I didn't know were there. I mean, I am miss prepared here. I had all the answers and information one could need in any situation, but now… I constantly find myself at a loss. And stranger still, is that I'm perfectly fine with it. You've made me romantic. Not everything is about me anymore. I find I love giving attention now. I don't have to receive it all the time. You've calmed me down… you balanced me out."

The conversation fell into another comfortable silence to the point that Rachel had actually started to drift off into a light sleep. "Hey Rachel?" Quinn's voice was barely a whisper that the diva wasn't too sure she even heard. It was faint and almost pained with desperation. She couldn't bring herself to answer any louder than the call itself.

"Yeah?"

"I need you." Rachel wasn't sure how to respond to that so she waited to see if there was something more to this confession. "When you leave, on your trips or mini tours with the show… I'm lost. I don't feel right, like… I'm the one out of place. I walk around the apartment not knowing what to do to occupy my time until you come home. I toss and turn all night because the bed is empty. When you're not there, my life is empty. Even when you're doing a show and I know you're going to be home in a few hours, I still can't really sleep. Not a peaceful sleep. But as soon as you crawl into bed and but your arm around me… everything's fine, like right now."

"Where are these confessions coming from?"

Quinn shifted slightly. "They are what I should have been telling you over the last six months and I haven't. I know who I am but there are moments like today where I'm able to step back and look at the past few months and I'm left asking myself who that person is."

"Baby, there has been a lot going on. I know it's not all mood swings, but you've been dealing with the studio, Kim and Adrianne, dealing with your first pregnancy since Beth, the media buzz about the baby, the regular stress of trying to support me in the show, plus the drama with Alisha, _plus_ countless other little things. It's not like you are just sitting around waiting for me to get home and be moody. It only happens, and understandably so, during high stress situations. Besides, you're not biting my head off every second."

"Sometimes I feel like I am though."

Rachel scrunched her brow wondering, and not for the first time, if maybe Quinn was becoming a little depressed. It hurt her to think that her wife was hurting, but Rachel would figure something out to try and snap her out of it. "You just need to trust me that I'm not lying to you when I tell you that you're not. There may be moments here and there but you are still the amazing woman that I married. More amazing with the fact that you're carrying our children. But you know what, lets go for a walk. We can take your camera and go exploring. I don't want us to stay locked up in this place for the next few days."

Quinn awkwardly sat up and looked down at Rachel. The diva smiled as genuinely as she could. "Okay. It would be nice to get a little exercise in. Get the blood flowing." It also didn't hurt that in one of the books that Rachel had already started to read, it said that exercise and establishing a support system were the easiest ways for expecting mothers to combat depression. "Now I just have to pick which camera I want."

"You brought two again?" Rachel joked with a smile, earning one from Quinn as well. "Then we will take both of them. I'll carry the other."

~/~/~/~

Adrianne sat behind her desk with her forehead pressed to the top of it.

"You look stressed."

The older woman lifted her head and to see Russell of all people standing in the door way. She sat up straight and cleared her throat, gaining as much authority as she could around him. "I'm fine. What are you doing here?" Understandably, Adrianne wasn't all that moved by Russell's progress. She had accepted his presence but was still kind of waiting for everything to fall apart.

"Quinn had asked Judy to check on you and make sure Kim wasn't driving you insane but she is stuck at work late. She asked me to stop by." Both of them stood there for a second, soaking in the absurdity of the request. But here he was nonetheless. "So, is everything okay?"

"It is." It wasn't and Russell knew it. He stood there waiting, not going to let his daughter's business crumble because of Adrianne's pride. She saw it too. "I'm actually having some scheduling issues at the moment and Kim is… distracted." Truth was, Kim was overwhelmed. She loved multitasking and keeping busy, and could normally handle things with a breeze, but today was different. Some things with the wedding had been pushed up or pushed back. The wedding planner they had hired needed final decisions made that Adrianne was too busy with the studio to take a look at, leaving all the decision making up to a nervous Kim. Adrianne was dealing with back orders and a halted remodeling of the studio while Kurt was growing increasingly impatient that he wasn't able to get in to see a finished space to decide what he wanted to put in there. And now she was having issues finding the time to squeeze in all the offers she, or the studio, was receiving.

"Not enough time in the day?"

"Is there ever?"

He shook his head. "No. Are there things you can overlap?"

Adrianne paused. "How so?"

Russell hesitated for a second, flexing his hands nervously like Quinn did and then took a seat in front of her desk. "Well, what do you have that you still need to schedule?"

Adrianne was hesitant about letting him back in but if he could provide her with some good input, she'd take it. "I have several photo shoots lined up but also need to squeeze in a few meetings with perspective clients. They're already a little iffy about not dealing directly with Quinn as it is. I don't want to do anything else that could possibly upset them."

"Perspective? They're considering using this studio?" Adrianne nodded her head and watched as he thought. "Well, overlap them. Have the meeting start towards the end of one of your shoots."

"And leave the clients just standing there?" She asked in disbelief but he shook his head.

"They wont be just standing there. They'll be watching you work. It will give you an opportunity to show them what you have, to sell yourself so to speak. You can put on a bit of a show for them. That way, once the meeting gets started, they will already know that you are more than capable of handling any decisions you need to make. They don't need Quinn if they can deal with her business partner. We use to do it at work all the time. Show them what they can be working with, or what they might be letting go of if they're too bull headed."

Adrianne nodded her head slowly. "That could work."

"And seeing as you're still new at the meetings aspect of this business, you'll be coming fresh off of something you know you're good at. You wont have time to make yourself nervous. Your game face will already be on."

That made sense too, and it was kind of comforting. She opened her mouth but Kim walked in. "Hey do you…" She paused, looking at the invading man who took that as a sign it was time to leave.

"I'm just on my way out." He stated, standing up and passing Kim at the door. "You ladies have a nice day."

"Thank you, Russell." He stopped and nodded his head faintly at Adrianne before her left.

Kim slowly brought her eyes back to her fiancé. "I'm sorry… did you just thank him for something?"

"He gave me some business advice that I think I might actually take. He may be a shitty father and crappy husband, but he seems to know what to do in a tight jam."

The assistant waved her hand in the air. "Right. I'm just going to forget that he was even here because the last thirty seconds have just been far too weird for me."

"Sounds like a deal. So… what did you need?"

"I was going to ask if you had your heart set on a honeymoon in a particular place." Adrianne mashed her lips between her teeth and shook her head. That was one of the last things on her mind. She didn't care where they were, as long as they actually got married before hand. "Okay, then can I make a request? It never occurred to me to ask if we could go there until Megan mentioned something when i was on the phone with her today, and I've always wanted to go."

"Where?"

"Ireland."

"You want to go to Ireland for our honeymoon?" Kim nodded her head, trying to read Adrianne's facial expression. "Sure. I guess it's a good thing I'm squeezing in these other few shoots though. Any particular place or… like, all of it?"

"All of it. Or as much as we can squeeze in."

"Your wish is my command."

Kim squealed with happiness and nearly tackled her fiancé to the ground and she crashed into her, tipping the chair back slightly. "Thank you. I don't know why, but I've always wanted to go. Thank you." She kissed Adrianne quickly on the lips and then the cheek and then the neck, turning slightly in the chair so she was practically straddling the woman's lap as she turned the quick pecks into something a little bit more.

Adrianne's eyes rolled back in her head. "Baby, it's not that I'm not enjoying this, but this is definitely not the time or the place."

"So says the woman who nearly had her hands in my pants the other day while the construction crew gawked." Even now, Adrianne's body was betraying the professionalism she was attempting to maintain. Her hands subconsciously started inching their way under the younger woman's shirt, loving the warm skin they found there.

"Kim." Adrianne called as the apprentice's lips met hers.

"Hmm?"

"I-I can't."

"You can." Kim assured her, deepening the kiss.

Adrianne was struggling. "I have that phone call I need to make by five thirty. It's five twenty right now. And… and there are still people here."

Kim caught Adrianne's bottom lip between hers and bit down on it before she released it, standing up and putting some space between them. "You better make this up to me when we get home."

"I will. I most freaking definitely will." Adrianne called out as the woman left the office. "We need to install a shower in this office while were at it." She mumbled to herself.

~/~/~/~

Rachel smiled lightly and laughed as she and Quinn sat down on a grass clearing near a little pond. "I think they might be competitive siblings." She joked as Quinn shifted her hand around on her belly. Both boys were fighting for their positions. "This is just beyond amazing, Quinn. It really is."

"It is." The blonde agree softly. "I was terrified when we first found out. I went into a complete freak out, but now… I don't know. I'm kind of excited."

"What changed?" Rachel asked as she leaned down and kissed the baby bump.

"I don't know. I was just stressing out over all of the work that they were going to be. I guess I sort of forgot about how much of a joy they'll bring."

"Twice as much as before."

Quinn nodded, running her hand through Rachel's hair as the diva rested her head on the protruding stomach. "Twice as many smiles. Twice as many laughs."

"Two first steps. Two first words."

"Speaking of… what are we going to be called?"

"Uh…"

"I mean, when they're babies, it's going to be whatever comes out of their mouths, but what about when they start talking. Like, really talking. There's mom, mama, mommy, ma, mother."

"I have no idea. What do you two think?" Rachel asked, tapping her index finger lightly against their warm home. "No input yet? Alright, we'll get back to you on that then." She turned slightly and looked up to her wife who was smiling adoringly at her. "They'll let us know."

"Sounds good. I wanted to talk to you about something else though. About us moving." Rachel sat up slowly and looked at Quinn. Quinn knew Rachel wasn't really fond of the idea and to be honest, neither was she. "I remember what was said when we were actually dreading the idea of twins… about how they could share a room but when we were ready to have another one, we would have to find a bigger place…"

"Yeah."

"I've changed my mind."

Rachel hesitated but couldn't completely hide her smile. "That's great, but we can fit three kids in that nursery."

"No. Of course not. But when that time comes, with my office being the smaller room, we could turn it into the new nursery."

"But I thought you wanted an office at home?"

Quinn leaned back on the palm of her hands and sighed with a light smile on her face. "I do, but I'm willing to give up my space for the memories. I think I'm going to do my half of the office at the studio in the mural. That way I still have it, but the baby can have a baby's room. I tend to get lonely at work anyway. You know, having a couple constantly kissing in front of me... So it would be nice to see all of your smiling faces looking at me while I'm there."

"I like that idea. But I do understand that once all three of them are big enough to run around we're going to have to find a bigger place. That apartment wasn't meant for a family of five. Three, yes. Four, maybe. But not five."

The blonde started laughing. "We are going to go from a family of you and me, to a family of four."

"We're multiplying."

"But you're not allowed to have twins." Quinn warned playfully.

"I'll leave God a memo." The diva joked. "Could you imagine?"

"I don't even want to try. Although seeing your tiny frame with this big ass belly would be absolutely adorable. You'd be waddling around the house, not able to reach anything on the counters. God, that would be so cute. And I still have to get that picture of you yelling at me for having my camera." Rachel beamed a certain smile that caught Quinn's attention. "What?"

"There is a plus to you having multiple cameras at home."

"Rachel…"

"One day, you were sitting on the couch with your camera resting on your bump. You were cleaning it to perfection and your feet were propped up on the coffee table. The look on your face was priceless. It's like you were studying the camera intently for the slightest speck of dust. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to take the picture." The blonde rolled her eyes and looked away. Rachel had also snapped a few with Quinn balancing a tube of ice cream on her bump while watching TV and had showed them to everyone. "These are very important pictures. Did you not learn anything while doing Beth's baby book?"

Quinn sighed at the mention of her daughter. "We still have to tell her." Judy, once she recovered from her moment of shocked confusion, jumped and squealed like she normally would and then demanded to be the one to tell Elijah and Kevin. The women agreed and sat back as even Elijah joined in on the jumping as they celebrated via the web cam. Russell was even all smiles. He couldn't even hide it this time. But Beth was the one that was up in the air. She had accepted the news that she was going to have a little sibling on the way, but didn't know if she would be just as cool with the thought of having two.

"We also need to figure out where to put here when she comes up once the babies are born."

"You bought the daybed for the nursery, right?"

"You want to put her in the room with two crying babies?"

Quinn huffed a laugh. "They wont always be crying, Rachel. Most of the time they'll just be sleeping or needing to eating. And they'll be up in our room anyway. But, no. I was going to suggest putting it in my office and just sliding my desk and chair out of the way."

"That would work. God, I can't wait for them to be here."

"I can't either, except I have a very distinct memory of how it works for them to actually get here. _That_, I'm not looking forward to. And before you mention a natural birth to me again, I want you to read all of your baby books that talk about epidurals and how low the risks are. After you have provided yourself with all of the facts,_ then_ we will discuss it… Especially with me having to do this twice… back to back… with maybe only a few minute's reprieve…" Quinn pouted just thinking about it. "I don't know if I can do this."

Rachel opened and then quickly closed her mouth. This was not the time to tell Quinn that she didn't really have a choice in the matter. "I'm sure you will do just fine. There is only one request that I have had. Wait until after Kim and Adrianne's wedding and after they get back from their honeymoon."

"Hey." Quinn stated defensively, pointing an index finger to her unborn children. "Take that request up with them."


	102. Chapter 102

**A/N: Alright. Sorry for no update yesterday. I was litter ally thinking in circles. I sat down and type the first line of the chapter and looked up to find that every single word was misspelled. It was awesome. So here we are with the next chapter. It's Adrianne's party. Which means that my estimation for the little one's arrival may be a chapter off. I'm not a hundred percent sure yet. I might be able to squeeze in Kim's party and the wedding events in the next chapter. You'll just have to check in to see.**

**Updates getting close to the holidays might be sporadic as well. I'm hoping not. I love this story but I'm getting antsy to end it. Not that I want it to really end, but I just hate that encroaching feeling. I'm looking at having... less than ten chapters? Don't hold me to it but that gives you a little bit of a time line.**

**Thank you again for your understanding that I couldn't update yesterday. I know how much you all love these daily updates, but just think of it as practice for my next fic. It wont be updated every day but I'm going to set up a schedule for it that way there are regular updates. I wont leave you hanging. I promise. So, thank you all and enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

"Oh my goodness. She's pouting already." Santana informed the group as she passed by Kim who was standing in her living room dressed in her pajamas with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You're insisting upon getting my fiancé drunk in front of me. Am I suppose to be happy for that? And she's going to go watch a bunch of naked women. I didn't even let her do that when I was there last time."

"Now you know exactly how I felt." Quinn stated as she poured everyone else a drink as well, leaving herself out of the mix of course.

"Maybe we'll run into that stripper you seduced last time. Too bad you aren't coming with." Rachel teased, sipping her drink. "Then we could really test those seduction skills."

The blonde dropped her brow and pulled Rachel's glass from her hand, causing alcohol to spill down the diva's chin. "Did you just imply that it would take extra work because she couldn't possibly find me sexy now because I'm pregnant?"

The room froze and not even Santana was smiling.

"…No." Quinn arched an unimpressed eyebrow. "I-I was simply referring to the fact that she would be… she would be jaded from the last time you saw her. You had her worked up and just left her. You had toyed with her. Play with her and she received no benefit from the evening."

Santana chuckled devilishly as Quinn cautiously handed the diva her glass back, glaring at her the entire time.

Adrianne smiled lightly and set her drink down, choosing to approach her aggravated fiancé without it in her hand. "Baby." She called as she ran her hands over Kim's arms. "I love you and it doesn't matter if you put a million naked women in front of me." She leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Because you're the only on I'm going home to."

"Oh boo." Quinn called out and handed her assistant the bottle of liquor. "Have fun with it. You're night will be here soon enough, so stop your whining. It will only be for a few hours and then she'll be back here and completely drunk. And you know how 'playful' she is when she's drunk." The blonde teased with a mixed reaction from Kim. The assistant instantly smiled, knowing how true the statement was and for the embarrassed look on her fiancé's face, but that quickly faded when she realized Quinn was talking from her own sexual experiences with Adrianne.

"Are you kidding." Adrianne scoffed. "Have you not seen _this _woman when she's drunk? Oh wait, yeah… that was Rachel's freedom party where she almost ripped my clothes off in front of everyone. She's the one you're going to have to keep an eye on."

"I'll keep my eye on her." Santana assured the older woman who sudden saw a very big problem.

"And I'll keep my eye on Santana when the time comes." Quinn informed her, calming her nerves slightly. Quinn wasn't going to the strip club this time so she could keep Kim company so the nervous woman wouldn't stalk the club or even show up unexpectedly, but she wasn't missing Kim's. In fact, she had solved the nervousness issues by deciding to have it at her and Rachel's apartment and just hiring the strippers to show up there. That way Kim would be in her comfort zone and hopefully be able to let loose.

"You better not come back to me smelling like another woman." Km mumbled shyly as Adrianne pulled her into a hug.

"Kim, you have nothing to worry about. You trust me, don't you? Besides… what's a kiss or two from a dancer. I thought the big picture is that I don't bring one home." Kim arched an eyebrow and Adrianne smiled devilishly as she leaned down and stole a kiss. "I love you… You trust me not to go home with anyone don't you?"

"Of course."

"Alright then. I'll be home in a few hours." She pecked her lips and stood up but Kim wouldn't meet her eyes. Adrianne looked at the woman who held her heart pout and let out a long sigh. "Yeah, I can't do this. I'm not going." She confessed turning to the trio behind her.

Santana, Rachel and Quinn exchanged silent glances before Rachel and Santana lunged for the older woman, forcefully dragging her out of the apartment. Quinn waddled slowly behind them, waving bye as she shut the door. "They'll be back soon. Relax. Enjoy the peace and quiet."

Kim stared at the closed door for a few seconds and let out a quick breath. "That's so not going to happen."

~/~

"So, how have you been holding up to the drama that has become Quinn?" Adrianne asked as she, Rachel and Santana watched the dancers on stage intently. "It has to be weird to know her as this calm and romantic woman and then have her go all... bitch on you at the drop of a hat."

Santana and Rachel just shook their heads, never taking their eyes off of the stage.

"I still can't believe she was anything like this before I met her." Adrianne confessed. While Rachel had dealt with the extended mood swings, Adrianne still got her fair share of attitude spikes at the office. They normally only lasted for thirty seconds or a few harsh sentences before the blonde apologized and chastised herself, but they were there to leave their mark.

"When exactly did you two meet?" Santana asked in curiosity.

"Uh... she wasn't quite twenty-two. I mean, she wasn't as calm as she is now... or was before the pregnancy, but she still wasn't anything like she has shown."

"To be fair." Rachel jumped in. "And I'm not just saying this because she's my wife. But back in high school, she was dealing with a lot with Beth. The pregnancy now is just bringing up a lot of those old emotions. I honestly believe that is the only reason why she has been channeling-"

"The head bitch." Santana finished for her.

"Yes. She's just reverted back to her old defenses. Attack before someone see's you're hurt. If there is another pregnancy from her, I highly doubt that she would be anything like this."

Santana nodded in agreement, all three women still looking at the stage. "Not that I don't mind the conversation, but why are we discussing your pregnant wife's mood swings and not the fact that she's allowing you to sit here and stare at naked women? Especially since you said she has turned back into a prude and isn't putting out anymore."

"Ouch. You said that?" Adrianne asked, finally tearing her eyes away from the stage to look at the wincing diva.

"No. I never said that... exactly. I said she was more self-conscious about her body and wasn't in the mood as often as she normally is."

"How are you holding up?" Adrianne asked in playful curiosity.

"As good as can be expected for someone use to getting it nearly everyday to be cut back to once a week." Santana teased, earning a cold glare from Rachel

"I'm never telling you anything ever again."

~/~

"She's been talking about babies." Kim confessed as she and Quinn sat on her sofa watching TV to pass the time.

"I told you she would. It's the power of the bump." The blonde joked, lightly patting her stomach. "It has the ability to help her pull her head-"

"Out of her ass?" Kim finished for her with a smile and Quinn nodded, blushing in her predictability. "That has to be one of your favorite sayings for her."

"There's actually a story behind it but the details have become foggy with time. I think we were driving and she kept yelling at everyone to pull their heads out of their asses and learn how to drive because they kept cutting her off. Then_ she_ cut someone off and they rolled down their window and yelled it back at her." Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "City driving."

Kim laughed lightly, imagining Adrianne's face having her words thrown back at her like that. "Is it weird that I keep forgetting that you two have a past together? I mean, I know you two knew each other before I arrived so awkwardly into your lives but..."

"In your eyes she didn't show up until that morning from hell?"

"Right. _After_ me."

Quinn nodded her head. "It's not weird."

"Is it weird then that I'm not jealous of the fact that you two had a romantic relationship but I am a little jealous that you still seem to know her better, despite the fact that I have spent nearly every minute with her for the last two years?"

The blonde laughed lightly. "I know Adrianne _just as well_ as you do. I just know her past while you get these new developments that I play catch up on daily." Kim looked at Quinn as she compared their knowledge and then looked back to the TV. Quinn shifted slightly on the couch. "Now it's my turn. Is it weird that even though I'm happily married and pregnant, that I find myself jealous that you can snap your fingers and she willingly tries to fix the one personality flaw that had me on the verge of strangling her so many times in the past?"

The assistant laughed. "Not at all."

~/~

"You are so going to get in trouble for this." Adrianne teased Rachel as dancers ground in their laps.

"How can Q allow you to go out to a strip club, stare at other women's boobs, but not have a lap dance?"

"Same way Kim does with Adrianne." Rachel explained, swallowing hard as the bleached blonde ran her chest from between Rachel's legs, up her body, to her face. "If I go down, Adrianne's going with me."

"But this is her night to do this." Santana reminded her.

Both women shook their heads. "Doesn't matter." And perhaps that was why Rachel found herself sitting on her hands. It was her own peace of mind or justification, that it was okay to have the attractive woman rubbing against her because it was clearly the stripper's doing. Rachel was just sitting there.

"Yeah... you two suck at painting a pretty picture of marriage." Santana whined, earning a smile from the dancer in her lap. Santana knew that smile. She was going how with some company tonight.

"Marriage is great." Rachel stated with certainty in her voice while the smirk on her dancer's face caused her to lose that conviction in her eyes. "I mean, you just have to be more aware of the other's emotions than you would be in a regular relationship. If you step on them, there's no 'I'm going home, we'll talk about this tomorrow'. You are with that person all the time."

"Doesn't sound like she's thinking of your feelings when she cuts back on sex." The Latina argued, gaining a clinched jaw from the diva. Either it was because of Santana or the arrogant way the dancer was smiling at her as she continued to grind into her, knowing that she was getting a reaction from the diva that her wife wouldn't approve of.

"She's pregnant. That changes things." Rachel argued back, staring at the dancer's smiling lips, becoming hypnotized by them.

"And if it doesn't change after she gives birth because she's so worn out from working and taking care of _two_ babies?"

Rachel faltered for a second, not thinking of how tiring it was going to be for them. "It will."

"But if it doesn't?" The dancer timed the next grind of her body with the question, causing Rachel to lean back as far as she could in her chair to but as much space between them as possible. The lack of sex was getting to her and she loved the attention she was receiving right now, but that didn't mean that she was going to do anything stupid.

"I'm done. Thank you." She excused the dancer softly who laughed lightly.

"It actually looks like you're just getting going."

"And I will be going. Going home to my wife." The dancer shrugged and stood up, smiling as Rachel straightened her clothing before walking over to Adrianne and joining in for the woman of the hour. Rachel let out a long breath and composed herself. That was insane. She loved Quinn more than anything and would never have actually allowed something to happen with the stripper, but the fact that her body didn't agree with her beliefs scared her. She had looked at other women before, but none of them had received such a strong reaction from her before.

"You didn't answer my question." Santana reminded her. "What if she doesn't?"

"Why does it matter?" Rachel snapped defensively, reeling in her own guilt at the moment. "Are you expecting me to say that I'd divorce her because we aren't having sex? That I would move out in protest? Come one. Get real."

"Okay. My bad. Lighten the fuck up. I would tell you to go get laid but we know that's not going to happen."

The diva glared at her before jumping to her feet and walking quickly out of the VIP room.

~/~

"So have you two come up with the names yet?"

Quinn sighed as she cradled her stomach. "The first born will be Julian. The second... either Gavin, Gabriel, or James."

"James?"

"Yeah. Rachel liked the idea of having both of them start with 'j' but she would settle for 'g' as well."

"Julian and James Fabray. I like that. What about middle names?"

"Julian Alexander is set. And if we go with James, it will be James Gabriel Fabray. I like Gabriel and Rachel likes James. And since I was the one who chose Julian Alexander..."

"It's only fair that she gets James."

"Exactly. James Gabriel or Gabriel James. One of those two. It's amazing how diplomatic marriage can be." Quinn stated as she looked at Kim knowingly.

"And the hidden meaning behind that statement would be...?"

"It might be an overstepping of my boundaries."

Kim nodded her head slowly, knowing that if Quinn thought so, then it was probably something she wasn't too sure she was going to want to hear but probably should. "I don't have any family or _really_ close friends from my past. I've always seen you as more of an older sister than a boss, and I would be interested in any advice you have to give." Quinn arched an eyebrow. "Even if it may be overstepping boundaries. I mean, isn't that what family is for? To tell you the things no one else will?"

Quinn smiled lightly and turned on the sofa to face the younger woman. "You have been doing a great job helping Adrianne work on realizing her boundaries... which actually makes me saying this seem a little odd knowing I'm overstepping mine." The blonde stated, drifting in though. "I mean, she stood back when I had a panic attack and expected her to rush in and save the day. She let me deal with it, and in the long run, that was best." She assured Kim. "But at the same time... it was a little... disappointing. It wasn't very... Adrianne-like."

"So... what are you saying?"

Quinn paused, knowing she had gotten to that point in the conversation that she was dreading. "I'm saying that perhaps there should be some boundaries for _you_ and how much you do change her. Do what you both need to do to remain sane and not feel like every one else's problems are weighing down on your relationship, or marriage, but don't lose 'Adrianne' in the process."

Kim stared at Quinn for a few seconds with confusion on her face. Well, confusion and 'who the hell do you think you are' on her face. "So you think I'm asking too much of her?"

"No." Quinn stated firmly. "I think you've done perfectly. It was just cautionary advice. It can be easy to push for too much and Adrianne's so in love with you that she's never going to tell you 'no' until she snaps. I mean, she might tell you to slow down or just give her some time, but she'd never refuse you."

That hit a little nerve, knowing that Adrianne had already told her that she was going to have to be patient. "But you're concerned that I would completely change her personality?"

"No. Yes. No." She closed her eyes and tried again. "I don't think you would, knowingly. But I mean, look at me. I'm biting Rachel's head off left and right and I know that she doesn't deserve it."

"That's your hormones getting the best of you though."

Quinn shook her head and mashed her lips between her teeth. "Most of it is, but not all of it. I'm continuously freaking out about this and confusing it with the past and I've just been pushing her away. I know that she's not going anywhere so I keep doing it. I keep testing her, but there always is that little chance that she will get tired of it and just leave."

Kim nodded her head slowly as her own defensive walls started to fall. Quinn was just trying to look out for her and Adrianne. Not just Adrianne. She was concerned for their relationship. "So, you are just wanting me to watch it so I don't push Adrianne away?" Quinn nodded her head, relieved that Kim saw what she was saying. "I understand that. I began thinking about that a few weeks ago and told Adrianne that I was going to work on telling her when she's dong things right and not just when she's screwing up."

"It's nice to know that she's done some good. It makes the bad a lot easier to handle."

"Exactly." The assistant hesitated, looking back to the TV and then to her friend again. "I know that I tend to be too critical. I nit pick over the details and expect perfection. That has a lot to deal with my upbringing. Everything had to be perfect or else..." She shrugged.

"I understand. I..." Quinn paused. "How much about my past as Adrianne told you?"

"Just the basics. How your father was, and I quote, 'an ass' and your mother was a house wife who drank away her pain."

The blonde nodded her head, expecting nothing less from the woman. "Right. But she didn't elaborate on them?" Kim shook her head. "Okay. Well, let me start by saying that when I told Adrianne to give you a try despite your age and inexperience, she caught on right away that I was protective of you because you reminded me of myself." Kim furrowed her brow in shock and confusion and Quinn nodded her head with a smile. "Adrianne may be my best friend, but she can handle her own. My concern was always with you. I didn't want Adrianne to hurt you."

Kim had to look away as she felt the burn of tears coming on and once she had gained control of her emotions, she looked back to allow Quinn to continue. "You and I have a lot more in common than you think. And not just because my family described themselves as 'devote' Catholics. I had to live up to this sense of perfection and there were consequences if I failed. Dad had a drinking problem, which you know about, but it was hell to live with. That's why mom drank. It was easier not to be afraid that way. I did everything I could to make him happy because I knew what would happen if I messed up. If he was sober, I would just get the 'I'm disappointed in you' speech, but if he was drunk..." She trailed off as Kim straightened. "He's better now. He's cried on my shoulder, begging for forgiveness and what he did was nothing compared to what your foster parents did to you. Most of our issues happened when he moved back in and I had already had it in my mind that I wasn't going to play by his rules. He tried to control me so I would push back, then he would literally push back. There were a few slaps in there but never more than one. It was like the noise snapped him out of his drunken rage and he would retreat to his den."

Quinn ran her hand over the brunette's back as she started to cry. She couldn't fight back the tears anymore.

"What I'm trying to say, is that you and I are alike. We grew up to rely on the same... survival instincts. If I find myself pushing people around because I know I can and that's what makes me feel comfortable, then I know you can too. I see what I'm doing and I'm trying to change it... well, the part that's not hormones. But I just felt compelled to point it out to you just in case you hadn't."

"I appreciate it." Came back to her in a soft voice. "I really do." Kim had always seen Quinn as a big sister, but never expected the sentiment to be returned. Now, she understood that Quinn had actually placed Kim's happiness above her best friends. That realization, however, only made the blonde's other confession about Russell that much harder to take. Kim had her protective side too. "Is that why he wont stay in a room with me when we're by ourselves? Or he gets up and leaves whenever I come in?"

Quinn nodded. "He figures Adrianne had told you about our past in more detail than she had. He didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable or threatened." At that moment her phone rang.

Kim watched as the blonde looked at it. She smiled. "Take it. See what's going on with the trio. And tell Adrianne she's allowed to have a lap dance as long as there's no touching from her end of things."

~/~

Rachel stood out side the strip club and looked around, waiting for Quinn to pick up the phone. She was hoping no one would recognize her because this would not be a great picture to have on the front page in the morning.

"Why aren't you enjoying your evening out with the girls?"

The diva smiled. "Because you're not here with me."

"You're so sweet. But what's going on?"

Rachel looked around as she hesitated. She didn't even know why she was calling. "I don't know. I just... I don't know. I'm glad you're going to be there during Kim's party because I couldn't do this again."

"What? Stare at naked women while they rub on you?" There was a playfulness in the blonde's voice that had Rachel smiling even more. "Just think of it like your show. It's something you just have to suffer through so you can come home to your bloated and irritable wife."

"Can't wait. Have I told you today how sexy I find your swollen ankles?"

"Yeah. Right before I told you that you were full of shit."

"Oh that's right. I remember now." Rachel teased back, earning a laugh from her wife. That was why she called. She needed to hear that perfect sound. "I love you."

"I love you too, Rachel. I love you too. You aren't coming home with a tattoo though are you?"

The diva paused and looked around again. "That's still up for debate actually. You'll just have to wait and see. Though I think I might need a few more drinks in me before I would feel comfortable enough to do that... and I don't think I'm comfortable enough to get _that_ drunk when I have Santana and Adrianne here as my minds of reason."

Quinn winced. "Yeah. Please don't do that. Oh, I'm suppose to tell you that Kim said it was alright if Adrianne has a lap dance."

Rachel paused. "Oh, okay. I'll let her know." She surely wasn't going to say that the older woman was in the middle of getting one from two dancers. "I should probably get back inside and make sure Santana isn't corrupting Adrianne too much... or bribing the dancers to try and get into her pants."

"Yeah. You do that and makes sure nothing happens that would jeopardize this wedding."

"Consider it done. I love you."

"Love you too."


	103. Chapter 103

**A/N: Oh my goodness. These chapters are taking me longer to write. I use to be able to crank one out in about four hours but now they're just kicking my ass. I'm trying to tie everything up without boring anyone with needless details. Thankfully, I've already started on the next chapter because that one is going to be loooooooooong. Probably one of the longest I've written for this story.**

**So... I'm sure there were questions I needed to answer but I've forgotten them in my medicated stupor. Please ask them again. I'm not ignoring you, I just can't focus. There will be an update tomorrow but not Tuesday. I have a busy day planned. Sorry. I'm going to be mean and leave you with unresolved tension as well. :D think of it as an early Christmas present. Love you all.**

**As always, and most importantly, thank you all for reading and especially those of you who keep me motivated with your reviews. Thank you so much. If it wasn't for you, face it, I wouldn't be writing. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

"That is so cute." Quinn cooed as Kim sat on the couch, holding the sides of her face with her hands as she blushed uncontrollably while the stripped danced in front of her. "I think she needs another drink though."

"I'm on it." Judy stated with a bit of a blush herself. Santana had an emergency at the restaurant and had to cut her vacation short so Judy took her place. The whole incident was filled with pluses and negatives.

_"I've got some good news and some... other news." Quinn stated as she walked into the office and was met by interested but cautious eyes from Kim as she sat in Adrianne's lap._

_ "What's the good news?"_

_ "Well, it's good news for you at least. Not so much for Santana."_

_ "Is she okay?" The duo may have their differences but they also had this strange understanding of one another. Kim knew Santana had a good heart under all of the annoyingness. She had proven it by protecting Kim's secret while also respecting that Kim wanted to keep it a secret and never asked about the scars she saw at the strip club. Santana blurred a lot of lines, but the ones important to Kim were still very much in tact in the Latina's mind. However, Kim did have to remind herself that Santana also had to uphold appearances and simply enjoyed getting a rise out of her which she seemed to do effortlessly some days._

_ "She's fine. Her restaurant... not so much. There was a small fire in the kitchen that she has to go deal with the ashes of."_

_ "But nothing major, right?" Adrianne asked for clarification. "The place isn't like, half gone, is it?"_

_ "No. Just a little damage in the kitchen. She said it would only cost a few people their jobs. But at least neither of you have to worry about her putting the moves on Kim tonight."_

_ Adrianne laughed to herself, leaning her head back in the chair and playing with her fiance's fingers. "That actually does make me feel better. I mean, I know she would never actually try something serious, but the thought is still comforting."_

_ "So what's the 'other news'?" Kim asked with curiosity, looking up from her and Adrianne's conjoined hands to her boss._

_ "The awkwardness of Santana's presence will be replaced by the awkwardness of my mother's." Adrianne burst out into laughter while Kim just beamed, liking the idea of Judy being there. If nothing else, she would no longer be the only one a little uncomfortable with the stripper._

_ "Oh, that just perfect." Adrianne chimed, wiping a tear from her eye. "Whose idea was that? And what did Russell think about it?"_

_ "It was Mom's actually." Quinn informed them as she set her purse down and settled into her office chair to start her day's work. "She said she missed out on the last three and wanted to be there for Kim. She also said it shouldn't be a problem seeing as she did so well at the gay bar she took us to. And after that confession, my father was left highly confused."_

_ "I bet."_

_ "Mom started telling him how nice it was and how much of a good time she had. She even told him about the friends she made, or would have made if she hadn't lost their phone numbers." Kim covered her face in embarrassment for the clueless woman and Quinn nodded her head. "Yeah. You should have seen her face when I explained they just wanted to get into her pants."_

_ "She was embarrassed but flattered, wasn't she?"_

_ "Much to my father's dismay."_

_ "I'm telling, Babe. Judy is curious. If Russell had never moved to New York, I swear she would have added at least one notch to her belt via a persuasive lesbian."_

_ "I'm not going to argue with that, mainly because I don't want to think about it."_

_ Adrianne smirked. "Mainly because you know I'm right."_

Embarrassment aside, everyone was in agreement that they ended up with the perfect dancer for the evening. She was understanding of the younger woman's reluctance, making the whole thing much more playful than sexual. The good humored brunette even spent ten minutes talking with the women like an old friend while sitting in Kim's lap with an arm thrown around the assistant's neck as if it belonged there. She was allowing the assistant to get comfortable with her presence before anything actually started.

Slowly but surely Kim was beginning to relax. And while she laughed and looked away as the teasing stripper placed the blushing bride to be's hands on her breasts, she didn't pull away. It was all in good fun and left the apartment filled with laughter.

Even after a few more drinks, Kim really loosened up, joining the topless woman in the middle of the living room to dance as well. Rachel cheered her on and even started slipping singles into the back jean pockets and belt loops. The diva moved up to fives and even a few tens when the drunken assistant started giving Quinn a playful lap dance, leaving the blonde in hysterics.

"I will never see you the same again after tonight, Kim. Never again. And I had no idea you could dance like that."

Kim retreated to her drink on the counter top, fanning herself as she went. "I've got the moves, just not the confidence."

"I disagree." The dancer argued from her place in one of the chairs. "Or is that just the alcohol I'm seeing?"

"It's a lot of things. The alcohol is just the biggest of them."

"What is Adrianne going to say after I tell her about tonight?" Quinn joked but Kim brushed the comment off.

"Not a damn thing. She knows about this side of me very well, and she definitely wont say anything after what I have planned for her tonight."

"Get it, girl." Judy added, downing her last shot of the evening.

"Oh, I plan on it." She stated, swaying just slightly as she looked around the room. "Thank you ladies for this evening. I was actually dreading it, but tonight turned out to be so much fun. Thank you. And thank you." She addressed the still topless stripper, pulling her into a hug. "Thank you for having such a good sense of humor and patience with me."

"Are you kidding? Tonight was a blast. Thank_ you_."

Rachel leaned over to whisper in Quinn's ear, keeping her eyes on the two brunette's as they hugged again. "I do think this is a unique ending to a bachelorette party."

"Rachel, the whole evening was unique. At least we know the wedding is going to be normal."

The diva huffed a laugh. "We hope."

~/~/~/~

It was the night before the wedding and Rachel woke up around one, alone. She smiled brightly at the image of Quinn in the kitchen with her ice cream in hand, spoon in mouth, and an orgasmic expression on her face. The diva threw back the blankets and slowly made her way down the stairs to keep her wife company. Her brow dropped as she reached the foot of the stairs and didn't see the blonde.

"Quinn?"

"In here."

Rachel turned to see the office light on and ventured towards the open door. Quinn was rocking gently in her chair, her hands running over her baby bump as she looked over their ever-growing mural on the wall. They had added pictures from the wedding and honeymoon a long time ago. They had also added a candid shot from Adrianne of Quinn calming Rachel's nerves back stage before the first show of her new play. There was another candid that Kim had taken and surprised them with when Adrianne and Quinn were featured jointly at an open gallery. Rachel was beaming with pride at her wife.

"Are you okay?"

Quinn moved her hazel eyes to Rachel's and nodded her head slightly. "The wedding just has me thinking too much to sleep."

"Thinking about what?" The diva asked, making her way to lean against the desk in front of Quinn. She leaned forward and tucked a loose blonde lock behind her ear, trailing an index finger down her cheek after.

"About you."

That caught her off guard and she straightened slightly. "Me?"

Quinn nodded, her light smile fading as she moved her eyes away from Rachel's. "I haven't been good to you lately. I've been pushing you away."

"Quinn-"

"Don't tell me I haven't or it's okay, because I know it's not and I know that I have."

Rachel hesitated, knowing Quinn was right. "Well, there's an easy solution. Just let me back in. Come here." She called, pulling on Quinn's hand. The blonde stood up and moved to stand in front of Rachel. After a second she finally brought her shame heavy eyes up to her wife's. Rachel smiled genuinely at her and pulled her into a hug, needing that closeness herself, but it didn't last long and Quinn pulled away.

"God, I can't even hug you properly. My stomach keeps getting in the way."

"Well," Rachel paused, looking down at the large belly between them. "They just was some loving too."

Quinn smiled as she watched Rachel stroke her thumb over their unborn sons. "I know. But it kind of sucks when I just want to be as close to you as I can. I feel like I'm being kept a million miles away from you and it is driving me crazy."

"Is... is that why you haven't wanted to be intimate?"

"Part of it." She answered in shame. "The other part is that I just don't feel sexy. I know it wasn't all about my appearance before. I'm not that shallow." Quinn assured her, needlessly. Rachel already knew that. Quinn was beautiful and had people reminding her of it all of her life, but it didn't go to her head anymore. "I'm lacking that confidence and so now I just feel kind of... like, blah. See! I've even lost the sexiness of my mind. 'Blah'?" She mocked herself and Rachel stood up, gripping her wife's face in her hands.

She looked into Quinn's eyes while she searched for the words to ease her fears, but she had already said it all. So instead, she pulled her down into a kiss. A deep, passionate kiss of desperation. A kiss that said if I don't have you now, I'm going to die. Rachel didn't know what thrilled her more, having her wife's lips on hers, or the moan of need that escaped Quinn's throat, signaling that she was just as desperate as Rachel.

The diva sat up on top of the desk, giving Quinn the ability to move closer, deepening the kiss as her hands flew frantically over Rachel's body. Almost needing to remind itself of how it felt. "I've missed you." She confessed as she moved her heated kisses to the diva's neck, never stopping as she covered ever inch of exposed skin.

"I've missed you too." Rachel's hips were already bucking at their own will. "I've needed you so badly." Their words were whispers as their breaths turned to pants and moans. Quinn bit down on Rachel's neck and kissed the redness before moving along her jawline to the other side, taking her time to cover every spot needing her attention after so long.

The diva bit her bottom lip and screwed her eyes shut tight, nearing the edge just from this. Quinn must have sensed it and began pulling on the diva's sleep shorts. As soon as Rachel lifted her hips, they were off, her shirt following closely behind until she was sitting naked on Quinn's desk. The blonde's hands were more frantic now, taking in the touch of the new skin. Squeezing, caressing, teasing. Every inch was covered with kisses, licks, or gentle massages. Every inch was taken in a savored.

The most erotic moan escaped Quinn as she slid her hand between Rachel's thighs and met the slick wet heat. She dropped her free hand down to the desk for support and leaned into her wife, the sides of their heads resting together as she didn't hesitate to slide inside.

"Oh, fuck... Quinn." The diva wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck as she rocked with the timed thrusts. "I'm already there."

She could hear the blonde laugh lightly. "When aren't you?"

Not to break with tradition, before ten minutes was up, Rachel was clinging to Quinn desperately as indescribable pleasure ripped through her body, leaving quivering limbs in its wake. The blonde held her close, covering her skin with light, unhurried kisses until she came back down from her high. "Your turn." The diva panted and reached for the hem of Quinn's shirt, but the blonde moved to hold it down. "Why not?"

"Tonight is about you. I've been pushing you away and now I'm pulling you back in." she explained, continuing her gentle kisses along Rachel's neck. "I'm going to work on giving more."

"What about my fun?" The diva pouted playfully and Quinn pecked her lips before moving to the other side of her neck and massaging the inside of her thighs with her hands.

"Tomorrow night. Don't worry. You'll get your fun. I have to prepare not only for that time during the pregnancy where the doctor may say it's best if we stop having sex so there's no fear of early labor. But also that time after the babies are born that I can't have sex anyway."

Rachel pulled her head back. "What?"

"Yeah. It could take up to six weeks until I can have sex again."

The diva just stared at her blankly. "I haven't read that in any of my baby books."

Quinn smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, deepening it in attempts to wipe the confused and disbelieving look off of her wife's face. "Keep reading. You'll find it."

~/~/~/~

Kim and Adrianne's wedding was the exact opposite of Rachel and Quinn's in many ways. The most notable difference was the lack of nerves. Quinn was playing photographer, taking the behind the scenes photos as Marie helped Adrianne with her simple v-neck white dress with tiny white rose details. The tall brunette was all smiles without an ounce of worry or fear on her face. She was ready for this. There were jokes being made and smiles being had, all while they calmly waited for the time for it all to being.

Even Kim wasn't nervous when the blonde snuck into her dressing room to get a few discreet shots. Rachel and Judy were helping her with her hair and veil. Kim's dress was a more traditional look with a slightly square cut high in the back to hide most of her scars while Judy fixed her hair to hide the rest. The front of the dress, however, was rather low cut and even had Quinn staring for a few seconds longer than appropriate.

Kim cleared her throat. "My eyes are up here."

"Right. Sorry." Quinn tried to hide her blush behind her camera, causing Judy to smile adoringly at her.

"That's okay. It's Adrianne's favorite thing about the dress as well."

Quinn suddenly dropped her camera. "How the hell did I not notice your eyes before?"

Kim laughed shyly and dropped her gaze to the ground. "Probably because they were hidden behind my glasses all the time. Joys of contacts and a zooming lense, I guess."

Judy pulled her by the shoulders to look Kim in the eyes. "They're two different colors."

The assistant nodded. "One's brown, the other's hazel with a touch of green in it. That's why Adrianne has been at me for so long to get contacts."

"Why didn't you?" Quinn asked, raising her camera to get a few shots of her new favorite feature.

"I just don't like the thought of touching my eye. On special occasions I'll wear them, like today, and I might more in the future since I've received such positive gawking from you two."

Quinn lowered her camera and looked at her beaming wife. "You knew?" Rachel nodded her head and looked at her as if she had known forever. "And why didn't you say anything?"

"She was your assistant before I came along. I thought you had already noticed. Why did you think I was constantly staring at her for a month shortly after you and I got together?"

"I... Honestly? I thought that you might have had a little bit of a crush on her."

Kim burst into laughter. "And really I was the one with the crush on her. It's amazing how things work out. But anyway, how much longer until we get this started?"

Rachel looked at her watch. "Fifteen minutes. How are you not nervous?"

Kim pursed her lips in thought and shrugged. "I don't know. I'm normally nervous about everything, especially getting up in front of people, but I think the way we're doing this has just allowed me not to worry. Adrianne was very good about coming up with ideas to ease my nerves." The assistant smiled absently at the thought of the woman she was about to marry. "I'm ready."

"But no one else is." Judy stated, gripping Kim's shoulders. "Just a little bit longer."

Another difference between this wedding and the last is time didn't seem to stop, but rather fly by. Before Rachel knew it, she was watching Quinn waddle around with her camera in her hand, getting last minute pictures of the intimate setting. The wedding was in Connecticut as well, a small dimly lit reception room in a beach side hotel. The decorations were modest and focused everything inward towards the couple who stood together before the eyes of only twenty-four friends and family. Ten of those just being Adrianne's family.

Their eyes were locked together in every photograph Quinn took. Their hands, held tenderly. Quinn could only see story book pictures as she snapped away. Everything was perfect. She caught the first tear to fall from Adrianne's face and the light kiss she placed on Kim's palm when she wiped it away. She even caught the only nervous release of breath Kim let out before she started her vows.

"I never thought I would get this day. Not just with you, but in my life." She began, looking at her hands in Adrianne's, unable to look at her fiance without losing control of her emotions. "I had convinced myself that I was content being alone because I was too complicated of a person to try and appeal to someone else. But when I met you, that all changed. I wanted you. I wanted you like I had never allowed myself to do before. I had nothing to offer you. I wasn't even open with myself at the time, hiding from my past and my fears, but still I wanted you enough to push them aside. I love you, more than I have ever cared for another person before. I promise to love and honor you... probably not obey." The room laughed with her as she slipped the ring on Adrianne's finger before she could protest. "But I also promise to listen to what you have to say and how you feel so our love can only grow stronger with time. I promise."

"When I first met you, I'm not going to lie, I thought you were the cutest thing I had ever seen. The way you stuttered and fumbled your words, your habit of bumping into things and dropping things... I loved it. Then there was that first kiss. The kiss where I thought I was helping you come to terms with your feelings and only succeeded in realizing my own. There was something about it that hooked me but I buried it under layers of my own denial. Then there was our first fight." Adrianne smiled as Kim closed her eyes in shame of the moment. "Now, I'm not going to go into all the details. But I just wanted to tell you, that you had me long before that night. Some part of me had already claimed you as mine and I just needed to let my mind catch up with my heart. But when it did, I was yours. I am yours. I will always be yours. I promise you I will never hurt you. I will never leave you. And I will always love you."

Quinn had to hold back her cheering when they were announced as a married couple. She snapped pictures of the smiling faces and hugs, keeping her 'it's about damn time' comment to herself. She had never seen Adrianne so happy before, and she was thrilled. There was a time in the past that Quinn had feared she had destroyed the woman and any chance she had to give her heart to someone else. There was a thick layer of guilt that squeezed her tight every time Adrianne and Kim argued because of something Adrianne did, thinking that it somehow related back to her. But here Adrianne was, happy. Genuinely happy.

The reception was a dinner like Judy had suggested. They had Kim's favorite restaurant shut down for the evening and cater solely to them on their special night. Kim was relaxed and smiling, joining in on the conversations freely, feeling no pressure from anyone. She had found her place. She knew where she belong and judging by the obsessive hugs she continued to receive from Marie, she had finally found her family too. Quinn smirked to herself as she stole a photo of Charlie giving her a hug and a smile. Adrianne had made a final decision in his mind. He would argue with her about who she dated, but she chose to marry this woman. _Legally_ marry. He wouldn't argue with that anymore. He had said everything he needed to say and she made a choice. He would respect it.

~/~/~/~

"It was perfect for them." Rachel sat down in the large bathtub behind Quinn. "Everything was just perfectly them."

"It was." Quinn agreed, reclining back to rest her head on her wife's shoulder. "I'm just so happy for them. I can't even think of another way to say it. I've just been so worried. I was worried for Kim's happiness. I was worried for Adrianne's happiness."

"The dynamic of the studio even." Rachel added. "There was a lot riding on them and they just walked through it like it was a test run. I mean, I knew you were the one for me, but I was absolutely terrified on our wedding day." She admitted, lightly kissing Quinn's shoulder and then nuzzling into her neck.

"I knew I wanted you for years but I was still terrified. Why do you think they weren't?"

They sat in silence except for the slush of the water as Rachel washed Quinn's arms and thought. "I think ours was a higher stress level because we were still having to prove something."

"That's true. We had skeptics in the crowd. I think part of it for me, was the fact that I had wanted you for so long. Actually, I think that was what Mom said to me then. I can't remember it all. I was too freaked out."

"The calm, cool, and collected Quinn Fabray?" The diva teased, earning a smile in response.

"I am human you know."

"Eh. At the time I still had my doubts."

"Well, I'm glad to have burst that unrealistic bubble for you."

"I wouldn't say it was burst. Minutely punctured, perhaps. But even then, you have done a magnificent patch job on it."

"You're only saying that because you got laid last night."

"Nooo." Rachel corrected her, kissing her shoulder again. "I'm saying that because it's true. You're still too close to perfection to be human."

"And at least now I know why you were blessed with those full lips. You are a born kiss ass."

"Now, see. This is real love. You call me a kiss ass and I just love you even more. It's amazing how that works."

Quinn paused and then blushed into a smile. "You are obsessed."

"I am not."

Quinn shook her head as Rachel fondled her breasts under the water. "Yes, you are."

"I can't help it. They're just really, really nice."

"Were they too small for you before I got pregnant?"

"Ha." Rachel laughed, running her thumbs gently over the blonde's nipples, knowing they were still a little sensitive. "No. They were perfect. Now they're just kinda cool. They, like, supersized."

"Yeah, well, get your feels in now because once the babies come, one belongs to each of them and you'll have to play with your own."


	104. Chapter 104

**A/N: Can we say epically long chapter? Yes. Yes we can. It's not the longest chapter I've written for this fic, but is probably in the top three. It's well over 6,000 words. Typed up, it takes up ten pages of single spaced print. Goodness. It's deserving of it's length though. Lots of stuff to read. Some will make you laugh. Some will make you smile. Some will make you cry. Some scenes are condensed down for time's sake.**

**I warned you yesterday that it's left kind of open ended. That's because I'm really interested in your reactions. They might or might not effect what I have planned, but it would be nice to read what you all have to say. It's not a cliff hanger really. Just not 'seen through' to the last detail.**

**So with out further delay, I'll leave you to it and cut my author notes short. Thank you for reading and reviewing and enjoy. I'll post again the day after tomorrow.**

**~/~/~/~**

Quinn couldn't even hide the fact that it had been lonely around without Kim and Adrianne. They had been gone two weeks now. Even as she wrapped up her photo shoot for the day and the last of the crew left, she felt so alone. Well, she _was _alone, but she had been many times before. Hell, she spent most of her young adult life alone but this was different. Maybe it was because Rachel was doing some interviews before the show so the diva wasn't around, but it was all a little depressing.

She slowly walked into her office and sat down behind her desk. The space was so big now, with Adrianne's half empty beside her. The furniture had been moved in but the walls still weren't done. Adrianne had opted to do the same thing as Quinn and put a mural on her half of the office but wanted to wait until they got back from the honeymoon and could use some of their pictures from Ireland on it. Seeing as that's where Quinn's mind was at, she booted her computer and began shuffling through photos that she wanted to use. She'd arranged them and blend them tomorrow to pass the time until the other couple got back. They were suppose to be in tonight, but wouldn't show up anywhere until tomorrow to try and recover from some of the jet lag.

"You two are a little feisty in there. You better not be having a dispute over position again." She spoke aloud to the babies. She couldn't wait to have pictures of these two to add to the wall. She didn't want the typical posed family photos. She wanted the candid one of Rachel staring in awe of a baby in her arms and then one of the diva in pure panic as she had one in each arm, unsure of which one to look at so the other didn't feel neglected or overlooked.

Quinn stretched back in her chair and looked at the clock. It was only noon. Time was passing by so slowly so she got up to walk the perimeter of the studio. It was her easiest form of exercise and she hoped it would help with the back ache her new chair was giving her. She'd talk with Kurt about his choice of chair tomorrow because this was not acceptable for a pregnant woman.

She stopped at one of the side windows and looked out over the street, running her hand over her stomach. That would have been a good picture for Adrianne to capture in her sneaky ways. The blonde took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, moving her hand to the underneath of her stomach and then holding her breath completely. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. You two need to stop that right now." She leaned against the wall and took a few slow, deep breaths, trying to convince herself that this feeling wasn't anything like it was with Beth. But that stupid chapter from one of Rachel's baby books was screaming in the back of her mind that 'while each pregnancy can feel different when it comes to labor, you will know when it is that time'.

"It's not time. It's not time. It's not time." She clinched her teeth as a tightness ripped through her lower abdomen just like it had a few minutes ago. "Fuck. It's time." Thankfully she had her cell phone in her jacket pocket because she really wasn't wanting to try and waddle back to the office. The line rang five times before it went to voice mail. "Fucking interviews... You would have an interview when I'm going into early labor. As soon as you get this call me. I'm calling Mom."

She hung up and tried to calm her rising anxiety. She pushed out all of the fears of what this could mean. The complications, under developments... it needed to leave her mind. That was another chapter in one of Rachel's books. She needed to stay calm. Her panicking would only cause the labor to speed up. She even tried to calm herself even further by thinking about how much of a laugh Adrianne would get out of her freaking everyone out and this turning out to be false labor. "She'd laugh her ass off and I would never hear the end of it."

No one was in the office at Judy's work. Of course, it was lunch time. So she called her cell phone. No answer, which actually wasn't surprising. Judy rarely remembered to take her phone off of silent when she stepped out for lunch with the girls. Quinn held her stomach as another contraction ripped through her and she nearly doubled over in pain. She only had one more number to call before she tried her luck with New York City's ambulance services. With the luck she was experiencing now, it would probably take them two hours to get there.

"Daddy!" she called into the phone as Russell picked up. "I need you... No, I think the babies are coming... I know it's early. Tell them that."

It only took Russel six minutes to get to her. She wasn't sure how he managed it but he was there now, running towards her as she remained perched on the windowsill on the far end of the studio. "Are you still-"

"Yes. I'm still having contractions. They're getting closer together and are really starting to hurt like a bitch."

"Can you make it to the car? It's right out front, I'll help you." He was panicking and Quinn couldn't help but wonder if this was the excited nervousness her mother had always talked about when recounting Quinn's birth.

"Yeah. I can walk, I just didn't want to try unless I had someone here."

"Where's Rachel?" He asked, taking a hand in his and pressing a firm hand to the small of her back as they began their walk to the elevator. "Is she on her way?"

"She's in an interview and doesn't have her phone on her. I left her a message though. Mom too. I was scared that you were still in that meeting."

"I was, but this comes first. I'm going to be there for you this time."

Quinn smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder as they made it to the elevator. "I'm glad."

~/~/~/~

"So, I guess there's no possibility of trying to convince you to do just one more TV spot before you go on your maternity leave?" Scott joked as he walked with Rachel back to her dressing room.

"Nope. Sorry. I need to be around for Quinn. I mean, I read that twins are normally born earlier than single births. They're just as likely to come early as they are to be carried to full term."

"Really?" He asked as he paused with his hand on the door knob, waiting for her to answer.

She nodded. "Yes. Term for twins is normally considered at thirty-seven weeks but the average falls between thirty and thirty-five. Quinn could literally go into labor at any minute. Scott, you need to know these things for when you have your first one."

"Right... Well, fingers crossed that she doesn't go into early labor."

"I know, right?" Rachel joked as she walked into the dressing room as he opened the door for her. "I'm thankful that with the way our schedules are going to work out that if I'm not there, Kim and Adrianne will be."

"When are they getting back?" Scott asked as he sat down on the diva's couch as she pulled her phone out of her bag to check her messages.

"They are suppose to be back at eight tonight. So... in six hours."

He nodded his head slowly and waited for her to get done. "Anything spectacular?"

"That one was from Daddy. He recorded a rerun of one of my guest spots and feel compelled to tell me every time."

The man laughed lightly. "He's proud of you."

"That he is. Oh! Here's Dad telling me the same thing." She joked, waving her phone in the air. "Next will be Daddy telling me that he told Dad not to call, that he already had." Rachel informed him as she sat down in her chair and crossed her legs, smiling widely at Scott as Kevin's voice came through on the message he had just told him about. "Told you."

"So predictable."

"Always have been. There was this one time where I wanted to see just how many times in a day that I could guess their reactions to-" She stopped when Quinn's message came on. "Fuck! Shit!" She jumped up and grabbed her bag. "I need you to tell them I'm not going to be in the show tonight."

"It's your last show tonight." Scott stated flatly as he watched the panicked diva grab all of her things.

"I know, but Quinn's at the hospital. She's in labor."

"What?" He asked, now just as shocked and panicked as she was. He looked at his own phone and had several missed calls as well.

"She called at noon... two fucking hours ago! I have to go."

Rachel had ten more messages after that one, from Judy who had finally found out and Russell. They had called nearly every ten minutes. They told her what hospital and what room. Scott had told her that he would hold off on letting them know about the diva's absence in her last show until she was at the hospital. The last thing they needed was someone leaking the story to the press and having a heap of paparazzi waiting outside the hospital before she could even get there.

"Just call me when you get there. When you do, I'll let Tina know as well and we'll meet you there."

"Thank you." She said, giving him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Don't panic." He called after her. "You panicking will only make her panic."

"Right. Got it. Don't panic." She called back before she ran out of the theater. "There's only 31 weeks." She mumbled to herself, hailing a cab. "That's in the normal, expected, and completely manageable time frame for twins. They're fine."

"Sure they are." The cabbie answered back. "But where are whoever they are so I can get you there, huh?"

~/~/~/~

"I'm here." Rachel called out as she ran into the labor room. Quinn was already in her gown and hooked up to IVs that were pumping fluids into her. "What's going on? What's this? What are they for?"

"God, woman, you suck at not panicking." Quinn teased with a smile on her face.

"You're smiling? That's good, right? You're okay. They're okay. False alarm?"

The blonde shook her head. "No. They're coming, but the doctor is trying to delay it, I guess. I'm just happy right now because I don't feel like my lower abdomen is trying to compress down to fit into a golf ball." Rachel winced at the description. "Exactly, so... I think this would be the appropriate time to discuss an epidural."

The diva smiled and was about to start their normal bickering but Quinn gripped down on her hand, nearly crushing it as she groaned in pain. "Fuck. Okay. Anything you want. Do you need it now? Can they give it to you now? We need an epidural in here now!"

Russell sat back in one of the room's chairs and chuckled lightly to himself. "I can't wait to see how you are going to handle the first time one of the boys comes crying to you with a skinned knee."

"This is not the time, Russell." Judy lectured him.

"I think, and I know it really doesn't matter what I think because I'm a man, but I still think that she would benefit more if you two would just calm down. It's pain. She's only going to get more worked up over it having you two all nervous and panicking around her. She's a Fabray, she can handle the pain, the panicking is what's going to piss her off."

Rachel and Judy looked at him coldly and Quinn managed a little bit of a laugh. "I'll agree with that, except the whole handling the pain part. Normally, sure... but this is different, Dad."

He shrugged. "Like I said, I'm just a man."

"Shoot!" Rachel panicked and then fought with herself on whether or not she wanted to let go of Quinn's hand.

"What is it?" The blonde asked, gripping tighter.

"My dads. I have to call them."

"Already done, Sweety." Judy informed her, actually taking Russell advice in silence and calming her tone a little. "They're on there way. They managed to get two seats on a flight this afternoon. They had to fly separately and I'm not sure who won the first class seat, but Russell will be picking them up from the airport when they get here."

"When is that?" Rachel asked with a sigh of relief, returning both of her hands to Quinn's.

"Six o'clock. Or a little before." The seated man answered. This had been the most frequently Russell had contributed to an ongoing conversation since he had moved to New York. Rachel could tell he was excited but still a little nervous.

"Adrianne and Kim are due back in at eight. But are any of them going to make it? When are we expecting the babies to be here?"

"This is another reason why I suggested you relax. It could very well take until eight o'clock for the boys to decide to come."

"Oh, don't say that." Quinn begged her father. "Beth came in just a few hours."

"That's because you were young and she was your first, Sweety." Judy explained. "Labor can last over twenty-four hours. I was in labor for-"

"Eighteen with me. Yeah, I remember. But I don't want to." Quinn stated calmly as she let go of Rachel's hand so she could adjust herself in bed.

"Should you be doing that?" The diva asked, paranoid that something was going to go wrong.

"I'm fine as long as there's not a contraction."

"How far apart are they?"

The youngest blonde huffed a laugh. "It varies. They can't seem to make up their mind if they want to come out or not. I've had two minutes between but then I've also had ten minutes between."

"They're indecisive."

"They're being mean."

~/~/~/~

"I can not wait to get home and into bed." Adrianne remarked as she wrapped her arms around Kim's shoulders from behind and kissed her wife's ear.

"We've spent all day on a plane. You can't be tired."

"I'm not. I just want to get you home so we can christen that bed."

"God, you're horrible. I mean, every night and every day for two weeks and still you can't go a single day."

"Never."

Kim smiled and leaned back into the embrace. "Good."

"I thought you might come to see things my way." Adrianne teased, leaning down to whisper in her ear again. "Or just cum."

"You really are horrible. But since you have our evening already scheduled out, perhaps we should get all of our 'we're back' calls over with so no one interrupts."

"You do that." Adrianne agreed, standing up straight. "I'll get the bags."

Rachel had been right. This marriage thing was pretty amazing. Adrianne couldn't figure out what had changed exactly. She had been waking up next to Kim for years now, but suddenly it was different. That first morning that she woke up and saw Kim next to her, she couldn't bring herself to wake her. She just laid there and watched her wife sleep, knowing somehow that this was the first of a very different experience for her. Kim was hers now. Completely hers.

"Hurry up with the bags. Quinn's having the babies."

Adrianne turned around, wide eyed. "What?"

"The bags." Kim pointed, physically pushing Adrianne back around so she could grab it before they had to wait for it to go all the way around again. "Quinn is having the babies. I'm calling Rachel right now to get an update. They had called around lunch time. There are others but I'm not listening to them."

"Fill me in when you know." Adrianne stated in an excited panic as she scanned for the other bags, half tempted just to leave them but there were souvenirs and her camera in them.

"Hello?.. Hello?... Kevin?... Hey, it's Kim. What's going on? How is- Uh... twenty minutes if we can get a cab right away." Kim stated, urging Adrianne along with the winding of her hand.

"I can't!"

"Well, figure something out. She's literally having the babies. Any second and there will be two more Fabray's in the world."

"Dear God, help us all."

Kim slapped her arm and glared at her. "Keep it up and I'm leaving your ass here with the bags." Yep. Adrianne loved marriage. "Kevin? How is everything looking? I mean, they're early... so they aren't expecting anything to be seriously wrong?... It's a possibility?... There, Adrianne." She slapped her wife's arm again. "There's the last one. You weren't even paying attention."

"No Ma'am. I was not. I was waiting for my wife to tell me if everyone was okay. Silly me."

"We'll be there soon. We're going straight there." Kim hung up her phone and put it back in her bag, turning to leave.

"It would work faster if you would help me carry some of these." Adrianne reminded her and she turned back around.

"Right, ask the little person to carry the bags."

"You sound like Rachel."

"That's because she feels my pain as her own. Not all of us can boast about being five foot nine."

"Shorty."

"Shut up."

"Love you."

"Love to aggravate me."

"That's how I show my love."

"Find a new way."

"But I find that this is much more efficient."

Kim stopped and turned around slowly, a blank look on her face. "Do you realize who we sound like?"

"A married couple? To be exact, the one that a second ago you were very much in a rush to go see."

"Right." The assistant snapped out of her shocking discovery and turned back around, heading out and into the first cab she could find. Kim may be shy, but when there's something bigger going on, she's not above stealing a cab from someone.

~/~/~/~

"God, I don't remember it hurting this bad." Quinn cried out in the chaotic room. Judy was on one side while Rachel was on the other. Russell had cleared out to the waiting room with Elijah, Kevin, Scott, Tina, and Kurt. Adrianne and Kim would be there any minute.

"That's because most women block out the memories, or the memories of the extreme amount of pain they experience with past births." Rachel stated, cringing partially at the crushing of her hand and partially in sympathy for her wife as she watched the doctor disappear under the sheet again. "I remember reading it-"

"We're ready to start pushing now."

"Oh fuck."

"Rachel Barbara Berry-Fabray." The tone of Quinn's voice made Rachel's blood go cold. "You are not allowed to faint. I need you."

There were tears of desperation in Quinn's eyes and it snapped Rachel out of her shock. She looked deep into those hazel eyes and smiled, nodding quickly. "I'm right here." She pushed back the strands of blonde hair that were plastered to her forehead already before leaning over and kissing it. "I'm right here." She watched as Quinn nodded her head and some of the tension in her shoulders released.

~/~

"Did we miss it?" Adrianne asked as she and Kim walked into the waiting room with all of their bags. Kevin stood up and shook his head as he embraced each woman. Scott and Russell took their bags and stacked them in the corner of the room which, thanks to some of Scott resourcefulness, they had to themselves. He said it was the perks of having Rachel be famous. The hospital name was going to be plastered in every newspaper and magazine in the morning. It would be in the hospital's best interest to do everything they could to make the diva and her family as comfortable as possible during this magical time. That also included having the far end of the labor wing cleared for private use.

"I stepped out when the doctor said they would start any minute." Russell added. "That was just a few minutes ago, so I doubt they've been born yet."

"How's Rachel holding up?" Adrianne asked and received a room full of laughter in response. "She's freaking out, isn't she?"

"Let's just say." Kurt began to explain as he took his seat again and crossed his legs. "On the topic of a natural birth versus an epidural, Rachel lasted maybe one point five seconds before she caved and wanted it given at that very moment."

"Well, at least I'm sure that made Quinn happy. That's a good start to this whole thing." Adrianne added, just trying to make conversation because the atmosphere in the waiting room was smothering. She sat down and pulled Kim to sit next to her. The room fell into silence.

~/~

"You're doing great Quinn." the doctor encouraged her. "He's crowning."

Rachel's head perked up and she looked quickly back to Quinn who nodded her head. The diva, never letting go of her wife's hand, moved down to look. "Holy shit."

"Rachel!"

"Sorry." The diva shook her head, closing her eyes to try and erase the images of what she just say. "He has dark hair. They. _They_ have dark hair."

"Your hair." Quinn stated as she clinched down in another push.

"You know, that was one thing that I was surprised to read." The diva started talking in her nervousness. "All of the movies and TV shows are complete crap when it comes to birthing scenes. You can't really scream like they do when you're really pushing-"

"Rachel!"

"Sorry." She apologized, brushing back her hair again. "I'm sorry. You're doing great, Baby. So great. He's almost here. Julian is almost here." Judy was having issues biting back her laughter. At least Rachel was proving more useful than Puck had been. She was distracting if nothing else.

"Alright, Quinn. One more big push okay? One more."

"One more, Baby." Rachel whispered, pressing her lips to Quinn's ear and closing her eyes, trying to give her wife all of her strength. "One more and he's here." Rachel found herself pushing along with Quinn until she felt light headed and thought she was going to pass out. As the blonde relaxed and fell back in the bed, a commotion at the end of the gurney pulled Rachel's attention.

~/~

"So..." Elijah spoke, breaking the silence as he bounced his leg nervously. "How was your honeymoon?"

"It was good." Adrianne answered simply, nodding her head. "Ireland is a very beautiful place. There's a lot of natural beauty to see. Good place to take pictures."

He nodded slowly. "So where did you stay?"

"Dublin for the first few days. Then we went out to the western side of the island. Very beautiful out there. It's like stepping back in time."

"I remember Quinn saying something about wanting to do some travel photography." Kevin added to the conversation, needing something to pass the time.

"I doubt she'll be going any time soon." Kim stated. "Maybe once the boys can walk. They'll probably make a family vacation out of it."

They all nodded their heads in silence, unable to think of anything else to say after that.

~/~

Rachel couldn't find her words when she saw the tiniest little baby heading her way. Quinn had to wiggle out of her grasp so she could accept their son from the nurse, but she quickly grabbed at it again, pulling Rachel closer and snapping her out of her daze.

"He's so small." She whispered. "Is that okay?" The diva asked, looking down to the doctor who was busy doing something else.

"Yeah. Twins are normally smaller and the fact that he's early makes it more than expected."

He whimpered lightly and the diva's eyes returned to him and her heart nearly broke as Quinn lightly moved the light blanket out of his face so she could see him. "I think they're going to look like you." She didn't really know, but just wanted to say something. They little boy was cradled in Quinn's arm with a tiny hand pulled up to his little wrinkled face. He was the most adorable thing that Rachel had ever seen and she felt her heart leave her chest and go to him. "Julian."

"I'm going to go let everyone know." Judy stated, but Rachel never looked up. She was busy taking in the sight of her son. Quinn nodded in response.

"But hurry. I feel the next one coming on."

"Already?" Rachel asked, looking up into Quinn's eyes. She knew that twins were normally born just minutes apart, but her wife hardly had time to rest. No wonder Quinn wasn't thrilled about having twins initially.

"Yeah."

The nurse stepped in a few moments later to retrieve Julian. "I'm just going to clean him off. Get him weighed and measured." Rachel was torn. She wanted to be there with Quinn, but nothing was going on at the moment. She also wanted to follow her son too.

"Go." The diva turned back to her wife who smiled. "I don't have my camera so you're going to be the memory book for this."

Rachel kissed her hand. "Call me if you start hurting too bad. I'm just going to be right over there."

"I will."

The diva slowly made her way over to the counter on the far side of the large labor room. The nurse moved over slightly so she could see. "Hey, little guy." She cooed and hooked her pinky into his hand, wiping away a tear with her other. "You just couldn't wait, could you? That's alright. You're a natural born performer. You already know how to make an entrance."

"Four pounds, four ounces."

"That's so tiny."

"That's actually a really good size for a baby this early. He seems perfectly healthy but the doctor will order some work on him just to check everything out. We put him on some oxygen until everything comes back as well. Lungs are the last thing to develop and our primary concern with preemies. That way he can start this life with a clean bill of health."

Rachel smiled to herself and had to let go of his hand when the nurse measured him.

"Here." Judy said, handing Rachel Adrianne's camera. "She said it's ready to go. Just point and click. Everything is set to automatic. I'm going to go see Quinn."

"Tell her four pounds four ounces, and that's a good size for him. And everything seems okay."

"Hey, Baby." Judy called, brushing her hands through her daughter's hair as she rested, preparing herself for this all over again. "Are they strong?"

Quinn nodded her head, feeling the contractions increasing in strength. "How does he look?"

"Beautiful. Rachel said he's a good size. Four pounds. She's completely smitten with him already."

"I just wish I had my camera." Quinn panted in regret.

"Rachel has Adrianne's. She and Kim got here a few minutes ago and she handed it to me. Everyone can't wait for the other one to arrive so they can see them."

"Oh, thank God. I was kicking myself for going into labor in a photography studio and not thinking to grab one of the dozen cameras I have laying around there." She laughed lightly until another contraction hit again. "Rachel."

"I'm coming."

"Oh, I'm not ready for this again. Doc, why does pushing a four pound baby out take as much work and pain as an eight pound baby?"

The doctor grinned before disappearing under the sheet. "Would you be mad at me if I say it doesn't and that it's all in your head."

"Yes."

"Then I guess I wont."

Quinn dropped her head back to the pillow. "Why does everyone have to be a smart ass?"

~/~

"This is killing me." Adrianne stated as she paced opposite of Russell.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that you're having our first kid so you wont have to wait." Kim stated and Adrianne smirked in the truth of it.

When the door opened every one held their breath. Rachel was teary eyed and walked straight to her dads, throwing herself in their arms. The two men exchanged quick looks and feared the worst. "It's okay, Baby Girl." Kevin calmed her, running his hand over her hair. "It's okay."

"His lungs aren't ready." She managed between sobs. "They took him away. Quinn didn't even get to see him. They have to put him on a vent to help him breathe." At the confession Russell snuck out of the waiting room to find out what was going on. He couldn't stand around any longer.

"Is this Julian we're talking about?" Elijah asked gently and Rachel pulled away, shaking her head.

"No. He's fine. They're putting him on oxygen, but they said he looks fine. It's Gabriel. He's so much smaller and his tiny chest caved in when he was trying to breathe and..." She lost it and everyone surrounded her again in a massive group hug. Everyone but Adrianne who now followed Russell's lead out of the waiting room to find Quinn.

Adrianne walked as slowly as she could which ended up being a light jog as she made her way down the hall. Her eye caught the nursery window and saw several nurses and doctors huddled around what she assumed to be Gabriel, but they drew the curtain closed when they saw her looking in. The nurse almost seemed apologetic for her actions. So she kept going until she found Quinn's room. She poked her head in and saw Russell comforting his wife as Judy tried to comfort a crying blonde until she saw Adrianne.

"Did you see him?"

She shook her head. "No. They're checking him out and getting him all squared away." She said with as much positivity as she could manage, trying to ease her fears. Adrianne bent down and kissed her best friend's forehead and then her cheek, taking her hand in hers as she sat down on the bed. "I heard they're brunettes, making you a minority again."

Quinn smiled and let Adrianne wipe away another tear. "Yeah. Their eyes were closed so I don't know what color they are yet. But they're beautiful. Julian was... I didn't get to see..."

"Of course they are beautiful. I mean, with you as their mom," The brunette puffed air between her lips. "Who wouldn't be beautiful even with just half of your genes?"

"You do have your charming moments, don't you?"

"I've known you for long enough. It's about time I picked up a few of your tricks."

Quinn tried to hold her smile but it fell to her tears and Adrianne lowered her head to hers, kissing her cheek again and she lingered there, trying to give Quinn the closeness she knew she was needing. "They have to be okay, Adrianne. They have to be okay."

"They're going to be. I mean, I read that fifty-four percent of twins are born premature. This is common place anymore. And medicine is so advanced now, this is nothing out of the ordinary. Give the little guy a few weeks and he'll be just as big as his brother."

"Have you been reading the same books as Rachel?" Quinn teased and Adrianne lifted their heads apart again. "No. Which only proves my point. It's a fact stated by many sources. They're going to be just fine. Did you know that Issac Newton was a preemie? So was Winston Churchill. He was born seven months in. Younger than these two and look at his life. And that was way back there before they had this advance medicine to help them. I mean, come on. Your kids are just spoiled."

Quinn laughed and covered her face with one hand while she pulled Adrianne down into a hug with the other one. "What would I do without you?"

"Live a very boring life."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"Well, then you would have at least lost your sanity by now."

"Now that, I can agree with." Quinn took in a deep breath and Adrianne sat back up. "How's Rachel?"

"She's filling everyone in with what's going on."

"I asked you_ how_ she's doing, not what is she doing. She was so worried. I could see it in her eyes. She can't hide anything with those eyes."

Adrianne hesitated and opened her mouth to respond but the door creeked open and the diva herself walked in. Thank God. Because Adrianne didn't know how she was going to tiptoe around the fact that the diva was an emotional wreck. It looked like she had pulled it together now. "Well, I think she can answer that for you. I'm going to step out and let you two have some more time." She excused herself, kissing Quinn's cheek again and giving Rachel a quick hug before she left.

Rachel met Quinn's eyes and the blonde instantly started crying again. "Shh, Baby. It's okay. I saw him."

"You did?" Quinn asked as Rachel took her hand and nodded.

"They have him where he needs to be. He's got some wires hooked on him and some monitors or something. They have another baby in there who is smaller than him even. She was born last week and has already gained a few ounces, so these doctors and nurses know exactly what to do for him."

Russell pulled a reluctant Judy by the arm to give the two more privacy. There was a time for support and there was a time for space. This was one of the times where it just needed to be the two of them.

Rachel sniffed back her tears and gently wiped away Quinn's. "How are you doing? You did so well. I'm so proud of you." She kissed her hand and held it to her lips.

"It was too soon."

"Well you can take that up with our boys when you see them again."

"God, Rachel, I'm so sorry."

The diva leaned onto the bed and into a waiting hug. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You couldn't have done anything to stop that. They decided they were ready to come out. They apparently had something against being born in July. That's all."

"I was stressing too much. It's my fault."

"It is not. Hey. Look at me." Rachel ordered sternly, pulling back so Quinn could see the seriousness of what she was saying. "This is not your fault. This happens all the time. You did nothing wrong. You are a wonderful mother who took care of her babies while she was pregnant with them. Don't you dare blame yourself for this, do you hear me?" Quinn reluctantly nodded her head and Rachel kissed her quickly. "They're both going to be just fine." She hoped.


	105. Chapter 105

**A/N: Here's the conclusion... kind of. I'll let you read it without any spoilers in the author notes. In response to the question about when are we going to see Rachel pregnant and how many more chapters are there... Soon and not many. Soon being probably chapter 107. And as for how many. Probably right at 110. I know, it's sad to think there are only five more chapters. This story has become my baby that I've watched grow.**

**As for the needlessly ashamed anon who wanted a prequel of Quinn/Adrianne... I've actually been toying with the idea for the last like... _thirty _chapters. If I did one, I wouldn't do it on FFnet. I would probably post it on my blog. But I haven't yet because I wasn't sure there would be an audience for it. So, let me know if you would be interested in that. If you're still ashamed, you can message me. I wont tell anyone who you are. It will be our little secret. ;)**

**Thank you for allowing me yesterday off. It actually turned out to be a more hectic day that I had even anticipated. You have to love being called in to work on your days (or nights) off. Especially when it's a ten hour shift and you haven't slept since you got off of work from your previous night shift. It was awesome. Anyway, thank you for reading and to all of you who let me know what you think. I'll see what I can do to make all of you happy. Thank you and enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

Between the stress, the fear, the pain, the guilt, and the panic, Quinn was slowly losing her grip. The doctor ordered something to help calm her anxiety. That, matched with the exhaustion of just having delivered twins, caused her to fall asleep to Rachel's relief. When Quinn had fallen asleep with aide, everyone else took the time to retreat and sort out their own emotions. Rachel wouldn't leave her side other than to try and peek in on the nursery, but the curtains were pulled most of the night.

The diva didn't even try and sleep. She stayed up and watched Quinn as she did, running her hand gently through her hair, and lightly kissing her cheek whenever emotions threatened to overrun her as well. She needed to be the strong one right now. Tears weren't going to help anyone at the moment. She just kept telling herself that when Quinn woke up, everything was going to be different. It was going to be better, or okay.

When the nurse brought Julian to them in the morning, she saw Quinn smile and knew that she had been right. Rachel watched Quinn with him closely, loving every second of it but hating it at the same time. She was torn. She wanted to feel happy and ecstatic but felt guilty for gushing over one baby while the other could only be visited in the neonatal ICU.

"He has your eyes." The diva stated as she almost drooled over their son. He slowly blinked his eyes a few times, looking at them both as if he already knew who they were. "I'm so glad he has your eyes. That _they_ have your eyes."

"I'm glad they at least got your hair." Rachel smiled from her place in bed next to Quinn. The nurses had told them that it was against policy for them to share a bed but that wasn't going to stop them. Especially not after yesterday. Quinn needed Rachel there and Rachel needed Quinn to know she was there. "When can we go see him?"

"Gabriel?" Rachel asked and looked at the clock. "The nurse said after they finish the shift change. So, another fifteen minutes."

The blonde nodded her head and looked back down at Julian. "So, you decided on Gabriel as his name? I thought you liked the name James better."

The diva ran her hand through her messed hair, unsure of how to proceed. "I thought Gabriel was more fitting. It's a Hebrew name meaning 'God is my might' and I thought that he could use a strong name like that right now." Rachel explained looking into Quinn's eyes. "I know you're not really a believer, but..."

That had been a heart breaking moment for Rachel. When she was waiting with Quinn as she started to succumb to her sleep, the blonde rambled on, asking if he was punishing her. When Rachel asked her if _who _was punishing her, Quinn said God. She wanted to know if he was punishing her for loving Rachel. She said that she had tried so hard not to love her but she couldn't help it. The blonde had grabbed her wife's hand and just kept mumbling that she couldn't help but to love her and she was sorry for what it had caused. Quinn didn't seem to remember any of it now.

"It's fine. I love your reasoning. Julian Alexander Fabray and Gabriel James Fabray. Beautiful names for beautiful boys." She smiled lightly again, resting her head back, keeping her eyes locked with Rachel's. Rachel would give anything if that smile was to stay. She leaned down and kissed her wife tenderly, lingering in the connection before kissing her gently again.

Rachel felt at peace for the moment when she touched her son's hand until she was hit with another wave of guilt for it. "Mom and Russell took Dad and Daddy to breakfast down stairs, hoping you would be awake by the time they got back." She explained, trying to take her mind off of it. "Scott,Tina, and Kurt are on stand by at home, getting everything baby-ready since we didn't have the cribs or anything put together yet. And Adrianne and Kim are sleeping in the empty room next to us. They didn't want to leave until they knew everything was okay." Julian sneezed and Quinn lifted her head while Rachel shot up out of bed. "Is he sick? Should I get the nurse? Is he okay? Maybe he's allergic to something."

"Calm down, Woman. The blanket tickled his nose."

"Oh... God, I about had a fricking heart attack there."

Quinn laughed lightly and pulled Rachel back into the bed. "You are going to be so useless for the first few weeks." She teased, causing Rachel to blush. "You missed your show?" It suddenly dawned on her. "Your _last_ show."

"My _first _kids." The diva pointed at the baby in her arms. "I think I chose the bigger and more important experience out of the two. Although... missing that show kind of throws up a red flag to the media. I wonder how Scott's cell phone is handling everything."

"He probably shut it off since he's with Tina and Kurt. We can call them and he will still be informed of everything."

"That's true. The things that man puts up with for us. It's amazing."

"Yeah. If there were more men in the world like him maybe I would have ended up straight after all." Rachel cocked her head to look at her wife. "I'm joking. Rachel, you're the only one for me."

The diva bent down and kissed her lightly again. "You better remember that."

"I will."

"Good. So, how about we go see our other little guy now?"

~/~/~/~

"Hospital beds are so fucking uncomfortable." Adrianne mumbled as Kim stirred awake in her arms. When the petite woman tried to sit up she tightened her grip and pulled her back down in bed with a smile on her face.

"She could be awake by now."

"Yes. But maybe Rachel would like some time with her this morning without everyone else there. Just give them a half hour."

Kim let out a quick breath of air and let Adrianne nuzzle back into her neck. "Since when did you become so willing to step back and stay out of people's business?"

"Since I fell in love and married a woman who said it's okay to care, but do it from a distance unless otherwise needed." Kim laughed lightly to herself in victory. "Besides, if that was me and you, I wouldn't want anyone around right now either."

For the first time Kim wondered if this experience would damper Adrianne's slow progression towards wanting children soon. She knew it was a selfish thing to think about with not knowing how Gabriel was going to do, but she couldn't help that her mind drifted there. "You left last night." She stated plainly and received an exhausted grunt in response. "Where did you go?"

"To see Gabriel."

"Did you see him? I thought they kept the curtains closed during the night." Adrianne hesitated with her answer until Kim rocked back into her.

"You can't be mad at me, okay?"

"Oh, I can't?"

"No. I needed to see him."

"Adrianne, what did you do?"

The older woman tightened her grip around her wife again. "I flirted with one of the night shift nurses and she agreed to let me see him."

"She flirted with a married woman?"

Adrianne bit her bottom lip. "When I realized that was what it was gong to take... I kind of slipped my ring off." Kim's heart thudded heavy in her chest but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. "It wasn't any serious flirting, but I didn't want to scare away the possibility of being able to see him."

"I understand." The assistant answered back quietly. Adrianne could hear the hurt in her voice.

"I didn't deny you. Once I had seen him and she started flirting again, I put my ring on and made a show of it when I brushed my hair back out of my face. She saw it and backed off." She felt Kim take in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Kim, I love you and I would never do something like that for real. I just couldn't sleep until I saw him. I love you and I would never cheat on you."

"I know." Kim answered back, a little more alive. "It was pretty much the same thing as when I flirted back with that cab driver in Dublin and he waived our fair."

"Exactly."

"Except he was male and there was no chance of anything happening between us."

Adrianne scoffed. "And I'm happily married and there was no chance of anything happening between me and that nurse. I would never do something to hurt you."

Kim turned around to look Adrianne in the eyes. She rested her hand on the older woman's cheek and leaned forward into a light kiss. "I know you wouldn't. So, how did he look?"

~/~/~/~

"It was nice for Scott to secure us the use of the entire end of the hall. I really didn't want to go home last night and leave the girls alone, but I don't think I could have slept in one of those chairs either." Judy stated, trying to break the silence the morning had produced.

"I agree." Kevin stated, keeping up the conversation as he took his husband's hand while Elijah sipped his coffee, ignoring Russell's slightly tensed posture. That was one area Russell still stumbled, but he did so quietly.

He, like most homophobic straight men, found it easier to witness lesbian interactions than gay men. In a conversation Quinn insisted upon having after he made an ass out of himself during a family get together, he confessed to feeling threatened by it. He said that he knew he was being ridiculous, but he just felt that because they were men who liked other men, that they might look at him in a way that he didn't want them to. His daughter had to hold back her laughter to try and reason with him, saying he probably worked with several gay men and didn't even know it. But that was his point, he did know these two were gay. He was working on it though. He knew he was being ridiculous and admitting that was the first step to moving past it. Kevin and Elijah had been informed of Russell's struggles and progress and were quite impressed.

"Rachel's fame comes to the rescue again. It's kind of nice to want something and just have to give the staff 'that look' and they jump right to it because they fear we'd go to the papers saying they were horrible to us. I know that's not nice, but it's true." Judy joked, earning light laughs from everyone but they died down into another lull.

"I tried telling Rachel that this was all very common with preemie babies." Elijah stated, finally bringing up the topic everyone was bouncing around. "The survival rate for babies in Gabriel's position is nearly one hundred percent."

"It's just scary not to have a perfectly healthy child in your arms right after." Judy remarked and Russell nodded.

"Christina was early."

Judy nodded her head. "She was. Only by a two weeks though."

"Right, but I remember how worried I was when that happened. So I understand what they're going through as first time parents. Well... sort of first time parents. And I know this may sound a little insensitive, but I think Quinn could have been stronger. She's handled tougher situations before." Hell, he had put her in most of them.

The two other men bowed their heads, determined not to respond to that and allowed Judy to. "You don't understand what she's going through."

Her husband shook her head. "No. I don't." He was being sincere about it and, in his own way, was asking to have it be explained. The man was trying but he lacked any amount of tact which caused him to still come off like an ass most of the time.

"When you're pregnant. That baby is you. Not just genetically. Everything you do directly affects that child. Everything you eat. Everything you drink. All the emotions you go through. Your blood literally flows to them. That baby is you. She's terrified that this is all her fault because there is no one else to blame. Something went wrong, she's the only one that could have done it." Russell nodded his head as he visibly thought about it. "That's why she asked if God was punishing her." Judy added, knowing that Russell had been made very uncomfortable when his daughter started asking that question.

He had wanted to run out of the room at that point, knowing that everyone present turned to him to answer it for her because Rachel had been struck mute by it. He was the one with the strong religious beliefs. He was the one that could be cold enough to tell her that yes, God was punishing her. Or he could find it in his heart to tell her no, that things just happen. But he didn't say anything because, for once, he didn't know what he thought about the topic. "I'll talk to her about that if she brings it back up."

~/~/~/~

Rachel strolled behind Quinn as she painfully waddled down the hallway, pushing Julian bassinet towards the nursery. He was the miracle baby in his own way, Rachel had determined. To be that early and that small, but not have any major complications... he was a miracle as well. When one of the nurses saw them approaching she opened the door for them to come inside, taking Julian so all of their attention could be put on Gabriel.

"How is he doing?" Quinn asked before she even dare look over to him. She still hadn't seen him.

"The doctor's due in any minute but she did tell me to let you know that she doesn't have too many worries for him in the long run." Rachel closed her eyes and felt the world lift off of her shoulder until she felt Quinn lean back in her arms. "He's going to take some time to get where he needs to be and will probably be staying here for much, much longer than his brother."

"What?"

"Well, we normally release babies to go home after forty-eight hours provided they meet certain criteria, and while Julian is a preemie and would normally be kept longer, he's in perfect health."

"Just small." Rachel stated. It had become her own personal reassurance that he was going to be fine, even when she didn't know if he was.

"Right. However, we don't expect you to take him home and only come back and visit..."

"Gabriel."

"And visit Gabriel. You can stay in the hospital until he is ready to go home. It will just take more than a few days."

"But he's going to be okay?" Quinn asked again for verification.

"Like I said, the doctor doesn't have _too_ _many _worries for him. Things are still very delicate right now and there could be some unforeseen issues in the future, but things are looking more in the positive direction every hour. This isn't all that uncommon. I understand it's scary, but he's a strong little boy. Feisty too."

"Feisty?" Quinn asked with a smile and the nurse nodded her head, motioning for them to go see him. Quinn could handle feisty. That meant lively. That meant healthy. That meant he was going to be okay.

"He kept kicking off his leads to his monitors. We had to tape them down. I can honestly say he was not impressed with us after that."

"He's a diva." Rachel beamed. Her smile faded, however, when Quinn snapped her hand to her mouth to muffle her cry at seeing her little boy. He was so small and had wires running everywhere on his tiny body, including one in his nose for feeding. "He's okay, Baby." Rachel whispered to her, holding her from behind as she finally made her way next to his bassinet.

"Here's a chair." The nurse offered and Rachel help Quinn sit down in it.

It seemed like hours that Rachel watched Quinn ease back her tears as she played with Gabriel's tiny hand while he laid in his incubator only to have the them start back up as soon as they stopped. All Rachel could do was tell her that he was going to be okay and reassure her with gentle kisses and touches of her own. "He's just small, but he's feisty."

"...feisty." Quinn echoed as she ran her thumb over the back of his hand. His little fingers barely fit around her thumb. She could see his chest rising and falling and even see his little heart beat, but she didn't see anything that she would describe as 'feisty'.

Rachel heard a tap on the glass and turned around to see Adrianne standing there, unashamed in her pajamas of cookie monster pants and a white shirt. She kissed Quinn on the top of the head. "I'm going to go show Julian to Adrianne. I'll be just on the other side of the glass. Call if you need me."

"Okay."

Rachel couldn't help but smile as she approached the already gushing brunette with Julian's bassinet. "Oh my God. Look at him. Can I hold him?"

"Only if you sit down." Adrianne arched an eyebrow at her. "It's hospital policy. You can only hold him while standing if you're in your room. I didn't make the rules, but I will most certainly be following them."

"Whatever." She remarked before sitting on one of the benches by the nearby elevator. "Now, give me the baby. I need my first contact." The diva gently picked Julian up as if he was the most fragile piece of glass she had ever touched and moved to hand him to Adrianne. "Ooooh. You're standing. I'm going to tell."

Rachel pulled her son close to her and looked down at her friend, unamused by the playful teasing. "Do you want to hold him or not?"

"Of course I do." She called for him with her hands. "Gimme." The diva reluctantly handed the baby over. "Aww, look at you. You are just the most adorable thing in the world... and there's even two of you. Oh my God. He as Quinn's eyes." Adrianne stated, looking up to a beaming Rachel who quickly sat down and leaned in, feeling the need to be close to her son again.

"I know. I was so happy when I saw that."

"How is she doing?" Adrianne asked with a quieter tone, quickly meeting Rachel's eyes.

Rachel's smile fell and she stood back up to look into the nursery. "She's... okay. The nurse only had positive things to say, so that helped. But he's going to be here for a while. They say it's common but still could be serious. But I think she'll do better when he looks at her. That way she knows he's awake and alive and going to be just fine."

"So, positive things?"

Rachel nodded. "Well, she didn't give us any details. We have to wait for the doctor. But the nurse didn't seem overly concerned."

"That's good news."

"Oh my goodness." Rachel turned around to see Kim wiping the sleep from her eyes and heading straight to Adrianne and Julian. "Rachel, he is so cute."

"I'll give Quinn the credit for that one, but thank you."

After the assistant cooed Julian she moved over next to the diva to look in the window. "Is he doing okay?" Rachel nodded her head with a light smile. "And Quinn?"

"She'll be doing better tomorrow and the next day and the next."

"And you?" Kim asked a little quieter, looking into Rachel's eyes.

The diva instantly teared but she sniffed them back, determined not to cry. She couldn't cry. She needed to be strong for Quinn. She knew that the blonde was still blaming herself. "I'm okay."

The assistant hooked her hand behind the diva's neck and pulled her into a tight hug, knowing that she wasn't. "He's here. He's being taken care of. And you said the doctor wasn't worried, right? Then he's going to be just fine. I agree with Quinn though. I totally see him growing up to be this massive football player who wont let anyone touch his mama."

Rachel laughed a real laugh and then sighed as she pulled away from her friend. "I actually think he might be the theatrical one, but it's hard to say. Julian had to make his grand debut, but the nurse said Gabriel already threw his first diva fit."

"God help us all." Adrianne mumbled and continued making faces at the baby in her arms.

"How long do you think it's going to take before she wants one?" Rachel whispered, nudging Kim who smiled adoringly at her baby-occupied wife.

"Hopefully not long. Marie is dying for a little girl. She wants a granddaughter before she dies. That's her only wish left in life." She explained with as much dramatic flare as Marie always did. It was as if the perfectly healthy woman thought she was going to die tomorrow and this was her last chance.

"Give her the granddaughter and give the boys a girl to fight over when they all grow up... if they're not gay, of course." Rachel joked, looking between her sons. "Or Adrianne could have twin girls and they wouldn't have to fight at all."

"I think I'll take one at a time. Kim can have that second girl though."

"My question." Rachel was laughing already in anticipation of the older woman's response. "Is how is it with your male hating ways, that you absolutely love that baby in your arms already?"  
Adrianne lifted her head to inspect the tiny male in her arms. "Simple. I know this one isn't going to grow up to be a pompous, testosterone filled, sexist ass. No you aren't, are you? I didn't think so. Your mommies are going to raise you right... Kim...?"

"What?"

Adrianne looked up at her and smiled bashfully. "I want one..."

"Okay. We'll get you pregnant as soon as we can."

The diva scoffed in amazement. "You two have been married for two weeks. Don't you want to enjoy the married life?"

Kim looked at Rachel blankly. "We have been married for two weeks and are going back to the same apartment that we have been living in together for two years... to live the exact same life we have been living for two years."

"Okay, good point."

"Besides, I've wanted a baby for the last year and now that she's on the same page with me, I'm not going to try and talk her out of it. The fact that she's also wanting to _have_ it is a huge plus as well. I'm not pushing my luck."


	106. Chapter 106

**A/N: Alright... I think I need to answer a lot of questions in this author note segment. 1) I know that if I do a prequel it wont be the same because it's not Faberry. I understand your reservations. That's why I would not post it on this site, but rather on my blog (If I do, I will tell you and provide you a link). 2) If I did the Quinn/Adrianne fic it would not be 100 chapters. Oh my goodness, no. It would be shorter, much shorter. 3) If I did the Quinn/Adrianne fic I would still do a Faberry fic (because I'm not going to be doing daily updates so I would have the time to do both). Everything will be updated on a schedule so you wont be left hanging. I promise. That was one thing I always hated about reading fics. You never knew when the next chapter was coming or even if it was coming. I won't do that to you.**

**Other questions: I have considered doing one shots in this verse, but only if I thought of something that would truly add to the story. They would be a nice distraction if I was to become bogged down in my other fics. Also, I will be updating my blog. I will eventually be updating with my 'what words miss' poem, I just have to find the version I want to use. (There are many because I could never find the words I wanted to say... go figure.) I literally have dozens of notebooks and journals laying around with different versions of poems written in them. Oh! And if there is a third part to Love Me Any Less series... I don't know. If I do, it wont be for a while. Simply because it would be a future fic and I'm just wrapping this one up. I might bounce back and forth between present and future. Who really knows what the future holds.**

**Okay. So I think that was all of the questions I received. If not, ask again and point out that I missed it. That way I will feel so guilty that I will remember it. Lol. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

When Russell got to the labor ward, he found Quinn sitting with Gabriel. Rachel was still showing Julian to Adrianne and Kim and was now being joined by the other three grandparents. He tapped on the window and she looked back to him, her eyes puffy from crying. She turned to the nurse and said something he couldn't make out and the woman nodded, motioning for Russell to go to the door. After he was gowned and washed up, he slowly made his way to his daughter and grandson. No one besides Rachel and Adrianne had seen him last night, and Quinn and the other two younger women were the only ones who had seen him this morning.

The first thing Russell noticed is the baby wasn't the right color. He wasn't that warm pink, but a spotty mixture of purple and blue. Rachel had been correct when she said that his chest caved inward when he took a breath and the man found it heartbreaking to see. He cleared his throat of emotions and looked to his daughter before he could start tearing up himself. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm okay." It was a simple response, but it wasn't a negative response. "He holds on to my finger." She stated, showing her father that Gabriel was in fact holding on to her finger. "He has a good little grip."

"He's strong." She nodded her head and went back to gently rubbing his hand with her thumb. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

"You mean my comment about God and loving Rachel?" Her words were flat and lifeless, as if she still believed this was her fault and that perhaps God was indeed punishing her.

"Yes. That's what I meant." Russell was suddenly at a loss for words and he cleared his throat again, looking out of the nursery to the crowd huddled around the other baby. "I... I believe that you love Rachel, like I love your mother." Quinn looked over her shoulder to him. He had never commented directly on their relationship or marriage in a positive manner before. He had complimented Rachel as an individual, but never their relationship. "Perhaps even more."

"Perhaps. But you have done a lot to show how much you do love her after... everything else."

He nodded his head and sat down in a chair that he pulled up next to her. "I'm not wanting to talk about me though. I'm wanting to talk about you and why you think that God is punishing you for loving someone as much... and as deeply as you do."

"Because she's a woman Dad. How many times have you said it yourself? Queers and fags will always find their place in Hell."

He clinched his jaw and looked down to his lap as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was ashamed to have ever said something that cruel, especially hearing it from his daughters lips, knowing that she was describing herself. "I use to believe it. But I find myself torn. I was reading my Bible the other day and smiled, knowing that God was full of love. He loved all of his children no matter how much they had sinned. He would always be willing to forgive them if they were truly repentant for their choices."

Quinn scoffed and looked back to her son, really not wanting to have this conversation right now. "Dad, I'm never going to apologize for loving her."

"I don't expect you to."

"Then why are you bringing it up?"

"Because I thought about you and Rachel when I read it, and how you would never apologize for loving her. And... and that I was kind of proud that you would hold on to a love that strongly, knowing that it could have consequences like that."

"You're proud that I'm choosing to go to Hell?" She asked confused at the point he was trying to make.

"No. I'm not saying this right. Look, I'm trying to say that I don't believe that God is punishing you for loving Rachel. I don't think he would do something like that. If it's your choice, then you would be the one to deal with the consequences, not the baby. And those consequences come after life, not during. What comes during are tests. Perhaps he has seen how much you care for her and is testing it, to see if maybe you made the right choice and he just over looked it."

Quinn looked over her shoulder to him again with a dropped brow. "Did you just accuse God of making a mistake on his beliefs regarding homosexuality?"

Russell cleared his throat and diverted his eyes from hers. "No. I was merely suggesting that He might see the love and overlook the... expression of it."

"So, you're saying that because I love Rachel, a woman, with all of my heart, that he would over look the fact that I have sex with her?"

The man was growing increasingly uncomfortable with the conversation. "I'm saying that God's most important lesson has always been to love. You are loving, stronger than most ever will. You lead your life in a relatively Christian way. You are charitable. You are forgiving. You don't lie. You don't cheat. You don't steal. You don't kill. You do ninety percent of the things He has asked of you. I don't see why he would punish you for one thing that you are doing that He might not agree with, when you are probably the most 'acceptable' person I know for Heaven."

Quinn was left speechless at the confession.

"He's not punishing you and He's not punishing Rachel. He's giving you a chance to grow stronger. Perhaps, a chance to grow stronger together."

She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you. I know you never say things you don't mean, even if it is only in that moment. So that means a lot to me." He uncurled his arms and held her close, smiling lightly to himself for finally doing something right for her. "But I should probably tell you, after this discussion of God... Rachel's raising the boys in the Jewish faith." She felt him tense slightly and tried to fight her laughter. "They'll be raised to know both religions and will be able to choose for themselves, but they will follow Jewish customs until they do."

He cleared his throat and patted his hand on her arm. "As long as they are informed and are given that choice to make. I can handle that. Every day is a choice to be made and they will only be held accountable for theirs."

"So, you're actually okay with that?" She asked sitting up to look at him.

He shrugged. "It's not what I would have chosen, clearly. But you are the parents. If nothing else, I have learned from you to find my place and be content with the things I can not change. It's not like your telling them that Christianity is wrong."

"No. They'll know both as equal possibilities."

"Exactly." He nodded his head curtly.

"Dad?"

"What?"

"I'm proud of you."

He couldn't even fight the smile on his face. "I'm proud of you as well."

~/~/~/~

Around lunch time there was a knock on the door and Scott poked his head in. He met Quinn's eyes first and waited. She smiled softly and nodded her head, indicating it was alright for him to come in. "How are you?" He asked as he leaned over the bed and kissed her cheek in greeting.

"I'm doing much better than yesterday. No more tears. Not too many smiles, but no more tears."

"Well, then I feel honored to have been granted one of those smiles." It was a little strange to see Scott in casual close. Whenever Quinn had seen him over the years, at the very least he was in dress pants and a button up shirt. Now he sat on a chair next to her bed she was currently sharing with Rachel in a pair of worn jeans and an old, red tee-shirt, his dirty blonde hair puffy without any product in it.

"How are things at the apartment, or more importantly, have you even turned your cell phone back on yet?" Rachel asked as she sat up Indian style with Quinn laying between her and Scott on the other side of the bed.

"The apartment is going great. Thankfully Tina knows how to handle Kurt's high demands of absolute perfection. After two hours I still couldn't tell the difference between the butterscotch yellow towels and the daffodil yellow towels. He about threw me out of the apartment when I kept mixing them up." The women laughed, needing the humor. "But as for my cell phone." He held it up to show them it was still off. "That's one thing we need to discuss before too much longer."

"What are they saying?"

"Well," He began, sitting back in the chair. "Someone leaked information out and it seems to be a hospital employee with the type information that was given. We can go down that legal road if you want to." Rachel looked at Quinn and they both shook their heads. Their invasion of privacy and ethical lapse by the employee just didn't seem that important right now. "Okay. With that being decided... They know Quinn went into labor and delivered the twins prematurely. They don't know the babies names right now. But!" He slapped his hands on his thighs and stood up, stepping out of the room. Seconds later her wheeled in a cart holding several bouquets of flowers, stuffed animals, and balloons. "These are for you two. And there's more." He added before stepping back out to retrieve another two cart fulls.

"You have the greatest fans in the world, Baby." Quinn commented, sorting the dozen or so stuffed animals by type of animal on her bed.

"I know. They're amazing. Maybe we should release something on the web site so they know whats going on and don't have to speculate with whatever the media is saying." Rachel suggested, moving some of the flowers off of the carts.

"I would agree with that." Scott added, discreetly showing Rachel a newspaper while Quinn was distracted. Rachel tried not to react when she read that sources reported that one of the twins had died from complications. "I think we should do it soon too."

The diva nodded. "Yes. Today."

"And Quinn," He called holding up a stack of letters. "These are for you. They were dropped off at my office and emailed to me. I think you might like to read them." The blonde looked at him, a little stunned that she was receiving something directly, but she accepted them, instantly starting to read. "What would you like to say in this web post?"

Rachel sat down in the chair next to Scott and left Quinn to her reading. "Just that both babies are here and alive. Quinn is doing great. Um, should we tell them about Gabriel?"

"You should tell them what you are comfortable telling them. Nothing more than that."

"I would be comfortable telling them that he's doing better every day and that time is the best medicine for him right now. We can tell them that Julian is in perfect health. I want to gush about them but I want to keep it private at the same time." Rachel confessed a little irritated. "Sometimes I wish we could just put up this imaginary wall and say you people can know but everyone else can't."

"That's the joys of the media and the free internet. Anyone can see anything."

"I know."

"Well, let me type something up and I'll stop by later to have you read it and give me some input. I'll leave you two alone for a little bit but I'm going to stop by the nursery on my way out. Do you two need anything?"

Rachel shook her head. "The parents are running around doing everything we need. I appreciate everything you're doing for us, Scott." She stood on her tip toes to hug him tightly. "You're a great friend."

"You're welcome. You both deserve to be taken care of right now, so enjoy it. I'm trying to keep Kurt from showing up and bugging you about crib placement at the moment. I figured he can bug you about it when the time approaches that you all head home."

"I agree. Thank you again." She waved goodbye to him and he shut the door quietly. Letting out a long sigh, she looked around at all of the flowers, trying to figure out where to put them. She panicked when she heard Quinn sniff back tears. "What's wrong?" She asked, nearly jumping onto the bed on her knees, brushing her blonde hair back.

"Nothing." She shook her head, handing Rachel one of the letters. "They've been through this too. This one had her baby girl three weeks earlier than I had the twins. She was on life support and had to be hooked up to IVs and couldn't even have the breast milk through the tube like Gabriel. She's seven now and the biggest in her class in school. The emotions she described are what I've been fighting with."

Rachel scanned over the letter and read what Quinn had told her. The woman had even left her phone number and email address if Quinn needed to talk to someone who was feeling what she was going through.

"And this one." She handed her a second letter. "This person was a preemie. He was only two pounds when he was born. He said he's nearly six feet tall and weighs almost two hundred pounds. Can you call Mom or Dad or Elijah or Kevin?"

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"My laptop. I want to write some of these people. Can I do that? Do you think that would be alright? Or at least that one woman." Rachel hesitated, not sure if that was such a good idea. She didn't know who could be trusted. Apparently Quinn could see her reluctance. "She's a mother. She wouldn't expose our children like that." Rachel wanted to tell her that she didn't know that for sure but the look on Quinn's face stopped her. Quinn needed this.

"Okay. I only have one request."

"What?"

Rachel looked at the letters in her hand again and then back to her wife. "I understand that some of these people can relate to what you're going through and feeling, and can give you support and guidance... but... I just don't want to be left out of your feelings. I want to be there for you too."

"You are." Quinn dropped the letters in her lap and pulled Rachel into a hug. "You have been so amazing to me. I would never shut you out like that. I just... it's nice to hear reassurance from people who have actually been through this before, not just from a book, you know. You and I can both relate to them."

Rachel held her wife tight, thankful that just reading these few letters had already seemed to have brought her back to life. "Alright then. Let me call them to get you laptop."

~/~/~/~

Four weeks and just a few scares. That's how long it took for Quinn to smile for an entire day. That day started at eight am when the doctor said they could finally go home as a family. Comforting her nerves even more, was the fact that Rachel spent all of her free time in the nursery getting tips and diaper changing lessons from the nurses. The diva had learned the proper burping techniques, suctioning techniques, and all the things that she needed to look out for from the professionals themselves. Quinn couldn't remember her leaving the hospital at all unless it was to go on walks with her around the garden out side.

Gabriel had become the most visited baby in the neonatal ICU and thrived in the attention he received from both sets of grandparents and all of the couple's friends. There wasn't a day that went by when he didn't have at least a dozen visitors.

Quinn's first sigh of relief came when she witnessed one of his 'diva tantrums' when the nurse gave him a bath. He screamed and kicked his little heart out and while most mothers would be upset that he was crying (like Rachel was) Quinn was thrilled, beaming through the whole thing. She was convinced that there was nothing wrong with his lungs after that. He was a little screechy, but she could still hear him loud and clear.

Julian on the other hand... it was in agreement that he was the quietest baby any of them had ever seen. He didn't cry at all, ever. He just let out little pouting whimpers if he wasn't happy. Rachel said he was going to grow up to be just like Quinn. Not only because he was calm, but he spent so much time just looking around. Quinn tried to tell her that was normal for a baby to take in his surroundings, but Rachel wasn't hearing it. His favorite thing to hold his attention for minutes on end, that Rachel decided she was going to keep and put in a scrapbook some how, was one of the countless balloons that the couple had received from concerned fans while they living in the hospital.

The cards and flowers started pouring in on their first full day there when Scott brought them and they didn't stop until the day they left. They were heart warming and supportive, everything they needed to have. The inspiring letters to Quinn from mothers who also had preemie babies were the most important by far. They told her about how they felt when they were visiting their children, seeing them hooked up to IVs and heart monitors, and how they blamed themselves, thinking there was something the should have or could have done differently. They felt her pain and she latched on to it, using it to help her past her guilt to realize that it wasn't her fault after all. It was just how it happened to be. And like she promised, she spent every night talking with Rachel about her feelings, explaining what she felt and why and how she was beginning to feel better each day. She had stopped blaming herself and Rachel couldn't have been happier.

Beth had called almost daily as well, looking for an update. Quinn loved it until one call when Beth asked for them to adopt her because Shelby wouldn't let her come up early. That was a bridge Quinn was not wanting to cross. It was an awkward conversation to have with _her _daughter, telling her that _Shelby_ was her mother and made the decisions she thought was best. Beth didn't take it too well and didn't call back the next day. Quinn had feared that maybe she came across like she didn't consider Beth to be her real daughter, like the boys were her sons. Rachel tried to ease Quinn's worries that she had just pushed her daughter away, reminding her that Beth was a teenager now and to try and remember how dramatic they were at that age. She would get over it. And she did. She called the day after, apologizing and saying that she understood what Quinn was trying to say. It wasn't that she didn't want Beth, but that the situation just wasn't that simple.

Fear had apparently gotten to Shelby though, because she did agree to let Beth come up early, but not until the family had been home and settled for two weeks. Which was nearly the time they had planned for her to come up anyway. Beth had been a joy to have. She was hands on and helped Rachel greatly the first day Quinn went back to work, even if it was for only a few hours.

"So... how do you know which one is which?" Beth asked as she dried one baby off with the cushiest and softest towel she had ever seen while Rachel finished bathing the other.

The diva laughed. "It use to be pretty easy. Julian was much bigger. But now that they're just about identical in size, we have resorted to a simple method of identification. Julian has a blue marker spot on the bottom of his foot."

Beth rolled her eyes with a smile and looked at the feet of the baby she had. "So this one's Gabriel?"

"Uh... No. That one should be Julian I believe"

"But he doesn't have a dot."

Rachel looked over and Beth showed her the exposed and freshly cleaned feet. "Oh shit." She remarked softly as she looked at the feet of the baby she had. "Oh... shit..."

"...what?"

"I washed the marker off."

Beth stared at the back of Rachel's head with an open mouth. "Which one is which then? _Is_ this Julian?" Even Beth's accusing tone sounded just like Quinn. It was as if Rachel was getting a preview of what was to come when her wife got home and she had to tell her that she lost track of which baby is which. "Rachel?"

"Yes. That's Julian... I think. I don't know. I can't remember. Which one did you pick up when we brought them in here?"

"I don't know." Beth stated in innocents of the whole thing. "They were both laying on the blanket in the living room. I couldn't tell them apart. Maybe if they had been in their cribs or bassinets or something with their color of bedding I could remember."

"Who came out of which outfit?"

"You were the one that undressed them while I went to get their towels from the nursery." The young blonde was panicking now as the illuminated every possible telling sign and Rachel still hadn't moved in her shock. Her mind raced back, trying to remember any details but the lack of sleep that accompanied taking care of two babies that still weren't sleeping through the night had her mind blank.

"Oh, Quinn is going to divorce me."

"No." Beth shook her head. "She'll kill you. If she divorces you she wont get half of anything."

The diva turned around and met a serious looking miniature Quinn. "That's not helpful."

"But it's the truth."

~/~

Quinn was anxious to get home. She enjoyed being out of the house and back to work with her beloved camera, but she needed her boys. She didn't care that they were probably sleeping, she just needed to see them. She could watch them sleep and be perfectly content.

"Hey you." She called in greeting to Beth who was sitting on the couch and jumped up to greet her with a huge hug. That was a pretty sweet deal as well. Having Beth be up here without Shelby gave them all the free time to be as close as they wanted without worrying about offending the other woman. "How are things? We're the boys good to you?"

"They were fine." Beth replied sheepishly, pulling her hands from around her mother's neck and slipping them into her back pockets as she took a step away.

"I know that look. That's my look. You will never be able to get away with anything around me. Now... spill it." The younger blonde didn't answer but only looked towards the nursery. Quinn's eyes followed and she found Rachel sitting on the floor between the nursery and the office. The brunette was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest and her hands fumbling nervously at her mouth. "What's wrong?" She asked, trying not to panic as she made her way towards her wife who quickly scurried to her feet in guilt.

"I-I-I messed up."

"You messed up? What do you mean you messed up?"

Quinn was a lot calmer than Rachel had been expecting her to be at this point. She was clearly nervous, but still more composed than expected, or than what Rachel was use to after the hormone debacle she had dealt with during the pregnancy. "I... I, um..." Rachel looked to Beth who held her hands up in neutrality. "I was giving the boys their bath and I... I washed off their dot and now I don't remember which is which."

The older blonde stared at her for a second, making sure this wasn't a joke. "You don't remember which one you bathed first?" Rachel shook her head, starting to tear up a little.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry, Quinn."

"Calm down. Don't cry." Quinn pulled her into a hug and laughed at her.

"What do you mean don't cry? I've confused our children. We don't know who is who anymore. I mean, they could grow up being called the other one's name and told their birth stories and then one day realize that that wasn't them, it was the other. It could be crippling and cause them to slip into an identity crisis that could screw them up for the rest of their lives and even have an impact on them when they have children. If they could even bring themselves to want to have children after being scared like this."

"Okay. Wow." Was all Beth could say as Rachel finally took a breath. "You are soooooo Mom's daughter. Dramatic much?" Quinn tried not to turn around and inform Beth that her last 'dramatic much' comment classified her as sooooooo _her_ mom's daughter.

"I'm a horrible mother and I don't know why you ever trusted me with our kids. I can't eve-"

"Rachel, Baby. Just relax. It's okay. I know which one is which."

The diva pulled back to read the seriousness on her wife's face but only found a smile. "What? How? I can't. Does that make me a worse mother than I already am?" She started crying again and Quinn pulled her into another hug, trying to bite back her laughter.

"No, you're a great mother. We just had a doctor's check up for them yesterday, remember? Julian is a quarter of an inch longer still. We just need to figure out which one is bigger and there you go. Problem solved."

Rachel pulled back and thought about it. "Why didn't I think of that?" She turned quickly and walked into the nursery to measure the babies.

Beth slowly stepped closer, stopping at the doorway to watch as Rachel desperately measured and remeasured each sleeping baby to make sure. "So... how did we do?"

The diva let out a long sigh over the crib she was standing at. "I was right. You had Julian. But we need a better solution to this identity issue. No more dots. They're getting anklets with their initials or names or something that wont ever come off."

"I can settle for something like that." Quinn agreed. "But until then, put the dot back on Julian's foot."

Rachel did quickly and then nearly ran into her wife's arms again. "I can not begin to say how thankful I am that you no longer suffer from hormonal mood swings. I am so glad that you are back to your 'shit happens' attitude."

"I'm just amused that you provided yourself with another story to put in their baby books. You should title it 'Which one are you again?'."

'Another story' being the key phrase. Rachel had done amazingly with the babies when they came home before Beth was there to help. But without the nurses around to remind her of things, she had some moments. Most of which were due to the lack of sleep. Sex was the last thing on Rachel's mind. Sleep was first. There were nights where Julian would cry, needing to be fed. Quinn would handle that seeing as he had to be attached to her breast. But Gabriel was still having issues 'latching on' so he was bottle fed. Rachel handled that.

But between the two boys cries for food, were the other's cries to be changed or held. If it wasn't one, it was the other. One of the first lessons Rachel took to heart from Judy was if the babies are taking a nap, you better be taking a nap too, because you never know when the next opportunity is going to come. Affected by her lack of sleep, Rachel began running on auto pilot. She couldn't count how many times she started taking a shower to only realize she hadn't full undressed yet. She lost count of how many times she had used the dairy creamer in her coffee as well. And she couldn't even care anymore. Sleep. Babies. Sleep. Babies. Sleep. Babies. That's all her mind thought of because she wanted to be there for it all. Quinn joked that by the time the boys slept through the night, Rachel wasn't going to remember what sex felt like. Rachel didn't argue anymore, as long as Quinn promised to remind her.


	107. Chapter 107

**A/N: First topic of business. The next update wont be until Monday. So that means no update Saturday or Sunday. Then after Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday's updates... that's it. It's sad, but a long time coming. I'm going to be taking a bit of a break to really figure out what the next fic is going to be. Once I post the first chapter of that, I will link the first chapter of the Adrianne/Quinn fic on my blog. I'll rotate updates between the two. Faberry fic here on FF (present high school time, a more realistic angsty fluffy combination) It should be interesting. I'm thinking of updating that fic Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. The fic on my blog will be updated on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I'll use the weekends to take a breather. Hopefully it will make everyone happy.**

**I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. I wish I could show more of Faberry and the babies when they are babies, but this fic would honestly never end. And while I love it like a baby of my own, I think it's time for something new. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

"Go to sleep."

Rachel was sitting up in bed shaking her head as Quinn laid flat on her stomach, face smashed into the mattress in exhaustion. "I can't."

"Yes, you can. Go to sleep."

"They're not crying."

The blonde let out a groan. "I know. _They're_ sleeping."

"They've been sleeping for hours now." Rachel argued.

"I know. But they're _still_ sleeping."

Rachel hesitated before shaking her head again. "I have to go check."

"Rachel." Quinn grabbed the brunette's arm and pulled her back into the bed. "No. Let them sleep." It was one of the first nights that they had let the babies sleep in their cribs down stairs. They had started sleeping longer than their normal two hours and since Beth wasn't there to help anymore because school had started, Quinn was hoping to take advantage of the longer breaks between cries. Rachel, however, was having issues with it.

"What if something is wrong with them? What about SIDS?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." Rachel looked at her seriously.

"Baby, if you worry about all of the what ifs, you're never going to sleep again in your life. Just, come here, and go to sleep." Quinn urged her, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman and spooning her. She was trying to give her the secure feeling she would need in order to get her mind to stop racing, but she could feel Rachel's eyes looking at the door way. "Fine. Go check on them and then come back to bed."

"Thank you." Rachel said nearly throwing her wife's arm off of her and running down the stairs. Quinn waited a few seconds as she debated whether or not to go to sleep and let Rachel make her way back up later, or to go down there with her so she didn't come off completely insensitive. She rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling before she growled in frustration and got out of bed. When she made it to the nursery she found herself smiling in adoration of her wife who was gently adjusting the blankets around each baby and smiling at them as they slept.

"I owe you an apology." Quinn whispered and Rachel reluctantly made her way from the sleeping infants to her wife's waiting arms.

"And what is this apology for?"

"For doubting your abilities. You have been absolutely amazing since they were born. A few backwards diapers and the washed off dot, but still... You've done better than I was giving you credit for. And I apologize. You're my wife and I should have had more faith in you."

Rachel smiled as she snuggled into the embrace. "I can't blame you though. I was a spoiled only child who had never held a baby until Julian. I think your low expectations would have been more accurate if I hadn't received my lessons from the nurses at the hospital as well."

"Regardless, I stick to my apology. However, I still think you might be a handful when it's your turn to have a baby."

Rachel stood up straight and avoided her wife's eyes as she made her way back up stairs. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I think I'm going to be quiet agreeable when I'm pregnant. I mean, you are a clam person who turned incredibly hormonal."

"Incredibly?" Quinn asked with an arched eyebrow but Rachel ignored her.

"I figure that would mean that if I am normally high maintenance then I should be a very cheerful pregnant woman."

"That would be nice, but lets get back to this 'incredibly' thing that you said."

"Baby, do you not remember the day you nearly decapitated Santana because she said I was your bitch?"

Quinn stood and watched as Rachel crawled into bed. "Is it a crime to want to protect my wife? To defend her when she's being called a bitch?"

"No. It's not. But she wasn't calling me a bitch in that sense, just that I was at you beckon call. But I have a feeling you would have bitten her head off no matter what she called me. Now, go to bed."

"Go to bed? Now that you have me awake and my mind running to all of the 'incredibly' hormonal moments I had while carrying _our_ children? How am I suppose to do that?"

Rachel rolled over and looked at her wife who was still standing beside the bed with her hands on her hips. "We could have sex. That might ware you out."

Quinn straightened her posture, not expecting that solution to be offered. "I think that just may do it."

~/~/~/~

Time jump of 3 years

~/~/~/~

"Gooood morning." Quinn beamed as she nearly skipped into the office and set her bag down. Adrianne barely lifted her head from her computer but stared curiously at the blonde.

"So... I take it that Rachel doesn't suffer from mood swings like you did."

Quinn laughed lightly, mostly to herself. "Oh she does, but they are definitely different. I yelled and lectured and ranted. She takes a much more direct approach."

"Enlighten me. And get that 'I just got fucked' smirk off your face. It's pissing me off."

"Get use to it. It's going to be there until that baby is born. So, last night, I'm down in the kitchen eating my cravings away in ice cream-"

"What?" Kim interrupted. Quinn hadn't even seen her standing in the door way bouncing Aubrey on her hip. She was nearly two now and all smiles and giggles with her mother's green eyes. "Isn't Rachel the pregnant one that's suppose to have cravings?"

"Yes, but mine are hanging in there from when I was pregnant with Beth. I always have a carton of Bunny Tracks ice cream in the freezer. No one is allowed to touch it but me. Anyway, I'm down stairs eating my ice cream when Rachel stomps her way down them as well. She's glaring at me coldly as if she's going to murder me."

"And the woman is smiling while telling us this." Adrianne joked to her wife, pointing at Quinn. "And she's also describing the woman who happens to be more chipper while pregnant than she was _before_."

"Hey, do you want to hear this or not?" Quinn asked, losing the smile momentarily until Adrianne waved her on. "Alright. So she walks up to me, grabs the carton out of my hand, yanks the spoon out of my mouth, and throws them both in the garbage can."

"Again... why are you smiling about this? I teased you once and tried to hide it from you and you about ripped my head off."

The blonde grinned devilishly. "Rachel wasn't mad that I was catering to my midnight cravings. She was mad that I wasn't catering to hers."

"And what are her midnight cravings?" Kim asked, playing along with the game Quinn was laying out before them.

"Sex."

"Sex?"

Quinn nodded curtly. "Sex. It's been the most awesome pregnancy in the history of baby making. I think last night cured my cravings for ice cream."

The assistant pursed her lips and turned slightly to Adrianne. "Why didn't you have midnight cravings like that when you were pregnant with this one?" She asked nodding her head to their daughter in her arms.

Adrianne didn't answer. She had been more in line with Quinn's insecurities when she was pregnant. She and Kim were more intimate than the other couple had been, but she still struggled with her new body image. "How long has she been like this?"

Quinn smiled even deeper and sat back in her chair. "Since the beginning pretty much."

_"Where are the boys?" Rachel asked between sloppy, heated kisses as Quinn laid on top of her in bed, eager to do anything to please the woman._

_ "Mom has them until dinner." The blonde answered, moving her mouth down to Rachel's neck as her hands worked the brunette's pants off of her hips._

_ "Good. Now, I think I need to tell you how this is going to work."_

_ "Okay. Do I have to stop for this?"_

_ Rachel laughed throatily. "You better not."_

_ She could feel Quinn smile against her skin before she sat up and helped Rachel out of her shirt, discarding her own and working on her belt as well. "Alright. Then what do your hormones demand of me?"_

_ "You give. I get. With how much you like to give, I'm not seeing that as a problem."_

_ "Nope." Quinn shook her head, slipping out of her jeans and pressing her warm naked body against Rachel's, not even having to worry about an existing baby bump yet. Rachel's stomach was as flat as it had always been. "Not a problem there. As long as I get off somewhere in there every now and then."_

_ "You will." Rachel assured her, holding back a moan as Quinn bit down on her neck while she rocked her hips into her at the same time. "Because when I want to give, you aren't allowed to argue. But right now I want."_

_ "Ask and you shall receive."_

_ "Fuck me."_

_ "Or demand..." Quinn teased as she moved her kisses lower on a path straight down between her wife's thighs, only stopping briefly at her breasts. But when Rachel started to squirm in need, she abandoned them for the primary target._

_ "Fuck. Yes, Baby." The diva moan in encouragement as Quinn ran a broad tongue the length of her before focusing in on her clit. "Fucking sex goddess." The blonde tried to hold back her laugh. Not only was Rachel hornier now that she was pregnant, but apparently lacked any shame about the topic. "Yes, that's it Baby. Don't make me cum. Tease me."_

_ Quinn slowed down her efforts, removing her mouth and replacing it with her fingers and gentle massaging circles. "You and I are opposites in a lot of ways. I guess this is just another one. Sex wasn't on my mind too much while I was pregnant. And you, are a wanton." Rachel nodded her head as she arched into Quinn's hand._

_ "Wanton. I just want you. I want your hands on me all the time. Whenever I see you, I want you. It doesn't matter where we are. At dinner, I want you. At the studio, I want you. I want you." The blonde shook with excitement at the diva's panted confession and reattached her mouth, sliding her fingers down to tease her entrance. She sucked her clit between her lips and grinned internally as her wife gasped and arched completely off the bed, fisting her hair before she fell back down to the mattress and rocked her hips into Quinn's mouth. "Fuck. God, yes. It's like I haven't had you in years."_

_ I guess it didn't matter that they had done this just last night... twice. Quinn removed her mouth again as she slid two fingers deep into her wife, moaning at the feel of the tight heat along with her. She could never get enough of this either. She leaned up and captured her wife's mouth with hers and their tongue instantly met in a heated duel. "Can I take you?" Quinn asked, panting in her wife's ear. "Whenever I want to?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "At the studio?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "The elevator?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "The car?"_

_ "Fuck. Yes. Anywhere."_

_ The blonde grinned. This was heaven. "I think you should be permanently pregnant." Rachel wrapped her arm around the blonde's neck and pulled her closer as she began frantically rocking her hips against Quinn's thrusting fingers. Quinn knew this was hormone induced for no other reason than Rachel had never, ever been this wet before. Her hand was coated in her wife's juices so she slipped a third finger in._

_ "Oh my god. Don't ever fucking stop."_

Quinn was never going to forget that memory, even though she had so many more to keep it company. She still was holding Adrianne ignorant to the events that unfolded on _her_ desk at the three month mark. Rachel had stayed true to her promise of anywhere, anytime. Nothing was off limits. If they could sneak it in, they did. Dinners with the family? That's what rest rooms are for. Under the table fondling wasn't frowned upon either. The first time Rachel let her slip a finger in during a dinner with the whole family at a fancy restaurant, Quinn realized she could do no wrong. She instantly became a teenage boy obsessed with sex and seeing how often she could get it and how. The only thing stopping her was when they boys weren't distracted.

~/~/~/~

"There's my boys." Quinn beamed as the two brunettes raced towards her. She dropped to her knees and met them in a big hug. That had been a permanent fixture in their family. They were much more affectionate than Quinn had been raised to be, just like she told Rachel it would happen. Hugs were everything. Hand holding was a necessity. Kisses were golden. Cuddle time was a must. "How was your day with Grandpa Russell?"

"Awesome." Julian, who still managed to hang on to that last extra bit of height respond. He had grown to remain a child of few words, inheriting Quinn's ability to say everything he needed to with a look and a permanent, faint smile.

Gabriel was the opposite. He loved his words and used them frequently and in excess sometimes. "We went to da park. And, and, and Grandpa bougd us a boat. Like, a big boat with a control. It goes in da wadder and moves really fast like dis." He put his hands together in front of his face like the bow of the boat and started running around the studio as fast as he could. Always the showman. You would never know he was the worse one of the two with his energy level now. From the moment he could walk, he was running. He was still prone to respiratory infections and ear infections but other than that, he was a healthy and active child.

"Did he now?" Quinn asked, looking up to Russell who diverted his eyes. He had lectured the girls on spoiling the boys too much, but here he was doing the same thing and trying to get away with it in secret. He didn't take into consideration that Rachel taught the boys that they could tell their mothers absolutely anything. "Did you thank him for the present?" Julian smiled and nodded his head, earning a kiss of endearment on his temple from his mother before she stood up. Julian slipped his hand into hers. "Thank you, Dad."

Russell shrugged. "Well, you know with the new baby getting ready to come and you buying everything for her, I figured they might feel a little neglected and would like a present themselves."

The blonde held back her beaming smiled and nodded in agreement. "Of course."

"Right. Well, anyway. I have to get going. Your mother wants to get an early start tomorrow and I still have to pack."

"You'll enjoy it." Quinn assured him, hearing the dread in his voice. It was their fortieth anniversary and Judy wanted to take a road trip with just the two of them. Russell wasn't too keen on the idea but caved as soon as Judy put her hand on her hip and stomped her foot. _That _was something she learned from Rachel. "Take pictures."

"Isn't that your job?" He teased as she squatted down. "Come on boys. Give me a hug. I've got to go." He pulled his grandsons close with a playful groan and stood up to leave. "Just tell Rachel that she's not allowed to have the baby while we're gone. She has to wait at least a week."

"I'll tell her, but you know she has a mind of her own."

"Yeah, well, lets just hope your daughter doesn't get inspired by these two and try to flee from the womb early."

Quinn crossed her fingers. They really didn't need that again. Especially after the struggle they had gone through to get Rachel pregnant. It had taken four cycles, then she miscarried. The next attempt too three cycles and she miscarried that one as well. They put off trying again until Rachel was ready. Quinn couldn't imagine the pain that Rachel was going through but she supported her through it. Sticking to the time old motto, third time was a charm. Rachel didn't want to tell anyone that she was pregnant again until she couldn't hide it any longer. She was tired of getting everyone's hopes up but Quinn believed it was more that Rachel didn't want to get her own hopes up. The baby wasn't real until she said it was.

"Yes, lets hope. Have a good trip."

"I hope to." He remarked, turning to head out but stopped just a few steps away. "Oh, can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

He looked at her, unamused. "Surprise me when I get back and have given my boys a proper hair cut. They look like heathens."

Quinn looked down and ruffled Julian's ear-length brown mop of hair with her free hand. He smiled up to her. "I kind of like it like this. I think it makes them look rugged. Manly. I thought it would be more fitting seeing as they're being raised by lesbians. You don't want girly boys, do you Dad?"

"Yeah... well one day it will have to be cut."

"And one day it will. Have a good trip." She waved good bye as the elevator doors closed. "So... who's ready to go home to Mama?"

"Me!" The Gabriel cheered and both boys bounced on their feet in excitement.

"Me too. Let's go."

~/~/~/~

"Smell's good." Quinn whispered in Rachel's ear as she wrapped her arms around her from behind to rest over her baby bump and kissed the side of her neck. Rachel instantly tilted her head to the side to grant her more access that she readily took advantage of.

"Save your energy though." The diva warned seductively and Quinn nipped lightly at her neck in response. "How was work?"

"Good and uneventful. Just the way I have come to like it after photo shoots from hell. How was your day?"

"Nice. I enjoyed the peace and quiet, but I missed you all as well."

"Of course you did. We're just so damn lovable."

"I heard dat!" Gabriel beamed, pointing to Quinn who turned around playfully wide-eyed like she had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "I heard it. I heard it. You have to pay."

Rachel chuckled and took the food off of the hot stove. "He's right. You have to pay." After the first time Gabriel said 'fuck', a new rule was put in place. Every time an adult said a bad word in front of the boys, they had to pay a quarter to each one present. But if the boys said one, it all got taken away.

"Alright." Quinn pulled two quarters out of her pocket and handed one to each of the twins who ran instantly to their rooms to put them with the others. "They're going to be millionaires by the time they're ten. Especially with Santana coming. The Latina was pissed that she had missed the birth of the boys and was hell bent on being there for when Rachel spit one out so she was going to camp out in New York until it happened. Mainly because she wanted to see Rachel go ape shit on Quinn when the contractions started, or so she said.

"Boys, wash your hands. Dinner's ready."

Quinn stepped back but continued to rub her hand on Rachel's stomach. Rachel may have been eight months pregnant, but she didn't look it. Every woman carries children differently but Rachel's was half the size of Quinn's when she was pregnant with Beth. "How's she doing?"

"Lovely. She actually let me sleep without kicking too much, unlike right now..." The diva pouted and Quinn pulled up her shirt to expose the bump and laughed in amusement.

"You can see her move." You could. It was a little strange to see bulges appear and disappear under Rachel's skin, but it was also something captivating about it. "She's going to be a handful. I think she may even give Gabe a run for his money. She's going to be a little you."

"I thought that's what you wanted?"

"I do." Quinn grinned and pecked her wife's lips.

Rachel raised her eyebrows and groaned lightly as she pulled down her shirt to finish preparing the meal. "Let me see your hands." She ordered as the boys bounced out of the bathroom to the table. Quinn leaned back against the counter edge again and watched adoringly as Rachel bent down and inspected them, front and back, exaggerating her actions as she even looked between their fingers. "Alright... they look pretty good to me. Have a seat." She had come such a long way as a mother. "Are you going to join us?" Rachel asked with a smile from the table.

Quinn snapped out of her stare of admiration and nodded her head. She grabbed her and Rachel a drink of water and kissed her wife's cheek before she sat down next to her. "Did you tell Mama what you did with Grandpa Russell today?"

"We played wid a boat he bougd us."

Rachel went wide eyed and looked at Quinn, thinking the same thing the blonde had been about Russell spoiling them. "Did he now? He bought you a toy boat?" The blonde matched her look with a smiled, letting her know that she had already given Russell a hard time for it.

"He did. And it was dis big." Gabriel stretched his arms out as wide as he could only to have Julian close the distance to the boat's more realistic size. "Dis big." Gabe corrected himself with a little less enthusiasm and a nod of his head. "But it was stiwl prewdy big." Julian nodded his head in agreement.

"Did you get to drive it, Julian?" Rachel asked, always encouraging him to speak, but he just nodded his head again. This was something that Rachel and Quinn disagreed on. Rachel thought he needed to be coaxed out of his shell, while Quinn said that would just cause him to burrow further into it. They just needed to find something that would allow him to step out of it on his own. It wasn't like he never spoke. He just only spoke when he needed to. "How much fun did you have?" She asked, leaving him without the option just to nod his head. But this is where Rachel lost.

"He had a lod of fun." Gabriel answered for him and Julian nodded. "All smiles."

Rachel was worried and Quinn understood, but it was moments like after dinner when she was reminded why she wasn't. She was laying on the couch watching TV when Julian walked up to her and waited. She smiled and stretched her arm out and her hurriedly climbed on the couch with her, resting his head on his mother's shoulder and snuggled in to watch TV with her. She took a peek towards the boys' room and saw Gabriel putting on a show for his stuffed animals. She never expected to actually like the open floor plan that Rachel had insisted upon having when they got the apartment, but now that they had kids to keep an eye on, it was quite handy.

"When is the baby coming?" Julian asked. His voice was soft and gentle, causing Quinn to smile.

"I don't know exactly." Quinn answered, running her hand through his hair. "But she'll be here soon"

"Tomorrow?"

"Could be, but she needs to wait as long as she can."

"I want her to come soon."

"I do too. But we don't want to rush her."

He paused and played with a button on her blouse. "Is Mama mad at me?"

Quinn closed her eyes, knowing this was coming eventually and silently chastised Rachel in her mind. "No, Baby. Mama's not mad at you."

"She doesn't like it when I don't talk."

"She's just worried about you, Buddy. She's just afraid that maybe you want to say something but are too scared to. You know?" He shifted against her, tucking his forehead against her neck. "Maybe you could tell her that you're not scared. I think that would make her happy." He still didn't say anything and Quinn's eyes studied the ceiling. "Are you scared?"

"No."

"Okay. Then just tell her you're not." He stayed quiet again and Quinn fought herself from sighing in frustration. She had been like this when she was little and Russell had always gotten pissed at her for not answering. But him getting pissed only made her fear speaking even more. "Come here." She groaned, sitting up and moving him to sit in her lap. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek to ease any worries he hand and let him play with her hand. He was like her and Beth, loving contact. "I know you think Mama is mad at you, but she's not. She's worried. She wants you to be happy and feels that you aren't because you don't talk much. You know how much she talks, right?"

"Yeah." He laughed lightly and smiled.

"And how much Gabe talks?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she thinks that's normal. Since you're quiet, she's worried."

"Oh."

"Maybe if you told her that you're just different, she wouldn't worry anymore." He didn't say anything else. "Well, if you don't want to tell her, why don't you show her. Why don't you go give her a really big hug and don't let go until you think she understands." A smile spread across his face and he jumped down off the couch, running to the stairs. Quinn followed closely behind, discreetly grabbing her camera from the kitchen table and fumbled with the settings as she climbed the stairs with him.

Rachel was sitting on the bed when the blonde brought the camera to her face and began taking a series of pictures, several a second. She caught the motion of Julian tackling the foot of the bed and pulling himself up, crawling on his hands and knees, and wrapping his arms tightly around a surprised diva's neck. Rachel smiled and laughed, running a hand over his back until she realized he wasn't letting go and then pulled him closer. The longer it went on the longer Quinn held her gaze, silently explaining what this was in their true love language of stares and smiles. He was a happy child and there was nothing to worry about. It would just take time.

"That's my boy." Rachel whispered in his ear. "I love you, Julian." He squeezed her tighter, smiling as she started laughing at his enthusiastic expression of love. "You're choking me though, Baby. Oh..." She sighed as he let go. "How about you go get your brother and get ready for bed and I'll come tuck you in."

"Okay."

Quinn smiled and gently placed her hand on his head as he walked past her to do as he was told. "See. He's happy. Just doesn't talk unless he needs to."

Rachel pursed her lips. "I still don't like it."

"Give him time."

"These things need to be caught early, Quinn."

"What _things_?"

"I don't know... social anxiety? Selective mutism?"

Quinn burst into laughter. "Are you serious?" She nodded her head, standing up from her spot on the bed and putting her hands on her hips in diva fashion. "Babe, I know what he's going through. I've been there. It's not selective mutism or anxiety... well, maybe anxiety." She caved. "He just holds back because he's too busy watching. Why speak when you don't need to?"

"Because it's normal to speak."

The blonde tried not to take offense to that. "He does speak."

"You know what I mean."

"I do." Quinn agreed, setting her camera down. "But I also know what he means."

"Maybe he's not you."

"He is me." She answered back flatly, with no doubt in her mind.

"I... I just want him to be okay." Quinn widened her eyes, searching for anything about him that wasn't 'okay' in her mind. "Just... let me have him talk to someone and get a professional's opinion. If they say there's nothing to worry about, then I won't."

"You will, but if it will make you relax a little bit, then fine. But I don't want to force Julian to do anything he doesn't feel comfortable doing."

"I don't either." Rachel remarked, slightly offended, but Quinn walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "I just want to make sure. That's all. I'm a protective mama."

"I know you are. And I love you for it. Find your professional and we will see what he says about social anxiety."

"Thank you." Rachel pecked her lips and went to walk down stairs but Quinn didn't let go and smirked at her. "After."

"They're not dressed yet..." She replied playfully, lowering her mouth to Rachel's neck and sending her wife into a fit of giggles.

After a perfectly placed nip, Rachel's eyes closed and her head rolled back. "Do you have any idea how good you feel?"

"Tell me." Quinn tempted her in a husky voice before suckling her earlobe.

Rachel pulled her head back and captured her wife's mouth in a heated kiss, pulling her in closer as she cupped her face with her hands. Moans escaped at tongues played until Rachel pulled away. "After. All night if you want. But I can't talk dirty to you and then go tuck in the boys. It would just feel weird."

Quinn dropped her head and growled into her neck but nodded when she stood back up. "I love your ass in those shorts, by the way." She remarked as she watched the diva descend the stairs in front of her. Or rather, as she watched the diva's ass descend the stairs.

"I thought you might. That's why I bought several pairs in various colors."

"Sexy Mama."


	108. Chapter 108

**A/N: Let to official count down begin. This is 3. There are only two more left. Eek! I'm excited. I still haven't completely figured out what the next Faberry story is going to be about. I've started a few different fics trying to find one that I'm drawn to the most, so if you have any suggestions still... let me know. Send me a message or leave a comment at the end of the chapter. Or if you don't have an account, go to my blog that's link in my profile and send me an email. Let me know what you're wanting to read.**

**The prequel will be posted on my blog starting on the 4th. I already have a bit of that one typed up and ready to go for those of you who are interested in it still. It will be updated every Tuesday and Thrusday. If you aren't one of those, I'm hoping to start the Faberry fic on the 3rd for you. I will be doing the Monday-Wednesday-Friday schedule I talked about last chapter. That way you aren't left hanging for more than a weekend. I like to finish what I start so you wont ever have to worry about me leaving you with an unfinished fic.**

**I hope you all had a wonderful holiday. And I hope your New Years will be just as nice if not better. Thank you all for coming on this amazing ride with me. Thank you to all of you who read this everyday. And I know you do. I have the most consistent traffic chart. It's almost like a constant straight line on my account charts. I might have to post a picture of it some time. You all are awesome. And thank you for those of you who supplied me with unending motivation with your reviews and messages and emails. Awesome! Thank you and enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

"Holy shit. Look at all the midgets!" Santana chimed as she walked into the studio and saw Kim sitting on the ground with Aubrey, Julian, and Gabriel.

"Bad word!" Gabriel called out with both boys pointing at her and Santana froze.

Kim laughed as both of them ran up to the clueless Latina. "You have to give them a quarter now."

"I what?" Santana asked as she shuffled through her purse for some change obediently.

"It something that Quinn and Rachel started when Julian picked up on a few inappropriate words. Every time you cuss, you pay them a quarter. They cuss, it all gets taken away. If they manage to save up enough, they get to go toy shopping."

"I'm not sure if I should be impressed by the responsibility they're teaching them about consequences or scared that I might go bankrupt before the other midget gets here." Santana remarked, handing them each a quarter. When they realized they didn't have their little bank to put it in they shared a quick glance and then ran to Quinn for her to hold them until they got home. The blonde was in the middle of a photo shoot but stopped to take the quarters from her sons when they tugged on her pant leg and wave at Santana before returning to work. "So, how did Rachel get the day off and you get stuck baby sitting?" The newly arrived brunette asked, taking a seat on the floor next to the assistant.

Kim watched carefully as Aubrey stumbled her way over to Santana. Once Kim and Adrianne were married and especially once Adrianne was pregnant, Santana's relationship with the pair changed greatly. She still teased Kim, trying to get a reaction out of her but it was never anywhere near as vulgar has it had been. Their relationship very much mirrored Santana's with Quinn and Rachel. They had become old friends in a sense.

"She had an interview to do with a magazine. Something about women's health or motherhood."

"Hey cutie." The Latina cooed as she accepted the tiny brunette in her arms. "She looks so much like Adrianne."

Kim laughed lightly to herself and leaned over to fix her daughter's dark brown hair. "She does, doesn't she?"

"When are you going to have one?"

"Oh, not for a while. Between this one and those two_ and_ the one on the way, time and attention are kind of taken up. Maybe in a few more years."

Santana nodded her head, flipping Aubrey around in her lap so she could see what was going on around the studio as she was held. "You know you aren't getting this kid back, right?"

"I have no worries. Adrianne will beat you down if you try and run off with her. You want to talk about protective... I wasn't allowed to hold her for the first day."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Bad word!" Gabriel called out from a good distance away and Julian pointed again.

"What the hell, Q? Do they have supersonic hearing or something?" The blonde just laughed from her place behind the camera. "They might as well just keep tabs and then I'll write them a check before I leave."

"Whatever works best for you, San."

"I think I'm going to have to go to the bank and get a frickin roll of quarters. Can I say frickin?" She asked looking to the boys who had no clue and just stared at each other blankly. "I'm taking that as a yes then. Come get your damn quarters."

"Bad word again." Gabriel pumped his fist in victory and Santana let out a sigh of defeat.

"San, I'm going to have to tape your mouth shut."

"Sounds kinky."

"Mom, whad is kinky?" Gabriel asked inquisitively as Quinn approached the group to accept their new quarters.

"It's something you don't need to know about yet. Now, go play with your toys okay and give your Aunt Santana a minute to learn some new vocabulary words." Gabriel did as he was told but Julian clung to Quinn, taking her by the hand as he looked at Santana. It had been a while since the Latina had been there and he was taking her in, studying her almost.

"What's up with the mute?"

"He's not mute." The blonde exclaimed confidently. "Julian, can you say hi to Santana?" He waved. Quinn closed her eyes, determined not to force him but frustrated that he sort of proved Santana's point. "Rachel thinks it may be social anxiety."

"With you two as parents?" Santana arched an eyebrow. "The one that never shuts up and the one that knew how to bitc-" She caught herself and smiled at Julian who was laughing at her for almost saying another bad word. "He's cute." Julian tucked his face behind Quinn's leg and blushed as Santana flirted with him with a smile and a dainty wave. "And I think he might be completely straight. He reminds me of you when you and Rachel first got together."

"That's what I said too." Kim stated, tilting her head sideways to catch the disappearing three year old. "He's going to be the romantic sweetheart and his brother is going to be the energetic attention seeker."

"At least we got one of each." Quinn remarked running her fingers through Julian's lengthy brown hair lovingly. "So, San, when are you going to settle down and have a little one of your own?"

"Settle down? Probably never. Get a little one?" She pressed her lips to the top of Aubrey's head. She had turned into such a sap once she had contact with their children. "I've actually been toying with the idea of maybe adopting an ankle bitter... or maybe a shin bitter. I'm not sure how I would do with one younger than this one here."

"I think you would be a good mother." Kim stated, nodding her head. "I think you would be strict when you need to be but one of those fun loving mothers at the same time. You would be that one mom that everyone could go to for advice and not have to worry about her telling everyone else."

"Are you saying I would be the cool mom on the block?" Both Kim and Quinn nodded their heads. "I think I could settle for that. So, how's Rachel handling the hormones? Am I going to have to restrain myself from committing homicide?"

Kim laughed and ran her hand over the back of her neck while diverting her eyes. Quinn couldn't even stop the smile from appearing on her face as she looked down to her son. "Julian, go play with your brother." This time he did as he was told while Santana shifted her attention between the assistant and the blonde. "Rachel is just fine."

"Just fine? What the hell does that mean?"

Kim giggled. "That means don't stop by unannounced."

"Dude... you two are still having sex? Isn't that like... bad?"

Quinn shook her head. "The doctor said that as long as Rachel feels up to it, then it's fine. So life is great because Rachel is always up for it. And I mean always."

"Okay. Too much. Bordering on gross at the moment." Santana stated, holding up her hands and closing her eyes. "I know you two do it, I just don't need to know how much. Thank God I'm staying in a hotel."

Kim smiled broadly. "Which hotel? They may have done it there too."

~/~/~/~

"Fuck..." Rachel panted in Quinn's ear as the blonde rested her forehead on her shoulder. "You should come with a flier that says 'satisfaction guaranteed'." Quinn laughed lightly and kissed her wife's neck, tasting the saltiness of the light layer of sweat that they had worked up over the last fifteen minutes. "I'm being serious. I want quick, you give me quick. I want all night, you last all night. I want sweet, you give me sweet. If I want kinky..." Rachel laughed a throaty, grunting laugh. "You give me kinky."

Quinn pulled back and rested her forehead to Rachel's now as they both caught their breath. "Well, we're meant to be, so I was born to give you everything you wanted. _But_... Santana's going to be here soon."

"And we should probably check on the boys."

The blonde shook her head as she stood back and searched for her shirt and bra in the collection of clothing articles on their bathroom floor. "No. They're watching the Wizard of Oz, so they wont be leaving the couch or pulling their eyes away from the screen for at least another half hour."

"What can I say, they have good taste."

"Good taste... yeah. But you weren't the one who had to apologize to that little person when Gabriel asked him for directions to Munchkin Land and his insistence to know if the man represented the Lollipop Guild or Lullaby League."

Rachel closed her eyes in memory of hearing about the event. That's when Gabriel official became 'her son'. Quinn had walked into the house stating 'you'll never believe what _your_ son just did'. Rachel loved it but it also made her nervous to see what made him 'her son'. The possibilities were endless. "That boy has no filter."

"I wonder who he picked that up from."

"Yeah? And I wonder where Julian learned not to talk?"

"There's nothing wrong with that. And he does talk. He just chooses his time. The only reason it even seems like that big of a deal is because you're comparing him to Gabe who talks all the time. He talks a little more than normal and Julian talks a little less that usual. Both are completely fine, but when put side by side seem... extreme."

Rachel finished straightening her hair in the mirror and looked down at her small baby bump, holding her hands against it firmly, feeling her daughter move against her touch. She had finally realized a lot of what Quinn had told her about maternal instincts and what knowing you had a little person growing inside of you changed the way you saw things. You couldn't help but love that child. "Do you really think Julian is fine?"

Quinn stood behind her wife and rested her hands on the sides of her bump and kissed her neck. "I really do. I don't think it's anxiety. I mean, he's always smiling. Normally when someone's on edge, they are frowning or look like they are about to have a nervous break down. That kid's happy."

The brunette leaned back into her wife's arms and rested her head on her shoulder. "I guess you're right. How do you think they are going to handle sharing our attention with another little one?"

"I'm only worried about Gabriel for that one. He's the one that seeks the attention. Maybe you can give me some insight on how to deal with that."

"Ha!" Rachel laughed, standing up straight and turning around to see the blonde smiling at her. "Like you never sought attention, Miss Popular. Miss I need to be the top dog."

Quinn shook her head and handed Rachel her shirt that she had yet to put back on. "I sought the power that came with the attention, not really the attention itself. You on the other hand, were all about being looked at. What was it that you use to say? You need applause to live. So, how should we handle him? What does your expertise and book reading tell you about this type of situation?"

"Balance." The diva answered, pulling her shirt over her head. "Once a week we should let each boy choose something they want to do or somewhere they want to go, that way they still feel like they are important and heard. Now, that could be something as simple as watching a movie or going to the park, but we need to make that night all about that child. We're going to be spending a lot of our energy with this little one here." Quinn smiled and placed her hand on her daughter's home. "And every book says that it is vital that while we accept help from friends and family to take care of the boys while we exhaust ourselves with the new baby, not to completely push them off on them."

"Their nights will help with that."

"Exactly. Family dinners are another thing, and we already do that. You just can't schedule any late photo shoots until we find a schedule and everyone adjusts."

Quinn nodded her head. "I can do that."

"Also..."

"Also?"

"I know you. You're going to be smitten with this one."

"She's you. Of course I am." The blonde grinned. She was hoping to see a mini version of Rachel when their daughter popped out.

"I think that's adorable and can already picture you drooling over her in your arms day and night, but... We both know that while Julian is protective of me like you always said he would be, you two have a very special connection. You two are very similar and just click in a way that I can't with him. I just hope you don't get too wrapped up with her that you forget about that connection. Especially since he doesn't talk about things like Gabriel. We may not know if he's feeling left out."

"I wont. I promise."

"Good." Rachel leaned forward and pecked her lips. "So... how much has Santana already had to pay the boys?"

~/~/~/~

"You aren't pregnant." Santana insisted as she looked Rachel over. "No frickin way. You're too damn small." She dropped her head down and looked around quickly to make sure the boys weren't around.

"They just ran into their room. You're safe." Rachel assured her as they embraced in a quick hug so Santana could step back and look her over again.

"She's going to be tiny too. But naturally tiny."

"A healthy tiny." Quinn added, as she leaned in and caught a lengthy kiss from her wife.

"Come on now. You two are testing my gag reflex here. Knock it off."

Quinn ignored her friend and acted in spite of the comment, pressing Rachel against the counter and deepening the kiss even more. Santana made a gagging noise and she heard Rachel laugh. "This is a daily ritual for us." The diva explained as Quinn quickly pecked a trail of kisses from her ear to her collarbone before she stood up and grinned at her friend.

"It's nauseating."

"It's love." Rachel argued.

"It's hormones too." Quinn added but Rachel raised her brow as she looked away in guilt.

"Or maybe I have lead you to believe it is."

"Are you saying that you're naturally this horny."

Santana raised her hands. "Oh my God. My ears."

The diva sighed as she looked at their cringing friend. "You know, one day, you just might have to grow up."

"Hey. Don't rush that type of shit. I'm only thirty-two."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Only. And still act like you're sixteen when it comes to talking about sex."

"Only when it's you two." She teased with a wide grin and Rachel shook her head.

"You're just feeling left out. When are you going to settle down?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? You know, some people just are the marriage type."

The blonde leaned against the counter and looked at her friend seriously. "Are you one of those 'some'?"

The Latina shrugged. "Looks like it."

"But are you happy with it?" Santana diverted her eyes as she hopped up on the counter top. "I've known you for how long now, and you're still holding back."

"Hey. Most people aren't as open with communication and ready to admit their insecurities or provide others opportunities to harass them as you two are. I mean... you're freaks."

"I wont harass you." Quinn stated plainly and Santana cocked her head sideways. "I wont!" Santana looked away again in contemplation. She had never been an open individual. She and Quinn had always understood that about one another growing up, but with time, Quinn changed. Santana felt like she wasn't even participating in a race that was nearly over and was now having to play catch up. "San," Quinn called her name, pulling her attention to concerned hazel eyes.

"I'm not happy at the moment. However, I can't see myself settling down with anyone like you two have. But since Puck and Brittany have moved on to their one thing... I am a little lonely. Not in the sex department. I can still pull whoever I want. It's something else."

"Is that why you were thinking about adopting?"

"You're going to adopt?" Rachel asked, turning around and invading their conversation. Both women looked at her in silence. "Sorry. I'll go check on the boys."

Santana smiled lightly as she watched the tiny pregnant woman walk away. "You've got something with her that I don't see myself ever finding. I don't even think I want it. To be attached to someone at all times. To have to worry about their approval or how your decisions are going to impact them..." She shook her head. "That's too much for me."

"And the adoption?"

The Latina took a deep breath and let it out through her nose. "I want a kid, but I don't want to be pregnant. I have the affection to give and a kid is different than a husband or wife." Quinn nodded her head in agreement. "Do you think I could do it?"

"Yes." There wasn't any hesitation in Quinn's answer. "San, when have you ever not been able to do something that you wanted to?"

She shrugged. Quinn was right, but she just shrugged. "Let me see how I handle the new midget when _that_ midget spits her out. Then I'll decide. Do you think my employees would still take me seriously if I'm yelling at them while I have a kid on my hip?"

The blonde lifted her eyes to the ceiling and thought about it. "Well, knowing the lack of sleep that accompanies a child and knowing how you act when you haven't gotten sleep... They will probably be even more terrified of you than they are now."

Santana nodded her head. "Sweet."

~/~/~/~

"Here she comes." Kim cooed in a playful voice to her daughter as Adrianne approached, just finishing up her shoot for the day.

The older brunette smiled at the pair sitting on the floor in Kim's office and pecked her wife's lips before taking a seat with them. "Are you going to give Mommy a hug?" She asked with out stretched arms and her mini me ran to her. Adrianne playfully fell backwards, cradling her daughter in her arm as Kim tilted her head to look at them both adoringly. After a few seconds, Aubrey found her place and rested her head on her mother's chest while Adrianne looked over to her wife. "Are you going to join us?"

Kim smiled broadly and moved over to lay down with them, placing her head on Adrianne's shoulder. "The ground isn't all that comfortable."

"No, but I've been on my feet for three hours straight. I'm just glad to be off of them."

The three of them laid there for a while. Aubrey looking at Kim as she held her hand and Adrianne gently drug her fingers over her wife's arm before resting it still. "Are you falling asleep?"

"Ummm... no?" Exhaustion was apparent in her voice.

"Why don't we just move our dinner plans to tomorrow night?"

"Because this is our already late celebration of our three year anniversary."

"Exactly. Celebration being the key word and you're not going to enjoy it if you are exhausted. Besides, I think I would enjoy doing exactly what we are doing right now better. You know, except in a comfy bed at home."

"But I want to take you out."

"And you can... tomorrow. Tonight you can come home and curl up on the couch with me and we can watch a movie. And then..." She covered her daughter's ear and moved her mouth up to Adrianne's to whisper. "After she goes to bed, you can... well, you can use your imagination."

"I do have quite a vivid imagination." Adrianne grinned as her wife kissed just below her ear.

"I know you do. I'm just giving you a chance to show case it."

"Hmmm... maybe we could do something with those silk scarfs you bought me for my birthday..."

"I bet we could do some pretty interesting things with those."

"Yeah... I believe we could." Adrianne nodded her head as she looked up at the ceiling. "You know, suddenly I'm not feeling all that tired."

"Well, then should we go out to dinner like you were so insistent upon?" Kim asked, propping herself up on her elbow to look down at her wife whose mouth bobbed open and closed a few times.

"I really don't think I would be up for that. Besides, you wanted to go home and I just want to do whatever it is that makes you happy. Remember?"

"I do remember something like that. But I also remember that you were tired of putting off our dinner for our anniversary."

"I don't mind rescheduling if you want to go home."

"And if I want to go out to dinner?"

"..." Adrianne yawned and stretched her arm. "I think I might just be too tired for that. I think the bed at home is calling my name... and yours."

~/~/~/~

Rachel stood at the foot of the stairs staring at Quinn. The blonde had the spoon in her mouth and the carton in her hand, but her eyes were locked on Rachel. "I'm sorry?" She apologized for catering to her cravings, but Rachel didn't look upset like she did the other night. "Do I need to come back up stairs? I mean, I thought this would be okay because we just finished-"

"I think my water broke."

Quinn stood still as the words sunk in and then she dropped the spoon and raced over to Rachel, putting on hand on her stomach and the other on the small of her back. "Are you sure?"

"Either that or she kicked and I peed myself."

"That's actually possible. Are you having contractions?"

"Babe, I'm still feeling the after shock of my last orgasm."

"So... do you want to go or do you want to wait it out?"


	109. Chapter 109

**A/N: One more left. This chapter pushes forward with Rachel, Quinn and the pregnancy while also wrapping up a few other loose ends that I'm hoping with either answer some of the questions I've been getting or make some of you happy.**

**Tomorrow is the grand finale and I believe I have left this chapter off so you're not getting a cliff hanger, but there is still a reason to finish reading through the last chapter. Not saying you wouldn't, but there is still a lot of information that you're not getting in this one.**

**The snap shots of this verse in the future are a real possibility. I just don't have any ideas as of yet to say 'yes they are happening', so I'm sticking with a 'maybe'. I hope to. I really like the story. I'm proud of it. I just think my mind is currently moving to the prequel so it's hard to think about the future at the moment. Maybe when I wrap that one up. The prequel will be shorter than this one. I'm thinking it will be around fifteen chapters. That's only 95 shorter than the Faberry version. Lol.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I'm only going to get to say that one more time for this story... but I really mean it. Thank you and enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

"What the fuck. I'm not even here for twenty-four hours and you're about to deliver? Good thing I decided to come up when I did." Santana griped as she walked into the labor room casually and took a seat next to Rachel's bed.

Quinn was sitting on the edge, holding Rachel's hand. The diva was panicking after the doctor confirmed that her water had broken and she finally started feeling the contractions. She was panicking mainly because she was a month early and she was fearing a repeat of the twins. The blonde was in the middle of trying to calm her nerves. "It's normal not to carry to full term with your first. Beth was a couple weeks early. My sister was a little early. And this is nothing like Gabe and Julian. They were beyond early."

"I just don't want to do that again. I can't do that again."

"Hey. Look at me." Quinn leaned over and rested on her hand on the other side of Rachel's legs so her face was right in front of Rachel's. "Do I look nervous?"

"...no."

"Then you shouldn't be either."

Santana nodded her head, seeing that this wasn't the best time for anymore jokes just yet. "There's also a reason why they give 'term' pregnancies a range. It's like, what? Thirty-seven to forty-two weeks. Women don't have babies at a predictable time. They come when they come. You're in that range anyway."

"Exactly." Quinn pointed to the Latina as Rachel shifted her eyes between them. "You are thirty-seven weeks. Perfectly normal and at term. I know that _you_ know that with all the baby books you've read."

"I know. It's just different now that it's me."

"I know, Baby." Quinn responded softly, kissing her wife's forehead. "But I'm right here and your dads are on their way. They aren't too happy about having to do this last minute thing again, but they're far too excited to complain. Mom's on her way. Dad's staying at the apartment with the boys until you get closer to delivery time. Adrianne and Kim are going to be dropping Aubrey off there and then coming over to keep you company while we wait. You have nothing to stress about."

"Except pushing this baby out."

"She's tiny."

"The boys were tiny and you were having a fit." Quinn opened her mouth to argue but she couldn't, so she closed it again. "Exactly."

"Are you still wanting to do this naturally?"

"Yes." Rachel answered quickly, meeting Quinn's hazel eyes with a firm look.

"Okay. I admire that and you can rub it in my face for the rest of our lives if you want."

"And I will." Rachel assured her, earning a smiled from the blonde who lifted the small, tanned hand to her lips and kissed it. "You forgot my music."

"I did, but I asked Adrianne to bring it with them. You will have it."

"Her music?" Santana asked as she kicked her feet up on the bed and snuggled down into the chair. It was two in the morning. She had been told that it was going to be hours before the baby came and that she could stay at the hotel until then, but she insisted that she would be there the whole time. Just in case.

"I want music playing when she's born. I want her to come into this world, knowing the beauty of the arts."

The Latina arched an eyebrow at the blonde. "You aren't going to be playing this until she comes, are you?"

Quinn nodded her head. "But it will be through head phones until the actual birth. Then there are speakers." Santana's disbelieving eyes shifted between the couple before she shook her head and shifted to get comfortable again.

Rachel gasped suddenly, clutching her stomach and sending Santana into a panic. She jumped up from her seat. "What? What's wrong? Is the baby coming? Where's the doctor?"

The blonde started laughing hysterically while Rachel just stared at the on edge Latina. "Oh my God... can we go through one birth without having someone completely freaking out? First it was Rachel, then it was Kim, now... of all people, it's Santana Lopez. Miss Cool."

Santana reached out and slapped the blonde upside the back of her head and Rachel glared at her. "What are you going to do about it, Tubbers?"

"I'll have your ass thrown out of the hospital is what I'll do about it. Now apologize." Santana scoffed like a little kid who was told to hug their sibling after a fight. "Apologize or leave."

Santana crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at Quinn who hadn't moved from her spot over Rachel's legs. "Keep smirking, Blondie, and you'll regret it."

"Apologize!" The diva demanded again.

"Oh frickin Christ. Sorry!" Santana spit out before falling back down into her chair to pout. "Way to let the pregnant woman fight your battles for you... Wuss."

"Push over."

"Loser."

"Softy."

"Reject."

"Mush."

"Shut up!" Rachel screamed as she pressed her hand to the underside of her stomach as another contraction hit her. "You two are worse than children and oh my God, why would anyone get pregnant for a second time after feeling this?"

Quinn smiled softly and kissed her wife's cheek. "You'll know when she gets here."

Santana watched silently until Rachel's face relaxed and she opened her eyes again. "So what are you two naming her?"

~/~/~/~

"Where did she say it was?" Kim asked as she and Russell stood in the couples bedroom looking around for the music speakers.

"She said it was by the delivery bag... which she now has at the hospital."

The brunette rolled her eyes and pulled out her cell phone. "For as smart of a woman as she is, she has some really blonde moments." Russell looked at the tiny brunette, not sure if he was suppose to take offense to the jibe or not before he began looking around for the speakers while Kim called. "Hey. Where are they again?" The brunette dropped her brow. "Why would you have an over night bag stashed in your office closet?... That actually makes a lot of sense... Yeah, we'll be there in about a half hour. Do you need anything?... Alright, bye."

"Why is it in her office?" The man asked as they both made their way to the door. Three years with no slip ups had been enough time for Adrianne to relax around the man. Her acceptance of him was indication enough for Kim that he was trust worthy. It had helped that Russell provided a gift separate from Judy during the baby shower the couple had before Aubrey's birth. It was actually quite expensive as well. He had also presented her with a present on her birthday and was already quietly bragging that he had found her the perfect gift for her upcoming birthday.

When Adrianne approached Quinn about his involvement, the blonde explained that while things were a little rough between Adrianne and Russell, he felt bad that Aubrey didn't have grandparents near by. Marie was there for all of the big events; birthdays, Christmas, Thanksgiving, Fourth of July, all of the holidays. She was going to spoil that granddaughter but it was still difficult to do when she lived so far away. Russell was sort of making up for the distance and the fact that Kim wasn't able to provide their daughter with a second set of grandparents to help with the spoiling.

"She put it in the office closet so she wouldn't forget the camera this time."

"Oh. Well, that was rather intelligent... for a blonde."

Kim smiled and blushed slightly as he held his hand out for her to go first. "Thank you."

"Did you get it?" Adrianne asked quietly as she closed the boys bedroom door where she had put Aubrey back to sleep.

"It's in the office." Kim explained, pointing to the door. "So she wouldn't forget the camera." She added in response to her wife's confused expression.

"Good... because I just realized I forgot ours." Russell laughed lightly and Adrianne just shrugged her shoulders. "I had them covered last time. They can cover me this time. That's what friends are for, right?"

"Right." He agreed. "So, you're going to call when she gets close, right?"

"Yes." Kim answered, stepping back out of the office with the speakers and headphones in her hands. "You have Aubrey's car seat so you can get to the hospital when it's time. Adrianne is going to pick up the Berry's when they get here. I'm going to stay at the hospital for anything they need. And Judy is staying there for Rachel as parental support until her dads arrive. Oh! And Santana's already there either providing comic relief or is being a verbal punching bag instead of Quinn."

"Sounds like a fun job. Glad it's not mine."

~/~/~/~

"At least we're able to sit next to each other this time." Elijah stated as he took his seat calmly. Kevin stood in the aisle staring at his husband in disbelief.

"Our daughter is about to have a child. The first and probably only child she will ever give birth to and here we are still stuck in Ohio. How can you be so calm knowing that at any minute, we could miss the birth of our granddaughter?"

Elijah looked up to his towering husband, unaffected by his annoyance, and patted the seat next to him for the tall man to sit down. "Because I know you'll be worried enough for both of us. They might actually kick us off the plane if we were both to freak out."

"Kick us- _I'll_ kick you off this plane if you patronize me and try and pass me off as an over emotional father." Kevin warned as he took his seat, crossing his arms over his chest and refusing to look at his husband.

The shorter man just fixed his glasses on his face and laid his hand on Kevin's leg. "I love you too, Sweetheart. I love you too."

Kevin shook his head in response to his own stewing thoughts. "I just can't believe this happened again. They first time was an absolute disaster and emotional torture. This time... it's just frustrating because we were going to be there next week."

Elijah tilted his head in indifference as he opened a magazine and began reading. "She's Rachel's flesh and blood. You know she had to make an entrance. She can't let the boys out do her." The dark skinned man huffed. "And don't even act like you're upset with that baby. You're going to be fighting with Quinn for every last second of time with her that you can get."

Kevin's posture softened a little and he looked down at his lap. "I'll get my time." He mumbled. "I can take Quinn... her skinny blonde ass."

"That_ is_ our daughter-in-law you are talking about."

"And you're talking about her standing between me and a grandbaby. I didn't even let the nurses do that to me with Gabe." He really hadn't. Quinn had always thought that Rachel had picked up her dramatics from Elijah, but Kevin put on a show and a half when the boys were born. There had been a dispute over hospital policy and what exactly was 'family' when it came to visiting Gabriel without one of the girls present. It only took one incident before that issue was cleared up.

"Yes, but she's one of the mothers."

"And I'm one of the grandfathers. What's your point?"

Elijah smiled and shook his head. It was stupid to try and argue with the man who would lose every ounce of his stubbornness once he saw that baby.

~/~/~/~

"See. There she is. She's just fine." Quinn informed the boys who walked into the delivery room right in front of her, looking around until they saw Rachel on the bed. Both boys ran to the bed to make a closer inspection. Time was getting close so Russell had brought the three kids. They had started freaking out when they heard another woman who was delivering scream. They were so afraid it was Rachel.

"My boys." The diva smiled, resting her head back against the pillow to relax from the contraction that had just ended before they popped through the door. The boys fought over the hand that didn't have the IV in it and settled for Julian getting her thumb while Gabriel got her other fingers.

"We thoudt we heard you scream." Gabriel explained.

"That wasn't me yet."

"You're gonna scream?" Julian asked in his gentle voice and Rachel smiled at the foreign sound.

"I'm going to try not to, but I might."

"Is it gonna hurt?" Gabriel asked, placing his free hand lightly on the side of Rachel's tiny baby bump while Quinn sat down in the chair next to Santana. Judy was in a chair on the other side of the bed.

"It is."

"But why?"

The diva paused, unsure of how best to answer that question. She looked to Quinn for help. The blonde leaned forward so she could be close to both boys. "Do you remember about what I told you about having to work really hard to get something that you want?" They nodded their heads. "Well, that's what your Mama's going to do. We all want your baby sister so much, that Mama's going to have to work really hard to get her here." They seemed to accept that answer and Rachel was thankful. She didn't know how else to explain it without getting too graphic.

"Nice job, Q. Can't wait until you give them the talk about the birds and the bees. Just make sure you inform them that 'trust me' doesn't work and neither does hoping really,_ really_ hard." Santana teased, earning a glare from the blonde and a laugh from Rachel. "Hey, don't even get me started on you, Tubbers. You would probably have flash cards or something super embarrassing like that. You know what? Send them to their Aunt Santana and I'll tell them how it all works."

"No." Both women stated in firm unison and Quinn shook her head. "You'd be good for a lot of conversations with them, San, but not that one."

"What are you saying. Blondie?"

"I'm saying that Rachel and I have a bit more conservative approach to that topic."

"Yeah... but so did your parents."

Judy arched an eyebrow. "She has a point."

"Baby?" Quinn looked up to Rachel who had a look of discomfort on her face. "How about we get the boys settled back in the waiting room?"

Santana got the hidden message. "I'll take the munchkins. Come on boys. I bet your arms are just the perfect size to fit in the snack machine door."

"Santana!" Rachel called sternly.

The Latina smirked. "What? It was a joke... sort of."

Rachel opened her mouth but then snapped it shut, gritting her teeth. Quinn stood up and grabbed the boys hands. "Lets tell Mama bye. Looks like the baby is wanting to come out now."

"Kisses?" Rachel asked and held out her arm to welcome the boys on the bed for a quick kiss before they followed Santana out. "The contractions are getting closer. Are Dad and Daddy here yet?"

"Not yet but their plane was scheduled to land on time. They should be here any minute. Let me go get the nurse to see how far you have to go."

~/~/~/~

"Where's my music? Why can't I hear it playing?" Rachel asked harshly as she sat up in her bed, gripping at the railings.

"It's on, just soft." Quinn explained, earning a death glare from Rachel.

"Then turn it up. If I can't hear it then she certainly can't." Quinn moved to turn the volume up but Rachel grabbed her by the wrist and let out a scream as another contraction hit. "Where are you going?"

"You told me to turn the music up."

"Fuck the music."

The blonde had to bite back her smile as she repositioned Rachel's grip so she held her hand and brushed a loose strand of hair behind the diva's ear. "I'm right here. Mom, can you turn the music up please?" Quinn was trying to keep a calm and gentle tone, knowing that if anything, that was what was going to help Rachel calm down. Anyone actually telling her to calm down would most likely find themselves missing some teeth afterward.

"Oh, it hurts. It hurts so bad, Quinn."

"I know." The blonde soothed her as she reclined back in the bed. "Just remember your breathing. Take a deep breath in through your nose and let it out of your mouth." They both started breathing together and even Judy joined in when she returned from figuring out how to use the MP3 player.

"Is that loud enough?" She asked and Rachel looked at her, nodding with appreciation in her eyes as she continued to do her breathing exercises.

"Alright. Let's see what we are working with." The doctor chimed, almost musically, as she entered the room to check on Rachel's progress. "And I have been asked to tell you that 'The Berry's' are here."

"Oh thank God." The diva exclaimed before returning to her structured breathing.

"And just in time it seems. You are at a full ten."

Rachel lifted her head up off the pillow to look at the woman between her legs. "She's coming?"

"Not yet. But any minute."

For the first time in eight months, Quinn's calm, cool, and collected-ness faltered and she felt a sudden wave of anxiety hit her. She had never really been on this end of things. When Adrianne was having Aubrey, she was nervous, but Kim was the spouse. Quinn was just the friend. Now it was her wife, her daughter. "I think I'm going to have to sit down for a minute."

"You aren't going to pass out are you?" Judy asked, looking at her suddenly very pale daughter.

"No. I don't think so anyway."

"Quinn Fabray!" Rachel yelled jerking her wife's hand to get her attention. "You are not allowed to pass out."

"Did I tell you that last time?"

"Yes." The doctor answered for them from her place under the sheet.

~/~/~/~

Despite the fact that this was the third time they had all done this, the waiting room was silent. The first time had been because they were nervous with the twins being so early. The second time was because it was a new set of people learning how to wait without being in the room to know what was going on. And now... now it was just stressful. They knew what the prize was going to be for waiting, but it actually made it that much harder to wait.

Russell reclined back in his chair and watched the TV they had on mute. Adrianne was next to him with a sleeping Aubrey in her arms and a tired Kim resting her head on her shoulder. The Berry men were trying to occupy their time with a grandson in each lap, listening to Gabriel tell them about all the quarters they had received from Santana who rolled her eyes and then looked back to the door, waiting for someone to come through it. She wasn't the patient type. Everyone knew that. And this waiting game was killing her.

"How much longer do you think it will be?" She asked blindly, looking for anyone to answer.

Leave it up to the other resident smart ass, Adrianne, to answer. "Somewhere between now and tomorrow."

"Don't make me go over there and hit you."

"I'm holding a baby."

"Your point being? I never said I would hit the baby. Just you. I'm being serious. How much longer?"

Adrianne lifted her head from the back of the chair to meet Santana's eyes. "I'm being serious too. There's no way of telling. It could be any second or in several hours still."

The Latina cringed and folded her arms over her chest. "Yep. Definitely adopting. No way in hell am I going through that."

"Adoption's good." Elijah stated, looking at Santana. "There are a lot of kids who need a good home to go to. Are you going to do that before or after you open the second restaurant?"

Santana froze as everyone else looked to her. "You're opening another restaurant?" Kim asked for everyone who was just as shocked. Elijah winced, not knowing that this was a secret.

"I was thinking about it."

"Where? When?"

"I was thinking of maybe opening it here in New York. I don't have anything or anyone tying me down in Ohio anymore and with these two thinking about moving up here after they retire." She said, nodding her head at the Berry men. "I_ really_ wont have anyone. Everyone is up here."

"Why didn't you say anything about it?" Adrianne asked softly as Aubrey shifted in her arms.

"It's a big investment. I wasn't sure if I could swing it or not."

"Hello. You have a room full of people here who can help with that."

"I didn't want to impose or-" Her words cut off when the door flew open and Quinn took a step inside. Everyone stood up and waited to hear what she had to say. The blonde took her time, meeting everyone eyes before she took another step and spoke.

"It's a boy."

The room stood still as the words sounded like a different language before there was a simple "What?" asked by someone.

"No, I'm just joking. She's absolutely beautiful." Quinn beamed and Santana reached out and punched her arm, causing the blonde to stumble backwards a step. "Ow. That hurt." Quinn exclaimed, grabbing her arm.

"Good!" Everyone called out together.


	110. Chapter 110

**A/N: Where to even begin this last author notes section... lets start by how much I am in awe of all of you who read this. I know I keep saying that, and saying how amazing it is that you are all consistently here, but I don't think that you understand just how many of you there are. I have around 1,800 of you who literally show up EVERY DAY to read this! To say I was feeling pressure to make you happy was an understatement. Knowing I had sooooo many of you to write for was motivating. You all are amazing!**

**With that being said, I have stopped this fic where everything is caught up, but... I have laid an out line for a part 2. THe second part with be a further developement of AdriKim for those of you who love them, Aubrey and the boys and the new baby, plus Santana, and whoever else. Your pleas have swayed me. It wont be written now. It wont be written until after the new one (which I'll talk about in just a minute). But I also know that some of you were interested in a part 3 of Love Me Any Less. I have a feeling more of you will be interested in BWYDT, but I'm making a poll on my profile page just to see exactly where your desires lay. That doesn't mean the losing fic wont get the next part, I just can't do everything you all are wanting. Lol. I can't do the prequel, the new fic, part two to BWYDT, and part three to LMAL. Not all at once anyway. I enjoy writing so I will gladly give it to you. It is just going to take time and I need to figure out what order you're wanting them in.**

**As for the new Faberry fic that starts on Monday, I will be posting at the same time as I do for this one. However, it is going to be a much shorter fic. It wont be 100+ chapters. To be honest, I don't think I will ever write a story that long again unless it's a book I'm getting paid to write. Lol. I'm thinking it will be about the same length as the prequel. Fifteen or so chapters. It's high school based. It's more moody but still has it's lighter moments. Once that one is done, I'll move on to which ever fic you vote for the most on the poll.**

**Also, for the prequel... I've gotten a few messages or even a comment or two from people who are afraid they might forget about it because they aren't use to visiting a blog. That's okay. If you have a Hotmail, Yahoo Mail, or Twitter account, you can actually subscribe to or follow the blog and it will send you email notifications just like FF. I know it's a bit of a hassle, but I just don't think a Quinn/Adrianne fic is appropriate for a Glee FF site. I don't want to offend the loyal and strictly Faberry readers. I respect that they aren't interested or maybe even put off by the idea. That's why I'm not posting it in their 'home'.**

**Now that I've written almost an entire chapter worth of author notes, it's time we get to the last chapter. Like I said before, it's an ending for the story, but not for these characters. I didn't do a time jump just in case you wanted that second part. This is a wrap up, not really a 'finale'. Hopefully you'll still find it to be fulfilling though. Once again, thank all of you so much for reading and reviewing, and messaging, and emailing. Just, thank you. I have no other words to express it. Enjoy.**

**~/~/~/~**

The boys were the first to go into the room to meet her. Rachel had the tiny five pound, one ounce baby girl in her arms with her full head of dark brown hair sticking out of the pink and purple blanket she was wrapped in. Quinn held on to the boys' hands so they didn't rush forward and tackle the tired and tender woman who was nothing but soft smiles. Even Gabriel was silent as Quinn lifted him and his brother up on the bed so he could get a better look at his little sister.

"Dis is her?"

Rachel nodded her head, pulling the blanket away from her daughter's face as her wife walked around to the other side of the bed, her eyes glued to the baby just like both boys. "This is her. This is your sister."

"She's so small." Julian whispered as he rested the side of his head on Rachel's shoulder so he could see around his brother.

"You two were smaller when you were born." Quinn stated. She had her arm propped up against the elevated head of the bed and was running her fingers through Rachel's hair messed hair. "In fact, Gabe was half her size."

"Whoa." Gabriel pulled his head back in awe of the fact that he was ever that small.

"Yeah."

He hesitantly reached out to touch the baby and then looked to both women for approval. Rachel nodded her head and he touched her little hand. "She doint look wreal."

"She's real, Buddy." Quinn assured him, gently running a single finger over the babies hair, straightening it a little. "She's real." The blonde was almost having to tell herself that she was real. Quinn had pulled an identical move as Rachel when she first saw the baby being handed to them and completely forgot to let go of the diva's hand. Her eyes, mind, and every last drop of attention was on that tiny brunette as she silently wished for her to open her eyes, hoping to see Rachel's looking back at her when she did. Then again, all babies eyes are lighter than they will become when they're born. But she still wanted to see a shade of brown.

Even now, Quinn's attention was only pulled away when she hear the familiar click of a camera. Adrianne and the rest of the company were standing in the door way, the woman with Quinn's camera in her hand. "That one is totally going on the office wall. The _studio _office wall."

Quinn huffed a laugh. "When are we all going to stop referring to the nursery as my office still? You even have me doing it."

"Well, when you say 'nursery' we think the boys room still. That probably wont change until you all get a new place anyway. Now... enough about room names. We need to see this little girl."

To prevent Rachel from feeling smothered by everyone standing around her, she kept the boys with her on the bed and let Quinn walk around to everyone who took a seat in the slew of chairs the nursing staff had to bring in.

"Oh, by the way, Rachel." Kim interrupt the baby cooing to address the diva. "Scott and Tina called and told me to tell you that they send their congratulations, but that they are also mad at you for not waiting until they were back in state. They'll be here the day after tomorrow."

Rachel shrugged. "I'll take a play out of Quinn's book and say that they can take it up with the baby if they're really that upset." She joked as much as she could with as tired as she was. "I'm just glad my fathers who have yet to even acknowledge my existence since they arrived, made it in time." She teased and both men smiled sheepishly in shame before standing up and moving over to greet their daughter.

In a game of musical chairs, Santana slid down to take their place in line to see the baby next, much to Kevin's chagrin. "Suck it up Kevie. I'm going to be here for a whole month. Enjoy the competition."

"I can take you too." He teased but the Latina arched an eyebrow. "...maybe."

Santana grinned in victory as the smitten blonde slowly approached her. Quinn had a light smile on her face as she gently held one of her daughter's hands and allowed Santana to stand up and take the other. "It's a little Berry."

"You aren't allowed to make fun of this one though." Quinn warned in a voice that was so soft that it was barely above a whisper. It was as if she thought a volume any louder would somehow hurt her daughter.

Santana answered back just as soft. "I'd never."

Quinn looked up and met her friend's eyes and both women smiled broadly before looking back down at the little girl sleeping between them. "Softy."

"Whatever."

"You've lost your touch."

"You've finally stopped acting like you ever had one." Quinn laughed lightly in response. "Yeah... Adrianne, I might take you up on that offer from earlier." Santana stated, looking at the brunette in question along with a confused Quinn. Adrianne just nodded her head in agreement.

The blonde looked back to the Latina. "What offer?"

"Adrianne's going to be a silent partner in my new restaurant."

Quinn pulled her head back in shock. "Your new what?"

"Yeah. You see, between the two vocabulary police, the cute midget with the green eyes, and this mini Berry... there's no way I can survive on only bi-annual visits." She explained letting go of the baby's hand and putting her own hands in her pockets, meeting Quinn's eyes. "Count yourself as having another babysitter. I'm moving to New York."

"Really?" Quinn asked with a broad smile of approval.

"Yeah. Between you Faberrys and those Douchebaggettes-"

"Doucette." Adrianne corrected her for the millionth time. "Dou-set."

"I like my version better."

Adrianne rolled her eyes. "I think I'm going to rethink my offer to help with your restaurant."

"Then I'll help her." Russell retorted, causing everyone to look at him. "What? I like having her around. Besides, with retirement coming up... it would be nice to have an investment like that."

Santana took in a deep, exaggerated breath. "I've never felt so loved. They're fighting over whose going to give me money. This is an awesome place to be. Perhaps I should have moved here sooner."

~/~/~/~

Rachel woke from her nap to see Quinn reclined back in a large chair next to her bed. The blonde was still currently drooling over their daughter whose hand was gently held between Quinn's thumb and forefinger as the smiled at each other. "I'm glad the boys went home for lunch and their nap. I'd hate for them to get jealous of all the attention you're giving her."

He tone was teasing and only pulled Quinn's eyes to her for a second before they returned to the bundle of joy in her arm. "Yeah... By the way, I'm more in love with her than I thought possible."

"How so?"

Quinn tilted her arms and upper body so Rachel could see her daughter better. As if prepped for the action, the little girl looked at Rachel with the biggest chocolate brown eyes Rachel had ever seen. "She's you. Somehow, and I don't know how, I was blessed with two of you."

"Casanova." Rachel whispered as she called for Quinn to sit on the bed with her. "I'll tell you what though, the way those boys were watching her... she's going to be the most protected little girl in the world. Can you imagine the first time she brings home a date?"

Quinn pulled her head back as she handed the baby to her wife as she started to get fussy. It was feeding time. "I'm not wanting to think about that yet. She's not even a day old and you're already talking about her dating. I don't like it."

"Yeah, well, it's going to happen eventually." Rachel mumbled as she looked down at the baby latched to her breast and then to Quinn. "This is... a unique feeling. It's not like when you do it."

The blonde laughed. "No. Then again, I'm not trying to get milk out of them either."

"That's true."

Quinn pressed her lips to the brunette's temple as they both watched their daughter. "You did so well, Baby. I admire you for doing a natural birth. You can rub it in whenever you want."

"Eh. Call it even. I still admire you for doing it twice... in a row." The blonde kicked her feet up in the bed and settled in for the long haul. "When do we get to take her home?"

"It was an uncomplicated, term birth. So twenty-four hours after she was born and we sign the birth certificate."

"Madeline Ainsley Fabray, you'll get to see your new home soon. Just another... fourteen hours."

Quinn took in a deep breath and held it in her chest before she released it and kissed Rachel's shoulder. "We're a family of five."

"Technically, we're a family of thirteen."

"Thirteen?"

The diva nodded her head, turning to look over her shoulder at Quinn. "You, me, Julian, Gabriel, Madeline, Mom, Russell, Dad, Daddy, Adrianne, Kim, Aubrey, and Santana. Thirteen. Until Santana adopts or Kim has a baby too."

The blonde pursed her lips. "That's a pretty big family. Damn impressive for only being together for not even a decade yet."

"It seems longer though. Like we've always been together." Rachel admitted with a light smile at the thought but Quinn let out a defeated sigh. "What's wrong?" She shook her head. "No. What's wrong?"

"Just the realization that we aren't going to have our daily sexcapades for a while. And I can't even fondle your boobs anymore."

Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled with a light blush. Quinn had returned the attention Rachel had given to her swollen breasts as well. "Well, if it will make you feel better, she only requires one."

Quinn smiled slyly and playfully cupped Rachel's free breasts and bounced it lightly. "Yep." She said, turning her attention back to the muted TV, never removing her hand. "That will do."

~/~/~/~

"I never thought I would say it," Kim began, standing in the Fabray's living room with her hands on her hips. "But there might just be too many people in this motley family."

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked from her place on the sofa.

"I haven't held that baby since she's been home and that has been nearly six hours."

The diva looked down to her daughter in her arms. "Well, she's in need of a diaper change... that may be your only chance unless you decide to find your back bone again."

Kim dropped her hands and then called for the baby. "That actually was my attempt at using my back bone. I guess I'll have to work on it."

"Otherwise Aubrey is going to walk all over you... _Both_ of you."

"I have a feeling I'm already going to be the disciplinarian." Kim complained as she took Madeline in her arms. "And I hate that. Who takes that job between you two?"

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "We've never really had much of a problem yet. With the boys, you tell them not to do something and why they're not allowed to, and they don't. I'm hoping that it's not just a phase they're going through."

"For your sake, I hope you're right." The assistant teased before she walked off to change the baby's diaper.

"She wants one." Adrianne stated with a smile on her face. "She's just afraid it's too soon."

"I take it you want one as well." Quinn offered with a light kick of her foot to her best friend's.

"I do. But the studio is already a nursery. Madeline makes four. Can you imagine trying to do a photo shoot and have Kim working the phones while there are_ five_ little ones running around?"

"Well... I was actually going to mention something to you later, but I guess now is as good of a time as any. You know that Beth is graduating a year early, right?" Adrianne nodded. "Well, she's wanting to go to school here, but she's also wanting to take a year off first."

"She wants to graduate early only to take a year off?"

Quinn rolled her eyes but nodded her head. "That way she has her break but still ends up at school with kids her age. Anyway... by the time that happens in a year or so, we will be moving into a new place with more room for the kids." She explained, placing her hand on Rachel's leg for her to take over.

"We've invited Beth to live with us so she's not alone in New York. Shelby actually liked that idea."

"I've also suggested that since she has never had a job because she's spent all of her time with school so she can graduate early, that we could break her into the business world."

"She'd work at the studio?" Adrianne asked, watching as Aubrey slowly made her way from her lap to where the boys were playing by the breakfast bar.

"She would be Kim's assistant. She could help with the kids as well as help with the phones and schedule."

Adrianne pouted her lips in hopeful deliberation. "I know Kim would love that. It would be nice for you all to have Beth around as well, and for her to get to know her siblings. Sounds like a plan."

"That makes fourteen." Rachel stated in a light, musical tone as she played with Quinn's hair. "And that will also allow Kim to have the baby she is not so secretly wanting. That one would make fifteen."

"Family of fifteen..." Quinn echoed, looking at the smiling diva. "Just hearing that makes me want to look for a bigger place right now. Maybe we should just move the entire town of Lima here."

Rachel laughed loudly. "Honey, the city would eat them up and spit them out in tiny, close minded, self-righteous packages."

"Then I guess we should just settle for all the good people."

Judy cleared her throat as she walked into the living room and stood behind Kevin sitting in one of the chairs. "I'm going to ask the question that every grandparent in here is wanting to know. Are you two planning on having anymore children?"

Quinn scoffed and Rachel stared at her with her mouth open. "That's a random and out of nowhere question. I just had one yesterday."

"I know that. I'm asking if you two plan on having anymore. Even the slightest possibility."

Rachel looked over to Quinn as she tucked a blonde stand of hair behind her ear. "No. We have our boys and now we have our girl. I think a family of five is plenty. I do want to go back to the stage and actually stay for more than a year. It's kind of becoming a running joke in the business. They say I'm the only one that can do that not only once, not only twice, but three times and get away with it."

Adrianne laughed and nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah. And I really don't think Quinn has anymore skin left to get another tattoo." Quinn puckered her lips and closed her eyes as she felt Rachel's hand freeze in her hair.

"I'm sorry... what?"

"Quinn's tattoos of... oh." Adrianne turned and saw Quinn's face. "Well... she would have seen them eventually."

"Yes, but I was hoping to tell her about them in a more private and subtle way." The blonde explained, looking to her apologetic friend.

Rachel playfully tugged on the blonde hair. "Excuse me. Them? You have more than one new tattoo?"

"Technically... no. It's all one, just with seperate parts. Their simple. When have I ever gotten a complex tattoo."

"I'm not really worried about the complexity, just the amount of skin you have covered. Need I remind you of that novel you have on your side?"

"Need I remind you what it says and who it is for?"

Rachel smiled with a light blush. "I would kind of like that actually."

Quinn matched her loving smile and leaned forward to kiss her tenderly. "I'll remind you later." She rolled up her sleeve on her right arm and pull off the fresh wrapping of her tattoo.

"What? Did you get that today?" Quinn nodded and handed her arm to her wife. "Beth, Julian, Gabriel, Madeline. And their birth dates. And our wedding date."

"I already have the date we got together on my wedding ring, so I thought that our wedding was more fitting. They are the most important moments in my life." She explained and leaned in for another kiss which Rachel caved into. Until that is, they heard the gagging noise from Santana and everyone looked at the Latina.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what it is. It only happens with those two. Maybe I'm just allergic to their mushiness. Why don't you two try getting a room and maybe that will help."

Quinn took in a deep breath and let it out quickly through her nose before she looked back at Rachel. "You know how when you were coming to that photo shoot, you were so worried that high school was just going to be relieved?"

"Yeah..." Rachel answered with exhaustion in her voice just thinking about reliving all of that drama and stress.

"And remember how relieved you were when you realized that I had changed and that wasn't going to be the case?"

"I do."

The blonde looked at Santana and then back to Rachel. "I don't think we're going to get that relief this time."

Rachel shook her head. "I don't either."

The Latina smiled broadly. "Damn straight Bitches."

"Bad word! Quarters!"

~/~/~/~

The End

~/~/~/~


	111. Chapter 111

**~/~/~/~**

**A/N: This is for those of you who haven't been to my blog lately, I have already started working on the sequel and will be posting the first chapter of it Monday. I'm sure a lot of you are going to see this alert in your email and think this is the update, so I'm sorry for that. I just wanted to let you all know it will probably be posted under a new title which I haven't thought of yet. lol. So keep a look out for my user name. But thank you all for reading and re-reading so many times. It's just unbelievable and I'm sorry I've kept you waiting this long. See you Monday.**

**~/~/~/~**


End file.
